How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)
by WiiFan2009
Summary: When asked what she wants to read for story time, a five-year-old Kiki Naegi begs to hear the story of how her parents met and fell in love. Makoto and Kyoko reluctantly agree to tell her the story of their first two years together before Junko stole their memories. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue: Paths Crossed

A/N: Well, here's the next entry in my Danganronpa Gaiden series, exploring the two years prior to the events of Trigger Happy Havoc. Please read and review as we embark on this long journey, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Prologue: Paths Crossed

"Kiki! Kiki, get back here!"

The topless young girl hid behind the kitchen counter as her father walked in, scanning the kitchen for any sign of his daughter. After a few tense minutes of silence, the girl sighed in relief, thinking that she had outwitted her father, only to immediately afterwards find herself being hoisted off the ground and into the air, her father's exasperated gaze focused on her eyes.

*Sigh* "Must we play this game **every single time**, Kiki?"

Giggling, the five-year-old girl grinned as she replied "But it's so fun having you chase after me, Daddy!"

Chuckling, Makoto moved to cradle Kiki in his arms as he replied "Alright, young lady; you've had your fun." Wiggling his fingers in her sight, he teased "Now it's time for your punishment for resisting taking your bath."

Kiki trembled in mock fear as she playfully begged "Oh noooo, please, anything but that, Daddy!"

"Sorry, Kiki; you know how this goes. First you break the rules, now…" Makoto grinned as Kiki playfully squirmed in his hold as his spidering fingers lowered closer to her exposed tummy. "…It's time for…" Kiki froze just before Makoto's fingers made contact with her skin, scribbling all over her belly as he exclaimed "for your belly to be tickled! Tickle, tickle, tickle, Kiki!"

Kiki burst into adorable laughter, a joyful smile spreading from ear to ear on her face as she playfully begged "Nooo! Pleheheheheassse! Naaahahahahat the behehehehllyyy tiiihihihihicklessss! HaHAHAHAHA! Dahahahadddyyyyy! Stahahahahahap, pleeeeheheheheheseee!"

Makoto grinned as he ignored his daughter's fake pleas. Kiki had inherited both of her parents' extremely ticklish nerves, but unlike Makoto and Kyoko who only enjoyed being tickled when they were in a bad mood, Kiki absolutely loved to be tickled. Her love of being teased and tickled was so great that ever since she could run consistently, she would struggle against bath time just so her parents would punish her with tickles. She had pulled this stunt so many times that Makoto had long since learned to differentiate between her playful "Stop", which translated more or less to "Whatever you do, PLEASE don't stop!", and her serious "Stop", which meant "I've had enough for now!"

As Kiki continued to squirm and bellow in his grasp, Makoto continued spidering her belly, walking towards the bathroom as he informed her "Your punishment will end when we get to the tub. In the meantime, you'll just have to endure it."

Kiki continued to giggle, laugh, and squeal, playfully squirming as her father carried her to the bathroom where his wife was waiting for them.

XXX

A now naked Kiki leaned backwards, sitting in the laps of her equally nude parents as they soaked relaxingly in the lukewarm water of the tub.

"Alright, Kiki, a few more minutes in the tub and then it's story time, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Ooh, I know what story I want tonight!"

Chuckling at his daughter's enthusiasm, Makoto replied "Alright, Kiki. What story do you want us to read to you?"

Grinning, Kiki turned her head to look at her parents as she answered "I wanna hear how you and Mommy met and fell in love!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked to each other with surprised expressions on their faces, caught off guard by Kiki's request. The story of their romance was…complicated, to put it lightly, containing struggles that no five-year-old should ever know about.

In an attempt to dissuade Kiki from her course, Kyoko replied "Kiki, that's not exactly something that can be told in an hour. It would take many, many bedtime stories to tell you about how we fell in love."

Pouting, Kiki dug in, retorting "I don't care! That just means I'll have something to look forward to every night." Turning around in her parents' hold, she crawled up to kneel on their laps, pressing her hands against their bellies for supports as she begged "Please, Mommy? Please, Daddy? I promise, until your story is fully told, I won't struggle during bath time!"

Makoto and Kyoko blinked in surprise; for their daughter to prioritize hearing their life story over receiving the near-daily tickles that she craved, proved just how much she wanted to hear their tale.

Makoto was the first to cave, compromising "We can tell you about the first two years that your mother and I knew each other." Looking to his wife, he murmured "That timespan is largely innocent, so it should be okay for her to hear if we edit out a few things."

Nodding to her husband, she turned back to her daughter and caved "All right, Kiki. We'll tell you about our first two years together, but that's it. Do you understand, young lady?"

Nodding energetically, Kiki embraced both of her parents as she exclaimed "Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!"

Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko returned the embrace, hugging their daughter close before standing up, Kiki being eased into her mother's grasp as Makoto reached for a towel to dry himself and his two favorite girls off.

As soon as all three of them were dry and dressed in their pajamas, Makoto eased her into his grasp, putting her down on the floor before exclaiming "All right, Kiki. Let's head to your room for story time,"

"YAY!" Kiki exclaimed before running off, leaving her parents in the dust as she hurried to her room.

Smiling amusedly, Makoto and Kyoko walked out of the bathroom at a leisurely pace, following their daughter to start recounting the start of their shared past.

XXX

Not long after they arrived, all three Naegis were soon snuggled under the blankets, Kiki nestled between her mother and father.

"Alright, I'll start us off for tonight. Get ready, Kiki, because I'm gonna tell you a part of our story that even your father doesn't know!"

Makoto looked to his wife in surprise, his eyebrow raised as his curiosity was piqued, exclaiming "A part of how we met that I don't even know about? This I've gotta hear, honey!"

Kyoko giggled as Makoto and Kiki leaned closer as if on the edge of their seats before beginning "Alright, alright. Now, our tale begins twelve years ago, conveniently enough on your birthday. It was a day that your father would later label his "Worst Day Ever"…"

XXX

March 15, 2014

"Well, here we are; Tokyo Police Station. That'll be 3,000 yen."

The passenger wordlessly fished for a fistful of bills in their jacket and placed them in the waiting palm of the cabby. They then stepped out of the cab and turned around, about to walk to the station when they were caught off guard by a maternal shout.

"MAKOTO NAEGI, SLOW DOWN! WATCH OUT!"

Before they could process what just happened, an unseen force barreled into them, almost knocking the wind out of them in the process. They looked down, spotting a young child with spiky brown hair, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Makoto!"

Their gaze adjusted from the young, crying boy to the frantic voice that was getting closer and closer. A youthful woman with wavy, long brown hair skid to a stop panting as she scolded "Makoto!" *pant* "You need to watch where you're going," *pant* "You just bumped into someone!" Finally catching her breath, the woman looked to the former passenger apologetically, explaining "I'm so sorry about this. My son here accidentally stumbled into a robbery and he just finished giving his testimony to the police. We were on our way to pick up a cab, and I guess my boy here was so eager to get out of there that he didn't watch where he was running to." Glaring down at her son, the woman urged him "Makoto, you apologize right now for…"

"It's fine…" they cut her off, confusing the young woman. "I have to head into the station myself, and I don't have time to dilly-dally. I'll just forget this ever happened." Walking off, they called back "Good-bye", not bothering to look back at the stunned mother nudging her son into the cab as they walked through the doors of the police station.

XXX

"Detective!"

The Detective in question walked up to the desk as the officer in question held up a case file in a manilla folder, informing them "I've got the case file here for you; the suspect is in the interrogation room waiting for you."

They nodded, wordlessly taking the file with them and flipping it open, beginning to read up on the suspect.

"Jutaro Akafuku. Thirty three years old, wanted for several cash and jewel robberies across the Tokyo Prefecture. Apprehended when attempting to hijack a bus, using 17-year-old Makoto Naegi as a hostage…" _Wait…Makoto…Naegi?_

They flipped through the file; surely enough, a picture of a boy exactly matching the one they had just run into stared them in the face, his picture labeled "Key Witness" in red ink on the back when they further examined it.

_So I ended up running into the key witness for this case. No matter; his testimony has already been written in here, so there's no need at present for me to cross-examine him._

With that thought tucked away, they continued where they left off.

"After disembarking from the bus, Akafuku stole a mailman's motorcycle, then crashed it when running over a soda can earlier dropped by Naegi."

The Detective smirked at the slightly humorous end of Akafuku's attempted escape.

_Right up there with slipping on a banana peel…_

Closing the file, they soon approached the interrogation room, opening the door and sitting down across from a young, well-built man with angry red eyes and singed, black hair; Jutaro Akafuku.

XXX

"I'm the Detective in charge of this case."

Jutaro scoffed, disbelieving as he exclaimed "No way, a chick? The fuzz sent a goddamn chick as the Detective to interrogate me? Wow, they must be shorthanded today!"

She resisted the urge to respond to the crack at her sex, having had plenty of practice and training in resisting expressing her emotions to criminals.

"Let's get started. I suggest you confess to the truth now; it'll make a plea deal much easier to orchestrate." Opening the case folder, she began "Akafuku Jutaro, at 6 A.M., you robbed a jewelry store in the Akihabara District."

"Well, duh, sweetcheeks."

Ignoring the crack, the Detective continued "You then picked up a bus and rode it all the way to Kojimachi, during which an old man and this boy" she slid Makoto's picture across the table as she continued "boarded the same bus as you. Correct?"

Jutaro looked at the photo, scowling and growling "That damn…that bastard Makoto Naegi!"

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, she inquired "Oh, I see. You knew Naegi prior to this encounter, then?"

Right as she was making a mental note to herself to bring Makoto back the next day for more questioning, Jutaro scoffed "No way, princess! I don't associate with high school kids. I just overheard one of the cops say his name when they were booking me, that's all."

Discarding the now unnecessary thought, she cleared her throat and continued "I see…moving on. During the bus ride, Naegi tripped and fell on you, exposing the jewels you stole. Realizing you had been caught, you took Naegi hostage, holding him at gunpoint and forcing him into the driver's seat to you could make your getaway."

"That's right, sweetheart, and I would have gotten away with it too, if that meddling kid hadn't gotten up to try and stop me and caused the bus to barrel out of control!"

"Then it would seem you picked the wrong hostage, Akafuku. Moving on…after Naegi had stopped the bus, you took the opportunity to make your escape, stealing an unoccupied mail bike and crashing it once you ran over a discarded soda can."

Gritting his teeth, Jutaro clenched his fists and yelled "That damn Makoto Naegi! It all would have gone perfectly had I not run into him and his accursed luck!"

Snatching the photo back from Jutaro and placing it back in the case file, she closed it before responding "You failed because of your own incompetence. Whatever luck or misfortune Naegi may have brought into play was likely of little consequence." She then got up, tucking the folder under her arm as she finished "Well, our time here is done."

As she started to walk away, Jutaro called back "Wait! What about my plea deal?"

Without even turning to look at him, she finished "I'll inform my supervisors about your cooperation and they'll determine whether a plea deal is in order. Goodbye."

XXX

Dropping the manilla folder back on the desk, she looked the slightly startled officer in the eye as she addressed him "Inform the Chief that Akafuku Jutaro was cooperative during my interrogation and that I will be returning home."

As she turned to go, she turned back around when the officer manning the desk called back "Wait, Detective!" Removing a large, white envelope with the black symbol for the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy on the top left corner, the officer continued "Your father came by while you were in the interrogation room. I told him you were busy and he left this, asking that I make sure you receive it."

_My…father…?_

Equal parts curious and aggravated that her father would try to show up at her workplace, she snatched the envelope from his grasp, opening it and removing a single white letter from within.

"Ms. Kyoko Kirigiri,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to join the 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Detective. Included is an orientation guide for Hope's Peak Academy.

-Signed, the Hope's Peak Academy Steering Committee

P.S. I'm so proud of you, Kyoko!

-Papa"

Initially filled with relief at having officially accomplished her goal of enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy, Kyoko became filled with irritation at the handwritten addendum scribbled at the bottom of the form letter by her father.

…_How like that man to ruin it for me by saying something so sentimental…_

"Uhh…Detective, are you okay? You're wrinkling the invitation."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko regained control of her emotions and assured him "I'm fine, officer. I'd best be on my way. I have to inform my grandfather of the news and inform my school about my transfer."

As she exited the door and hailed down a cab, she looked down at the envelope in her hand, eyes blazing with determination as she buckled herself in and gave her directions to the driver.

_I'm now a student at Hope's Peak Academy. Prepare yourself, Headmaster Kirigiri; I'm coming for you. You can't run away from me this time!_

XXX

Present Day

Stunned, Makoto asked "Wait, hold the phone here! You're telling me…that not only did you bump into me before we even went to school together, but you were even in charge of my case? Why don't I remember any of this? And why didn't you mention it before?"

Adopting her signature thinking pose with her chin resting in her hand, Kyoko explained "I imagine that because it was a day that you yourself said you wanted to forget ever happened, you just blocked out running into me as a consequence. Besides, your eyes were trained on the ground the entire time, so you didn't even know what I looked like."

"…Yeah, you got me there…" Makoto scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"As for why I never brought it up…well, you remember how anti-social I was when we first met officially, and I didn't expect the case to come up again, so I saw no reason to tell you of our prior meeting."

Nodding Makoto reasoned "Yeah, that makes sense, I suppose."

Meanwhile, Kiki was bouncing in her seat as she exclaimed "Wow! That was so cool, Mommy! What happened next?"

Smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm, Makoto looked to the clock and ruffled her hair, answering "Sorry, kiddo; it's just past your bedtime. We'll have to save our official first meeting for tomorrow."

"Awwww!" Kiki groaned, putting as she mumbled "No fair!"

Chuckling, Kyoko leaned down to kiss her cheek, assuring her "I know it's hard, but I promise, we'll have plenty of story time tomorrow, okay?"

"…Okay, Mommy."

"That's my girl."

Getting out of bed, Makoto and Kyoko brought the blanket up to Kiki's chin, taking turns kissing the tip of her nose as they said "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "…Love you too…"

Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko made their way back to their own bedroom, the two parents reminiscing in bed about their year of peace as students of Hope's Peak Academy.


	2. Trust Arc Chapter One

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter One: The Intimidating Hope's Peak Academy

Present Day

True to her word, Kiki did not struggle the next day when it was time for her bath; she sat in the warm tub and let her parents wet and shampoo her hair without complaint. Once she was all clean and dried off, they dressed in their pajamas and got nestled into bed.

"Alright, now it's time to tell you how I actually met your father. It was several weeks later, during the start of our first year at Hope's Peak Academy. I had just arrived on the grounds…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

Kyoko stepped out of the car, donned in purple boots, a purple skirt and jacket, a light, lavender blouse, and an orange tie, her suitcase in hand.

"I have to get back to the agency to work on a case. I trust that you can handle yourself from here on out?"

Kyoko turned to face the wizened old man sitting in the driver's seat and nodded "Yes, grandfather."

Fuhito stared at his granddaughter seriously and warned "Remember, you're still a Detective, so don't neglect your casework during your school life."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Yes, grandfather. Detective work comes first, I remember."

_Detective work comes first._ _My family creed…but is that all there is to my life? Was I born solely to be a Detective?_

She was shaken out of her musing as her grandfather continued "And be sure not to get too close to the Headmaster. He may be your father, but remember that he abandoned you. The time for a joyful reunion has long since passed."

"…Yes, grandfather. I have no intention of getting close to Headmaster Kirigiri." _There's only one time while I'm here that I want to converse with that man, and it's not to reconnect._

Nodding, Fuhito finished "One last think, Kyoko. Stay away from any boys for the time being. They can only be a hindrance at this stage in your career, and I won't be around to chase them away for you while you're here."

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "Yes, grandfather."

Without another word, Fuhito rolled up the window and drove off, leaving Kyoko to stare ahead at the intimidating architecture that was Hope's Peak Academy.

_Stay away from boys, huh? It's not like you needed to tell me that; I have no interest in socializing with anybody. Besides, I have no intention of developing any kind of crush on anybody. Even platonic love can be…_

Kyoko flashed back to a memory; a burning building, cries of fear and terror ringing through her ears before she shook the thought away.

_No, best to keep away from developing friendships altogether. I work best alone, and I'm best protected when I don't have to depend on anyone._

With that, Kyoko began to walk forward, into the halls of Hope's Peak Academy.

XXX

Present Day

"Wait, so you didn't even want to make one single friend, Mommy? Not even Daddy?"

Stroking her daughter's hair, she soothed "Kiki, you have to remember that I didn't expect to ever run into your father again, let alone fall in love with him."

"Plus, Kiki…" Makoto interjected, "Your mother's childhood was…complicated. She learned from a young age not to trust anyone, and unlearning what you've already learned isn't easy. It took me a long time to coax her full trust, but I promise you'll hear all about how your mother learned to trust in me as this story continues, okay?"

"…Okay, Daddy."

Clearing his throat, Makoto continued "Alright then; at this point I was on my way to Hope's Peak as well. I kept pestering Baa-chan and Jii-chan to get me there early, and surprisingly they agreed. I was more than a little nervous and frantic at the time…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

"Faster, Mom! I wanna get there early so I can make a good impression on my teachers and classmates!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Makoto! If I go any faster, I'll get pulled over and get a ticket!"

"Your mother's right, son. Plus your sister looks a little worse for wear…"

Shingi gestured to Komaru, sitting next to the anxious Makoto, heaving into a paper bag from being carsick.

Smiling sheepishly, Makoto rubbed his sister's back, trying to ease her nausea as he apologized "Sorry, Komaru."

Too sick to say anything while in a moving car, Komaru merely nodded at her brother before heaving into the bag again. And so their ride continued, Makoto thankfully refraining from urging his parents to drive faster until the car came to a gradual stop.

"Oh look; we're here! Hope's Peak Academy at last."

Makoto practically rocketed out of the car, excitedly running around to the trunk, popping it open and dragging out his suitcase with both hands.

"Would you like us to accompany you on your first day and help you get settled?"

Makoto blushed, mortified at his mother's suggestion; he turned to his family that had now stepped out of the car and, remembering to keep his volume down since they were on a public street, moaned "MOM! I'm not a little kid anymore; I'm seventeen! I think I can get myself settled, thank you very much!"

Choosing to spare his son from further mortification from Hana, Shingi wrapped his son in a hug, expressing "We're very proud of you, Makoto."

"Da…Daddy…"

Seeing his family smile at him once his father had released him from his grip, Makoto smiled too, the blush fading from his cheeks. It was then that Komaru, now recovered from her nausea, looked at him teasingly, making the older brother sweat.

"Just be sure to bring home an Ultimate Girlfriend, okay big brother?"

Turning red again, Makoto exclaimed "Komaru! This is a prestigious academy, not a dating website! I'm going to study and get a good job, not find a girlfriend! Besides…" Makoto's voice quieted as he looked down at the ground admitting "I'm a tame housecat in a pride full of lions here. I got in by luck; what Ultimate girl would ever want to go out with someone as plain and ordinary as me?"

Realizing her daughter's teasing had gone too far, Hana scolded "Komaru, stop teasing your brother." Kneeling down so that he would be taller than her, she framed his cheeks and encouraged him "Makoto, someday you'll find somebody who loves you for you. I don't know if it'll be one of these Ultimates here, but I know you'll find somebody who will treasure you as much as you treasure her. In the meantime, just focus on your studies and making friends, okay?"

Smiling, Makoto cheered up, nodding as she let go and stood up, replying "Okay, Mommy."

Leaning down to kiss his forehead, Hana praised "That's my boy. Now, you call us every week to let us know how things are going, okay Makoto?"

Nodding, Makoto obeyed "Okay, Mom."

As Hana and Shingi started to get into the car, Komaru gave her brother one last hug, making the boy chuckle as he returned the hug, squeezing her back in a gesture of acceptance of her unspoken apology.

"Do your best, okay Makoto?"

Smiling, he assured her "Will do, sis. Now you go with Mom and Dad, or I'll never make it in time for Orientation!"

Releasing her brother from his grasp, she walked back into the car, buckling up as her parents called out "Bye, Makoto!"

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

As the family sped off into the distance, Makoto turned, looking at the intimidating building in front of him as he pulled out his acceptance letter, rereading its contents one last time.

_I still can't believe I'm attending this school! I mean, little average Makoto Naegi, going to the most prestigious high school in all of Japan? Well, I'm already here, so no use just standing around._ Closing his eyes, Makoto cheered on "I've got this!" before taking his first steps towards the main hall, eager to start school and meet his new classmates.

XXX

Present Day

"Daddy, how could you think back then that you wouldn't find love? You're the Ultimate Hope, right? Isn't that why everyone says you're so optimistic?"

Sighing, Makoto turned to his daughter and explained "You have to understand, Kiki, that even after your mother and I got married, I had a lot of self-esteem issues I needed to work out." Smiling at his wife who returned it with an equally warm smile, Makoto continued "Your mother helped me get through them; she helped me discover my self-confidence."

Kyoko gave a blushing smile before addressing her daughter "That's right, Kiki. At this point, seventeen-year-old Daddy had a lot of growing up to do. So do you, by the way; it's your bedtime and you need to get a good night's sleep if you want to grow big and strong."

Pouting, Kiki complained "But we haven't even gotten to the point where Daddy met you yet!"

Ruffling his daughter's hair, Makoto promised "Tomorrow, Kiki. Tomorrow, we'll get to that part, okay?"

"…Okay, Daddy."

As Kiki nestled into the pillows, Makoto and Kyoko leaned down to kiss her goodnight and tuck her in before closing the door behind them as they left to slumber in their own room.


	3. Trust Arc Chapter Two

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Two: Meeting New Friends

Present Day

"Alright, now where did we leave off?"

"You and Mommy had just arrived at Hope's Peak and were entering the main hall."

"Oh, that's right. Thank you Kiki." Makoto ruffled her hair as he continued "Now then, let's see…I had just entered the main hall, where I laid my eyes on your mother for the first time…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

_…I suppose I didn't have to show up as early as I did. If I had come later, I would have been able to blend into the crowd and avoid having to socialize. Now I'll have to at least greet my other classmates. Whatever, just my name should be acceptable._

As Kyoko mentally prepared to face her incoming classmates, she found herself frozen in place as a familiar brown-haired boy walked in the main hall, hauling a standard, brown suitcase that, thanks to his small stature, looked to be about half as tall as he was.

_You have GOT to be kidding me! Naegi's in the same class as me?_

Kyoko stared in disbelief, caught completely off guard by this turn of events as her grandfather's words rang in her head.

_Never be in a position where you have to socialize with a past witness on a case, Kyoko. Such attachments will only cloud your judgment_

_…Kind of difficult to do that now, Grandfather…_Recomposing herself, she reasoned _It's unavoidable, I suppose. I'm not going to be so petty as to demand we be in separate classes, and I've come too far in reaching my goal to drop out over this! Alright, Kyoko. Just avoid eye contact, mind your own business, and he'll likely leave you alone._

At that moment, Kyoko made the mistake of making eye contact with him. To her surprise though, Makoto smiled broadly, waving energetically at her as if he were greeting an old friend. Kyoko froze, creeped out by just how goddamn happy he was.

_I should have expected him to not be bawling all the time, but this is a complete 180! Does this mean he actually remembers me?_

Before she could ponder any further, Makoto walked up to her, lugging his suitcase along with him. Setting it down beside him, he greeted cheerfully "Hi! My name's Makoto Naegi! I guess we're the first two students here. Hajimemashite! What's your name?"

Kyoko froze as he extended his hand in bubbly friendship, the young Detective officially creeped out by just how much warmth his aura exuded. Her only relief came from the clear implication that he didn't yet know who she was. Fortunately for her, Kyoko was spared any further conversation when a loud, bellowing voice attracted both of their attentions, Makoto reflexively dropping his hand as he witnessed a tall, blue-haired boy in a white school uniform monologue with a shocked and depressed, yet somehow determined expression on his face.

"What…impossible! Inconceivable! I was…beaten here? By two of my peers? I must not…have enough fighting spirit yet! I don't deserve to be ON the Public Morals Committee, let alone lead it with such a shoddy record! Well I won't give up! Next time, I swear I'll win no matter what it takes! Justice shall always prevail!"

_…This guy is…kind of annoying…_Makoto sweatdropped.

Kyoko meanwhile took advantage of the distraction brought about by their new classmate, carrying her luggage with her to an unoccupied corner while Makoto stood shellshocked at the new student's annoying enthusiasm. Sighing, she laid down her suitcase, sitting down on it as she waited for their other classmates to file in.

XXX

Present Day

"You…didn't like it…when Daddy was…friendly to you?"

Before Kiki could start crying at the blasphemy, Makoto wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a hug and admitted "In retrospect, I **did **come off a little strong back then. And remember Kiki, your mother wasn't used to talking to other people in a social way. I don't blame her for being uncomfortable at first."

Smiling at how empathic her husband could be, she smiled and said "Thanks, Makoto. Now, let's continue. I had pretty much kept to myself, leaving your father to greet the rest of our classmates…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

As the blue-haired boy finished up his monologue, Makoto sighed with relief as he looked around and realized Kyoko had retreated.

_Where'd she go? Did I…scare her away?_

He sighed with relief at finally spotting her sitting on her suitcase in a distant corner, though immediately afterwards he frowned at the thought of having inadvertently pushed her away.

_…Maybe I did come off a little strong there. Perhaps it might be better to tone down the excitement a little…at least until I get to know everyone better._

As he thought about how to try and strike up a conversation with the blue-haired boy, a super excited, boisterous voice rang through the hall as a tall, thin blonde girl with pigtails announced her arrival, followed closely by a similarly lean girl with freckles and a short, black haircut.

"Good morning everybody! Junko Enoshima has arrived, and it's time for the school life of our lives! You're all charmed to meet me, I'm sure!"

Makoto chuckled nervously, caught off guard by her rock star entrance, a shiver simultaneously running up his spine.

_Well, at least I know one person's name now. Junko Enoshima…_ Makoto's eyes widened as he realized _Of course; she's like the most successful fashion model in all of Japan. It makes sense that a diva as successful as her would enroll here. Although…_Makoto felt his spine tingle again as he pondered _Why does she make me feel this sense of dread?_

Even from the distance she put between herself and everyone else, Kyoko felt the same tingle of cautious fear run up her spine, her eyes narrowing.

_This Junko Enoshima…she needs to be watched…_

XXX

Present Day

"But Mommy, Daddy, why did Junko make you both scared?"

Makoto and Kyoko looked to each other nervously; the subject of Junko had to be treaded delicately, particularly since their audience was five.

"Kiki…" Makoto began. "You'll learn more about the specifics in school when you're older…but Junko was not a good person. Nor was she a happy person. She was mean to a lot of people, but despite the fact that she smiled a lot, she was actually really sad and sick inside. And Daddy…Daddy couldn't do anything to help her, Kiki."

As Makoto's regret for not being able to save Junko caused him to start crying, Kyoko looked towards him with sad concern.

"Makoto…sweetie…"

Frowning, Kiki crawled from her spot onto Makoto's lap and up his chest until she was able to grab onto his shoulders as leverage. Yanking herself up, Kiki kissed his tears away, making Makoto gasp in shock.

"Kiki…"

Smiling, Kiki cooed "Don't be sad, Daddy. You didn't do anything wrong! Junko's the meanie for making Daddy cry! Forgive yourself Daddy, or I'll keep kissing Daddy's tears away until you feel better!"

"Kiki…"

Kyoko looked at her daughter with a proud smile on her face, happy that Makoto officially had two girls living with him to bring back his hope whenever he was feeling depressed.

Wiping his tears with his wrist, Makoto chuckled with joy as he assured her "Thank you, Kiki. Daddy's better now. You can climb back to your spot on the bed, then Daddy can continue telling the story."

"Okay, Daddy!"

As Kiki nestled herself back between her parents, making extra care to nuzzle against her father, Makoto continued "Although I was afraid of Junko to some extent, I didn't feel that same fear from her companion, so I decided to introduce myself to her…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

Brushing off the feeling as paranoia, Makoto turned to the black-haired girl and greeted, making sure his excited grin was restrained to a small smile "Hajimemashite. I guess we're classmates. What's your name?"

The young woman froze up, but for different reasons than Kyoko, unbelieving that someone was actually reacting to her with anything other than fear and aversion.

_What…nobody's…smiled at me, before…ever! Isn't he scared of me? Does he even know the countless ways I could kill him?_

Her internal monologue was interrupted when Junko elbowed her in the stomach, teasing "Uh, hello Muku? When a boy decides to talk to you, you're supposed to smile back and flaunt your womanly charms!" Turning back to the confused Makoto, Junko explained with a grin "This is my twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. She was a mercenary out in the middle of nowhere for years, so she's kind of useless in the people skills department."

Holding his urge to reprimand Junko for insulting her own sister, Makoto instead replied "Oh…well, Junko, Mukuro, my name's Makoto Naegi…wait, you're twins and you have different last names?"

Suddenly annoyed, Junko ranted "Ugh, the number of times I've had to explain that already makes me wanna barf. Look, this school is bound to have some icebreaker activity to get us all acquainted, so don't ask about it and I'll explain it to everyone then. Got it, herbivore man?"

Makoto gulped at Junko's suddenly intimidating personality, nodding "Y…yes, ma'am."

Suddenly becoming super cute, Junko cheered "Ookie-dookies! Well, Muku and I have to make the splendor that is moi known to everyone else, 'cuz it looks like the others have started to file in!"

Looking around, Makoto noticed that the once empty hall had now filled with twelve other students.

_Twelve, plus me, then there's Junko and Mukuro, plus that purple-haired girl in the corner…so that makes sixteen in total. Is that everyone?_

"Alright, Muku, let's get going!" Dragging her sister by the arm, Junko teased "And quit gawking at the boy. Either get a move on or ask him out already if you like him smiling at you so much!"

Letting herself be dragged off, Mukuro briefly looked back at Makoto, lightly blushing as she uttered "Yoroshiku, Naegi-kun."

Blushing himself from Junko's teasing of her sister, Makoto dumbly waved to her, watching Mukuro get dragged off.

_She…likes me? Does that mean…Mom was…it's happening…_ shaking his head, Makoto chuckled and chided "Get a grip, Naegi. It's your first day; get to know the girls in your class before you contemplate asking them out."

"Girl problems, Naegi-kun?"

A feminine, teasing voice, followed by a chuckle that Makoto would have known anywhere mad ehim gasp as he turned around. Greeting him was a bluenette girl with a white sailor uniform adorned with a pink bow and a blue skirt. Struck with shock, Makoto's jaw dropped as he immediately recognized the girl having fun at his expense.

_There's no way…_ "Sa…Sayaka Maizono?!"

Giggling, Sayaka teased "You remember my name! It's such an honor, Makoto!"

"Are…are you kidding? Of course I remember you. You're a freaking celebrity; we have all your albums at home. It should be an honor that you still remember me!"

Sayaka giggled as Makoto pointed to himself, replying "Of course I remember you, silly! We went to Blackroot Junior High for three years, after all!"

Grabbing his head in anxiety, Makoto frantically responded "Oh believe me, I know! It's just…you were always so popular, and I was just…sort of the exact opposite of that…"

Gasping into her palm, Sayaka started to cry "Oh great! I knew I let the fame of being an idol get to my head! I must have been such a total snob to you!"

As Sayaka started to cry into her palms, Makoto gaped in shock, ashamed that he had made her cry.

Waving his hands in the air between them he frantically assured her "Wait! Maizono-san, that's not what I meant, honest! Please don't cry!"

As if on cue, Sayaka's sobs turned to giggles as she pulled her hands away. Both her eyes and her plams were completely dry.

_…She pranked me…_ Makoto deadpanned.

"Just kidding, Makoto!"

Sighing, Makoto groaned "Geez, don't pull my leg like that, Sayaka! Wait, I mean Maizono-san…"

Giggling again, the girl in question waved off "It's okay; you can call me by my first name, Makoto. We went to middle school together, so as far as I'm concerned, that makes us friends!"

Gaping in shock, Makoto beamed in shocked joy before he reigned it back to a soft smile, offering his hand as he replied "Sure thing, Sayaka."

Makoto's heart warmed as he watched her giggle, taking his hand in a simple handshake before releasing it.

_Well, if nothing else, at least I made one friend today. Maybe things will turn out all right…_

XXX

Present Day

"I don't know whether Sayaka's nice for being your first friend, or mean for teasing you like that, Daddy!"

Smiling at the memory, Makoto replied "She wasn't mean, Kiki…Sayaka just liked to tease people and get a reaction out of them. Besides…" Makoto looked to Kyoko, smiling as he continued "your Mommy likes to tease me a lot, but we've never called her mean."

That shut Kiki up; unable to make a retort, she leaned back into her pillow, pouting while waiting for the story to continue.

"Now then…" Kyoko continued. "Although your father was having fun talking with Sayaka, and still planned to talk to his other classmates, he was interrupted when…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

Before the two could converse further, or Makoto could think to converse with his other classmates, a deep, masculine voice rang through the P.A. speakers in the main hall.

"Attention all incoming students. This is Headmaster Jin Kirigiri." As Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the name of her father, the Headmaster's voice continued "Please make your way to the gymnasium so that the entrance ceremony and orientation can begin. You all have assigned seating in alphabetical order by last name. Thank you."

As the Headmaster's voice faded, Kyoko stood up and started to follow the body of students that had wordlessly started to file towards the gymnasium. She stopped however, when Makoto, who was struggling to catch up to them, tripped on his own shoelaces, causing him to fall flat on his face. As if that weren't embarrassing enough, his suitcase had momentarily swung open while he was falling, shutting him inside, only his wildly kicking legs sticking out of the luggage.

Led by Junko, half of the class erupted into laughter at Makoto's misfortune, while most of the others held small smiles of amusement. Even Kyoko found herself holding back an amused chuckle at the humorous sight in front of her.

"Oh man, what a klutz, am I right, Muku? Well, we should get going, there's nothing fashionable about being late for our orientation!"

"…Yes, Junko" Mukuro hesitated before following her sister, leaving the others in the main hall.

Sayaka immediately ran up, taking pity on Makoto and his cries of "Help Me!", taking hold of one side of the suitcase and lifting, but to no avail.

"Hey, this thing's pretty heavy. Can one of you help me with the other side of this?"

Everyone else looked to each other, expecting someone else to volunteer to hel pout Sayaka, only for nobody to volunteer.

Eventually, Kyoko sighed, carrying her suitcase with her and setting it down before grabbing the other side of Makoto's suitcase and volunteering "I'll help. The rest of you go on ahead."

"Thanks, Miss." Sayaka looked gratefully at Kyoko before continuing "Alright, let's pull on three. One, Two, THREE!"

Both grunted while pulling their respective ends, opening the suitcase far enough for Makoto to squirm out before releasing, letting the suitcase close properly. His cheeks tinged red from embarrassment, Makoto looked to Sayaka and Kyoko gratefully.

"Thanks, Sayaka, and…umm…" Makoto scratched his cheek as he continued "I'm sorry…it's just you never told me your name, so…"

Choosing not to answer and opting to heed her grandfather's advice while that option was still available, Kyoko instead replied "You'll probably learn it during the entrance ceremony. For now, it's not important." Getting up and taking hold of her suitcase again, Kyoko started walking, urging Sayaka and Makoto "I'd hurry up if I were you…unless you want to be late for your entrance ceremony at the most prestigious school in the country…"

Gulping, Sayaka and Makoto hurried to keep up, the two girls eventually walking on either side of Makoto as he struggled to haul his suitcase to the gymnasium.

XXX

Present Day

"And that's when you looked into Daddy's eyes and realized he was "The One", right?"

Giggling at her daughter's overly romantic expectations, she ruffled her daughter's hair and playfully scolded "You've been reading too many of Aunt Toko's romance novels." Shaking her head, he disappointed her daughter when she revealed "I'm afraid it would take some time before romance even crossed my mind. Remember, Kiki, at the time I was still following your great-grandfather Fuhito's advice to deep away from boys and friendships."

"Awwwwwwww!"

Makoto smiled and assured her "Relax, Kiki. That time will come in its own time. But not today; it's your bedtime after all!"

*Sigh* "…Okay, Daddy…"

Once she had nestled into the blankets, Makoto and Kyoko both kissed her cheeks, cooing "Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams."

Nodding, Kiki groaned drowsily, falling into slumber before her parents softly walked out and went to their room, eager for their own slumber.


	4. Trust Arc Chapter Three

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Three: The Entrance Ceremony

Present Day

"Alright, now let's see, Kiki…your father and I had just arrived at the gymnasium and taken our seats…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

All sixteen students were now sitting comfortably, divided into two equal rows of simple, wooden folding chairs. Upon entering the gymnasium, the students who brought luggage were ordered to leave their luggage with the staff. As a result, off in a faraway corner was a pile of suitcases, obstructed from view by a burly, irate man with greenish-gray hair, and pink eyes that, despite their feminine color, were hard enough to kill at a glance.

…_Something tells me I shouldn't get on his bad side…_Makoto thought as he looked around him.

Sitting in the back row, Makoto was sandwiched between Sayaka, who he wanted to talk to more, but couldn't because the red-haired boy sitting to her left was trying to hit on her, and a buff, muscular woman wearing a ripped sailor suit, her body adorned with physical scars.

…_Oh jeez, I almost asked her if she was a guy…_ Makoto gulped as he thought _The day I say something like that out loud is the day I get turned into a human meatball…_

Noticing how Makoto's eyes were darting around, the woman to his right chuckled and flashed a soft, reassuring smile, soothing his nerves "It's alright. I know I may appear intimidating, but I only use my strength in dire situations. Besides…"

The woman then started to poke and prod at Makoto's upper body muscles, making him hold back a giggle.

_That tickles!_

At last she stopped, making Makoto breathe out a sigh of relief as she finished "Muscular quality and quantity is right around that of an extremely ordinary high school student…trust me, you're not at all fit to be my training partner. Your odds of feeling my strength first-hand are slim to none. Relax, young one."

Sighing, Makoto apologized "Sorry…I'm just nervous…Miss…umm…"

Chuckling in amusement, she replied "It's okay. My name is Sakura Ogami."

"Oh. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Ogami-san. I'm Makoto Naegi."

Nodding, Sakura smiled and returned "Well met, Naegi-kun."

Feeling a little more at ease, Makoto leaned back in his seat, looking to Sayaka who was still having her ear talked off by the red-haired boy, stroking his goatee.

"So how about it, babe? You teach me about music, and we'll form a band and make it to the big leagues as the Ultimate Pop Power Couple! Think about it, Sayaka Maizono and…" The boy then slapped his forehead with his palm as he continued sheepishly "Whoops, I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Leon Kuwata!"

_So, there's Sakura Ogami, and Leon Kuwata. Combined with me, Sayaka, Junko, and Mukuro, that makes six altogether. That leaves ten classmates whose names I don't know…_

Makoto looked over to Kyoko, sitting in the leftmost chair of his row, her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently as they waited for the ceremony to start.

_She never did tell me her name…guess I'll have to wait until the entrance ceremony to find out everyone's names. I wonder what kind of person she is…_

XXX

Present Day

"You were really interested in Mommy, weren't you Daddy?" Kiki giggled.

Chuckling sheepishly, Makoto replied "Well, I don't know if I was interested **in** her back then…it was more that I was interested in getting to know her. She was the only classmate I had met at the time that I didn't have a conversation with, nor did I learn her name. In those circumstances, of course I was interested in knowing more about her."

Turning to her mother, Kiki asked "What about you, Mommy? Were you interested in knowing more about Daddy?"

Sighing, Kyoko answered "Not yet, Kiki. Remember, I was focused on avoiding social interactions at the time. Eventually I became intrigued by him, and I promise you'll know when the time comes. Now, Makoto, would you like to continue?"

Nodding, Makoto continued "Now, I didn't have much more time to socialize with my row, because at that moment, you see…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

Before Makoto could think to talk to anyone else, the click-clack of business shoes forced everyone's attention to the front. Makoto craned his head to see past the taller students sitting in front of him as they watched a tall man with dark, purple hair and a black business suit appear behind the podium, clearing his throat as he began to speak.

"Incoming students, welcome. You are all about to enter the hallowed halls of Hope's Peak Academy, the very symbol of hope and achievement of Japan. I am Headmaster Jin Kirigiri."

It was then that two other adults, a blonde man wearing a grey business suit and a pale fedora, and an orange-haired woman wearing a blue maid outfit and a white, frilly apron, walked up to his left and right respectively. Kyoko narrowed her eyes as the man with the fedora tipped his hat in her direction and grinned, knowing who he was before the Headmaster even continued speaking.

"To my left is your main teacher, Koichi Kizakura. He is very…approachable, so feel free to go to him with any questions you may have about your studies." Gesturing to his right, Jin continued as the woman curtsied "This is Chisa Yukizome. She teaches the 77th Class, but has assured me that in the event that Kizakura-sensei is indisposed, she will happily answer your questions in his stead."

_Knowing Kizakura's tendency for drinking, we'll probably depend more on Yukizome than him…_ Kyoko thought dryly as Jin cleared his throat.

"Moving on, you should have all noticed in your acceptance letters that you were all assigned a talent. Your central responsibility as students of Hope's Peak Academy is to cultivate your talent. While there are general curriculum classes taken at Hope's Peak, the core of your grade is weighted on a final exam where you will demonstrate in front of the Hope's Peak Steering Committee the final cultivation of your talent. As long as you pass this exam, you are free to skip class as much as you like."

_Wait…we don't have to attend class?_

XXX

Present Day

"Wait, you guys didn't have to attend class? Sweet!"

Chuckling, Makoto replied "I hate to disappoint you, Kiki, but the old Talent system doesn't exist at Hope's Peak anymore. I got rid of it once I took over as Headmaster. The whole system ended up causing a lot of problems, and you'll find out why later on in the story."

"Besides, Kiki…" Kyoko told her daughter with a stern expression on her face. "You need to go to class on a regular basis. Otherwise you'll just forget what you learned. So I don't ever want to hear about you cutting class when you're older. Understand, young lady?"

Gulping, Kiki murmured "Yes, Mommy…"

Smiling, Kyoko wrapped an arm around her daughter, kissing her head near her ahoge as she replied "That's my girl…Alright, so Headmaster Kirigiri was just telling us that we didn't have to attend class…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

"However, you should all remember that your academic performance is a reflection of Hope's Peak Academy's reputation. Throughout our history, Hope's Peak has been home to the best and brightest minds in all of Japan. As such…" Jin's eyes narrowed, making half the class shiver as he finished "I expect you all to utilize this privilege responsibly."

…_Not that I planned to skip class. My mother would kill me if I did that. In fact, it's probably best if I don't mention that particular privilege during our phone call this weekend._

With his final words, Jin finished "That concludes our entrance ceremony. You have each been assigned a room in our unisex dormitories. Our head of security, Juzo Sakakura and his staff will transport all of your checked-in luggage to your new rooms. Koichi Kizakura and Chisa Yukizome will give you a tour of our facilities in the meantime. But first, we will distribute two things for each of you."

Jin reached underneath the podium, first placing a stack of tablets on the wooden surface before reaching back down and placing back on top a plastic bin of various keys.

"This is your Student e-Handbook. It allows you to access certain areas of the school, as well as display a map of the main buildings. It also contains a roster of all the students in your class. These are very durable, so don't worry about dropping them. However, I would advise you not to take them anywhere in extreme heat, as prolonged durations in extremely high temperatures can cause them to short-circuit. They are extremely difficult and expensive to reproduce, so don't go breaking them."

_Noted. I'm not sure exactly how I would go about breaking it anyway. What would I do, take it with me into a sauna?_

Taking one of the keys out and holding it in front of him, Jin explained "This is the key to your dorm room. Each is custom made to fit the specific lock on your door, and it has your first initial and last name etched into it in English. Like the Handbooks, we would rather not replace them if it can be avoided, so don't go losing these."

_Yes, sir._

Seeing the students nod at him, Jin smiled and continued "I'm glad we understand each other. I will now call each of you up to the podium and hand you your Handbook and room key. Afterwards, you will line up single file next to our teachers; girls will go with Chisa Yukizome, and boys will go with Koichi Kizakura. Once everyone is accounted for, both groups will be guided on a tour of the facilities, ending with the dormitories. Are there any questions?" Seeing nobody raise their voice or their hand, Jin announced "Very well, let's begin."

"Asahina Aoi, the Ultimate Swimming Pro."

Makoto watched as a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a red track suit jacket, blue jean shorts, and a low-cut white tank top walked up, shaking Jin's hand as she walked over to Chisa.

"Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler."

A girl wearing gothic Lolita clothes, her black hair styled into two drill-shaped pigtails that hung from either side of her head, walked up gracefully to the podium, Makoto entranced as she curtsied before the Headmaster, smiling as she walked away to take her place next to Aoi.

"Enoshima Junko, the Ultimate Fashionista."

_Makes sense…_ Makoto thought as Junko walked up to the podium, flashing peace signs at the others once she reached the podium, looking like a rock star as she took her things before swaying her hips as she walked over behind Celestia.

"Fujisaki Chihiro, the Ultimate Programmer."

Makoto watched, feeling a sense of empathy as a petite brunette girl wearing a brown skirt that ended just above her knees and a green jacket shakily walked up to the podium. Makoto saw Chihiro curtsy as the Headmaster patted her shoulder in reassurance. Taking her things, Chihiro hurried off stage, lining up behind Junko.

"Fukawa Toko, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy."

A thin girl wearing a simple, purple dress, her similarly purple hair braided into two strands that rested against her back, stepped up with a nervous scowl, quickly taking her things from the Headmaster before hurrying off behind Chihiro.

"Hagakure Yasuhiro, the Ultimate Clairvoyant."

A tall boy with brown hair that stuck up in every direction like a porcupine gave an easygoing smile as he marched up, calmly taking his things before filing behind Koichi.

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass."

_Ultimate Moral Compass…that explains why he was going on and on about the Public Morals Committee…_ Makoto thought as Kiyotaka stood erect, stiffly marching over to the Headmaster, bowing before the authority figure before gratefully taking his things and filing obediently behind Yasuhiro.

"Ikusaba Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier."

_The Ultimate Soldier…Junko did say she was a mercenary, so that talent suits her…_ Makoto thought as Mukuro emotionlessly walked up to the Headmaster, nodding her head as she took her things and filed behind Toko.

"Kirigiri Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective."

_Wait…Kirigiri?_

Makoto's eyes widened as he watched Kyoko get up from her seat, grimacing as she walked up, confidence in her every step as she approached Headmaster Kirigiri. Makoto's eyes darted between the two of them, trying to spot any resemblance.

_Could they…nah, it's probably just a coincidence. Besides, if today was anything to go by, she's probably not going to tell me if I ask._

Makoto continued to watch as Jin placed a warm hand on her shoulder, a proud smile etched on his face. To Makoto's dismay, Kyoko merely turned her head to the side, taking her things as she marched briskly off stage, filing behind Mukuro.

_He looked at her so familiarly…could they really…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Jin, a serious expression once again on his face, cleared his throat and called out "Kuwata Leon, the Ultimate Baseball Star."

Flashing Sayaka a flirtatious smile, Leon stepped up confidently, Makoto staring in disbelief at Leon's assigned talent.

_Ultimate…Baseball Star? He doesn't look very sporty. In fact, he doesn't look at all like that photo I found online. He looks more like a punk musician than a baseball superstar!_

Leon grinned as he took his things, winking at Sayaka as he walked off stage to file behind Kiyotaka.

"Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Sensation."

_No surprise there; __**everyone**_ _knows who Sayaka Maizono is!_

Makoto watched, entranced as Sayaka smiled at him before gracefully walking up to the podium, gently taking her things from Jin before leisurely walking to file behind Kyoko.

"Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student."

Hearing Junko stifle a giggle, Makoto sighed before standing up, nervously walking up to greet the Headmaster. As Makoto put the key into his pocket and tucked the Handbook into his left hand, he felt Jin place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, blushing as the Headmaster gave him a warm, reassuring smile.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto."

Tears of joy streaming from his eyes, Makoto bowed his head, whispering "Thank you, Headmaster Kirigiri." _The Headmaster himself accepted me! Maybe I do belong here!_

Wiping his eyes on his free wrist, Makoto walked away, a little more spring in his step as he filed off the stage and behind Leon, smiling from ear to ear at Sayaka, who returned an equally large grin. Toning down his grin, he turned to face Kyoko, nodding with a small smile who inexpressively nodded back at him, acknowledging his presence.

Makoto turned his head as he heard the Headmaster call out "Ogami Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist."

He watched as Sakura walked up to the Headmaster, bowing respectfully before taking her things and waling off stage, little earthquakes ringing in everyone's ears as she took her place behind Sayaka.

"Owada Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader."

Makoto watched as a muscular teenager with a dark-brown pompadour, wearing a long, black overcoat, similarly black baggy pants and a low-cut white shirt walked up, taking his things from the Headmaster before filing behind Makoto, his teeth grit in a neutral expression that, combined with his comparatively taller height and obvious muscle, made Makoto tremble in fear. A quick glance at Sayaka mad ehim relax, taking a deep breath as the Headmaster called out the next name.

"Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny."

Makoto watched as a tall, thin boy with blonde hair, glasses, and a black, refined business suit stood up and walked, power and class exuding from his aura as he approached the Headmaster. Not bothering to bow to Jin, Byakuya walked off the stage and filed behind Mondo.

"Yamada Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator."

Makoto watched as the final student, a portly boy with black hair, a vertically straight ahoge, a grey jacket and pants, a white button-down shirt, and an orange tie with dual-blue arrows slowly walked up to the stage, taking his things from the Headmaster before filing behind Byakuya.

Nodding, Koichi asked "Alright; is that everyone? Okay, just follow me and Yukizome, everybody, and we can get this tour on the road."

A cheerful smile on her face, she called out to the girls "Follow me, my rotten little oranges!"

_Did she just insult our class?_

Makoto shook the thought from his head, following Koichi and the other boys as the left through the hallway, Makoto glancing at Sayaka for reassurance, occasionally glancing at Kyoko out of curiosity. The Ultimate Detective merely kept her gaze focused ahead, showing not even a hint of emotion.

_I'm really excited and nervous…Kyoko, what are you feeling right now? I can't tell at all…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, your class sure had some interesting people!"

Smiling nostalgically, Makoto answered wistfully "Yeah; they were a handful, all right. They were also my closest friends, and I wouldn't have traded them for anything. That's actually how we met your Auntie Hina, Aunt Toko, Uncle Byakuya, and Uncle Hiro."

"Wait, so they're not your brothers and sisters? But I thought that was the only way someone could be an Aunt or Uncle?"

Chuckling, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair as he explained "Legally, that's true. But, by the time we left Hope's Peak, the six of us ended up being so close that we considered ourselves family, even if we didn't share any blood."

Nodding understandingly, Kiki then asked "And what about the other ten? Why haven't I heard about them before?"

Makoto and Kyoko grimaced as they looked to each other; this was one of the parts they dreaded when they agreed to tell Kiki about their past.

Luckily, Kyoko managed to kick the can down the road, explaining "You'll find out when you're older." Seeing her daughter about to retort, Kyoko cut her off "In the meantime, it's past your bedtime, young lady."

Pouting, Kiki surrendered "Okay, Mommy."

Breathing a sigh of relief at having dodged a real bullet there, Makoto helped to tuck his daughter in before both parents kissed her goodnight.


	5. Trust Arc Chapter Four

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Four: Introductions and Welcome Feast

Present Day

"So, how was the tour? Was it super exciting?"

Chuckling, Makoto replied "Believe me, Kiki, I was very much awestruck throughout the tour. However, not much excitement actually occurred during the actual tour, so I'll skip ahead a little. We had just finished touring most of the buildings and had arrived at the dormitories. Before ending our tour, Chisa and Koichi brought our class to the dining hall, where a humble welcome feast was prepared for us all…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

All sixteen Ultimates were now sitting in the middle of the communal dining hall at a long, rectangular table. Makoto and Sayaka had opted to sit at the left end together, smiling at each other. Leon had started to approach her, about to take his seat to try and hit on her.

Clearly uncomfortable, Sayaka called "Hey, Kyoko, there's a free seat over here; come join us!"

Sighing, Kyoko walked over, accepting out of a desire to avoid making a scene, sitting down as Leon gaped in shocked dejection, soon moping over to another seat on the opposite end of them.

Clapping her hands together, Chisa announced "Okay! Before we start with the official welcome feast, let's all do an icebreaker activity!"

Smiling at Chisa's enthusiasm, Koichi picked up "It's not much; just go around and tell everyone your name and something about yourself."

"Okay, now, who wants to go first?"

Standing up from his chair, Kiyotaka eagerly took Chisa's invitation, introducing "I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Feel free to call me Taka. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our educational crusade!"

_…Very…enthusiastic about studying, isn't he…_Makoto thought as Taka sat back down.

At this point, Toko reluctantly stood up after nobody else took the initiative and stuttered "N…not that you'll remember my n…name anyway, but…" Swallowing the lump in her throat, she finished "I'm Toko. Toko Fukawa." Seeing everyone else stare at her expectantly, she continued "Wh…What? I…it's not polite to stare, you know?"

Recognizing that further attempts to coax Toko into talking about herself would be pointless, Chisa suggested "Let's move on. Who's next?"

As Toko sat down, breathing a sigh of relief, Sayaka stood up, greeting with sweetness in her voice "Hi! I'm Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you. Now let's see…as for something about me…I'm psychic."

"Huh?!"

Most of the class gaped in shock at the revelation, and at how nonchalantly it was confessed.

Seeing the shocked look on their faces, Sayaka giggled, waving her hand as she continued "Kidding! I just have really good intuition."

Most everyone sighed as Sayaka sat down, a teasing grin on her face as Makoto looked at her, thinking _She really does like to tease people, doesn't she?_

Once she had taken her seat, Leon stood up, pumping his fists in front of him as he greeted "Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata. What's up? And as for something about me…believe it or not, I don't like baseball. Like, at all. I've never gone to a single practice."

Gaping in shock, Makoto thought _He's never practiced, and he was still his team's star player? He's some kind of prodigy…_

As Makoto continued to stare in awe, Leon continued to rant "And as soon as I got accepted here, I quit baseball for good! I have my own dream for the future! My only path in life is getting into music! You can feel that star-quality aura I have, right?" As Leon continued to grin, he finished "I'm gonna be a singer, so all I need is a songwriter and someone on guitar, and we're set! This new version of me that's chasing after my dream is, like...super cool to the max!"

Stepping up behind him, Koichi patted Leon on the back and replied "That's a great dream, kid! Just remember, you're here as the Ultimate Baseball Star, so at the end of the year, you're gonna have to demonstrate your aptitude with baseball."

Pouting, Leon sat back in his seat and grumbled "Yeah, I know…killjoy…"

Letting that remark slide, Koichi continued "Alright; who's next?"

At that, Hifumi stood up and introduced "I…am Hifumi Yamada. But if youwant to call me by my nickname…" Hifumi briefly altered his pitch, utilizing a deeper tone as he continued "The Alpha and the Omega, I don't mind."

_…The Alpha…and the Omega? I don't know how that's a nickname; it's longer than your __**actual**__ name!_

As Makoto sat there befuddled, Hifumi continued to rant "I once sold 10,000 copies of one of my fan comics at a school festival. The event has passed into legend. Some of them didn't get it, of course, saying I'd "tainted" the event. How stupid can you be!?"

_10,000? That's pretty remarkable…_ Makoto thought in amazement.

Meanwhile, Hifumi continued "The words of such idiots mean nothing to me. I am like Van Gogh: utterly unappreciated in my time. I am a soldier, serving night and day to destroy all mindless preconceptions about fan fiction. For my work is filled with deepest meaning..."

His curiosity piqued, Makoto thought _What kind of meaning?_

As though reading his mind, Hifumi grinned perversely as he revealed "It's about embracing our basest urges!"

Recoiling in disgust, Makoto decided ruefully _ I don't think I want to comprehend it…_

XXX

Present Day

"Basest…urges? What's that?"

Grimacing at the innocent question, Makoto smiled uneasily at his daughter and replied "You'll…learn more in school when you're older."

Kiki pouted, but otherwise stayed silent, knowing when further pleading was ineffective on her parents.

Satisfied, Makoto continued "Now, Hifumi had just finished introducing himself, and next was…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

"Heya! I'm Aoi Asahina! But my friends just call me Hina. 'Sup?"

_She seems really easygoing and bursting with energy…_ Makoto thought as he felt energized just by watching her speak. _Maybe she could be my friend, too…_

"Anyway, I might forget your names, so I might approach you guys individually later so that I can ask again and write it on my hand three times."

_I've never heard of that before in my life…_

As Hina gave an embarrassed smile and sat back down, Chihiro stood up, curtsied and, with a blush on her cheeks, introduced shyly "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki…Sorry, I get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this…"

Softly smiling, Makoto thought sympathetically _Me too, Chihiro. Maybe I'll try talking to her tomorrow…I feel like we could get along well._

As Chihiro sat down, a silence permeated the dining hall, nobody taking the initiative once again.

Wanting to get this over with, Kyoko sighed and, without moving a muscle, said "My name is…Kyoko Kirigiri."

Another silence permeated the room, everyone looking at her expectantly.

_She's pretty tight-lipped, huh? _Makoto wondered, remembering how secretive she was when they were in the main hall. _Her face is like an iron mask. And I don't know anything about her; there was no mention of an Ultimate Detective on the online threads. Maybe she likes to keep to herself?_

Sensing that nothing would come of any prodding, Koichi continued "Alright, who wants to introduce themselves next?"

Standing up, Junko flashed a peace sign and practically sang "Hiii! I'm Junko Enoshima! Charmed, I'm sure!" Gesturing to Mukuro who was sitting next to her, she explained "And this is my twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. Muku's not much for conversation, so I'm introducing her for her." As a couple of the students opened their mouths, Junko cut them off "Now listen, 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once. Yes, we have different last names. Neither of our parents changed their last names. Our mother was an actress and our father was a military tactician. So Mom gave me her last name and Dad gave Muku her last name. Oh, and I'm the only one who gets to call her Muku. Are we all clearsies?"

Seeing the other students nod, Junko replied "Ookie-dookie!" before sitting back down.

With that, Mondo stood up, his neutral expression still locked in place as he introduced "Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meet'cha. I head the Crazy Diamonds, so if any of you run into any trouble, just let me know and I'll have my boys come and deal with it for ya."

Feeling a little more relaxed now that Mondo essentially promised to use his Biker Gang status as a shield for his class, Makoto smiled, watching as Mondo sat back down.

_Though I'd better be careful around him. One wrong word and I could end up at the bottom of the ocean…_

Makoto watched as Sakura stood up, introducing "I am Sakura Ogami. I hope to find a suitable training partner here at Hope's Peak Academy."

_Glad it's not me…_ Makoto thought as she sat down.

Without standing up, Byakuya stated "Name's Byakuya Togami. I would appreciate it if you plebians would limit your interactions with me."

_That's the most arrogant, half-assed introduction I've ever seen. He's like a king-in-training…_

Before anyone else could get verbally upset with the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Yasuhiro stood up and greeted "I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure-Hiro for short! Take it easy, yeah? I know I will! Anyway, we should grab some brewskis sometime and get real deep into Lemuria and its civilization."

_But we're not old enough to drink!_

Seeing Makoto's, and most other people's bewildered expressions, Hiro smacked his forehead with his palm, realizing "Oh yeah, nobody else is over 20." Chuckling sheepishly, Hiro rubbed the back of his head and confessed "I've been held back a few times, see, and...well, it's a long story."

_I bet it __**is**__ a long story…_Makoto deadpanned, making a mental note to be cautious around Hiro.

Next, Celestia stood up, curtsying before announcing "I do not think we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg."

_Ludenberg? No way that's her real name. She __**is **__Japanese, right?_

Unaware of Makoto's inner thoughts, Celestia smiled and continued "But if you don't mind, I would prefer for you to call me Celeste. I look forward to getting to know you better."

As Celeste chuckled, Makoto squirmed in his seat, nervous around the Ultimate Gambler as he thought _That smile is beyond deceptive. I'd better watch myself around her…_

With nobody else, all eyes fell on Makoto expectantly. Makoto gulped, nerves overtaking him before he felt Sayaka's hand resting on his. Seeing her easy smile, Makoto felt all his nerves disappear. Smiling, he looked to her gratefully before standing up and introducing himself.

"Um…how's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi. I like anything that's popular, and I'd like to study hard and make a lot of friends while I'm here with you guys."

Taka then turned to Makoto, cheering "An admirable goal, Naegi-kun! We should all strive to meet your example, devoting ourselves to our academic success every single day!"

Feeling embarrassed, Makoto sat back down, Taka soon following suit. It was then that Koichi clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, it's time to begin the feast. Hanamura-kun, if you will?"

It was then that a short boy in a chef's uniform walked out of the kitchen, a stack of plates and several delectable Japanese dishes being pushed out on a silver cart.

Chisa put her arm around the boy, smiling proudly as she introduced "This is one of my students, and one of your upperclassmen. His name's Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook."

Smiling suavely, Teruteru chimed in "Please, I would prefer you call me The Ultimate Chef."

With Chisa and Koichi helping Teruteru to pass the dishes out, the table was quickly set, all except the more stoic staring at the food, eyes sparkling and their noses twitching at the mixture of aromas.

Smiling, Koichi announced "Alright, kids, dig in! Class starts on Monday morning, so you have the weekend to rest up and get acquainted with each other."

"Please, do **not **neglect your everlasting friendships with each other!" Chisa urged enthusiastically.

Chuckling, Koichi tipped his fedora and informed them "More details about your first class will be sent to your Handbook's e-mail app on Sunday. In the meantime, we hope you enjoy your time here at Hope's Peak Academy!"

As Koichi left, Sayaka cheered "What are you gonna eat, Makoto? It all looks so good! I wanna just dig in!"

No sooner did she say that before Sayaka felt her spine shiver; Makoto looked appalled and furious as Teruteru placed his hand on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck as he whispered "Hey, you look really good too. Can I dig in?"

Makoto had never felt such a strong urge to deck someone in his life; luckily he calmed down once Chisa stepped in, dragging Teruteru by the ear as she scolded "Come along, Ultimate Chef. Leave the underclassmen alone."

"Aw, come on, ma Cherie! The young missus and I were just getting ta know each other, dat's all!"

Turning around to smile apologetically at Sayaka, Chisa apologized "Sorry about him. If he ever causes you any more trouble, just let me know and I'll set him straight, okay?"

"Why meeeeee?"

As Chisa walked out, dragging Teruteru with her, Makoto sighed, thinking _And I thought Leon could be a womanizer_. Concerned, he looked to Sayaka and asked "Are you okay, Sayaka?"

Smiling reassuringly, Sayaka replied "Oh, I'm fine! Don't worry, Makoto. Believe it or not, I'm used to this kind of thing; the idol business can be brutal."

Frowning, Makoto urged "Still, if anyone makes you uncomfortable, you should tell someone, Sayaka! We can help you stop it!"

At this, Mondo stood up, a grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles, agreeing "Anyone who dares lay their hand on a woman deserves to die! Anyone tries to do anything…you know…to you, le tme know and I'll cave their goddamn skulls in!" Looking around to the others, Mando roared "That extends to all you other ladies too!"

_…That seems like a little much, don't you think?_ Sayaka sweatdropped.

Regardless, everyone else nodded, even Kyoko joining in, with Makoto finishing "See? Everyone's here to support you, Sayaka! We're all classmates, Sayaka, so don't be afraid to come to us, alright?"

"Makoto…" Sayaka sniffed, wiping her eyes as she finished "Thank you. Turning to everyone else, she addressed them "Thank you all!"

Makoto blushed and Mondo rubbed the back of his neck, both embarrassed by her praise.

"If this touching speech of camaraderie is finished, perhaps we should finish eating our dinner so we can turn in for the evening."

The moment now ruined by Kyoko's suggestion, everyone else mumbled in agreement, finally loading their plates with food as they began to enjoy the food left by the lewd Chef.

Though as she ate, the Ultimate Detective couldn't help but steal a number of glances at Makoto, unable to deny that his words had stirred some kind of unfamiliar warmth within her.

_This kind of unity…could I truly depend on my classmates, as he said?_ Remembering the promise she made to Fuhito, Kyoko shook her head and reminded herself _No. I can never depend on anybody…never again. _Looking down to her gloved hands, then to Makoto and back again, Kyoko resolved _It's best I stay away from him…from everybody from now on…_

XXX

Present Day

"So is that when you began to fall in love with Daddy?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko elaborated "It wasn't a crush, I don't think…at least not yet. It was more that…your father's reassurances to Sayaka made me think, just for a moment, that maybe I could have friends that I could depend on, despite my grandfather's teachings. It would take some time though before I would finally listen to that part of me. There were some other events later that night that would serve as a push, but those will have to wait for tomorrow. It's time for you to go to bed, Kiki."

Groaning with disappointment, Kiki complained "No fair! You always end on a cliffhanger!"

Chuckling, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair as he jested "Hey, we warned you our story was gonna take a while to tell. We can't help it if we have to end at one of the exciting parts every now and again."

Yawning, Kiki complied "Alright, I get it." Nestling into her pillow, Kiki moaned "Good night…"

Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko finished tucking her in before kissing Kiki good night.


	6. Trust Arc Chapter Five

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Five: Settling in! A Broken Door?

Present Day

"Alright, so you said that you first contemplated being friends with Daddy during the welcome feast. What happened next to make you consider befriending Daddy?"

Tapping her finger on her chin, Kyoko mused "Let's see… the events of that evening would certainly be a good push in the right direction…"

Realizing what his wife was mentioning, Makoto picked up "That's right. It was after dinner, when we all separated to settle into our dorm rooms…"

April 5, 2014

"So this is my room, huh?"

Behind the door with a digital image of himself and a nameplate with the name "Naegi" etched in with katakana, Makoto looked to see a largely rectangular room, wrapped in red walls, the northeastern corner filled in with the architecture for what he assumed to be a separate washroom. Inside the room was a blue rug under his feet, a simple, wooden desk, a bed with a simple mattress and blue bed sheets and pillows, and a rack of empty shelving with a moderately small TV placed on top of it.

"Looks pretty homey…I didn't expect this from an elite school like Hope's Peak."

Looking beside the bed, he saw his suitcase, thinking _I guess they delivered my luggage to my room after all._

Unlatching the suitcase and opening it up, he dug through the contents, taking out all of his spare clothes. Looking at the corner, he saw a small, wooden dresser, its red exterior originally blending in with the design.

_At least I have somewhere to store all of my clothes…_

Digging through again, he took out his Gamecube and a handful of popular video games.

_…Maybe a Smash Bros. tournament might be a good way for us to bond…_

Shaking the thought from his head, as he took out the last of his games to put on the shelving, he came across a silver disc in a silver CD case.

Furrowing his brow, he took it out and examined the disc; on the container were two sticky notes; one saying "Makoto Naegi" in English, while the other showing a written message.

"Have fun, Makoto!

-Mama, Papa, and Komaru!"

"They…left me a disc? It must be some kind of video or something…but how am I going to watch it? I didn't bring any kind of laptop or DVD player…" His eyes widened in realization as he exclaimed "Wait! The AV Room! Nobody's probably using it right now, so it's the perfect time to use it!"

XXX

"Alright, let's put this puppy in…"

Makoto had just set the options on the DVD player, enabling full-screen so that he would watch it on the large projector, as well as the use of the external speakers since nobody else was in there at the moment. Makoto pressed play, waiting for the screen to flicker on until finally an image of Makoto's living room with his parents and Komaru sitting on the sofa appeared, causing Makoto to gasp.

_Mom? Dad? Komaru?_

As he gasped in amazement, the video continued, Hana smiling warmly as she praised "You getting picked to attend Hope's Peak Academy is like a dream come true. Make sure you do your best!"

The recording of Shingi spoke next, praising "I'm so proud of you, son. But remember—don't push yourself too hard!"

Finally, Komaru wrapped things up by asking "Are you really watching this, Makoto? Good luck, okay?"

All three Naegis waving in the recording, they finished off "We love you!"

With that, the recording ended, the screen flickering off again and the DVD drive ejecting Makoto's CD. Gingerly taking out the disc and putting it back in its case, Makoto blushed, simultaneously encouraged and embarrassed by his family's message.

"Mom…Dad…Komaru…" Tears of joy streaming down his face, Makoto wiped his eyes on his wrist and clenched his free fist, resolving "I promise! I'll make you all proud of me!"

Taking the disc with him and, walking out the door with a reenergized smile, he failed to notice the other occupant of the room. Sitting in a far corner of the room, Kyoko had been startled by the noise of the video, too enthralled in her book to notice Makoto coming in. Having inadvertently seen his family's video with him, she felt a jealousy stir in her heart, a part of her longing for the happy, close relationship she once had with her father and deceased mother that Makoto still had with his family.

_Naegi…you have no idea how lucky you are…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wait…you were jealous of Daddy?"

A wistful smile crossing her face, Kyoko closed her eyes and admitted "Yes, Kiki. I was. Understand that at the time, I hadn't gotten close to or even met properly Jii-chan and Baa-chan. So at the time, I hadn't felt the warmth of coming home to a loving family in years. It left me lonely, sweetie…" Looking at her daughter intensely, she told her "And that's a loneliness I never want you to feel. You will always be welcome in our arms, Kiki…never forget that!"

To prove her point, Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kiki, pulling her in a close embrace. Kiki giggled, leaning into her mother's affectionate gesture.

"I love you, Mommy."

Placing a kiss on her head, Kyoko replied "I love you too."

Smiling warmly at the mother-daughter scene before him, once the two women had separated, Makoto cleared his throat and continued "Alright, moving on…" Kiki inched closer to her father, leaning as if on the edge of her seat as Makoto continued "It was nighttime and I was just about to head to bed. Wanting to take a shower first, I tried to turn the knob of the bathroom when…"

XXX

April 5, 2014

"Oh, COME ON!"

Makoto had tried to turn the doorknob, even trying to yank it, only to fall on his butt, the knob refusing to give.

"How is it that I get what's likely to be the ONE room in the entire freaking dorm that has a faulty bathroom door?" Sighing, Makoto started pacing after he got up, mumbling What to do, what to do?" A light bulb went off in his head, eyes widening in realization as he exclaimed "I know! Maybe Sayaka can help!"

XXX

"Of course I'll help you, Makoto."

That was Sayaka's response when he rang her doorbell and she opened the door to her room, dressed in a fluffy pink nightgown that make Makoto stare, entranced by her beauty. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he explained the situation to her, and before long, she had followed him into his room, the duo approaching the doorknob.

"I've tried twisting on it, yanking on it, nothing! I don't know what to do, Sayaka, and I don't want to come to breakfast tomorrow all smelly!"

Flexing her fingers in front of her, Sayaka assured him "Don't worry we'll fix this, I promise. This just requires a bit of a woman's touch, is all."

Taking the knob in a gentle grip, she gingerly twisted it and pulled, only to be met with the same results that Makoto had. Biting her lip, she tried to pull harder, only for it to still refuse to give. Feeling frustrated now, she tried yanking with all her might, but the only thing that differed from Makoto's attempts was that she didn't fall on her rear end.

Growling, Sayaka roared "COME ON, YOU PIECE OF JUNK! OPEN!"

In a semi-rage, she then started kicking at it, causing Makoto to panic and try to restrain her in a spooning embrace, soothing her "S…Sayaka! Calm down, it's just a door!"

"What's with all this racket?"

Sayaka's flailing legs ceased their movement, Makoto turning around with Sayaka still in his hold to see the rest of the class gathered at the entrance to his room, led by the irate Kyoko Kirigiri, dressed in a purple, sleeveless nightgown.

"S…sorry…" Makoto let go of Sayaka as he tried to explain "The door to my bathroom wasn't opening, so Sayaka offered to help me get it open, but it wouldn't open for her either and she started getting frustrated."

Makoto and Sayaka flushed in embarrassment as Kyoko scolded them "Well, next time try and keep your voices down. We could all hear you from our closed rooms, and some of us want to get to sleep tonight."

"Quite right! Taka stepped forward, suggesting "The appropriate course of action is to request a work order in the morning and ask the Headmaster to expedite it."

"But how does that help me **now**, Taka?" Makoto groaned. "I want to take a shower!"

Mondo then stepped forward, suggesting "Hey, Chihiro, you're good with computers and shit, right? Any chance you could hack into the door to make it open?"

Shaking her head, Chihiro explained "If it's anything like the bathroom in my room, then the doors are all equipped with a manual lock. It has no electronic interface, and I can't hack into something that has no operating system." Looking down with tears in her eyes, Chihiro apologized "I'm sorry…"

Feeling bad for Chihiro, Makoto smiled, walking over to her and kneeling down, putting his hand on her shoulder and reassuring her "Hey, it's alright! It's not your fault, Chihiro; we'll just figure out something else, so no more crying, okay?"

Sniffling, Chihiro wiped her eyes, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she responded "Oh…okay. Thanks, Makoto."

Patting her shoulder one last time, Makoto stood up and pondered "Now then, what to do with this door?"

Starting to walk up, Mondo suggested "Hey, if the lock can't be hacked into, I'll just beat the damn door down."

Blanching as Mondo cracked his knuckles, Taka grabbed his arm, scolding "Mondo! Such destruction of property is inappropriate for a school environment!"

Turning back to look at Taka with an annoyed scowl, Mondo complained "What? You said yourself he should put in a work order to get it fixed, right? I'm just gonna make sure the repairmen can't miss the problem!"

"But still…"

Sighing, Kyoko stepped forward, ordering "Before any of you knuckleheads decide to incur massive property damage to the school, let me give it a try."

Everyone gave her a wide berth, Makoto and Sayaka stepping backwards as Kyoko kneeled down, gently twisting the knob back and forth as she placed her ear against the mechanism.

"Think she'll be able to get it to open?"

Makoto looked to Sayaka before shifting his vision to the kneeling Detective and answered with utter faith "Hey, if anyone can solve this mystery of the locked door, it'll be the Ultimate Detective."

Kyoko froze for a moment, unused to receiving such straightforward compliments on her abilities before she went back to work, shaking the thought from her head.

_Focus, Kyoko. Don't let his compliments get to you, or you'll start looking forward to them. Now let's see…_

As Kyoko gently lifted up on the knob, a click rang in her ears, making her smile as she gently pulled back, the door opening like magic, her success making everyone gape in shock.

_She did it!_

Kyoko turned back to Makoto, a victorious smirk on her face as she revealed "Your door wasn't locked at all. There's just a problem with the doorknob. It could also have something to do with the size of your door, but the repairmen can figure out the true cause. Anyway, until the work order can be completed, just pull up gently on the knob before you turn, and it should work fine."

"HAHAHAHAHAH"

Everyone else turned around to face a cackling Junko, bent over in laughter as Mukuro stood behind and to the left of her.

"You mean…that all that yelling…was just because of a wonky doorknob? Naegi, you're supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, right? But to have such a cruddy door! That's not lucky at all!" Having calmed down from her laughter, Junko turned around, giggling "Come on, Muku! Let's go back to bed."

Giving Makoto an apologetic stare, Mukuro turned to follow her sister. Makoto's trouble now solved, everyone else mumbled before retreating back to their rooms for a good night's sleep. Soon Makoto, Sayaka, and Kyoko were standing alone in the room.

Turning to the Ultimate Detective, Makoto wore an apologetic expression on his face as he thanked her "Thanks a lot for helping us out here, Kyoko…"

"Kirigiri." Her violet eyes narrowed, making Makoto gulp as she made clear "We're classmates, not friends. You are to address me by my surname in any instances of conversation."

Nodding, Makoto responded "N…noted, Kirigiri-san. I'm sorry for assuming, and I'm sorry I caused such a…"

"It's fine. Anyone could have figured it out, had they simply taken a deep breath and considered other possibilities."

Nodding Makoto answered "Un…Understood, Kirigiri-san."

Satisfied, Kyoko turned around and said "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodbye."

"I should head in that direction too. Good night, Makoto."

"Yeah…good night, Sayaka. See you tomorrow!"

Nodding, Sayaka smiled before exiting the room. Sighing in relief, Makoto gathered his pajamas and stepped into the bathroom, eager to finally take his shower.

XXX

"What's your deal?"

"Hmmm?"

Sayaka stood directly in front of Kyoko's door, her blue eyes narrowed with a scowl attached to her face.

"Would you be so kind as to step away from my door, Maizono?"

Sayaka stomped her foot and refused "No! Not until you explain yourself. Why were you so mean to Makoto before? I can understand being uncomfortable with a boy you just met calling you by your first name, but you could have been a little gentler about it. You owe him an apology tomorrow!"

Sighing, Kyoko dug in, insisting "I don't owe anybody anything. Or did you forget that I'm the one who got his door open?" Sayaka winced as Kyoko ordered "Now, step away from my door, Maizono."

Scowling, Sayaka reluctantly stepped aside, allowing Kyoko to enter her room, but not before the Ultimate Pop Sensation got the last word in.

"I feel sorry for you, Kirigiri. You seem to have no friends, and you push away whoever tries to be your friend. Makoto's too kind to say it, so I will in his stead; you're a jerk, Kirigiri!"

Watching Sayaka stomp back to her room with angry tears in her eyes, Kyoko sighed before walking into her room and closing the door behind her. Plopping down on the bed, she looked at her gloved hands, reminiscing about the last person she called a friend, and the consequences she suffered for depending on them.

"They don't understand. Making friends, bonding with them, relying on them…they just end up getting you burned in the end…literally, in my case. Grandfather is right; it's best to stay away from forging bonds of friendship, no matter what Naegi, Maizono, or Yukizome say."

XXX

Present Day

"Mommy…" Kiki sniffled as she asked "Were you really…that mean…to Daddy?"

Sighing as Makoto embraced their daughter to calm her down, Kyoko confessed "Kiki…I've said and done a lot of things in my past that I'm not proud of, things that I would take back in a heartbeat if I were given the chance. My initial attitude towards your father was one of them."

Smiling sympathetically, Makoto continued as he stroked his daughter's hair "Kiki, your mother…didn't exactly have the best parenting given to her as a child. And unlearning the wrong lessons she was taught took time. But she eventually did it, and she changed for the better. I don't hold it against her, and you shouldn't either. She's your mother, Kiki, and she loves us. Never forget that, okay?"

Sniffling, Kiki conceded "Okay, Daddy. Turning to face Kyoko, Kiki sniffled "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Wordlessly, Kyoko smiled, wrapping her daughter in a warm embrace and wiping her tears with her fingertip as she forgave "It's okay. Now, it's time for you to go to bed, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Kiki quickly nestled into her bed, falling asleep as Makoto and Kyoko tucked her in, kissing her goodnight before they left Kiki to go to their bed, a warm smile plastered on the five-year-old's face.

XXX

"I'm surprised Sayaka chewed you out like that back then. She never even hinted at it the next day."

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "I'm sorry, but I don't know why she held her tongue, and we can't exactly ask her now."

The Naegi parents briefly looked down, closing their eyes in silent mourning of the deceased Sayaka Maizono. Soon after though, Makoto sat down on the bed next to Kyoko, smiling at her to tell her that everything was alright before meeting her lips in a soft, reassuring kiss. As she returned his kiss, Makoto maneuvered them so that they were both lying down on the bed. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head against his chest as Makoto reached down to whisk the blankets over them both.

Breaking off their kiss, Makoto smiled warmly, stroking her back as he cooed "Sweet dreams, Kyoko Naegi. I love you."

Yawning, Kyoko returned drowsily "Good night, Makoto. I…" *yawn* "love you too…"


	7. Trust Arc Chapter Six

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Six: Late on the First Day! Kyoko Rebuffs Makoto!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Let's see…I spent the remainder of the weekend getting settled in…and on Monday, I went to my first class at Hope's Peak. But as luck would have it…"

XXX

April 7, 2014

"Agh! Stupid alarm clock! Why did you have to pick **today** to stop working?"

Makoto hopped on one foot through the hallway as he tried to slip on his brown dress shoe, hurrying to make it to class.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!"

At last, he made it into the classroom, though he forgot to slow down his momentum, falling flat on his face, while his shoe landed next to his head. This caused half of the class to laugh at the humorous scene that just played out, making Makoto blush in embarrassment as he quickly stood up, fixing his shoe so that it was properly on his foot. Dusting off his brown jacket and pants, he found himself face-to-face with Taka's disapproving glare.

"Naegi Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!"

"What's your deal? I'm sure he didn't mean to be late."

Everyone's heads turned to the student who surprisingly voiced that remark; Mukuro Ikusaba.

With everyone sans Kyoko now staring at her, Mukuro retreated back into her shell, blushing in embarrassment and averting her gaze.

She suddenly found herself being playfully slapped on the back by a giggling Junko as the Ultimate Fashionista teased "Damn, Muku! Way to stick up for your man!"

Turning even more red, Mukuro protested "Ju…Junko, it's…not like that…"

"Anyway, she's right!" Makoto interrupted, making Mukuro breathe an internal sigh of relief as the class's attention was redirected to him. "My alarm clock just malfunctioned and never went off, that's all! I even skipped breakfast to try and make it to class on time!"

"The babe's right." Leon interjected. "Besides, most of us are only here because the first class is the only one that's mandatory."

The night prior, each student was sent an e-mail informing them of the time and room number of their first class, along with the notice that the first class was mandatory to attend.

"You're no better!" Taka pointed out. "Leon, Hiro, Celeste, Sakura, Hifumi, Junko! None of you have opted to wear your school uniforms! Do any of you intend to take yourselves seriously as students?"

"Aw, come on, man! The leather makes me itchy!" Leon protested.

"I refuse to lower my exotic tastes simply because a glorified hall monitor demands I wear a school uniform." Celeste objected as she sipped her tea.

"None of the uniforms fit my frame." Sakura whipped out her e-Handbook, explaining "I have a permission slip from the Headmaster to permit me to forego the school uniform."

Whipping out his own Handbook, Hifumi explained "Same for me."

"Hey, I'm wearing the white dress shirt, same as Porcupine Head over there!"

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Hiro objected, insulted by Junko's remark.

"Alright, enough!" Taka put a stop to the barrage of excuses. "Naegi-kun, given your valid excuse, combined with the fact that you took the time to actually wear your uniform, and the fact that Kizakura-sensei isn't here yet, I'll let this slide one time."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Makoto sat down at the sole empty desk before Hina jumped up excitedly and suggested "Hey, come on, guys! This is our first class together! Like Yukizome-sensei said, we should be bonding with each other! Let's commemorate the occasion with a group photo!"

"An excellent idea, Hina!" Taka cheered in agreement.

With that, the rest of the class nodded in agreement, although Kyoko, Toko, and Byakuya more reluctantly.

_I suppose it can't be helped._

"Wh…whatever. It's…n…not like you'd re…remember me otherwise."

"I suppose I can tolerate being in a photo or two with you lowly commoners."

"Excellent!" Hina grinned. Whipping out a single camera, Hina continued "Luckily for us, I brought one!"

Bowing his head in disappointment, Hifumi groaned "But the Alpha and the Omega has come prepared for this occasion!" Holding out a pink camera with an anime cupid design, Hifumi declared "Behold! My Princess Piggles camera!"

"Don't worry, you can hold it in front of you during the shot. Now, let's see, who to be our photographer…" Eventually her eyes settled on Makoto; grinning, she handed the camera to him and suggested "Hey, Makoto! How about you?"

Pointing to himself, Makoto asked incredulously "Me?"

Nodding, Hina said "Yep! Don't worry; we'll take a second one afterwards so you can be in one too! We'll even use Hifumi's camera for it."

"Oh…okay" Makoto conceded, giving in after seeing Hifumi perk up at the idea of using his camera for the second shot. Moving to stand just in front of the teacher's desk. He then proceeded to direct "Sayaka, Kuwata-kun, could you guys sit in the back-row desks to my left? Yamada-kun, could you please stand to the left of Sayaka? No, the other left, please. Ogami-san, Hiro, Ikusaba-san, Owada-san, Celeste, could you please stand in a row behind Leon, Sayaka, and Hifumi?"

Makoto watched as they followed his requests, Leon putting his arm around Sayaka's shoulder while grinning. Sayaka rolled her eyes, amused by Leon's more subtle attempt to hit on her and deciding to just ignore it as she made a peace sign. Sakura stood in the center, resting her hand on top of Hifumi's ahoge as Hiro, Mukuro, and Celeste stood in a row to her right.

"Alright…" Makoto continued while gesturing with his hand "Taka, can you stand to Ogami-san's left? Fujisaki-san, Hina, could you please stand just behind the backrow desks to my right? Enoshima-san, could you stand behind and between Taka and Fujisaki-san? Kirigiri-san, Fukawa-san, Togami-kun, could you please align yourselves in a row behind Fujisaki-san and Hina, but further back than Enoshima-san?"

Makoto watched as they followed his request, Taka forming a salute with his left hand while folded her hands in front of her while beaming from ear to ear. Hina meanwhile placed her left palm on the desk in front of her while resting her right hand on her waist, smiling widely.

Satisfied, Makoto said "Alright, ready? Three, two, one…CHEESE!"

Once Makoto snapped the picture and the flash went off, the rest of the class save for Kyoko, Toko, and Byakuya huddled around Makoto, staring down at the camera and making the impromptu photographer feel a little claustrophobic.

Grinning, Hina playfully slapped Makoto on the back, making him stumble momentarily as she cheered "Hey, not bad, Makoto!"

"Hell yeah!" Mondo agreed as he gave a thumbs up while grinning.

The only one who didn't nod in agreement was Junko, whose eyes narrowed as though insulted, complaining "Whadda ya mean "Hell yeah!"? Look at it! Taka's elbow is **totally **blocking my beautiful face!"

Bowing his head in shame, Taka apologized "I'm so sorry, Enoshima-san! I didn't mean it, I promise!"

It was then that Makoto interjected, assuring "It's okay, Taka. It was my fault anyway; I could have told you to lower your arm, but I didn't. We can just take another photo; problem solved."

"No way, it looks fine! Besides, we still need to have one with you in it, Makoto. Everyone else, get back into formation!"

Grumbling, the others resumed their places as per the original shot, Taka remembering to keep his arm by his side this time.

Deep in thought, Hina mused "Now let's see…who to pick as our photographer?"

"How about we have Kirigiri do it?"

Kyoko glared indignantly at Sayaka, who only returned it with a cheeky grin.

"Great idea, Sayaka! Kirigiri-chan, would you come up, please? Yamada-kun, will you loan her your camera?"

"Please be careful with it!" Hifimi pleaded as the Detective snatched the camera from him on her way up.

Surveying the current placement of everyone else, Kyoko directed "Naegi, sit at the desk between Ishimaru and Fujisaki."

Nodding, Makoto quickly obeyed, moving around until he was sitting up straight in the desk, a small smile on his face as his hands lay folded on the desk. Taking aim, Kyoko wordlessly pressed the button…only for no flash to appear. Confused, Kyoko tapped it again a couple more times, only for the same result to happen. Frowning, she looked at the camera's settings and came to a conclusion.

"Yamada, your camera is out of memory."

"HWAH?" Hifumi exclaimed as Kyoko walked up and handed him back the camera, causing everyone else to groan.

"Great work, Kirigiri! Your lack of enthusiasm ruined the shot!"

"Yeah!" Hina concurred with Sayaka, exclaiming "You didn't even count down or say Cheese!"

"Even if I had, it still wouldn't have changed the camera's lack of available memory." Kyoko deadpanned.

Stepping in as the mediator, Makoto tried to soothe "Hey, guys, it's cool; it's just a photo. I'll admit I'm a little disappointed…"

"If you're disappointed, then it's not okay!" Sayaka insisted.

"Yeah!" Hina agreed. "It's your first day, Makoto! You should have a happy memory of this day! You know what, we'll just use my camera like we should have from the start. Kirigiri-chan, come back up here and…"

"Alright, kids, settle down and choose a desk. Time for class to begin."

"Awww…" most of the class groaned as they took their seats, Kyoko breathing a sigh of relief as she weathered glares from Hina and Sayaka.

_I never thought I'd be grateful to see Kizakura since I was five!_

The fedora-wearing teacher carried a bottle of sake as he stood in front of the teacher's desk, followed by a tall, lanky man with short, brown hair and a curly, black mustache.

"Kids, this is Shutaro Fukuka. He's a new teacher at Hope's Peak that we just hired. He's gonna be shadowing a few of my classes while he learns the ropes of the job."

_Fukuka-sensei…_

Activating the projector with a small remote, Koichi continued "Now, then. In today's class, we're gonna go over what subjects are gonna be taught on which days, as well as a quick primer on each one. The detailed curriculum and assorted textbooks will be sent to your e-Handbooks. Physical copies are available upon request. Now them, on Mondays from now on we have English…"

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy! Auntie Hina and Sayaka really didn't like you!"

Her cheeks turning red, she turned her head away in shame, uttering "I was…not the easiest to get along with as a teenager."

Turning to her father, Kiki then asked "So did you ever get that first day photo retaken?"

Chuckling, Makoto disappointed her "No, we never did get that photo retaken. Your mother was…evasive, during that week. For the next three days, she didn't attend any classes, opting to focus on her Detective work, and any attempts I made to try to get to know her outside of class were…well…"

XXX

April 7, 2014

*Ding Dong*

Makoto rang the doorbell, kicking his heel with the top of his toe in nervousness.

"Okay, so pretty much everyone said yes…" Makoto thought aloud.

The Ultimate Lucky Student had invited all of his classmates to a Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament in his room. Virtually everyone had agreed, even Taka, Celeste and Byakuya to some extent.

_"As you made clear after class, I must study more games! I can think of no better subject of study than one of your recommendation, Professor!"_ _Taka tearfully declared, making Makoto sweatdrop._

_"As long as I get to play as a princess, I don't see the harm…" Celeste giggled._

_"I won't play myself, but it should be entertaining to watch you peasants make fools of yourselves over an outdated computer program."_

"Naegi?"

Makoto was shaken out of his thoughts by a feminine voice. Looking ahead, he saw the surprised Kyoko Kirigiri opening the door to her room.

Quickly hiding her surprise, though slightly too late for Makoto not to notice, she asked "Is there something you require?"

Clearing his throat, Makoto asked nervously "I…ano…the others are joining me in my room in half an hour for a Super Smash Bros. tournament. Would you like to join us, Kiri…"

"No."

Makoto's head hung in shock at her instantaneous refusal.

_To be rejected so simply…_

Once he had recovered, Kyoko asked "Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about, or was that it?"

"Um…no…"

Clicking her tongue, Kyoko replied disappointedly "I see…" Turning around, she dismissed him "Good-bye." before closing her door.

With the door slammed in his face, Makoto gave a depressed sigh and forced himself back to his room, opting to focus his energy on cheering up in time for his other classmates' arrival.

XXX

April 8, 2014

_Okay, so she doesn't like fighting games…maybe a general party game?_

Makoto rang her doorbell again; before long the door had opened, revealing Kyoko with her eyebrows raised in mild surprise.

"Naegi."

"H…Hi, Kirigiri-san. I noticed you weren't in class today…"

"I was working on a case."

"O…oh. That sounds interesting. What kind of stuff did that…"

"I'm afraid the details of my detective work are classified, Naegi. I can't tell you anything."

Looking down guiltily, he apologized "Oh…s…sorry. I didn't…"

"It's fine." Kyoko waved off. "Was there something else you needed?"

"Well, umm…the others are having another game night in my room. We're playing Mario Party 5 together. Is that something you'd…"

"No."

_Again?!_

"Is that everything, Naegi?"

"Um…yeah…" Makoto finished dejectedly.

"…I see…" Once again, she turned around, dismissing him "Good-bye."

The door slammed in his face again, Makoto sighed dejectedly, dragging himself back to his room to prepare for his guests.

_Maybe she just doesn't like video games…maybe a board game might work…one with strategy?_

A lightbulb flashing in his head, Makoto dug out his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts until he selected the one he was looking for.

"Hey Mom? It's Makoto. Yes, I'm doing fine. Yes, I'm attending class every day. I was wondering, could you meet me outside the gates of the school? I'd like to borrow something from home."

XXX

April 9, 2014

_I never thought that a simple shogi board could be so much trouble…_

Hana had graciously brought the family shogi board to her son, simply warning him not to lose any pieces. He had walked no more than ten steps beyond the front gates before being intercepted by none other than Juzo.

XXX

"What's that, kid? Are you trying to smuggle in contraband? Drugs, maybe?"

"N…no, Sakakura-san! It's just a shogi board my mom brought over for me!"

"That wasn't in your initial luggage. I'll have to have it examined for suspicious substances."

"H…Hey! My shogi board! Give that back, Sakakura-san! It's a family heirloom!" Makoto cried as the box was ripped out of his hands by the aggressive security head, jumping up and down trying to grab it again.

"Hey, what's the problem? If you're telling the truth, then this shouldn't be…"

"Juzo Sakakura!"

"Is there a problem, here?"

Both ceased their actions, turning their heads to see a glaring Chisa and a disapproving Jin.

"Yukizome!"

"Headmaster Kirigiri!"

Chisa continued to walk forward, her increasingly angry glare making Juzo quake in his boots as she lectured "We've been over this! You **cannot** go bullying the other students! I would have thought you would have learned your lesson last year!"

Placing his hand on Chisa's shoulder, Jin looked at his teacher, causing her glare to soften.

Turning his attention to the two men, Jin asked "Now, why are you two making such a ruckus?"

As Makoto opened his mouth to interject, Juzo beat him to it, saying "Headmaster, I caught this student trying to smuggle in contraband and was in the middle of confiscating it to have it examined."

Turning her gaze to stare into Makoto's eyes, Chisa asked softly "Makoto, is this true?"

Shaking his head energetically, Makoto denied "No no, not at all, Yukizome-sensei. I just had my mom drop off our family shogi board, that's all!"

Scoffing, Juzo interrupted "Yeah, right. That's what they all say. This one's trouble, Headmaster. I bet he…"

"Sakakura Juzo." That shut Juzo up as Jin continued "Peace." Walking closer to the Ultimate Lucky Student, Jin kneeled on one knee and gave Makoto a warm, almost fatherly smile as he asked "Makoto, would you mind if I spent a minute looking over your shogi board?"

Shocked at the warmth Jin was projecting towards him, Makoto stammered "N…not at all, Headmaster Kirigiri."

Standing up again, Jin flashed a smile towards Juzo and said "You see? A little gentleness can go a long way." Holding out his hand expectantly, Jin gently ordered "Makoto's shogi board, please?"

Grumbling, Juzo complied, slamming the box into Jin's hands. Smiling, the Headmaster sat down cross-legged, delicately unboxed Makoto's shogi board, as though he were trying to conserve the wrapping paper on a Christmas present. Gently removing the board, he turned it every which way, inspecting it with a keen eye. Once he was satisfied, he removed the zip-lock bag containing the different pieces. Reaching in, he started to do the same thing to a couple of them, smiling as he inspected the pieces. Before long, he gently deposited them back into the bag, placing it and the board back into the box, sealing it with such a degree of accuracy, it seemed as though it had never been touched.

Standing up finally, he handed the shogi board back to Makoto, who accepted it gratefully.

Turning his gaze back to Sakakura, Jin scolded "I can't detect any trace of contraband on this shogi set. In fact, it's very well-kept. And if you're worried about Makoto's character, Koichi has described him as a model student, having only nice things to say about him. I can't imagine that he would try to smuggle illegal substances into the school."

"Headmaster…" Makoto's eyes watered, shocked that Headmaster Kirigiri was saying such nice things about him and sticking up for him.

"However…" Jin fixed a neutral stare on Makoto, making him feel like retreating into his shell as the Headmaster continued "Juzo isn't entirely in the wrong here either. Any additional belongings must be approved by my office before they can be brought on campus." Seeing Makoto gulp in fear, Jin kneeled down again, his eyes growing softer as he asked "So why didn't you send a permission request to my office, Makoto. What was so urgent that you needed your mother to bring your shogi board right away?"

Gulping, Makoto admitted "Well, I've been trying to make friends with all my classmates. Everyone usually comes to my video game invitations, but one…Kirigiri Kyoko, has refused twice now. So…I thought maybe…she'd like to play something a little more strategic and traditional. So before class this morning, I invited the rest of my class to a shogi tournament this evening. That's why I needed my shogi board today, so I could invite Kyoko to come and participate."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, Jin responded "I see…" Placing a hand on Makoto's shoulder, Jin smiled and praised "You must be a very good friend to her, to be so thoughtful about what she likes."

Blushing, Makoto replied with an embarrassed expression "Oh…I don't know if she's my friend yet…but I'd like her to be. I mean…loner personality aside, the fact that she's smart enough to be a Detective…that sounds so cool!"

Chisa squealed at Makoto's reply, proudly praising him "Oh, Makoto! To go so far to bond with all of your classmates…You're not a rotten orange! You're a ripe, juicy orange!"

_…I take it that's a compliment?_ Makoto sweatdropped as Jin stood up, smiling while turning to Juzo.

"I don't see the harm. Juzo, consider this expedited; Makoto Naegi has my permission to bring his shogi board on campus. Now then, Juzo, I believe you still have rounds to make? Chop-chop, you had better hurry up if you're going to make up for lost time!"

Grumbling, Juzo walked away, with Chisa informing them "I'd better get back to teaching my next class. Goodbye Makoto, Headmaster."

Watching her saunter off in Juzo's direction, Jin turned his gaze back to Makoto and informed him "Next time, Makoto, please send my office an official request if you want to bring anything else from home. And let me know if it's time-sensitive so I can expedite it."

Nodding energetically, Makoto promised "Yes, of course, Headmaster Kirigiri. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

Chuckling, Jin assured him "Don't worry; water under the bridge. Now, before you go…" Jin stared down at Makoto, smiling as he evaluated "Makoto, you seem to be well-liked in your class. With exception to Kyoko, Koichi has told me that everyone has come to every class. He also told me that you are likely the cause of it; he says he feels an increased aura of contentedness and camaraderie in the class ever since that first day."

"Headmaster, I don't think…"

Jin held up his hand, causing Makoto to silence before he continued "As Headmaster, my number one goal has been for the classes I oversee to smile when they choose to come to class. Your presence has seemed to make that goal tantalizingly close. And, if you were able to make all my students smile…" Jin grinned as he explained "That would make my greatest hope come true."

Tears of shocked joy streaming down his cheeks, Makoto held the shogi board to his chest as he promised "Yes, Headmaster Kirigiri. I promise, I'll make Kyoko smile!"

Smiling softly, Jin replied "I'm happy to hear that, Makoto." Turning around, Jin finished "Well, I have to get back to my office to do paperwork. Farewell, Makoto."

Nodding, Makoto ran off in the direction of the dorms, a new resolve flowing through him.

XXX

*Ding, Dong*

Kyoko opened the door, only mildly surprised to see Makoto standing there, holding something behind his back.

_He's stubborn and persistent, I'll give him that…_ Stepping just outside the room, Kyoko sighed and addressed him "Alright, Naegi, what video game tournament are you going to invite me to this time?"

Shaking his head, Makoto smiled and said "No video games, not this time." Seeing Kyoko raise her eyebrow in surprise and curiosity, Makoto held out the shogi board he had been hiding behind his back, explaining "I figured after the last two invitations, that you just didn't like video games. So I figured something a little more traditional might be in order. I asked my Mom to bring over our family shogi board and invited everyone to a shogi tournament. Kirigiri-san, would you please join us?"

This time, Kyoko was actually tempted to accept; she remembered playing Shogi with her grandfather countless times during her detective training to hone her analytical skills. It was one of the few enjoyable family memories she possessed, and playing shogi sounded genuinely fun.

However, remembering her promise to her grandfather to stay away from making friends, Kyoko reluctantly sighed and answered "Naegi, I…appreciate your invitation…but…your attempts at friendship are wasted on me. I think you should probably give up."

_Huh? Three strikes? Did I seriously strike out, here?_

Turning around, she dismissed him "Good night, Naegi-kun."

Seeing the door gently close, Makoto sighed, walking back to his room to prepare for his guests yet again.

"So…is it hopeless? Did I make the Headmaster…an unfulfillable promise?" His eyes shining in realization, Makoto said with hope in his eyes "No, this time was different! She was gentler, and she even used an honorific with my name!" Hugging the shogi board close to his body, Makoto vowed "No, there's still hope! I just need to get to know her one-on-one before I can invite her to group gatherings! I promise, Headmaster, I'll make Kyoko smile yet!"

XXX

Present Day

"I had no idea you went through so much trouble to bring that shogi board on the grounds. If I had known…maybe I would have reconsidered my refusal."

Smiling, Makoto assured his guilty wife "Hey, don't worry about it, honey! In the end, I succeeded in making you smile, so whether it was that third night or later on, I still succeeded."

Throwing her arms up in the air, Kiki cheered "Daddy can make anyone smile!"

Smiling, Kyoko ruffled Kiki's hair, concurring "Yes, he can. Anyways, it's past your bedtime, young lady. Tomorrow I'll tell you about how your father finally caught my interest."

"YAY!" Kiki cheered, eagerly snuggling against her pillow as her parents got up and tucked her in, kissing her goodnight before the young girl fell asleep, leaving the smiling parents to walk back to their own bed to turn in for the night.


	8. Trust Arc Chapter Seven

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Seven: Makoto Intrigues Kyoko?

Present Day

"Alright, so as for when your father finally started to pique my interest…I admit that the shogi invitation was a good start, but it really started when…"

XXX

April 10, 2014

"Hey, Makoto!"

"Oh, hey Sayaka!" Makoto greeted as the bluenette walked up to him, the Ultimate Lucky Student having just barely entered the dining hall.

"Hina and I are sitting at the table over there? You wanna join us for breakfast?"

Scratching his cheek nervously, Makoto reluctantly declined "Sayaka, any tother time I would, but…"

Looking over to a faraway corner, he looked at a solitary Kyoko, silently sipping a cup of coffee at a small, two-person table.

As Sayaka followed his gaze, Makoto explained "Kirigiri-san looks a little lonely over there. I was thinking maybe that I should sit next to her and keep her company."

Sighing in exasperation, Sayaka pinched the bridge of her nose as she responded "Honestly, Makoto. I don't know why you bother. That girl has rebuffed every invitation you've given. She even declined when you brought your shogi set, and you almost landed in a heap of trouble for that!"

Chuckling nervously, Makoto answered "Yeah, I know that…it's just…" Smiling at her, Makoto told Sayaka "I kind of…made a promise…that I would be her friend and get her to smile."

Sighing at the naivete that was a crux of Makoto's personality, Sayaka smiled and replied "Makoto Naegi, you are the sweetest, most thoughtful boy I have ever met in my life…" Makoto blushed as she continued "But I really think she's a lost cause."

Shaking his head, Makoto refuted "I'm not so sure about that; when she rejected me last night, it was less direct and gentler than the others. I really think I made a little bit of progress last night, Sayaka. So…I have to hold out hope…that I can still get her to like me and want to be my friend! Maybe…if I try to be her first friend…then the group gatherings will come later?"

Makoto grinned, causing Sayaka to sigh one last time as she conceded "Alright, Makoto. If you're that determined, I won't stop you. Just be careful, okay?"

Nodding, Makoto bid Sayaka good-bye before leaving to get his breakfast. Once he had assembled his morning meal, he walked over to the small table that Kyoko was occupying, a plate with eggs and rice in one hand, and a cup of freshly brewed green tea in the other.

Kyoko looked up from the cup of coffee she was drinking, her eyebrow raised in curiosity at the boy standing in front of her.

"Naegi-kun?"

Wearing a soft smile, Makoto greeted "Good morning, Kirigiri-san. Would you mind if I joined you for breakfast before class?"

_…You are nothing if not dedicated to this futile objective of yours…_ Sighing, Kyoko acquiesced "I have no reason to decline. But I don't have anything to say to you. Is that okay with you?"

Nodding, Makoto sat down in the empty chair, grabbing hold of his chopsticks and digging in. As the boy chowed down his breakfast, Kyoko couldn't help but admire Makoto for how energetic he appeared to be.

_I haven't even finished my morning coffee yet. How is this foolish boy able to be awake and smiling before he's even had his breakfast?_

The two sat in relative silence, both of them finishing off their beverages when Makoto decided to take a chance to learn more about the mysterious Detective.

"Ano…Kirigiri-san…feel free to ignore me if you don't want to answer, but I'd like to ask you a question."

Hearing Kyoko hum in curiosity, Makoto interpreted it as implicit permission to continue.

"Why did you tell me last night that my attempts at friendship were wasted on you? Is it because you dislike **me** personally, or…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko cut him off "I don't dislike you, Naegi-kun. I take no personal issue with you or anyone else in our class. If I did, then I would have just taken my coffee to my room when you asked to join me."

Scratching his cheek, Makoto chuckled with an embarrassed expression "…Yeah, I guess you're right." Kyoko had to hold back a smile of amusement as Makoto asked "So, if it's not me personally, are …averse to making friends at all?" Seeing Kyoko nod her head in affirmation, Makoto stared at her incredulously and asked "But why, though? That's such a waste!"

Sighing, Kyoko answered "You can certainly make the argument that forming friendships is beneficial to our school life, and you're certainly entitled to your opinion, if nothing else. But, Naegi-kun…" Kyoko stared into Makoto's eyes making him squirm in his seat as she finished "Are you asking for some kind of deep connection?"

Sweatdropping, Makoto returned "Isn't that the point of having friends, though? To have people you can share your joys and sorrows, people who will congratulate you on your accomplishments and ease your anxieties?"

_…My, you are an idealist… _"I understand now why you feel the way that you do, Naegi-kun…but you and I have learned different life lessons."

"Different…life lessons?" Makoto repeated, confused as to what she meant.

Seeing his head cocked in confusion, Kyoko elaborated "In my line of work personal experience can be a ruthless teacher. I learned a long time ago that if you get too involved with someone, you're apt to lose any sense of good judgment."

"Good…judgment?"

Nodding, Kyoko revealed "Simply put, there was a time when I grew attached to someone, and I made a bad decision."

Makoto's eyes widened as he finally realized what she had been hinting at during their entire conversation.

_So…because she made a bad decision by placing her trust in the wrong person…she protects herself by sealing her heart off from anyone._ Feeling like he was finally getting to know the real Kyoko, he looked up at her, with a determined warmth as he tried to assure her "Kirigiri-san, I promise, you can trust me. Whatever happened back then, I won't betray you. I **want** to be your friend…if you'll let me."

_…Kami…why do you have to make this so difficult?_ Kyoko thought frustratedly as Makoto gave her a small, warm smile. _…I want to believe you, Naegi-kun…_ Unfortunately, the lessons learned from personal experience and her grandfather won out; she shook her head and declined "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't show you myself. That's the end of it."

_So I…I failed?_ Makoto thought as his head hung dejectedly.

Kyoko took pity on the boy in front of her; feeling guilty for having to turn away the boy who sought her out repeatedly, she decided to give him the single bit of reassurance that she was capable of, telling him "Anyway, don't get too depressed over this."

Makoto blinked in confusion as Kyoko stood up, her empty disposable cup clenched in her hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to head out to do some Detective work. Good-bye, Naegi-kun."

Makoto watched as Kyoko left , her boots making tiny earthquakes in his ears as she disappeared from view.

"So…how did it go?"

Makoto turned his head to see Sayaka looking expectantly at him.

Once he shook his head in response, Sayaka scolded "I told you it was a lost cause. She didn't hurt your feelings too bad, did she?"

Shaking his head again, Makoto answered "No, she didn't hurt my feelings. And I don't think she's a lost cause…she just has trust issues…and I'm going to fix them…somehow."

XXX

Present Day

"You really were dedicated…to befriending me back then, weren't you sweetie?"

Of course, it was a fact she knew deep down, having been married to him for years now and having borne him a daughter. But to hear him recollect it…she couldn't say her husband couldn't find new ways to surprise her.

Smiling at his wife, Makoto confirmed "Of course I was. You know me by now, honey…I try to be friends with everybody!"

Wiping a tear from her eye, Kyoko replied "I'm sorry…I must have appeared so ungrateful back then…you tried countless times to invite me into your circle and I let my fears and my grandfather's teachings hold me back…"

"Hey, hey…" Makoto cooed, reaching over his daughter to hold his wife's hand, making her blush. "It's okay, honey. Everything all worked out, didn't it? I'm not upset about, Kyoko. Never was, and never will be. So no more crying over spilt milk, alright?"

Kyoko blushed as Makoto bent down to kiss her scarred knuckles, letting her husband's soothing words and soft kisses wipe away the pain of her regrets.

"So is that when you decided to fall in love with him, Mommy?"

Chuckling, Kyoko shook her head and answered "No, Kiki; that didn't come for quite some time. But it did open the door for my interest in him to grow, which it did the next day. For you see…"

XXX

April 11, 2014

"…Yes, brother…" Makoto heard Shutaro murmur into his cell phone as he made his way to his desk.

Sitting down and getting out his e-Handbook, he started fiddling with the apps, trying to activate his notes application. Once he felt sufficiently prepared for class to begin, he began to look around from his seat, turning his head until he did a double-take, caught off guard by the sight of Kyoko sitting at the desk behind him.

"Oh, Kirigiri-san! I wasn't expecting to see you. Don't you usually do Detective work during class hours?"

"There's been a lull at the office, so until my casework picks up again, I determined it would be a more productive use of my time to attend class in the interim. Today is Literature day, correct, Naegi-kun?"

"Y…yes, Kirigiri-san. We're supposed to start our first novel today. I think Kizakura-sensei said it would be a mystery novel."

"I see…well then…" Kyoko cracked a small, amused smile, making Makoto feel a burst of joy as she mused "hopefully this will provide my brain with some amount of exercise." Seeing Makoto smile at her, Kyoko frowned, asking "And what is it you find so amusing, Naegi-kun?"

His smile turning into a worried expression, Makoto stammered "Oh…n…nothing at all, Kirigiri-san."

Makoto turned around, blushing in embarrassment as his other classmates and Koichi filed in.

"Alright kids, time for class. Access the e-book sent to your handbooks last night. Now, who wants to read the first page?"

XXX

"Alright, so let's recap chapter one. The bank was robbed overnight, with a security guard being murdered when the thief made his escape. No civilians reported seeing anyone enter or exit the bank through the main entrance. So, how did the thief manage to pull it off?" Scanning the class, Koichi asked "Leon, do you have any ideas?"

Twisting his pinky in his ear, Leon responded "I dunno, teach! You're barking up the wrong tree!"

"I see…" Turning to Taka, he asked "How about you, Taka? Care to give it a try?"

Thinking for a moment, Taka began "…I think I've got it. So the thief must have snuck in as a civilian during the daytime to avoid suspicion. Then, when the teller locked up for the night, they committed their crime, robbing the bank and killing the security guard who happened to walk in on them. Then, when they were done, they simply walked out the back door to avoid detection."

As Taka continued his deductions, Kyoko internally shook her head, thinking _The book never even mentioned a back door. And besides, we just said that nobody noticed anyone else go in or out of the bank through the main entrance. Your theory is…_

"No, that's wrong!"

Kyoko was nearly startled out of her seat as she heard the confident declaration come from the most unlikely of sources.

Looking at the outbursting student, Koichi scolded "Makoto, if you have something to add, please raise your hand before interjecting."

His cheeks turning red in embarrassment, Makoto mumbled "Sorry, Kizakura-sensei. I got carried away…"

Shaking his head, Koichi forgave "Don't worry about it, kid. Now, what would you like to share with us?"

"…Well…I think…it's likely that this was an inside job. I mean, the fact that nobody outside saw anything suspicious would indicate some degree of collaboration. And at the murder scene, there seems to have been too much blood for a single person to bleed out. Plus, one of the detectives said that both the bank and the adjacent hospital had been having water problems since they were connected to the same sewage system."

"So you're saying the hospital and the bank were connected to the crime, Makoto?" Koichi pressed.

Nodding, Makoto continued "I think it's possible that the thief might have had the security guard's help. He snuck into the sewer, then made his way into the hospital and stole some bags of blood. Once he was finished, he then made his way into the bank. As he was robbing the bank, his accomplice put himself into position, ripping open a blood bag and turned it into a horrific murder scene. Once his accomplice started playing dead, the culprit snuck back into the sewer with the money and exited out of the manhole at the city park."

Kyoko looked to Makoto, highly impressed with his deductive reasoning.

_…I've worked with professionals who were less insightful than that…_

Reflecting her shocked thoughts, Koichi whistled and commented "Damn, kid, not a bad hypothesis there. Of course, we'd need to read through the rest of the book to see if it's correct, but still, you wouldn't do half-bad as a junior detective."

Blushing, Makoto stammered "Th…thank you, Kizakura-sensei."

"…Alright, then. Let's start chapter two, shall we?"

As Koichi deliberated who to call on next to read, Kyoko couldn't keep a proud smile off of her face as she continued to think about the hidden talent the shy boy sitting in front of her just displayed.

_Naegi-kun…you surprised me…_

XXX

"Alright, kids. Class is over. Keep working on your talents and studying, and I'll see you all on Monday!"

As Koichi and the other students began filing out of class, Makoto began to power down his handbook, about to leave when he heard a feminine voice stop him.

"Naegi-kun."

Discerning her voice over the "Yes, brother…" greeting that Shutaro was quickly mumbling on his cell phone as he made his exit, Makoto turned around to see Kyoko standing in front of him.

"Kirigiri-san? Is something the matter?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied "Not at all. I simply wanted to echo Kizakura's sentiments. Your deductions were very insightful and honestly impressive."

Blushing, Makoto tried to wave it off "Of, I um…I think I just got lucky, that's all…"

Humming, Kyoko conceded "Perhaps. Time will tell, I suppose. Although…"

*Ring, ring*

"Oh, pardon me, Naegi-kun." Tapping the green icon on her cell phone, she turned away from Makoto and asked in a hushed tone "Detective Kirigiri. He what? Understood, I'll make my way there immediately." Hanging up, Kyoko explained "I need to leave; a new case has come up and I need to be briefed if I'm going to start my investigation." Walking out of the room, Kyoko finished "Good-bye, Naegi-kun."

"B…bye, Kirigiri-san…" Makoto called back, still in shock at what had just transpired.

"Did she just…compliment me? Maybe I'm getting closer…to getting her to trust me…"

XXX

"So you're saying the prisoner managed to escape their cell, kill one of the guards, and make off in the middle of the night. Am I wrong?"

Kyoko sat at the end of one of a long table in a meeting room at the Tokyo Police Station, where the Chief was now briefing her with his lieutenants on her new case.

"That's correct, Detective Kirigiri. Because of how dangerous this suspect is, we believe it's too risky to be sending you alone. However, since the suspect escaped from our own HQ, we can't dismiss the possibility that this could have been an inside job."

_…Just like Naegi-kun said in class today…_ Kyoko mused as the Chief continued to brief her.

"As a consequence, sending an officer to accompany you would be too risky as well. Therefore, I am permitting you to choose your own partner, as long as they are not affiliated with anyone in law enforcement. As the Ultiamte Detective, I will defer to your judgment, Detective Kirigiri. Just make sure it's someone you can trust."

"You know I don't **trust **anybody, Chief" Kyoko reminded him.

Sighing, the Chief pinched the bridge of his nose and amended "Fine, just make sure it's someone who will follow your commands. Now, who will you choose?"

Kyoko rested her chin in her palm, contemplating the matter, when in fact, there was only one person who dared to get close enough to her to be even remotely near her list of potential work partners.

"I think I might know someone who fits your conditions…"

XXX

Present Day

"Well?" Kiki asked impatiently, bounding up and down in her seat. "Who did you choose? Was it Daddy? It had to be Daddy, right? Please tell me it was Daddy!"

Chuckling, Kyoko ruffled her daughter's hair, replying "…Tomorrow, Kiki."

Pouting, Kiki grumbled "…Stupid cliffhangers…"

Nonetheless, Kiki laid down, snuggling into the blankets and nuzzling her head against her pillow. Once she was asleep, Makoto and Kyoko finished tucking her in and kissing her good night.


	9. Trust Arc Chapter Eight

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Eight: Kyoko's Request!

Present Day

"Come on, Mommy! Don't keep me in suspense! Who did you ask to help you on your case? It **was** Daddy, right?"

Chuckling, Kyoko replied "Alright, alright, settle down, Kiki, and I'll tell you!" Once Kiki was sitting still, Kyoko continued "I decided who I was going to have as my investigative partner, and I approached them on Monday, after class had ended…"

XXX

April 14, 2014

"Alright, class dismissed, everybody."

As Koichi and everyone else filed out, Makoto prepared to gather up his things and head over to the dining hall for lunch before a feminine voice stopped him.

"Naegi-kun."

Turning around, he looked at Kyoko, curious as to why she had finally initiated a conversation with him.

"Oh, Kirigiri-san. Was there…was there something you needed?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "As a matter of fact…as difficult as this is to admit…I require your assistance, Naegi-kun."

_Kirigiri-san…needs…ME?_ Nodding profusely, Makoto accepted "Of…of course, Kirigiri-san! I'll do what I can to help, but what is it that you need me for?"

"A recent case has come up in my line of work and the authorities have deemed it necessary for me to take on a temporary partner. My higher-ups have also said that they cannot have any prior connections to law enforcement."

"Oh…I see…But then, why seek me out? If it's an investigation partner you need, why not someone smart, like Togami-kun? Or someone who can ensure your safety if things turn violent, like Owada-kun or Ogami-san or Ikusaba-san?"

"I have been trained in several varieties of martial arts ever since I was a child, so I have no insecurities about my competence in self-defense."

_Wow…an Ultimate Detective and a skilled martial artist? Kirigiri-san really is…amazing!_

"In addition, I do not know anybody in our class well enough to call on them for assistance. The only exception being you. Given your numerous attempts to befriend me over the past week, you're the only viable candidate for me to ask, especially since you are the only one who does not treat me with either contempt or indifference."

"Oh, I don't think the others hold you in contempt, Kirigiri-san…"

"Never mind that." Kyoko cut him off, continuing "Finally…I remember your deductive capabilities from Friday's literature class. Your deductive skills are, albeit untrained, incredibly powerful."

"I…I told you before, I probably just got lucky…"

"I don't think so, Naegi-kun. Luck holds no relevance when considering facts that have already occurred. Even if you didn't come to Hope's Peak as an Ultimate Detective, you do have a talent for this. I would like to purchase that talent."

Still unsure of himself, but slowly nodding his head, Makoto answered "Oh…okay, Kirigiri-san. So…are we starting now, or…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko informed him "No; the police have yet to put together a complete case file for me to start my investigation with. Plus, I'd like to give it a few days, let the culprit think they're getting away so that they'll fumble and leave a few more clues."

Staring at her with an amazed expression, Makoto answered "O…Okay. So then, when are we…"

"Meet me outside of the Hope's Peak gates immediately after breakfast on Saturday. I'll share the details of the case with you then and we can begin our investigation."

Nodding Makoto replied "O…okay. But, what do I tell my mom? I mean…I kind of promised my parents I'd call every week to let them know how I'm doing."

For a moment, Kyoko grew jealous of Makoto again. She was no stranger to being continuously checked on by her grandfather, but that was primarily as a means of control, not concern for his one and only granddaughter. Memories of being picked up by her mother and father and being playfully asked how her day was flashed through her mind before she shook it, refocusing on the question being asked by her new investigative partner.

"Just tell her you're holding another video game tournament in your room. You seem to hold one every night, so it's a believable excuse."

Makoto's eyes bulged out of his head as he exclaimed "You mean lie?! Kirigiri-san, I can't lie to save my life!"

Sighing, Kyoko amended "Then just say that you agreed to help a classmate with something private. That should be truthful enough."

Mulling it over, Makoto slowly nodded and agreed "S…sure."

"Well then…if that's everything…I have more detective work I need to tend to." Leaving the room, she dismissed him "Oh, and be sure to come in something that isn't your school uniform. Good-bye, Naegi-kun."

"Okay. See you around, Kirigiri-san!"

As Makoto left the classroom in the opposite direction, nobody noticed the third person still standing in the classroom, dialing their phone and pressing it to their ear.

"It's me. Change in plans…"

XXX

Present Day

"I was right! It was Daddy!"

Makoto chuckled at his daughter's excited cheers, ruffling Kiki's hair as he told her "Yes, she did. Although, given how undeveloped our relationship was at the time, I think that was more out of a lack of options than a desire to spend any amount of time with me."

Looking at her mother with a distraught, teary expression, Kiki asked "Is…is that true, Mommy?"

Sighing, Kyoko embraced her daughter, confessing with tears in her own eyes "I won't lie, my motivations for asking your father for help were far from romantic, or platonic for that matter. But…Kiki…know that even though it might not have been for the right reasons, choosing your father was a decision that I'll never regret as long as I live."

Both women wiping their eyes, Kiki muttered "Okay, Mommy." Turning to her father, she then asked "So Daddy, what happened next?"

Tapping his chin while deep in thought, Makoto recollected "Let's see…we both ended up going our separate ways for the rest of the week. I gave your grandmother the excuse that your mother and I agreed upon, and on Saturday morning, I rushed out to meet your mother at the gates…"

XXX

April 19, 2014

Makoto panted, dashing as he maneuvered through the Hope's Peak grounds.

"Aw man! Why did my alarm clock have to break down **again**?!" _Ultimate Lucky Student, my ass!_

At last he spotted Kyoko, grimacing as he saw an irritated expression on her face as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him.

"…You're late." Kyoko admonished as Makoto wheezed and gasped for breath.

"S…sorry. My…" *gasp* "my alarm clock malfunctioned again."

"Then maybe you should consider investing in a new alarm clock, Naegi-kun." Kyoko scolded, uninterested in his excuses.

"N…noted…" Makoto stammered, his lungs now circulating air normally. "But I did try and make it here as soon as I could. I even skipped breakfast this morning! And look, I bought this from the school store last night…"

Makoto fished through his hoodie pockets, fishing out a handheld magnifying glass and holding it in front of her proudly.

"Look; it's a magnifying glass, just like in all those Detective shows! Now I have what I need to be your Watson, Detective!"

Kyoko sweatdropped at Makoto's proud grin before sighing and conceding "…If nothing else, at least I won't have to worry about a lack of enthusiasm from you." Somewhat reluctant to diminish his dedication she nonetheless informed him "However, I advise you to take detective fiction with a grain of salt, particularly if it's shown on TV. Real detectives don't often use those in our day-to-day work, so you may have just wasted your money."

Just as Makoto's eyes and lips dropped in a sigh of disappointment, a honk made them both perk up, their attention drawn to a black limousine that rolled to a stop right in front of where they were standing.

"…This is the escort to take us to our destination." Opening the back door and climbing inside, Kyoko called "Get in. I'll brief you on the details of the case on our ride over."

Nodding, Makoto walked forward, then stopped when a shadow at the edge of his vision caught his eye.

"Huh?"

Looking around, he couldn't find a trace of anything.

_What the…did I just…imagine…_

"Naegi-kun! Get in, we're late enough as it is!"

"S…sorry. I'm coming, Kirigiri-san!"

As Makoto climbed in after her and they both buckled their seatbelts, the door automatically closed behind them and the driver sped off with his cargo in tow.

Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure on the grounds sighing in relief before dialing a number on their phone, raising it to their ear.

"Yes, it's me. They've just left the grounds and are headed your way."

XXX

Present Day

"So what…" *yawn* "what happened next…Da…" *yawn* "Daddy?"

Smiling at his daughter's cute yawns, Makoto replied "What happened next is our little princess went to bed. We can pick up again tomorrow."

"But I'm not…" *yawn* "…tiiirreeedddd!"

As much as Kiki tried to fight it, her limited resistance was immediately quashed as Makoto and Kyoko's soothing voices sang a lullaby.

"O-yasumi-na-sai, Kiki-chan.

O-yasumi-na-sai, Kiki-chan.

Ashita wa yo-i-hi.

Ashita wa yo-i-hi."

Jaa, o-yasumi-na-sai, Kiki-chan.

O-yasumi-na-sai, Kiki-chan."

The Naegi parents smiled warmly at their snoozing daughter, her soft, feminine snores warming their hearts. Wordlessly, they got out of the bed and finished tucking their daughter in, laying kisses on both of her cheeks before bidding her good night and closing the door behind them.


	10. Trust Arc Chapter Nine

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Nine: The Case

Present Day

"Okay, Daddy. What happened after you and Mommy got in the car?"

"Alright, now let's see. Once we had driven off, You mother had started to brief me on the case…"

XXX

April 19, 2014

"So…this case we're working on together…" Makoto began nervously, looking to Kyoko who was sitting across from him, a large, manilla folder sitting to her right. "Is it a kind of case you've taken on before?"

Nodding, Kyoko asked "Tell me, Naegi-kun, how much do you know about detectives?" As Makoto opened his mouth, she clarified "In real life, not what you've seen on TV or read in fiction."

Deflated, Makoto looked to his knees, his hands gripping each other as he admitted sheepishly "Nothing, really…"

Clicking her tongue in disappointment, Kyoko replied "I see…in that case, perhaps a quick primer is in order." Seeing his eyes flicker up to meet her own, she warned him "Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. You're my assistant on this case, **not **my student, is that clear?"

Seeing Makoto nod with a serious expression on his face, his normally gentle green eyes flare with determination and his back straight against his seat, Kyoko continued.

"Every detective has to pass a test before they can practice, kind of like how you had to take an entrance exam to get into high school or how lawyers in America have to take their Bar exam before they can practice. Are you following me so far?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

Nodding, Kyoko continued "Once a detective passes, they're then given their license and a ranking by the Detective Shelf Collection, or DSC for short. A DSC ranking consists of three numbers. The first number symbolizes that detective's specialty. The second number indicates that detective's specialty within the first number's specialty. The last number indicates how skilled the detective is, with zero being the best and nine meaning novice. Is this making sense?"

Nodding, Makoto answered "Y…yeah, I think I get the gist of it. So then, what's your specialty, Kirigiri-san?"

Without even skipping a beat, Kyoko answered "Murder."

Makoto's eyes widened with shock as he stammered "M…MURDER?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes; I investigate murder cases for a living. I'll take on other cases as well, but I prioritize murder cases above the others."

"I…I see…" Makoto gulped, trying to calm himself down from Kyoko's revelation. _To be investigating murders on a regular basis at such a young age…I knew it, Kyoko's really amazing! And since she tole me that this case was too dangerous to be sent alone…it must be…_ "So this case we're working on…it's one of those murder cases, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko began to elaborate "Specifically, this case revolves around an escaped thief who killed one of his guards before fleeing. The authorities have given us a list of places in the vicinity that have been used by escaped convicts in the past as places to lay low. We're going to inspect each and every one of these hideouts to see if they've been frequented in the past week."

"I see…and I trust you have a plan if we happen to run into the culprit during our investigation?"

Makoto started to sweat, the danger of their mission suddenly becoming very real to him.

"If we do run into the culprit, you are to escape from an alternative entrance while I detain the culprit." Seeing Makoto's worried stare, she reminded him "Remember, I have been trained in several martial arts for years, so I'll be fine." Seeing Makoto's unchanged stare, her eyes narrowed as she accused "Or do you not think I can handle myself in a fight because I'm a girl?"

His eyes widening in shock at Kyoko's misinterpretation, Makoto waved his hands in front of him as he frantically tried to reassure her "Oh no oh no oh no, Kirigiri-san! It doesn't matter to me if you're a boy or a girl! It's just…either way…if anything happened to one of my classmates while I was in a position to act…I'd feel responsible. That's just the kind of person I am, Kirigiri-san."

"…"

Kyoko felt her irritation deflate, secretly touched by his revelation of responsibility and self-guilt.

"…Naegi-kun…I know I said earlier that I don't trust others, so I know I sound like a hypocrite when I say this, but I need you to trust in my capabilities. I'll be fine, I promise. Are we understood?"

Makoto still had far too many worries to possibly be relieved by that brief reassurance. Nevertheless, he swallowed his remaining objections and reluctantly nodded, affirming "…Yes, Kirigiri-san. I'll trust in you."

"Good. Now then…I think we're almost to the first hideout. Are you ready for your first case?"

_No, but there's no turning back now…_

Makoto nodded. Satisfied, Kyoko opened the passenger door as the limousine rolled to a stop, letting Makoto out first. As he stepped outside, Makoto looked ahead of him to see a finely carved, wooden, two story house, standing in between two raised ranch style houses made of more modern materials.

Getting out of the car to stand behind him, she saw Makoto's confused expression and asked "Is something the matter, Naegi-kun?"

Shaking his head, Makoto confessed "I just didn't expect a criminal hideout to be so…nice. At least not for a common thief. I mean…my own house could have easily fit in this neighborhood."

"Well, that's probably why some criminals chose this place as a hideout; the finely carved nature of the architecture helps it to blend in with the other houses, and as a consequence conceal the culprit from suspicion."

Nodding his head, Makoto replied "Right…I think I get it…"

Putting her gloved hand to her chin, Kyoko continued "Although it seems well-kept on the outside, this house has been officially abandoned for quite some time. The last owner was an elderly man who was himself murdered in a home invasion. He had no family to will his home to, and the reputation it developed as a crime scene drove off any prospective buyers. And so it sat, abandoned, ironically becoming a home for thieves and killers." Seeing Makoto's blanched face, Kyoko apologized "Sorry, did I frighten you?"

Willing the blood to flow back into his face, Makoto shook his head and assured her "No, I'm fine. We should…probably start our investigation, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko saw Makoto's still nervous face and assured him "Naegi-kun. I promise you, no harm will come to you as long as you follow my commands. Understood?"

Feeling slightly more at ease, Makoto answered "Y…yeah. Let's go."

Satisfied, Kyoko nodded and began walking towards the house, replying "Good, then follow me. Be sure to stay close at all times."

"Yes, Kirigiri-san!"

Makoto jogged up to catch up with the Ultimate Detective as the limo rolled away out of sight. Neither investigator noticed as a shadowy figure spied on them from the windows of one of the adjacent houses, their lips curled into a wicked grin.

XXX

Present Day

"So, what happened next? Did you catch the bad guy, Mommy?" Kiki saw her parents grimacing at her excited question, causing her to question "Mommy? Daddy?"

Snapping out of their nostalgic trance, Makoto and Kyoko smiled, the husband assuring his daughter "We're fine, sweetie. Our investigation is gonna have to wait until tomorrow, though."

Sighing, Kiki conceded "…Okay, Daddy."

Shooting Makoto a grateful look, Kyoko whisked the blankets up to Kiki's chin, kissing her forehead as Makoto cooed "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

Yawning, Kiki gently fell asleep, nuzzling into her pillow as the two parents got up and moved to their own bed for the night, sleeping on how to tell Kiki the story of their first case together.


	11. Trust Arc Chapter Ten

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Ten: Investigation 101 with Kirigiri-sensei!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy? You said you and Daddy entered the bad guy's hideout, so what happened after that? Did you catch him?"

Chuckling Kyoko replied "Alright, alright, Mommy will tell you." Once Kiki had settled down, Kyoko's smile turned into a neutral frown as she reminisced "It was a lot more complicated than that. Your father and I had just entered the house to begin our investigation…"

XXX

April 19, 2014

Makoto whistled as he took in the sights while Kyoko closed the door behind her. Though the house was lacking in personalized decorations, the walls were finely carved and basic furniture was placed in an orderly manner, giving it a feel similar to the wooden cabins his parents sometimes rented during the holidays to take him and Komaru out to the countryside.

"This place looks…nice…"

Nodding, Kyoko contributed "That's probably why this became such a popular hideout. After all, if an escaped convict were to hide from law enforcement long enough for their case to become cold, they would need to have enough comfort not to go stir-crazy."

Nodding Makoto replied "Y…yeah, good point."

"Of course, once this place became identified as such by the police, criminals stayed away from it so they wouldn't get caught. It's still worth investigating though; enough time has passed since its last occupant that someone could conceivably hide here without the police immediately investigating. Which conversely makes this the first place we should check."

Nodding, Makoto answered "Right. I…think I get it…"

Tugging her gloves tighter against her skin, Kyoko ordered "Alright, let's get to work."

She took a few steps before she turned around to see that Makoto hadn't moved an inch, a confused and lost expression plastered onto his face.

"Naegi-kun? Aren't you going to come and help?"

"Y…yeah…it's just…" Makoto blushed before looking down sheepishly, kicking his hell with his toe as he confessed "I don't really know where to start or what to look for…I'm just kind of lost, Kirigiri-san…"

_…Guess I was expecting too much for a complete newbie to be able to start investigating without any guidance. I'm no teacher…but I guess it can't be helped…_

Sighing, Kyoko walked back over to him, grabbing his wrist and tugging him along, causing him to yelp in response.

"Kirigiri-san…why are you…"

Huffing, Kyoko answered "I'm going to show you how to investigate, then you're on your own." Turning her head to stare at him, Kyoko asked with a hard edge in her voice "Are we clear?"

Gulping, Makoto's knees wobbled as he nodded "C…clear."

"Good. Now then…" Kyoko approached the couch and letting go of his wrist, kneeling down as Makoto followed suit, rubbing at the imprint she had made on his wrist. "Now, we're looking primarily for any signs that this place has been occupied recently. Based on your preliminary glance of the living room, the culprit has taken reasonable care to avoid leaving any obvious clues that they've lived here, so we're going to look for more subtle traces. Do you follow me so far?"

Nodding, Makoto answered "Yeah…so we're looking for signs that the killer has been here recently…and because they may have covered their tracks, we have to look for things they might have missed?"

Nodding, Kyoko continued "Correct. Now, look here at the sofa cushions. **Look, but don't touch**" Kyoko emphasized as she pointed to the cushion.

Nodding, Makoto bent his head downwards, his green eyes scanning the texture of the red sofa until they centered on one specific detail.

"Wait…this cushion…it has two imprints in it. And they're…round…"

"So…what do you think it means?" Kyoko prodded.

_I dunno…you're the expert here, not me!_ Wiping away the thought, Makoto took a deep breath, focusing until his brain reached a conclusion. "They look like the shape of a person's buttocks. So…someone sat here recently?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Exactly. These indentations are pretty fresh, so someone must have sat on this couch no more than 24 hours ago."

Standing up excitedly, Makoto urged "Well what are we waiting for? We have proof that the culprit was here! Let's go back to the station and tell your higher-ups that they're here!"

_Energetic, aren't you?_ As Makoto turned around to run towards the door, Kyoko held his wrist to keep him there as she urged "Settle down, cowboy. We don't have proof that the culprit was here; we have a single piece of evidence suggesting that they **could** have been here. We need more than a single piece of circumstantial evidence; we'll need either multiple pieces of circumstantial evidence that makes our case probable, or a single piece of hard evidence that would outright prove the culprit was here. Personally, I prefer to acquire both whenever possible."

His excitement now deflated, Makoto's shoulders slumped as he apologized "Right…sorry I got carried away, Kirigiri-san."

Shaking her head, she assured him "It's fine. Like I said, at least I don't have to worry about a lack of enthusiasm from you. Now then…follow me…"

Kyoko got up and started to walk away from the cushion, Makoto following suit as he started to follow her like a loyal puppy dog until they arrived at a small, wooden desk.

"Now, take a look at the desk here. What do you see?"

Scanning the desk, Makoto answered "Well…it looks like a regular wooden desk. There's a cylindrical container in the corner, but it just contains some generic pens. Nothing out of the ordinary, I don't think."

Shaking her head, Kyoko advised "Look again, closer. Remember, we're looking for more subtle clues, so look for anything that's even slightly out of the ordinary."

Taking a deep breath, Makoto looked closer, narrowing his eyes as he realized "Wait a minute…one of the pens…it's upside-down, and the tip is extended." Shifting his gaze for any more clues, Makoto's eyes focused on the chair he was currently standing next to, realizing "And this chair, it's not pushed in all the way. It's turned at an angle. So…someone was sitting here recently…and writing something?"

Nodding, Kyoko praised "Very good, Naegi-kun. Yes, the clues indicate that someone was here recently, using one of the pens to write something. But they carelessly forgot to push the chair in all the way when they got up. Plus, they put the pen they were using back upside-down and neglected to retract the tip."

"So…this is another one of those pieces of circumstantial evidence you were mentioning?"

"Yes, that's right. Unfortunately, there's no stack of paper or notebook on the desk, which leads me to believe that the culprit put it in another part of the house, assuming they didn't take it with them. That's where you come in."

Pointing to himself, Makoto asked incredulously "Me?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "Quite so. I'm afraid that's all the time we have to train you, Naegi-kun. I'm going to keep investigating this floor." Pointing to the stairs at the far end of the room, Kyoko instructed "You are to investigate the second floor for clues. Focus on finding any clues suggesting that our culprit was here, and keep an eye out for any physical handwritings that they may have left behind. That will provide hard evidence to back up our circumstantial evidence. When you've accumulated enough evidence, come back down and find me, and we'll combine our findings and establish next steps."

Nodding, Makoto obeyed "Okay, Kirigiri-san."

As Makoto turned around, Kyoko called out "Wait, Naegi-kun!"

As he turned around, Kyoko reached into her jacket's pocket to toss him a pair of latex gloves, the boy catching them in midair before looking at them curiously.

"I know I said don't touch anything, but finding some clues requires some degree of touch. Put those on in case you need to touch any evidence so that you don't leave any fingerprints. If you touch a piece of evidence to inspect it, make sure you put it back exactly as you found it so the culprit doesn't realize we were here. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Makoto bowed and replied "Thank you, Kirigiri-sensei!"

Holding back a blush that threatened to form from his compliment, Kyoko turned around and urged him "I have to get started on my investigation. You should too."

Nodding, Makoto replied "Got it!" before jogging up the stairs and out of sight.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko refocused her mind into detective mode, walking around the room to look for any signs of recent life.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow! You were such a great teacher, Mommy! Can I be homeschooled when I'm older?"

Blushing while moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Kyoko answered "Kiki…I'm not so sure I was exactly teacher material. I doubt I would have succeeded if your father didn't have a talent for investigation. At any rate, neither myself nor your father have the educational background required to teach you everything you'd need to know."

"But you guys run a school!" Kiki pointed out.

"Kiki, just because I'm the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy doesn't mean I teach every course. I have to hire teachers who know a lot about different subjects in order to teach the students for me. So you're gonna have to learn at an actual school. Understood, young lady?"

Kiki shrunk under her father's rare, serious stare, murmuring "Okay, Daddy…"

A smiling Kyoko leaned down to ruffle her daughter's hair before suggesting "Makoto, why don't you continue from here? I believe you were investigating the second floor?"

His eyes lighting up in nostalgia, Makoto answered "Yes, that's right. So while your mother was continuing with her investigation of the first floor, I was taking a look around the second floor, which contained…"

XXX

April 19, 2014

"Okay, so this floor contains a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom…" Makoto tugged the latex gloves onto his hands as he reasoned "I should inspect the bathroom first. If anyone's lived here, that'll have the most obvious clues…alright, let's get to work!"

Makoto walked into the lone bathroom, which featured a lone toilet, a shower stall, a closet for towels, and a lone countertop with a sink installed and a mirror that stretched from one end of the wall to the other.

"Let's see…" Makoto spoke as he started to interact with the bathroom. "Toilet bowl's clean, towels are all folded and organized on the shelf. Toothbrush and toothpaste are put neatly in the drawers. The shower is stocked with shampoo and soap bars, and no body hair was found in the drain. All in all, it looks like a regular bathroom…nothing really seems out of place…"

Makoto's eyes widened as he came to a realization.

"Wait…that could be a clue in and of itself. Even if those hygiene products were left by a previous occupant, they shouldn't be **this **well-maintained. It's too clean; there's no cobwebs, no mess left behind…I GOT IT! The culprit kept the bathroom clean to cover their tracks and make it appear like nobody had lived here."

Makoto looked around the bathroom one last time, in case there was something he missed.

"Well, nothing else seems to be out of order…I should try to investigate the bedrooms now."

Making his way to the first bedroom, he saw a simple, wooden room with only a simple futon, a wooden dresser, and a small folding table in front of the futon.

"Hm…no computer or TV to speak of…though I guess that makes sense…having electronics that police could track would kind of defeat the purpose of a hideout…"

Makoto continued to scan the room, approaching the dresser and opening the drawers to reveal clothes of varying colors and styles.

"This dresser is well-stocked. Wouldn't the police have confiscated the clothes of the previous occupant when they arrested them? That must mean these clothes are new!"

Makoto closed the drawers one by one; he was about to close the top drawer when he spotted a small, red notebook resting atop the multicolored boxers.

"A notebook? Is this…"

_Keep an eye out for any physical handwritings that they may have left behind._

Remembering Kyoko's words, Makoto gingerly removed the notebook, taking a quick mental note of its position atop the red boxers as he started to flip through it until he came across a diary entry dated earlier that week. Makoto's analytical eyes scanned the paper as he began to read.

"April 15, 2014

Taro just called me the other day. Apparently, that brat is helping the Ultimate Detective track me down. This necessitates a change in plans, but not an unwelcome one. In fact, things couldn't have worked out more perfectly. Instead of having to risk my safety by sneaking into Hope's Peak, I can just lure the two of them to me, like moths to a flame. Soon, they'll both be dead at my feet, and nothing will stop me from moving to a different prefecture, changing my name, and starting my string of robberies all over again.

I just need to bide my time, wait until Saturday and then I can put my plan into action. Just a few more days…I can almost taste the sweet, delectable taste of victory…"

Makoto started to shake, almost dropping the notebook before he tightened his grip, terrified by what he read.

"Someone…wants to kill me? For what? And who's this Taro?" Shaking his head, Makoto placed the notebook where he found it and shut the drawer, resolving "The important thing is that this is a trap. We've already got enough evidence to prove that the killer was here, and besides, Kyoko's in danger! We've gotta get out of here and inform her higher-ups that their culprit is living here, before whoever it is finds us!"

Racing as fast as his legs could carry him, Makoto ran down the stairs, screaming for his classmate at the top of his lungs.

"KIRI! KIRI!"

XXX

"KIRI! KIRI!"

Kyoko stood up from where she was kneeling and turned around to face the stairs, seeing a frantic Makoto racing down the stairs and heading straight for her.

Grabbing both of his wrists to prevent him from colliding into her, she admonished "Naegi-kun, calm down. Take a deep breath, then tell me, **calmly**, then tell me what's got you bouncing around like a little rabbit."

Makoto didn't take a deep breath, but calmed down just enough to utter "Upstairs…bedroom…in the dresser…red notebook…killer's lived here…knows that we're here…set a trap…for us…"

Her brow furrowed in concern, Kyoko let go of his wrists and moved to walk up the stairs, only for Makoto to grab her wrist.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear what I just said, Kiri? We have to get out of here, now!"

Calm as ever, Kyoko assured him "I'm just going to see the notebook for myself to double-check your claim. I won't be long, then we can go, I promise."

"But he could come back at any moment! We need to hurry out of here…"

"Why the rush, Naegi? Why don't you and your girlfriend stay awhile?"

Yelping, Makoto scurried behind Kyoko, peering out from over her shoulder as he clamped his hands on top of her shoulders. Ignoring the unwanted physical contact for now, Kyoko stared ahead at the voice's source; a tall man smiling a sinister grin as he eyed his prey. Makoto gulped as he saw a man that he never wanted to see ever again.

Jutaro Akafuku had returned, and had set his sights on him and Kyoko.

XXX

Present Day

"So the same bad guy who Daddy ran into that one time was the same bad guy that escaped from jail?"

Nodding, Makoto affirmed "Yes, he was the same one. Jutaro Akafuku lured Daddy and Mommy out to his hideout to get his revenge on us."

Cocking her head to the side, Kiki inquired "Revenge for what, Daddy?"

Ruffling her hair, Makoto promised "Tomorrow, sweetie. Mommy and I will explain tomorrow. In the meantime, you have to go to bed."

Crossing her arms in a pout, Kiki complained "But the story was just getting good!"

Chuckling, Kyoko ruffled her daughter's hair and assured her "Tomorrow, Kiki. We promise."

Sighing in resignation, Kiki laid down against her pillow, letting both of her parents kiss her goodnight before the young girl fell asleep. After drawing the blanket up and tucking her in, Makoto and Kyoko walked back to their room in order to retire for the night.


	12. Trust Arc Chapter Eleven

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Eleven: Kyoko vs. Jutaro!

Present Day

"Come on, Mommy! Daddy! I need to hear what happened next! Did Mommy or did Mommy not beat the bad guy?!"

Chuckling at her daughter's enthusiasm, she eased "Alright, alright. Mommy will tell you, Kiki. Now let's see…Jutaro had just approached us, and your father was currently hiding behind me for protection when…"

XXX

April 19, 2014

"Ju…Jutaro Aka…fuku?"

Jutaro grinned at the fearful boy hiding behind his former interrogator.

"So, you remember me. And you even learned my name…what an honor for me."

"B…but how? You were in…prison!"

His sinister grin somehow widening, Jutaro chuckled "Don't you remember that day in March? I told you that if you ever got me arrested, I'd never let go of my grudge against you. After you landed me in prison, all I could think of was how I could gain my revenge…even **kill…**"

Makoto cowered behind Kyoko, clutching her shoulders more tightly as Jutaro's malice terrified him.

"Then, when one of my associates on the outside informed me that not only were you attending Hope's Peak Academy, but the Ultimate Detective as well, I knew I had the perfect opportunity. So I broke out, sullying my hands with blood for the first time in my life when I murdered one of the guards, and made my way for this abandoned hideout, knowing my swift recapture would be too much to resist for the Ultimate Detective."

_This man…this…monster…tried to use __**Kyoko**__ to get to me?!_

"My original plan was to lure the Detective here and subdue her, then send a message demanding you for her life. But then when my associate contacted me a few days ago and informed me that she had recruited you as her assistant, I saw an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. You two would both come here, like moths to a flame, and I could end you both, ridding me of your atrocious bad luck, and depriving Japan of their best chance to recapture me. Then I could move to another prefecture and continue my robbery spree where I left off before I ran into you!"

Makoto shivered as Jutaro cackled, filled with glee at the apparent success of his plan. Kyoko's eyes narrowed, not betraying a hint of fear as she stared down the man who lured them here. She then reached into her jacket before pulling out a cell phone, handing it to Makoto.

"Naegi-kun, take my phone and escape through one of the windows in the back. Once you're out of the house, call the Department and inform them that the killer is at this location. Ask them to send backup while I detain Jutaro."

Gaping, Makoto tried to protest "Kiri, he could **kill **you! I can't just…"

"This is **not** up for discussion. Do as I say and **run**. I can handle myself, now **go**!"

Reluctantly nodding, Makoto grabbed the cell phone and ran in the opposite direction, Kyoko and Jutaro's eyes flickering in his direction as he disappeared from view.

"You can't protect him from me forever, sweetheart." Jutaro taunted as he cracked his knuckles. "Soon, you'll be bleeding at my feet, then I can get my revenge on your boyfriend."

Kyoko ignored the taunt, narrowing her eyes before informing him "You're under arrest, Jutaro Akafuku."

Cackling boisterously, Jutaro replied "You've got a spine, I'll give you that, legs. But it's time to bring our time together to an end. Prepare to die!"

With that, Jutaro rushed forward, his fist winding up for a jab. Kyoko adopted a defensive stance, preparing to parry his blow with her forearm, only to be caught off guard when he retracted his arm at the last second to deliver a stunning kick to her abdomen. Reeling with shock, Kyoko flew backwards, landing on her rear before gingerly getting up.

_Okay…so he knows how to feint. Alright, better take it up a notch; time for an offensive strategy!_

Kyoko dashed forward, lifting her right foot off of the ground to deliver a roundhouse kick, only for Jutaro to grab her boot in midair, twisting it as he pushed back. Kyoko spun through the air, landing on her knees before getting up, staring into Jutaro's eyes.

"Like that, chick? I'm not just some common thief-turned-murderer. I also trained myself in kung-fu! You can't best me in a one-on-one so easily!"

_…Damn! I've gotten rusty!_

Although Kyoko had trained for many years under her maternal grandfather in a wide variety of martial arts, and had the knowledge to take Jutaro down, it had been some time since one of her cases had forced her to utilize that knowledge against a human opponent. She suddenly found herself wishing that she had followed Makoto's advice to ask one of the more combat oriented Ultimates to accompany them.

_…Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and socialize at least a little with Owada or Ogami or Ikusaba…_

Filing the lesson away for the time being, Kyoko advanced forward and adopted a more cautious strategy, opting for a series of quick jabs and small kicks that could be easily retracted the moment Jutaro tried to grab her. Yet whatever blows she did try to connect were easily parried by her opponent, making the Ultimate Detective grunt in frustration, and making Jutaro's eyes sparkle in taunting victory.

Eventually though, the added force Jutaro put into his punches and kicks due to his intent to kill wore down on his stamina, making the killer short of breath and fatigued. Seeing her opportunity, Kyoko dashed forward, pressing her hands into the floor to launch herself into a corkscrew kick. Too slow to stop her, Jutaro felt her speeding form launch into his abdomen, flying backwards until his head hit the desk. Taking advantage of his dazed state, Kyoko withdrew a pair of handcuffs from her jacket, securing his wrist to the leg of the desk.

"I repeat, you're under arrest, Jutaro Akafuku."

Finally out of his daze, Jutaro scoffed "Well, don't count your chickens before they hatch, princess. I ain't going back to jail, and I've still got one last ace up my sleeve!"

Before Kyoko could ask what he meant, Jutaro had used his unrestrained hand to withdraw a single glass flask from his jacket, smashing it against the ground and causing oil to spill across the floor. At the same time, a lighter that he had taped to the inside of the container instantly went off, lighting the liquid ablaze and making the flames spread to the rest of the house.

Her eyes widening in shock, Kyoko looked at the now cackling Jutaro who boasted "That's right, dearest! I ain't going back to jail, and if I can't get my revenge on that Naegi kid, I can at least take **you** with me! We're all going to burn together and there's nothing you can do to stop it! HAHAHAHAHA!"

His cackling was brought to an end as Kyoko swiftly punched him in the nose, the unexpected force knocking the thief unconscious as he slumped against the desk. Kyoko wiped some sweat from her brow with her forearm as she looked around.

_Alright, time to make my escape and rendezvous with Naegi-kun._

As she rushed towards the door, the flames covered the entrance as well as the rest of the house, making Kyoko step backwards, paralyzed with fear as a repressed memory burst to the forefront.

_HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME! AH! MY HANDS!_

With considerable effort, Kyoko shook the memory from her mind, forcing herself to focus on the more pressing task on escaping with her life.

"I can't think about that now…alright, Kyoko…just…run through and then roll once you get outside and the flames can't hurt you…You'll be fine…you'll be fine…"

As Kyoko struggled to take that first step however, some of the support beams that held up the roof fell off, the fire brining their joints. Kyoko didn't see them coming until it was too late; shielding her face with her arms, Kyoko was knocked on her back by the flaming support beams, pinned down under their weight. Kyoko found herself paralyzed by a combination of fear overwhelming her mind and pain shooting from her body. Kyoko panted, her eyes darting around wildly in a rare state of panic, her emotionless mask completely gone as a loot of terror covered her face.

As her energy started to ebb away and the flaming pillars started to disintegrate the fabric of her gloves, Kyoko couldn't help but think "So…is this how I die? Trapped in a burning building, pinned under flaming rubble?"

Just as she was about to lose consciousness from the heat, she was brought back to a state of semi-alertness when a familiarly frantic voice rang through the house, instilling a spark of hope in her heart.

"KIRI? KIRI!"

XXX

Present Day

"Was that you, Daddy! Did you…save Mommy?"

Kiki sniffled, tears flowing down her cheeks as she listened to her mother's close call with death.

Smiling, Makoto wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes with his thumbs, cradling her face as he smiled.

"Yes, Kiki, Daddy saved Mommy. The details of how I rescued her however will have to wait until tomorrow. I think hearing about Mommy's fight with Jutaro has been more than enough excitement for one night. You need a good night's sleep to digest it."

For once, Kiki didn't argue or complain about the premature end of storytime. Nodding, she climbed into Kyoko's lap, nuzzling her nose against her mother's belly.

Smiling warmly, Kyoko caressed her daughter's hair soothing her "It's okay, Kiki. Mommy's here…Mommy's right here…it's okay…it's okay…"

Despite her soothing words and ministrations, Kiki didn't move an inch, still nestled against her mother. A mischievous smirk entering the former Detective's face, Kyoko subtly reached under her daughter with one hand, unzipping her footie pajamas until her soft, pudgy belly was bare. She then lightly scratched at her daughter's belly, making the distraught girl giggle helplessly, rolling back between her parents as Kyoko's hand followed, not letting up on her tickle treatment.

"Tickle, tickle, Kiki. Coochie coochie cooooo!"

"Hahahahaha! Moohohohohoommmyyyyy! I'm better, I'mm beeheheheterrrrr!"

Continuing her teases, Kyoko asked "Are you? I'm not so sure; how do I know you're not fibbing to Mommy?"

"I'm naahahahahttt!"

"Still, I think we should make sure." Turning to her husband, she asked "Makoto, would you mind giving me a helping hand?"

Grinning, Makoto leaned over his daughter, scratching at the inner walls of her belly button before placing his lips on Kiki's upper belly, blowing a series of raspberries as his wife continued to scribble and spider her agile fingers against Kiki's lower belly.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! DAHAHAHAHDDDYYYY! MAHAHAHAHAHMMMYYYY! THAHAHAHAHT TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLEESSSS! STAAHAHAHAHAHAPPP!"

Like her previous pleas however, this one was absolutely fake. The young Kiki was having so much fun being tickled by her parents that she didn't feel any anguish from the story of her mother's brush with death.

_Please don't stop, Mommy! Please don't stop, Daddy! This is too much fun to stop!_

Luckily for her, her parents knew that her pleas to stop were fake and kept up their tickle treatment until Kiki was just on the verge of exhaustion, the little girl squealing and squirming all the while. Finally letting up, Kiki gasped for breath as Kyoko rezipped her pajamas. Her eyelids closed most of the way as her parents tucked her in, placing kisses on both of her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki. Pleasant dreams. We love you!"

Yawning, Kiki murmured "Love you…too…" before her dual eyes closed all the way, snoring emanating from her nose.

Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko walked out and quietly closed the door behind them, leaving their daughter to slumber.


	13. Trust Arc Chapter Twelve

A/N: Well, I know it's been a while, but here's the next Chapter of Trust Arc at last! Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Twelve: A Friend in Need!

Present Day

"So are you sure you want to continue, Kiki? Neither your mother nor I would blame you if you wanted to take a break and read something else for a bit."

Kiki smiled softly at her father and assured him "I'm sure, Daddy. I promise, I'm better now. I can handle it, so please continue with the story, Daddy. I want to hear about how you rescued Mommy from the fire!"

Chuckling, Makoto relaxed replying "If you're sure, pumpkin. Now, while your mother was subduing Jutaro, I had just made my escape from a window in the kitchen on the first floor…"

XXX

April 19, 2014

"Uwah!"

Makoto tumbled out of the window, landing on his head and groaning in pain before righting himself, dusting off his pants as he stood up. He took Kyoko's phone out of his pocket, sighing in relief at the sight of no discernable damage to the device from his tumble.

"At least you're not broken. Guess that's one bit of good luck today…" Makoto looked back towards the house, a worried frown evident on his face as he murmured "Please stay safe, Kiri…"

Makoto then walked away, waiting until he was adjacent to the main road before activating the phone and scrolling through the contacts.

"Let's see…Grandfather…no, ah, here we are, Tokyo Police Department!"

Tapping the contact, he held up the phone to his ear, listening to it ring until a gruff voice answered on the other end.

"Kirigiri-chan, have you apprehended the suspect already? Or was the investigation…"

"This isn't Kirigiri-san!" Makoto frantically cut him off. "My name's Makoto Naegi, sir. I'm…"

"Naegi-kun, Naegi-kun…" the voice interrupted, deep in thought until it continued with a tone of epiphany. "That's right, Naegi-kun! Kirigiri-chan told us you were helping her on this case. Frankly, an odd choice in partners if you ask me, but I digress. Why are you calling with Kirigiri-chan's phone?"

"We were investigating the first hideout on her list when the culprit came back and ambushed us! Kirigiri-san told me to run and call you guys for backup while she apprehended the killer! Please, you've gotta hurry and help Kirigiri-san!"

"Calm down, kid! Just take a deep breath. Alright, I'll send a squad over to the address; she left a copy of her list with me, so you don't have to worry about providing it. You can expect them in no more than fifteen minutes, so just hang tight until we get there, okay kid?"

_FIFTEEN MINUTES? What if she doesn't last that long?_ Despite his worries, Makoto kept those thoughts to himself, deciding to have faith in Kyoko as he nodded, replying "I understand, sir. I'll stay put."

"Good, and don't worry, kid. Kirigiri-chan's gotten out of much worse than that before. She'll be fine until we get there."

Without another word, the officer hung up, leaving Makoto alone with his thoughts. The Ultimate Lucky Student took a deep breath, taking the officer's suggestion to heart and letting his words calm his nerves.

"Kiri, please hold out until backup arrives…"

Makoto made the mistake of turning around; his eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw the house now completely ablaze in flames.

"The house…it's on FIRE! Kiri, please get out of there!"

A minute passed, and yet Makoto saw not a hint of Kyoko or Jutaro coming from the house. Makoto held his head with both hands, furiously scratching at his scalp in a panic as he started to get really scared.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" He looked at Kyoko's cell phone before shaking his head and dismissing "No, the police said it'll take over ten mor eminutes to get here. Who knows how long it'll take for the fire department to get here too? Kiri needs help NOW! But who…"

Makoto's eyes widened in realization, his panicked rant coming to a standstill as he lifted his hands from his head to look at his palms before shaking his head.

"No, NO WAY! I must be out of my mind! I can't just run into a burning building! This isn't some crazy anime or video game!"

Makoto then looked to the blazing house, his heart clenching at the thought of the Ultimate Detective perishing in the fire.

"If I don't do something now, I'll never forgive myself! I can't believe I'm about to do this…Hang on, Kiri! I'm coming!"

Makoto dashed into the fiery entrance, using his forearms as a shield from the heat as he slid to a standstill inside the living room. Panting, he put formed a cone with his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice as he called out.

"KIRI? KIRI?"

XXX

Present Day

"So you ran into a burning building, Daddy? Didn't you and Mommy tell me not to go near fire?"

Chuckling nervously, Makoto scratched his cheek and answered "In my defense, I wasn't really thinking when I ran in. I just knew that your mother was in danger and I was the only one at the time who was there to help."

Smiling nostalgically, Kyoko explained "Your father has a bad habit of rushing into danger with no regard for preserving his own life…but because his actions have saved people's lives, mine included, I've let them slide." Narrowing her eyes at Kiki, Kyoko warned "That does **not** mean however, that you should run into burning buildings. If you see a building that's on fire, you are to call the fire department and let them handle it. Understood?"

Nodding, Kiki replied obediently "Yes, Mommy."

Smiling, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair as eh praised "That's my girl. Now, why don't you continue, Kyoko?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Quite. Now then, your father had just rushed in to find me. I was about to lose consciousness when…"

XXX

April 19, 2014

"KIRI? KIRI?"

"Huh?"

Kyoko groaned, forcing herself to focus as the youthful voice forced her back into a state of consciousness.

"Who…"

"KIRI? KIRI!"

"Na…Naegi…kun?"

As she deduced, Makoto had just burst into view, a frantic and panicking expression on his face as he stood over her, eyes widened at her trapped state.

"Kiri! Oh kami! Kiri, are you alright?!"

Coughing from the smoke, Kyoko wheezed "Naegi-kun…you baka…I told you to run."

"I did, and I called the police for backup. But after I hung up, I turned around and saw that the house had caught on fire. I waited for a minute, but when I didn't see you come out, I rushed back in sto make sure you could escape."

Makoto looked to the side as he spotted an unconscious Jutaro, cuffed to the desk that was quickly burning to ash.

"So you subdued him?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "Y…yes." She coughed before revealing "After I did though, he smashed a flask with oil and a hidden lighter to light the house on fire. Then these support beams fell on me before I could make my escape."

Adjusting his gaze to the flaming pillars pinning her to the floor, Makoto assured her in a panicked tone "Hang on, Kiri! I'll get these off you!"

Makoto reached for the top pillar, only to recoil and hiss in pain at the heat. Makoto turned his hands around to look at his palms; just the lightest touch had burned through the latex gloves, the plastic already falling off his hands.

Seeing him nurse his injured hands, Kyoko urged "Naegi-kun…just…go. Get out…while you still…can…"

Shaking his head, Makoto refused "No way!"

Her eyes widening in shock, Kyoko watched as, with a newfound surge of energy, Makoto reached for the pillars again, ignoring the burns stinging his hands as he dragged them off one by one.

"Naegi…kun…why…"

As he was working hard to free her, Makoto answered "I know…that you don't consider me a friend…you've made abundantly clear that you don't want to be anybody's friend. But Kiri, even though you don't consider me a friend…I consider you MY friend!"

Kyoko gaped in shock, gasping "I'm your…friend?"

Nodding profusely, Makoto roared "THAT'S RIGHT! AND I NEVER ABANDON MY FRIENDS WHEN THEY NEED ME!"

"You…you won't…abandon…me…?"

The shock of Makoto's declarations of camaraderie and friendship combined with the smoke she had been inhaling proved too much for her brain to process. She began to lose awareness, her eyes closing halfway.

Seeing this, Makoto started to panic, begging her as he pulled away the last pillar "Stay with me, Kiri! Stay with me! We're almost there! I'm just getting the last pillar off you, just hang on!"

As Makoto threw the last pillar away and began nursing his hands with his mouth, he stopped sucking when he noticed a sight that shocked and appalled him; Kyoko's hands wee bare, her violet gloves having burnt away, exposing burns that seemed to crisscross every inch of her hands.

"Kiri! Did the fire…burn you this badly?" Seeing a lack of response from her, Makoto shook his head, deciding "No time to worry about that now. Don't worry, Kiri! We'll get those treated. You're obviously not awake enough to walk on your own…alright, I'll just have to carry you out. Please forgive me, Kiri!"

Kneeling down, he slipped one hand under her knees, wrapping it around the side of her leg, while the other wrapped around the side of her neck, supporting her head as he quickly stood up, the Ultimate Detective successfully in his hold.

Masking his fear and panic with a fierce and determined expression that narrowed his normally soft eyes, Makoto assured her "Alright, Kiri! We're gonna get out of here now. Just hang on!"

Makoto proceeded to power-walk out, unable to run due to the added weight of cradling Kyoko protectively. As soon as he emerged from the flaming entrance, Makoto gave a relieved smile at seeing the squad of police cars surrounding the house.

As soon as he approached the vehicles, an officer with an irate expression marched over to him, scolding "Makoto Naegi! I'm the police chief you spoke to on the phone. I specifically told you to wait outside the house until we got here! Why did you…"

"The house burst into flames immediately after you hung up and Kirigiri-san didn't come out! Someone had to go in there and rescue her and nobody else was around to do it! She needs medical attention, so where's the nearest hospital?"

Taken aback by the rare presence of an injured and barely conscious Kyoko, the Chief stammered "Well…the nearest available institution with a medical facility would be…Hope's Peak Academy…"

As if on cue, the limo that brought them there rolled backwards behind the police cars. Rushing over, Makoto approached the car as the driver lowered the window, a confused and concerned expression on their face.

"What happened? I saw smoke and a bunch of police cruisers approaching the house. Is everything…"

Ripping the back door open, Makoto eased Kyoko out of his hold and onto the seat, sliding next to her before slamming the door shut and ordering "Kirigiri-san needs medical attention. Get us to Hope's Peak, and STEP ON IT!"

Taken aback by the boy's forcefulness, the driver slammed the gas pedal, speeding away with their two passengers in tow. Kyoko groaned, not really aware and barely conscious, her head leaning on Makoto's shoulder in fatigue.

Worried, Makoto hesitantly reached for her hand with his own, lacing his fingers with hers as he urged "Kiri…if you can still hear me…just keep squeezing my hand until we get to Hope's Peak, okay? Just let me know that you're still there, Kiri!"

Despite her lack of awareness, Kyoko almost instinctively began to squeeze his hand at regular intervals, easing Makoto's nerves just slight ly as they continued their journey back to campus where they could get treatment for Kyoko.

_Jus thang in there, Kiri! Don't die on me, please!_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy! You were so cool!" Makoto blushed as Kiki continued to gush and praise "Rushing into a burning building, then carrying Mommy out by yourself! You're like the darling Prince come to rescue his beloved Princess!"

Hearing her daughter sigh at the romantic image she had concocted, Kyoko smiled, interjecting "Well, it wasn't quite the romantic act you're thinking of, Kiki. Remember, at this stage, your father and I weren't even close, let alone crushing on each other. But as you'll learn tomorrow, it did help me to open up to him more."

Looking up at her parents with pleading eyes, Kiki begged "Are you sure you can't go a little bit longer? Please, Mommy? Please, Daddy?"

Chuckling, Makoto answered "Not tonight, pumpkin. Tomorrow though, we promise."

"…Okay…"

Smiling, the two parents finished tucking their daughter in, kissing her cheeks as the young girl nestled into her pillow.

"Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams."

"Your father and I love you, Kiki…"

"…"

The young girl had already fallen into slumber, unable to return the statements of love her parents had said to her. Smiling to each other, Makoto found himself surprised as Kyoko sauntered over to him, wrapping her hands around his neck as she whispered in his ear.

"Shall we retreat for the night, my beloved King?"

Kyoko squealed softly as Makoto wrapped one arm around her knees, hoisting her up as he supported her shoulders with his other arm.

"Anything for my beautiful Queen…"

Kyoko nuzzled her nose against his as he carried her out, Makoto gently closing the door with his foot before retiring to their room for the evening, the two royal dorks eventually falling to slumber in their royal embrace.


	14. Trust Arc Chapter Thirteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Thirteen: Kyoko Awakens! The Kirigiri Family Reunited?

Present Day

"So what happened after you and Mommy arrived at Hope's Peak, Daddy?"

"Well…after we arrived, I carried her to the infirmary so she could recover. Once she was stable, we tried to get her hands treated for burns, when I found out…"

XXX

April 19, 2014

"What do you mean you can't heal her hands?"

Kyoko, now unconscious, was lying on one of the hospital beds in the nurse's office, Juzo now standing guard outside to ensure Kyoko's security. Makoto, his hands slick with aloe to treat his minor burns, stared incredulously at the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki. After stabilizing Kyoko's condition, she inspected the Ultimate Detective's hands only to conclude to Makoto's shock that there was nothing she could do to treat them.

"Well…those w…wounds…they weren't ca…caused by the fi…fire. Those are sc…scars that are several ye…years old…I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

_Several years old… _Makoto's brow furrowed as he realized _Kyoko…is that why you wear those gloves…to hide those scars?_ Shaking the thought from his head for now, Makoto sighed and apologized "No, I'm sorry. I'm sure you did the best you could. How is she otherwise?"

"W…well…she is br…breathing normally, and whatever bu…burns she did suffer will he…heal on their o…own. At this point, she just needs re…rest. She should be as go…good as n…new in a day or t…two."

Makoto smiled gratefully at Mikan, then frowned at seeing the slight fatigue in her eyes, suggesting "Tsumiki-senpai, why don't you go back to your dorm and relax? You said Kirigiri-san's not in any danger now, and you look tired."

Frozen in shock that someone outside of her class actually cared about her well-being, Mikan stammered "A…are you su…sure?"

Smiling, Makoto nodded and affirmed "Yeah; I'll watch over her. You've done all you can; go and rest up."

Tears watering in her eyes, Mikan bowed her head, thanking him "Th…thank you Ma…Makoto!"

As she rushed out of the infirmary, Makoto sighed, turning his gaze back to the slumbering Ultimate Detective, a worried frown plastered on his face.

Reaching for her hand, Makoto pleaded as he grasped it in his own "Please wake up soon, Kiri. I…"

Kyoko groaned, stirring slightly even though her eyes were closed, murmuring "Na…Naegi…kuuun?"

Gasping, Makoto leaned closer, whispering "Kiri? Are you…"

"KYOKO!"

Makoto was interrupted by a masculine yell; letting go of Kyoko's hand, he turned his head to the entrance to see a panting Jin Kirigiri, his face displaying a rare frantic and panicked expression.

"Headmaster Kirigiri?"

Jin all but ignored Makoto, rushing to the foot of Kyoko's bed. Clutching the rails with both hands, his knuckles turned shite as he started to sob, tears falling from his face.

"Kyoko! I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive your deadbeat father for not protecting you?"

_…Father? _Turning to face the Headmaster, Makoto asked hesitantly "Headmaster Kirigiri…you're Kyoko's dad?"

Turning to face the Ultimate Lucky Student, Jin calmed down; putting two and two together, he asked "Makoto…did you save my daughter?"

Nodding, Makoto answered "Y…yes, Headmaster. I was helping her on a case and she was trapped in a burning building. I carried her out and brought her back on campus to be treated."

"I see…" Jin bowed before Makoto, Making the boy shuffle uncomfortably as the Headmaster thanked him "Thank you for saving my daughter, Makoto…though I'm not sure if I have any right to call myself her father these days…"

"But why, Headmaster?"

Turning his head to the side in shame, Jin reluctantly answered "Because I abandoned her. The short version is that when my father was training Kyoko to be a detective in Europe when she was seven, my wife Hibiki fell ill and died. I tried to get my father to bring her back to Japan so that she could at least say goodbye to her mother…but he refused."

"Headmaster Kirigiri…" Makoto uttered, feeling sorry for the pain and anguish that he, and by extension, Kyoko had to suffer.

"I was so livid and angry at my father that I walked away, leaving my daughter in his care. Once I had calmed down on the plane back to Japan, I started to regret it, and I wished I could take it back…kami, countless times I wished I could take it back, that I could go back to being Kyoko's father. But my anger at my own father and my stubborn pride prevented me from going back. If Kyoko hates and scorns me, I don't blame her. I lost the right to be her father a long time ago…"

"Headmaster…" Makoto reached for his hands, grasping them in his own and encouraging the Kirigiri patriarch "You can still be her father! I saw you rush in; you acted like any parent would. You can make up for lost time now and be there for Kyoko when she needs you the most! I just know that once she hears about how you stayed by her side, she'll forgive you!"

Gaping in shock at the pure optimism emanating from his student, Jin chuckled and agreed "Yes…I suppose now…I can make up for lost time…be the father I should have been." Looking at his student, Jin thanked "Thank you, Makoto."

Scratching his cheek, Makoto assured him nervously "Oh…it was…nothing, really…"

Smiling at his student, Jin let go of Makoto's hands, choosing to sit at the chair on the opposite side of the bed that Makoto had been sitting at, grasping his daughter's hand in his own.

"Kyoko…it's going to be okay. Your Papa's here now, and he's sorry for not being there for you. But Papa promises, he won't let anything happen to you anymore."

Makoto smiled at the look of paternal love Jin was showing his daughter before sitting in his original seat, holding Kyoko's other hand as the two men kept watch over the injured woman lying in the hospital bed.

Neither noticed that Kyoko was just barely conscious, having overheard their conversation. Overcome with the outbursts of dedication towards her, she promptly lost consciousness once more, falling into slumber as she remained under the watchful gaze of her father and her classmate.

XXX

Present Day

"Wait. Mommy…your Daddy…abandoned you?"

Nodding somberly, Kyoko confirmed "Yes, Kiki. Your maternal grandfather, kami rest his soul, left me in the care of my grandfather when I was not much older than you. But Kiki…" Kyoko looked sternly into her daughter's eyes as she emphasized "I don't want you to think ill of your grandfather for his actions. The whole situation was…complicated, and I held a grudge against him for a long time. But as you just learned, my father still loved me like any father would, and we eventually made up."

Nodding in understanding, Kiki answered "Okay, Mommy."

Smiling, Kyoko answered "Good. Now then, where were we? Ah yes, your father and grandfather were keeping watch over me all night. I didn't actually regain consciousness until the next day…"

XXX

April 20, 2014

Kyoko groaned, her eyes fluttering open as she saw white walls surrounding her.

_What happened? Where am I?_

As she struggled to sit up, she suddenly found her back being supported by two sets of hands.

"Whoa, easy, Kirigiri-san."

"Don't push yourself, Kyoko."

Her eyes widening as she recognized the voices, she suddenly became more alert, looking to see Makoto on one side and her father on the other, helping her to sit up.

Once she had properly moved into a sitting position, she addressed "Naegi-kun. Headmaster." Looking around the room one last time, she asked "Would one of you care to explain how I ended up in the infirmary?"

It was Jin who decided to answer "You and Makoto were working on a case together, during which you were trapped in a burning building. Makoto here carried you to safety and brought you to campus to be treated."

_He…did? So…I wasn't just…delirious…or dreaming?_

As she was about to thank him, her gaze wandered to her bare hands. Her eyes, widening, she yelped and immediately hid them in her jacket pockets.

"Naegi-kun…what happened to my gloves?"

"…When I was lifting the beams off of you, the flames had already burnt your gloves away. I assumed that your scars were burns from that particular fire. It wasn't until Tsumiki-senpai was treating you that she told me that they were from several years ago."

_…So that's two people who have now seen my scars…_

Before she could say anything further, her eyes widened when she saw a pair of replica violet, studded gloves offered to her by Jin, who merely smiled warmly and explained "It's the least I can do."

"…I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude…" Kyoko stated before accepting the gift, sliding the gloves over her hands, concealing her scars once more.

"At least that's one good thing you've done as her father."

All of their eyes turned to the voice's owner at the entrance; a wizened old man with white hair and a white beard, using a wooden cane to support himself.

"Dad."

"Grandfather."

_Dad? Grandfather? So this guy is…Kyoko's grandfather?_

Looking at his father suspiciously, Jin asked "What are you doing here, Dad?"

As he approached Kyoko's bed, Fuhito responded "The police department called to tell me that Kyoko was incapacitated and put in the hospital ward."

Gritting his teeth, Jin nearly growled "If that was the case, then why didn't you come and visit her yesterday?"

Shaking his head, Fuhito answered "I was called out of retirement on a case, so I couldn't come until I finished my work."

His eyes narrowed, Jin scoffed "Of course, detective work above all else, even when your own granddaughter is in the hospital. How like you, Dad."

"You remember our creed, Jin. Or have you forgotten the day you walked out on us?"

As their bickering continued, Makoto frowned when he noticed Kyoko have a conflicted expression on her face.

"Kiri, are you…"

"This argument is pointless, anyway." Fuhito interrupted, turning to face Makoto, his eyebrow raised in curiosity as he asked "And who are you, boy?"

Feeling the need to sit up straight, Makoto answered "Makoto Naegi, sir. I'm your granddaughter's assistant."

"Her assistant? Kyoko never mentioned an assistant."

Before he could interrogate Makoto further, Kyoko interjected "It was a one-time arrangement, grandfather. A condition placed by the Police Department for a case I was working on."

Nodding in understanding, Fuhito answered "I see…at any rate, I just came by to remind Kyoko that she still has a backlog of cases waiting for her, and to encourage her not to spend too much time on bedrest."

"…Yes, grandfather."

Makoto couldn't believe what he was hearing from her own grandfather; a little miffed, he thought _She almost died in a fire and her own family only comes to make sure she gets back to work in a timely manner?_

"Now then, I should be on my way, but first, Kyoko…" Fuhito walked over to his granddaughter and leaned over, whispering in her ear "Remember what I said about getting too close to other people. Don't get too attached to that assistant of yours."

As Fuhito walked away, Jin followed, insisting "I'll show you the way out, Dad."

Soon the room was empty, leaving only Makoto and Kyoko in the room together. Makoto shuffled in his chair awkwardly, the silence making him all fidgety.

"So, ano…are you mad at me, Kiri? For the…gloves thing?"

An awkward silence passed before Kyoko finally answered "…I'm not angry, Naegi-kun. I'm just…embarrassed. I…hadn't intended to show anyone in our class what lay beneath my gloves."

"I…I see…" Makoto deduced "Then…your scars…they're related to that bad decision you were talking about before, right?"

"Correct…" Kyoko looked down at her lap and asked "You probably think I'm hideous, now that you've seen my hands, don't you?"

Gaping in shock, Makoto shook his head and insisted "NO! I don't think that at all, Kirigiri-san! I'll admit…when I first saw them, I was shocked, but only because I wanted to make sure all of your injuries were treated. But now that I know that they were scars from years ago…I see them as a part of you, no different than your violet hair or your purple eyes or the fact that you're taller than me!"

Her eyes widening in shock, Kyoko asked hopefully "So…you don't find me repulsive?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Makoto assured her "Not at all!" Taking her hand in his and interlocking their fingers together, he assured her "Whether gloved or bare, your hands aren't hideous, and I'm not disgusted by them, Kiri…"

"Naegi-kun…"

Kyoko stared into his eyes, trying to find a single hint of deception in them, only to avert her gaze empty-handed, baffling the Ultimate Detective for the first time in her life.

_How can this boy hold not a single ounce of disgust or contempt for me? After being pushed away by me numerous times, after having his life put in danger by my work, and even after seeing the very symbol of my shame? How can this boy single-handedly make me want to __**trust**__ in someone again?_

Kyoko was taken out of her bewildered monologue when she felt something soft and smooth brush her palm. Widening her eyes, she looked down to see Makoto had grasped her other hand in his own, interlocking their fingers and clutching her hands in a loose grip. Looking up at him, she saw him wear a gentle, reassuring smile, as if trying to prove his sincerity.

_Nobody's ever touched my hands like this…not since I got burned…_

Kyoko threw caution to the wind for once in her life, disobeying her grandfather for the first time in her life and taking a leap of faith as she squeezed his hands with her own, letting a soft, grateful smile show as she allowed herself to trust.

_…I trust you, Naegi…Makoto._

XXX

Present Day

"And that was when I stopped thinking of your father as Naegi-kun, and started to think of him as Makoto."

"Is that when you realized that you were in love with Daddy?"

Chuckling, Kyoko ruffled Kiki's hair and answered "No; all I knew at that point was that I wanted to trust him. Thoughts of romance didn't come until much later, sweetie. And your father and I hadn't even solidified our friendship yet."

"Even after he saved you and told you that you were beautiful?"

At this point, Makoto intervened "Well…Kiki, just because your mother wanted to be friends with me at this point, didn't mean she had told me as such yet. We did end up talking about it, but later."

"Speaking of later," Kyoko commented. "More of the story will have to wait for later. It's time for bed, sweetie."

"Awww…" Kiki groaned before nestling into her pillow.

Makoto and Kyoko tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before closing the door behind them as they retired to their own room.


	15. Trust Arc Chapter Fourteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Fourteen: Jutaro's Accomplice? Makoto's First Trial!

Present Day

"So…if you two weren't going to confess…and you still needed to talk about being friends…then what **did **happen next?"

Makoto tapped his chin before recalling "Let's see…it was then that your grandfather came in to check on us…"

April 20, 2014

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

Makoto blushed, the two letting go of each other's hands as he stammered "No! N…nothing, Headmaster."

Kyoko turned to face her father and responded "It's fine. Was there something you needed, Headmaster?"

Makoto frowned, looking at Kyoko curiously as he pondered _Why doesn't she call him her father? I mean, I get sticking to his title during a class or school ceremony…but were in private in the infirmary. Kyoko…do you really hate your father like he feared?_

Jin's soft smile turned into a serious frown as he nodded, confirming "Yes, actually there is." Standing at the foot of Kyoko's bed, he continued "I'd like to discuss in more detail what happened. The police told me on the phone when Makoto brought you here that the culprit you were chasing ambushed you. I'd like to know exactly how they managed that." A proud smile tugged on his lips as he commented "It's not every day that a culprit is able to get the drop on my daughter like that."

For the briefest of moments, Makoto noticed another conflicted expression flicker across Kyoko's face before she steeled herself, explaining "When Makoto and I were ambushed, Jutaro boasted about how one of his associates helped him escape from jail and kept tabs on us so that he could be informed of our whereabouts."

Nodding, Jin replied "I see…any idea who it could have been? Is there a chance it could have been one of my staff?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "It's impossible to say. Jutaro never mentioned anything about his accomplice during our duel. In fact, we never found a single clue as to who his accomplice might have been."

Makoto's eyes widened, focusing on that last sentence as he flashed back to their investigation, realizing _Wait…she didn't see it, but he did leave a clue!_ "No, that's wrong!"

Both Kirigiris turned to face Makoto, the Ultimate Detective staring at him incredulously as she repeated "That's…wrong?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "Kiri, do you remember when I rushed down in a panic and urged us to tail it out of there?" Seeing Kyoko nod, Makoto continued "While I was investigating the bedrooms on the second floor, I came across a diary, one I think I can safely assume belonged to Jutaro. In one of the diary entries, Jutaro wrote down a name when referencing someone he was regularly in contact with; Taro."

Absorbing this new information, Jin commented "But I don't have any staff on my payroll named Taro. Kyoko, do you have any idea who this Taro might be?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko admitted "I've spent most of my days off the school grounds doing Detective work, so I'm afraid I don't know the names of most of your staff, let alone be able to make any connections…"Kyoko sighed and reflected "I suppose this is a shortcoming of my decision to cut class…The most I could suggest is that maybe this Taro might be a close friend or a relative, but I can't say for certain…"

Makoto started to focus on her last sentence, musing _Wait…relative…Jutaro…Taro…Now I understand!_ Makoto turned to Jin and asked "Headmaster Kirigiri, could you maybe have one of your staff brought in here? I have a hunch, but I need to confirm a few things first."

Kyoko stared at Makoto incredulously, wondering _Is it possible? Could Makoto…have deduced the culprit…?_

Equally stunned, Jin slowly nodded and answered "O…okay, Makoto. But who should I have Juzo escort?"

XXX

Present Day

"You mean you solved the mystery…before Mommy did?"

Nodding, Kyoko explained "Understand, Kiki, that I was unable to solve the mystery of Jutaro's accomplice because I had made the choice to cut class. Your father on the other hand was a model student; he never missed a single class and because of that, he was privy to information that I had voluntarily become ignorant to. That's why I don't want you cutting school, Kiki. I don't want you to repeat my mistakes. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Kiki answered "I…I think I get it, Mommy."

Smiling, Kyoko leaned down to kiss her hair, murmuring "Good." Turning to her husband, she urged "Makoto, would you please continue?"

"Yeah, Daddy! Who was the bad guy who tried to hurt Mommy?"

Nodding, Makoto started "Let's see…it wasn't long before Juzo came back, and struggling in his grip was…"

XXX

April 20, 2014

"Hey! Let me go! What did I do?"

The trio shifted their gaze to the entrance, where Juzo was dragging a struggling Shutaro by the arm before tossing him into the middle of the room.

Seething, Shutaro stood up, dusting off his pants and straightening his tie before complaining "Headmaster! Your chief of security just kidnapped me and dragged me here for no reason!"

Jin gently explained "I ordered him to bring you here. We just have a few urgent questions to ask you and if everything checks out, then you can go and I'll personally apologize for the misunderstanding."

Scoffing, Shutaro conceded "…Whatever…so, what do you want to ask me?"

Turning to face the Ultimate Lucky Student, Jin offered "Makoto, you have the floor. Go right ahead."

Ignoring Shutaro's incredulous stare, Makoto nervously stepped forward, starting "Fukuka-sensei, do you have any siblings?"

"What's that got to do with anything? First you have me dragged here against my will, then you have this kid ask me nonsensical questions? Just what the hell is this?"

"Just answer the question, Shutaro."

Grumbling, Shutaro answered "No, I'm an only child. Don't have any sisters, don't have any brothers…"

Makoto focused on that last statement, objecting "No, that's wrong!"

The already grumpy Shutaro felt his blood boiling, admonishing Makoto "Kid, didn't your parents teach you not to correct, or interrupt for that matter, your elders?"

Jin decided to intervene, defending "If he decided to refute your claim, then he must have a reason. I'll allow it; continue, Makoto."

Nodding gratefully at the Headmaster, Makoto explained "You might have noticed by now that I come to class every day, Fukuka-sensei. I'm always one of the first ones there, and one of the last ones to leave. Because of that, I've noticed that almost like clockwork, you're on your cell phone before and after each class, talking to someone you address as brother."

Jin's eyes narrowed as he asked "Shutaro, is this true? Were you lying when you said you didn't have any brothers?"

Sighing, Shutaro admitted "Alright, yeah, I have a brother. I just…look, we're not close, alright? We've only just started to reconnect, so we kind of haven't told anyone. Anyway, what does my sibling status have to do with anything?"

Taking a deep breath, Makoto explained "Yesterday, Kyoko Kirigiri and I were working on a case when we were ambushed by Jutaro Akafuku. He boasted about how an accomplice helped him break out of jail and kept tabs on us. He also kept a diary where he referenced someone named Taro. Fukuka-sensei, Jutaro Akafuku is your brother, isn't he?"

Kyoko and Jin's eyes widened in shock at Makoto's accusation as Shutaro started to growl in fury "That's it, you brat! I've tolerated your stupid questions long enough, but this? Hello? Is there a brain in there? Akafuku and I have different last names! There's no way two unmarried siblings can have different last names!"

"No, that's wrong!"

Shutaro froze with fury as Makoto explained "Two siblings **can** have different last names. In fact, there's a pair of them that you should know by now."

"Who? Who do I know who are siblings that have different last names?!"

"In my class, there are two individuals in particular who fit those conditions; Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. They're twin sisters, but have different last names."

Nodding, Jin commented "Koichi should have told you that while you've been shadowing him these past two weeks. In fact, he said that he told you that every day for the first week just to make sure you wouldn't forget."

Huffing, Shutaro retorted "Fine, I remember now. Okay, so two siblings can have different last names, but there's no such connection between me and Akafuku…"

"No, that's wrong!"

Shutaro stumbled back, taken off guard by Makoto's repeated refutations of his claims.

"Wh…what…"

"There are actually two such connections between you and Jutaro."

Before Shutaro could angrily shout, Jin interjected gently "What are these connections, Makoto?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "First, we need to compare their last names. You see, I remember from the first day that the final "a" sound in Fukuka is elongated. Most English speakers would simply translate it as Fukuka for brevity, but if you were to translate it into romaji, then it's actually spelled as Fukukaa, similarly to how Kyoko would actually be spelled as Kyouko or Kyooko."

Kyoko sat there stunned at Makoto's deduction, admiring _I wouldn't have even thought of comparing their names…_

Oblivious to Kyoko's thoughts, Makoto continued "So, if you were to rearrange the letters, then Fukukaa would then spell Akafuku. It's an anagram!"

"Th…that's not…"

Nodding with an impressed gleam in his eyes, Jin inquired "And the second connection?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "That connection is done by comparing their first names. Specifically, the kanji readings."

"Kanji? What the hell do kanji readings have to do with this?"

"I didn't think of it before, but the name Jutaro, when written in its most common kanji form…the first kanji can be read as Ju, but it could just as easily be read as Shu. In other words, Jutaro and Shutaro can be written the exact same way, and none of us would have noticed!"

"Th…those are just…coincidences…" Shutaro turned to Jin and pleaded "Headmaster, I swear, this kid's got it all wrong!"

Shaking his head, Jin refuted "If it was just one coincidence, it would be one thing. But when it's one after another after another…it turns a possibility to a probability. Plus, your initial fib combined with everything else makes me very hesitant to cast doubt on Makoto's claims."

As Makoto nodded gratefully at Jin, Shutaro started to sweat, stammering "e…even if our na…names are si…similar…I'm not…not Akafuku's br…brother. And I haven't been…ke…keeping tabs on Makoto and Ky…Kyoko…"

"No, that's wrong!"

Gasping in shock once more, Shutaro froze in fear as Makoto explained "Yesterday morning, when Kyoko and I left the campus, I saw a shadow for a brief second in the distance behind me. At the time, I thought that my excitement and nervousness over getting to help Kyoko with her Detective work was putting my imagination to work. But, Fukuka-sensei, that was you wasn't it? You were tailing me on my way there from breakfast, and you called Jutaro after we left to let him know that we were heading for the hideout and everything was going according to plan…isn't that right?"

"That's not…that's impossible…I…I…"

"Shutaro…" Jin's eyes hardened, a paternal anger swimming in his pupils as he gently demanded "Tell us what happened…now…"

Seeing Shutaro struggle to open his mouth and speak, Makoto interjected "Headmaster Kirigiri…if I may…I'd like to offer what I think happened…how these events unfolded…"

Mulling it over for a moment, Jin nodded, seeing that Shutaro wasn't going to be talking anytime soon, gently urging "Go ahead, Makoto. Tell us how this case unfolded."

Nodding, Makoto prepared himself _Well…here goes…_ Taking a deep breath, Makoto narrowed his eyes and declared "Here's exactly what happened!"

"This case dates back to March, before I even set foot in Hope's Peak Academy. Jutaro Akafuku was arrested for robbery and sent to prison. Because I had an inadvertent hand in getting him locked up, Jutaro secretly swore revenge on me. To that end, he called in some help to carry out his crime. And that person…was his own brother, and the culprit in this case!"

"They concocted a plan where the culprit would get themselves hired as a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy, to keep tabs on me until Jutaro was free. A few weeks later, after they had been hired for about a week, through means unknown, Jutaro sprang the first phase of his plan. He murdered one of the guards and broke out, retreating to an abandoned hideout."

"Shortly after this, Kyoko was put on as the lead Detective on this case, and approached me. She asked for my help in investigating a group of hideouts to narrow down Jutaro's location, and I agreed. But what we didn't know was that the culprit was listening in on out conversation, and informed Jutaro of the new circumstances."

"Next, I met up with Kyoko yesterday and we left for the abandoned hideout. And just like before, the culprit tailed us, and informed Jutaro that we were on our way there, letting him know that it would soon be time to put the next phase of his revenge plan into action. Not long after we started investigating, Jutaro ambushed us. It was a trap; by luring us to one of the abandoned hideouts, and by having the culprit keep him in the loop about when we were heading to investigate the hideouts, Jutaro would be able to kill us both, ensuring his revenge on me, and eliminating one of the few Detectives who could track him down."

Makoto turned to look at the Ultimate Detective, a sliver of guilt entering his heart as he silently berated himself for inadvertently putting Kyoko in mortal danger.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Makoto continued "But then things stopped going to plan. Kyoko subdued Jutaro, giving me time to escape and call the police for backup. As a last-ditch effort, Jutaro set the hideout on fire, and the collapsing architecture prevented Kyoko from escaping. I then rushed back in, and carried Kyoko outside, bringing her back to Hope's Peak to be treated."

"The culprit didn't know we had escaped with our lives, and as a result failed to prepare an alibi to throw suspicion off their trail."

Makoto's eyes hardened in anger, glaring at Shutaro with a fury that made even Juzo quake in his boots as he raised his right hand, pointing at a shocked and terrified Shutaro as he accused "Isn't that right, Shutaro Fukuka?"

Shutaro's expression of denial shattered, making way for one of extreme disbelief, shaking with fear and anger at the boy who dared to accuse him.

XXX

Present Day

"So it was that new teacher that wanted to hurt you and Mommy?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "That's right, Kiki. Luckily for us, your father was able to put the pieces together and expose him, saving me in the process."

"YAY, DADDY!" Kiki praised, squealing with proud glee at her father's achievement.

Chuckling with a hint of embarrassment, Makoto blushed, scratching his cheek as he tried to wave it off "It…it was nothing…"

Chuckling with amusement, Kyoko mused "All these years and you're still as humble as ever…" She then leaned over her daughter, pecking Makoto on the lips before encouraging him "But whether you choose to acknowledge it or not, you're our hero, sweetie."

Makoto blushed even redder, a bashful smile tugging at his lips as he thanked "Thanks, honey…"

Evidently having had enough of her parents' mushy interactions, Kiki interrupted "So, don't keep me waiting! What happened next?"

Finally recovering from his blush, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair, telling her "Tomorrow, Kiki. Tomorrow we'll continue."

Sighing in resignation, Kiki nestled into her pillow, leaving her parents to tuck her in and kiss her good night. It wasn't long before Kiki yawned, quickly pulled into slumber.

Kyoko turned to face her husband, offering seductively "Shal we head to bed as well, my Junior Detective?"

Grinning, Makoto wrapped his arm around her waist, replying "Whatever you wish, Naegi-sensei."

Playfully slapping his shoulder, Kyoko led them out of Kiki's room, Makoto closing the door behind them as they retreated to their room.


	16. Trust Arc Chapter Fifteen

A/N: So here's the final Chapter of Trust Arc. Next will be an interlude before we get into the second arc of How I Met Your Mother: Bonding Arc. Please read and review, and let me know what you thought of Trust Arc overall. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Trust Arc

Chapter Fifteen: I Trust You!

Present Day

"So…what happened after you exposed Shutaro as the bad guy, Daddy?"

"Let's see…I had just finished telling the sequence of events to your grandfather when…"

XXX

April 20, 2014

Shutaro shook with fury as Makoto continued to point at him, an obvious fury in his hardened eyes. Jin stared at his employee disapprovingly, keeping his professionalism even though one of his employees was an accomplice in the near murder of his daughter. Said Detective could merely sit there in shock, impressed by Makoto's hidden talent.

"Shutaro Fukuka…" Jin began. "If you have anything to say in your defense, now would be the time to do it."

His anger giving way to resigned defeat, Shutaro's shoulders slumped as he conceded "…I concede. Yeah, Jutaro Akafuku is my brother. I changed my last name to avoid suspicion, and I planted myself as a mole so I could be his eyes and ears while he escaped. I kept tabs on Makoto so that Jutaro could exact his revenge."

"Why?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Makoto, who had a confused and befuddled look in his eyes as he tried to reconcile the fact that one of his teachers, regardless of who their sibling was, would agree to become an accessory to murder.

Sighing, Shutaro confessed "Because I owed him. You see, when we were kids, I was always the runt of the pack, targeted by bullies day after day…Or at least I would have been…if it weren't for Jutaro. He kept them off my back, and when he graduated from high school and moved out, I promised him that I'd repay him for protecting me."

Nodding in comprehension, Jin mused "I see…and after he got arrested in that scuffle with Makoto in March, that's when he called you and asked you to make good on your promise, correct?"

Nodding, Shutaro confirmed "Yeah. He assured me that I wouldn't have to dirty my own hands, that all I had to do was keep tabs on Makoto and inform him of any new developments that could affect his revenge." Glancing at the Ultimate Lucky Student, Shutaro gave a small smile as he mused "I just didn't expect this completely average kid here to be so observant."

_Fukuka-sensei…_Makoto looked to the side, feeling sorry for him and starting to empathize with him, his thoughts wandering back to his own relationship with Komaru. _If I were…to fall from grace…would Komaru follow me blindly just like Fukuka-sensei did? …No, that won't happen! No matter what, stooping to crime is unacceptable!_ "Fukuka-sensei…"

All of their eyes turned to Makoto, who was now focusing a righteous stare onto Shutaro, as though he were the accomplice's private instructor.

"I…I understand how you feel…believe me, I do…but…even if Jutaro was your sibling…even if you felt like you owed him…there's no excuse…nothing that can justify helping in a murder!"

Kyoko could feel Makoto's righteous anger, stunned by how passionate the boy had become, and by how there wasn't a hint of deceit in his voice.

_Heh…he really is an open book…and a pure-hearted one at that…_

"Well put, Makoto." Giving the Lucky Student a brief smile before steeling back into a disapproving frown, the Headmaster addressed his employee "Shutaro Fukuka, for violating your oath to protect the students of Hope's Peak Academy, and for being an accessory to attempted murder, you are now fired from your employment at this school. Juzo, would you please escort Shutaro to the police station?"

Nodding, Juzo wordlessly grabbed Shutaro's wrist, dragging him out of sight as the former teacher obediently followed the security guard.

Sighing, Jin pinched the bridge of his nose, resolving "Well, it would seem that I need to have a word with the Steering Committee about properly vetting our personnel. Shitsureishimasu…"

With that, Jin left the infirmary, leaving the two students alone once more.

"Ano…Kiri…"

"Kyoko."

"…Huh?"

Staring into his eyes, Kyoko confirmed "Kyoko. You've saved my life, you didn't abandon me, and if the circles under your eyes are any indicator, you stayed by my bedside when you didn't have to. You've more than earned the right to use my first name."

"Kyoko…" Makoto whispered in awe at the honor now bestowed upon him.

Showing a soft smile at last, Kyoko confessed "Makoto…I…I'm not good at being friends with people…nor am I good at trusting people…

Makoto couldn't help but ask "But why, Kyoko? Why don't you trust people?"

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko answered "…Very well. I'll show you myself. I'll tell you about the incident that gave me these scars…the incident that broke my trust in people…"

Seeing Makoto sit up straight in his chair, Kyoko took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I was thirteen years old when we met; a sixteen-year-old detective who by coincidence was working the same case as me. Her name was Yui Samidare. We solved that case together, and from that point on, we worked together to solve cases." Kyoko smiled nostalgically as she mused "She was the closest thing I had to an older sister."

Smiling, Makoto commented "Sounds like you two were close."

"…Yeah, we were." Kyoko's smile turned into a frown as she continued "However, it all came to an end during our final case together. Yui brought me to a room and told me to wait there for her so that the two of us wouldn't attract attention. I trusted her, and obeyed. But…at some point, the whole building burst into flames. I followed Yui's request and stayed, believing she would come for me. But by the time she came for me…the flames had surrounded me. I…I still remember crying out in pain as they burned and scarred my hands. I was still crying out in pain as she hauled me over her shoulder and got me out of there."

"Kyoko…" Makoto murmured, feeling sorry that the girl in front of him had to suffer so much pain in her line of work.

"Once I was in the hospital…I let my pain control my emotions. Instead of accepting that it was my fault for not taking the initiative, I felt betrayed by Yui. I lashed out, blaming her for what happened and telling her I never wanted to see her again. It was at that point…my grandfather advised me never to get too close to another person ever again, giving me my original gloves to remind me of my mistake. I also developed a fear of fire; it's why I couldn't get out of the hideout by myself."

"Kyoko…"

Kyoko then looked up at him, confessing "But you…you've challenged my and my grandfather's entire world view in the span of two weeks. Despite the fact that I've pushed you aside on multiple occasions, you kept coming back and offering me a hand of friendship. You agreed to be my assistant on this case when you had no reason to accept. And when I was in danger, you came back and saved me; you refused to abandon me when you could have walked away, at great risk to your own life. And most importantly…you solved a mystery that I could not…just by being yourself…your foolishly open, trusting self."

_Foolishly open…?_

"There's something else…" Kyoko admitted, lowering her gaze just slightly. "I didn't come to Hope's Peak to graduate from a good high school…I have no interest in fame or prestige. I came…to cut ties with my father."

Makoto's eyes widened as he realized just how well-founded Jin's fears were.

_So Kyoko…really does…hate her father?_

"I overheard the conversation you two had…" Seeing Makoto's shocked expression, she explained "I can't say I was awake, but I was teetering on the edge of consciousness after the Headmaster came rushing in. Anyway, I know that you know the slightest bit of my past, so I don't have to explain why I wish to cut ties with him. But…after overhearing your conversation, as I fell back to sleep…I started having second thoughts."

Makoto started to smile, only for Kyoko to catch it and interrupt his misconception.

"Don't misunderstand. I have no intention of trying to reconnect with him. Just…maybe…hating him is too cruel. So…I won't cut ties with him…but I won't try to bond with him either."

_…Well, it's a start. And maybe…she'll change her mind with a little more time…_

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko looked him straight in the eye and reluctantly confessed "Makoto…It's been several years since I allowed myself to trust. I had convinced myself that anyone I dared to place my trust in would betray me. But you…you were relentless. I was tempted to trust you after that first week of school. And contrary to my beliefs, you proved that you would never betray me. I told myself that you could have been trying to deceive me, but you're too foolishly open for that to be possible."

_Again with the foolishly open?_ Makoto thought, unable to help feeling slightly miffed despite the fact that he knew it was being used in a complimentary context this time.

"I'm not good at being friends with people…nor am I good at letting my walls down in front of other people…" Kyoko took a deep breath before finishing "But since you've proven my worldview to be erroneous…I'm going to try. I'll try to be your friend…and for now at least…I trust you, Makoto Naegi."

Overcome with a sense of humility, Makoto bowed his head, feeling happy tears sting his eyes as he vowed "I promise…you won't regret this, Kyoko! I'll treasure the honor…the privilege…of your friendship…"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko couldn't help but give a genuine smile, letting herself be the teenage girl that she had long repressed.

_And it's all thanks to you, Makoto Naegi…_

XXX

Present Day

"And that's the story of how your father won my trust."

"And then you realized he was the one, decided to get married, and live happily ever after?"

Chuckling, said father ruffled Kiki's hair before answering "Not yet, cupcake. There's still a ways to go before we thought of each other romantically."

Nodding, Kyoko commented "Indeed. First I had to spend some time bonding with him and my other friends. That particular story will have to wait until tomorrow; it's time for bed."

Not complaining since story time didn't end on a cliffhanger this time, Kiki nestled into her pillow, yawning as her parents tucked her in, drawing the blanket to her chin and kissing her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*yawn* "Love you…too…"

With one more yawn, Kiki fell asleep. Smiling, the two parents crept out of the room, closing the door behind them as they retreated back to their room, falling asleep to dreams of bonding with their classmates.


	17. Interlude One

A/N: So here's the first interlude that I mentioned earlier. There's going to be an interlude between each of the five arcs to tie them together. Interlude One is going to serve as abridge between Trust Arc and Bonding Arc, for example. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Interlude One: Established Trust! Begin Bonding!

Present Day

"Alright, Kiki…Are you ready to hear the story about how your mother started to bond with the rest of our class?"

Nodding emphatically Kiki answered "Yeah! I wanna hear how you and Mommy obtained max friendship levels!"

Chuckling, Kyoko teased "You've been hanging out with Auntie Komaru too much…maybe we need to put some restrictions on video games…"

Pouting, Kiki whined "Nooo faiiirrrr!"

Laughing, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair, assuring her "Your mother's just teasing you, Kiki. As long as you two are doing things other than playing video games when she babysits, we won't put restrictions." Seeing his daughter cheer up, Makoto continued "Now then, where was I? Oh yes; your mother had gotten the all clear from Mikan to go back to her own dorm that evening. I had expected that she would have taken it easy after that whole ordeal. However, she had other ideas…"

XXX

April 21, 2014

"You're going back already?"

The two of them were sitting together; Kyoko was drinking her morning coffee and Makoto was in the middle of taking a bite out of his omelet when Kyoko informed him of her plans to return to Detective work immediately.

"Quite. You heard my grandfather the other day; I have a backlog of cases I need to work on, and the longer I put them off, the higher my workload will stack."

"E…even so…Kyoko, you just got out of the infirmary last night! Even if your grandfather tells you to, you don't have to risk your health for your job. If you're not at 100 percent, then please, take this day to relax. Or if you feel like you really have to be up and productive, then class is likely to be less strenuous."

Sighing, Kyoko admitted "Makoto…your concern for my health is…appreciated…but I'm going back to work and that's that."

"But…"

Makoto's objection was interrupted by Leon and Hifumi, who had run up excitedly to the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Yo, Makoto! We're still doing a video game tournament in your room tonight after class, right? I've gotta go well in Guitar Hero, or Sayaka will never go out with me!"

"Mr. Naegi, please inform Mr. Kuwata that we will be engaging in another round of Super Smash Bros. I need win a team melee with Miss Ludenberg so she will appreciate my devotion to serving her, regardless of her lack of 2D."

"Uh yeah, it's tonight after class, but guys, now's really not a good time. Kyoko and I were…"

"Just finished." Kyoko removed the coffee cup from her lips before standing up, turning around before dismissing "Good-bye, Makoto."

As Kyoko walked away, Leon and Hifumi resumed their bombardment of questions, despite the fact that Makoto wasn't really listening, his gaze and thoughts focused on the Detective who was slipping further and further out of sight.

_Kyoko…_

XXX

"Alright, class dismissed everybody!"

As Koichi's voice rang through the classroom, most of the class filed out, Makoto being the last to do so as usual. Gathering his e-Handbook into his grip, he walked out the door to trek back to the dining hall for dinner.

"Hey, Makoto!"

He looked up and to the side to see Sayaka giving him a concerned smile.

"Are you doing okay? You looked like you weren't really focusing on the lesson. And don't think I didn't see where your eyes were flickering to."

Throughout class today, Makoto's eyes looked absent, unable to focus on Koichi or the board as he lectured. Instead, his eyes flickered between his notes and the empty desk that Kyoko would have occupied had she come to class.

"Oh…s…sorry, Sayaka. It's just Kyoko. I…I really thought she had changed…after that ordeal last weekend."

Once Makoto had left the infirmary the other day, he had been immediately bombarded by his other classmates, led by Sayaka, demanding to know why they hadn't seen hide nor hair of him all weekend. He ended up giving them a cliffnotes version of what happened, excluding the revelation of Kyoko's scars, as he felt after their talk that it was a private matter that the others didn't need to know about. The others had responded with varying degrees of shock and praise for the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto more than a little embarrassed at the attention.

_"Oh my god! Makoto, are you okay?"_

_"For a teacher to aid in the murder of another student…such conduct is unacceptable in a school environment!"_

_"Holy shit, man! You're more of a man than I thought!"_

_"Oh wow! Naegi-kun, you've earned the gold medal in bravery! I'm gonna have to train a lot more if I'm gonna get it too!"_

_"Wow…that was pretty cool, Naegi-kun."_

_"Well Muku, I guess he's not as much of an herbivore man as I thought."_

_"You're not…Ma…Master…but…you were still…cool, I gu…guess…"_

_"Hmph. Not bad for a commoner, I suppose. However, if she had chosen me to be her partner, I would have deciphered the culprit __**and**__ subdued him myself."_

_"Dude! Have you considered trying out for my old baseball team? 'Cuz you might have some talent with that kind of strength!"_

_"Wow, Naegi-kun! You're amazing. Maybe…could you…help me get…n…never mind, I'm sorry."_

_"Mr. Naegi, I've underestimated you. Have you perhaps gained possession of the Triforce of Courage?"_

_"Well…to make it out alive, to rescue Kirigiri, and to unmask the culprit…you're certainly living up to your title as the Ultimate Lucky Student. I wonder…is your luck superior to mine?"_

_"It's not luck; it was destiny! I totally predicted it in my morning fortune on Friday!"_

Sighing, Sayaka looked around briefly to make sure nobody was around, before she embraced him in a hug, holding him close.

"Sa…Sayaka?" Makoto stammered, blushing at the close contact.

Releasing him from their hug, Sayaka explained comfortingly "Makoto…you've made a lot of progress with Kirigiri-san, more than I would have thought possible. But maybe she still needs to go at her own pace. You've already proven that she can change, given how you two are on a first-name basis now. Just give her time, alright? She'll come around, I just know it!"

"…Weren't you saying less than two weeks ago that she was a lost cause?" Makoto deadpanned.

Smiling sheepishly, Sayaka admitted "Hey, my intuition may be accurate, but it can be wrong sometimes. All I can do is trust in it, and right now it's telling me that Kirigiri-san will come around in her own time, so I'm trusting it now."

Chuckling, Makoto conceded "Alright, Sayaka; I'll trust you. Come on; what do you say we grab some dinner before the video game tournament?"

Giggling, Sayaka replied "Okay! In fact, I'll cook; I'll even use my specialty!"

"Your…specialty?"

Seeing Makoto's curious expression, she answered "Yep; it's chili oil!"

"The condiment?"

Seeing Makoto's baffled expression, Sayaka giggled "Just kidding! Now let's go; I'll still cook, so don't worry about a thing!"

_…Yep, that's Sayaka alright; always a tease…_ Makoto deadpanned before smiling, the two best friends walking back to the dining hall together.

XXX

Present Day

"But why, Mommy? Why didn't you listen to Daddy?"

Looking into her daughter's eyes and feeling the slightest tinge of shame for her past self, Kyoko struggled to overcome the lump in her throat as she explained "Kiki…please understand…although your father had indeed changed me for the better…I still had some…stubborn traits…that I needed to unlearn. My…dedication to my detective work was one of them."

It was then that Makoto interjected, explaining "Remember, Kiki, your great grandfather had taught her from a young age that detective work came before all else…it was one of many disagreements I had with him when he was still alive. So…getting her to unlearn that…took time…and two weeks, as influential as they were…wasn't nearly enough time to unlearn those habits."

"No, but they did have an impact. And I did change some of my habits that day, remember?"

His eyes widening in understanding, Makoto realized "Oh yeah! Honey, why don't you explain?" Makoto urged after seeing Kiki's curious gaze.

Nodding, Kyoko continued "Now let's see…I was in the office, working on paperwork for my cases…"

XXX

April 21, 2014

Unbeknownst to her new friend, Kyoko had made some adjustments. When she came into the office, she made clear to the Chief that she would not physically investigate crime scenes for the next week; only do paperwork, review case files, and interrogate suspects under armed guard. With her demands granted given her brief hospitalization and her immediate return to work, Kyoko now sat at her desk, completing paperwork with an efficiency that was mind-boggling, even to her colleagues.

"Hey, Kirigiri-chan!" Her gaze shifted to the officer next to her, her eyes asking "What?" as the officer continued "I know the chief told your grandfather you had a backlog, but I'm sure he didn't mean you had to go **this **fast."

Shifting her gaze back to her stack of paperwork, Kyoko explained "I'd like to get through this backlog as quickly as possible…besides, I have another engagement tonight that I'd rather not miss if I can help it…"

"Ooh…going to a party maybe…or perhaps you found yourself a nice boyfriend and are going on a date? I must say, I'm surprised! You've never mentioned anything outside of your detective work…"

Without missing a beat, Kyoko interrupted "Rather than speculate about my private life, perhaps it might be better for you to focus on your own backlog."

Holding up their hands in surrender, the officer acquiesced "Alright, alright…"

With that, the two continued their work, Kyoko's pen moving at a breakneck pace as she went through her stack in a flurry.

XXX

Kyoko stood, frozen with nervousness for the first time as she stood in front of the plain brown door with a silver nameplate that bore the name "Naegi" in katakana.

_There's no point just standing here; whatever happens, happens… _Taking a deep breath, Kyoko resolved "Well, here goes nothing…" before pressing her gloved finger to the doorbell.

It was a few seconds before she heard the door open, some unintelligible chatter filling her ears before it revealed a surprised Makoto, staring at the Ultimate Detective.

"Oh, Kyou…Kyoko! Is there something I can help you with?" Makoto stammered as he stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him for privacy.

Nodding, Kyoko answered him "I've finished my backlog this afternoon, and I remember from breakfast that you were holding another video game tournament tonight."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, Makoto asked "You…remembered that? I'm just surprised…you hadn't shown any instance in video games before."

Nodding, Kyoko allowed a blush of embarrassment to darken her cheeks as she admitted "I know I refused the last two times you asked me, so I'll understand if the offer's no longer on the table…but if it is…I'd like to give it a try, Makoto…"

Seeing his look of surprise morph into a soft, yet wide smile, Kyoko felt a rush of relief as he invited "O…of course! Come in, come in! You're always welcome, Kyoko!"

As Makoto opened the door and walked back inside, Kyoko followed him in, observing the huddled, yet segmented crowd that had formed around Makoto's television.

"You came just in time" Makoto explained. "We had just started up Super Smash Bros. Melee, and were in the process of setting up a tournament when you came."

Nodding in understanding, Kyoko asked "What kind of game is it? I…" Kyoko blushed in embarrassment as she admitted "I've…never actually played a video game before…so I'll need some assistance to learn the ropes…"

His eyes lighting up in understanding , Makoto answered "Of course! We can take a few minutes to teach you how to play. Now, let's see…Hifumi's played the most video games out of all of us…"

Makoto sweatdropped as he saw Celeste slap Hifumi for making a lewd suggestion, turning back to Kyoko with a sheepish smile.

"Maybe Hifumi's not the best person to socialize with right off the bat…" Seeing Kyoko's inquisitive expression, Makoto explained "Remember when Hanamura-senpai tried to hit on Sayaka after the entrance ceremony?" Seeing Kyoko nod, Makoto explained "Hifumi's kind of like him, only toned down a little…"

Seeing her nod in understanding, Makoto looked around, musing "Now let's see…who to teach you…Celeste and Ogami-san would get too competitive…Fujisaki-san knows something about video games, but is kind of timid…Ikusaba-san is kind of quiet…Enoshima-san can be more taunting than helpful…ah, I know!" Waving his hand over, he called out "Sayaka! Hina! Can you tow come over here for a moment?"

A curious look in their shared eyes, the two women shrugged and stood up, walking around the crowd as they approached Makoto, their curious expressions turning to confused ones as they registered who was standing next to Makoto.

"Kirigiri-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Kirigiri-san. I thought you didn't like to play video games."

Makoto quickly explained "She decided to come by and give it a try. But she's never played a video game before." Seeing their incredulous looks, Makoto asked as he scratched his cheek "So I was wondering…could the two of you maybe…show her the ropes?"

Their befuddled expressions turning to wide gins, the each moved behind the Ultimate Detective, looping elbows with her and answering before she could object to the gesture.

"Sure, Makoto! We'd be happy to show her how to play!"

"Just you wait, Kirigiri-chan! We'll make you into a master, and then we'll be the best of friends! It'll be like the Three Musketeers!"

Taken off guard at their gestures of camaraderie, Kyoko felt overwhelmed and removed her arms from their elbows, offering "Let's…take this one step at a time. Now…how do I play?"

As the two brought Kyoko to sit next to them, Makoto announced to the confused crowd "Hey, everyone! Kyoko's gonna join us, but she's never played before, so before we start, Sayaka and Hina are gonna take a few minutes to teach her how to play."

With a few groans of disappointment at the delay, the other students soon went back to their individual chats, with Sayaka and Hina sitting on either side of Kyoko. Makoto handed the Detective a blue controller, smiling as she gripped the handles before stepping back, supervising as Sayaka and Hina began instructing her.

"Okay, Kirigiri-san. First, you have to pick a character. Why don't you go with Mario? He's a pretty well-rounded character, so he should be perfect for beginners. Just move your Control Stick over his icon and press A, then Start."

Nodding, Kyoko followed Sayaka's suggestions, choosing her character and waiting for the training stage to load.

Once the game had loaded, Hina explained "Alright, Kirigiri-chan. Use the Control Stick to move Mario, and use the A button for standard attacks. You can combine pressing the Control Stick in different directions with the standard attack to create different Smash Attacks. Don't worry about the name, just know they're more powerful attacks."

"Press the X or Y button to jump; it doesn't matter which one. Pressing the B button makes Mario use his Special Attack. Each character has their own, and can be combined with the Control Stick to create different Special Attacks. You can hold down the L or R button to shield against attacks, and you can combine it with the Control Stick to roll or evade attacks. Finally, you can use the Z button combined with the Control Stick to grapple and throw an adjacent player."

Following after Sayaka, Hina finished "The goal of the game is to launch your opponent outside of the stage."

Nodding, Kyoko observed "You two seem to know a good deal about video games. I'm kind of surprised; I would have assumed your careers wouldn't have left you with much time for these kinds of things."

Nodding in understanding, Sayaka explained "I live alone with my Dad, and he works a lot, so I passed some of the time I was home alone playing the occasional video game. I'm not a particularly skilled gamer, but I can hold my own in a casual setting."

Nodding, Hina contributed "Same here. I had to babysit my baby brother Yuta a lot, and whenever we were all tired from our sports routines, we would relax playing one of his favorite video games."

Nodding as she got used to the controls, Kyoko continued to experiment, Makoto smiling at her progress, both with the game and with bonding with Sayaka and Hina.

A few minutes had passed before Kyoko set down the controller, announcing "Alright; I think I've got the gist of it. Shall we start?"

With Makoto nodding in confirmation everyone else sans Byakuya raced to the television, eager to pick out their fighters as Makoto set up the tournament.

As Makoto sat down next to Kyoko, he asked "So, who are you gonna pick, Kyoko?"

"Hmm…" Kyoko scanned the characters before settling on one.

"Oh, Samus; she's a classic! Why'd you choose her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"…Her visor seems like she could make a good investigator. And her arm cannon implies that she can pick off opponents from afar rather than make a risky, head-on assault."

_…Of course she'd pick someone she can connect with…_ Makoto sweatdropped before he encouraged "Well, good luck, Kyoko."

Turning to face him, Kyoko gave him a small smile as she answered "Likewise…" before the first bracket came up, Kyoko, Leon, Toko, and Hiro getting ready to Melee.

XXX

The whole room sat aghast as they turned to the surprise winner of their tournament: Kyoko Kirigiri. She had been a quick study, quickly learning Samus's moveset and utilizing it to its fullest effect, taking advantage of the chaos of a 4-player match to pick off her opponents from afar in order to accumulate points, utilizing her Screw Attack to ward off anybody who got close.

Eventually it had come down to her and Makoto, who had put up a valiant fight as Ness, but ultimately couldn't match Kyoko.

"Wow, Kyoko…you're…good at this. Are you sure you've never played a video game before?"

Nodding her head, Kyoko offered "Maybe I'm just a quick study."

Her performance was even able to impress Byakuya; for the first time in over two weeks, he walked over and demanded "Naegi-kun, hand me that black controller over there."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, Makoto pointed out "But Togami-kun, you've only ever been interested in watching."

Glaring at the Ultimate Lucky Student, Byakuya answered "Kirigiri's leap from novice to tournament winner has intrigued me, so I'd like to test out her skills against my own. Now hand me the controller, commoner."

Sighing, Makoto obediently handed him the controller before sitting down next to Sayaka, watching as the two combatants fiddled with the options.

"We'll do a five-stock Melee."

Unfamiliar with the terminology, Kyoko turned to Makoto, her eyes asking for a clarification.

"He's saying that the game will be set up so that the player who gets knocked off of the stage five times loses."

Nodding in understanding, Kyoko moved her cursor to select Samus again, while Byakuya moved to select Marth.

As Byakuya selected the Final Destination stage, he taunted "Do try and make this interesting, Kirigiri."

XXX

"Okay, good night everyone. See you tomorrow in class!"

Everyone filed out, bidding Makoto goodnight on their way back to the dorms. Byakuya was the last to leave, his mouth agape from the close defeat Kyoko had handed him.

"How…this can't…how could she…"

Patting Byakuya on the shoulder in comfort, Makoto watched as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny sulked back to his room and out of sight.

It was then that Kyoko walked out of Makoto's dorm, the smirk from handing Byakuya's ass to him still on her face.

"So…did you have fun, Kyoko?"

Turning to face Makoto, her smirk softened to a small smile as she admitted "Yes…I didn't expect it…but this was…quite fun. I can't remember the last time I had…fun." Seeing Makoto's questioning stare, she explained "For years, all of my activities doubled as Detective training. From Cluedo to Shogi, everything was meant to bolster my skills as a Detective. It's been years since I did something just for fun."

Nodding in understanding, Makoto prodded "And how did you get along with Sayaka and Hina? They seemed to have been good teachers for you."

After a moment of silence, Kyoko nodded, affirming "They were nice enough. I know I was…standoffish during the first week, so I'm glad that we had a chance to start over. I'm not certain how much we actually bonded…but at least my prior behavior hasn't prevented us from being on speaking terms."

Smiling, Makoto commented "I'm glad to hear that. You should consider reaching out to them if you want to spend some girl time with somebody. I know I'm friendly, but I am a guy after all, and there are probably some things you can't really talk with me about. As far as girls go, those two are probably the warmest and friendliest in our class."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "I'll…consider your counsel."

Smiling, Makoto nodded, accepting that answer.

Sensing the conversation had reached its natural conclusion, Kyoko turned around, finishing "Well, I'm going to head to bed. Good night, Makoto."

Nodding, Makoto replied "Okay. Good night, Kyoko." as he watched her go to the adjacent door, opening and closing it behind her.

_Well, that went well…_ Smiling at his progress, Makoto went inside to gather his pajamas and take a shower.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy! That must have been a big adjustment for you."

Nodding, Kyoko admitted "It was, Kiki. I was fortunate that your father was so friendly, and that I got to bond with Sayaka and Auntie Hina for a little bit. Still, we had a bit of a ways to go before I could truly call them my friends. At that point, your father was the only one I could consider my friend. Thankfully, he was there to help me make more friends."

"Wow, Daddy! You were super awesome!"

Makoto blushed in embarrassment as he refuted "It was…wasn't a big deal, Kiki…"

"But it was." Kyoko refuted "You gave me something that my own grandfather never did; friends. And later on, you gave me your heart, and that's a priceless treasure I will always value."

"Kyoko…"

The two stared at each other, giving bashful, blushing smiles until Kyoko broke their gaze, looking to Kiki as she changed the subject "Alright, kiddo. It's time for bed. Tomorrow, we'll tell you the story of how your father helped me to bond with our other classmates."

"YAY!" Kiki cheered before nestling into her pillow, closing her eyes as her parents tucked her in and kissed her good night.

Smiling at their now slumbering daughter, the two parents quietly crept out and retired to their room.


	18. Bonding Arc Chapter One

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of the second arc of HIMYM: Bonding Arc! This arc will primarily focus on Kyoko getting to know each of her classmates, and will stretch until the beginning of Class 78's summer vacation. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter One: Kyoko Comes to Class! Please Help Me Study, Makoto!

Present Day

"Alright, Kiki." Makoto asked as his daughter nestled between him and Kyoko "Ready to hear the story of how your mother bonded with me and our other classmates?"

Nodding, Kiki asked excitedly "Will there be romance?"

Chuckling at Kiki's enthusiasm, Makoto replied "Not yet, Kiki. Your mother and I were still getting to know each other. But we did end up building a strong friendship, and established the foundation that would lead to our mutual attraction to each other."

"You know how Mommy always tells you that you have to eat your vegetables before you can have dessert?" Seeing her daughter's nod, Kyoko continued "It's the same thing here; we have to tell you the story of how we became friends before we can tell you how we fell in love. Do you understand, Kiki?"

Nodding, Kiki replied "Okay, Mommy; I think I get it."

Satisfied, Kyoko turned to her husband and asked "Makoto, would you do the honors?"

Smiling, Makoto obliged, beginning "So this part of our story starts the next day. I had just walked into class when I saw…"

XXX

April 22, 2014

"Oh, Kyou…Kyoko! You came to class?"

Makoto stared in surprise at the Ultimate Detective, dressed in her school uniform and her e-Handbook out on her desk. She looked up at him and smirked, amused by his surprised expression.

"Are you surprised?"

"Um…" Makoto scratched his cheek nervously as he clarified "Ano…it's just…you almost never come to class…other than our first day, you only came once when work at the office was slow. Is detective work slow again?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "No, it's just…I've decided to make an effort to be a better student, so I'll be coming to class more regularly from now on."

_Kyoko…does this mean you…_

Seeing his beaming smile, she quickly interjected "Don't misunderstand. We may be friends, but this isn't out of some newfound desire to bond. I have professional reasons for changing my habits." Seeing Makoto's disappointed, yet curious expression, Kyoko explained "The Akafuku case showed me that there are real perils to not attending class. Had I attended regularly, I could have picked up on the clues about Shutaro that you were able to. Then I could have prevented him from spying on us and Jutaro wouldn't have been able to ambush us. So I've decided that attending class will allow me to prevent future ambushes by any untrustworthy staff."

_…Of course she'd put her detective career as her motivation for attending class…_ Makoto sweatdropped as he took his seat, opening his notebook app as the other students filed in.

"Alright, settle down, everyone!" Koichi walked up to the teacher's desk as everyone took their seats, his eyebrows raising in surprise as his eyes settled on Kyoko, remarking "Ah, Kyoko. Nice of you to join us for class. Well, shall we get started? Tuesday is Math Day, so turn to Chapter Three of your Algebra Textbooks. Today, we'll be reviewing Polynomials and Factoring from last week."

_Polynomials and Factoring…what's that?_ Kyoko wondered as Koichi grabbed a remote and activated the projector.

"Now then…who wants to take a crack at the equation on the slide?" Koichi asked as he gestured to the text projected on the board.

_27x^2 – 18x + 3 = 81p^2 -90p + 25? What the hell does that even mean?_

Kyoko's eyes squinted in confusion as she found herself befuddled by the question on the board. It wasn't long though before Makoto raised his hand and tried "Um…you should be able to factor it down to x(3x -2) = 9p^2 – 10p + (22/9)."

Looking incredulously at Makoto, Kyoko wondered _How were you able to make sense of that?_

Nodding at the Ultimate Lucky Student, Koichi replied "Very good, Makoto." Turning to Taka, he then asked "Taka, you're the study guru among us. Did you come up with a different answer?"

Shaking his head, Taka answered "Negative; Professor Makoto is correct, as usual!"

_As usual? You mean Makoto's…good at this?!_

Nodding, Koichi replied "Very good, Taka. Yes, Makoto is correct, though you don't need to address him as Professor while we're in class. Now then, Makoto, if x were to have a given value of 3, what would the value of p be?"

Makoto closed his eyes, mulling over the calculations in his head before answering "The value of p should be either a positive or a negative 2.92."

Nodding, Koichi asked "Taka, is he correct?"

Nodding, Taka answered "There's room for error depending on how he rounded, but it appears to be close enough to be accurate."

Kyoko's eyes bulged out of her head, wondering with amazement and admiration _How did he solve all of that in his head?_

Nodding in acceptance, Koichi answered "Yes, very good, Makoto." Turning to Kyoko, he playfully scolded "Oh, and Kyoko, try to refrain from having your eyes bulging out of your sockets and have them focus on the board instead."

Junko, Leon, Mondo, Toko, Hifumi, and Hiro all laughed at the admonishment, Kyoko barely holding back a blush of embarrassment. Sayaka, Byakuya, Hina, Sakura, and Celeste didn't laugh, but couldn't hold back smiles of amusement. Mukuro's neutral expression was unchanged, while only Chihiro, Taka, and Makoto frowned in concern for the Ultimate Detective.

"Alright, kids; settle down." Once the others had stopped laughing, Koichi took out a stack of papers, pencils, and calculators from under the desk and started passing them out, instructing "Now, power down your Handbooks and put them under your desk. We're having a quiz on what we just reviewed. You have until the end of class to finish them, so don't feel like you have to rush. You may leave after you finish your test; just bring it up to my desk and place it face-down."

With a clap of his hands, the class immediately picked up their pencils and started working on the Algebra test. Kyoko stared at the equations on her paper as though it were Latin, feeling a sense of dread and anxiety envelop her.

_…I picked the wrong day to come back to class…_

XXX

April 25, 2014

"Kyoko, can you stay for a minute, please?"

Kyoko froze in her tracks, about to head out the door with Makoto when Koichi called her back. Seeing Makoto looking at her in concern, Kyoko nodded to assure him that it was probably nothing. A worried frown still on his face, Makoto nonetheless nodded and left to go grab lunch. Sighing, Kyoko turned back around and approached Koichi's desk.

"Is there something you needed, Kizakura-sensei?"

Nodding, Koichi looked at her with a rare serious expression as he informed her "Kyoko, you're struggling in class."

Before she could interject, Koichi passed her Algebra quiz back to her, the paper completely blank except for a big, fat, red zero at the top, reminding the Detective of just how woefully unprepared she was coming to class.

"Plus…" Koichi then passed to her their surprise World History test they were given on Wednesday. Kyoko had some knowledge of history, due to Fuhito using it as a way to teach her the motivations of criminals. However, although she was able to attempt to answer the questions on this test, it was still littered with red ink from various corrections Koichi had made.

_Thirty-Nine?_

"And lastly…" Koichi sighed as he passed to her Thursday's Physics quiz.

Since Kyoko was a Detective and logic was one of her core skills, this one was the easiest for her. However, while there was less red ink on this one than the other two tests, her ignorance of some recent concepts had hampered her performance, leaving her stumped on a lot of the problems.

_Fifty-Five?_

The old Kyoko, the one who gladly skipped class to do Detective work, wouldn't have let these test results phase her at all. However, because she had promised that she would take being a high school student more seriously, she allowed these low marks to plant a sliver of shame in her mind.

Seeing her slightly disappointed expression, Koichi gave a comforting smile as he reassured her "Hey, don't get all depressed about this; it's only a couple of tests. You're a smart cookie, so I'm guessing you're only struggling because this is the first time you've been to class in a while, right?"

Kyoko glared at his affectionate remark, but Koichi paid it no mind, leaving the Ultimate Detective to only nod.

"Thought so. It wouldn't be fair to let these grades stand when you were totally unprepared for the material, so although I don't normally do this, I'll let you take a makeup test on Sunday." Smiling wryly, Koichi finished "Besides, I'm sure we both want the Headmaster to see you succeed rather than fail."

Kyoko still had no interest in seeing her father smile at her; she meant it when she told Makoto that she had no desire to bond with him at present. But she couldn't deny that deep down, the thought of Jin looking at her with disappointment in his gaze did not sit well with her.

_If only to prove that I am his superior, that I don't need him to be my father…I can't let him see me fail!_ Nodding, Kyoko conceded "That would be acceptable."

Nodding with a smile, Koichi ushered her out "Good, that's everything. Go find a study buddy or whatever and study hard. Goodbye, Kyoko."

Sighing, Kyoko walked back to her dorm, closing the door behind her and sitting on her bed, fidgeting with her braid as she realized "I can't learn what I need alone. As much as it pains me to admit it, I need the help of one of my classmates. As far as people who would help me, I can only rely on…"

XXX

Present Day

"You struggled in school, Mommy?"

Nodding to her daughter, Kyoko explained "That's why I don't want you skipping school, Kiki. Pushing class to the side to focus on Detective work ended up hurting me in the long run. I don't want you to make my mistakes."

Nodding, Kiki answered "Okay, Mommy. So, who did you get to help you study for your test?"

"Well, it was…"

XXX

April 25, 2014

*Knock, Knock*

The door opened to reveal a surprised Makoto Naegi on the other side, the Ultimate Lucky Student asking "Kyoko? Is everything alright?"

Nodding, Kyoko forced the words over the lump in her throat as she admitted to him "I'm…in need…of your…assistance, Makoto."

"Oh…is it another case? I'm happy to…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko explained "It has nothing to do with Detective work this time. I…" Looking from one side to the other to make sure nobody else was in the vicinity, she continued "I didn't do well on this week's tests. Kizakura-sensei is giving me a makeup test on Sunday, but I'm not…confident in my ability to get caught up on my own."

Nodding in comprehension, Makoto asked "And you decided to come to me because…"

"…I saw you in class; you answered each question with accuracy. You clearly know what you're doing, plus…" Kyoko blushed as she admitted "…You're the only one in our class right now that I can trust with this, Makoto."

Feeling honored that Kyoko held him in such high trust, Makoto awkwardly explained "Oh…but I'm not that smart, really! I always got B's and C's before I got here. The only reason I've been so good at answering questions is…"

"Is what?"

Seeing the determined, yet pleading look in her violet eyes, Makoto relaxed, smiling as he offered "Why don't you join us tomorrow? We have a study session planned anyway, so it'll be the perfect opportunity to get caught up."

_Us? Who's us?_

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, Makoto soothed "I know that you're still learning to trust, and I'm truly honored that you trust me so much, but I'm not superhuman. I can't help with everything. Our class has skills that I don't. I'm not a bad student, but I couldn't get as good as I am if I didn't study with him. I'm sure he'd be happy to teach you too! So please Kyoko, will you trust me, and try to trust our classmate?"

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko took the plunge and accepted "Okay, Makoto, I'll trust you. When are we meeting up to study?"

XXX

April 26, 2014

*Knock, Knock*

The door opened to reveal Taka on the other side of the door, greeting "Professor Makoto!" Makoto squirmed in place, still uncomfortable with the title while Taka turned to his new guest, his brow furrowing in confusion as he asked "And Kirigiri-san?"

_So Taka is who Makoto was studying with?_

Seeing the confused look on Taka's face, Makoto explained "Kyoko needs to get caught up on what we learned in class over the past couple of weeks, so I thought she could join us for our study day."

His eyes lighting up in understanding and excitement, Taka grinned, opening his door and exclaiming "So Kirigiri-san has decided to dedicate herself fully to being a student? Haha! Of course, the more the merrier! I'd be happy to assist her on her educational crusade!" Opening the door fully, Taka welcomed, "Come in, both of you! Let's hit the books right away!"

Seeing Kyoko give him a weirded out look as Taka went to assemble his textbooks, Makoto whispered in her ear "Yeah, Taka's kind of a study freak. He used to spend every second of his free time studying before we met."

Nodding, Kyoko whispered "Well he certainly seems to be a genius at being a student."

"Yeah, but don't tell him that." Makoto cautioned "He hates the word genius."

"Makoto! Kirigiri-san! Stop wasting your time just standing in the doorway and get in here!"

Curious about Makoto's revelation, but not enough to pry, Kyoko nodded and they walked in, sitting on the floor surrounded in a circle of Taka's textbooks.

As they got out their Handbooks and activated their notebook apps, Taka asked "So, Kirigiri-san, since this is your first time joining us, is there a specific subject you wanted to strengthen your aptitude in?"

Pondering for a moment, Kyoko answered "…Algebra. I need a refresher with Algebra."

Nodding, Taka's expression became serious, declaring "Right; Algebra it is! Let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

XXX

"Your turn, Makoto. What country first established zero as a numerical concept?"

"It was…India, wasn't it?"

"Correct! Good job, Makoto!"

The three of them had spent all day after breakfast studying various subjects from math to science to history. It took some translation from Makoto, but at last she was starting to feel like she understood the material and could confidently apply it in the field.

_…Or on a test, as the case may be…_

Taka looked at his wristwatch, his eyes bulging as he remarked "Oh, look at the time! It's almost seven! We've been studying for a while, so why don't we call it a day for now and have dinner? I need to make sure I have enough time to shower and study games and TV shows!"

Seeing Kyoko's questioning stare, Makoto leaned over and whispered "I told him one time that playing video games and watching TV gave people something to talk about with others, and he took it as needing to study them."

"Ah…" Kyoko nodded her head, accepting Makoto's answer as the three of them stood up, Taka and Makoto dusting off their pants while Kyoko dusted off her skirt.

"Thank you for permitting me to join you and Makoto in your study session, Ishimaru-kun…"

Shaking his head, Taka interrupted "Please, call me Taka! We're not just classmates anymore; we're friends and partners in our educational crusade, Kyoko!"

Unsure of how to continue, Kyoko looked towards Makoto, who only smile and nodded, before turning back to address Taka, replying "Right, Taka."

Clapping her on the back, Taka cheered "Haha, great! Come now, let's nourish our bodies with a rewarding feast before we part ways! To the dining hall!"

Taka marched towards the door, throwing it open before walking to the dining hall. Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropped before sighing, following him with way less gusto.

XXX

"So…how did you like studying with Taka?"

Makoto wondered out loud, the three parting ways after dinner, with Taka going back to his room and Makoto escorting Kyoko back to her room.

"He's certainly…enthusiastic…but I did learn a lot while I was with you two. And I feel more confident about my chances of passing tomorrow's makeup test."

"Then…" Makoto started to ask hopefully.

Kyoko allowed a small smile as she admitted "I'm not sure if can handle that kind of enthusiasm on a regular basis…but I think I can at least trust him enough to come to for help with schoolwork should I need it. Thank you, Makoto, for convincing me to trust Taka."

Nodding, Makoto replied "You're welcome, Kyoko." As Kyoko turned around and twisted her doorknob, Makoto cheered "You've got this, Kyoko! I believe in you!"

Frozen in place for a split second at his passion, Kyoko turned to face him with a small smile, simply replying "Good night, Makoto" before closing the door behind her, leaving Makoto to walk back to his room.

XXX

April 28, 2014

The test went off without a hitch; Kyoko walked off to her test immediately after having breakfast. With Koichi administering it, Kyoko swiftly completed the exam, turning the paper in before leaving to focus on Detective work for the rest of the day.

It was now Monday and the 78th Class was now sitting at their desks for their literature class, Kyoko secretly nervous about the results despite telling Makoto at breakfast that day that she felt confident in her performance.

"Alright, class, settle down. It's time to start our next chapter. Please activate the novel in your e-Handbooks and turn to page…oh, Headmaster!"

All eyes turned to the entrance to see Headmaster Kirigiri walk up to Kyoko's desk, where he wordlessly handed her a sheet of paper with a proud, beaming smile on his face.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, she looked down at the paper in her hands, only for her eyes to widen as she realized _This is the makeup test I took! Let's see…NINETY-ONE?!_

She looked back up to see Jin nodding, his proud, beaming smile still plastered onto his face. Barely managing to hold back her own proud emotions for having achieved her goal, she merely gave him a nod before he walked back out of the classroom.

Seeing Makoto glance curiously at her, Kyoko flashed the paper in his direction long enough for him to see the number at the top. Grinning, the Ultimate Lucky Student gave her a thumbs up, which Kyoko returned with a small, momentary smile before settling back into her neutral expression.

As the other students began gossiping about what the Headmaster wanted with Kyoko, Koichi whistled, telling the class "Alright, settle down! I know the Headmaster coming can get a little exciting, but he's not here now, so it's time to turn to page 103 of our book. Toko, could you please read for us…"

As Toko began to read from the page in her e-Handbook, Kyoko glanced at Makoto and Taka before focusing back on her test.

_I couldn't have done this without Taka…and he seems harmless…so maybe…I can call him a friend, too. Makoto…thank you for helping me to trust Taka. I couldn't have done this without the both of you helping me._

Smiling, Kyoko turned to the page in her Handbook, following along as each student read from the novel.

XXX

Present Day

"YAY! MOMMY PASSED!"

Chuckling, Makoto ruffled Kiki's hair, confirming "That's right Kiki! Mommy passed her test."

"Taka must have been really smart, huh?"

Smiling wistfully at the memory of the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kyoko agreed "Yes, he was. Looking back…other than your father, Taka's dedication to schoolwork was exactly what I needed to adapt back into the life of a high school student."

"Just…don't be **as** serious as he was, Kiki." Makoto advised "Make sure you leave some time to have fun, too, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Smiling, Makoto replied "Good, now it's time for you to go to bed."

Makoto and Kyoko proceeded to tuck Kiki in, taking turns kissing her nose before they soothed "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

Kiki yawned before nuzzling her pillow, falling asleep before her parents quietly exited her room to go to sleep themselves.


	19. Bonding Arc Chapter Two

A/N: So here's Chapter Two of Bonding Arc. This chapter is part of an ask submitted to my Tumblr's ask box by one of my regular reviewers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Two: A Day at the Dojo! Sakura Finds a Sparring Partner!

Present Day

"So, first you became friends with Taka after he helped you study. Who did you bond with next, Mommy?"

"Well, it was later that week. Koichi had decided to change Wednesday's class into a Physical Education class. We were all outside when he had us…"

XXX

April 30, 2014

*Snap*

Hina's camera clicked as she snapped the photo; since she had sprained her ankle on a jog with Sakura the other day, she was excused from the track exercise that her other classmates had to partake in, much to her dismay. So, she resigned herself to taking another class photo instead, cheering her friends on in the process.

"Makoto, hurry up! You're barely ahead of Hifumi! Come on, Leon; you're a professional **baseball** player; running track should be no problem! Great work, Sayaka; you'd be in the lead if Sakura wasn't in your group!"

Makoto panted, struggling to keep pace as he was barely ahead of Hifumi, despite having a much leaner form.

Glancing back at the Ultimate Baseball Star, Sayaka teased with a sing-song voice "Better kick it up a notch, Leon, or you'll never catch up!" As Leon panted while trying and failing to increase his speed, Sayaka glanced at Makoto, winking as she teased "Hurry up, Makoto! Class 78's resident hero should be able to handle this no problem!"

Makoto didn't even have the energy to blush, obviously fatigued from running laps; the teenage boy was barely able to admire the grace of Sayaka's running, her legs pumping as her feet hit the ground while her butt bounced with each stride. Sakura on the other hand was running a full lap ahead of them, her eyes blazing with the red blaze of determination, her breath and muscles not even showing a hint of fatigue.

Kyoko meanwhile, sat on the ground next to Hiro, her arms rested over her knees as she had a front row seat to Makoto's athletic performance, a slight frown of disappointment present on her face.

At last Koichi blew the whistle, all five participants skidding to a stop as he announced "Alright, take ten everyone, then we'll head up to the dojo!"

As Koichi walked away, Makoto walked sluggishly back over to Kyoko, Sayaka supporting him with one hand on his back as she handed him a handkerchief. Smiling gratefully, Makoto took it, blushing slightly as Sayaka smiled at him. Once they reached Kyoko, Makoto was able to stop taking deep breaths, his lungs finally back to normal.

As Makoto opened his mouth, Kyoko shook her head and remarked "How is it that a boy who carried me out of a burning building by himself suddenly struggles with running laps?"

_…Wow, she really doesn't hold back…_ Makoto chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek as he answered "Guess the adrenaline rush just wasn't there. Life-or-death circumstances not taken into consideration, I'm really at the bottom rung of masculinity…"

"Nonsense, Makoto!" Sayaka refuted, her eyes hardened as she defended "At least you tried; Ikusaba-san and Celeste didn't even take part! Plus you ran ahead of Hifumi, so you're not at the bottom!"

"Th…thanks, Sayaka. Still, there are people in our class who are way better than me! I mean…not everyone can run like that and make it look graceful…like you did…"

Makoto blushed while Kyoko rolled her eyes; Sayaka meanwhile cooed "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Makoto."

Makoto smiled bashfully at Sayaka's reply, while Kyoko looked at the exchange with concern for Makoto. Before she could voice her thoughts, Hina approached the small group that had gathered under the trees, hopping on one foot to keep the weight off her sprained ankle, a smile on her face as sha carried her camera in one hand.

"Alright, gather 'round everybody! Let's check out this photo I took of us!"

The rest of the class gathered around her, Kyoko standing up and following Makoto and Sayaka as Hina fiddled with the options, at last getting the picture up on the mini screen as the others leaned in closer to get a good look.

Makoto frowned as he looked at how much the photo screamed _"I'm in pain!"_, deadpanning _I don't think this picture is very flattering of me…at least Sayaka looks good…_

While Makoto had the sense not to verbalize his thoughts, Leon had no such restraint, complaining "Aw man; this one's almost as bad as the photo from my days on my old baseball team! How am I gonna woo the ladies if they see this?!"

Sayaka giggled at Leon's whining while Hina refuted "Come on, it doesn't look that bad. Wait…aw, Enoshima-chan, your head is turned away! We can't even see your face in this one!"

Raising her hand, Chihiro interjected "It's my f…fault, Hina. We were in a conversation and we didn't see the camera in time." Looking down in shame, she started to sniffle "I…I'm sorry…"

Frowning, Hina hopped over and clapped Chihiro on the back, encouraging "Aww, cheer up, Fujisaki-chan. It's just a photo, no big deal! No need to cry over spilt milk, I say!"

Nodding, Makoto thought as he felt cheered up as well _Yeah, it's just a photo. She's right; no use getting upset over it. Besides…_ Makoto glanced at Sayaka and Kyoko as he finished _The important thing is that I made this class memory with my closest friends!_

As Chihiro started to smile, Koichi came back, announcing "Alright, kids; break's over! Time to hit the dojo."

As Sakura lifted Hina onto her shoulder to carry her there, the others started walking back in a group to the main building, Makoto flanked by Sayaka and Kyoko on either side.

XXX

"Agh! Oof!"

Makoto fell on his rear, nursing his rear as Kyoko approached him, towering over the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Once Koichi had escorted the class to the dojo, he ordered them to change into their white karate uniforms and split into rotating pairs to spar. Celeste and Mondo refused, leaving the other fourteen students to split up.

_"A prim and proper lady such as Celestia Ludenberg should not have to dirty her hands in physical confrontations."_

_"Yo, Teach! I gotta say no! There's a chance I might get paired with a girl, and I can't hit a girl! I'd ruin my honor…my mum would kill me!"_

Makoto had gotten the chance to spar with everyone else, being bested by everyone except Hifumi and Chihiro. Makoto was able to outlast Hifumi due to the Fanfic Creator's horrendous physical health, while Chihiro started to cry at the thought of hitting another student, leaving Makoto to take pity on him and offer a mutual surrender. From that point on, Chihiro explained the situation to Koichi and was allowed to sit out.

And at last the final rotation ended, Makoto being swiftly taken down by the Ultimate Detective, who stood over him and shook her head in disappointment.

"We've got to work on your physical capabilities, Makoto."

Gingerly standing up, Makoto replied "I told you, Kyoko, I'm on the bottom rung of masculinity. Plus, you're kind of a master martial artist. It kind of makes sense that you'd beat me in record time."

_Master…I'm not really a master…not anymore…_

Kyoko flashed back to her duel with Jutaro, reminding herself that she could not exactly call herself a master these days.

_Amongst my peers, I can certainly hold my own…_Kyoko reflected; the Detective was able to defeat all of her sparring partners except for Sakura and Mukuro, who were able to fight her to a draw until Koichi blew the rotation whistle.

_But I can no longer say I'm prepared for a life-or-death duel after the Akafuku case. I need to practice against a human opponent. Makoto…_ Glancing at the Ultimate Lucky Student and remembering his pitiful performance, she realized _…No, he's not going to cut it this time. Owada-kun won't even spar with women, so he's out. Taka's a decent opponent, but only because he studied the theory and was able to apply it. Against a more experienced opponent, he's no match._

Kyoko reflected back to her spar with him; after some minor resistance, she was able to overwhelm his offenses and take him down.

_My best bets are Ikusaba-san and Ogami-san. Ikusaba-san…_

Kyoko felt a chill of dread travel down her spine, barely suppressing a shiver as she recalled how she followed her sister like a trained puppy.

_No…I can't explain it, but my intuition is telling me to stay away from Ikusaba-san and Enoshima-san. That just leaves Ogami-san. There's just one problem…_

For all her time spent in Makoto's company, she had yet to develop any friendships on her own terms. All of her interactions with her other classmates since the Akafuku case were started by Makoto, and even she could admit to feeling a little intimidated by the Ultimate Martial Artist's stature and similarly serious personality.

_I suppose I could ask Hina's help…she is Sakura's best friend, and she and Sayaka __**did**__ help me during game night…no; I still don't know her that well. I can't go asking her for help…not yet at least…_

"Hey, Kyoko? Is everything…okay?"

Looking at Makoto's suddenly concerned expression, she was about to speak when Koichi called out "Alright, everybody; class is over. Get changed back into your uniforms and you're dismissed!"

As the others began to walk back to the locker rooms, Makoto and Kyoko stood alone in the dojo. Kyoko gave him a small smile and came to a decision.

"I'm fine, Makoto. I am in need of your assistance once more however…"

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, you really weren't good at sports in high school, huh Daddy?"

Chuckling, Makoto shook his head and confirmed "No Kiki, I wasn't I was not the most…physically adept when your mother and I met. But later on, she did help me to become stronger."

Makoto looked at his wife appreciatively, making her smile back before she commented "Your father may not have been as strong as me or Mondo or Sakura, but he always came through when it mattered."

As the two parents leaned close to nuzzle each other's noses, Kiki asked impatiently "So did you ask Sakura to train you? And did Daddy help?"

Nodding, Makoto continued "You see, after dinner that evening, we…"

XXX

April 30, 2014

*Ding, Dong*

Makoto and Kyoko waited for a few seconds before the door slowly swung open, a sweaty Sakura standing in the entrance.

"Makoto…and Kirigiri-chan? Was there something you needed?"

Nodding, Makoto took the lead, answering "Kyoko wanted to ask you something. Could we come in and talk? She kinda wanted it to be between us…"

Staring into Kyoko's purple eyes with her own, Sakura seemed to be searching into her soul, as if to ascertain her intentions. Kyoko resisted the urge to squirm under Sakura's intimidating gaze before the Ultimate Martial Artist nodded, turning around and gesturing for them to come inside. Makoto followed her with Kyoko in tow, closing the door behind her as Sakura sat on her bed.

"So, Kirigiri-chan, what did you wish to ask me?"

Glancing to Makoto, who nodded in reassurance, Kyoko forced out "Are you still looking for a sparring partner?"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, Sakura nodded, answering "Yes. Hina's been a good partner for general exercise, but she draws the line at martial sparring. Are you volunteering?" Seeing Kyoko nod, Sakura asked "And what has driven you to offer yourself as my sparring partner?"

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko asked "Ogami-san, how much do you know about the incident that landed me in the infirmary earlier this month?"

"…Merely what Makoto told us. All he said was that you were investigating a case when the culprit ambushed you, then were incapacitated when the burning house started to collapse on you. From there, Makoto rescued you and brought you back to Hope's Peak to recover. He didn't give us any details, just the general events."

_…So he didn't tell them about my hands…At least I can trust him with a secret…_ Kyoko glanced appreciatively at Makoto before elaborating "While Makoto was escaping, I fought with the culprit in a duel to buy Makoto time and to subdue them. During my duel, I found myself initially overwhelmed. I've trained for years in a variety of martial arts under my grandfather's tutelage, but this case taught me that I've become rusty from not having to had to use my combat training against a human opponent in a long time. If my skills hadn't degraded, then I could have subdued them more quickly and perhaps prevented them from starting the fire in the first place."

"Kyoko…" _Are you…blaming yourself…for what happened?_

Kyoko bowed respectfully and pleaded "I need your help, Ogami-san. Permit me to train with you, so I can build up my skills again. Help me to get stronger, so I can protect myself in my line of work."

"Kyoko…"

Sakura closed her eyes, smiling as she accepted "If that is what you wish, then I would be happy to help you become stronger. Besides…if our brief spar during class is any indicator, you would certainly be a worthy training partner."

Kyoko looked back up at Sakura; her expression hadn't changed, but her eyes shone with appreciation.

Becoming serious again, Sakura informed her "Meet me at the dojo at 9 A.M. on Saturday. We'll have our first session then every week. Is that amenable?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "Thank you, Ogami-san."

Nodding, Sakura asked "Was there anything else you needed?"

Seeing Makoto and Kyoko shake their heads, she answered "If that's the case, I need to prepare for my evening shower." Getting up and opening the door for them, she bid them "Farewell, Makoto, Kirigiri-chan."

"Thank you" Makoto and Kyoko answered as the door closed behind them.

As they walked back to their own rooms, Makoto asked "So…that went well, I think."

Nodding, Kyoko answered "Yes…she's much more sociable than I thought she'd be."

Smiling, Makoto agreed "Yeah, I know she looks intimidating; she's even acknowledged as much in private. But she really is a nice person when you get to know her." Becoming serious, Makoto changed the subject, asking "But Kyoko…you don't need to hold yourself responsible for what happened with Jutaro."

Shaking her head, Kyoko refuted "I came ill-prepared for the encounter. Jutaro got the drop on me because I got rusty and complacent…and I can't condone that."

"Kyoko…none of us would have expected him to light the building on fire. He caught us both off guard, and besides, you **did** beat him." Seeing Kyoko about to argue, Makoto interrupted "If you really want to get stronger, I won't stop you; I'll support you as your friend. Just…don't beat yourself up too much about this, okay?" Smiling at her with his warm smile, Makoto declared "I still think Kyoko Kirigiri is an amazing Detective the way she is!"

Kyoko barely restrained the blush that threatened to dust across her cheeks, caught off guard again by one of Makoto's compliments.

Turing around to face her door before her emotions could have an opportunity to betray her, she bid him "Good night, Makoto."

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah, good night" before the door closed in front of him, leaving the Ultimate Lucky Student to walk back to his room to shower and sleep for the evening.

XXX

May 3, 2014

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

Hina's voice rang out in the dojo as Sakura and Kyoko stood a few feet apart, both of them having removed their shoes. Makoto sat against the leftmost wall, squished between Sayaka and Leon, with their other classmates surrounding them.

After Sakura and Kyoko made their plans, Hina had by chance invited her to go shopping on the same day. Sakura politely declined, telling her of he rplans to spar with Kyoko. Surprised and getting hyper excited, possibly from the sugar rush caused by the plate of donuts she had eaten for breakfast, Hina then told her other classmates, who for various reasons agreed to watch the previously private match.

_…I was hoping for my first training session to be a little more private…_Kyoko deadpanned as she tried to refocus her attention on her opponent.

Sakura smiled wryly as she spoke "I apologize for the crowd; I had no idea that this would get such a huge turnout."

Shrugging, Kyoko acquiesced "I suppose it couldn't be helped, Ogami-san…"

"Sakura." Kyoko's eyebrows raised in confusion as Sakura explained "We're about to step into the proverbial ring as two combatants, fighting with all their heart and soul. In my profession, two people cannot get closer than that, so formalities are of no use. So please, call me by my first name. I shall of course extend the same courtesy to you, Kyoko."

Reluctantly, Kyoko nodded, replying "…Very well, Sakura. So, how should we train…given this…crowd?"

"…How about…a 5-point boundary match? First person to be knocked outside of the white line behind them five times loses. With exception to lethal blows, any style is permitted. Does that sound fair to you?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "That sounds acceptable."

Seeing both combatants nod and take their initial stances, Hina announced "Okay! Five point boundary match it is! I will act as referee; on my mark! Three, two, one, FIGHT!"

As Sakura and Kyoko rushed back at each other, Makoto watched, still squeezed between his two friends. As he was about to cheer Kyoko on, he felt something plop into his lap.

"Hey dude, can you hold the popcorn for us? I brought some for me and Sayaka to share!"

Finally giving Leon a soft smile, Sayaka thanked him "Why thank you, Leon. You've become quite the gentleman."

Grinning, Leon reached in with Sayaka to grab a fistful of popcorn from the container that had been plopped onto Makoto's lap. Makoto sighed before smiling softly at Leon's antics, refocusing his attention on the match as he held the container securely in his lap.

_Ganbatte, Kyoko!_

XXX

"You're quite the miracle worker, aren't you Makoto?"

The match had since ended, Sakura the natural winner, but not before Kyoko had scored a couple of points in the process. Sakura and Kyoko had walked to a distant corner of the dojo to wipe the sweat off their bodies while most of the others had left, leaving Makoto and Sayaka alone.

"I don't really see how I'm a miracle worker, Sayaka…"

Shaking her head, the Ultimate Pop Sensation explained excitedly "You took Kirigiri-chan, who was in our class's top three biggest loners, and in the span of two weeks, befriended her and got her to come out of her shell. And now she's Sakura's sparring partner? I just know you had a hand in that!"

Chuckling nervously, Makoto downplayed "Well, I might have helped them to talk to each other, but it was Kyoko's idea…"

"Even if it was her idea, I doubt she would have even thought to ask without you! You're really amazing, Makoto!"

Sayaka smiled sweetly, causing Makoto to blush as he smiled bashfully back at her.

"Well, I have to go call my idol group. See you later, Makoto!"

Sayaka skipped off, Makoto waving off in the distance as she slipped out of view.

"Shall we go as well?"

Makoto turned to see Kyoko standing by his side, once again dressed in her boots, her body no longer dripping with sweat.

"Sure, but where's Sakura?"

"She wanted to do some final drills by herself before heading out."

Nodding in acceptance, Makoto started walking, Kyoko matching his pace step for step.

"So…how did you like training with Sakura?"

"…It was…challenging. But I believe that keeping up these weekly practices will prove to be fruitful. I can already feel some improvement since my duel with Jutaro."

"That's good. And…how do you feel about Sakura? Do you think she could be your friend as well?"

Holding her chin in her grip in a thinking pose, Kyoko concluded "It's a little too early to tell. Before, I would have avoided any opportunities for friendship and kept things strictly professional. I still don't know if she and I have anything in common, besides. That being said…she seems to be an honorable and approachable person…so I can't rule out the possibility."

Smiling, Makoto replied "Well, that's still better than nothing. Just go at your own pace, Kyoko."

Nodding, Kyoko reflected "Still, I doubt I'll get as close to anyone as you and Sayaka are."

Blushing Makoto replied "Oh, well…she's just been really nice to me, that's all. But you've been nice in your own way too, Kyoko." Seeing the doubtful look in her eyes, Makoto continued "I know life hasn't been…as easy for you as it has been for me…but just the fact that you're trying to trust our other classmates…it really shows that you can get close to people…if you let them."

"And that's the question, isn't it? How much can I afford to lower my guard in front of others? That's…a question I don't even know the answer to right now."

"Well…like I said, just go at your own pace. You don't have to rush friendships; just be open to spending time with our classmates and I'm sure the close friendships will come in time."

Nodding, Kyoko acquiesced "I suppose…I can consent to that."

Smiling, Makoto changed the subject, offering "Well, why don't you say we go get lunch at the dining hall? I'm kind of hungry."

Feeling her own stomach rumble, Kyoko nodded in agreement, and with that the two friends continued to walk down the stairs to the dining hall.

XXX

Present Day

"So even with having bonded with Taka and Sakura, you still doubted whether you could get close to people, Mommy?"

Nodding, Kyoko explained "Your father had done a lot to help me to lower my walls, Kiki. But it would still take a while before I could leave myself completely vulnerable. And as your father would learn, his perspective carried risks of its own. Ones he would learn about the hard way."

"What does she mean, Daddy?"

Smiling ruefully, Makoto kissed his daughter's forehead and promised "Tomorrow, Kiki. It's past your bedtime."

"…Stupid cliffhangers…" Kiki pouted cutely before nestling into her pillow, letting her parents tuck her in before kissing her good night.

XXX

"So how are you going to explain it to Kiki? The moment when…"

Smiling nostalgically, Makoto replied simply "The truth. I'll tell her exactly what happened, and we'll tell her that it wasn't easy, but at least I had you to help me through it. In any case, let's get to sleep. We can work out the specifics of tomorrow's story in the morning."

Smiling, she leaned to cradle her husband's face in her palms, lightly pecking his lips as she cooed "Good night, Makoto. I love you."

Smiling, Makoto leaned in to return her kiss, whispering huskily "Good night, Kyoko. I love you too."

With that, the Naegis snuggled against each other, soothing each other into slumber.


	20. Bonding Arc Chapter Three

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Three: Kyoko's Warning! Makoto Rejected?

Present Day

"So, what was this hard lesson that Daddy had to learn?"

Looking into her daughter's curious eyes, Kyoko began "Well, it started not long after my first training session with Sakura. Makoto, do you want to continue?"

Nodding, Makoto continued "It was the following Monday. We had just gotten out of class and Sayaka and I were walking to our dorms after having had lunch at the Dining Hall…"

XXX

May 5, 2014

"So, this was the first class in a week that Kirigiri-chan missed, huh?"

"Yeah…she said she had some urgent detective work, so skipping class was unavoidable."

Kyoko had informed Makoto during their breakfast together that she had to cut class today due to a recent development in one of her cases that she couldn't ignore, added onto the fact that she still needed Fuhito to believe that she was still prioritizing her career above all else, a reason that Makoto grudgingly understood, even if he vehemently disagreed with it.

_"I don't mind spending more time in class, but I at least need to keep up appearances for my grandfather. You don't mind going over the notes with me when I get back, right?"_

"Makoto?"

Reawakening from his memory to Sayaka's concerned stare, he apologized "…Sorry, Sayaka; I was just lost in thought. What was it you were just saying?"

"…I was asking if I could ask you a question." Seeing Makoto nod, Sayaka continued with a shy smile "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jaw dropping, Makoto stammered "Wh…What!? That's like, way outta nowhere!"

Giggling, Sayaka asked teasingly "Huh? Are you embarrassed? Does that mean you do?" Before he could answer, she gave a teasing smile and asked "Is it Kirigiri-chan? You guys have gotten really close over the past week and a half!"

_Me and Kyoko? No, we're just friends!_ Still stammering, Makoto denied "N…no, I don't! A girlfriend…? Not at all!"

"Then…do you at least have a crush on someone?"

_…You…I think…_ Refusing to voice his thoughts, Makoto demanded "J…just wait a second! What's going on here? Why are you asking all these questions?"

Smiling sweetly, Sayaka replied innocently "I was just curious, so I thought I'd ask. Is that bad?"

"I…it's not that it's bad…"

Before Makoto could explain himself, Sayaka asked "But it's only natural I'd be curious, right? Because we're classmates and friends, going through the same thing together."

Nodding, Makoto calmed down, admitting "Yeah, I guess that makes sense…"

Starting to lean into his personal space, Sayaka smiled as Makoto stumbled backwards in surprise, asking "…So? Aren't you going to ask me?"

His head cocked to the side in confusion, Makoto asked dumbly "Huh? What?"

_…Boy you can be dense sometimes, Makoto…_ Sayaka giggled and explained "No, not what. Aren't you going to ask if I have a boyfriend or not?"

_Again with the romance questions? I mean, it's not like I don't want to know. Of course I want to know…_ Instead of asking, Makoto guessed "You're really popular, right? So I wouldn't be surprised if you did…"

Shaking her head, Sayaka answered "Nooope! I definitely don't!" Suddenly becoming more meek and quiet, Sayaka confessed "…The truth is, I'm too busy for things like that."

"…Because of your idol career?" Seeing Sayaka nod, Makoto voiced "But that's such a waste! Your job shouldn't dictate your love life! If you're interested in someone, then you should just go for it! If someone's worth your attention, then they'll support you no matter what!"

"Makoto…" Sayaka's smile regained its full intensity, her meek demeanor melted away as her sunny disposition returned. "Thank you! You're right; if I ever decide to start a relationship, then everything will work out…no, I'll make it work out! Just like I made it to where I am in my pop idol career!"

_Her smile's back; that's good! Though…now that we're talking about it, I am kinda curious…_ "Th…then…do you have a…crush on someone?"

Giggling shyly, a faint tinge of pink dusted her cheeks as she half-answered "Hmhm. I wonder. Let's just say…there's someone I'm interested in."

_Someone she's interested in…_ Seeing Sayaka suddenly stare into his eyes, his own green orbs widened in realization as he guessed with disbelief _Wait…me?_

Before he could ponder any further, a soft ding broke his attention, Makoto reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone, his eyes widening as a single notification flashed across the screen.

"Study with Kyoko in 15 minutes."

"Oh, crap! Sorry Sayaka, but I have to go; I promised Kyoko that I'd help her catch up on what she missed in class today. We're going to study in the library and I need to get a move on!"

He was about to run to his room when he heard Sayaka call out to him "Makoto?"

Turning to face her, Makoto saw Sayaka smile sweetly at him as she finished "…I'm…really glad you're here."

Slowly nodding, Makoto smiled back, answering "I'm glad you're here too, Sayaka" before bursting into his room, his door slamming shut behind him.

Sayaka smiled before walking to her own door, twisting the key in the lock in preparation for a soothing shower.

"Don't go leading him on."

Hearing the lecturing call, Sayaka turned around to see Kyoko leaning against the opposite wall, her arms folded across her chest and a serious expression plastered onto her face.

"Kirigiri-chan? Aren't you supposed to be in the library waiting for Makoto? And what do you mean, leading him on?"

"I was just coming to grab my Handbook from my room when I overheard you and Makoto talking. And don't try to play dumb with me. Your flirtatious choice of words, intimate body language, an dyour evasive half-answers could give Makoto mixed messages as to your intentions."

Smirking, Sayaka taunted "…How ironic, Kirigiri-chan. It wasn't that long ago that I was reprimanding you about hurting his feelings. Now you're warning me about hurting his feelings? Why the sudden concern? Don't tell me you're…jealous, are you?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered calmly "Makoto and I are just friends, nothing more. I'm sure you're aware of the fact that I wouldn't be alive right now were it not for his intervention. The truth is that I owe him a debt, and I trust him. I'd prefer to see him protected from harm if I can help it, which is why I'm warning you not to put him in a situation where he acts on a nonexistent attraction."

"…Is that everything?"

The two women glaring at each other for a few more seconds, Kyoko at last nodded before confirming "Yes. As you pointed out, I'm on track to be late for my appointment with Makoto. Good night, Maizono-san."

Sticking her tongue out, Sayaka at last turned the key into the knob and walked in her room, slamming the door shut in irritation. Kyoko sighed before approaching her own door, opening it and momentarily running in to grab her Handbook before walking back out, locking the door behind her before power-walking to the library, suppressing her emotions that had sprung to the surface during her confrontation with Sayaka so as not to upset Makoto.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy! You and Sayaka really didn't get along, huh?"

"…It's not that I disliked her, it's just…" Kyoko took a deep breath as she looked Kiki in the eye, explaining "Kiki, I didn't have a crush on your father back then; that much is true. That being said, I knew he was important to me. I hadn't had a friend since Yui, and I wanted to keep him from getting hurt. When I overheard Sayaka talk to him, I saw the signs of ambiguity, as well as the potential for a broken heart. So I…got a little…intense and warned her about the consequences for her actions."

To her surprise, Kiki simply smiled and replied "You were just looking after Daddy, right? There's nothing wrong with that!"

Staring at her daughter in shock for a moment, Kyoko soon smiled and ruffled her hair, thanking her "Thanks, Kiki. As for what happened next…I saw your father the next day at breakfast. We were sitting at a secluded table in the corner where he told me that he had come to a decision…"

XXX

May 6, 2014

"I'm gonna ask Sayaka out!" Makoto whispered excitedly, causing Kyoko to freeze up halfway through biting her apple.

Swallowing the fruit that was already down her throat, she looked at him seriously and deadpanned "I take it you have some rationale for your intent to start a relationship with Maizono-san."

Nodding, Makoto scratched his cheek nervously, slightly blushing as he explained "…Well…last night, before we met up in the library, Sayaka and I had a conversation. And…I think she hinted…that she might have feelings for me. Plus, we kind of went to middle school together, so we already have a strong friendship. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch for her to have a crush on me, you know?"

_So it was that conversation…_ Trying to choose her words carefully, Kyoko looked at Makoto as she cautioned "Are you absolutely certain? Think carefully on your choice. I don't mean to criticize your judgment, Makoto, but there's always the chance you could have misread the signals she was giving you. I've seen a handful of murder cases where the culprit killed their victim out of a misunderstanding…"

"Hold on!" Makoto interrupted "Sayaka would never…"

"I'm not saying she would. However, there's still the chance for you to be hurt, and I'd rather not see you come to class with tears in your eyes, or holed up in your room out of depression." Kyoko's eyes softened, her voice lowering to a barely audible volume as she admitted "As my friend, you're…important to me, and I'd rather preserve that nearly boundless positivity of yours if it can be helped."

_Kyoko…I'm…that important to you?_ Touched by her confession, Makoto bit his lip, choosing his words carefully as he informed her "Kyoko, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate your concern…but I still need to do this tomorrow. If I hold back out of fear, then I'll just end up living in regret. So all I can do…is hope that everything will turn out okay, you know?"

_I was afraid you'd say that…_ Kyoko felt a shiver of dread tingle down her spine as she thought _I just hope I'm wrong about this…_ "If you're certain. Just be careful, okay?"

Nodding with a soft smile on his face, the two went back to their breakfast, Makoto munching on his omelet while Kyoko went back to sipping her coffee.

XXX

May 7, 2014

"Hey…Sayaka?"

"What is it, Makoto? And why are you so nervous?"

The two of them were currently sitting on a grassy hill in the greenhouse, at Makoto's suggestion. Makoto was starting to sweat, anxious about his next question.

"Um…I was wondering…we're close friends, aren't we, Sayaka?"

Nodding, Sayaka giggled as she confirmed "Of course we are, silly! We did go to middle school together after all!"

His smile losing some of its anxiety, Makoto gave her a bashful smile as he asked "So…since we're so close…I was wondering…" He took both of her hands in his own, surprising Sayaka as he asked "Sayaka, would you like to go see a movie with me? And maybe…grab some dinner afterwards?"

Sayaka's eyes widened, realizing exactly what Makoto was asking. Her eyes drooped as she reluctantly withdrew her hands from his grasp, fiddling with a strand of her blue hair as she bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Sayaka…"

"Makoto…you're a really sweet boy, you really are! It's just…I…like you…just not…like-like you."

Stammering while trying to figure out where he went wrong, Makoto asked "B…but…what was all that about on Monday? When you were asking if I had a girlfriend or a crush on someone? And when you looked me in the eyes and said there was someone you were interested in? That wasn't…to see if I was single and to hint at a crush on me?"

_So she was right…I did lead him on…_ Kicking herself for giving Makoto the wrong signals, Sayaka took a deep breath and confessed "The truth is…Leon's been acting sweeter in the past month than I expected…and we've found a mutual interest in music…so I was starting to wonder if I should ask him out to see if we were compatible. And since you and I are really good friends…you seemed like the only boy in our class I could come to for advice."

_So she wanted…my advice?_

Makoto felt torn; of course being responsible for giving Sayaka the resolve to chase after her crush was heartwarming, but he also felt disappointed that it wasn't him she was interested in.

Looking down guiltily at her lap, she apologized "So yesterday, after class…I asked Leon out, and he said yes…Makoto…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I swear I…"

"It's cool, Sayaka, really…" Makoto forced out, though he couldn't keep the lump from forming in his throat, nor the sadness in his smile. Gingerly standing up, he excused himself "I have to go do some homework. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Sayaka."

"MAKOTO!"

But Makoto didn't even stop; without missing a beat, he continued walking out of the greenhouse, leaving Sayaka alone, the chickens in the chicken coop her only companions now.

Sighing, she moaned "…What have I done?"

XXX

"I take it your attempt didn't go as planned, am I wrong?"

Makoto had been crying in his room when he heard the doorbell ring. Gingerly getting up to see who it was, he opened the door to see a pensive Kyoko on the other side. Seeing him look at her in surprise, Kyoko let herself in, Makoto not really objecting as he closed the door behind her, watching her walk over to the chair at his desk, turning it around to face him as she sat down in it, Makoto walking back to his bed to sit down on the mattress, his fingers interwoven with each other in his grasped hands as they sat in silence until Kyoko broke it with her question.

*Sniff* "…Was I…that obvious?"

"…You probably didn't notice, but you ran by me in a hurry as you entered your room. Your rushed pace was remarkably different from your usual, leisurely walk. It could have meant you were in a hurry, but given what you told me yesterday, it seemed more likely that it was due to the fact that you were suffering from heartbreak and wanted to deal with your emotions privately."

Makoto sat in silence, then nodded and confirmed "You're not wrong…Sayaka turned me down…"

Sighing, Kyoko told him in a neutral tone "…I did try to warn you about the consequences of choosing this path, Makoto. Love is volatile; while it can make people feel exceptionally happy, it can also lead to some of the worst consequences imaginable. I tried to spare you from those consequences…obviously in vain."

"Y…yeah, you did try to warn me, and I ignored it. I feel like such a fool; I should have tried to clarify with Sayaka what she meant before I got my hopes up."

Seeing Makoto whimper in front of her, Kyoko sat in silence, her eyes softening as she tried to deduce her next path forward. As good as she was with solving mysteries, her inexperience with people made her feel ill-equipped to heal Makoto's broken heart. At last she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Makoto…I'm no expert in romance, so I don't know how helpful this will be. But…despite not winning Sayaka's heart…you still have her as a friend. Besides, I don't believe she led you on with malicious intent; she didn't mean to deceive you, nor do I think she was comfortable with having to turn you down. Am I wrong?"

*Sniff* "No…you're not wrong. I just goofed, that's all that happened. We're still friends."

"And take it from someone who spent years without any friends; being your friend is a blessing in and of itself. And in case that doesn't convince you, I've seen how content and cheery the class is during the days I've attended. Even Fukawa-san and Ikusaba-san have become more tolerable since they got to know you."

_Headmaster Kirigiri said the same thing last month!_ So rapped up in Kyoko's words, Makoto didn't even notice her getting up from the chair until her leather-encased thumbs wiping the tears from his eyes, the Ultimate Lucky Student finally looking up at her as he gasped "Kyoko…"

Looking at him seriously, Kyoko almost pleaded with him "Don't wallow in your depression, Makoto. Our class wouldn't be the same without your boundless optimism; everyone would worry about you and be saddened by your own sorrow…me included. If you need some space, then take some time to yourself. Class is optional anyway; missing a couple of days won't kill you, and I'm sure anyone in our class would be happy to loan you their notes. And if you feel yourself getting lost in your despair, then don't hesitate to go see the school therapist. There's no shame in seeking help; you taught me that with the Akafuku case."

During their initial tour, the 78th Class learned that Hope's Peak also had a therapist to assist any students who needed professional help. As a matter of fact, said therapist was a former alumnus of Hope's Peak Academy: Miaya Gekkogahara, the Ultimate Therapist. Makoto had encouraged Kyoko to go take advantage of Miaya's services in Kyoko's final hours in the infirmary, only for the Ultimate Detective to decline.

_"My pyrophobia only extends to blazes large enough to encompass large areas. I can handle small kitchen fires and household fireplaces just fine. In my case, Gekkogahara-sensei's services aren't required."_

Shaking his head, Makoto declined "Thank you, Kyoko, but I'm not feeling **that **bad. Actually Kyoko, I need to thank you. Your pep talk…it really made me feel better. Don't worry, I'll still come to class tomorrow…and I won't avoid Sayaka either. We're still friends, and I'll cherish that forever. Thanks for cheering me up, Kyoko!"

Letting a small smile show, she released his face from her grasp, nodding as she said "I'm glad…so, you're going to be alright?"

Nodding, Makoto answered "Yeah…I'll be alright."

Nodding, Kyoko felt a rush of relief as she replied "I'm glad to hear that, Makoto. Well then, if you're really going to be okay, I'll head over to the dining hall. Would you like to come with?"

Hesitating for a moment, Makoto's stomach answered for him, rumbling as the boy blushed in embarrassment, replying "Yeah…dinner sounds good."

As they walked in the hallway, Makoto reached for her hand, gripping it in a gesture for her comfort. Freezing for a second, Kyoko recovered, squeezing his hand back once during their walk, releasing each other once they arrived at their secluded table.

XXX

"He seems to be doing better…"

Kyoko turned around, having just finished escorting Makoto back to his room when she heard the feminine voice address her. Turning around, she saw an unusually sheepish Sayaka Maizono.

Once she had Kyoko's attention, Sayaka looked at the floor guiltily, kicking her heel with her toe in a very Makoto-esque fashion before guessing "I guess Makoto told you what happened, right Kirigiri-chan?"

Nodding, Kyoko informed her "We talked, and he's doing better now. I'd advise against going to talk to him currently though. Give him some space; knowing Makoto, he'll probably seek you out first anyways…he's not one to let a friendship die over a misunderstanding."

Nodding, Sayaka replied "That's good. At least he's healing…thanks to you, Kirigiri-chan. You're a good friend to him…better than I was. In fact, you two would probably make a good couple."

Sighing, Kyoko stressed "As I've said before, Makoto and I are just friends, nothing more…"

"You say that, but can you say for sure that you can't imagine yourself in a relationship with him? Kirigiri-chan, I don't think you grasp just how much you care about him. At even the slightest hint of him getting hurt, you chewed me out, and when your prediction was proved right, you consoled him, you healed him! Contrast that with me…"

Sayaka sighed, taking a deep breath as Kyoko's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Makoto and I were good friends; we had a history. But even though we were close, I ended up hurting him when he sought affection from me. Over the past few hours, I kept asking myself over and over if I could ever prioritize his welfare over mine. And…I'm not sure I can. If I were pushed against the wall, if I were ever forced into a position where I had to choose between myself and him…I can't say for sure if I'd choose him."

"Maizono-san…"

"…You on the other hand…based on your actions today...I can't see you ever stabbing him in the back…like I might if push came to shove…" Sighing, Sayaka finished "Look, I don't know if what you two have is love, a crush, or just an unusually strong friendship…All I know for sure is that you're better for him than I am."

Taking all of this in, Kyoko took a deep breath and repeated "Makoto and I are good friends. That's all there is to it." Turning around to walk to her dorm room, Kyoko dismissed "Good night, Maizono-san."

"…Yeah…good night, Kirigiri-chan."

Kyoko closed the door behind her, leaving Sayaka alone in the hallway as she breathed a sigh of fatigue. Gathering her nightgown, she stepped into her bathroom, disrobing as she let the water heat up. Once she was satisfied, she undid her braid and stepped inside the stall, letting the water soak her hair and run down her back like a waterfall, reflecting on the days events as she applied shampoo to her long, lavender locks.

_Well…that was an unusually fatiguing day. At least Makoto came out relatively unscathed. And Maizono-san…I can't say we're friends…but I feel like I understand her a little better than before. She genuinely cared for Makoto's well-being; her mistakes just forced her into a situation where she had no choice. _Looking at her scarred hand, she wondered "Could I have the same potential? If I were forced into a corner, would I do as Maizono-san did, and put myself before him?"

XXX

Present Day

"I can't believe Sayaka broke your heart like that, Daddy! How could she pick anyone other than you?"

Smiling sadly, Makoto wrapped an arm around his daughter, telling her "Kiki…despite what you may think, I'm not perfect. Nobody is, and especially when I was still a teenager, I wasn't going to appeal to everybody. Besides, things didn't turn out too bad; Sayaka and I still stayed friends in the end. Plus…if Sayaka and I had gotten together, then I wouldn't have been able to marry your mother, and you would never have been born."

Taking over for Makoto, Kyoko cooed "And you are our greatest gift, Kiki. Nothing could ever replace you in our lives, and we wouldn't want to give you up for anything!"

"Mommy…Daddy…" Kiki cried tears of joy, her parents beaming as they hugged her together, planting kiss after kiss all over her face until she giggled in a fit.

Once they let go, Makoto finished "Anyways, it's time for bed, Kiki."

Nodding, Kiki nestled into her pillow, he rparents bringing up the blanket to her chin, tucking her in as they cooed "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "…You too…"

Once they heard her snore, Makoto and Kyoko crept out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Well, that went well I think."

Nodding at her husband, Kyoko smiled and sighed with relief, agreeing "Yes, better than I expected. I was afraid at how Kiki would handle seeing her beloved Daddy's heart broken, but everything turned out okay."

Smiling softly, Makoto urged "Let's head to bed too, honey. After you?"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko began walking to their bedroom with her husband in tow, eager to sleep after an emotionally exhausting tale.


	21. Bonding Arc Chapter Four

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Four: Leon's Apology! Take Me to the Baseball Game!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy? Did you and Sayaka make up?"

"Well, I did see her in class the next day, but things were still a little awkward between us. It wasn't until dinner on Friday that I found out why…"

XXX

May 9, 2014

"…It's been two days and Sayaka still hasn't shown up for breakfast, lunch, or dinner…I hope everything's okay…"

Kyoko sipped her coffee, a concerned frown on her face at seeing Makoto's worry. Before she could think of what to say, they found themselves distracted by a boisterous call.

"Yo! Makoto! Kirigiri-chan!"

They saw the Ultimate Baseball Star Leon Kuwata walking up to their table, waving with one hand and an easy grin on his face.

As he approached them, Kyoko stopped drinking her coffee, gulping down what liquid was already in her mouth before asking "Can we help you, Kuwata-kun?"

Before Leon could answer, Makoto asked "Hey, Leon…have you seen Sayaka at all?" _They __**are**__ dating now, so if anyone would know, Leon would!_

Waving off his concern, Leon assured him "Oh yeah; she's just spending a couple of days with the other members of her idol group. That's…actually what I came to talk to you about." Leon suddenly became serious, surprising the other two Ultimates as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, appearing pensive as he began to explain.

"Sayaka…told me about what happened earlier this week. She hasn't been here lately because she wanted to give you some space, Makoto. She said she wanted to give you the time and distance to heal without the pain of seeing her outside of class to distract you."

Gaping in shock, Makoto suddenly adopted a guilty expression, waving his hands in front of him as he exclaimed "Oh no! I didn't want her to feel like she had to avoid me! We're all still friends, and I don't hold what happened against her! I'm fine, really."

"Yeah…I had a feeling that would be your response. I even told the chick as much, but she was adamant. Truth is…I kinda feel bad about it too. I didn't mean to steal Sayaka from you, Makoto. So I…kinda want to make it up to you…so, here."

Leon held out two paper tickets, gesturing for Makoto to accept them. Curious, Makoto gingerly took them, inspecting them until he read aloud the description on the front.

"Admission for noon event at Hanshin Koshien Stadium."

Nodding in confirmation, Leon explained "After you got me back into baseball, my old team called and said they were doing an exhibition match this coming Sunday. They asked me if I wouldn't mind pitching, and after I accepted, they gave me two free tickets to invite a couple of friends. So, I'd like you to have them, as a token of my apology for inadvertently causing this mess."

"Y…you don't have to apologize, really, Leon. I appreciate the tickets, but you don't have to feel guilty…"

"Please, dude, just take them. It'll really clear my conscience, so just come, okay?"

Seeing that further arguing was pointless, Makoto reluctantly nodded, looking over in Kyoko's direction as he asked "Hey, Kyoko; you ever been to a baseball game?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "Sports games were never something my grandfather indulged me in, as they never had any relevance to Detective work."

Nodding in understanding, Makoto asked "Well then, wanna be my plus-one and come with us on Sunday? Baseball can be really fun to watch when you go in person."

"…there's no reason to decline, and I suppose a change of pace is necessary sometimes…" Kyoko smiled and accepted "Alright, why not? Besides, I'm looking forward to, having fun again."

Grinning, Leon exclaimed "Great! Well, I'm gonna go check in with Sayaka. See you both on Sunday!"

With that, Leon waved goodbye and left the Dining Hall, leaving the two Ultimates with their new tickets.

XXX

May 11, 2014

"Do people normally buy so much food and impractical merchandise when attending one of these games?"

She watched as Makoto carried half a dozen hot dogs in his arms, a bright red foam finger with "LL #1" printed on the front in bright white font attached to his right hand, and several bobbleheads of various players, including one in the likeness of Leon, sticking out of various pockets of his backpack. Kyoko on the other hand had a simple cup of cola in one hand and a single corn dog in the other.

Chuckling sheepishly, Makoto replied "Well, everyone's a little different. I just got so many hot dogs because I love them so much, but my Mom hardly ever buys them because she says they're unhealthy."

"Perhaps you should listen to her" Kyoko deadpanned, making Makoto chuckle.

"Yeah, I know…but everyone deserves to treat themselves once in a while, and I can't think of a better excuse to pig out than a free baseball game! And as for the merchandise, well I thought the foam finger and bobblehead would look good in my room as decorations."

"And the spares?"

"Well there's one for you, and the others I'd send home to my parents and little sister as souvenirs."

"You…bought one for me, too?" _Nobody's ever gotten me a gift…ever…_

Makoto looked at her incredulously as he answered "Of course I did; you agreed to come with me, so it would be rude of me to not get you something while we're here."

Makoto smiled at her as though he had just said the sky was blue, or two plus two equaled four. Kyoko meanwhile was still mentally frozen in shock, still processing this new way that Makoto continued to surprise her. Eventually they found their seats; sitting down next to each other between two other families in the packed stadium, Makoto placed the hot dogs in his lap before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a bobblehead, handing it to her.

Blinking once more in shock, Kyoko gratefully accepted the gift, replying "…Thank you. This really means a lot to me."

Smiling at Kyoko's acceptance, Makoto stared ahead at the stadium, wiping the sweat from his brow as the heat started to pass over the two Ultimates.

Even Kyoko was visibly affected by the temperature; taking a sip of her cola sooner than she had expected, she guessed "I take it the weather is why you told me to dress lightly?"

Makoto was dressed in a short-sleeve brown T-shirt and blue shorts that stopped at just above his knees, while Kyoko, after some brief clothes shopping after realizing that the only clothes she packed were her Detective outfits, settled on a pink blouse and a purple skirt that was identical to the one she sported as a Detective, but made of a thinner material. Instead of her high-heel purple boots, she wore lavender sneakers with some short, white socks. Instead of his trademark sneakers, Makoto wore black and red Velcro sandals.

"Yeah, it's getting hotter, and baseball stadiums don't exactly have robust air conditioning. So dressing light for these kinds of things is greatly encouraged."

Their conversation was interrupted by the announcer, whose whistle rang across the stadium through the loudspeaker.

"Welcome one and all, to this special exhibition batch between the Tokyo Little League and the Daiei Senators! Throwing the first pitch is a former member of the Little Leagues who has graciously decided to come out of retirement, Hope's Peak Academy's very own Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata!"

Dressed in a red jersey and white pants and shoes, Makoto and Kyoko saw Leon on the monitors, taking his place on the field along with the other players. They watched as the umpire gave his go-ahead, the lead batter winding up his bat. Leon's eyes burned with a fiery determination as he wound up his pitch, a fastball launching from his right hand at a breakneck pace. Before Kyoko could even realize what was going on, they heard the umpire yell to the other players.

"Strike Three! OUT!"

XXX

"Hey! Leon!"

After the game had ended, Makoto's cell phone beeped with a text from Leon asking him and Kyoko to meet him outside the stadium. After some minor searching, they saw Leon waving them over. As they approached him, they saw him writing on a baseball before giving it to a teenager with spiky, wavy white hair. Turning around, the mystery individual was revealed to have one green-colored eye, while the other was apparently closed due to having gotten a black eye.

"Sorry again!" Leon called out as the teenager walked away without another word. Seeing Makoto and Kyoko, Leon called out "Hey, guys! Glad you got my text!"

Approaching him, Makoto asked "So, what's the story behind the guy you gave that baseball to?"

"Oh, him? He's actually one of our upperclassmen. Name's Nagito Komaeda; apparently he's the 77th Class's Ultimate Lucky Student. One of the foul balls from today's game hit him right in the eye, so I autographed it as an apology."

_…And I thought I was unlucky… _Makoto deadpanned as he started to wonder which one of them had the worse luck.

"So why did you ask us to meet you here, Kuwata-kun?"

Smiling as a group of teenagers dressed in similar jerseys walked up behind Leon, he revealed "I wanna introduce you guys to my team. Boys, these are my friends from Hope's Peak, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri."

Everyone bowing slightly in greeting, Makoto replied "It's nice to meet you all."

Kyoko nodded, only for their greeting to be interrupted as a loud, boisterous voice yelled out from just inside the stadium "Hey! You guys started without me? Sorry I'm late; I had to take a shit!"

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes widened as a black-haired man the size of Mondo walked up wearing a blue and white track suit, rubbing his neck and wearing an embarrassed smile.

"Oh hey, come here, Coach!" As the muscular man approached them, Leon introduced "Guys, this is my former baseball coach who manages my team in his spare time: Nekomaru Nidai. He's actually another one of our upperclassmen; the Ultimate Team Manager."

Bowing, Makoto greeted "It's nice to meet you, Nidai-senpai. I'm Makoto Naegi, Class 78's Ultimate Lucky Student, and this is Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective."

Kyoko bowed slightly in greeting, while Leon suggested "Hey, the guys and I were just talking about getting a group photo? You guys wanna join in?"

Looking at Kyoko, Makoto asked "What do you think, Kyoko? I don't have any objections, but if you don't want to…"

Kyoko didn't particularly look forward to having her picture taken, but she also couldn't miss the excited joy in Makoto's eyes that reminded her of a little kid.

Unwilling to quash that joy, she shrugged and conceded "…As long as it's just one, I suppose I don't mind."

"Sweet! Alright everyone, gather round!"

Nekomaru started setting up a camera as Leon ordered "Alright Makoto, you and Kyoko get in front. Be sure to stand arms' length apart."

As they obeyed, Leon then moved between them, wrapping his arms around their waists and grinning a wide, toothy grin. Kyoko sighed, but otherwise didn't object, if only to get this over with.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Seeing everyone nod, Nekomaru announced "Three, Two, One, CHEESE!"

XXX

Standing back in the hallway of the dormitories, Makoto and Kyoko looked at their group photos, autographed by Leon as additional souvenirs for his friends.

"So, how did you like it? Did you have a fun time?"

"…It was definitely a new experience. I can't say that I'd go to sports games regularly…but I suppose seeing one every once in a while isn't too bad."

Smiling, Makoto replied "I'm glad to hear that…it was really nice of Leon to introduce us to give us these tickets and introduce us to his friends."

"…Yes, I suppose it was. I can't say that I'd be hanging out with him a lot; we simply don't have that much in common. But he seems approachable enough, and for all his flirting he knows to keep his hands in respectable places, so I wouldn't have any reason to decline spending time with him every now and again."

"That's great, Kyoko. You're doing really well bonding with everyone so far."

_…I am, aren't I? Though…I doubt any of this would have happened if it wasn't for you…_

Before she could think to vocalize her thoughts, Makoto's stomach growled, making Kyoko roll her eyes in exasperation.

"How can you still be hungry after **six **hot dogs?"

Chuckling sheepishly, Makoto defended "Hey, it's been a while since the baseball game. And besides, it's right around dinner time."

Sighing once more, Kyoko turned around and offered "Come on; let's drop our souvenirs off in our rooms and head to the Dining Hall. Then you can fill your belly with something **healthy**."

Gulping at her tone, Makoto obeyed "Yes, ma'am" before following Kyoko to drop off their souvenirs.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, was that your first date?"

Chuckling, Kyoko informed her "No, Kiki, that wasn't our first date. We weren't interested in each other romantically yet, and remember your father was still reeling from getting rejected by Sayaka."

"Oh, pooey!" Her pout changing to a look of excitement, she remarked "But still, that sounds like fun, Daddy! Can I go see a baseball game someday too? Please, please, please?"

Chuckling, Makoto ruffled Kiki's hair as he said "Sure, pumpkin. We can make a take-your-daughter-to-work-day next week and we can ask the boys and girls baseball teams to have an exhibition match, just like the one your mother and I saw."

"YAY!"

Giggling at her daughter's excitement, Kyoko continued "Tonight though, it's time for bed."

Kiki snuggled into her pillow as her parents tucked her in, snoring as they crept out of the bedroom to go snuggle in their own bed.


	22. Bonding Arc Chapter Five

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Five: The Ultimate Murderous Fiend Appears! Makoto Stands Up to Kyoko?

Present Day

"Alright, Kiki, ready for more storytime?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to hear more of how you bonded with Daddy and the others!"

"…Well…" Makoto began nervously "it wasn't all rainbows and unicorns, Kiki. Believe it or not, we did have our occasional arguments."

"You guys argued? With each other?"

Seeing Kiki's incredulous stare, Makoto answered "Yes, and you're about to hear the story of our first real argument. You see…it happened the Saturday after we went to Leon's baseball game. I had just finished my training with Sakura and we had gathered in the Dining Hall for lunch."

XXX

May 17, 2014

Wiping the sweat off her brow with a hand towel that Sakura had handed her, Kyoko smiled at seeing Makoto wave her over. She made her way over to sit next to Makoto at the long table with everyone else, while Sakura sat next to Hina.

"So, how's your training with Sakura been going?"

"It's exhausting, but I feel a remarkable improvement with each session. I can see how Sakura obtained her title of Ultimate Martial Artist."

Nodding, Sakura remarked "She becomes tougher to pin down with each spar we have. In truth, if she decided to dedicate herself completely to the path of becoming the Strongest Human Alive, she might even surpass me someday."

Nodding at the praise, Kyoko replied "Thank you, but I have no interest in dedicating my life to improving my physical strength; only enough to ensure that I don't meet an untimely demise anytime soon."

Nodding, Sakura took the plate in front of her and started grabbing her lunch, Makoto, Kyoko, and Hina following suit. Makoto started to reach for some rice from the bowl in the center, only for another hand to touch his. Looking up, he saw Sayaka, who looked just as surprised as he did.

Withdrawing her hand, she said sheepishly "Oh, sorry, Makoto. You go ahead."

Makoto smiled sweetly and took a spoonful of rice, only to dump it on her plate before scooping his own.

"Makoto! You didn't have to do that, really! I…"

"I did it because I wanted to be nice to my friend, Sayaka." Smiling warmly at Sayaka who was now staring at him incredulously, he assured her "I'm not upset anymore, Sayaka, and I was never upset at you. So please…don't keep kicking yourself about this. It's all water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned, so please stop feeling like you have to avoid me. Please, Sayaka?"

Her incredulous blue eyes started to soften at his words, her frown twitching into a smile as she nodded and whispered "Okay, Makoto."

Everyone except for Byakuya, Toko, Mukuro, and Junko smiled at the scene, touched by the resolution of the messy love triangle that had temporarily divided their class.

The silence was eventually interrupted by Toko, who scoffed "Ugh…I h…hate romantic comedies like this."

Before Makoto or Sayaka could think to object, Hina scowled, slamming her hands on the table and demanding "What's your deal, Fukawa? You just ruined the mood!"

"O…of course you would defend them, you i…idiot swimmer girl…"

"IDIOT SWIMMER GIRL?"

Sakura glared as they watched Toko and Hina go back and forth, Kyoko pinching her nose as she grew weary of their pointless feud.

Leaning into Kyoko's ear, Makoto whispered "Yeah, Toko's…not the easiest person to get along with. Even I can only tolerate small conversations with her. She always seems to think that everyone's out to get her, so she becomes skeptical of anyone who genuinely tries to be her friend."

Kyoko nodded in comprehension, thinking _…Maybe it's best if I avoid Fukawa-san, if only to spare myself an unnecessary headache._

The two continued to watch as Toko continued to rile up Hina, making her blush red with embarrassment as she scowled in anger.

"Fukawa, I'm warning you…don't…OOPS!"

Time froze as Hina accidentally knocked over a nearby pepper shaker, sending a small cloud of pepper in Toko's direction.

Toko's nose twitched as she covered her face with her hands, trying to withhold her sneeze as her eyes widened in fear before narrowing them in a glare at Hina.

"You…i…idiot bi…bimbo! Look what you've done!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean it, Fukawa-san, really!"

"Toko, are you okay? Do you want me to get you a tissue?"

Kyoko felt a sensation of dread tingle down her spine as Toko refused "No you nit…nitwit! Get…out of here be…before…"

Eventually she couldn't hold back any longer; Toko sneezed and hung her head, only to giggle before progressing into a cackle, everyone else visible creeped out at her demeanor.

"T…Toko?" Makoto ventured, getting up as he asked "Are…are you okay, Toko?"

"Toko? Please, Toko's such a loser name!"

When Toko lifted her head, everyone leapt from their seats and stepped back in fear. Her eyes turned to a fiery crimson, and her tongue had elongated, slithering like a serpent. Her eyes settling on Makoto, who gulped at this new Toko, she flipped forward onto the table, making Makoto stumble backwards.

A creepy grin on her face, Toko asked "Hey, you're kinda cute. Who are you, squirt?" Tapping her chin as Makoto shook with fear, her eyes widened with realization as she exclaimed "Oh, that's right! You're Mahkyutie!"

_Mahkyutie…is she talking about…me?_

Makoto's look of fear merely intensified as Toko withdrew a pair of razor-sharp scissors from under her leg, proclaiming "Congratulations, Mahkyutie! You're officially cute enough to die at the hands of the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill!"

_Genocide Jack! Toko…is GENOCIDE JACK?_

_…Of course, it makes perfect sense._ Kyoko realized _A split personality, a high school student…Genocide Jack was lying right under our very noses!_

She didn't have any time to ponder further, as Jill prepared to lunge, screaming "DIE, MAHKYUTIE!"

"MAKOTO!"

Makoto screamed in terror, closing his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable, thinking _…Well, it was a short life…_

Only the end never came; in the blink of an eye, Kyoko had tackled Jill to the ground, wrestling the scissors out of her hands before reaching into her jacket and withdrawing a pair of handcuffs, restraining Jill to the leg of the table.

"Ah, pooey! My first failure!"

Everyone else breathed out a sigh of relief, though none as big as Makoto, who looked at Kyoko gratefully, thinking _Kyoko, I owe you my life!_

Withdrawing her cell phone from her pocket, Kyoko threatened "I'm calling the police to collect you; you're going to spend the rest of your life in a cell, Genocide Jack!"

"Wait, NO!"

Everyone gaped, turning to see the unlikely source of the objection: Makoto Naegi himself. Everyoone stared at him with disbelief, unwilling to believe that the boy was actually defending the one who tried to off him.

_Makoto Naegi…have you lost your mind?_ Seeing Makoto's surprisingly determined eyes, she sighed and acquiesced "Let's go into the kitchen; we need to talk." Turning to the rest of the class, Kyoko asked "Sakura, could you make sure she doesn't escape."

Nodding, Sakura moved directly in front of Jill, warning her "Be warned, cretin, if you try to escape…" Her eyes blazed with fury as she roared "THERE WILL BE NO FORGIVENESS FOR YOU!"

Satisfied, she ordered "Makoto…Kitchen…Now."

Gulping, Makoto nodded, following Kyoko into the kitchen. Once the door was closed, Kyoko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she turned around, staring at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"What are you thinking? Did your ears completely shut off when Genocide Jack revealed herself? Do you even know who Genocide Jack is?"

_How could I not? It's all over the internet!_ Looking at his feet, Makoto summarized "A monstrous villain who's murdered scores of victims in a brutally bizarre fashion…The word **bloodlust** was left at each murder scene, written in the victim's own blood. They strike without warning, and disappear without a trace. Yeah, I know who Genocide Jack is."

Nodding, Kyoko asked "Then answer me this. What possible rationale could you have for wanting to defend that monster?"

Taking a deep breath, Makoto conceded "I know…that Genocide Jack has done a lot of te4rrible things…many, many worse deeds than Shutaro Fukuka ever did. Believe me, Jack deserves to be locked away where she can't hurt anyone ever again. But…Kyoko…" Makoto looked up at her, a steely determination in his normally warm eyes and an angry scowl on his face as he protested.

"But Toko didn't do those things! I **know **Toko, and she wouldn't go and kill somebody. We can't hold her responsible for what Genocide Jack did! It's not right, and you know it!"

Kyoko sighed, averting her eyes; the pure hearted passion that he displayed against Shutaro that caused her to admire him was now becoming a thorn in her side…a thorn that she didn't know how to prune.

"…Then what do you propose we do? The fact remains that Genocide Jack is still in this school, unrestrained might I add. As long as Toko is free, then so is Genocide Jack. I don't like it either, but one can't be restrained without the other."

"There's gotta be a way to keep Jack dormant, though; a way to stop them from killing again! All we have to do is find it. Please, Kyoko, just give me some time to figure something out! Maybe we can convince Jack to give up killing!"

_…You intend to reason with a serial killer? One that just tried to off you? Makoto Naegi, that is the craziest plan I've ever heard. …then again…a lot __**has**__ happened_ _that I would have deemed impossible. So it just might be crazy enough to work._

Seeing Makoto's pleading, puppy dog eyes, she caved and gave him what he wanted.

"…Official policy requires me to report any leads within twenty-four hours. If you can figure out a way to restrain Genocide Jack without harming Fukawa-san by noon tomorrow…I'll pretend this incident never happened."

Beaming, Kyoko bowed and almost cried "Tahank you, Kyoko! I promise, I'll figure out something. I just need to…"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Gasping, Makoto and Kyoko dashed out of the kitchen, only for Makoto's mouth to gape open in shock while Kyoko's eyes widened at the sight before them. Jill was using her uncuffed arm to hug against Byakuya's leg, nuzzling her face against his pants as her eyes closed in an attempt to appear cute.

Byakuya tried to pry his leg free of Jills grasp in vain as he yelled "Get the hell off of me, you wench!"

"No way, Master! You're totally cute! In fact, you're too cute to kill! Plus, Miss Debbie Downer likes you, so there's no way I can kill you! I'll do anything so long as I can keep being near you, Byakuya!"

A light bulb went off in Makoto's head as he walked up, to the surprise of Kyoko as he reasoned "Hey, uh Jill? I've got a deal for you; if you promise to never kill anyone ever again, then we won't turn you in and you can hang out with Togami-kun all you want."

Blanching, Byakuya shook his head and protested "No way! I re…"

"You've got a deal, Big Mac!"

_…Well that was easy…_Kyoko deadpanned as she looked at Makoto, who was now looking at her expectantly. Sighing, she reasoned _Well, a deal's a deal…_ before walking up and taking a key from her jacket, unlocking Jill's cuffs.

Rubbing her wrists with her hands, Jill exclaimed "Thanks a lot, Nancy Drew! Now…come here, cutie!"

Stepping backwards in fear, Byakuya eventually hightailed it out of there, yelling "You'll pay for this, Naegi!"

"Ohh, Master! You don't have to play hard to get!"

Everyone watched as the former serial killer chased after the unlucky object of her affections, sweatdropping as they collectively asked themselves _What just happened?_

XXX

Kyoko sat in her nightgown, fiddling with a strand of her hair as she reflected on the day's events…and on her first actual confrontation with Makoto.

_I knew he possessed such courage…he wouldn't have been able to expose Shutaro otherwise. But…I somehow didn't anticipate that I'd have to confront it…or that I'd cave to it. Makoto Naegi…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her doorbell. Curious, she got up and cautiously opened the door, her eyebrows raised in surprise as Toko stood meekly in front of her, a neutral frown on her face.

_She must have switched with Genocide Jack…_Kyoko deduced as an awkward silence passed between the two.

"Look…I…I know you pro…probably don't want to se…see me right now. But I…I need to ask…ask you something."

Taking a second to mull over Toko's request, Kyoko sighed, opening the door fully as she turned around and walked to her bed, ordering "Enter" before sitting down on it, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy obeying the command when she quietly walked inside, stopping a few feet away from Kyoko.

"…Well, out with it. You said you had something to ask me?"

"D…don't r…rush me! Th…this is hard enough as it is!"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "My apologies. Continue."

Taking a deep breath, Toko asked "Why? Wh…why didn't you tu…turn me in? You're a de…detective, right? So why didn't you tu…turn me in? You know…for all the bo…boys that Ge…Genocide Ja…Jack has killed?"

_…Because Makoto begged me not to._ Even Kyoko felt that line of reasoning was too cruel to tell Toko, regardless of how true it was. Instead, she decided to go with Makoto's line of logic, informing her "You're not Genocide Jack, and Genocide Jack isn't you. To have you arrested for her crimes…would be a miscarriage of justice. Besides, you were there when we neutralized the further danger from Genocide Jack."

"…Actually…we don't sh…share memories. Only basic information and fe…feelings."

_…That's new. I wonder what else we don't know about Genocide Jack…_ "Ah. In that case, I'll fill you in. After your initial switch, Makoto made a deal with your Alter Ego. He promised that she could spend time with Togami-kun any time she wanted if she promised to never kill anyone ever again."

Staring at the Ultimate Detective in shock, Toko processed "So…I can be with Master…and never kill anyone ever again?" A stream of drool streamed from her lips, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy struck with a lovesick expression as she embraced herself, moaning "This is…a dream…a dream come true! You…you've made me…so …happy! How…how can I ever re…repay you?"

Kyoko was about to decline her offer, until she realized _Wait…this could be the perfect opportunity to learn more about her…besides, I can't imagine another opportunity coming by where we would actually talk to each other._ Nodding, Kyoko accepted "Very well. In that case, I'd like to learn more about your other half. Tell me everything you know about Genocide Jack."

XXX

Kyoko closed the door behind Toko, sighing in relief before walking back to her bed collapsing onto the mattress as she stared at the ceiling.

*Phew* "That was exhausting. I had no idea that Toko's childhood was so traumatic…or that it would have so many parallels to mine."

To accommodate Kyoko's request to know everything there was to know about Genocide Jack, it had become necessary to learn about Toko's childhood, including her parental issues, distrust of others, and betrayal by loved ones, all of which Kyoko identified with.

"Getting to know Toko…it was like looking at my reflection in a funhouse mirror."

_"She always seems to think that everyone's out to get her, so she becomes skeptical of anyone who genuinely tries to be her friend."_

"Heh, yeah, we're not so different after all…" Kyoko mused, reflecting on Makoto's earlier description of Toko. "I don't know if I can necessarily call Toko a friend yet…but we're similar enough that it's possible. Maybe…I should take a page from Makoto's book…maybe I should try…bonding with Toko…"

XXX

Present Day

"And that's how your Aunt Toko and I became friends, Kiki."

"Wow, Mommy. I can't believe that she wasn't in love with Uncle Hiro back then…or that Aunt Jill tried to hurt Daddy."

Smiling at his daughter, Makoto explained "A lot's changed since we first went to school together, Kiki. Remember, I used to have a crush on Sayaka, and your mother used to be adamant about not forming friendships with anyone. But now look at where we are."

Smiling, Kyoko mused "Indeed. Your father and I are married, we had you, and soon Aunt Toko and Uncle Hiro will be giving you a cousin."

After Kiki's fifth birthday, Toko and Hiro told the Naegis that they would be expecting their first baby around Christmas. Kiki cheered at getting a new playmate while Kyoko smiled softly and Makoto boisterously congratulated them, hugging them both and promising to hire two new substitute teachers so that he could give them full parental leave.

A thought crossed Kiki's mind; she looked at her father and asked "But Daddy, why wasn't Aunt Toko in love with Uncle Hiro?"

"…Well, pumpkin, believe it or not none of us were especially fond of Uncle Hiro when we were in high school. You'll hear one reason why later in the story."

"Really? What happened, Daddy?"

Chuckling, Makoto assured her "Tomorrow, Kiki."

Pouting, Kiki grumbled "Stupid cliffhangers…" before obediently nestling into her pillow, her parents tucking her in and kissing her good night before the young girl fell into slumber.


	23. Bonding Arc Chapter Six

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Six: Hiro the Blackened? Kirisaba to the Rescue!

Present Day

"So why was Uncle Hiro disliked in school?"

"Well Kiki, there were a lot of reasons; he never seemed to take anything seriously, he told bogus fortunes, and he was something of a cheapskate in his youth. All of these things made him off-putting. But what really made him universally disliked back then was what he almost did to your father."

"What did he do to Daddy, Mommy? Was it bad?"

Nodding, Kyoko continued "You see, it all started on the Tuesday after the incident with your Aunt Jill. We had just finished lunch when your father told me…"

XXX

May 20, 2014

"You're meeting up with Hagakure-kun?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah, he said that there was something important he wanted to ask me, but that it had to stay private, so I agreed to meet him after lunch."

Sure enough, the Ultimate Clairvoyant was absent from the Dining Hall, evidenced by the empty seat at the long table in the center of the room. Makoto wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up, gathering his dishes and walked to the kitchen to deposit them in the sink before walking back to the small table he and Kyoko shared.

"Well, I'm gonna try to get there early. I'll see you later, Kyoko."

Nodding in acceptance, Kyoko watched as Makoto left the room, a chill of dread almost making her shiver as he disappeared from sight.

_…I don't know why…but I've got a bad feeling about this…_

XXX

Over an hour had passed, and Makoto had yet to return. Growing worried, Kyoko felt that tingle of dread creep up her spine as she walked over to Makoto's dorm. She rapped on his door with her fist, but after a few seconds, no answer. Biting her lip, she rang his doorbell, only for there to be no answer.

"Makoto? Makoto?"

Even after calling his name, the Ultimate Lucky Student didn't even give a hint that he was there.

_What's going on? Surely talking with Hagakure-kun shouldn't take this long…where could he be?_

It was then that out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hiro pacing down the hall, an anxious and pensive expression on his usually carefree face.

Frowning, she thought _That's weird…what's wrong with him? And why isn't Makoto with him?_

Suddenly becoming suspicious, she decided to investigate; strolling over, she called out to him "Hagakure-kun."

Spinning around in a panic, Hagakure gave an uneasy smile, chuckling as he replied "Oh, Kirigiri-chi. Is there uh…something I can help you with?"

Taking note of his unusually nervous demeanor, Kyoko asked "Do you know where Makoto is?"

Freezing for a split second, Hiro laughed "Oh, Makoto? I uh…I haven't seen him…for serious."

Her eyes narrowing, Kyoko reminded him "But he said he was going to meet with you after lunch."

"Oh…uh…right…" Hiro's eyes darted back and forth like a cornered animal as he denied "Well, yeah…we met up…but I haven't seen him since…I don't know where he is…for serious."

_…He's lying…_

As a Detective, Kyoko was well-versed in spotting liars, and Hiro gave all the obvious tells of a fib.

"Yasuhiro Hagakure…" she growled "Don't lie to me. I know that you know where Makoto is. So, where is he?"

One crack. Then another. One by one, they started to form in his resolve, until Hiro fell to his knees, crying and hugging her legs as he begged "Please! You've gotta save the little guy! I'll do anything!"

_…So he is in danger. Dammit, I should have stopped him from going!_ Pushing her guilty emotions to the side for now, she pressed "Calm yourself, Hagakure-kun. Now, what do you mean? Is Makoto in danger?"

Letting go of her legs and standing up, Hiro babbled "I'm in huge debt to the Yakuza, and to save my own life I made a deal with them that I'd get them an organ they can sell on the black market. But I love my organs! I don't wanna give 'em to someone else! So I…"

"…You tricked Makoto into meeting up with the Yakuza in your place…" Kyoko deadpanned, seeing Hiro nod meekly as she reflected on the amount of blind trust one would have to have in order to fall for such a scheme. _…Yep, Makoto is the only one in our class who's trusting enough to fall for it._

Kyoko felt a strange mixture of shock, anger, and pity swirling in her, but lost the opportunity to express it when Hiro's cried "Please! You've gotta go bail him out! He's the only friend I've got in this place! For serious! I don't want the little guy's blood on my hands!"

Swallowing her emotions, she reasoned _I can deal with Hagakure later. Makoto's in danger; he needs help now._ Taking a deep breath, she urged "Hagakure, where is Makoto?"

"There's a warehouse behind the 7-11 near campus. That's where I told Makoto to go, so he's probably there."

Nodding, she told him "We'll continue this discussion later."

Ignoring his "THANK YOU!", she walked away to plan her next course of action.

_I have no idea how many Yakuza are in that warehouse, or how well-armed they might be. Martial arts may not cut it this time; I'll need someone with actual weapons expertise. Let's see…maybe Leon, he's good with a bat…no, playing baseball is different from using one in a fight. Maybe Mondo…but if any of the Yakuza are girls, then we'd have a problem._

It was then that Kyoko looked up at where she had stopped; staring her in the face was the only door with two nameplates. The one on top read "Enoshima", while the one below it read "Ikusaba".

_Of course, Ikusaba-san is the Ultimate Soldier, so…_ Kyoko felt the tingle of dread down her spine again as she remembered the bad feeling she had about the twins, only for her to shake the thought away as she resolved _That's not important now; Makoto needs help immediately, and she's our best option. I'll have to deal with the consequences later. Besides…_

Kyoko flashed back to their first day of class, where she defended Makoto in the face of Taka's accusations of tardiness.

_There's no question that she values Makoto's friendship, so there's no way she'd say no to saving him._

Her path chosen, she rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds only for Junko to slam the door open, her eyebrows raised in surprise before the Ultimate Fashionista grinned.

"Oh, hey, Kiri!" She greeted in a boisterous, sing-song voice. "What are you doing here? Did you need any fashion tips or something? Wearing the same outfit day in and day out must get awful boring!"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko greeted "Hello, Enoshima-san. Is your sister available?"

"…Well, that's disappointing. You're telling me that you wanna spend your day with useless ol' Muku? Well, to each their own." Leaving Kyooko's line of sight, Junko called "Hey Mukuu! I don't know why, but Kirigiri-san's here looking for you!"

It wasn't long before Kyoko found herself face-to-face with Mukuro Ikusaba, a surprised look on her face.

"…Hello, Kirigiri-san. Was there something you needed?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "I'm in need of your assistance, Ikusaba-san. Makoto's in danger…"

That was all she could get out before Mukuro walked away and out of sight. Taking her leave as a refusal, Kyoko sighed and turned around.

_…Well, that didn't go according to plan at all. I guess Sakura's going to be my best bet…_

Before her thought could finish, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Mukuro; the Ultimate Soldier had a serrated dagger sheathed at her waist, twin katanas strapped to her back in an X-shape, and cradled in her hands was an assault rifle. Not to mention the multitude of extra bullet magazines attached to her belt.

A steeled expression on her face, Mukuro asked with pure determination in her voice "Where is he?"

XXX

_…How can one person be allowed to have so many weapons of destruction in their bedroom. It might be wise to have a word with the Headmaster about the school's weapons policy…after we get Makoto out of there…_

Mukuro's access to firearms left Kyoko extremely unnerved, and only furthered her need for caution around the Ultimate Soldier, but for the moment she was grateful that such an advantage was currently on her side.

Finally approaching the warehouse, Kyoko looked around, her eyes settling on an open window. Placing her finger to her lips and gesturing towards the opening, she watched Mukuro nod and follow her, climbing in silently and creeping behind some crates, out of view of the Yakuza. Kyoko looked out from their hiding place to see a group of Yakuza in black suits, some armed with simple pistols while others were unarmed.

Her gaze settled on Makoto, who was currently tied to a wooden chair with rope, struggling to get out as one of the unarmed Yakuza approached him with a scalpel, warning him "Stop your struggling, kid. Hagakure said we could have your organs to give to the boss, so we're just gonna take a kidney and we'll stitch you up so you can go on your merry way."

"But…but I didn't even consent! Please, don't take my organs!"

"Sorry, kid. Doesn't matter whether you consented or not. This is the arrangement Hagakure made so he could pay off the debt he owes to Fuyuhiko."

_Fuyuhiko? The Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu?_

As a Detective, Kyoko was all too familiar with the name Kuzuryuu. Several murders she had to investigate had the Kuzuryuu handiwork all over them. To her great annoyance, the chief had dropped every case that involved the Kuzuryuu clan, citing the extreme risk to their officers that came with crossing the infamous crime syndicate. Add in the fact that one of them was her upperclassman, and the clan was all but untouchable.

Shaking the irritation from her mind, she turned back to Mukuro and whispered "There are a dozen in total. The six on the left are armed with pistols, the five on the right aren't armed, and the one closest to Makoto has a scalpel. Do you have anything in your utility belt that can obscure us so that we can disarm them and knock them out?"

Lifting a forest-green grenade from her person, Mukuro suggested "This smoke grenade should do the trick."

Nodding, Kyoko strategized "Okay. You throw it in the center, then disarm and incapacitate the five with pistols. I'll take down the six unarmed guards, then we'll meet in the center and take the one threatening Makoto together."

Nodding, Mukuro readied her grenade as Kyoko counted from three to zero with her fingers. Once her gloved fist was closed, Mukuro pulled the pin, throwing it in the middle as a cloud of smoke burst from the opening, covering the warehouse in its cloak.

"Come on, kid. Don't be like that" the lead Yakuza said in response to Makoto's whimpering. "Just a few little incisions, then it'll be all over…"

"Hey, what's that?"

"It's a smoke grenade!"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

*cough, cough*

"Ow, what the?"

"Agh!"

_Wh…what the…_ Makoto wondered, opening his eyes as the smoke cleared to reveal all of the Yakuza unconscious, the one who was about to stab into Makoto now face-down on the ground, his head currently under the heels of Kyoko and Mukuro. Gaping in shock, Makoto gasped "Kyoko? Mukuro?"

Kyoko nodded while Mukuro wordlessly unsheathed her dagger, walking behind Makoto and severing his binds with a single slash, making the Ultimate Lucky Student breathe a sigh of relief as he rubbed his wrists.

"Holy crap! You guys totally saved my life! But…how did you two know…where to find me?"

Kyoko explained "Hagakure-kun confessed to tricking you into coming here. I told Ikusaba-san and we tracked down this hideout."

"I see…Hiro begged me for my organs on Monday, but I didn't think he'd take things so far after I told him no!"

As much as she wanted to scold him for being so trusting, she let it slide for now, recognizing that they weren't out of the woods yet and sighed "We'll discuss this back on campus. Come on. Take my hand and don't let go." Seeing Makoto obey, she gripped his hand like a lifeline as she ordered "Ikusaba-san, make sure to stay in front of us and keep your assault rifle at the ready, in case any reinforcements arrive."

No sooner had she said that when an angry yell rang "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

Makoto hid behind Kyoko while Mukuro cocked her rifle at the source of the voice; a short, baby-faced boy in a tailor-made black pinstripe suit, covered with short, blond hair and golden eyes narrowed at the two intruders.

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu…_Kyoko and Mukuro realized as they stared down the Kuzuryuu heir and his trio of armed guards.

"I asked you a fucking question. What the fuck are you two doing at my hideout? And with all my men unconscious, no less?"

Before Mukuro could get trigger-happy, Kyoko spoke up, replying "Your men were about to slice into my classmate and confiscate his organs to sell on the black market to satisfy Yasuhiro Hagakure's debts."

"…Wait, what?"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, Kyoko asked "You mean you didn't know about this?"

Shaking his head, Fuyuhiko denied "Look lady, all I know was that we got a call from Yasuhiro this morning saying he had found a way to repay his debts I passed off the call to one of my subordinates who handles debt collection and he told him the details. I came by to collect the money, but apparently I need to check in with my goons about the details of their operations."

"…You mean…you wouldn't have approved of this?"

A disgusted look on his face, Fuyuhiko ranted "Are you kidding me? Look, it's Kirigiri, right? The Ultimate Detective? I wouldn't expect you to understand my family's business, but being a Yakuza doesn't mean taking whatever we want and killing whoever gets in our way. There's an **honor** to being a Yakuza. We have our own rules and laws that we obey, and if those rules get broken, then there's a price to pay!"

_An honor to being a Yakuza…_ The thought was baffling to Kyoko, but nonetheless she nodded her head and asked "So, since you wouldn't approve of forcefully taking Makoto's organs to satisfy Hagakure's debt, is he free to go?"

Nodding, Fuyuhiko confirmed "He's never done anything to cross us; if anything this is an embarrassment for the Kuzuryuu clan. And even if I did approve of this, it wouldn't be wise to kill a student of Hope's Peak, and I'd rather not cross the Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Soldier. The three of you can go, and as an apology I'll even suspend all debt collection against Hagakure until he graduates."

Kyoko nodded, turning to Mukuro who sighed and lowered her rifle, strapping it to her back on top of her katanas.

"And don't worry, I'll give my men a good dressing down once they wake up. Just get the fuck out of here, and don't let me catch you interfering with our operations again!"

With that, Mukuro started to walk forward, eyeing the Yakuza with suspicion until they left the warehouse, Kyoko close behind her dragging a shivering Makoto by the hand, his own gripping her like a lifeline.

XXX

"Yasuhiro Hagakure."

Once they got back to campus, in order to avoid having Hiro's corpse turn up the next day riddled with bullet holes or knives, Kyoko collected the Ultimate Clairvoyant and brought him and Makoto to the Headmaster's office. Mukuro initially wanted to come as well, but relented when Makoto assured her that everything was fine and thanking her for saving him. Barely hiding a blush, the Ultimate Soldier returned to her room while the other three went to recount the tale to Jin.

Sighing, Headmaster Kirigiri pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes which had been glaring at his student with a stern, disapproving glare. Hiro shook with fear, while Kyoko had a similarly disapproving look on her face as Makoto sat awkwardly between them, twiddling his thumbs and remaining quiet.

"Do you dispute anything in Kyoko's testimony?"

Hanging his head, Hiro admitted "No, Headmaster."

Glaring at Hiro once more, Jin scolded "I trust you realize just how serious this matter is? You tricked Makoto Naegi into almost donating his organs to the Yakuza against his will. If you had succeeded, that would have likely killed him. Disregarding the obvious moral atrocity of one student causing the death of another, such an incident would have blackened the very reputation of Hope's Peak Academy. I should expel you for what you almost caused."

_No! Please, Headmaster! The moment I stop being enrolled at Hope's Peak, I'm dead!_

Seeing Hiro whimper, Jin closed his eyes, taking pity on the boy and continuing "However…Kyoko has also said that you were cooperative in her investigation, and that if it weren't for you coming clean, Makoto might never have been found until it was too late. She also said that you expressed remorse for your actions." Jin turned his gaze towards Makoto, softening his eyes and addressing "Makoto."

Jumping in his seat, Makoto's back stiffened as he stammered "Y…yes Headmaster Kirigiri?"

Giving Makoto an easygoing smile, Jin told him "Since you're the victim in this case, I'll leave his fate in your hands. Should Yasuhiro face punishment for his actions, or do you think he's learned his lesson?"

Hiro froze in his seat, realizing _Oh no! Why on earth would he let me stay after what I almost did to him? I mean…even Makoto's kindness must have limits! …Well, it was a short life…_

Taking a deep breath, Makoto turned his head to face the Ultimate Clairvoyant and told him "Hiro…you tried to get me to give up my organs to pay for your debt, and when I refused, you sent me to be taken hostage by the Kuzuryuu clan. I've never been more scared in my life, and if it weren't for Kyoko and Mukuro, I'd probably be dead in a ditch right now."

Sighing, Hiro interrupted "I get it, alright? You're mad at me, you hate me, and you want me gone. So go ahead, roast me, boil me, just throw me to the sharks and get it over with."

"…I don't hate you, Hiro."

Hiro gaped, turning to see a smiling Makoto as he continued "I mean…yeah, I'm not happy with what you did, but you're still my friend, Hiro. And friends forgive each other for their mistakes."

_…This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!_

But no matter how many times, Hiro discreetly pinched himself, the scene didn't change, assuring him that this was reality.

"So, I forgive you, and based on what Kyoko said, I think you've already learned your lesson. Expelling you would be…a touch cruel, I think…"

"Ma…Makoto!"

As Hiro started to cry at his unexpected good fortune, Jin sighed and decided "Well, Makoto has spoken. You will not be punished; just make sure not to do it again. Now, you three should go; it's late and I doubt you three have had dinner yet, so I would encourage you to get some dinner at the Dining Hall."

Nodding the three left the Headmaster's office, a crying and cheering Hiro racing out of there, followed by Makoto and Kyoko.

XXX

"I should be surprised that you let him off easy…but honestly, this fits your personality to a tee."

Chuckling nervously as they sat at their usual table, Makoto asked "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Like I said before, you're foolishly open…emphasis on foolish. I just hope you realize now the costs of being too trusting."

Suddenly becoming serious, Makoto reflected "I'll admit, I need to watch myself more around him. But, Hiro's not really that bad of a guy when you get to know him. He's really easygoing, and if he wouldn't charge such outrageous prices for them, his fortunes would make for some harmless entertainment that can actually make you laugh."

"So you're saying he has a future as a clown…"

_…I mean, that's not wrong, but it sounds kind of harsh, doesn't it?_

Sighing, Kyoko acquiesced "It seems that you've already decided to continue hanging out with him…so I guess I can try to befriend him too…" _If only to keep you out of trouble._

Smiling, Makoto remarked "I'm glad. By the way, you and Mukuro must be getting along well if you decided to ask her for help."

"…I needed someone who could handle a potential firefight, and she was the best candidate. That being said…I can't deny that we're…similar in some respects. I'll concede that we could at least tolerate each other's presence if we were trapped in a room together."

Nodding his acceptance, Makoto sipped his water, with Kyoko going back to drinking her coffee.

_Hiro and Mukuro… _Kyoko reflected on the day's events, as well as her two classmates. _The former is a cheapskate who needs to be scrutinized with a close eye. The other…despite my intuition, she's proven to be dependable. Perhaps it would be worth it to bond with the both of them…_

XXX

Present Day

"I can't believe Uncle Hiro did that to you, Daddy! How could he sell you out like that?"

Chuckling nervously, he assured her "Kiki, we were all different people in high school than we are now. Uncle Hiro has changed, and he's no longer a cheapskate. For all of your mother's warnings about his fortunes, he's become an honest businessman and teacher. Not to mention he and Aunt Toko have chosen to have a child together, so believe me, he's become a lot more responsible since that incident."

Looking to her mother, Kiki asked "Is that true, Mommy?"

Reluctantly, Kyoko nodded, assuring her daughter "He's changed for the better, Kiki. Hiro is now one of our most trusted friends, a man that we're proud to call a brother, and one you should be proud to call your Uncle."

Nodding, Kiki accepted "Okay, Mommy. Okay, Daddy."

Ruffling her hair, Makoto said "Alright, Kiki; it's bedtime."

After tucking their daughter in and kissing her good night, Makoto and Kyoko crept out of her room, closing the door behind them and retiring to their own room for the evening.


	24. Bonding Arc Chapter Seven

A/N: this chapter was created from an ask one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr sent to my Tumblr Ask Box. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Seven: Kyoko's First Cyber Investigation!

Present Day

"So who did you bond with next, Mommy?"

"Well, to explain that, I must first explain the circumstances that led me to interact with them. You see, I was in a meeting at the Police Station when I was assigned a case…"

XXX

May 23, 2014

"Ten Million Yen?"

The Chief nodded, confirming "That's right. Ten Million Yen was stolen from the local bank last night, but we haven't found any signs of breaking and entering, no fingerprints, no locks being picked, nothing. We think this might have been done electronically."

"I see. So you think the culprit might have transferred the money to another account without actually entering the building?"

Nodding, the Chief replied "Yes. I know that your specialty is murder cases and not robbery or cyber cases, but all of our other Detectives have their hands full with other cases."

"So since I'm the only inactive Detective at the moment, you're asking me to take this on, correct?" Seeing the Chief nod, Kyoko closed her eyes, a momentary silence passing between the participants before Kyoko opened her eyes again and declared "I'll do it."

Looking at her appreciatively, the Chief praised "As expected from the Ultimate Detective. Good luck, Kirigiri-chan."

With that, the meeting concluded and Kyoko went back to campus to get a good night's sleep, determined to tackle this case with a refreshed mind.

XXX

Present Day

"And you solved the case in record time, right Mommy? Mommy can solve anything!"

Giggling at her daughter's enthusiasm, Kyoko replied "Actually Kiki, I had a rather tough time with it. It was the first case I was legitimately stumped on, and I didn't exactly take to running into a brick wall very well…"

XXX

May 24, 2014

Kyoko slammed her head against her desk, frustrated by her lack of progress. She was indeed a prodigy among Detectives, and her title combined with her pride as a Kirigiri ensured that she took on every case that was assigned to her. However, she specialized in cases that involved physical, tangible evidence. As such, this was her first case involving cybercrime, and the lack of physical evidence made her feel out of her element.

She was currently in her room, staring at her laptop as she tried to google some of the relevant terminology, only for her frustration to increase as things just weren't clicking.

"Bot? Cookie? Phishing? What do these even mean? And who came up with this lingo anyway?"

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down and came to a realization; she needed help. The old Kyoko would have insisted on pain of death of doing things by herself, insisting that partners would only slow her down. But this was the new Kyoko, one who acknowledged that there was strength in bonding with people and seeking out help. A lesson she would never have learned were it not for Makoto.

"Unfortunately, he's probably not going to be what I need right now. I need someone who can teach me the theory of cybercrime so I can apply it to this case. Let's see…I could try Taka…but he only studies what's taught in school, so he may not possess the knowledge I need. Togami-kun runs a conglomerate; he might know something about how a company uses cyber technology…no, he's more the kind to give orders, not offer help…"

Kyoko mulled over her options until a light bulb flashed in her head and she came to a realization.

"Fujisaki-san! She's the Ultimate Programmer, so surely she knows something about cdyber crime and hacking. It's worth a shot…"

Her path clear, the Ultimate Detective stood up, closing her laptop and exiting her room.

XXX

*Ding, Dong*

Before long, the door opened to reveal the petite Chihiro Fujisaki, a surprised and somewhat nervous expression on her face.

"Oh! Kirigiri-san. Can I…help you?"

Nodding Kyoko explained "Yes; I'm working on a case and I require your assistance."

At those words, Chihiro blanched, turning as pale as a ghost as she stammered "A ca…case? With…mu…murders? But I'm…I'm totally useless! I'm not str…strong at all! I'd just drag…drag you down!"

"Fujisaki-san, I think you might have the…"

Closing her eyes, Chihiro started to cry, apologizing, "I…I'm sorry…" before gently closing the door in Kyoko's face.

_…Well, that didn't go well. I didn't even get to tell her what I needed her help for. Although…I guess my line of work can be a little intimidating to the uninitiated…_ She reflected, looking back on her request for Makoto's help in April. _I may need his help to clear things up…_

XXX

May 25, 2014

*Knock, Knock*

Chihiro opened the door, smiling as she greeted "Oh, Makoto!" Looking at who was next to him, she asked with confusion "And…Kirigiri-san?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "Kyoko said that she needed your help with a case…"

Her eyes widening in fear, Chihiro retorted "But…I already told her I'd be useless at investigating murder scenes…"

"Chihiro…" Makoto soothed, the sound of his voice making the Ultimate Programmer relax as he explained "Kyoko's not gonna make you accompany her to a crime scene. This case isn't even a murder case at all."

"It…it's not?"

Nodding, Kyoko took over and explained "A couple days ago, there was a bank robbery that my higher-ups believe was committed via electronic transmission. I was asked to investigate, but my experience with computers is minimal, and my experience with hacking is zero. I need someone to explain the theory of hacking to me so I can conduct my investigation."

Her eyes widening in realization, she asked "You mean…someone as talented as you…doesn't know much about computers?"

Nodding, Kyoko admitted "Until fairly recently, my grandfather didn't even permit me to own a cell phone."

Nodding in understanding, Chihiro replied "Oh, I see. In that case…" Chihiro had a rare, determined expression as she vowed "Then…I'm gonna do my best!"

Opening the door fully, she gestured for them to come inside, Makoto smiling and Kyoko nodding in gratitude as they came in, Makoto closing the door gently behind them. Chihiro pulled up a spare chair, booting up her laptop as Kyoko took a seat, Makoto standing behind them watching the two work.

Kyoko looked at the main screen, trying to analyze the layout until her eyes settled on an icon, reading "Alter…"

Immediately, Chihiro turned her laptop out of view and yelled "DON'T!" Kyoko flinched in surprise, making Chihiro look down in guilt as she apologized "Sorry…that icon is just related to an NDA I signed with a company, so I can't let anyone know about it right now. Let me just get a web browser up and we can continue."

Nodding, Kyoko averted her gaze until Chihiro nodded, turning the screen back into Kyoko's line of sight.

"Okay, so this case involved an electronic robbery?"

Nodding, Kyoko explained "Yes, we believe that the culprit was able to withdraw the money remotely. So how would someone transfer money remotely?"

Nodding to signal her comprehension, Chihiro explained "Well…they probably were able to hack into the bank's central computer that stores all the account information. Once they got in, it's really just a matter of programming a transfer to a separate account."

Nodding, Kyoko asked "Okay, so how do they get in the computer?"

"Well, there's two likely paths. The first would be that they got the credentials from someone who already has clearance."

Nodding, Kyoko mused "So, there's a chance that the culprit could have been at the bank, then pocketed the information from an employee?"

Thinking for a moment, Chihiro answered "It's possible…they could have phished for it." Seeing Kyoko's confused stare, Chihiro explained "Phishing means that they could have sent an e-mail pretending to be someone the user knows and tried to get them to disclose the credentials."

"Okay…and what's the second path?"

"They could have found a back door…a way around needing the credentials, then accessed the central computer. It would require a specific hacking software, though."

Nodding, Kyoko asked "And are there multiple varieties of hacking software."

"Yes, hacking has become something of its own industry. I can give you a list of popular ones so you know what to look for."

"…Thank you. Is there any way to track them after they hack in?"

"Hmm…" Chihiro thought long and hard before answering "Well, if it was accessed remotely, then they probably left their IP address. It's a string of numbers that basically acts as a computer's ID. Once you have that, you could use a GPS to track where it was being used."

Nodding, Kyoko thanked her "Thank you, Fujisaki-san. You've been a great help." Getting up, she continued "Excuse me, but I need some time to digest all of this information."

"Oh, okay. Good night, Kirigiri-san."

Nodding, she dismissed her "Goodbye."

"Thanks again for helping!" Makoto called out before following Kyoko outside.

XXX

May 31, 2014

"Fujisaki-san."

Chihiro looked up from the dining table to see Kyoko looking down at him, asking "A moment of your time?"

Nodding meekly, Chihiro followed Kyoko to the table where she and Makoto usually occupied. Kyoko gestured for Chihiro to sit down. Obeying, the Ultimate Programmer took her seat across from Kyoko, squirming in her seat as though she had just earned a trip to the Headmaster's office.

"Ano…Kirigiri-san…is everything…"

"I'm not upset with you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Y…you're not?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko explained "On the contrary, I've come to express my gratitude." At Chihiro's incredulous stare, Kyoko continued "Your instruction came in very handy. We were able to track down the culprit's IP address to an Internet Café. From there the manager was able to give us the name of the person who occupied it at the time of the transaction. Congratulations, Fujisaki-san; you helped put away a criminal."

Chihiro sat there in disbelief; never in a million years did she imagine her talents would lead to this. If you had asked her what her future entailed, she would have been more likely to say programming video games, or computer applications, or advancing A.I.

"You mean…My talents…were that beneficial?" Seeing Kyoko nod, Chihiro beamed, a wide smile stretching from ear to ear as she squealed "YAY!"

Seeing the normally nervous and shy Chihiro so happy warmed Kyoko's heart, a warmth she realized was not so different from the optimism she felt from Makoto's aura.

_She's…genuinely pleasant to be around…and we have some common ground, so…_ Clearing her throat, Kyoko offered "Chihiro, if you don't mind…I wouldn't mind if you would teach me more of what you know about the theory and applications of computer hacking. My boss is already talking about putting me on more cybercrime cases, so some additional education in your field could really benefit my abilities as a Detective."

Gasping, Chihiro asked "You mean…you want to learn more…about what I do?" Seeing Kyoko nod, Chihiro leapt out of her seat and bounced up and down, giving off the impression of a cute bunny rabbit as she squealed "YAY! Thank you! Don't worry, Kyoko. I'll be sure to do my best! I'll teach you as much as I know! Oh, I've got to come up with lesson plans! See you in class, Kyoko!"

"Fujisaki-san, no running!"

Kyoko watched as Chihiro ran back to her dorm, tailed by Taka who was trying to lecture her for not walking more leisurely. Kyoko chuckled at her antics as Makoto finally walked in, as though tagging in with Chihiro.

Taking is seat, Makoto remarked "Chihiro sure seems happy; did something happen?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Her instructions helped to solve my case. I realized that I still have much to learn about cybercrime, so I asked if she wouldn't mind teaching me more about programming and hacking."

Smiling, Makoto praised "That's great! You're really connecting with people on your own now, Kyoko."

"…I suppose I am…" Kyoko mused. "Still, the fact that we have some common ground is probably more coincidental than anything else. And it wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't eased Chihiro's nerves."

"Come on, give yourself a little more credit Kyoko. You did all the hard work; I just gave a little…nudge, that's all."

Chuckling, Kyoko admitted "I suppose it is getting easier with each classmate."

"Plus you're smiling more; that's real progress, Kyoko!"

Barely hiding a blush, Kyoko averted her gaze, protesting "You don't have to exaggerate so much."

Seeing that she was trying to hide her flustered state, Makoto took pity on her and dropped his compliments before things got out of hand.

Standing up, Kyoko offered "I'm going to grab some lunch. Care to join me?"

Nodding, Makoto followed the Detective as they went to grab some grub, both pleased with how her interactions with Chihiro had turned out.

XXX

Present Day

"Chihiro sounds really cool, Mommy! Just one question…what's hacking?"

Makoto turned to face his daughter, informing her "It's something you're a little too young to grasp just yet, Kiki. Once you enter middle school, we'll tell you what it is."

"But that's so looonnngggg!"

Chuckling, Kyoko ruffled Kiki's hair, encouraging her "Be patient, sweetie. Treasure your childhood; it'll be gone before you know it!"

"…Okay…" Kiki groaned, her parents smiling at her pout.

It was then that Kyoko announced "Okay, Kiki; time for bed."

Once Kiki had nestled into her pillow, her parents brought the blanket up to her chin, tucking her in before kissing her good night.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "…You too."

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at the sight of their snoring daughter, reluctantly turning away to sleep in their own bed.


	25. Bonding Arc Chapter Eight

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Eight: A Culprit Escapes! Swimming Lessons with Hina!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, let's see…it was later that week, after school. I was on a case and pursuing a culprit when…"

XXX

June 4, 2014

"You're under arrest!"

"You'll never catch me!"

The culprit, a tall, lanky man, raced through the grassy plains of the park, Kyoko in hot pursuit. A confident smile tugged at her lips as she slowly but surely started gaining on him, handcuffs already in hand as the space between them dwindled more and more.

Suddenly, a lake appeared in the distance, the culprit's eyes shining in relief as he made a beeline for the water, diving in without a second thought. Placing the cuffs back in her pocket, Kyoko dived in after him without missing a beat, determined to apprehend him as her boots kicked in the water.

However, this culprit may as well have been a fish; once he started kicking and stroking, he was moving twice as fast as he was on land, while Kyoko found her speed slightly reduced as her stamina decreased. No matter how fast she stroked her arms or kicked her feet in the water, she could not catch up to him.

_How…how is this possible?_

Eventually he disappeared from sight, the culprit cackling as his voice rang out in the evening sky "SMELL YA LATER, DETECTIVE!"

Coming to a stop, Kyoko tread in place, closing her eyes as the frustration boiled within her. Once she opened her eyes, Kyoko let out an angry yell, punching the water and accidentally splashing herself.

_…So much for being the Ultimate Detective. Might as well get back to campus and inform the Chief tomorrow…_

Slowly treading her way to the other side, Kyoko somberly got out of the lake, wringing out her hair, only for her eyes to widen as she saw the very culprit she had been chasing, tackled to the ground and handcuffed by a brown-haired woman wearing a familiar black suit jacket, black shirt, and khaki shorts, glasses framing her green eyes.

"…Yui…"

Her ponytail whipped to the side as she turned to face her former protégé and partner, her eyebrows raised in surprise as she returned "Kyoko…"

An awkward silence passed, each of them recalling the last time they had parted, averting their gaze until the culprit broke it, yelling "GET OFF ME!"

A swift punch from Yui knocked him unconscious, allowing the two Detectives to return their focus to each other.

"You're…on this case too?"

Nodding, Yui explained "This guy's been responsible for a number of kidnappings in the Saitama Prefecture. The Police Department in Kazo assigned me to this case, and I've been tracking him all through Tokyo."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "He's responsible for a murder not far from Hope's Peak, so the Police Department asked me to investigate and apprehend him."

Nodding in understanding, Yui offered "If you were assigned to this case, it is kind of your jurisdiction. I'll hand him over and…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko declined "You…apprehended him fair and square. Taking credit for your accomplishments would be…undesirable."

Taking in Kyoko's sopping wet form, Yui frowned, offering "Still, you're sopping wet. Why don't I grab a towel from my car and you can dry yourself off."

"…Not necessary. I'll get dry once I get back to campus." Turning around, she dismissed "Goodbye, Yui."

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko walked off, vanishing from sight as Yui continued to call out after her.

XXX

"Kyoko, are you okay? You're wet!"

Although Kyoko had stopped dripping water once she got back on campus, her clothes were still dark from having absorbed so much water. Her frustrations with having failed to catch her culprit, combined with the emotional stress of having run into Yui again left her in a very unpleasant mood, to the point that the good-natured Makoto was met with an iron-hard stare and a growl from his friend.

"Not now!" Seeing Makoto flinch in shock at being yelled at, Kyoko's eyes softened, guilt flooding her heart as she apologized "My apologies, Makoto. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"You don't have to apologize…" Makoto assured her. "Just…why are you upset? I'm your friend, Kyoko. You can talk to me about these things."

Unable to resist, Kyoko sighed and disclosed "I'm wet because I was chasing a culprit and he escaped when he jumped into a lake and swam faster than I could keep up", leaving out her run-in with Yui.

"Oh…okay, I think I get it. I'm sorry they got away, Kyoko."

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied "Don't; you're not to blame for this; the fault lies with me. I think…I'm slipping."

Shaking his head, Makoto denied "That's not true, Kyoko! You're…"

"I've been slipping. First, Jutaro caught me off guard because my combat skills were rusty. Now, I failed to catch a criminal because I wasn't a good enough swimmer. I fear this may be a trend, one I'm not comfortable with…"

"Kyoko…"

"If it's swimming training you need, I can help you out!" Both turned to see Hina and Sakura walking up to them, the Ultimate Swimming Pro rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she apologized "Sorry; Sakura and I were walking back to our rooms and we couldn't help but overhear."

"Kyoko…is this true?" Sakura asked, a concerned expression on her face as she asked "Is your swimming proficiency causing you to have doubts regarding your qualifications as a Detective?"

Glancing over to Makoto for guidance, who only nodded encouragingly, Kyoko reluctantly nodded, laying her insecurities bare to someone other than Makoto.

Hina then deduced "It's because you want to be the very best, right? You want to strive for that gold medal? I'm the same way!" Clenching her fists with a determined expression on her face, Hina continued "No matter what it is, I always have to strive for that gold medal! And if something's preventing me from reaching that gold medal, I just have to work even harder! And if one of my classmates is struggling to reach their goals, I wanna help them reach that gold medal!"

Kyoko stood there, shocked that Hina was willing to go so far out of her way to help her, and simultaneously surprised at how invigorated and determined she was feeling just by listening to her speech.

_…It's not all that different from Makoto's optimistic aura…_ she realized as she mulled over Hina's offer. _It's not all that different from me asking Sakura for sparring practice._ Nodding, Kyoko accepted "I suppose there's no harm in giving it a try."

Beaming, Hina squealed "Great! We'll get started on Saturday after lunch! I'll meet you and Sakura over at the pool!"

Watching her run off, Sakura explained to a curious Kyoko "I like to join Hina's swimming practice for a more relaxing workout. We'll see you on Saturday, Kyoko."

Nodding, Kyoko watched Sakura walk of after the energetic Hina, leaving the Ultimate Detective alone with the Ultimate Lucky Student.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Auntie Hina was really nice to do that for you!"

Smiling nostalgically, Kyoko replied "Yes, she was very nice. Out of all of our classmates, I'd say she and your father were the friendliest and most outgoing."

Smiling energetically, Kiki replied "And she's always super helpful, and a great teacher! She was a great teacher to you, right Mommy?"

Giggling, Kyoko confirmed "Yes, she was. I remember when I had my first training with her. I had finished my sparring session with Sakura and had just had lunch with your father. I then went to the locker room to change and when I got out…"

XXX

June 7, 2014

"Hey, Kirigiri-chan!"

Kyoko stepped out of the locker room to see Hina and Sakura standing at the edge of the pool, wearing Academy-issued blue one-piece swimsuits, baring their shoulders but otherwise fitting like a glove over their bodies. Kyoko wore an identical swimsuit, covering just enough to obscure her rear while exposing her powerful legs. Abandoning her braid, two strands of hair fell on either side of her face, but the rest of her long, lavender hair was tied into a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Thank you for taking the time out of your day to assist me, Asahina-san."

Pouting, Hina protested "Oh, come on! None of that "Asahina" stuff! I'm helping you because you're my friend, and I told you, my friends call me Hina!"

_I'm your…friend?_ Touched at being called a friend by someone other than Makoto, she acquiesced "Very well, Hina."

Grinning, Hina looked around and asked "Hay, where's Makoto? Don't you guys normally stick together like glue?"

_…Are we really that close?_ Shaking the thought from her head, Kyoko explained "Makoto insisted that this was a good opportunity to spend time with other girls in our class, so he declined to come."

_"Nah, this is a good opportunity for you three to bond and have girl time. Besides, I…" Makoto blushed as he admitted "I'd rather not be in a position where the others can accuse me of trying to take a peek…"_

"Kyoko?"

Shaking the memory from her head, Kyoko apologized "Sorry, Hina. So, shall we begin?"

Nodding, Hina began "Okay! First, what techniques do you know?"

"I know the basics. My grandfather ensured that I knew the basic front stroke and flutter kick so that I wouldn't drown."

"Okay then! Since you never learned the other strokes, we'll start with that."

"Hina…" Sakura interrupted. "Perhaps it might be best to start with seeing how she does in the water before teaching her anything new. Then we'll have an idea as to her capabilities."

"Great idea, Sakura! So, Kyoko, you ready to get in the water?"

Nodding, Kyoko sat down on the edge of the pool and dropped into the nearest lane, slightly shivering as her skin registered just how cold the water was.

Jumping in after her, Hina gave her a minute to warm up before suggesting "It might be a good idea to take the gloves off in case…"

"The gloves stay on."

Kyoko's voice became immediately hard, making clear that there was no room for argument. Hina cocked her head in surprise, but ultimately shrugged and let it go.

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Alright, just do a lap from this end to the other and back again. Sakura, would you mind, going to the other end of the lane?"

Nodding, Sakura got into place, swimming to the other end of the lane. Once Sakura waved her hand in the air to signal Hina, she began to count down.

"Okay, ready, set, GO!"

Kyoko immediately began to kick, circling her arms in a constant stroke. With some time, she eventually reached Sakura, who waved to signal Hina. Kyoko then turned around, treading water before resuming her stroke, making her way back to Hina.

Once she arrived back to where she started, she looked up at Hina expectantly, who crossed her arms and cocked her head in a thinking pose before appraising "It's not a bad start…but I think you can definitely do better. Your main issue is that you're not pushing yourself hard enough from the start, which is limiting your performance when you really try to give it your all."

_That does make sense…_ Nodding, Kyoko asked "So how should I change that?"

A light bulb shone in Hina's head as she opened her palm, slamming her fist onto it as she exclaimed "I've got it! Here's what we'll do; we're going to train each component of the stroke separately, to build up the power and endurance of your individual limbs before we put them all together. Understand?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Very well. So how should we start?"

"Let's start with your flutter kick. We'll do a few laps up and down the lane using only our feet to push us forward. You can tread water with your arms, but that's it. That sound good?"

Nodding her agreement, Kyoko treaded water on the end of the lane, eventually flanked by Hina on her left and Sakura on her right.

"Alright, Kyoko. Remember, Sakura and I are here to help, so let us know if you need it, okay?" Seeing the Ultimate Detective nod, Hina finished "Alright, on three. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

XXX

"Great work today, Kyoko! Next week we'll work on putting everything together."

Hina's praise rang in Kyoko's ears as she stepped inside the locker room, slowly stripping her swimsuit from her body, her arms and legs sore from all the exercise she had done today.

_That was exhausting. Hina's training could give Sakura's sparring sessions a run for their money…_

Once she was nude, she reached for her locker, swiping her Handbook across the lock so that it would open, revealing her normal Detective clothes. Grabbing the pile from the locker, she placed the swimsuit inside and sat down on the bench, giving a sigh of exhaustion as she got dressed. Once properly clothed, she closed her locker and walked out of the locker room and into the hallway, where she bumped into Makoto.

"Oh! Sorry, Kyoko."

Shaking her head, she reassured the apologetic boy "It's fine; don't worry about it."

Nodding, Makoto asked "So, how was your time with Hina and Sakura?"

"It was…productive. I'll admit, the school would be wise to hire her as an instructor after she graduates. Her lesson intensity combined with her willingness to work personally with a student would do wonders for their performance."

Smiling, Makoto agreed "Yeah; she'd be a pretty good P.E. instructor. And…how did you like spending time with her?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "She's very personable, and she has this…energy about her."

"It just leaves you invigorated, doesn't it? Being in her presence, it just makes you feel so energized, right?"

"…I suppose that's one way to put it. I don't know how much we have in common, but our mutual desire to be the best in our field may be a good place to start. We'll see if these swimming lessons turn into something more."

Smiling, Makoto replied "I'm glad. It helps that Sakura's there to keep her in check. Hina can get a little…carried away at times. But she always means well, and Toko notwithstanding, there's really not a mean bone in her body."

Nodding in agreement, Kyoko mused _Yes…she is very friendly…just like someone else I know…_, glancing at Makoto as they continued walking through the halls.

XXX

Present Day

"I'm not surprised you were so tired, Mommy. Auntie Hina's great, but her swimming lessons always left me tired!"

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at the memory, recalling when Kiki was first learning how to swim and Komaru took pictures. Kyoko watched with a fretting expression, while Makoto smiled without a care in the world, entrusting his daughter in Hina's care. As it turned out, Kyoko had nothing to worry about; Kiki had enjoyed her lessons, though her arms and legs were so sore that nap time came early, the three of them curling up on the couch together as a family.

"Yes, Auntie Hina can be a little…intense. But, that's why your father hired her; she knows how to push the other students to output their best performance. And her overall friendliness makes her well-suited to teach others."

"Yeah! I bet she'd make a great Mom one day!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other; Hina and Byakuya had expressed plans to the Naegi parents that they wanted to try for a baby soon, but after hearing of Toko's pregnancy, they opted to hold off until after Toko and Hiro returned to work so as not to burden Makoto with a severe lack of staff.

Turning their gaze back to their daughter, Makoto and Kyoko ruffled their daughter's hair and agreed "Yes, she would. And one day, she will be. In the meantime though, it's bedtime, young lady."

Nodding, Kiki nestled into her pillow, feeling the warm blanket cloak her as her parents tucked her in, kissing her good night before retiring back to their room.

XXX

"…I'm not looking forward to telling Kiki about what happened next. You remember that time, right, Makoto?"

Kyoko snuggled against her husband's chest, grasping Makoto's pajamas in her fist as he looked down at her with worry.

Leaning to kiss her cheek, Makoto assured her "I know honey, but it's an important part of our history, so we can't just skip it. Besides, it'll be okay; that was all in the past, and we'll tell Kiki that our mistakes back then don't reflect who we are now."

Reluctantly nodding, Kyoko nuzzled her nose in his chest, Makoto rubbing her back as she fell slowly into slumber.

"Good night, Kyoko. I love you."

*Yawn* "…Love you too."

Kyoko fell into dreamland, her worries forgotten for now as her smiling husband soon joined her, making sure her thoughts were filled with nothing but happiness.


	26. Bonding Arc Chapter Nine

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Nine: Chihiro's Secret! Kyoko's Anger?

Present Day

"So who did you bond with next, Mommy?"

Biting her lip, Kyoko reluctantly answered "Well…I didn't bond with anyone new, specifically. You see…what happened next was the first time…I was angry at your father."

Gasping in shock and horror, Kiki asked "You got angry at Daddy? But what for?"

It was then that Makoto took over, answering "You see, Kiki, a few days after your Mother's swimming practice with Hina and Sakura, I came to know something that I had no right to know…something that I swore to keep secret from your mother."

"But…why, Daddy? I thought you two never kept secrets from each other."

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell. Regardless, this secret was something that would threaten to drive our newfound friendship apart. It happened right after gym class…"

XXX

June 11, 2014

"Alright kids, class dismissed!"

Back in their uniforms after having changed, the 78th Class filed out of the gymnasium, the exception being Makoto, who was more fatigued than the others from the rigorous exercise. A minute after the gym was empty, he finally found the energy to walk, and started to head out and back to his dorm in order to rest.

"WATCH OUT!"

Turning around, Makoto found himself colliding with the petite form of Chihiro, who was still in the girls' changing room when class had been dismissed.

"Oof!"

"Agh!"

The two rolled as they fell, finally landing with Makoto on top of the young girl.

A sheepish smile on his face, Makoto apologized "Sorry, Chihiro. I'll get off of you…"

Makoto's voice trailed off, his knee brushing against Chihiro's skirt, the Ultimate Lucky Student freezing as he registered exactly what he was feeling.

_No way…could it be…is Chiihiro…_ "Chihiro…are you…"

Makoto yelped as Chihiro shot up, knocking him off balance. Before Makoto knew what was happening, Chihiro was dragging him by the wrist out of the gym at a breakneck pace.

XXX

Chihiro slammed the door behind them, locking the door in a panic, unnerving the confused Makoto. Hyperventilating, the Ultimate Programmer turned to face him, tears streaming down her face as Makoto had a worried expression on his own.

"Chihiro…what's going on?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Chihiro managed to calm down enough to reluctantly confess "I'm…a…guy, Makoto. I dress like a girl, I present as a girl, but biologically I'm male."

_…So that was what I was feeling through her…his…their skirt._ "But why, Chihiro? Why did you feel the need to live as a different gender?"

Chihiro sat down on their bed, Makoto following suit as he lay his hand on their shoulder, his eyes trying to convey a warmth and acceptance that Chihiro sorely needed at the moment.

Wiping the tears from their eyes with their wrist, Chihiro explained "When I was a child…I was bullied relentlessly because I was weak."

Makoto's eyes softened, empathizing with Chihiro and recalling his own memories of dealing with bullies at his former school.

"Then…one day…I decided…that if being weak as a boy was going to get me harassed…then I'd be weak as a girl instead. Because…most girls aren't that strong, right? Then that way…I'd be safe."

"Chihiro…"

The Ultimate Programmer grabbed onto Makoto's uniform jacket suddenly, surprising the boy as they begged "Please! Don't tell a soul about my secret! Not even…not even Kyoko! If anyone found out…my life would be ruined!"

"Hey, hey, Chihiro, it's okay, really!" Chihiro let out a gasp of shock, Makoto's arms embracing them in a reassuring hug as he vowed "I promise…I won't tell a soul until you want me to."

_Is this really happening? Someone found out my secret…and isn't treating me any differently? _Tears falling down their cheeks, Chihiro returned the embrace and sobbed "THANK YOU! THANK YOU, MAKOTO!" Makoto smiled and sat there, holding his friend until they separated, the Ultimate Programmer wiping their cheeks as they apologized "Sorry I dragged you out like that."

Shaking his head, Makoto assured them "Don't worry about it; you were scared, so I can't blame you for reacting like that. Though, I do have one question…" At Chihiro's questioning stare, Makoto explained "I'll of course refer to you as a girl when we're in public, but in private, what would you prefer I refer to you as?"

Mulling it over, Chihiro decided "Since you know my secret…I guess you can think of me as male if it helps."

Smiling, Makoto nodded in acceptance, replying "Alright then, thank you for clearing that up. I promise, I won't tell your secret to anyone, not even my own mother."

Chihiro smiled softly, a warm, bubbly feeling flooding his heart.

_Makoto accepted me for who I am…he didn't call me a freak…didn't call me names…didn't call me weak. Maybe…could the rest of my class…feel the same?_

XXX

Present Day

"Wait, so Chihiro was a boy?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "Yes, Kiki. There are some people who, for one reason or another, don't match up emotionally with the gender they were born with. There are some boys who feel like they should be girls, and some girls who feel like they should be boys. There are even some people who feel like they aren't a boy or a girl."

"…This sounds really complicated…" Kiki admitted, her head feeling like it was spinning.

Kyoko replied "It is, Kiki. Just remember that people should always be treated as the way they would like to be treated. If someone says they are a girl, regardless of how they look or sound, you are to refer to them as a girl. Same principle if someone says they are a boy, or if they have no gender."

Still not quite getting it, Kiki nonetheless nodded, obeying "Okay, Mommy. But then, how did that make you angry at Daddy?"

"Well, it was later that evening, after dinner. I had noticed your father seemed out of it, and he seemed to be putting an unusual amount of effort into choosing his words carefully during our conversation. So, I decided to confront him about it once everyone had left the dining hall…"

XXX

June 11, 2014

"Makoto, could you stay behind for a moment?"

Confused as to why Kyoko would ask him to stay in an empty Dining Hall, Makoto nonetheless nodded, sitting back down at the table that he and Kyoko occupied.

"I'll be blunt; you're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Seeing Makoto freeze in his seat, Kyoko closed her eyes, remarking in her thoughts _Knew it…_ "So, what is it you're hiding?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

Makoto averted his gaze, looking at anywhere except Kyoko's face as he denied "…I can't tell you."

_What is so important that he can't even tell me? He always tells me everything!_ Trying another approach, Kyoko took a deep breath and asked "What is it you always keep telling me? You can tell me these things? Whatever it is, you can tell me. If you don't want anyone to overhear it, just e-mail it to my Handbook."

Kyoko's tactic was met only with silence, the conflicted, somber expression still plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"…So that's it? An apology, but no answer? I'm shocked, Naegi. I've told you some painful things about my past, at **your** urging, might I add. But the moment I ask for some transparency from you, you see fit to clam up. I never expected such hypocrisy from you."

Makoto whimpered at hearing Kyoko's anger, but his commitment to Chihiro made him stay silent, unwilling to betray the secret of a friend just to satisfy another.

Seeing that her lecture was going nowhere, Kyoko decided to stop wasting her time; she got up, dismissing him "Goodbye" before walking out of the room, her boots creating little earthquakes in his heart.

Neither of them noticed the petit Programmer standing out of view, a guilt-ridden expression on his face as he began to regret putting his friend in this awkward position.

_What have I done?_

XXX

June 12, 2014

Kyoko hadn't come to class that day; in fact, nobody had seen her at all today. None looked as troubled by this as Makoto, who couldn't help but worry.

_I don't understand…is she…avoiding me?_

Makoto left class upon being dismissed, barely able to focus on the lesson as the anguish from Kyoko's confrontation yesterday combined with the worry from her disappearance today harmed his concentration. It wasn't until after dinner on his way back to his dorm that he ran into Kyoko, the Detective carrying several large binders under her arm.

In an attempt to patch things up with her, Makoto opened his mouth only for Kyoko to silence him, ordering "Go away, I'm busy. I don't have time to deal with you."

His heart breaking once more, Makoto hung his head, somberly walking to his door and shutting it behind him. With the Ultimate Lucky Student gone from sight and out of mind, Kyoko continued walking to her own dorm, opening the door and closing it behind her. She failed to notice Chihiro standing just around the corner, once more witness to her mistreatment of Makoto.

XXX

June 13, 2014

"Thank you for the lesson, Chihiro. It was very educational, and I look forward to being able to implement your education in my next case."

Chihiro had just finished teaching Kyoko about malware, though both parties had their attentions divided. After two days of cooling off, Kyoko was starting to have second thoughts about ignoring Makoto, while Chihiro was struggling to come up with the resolve to set the Ultimate Detective straight.

"Good night, Chihiro." Kyoko dismissed before exiting into the main hall, though she didn't get very far as she bumped into the very person she was avoiding: Makoto Naegi.

"Oh, Kirigiri-san. S…sorry…"

The two stood there awkwardly, Makoto averting Kyoko's eyes while Kyoko struggled to come up what to say, still miffed and angry with him for his secrecy while simultaneously wondering if she might have gone too far. It wasn't long before Chihiro stumbled onto the scene, his frustration growing as his eyes flickered back and forth between the two.

Eventually his frustration erupted, the Ultimate Programmer almost shouting "I…I can't take it!" Seeing Makoto and Kyoko gasp and turn towards him, Chihiro ranted "I can't take it! You two used to be the best of friends! You were always there for each other, and for all of us! But now…you guys own't even talk to each other…all because of me…"

_Because of you?_

"Chihiro, don't be silly!" Makoto tried to reassure him "Kyoko and I are just having some issues. It doesn't…I mean you…"

Shaking his head, Chihiro interrupted "It is, Makoto. If I hadn't sword you to secrecy, this never would have happened! Keeping my secret…it's not worth it…if it causes my friends to fight!"

_Your secret? So that's what Makoto refused to tell me?_ Her eyes softening as she realized just how unfair she had been to Makoto, she tried to repair the damage she had done, gently protested "Chihiro, you don't have to…"

Shaking his head, Chihiro rejected "No…I have to. If I don't stand up when my friends are fighting, then I'll have proved that I'm weak. The truth…" Chihiro gulped, hanging his head as he declared "The truth is…I'm a boy."

Makoto smiled with pride at Chihiro's resolve, while Kyoko froze at the revelation, for once caught completely off-guard.

_So…that was his secret? Then…it makes sense why Chihiro would want to keep that secret. And Makoto… _She glanced at Makoto, realizing _of course he would want to protect his friends…that's just who he is…_

It was then that Makoto spoke, assuring Chihiro "You were really brave to come out and tell us something so personal, and we promise to keep this secret, right Kirigiri-san?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "As long as it doesn't become instrumental in solving a case, then I see no reason to disclose this secret."

Nodding, Chihiro replied "Thank you both, but if keeping this secret was enough to cause you two to fight, then I can't condone keeping it. I don't want to cause any more rifts in our class. Besides…I'm tired of being weak. So…I'm thinking I should come clean…to everyone. Then…even if my body is weak…at least my heart will get stronger. And then…I'll get better."

Nodding, Makoto told him proudly "If that's your decision. We can tell everyone at breakfast. And I promise, no matter what, Kyoko and I will support you, if nothing else. But I have hope that everyone in our class will accept you for who you are Chihiro."

Tearing up, Chihiro blubbered "Th…thank you! I'd better…I'd better get some sleep. Good night."

Chihiro closed the door, leaving the two former friends alone in the hallway. It wasn't long before Kyoko gestured for Makoto to follow her. Obeying, the Ultimate Lucky Student followed her into her room, closing the door behind him as he followed to sit next to her on her bed.

An uncomfortable silence passed before Makoto asked hesitantly "Ano…are you still mad at me?"

"…I'm not." Seeing Makoto gasp in surprise and relief, Kyoko continued "You were trying to protect Chihiro; you didn't want to betray his trust simply because I asked you to confide in me. I'll admit, at first I thought it was because you didn't trust me completely…like I trusted you completely."

"Kiri…"

"Kyoko. You can still call me Kyoko." Seeing Makoto's relieved expression at the implications beyond that continued permission, she blushed as she admitted "I…overreacted a bit. I expected you to keep the secret about my hands from everyone, and to tell me everyone else's secrets upon command. That double standard was wrong of me, and I'm sorry."

"Kyoko…" Smiling at her, Makoto assured her "I do trust you completely, you know, in case you were worried. I'm sorry making you feel insecure about that."

"Makoto…"

Kyoko smiled, a soft smile, feeling at peace now that their friendship had survived this turbulent incident.

_And now it's stronger than ever. Makoto…you truly are my closest friend…_

XXX

June 14, 2014

"Alright everybody! Before we eat, Chihiro has something she'd like to say!"

Everyone turned in their seats to face the Ultimate Programmer upon Makoto's announcement, he and Kyoko standing behind Chihiro as silent encouragement.

Chihiro looked up at Makoto, who smiled and urged "Go on, Chihiro."

Taking a deep breath, Chihiro confessed "Everyone…I've been keeping a secret from all of you, and I'm sorry. But I'm going to come clean, right now. The truth is…I'm actually…a boy."

"Holy shit!"

Mondo's mouth hung open, the outburst ringing through everyone else's mouths as they all thought the same thing, staring incredulously at Chihiro as though he just told them that clouds were green.

The silence was broken by Junko's cackle, who pounded her fist against the table in a laughing fit as she exclaimed "Oh man! You mean to tell me that little Chihiro here is actually a crossdressing male? Oh man, how hilarious, right Muku?"

Chihiro started to whimper, his greatest fears coming true as he realized _…I was right…they think I'm pathetic. I should just drop out before they go and post this on the internet…_

"Junko! Such ridicule is most certainly unwelcome in a school environment!"

_Huh?_

Chihiro looked up, wiping the tears in his eyes as he saw Taka passionately defending him.

Mondo spoke up next, defending "Hell, the little dude's got real balls to come out like that to us. Some of the guys in my gang are bigger cowards than this little guy."

_I'm stronger…than some bikers?_

Nodding, Sakura concurred "Indeed. Chihiro has shown us an incredibly strong core. Anyone who dares to insult him…deserves no forgiveness!"

One by one, most of the others had given similar statements of support, Byakuya, Mukuro, and Toko choosing to stay neutral.

Chihiro's eyes watered as he thought _You guys…you all…accept me?_

Taka then turned to glare at Junko, pointing at her and demanding "Well, Junko? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Sighing, the Ultimate Fashionista conceded "Alright, alright, maybe I went a little too far. So I'm sorry and all that jazz."

_Even you, Junko? You…apologized?_ The Ultimate Programmer stared up at Makoto and Kyoko, beaming as they returned it with small smiles.

_Makoto…Kyoko…thank you! You gave me the strength…to be myself!_

_I'm so proud of you, Chihiro. You found your own strength, all by yourself!_

As Makoto continued directing thoughts of praise at Chihiro, Kyoko thought gratefully _Thank you, Chihiro. You showed me the error of my behavior, and gave me the strength to admit to my own faults._ She looked down at her gloves, realizing _You had the strength to reveal something about yourself…and I still lack the resolve and courage to reveal my own secret to anyone of my own volition._

She looked to Makoto, musing as she continued to look at the Ultimate Lucky Student while the others congratulated Chihiro.

_Could I be willing…to show my hands to anyone…if I spend more time in your company? Could I find the strength that Chihiro found?_

XXX

Present Day

"And that's the story of how your father and I made up after our first fight."

"Wow, Mommy! Chihiro was so strong!"

"Yes…" Makoto concurred "He was…stronger than most of us."

"So does that mean you and Daddy never fought again, Mommy?"

Frowning, Kyoko shook her head and replied "As ashamed as we are to admit it, no, that wasn't our last serious fight. We had a couple of other squabbles…ones we would take back in a heartbeat given the chance, Kiki."

"But understand, Kiki. How we acted when we were younger…it doesn't have any bearing on who we are now. Those fights made us love each other more in the end, and ultimately they were all in the past. We don't let the fact that we fought stop us from loving each other. You'll understand better when you're older, but disagreements are part of a relationship. It's how you solve them that matters, and for all our stumbles, we've emerged intact, and now not only do we have each other, but we have you. We're a family, Kiki, and nothing can break us apart!"

"Mommy…Daddy…"

Kiki turned around and tried to hug her parents, Makoto and Kyoko leaning down to embrace their daughter in a group hug.

Once they separated, Kyoko told her "Alright Kiki, it's time for bed, alright?"

Nodding, Kiki nestled into her pillow as her parents tucked her in and kissed her good night.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you!"

"I love you…" *yawn* "…too…"

Once Kiki was finally snoring, Makoto and Kyoko smiled, taking each other's hands as they walked out, closing Kiki's door behind them as the went to their room to slumber, wrapped in the blanket of their tried and tempered love.


	27. Bonding Arc Chapter Ten

A/N: This chapter is part of an ask submitted to my ask box on Tumblr by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Ten: Sayaka's Curiosity! A Girls' Day Out!

Present Day

"So who did you bond with next, Mommy?"

"Well…believe it or not, I ended up getting closer with Sayaka."

"But I thought you already got close with Sayaka. You know, after she broke Daddy's heart and you comforted him?"

"Well…I can't deny that I got to understand her a little more. But I can't truly say that we bonded yet. You see, it was later that week. We had just finished lunch, and your father had just left when…"

XXX

June 19, 2014

"You've really changed, Kirigiri-chan."

"Hm?"

Kyoko looked up from her coffee cup to see Sayaka moving to sit down where Makoto had been, softly smiling at her.

"What do you mean, Maizono-san?"

"Oh come on, don't play dumb! We've all seen the change in your demeanor since Makoto saved you. You used to avoid class at almost any cost, not to mention any opportunity to mingle with any of us. But now, you've been studying with Taka, sparring with Sakura, training with Hina, not to mention meeting with Chihiro and learning her…his secret…sorry, still getting used to that."

Kyoko nodded in understanding as Sayaka continued her praise "You've even managed to befriend Fukawa-san and Ikusaba-san! That's no easy feat, Kirigiri-chan."

_…Gossip sure travels fast around here…_ Kyoko deadpanned before she hesitantly replied "…I'll admit, I have become a bit more…sociable in the past couple of months. But still, you're probably exaggerating…"

Shaking her head, Sayaka refuted "I also talked with Leon after you and Makoto went to that baseball game. He said that you were a really cool friend to know."

_A…cool…friend? …Me?_

"So I've…gotten a little curious. And I know we haven't exactly interacted much. So, I was thinking…maybe we should get to know each other better?"

"Do we even have anything in common, Maizono-san?"

"Well we won't know until we try, right? How will we know if we can be friends if we don't bother to learn about each other?"

_That sounds…like something Makoto would say… _Sighing in surrender, Kyoko acquiesced "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…I had already been planning to go shopping this Sunday with Hina and Sakura. So why don't you join us? It could be a fun girls' night out, and we could really learn a lot about each other!"

Kyoko frowned; shopping was not one of her favorite pastimes. She generally only bought the bare necessities, and couldn't see herself having a good time going to the store and loading up her room with impractical junk.

_…Then again, I didn't think I'd enjoy going to a baseball game, or swimming, or having friends at all. In fact, I almost can't recognize my past self now…I really have changed…_ Throwing caution to the wind, Kyoko nodded in consent and agreed "Alright; I suppose I can work with that. Where did you have in mind?"

Smiling, Sayaka replied "Oh; there's this great shopping mall in Shinjuku that I love to frequent, and there's this great karaoke bar that we can grab dinner at! I'll e-mail you the address; meet us at the entrance at noon on Sunday, okay?" Seeing Kyoko nod, Sayaka jumped up, cheerfully replying "Great! I'll see you then!"

Kyoko watched Sayaka walk off, disappearing from sight as Kyoko sipped the remainder of her coffee.

_…Did that just happen?_

XXX

June 20, 2014

"That's great, Kyoko!" Makoto congratulated her as they walked through the hall after she told him of her newfound plans.

"Are you certain this won't be an inconvenience? I know we usually have done something on Sundays, so…"

After befriending Makoto, they ended up hanging out together on Sundays, doing something whether it was studying, heling out with one of her investigations, or just sitting together in comfortable silence. The regularity was never planned…it just happened due to Makoto being her best friend.

Shaking his head, Makoto assured her "It's fine. Truthfully, I kind of promised my little sister that I'd hang out with her on Sunday anyway. We're meeting outside of the gates and I'm gonna show her what's in the area."

"I see…"

"Besides…" Makoto continued while smiling "I've said before how it's important to have some girl friends you can talk to. I know things with Sayaka got…complicated last month, but she really is a great friend to have. Plus it's also a good opportunity to learn more about Hina and Sakura."

Kyoko nodded in acceptance before turning around, informing him "Well, I need to go to the station and work on a few cases. Goodbye, Makoto."

"…Yeah, goodbye, Kyoko."

XXX

Present Day

"You really didn't want to come with, Daddy? But I thought you loved spending time with Mommy!"

Chuckling, Makoto answered "Well…I won't say that wouldn't have liked to spend time with her, but every girl needs some time to spend away from other boys. You'll understand once you grow up a little more."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Indeed. I didn't know it at the time, but spending time with other women was something I really needed. It gave me someone to confide in…things that were…too embarrassing to tell your father at the time."

"But what could have been too embarrassing to tell Daddy?"

Makoto and Kyoko looked to each other, slight blushes on their faces before Makoto told her "You'll know when you're older."

Pouting, Kiki groaned "Fine…so how was the actual shopping trip?"

"Well, I had taken the train to Shinjuku, and had just finished walking when I saw…"

XXX

June 22, 2014

Kyoko looked up, standing in front of a long, rectangular white and silver building, a sign standing on the roof that displayed a blue and white crown, text printed in blue font.

"Keio?"

"Oh, Kirigiri-chan!"

Kyoko looked to see Sayaka running up to her, Hina and Sakura tailing closely behind the Ultimate Pop Sensation.

Nodding, Kyoko greeted "Maizono-san. Hina, Sakura." Glancing towards the massive building, she asked "So, this is the shopping mall you were mentioning?"

Nodding, Sayaka answered "Uh-huh! Welcome to the KEIO! It has everything you could ever want; clothes, music, video games, and that karaoke bar is right next door! So, what should we…" It was then that Sayaka's eyes settled Kyoko's Detective uniform; pointing at her, she exclaimed "Kirigiri-chan?! Is that what you choose to wear for outings?"

Kyoko looked herself over before replying "…It's what I always wear outside of class. I did buy a blouse and skirt when I went to that baseball game with Makoto, but only because he said it would be hot and encouraged me to dress lightly. I assumed that a shopping mall would have air conditioning, so…"

Huffing, Sayaka moaned "Geez! You're thinking way too practically! Your wardrobe isn't just for warmth and protection; it's a symbol of your identity! It's supposed to make a statement!"

"A…statement?" Kyoko replied dumbly.

"Look!"

Kyoko's attention shifted to Sayaka's clothes; the pop idol wore white and pink sneakers, a hot pink t-shirt that exposed her shoulders and an acceptable amount of cleavage, and a blue skirt that matched her eyes.

"I'm a pop idol, so even when I'm not on stage, my outfit should reflect that! My blue skirt helps to accentuate my eyes, my hot-pink shirt shows off my sense of fashion that matches my idol costumes, while my sneakers show that I'm warm and approachable!"

"I see…"

"Look at Hina next!" Running around and tugging Hina by the arm, Sayaka continued "Look! Her low tank-top exposes just enough to accentuate her femininity, while her red track jacket and denim jorts just screams "I can compete just as well as any boy!" Right?"

Hina blushed at being so critically examined, while Kyoko admitted _I suppose that makes sense…_

Finally, Sayaka pointed to the bulky Martial Artist and exclaimed "And Sakura! Her ripped sailor suit serves two purposes! It simultaneously says "I'm a girl and have a feminine side," while simultaneously warning people "Just because I'm female doesn't mean I can't kick your ass with my eyes closed!" Get it?!"

Taking in all this information, Kyoko closed her eyes, musing _…I had no idea an outfit could say so much…_

"You though; purple's a nice color on you I'll admit, it brings out your eyes and your hair. And the skirt's not bad; that part's fine. Your top though; the button up, the jacket, and the tie that sticks out like a sore thumb…it makes you look like you're all business. That's fine when you're on the job, but when its just you and your classmates or your friends, it's way too stuffy and formal. And your boots…"

"My boots…?"

"They're not bad, per se. They warn people that you can kick their ass anytime, but for a casual outing, it's better to go a little more casual. Like…maybe some steel-toed sneakers. Then you'd be a little more open and inviting, but still give off the impression that you're tough as nails!"

Nodding, Kyoko admitted to herself _When you put it that way, I suppose my outfit is a little bland…_

A determined look in her blue eyes, the hardness reminding her of the time she chewed he rout for being so harsh with Makoto, Sayaka declared "That's it! Our first stop has to be the clothing store. Come on, Kirigiri-chan!"

"H…hey!"

Kyoko found herself being dragged by the wrist into the KEIO mall, Hina and Sakura jogging close behind her.

_…What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

XXX

"Old Navy?"

Nodding, Sayaka replied "Uh-huh! It's an American chain; they sell casual clothes. Nothing too fancy, but enough to give your wardrobe a sense of flair."

Nodding in reluctant acceptance, Kyoko followed Sayaka inside, finding herself surrounded by stacks of jeans, racks of shirts, various causal clothes, anything she could ever ask for in the clothing department. The Ultimate Detective, not having had a clue about fashion prior to today, felt overwhelmed and intimidated.

_Where would I even start? _Seeing Sayaka sift through the various clothes, Kyoko hesitantly asked "So…where should I start looking?"

"Hmmm…" Sayaka mused "So your skirt's fine. It's a good color for you. I'd say the first step is to find a top that can complement it. You said you wore something more casual when you went to that baseball game with Makoto, right? Can you tell me what you wore?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Let's see…I believe it was…a plain pink, short-sleeve shirt."

Hina squealed "Oh, you must have looked so cute in that, Kyoko!"

"I…I'm not sure that…"

"Okay, that's a good starting point. We can look at some pink shirts. Come on!"

Seeing the other girls run ahead, Kyoko sighed as she followed after them, lest she get lost in this unfamiliar environment.

XXX

"…How's this?"

Kyoko walked out of the changing room, the top of her Detective uniform currently hanging inside the stall on a hook. Instead, covering her upper body was a plain dark pink T-shirt, its length covering just past the waistband of her skirt.

"That's great, Kirigiri-chan! It compliments your skirt so well!"

"Yeah!" Hina continued after Sayaka "It totally looks cool on you, Kyoko!"

"I must say, it does suit you…" Sakura complimented.

"Th…thank you…"

"Although…" Sayaka criticized, causing the Ultimate Detective to look up as she continued "You've gotta drop that awkwardness. You've gotta walk out with **confidence**! Show us that you **own** those clothes! Here!"

Sayaka dug through the pile she had collected, tossing Kyoko a similarly pink shirt with a picture of a magnifying glass printed on it.

"There; not only does it match your shirt, but it shows off your Detective persona. Now get back in there and try on that shirt. And remember, you own that shirt!"

Kyoko turned back around and went through the entryway, placing the new shirt on the seat as she pullet the current one over her head. Tossing it next to the new shirt, Kyoko bent down to pick up the new shirt, holding it by the sleeves as she looked in the stall's mirror, looking over her half-bare form.

"Confidence…how am I supposed walk confidently into a world I know nothing about? How do I know this'll actually look good or cute or whatever covering my body?"

Although Kyoko never looked it, she did have some amount of vanity; what teenage girl didn't want to feel good about how they looked? With her mother Hibiki dead and her grandfather never having remarried after his wife divorced him, Kyoko never had a female role model growing up to teach her about things like fashion and body image.

With all her training focused on being a good Detective, Kyoko's mind never wandered to any subjects of real femininity, her only exposure being analyzing the motives of different culprits and victims. But now that she had bonded with Makoto and learned to bond with other people, now that she was thrust into this new, totally subjective world where practicality was basically thrown out the window, she started to feel insecure and self-conscious about her appearance.

Are my breasts too big? Are they too small? Is my belly too plump? Does this shirt show too much of my breasts? Does it not show enough? All these questions and more swirled around Kyoko's head, making her feel dizzy as she wished more than ever that Makoto was here to guide her.

"You're getting soft, Kyoko. Makoto's not here, and besides, he's a boy. He's right; this is something he just can't help me with. I just have to…"

"Hey, Kyoko? It's Hina; are you okay in there?"

Taken out of her confusion by the Ultimate Swimming Pro's concerned voice, Kyoko take a deep breath, telling herself "Just pretend you're on a case. You're undercover and you're wearing a disguise so the culprit doesn't suspect anything. You can do this, you can do this…"

Kyoko gingerly put her limbs and head through their respective holds, pulling the shirt down until the hem stretched over her waist.

_…Walk with confidence. Walk with confidence…_

Kyoko took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes, turning to open the door and strutting out of the changing room, confidence in her every step. The Detective looked to Sayaka, who nodded in approval, making her internally sigh in relief.

"That's more like it! Great job, Kiri!" Hina and Sakura nodded in accord, making the insecure Detective feel even more relieved as Sayaka continued "We can get a few of those and a few of the plain ones so you have some variety and can alternate."

_That makes sense, I guess…_ "So are we done with shirts now?" Kyoko asked, ready to move on to something else.

"Not yet; just a couple more." Kyoko watched with concern as Sayaka held out a V-neck shirt and a shorter shirt, both of them the same dark pink as the other two she tried on, the pop idol encouraging "Here, try these on real quick, okay?"

Sighing, Kyoko caught the shirts as Sayaka tossed them to her before turning around to walk back into the changing room. Eventually, she walked back out, remembering to show her faux confidence as she came back out, the shirt fitting loosely around her torso while the V-neck exposed just enough to put the top curves of her breasts.

"Wow, Kiri! You look really sexy in that shirt!"

Frowning, Kyoko looked down at her partially exposed chest, observing "It kind of leaves my heart vulnerable to an assault, doesn't it?"

Pouting, Sayaka retorted "You're thinking too practically again! Forget the criminals, or the weapons, or whatever! Just think about YOU!"

_…Just about me?_

"Anyway, there's still the other shirt left, so try that one on now, then we'll be done!"

Sighing, Kyoko walked back in, only to come out wearing the shorter T-shirt. Her midriff exposed by the short length of the shirt, Kyoko's self-confidence was now gone, the Detective repeatedly trying to pull the fabric down to cover her bare belly.

"It's…a little short, don't you think?"

Sayaka giggled and replied "It's **supposed **to expose your belly, Kiri! Trust me, it totally attracts boys, and combining those shirts with your confident walk, Makoto's sure to fall head over heels for you!"

"…Why would I want him to fall for me?"

"'Cuz you're totally crushing on him!"

"…Wait, Kyoko has a crush on Makoto?" Hina asked confused.

"I…I think you're under a misunderstanding. Makoto and I are just friends, that's it."

"Then why do you two spend more time together than anyone else on campus?" Sayaka pointed out.

Nodding, Hina concurred "They **do** always eat three square meals a day together…"

"And you guys are like…**way** closer than just plain friends. I've seen how you always smile in his presence, and he smiles at you too!"

"He's my first friend. It's only natural I'd be at ease around him…"

"Come on, Kiri! Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. My intuition is always spot-on. You like him, and I bet he likes you too! So just go and show him you're interested!"

"Yeah!" Hina concurred "It's like I always said, you've gotta try for that gold medal. So go and reach for that gold medal of love!"

"That's not…"

"Hina, Sayaka, that's enough."

"Sakura…" Hina trailed off at Sakura's unusually hard tone.

"But…" Sayaka started, only to be silenced by Sakura's disapproving glare.

"If they really are just comrades as she claims, then such talk will only be pestering her. If she is in love, as you claim…then it's best that she approaches her loved one without our intervention."

"…You speak from experience, I assume?"

Nodding reluctantly, Sakura closed her eyes and admitted in response to Kyoko's question "Even I have the heart of a woman."

"Sakura…"

Seeing she was now outnumbered, Sayaka acquiesced "Alright, I won't push the issue anymore. I just…wanted to help my friends be happy, you know?"

_I'm your friend?_ Reluctantly, Kyoko nodded and expressed "Your concern is…appreciated, but I'd rather you drop this subject for the time being." As Sayaka nodded with an apologetic look on her face, Kyoko reflected on their exchange realizing _…She does have a point though. I don't know if it's Makoto, but…if I were to fall for a boy…it might be beneficial to have a set of clothing that would show more skin than normal. These two show too much, but maybe…_

Kyoko's eyes wandered until she settled on another article of clothing. Walking over to it, she took one off of the stack before walking back into the changing room, the other three girls bewildered at what just happened. Before they could talk amongst themselves, Kyoko walked back out with a much more natural confidence, wearing a hot pink tank top that exposed her shoulders and ended just above the waistband of her skirt, the word "Kibou" printed across the front in big, black font.

"Is this a good compromise?"

Looking her over for a moment, Sayaka smiled, exclaiming "Kiri, that looks so cute on you! Great choice!"

Nodding, Hina concurred "Yeah! And it looks perfect for playing basketball in!" Seeing Kyoko's curious expression, Hina explained "It's an American sport. Hope's Peak is bound to have the equipment for it; I can teach you sometime!"

Nodding, Sakura concurred "That shirt may have even been inspired by Hope's Peak. See the word on the front? Kibou, as in Kibougamine Gakuen, the Japanese name for Hope's Peak Academy."

Nodding, Kyoko asked "…So you think I should get this?"

Nodding, Sayaka answered "Yeah! It draws attention to you, plus it really just suits you, Kiri!"

"…Kyoko…" Seeing Sayaka's surprised stare, the Detective elaborated "You called me your friend, so I suppose if we're friends, we should be on a first-name basis, Sayaka." Seeing Sayaka slowly smile and give a thankful nod, Kyoko finished "Well if that's everything, then I'll change back into my normal clothes and we can pay for these."

With that, Kyoko walked back inside, out of view as she closed the stall door behind her, pulling the tank top over her head as she looked at herself in the mirror one more time, a twinkle of self-confidence that wasn't there at first shining in her violet eyes.

Allowing a small smile, she mused _Confident…I guess…I've found it…at least enough for this. Sayaka…thank you…for helping me find it in this strange world of yours…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy, Sayaka really shipped you and Daddy hard!"

Chuckling, Kyoko replied "Yes, Kiki. She knew my own feelings well before I did."

"I had no idea she tried to get us together so early!" Makoto interjected.

Blushing slightly, Kyoko admitted "Well…the whole conversation was kind of embarrassing, at least to my teenage self, so I'm not really surprised I never told you about it then. And after we got married…it just didn't really seem important anymore…"

Smiling, Makoto intertwined their fingers and assured her "Hey, I'm not upset about it, honey. It's actually kind of endearing, getting to learn a little more about your feelings like this…"

"Makoto…" Kyoko gasped as her husband leaned in to meet her lips in a soft kiss, his wife hungrily returning it with equal gentleness.

The sappy gesture disgusted the five-year-old Kiki, who stuck out her tongue and interjected "Ugh, Mom, Dad, that's gross! You're gonna give each other cooties!"

Separating, Kyoko retorted "Kiki, there's no such thing as cooties. Understand?"

Nodding meekly, Kiki replied "Okay, Mommy. So what happened next?"

Makoto looked at the clock on the wall and told her "Tomorrow, Kiki. It's past your bedtime, and this is a good stopping point."

Yawning, Kiki reluctantly complied, snuggling into her pillow as her parents tucked her in, wishing her sweet dreams as the five-year-old girl fell into slumber. Makoto and Kyoko then walked out, closing the door behind them as they went back to their bedroom to pick up where they left off.


	28. Bonding Arc Chapter Eleven

A/N: This chapter is the second part of the ask referenced in the previous chapter's author notes. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Eleven: Sayaka's Past! Dinner and Karaoke!

Present Day

"So where did you guys go next, Mommy?"

"Well, after I got changed, we bought a few of each shirt and left the store. We went to grab a quick bite at the food court…"

XXX

June 22, 2014

"Alright, Kyoko…where do you want to go next?"

Sayaka looked at her expectantly, the Ultimate Detective changed into one of her plain dark pink shirts at Sayaka's recommendation.

_"We're already in a social outing, so why don't you go change into one of your new shirts?"_

Hina and Sakura looked at Kyoko as well, curious as to what Kyoko would want to do. Said Detective sat there, resisting the urge to squirm in her seat.

_Why are you asking me? I've never done this before…_ At last, Kyoko shrugged and replied "Why don't I just follow your lead."

Sighing in disappointment, Sayaka turned to Hina and asked her "Alright then…Hina, is there any place you'd like to go?"

_Hmm…let's see…I would like to check out the sporting equipment…but that probably wouldn't appeal to Kyoko. Now let's see…what hasn't she done before…Oh!_ An idea coming to her, Hina asked "Kyoko, do you listen to music at all?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko admitted "My grandfather kept me so focused on my Detective training, music was never something I was exposed to."

Nodding, Hina asked "Sayaka, that new album of yours just got released, right?"

Nodding, Sayaka confirmed "Yeah. We released three new songs on it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since Kyoko hasn't really listened to music yet, why don't we grab a copy of your CD and pick up a collection of music for Kyoko?"

Beaming, Sayaka answered "Great idea, Hina. Sakura, is that good with you?"

Shrugging, Sakura answered "I suppose I could try to pick up some workout music while we're there."

"Great! Then we're all in agreement." Stnading up energetically, Sayaka grabbed Kyoko's wrist again as she urged "Come on, let's go!"

Kyoko was barely able to grab her bag of clothes in time before being dragged to another store.

_Fist clothes, now music…I'm seriously out of my element…_

XXX

"Disc Union?"

Nodding, Sayaka explained "Yeah; they're a popular music chain. They carry a little of everything, so we should be able to find you some music you might enjoy. Come on!"

Sayaka and Hina rushed in, leaving Kyoko and Sakura to follow slowly in their wake.

"Feeling overwhelmed? Their excitement when it comes to music is impressive, isn't it." Seeing Kyoko nod in agreement, Sakura explained "I'm not much of a connoisseur of the medium, but I do like to have something to play in the background so that my exercises don't become tedious."

"And Hina? Sayaka I understand, her being the Ultimate Pop Sensation, but Hina never struck me as the music type."

Nodding in understanding, Sakura explained "Her brother Yuta liked to listen to music, and because they were so close, she grew fond of it too."

"I see…"

"Geez, come on you slowpokes! Sayaka and I are waiting for you!"

Chuckling and shaking her head, Sakura urged "We'd better get in there before she scolds us again."

Nodding, Kyoko followed Sakura inside before splitting up, Sakura walking over in Hina's direction, while Kyoko walked over to where Sayaka was. She looked over to where the Ultimate Pop Sensation was looking and noticed her hand on a CD case. Picking up a copy for herself, Kyoko inspected the small, square box; on the front was an image of Sayaka singing into a microphone while in a pink, frilly dress, with alternating layers of light and medium pink colors, complete with a pink bow on her chest.

"…Is this your new album, Sayaka."

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S SAYAKA MAIZONO!"

"THE ULTIMATE POP SENSATION! AND SHE'S JUST SHOPPING IN A REGULAR MUSIC STORE?"

"EEEEEKKKKK!"

"I LOVE YOU, SAYAKA!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH, SAYAKA!"

Kyoko found herself pushed back as a crowd of screaming fans, armed with photos and pens and miscellaneous merchandise flooded the store, surrounding Sayaka and bombarding her with various requests, from autographs to photos to dates, to even begging her to carry their baby!

_…Don't these people know anything about personal space? Or privacy?_

But Sayaka took it all in stride, giggling and consenting to the picture and autograph requests, but broke the hearts of everyone else when she told them "Sorry, but I'm taken."

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

Eventually the crowd dispersed, except for one lone teenage girl with a head of short-brown hair and an ahoge that Kyoko thought was oddly familiar.

Nervously, the stranger walked up, in contrast to all the other fans politely asked "Ano…excuse me, Maizono-san? Can I get your autograph? I'm a huge fan of your music…"

Smiling warmly, Sayaka acquiesced "Of course. What would you like me to sign?" The girl took the copy of Sayaka's new album she had just bought, handing it and a pen to Sayaka who accepted them, uncapping the pen and preparing to write, asking "And who am I making this out to?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Naegi, Miss…"

That made Kyoko do a double take, properly taking in the girl's features as that name rung a bell.

_Naegi? Wait…_

_"I kind of promised my little sister that I'd hang out with her on Sunday…"_

_Could she be…_

"Alright, let's see…

To Naegi-chan,

Ganbatte!

-Maizono Sayaka"

Handing the photo and the pen back to her, the Naegi girl squealed in joy and thanked her excitedly "Thank you! I gotta go; my Onii-chan's waiting for me at the food court. Thanks a lot, Maizono-san!"

Kyoko and Sayaka watched as the pleased Naegi ran off and out of view. Shaking her suspicions from her mind, Kyoko turned to Sayaka who had a sheepish and apologetic expression.

"Sorry about that…this stuff kind of comes with the territory of being an idol, you know?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko commented "I don't think I could ever get used to that. Honestly, I don't know how that kind of attention doesn't get on your nerves."

Smiling grimly, Sayaka asked "What would you say if I told you that I came to rely on it?" Seeing Kyoko's curious expression, Sayaka elaborated "You see, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father was always working late to pay the bills, so I spent a lot of nights alone and rarely saw him."

_…So she grew up without a parent…just like me…_Kyoko realized, understanding that Sayaka had more in common with her than she first thought.

"I was really lonely…but that all changed when I saw a pop star on TV for the first time. She was so pretty, like a princess. She could sing, and dance…But more than anything else…looking at her smile, I could feel my loneliness melting away. I decided that I wanted to give my encouragement to others. And seeing their smiles of joy, makes me smile long after my performances end. Knowing that my fans pay such attention to me and smile at all of my performances…it makes me feel…loved, you know? The kind of love my mother never had the chance to show me…and what my father was always too busy to provide…"

_…So where one of us decided to shut off relationships entirely from a lack of parental love, and another convinced herself that everyone was out to get her, Sayaka decided to fulfill that need by giving it to others…_

Realizing exactly what she just confessed to, Sayaka blushed in embarrassment, apologizing "Oh, sorry about that. You probably didn't want to hear my backstory…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko admitted "Actually, hearing your motivation to become an idol was…interesting. Perhaps…"

Their conversation was interrupted when Hina ran up to them with a pile of a dozen CDs in her arms, Sakura following closely behind her with a single CD in her hand.

"Hey, Kyoko! I got you a bunch of CDs! Each one is a different genre, so you can see which ones you like and which you don't!"

Nodding appreciatively, Kyoko replied "Thank you, Hina. But, how am I supposed to play them?"

Before Hina could blush being so ditzy, Sayaka interjected "I have a spare CD player in my room. I can give it to you, free of charge."

"That's…a little much, isn't it?" Kyoko asked, a little uncomfortable with how much she was being gifted today.

Smiling while shaking her head in amusement, Sayaka assured her "Kyoko, we're doing this because we're your friends and want to do something nice for you. Surely Makoto must have given you something by now, right?"

Kyoko flashed back to the bobble head that Makoto gave her from Leon's baseball game, which was still sitting on her shelf, admitting _…I can't argue with them on that one…_ Sighing, Kyoko surrendered "Alright, I'll accept them."

Sayaka and Hina beamed, followed by Sakura who lightly smiled at the scene.

Looking at her phone, Sayaka's eyes widened, exclaiming "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's been so long! We'd better get to that karaoke bar if we're gonna get a good seat."

"Hang on; we still have to pay for our CDs!" Hina objected.

Frantically picking up a handful of her albums from the rack, Sayaka then confiscated the one in Kyoko's hand, tossing them onto the stack that Hina was lugging.

"Here! You and Sakura go pay for our CDs, Kyoko and I will go reserve our seats at the restaurant. I'll reimburse you after we get back to campus."

"Got it! Just leave it to me!" Hina promised.

"Come on, Kyoko! Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"H…Hey!"

Kyoko found herself being pushed out of the store before being dragged by the wrist again, Sakura and Hina slowly disappearing from view as Sayaka dragged her out of the mall.

_Why me…?_

XXX

Kyoko sipped at her tea, having finished her ramen dinner while Sayaka sat across from her, eating her hot dog, her french fries having been cleared from her platter. Hina sat next to the Detective, having also decided on a ramen dinner, while Sakura sat across from the Ultimate Swimming Pro. Her plate of BBQ chicken wings cleared, the Ultimate Martial Artist was now wiping the sauce from her lips with her napkin.

Clearing her throat, Sayaka asked "So, did you have fun today, Kyoko?"

Slowly nodding, the Ultimate Detective replied "Today was…interesting. I had no idea so much thought went into picking out one's clothes…and learning about your motivations for becoming an idol was…intriguing."

"So…you wouldn't mind doing this again?" Hina ventured.

"…While I wouldn't do things like this every day…I wouldn't be opposed if you all introduced me to something new every once in a while."

Sayaka beamed at the apparent success of today's events, while Hina grinned and Sakura closed her eyes and let a small smile cross her lips. Kyoko permitted the smallest of smiles to cross her lips, choosing to let her guard down for once in the company of friends.

"So…" Hina began "It's getting a little late…perhaps we should pay for our food and…"

"Tell Mom and Dad I said hi, Komaru!"

All four of their eyes widened at the familiarity of their voice, Kyoko thinking _It can't be…_

But when they turned their heads, sure enough, Makoto stood at the entrance, talking to the very same Naegi girl who had asked for Sayaka's autograph.

"I will, Oni-chan. Thanks for showing me around. Too bad we couldn't see your dorm, though!"

_…So I was right; they are related…_

Chuckling Makoto agreed "Yeah…Hope's Peak can be kinda strict when it comes to security. Still I think we had a good time, don't…"A horn interrupted the siblings, Makoto sheepishly smiling as he urged "You better go."

Makoto wrapped his arms around Komaru, who returned the embrace, replying "Good-bye, Onii-chan. I love you."

Squeezing her tight, Makoto replied warmly "I love you too, Komaru."

The four observers couldn't help but smile at the scene between the Naegi siblings, Kyoko starting to feel a quick burst of jealousy before pushing it back down. Komaru waved to her brother before dashing out the door, leaving Makoto alone at the entrance.

"Hey, Makoto!"

Kyoko glared at Sayaka, as if to say "What are you doing?!" as Makoto turned towards his classmates, smiling and walking over.

"Oh hey, Sayaka, Kyoko, Hina, Sakura! What are you all doing here?"

Smiling, Sayaka explained "We were just ending our girls' day with some dinner here. And you?"

"Well…I was spending the day with my little sister, and she wanted to grab your new album, so I promised her we could go grab it today. And she likes karaoke, so I promised her we would have dinner here. We just paid for our food and she went home with Mom and Dad." Scratching his cheek nervously, Makoto commented "She told me she ran into you and got your autograph. Thanks for doing that; I hope she didn't inconvenience you guys."

Waving his concern off, Sayaka assured him "Oh don't be silly; she was very sweet. Did you guys get to hear any karaoke yet?"

Shaking his head, Makoto answered "Umm…no…it seems to be a slow night here. Nobody wants to get on stage for some reason…"

At this revelation, Sayaka grinned mischievously, causing Kyoko and Sakura to look at her in concern and worry.

_What are you…_

"Excuse me? Waiter-san?" Seeing the waiter walk over to their table, Kyoko blanched as she told him "My friend here and I would like to do a karaoke duet!"

Nodding, he replied "Very well; right this way, ladies."

Sputtering as Sayaka circled around the table and pulled her out of her seat, Kyoko objected "B…but I…"

"I didn't know you sang, Kyoko…" Makoto interjected, a curious expression in her eyes.

"I…I don't sing…I've never sang…I don't know how to sing…"

Pushing her from behind, Sayaka assured her cheerfully "Don't worry, Karaoke's easy, and I'll be doing it with you! Besides, didn't you just say you didn't mind trying new things?"

"Th…that's true…but…"

Kyoko felt her voice die down as Sayaka pushed her up the stairs and onto the stage, the announcer holding the microphone in front of Sayaka as he asked "And who are we listening to today?"

Giggling, Sayaka answered "I'm Sayaka, and my friend here is Kyoko."

"Okay!" The Announcer pulled the mike back as he announced to the crowd "Sayaka and Kyoko are going to do a duet for you all!"

Kyoko looked like a frightened animal, totally frozen in shock as the microphone was handed off to Sayaka. The Ultimate Pop Sensation lay a reassuring hand on Kyoko's shoulder as she whispered words of encouragement.

"It'll be fine. I'll sing first, so just copy my lyrics, okay? And don't worry about your performance; the goal of karaoke is to have fun."

_To…have fun? _Hearing Sayaka's encouragement, then glancing at the crowd and seeing Makoto smile at her, Kyoko took a deep breath, steeling her resolve and telling herself _It'll be fine…it'll be fine…_

Sayaka took a deep breath of her own, and with a melodious voice, sang "Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart."

Seeing the crowd look at her expectantly, Kyoko sang with a shaky voice "Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart."

Smiling at Kyoko, Sayaka continued "Motto takaku takaku."

With just a smidge more confidence, Kyoko copied "Motto takaku takaku."

With her well-practiced melody, Sayaka continued "Gimon fuan USO bakari kakemeguru nichijou, Togisumasareta kono sekai ni ukabu na mo nai yuuki, Yozora no hoshi tachi ni uchiakeru negai wa, Otona ni naru ni tsurete chiisaku chiisaku natteku no kana."

Her voice losing its shakiness after having sang a couple of lines without incident, Kyoko mimicked "Gimon fuan USO bakari kakemeguru nichijou, Togisumasareta kono sekai ni ukabu na mo nai yuuki, Yozora no hoshi tachi ni uchiakeru negai wa, Otona ni naru ni tsurete chiisaku chiisaku natteku no kana."

Looking down, Kyoko saw her friends smiling at her performance. Feeling her anxieties pushed back to the recesses of her mind, Kyoko regained her true confidence as she continued to copy Sayaka's lines without missing a beat.

"Dare ka no BUUTSU wo haku yori hadashi de hashiritai, Kagayaku chikara ga dare ni mo aru."

"Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Miageta sora ni PURIZUMU, Yume ni tsuzuku youna michi wo fumishimete, Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Machikogareteta mirai he, Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..."

"Kioku no katasumi ni korogaru ENTAAPURAIZU, Shokisettei no kono sekai wa oboete ite kureru ka na."

"Kizutsuita dake kokoro wa yawarakasa wo mashite, Kodoku ni makenai tsubasa ni naru."

"Ima wa Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Kokoro nakusanai you ni, Hoshi ni todoku youna mizuiro no kotoba, Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Mabushii hodo no mirai he, Motto tsuyoku nareru yuuki ga hoshii."

"Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, ima wa chiisana TAMAGO mo, itsuka takaku takaku tonde yukeru yo ne, Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Machikogareteta mirai he, Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..."

As the last lyric passed Kyoko's lips and the duet ended, the crowd erupted in applause, making Kyoko blush at being praised by total strangers.

"Great job!" Sayaka whispered as they stepped down the stairs, Makoto walking over and patting her on the back in congratulations while Sakura glared at Sayaka for her stunt, to which the idol merely gave a sheepish smile.

XXX

"You know, you really do have a good singing voice."

Her face painted red in a seemingly permanent blush, Kyoko denied as they walked back to their dorms "You're exaggerating, Makoto."

Shaking his head, Makoto insisted "I'm serious. Once you really got going, it sounded kinda…pretty…like…what was her name…oh yeah, a singer named Hikasa Yoko."

Smiling wryly, she teased "You seem to have a considerable knowledge of music. Are you planning to become a pop idol yourself?"

Bellowing in boisterous laughter at the mere thought of that idea, Makoto denied "No…I'm not cut out for it like Sayaka is. My sister just likes to watch a lot of anime, and Hikasa-san just voiced a lot of characters is all. I always would watch anime with her, so that's the only reason I know of her."

Nodding in acceptance, Kyoko continued to walk in silence with Makoto until they reached her dorm, bags of clothes and CDs in hand.

"So…" Makoto began "…Did you enjoy your girls' night out?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "…It was…interesting. We expanded my wardrobe, and I now have a lot of music I need to listen to so I can determine what genre I'm into."

Nodding, Makoto replied "I thought that shirt looked different. It um…it kind of looks…nice on you."

"It does?"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "Yeah. It goes well with your skirt…plus…it kind of shows how far you've come with opening up to others, wearing something more casual."

"…I suppose it does…" Reaching for her door, Kyoko bid him "I need to get to bed. Good night, Makoto."

Nodding, Makoto replied "Okay…good night, Kyoko."

Kyoko closed the door behind her, dropping the bags on the ground and deciding to empty them tomorrow morning. For now, she opted to grab a nightgown from her preexisting wardrobe, heading over to the shower.

Once she had turned the water on, she shed her clothes, stepping into the warm water. As she lathered her hair, she looked down at her nude body, feeling a surge of self-confidence that she lacked when she was trying on shirts at Old Navy earlier. Smiling, she continued to rinse the suds from her lavender hair, until Makoto's words rang in her head.

_"You really do have a good singing voice."_

"Do I really? Does my voice sound…that good?"

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to listen to herself now that she was in the privacy of her shower…for investigative purposes, she opened her mouth and started to sing, recalling the lyics that Sayaka had inadvertently taught her.

XXX

Present Day

"Is that when you started singing in the shower, Mommy?"

Baths with her daughter and shower sex with her husband notwithstanding, Kyoko had a habit of singing in the shower, as her husband could easily attest to.

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes, Kiki. If Sayaka hadn't dragged me up on that stage and forced me to find my singing voice, I don't think I would have ever developed the habit."

"Not like we're complaining." Makoto commented "Your Mama's singing voice is so pretty…it's like having our own private concert every day."

Blushing, Kyoko deduced "…You two have been pressing your ears to the door while I've been showering, haven't you?"

Makoto and Kiki both had bashful smiles on their faces that just screamed "Busted!"

Sighing, Kyoko smiled and replied "…Whatever. It's not like I'm trying to hide it or anything. In any case, it's past your bedtime, Kiki."

"…Will you sing me a lullaby, Mommy? I really want to hear you sing again."

Keeping her soft smile, Kyoko nodded "Of course, sweetie." Turning to her husband, Kyoko encouraged "Makoto, why don't you head to bed? I can tuck Kiki in once we're done."

A little disappointed that he couldn't be privy to this particular concert, Makoto hid it with a smile as he leaned down and kissed his daughter on the nose, cooing "Good night, Kiki. Daddy loves you."

Nodding, Kiki replied "You too, Daddy."

As Makoto turned around and left the room, Kyoko watched her daughter lean over and lay her head in her lap. Smiling, she stroked Kiki's hair as she started to sing an old lullaby from when Kiki was a baby.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns to brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mamas gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town!"

Kyoko looked down at Kiki, the little girl snoring in slumber. Kyoko smiled before turning her gaze to the door, calling out quietly "I know you're there."

Chuckling sheepishly, Makoto scratched his cheek and apologized "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Sighing, Kyoko smiled and beckoned "Well, come on. There's room up here for you too."

Grinning, Makoto walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in, draping the blankets over the three of them. The Naegi patriarch draped a hand over Kyoko's, gently resting against his daughter's belly.

Smiling nostalgically, Kyoko cooed "Doesn't this remind you of when she was still just a toddler? When we could all cuddle up on one bed after a long day? I…I miss those days, Makoto. She…she's growing up so fast!"

Smiling softly, Makoto assured his wife "Hey, honey, it's okay! We've still got time with her; she is only five after all. We've still got a few more years left before she really grows up. So let's treasure the moments we can still have with her."

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "Okay, Makoto."

Wrapping their free arms around each other, Makoto and Kyoko fell into slumber on their daughter's bed, Kiki squeezed between them in a loving sandwich as they slept, cramped but comfortable as a loving family.


	29. Bonding Arc Chapter Twelve

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Twelve: Class Representative Election!

Present Day

"So what happened next?"

"Well, spring was coming to an end and the school had an annual celebration to mark the passing of the season and its shift into summer. But before we could plan it, our class needed to nominate someone who would lead our class's participation."

Nodding, Makoto took over for Kyoko "And we ended up making our decision the next day in class. You see, Kizakura-sensei came in and…"

XXX

June 23, 2014

"Alright, kids, settle down."

Koichi walked in, followed by Chisa Yukizome and a short girl with light pink hair that curled at the bottom. The class looked in surprise, wondering what the teacher of the 77th class, and presumable one of her students, was doing here.

"Alright, you may be wondering why you received a notification on your Handbooks telling you that this class was mandatory. Well, every year on the last day of June, Hope's Peak holds a school festival to celebrate the passing of spring and the coming of summer. It's a nice little break before you guys start studying for finals in July."

Grinning, Chisa interjected "Plus it's a great way to celebrate just how closely you all have bonded as classmates!"

Smiling at his colleague, Koichi agreed "Indeed; it's one of the few events where the Main Course and Reserve Course students can mingle with each other."

Makoto frowned; since befriending Kyoko, she had during one of their hangout sessions told him about the existence of the Reserve Course and how they were largely segregated from the Main Course since they attended by paying exorbitant tuition fees instead of being scouted for talent. Makoto had frowned that day, not liking the system at all, but kept his opinions to himself for fear of rocking the boat and getting expelled.

"Anyway, this festival is actually planned by the two Main Course classes at Hope's Peak. Each class nominates and elects a Class Representative who will…well…represent the class during the planning process, as well as other multi-class functions."

_I see…so that pink-haired girl, she must be Class 77's Representative._

Makoto's musing was interrupted as Koichi asked "Alright, now that you guys know the drill, it's time to start nominations. Does anyone have anybody they'd like to nominate?"

_Hmm…it should probably be someone who's experienced in leadership. Maybe Byakuya…except he'd try to take charge of everything. Maybe Taka…he'd certainly make sure all the rules were enforced…except that might clash with the "fun" part of the festival. Let's see…there's gotta be someone who…_

"I nominate Makoto Naegi."

Makoto's deliberations came to a halt as his eyes widened in shock, the entire class shifting their gaze in surprise at the source of the nomination: Kyoko Kirigiri, who resisted the urge to squirm in her seat, uncomfortable with the entire class staring at her.

_Maybe I should have waited for someone else to nominate him. Well, too late now…_

Luckily for her, their gaze then shifted right to Makoto, who froze in shock, sputtering "M…ME?! Why am **I** qualified to lead the class? I'm completely average!"

_…Your self-confidence really needs work, Makoto…_ Keeping that thought to herself, Kyoko simply replied "You're good at connecting with people. You've brought us all closer together as a class. Your strengths in camaraderie and collaboration make you an ideal choice to be our Class Representative."

Seeing most of the others nod in confirmation, Koichi asked "Alright, so does anyone second Makoto's nomination?"

"…I second it."

Everyone's gaze shifted to the Ultimate Soldier, surprised that the two most stoic people in class had been the ones to suggest the nomination. Mukuro blushed in embarrassment at the attention.

"MUKURO!"

Laughing, Junko pounded her fist on the desk, teasing "Go, Muku! First you save him from the mob, then you put him into power? It's only a matter of time before he falls head over heels for you!"

"I…It's not like that, Junko!"

Calming the furious blush that had appeared on his own cheeks, Makoto retorted "Anyway, I don't want power! I just want to be a normal high school student!"

_…You probably picked the wrong high school to enroll in, Makoto…_ Kyoko deadpanned.

"A…Anyway, shouldn't someone with more experience in leadership be our representative? Like…Byakuya…or Taka?"

Shrugging, Byakuya pointed out "I'm going to be the CEO of a global conglomerate. I might as well permit a commoner to have a minor spot of leadership before I take the reins."

Taka on the other hand passionately refuted "If I'm barely qualified to lead the Public Morals Committee, why would I be at all suited to represent us for a festival? Besides, with your superior knowledge of games and fun, I cannot think of **anyone** more qualified to be our Class Representative than you, Professor Makoto!"

_…I take back what I thought earlier about not minding the title…_

"Alright then…" Koichi started, directing the class's attention back to him. "Does anyone have any other nominations? Does anyone object to Makoto's placement on the ballot?" Seeing complete silence, Koichi declared "Alright, then. Since Makoto is the only candidate, he wins by default. All he has to do is accept the election, and he'll be the new Class Representative."

_Wait…I get a choice?_

Seeing Makoto's surprised expression, Koichi confirmed "Yes, we can't make you if you ultimately don't want to. It's ultimately your decision. Should you decline, we'll simply hold another nomination process and exclude you from consideration."

Any consideration he might have had for dropping out was immediately dashed as the rest of the class looked at him expectantly. Although he still felt extremely nervous, he felt his anxiety start to trickle out of his mind and heart when he crossed stares with Kyoko and Mukuro, subtle warmth and encouragement sparkling within their violet and greyish-purple eyes.

Sighing, Makoto surrendered "I'd hate to disappoint everyone after they've expressed so much confidence in me…alright, I'll do it."

Most of the class applauded, akin the Ultimate Lucky Student blush in embarrassment as Koichi nodded and gave a small smile.

"Excellent. Now then, to get you oriented, you get express permission to skip class in order to attend planning meetings. Lecture summaries and homework assignments will be sent to your e-Handbook so you don't fall behind. To start, you'll leave with Yukizome here so she can get you acquainted with her class."

Chisa giggled in glee as Makoto got up from his desk, feeling the jealous stares of his classmates on his back.

"Welcome to the Spring Festival Planning Committee, Makoto!" Moving behind the pink-haired girl, who seemed to look at him with a partially unaware expression, Chisa introduced "This is the Class Representative for Class 77: meet Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer."

"Nice to meet you…I think."

_I think?_ Nevertheless, Makoto smiled, bowing his head as he greeted "It's nice to meet you, Nanami-senpai."

Clapping her hands once, Chisa announced "Okay! Now that you're both acquainted, let's head over to my classroom so I can get you acquainted with my other class and you two can work out meeting times. Follow me!"

Chiaki followed the cheerful Chisa put of the classroom, Makoto following closely behind her as the trio vanished out of sight.

"Okay!" Koichi announced, recapturing his class's attention "Makoto may get to cut class, but we still have work to do. So, turn to the first chapter of your final novel on your e-Handbooks."

The rest of the class activated their e-Handbooks, opening the digital copy of "The Dutch Shoe Mystery, By Ellery Queen."

XXX

Present Day

"I can't believe you were the first to nominate Daddy back then. I figured it might have been Sayaka, or Auntie Hina."

Blushing slightly. Kyoko admitted "I'm…not entirely sure why I did, either. It just…sort of happened."

Makoto smiled, but let the subject drop. Realizing that neither he nor Kiki were going to push it any further, Kyoko breathed a sigh in relief.

"I'm a little curious, did you get even a little jealous at all? I mean, Daddy was going to be spending hours alone with a girl who wasn't you!"

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied "I'll admit…it was a little strange. Having spent so much time seeing your father in and out of class, only to go a week while barely seeing him at all…it was a change. But no, I wasn't jealous. Remember, your father and I were just best friends; we weren't attracted to each other yet. And even if I did love him, I knew that they were simply spending time as colleagues, not sneaking out on dates."

Nodding in acceptance, Kiki replied "Okay, Mommy."

Frowning in nostalgia, Kyoko reminisced "I didn't end up seeing him until the day of the festival. And when I did…"

XXX

June 30, 2014

"You look exhausted…" Kyoko deadpanned as Makoto sat in front of her at their usual table.

Kyoko took note of how his hands shook as he tried to get some egg and rice into his mouth with his chopsticks. Not to mention his usually lively green eyes, which were now half-shut, their shade now dull, and dark circles formed underneath them.

Barely nodding, Makoto slurred "Chiaki and I had to pull a couple all -nighters to get the festival done in time. I haven't caught a wink of sleep in like two days." Catching view of her beverage, he reached for it, moaning "Ooh, coffee!"

"That's…my coffee…" Kyoko objected too late as Makoto downed the beverage in one gulp, sighing as his eyes started to get part of their shine back, opening all the way.

Now having the energy to express emotion, Makoto gave her an apologetic look as he replied "Sorry, Kyoko. I just…**really **needed coffee."

Normally, Kyoko would have been exceptionally displeased if someone drank her morning coffee. However, seeing just how tired Makoto was, not to mention his complete lack of formalities when mentioning his upperclassman counterpart, left her concerned enough about his health to let it slide.

"It's fine; I'll just grab another cup before the festival."

"Can you grab me another one too please? I'm starting to see why you love Civet Coffee so much!"

Looking at him in concern, she cautioned "I don't want you to get addicted to caffeine. Besides, rather than consume more coffee, it might be more beneficial for you to go back to bed and get some sleep before the festival."

"But I…" *yawn* "I don't wanna be late. Nanami-senpai and I are supposed to open the festival together!"

Rolling her eyes at his obstinance, Kyoko decided "Then I'll come and get you before you're scheduled appearance. It isn't until one, so that should be plenty of time."

"Really? You'd do that? Thanks, Kyoko! You're…" *yawn* "The best friend…a guy could have."

Makoto failed to notice Kyoko's light blush as he dragged himself out of the dining hall and into his room.

XXX

"Makoto?"

Kyoko stood in front of his door, ringing the doorbell as promised. But for all her ringing and light knocking, Makoto gave no indication that he was even on the other side. If it wasn't for their conversation earlier in the morning, she would have stopped ringing and knocking long ago and gone to search elsewhere.

Kyoko frowned, remembering just how tired he had been when he dragged himself to their table, realizing _He must have been __**really**__ tired…_

"Yo! Kirigiri!"

Kyoko saw the bulky form of Mondo Owada approaching, Taka following closely behind him.

Seeing Kyoko's questioning expression, Taka clarified "The Headmaster came by and told us that Makoto hadn't come to his designated spot to prepare to open the festival, so I suggested we go search for him."

"Yeah; what he said. Anyways, didn't you volunteer to go get him so he wouldn't be late?"

Nodding, Kyoko explained "That's what I've been doing, Owada-kun. I've been knocking and ringing his doorbell, but he hasn't answered. I think he might still be asleep."

Taka clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, seething "To be late on the day of the spring festival…such tardiness is unbecoming of a Class Representative!"

Sighing, Mondo interjected "…Anyway…we just need to wake him up if I understood that." Seeing Kyoko nod, Mondo proceeded to kick the door with his foot, the collisions creating earthquakes that could be felt down the entire hallway as he roared "HEY, MAKOTO! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

_…Boys and their testosterone…_ Kyoko sighed as Taka tried to restrain the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

"Owada-kun! That's enough; you'll destroy the door!"

"Oh yeah?! Well if you're so smart, why don't you tell us what to do?"

Nodding, Taka answered "Simple; we'll just open the door and go inside, then we'll be in a better position to awaken our Representative."

"That's stupid" Kyoko scolded. "There's no way a sleeping person wouldn't lock their…" Kyoko's voice died as Taka twisted the doorknob, opening the door before walking in with Mondo, leaving Kyoko standing outside to utter dumbly "…door…" _Apparently he would… _Kyoko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she scolded "Makoto Naegi, you are **unbelievably** careless…"

With that, Kyoko walked inside, her eyes gazing at the scene of Mondo and Taka standing on either side of the slumbering Makoto, a thin line of drool streaming down his smiling lips.

_He looks…peaceful…_ Kyoko thought, for a moment happy that Makoto was at least getting rest.

Unfortunately, Mondo did not have the delicateness required to hesitate; grabbing the Ultimate Lucky student by the shoulders, Mondo shook his delicate frame, yelling "Wake up, man! Get your ass up!"

"Mondo!" Taka objected "Such a violent approach is not appropriate for a school environment!"

Before Kyoko could move to help Taka restrain him, Makoto yawned, opening his eyes and, once Mondo released his shoulders, sat up, rubbing his eyes as the figures of Mondo, Taka, and Kyoko came into focus.

"Good…" *yawn* "…Good morning, guys. What are you all doing in my room?"

"Makoto! You're late for the opening ceremonies!"

Nodding at Taka's passionate scolding, Kyoko explained "I tried to get you, but you wouldn't answer your door because you were asleep."

"Yeah, I had to come and shake you awake, dude!"

Makoto's eyes widened as he pulled at his hair, jumping out of bed as he exclaimed "Oh, man! I'm in **so** much trouble! I gotta go meet Nanami-senpai!"

With that, Makoto raced out of the dorms at a speed that would have made Sakura proud, vanishing from sight in a cloud of dust, making the other three sweatdrop.

Taka nodded approvingly, commenting "And I didn't even have to lecture him about bringing dishonor to the class by being late."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mondo commented "I should get going; I have to get my exhibit ready."

As Mondo and Taka left the dorms, Kyoko thought _I should probably put one of those new shirts to use and change into something more casual._

With that, she left Makoto's room and walked to her own dorm, opening the door and slipping inside, closing, and locking, the door behind her. With that, she walked over to her closet, grabbing one of the pink T-shirts with a magnifying glass logo on it before stripping her top half. As she slipped the T-shirt over her head and pulled the hem down her waist, she reflected on the events that just transpired.

_Mondo Owada…his sense of tact leaves much to be desired…but he's dependable if a task requires brute force…_

Keeping the thought in mind as she exchanged her high socks and boots for her white socks and pink sneakers, Kyoko got off her bed, walking to her door and opening it, closing it behind her as she began her leisurely pace to the school festival.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy, you sure were tired! Is that why Mommy says when you can and can't drink coffee?"

Just as Makoto locked up all the alcohol in the house after Kyoko averted becoming an alcoholic when Komaru and Hina babysat Kiki, Kyoko had similarly controlled the flow of caffeinated beverages in their house after she found him nearly passed out at the dining room table, surrounded by a dozen coffee mugs.

Makoto chuckled sheepishly and confessed "…Yeah, that's why…" as re remembered that fateful day.

_"Makoto Naegi, that's __**way**__ too much coffee at once!"_

_"But honey, we're in a crunch at the school. I've got a lot of meetings and paperwork on my plate, and I need the caffeine to keep myself awake."_

_"I don't care! This is a real problem, Makoto. You can't be drinking this much coffee. I'm cutting you off; from now on, you'll get ONE cup in the morning, then I'm locking the rest of the coffee where you can't get it. And just to be safe, I'm calling Hajime so he can make sure you don't become an addict."_

_"But honey…"_

_"Don't HONEY me! And no buts; this is for your own good, sweetie!"_

"Sweetie?"

Blinking, Makoto came out of his memory as he saw Kyoko and Kiki looking at him in concern.

Laughing it off, he apologized "Sorry, I was lost in thought…"

A concerned frown on her face, Kyoko turned to Kiki and apologized "Kiki, I'm sorry, but we might have to cut story time a little short. Your father looks tired, and he needs a good night's sleep so he can function tomorrow."

Nodding understandingly, Kiki replied "Okay, Mommy." Climbing onto her father's lap, Kiki cooed "Sweet dreams, Daddy!"

Smiling warmly, Makoto returned the hug while easing Kiki into laying down, her head cushioned against her pillow. Reluctantly releasing her from his embrace, Makoto brought the blanket up to her chin as Kyoko got off the bed, leaning down to meet Kiki in an Eskimo Kiss.

"Sweet dreams, pumpkin…" Makoto cooed as Kyoko leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Good night, Kiki. Mommy loves you!"

Yawning, Kiki replied "Love you too…" before drifting into slumber as Kyoko nudged Makoto out of the bedroom to make sure he actually went to sleep.


	30. Bonding Arc Chapter Thirteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Thirteen: Hope's Peak Spring Festival!

Present Day

"So how was the festival, Daddy? What did you and Mommy do?"

Smiling in nostalgia, Makoto answered "Well, luckily I had arrived just in time to complete the opening ceremonies with Chiaki. I had just gotten offstage and rejoined your mother…"

XXX

June 30, 2014

Makoto breathed out a sigh of relief as he walked back to Kyoko, Chiaki walking in the opposite direction to mingle with her class.

"You have a talent for public speaking. No wonder you were picked for Class Rep."

Chuckling nervously, Makoto answered "…I'm honestly not sure how I was able to keep it together; I was so freaking nervous the whole time."

Kyoko looked at him sympathetically as she assured him "Well, you pulled it off, and it looks like the festival's off to a good start."

Makoto and Kyoko looked around the outside area; there were several exhibits and stands that the students had set up, rotating so that all exhibits would actually have an audience.

Mondo and Kazuichi Soda had built some replicas of the Crazy Diamonds' motorcycles, Chiaki and Chihiro had set up a traditional arcade, Hiyoko Saionji had set up a dancing class, Teruteru Hanamura had set up an American style café (none of the girls would volunteer to start a maid café), and Akane Owari and Sakura Ogami had set up a martial arts show.

In addition, Mukuro and Peko Pekoyama set up a swordplay exhibition, Mahiru Koizumi had set up a photography exhibit, Celeste set up a booth to teach people how to play poker, Hifumi had set up a stand where he was selling his doujinshi, Taka and Sonia Nevermind had set up a lecture explaining the importance of leadership, Mikan set up a booth showing various medical supplies and explaining their usage, Sayaka and Ibuki Mioda were putting on a dual concert, Junko set up a red runway and changing stall where she was showing off her various fashion outfits.

Meanwhile, Nekomaru Nidai and Leon had put on an exhibition explaining how different physical sports worked, Gundham Tanaka put on an animal performance show, enhancing his hamsters with dark magic spells, as he put it, while Hiro set up a fortune telling booth. All in all, it was a pretty good setup, each booth set up to demonstrate each student's unique talent. The only ones who hadn't set up something were Makoto, due to having to set everything up, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, who claimed he needed to keep details about his Ultimate Yakuza talent secret, Nagito Komaeda due to still being suspended, and Kyoko, who for reasons similar to Fuyuhiko didn't feel comfortable demonstrating her Detective talents to an audience.

Turning his attention to said Detective, Makoto remarked "That shirt looks really good on you, by the way. Is that from your shopping trip with the girls?"

Feeling awkward, Kyoko reluctantly nodded, answering "Yes…I figured today was a good day to go casual. You…think it looks good?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah…they go really well with your sneakers. And it's nice…seeing you so comfortable with everyone now to step outside your comfort zone."

"Th…thank you…"

An awkward silence passed between the two until Kyoko changed the subject, asking "So…which exhibit should we check out first?"

"Oh, umm…Chiaki and Chihiro's arcade looks good. You ever been to an arcade?" Shaking her head in response, Makoto replied with a smile "Well, then this should be a fun new experience for you. Come on!"

Kyoko followed after the Ultimate Lucky Student, letting him guide her as she went to experience her first festival.

XXX

"Excuse me? Nanami-senpai?"

Makoto gently tapped her on the shoulder, the slumbering Chiaki awakening from her sleep bubble as she replied "Oh, sorry about that. Welcome to the arcade. We've got skee ball, balloon popping, and whack-a-mole…I think…"

_You think?_

Seeing Kyoko's incredulous expression, Chihiro smiled sheepishly and assured her "Don't mind her; she always ends her sentences like that. It's…kind of her catchphrase. So, what would you like to play?"

Kyoko felt indecisive; never having been to an arcade, she wasn't sure what to start with.

Seeing Kyoko look to him for guidance, Makoto suggested "Why don't we start with skee ball? That's a good one to get your feet wet."

Nodding, Kyoko answered "We'll start with skee ball."

Nodding in understanding, Chihiro pressed a button on his laptop, and two of the lanes lit up, nine brown balls falling down the tube into Makoto and Kyoko's pools respectively.

Picking up a ball, Makoto explained "Here, I'll demonstrate. You see those rings at the end, shaped like a bullseye? The goal is to get your balls in any of those rings. The closer to the end they land in, the more points you get. You roll the ball with an underhand motion, like this."

Makoto moved his hand slowly, allowing Kyoko's eyes to rack his movements as he wound his arm back before swinging it forwards like a pendulum, releasing the ball and watching as it slowly rolled up the ramp, falling into the 10-point hole.

Makoto grinned sheepishly as he commented "Of course, if I went at normal speed, it probably would have jumped farther."

Nodding, Kyoko took a chance and grasped the first of her balls, clutching it comfortably as she took an experimental throw, watching the ball roll up and over the ramp and landing into the 20-point hole.

"Not bad for your first throw, Kyoko. So, do you think you've got it?"

Nodding in confirmation, the two proceeded to throw the rest of their balls, Makoto landing his in the 10, 20, and 30-point holes, while Kyoko landed hers in the 30, 40, and 50 point holes respectively.

Makoto whistled and complimented "Not bad, Kyoko. You're a natural at this."

"…Accuracy has been a skill I've had to develop as a Detective. And I imagine that my training with Sakura and Hina has helped to develop my arm strength. So what's next?"

"Hmm…how about Whack-A-Mole?" Seeing her nod, Makoto asked "Can we try the Whack-A-Mole, please?"

Chihiro input a few commands into her computer, restarting the skee ball machines for the party behind them, while activating the Whack-A-Mole machine as the duo walked over to it.

Picking up the black, foam hammer for Kyoko to see, Makoto explained "So, the way this game works is that mechanical moles will pop out of these holes for a few seconds. The goal is to hit each of them with the hammer before they disappear. It starts out with only one mole or two at a time, but as the game goes on, more moles will pop out simultaneously. The more moles you whack, the more points you'll get. You good?"

Nodding, Kyoko picked up her mallet with one hand while Makoto grabbed his with two. Once the timer hit zero, the first mole popped out, both players hitting theirs with ease. As the game went on, both players continued whacking their moles, Makoto hitting his in a frantic flurry as he struggled to keep up, while Kyoko went more calmly and methodically. At the game's end, Makoto had whacked a little more than half of his moles, while Kyoko had hit nearly all of hers, only missing a couple.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Makoto panted, turning to grin at Kyoko as he praised "Wow, you're…good at this…"

"…This game is essentially a test of reaction time and reflexes. My laser focus allows me to react quickly and expend little energy when I hit my target." Observing his sweaty form, Kyoko critiqued "You would do better if you didn't let your emotions guide your swings."

_Of course she'd use an arcade game to dole out criticism…_

"So…all that's left is the balloon popping game, right?"

Seeing Makoto nod, they left the machine, walking over to the bar counter where Chiaki was setting up the balloons, having heard their conversation.

Passing three darts to each of them, Chiaki greeted "Welcome. Each balloon is connected to a prize." Makoto and Kyoko's gaze wandered to the shelf, where numerous plushies were sitting as Chiaki explained "Simply pop the designated balloon, and you'll get the corresponding prize."

"I see…and what prizes are there?"

"The large balloon nets you a Caterpie plushie. The medium balloon nets you an Agumon plushie. The small balloon gets you a Detective Conan plushie."

Kyoko's eyes sparkled at the mention of Detective Conan. Other than the news, the only TV show that Fuhito let her watch was Detective Conan, as he viewed it as a way to compliment her Detective training. As a result, she became rather fond of the series and its characters; it was the only anime she could actually quote.

Kyoko stepped up andtook careful aim before winding her hand back and throwing her darts. Luck was not on her side unfortunately; for all of her skill with accuracy, all three of her darts ended up missing the balloon by a hair, causing the Detective to sigh in disappointment.

Chiaki frowned and apologized "Sorry…that one can be tough to hit, so don't feel bad, Kirigiri-san."

Makoto frowned, seeing the rare forlorn expression on Kyoko's face. Deciding he didn't like seeing Kyoko Kirigiri so disappointed and sad, Makoto stepped up with a determined expression, gathering his darts and taking aim at his targets.

In a miracle of Ultimate Luck, Makoto managed to pop all three balloons with his darts, leaving a gaping Kyoko, plus Chiaki who was staring at him with an impressed expression as she walked to get all of his prizes.

"Impressive; I don't think even Nagito has been able to pull that off. Congratulations, here are your prizes…I think."

Gratefully accepting his promises and pocketing them in his jeans, Makoto handed the plushie of Conan to Kyoko.

Her eyes widening in surprise, Kyoko stammers "But, Makoto…this is…your prize…"

Smiling, Makoto rebuffed "You looked really disappointed when you didn't win it, and I don't like seeing my friends sad, so I decided I'd win it for you. Go on, take it. It's yours."

Gratefully accepting the present, her gaze shifted back and forth between the plushie and her friend, Kyoko felt her emotions bubbling up to the surface. In an attempt to hide her feelings, Kyoko broke a cardinal rule; she walked up and embraced Makoto, burying her face against his shoulder.

"Wha…Kyou…Kyoko?!"

"Th…thank you. This really means a lot to me…"

Encouraged by her reply, Makoto returned the embrace, deciding that it was okay since she had initiated it. At last Kyoko released him, unable to hide a slight blush as she suddenly felt embarrassed at what she had just done.

"My apologies, Makoto. I shouldn't have…"

Shaking his head, Makoto assured her with a redder blush on his face "No, no, it's fine. I'm…really glad…you trust me so much…" The two stood awkwardly, not really sure about how to proceed until Makoto gave it a try, suggesting "Why don't we try grabbing some food?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Kyoko merely nodded, following Makoto over to Teruteru's snack café as they went to fill their stomachs.

XXX

After dropping their prizes quickly at their respective dorms, Makoto and Kyoko continued walking around the festival after visiting Teruteru's café, Kyoko scolding him after they left about the three hot dogs and full plate of French Fries he had consumed while she only had a single cheeseburger. It wasn't long until they reached Hiyoko's dance exhibit, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer just finishing a demonstration of a traditional ballroom waltz.

"Alright, you'll probably all stink at it, but who wants to try their hand at a ballroom waltz?" Seeing most of the men observers gaze at her, she flinched in disgust, moaning "Ewwww! Not with me! Find your own dance partners so I can laugh over how much you trip over each other's feet, you perverted weirdos!"

Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropped at Hiyoko's mean disposition. They both looked to each other, silently agreeing not to partake in this attraction. Neither Makoto nor Kyoko were comfortable dancing or performing in public, and Hiyoko's unwelcoming demeanor just sealed their refusal for both of them.

It was then that Teruteru crept up behind them, speaking seductively "Hey! Kyoko, was it? How'd you like to be **my **dance partner? And maybe afterwards…we can…do a **different** kind of dance?"

It took all of her self-restraint for Kyoko to resist shivering in disgust at being hit on by the same boy who harassed Sayaka on their first day. Although Makoto no longer felt the urge to deck his upperclassman, due to having become properly acquainted with the petit, pudgy cook, he still was able to glare disapprovingly and try to politely caution him against his current course of action.

"Hanamura-senpai, I don't think…"

"Naegi-kun, do me a favor and scram, won't you? You've gotten all day with this lovely cherry blossom, and last I checked, you hadn't asked her to be **your** dance partner. Besides, she hasn't given an answer yet, has she?"

"Th…that's true, but…"

Ignoring Makoto, Teruteru started to run a hand down her back, making the Detective shiver as he continued "So whadda ya say, Mademoiselle? Shall we…HEY!"

Kyoko and Makoto sighed in relief at not having to deal with Teruteru themselves; that honor now belonged to Mondo, whose purple eyes were now seething with flames of anger at the perverted cook as the Ultimate biker Gang leader pulled him into the air by his hair as he growled.

"Yo! Can't you tell when a lady's not interested in ya? I had hoped you'd have learned your lesson after you tried to hit on Sayaka. But since you obviously haven't, I'm gonna do what Yukizome-sensei didn't have the balls to do. You're fuckin' dead, ya hear?"

Clasping his hands together in a whimpering prayer, Teruteru begged "Please! Don't kill me! In fact, you can't kill me! Yeah, the headmaster would never allow it!"

"The Headmaster…"

"Will take things from here, Mondo. Kindly put Hanamura down and return to your exhibit."

All of their eyes turned to Headmaster Kirigiri, who was standing next to Chiaki, both of them glaring disapprovingly at the Ultimate Cook. Sighing, Mondo dropped Teruteru, who gracelessly fell on his butt with a plop.

"Ow…"

"Yeah…I should probably get back there…can't leave Soda-senpai to host it alone. Alright, see you guys!"

Mondo waved off as he walked out of sight, leaving Jin to deal with the offending student.

Chiaki then scolded "Teruteru, you can't go touching other women without their permission. I'd rather not uppercut you again…I think."

_You think?_

_Again?_

Unaware of Makoto and Kyoko's respective thoughts, Jin nodded, ordering "Teruteru Hanamura, follow me to my office, please. We will discuss your…discretion there." Jin glanced with concern at Kyoko, as if to ask _"Are you okay?"_

Blushing with embarrassment at being rescued by her estranged father, Kyoko merely nodded before Jin beckoned Teruteru, the Ultimate Cook hanging his head, a look of surrender on his face as he followed the Headmaster to face his punishment.

"Sorry about him…" Chiaki apologized. "He's not all bad; he just needs to learn to keep his mouth and his hands to himself. I hope this didn't ruin the festival for you."

Shaking their heads In unison, Makoto reassured Chiaki "Don't be silly, Nanami-senpai. We've been having a great time!"

Nodding, Chiaki replied "I'm glad. There's not much better than being at a festival with a special someone."

Both underclassmen now blushing, Makoto denied "Oh, no, Kyoko and I aren't…"

"I have a special friend too…" Chiaki interrupted "His name's Hajime Hinata, and he's in the Reserve Course. I haven't seen him in a while, but I was hoping he'd come to the festival…but he hasn't come." Looking at them with an unusually intense stare, Chiaki counseled "You two have a special bond; I'm not usually good with life sims, but I can tell it by looking at how close you are. Whatever you do, don't lose that bond…or each other…" Sighing, Chiaki finished "Well, I've got to get back to manning the arcade. Goodbye, Makoto, Kirigiri-san."

Watching her walk away, the two stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to make of her advice.

At last, Makoto broke the silence, suggesting "So…ano…shall we check out the other exhibits?"

Nodding, Kyoko followed Makoto, both still lost in thought at their upperclassman's guidance and not really watching where they were going.

XXX

Once all the exhibits had closed, all the classes gathered together to watch a movie together. Makoto and Kyoko sat in the front row on the grass, while Sayaka and Leon sat to their left. What surprised them was when Mondo sat on Kyoko's right.

"Oh, hey Mondo." Makoto greeted. "Any particular reason why you chose to sit next to us? We don't mind…"

"Just making sure you-know-who doesn't get a chance to try anything again."

Mondo pointed with his thumb, Makoto and Kyoko's gaze shifting to a cowering Teruteru, who was being watched with a stern eye by Chisa, her hand securely on her washizaki in case he tried to creep out of her sight.

Before Kyoko could claim that she could take care of herself, Mondo explained "I know that Yukizome-sensei can handle her students, and I know you can handle yourself, Kirigiri-chan…just figured I'd be added insurance, you know? I meant it when I promised I'd stick up for any of you guys, and my bro always told me that a man always keeps his promises."

_Owada-kun…Mondo…_

While Kyoko sat in admiration of Mondo's dedication, Makoto smiled in thanks as the projector booted up, Kazuichi pressing the "Play" button before the screen faded to the opening.

XXX

"It was really nice of Mondo to defend you like that, huh?"

Makoto and Kyoko were walking to their dorms, the festival officially over and done with.

Kyoko nodded and concurred "Yes…he's quite dependable. He and Sakura both seem to take honor seriously."

Smiling, Makoto agreed "Yeah…I'll admit…he can be a bit…loud at times, but he really is someone I can count on in a pinch." Looking apologetic suddenly, Makoto continued "…I'm sorry I didn't act to defend you from Hanamura-senpai's advances…"

Frowning, Kyoko tried to reassure him "Makoto…you know I'm…"

"…Capable of protecting yourself, yeah, I know. Still, I should have been more forceful in telling Hanamura-senpai to back off. But because I was too gentle…he…tried to touch you…and that's unforgiveable. I failed as your friend today, Kyoko, and for that, I'm sorry…"

"Makoto…"

Kyoko frowned, the guilty and forlorn look on Makoto's face not sitting right with her, clashing with her image of him as an almost eternally smiling, optimistic boy. Eventually she decided to break her cardinal rule one more time; turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Ky…Kyoko?!"

Ignoring the blush that was quickly spreading across her cheeks, sha urged him "Don't get too depressed about this; it wasn't your fault. To be honest, I hope you don't change. The Makoto Naegi who's kind, sociable, and befriends everyone…I prefer you this way. This is…you."

"Kyoko…"

Releasing him and turning around before he could see the blush that was still on her face, Kyoko finished "Well, I should turn in for the evening. Remember to get a good night's sleep, Makoto. I don't want to have Mondo break down your door again."

Chuckling at the memory, Makoto replied "Okay. Good night, Kyoko."

Makoto watched as Kyoko closed the door behind her, heading back into his room before double checking his alarm clock to make sure it was working.

Some time later, Kyoko, now showered and laying on her mattress, was reflecting on the day's events as she tried to get to sleep.

_Mondo Owada…he's certainly proven himself worthy of my trust…if only where emy physical safety is concerned. And Nanami-senpai…_

Kyoko thought back to Chiaki's words as her gaze shifted, settling on the Conan plushie that was sitting on her dresser. Looking back on Makoto winning that plushie to see her happy, as well as the two times they hugged, Kyoko shook her head and smiled.

_I do know one thing…Makoto's my best friend. He's helped me to open up…I've met and befriended so many people now because of him. Meeting him, being saved by him, becoming his best friend…I wouldn't trade those for the world!_

With that, Kyoko settled under the blankets and fell asleep, at peace with herself.

XXX

Present Day

Wow, Mommy! Was that the moment when you realized you were crushing on Daddy?

Gigging, Kyoko explained "No Kiki, at that point I still viewed your father as simply my best friend. We had gotten closer, and honestly, I didn't think at the time that I could get close enough to someone to love them romantically."

Nodding, Makoto agreed "It was similar with me; I was just grateful to have your mother as my best friend. Especially after…Sayaka's rejection…" Makoto smiled at his frowning wife to assure her that he was okay before continuing "I wasn't emotionally ready to think about someone romantically. I was honestly content just to have your mother's support as my best friend."

"But we would eventually move past that hurdle, Kiki. Eventually your father and I would start to fall in love with each other, just not yet."

"Okay, Mommy. So what happened next? Did you bond with any more of your classmates after the festival?"

Nodding, Kyoko affirmed "Yes, I did still have a couple more classmates to bond with. But that will have to wait for another day; it's past your bedtime, young lady."

Yawning, Kiki nuzzled her pillow without argument, feeling the warmth of the blanket cloak her and the softness of her parents' lips press against her cheeks as they tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Falling into slumber after their verbal expressions of love, Kiki vaguely registered the door closing as her parents walked out, leaving the young girl to fall into dreamland, fantasizing about her parents' undying love for each other.


	31. Bonding Arc Chapter Fourteen

A/N: This chapter was requested by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr via my ask box on Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Fourteen: Poker with the Ultimate Gambler! Junko Enoshima Crashes the Party?

Present Day

"So who did you bond with next, Mommy?"

"Well, after the festival, we had to start studying for finals. I came across your father in the library and noticed he looked stressed from studying so hard. I took pity on him and invited him to the Game Room to play a game of Othello. We had just finished when…"

XXX

July 4, 2014

"And…match."

Makoto looked from Kyoko's victorious expression to the Othello board sitting at the table. Kyoko had been leading the entire game, always turning his pieces black while he could barely turn enough of her pieces white to stay competitive.

"…Othello isn't your strong suit, is it, Makoto?"

Chuckling nervously, Makoto scratched his cheek as he agreed "…Yeah…strategy games in general I'm mostly bad at. I mean, I enjoy them…but there's no question that I'm more likely to lose against someone who knows what they're doing." Makoto smiled and continued "Still, I had fun; thanks for inviting me to play with you, Kyoko." Standing up, Makoto began "Well, I should get back to studying…"

"In that case, perhaps she wouldn't mind playing against someone…more her speed."

Standing up, Kyoko turned her head along with Makoto to face the Ultimate Gambler herself, Celestia Ludenberg, her deceptive smile plastered on her face.

"My apologies; I couldn't help but overhear. …In truth, I was seeking you out, Kirigiri-chan."

Immediately suspicious, Kyoko asked cautiously "…And why were you seeking me out?"

"Well, after seeing you spend time with most of our other classmates, it had occurred to me that we had yet to be properly acquainted. …Besides, your performance in the Smash Tournament back in April intrigued my competitive side, so I was curious to see how you would perform in a one-on-one game that's a little more…luck based. So how about it, Kirigiri-chan? Care to have a friendly wager on a game of poker?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kyoko declined "I don't gamble."

Even if she were the type to partake in bets, she remembered the one instance that Makoto had foolishly accepted a bet with Celeste. It had been a close game, but Celeste had managed to pull out just ahead, and taken the small allowance that his parents had sent him in a care package as her trophy. Celeste's giggling, gloating words still rung in her ears as she recalled Makoto's warning to her against playing a game with stakes with her.

_"Let this be the price for this lesson: Never bet against the Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg."_

Sighing disappointedly, Celeste moaned "Most unfortunate. And here I was hoping that we could get to know each other over a friendly game of cards…I'd have hoped that Makoto would have taught you the importance of getting to know your classmates. …I guess you and he aren't as close friends as I thought you were…"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes in slight anger; her bond of friendship with Makoto was one of the things she treasured most in this world, and hearing Celeste belittle that made her want to accept just to teach her a lesson. But the more rational part of her brain prevented her from giving into Celeste's goading. Before Makoto could raise an objection on her behalf, Kyoko settled on a compromise.

"Celeste…I will play with you…as long as there is no wager of value."

Sighing in disappointment, Celeste reluctantly agreed "I suppose there is nothing to be done. Fine then, I'll just have to settle for bragging rights." A thought coming to her, Celeste asked "I apologize for not considering this earlier, but do you know the rules of poker?"

Taking her previous seat and cleaning up the Othello board, Kyoko nodded, disclosing "I had to learn the game when I had to go undercover during one of my cases."

Taking Makoto's seat, Celeste smiled, replying "Excellent; I'm so glad I don't have to waste any time explaining the rules to you. Now…"

"Wassup, bitches!"

All their heads turned to see the grinning Junko, making a peace sign with her right hand as she strolled into the Game Room, the rest of the class crowding in behind her.

Ignoring Junko's rude entrance, Celest merely smiled and asked politely "Is there something we can help you with, Enoshima-san?"

Shifting personas to resemble that of a punk rock star, Junko nearly screamed "Hel yeah! First, it's Junko! We're all buddies now, right? So none of that Enoshima-san crap, ya hear?"

Put off by Junko's change in demeanor, Kyoko cautiously nodded and replied "Noted, Junko. So, why are you here again?"

"'Cuz I wanna play too!" Seeing Kyoko and Celeste's incredulous stares, Junko continued "Come on! Celeste's not the only one who hasn't gotten acquainted with Kyoko here! The two of us haven't had some girl time, either!" Hanging her head and changing her expression to one of great depression, Junko moaned "You even went on an adventure with plain, boring, useless ol' Muku. But not…me? You didn't even come and visit my runway by yourself at the festival; you and Luck Boy were joined at the hip."

"Junko, we didn't…" Makoto tried to pacify before being interrupted by Junko.

*Sniff* "To be put lower on the friendship scale than Muku, to be treated like I don't even exist…it fills me with such despair…" Junko switched back to her rock star personality as she exclaimed "And that should be a crime at Hope's Peak Academy, right?!"

Kyoko was very weirded out by Junko's multiple personality twists, reinforcing her decision to keep her distance from the Ultimate Fashionista. That being said, they were now presented with a dilemma.

_She probably won't leave us alone until we say yes, and she probably brought the class with her to exert peer pressure on us, so…_ Kyoko sighed, turning to Celeste and asking "I know you said you wanted a one-on-one game, but…"

"This is fine." Her eyebrows raised in surprise, she watched as Celeste giggled "Having two opponents just makes it easier for me to crush you both under my heel. Plus, having an audience to witness your collective downfall will make the bragging rights all the more socially valuable."

Junko pulled up a chair and sat down, grinning as she reverted back to her original persona "Excellent! Alright, dole out the cards and the chips, sister!"

XXX

Things did not go according to Celeste's plan. As the Ultimate Gambler, she was used to being the center of attention, the player to be ganged up on during group poker matches. Instead, Kyoko and Junko were laser focused on each other, barely paying Celeste any mind when she took her turns.

_This is insulting! I am the Ultimate Gambler; this game is my specialty! You should be watching my every move, not pretending I don't even exist!_

Adding to her annoyance was Junko's psychological taunts towards Kyoko. If they had been directed towards her, they might have been tolerable. Even if that were the case, Celest would still have been slightly annoyed at the new persona Junko was using, talking down to Kyoko as if she were everyone's private instructor.

_She even brought GLASSES! Who brings glasses solely to play poker?_

Celeste had to subtly take deep breaths to calm herself and focus on the game. Kyoko on the other hand was blissfully unaware of Celeste's struggle, her attention diverted between planning her next move and analyzing the Ultimate Fashionista, who had rubbed her the wrong way ever since she had first arrived on campus.

"Well, Miss Kyoko? It's your turn. Are you struggling to decide your next move? Glancing at Makoto like you usually do in times of indecision won't help you gain an edge."

Kyoko clutched her cards tighter, on edge as she wondered _How…does she know about my unconscious habits? Or about my…dependence on his guidance?_

After being helped by Makoto so many times with coming out of her shell, glancing at him for help had become something of an unconscious habit, proof of how close they had become as friends. She had thought she was being subtle, but…

_Either I'm being more obvious than I thought…or she's way more analytical than I gave her credit for. Junko…is fashion truly your ultimate talent?_

"Tick, tock, tick, tock. We're waiting, Kyoko. It's time for you to make a move. Nobody likes a woman who's indecisive about what she wants, not even Makoto over there."

_What…is she getting at?_

Celeste's anger began boiling as she seethed _This isn't fair! I want her to play mind games with ME! Is being taken seriously as the Ultimate Gambler so much to ask?_

Mondo whistled as he commented "Damn, Junko's playing hard against Kyoko, bringing up her friendship with Makoto like that." Said Luckster shuffled awkwardly, feeling embarrassed at being an unintended part of the game as Mondo continued "Seems like this game's just between Junko and Kyoko. It's like Celeste isn't even playing."

Everyone else in the peanut gallery nodded in agreement, which proved to be the last straw. Her self-control cracking, her red eyes burned with the intensity of a crimson flame, losing her accent as she yelled, pointing her metallic-covered finger at the two.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT IT ALREADY! I AM CELESTIA LUDENBERG, THE ULTIMATE GAMBLER! WHEN I PLAY, I WANT A CHALLENGE! BRAGGIGN RIGHTS AREN'T WORTH A PENNY IF MY OPPONENTS DON'T EVEN TRY! QUIT TREATING ME LIKE I DON'T EVEN EXIST, GODDAMMIT!"

As Celeste hyperventilated, the audience stepped back in fear, Mondo whispering "Holy Shit!" at the Gambler's outburst.

Realizing what she just did, took a deep breath before clearing her throat, regaining her accent and putting on a shaky smile as she apologized "Ah, pardonnez-moi. That was…uncalled for."

Shifting her attention to Celeste, Kyoko replied "No, it's our fault. You suggested this game, so we should show our gratitude by treating you as a serious opponent."

Nodding and removing her glasses, Junko concurred "Yeah, sorry, and all that shit."

Smiling, Celeste replied "Excellent! So, shall we continue the game?"

Kyoko nodded and finally placed down her next card, gesturing for Junko to take her turn.

XXX

By the time the deck had been exhausted, Kyoko, Celeste, and Junko all had an equal number of chips, ending the game in a three-way tie. With the match now over, everyone went their separate ways, Kyoko asking Makoto if she could join him in the library for a study session, desperate for some relaxing normalcy after having indulged Celeste and Junko. Makoto of course was all too happy to oblige, happy to spend time with his best friend.

"So, Newton's first law of motion says that an object at rest, stays at rest, while an object in motion, stays in motion, ne?"

Kyoko nodded, continuing "So if a ball is resting on a flat surface, then it's speed is…"

"That would be zero km/h, right?" Kyoko nodded, a small smile on her face before Makoto asked "So…that game with Celeste and Junko got pretty intense, huh?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "…Yes, I had no idea Celeste had such a fiery temper."

Chuckling nervously, Makoto replied "Yeah, but she doesn't show it often. Usually she just uses a forceful kind of politeness. I've only seen her lose her temper once, and it was during the first couple weeks of school." At Kyoko's questioning stare, he elaborated "She ordered Hifumi to make her some milk tea and he didn't brew it right."

"Ah" Kyoko nodded in comprehension. _Still, as long as I don't engage in any bets with her, I suppose she might be a relatively harmless game partner. Junko on the other hand… _Her mind wandering to her other opponent, she commented "Junko on the other hand…I don't know what to make of her. I can usually read people pretty well, but she seemed to shift personalities on a dime."

Nodding, Makoto agreed "Yeah…to be honest, I always feel a little nervous around her. I never really know what to expect whenever I talk to her."

_That can be dangerous…_ Kyoko concurred, recalling several instances when she felt tense from having to be around a witness or culprit who seemed unpredictable. _There's just something about her that seems…off_.

"I mean it's not like I'm gonna exclude her or anything…just I have other people I'd rather hang out with more, if that makes sense. Like…you and Sayaka are my really close friends, I'd say Leon, Hina and Sakura are the next up, followed by Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro, then Mukuro, Hiro, Toko, and Hifumi, while Celeste, Byakuya, and Junko are more like something between acquaintance and friend."

Nodding, Kyoko mused _So you have different circles of friends…I suppose that makes sense…_

Looking down at his e-Handbook, Makoto apologized "About earlier…I'm sorry I didn't object to Junko's taunts earlier. I was just…afraid that if I involved myself, I'd inadvertently make things worse. I know that's just what Junko's like and all that, but that's still no excuse for not sticking up for you like I should have…"

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Kyoko teasingly scolded "We've gotta work on your tendency to apologize for things out of your control…" Showing him a small smile, she reassured him "It's like you said, that's just who Junko is. I don't have to acknowledge them, just tolerate them. That's what you do, right? You don't let a few ill remarks stop someone from being your friend, right?"

Nodding, Makoto smiled, confirming "Yeah; my classmates are my friends, faults and all. Junko may make me nervous, but that lack of normalcy can make a day fun and exciting. I just have to deal with the taunts as…part of the territory of being her friend."

As Makoto looked back at his notes, Kyoko's lips tugged downwards in a concerned frown. She flashed back to the warning Celeste gave after Makoto headed for the library, before she could follow.

_"I may have underestimated Junko. Take it from someone who's especially skilled at lying and reading people; there's something seriously off about her. Engage with her at your own peril."_

She recalled the game, how Junko was able to get under her skin by taunting her with her friendship with Makoto as ammunition. Having a potential adversary who could make her squirm while she could not return the favor didn't sit right with her.

_I'm going to have to befriend her too…if only so I can protect myself from her…_

XXX

Present Day

"Junko seems…creepy, Mommy."

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes, Kiki. I didn't know it at the time, but Junko Enoshima was the most fearsome opponent I've ever had to contend with."

"But why do you call her an opponent, Mommy? I know you said she wasn't a good person, but why an opponent? Did you have to fight her?"

Makoto took over, kissing his daughter's forehead as he assured her "You'll understand when you're older, pumpkin. Anyway, it's bedtime."

"Awwww!" Kiki moaned, but obeyed "Okay, Daddy" before snuggling against her pillow.

Bringing the blanket up to her chin, they kissed her good night, creeping out of the bedroom as Kiki snored and slumbered, eager to get to bed themselves.


	32. Bonding Arc Chapter Fifteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Fifteen: Kyoko the Love Expert?

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, as it turned out, that game with Celeste wasn't the end of it. You see, one of our other classmates decided to approach me about it the next day. Your father had just left to go call your grandmother when…"

XXX

July 5, 2014

"Ano…Miss Kirigiri?"

Kyoko looked up from her coffee, her eyebrows raised in surprise as she found herself approached by Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.

"Yamada-kun? Is there something I can help you with?"

Nodding nervously, Hifumi confirmed "Yes…if it's not too much trouble…I was wondering if I could ask you for your advice on something?"

**_My_**_ advice? For what? And why me? The only possible way I could see our talents intersecting is Detective Conan. I'll admit to being fond of the series, but not enough to write fanfic about it._ Baffled, yet intrigued, Kyoko asked "And what subject do you wish to be counseled on?"

A determined shine in his eyes, Hifumi admitted "I need…a woman's advice…on how to win the affections of Miss Ludenberg!"

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock; never in a million years did she ever think someone would take her for a love expert. In fact, she considered herself the least qualified person to give advice about love.

Admittedly intrigued, Kyoko asked "Yamada-kun, why do you want advice on winning Celeste's affections?"

"Well…it's just…despite my love of 2D, Miss Ludenberg is…unique among the women of the 3D variety. She's like a Magic Girl Princess, elegant, beautiful, courteous. But when she's pushed to her limits, BAM! She transforms into a fierce, angry warrior! It's like Sailor Moon merged with a real life princess; it's the perfect fusion of 2D and 3D!"

Hifumi's eyes turned into pink hearts as he praised the Ultimate Gambler, causing Kyoko to sweatdrop. Sighing as she continued to feel baffled, Kyoko decided it would be best not to try and pick apart the rationale in his motivations.

"So, I decided to profess my love for her by becoming her dutiful servant. Day in and day out, I make her morning tea and follow her every command. But, we're almost at summer vacation, and she still refuses to acknowledge me. The TEA gets more love from Mistress Ludenberg than I do!"

"I…see…" Moving on from his motivations, Kyoko asked "But Yamada-kun, why do you think I'm the right person to ask about this subject?"

"Well, I mean…you did play that poker game with her the other day. So surely you must have at least a C-Level Support Conversation!" Getting on his knees, Hifumi clasped his hands together as he begged "Please, you must know them! What she likes, what she dislikes, her character motivations, her skill proficiencies? Please, I must know them!"

Kyoko flinched, creeped out by Hifumi's begging and use of game terminology that she clearly was unaware of. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calmly set him straight.

"Yamada-kun, all we did was play a game of cards. I had no interactions with her in the twenty-four hours since. Frankly, you know more about Celeste than I do."

Standing up, Hifumi acknowledged "Okay…but even if you don't have any Support with Miss Ludenberg, surely as a 3D girl you must have **some** words of wisdom in the art of love!"

Sighing, Kyoko replied "I just know I'm going to regret asking, but why do you think I'm an expert in this?"

"Because…well…you've already leveled up that skill to the maximum limit, right?"

Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized _Oh no…is he implying what I think he is…_

"Because you and Mr. Naegi have achieved S-Rank status with each other, right?"

_…I'm going to assume he means that Makoto and I are in love with each other._ Kyoko felt like banging her head against the table as she cursed _Damn, I was afraid of this. First Sayaka, then Junko, now Hifumi? Who next, Byakuya?_ Taking a deep breath, Kyoko kept her neutral expression as she informed him "Yamada-kun, Makoto and I aren't in a relationship. We're just friends, understand?"

His head cocked in confusion, Hifumi pointed out "But you two eat alone together every day. Not to mention how you were practically attached to each other when you approached my booth at the festival. Plus you didn't deny it when Miss Enoshima pointed out how much you depend on him. Not to mention how much you started socializing once Mr. Naegi recruited you into his party."

Kyoko felt her cheeks flush red from embarrassment and annoyance as Hifumi seemed lost in his own little world.

In fact, Miss Kirigiri, there's no other way to look at it! It's like you're one of those intense Kuudere anime girls, and Mr. Naegi is…"

Kyoko felt her self-restraint snap; her blush now gone, she yanked Hifumi by his tie, glaring at him as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator yelped in fear.

"Alright, if I give you some **general** advice about talking to women, will you **stop** talking about me and Makoto?"

Seeing Hifumi nod violently, Kyoko sighed and let go of his tie, the portly boy falling down before standing back up. If he had any comments about what just happened, he was thankfully smart enough to keep them to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko advised "First, your speech pattern. Most people don't talk using so many anime and video game references. **I** can barely understand you when you speak. I understand that it's part of your talent and your hobby, but talking like that right out of the gate is going to be off-putting to anybody who might want to be your friend. So tone down the code words until you get close to someone, and just talk like a normal person…like Makoto."

Nodding, Hifumi asked hesitantly "So…if I leave out my fanfic speak for the time being…then…I'll gain Mistress Ludenberg's appreciation?"

Frowning, Kyoko replied "That's another thing. You've got to stop thinking of yourself as her servant. If you just let her boss you around, then all she'll think of you as is someone she can manipulate. I've had several cases where the victim ended up dead because the culprit tricked them into doing what they pleased. Do you want to end up like that?" Seeing Hifumi shake his head violently, Kyoko counseled "Then stand up for yourself once in a while and let her know you're a person, not just her butler." _Of course…with how forceful Celeste can be on a good day, that might be difficult…_

Nodding, Hifumi accepted "Okay, so talk normally, and stand up for myself. Anything else?"

Nodding, Kyoko promised "Two things. One, try talking about what she likes. It'll show that your consideration of her feelings." _Of course, given her reputation as the Queen of Liars, that might be difficult…_ "Two, I remember from the Smash tournament in April that you said something lewd to Celeste. Very few girls find that attractive, and if her reaction is anything to go by, she is not an exception. Wait until you've become good friends with her for that, and even then, keep it private. Nobody else needs to see or hear it."

Nodding, Hifumi smiled gratefully and replied "Thank you Miss Kirigiri! With your sage wisdom…I mean, with your advice, I'll be sure to win Mistress…Miss Ludenberg's, heart before the year is over!"

Watching him walk off, Kyoko sighed in relief, glad for the exchange to be over.

_Well, I may prefer not to socialize with him, but he does mean well. I'm not the expert he was looking for…but maybe he'll become a bit more tolerable after this…_

XXX

July 6, 2014

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEE!"

All of the eyes in the room turned to see a bent-over Hifumi, being sat on by Celeste, sippling her milk tea as she used his head as a footrest.

Giggling, she declared "Now…as punishment for your insubordination, you shall be my chair for the rest of the day. Do you understand, little piggy?"

Hifumi squealed "YES! Your little piggy promises to repent for his insolence. Please don't eat me. Well, I guess it depends on what kind of eating. If it's **that **kind of eating, then I suppose…"

"Keep such disgusting thoughts to yourself, you perverted piggy!" Celeste yelled as she spanked him.

"AAAAIIIEEEEEE! Of…of course, Mistress!"

Giggling once more, Celeste gloated "I do so love coercion."

Shaking her head, Kyoko sighed _Well, I tried. I suppose this is just who Hifumi is…for better…or for worse…_

She then turned back to Makoto, opting to continue their conversation as everyone else just shrugged, accepting the scene as normal for Hope's Peak Academy.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy! You actually gave love advice…before you fell in love with Daddy?"

"Well…I wouldn't call it **love **advice, per se…"

"Nevertheless, it is good advice for making friends in general, Kiki." Makoto advised "When you do make friends at school, it **is** important to talk as much about them as you do yourself. And no matter what, I want you to be able to stand up for yourself. If someone asks you to do something, you don't have to do it. It's perfectly okay to say no."

Nodding, Kiki accepted "Okay, Daddy."

Smiling, Kyoko finished "Well then, it's bedtime, sweetie. Tomorrow I'll tell you about the last classmate I connected with."

"YAY!"

Kiki settled into bed, hugging her pillow as her parents brought the blanket up to her chin, kissing her cheeks as they bid her good night. Once she had fallen asleep, Makoto and Kyoko crept out, closing the door behind them as they prepared to go to bed themselves.


	33. Bonding Arc Chapter Sixteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Sixteen: A Chess Match with the Ultimate Affluent Progeny!

Present Day

"So let's see…first you befriended Daddy, then you studied with Taka, then you trained with Sakura, then after Sayaka rejected Daddy you and Daddy went to Leon's baseball game. Do I have that right so far?"

Kyoko nodded, gesturing for Kiki to continue.

"Next you talked with Aunt Toko after Aunt Jill tried to hurt Daddy, then you and Mukuro rescued Daddy from Uncle Hiro's plan to sell his organs to the Yakuza. Afterwards you asked Chihiro's help with your investigation, followed by asking Auntie Hina to help you get better at swimming after a bad guy got away…"

Makoto nodded proudly, impressed at his daughter's ability to keep up with their lengthy story so far.

"Then after your fight, you went shopping with Sayaka, Auntie Hina, and Sakura. After that, was the spring festival where Mondo saved you from being hit on by Teruteru. Then you played poker with Celeste and Junko, and finally you gave Hifumi advice. …That's everything, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Excellent memory, Kiki. I still ended up bonding with one other student before summer vacation came. Can you guess which one?"

Grasping her chin with her hand in a thinking pose that mimicked her mother's to a T, Kiki deduced "Hmm…it would have to be…Uncle Byakuya, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko smiled and confirmed "Very good, Kiki. I ended up interacting with him later that week. You see, Hifumi's words had been gnawing at me more than I cared to admit. So I was lost in thought when…"

XXX

July 11, 2014

"You know, for someone of your intellectual caliber, I wouldn't have pinned you for the type to stare blankly at her notes, Kirigiri. But I suppose that's what separates ordinary peasants like you from truly extraordinary people like myself."

Now out of her thoughts, Kyoko looked up at the smug smirk of Byakuya Togami.

_…If it weren't for that last sentence, that would have been a backhanded compliment…_ Choosing to play him at his own game, Kyoko returned "I'm surprised you even acknowledged that anyone other than you actually **has **intelligence, Togami-kun."

Frowning, Byakuya nodded and admitted "Even I will admit that commoners can possess **some** measure of intelligence and resourcefulness. Hope's Peak wouldn't have scouted you as the Ultimate Detective if you couldn't use your brain."

Figuring that she wasn't going to get any more studying done…_Not that I was getting much done to begin with…_Kyoko closed her notes app and asked "Is there something I can do for you, Togami-kun?"

Nodding, Byakuya replied with a serious expression "Yes; you owe me a rematch after our last battle in April."

Smirking, Kyoko realized "Ah, the Smash tournament. If I recall, I defeated you in a stock melee. That must have been embarrassing for you; the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, getting his butt handed to him by a commoner, a girl no less, one who had never played the game before…"

Scowling, Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he warned "Watch that tongue of yours, Kirigiri, before I feed it to the vultures."

Kyoko nodded, turning her smirk into a neutral frown, though her violet eyes still sparkled with teasing humor.

Taking a deep breath, Byakuya continued "As you admitted, you had never played the game before, and our match was close. The way I see it, beginner's luck was simply on your side. Given Makoto's presence in the room at the time, I'd say my theory is highly likely."

"…Your point?"

Glaring at her, Byakuya replied "The circumstances of that game hardly made it a fair test of our intellects and strategic capabilities. Your poker match with Celeste and Junko proves that you at least possess enough of a strategic mind to be competitive, but anything involving cards is far too luck based to be an adequate test of our intellects."

"Then what are you…"

"A chess match. The oldest game of strategy known to man; it's the perfect game to see who possesses the superior intellect, and luck has no factor in its mechanics, regardless of what Celeste may claim. So what do you say, Kirigiri? Do you accept my challenge?"

Kyoko frowned; she was honestly more of a shogi girl, although Fuhito did train her in the rules of chess as well, wanting to expose her to a variety of strategy games in order to maximize her mind's flexibility, which in turn would make her a more cunning detective. In any case, she was certainly capable of holding her own in a game of chess, and the thought did sound appealing, even if Byakuya's motivation was solely to one-up her.

_…It's not like I was getting much done anyways…besides, this could be an entertaining way to clear my mind._ Sighing, Kyoko stood up, holding her handbook with one hand as she acquiesced "Very well, Togami-kun. Shall we go."

Byakuya nodded, gesturing for the Ultimate Detective to follow him. They walked together out of the library, passing by the stairs to the third floor in favor of the stairs to the first floor, much to Kyoko's surprise.

"We're not going to the game room?"

Shaking his head, Byakuya explained "Celeste may prefer to humiliate her competition in front of an audience, but I have enough tact to ensure that private contests stay private. Besides, the chess sets at Hope's Peak are barely better than the cheap plastic knockoffs they sell at bargain stores. We at the Togami Corporation prefer to test each other's intellect with more refined tools worthy of a Togami's use."

Nodding in comprehension, they continued walking until they reached Byakuya's dorm. Inserting the key and twisting it, Byakuya pushed the door open, gesturing for Kyoko to enter first.

"…Never know you to be courteous, Togami-kun…" Kyoko replied, her eyebrows raised in surprise as she walked inside, Byakuya closing the door behind her.

Kyoko looked around, noting the literal red carpet she was walking down as she took in the various paintings, sheet music, and antique coin collection on his desk. To her left was a round table with a white tablecloth draped on top, with two finely carved wooden chairs on either end.

Sitting on top was a glass chess board, so clear Kyoko could see her reflection in it, as well as the glass chess pieces that she could tell were painstakingly crafted by hand. Picking one up, she admired the craftsmanship as she examined the pawn in her hand. Part of her wanted to feel the texture against her skin, but she dared not expose her scars to anyone, especially someone as vindictive as the Byakuya Togami.

_Not even Makoto has earned THAT privilege…_

Chuckling, Byakuya asked "Impressed? This chess set is a family heirloom handed down from Togami to Togami. You should consider yourself extraordinarily privileged; only those with an intellect worthy of a Togami's challenge have ever seen this particular set. Bear in mind though…" Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he pointed at her and warned "Should you break a single piece during our game, I'll sue you for every yen you own!"

_Given how much money he has, that's probably no idle threat…_ Kyoko nodded and replied "Noted. So, shall we begin?"

Byakuya nodded and allowed her "Since I'm the one challenging you, I'll allow you a small handicap and permit you to choose which color you wish to be."

_Let's see…White goes first, so since I don't know his strategy…_ "Black." Kyoko decided.

Smirking, Byakuya replied "Ah, so you're permitting me to go first to try and read my strategy. Not a bad tactic, Kirigiri. But how far will it take you?" With that, both players sat down at the table, Byakuya picking up his knight and announcing "Knight to F3."

XXX

"Tch. How disappointing, Kirigiri."

Kyoko frowned as she looked at the current state of the board. Although she and Byakuya had been playing pretty evenly in the early game, with her obtaining control of the board and even managing to capture the knight he moved on the first turn, things slowly went downhill from there. Sayaka's teasing, Junko's taunts, and Hifumi's words about her nonexistent relationship with Makoto had started to creep back into her mind as the match wore on, distracting her from concentrating on Byakuya's strategy and causing her to make sloppy moves in the midgame.

As a result, Byakuya maintained about half of his pawns and the majority of his powerful pieces split between guarding his king and pressing an offense. Kyoko on the other hand was left with a handful of her powerful pieces, her King at the rear guarded by her rooks, and a handful of pawns that had yet to be promoted.

Frowning, Byakuya pointed out "Your head's not in this. You lack focus, and nothing's more boring to me than an opponent that isn't struggling with everything they have."

Frowning, Kyoko denied "I'm fine, To…"

"Don't lie to me!" Byakuya spat "Your thoughts are elsewhere…" His eyes widening in realization, they soon closed, his scowl turning into a smile as he guessed "Is it possible that you are…in love? With Makoto, right?"

_…You've got to be kidding me…_ Kyoko cursed at her unintended prediction from her conversation with Hifumi coming true.

Chuckling before she could deny it, Byakuya taunted "This is why I don't bother with infantile matters like romance and friendship. Those who let it, they lose all sense of good judgment, becoming a slave to their emotions. This is why commoners like you and your boyfriend will be forever weak compared to the splendor of superior humans like myself."

Any practiced denials of a relationship between her and Makoto died on her lips, her eyes narrowed at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Byakuya had essentially echoed the teachings drilled into her head day in and day out, albeit delivered much more arrogantly than Fuhito ever did.

_Teachings I once treated like scripture…until I met Makoto…_

The new Kyoko Kirigiri had learned firsthand how wrong those teachings were, especially after being saved from death by Makoto's friendship. She had grown as a person, and as a detective from having learned from each and every one of her classmates, had gained new experiences from spending time with them all. And if there was one thing the new Kyoko couldn't abide by, it was watching someone belittle Makoto's strength.

"Makoto's philosophy about friendship isn't inferior to you. In fact, that dedication to friendship gives people like us a strength greater than you could ever appreciate, Byakuya."

His eyebrows raised in surprise at Kyoko's newfound fiery spirit, Byakuya chuckled and challenged "Is that so? Well then, **prove it**, Kyoko."

_I will…_

Newfound determination to stick it to Byakuya flooding through her, Kyoko felt her mind cleared, laser focused on their game. She looked down, analyzing the state of the board until the gears started turning in her head, her eyes widening in realization as her strategy became clear. Taking care not to smile so as to not tip Byakuya off, she moved her hand and picked up her next piece.

XXX

"Th…this is…"

Byakuya looked at the board stunned at the ferocious comeback Kyoko had made. Maximizing the holes Byakuya left in his defenses, Kyoko had managed to capture all of his pieces, leaving just their two kings left on the board.

"A stalemate…am I wrong?"

Kyoko smirked victoriously, accepting their draw as a victory, having proven her point about the philosophy that Makoto had taught her.

Knowing when he had been proven wrong, Byakuya admitted "Well, it appears my power as a Togami was…insufficient to completely demolish you and Makoto's philosophy…But don't think you've beaten me!" Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he proclaimed "You've only proven that commoners like you and your boyfriend have more power within you than I thought possible."

Kyoko's eyebrow raised in surprise, the Ultimate Detective becoming disturbed as Byakuya closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Which is greater? My philosophy of commoners being beneath truly talented people like me? Or will your philosophy about the power of friendship and bonding overcome me? This is…actually exciting!" Byakuya opened his eyes, grinning as he finished "I'm already eager for our next contest, Kyoko. Be sure not to disappoint me."

With that, Byakuya got up and walked over to the door, opening it. Taking the hint, Kyoko got up, pushed her chair in, and walked out of the room. It wasn't even five seconds after Byakuya closed the door behind her that she ended up bumping into a familiar face.

"Oh, Kyoko…sorry."

Shaking her head at the sheepish Ultimate Lucky Student, Kyoko assured him "It's fine. Where are you off to?"

"Oh um…just to go study for the English part of our final exam in my room." A light bulb turning on in his head, he turned to the detective and asked "Hey, Kyoko! Can you give me a hand with studying? I can't understand the antagonist's motivations in the Ellery Queen book we're reading, and since you love her works so much..."

Her expression falling into an easygoing smile, Kyoko nodded, walking along with him as she agreed "Sure, I'll help you. What chapter do you need help with reviewing?"

As they walked to his dorm, Makoto started to babble about their past English homework and what he had been struggling with. Kyoko was only half-listening, Byakuya's words starting to ring in her brain.

_"Is it possible that you are…in love?"_

_Is it? Could they be onto something? Could I really see myself…in a relationship…with Makoto Naegi?_

Shaking the thought from her head, she followed Makoto onto his bed, getting their e-Handbooks out as she began to answer his questions about their English book.

_Byakuya likes to play head games, he likes to flout his supposed superiority. He's an excellent strategist, and I can't deny that I could enjoy testing my mental muscle against him once in a while. But on this…Makoto's just my friend. And if I fool myself into thinking there's something more there…I could lose that friendship forever…_

Her mind clear for the time being, Kyoko enjoyed her time tutoring Makoto in his room, his expressions of comprehension and smiles of gratitude bringing genuine joy to her heart.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow! Uncle Byakuya was so mean!"

Nodding Kyoko explained "Your Uncle Byakuya is someone who has to be knocked down a peg or two in order to change his mind about something. He's kind of…set in his ways like that."

"Okay…But I still don't get it!" Before Kyoko could ask why, Kiki exclaimed "Even after hearing Sayaka, Auntie Hina, Junko, Hifumi, and Uncle Byakuya say it, you STILL didn't let yourself fall in love with Daddy?"

Chuckling, Makoto interjected "Kiki, your mother was…stubborn back then. Plus, I wasn't actively showing romantic interest back then, so it's not like we had any incentive to take a risk like that. Your mother and I were the best of friends back then, and even though we would eventually fall in love, at the time we were content to just be friends. It was safe for us, and we were comfortable with it."

Still not really getting it, Kiki nonetheless accepted "…Okay, Daddy. So Mommy, now that you had bonded with everyone in your class, what happened next?"

Smiling, Kyoko answered "Well, not long afterwards we had our final test before we left for summer vacation. Tomorrow we'll tell you more about our last day before summer vacation, alright?"

Nodding, Kiki accepted "Okay, Mommy."

With that, Kiki snuggled against her pillow, her parents covering her with the blanket and kissing her good night. With their little princess now slumbering, Makoto and Kyoko quietly crept back into their room, snuggling against each other for the evening.


	34. Bonding Arc Chapter Seventeen

A/N: So, here we are at the final chapter of Bonding Arc. As a heads up, tomorrow I will be posting the next interlude, then I'll be taking a temporary hiatus to plan and write out Arc III in HIMYM: Intimacy Arc.

With that out of the way, please read and review, and let me know what you thought of Bonding Arc as a whole. Thank you, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Bonding Arc

Chapter Seventeen: The Last Day of School! See You Soon!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy? You said you had just finished your exams, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes; we had just gotten our final grades back and your Auntie Hina suggested we celebrate our summer vacation with a day at the pool. We all agreed, and…"

XXX

July 25, 2014

*Snap*

Byakuya took the photo, being roped into it by Hina who continued to pester him until he sighed, agreeing to do it if she would go away. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny looked away from the expensive camera, fiddling with the options until the high-definition image appeared on the viewing screen.

"It's done!" He called out to Hina who nodded, blowing her whistle and causing everyone to turn their attention to her up in the lifeguard tower.

"Byakuya just finished taking our photo! Come on and let's have a look!"

Curious, everyone else shrugged and either walked over to where Byakuya was, or swam until they could lift themselves out of the pool, then walked over to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. The class huddled over Byakuya's shoulder as they looked at the image on the camera's viewing screen.

Hina was shown cheerfully blowing her whistle at Sakura who had leapt out from underwater, punching a giant fake salmon as the enormous ripples she had created threw Hifumi into the air as well, splashing Hiro who was trying in vain to get out of the way, as well as Taka who decided to try and swim through her tidal waves as a challenge.

Mondo on the other hand stood off to the side, out of range as he surveyed the pool in front of him. Chihiro meanwhile was off in another lane, giggling as he saw all of his friends playing with each other. Mukuro on the other hand was treading water away from the action.

Smiling in approval, Hina commented "It's definitely a nice memory, but I still can't believe that you, Celeste, and Toko didn't want to change and get in the water!"

Indeed, while Byakuya had been the one to take the picture, Celeste and Toko were seen standing far away from the ooposite end of the pool, dressed in their usual everyday clothes by the single locker.

Sighing, Byakuya scoffed "My time has better uses than jumping in a recreational body of liquid to swim with you plebians. I only came because **somebody** wouldn't leave me alone unless I agreed to come and take pictures."

Nodding, Celeste replied "There is nothing I hate more than getting water on my face."

"…Anyway…" Hina continued, a grin on her face "…Wow, Junko; your luck is just awful when it comes to class photos!"

"What? Let me see!" Junko snatched the camera out of Byakuya's hands, her nose crinkled in disgust as she whined "OH COME ON! My beautiful face, obscured by those splashes! Thanks a lot, Leon!"

Indeed, the photo showed Leon a good distance away from Chihiro and Mukuro, splashing water in Junko's face just before the Ultimate Fashionista recoiled.

"Hey, come on, babe!" Leon objected, rubbing his neck in a sheepish expression as he grumbled "How was I supposed to know he was gonna take the pic right then and there?"

Pouting, Junko mumbled "Fine, fine…I blame Makoto anyway…"

"How is it my fault? I'm not anywhere near you or Leon!"

Makoto was right, he was standing at the side of the pool, behind Hina's lifeguard tower as he was looking in Kyoko and Sayaka's general direction, who were having a conversation when the click of the camera shifted their gaze towards Byakuya.

"Because, you always said you tend to have more bad luck than good luck. So, your bad luck just rubbed off on me, making this indirectly your fault."

_…I don't think that's how luck works, Junko…_Makoto deadpanned as Junko continued to rant.

"I'll get you for this…I just have to…" Junko angled the camera until her eyes widened, her lips spreading into a grin as she cackled "Oh man! Hey Leon, better watch yourself! Looks like Makoto still has the hots for Sayaka!"

Shaking his head, Makoto denied "Th…that's not…"

"Lay off, Junko!" Leon scowled as he walked over to Makoto's side, ready to defend his best friend. "You know that's a sensitive subject for Makoto."

"Yeah; that's so uncalled for!" Sayaka interjected.

"Sayaka…Leon…"

Throwing his arm around Makoto's shoulders, Leon continued "Besides, he has too much respect for us to even think of making a move on Sayaka. He'd never betray our trust like that; he's too good of a friend for the thought to even cross his mind."

The rest of the class nodded in agreement; seeing she was outnumbered, Junko puted "Fine, I'll take it back…" Smiling smugly, Junk pressed forward "But if he's not lusting after Sayaka…then he's **totally** fantasizing about Kyoko!" turning to her sister, Junko teased "Better hurry up and woo your man, Muku, or Kyoko will claim him all for herself!"

Blushing, Mukuro objected "Th…that's not it, Junko…"

"Yeah!" Makoto stammered "We…we're just friends! I'm not gonna think such things about my friend like that!"

"Are you suuurrreeee? The evidence would suggest…"

"Junko, enough!"

Everyone froze at Sakura's voice, everyone turning to the Ultimate Martial Artist who was glaring disapprovingly at Junko.

"Pestering someone about such private feelings, regardless of how true or false they may ring is…ugly!"

"Sakura…"

Seeing most of the class join Sakura in glaring at her, Junko shrugged and apologized "Fine…sorry and shit…"

With Sakura nodding, the rest of the class dispersed from the scene, Byakuya confiscating his camera and walking out of the room without another word. Makoto and Kyoko stood at the edge of the pool, the boy blushing from the recent teasing accusations, while Kyoko shuffled awkwardly, both unable to look each other in the eye. A mischievous look in her eyes, Junko grinned, sneaking up behind them and pushing them from behind, the Ultimate Lucky Student and Detective falling face first into the pool.

"Agh!"

"Urgh!"

They both lifted their heads out of the water, spitting water out of their mouths as they looked up at the guilty Fashionista, Kyoko glaring at her while Makoto just shivered as he tread water.

"Junko! That was mean!"

"Yeah! Sayaka's right; they could have drowned!"

Turning towards Sayaka and Hina, Junko protested "What? It's just a pool? Besides, they both needed a good splash. Makoto here was looking pretty feverish, so he needed a good cooldown!" Makoto's blush darkened in color as Junko continued "And Kyoko here hasn't gotten in the water at all yet today! We're at a pool to swim, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

As Hina and Sayaka continued bickering with Junko, both Makoto and Kyoko sighed in exasperation, Makoto willing his blush away as he turned to Kyoko, an easy smile on his face as he suggested "…As long as we're both in the water, wanna race a few laps in the pool? I'm kind of interested to see how much you've improved from Hina's swimming lessons."

Closing her eyes, Kyoko gave a small smile in return and acquiesced "I suppose there's no harm in a friendly competition."

With that, Kyoko gently splashed his face, causing Makoto to flinch backwards in surprise as he cried out "Gah!"

By the time his vision cleared, Kyoko was already a few feet ahead of him, a smug grin on her face as she turned her head to face him, stroking away as she teased "Try to keep up!"

"Hey! No fair, Kyoko!" Makoto laughed as he struggled to match her speed, legs kicking like his life depended on it as he moaned "Wait for me!"

Now witness to their impromptu contest, Hina broke off her argument with Junko, racing back up the lifeguard tower as she yelled "Wait guys; I've gotta referee! Just go to the end of the pool and wit for my whistle!"

Kyoko let out a breathy chuckle as Makoto laughed, the two of them bubbling with mirth as they held onto the edge of the pool, waiting for Hina's signal as their other classmates got back in the other lanes of the pool.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Junko was mean!"

Nodding, Makoto agreed "Yeah, she was. At least in this case though, her tendency to pull pranks didn't get us hurt, so I was willing to forgive her for that." _…Though there are some things I simply can never forgive her for…_

Smiling at the memory, Kyoko nodded, admitting "Yes, although being pushed into the water was not my choice…I had fun…swimming circles around your father."

"Well of course you had fun, you're the one who won our little game!"

With a teasing smile, Kyoko replied "Are you implying that you didn't have fun also? As I recall, you were laughing and grinning the entire time, despite getting a face full of water."

Chuckling awkwardly, Makoto admitted "…Yeah, I had fun. You know I like spending time with you, honey; I always did, always will."

"Makoto…"

"…Mommy, Daddy, can we go swimming with Auntie Hina again soon?"

Nodding, Makoto agreed "I don't see why not. We can go to the artificial beachl at Hope's Peak this weekend and make some sandcastles."

Excited, Kiki turned to her mother and asked "You'll come swimming with us too, right Mommy?"

Generally, Kyoko was the kind of girl who liked to relax on a towel and work on her tan while reading a good book, smiling as she watched her husband and daughter splash each other in the distant ocean. However, she couldn't say no to her daughter, who was pleading up at her with her father's signature puppy dog eyes.

Smiling, she ruffled Kiki's hair and promised "Sure, sweetie. It sounds like fun."

"YAY!" Calming down, Kiki asked "So, what happened next?"

Makoto continued "Well, before long we got out of the water and dried off and changed before we went back to our dorms to pack. After saying goodbye to Koichi, Chisa, and your grandfather, we slowly left the campus one-by-one. Eventually, only your mother and I were left in front of the gates, waiting for our rides home…"

XXX

July 25, 2014

"So…it's been quite an interesting few months here, hasn't it?"

Kyoko nodded, smiling as she concurred "Indeed. If someone had told me when we first met in April that we would become the best of friends, I would have scoffed at them."

"Was I…really that unlikeable back then?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko watch Makoto breathe out a sigh of relief as she explained "Far from it. I simply didn't think I **could** get close to anyone. You proved me wrong, and I've never been more pleased to have been wrong." Settling into a neutral expression, she continued seriously "Makoto…your friendship is something I've come to value. And you've helped me to become more social and make so many new friends…"

"Hey, give yourself a little more credit, Kyoko! I admit, maybe I gave you a little push, but eventually you made friends without my help…"

"But I never would have found the courage to do so if you hadn't insisted that I try to bond with our classmates. And because of that, you helped me to grow. As a detective, as a teenager, and as a friend. And for that, there are no words in my vocabulary to express my gratitude."

Smiling widely, Makoto replied "…I'm gonna miss seeing you, Kyoko."

Allowing her lips to tug into a small smile, she replied "I admit…it's going to be…strange…not seeing you every day. I fear my cases may become boring without your input."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. They don't call you the Ultimate Detective for nothing!"

Kyoko smiled at the compliment, opening her mouth to return it before dual honks interrupted their conversation. A black, shiny car sat behind a white, moderately well-kept car.

Makoto smiled, explaining "My parents and sister. I should probably…"

Nodding, Kyoko explained "My grandfather's also here too. I should head out too…"

"I'm glad to have met you, Kyoko…" Makoto wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug, making her stiffen with shock at the affectionate gesture. Realizing what he just did, Makoto blushed, releasing her as he apologized "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

*Honk*

Smiling sheepishly, Makoto grabbed his suitcase and started walking off, finishing "See you in September, Kyoko!"

Nodding, Kyoko grabbed her own suitcase, Makoto watching her load it into her grandfather's car and get in before the Kirigiris drove off.

_…Goodbye, Kyoko Kirigiri…_

Sighing with a melancholy feeling, Makoto closed the trunk before getting in the back seat with his sister. Once everyone was buckled, Hana shifted the gear, gently pressing on the gas as she drove her family away from Hope's Peak Academy.

"So Makoto, did you enjoy the past few months at Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Did you make any new friends, son?" Shingi followed after his wife's question, curious to know as their son had kept tight-lipped on details during their weekend phone calls with him.

"And did you get a girlfriend? Please tell me you're bringing home a cute girl during your summer break, Onii-chan!"

Chuckling, Makoto shook his head and replied "Sorry Komaru, I haven't dated anyone during my time at school. I did make some good friends though, and I've got some cool stories to share after we get home."

Nodding, Shingi replied "I can't wait! It's been rather quiet without you, son!"

With that, a comfortable silence fell in the car as Hana continued driving. Makoto leaned back, closing his eyes and planning to take a nap before a soft crinkling in his pants prevented him from going to sleep.

"Huh?"

Opening his eyes, he felt underneath his bottom until he felt something within his back pocket. Curious, he reached inside, pulling out a small scrap of paper with some writing on it. With Komaru looking over curiously, he read to himself.

_"705-5531-175_

_Call if you need anything._

_-Kyoko Kirigiri"_

_…She snuck it into my pocket when I hugged her, didn't she?_

"Kyoko Kirigiri? Onii-chan, who's that?"

Smiling, Makoto replied "Just a friend I made at school."

A teasing smile on her face, Komaru asked "Are you sure? She must **really **like you if she gave you her phone number. She's totally your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Blushing, Makoto shook his head violently as he denied "No, she's really not! We're just best friends, that's it!"

Giggling, Komaru replied "Then why are you blush…"

"Komaru, stop teasing your brother."

"Awwww….sorry, Onii-chan."

Smiling good-naturedly, Makoto ruffled his sister's hair as he accepted "It's okay, Komaru."

Their mother smiling at having peace restored between her two children, Makoto and Komaru relaxed in the car as they waited for the drive to be over. While Komaru took a nap, Makoto instead reached into his pocket to withdraw his cell phone and pull up his contact list.

XXX

"You seem unusually happy."

Fuhito took note of Kyoko's smile, his eyebrow raised in curiosity as he observed his granddaughter. A far cry from the stiff, serious detective he had raised that only gave smirks of victory upon solving a case, this Kyoko seemed more laid back, relaxing in her seat and radiating a smile that indicated genuine happiness.

Toning down her smile to a more neutral expression, she denied "It's nothing, grandfather."

Suspicious, but accepting his granddaughter's response for now, Fuhito shrugged and told her "I'll permit you the evening to get settled back in, but I expect you to get up bright and early in the morning to continue your casework at the station."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Of course, grandfather." Holding back a sigh, she lamented _…Well, it was nice while it lasted…guess it's back to living in the Kirigiri Mansion again…_

While Kyoko had gotten used to living in her grandfather's mansion as a child, she couldn't deny that she appreciated the autonomy and overall friendlier environment that Hope's Peak provided for her. With her newfound experiences, going back to the mansion felt more like entering a prison than a homecoming.

It was then that her phone vibrated from within her jacket. The vibration tickling her breast, Kyoko curiously reached inside and saw a text message. Opening it, she smiled as she read to herself.

_"You too! Call me even if you just want to talk!_

_-Makoto Naegi"_

Looking at her curiously, Fuhito asked "What was that about, Kyoko?"

Shaking her head, she denied "Nothing important, grandfather." As she relaxed in the seat, her mood visibly improved, making the elder Kirigiri frown in concern as she thought _Maybe this summer will be a bit more tolerable…with him to talk to…_

XXX

Present Day

"And that was how we parted ways after a term of bonding."

"Wow! You guys had a lot of fun experiences in school, huh?"

Smiling, Kyoko agreed "Yes, Kiki; we did. I wouldn't trade those experiences for anything, and it's all thanks to your father."

Before Makoto could open his moth to argue, Kiki asked "So, what next?"

Smiling in nostalgia, Makoto answered "Well, tomorrow we'll share one story of our respective vacations."

"But I wanna hear more noooowwwwww!"

Ruffling hair daughter's hair, Kyoko urged "Patience, sweetie. Tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy…"

Chuckling at his daughter's pouting while she curled under the blankets, Makoto and Kyoko leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you!"

*Yawn* "…Love you too…"

Their little princess soon slipped into dreamland, snoring as her green and violet eyes slowly shut. Smiling, Makoto nudged his wife out of the room, closing the door behind him as they retreated to their room, curling against each other as they dreamed of their return to school,…and the start of their mutual attraction.


	35. Interlude Two

A/N: Well, here's the interlude between Bodning Arc and the upcoming Intimacy Arc. As a reminder, I'm gonna take some time to write out Intimacy Arc, so until then please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Interlude Two: The Strongest Bond of Friendship! The Beginnings of Intimacy?

Present Day

"So did you guys see each other at all during your summer vacation?"

Makoto replied "We did meet up one time as a class, but for the most part your mother was just too busy with her detective work to plan visits. Remember, her grandfather was still her guardian at this point, so she didn't have the autonomy to hang out like she did at Hope's Peak. We did however end up talking by phone pretty much every day, and it was during one of those conversations towards the end of our summer break when…"

XXX

August 25, 2014

"I can't believe there's only a week left until we start the new term. I can't wait to see you again, Kyoko."

Makoto laid down on his bed, eyes closed and holding his phone up to his ear as Kyoko scribbled away at casework in her room. Her phone was propped up against several books that were lying on her desk, the speakerphone option activated so that she could talk to him while she worked. Makoto could almost hear her smile through the phone, recalling when she told him in no uncertain terms how much his calls meant to her during their vacation.

_"Your stories help to break up the monotony of the paperwork I have to do in my detective work. Ironically, the distraction of your calls has actually increased my efficiency by keeping my boredom away."_

Kyoko nodded as she agreed "Yes; these calls have been acceptable, but there's something to be said about seeing someone face-to-face."

"Yeah, I…"

"Makoto! Dinner's ready!"

Holding the phone away from his ear, Makoto yelled down "Okay, be right there, Mom!" Returning the phone to his ear, Makoto apologized "Sorry, but Mom just said dinner's ready, so…"

Kyoko chuckled on the other end as she replied "It's okay; go fill your belly and spend time with your family."

Nodding, Makoto replied "Okay; same time tomorrow, Kyoko?"

"Sure. Goodbye, Makoto."

"Goodbye, Kyoko!"

Makoto hung up the phone, sighing with disappointment at having his conversation with Kyoko cut short before he stretched his arms and legs. Gingerly getting off the bed, he walked downstairs to meet his family at the dinner table.

XXX

"Itadakimasu!"

The Naegi family soon dug in to the delicious dinner of onigiri, shrimp, and butter-soaked vegetables that Hana had cooked that evening. Makoto was just chewing his second shrimp when Komaru broke the silence.

"Ne, Onii-chan, when are you going to bring your girlfriend home?"

His eyes widening in shock, Makoto chocked on the shrimp which had been lodged in his throat, pounding his fist against his chest until the shrimp jumped back onto his tongue. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Makoto grabbed his water and took a gulp, swallowing the shrimp properly before he turned to address his sister with a blushing face.

"Wh…What? Komaru, I already told you! I'm not dating anyone!"

"Oh, come on, don't play dumb!" Komaru retorted "You and Kyoko talk on the phone **every single day!** I swear, you almost spend more time talking with her than you do spending time with **us**!"

Nodding after swallowing a bite of his onigiri, Shingi agreed "She's right, son. Not to mention that you wouldn't stop talking about her after we picked you up from the water park that day you met with your class a couple weeks ago."

"Sh…she's just who I hung out with the most. She's my best friend, why wouldn't I talk about her the most?"

A teasing grin on her face, Komaru replied "Hey, there's nothing wrong with you being close to a girl, Onii-chan. That just means you're already intimate with her."

Makoto blushed even more furiously as he stammered "In…intimate? No, we're just…"

"Just friends, we all heard you the first time! But it's obvious you like her, and based on how much she talks to you, I'd say she likes you back! So just man up and ask he rout already so you can get closer already! …Just not too intimate, okay Onii-chan?" Komaru had a sly grin on her face as she teased "I don't want to be an Auntie just yet…"

"Komaru, **enough**."

Makoto and the others turned to the now stern matriarch who had just put her foot down at Komaru's teasing. Admittedly, Hana had become curious about her son's alleged love life as the close of summer vacation came closer and closer. But there was a limit to how much she would allow her daughter and husband to embarrass Makoto.

In a rare moment of seriousness, Shingi nodded and concurred "That's right. Teasing your brother is all in good fun, but alluding to his sex life is going too far."

Looking at her plate in guilt, she nodded and apologized "You're right…sorry, Onii-chan…"

When Komaru looked up, she was her now calm brother giving her a warm and reassuring smile, nodding to let her know that all was forgiven.

With the air now cleared, Hana offered "Makoto, even if you and Kyoko really do just have a platonic friendship, we wouldn't mind if you invited her over sometime. We'd love to meet your friends from school."

Nodding, Makoto's eyes drooped and explained "Kyoko's…busy. She's a detective, so she's always got a boatload of casework to do. She doesn't really have time to go hang out on a whim. Inviting he rover would prove…difficult."

Hana nodded, and the Naegi family went back to eating their dinner in peace. After everyone was done, they all got up and went their separate ways to prepare for bed. It was some time later that Makoto, showered and dressed in a simple white T-shirt and a pair of boxers, turned off the lamp next to his bedside and curled under the blankets, trying to get to sleep.

_Are they right? Are Kyoko and I really…intimate?_ Thoughts of Kyoko wrapped in his embrace, holding him against her as she looked down at him with an amorous shine in her eyes flashed through his mind before he shook the thoughts away, chiding _Get your head out of the clouds, Makoto. You and Kyoko…Komaru's teasing must be getting to you…_

*buzz*

Makoto had just closed his eyes when his cell phone vibrated next to his lamp. Eyes opening, Makoto yawned, reaching over to check his smartphone. Displayed on the screen was a simple text notification. Curious, Makoto unlocked his phone, going to the messaging app and opening the newest text.

"From: Kyoko Kirigiri

Good night, Makoto…pleasant dreams."

Smiling, Makoto tapped the reply bar, typing "You too, Kyoko :)" before tapping the send icon.

Placing the phone back on his dresser and plugging it in to charge, Makoto closed his eyes, a single thought crossing his mind as he fell into peaceful slumber.

_Kyoko and I are close; we trust each other and are open with each other more than anybody. If that's what it means to be emotionally intimate with your best friend…I'm content with that…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy! Auntie Komaru and Jii-ji sure liked to tease you about you and Mommy!"

Chuckling, Makoto agreed "Yeah; your Auntie Komaru liked to get on my nerves when we were kids, and your Jii-chan…well, he was always a bit of a jokester."

Nodding, Kiki asked "So…when you went to sleep that night…did you wake up the next day realizing that you were in love with Mommy?"

Chuckling, Makoto shook his head and answered "No Kiki; I had come to terms with the fact that she was my closest friend, but I was still in denial about my attraction to her."

"But why, Daddy?"

Deciding to spare Makoto from his daughter's inquisitiveness, Kyoko saved him by interrupting "Kiki, would you like to hear the story of what happened after I hung up with your father?"

Nodding gleefully, Kiki answered "Okay!"

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, shooting a grateful glance at Kyoko before she began "So once I had finished with my casework for the evening, I went to the dining hall to have dinner with your great-grandfather Fuhito. We were having a quiet dinner when…"

XXX

August 25, 2014

"Have all my teachings been going in one ear and out the other, Kyoko?"

Kyoko paused; gulping down her current sip of miso soup, she placed her soup bowl down on the table and looked at Fuhito, confused as she inquired "What do you mean, grandfather?"

"You're not as quiet as you think you are; I can hear you talking with that assistant of yours…Naegi, was it…when I pass by your room."

Inwardly cursing herself for forgetting to completely close the door to her room while working on paperwork.

"He's my friend, grandfather. Besides, I'm always working on…"

"Working on casework while you talk. I **do **have eyes, Kyoko, and I can see you working away while you talk on that phone of yours."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Yes, and multitasking is a crucial skill to have as a detective. That was one of the first lessons you taught me grandfather, am I wrong?"

Fuhito frowned; up until recently, Kyoko had been obedient, accepting his every teaching as though it were scripture. Ever since she came back from Hope's Peak however, she had become more combative, argumentative, and even more expressive, if only marginally.

_Did something happen…after the Akafuku case…that changed her?_ Clearing his throat, Fuhito continued "Be that as it may, your attention has been more…divided since you attended Hope's Peak. The Police Chief has told me that in the last couple of months of your first term, you had been spending less time at the station than before. And don't forget, there's the time you insisted on going to that water park with your class a couple of weeks ago when you could have been doing casework."

"I increased my caseload the week prior so that I wouldn't be behind. I've still been prioritizing my detective work and adjusting my schedule accordingly. As long as I do that, I'm permitted to have friends and a social life, aren't I?"

Reluctantly nodding, Fuhito admitted "Perhaps. But simply having a social life isn't my chief concern. You're getting close to that Naegi boy, aren't you?"

Not sure where he was going with this, Kyoko defended "We're friends and classmates; of course I'd be closer to him than I would any other assistant at the station."

Frowning, Fuhito shook his head and explained "It's more than that. I see the look in your eyes when you chuckle at what he says on the phone, and I remember the look in your eyes when I picked you up from the water park. It was the same look I saw in your father's eyes when I first met your mother."

Finally understanding what her grandfather was hinting at, Kyoko narrowed her eyes and asked "What are you implying, grandfather?"

"I'm suggesting that you're letting him get too close, Kyoko. I've told you again and again that getting close to people can only hurt you in the long run, and ever since the Akafuku case, you seem to be ignoring my teachings about putting your detective career above all else."

_What if I want more out of my life than just my career?_

Kyoko and her grandfather engaged in a staring contest, neither one backing down until Fuhito finally sighed, breaking their gaze as he admitted "…However, the chief has also told me that despite you spending less time on casework during your time at Hope's Peak, you've been getting stronger, faster, smarter. He says…that he's never seen such prowess as a detective before…"

_You can thank Makoto, Hina, and Sakura for that…among others…_ Kyoko reflected as she reminisced on her times bonding with Makoto and her trainings with Sakura and Hina.

"…Given that your time at Hope's Peak has somehow improved your skillset as a detective…then I suppose there are worse things than having a circle of friends…" Fuhito looked at her sternly as he warned "Just remember that your detective work always comes first. And make sure you don't become intimate with that Naegi boy…emotionally or otherwise. Remember, that mistake is what led you to don those gloves on your hands."

Kyoko looked at her hands as she mumbled "…Yes, grandfather…"

Satisfied, the Kirigiris went back to their dinner, not speaking for the rest of the evening.

XXX

_Don't become intimate with Makoto, huh?_

Kyoko lay on her bed, deep in thought as her unfinished Ellery Queen novel sat by her phone on her dresser.

_But how do I know I haven't already? It's not like I have a frame of reference to tell…_

Kyoko frowned at her grandfather's warning; she highly doubted that her relationship with Makoto would result in any kind of physical intimacy.

_But emotional intimacy…there's no doubt I trust Makoto more than anyone else besides my grandfather…and more than I though would have been possible after Yui…but does that make us emotionally intimate?_

Kyoko thought back to their numerous phone calls over the summer, Makoto telling her all of his family stories, while she expressed her feelings of frustration and accomplishment over any given case she was working on that week.

Smiling, she realized _I've never had anyone I wanted to give my phone number to…and certainly nobody I would look forward to conversing with day after day. I guess…we are emotionally intimate…_

Looking over to her phone, she grabbed it with her hand, pulling up her messaging app and tapping on Makoto's contact before typing "Good night Makoto…pleasant dreams."

Satisfied, she put the phone back on her dresser and plugged it in, closing her eyes as she prepared to go to sleep herself.

*buzz*

Her eyes flashing open again, she looked at her vibrating phone, pulling it over without unplugging it, seeing a single reply to her text.

"You too, Kyoko :)"

Kyoko smiled, happy at Makoto's reply before she placed the phone back on her dresser, closing her eyes as she fell asleep, looking forward to tomorrow's conversation with the Ultimate Lucky Student.

XXX

Present Day

"Was that when you fell in love with him, Mommy?"

"…It's honestly hard to say, Kiki. All I knew was that I enjoyed talking with your father and that I felt closer to him than I did with anyone else."

Nodding, Makoto offered "There's room to argue either way, Kiki. It could have been the start of a crush, or it could have just been friends who trusted each other like family. I think it's safe to say that your mother and I thought of each other almost like family, given how inseparable we were, but we can't say if it was a romantic attraction at the time."

Nodding, Kyoko finished "Yes, but there's no denying that once we returned to Hope's Peak, we started to get closer and closer until we did eventually fall in love later that year. And tomorrow, you'll finally get to hear that part of our story."

"YAY! I can't wait!"

Without another word, Kiki curled up under the blankets, grabbing the soft fabric with her own petite hands and drawing them up to her chin herself. Giggling at her enthusiasm, Makoto leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you!"

Nodding, Kiki immediately fell asleep, Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropping at how quickly she went to sleep.

"Wow; she must really want to hear that part of the story, if she went to sleep without being told."

Nodding, Kyoko got off the bed, proposing "So, shall we? It's time for us to head to bed too."

Smiling, Makoto followed her outside, closing Kiki's door behind him as they retreated to their room, falling into slumber as they continued to dream of their days of falling in love.


	36. Intimacy Arc Chapter One

A/N: So, I kind of lied. I've written the first two chapters of Intimacy Arc, and am comfortable enough with their placement in the DR Gaiden Timeline that I decided to post them. So, here's Chapter One, and Chapter Two will happen tomorrow. Afterwards though, I cannot promise when future chapters of Intimacy Arc will be posted. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter One: Back at Hope's Peak! A Man's Fantasy?

Present Day

"Alright, Kiki. Are you ready to hear the story of how your mother and I fell in love?"

Nodding energetically, Kiki exclaimed "Yeah! I'm really excited! When does this story take place?"

Chuckling Makoto placated "Alright, alright…it started the day before our fall term was set to begin. We had just gathered in the main hall when…"

XXX

August 31, 2014

"Hey, Kyoko!"

The Ultimate Detective turned around, smiling warmly at Makoto who was waving at her, a wide grin on his face as he ran up to her, Hina and Sayaka giving her a berth so she could reunite with Makoto in some measure of privacy.

"Makoto…it's good to see you. I'd ask if your summer went well, but…"

Kyoko reflected on their daily phone calls and texts where Makoto would tell her all about the fun he had with his parents and sister. In return, she would give him cliffnotes versions of her day-to-day work as a detective.

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah, and I loved hearing your detective stories; they were always so exciting!"

Rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm, Kyoko denied "They're really not, Makoto. Not everything is like the Akafuku case; it can be very monotonous sometimes."

Shaking his head, Makoto denied "Not to me! What you do is amazing, Kyoko, really!"

Makoto's compliments never failed to warm her heart; even in her worst moods, Makoto's words always seemed to cheer her up in a heartbeat.

Before their debate could continue any longer, they found themselves interrupted by a familiar groan "Ugh! When are you two going to stop flirting and seal the deal already? Either that or woo Muku, Makoto!"

They turned to see Junko walking up to them, a blushing and objecting Mukuro following close behind.

Shaking his head, Makoto stammered simultaneously with Mukuro while blushing "N…no! It's not like that, Junko!"

Junko giggled before teasing "See? You're even talking in sync! You two are made for each other!"

Kyoko felt a mild irritation bubble within her, confusing the girl as she wondered why she would get annoyed about a relationship between Mukuro and Makoto.

_It's not like it would be a bad matchup; they're both shy and she's proven that she can watch his back. So why…?_

"Anyway…Kyoko! I think you've kept my photo album long enough!"

Seeing the Ultimate Fashionista hold out her hand expectantly, Kyoko sighed, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing the SD card from her jacket, handing it back to Junko and informing her "I've only deleted the offensive photo; nothing else has been touched."

Pouting, Junko whined "Aww, you're no fun! And don't tell me you didn't at least look at a few of my photos! I wouldn't blame you; it would have been the perfect opportunity to get some snazzy outfit ideas to impress our favorite Luckster after all!"

Makoto started to imagine Kyoko in some of Junko's various model outfits, before shaking his head and concluding that those wouldn't fit Kyoko's style at all.

Shaking her head, Kyoko denied "My wardrobe prioritizes function over fashion. A few T-shirts for casual functions and to have a little color variety are all I need."

Sighing, Junko replied "…Whatever. Come on Muku; let's go unpack!"

As the twins vanished from sight, Kyoko sighed, already exhausted from dealing with the Ultimate Fashionista before suggesting "We should probably go unpack too. Our dorms are right next to each other; what do you say we walk back together?"

Nodding, Makoto smiled and agreed "Sure; let's go!"

With that, Makoto dragged his suitcase behind him as he followed Kyoko back to the dorms.

XXX

Present Day

"You were jealous of Mukuro, Mommy?"

Reluctantly nodding, to Makoto's surprise, Kyoko admitted "…In a manner of speaking, I suppose in retrospect the idea of your father having a romantic relationship did leave me a little jealous. In hindsight…it was probably the first time I was consciously aware of my crush on your father…although I didn't realize it at the time."

Nodding with some level of comprehension, Kiki asked "And did you have a crush on Mukuro, Daddy?"

Shaking his head, Makoto answered "No, Kiki; I counted Mukuro as a good friend, but I can safely say that she was more enamored with me than I was with her. And although I can't deny that I was attracted on a physical level to your mother at the time, my emotions had yet to catch up to my hormones." Seeing Kiki's confused expression, Makoto finished "You'll learn about that stuff when you're in middle school pumpkin."

Reluctantly, Kiki nodded and accepted "Okay, Daddy. So what happened next?"

Kyoko replied "Well, Chisa and Koichi had thrown us a welcome back dinner after we finished unpacking and settling in. They had just left when your Auntie Hina had an idea that I and the other girls agreed to."

XXX

August 31, 2014

"A communal bath?"

Kyoko nodded, explaining "Hina suggested that the girls have one in the sauna to reconnect after our summer vacation, so we're spending some time there."

Celeste then walked up, the other girls forming an entourage as she asked "Well, ladies? Shall we go?"

Nodding, Kyoko followed the others, waving goodbye to Makoto before vanishing out of sight.

Makoto soon found Hiro sitting where Kyoko used to, the Clairvoyant sighing dejectedly as he lamented "Talk about unlucky, for serious. I was gonna take some time in the sauna to recharge my spiritual energy…"

Hifumi soon pulled up a chair, just as dejected as he moaned "Me too; I've been having some writer's block and was hoping a night in the sauna would kickstart my inspiration! Of course, I'd be happy to give that up for Miss Ludenberg's comfort…but she didn't even ask me to fetch her towel for her!"

The duo opened their mouths to sigh when a familiar voice interrupted them "Then why are youse just sitting here instead of using these lemons to make delicious lemonade! Some very sexy lemonade at that!"

All three of them turned their heads to see Teruteru approaching, pushing a cart filled with dirty dishes.

His eyes narrowing in suspicion, Makoto nonetheless asked politely "Can we help you, Hanamura-senpai?"

Shaking his head while grinning a perverted grin that made Makoto's spine tingle with dread, Teruteru answered "Non non non, mes amis. It seems to be **me** who can help you, by offering some very candid advice!"

His brow furrowed in suspicion, Makoto asked "And what advice would that be. Hanamura-senpai?"

"What I'm telling you is, this is the perfect chance for you to sneak a peek!"

Completely dumbfounded, Makoto could only utter a confused "…Huh?"

Grunting in indecision, Hifumi's eyes suddenly blazed in determination as he stood up, pointing at Hifumi and declaring "You're absolutely right?"

_Huh?_

Hiro was similarly dumbfounded, reminding the Ultimate Fanfic Creator "I thought you were all about the 2D…"

Teruteru's eye twitched, unbelieving how reticent the other two underclassmen were being before lecturing them passionately "Makoto, Yasuhiro, an opportunity like this doesn't come along very often…It's the ideal setting of a man's fantasy. I can't go because I have these dishes to clean, but there's nothing stopping the three of you."

_A man's fantasy?_

Makoto flashed back to his time at the water park, remembering how Kyoko's swimsuit accentuated her curves, how her slender legs cradled his own, and how soft her covered breasts felt against his bare back.

_So then…I could…see that…up close…NO! I can't believe I'm even entertaining the idea! It'd be the perfect way for Kyoko to never trust me ever again!_ Remembering the emotional torture of their first fight last term, Makoto ironed his resolve, shaking his head as he declared "No, I can't do it. I can't treat the girls like that."

As Hifumi and Teruteru gaped, the upperclassman stammered "B…bu…but…what about your man's fantasy?"

Slamming his hand down on the table in a rare act of defiance, Makoto's eyes blazed with righteous fury as he rejected "I'm not sure a real "man's fantasy" should be about spying on girls and stuff…But anyway, I'm not gonna spy on them!

Before he could walk away, he felt his right arm being grabbed by Hifumi's hands, who declared "If you don't wanna take a peek, fine Mr. Naegi. But I cannot risk letting you tell any of the others of our scheme, so I must take you as my hostage!"

His eyes widened in shock, Makoto asked incredulously "Hifumi, what's gotten into you?"

As if that wasn't enough of a surprise, Makoto felt Hiro grab his other arm, hesitantly admitting "…I gotta admit, I'm kinda curious to see if Ogre's actually a girl. Besides, seeing a naked woman might be just the purification ceremony I need to recharge my spiritual energies. So, I'm coming too."

_How is spying on our naked classmates purifying anything? _"Not you too!" Makoto moaned, struggling in vain to get away from his classmates as they dragged him away.

As they disappeared from sight, Teruteru waved at them, a nosebleed dripping from his nose as he urged them "Have a smashing good time!"

XXX

"HEL…MMMPH!"

"Shh…not so loud, Mr. Naegi!"

"Yeah, or Ogre and the others will catch us. Now help us push open the door ajar so we can see!"

Once more, Makoto felt tempted to surrender to their whims by the promise of seeing Kyoko's womanly charms before steeling his resolve. Shaking his head, he began kicking at the door to the sauna as his captors waded through the piles of skirts, shirts, shoes, socks, bras, and panties.

He barely got a pair of kicks in before the duo moved one of their legs each to block his own, Hifumi whispering "Mr. Naegi, are you trying to get us caught? Just use your hand to push the door open ajar."

Despite his struggling, Makoto felt his right arm pulled forward, the boy whimpering as he heard the door creak open. Remembering his promise, Makoto resisted temptation and closed his eyes. The other two barely got a flash of their man's fantasy before a series of feminine voices rang in their ears.

"What was that?"

"Did someone leave the door open?"

"No, I didn't…EEK! SOMEONE'S PEEPING THROUGH THE DOOR!"

"It's one of the boys!"

"Quickly! Cover up and get them!"

Hiro and Hifumi screamed, gracelessly dropping Makoto on the floor of the changing room as they screamed "RUN!"

A flurry of action erupted in the sauna and changing room, Makoto thankfully oblivious to it as he kneeled on the floor, whimpering in fear and closing his eyes as a storm of screams and angered yells threatened to make him go deaf.

XXX

August 31, 2014 (earlier that evening)

"Ahh, man what a nice bath!"

Nodding in agreement with Hina, Celeste sunk deeper into the tub, sighing "Getting a chance to stretch out and relax is a true pleasure."

A rare smile passed Kyoko's lips as she felt the warmth of the water relax her muscles that she didn't even know were sore, agreeing "Indeed."

The usually hyperactive Sakura couldn't help but agree, feeling more lethargic as she mused "These warm waters truly are therapeutic. I may not even need a protein coffee after this bath."

Even Toko wasn't immune to the bath's effects, the normally antagonistic writer unable to keep the pleasured sigh from exiting her warmly smiling lips.

The calm was interrupted when Junko spoke "Yeah, the water's nice and all, but surely we didn't come in here just to soak and wrinkle like old prunes. This is the perfect opportunity for us to gossip! You know, about boys and junk!"

_…I was just looking forward to some peace and quiet, too…_

Kyoko sighed with the other girls as Junko began "So…" turning to Sayaka, she asked "So, Sayaka…what's new with you and Mr. Rock Star Kuwata?"

"Oh, umm…well he's still honing his baseball talents, but he's taking lessons from Mioda-senpai to try and learn the guitar."

"Wow! That must be awful boring, sitting all alone while he goes to his practices."

Shaking her head, Saya refuted "Not at all, Junko. Truth is, my idol rehearsals keep me super busy too, so I don't have a lot of free time to spend with him, either."

"Then why date him if you don't have time for him? Why not just let him down easy like you did with Makoto?"

Sayaka looked down guiltily, remembering the time that she broke Makoto's heart, until her concentration was broken by Sakura's interruption of "Junko, that's enough. You're only twisting the knife further. They've since made up, so there's no point in bringing it up again."

Sayaka looked gratefully at the Ultimate Martial Artist before Junko sighed and acquiesced "…Fine, we'll talk about something else. Speaking of our favorite Luckster though…Kyoko!"

The detective internally sighed as she steeled herself for Junko's inevitable teasing.

"I couldn't help but notice how your eyes narrowed just slightly when I suggested that Makoto ask out Muku earlier today."

"Wait…" Hina asked "Makoto likes Mukuro?"

"Well, I don't know about Makoto…but I can definitely say that Muku has the hots for him!"

Blushing, Mukuro stammered "Junko, th…that's not…"

Ignoring her sister, Junko continued "Anyways, back on topic…you liiiiikeeeeee him, don't you Kiri?"

Hesitating for just a split second, Kyoko shook her head and denied "Makoto and I are just friends…"

"Then why the subtle look of annoyance? I bet if he happened to be peeping in here right now to sneak a peek at what's under the bra and panties, you'd secretly be over the moon, wouldn't you?"

Kyoko couldn't help but imagine for a moment Makoto ogling at her nude form, which only made her flush with embarrassment as she sunk deeper into the pool and wrap her arms around her breasts to preserve her modesty, forgetting that her assets were obscured by the water.

Narrowing her eyes while still blushing, Kyoko denied "No, I would **not** be…"

*BANG, BANG*

The discussion interrupted, all of the girls' gazes shifted over to the door.

"What was that?" Kyoko wondered as they all tried to figure out what was going on.

Frowning, Hina pointed out "Look, the door's slightly ajar. Did someone leave the door open? Sayaka, you were the last in; did you forget to close it?"

Shaking her head, Sayaka denied "No, I didn't…" She then caught the sight of an eye in the crevice, causing her eyes to widen in shock, shrieking as she covered her own breasts with her arms "EEK! SOMEONE'S PEEPING THROUGH THE DOOR!"

Taking note of their intruders, Junko deduced "It's one of the boys."

"Quickly! Cover up and get them!"

Following Celeste's command, the other girls quickly grabbed their towels and rose out of the water, tying the fabric around them to cover their nudity before racing out of the sauna, their cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and their eyes blazing with a fiery rage as they sought to punish the peeping toms.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, you guys sure seemed scary, Mommy."

Nodding, Makoto agreed "Take it from me, Kiki; there is no fury on this earth quite like a woman's scorn."

"So…were you terrified of Mommy, Daddy?"

Nodding, Makoto admitted "Yes, Kiki, I was. Not only could she kick my butt, but I was terrified of losing her trust."

Kyoko then interjected "Everything turned out okay, though." Giving a teasing smile, she continued "If we didn't resolve it, you wouldn't be here."

Both Naegi girls giggled before Kiki asked "So how did you resolve it, Mommy?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "That will have to wait for tomorrow; it's past your bedtime."

"Awwww…"

Nonetheless, Kiki snuggled into her pillow while her parents brought the blanket up to her chin, kissing her nose as they bade "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "…Love you too…"

Smiling at their snoozing daughter, Makoto and Kyoko quietly crept out of her room, closing the door behind them as they went to slumber themselves in their own room.


	37. Intimacy Arc Chapter Two

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Two: Makoto's Punishment?

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, your mother and our other female classmates had just finished subduing Uncle Hiro and Hifumi for peeping on them. Fortunately, because I was already kneeling on the floor with my eyes closed, I ended up unharmed. Though they soon turned their attention to me once I was the only boy still conscious in the room…"

XXX

August 31, 2014

Hifumi and Hiro sat in the far corner of the changing room, bruised and knocked unconscious from the girls' assault, tied up with a couple of spare towels. That left Makoto, who, not having moved from his kneeling, whimpering state, was now surrounded by his female classmates, still wrapped in their towels as they debated what to do with the alleged Lucky Pervert.

"I say we drag him and his cohorts to the Headmaster's office, have them all expelled for their sexual depravity!"

_Expelled?! _Trying to raise his voice, Makoto opened his eyes, but still kept them focused on the floor as he attempted to deny "N…no, I…"

He found himself silenced by Celeste's interruption as she agreed with Junko "Yes, that seems fair." Withdrawing the black, thorned whip whose handle was adorned with faux roses, she smirked as she suggested "We can restrain him with my rose whip to make sure he doesn't escape." Sighing with a hint of regret, she lamented "It'll be a pity to lose a loyal servant and our Class Rep, but c'est la vie, I suppose."

Makoto blanched, remembering that particular rose whip; he had found it at a cosplay shop and gave it to Celeste because he thought it suited her Gothic Lolita style.

_…I'm seriously regretting getting that for her now…_ Trying to raise his voice one last time, he started "It's not what you think, honest…"

"Qu…quiet y..you…pervert! It's o…off to the He…Headmaster with y…you!"

Sayaka, Mukuro, and Hina both frowned, starting to feel like having Makoto expelled was taking things a bit too far. However they remained silent, still too mortified by the accusations against Makoto to raise their voices in objection.

So it fell to Kyoko to be the sole voice of reason; suppressing her own feelings of embarrassment, she cautioned "He may be a suspect, but he still deserves fair treatment. Besides, it's still too early to say that he was a willing participant in this crime, wouldn't you say?"

"Huh?" Junko looked at Kyoko incredulously as she questioned "How could you **not **think that? He was with Hifumi and Hiro when they were spying on us!"

Shaking her head, Kyoko rebutted "Because there's ample evidence to make it unclear whether he truly is guilty."

Finally raising her voice, Sakura insisted "I would like to hear this evidence."

Nodding, Kyoko continued "Think back to the banging on the door. If Makoto did go along with it, why the banging on the door? If he really wanted to get away with the perfect crime, it would make more sense to avoid making as much noise as possible. And both the volume and the frequency of the noise was too great for it to be accidental."

Nodding, Sakura asked "So you're saying that the bang we heard earlier was deliberate?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "Precisely."

It was then that Celeste asked skeptically "Even so, can we really clear Makoto of suspicion based solely on a single coincidence?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko explained "Not at all. There are other reasons to doubt his guilt in this."

"I would like to hear these reasons."

Nodding to Sakura, Kyoko continued "I know it was a bit of a blur, but think back to our assault against Hiro and Hifumi. Weren't Makoto's eyes closed during the skirmish?"

"Hey, she's right!"

"Yeah; Makoto only opened his eyes **after** we started talking about what to do with him!"

Nodding at Hina and Sayaka's respective conclusions, Kyoko reasoned "If he really did want to catch us in a state of undress, wouldn't it make more sense to keep his eyes open? It doesn't really make sense for him to keep his eyes closed if he wanted to peep on us while we were naked in the bathtub."

Reluctantly, Toko admitted "I…I guess that makes s…sense. But…how d…do we know for s…sure?"

"The only way we'll come to the truth is if we let him explain his side of the story. We clearly heard Hifumi and Hiro yelling to run when we caught them, so their guilt can be inferred. But since we can make no such inference when it comes to Makoto, we need to hear his account."

Finding their courage, Hina and Sayaka nodded and agreed with the Ultimate Detective.

"She's right!"

"Yeah! If we're going to report Makoto and get him expelled, we at least need to give him the opportunity to refute our accusations."

Nodding, Sakura concurred "Convicting a culprit without giving them the opportunity to defend themselves is simply vengeance, and there is no honor in baseless vengeance. Junko, Celeste, Toko, if you insist on such a grievous miscarriage of justice…" Sakura glared at the three girls, roaring "There can be no forgiveness for any of us!"

Nodding, Celeste admitted "…I suppose simply listening is fine."

Seeing Toko wordlessly grimace and nod, Junko felt a tug on her arm. Turning, she saw Mukuro grasping onto her, an intense, pleading stare in her eyes.

"Junko, please…"

Sighing, she acquiesced "Alright, fine. We can hear him out."

Looking down at the Ultimate Lucky Student, Kyoko urged "Well, Makoto? Here's your chance to correct the record." Staring at him with a stern, yet oddly comforting gaze, she asked "What happened, Makoto?"

_Is…is this really happening?_ Makoto looked up, amazed that he was getting a chance to explain himself. He then realized that it was hard to see all of them, being in the middle of a female circle.

Wanting to address them all, Makoto asked "Is… is it okay if I sit on the bench while I give my account? So I can be at eye level with all of you…"

After a moment of consideration, Kyoko nodded and granted "That should be acceptable. Hina, Sayaka, would you please escort him to the bench."

"Sure."

"come on, Makoto. Upsee-Daysee?"

Makoto kept his eyes focused straight ahead of him as he walked within their grasp, the two women letting go once they arrived at the wooden bench so that he could turn around and sit down. Walking back to the other girls, Hina And Sakura rejoined the horizontal line they had formed, standing a couple of feet in front of Makoto as the boy gathered his nerves before taking a deep breath and explaining his account.

XXX

"And then you guys surrounded me."

Nodding, Kyoko accepted "I see. So Hanamura-senpai gave you all the idea to indulge in a "Man's Fantasy", and when you refused, Hiro and Hifumi dragged you along for the ride so you couldn't tell anyone else. That explains the banging on the door; that was to warn us, right?"

Makoto nodded, confirming "Yeah."

"And when we came out, you closed your eyes so as to respect our privacy to the extent you were able, correct?"

Nodding once more, Makoto replied "Yeah; I would **never** peep on you all. I respect you all too much to violate your trust like that, honest!"

Looking at the other girls, Kyoko asked "Well? What's your verdict, everyone?"

Sakura was the first to speak, deciding "We can't hold him responsible for being taken against his will, especially when he tried so hard to avoid becoming a participant."

Nodding simultaneously along with Mukuro, Sayaka and Hina agreed "Yeah!"

Shrugging, Celeste conceded "I don't take particular issue with his account."

Frowning, Toko accepted "F…fine…I guess you're not a per…pervert after all."

Seeing she was outnumbered, Junko sighed and conceded "Fine. I guess he's innocent."

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "Well then, that settles it. Makoto, go back to your room and we'll forget this ever happened."

_…Did that really just happen?_ Makoto, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, leapt up from the bench, bowing deeply and crying "Thank you! I won't forget your kindness!" before dashing out of the changing room and back to his dorm.

_Well, that settles that. Now we just have to deal with them…_ Turning to the still unconscious perverts, Kyoko continued "Now, we still have to decide what to do with them." Before Junko could reiterate her suggestion to turn them in to the Headmaster, Kyoko interrupted "If we just report them, I wouldn't put them above trying to frame Makoto as the mastermind to save their own skins, making our prior debate pointless."

Everyone else nodded at Kyoko's argument, with Junko asking "So what do you suggest we do? Do we really just let them go free?"

"…I think the trauma of being bruised and beaten by a battalion of angry women should be a sufficient deterrent. And if they try anything like this ever again, we can always go tell Mondo."

Everyone nodded, remembering the tale of how Mondo nearly made Teruteru wet himself for trying to hit on Kyoko.

Looking at the two bound offenders, Kyoko suggested "We should probably have someone bring them back to their rooms and untie them."

Nodding, Sakura offered "Very well; I'll do it."

Seeign the other girls nod in gratitude, Kyoko suggested "Int hat case, we should probably go change and go back to our rooms; we've probably all had enough excitement for one day."

Everyone mumbled in agreement and, after making sure that Hiro and Hifumi were still unconscious, began to change and file out. Soon only Kyoko was left, the nude detective lost in thought as she found herself reflecting on Junko's taunt.

_"I bet if he happened to be peeping in here right now to sneak a peek at what's under the bra and panties, you'd secretly be over the moon, wouldn't you?"_

Kyoko couldn't help but look over her naked form, palming her bare breasts, belly, and buttocks as she felt an insecurity take root not unlike the one she felt when she went clothes shopping with Sayaka, Hina, and Sakura.

_If he did happen to catch me…in that state…would he have…found me attractive? Cute, even?_

"Hey, Kyoko? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you've been in there for a while."

Shaken out of her trance by Hina and Sayaka's concerned calls, she called out "I'm fine; I'll be out in a minute." Shaking her head, she admonished herself _What are you thinking, Kyoko Kirigiri? You're letting your hormones control you! Makoto Naegi is your friend. He's already seen what's under your gloves; that's as much of you as he's going to see. Stop entertaining such foolish fantasies!_

With that, she began to slip on her detective uniform, exiting the bathhouse and heading straight to her dorm, acknowledging Hina and Sayaka with a nod as she passed by.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, you guys sure had a crazy first day back, huh?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah; I certainly didn't expect to be forced into a "Man's Fantasy" before class could even start up again." Makoto then became serious as he cautioned "I do hope I don't have to remind you to respect the privacy of others when you're older, understand?"

Nodding, Kiki repleid "I understand Daddy."

Smiling, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair as he murmured "That's my girl."

Looking at the clock, Kyoko announced "I'm afraid our first day in class will have to wait until tomorrow; it's bedtime, sweetie."

Pouting, Kiki nonetheless laid back on the bed, feeling the blanket brought up to her chin as her parents kissed her cheeks and bade her good night. Falling into slumber, Kiki watched her parents close the door behind them as they retreated back to their room.

XXX

"You thought I wouldn't find you attractive, Kyoko?"

Makoto held her hand as they laid in bed, the former detective blushing in embarrassment as she looked away from her husband and admitted "…I was a different girl back then than I am now, Makoto. I was just starting to get in touch with my inner teenage girl, and I didn't know how to deal with things like romantic feelings and teenage hormones…"

"And now…?"

"…In all honesty, sometimes I'm still amazed that you see anything in me at all. I've come to terms with it, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a scarred, impure woman, and some nights I wonder how you can…Hey! Makoto!"

Her husband had taken the opportunity to roll onto his wife, grinning at her with a lustful shine in his eyes as he concluded "Well then…I'll just have to remind you how much I love you!"

With that, Makoto leaned down and pressed his lips to her own, cupping her breasts in his hands and caressing them through the fabric of the nightgown, Kyoko closing her eyes and moaning as she surrendered to the heat building inside her.

"Ohh…Makoooootoooooo…" she suddenly felt her voice silenced as his tongue dived into her mouth, caressing her tongue and gums in sync with his thumbs.

Seeking more of him, Kyoko reached for the zipper of his pajamas and pulled it down, stroking his chest as Makoto continued to remind her of just how much he loved her.


	38. Intimacy Arc Chapter Three

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Three: A Trap for Sayaka! Hina the Ultimate Fish Food?

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, we started the new term the next day. It still felt a little awkward due to the prior evening, but things settled into a comfortable mood eventually. And then…"

XXX

September 1, 2014

"Alright, alright…everybody ready? Then…say cheese!"

*Click, Snap*

The flash went off, tossing the camera back to Hina and grumbling "There; I took the picture, you happy?"

Grinning slyly, Hina finished chewing her donut and replied "Yeah, thanks, Hiro!"

As part of his punishment for peeping on them, Hina had made Hiro take a class photo of their first day back, without giving him a chance to be in one himself. Catching the veiled threat, Hiro agreed without complaint, leading to the photo that Hina was just expecting while the Ultimate Clairvoyant slinked off to his desk.

"Come on, everybody! Check out the photo!"

"In a minute, Hina; I haven't finished my donut yet! Thanks a bunch for bringing them by the way."

"Here, here!" Cheered most of the class as they gathered around Hina, donuts in their respective hands.

Upon inspecting the photo, Taka grimaced, criticizing "Leon, you really should take class photos more seriously! Silly poses are unacceptable for a school environment!"

Sighing, Leon shook his head and groaned "Ease off, man! It just makes the photo more memorable!"

Sighing, Taka conceded "I suppose this is but a minor flaw. More importantly…MONDO!"

"Huuuhhhh?" Mondo slurred, still waking up. "Oh, Taka, what is it now?"

Pointing his finger at the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Taka declared with a ferocity that ensured Mondo was wide and awake "YOU are what's up! You know that sleeping in class is extremely unacceptable in a school environment! And now your zonking off has ruined the class photo for everyone!"

"…Dude, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Just…" *yawn* "…lay off, alright?"

As the two argued back and forth, Byakuya sighed out of frustration. Between Mondo and Taka's pointless argument, and Genocide Jill giggling in his ear behind him, his patience was already being tested.

He let out a sigh of relief as their argument was brought to an end by Junko, who interrupted "Hey, if anything, it just makes it funnier! I'm sure the photo's not ruined…" Junko took one look at the photo, then amended "Nevermind, it's been ruined."

"See?! Even Junko ag…"

"Not because of Mondo counting sheep, Mr. Hall Monitor! It's ruined because you all failed to capture my face again!"

Celeste giggled into her palm and teased "For an Ultimate Fashionista, your luck with class photos appears to be horrendous."

"Shaddup, Celeste! If it wasn't for you trying to chat my ear off, my beautiful face would have been the star of the show!"

Celeste shrugged and replied "I simply wanted to get to know a worthy opponent better. I do so apologize if my timing was far from ideal."

"…Anyway…" Sayaka interrupted "I have an announcement to make." Everyone's attention turned towards the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka continued "I'm doing a reunion concert with my idol group, and we decided to make it a private showing for all of you!"

"SCORE! You're the best, Babe!"

Sayaka giggled at Leon's enthusiasm, while Makoto replied "That's great, Sayaka! My sister and I love your music; she'll be over the moon when I tell her you held a private concert for us! Can I get a recording to send her?"

Everyone responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Even Kyoko couldn't help but be a little intrigued, having been curious about seeing Sayaka's talent ever since she forced her to sing a karaoke duet in front of Makoto.

"Alright, alright, kids, settle down! Now, turn your textbooks to page…"

As Koichi began his lecture, they failed to notice a grin coming from a certain someone in the classroom, wheels turning as their brain started to work.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy! Sayaka gave a private concert just for you guys? That must have been so cool!"

Nodding, Makoto smiled nostalgically and replied "Yes, Kiki, it started out cool. However, something happened that we didn't expect. For you see…"

XXX

September 5, 2014

The class watched as Sayaka sang on stage, the other three members of her idol group singing in sync while dressed in the same kind of ruffled pink dress and high boots that she was.

Makoto turned to face Kyoko and quietly mused "She really is quite talented, isn't she?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Indeed, and her group helps to provide some pitch variation that compliments her melodious voice."

The class sat in six rows of two, with Hifumi sitting in the way back by himself, and, as arranged by Sayaka, Makoto and Kyoko sitting side-by-side.

_…No doubt one of her more subtle attempts to push us together…_Kyoko deduced, remembering how she had encouraged the Detective to flirt with Makoto, and even forced her to sing to Makoto. _…Still…I won't deny…this is nice…_ she admitted as she and Makoto exchanged stares before simultaneously blushing and averting their gaze back to the show, just in time to see the number end, the idol group taking a bow as the class applauded the show.

Smiling, Sayaka walked down the stairs from the stage, walking down to meet her class as their applause died down. Makoto returned that smile, only for it to turn into a gaze of horror as he leapt up from his seat, jumping at Sayaka.

"Sayaka, look out!"

"AAHHHH!"

"Makoto!"

After the tumble and chaos had settled, everyone else leapt up from their seats to see Sayaka's idol group surrounding her, the girl nursing her foot as Makoto lay a few feet away, panting as Kyoko lay on top of him, also panting as their cheeks reddened.

Everyone's attention was soon diverted as Leon leapt up, running over to the fallen idol as he fretted "Sayaka! Babe, are you okay?"

Groaning in pain, Sayaka moaned "Oww…no, I think I sprained my ankle." Seeing Makoto gently push Kyoko off him so that he could sit up, Sayaka asked "Makoto, why'd you tackle me?"

Makoto meekly pointed to a spot on the carpet walkway, everyone's eyes following it and gasping as they saw a sharp, metal mantrap large enough to capture a human foot sitting there.

"Eek!" Sayaka screeched. "What's that doing there? It could have taken my foot off!"

"She's right!" Taka agreed. "Such traps are unacceptable in a recreational environment!"

Scowling with anger, Leon seethed "Alright, who tried to amputate my girlfriend's foot?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Mondo cracked his knuckles as he swore "Anyone who tries to disfigure a woman is as good as dead!"

As the rest of the class raised their voices in agreement and panic, Kyoko whistled, silencing them as she urged "Everyone, calm down. I'll deactivate the trap and investigate its origins. Makoto, you and Leon help escort Sayaka to her room."

"Are you sure you don't need any…?"

Kyoko resisted the urge to smile at his thoughtfulness and replied "It'll be safer if only one person stays to deactivate it. I have experience deactivating crude traps, so this shouldn't be that difficult." _Besides…I didn't tackle you out of its reach just so you could chance getting your hand cut off…_

Nodding, Makoto answered "O…okay. Come on, Sayaka…"

Makoto threw Sayaka's left arm around his neck while Leon did the same with her right arm, helping her to stand as they supported the injured idol out of the auditorium, her idol group forming an entourage between her and the rest of the class.

Sighing, Kyoko got to work, carefully dismantling the trap as she forced herself not to think about the compromising position she and Makoto found themselves in during their rescue attempts.

XXX

Present Day

"But who would want to hurt Sayaka like that? The only thing she ever did was break Daddy's heart, and she didn't even mean to do that!"

"You'll…find out later in the story, Kiki." Before Kiki could press further, Kyoko continued "In the meantime, I'll tell you about what happened next. You see, I was starting to hit a brick wall during my investigation, and while continuing my swimming practice with Hina the next day, I started to vent my frustrations…"

XXX

September 6, 2014

"And I've inspected that mantrap from start to finish, and I can't find any identifying markings. I honestly don't know how I can find the culprit of Sayaka's incident; that trap was the only clue left behind!"

As Kyoko sighed in frustration, Hina stopped swimming, treading in place as she encouraged "Hey, cheer up, Kyoko! You just need a break is all, then you'll crack the case in no time! Here, come and join me in the water, then when Makoto and Sakura get here we can all help you brainstorm!"

Smiling wryly, Kyoko replied "I still can't believe you asked Makoto to come and practice with us."

Grinning sheepishly, Hina rubbed the back of her head as she justified "Hey, you guys looked like you were having fun at the water park and the day before summer vacation, so I thought it would be even more fun if he joined us regularly, ya know?"

_…I don't disagree with you…_

Kyoko remembered their brief games of cat and mouse in the pool, smiling at how much Makoto laughed in glee even though he lost, and blushed at how her heart warmed at seeing Makoto having so much fun.

"So whadda ya say, Kyoko? Come on in and let the water wash all your stress away!"

Shaking away her blush, Kyoko smiled and stood up, replying "Sure; I'll be right there."

As she got closer to the edge, Kyoko's eyes narrowed, seeing a school of shadows.

"Hina, get out of the water, now!"

"Aww, but I just got in, how can you…EEEK! PIRANHAS!"

Now panicking, Hina swam in circles, trying to outswim the piranhas that were out for their next meal. Alas, even the Ultimate Swimming Pro couldn't outswim a school of fish, and it wasn't wrong before one of them finally got a bite.

"OW! LET GO! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Hina, swim to the edge of the pool, now!"

"What's the matter?"

"I heard Hina screaming. What happened?"

Kyoko turned to face Sakura and Makoto who, dressed in their school swimsuits, ran over to Kyoko with panic in their eyes.

Turning back to the pool, Kyoko explained "Somebody let a school of piranhas into the pool and now they're after Hina."

"WHAT?" Sakura roared in disbelief while Makoto's eyes widened in shock.

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "It's true, and one of them managed to bite her. I'm trying to get her to swim over here so we can pull her out."

No sooner did she finish than Hina grabbed the edge of the pool, pulling herself up and panted "I'm…here…OW! My legs are in too much pain to crawl out myself. Please, pull me out before I become fish food!"

Nodding, Kyoko instructed "Alright. Makoto, grab her right arm and help me pull. Sakura, you do the same with her left arm. Understood?" The two nodding and grabbing her respective arms, Kyoko grabbed Hina's right arm and instructed "Okay, on three. One…Two…THREE!"

They all pulled with all their might, Sakura's intense strength causing her much stronger pull to cause Hina to fly into the Ultimate Martial Artist's arms. Thrown off balance, Makoto and Kyoko tumbled to the side, ending up with Makoto landing on top of Kyoko.

When Kyoko looked up, she was greeted with the sight of Makoto's bare chest, her gloved fingers pressed against the skin.

_…It's so…smooth…and cute…_ Kyoko observed, a blush tinting her cheeks as she was distracted by the sight of Makoto's bare chest covering the entirety of her vision.

"Owww…" Makoto groaned, slowly getting up into a kneeling position as he apologized "Sorry about that, Kyoko. I didn't squish you, did I?"

Willing her blush away, Kyoko shook her head, refocusing her attention as she assured him "It's nothing. We should…check on Hina…"

No sooner did she say that than they heard Sakura roar "And don't you ever come near Hina again, you aquatic bastards!"

Makoto and Kyoko turned their heads, watching as Sakura flung the last of the piranhas back into the pool.

Looking at the school of fish now occupying the school pool, Makoto chuckled sheepishly as he lamented "…Guess the pool's off limits for a while, huh?"

"More importantly…" Kyoko walked over to where Sakura was supporting Hina and asked "Are you okay, Hina?"

Weakly nodding, Hina groaned "Yeah, I'm…Ow…fine. But I could…Ow…have drowned! What was a school of…Ow…piranhas doing in the pool?"

Makoto suggested "We can worry about that later. We should get Hina to the nurse's office."

Nodding, Sakura concurred "I agree. I'll carry Hina there. Kyoko, could you get our clothes from the locker room?"

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "Makoto and I will meet you there once we're dressed."

With everyone nodding in agreement, they all went through the doors to their respective locker rooms, relieved that Hina was mostly unharmed.

XXX

"Are you okay, Hina?"

As Mikan wrapped the last of her lacerations, Hina nodded "Uh-huh! The ointment stings, but once these bites heal, I'll be good as new!"

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, smiling as he and Sakura fretted over Hina's comfort. Kyoko however, did not join in on the merriment. Biting her lip in brief hesitation, she cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I hate to sour the mood…but we really should discuss this incident. I'm…troubled by it."

Frowning, Makoto replied "We're all troubled, Kyoko. I mean…our friend nearly **died**! Of course we're all troubled."

Shaking her head, Kyoko clarified "That's not what I meant, Makoto. Sayaka almost got her foot amputated yesterday, and Hina was almost eaten by piranhas today. Having two of our classmates injured one after another is too suspicious to be a coincidence."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Sakura asked "Are you suggesting that the two incidents are somehow linked?"

"…Well, I can't prove it yet, but I can't deny the possibility either."

Nodding, Makoto pondered "Regardless of whether they're separate incidents or if they're connected, it bothers me that someone was able to get their hands on a school of piranhas here in industrial Tokyo."

Her eyes widening in realization, Hina agreed "You're right; that shouldn't even be possible."

"Yeah…" Makoto continued "With the care required to maintain their health after transporting them here, you'd have to be a pretty competent breeder to pull it off…"

_Breeder…_ Her eyes widening in realization, Kyoko turned her head and asked "Makoto, wasn't there an Ultimate Breeder in Yukizome-sensei's class?"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "Yeah, his name's Gundham Tanaka. He's admittedly a bit of an odd fellow, but I can't imagine he would have any interest in hurting any of us…"

"A…Ano…Ex…excuse me…" Everyone's gaze turned to the stuttering Mikan, who continued "I co…couldn't he…help overhearing. Gu…Gundham men…mentioned earlier…that a sch…school of fish he had been ra…raising went missing earlier today. And he…he also mentioned one of his bear tr…traps had been st…stolen, too!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other and, as if operating on the same brainwave, Makoto asked "Kyoko, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nodding, Kyoko concluded "I think it's time we paid this Tanaka a visit." Turning to the Ultimate Nurse, Kyoko asked "Tsumiki-senpai, where can we find Tanaka-senpai?"

XXX

"Are you accusing me of using my dark mystical powers to do harm to your friends Sayaka and Aoi?"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Makoto placated the Ultimate Breeder "We're not accusing you of anything, Tanaka-senpai. We just heard that you had lost possession of a school of fish and a beartrap from Tsumiki-senpai, and after Sayaka nearly had her foot amputated by a mantrap and Hina was bitten by a school of piranhas, we thought maybe you might have an idea as to who might be responsible."

Nodding, Gundham narrowed his eyes at Makoto before turning to Kyoko and explaining "While it's true that an otherworldly thief managed to avoid my detection and make off with one of my traps and my aquatic minions, I'm afraid they left no physical clues I could use to discern their identity."

_I see…How disappointing…_

His eyes glowing with a hint of concern, Gundham asked "Tell me, pointy-haired dwarf, where are my minions now?"

_…I'm not that short, am I?_ Keeping that thought to himself, Makoto replied "They're still by the pool; campus security is keeping watch over them."

Nodding, Gundham promised "I'll retrieve and secure them later, then I'll erect a dark magical barrier to ward off any would-be thieves."

_…Does that mean he'll tighten his security around the fish?_ Kyoko pondered, her head spinning from Gundham's lingo.

"Tell me, do you still have this trap with you? Perhaps I can inspect it and gleam some clue about the culprit's identity."

_If I couldn't, I doubt you could…but what the hell? I've got nothing to lose at this rate…_

Fishing for the trap out of the bag she had brought with her, she handed it to Gundham, who held a palm over it as he closed his eyes and hummed, as though deep in meditation.

"Yes…this is indeed my stolen bear trap…I keep a small supply in case I run into any hellhounds who are too powerful for my dark talents alone to tame. But there's…something different…about this one..It's power…what the hells?!"

Gundham's eyes widened, gasping in horror before dropping the bear trap on the floor. Kyoko quickly scooped it up, placing it back in her bag.

"Tanaka-senpai? Are you okay?"

Slowly changing his gasping expression to a much more serious one, Gundham warned "Little Dwarf! Sorceress with the All-Seeing Eye! I know not who used my minions and my arsenal to attack your classmates, but whoever it was…possesses a darkness far more powerful and terrifying than even my own Evil Eye!"

_…I take it that means the culprit isn't someone we should underestimate…_

"Now…" Gundham finished "Leave my domain; I must further train my dark magic if I am to have even a chance of triumph against this truly evil demon! Farewell, mortals!"

With that, Gundham slammed the door in their faces, causing the two to sigh and sweatdrop.

"…Well, that was a waste of time…" Turning to Makoto as they walked away from the Class 77 Dorms, Kyoko asked "Does he always use such…colorful vocabulary when he talks?"

Chuckling, Makoto admitted "…Yeah, he always talks about dark magic and evil demons. …And at least we know Tanaka-senpai's not the culprit, so at least there's that…"

"And our only lead turned out to be a dead end…" Kyoko sighed and lamented "We don't know who attacked Sayaka and Hina, and we don't have any more clues we can trace."

Frowning at Kyoko's dejected expression, Makoto laid his hand on her shoulder and encouraged "Hey, don't worry about it! You're the greatest detective I know!"

Smiling at Makoto's attempt to cheer her up, she reminded him "…I'm the only detective you know."

Chuckling nervously, Makoto admitted "Okay, you got me there. Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you're an amazing detective! I know you'll find out who our culprit is. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but I know that someday they'll slip up, and you'll be there to catch them in the act."

"Makoto…" Kyoko blushed, smiling as she replied "Thank you. Your boundless optimism never fails to amaze."

Chuckling, Makoto averted his gaze, blushing as well as he suggested "Hey, whadda ya say we grab a Civet Coffee from Starbucks as a pick-me-up? My treat."

Unable to resist the treat of Civet Coffee even if she disliked Makoto's company, which she didn't, Kyoko nodded and accepted "Sure, lead the way."

Grinning at the Ultimate Detective, Makoto and Kyoko continued walking through the hallway, looking forward to a quiet evening of enjoying Kyoko's favorite Civet Coffee.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow! Was that your first date?"

Giggling at her daughter's enthusiasm, Kyoko corrected her "No, Kiki. That wasn't a date; your father was just trying to cheer me up as a friend. Although…" She admitted "I doubt my past self would have objected even if it was a date."

Blushing, Makoto admitted "I probably wouldn't have objected either if you had asked me out right then and there."

"…Okay, so when did you guys first date?"

Ruffling his daughter's hair, Makoto replied "Not for a while yet, Kiki. Remember, your mother and I were only beginning to crush on each other, and we hadn't even acknowledged that we had a crush in the first place." Looking up at the clock, Makoto finished "Besides, the next part of the story's gonna have to wait; it's past your bedtime, little lady!"

"Awwwwwww!" Kiki whined before plopping her head on the pillow, wiggling under the blankets.

Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek before cooing "Good night, Kiki. Mommy and Daddy love you!"

"I love you too…"

As Kiki fell into slumber, Makoto and Kyoko got off the bed, bringing the blanket up to Kiki's chin before quietly creeping out of the room, slinking off to the kitchen to make some calming, herbal tea before going to bed themselves.


	39. Intimacy Arc Chapter Four

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Four: The Injured Girls of Class 78! Am I in Love?

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, it was later that weekend when Leon approached me and asked me a favor…"

XXX

September 7, 2014

"Are you sure about this, Leon?"

Leon smirked as the two walked down the hall of the dorms. Earlier at breakfast, Leon had asked Makoto if he could give him a hand for today in helping to take care of Sayaka, as her wounded ankle had made her bedridden for the weekend. Although hesitant, Makoto agreed, and the two were now carrying plates of eggs and sausage to give Sayaka for breakfast.

"Dude, that's the third time you've asked me that. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want to help Sayaka get better!"

Shaking his head, Makoto answered "No, no, it's not that, really! It's just…you're not bothered at all, having the boy who crushed on your girlfriend and tried to ask her out helping to take care of her?"

Leon snorted and dismissed Makoto's worries "Dude, I don't put any stock in what Junko says, and you shouldn't either. I know you're not after Sayaka anymore, and you're not the type to try to steal other people's girlfriends. If anything, it would be more accurate to say I stole her from you!"

Leon grinned at Makoto, a silent gesture to let him know he was only teasing. Makoto gave a small smile before it settled into a small frown.

"…Alright, what's wrong this time, little buddy?"

Sighing, Makoto answered "It's just…Sayaka got hurt because of me…should I really be trusted around my friend who I technically injured?"

"…Wow, she was right; you **do** try to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." Expertly balancing the plate on one hand, he placed his opposite hand on Makoto's shoulder, forcing the Luckster to stop and look at Leon while the Baseball Star assured him "Makoto, whoever set that beartrap is responsible for Sayaka's injury. If it wasn't for you and your quick thinking, Sayaka might not have a second foot. Whether you realize it or not, you saved her. Now turn that frown upside down and smile when we reach Sayaka's room, okay?"

His worries wiped away by Leon's pep talk, Makoto nodded and replied "Okay, Leon."

Once Makoto was smiling again, Leon grinned and let go of his shoulder. The two continued walking until they reached Sayaka's door. Reaching out with his hand, Leon pressed the doorbell to announce their arrival.

*Ding, Dong*

XXX

"Hey, babe! We're back with food!"

Sayaka smiled as she greeted "Hey, Leon! Who's we…oh, Makoto, hi!"

Smiling, Leon explained "I asked Makoto here if he might lend me a hand today; I needed a little help carrying your breakfast back for you. You don't mind if he helps out today, do you?"

Shaking her head vigorously, Sayaka confirmed "Oh, of course I don't! The more the merrier! Besides, I trust Makoto."

Grinning, Leon threw his free arm around Makoto's shoulders and replied "That's good; the little dude was afraid that he might not be welcome after he tackled you away from that beartrap after your concert."

Sayaka looked incredulously at Makoto, who blushed in embarrassment, confirming Leon's words.

Before she could admonish him for thinking such things, Leon told her "I gave him a pep talk on the way over here though, so it's all good now, babe."

Smiling in relief, Sayaka replied "That's good." Before she could continue, an uncharacteristically loud growl roared from Sayaka's belly, making her blush and giggle in embarrassment as she admitted "…I guess I am starving…"

Grinning, Leon replied "You got it babe! Makoto, you sit on Sayaka's left and give her the eggs and bacon. I'll sit on her right and give her the sausage, alright?"

Nodding, Makoto followed Leon's instructions and they both sat on their respective sides of the bed in front of Sayaka, handing her the plates of food. A good twenty minutes passed by as Sayaka ate, with Makoto and Leon adjusting her pillows upon request and Makoto running back to the dining hall to fetch water upon being asked.

Once she was done, Sayaka patted her now full belly, sighing "Ah, that hits the spot!" Turning to the Ultimate Lucky Student at her bedside, Saya thanked "Thank you, Makoto! You're the best!"

Scratching his cheek nervously, Makoto denied "Oh, I'm not sure about that. Leon's the one who waited on your every need; I just…helped out a bit…" Looking at the couple, Makoto admitted "I can see why you guys are dating; he takes such good care of you, Sayaka. You're really lucky to have him."

A teasing smirk on her face, Sayaka teased "Like how Kyoko's lucky to have you?"

His cheeks blushing at her implication, Makoto denied "No…Kyoko and I are just friends…"

"Come on, Makoto. You guys do **everything **together. You eat together, you study together, you even help her on her cases!"

Tapping his chin with his finger, Leon interjected "Now that you mention it, I did see them walk into a Starbucks on my way back from 7-11 to get you some ice for your ankle."

"Ooh…was that a date, Makoto?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Makoto denied "N…no…it wasn't a date! I was just trying to cheer her up since she ran out of leads with your and Hina's cases."

"…Did you and Kyoko have fun, dude?"

Taken off guard by Leon's sudden question, Makoto reflected back on their impromptu outing, recalling with a barely concealed smile how happy he felt to see Kyoko cheered up, the girl smiling as they sipped their coffee in silence.

"Yes…but I don't see…"

"Then what's the problem, dude? You guys went out together of your own free will, and you both had fun, so why are you so hesitant to call it a date?"

"B…because we had fun as friends. It must be totally different from what you and Sayaka do…"

Shaking his head, Leon explained "Honestly…it's not all that different. Sayaka and I go out alone and eat snacks, watch movies, take walks, things that plenty of friends do with each other. The only difference is that occasionally I get a kiss for doing those things with her."

_You get…kissed…for doing friend stuff with each other…?_

An image of Kyoko pressing her lips against his flashed through his mind, painting a blush on his face that he just couldn't hold back, shaking his head violently to wipe away the accidental fantasy.

Giggling, Sayaka teased "Aww, look! He's already fantasizing about kissing her; that's so cute!"

"No…I wasn't…I…"

"Alright, Sayaka, that's enough teasing him for one day." Makoto shot a grateful glance at Leon for his interruption before the Baseball Star handed him the now empty plates and silverware, encouraging "Look dude, ultimately what you and Kyoko are is up to the two of you. So…just take these back to the kitchen and take some time to think on what I've just said, alright? I can handle taking care of Sayaka from here on out."

Knowing better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, Makoto quickly snatched the plates, getting off of the bed before bowing and issuing a brief farewell before walking out of Sayaka's dorm.

As Makoto walked down the hallway, he started to ponder Leon's words.

_Do I…like-like Kyoko? I mean…I enjoy spending time with her…and I know that she's cute…but do I really have a crush, or is that my hormones talking?_

Sighing in indecision, Makoto entered the dining hall, glad that he had some time alone to wash the dishes and think by himself.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy! Was that when you realized Mommy was the one?"

Chuckling, Makoto replied "No, Kiki. All I knew at the time was that a crush on your mother was possible. I was still wildly confused about my own emotions, and it would take a while before I could finally get a grip on them."

Nodding, Kiki asked "So what were you doing while Daddy was with Leon and Sayaka, Mommy?"

"Well…I was on my way to talk to your Auntie Hina. You see, Sakura had just run out of ointment for her bite wounds and asked me to keep Auntie Hina company while she got more from Mikan."

XXX

September 7, 2014

"Hey, Kyoko…Owww…"

Sighing, Kyoko deadpanned "I take it you're not feeling better then…"

Smiling sheepishly, Hina assured Kyoko as she sat on her bedside "Oh, no, it's not that…it's just…" Hina sighed and admitted "I hate being cooped up in my room all day! Sakura and Tsumiki-senpai say it's for my own good, but being bedridden like this, I feel like I'm gonna die like a bunny rabbit!"

"…You really like to be active, don't you?"

Nodding vigorously, Hina confirmed "YEAH! I've always gotta keep moving, struggling to reach that gold medal! It's not winning that's important to me; it's just trying the best I can to get to the very top that really gets me excited and moving!"

Kyoko looked at Hina with a mixture of comprehension and amazement. Although some of a detective's prestige was based in the difficulty of cases they took on, most of their success came from their success-fail ratio. The difficulty of cases didn't matter, just as long as the number of failed cases was minute compared to the number of solved cases.

_It's probably why I was so frustrated when I couldn't solve the mystery of Hina's attacker…_

"But as long as my wounds don't heal, I can't even struggle out of this bed! Good god, I'm as useless now as I am on the field of love!"

_Love?_ Suddenly curious, Kyoko replied "I never took you for the type to feel insecure about romance, Hina."

Nodding glumly, Hina confessed "Well, yeah. I mean…I know I have a fit figure, but people at my old school told me I'm not very ladylike. And I've never been in love, so how can I be any good at it?"

_…So…we're not really all that different…_

Like Hina, Kyoko had no experiences with romance. With her mother dead before she hit puberty, her father out of the question, and her grandfather dissuading such feelings at all, she lacked the experience and foresight to deal with any romantic feelings or give any sound advice about it.

"I tried asking Makoto to pretend to be my boyfriend and run a few skits with me to draw out my feminine side…but it didn't go well…"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, Kyoko wondered _You asked Makoto for advice? But the only girl he ever asked out turned him down…_

Her eyes widening in recollection, Hina exclaimed "Oh, but he did have one piece of advice that really cheered me up!" Suddenly curious, she gave Hina her attention as the bedridden Ultimate revealed "He said, "I think you're fine just the way you are. Because, I mean, that's who you are. And falling in love is supposed to be fun, right? If you stress out about it, where's the fun in that?" It was totally great advice!"

_Falling in love…is supposed to be fun?_

Before she could ponder any further, the door opened, revealing Sakura entering the room with a bottle of ointment and some gauze.

Looking gratefully at Kyoko, the Ultimate Martial Artist thanked "I appreciate you looking after Hina for me. She didn't try to get out of bed, did she?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "She made very clear that she's frustrated by her inability to move, but she hasn't tried to disobey her medical advice."

Nodding, Sakura gave a teasing smile, glancing at Hina as she replied "That's good. The first day we moved her from the Nurse's office, she tried countless times to try and move around on her own. I was afraid we might have to tie her down to the bed."

Hina pouted, blushing in embarrassment as she groaned "Geez, Sakura, did you have to say that out loud? I learned my lesson, alright?"

Letting out a brief laugh at her friend's expense, Sakura dismissed Kyoko "I can take it from here; I'm sure you have work you need to be doing."

Nodding, Kyoko got off the bed and walked towards the door, hearing Hina's call as she closed the door behind her.

"Bye, Kyoko! Thanks for keeping me company!"

XXX

_"I think you're fine just the way you are…"_

Kyoko found herself reflecting on Makoto's advice about love, even if the advice wasn't originally meant for her.

_I can't believe I'm even entertaining the idea, but even if I wanted to fall in love, the only person who's accepted me completely is Makoto, and even if I…_

_"Falling in love is supposed to be fun, right?"_

Like Makoto, the detective found herself flashing back to their outing at Starbucks, remembering how much fun she had with him…both sitting in silence at the café, as well as doing things like at the spring festival last term.

Sighing, Kyoko shook the thoughts from her head, admonishing herself _Get a grip, Kyoko. Just because you had fun and he accepted you doesn't mean you two are in love! Besides…he probably doesn't even find you cute. Clothes are one thing, but you? There's no way even someone as accepting as Makoto can find you cute…_

"She's not cold!"

"Huh?"

Kyoko turned to see that the outburst had come from the dining hall. Curious, she stealthily peered around the corner to see Makoto, in a rare moment of genuine anger, arguing with Junko.

"Ugh, good god, Makoto! Have you not been paying attention? Honestly I don't know how you can tolerate spending so much time with little Miss Detective. I swear, she's so stoic and unfeeling, even you can't find her cute!"

Shaking his head, Makoto denied passionately "No no…I actually think Kyoko-chan is qui…quite cute!"

Obscured from view, Kyoko gasped, her palms muffling her breath as the shocked detective thought _He…thinks I'm cute?_

Makoto blushed, surprised that he was able to muster up the bravado to say something so bold.

Junko looked at him with a shocked expression before her lips curled into a teasing smirk, taunting "My my…is it possible you…"

_Not you too, Junko!_ Sighing, Makoto interrupted "I'm going to go to my room and study."

"Bye bye, Makoto!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Makoto exited the dining hall, turning to walk to his room, oblivious to the blushing Detective just outside the entrance to the hallway.

_Makoto…finds me…cute?_ Shaking the thought from her head, Kyoko turned to walk out of the dorms before Junko could spot her, thinking _I need to get to the station…work on some cases…_

Yet even when she was knee-deep in paperwork, a small part of her mind couldn't stop thinking about how Makoto had called her cute.

XXX

Present Day

"You…heard what I said back there?"

Nodding, Kyoko admitted with a blush "…Yes, I heard it, though not the entire conversation."

"Ah, well, it wasn't all that important anyhow…she just came in the dining hall after I was finished washing Sayaka's dishes and started teasing me."

"I'd say it was important!" Both parents turned to Kiki, who continued "She got you closer to admitting your feelings by goading you into calling Mommy cute!"

Smiling nostalgically, Kyoko nodded and acquiesced "When you put it that way…I suppose it was a rather important conversation. And not just for your father…hearing what your father thought of me, even if I wasn't supposed to hear it, helped me to see myself in a more positive light."

Smiling, Makoto replied "I…I'm glad I could do that for you, honey."

Both Naegi parents smiled at each other before turning to their daughter.

"Alright, kiddo, time for bed. We'll tell you the next part of the story tomorrow, alright?"

*Yawn* "Okay, Daddy."

As Kiki nestled under the blankets, Makoto and Kyoko kissed her goodnight before quietly creeping out, retiring to their own room to sleep for the night.


	40. Intimacy Arc Chapter Five

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Five: When Turtles and Aliens Attack! Saved by Genocide Jill?

Present Day

"So what happened next?"

"Well, a few days later, both Sayaka and Hina had healed from their injuries. Normally, on Fridays I would study programming and having with Chihiro. However, ever since he came out as male, he had been slowly been getting the urge to become stronger. So he decided to ask Sakura to help him train starting that Friday. Your father, Auntie Hina, and I decided to go and watch is first training for emotional support…"

XXX

September 12, 2014

"Alright, Chihiro. Are you ready to start your training?"

Chihiro stood in the gymnasium, fidgeting in a blue unisex track suit he had procured from the school warehouse.

Looking down with an expression of anxiety, Chihiro answered Makoto "I…I'm a little…nervous. I mean…what if this is just a lost cause? I mean…look at how fiercely Kyoko trains with Sakura! …Maybe I should just give up now before I waste everyone's time and we can do our regular programming sessions instead. Then I can at least be useful…"

Sighing, Kyoko reminded "Chihiro, remember that I had extensive martial arts training with my grandfather before I started sparring with Sakura. You're starting from scratch, so you shouldn't put my performance as an immediate goal."

"Kyoko's right, Chihiro." Everyone's eyes turned to see Sakura walking into the gymnasium, a reassuring smile on her face as she carried two water bottles in her hands. "Your anxiety is understandable, Chihiro. I was the same way when I started training under my father?"

"R…really?"

Nodding, Sakura explained "My family owns a dojo that has belonged to the Ogami family for generations. Each head of the dojo has aspired to be the Strongest Human Alive, and when that expectation landed upon me, I felt nervous and scared that I would let my father down."

"So…what did you do?"

Sakura knelt down before Chihiro, placing her hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly, telling him "My father sat me down and told me that I could go at my own pace, that I didn't need to become strong overnight. He also told me that becoming the Strongest Human Alive was as much about persistence as it was about raw power. So as long as you go at a pace that's comfortable to you, you'll be fine."

"Oh…okay." Chihiro smiled and bowed, replying "Th…thank you!"

Standing up, Sakura replied "No need to thank me, Chihiro. I was thinking that we could start by having you run a couple laps around the gym so that I know what we'll be starting from."

"Ooh, can I join too? I just got cleared, so I've been dying to get some exercise in. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!"

Chuckling, Sakura acquiesced "I don't see why not."

"YAY!"

As Makoto and Kyoko took their seats in the bleachers, Sakura encouraged as Chihiro and Hina lined up at the southeast corner "Remember, Chihiro, this isn't a race. Don't feel like you need to keep up with Hina at this stage. Just focus on going at a comfortable pace for you."

Nodding, Chihiro answered "Okay. I'm…gonna do my best!"

Sakura nodded at Chihiro's enthusiasm before a loud banging sound came from the gymnasium doors.

"What?"

Sakura turned around, looking to the source of the noise, her muscles tense in preparation before it flung open, a stampede of giant turtles and aliens bursting through and charging right at the Ultimate Programmer.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"CHIHIRO, BEHIND ME!"

Said programmer cowered behind the furious Sakura, her punches and kicks demolishing every unknown foe that dared to try and harm the two. Her shock hidden behind her emotional mask, Kyoko instantly leapt off of the bleachers, dashing over to the chaos with Makoto clumsily running after her.

"Kyoko, come back! It's too dangerous!"

Ignoring Makoto's warning, Kyoko dove into the fray, launching a flying kick at a rogue turtle that had just managed to sneak its way past Sakura's defenses, making the Ultimate Programmer sigh in relief.

Seeing Sakura's tankful glance, Kyoko yelled "Makoto, Hina! Get Chihiro out of here! Sakura and I can cover you and hold them off!"

"But…"

"GO!"

Stunned into obedience, Makoto and Hina each grabbed one of Chihiro's hands and hurriedly dragged him out of the gymnasium as the two fighters expertly reoriented themselves to cover his escape. As soon as they got through the doors, the escaping trio breathed a sigh in relief.

"Come on!" Chihiro cried "We've got to get Mondo to come and help!"

The other two nodding in agreement, the trio ran through the halls to get Mondo's assistance, Makoto looking back worriedly at the gymnasium doors.

_Please be okay, Kyoko!_

XXX

"OKAY, WHERE ARE THOSE…"

Mondo's protective roar trailed off, Makoto sighing in relief as he peeked out from behind the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader to see the army of turtles and aliens demolished into pieces, a sweaty Sakura resting against the wall and catching her breath while Kyoko was kneeling on the floor, sifting through the various pieces.

Seeing that the danger had passed, the two walked into the gymnasium and approached the two combatants. Makoto opened his mouth to speak when Kyoko interrupted him without even turning to face him.

"Robots."

"R…robots?"

Nodding, Kyoko explained "These…creatures were mechanically produced, likely operating through a remote signal."

Nodding, Makoto asked "You guys aren't hurt or anything, right?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko assured him "Our muscles will probably be sore tomorrow, but we are uninjured."

As Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, Mondo groaned "Geez, you guys couldn't have at least saved a few for me?"

Finally opening her eyes, Sakura turned to Mondo and replied "My apologies; we appreciate your willingness to help us and we'll remember to call upon you for assistance if the situation demands it in the future."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mondo replied "…Well, as long as you ladies are safe, then I guess that's all that matters."

Nodding, Kyoko stood up and interrupted "If we're done expressing our respective gratitude…there are some things about this incident that concern me."

_…Like the fact that you could have gotten killed?_

Oblivious to Makoto's worries, Kyoko continued "This incident is too close in proximity to Sayaka and Hina's injuries to not be connected. And the quality behind these mechanical aliens and…"

"Koopa Troopas." Kyoko looked curiously to Makoto, who was now kneeling by the scattered parts on the floor as he explained "Koopa Troopas are a common enemy in the Super Mario Bros. series of video games. Some of these robots look like they were modeled to look like them."

Nodding, Kyoko glanced appreciatively at Makoto and replied "I see…thank you, Makoto." Returning her attention to the others, Kyoko continued "Anyway, constructing these and programming them to attack us would take some considerable mechanical skill. Unfortunately, none of the remains feature any kind of identifying information, so I don't have any leads to pursue at this point."

Nodding, Sakura summarized "I see…so you're saying that all we have to go on is that the culprit is likely connected with Sayaka and Hina's attacks and has skill in mechanics."

"Ah, shit!" Turning around, Mondo started walking out of the gymnasium, replying "I'll just leave the thinking and sleuthing to you guys. Later!"

Nodding, Sakura slowly got up, announcing "I'm going to go check on Chihiro and Hina. Makoto, where did you leave them before you went to get Mondo?"

"Oh, um…Hina's staying with Chihiro in his room."

Nodding, Sakura slowly walked out, leaving the two other Ultimates alone in the gymnasium.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, that must have been really scary, Mommy!"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "At that point in my life, Kiki, facing potentially dangerous situations came with the job description of detective." Glancing toward her husband, she remarked "I think you father was the more worried out of the two of us."

Makoto nodded his head with a grim frown, staying silent out of a desire to move away from the subject.

Seeing that her father didn't want to talk about it, Kiki asked "So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Let's see, the next day, your Uncle Byakuya "permitted" us to join him on a tour of one of his facilities still under construction. Chihiro was understandably too frightened from the other day to go, and Mondo and Sakura opted to say behind to offer their protection until he didn't feel scared anymore. So the rest of us were standing in front of the construction site, having just gotten lunch when…"

XXX

September 13, 2014

"Stare in amazement at the glory before you, peasants. You are witnessing the future site of the Togami Conglomerate's new division headquarters."

Everyone else rolled their eyes at Byakuya's boasting, looking up at the steel girders framing the future building, fastened into the concrete base at the bottom.

"…It's just a construction site…" Celeste sighed and lamented "Honestly…when you invited us to look at your new headquarters, I expected a certain amount of elegance, not a dirty old construction site. My favorite dress is going to be all dirty now."

His eyes narrowed, Byakuya pointed at Celeste and declared "I've just made a decision; you will never be allowed in any of my company properties."

"…This is fine. My eventual castle will be far more elegant than any of your division headquarters."

"Sh…shut it! Nothing you o…own will ever measure up to Master's ha…hard work!"

As Byakuya worked to silence Toko's pointless arguments, Makoto and Kyoko turned to each other, Makoto munching on his burger he brought from the restaurant while Kyoko sipped some ramen out of a disposable cup.

Seeing her slurp a stray noodle into her mouth, Makoto reached into his pocket and handed her a single packet, offering "Would you like some pepper with your ramen? It came with my cheeseburger, but I'm not the biggest fan of adding pepper on my burger."

Shaking her head, Kyoko explained "That might not be the best idea, considering who's with us right now…"

Makoto followed her glance to spot Toko bowing her head in apology to Byakuya, the boy suddenly realizing what she was alluding to.

_Oh yeah, right; the last thing we need is a surprise appearance by Genocide Jill…_

Pointing to Toko, byakuya ordered "Now…go with your other disgusting classmates and vacate yourselves from my premises. I still have to…"

Before he could finish, a giant roller suddenly slammed onto the base, separating the Prodigy and Writer and causing everyone else to run for cover.

_Wh…what just happened?_ Makoto quaked as Kyoko pulled him behind one of the girders.

Before any of them could think, steam and rocks shot out of the roller's exhaust, pelting Byakuya who held his arms up as a shield against the attack.

"What the hell?"

At the same time, the roller slowly moved towards Toko, who screeched and ran away as the machinery threatened to flatten her like a piece of paper. Seeing two of his friends and classmates suffer made Makoto panic.

_Oh no! Byakuya's gonna get seriously hurt if those rocks keep coming out! And Toko's gonna get flattened like a pancake if someone doesn't stop that roller. But we're too far away to stop it; what do I…wait…_

Makoto looked down at his palm, his eyes widening in epiphany as he looked from his palm to Toko, gears turning in his head as he concocted a plan.

Seeing Makoto tug at the pepper packet, Kyoko frowned, asking "Makoto…what are you…"

"No time!"

Kyoko's eyes widened as Makoto ripped the pepper packet open, the wind carrying its contents in Toko's direction.

_Makoto Naegi, have you gone insane? That's gonna make Toko sneeze, and…_

*AHCHOO!*

Toko's tongue slithered out of her mouth, having turned into Genocide Jill and turning around to face the still advancing piece of machinery.

"Oh hey, Mr. Roller!" Bowing, Jill greeted "Nice to meetcha! Normally I only kill adorable boys, and I promised the peanut gallery over there I wouldn't kill anyone, but…" Spotting Byakuya being pelted by the rocks coming out of the exhaust, Jill grinned, drawing two scissors from under her skirt and declaring "Since you're trying to kill Master too, guess I have no choice! DIE!"

In the blink of an eye, Jill had turned the construction machinery into scrap metal, two pairs of razor-sharp scissors embedded in the now-dead engine as the roller separated itself from the body. No longer being pelted by rocks, Byakuya lowered his arms, his slightly scratched face causing Jill to swoon.

"Oh, Master! Are you hurt? Here, let me heal you with my voluptuous body!"

Before anyone could react, Jill had tackled Byakuya, cradling his head against her breasts as a creepily cute smile was plastered on her face.

Byakuya tried in vain to push her away, exclaiming "Get off me, woman!"

Everyone else sighed and sweatdropped, before Kyoko turned to Makoto, who sighed in relief while she gave an impressed stare before walking over to the destroyed machinery, Makoto following close behind as she started to investigate.

Sifting through the pile of scrap metal, Kyoko picked up a wrench, inspecting it from every angle.

"Find anything, Kyoko?"

By this point the others had joined Makoto behind her, leaning over her shoulder as curiosity overtook them.

_It would be easier to find something if all of you didn't crowd me…_ Kyoko thought irritatedly before her eyes widened as she realized _Wait…there's a name on here…_ "Soda?"

"I'm more of a Gatorade Gal myself…"

Ignoring Hina's misinterpretation, Kyoko clarified "It's a name inscribed on this wrench that was attached to the roller."

Makoto's eyes widened as he realized "Wait, I know that name." As Kyoko turned to him with curiosity, Makoto explained "There's a student in Nanami-senpai's class with that last name. Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic. Though I don't know why his wrench would be here."

While Makoto was talking, Kyoko's eyes widened, the gears turning in her head as she concluded "…right now he's our only lead, so once we get back on campus, we should have a chat with this Kazuichi Soda. First though…" Kyoko looked over to Byakuya and Jill, suggesting "We should separate them. And it wouldn't be a good idea for us to walk out with Genocide Jill. Makoto, do you have another one of those pepper packets?"

Fishing through his pockets, Makoto at last pulled one out and announced "Yeah; they gave me one more with my burger."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Perfect. Let's get to work then and change Jill back to Toko so we can head back to campus."

XXX

"Hey, my wrench! Where'd you find it? It had been stolen a little while ago!"

The two of them were now in front of Kazuichi's dorm room, speaking to the Ultimate Mechanic.

Makoto explained "It was attached to a piece of construction equipment that almost hurt Byakuya and Toko."

"Wha…are you serious?!"

Nodding, Kyoko asked "When exactly did your wrench go missing, Soda-senpai?"

"Hmm…about a week ago, I think."

"Interesting…" Kyoko mused. "Your wrench went missing right before the attack on Chihiro and Sakura, only to turn up during Byakuya and Toko's accident. By that same token, it showed up after Tanaka-senpai recovered his beartrap and piranhas that were stolen from him. I wonder…"

The veiled accusation finally clicking in his head, Kazuichi's eyes narrowed, the boy objecting "Hold on! You don't think **I** had anything to do with this?"

"**Did** you have anything to do with this?" Kyoko pressed "You certainly could have created the robots that attacked Chihiro and Sakura. And your wrench was found at the scene of the crime earlier today. Plus you and Tanaka-senpai are classmates, so you would have had potential access to steal one of his beartraps as well as the mechanical knowledge of how it operates."

"H…hang on! Gundham and I may be in the same class, but he's just a weirdo who rants about dark magic and demons all day! I'd never get close enough to him to be able to steal any of his stuff. Besides, I'm not the only one who's had things stolen."

Now interested, Makoto asked "What do you mean, Soda-senpai?"

Sighing, Kazuichi confessed "Around the same time my wrench went missing, Chiaki said that her copy of Super Mario Bros. was stolen from her room while she was at a meeting planning the fall festival."

Turning to Makoto, Kyoko asked "Is this true, Makoto?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah; she mentioned it during one of our meetings. I'm sorry; I didn't think it had anything to do with…"

"It's fine." _Interesting, so someone seems to be stealing things signifying the talents of Class 77 and planting them at the scenes where our classmates are getting attacked. But who would stand to benefit from that?_ Sighing, Kyoko finished "Very well, thank you for your time, Soda-senpai. Makoto, let's go."

Bowing, Makoto finished "Thank you, Soda-senpai!" as he hurried after Kyoko.

XXX

"That was clever of you…using Genocide Jill's transformation to save everyone from that runaway roller."

Makoto placed down his tea, swallowing the liquid in his throat as his eyebrow raised in surprise at Kyoko's unusually straightforward compliment. The two sat alone at their usual table, everyone else having left, affording the two a moment of relative privacy.

"Thank you…"

"I'm not finished." Makoto sweatdropped at seeing Kyoko's disapproving glare as she scolded "It was also incredibly foolish; that little stunt of yours could have easily blown up in our faces had Jill decided to go on a killing spree afterwards." Looking down at her coffee mug, Kyoko admitted "You nearly gave me a heart attack with that monumental risk."

Irritation bubbling in his chest, Makoto retorted "Well…what about that stunt the other day? You know, when you leapt into danger to fight off those robots?" As Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, Makoto held up a hand, silencing her as he continued "I know you can protect yourself, really I do…but you still could have gotten killed…just like the Akafuku case."

Her irritation forgotten, Kyoko looked at him curiously, urging him to continue. Getting the hint, Makoto sighed, making a startling confession.

"Seeing how badly you were hurt back then…it really scared me. I…I had some bad dreams for a few nights…about what would have happened if I didn't get to you in time."

"Makoto…"

Kyoko was silenced by Makoto's own disapproving glare, startled as he stressed "You really need to be more careful with your life like that. I'm glad you went to protect Chihiro and that everything turned out okay…but the fact that it might **not **have…really scared me…"

Makoto looked down, blushing out of embarrassment at what he had just told her. Kyoko, in an effort to mend the burning bridge, reached over and rested her hand over his own, causing the boy to look up in surprise at her unusually warm smile.

"Makoto…believe it or not, I'm scared too. Every day when I go out into the field, I'm at least a little scared that I might not come out unscathed. These gloves are proof of that, as you are well aware. Which is why every action I take is deliberate; I didn't go assist Sakura out of recklessness. So please, trust that I'm making the right decision, and don't be so worried about me from now on, alright?"

Sighing, Makoto shook his head as he declined "I can't…I'm always worried about my friends. I was worried about Sayaka and Hina, I was worried about Sakura and Chihiro, and I was worried about Toko and Byakuya. It's just who I am, you know? I always put my friends before myself."

Kyoko let out a breathy chuckle, squeezing his hand as she mused "I shouldn't have expected anything else from someone as sentimental as you. Fine, you can worry about me…just don't let it impact your sleep, alright? And in return I'll only criticize your harebrained plans if they go awry."

Smiling, Makoto looked up, agreeing "Alright, I can agree to that."

The two friends stared into each other's eyes, unconsciously threading their fingers together as they grew just a tiny bit closer.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, you guys really loved each other even back then, if you were that worried about each other."

Both parents nodding, Kyoko mused "…In retrospect, I suppose we did. Though neither of us realized it at the time."

Makoto commented "After all, we were only just starting to toy with the idea that maybe we liked each other as more than friends. We certainly weren't ready to make any declarations of love." Smiling at his wife, Makoto reached behind Kiki and threaded his fingers with his wife as she reciprocated his gestures before he finished "Just knowing that we cared about and worried about each other…that was a huge step for us."

Both parents blushed before Kiki interrupted "So what happened next?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied "Tomorrow, Kiki. It's bedtime for you now."

Pouting, Kiki nonetheless snuggled under the pillows, feeling the blanket being draped up to her chin by her parents, who then leaned down to kiss her good night.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

I…love you too…" Kiki yawned before falling asleep.

Makoto and Kyoko smiled, treading their fingers together again as they left their daughter to slumber.


	41. Intimacy Arc Chapter Six

A/N: This chapter is partially the result of an ask from one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Six: Yep, You're Totally in Love!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, I was relaxing in my room the next day and was about to go to bed when…"

XXX

September 14, 2014

"Byakuya?"

Much to Makoto's surprise, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny stood on the other side of the door, a scowl on his face. Before Makoto could ask a single question, Byakuya strolled right in of his own accord, leaving Makoto flabbergasted.

_Can I help you?_

Sighing, Makoto closed the door behind him, watching as Byakuya pulled out the desk chair, turning it around and sitting on it, crossing his arms across his chest and one arm over the other.

"Don't sigh at me; you should feel honored that I have decided to grace your living quarters with my presence."

_Yeah, a real honor…_

"Anyways, I'll get right to business; I'm in the uncomfortable position of having to express my gratitude to a commoner."

"What do you…"

Sighing in frustration at Makoto's apparent denseness, Byakuya explained "I'm referring to your use of Genocide Jack's combat prowess that stopped that construction machine from pelting me to death."

"O…oh, don't worry about it…"

"I won't especially now that I've expressed my gratitude."

_On second thought…maybe you should worry…_

Makoto's thoughts were halted by Byakuya's grimace, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny continuing "It does however leave me in the humiliating position of asking you for your advice."

"M…my advice?"

Makoto stood there shocked; never in a million years would he have thought that Byakuya would ask him for advice on anything.

_With all the time he's spent boasting about his superiority to all of us, you'd think that asking anyone for advice would be beneath him…_

Nodding, Byakuya explained "I'm of course referring to how to sufficiently express my thanks to that disgusting woman Fukawa. After all, she's the one who did all the hard work, so as much as it pains me to admit it, I owe her a greater debt than I owe you for my rescue."

_…Well, not calling her disgusting would be a good start…_ Scratching his head, Makoto suggested "Well…maybe you could try being…I don't know…nice?"

Sighing, Byakuya explained "Pleasantries were not a skill set I ever needed as an heir to the Togami Conglomerate. I'm well aware that my…perspective could use some adjustment in a school environment…which is why I'm coming to you." Raising his eyebrow, Byakuya asked "Well, what's the issue? You've already managed to alter your girlfriend's personality, surely you must have some advice on how to adjust my own on a temporary basis."

"G…girlfriend…?"

Makoto's head cocked to the side in confusion, not understanding what Byakuya was getting at, causing the Ultimate Affluent Progeny to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Good god the both of you are dense. I'm referring to that Ultimate Detective Kirigiri."

Blushing in an instant, Makoto stammered "K…Kyoko? We…we're not dating…"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Makoto. I already had this conversation with Kyoko prior to our summer vacation. Anyone with half a brain can see that you two are attracted to each other."

Blushing even redder, Makoto denied "But we're not! I admit…she's…cute…but even if I were…infatuated with her…there's no way she'd find anything in me."

Sighing, Byakuya got up and replied "Whatever; you and Kirigiri dance around each other however much you want. This whole conversation was a total waste of my time. Goodbye, Makoto."

Makoto watched as Byakuya slammed the door behind him, leaving Makoto alone in his room.

_…What just happened?_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy. Uncle Byakuya was trying to be nice?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "For once in his life, yes, he was making a concerted effort to try to be nice to Aunt Toko. Unfortunately, that whole idea hit a snag once the subject turned to me and your mother. The fact of the matter was that I was infatuated with her, and I just didn't know it."

Nodding in understanding Kiki turned to her mother and asked "And what were you doing when this happened, Mommy?"

"Well, after dinner that evening, Chihiro asked me to come to his room to talk to me about something. And when I arrived…"

XXX

September 14, 2014

"Sorry for asking you to come by on such short notice."

Kyoko shrugged as she watched Chihiro close the door behind her and replied "No apologies necessary. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…I wanted to thank you for saving me a couple of days ago. I spent the other day thinking about what the best way to repay you was…"

"You don't need to repay me…" Kyoko tried to deny, only for Chihiro to shake his head.

"But I do! I know that Makoto and Hina were the ones who got me out of there, but if you and Sakura didn't hold off those robots, I'd be dead! I've already committed to a more rigorous training schedule with Sakura to thank her for her role, but I still need to repay you!"

Sighing, Kyoko shook her head in defeat and gave a small smile, seeing the same kind of determination and passion within Chihiro that she admired in Makoto.

"Alright then…how did you want to repay me?"

Nodding, Chihiro quickly pulled up a second chair to the desk, urging Kyoko to sit down. Acquiescing, Kyoko took her seat as Chihiro opened up his laptop.

"Do you remember that first night when you asked me for help solving that case and I panicked when you saw that application shortcut I didn't want you to see?"

Nodding, Kyoko recalled "You said it was related to an NDA you signed, right?"

Nodding in confirmation, Chihiro explained "Yes. I've decided…as long as you don't tell anyone about it…I'm going to show it to you. Not even Makoto knows about this!"

That piqued Kyoko's interest, especially given that he was the first one to be trusted with the secret of Chihiro's gender…even if it was by accident.

_To be shown something that not even he's privy to…this is the ultimate act of trust for Chihiro._ "Alright then…what is it."

"Let's see…ah, here we are."

Chihiro hovered his mouse over an icon as Kyoko read its name.

"Alter…Ego…"

Nodding, Chihiro decided "It might be better to show it rather than explain it."

Chihiro double-clicked on the icon, bringing up a full-screen window with a green background. Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw a 2-D image of Chihiro's head appear in the center.

She was even more shocked when the image then spoke "Hello, Nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki…" The image then blushed and continued sheepishly "Eheh…I always get so embarrassed introducing myself."

"Th…this is…"

Nodding, Chihiro explained "This is Alter Ego, an Artificial Intelligence I'm developing. It's a strong A.I., one that can learn and grow beyond its initial programming. Of course, it's still in the beta stage, so I still have a bit of a ways to go before it's finished."

_Even so…the fact that it can mimic you perfectly…this is WAY out of my ability to comprehend! _Regianing her sense of calm, Kyoko mused "I guess this is why you're known as the Ultimate Programmer…"

"…Well, it would be, if I had gone public about this. But you're the first person I've told about this. I mean…Makoto guessed that I was working on an A.I., but I've never showed him this."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "I see…so was there anything specific you wanted me to do, or did you just want to show me this?"

Chihiro bit his lip, mullin git over before explaining "Well…there was something I thought of asking you." Kyoko's brow raised in curiosity, Chihiro taking it as a sign to continue "Since this is only the first version, I need to do some beta testing, but there's only so much I can test by myself. I need to expose it to different personalities, but since the development is kind of secret…"

"Ah, so you want me to test it for you?"

Nodding, Chihiro added "Ah, but you can't take it out of this room. And remember, what happens in here stays between us, okay?"

Nodding, Kyoko acquiesced "Alright; what do you want me to do?"

Smiling, Chihiro pushed the laptop over to Kyoko's side, explaining "So at the bottom of the app is a chat box. Start by typing an introduction and then it'll ask you a series of random questions. Just answer them in the chat box as honestly as you can, okay?"

Nodding, Kyoko placed her hands on the keyboard before typing "Hello. My nae is Kyoko Kirigiri."

Alter Ego cocked its head in curiosity and asked "Eh? You're not Master? Oh, you must be that classmate Master mentioned. It's nice to meet you. Has Master given you permission to access me?"

"Yes." Kyoko typed, Alter Ego smiling after she sent the reply.

"Great! It's so interesting to meet a new person. So, I'd like to ask you a series of personality questions. Do you consent?"

"Yes, though I reserve the right to limit the scope of my answers as appropriate."

"Good. Now then, first question…What is your occupation?"

"Detective."

"Right…I guess it would make sense for an Ultimate Detective to be a detective. Question Two…What is your greatest weakness?"

Kyoko pondered her answer for a moment, not used to looking at herself with a critical eye.

Eventually, she settled on an answer, typing "My greatest weakness is that I have difficulty placing my trust in others."

"I see…alright, Question Three…How have you worked to mitigate your weakness."

_That's easy…_ Kyoko typed "My best friend Makoto Naegi helped me to befriend others after saving my life."

"I see…Master did say that you two were especially close…" Kyoko barely withheld a blush as Alter Ego continued "Alright, Question Three…name one of your fondest memories…"

_Let's see…they all involve Makoto…if I had to choose one, then… _"During the Spring Festival, Makoto won me a Detective Conan plushie that I had failed to win at a carnival game."

"Sounds fun!" Alter Ego giggled as it continued "Okay, last question. Name three of your favorite non-career hobbies."

_Let's see…they would have to be… _"Eating with Makoto, Studying with Makoto, and Swimming with Makoto."

"Thank you. Analyzing data now…"

After a few seconds, Alter Ego disappeared, only to reappear as the disembodied head of Kyoko.

Her eyes widening in shock, she turned to Chihiro, who explained "The way Alter Ego is programmed, once it analyzes a user's personality, it will then attempt to mimic that personality."

_Can it really do that…just from a handful of personality questions?_

Before she could ponder any further, Alter-Kyoko introduced "My name is…Kyoko Kirigiri."

_It mimicked me perfectly!_

In her own reluctant voice, Alter-Kyoko introduced "I am the Ultimate Detective at Hope's Peak Academy, and I am romantically attracted to Makoto Naegi."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she couldn't help but exclaim "A…attracted…to…Makoto?" Looking over to Chihiro, Kyoko tried to deny "Chihiro, I think your program is a little faulty. I'm not…attracted to Makoto…"

Before Chihiro could reply, Alter-Kyoko continued "I am attracted to Makoto Naegi due to his rescue of me from an early grave. Since then, we have done numerous hobbies together and he has helped me to regain my sense of trust."

_…Everything except the attracted part is true…but I'm not…_

"Voice Recognition indicates a reluctance to admit to romantic feelings. Possible causes include a reluctance to risk losing a close friendship and a lack of experience with romantic confessions."

_I don't want to lose his friendship…and I don't have any experience with romance…but that doesn't mean I'm reluctant to admit to an attraction that isn't there…right?_

Kyoko's pondering was interrupted by Alter-Kyoko, who continued "Constructing possible confession scenario…"

_Confession?! _

Kyoko froze as Alter-Kyoko disappeared, only to reappear with lavender, pointy cat ears on the top of her head, making Kyoko's eyes bulge out of her head.

_What the…did Hifumi sneak in and reprogram Chihiro's computer?_

Before she could think of anything else, Alter-Cat Kyoko cooed "Nyaa! Naegi-kun! Your smile makes my heart go all doki-doki! Please be mine, nyaa!"

*SLAM*

Chihiro jumped as Kyoko slammed the laptop shut, her face redder than it had ever been before.

"Kyoko…I'm sorry, are you…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko forced out "It's not your fault…Chihiro…I'd just…like to be alone for a little while. Good bye."

Kyoko brusquely walked out, slamming the door behind her as she hurried to her room. Once she got into her bathroom, she quickly disrobed before turning the hot water on.

"Maybe a shower will help me to calm down…"

Discarding her gloves, Kyoko stepped into the shower, lathering her bare body with soap as her mind wandered back to the last thing Alter Ego said.

_"Your smile makes my heart go all doki-doki!"_

"It's true…his smile does make my heartrate go up…but does that really mean…I'm…attracted to him?" Sighing as she lathered her hair, Kyoko lamented "Things were so much simpler before the summer…"

XXX

Present Day

"So that's why you closed the laptop on me when we rediscovered it at Hope's Peak!"

Blushing, Kyoko admitted "…It was embarrassing…I was caught off guard by you seeing something I thought you'd never see…and that I was too embarrassed to tell you about when we were teenagers."

Nodding in empathy, Makoto comforted "Honey, you don't need to feel embarrassed like that. I told you just as much after we found the laptop. Besides…I thought it was…kinda cute…" Makoto admitted while scratching his blushing cheek.

"Makoto…"

"Umm…Mommy…Daddy…are we still talking about you falling in love during high school?"

Turning to Kiki, Makoto shook his head and answered "No, Kiki; the story just reminded Mommy and Daddy of something else that happened before you were born." Seeing his daughter open her mouth, Makoto interrupted "That can wait for another day, Kiki. We still have **this **story to get through after all."

Nodding, Kiki accepted "Okay, Daddy. So what happened next, Mommy?"

Ruffling her daughter's hair, Kyoko answered "That'll have to wait until tomorrow, Kiki. It's late, after all."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned before wiggling under the blankets as her parents pulled them up to her chin and kissed her good night. Makoto and Kyoko smiled at their daughter's snores before, still blushing at the memories, they crept out of her room in order to cuddle in their own.


	42. Intimacy Arc Chapter Seven

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Seven: A Parade Gone Awry!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, your father had been working with Chiaki to plan the fall festival, which was going to happen the following Saturday. Eventually the day came and I was having breakfast with him before he was to go over the preparations with Chiaki…"

XXX

September 20, 2014

*Yawn*

Makoto blinked the drowsiness out of his eyes as a disposable cup appeared in front of him.

"Huh? Oh…hey Kiri…"

Smiling nostalgically, Kyoko sat down and teased "Pulled another all-nighter? You must be really tired if you're calling me Kiri. Here, drink this; it has extra caffeine in it. Figured you could use the extra energy boost."

Nodding gratefully, Makoto picked up the cup and brought it to his lips, tilting it as the hot coffee ran down his throat. Makoto instantly became more alert, sighing in relief and pleasure as his eyes opened, the shadows under them seeming to slightly lighten in shade, much to the Ultimate Detective's relief.

"Thanks, Kyoko. Yeah, Nanami-senpai and I had a really late night yesterday, finishing the final touches of the festival. We'll be doing a parade at the beginning and we had to double-check the route."

Nodding, Kyoko mused "Well, if it's anything like the spring festival, then it should be quite enjoyable." Recalling the fun she had with Makoto last term, Kyoko barely held back a blush before changing the subject, teasing "Just don't fall asleep on us right before your appearance again. I don't think Taka would be all too happy to go and wake you up again."

Chuckling nervously, Makoto scratched his cheek and admitted "…Yeah, he's taking part in the parade, so it would be pretty bad if he was late for it trying to wake me up again…"

"…Boy, you two tease each other like an old married couple…"

Makoto and Kyoko instantly looked up to see Koichi grinning down at them, his fedora partially covering his face. Makoto blushed while Kyoko wasn't goaded, long used to "Uncle Koichi" and his penchant for teasing.

"Can we help you, Kizakura-sensei?"

Nodding, Koichi informed them "I just came to pick up Makoto so he doesn't have a chance to fall asleep again."

_Does everyone have so little faith in me now?_

"Oh, hey Makoto."

Finally noticing his counterpart, Makoto greeted "Oh, good morning, Nanami-senpai. Did Kizakura-sensei come to pick you up too?"

Nodding, Chiaki gestured behind her and explained "I hope it's alright, but Sonia wanted to see the final preparations with us as we make our rounds, so I told her she could come."

"Oh, sure, that's fine."

Smiling excitedly, Sonia exclaimed "Thank you so much for allowing me to accompany you two on your rounds! I shall retain the utmost dignity as your honored guest!" Her head suddenly cocked to the side, a curios expression on her face as she asked "Oh, and who might you be? Are you acquainted with Makoto here?"

Nodding, Makoto introduced "Nevermind-san, this is my classmate Kyoko Kirigiri. She's the Ultimate Detective. Kyoko, this is Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess."

Grinning, Sonia immediately reached down and grabbed Kyoko's free hand, stunning the girl as she felt her hand being forcefully shook as Sonia squealed with glee.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! I've never met a real-life Detective before. It embarrasses me to admit it, but as the Princess of Novoselic, I am…how you say…shuttered?"

Once Sonia had let go of her hand, Kyoko cleared her throat and corrected "Sheltered. The word you're looking for is sheltered."

Facepalming, Sonia giggled "Oh, silly me! You must forgive me; I'm still getting acquainted to your country's language, so I tend to mess up some phrases." After a silence passed, Sonia looked down in guilt and fretted "Oh, did I offend you somehow? Please forgive me, I meant no disrespect…"

"It's not like that, Nevermind-san." Makoto explained "Kyoko just…takes some time to warm up to people is all. She's not really talkative unless she needs to be."

Her eyes lighting up in comprehension, Sonia replied "Ah, so she's the silent, brooding type. I suppose that makes sense as a detective…"

"There you are!"

Everyone turned their gaze to see Chisa running towards them, gently scolding "As great as it is to see you all forming bonds with each other, you're going to be late for your rounds if you don't leave right now!"

"R…right." Makoto stood up, coffee cup still in hand as he finished "Thanks for the coffee, Kyoko. I'll see you at the festival!"

Bowing, Sonia said "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kyoko!" before hurrying after the others, leaving Kyoko and the rest of the class to watch their Representative leave to complete final preparations.

XXX

"So did your rounds go well?"

Makoto nodded as he took his seat next to Kyoko, confirming "Yeah, everything went well. Taka and Hifumi should be coming through with the float in the next few minutes."

Kyoko's eyebrow raised in surprise as she commented "Hifumi and Taka? A bit of an odd choice, don't you think?"

"Yeah…well Taka volunteered to represent Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Moral Compass, and we needed someone to wave the flag next to the float, so we all drew straws and Hifumi got the short one…"

_Ah, I must have been out on a case during that time…_

Kyoko nodded in comprehension before the two of them turned their attention to the route in front of them. Before long, Leon and Ibuki blew their ceremonial horns, signaling the start of the parade. Everyone watched as a black and white striped float adorned with the Hope's Peak insignia rolled forward, Taka in his white uniform waving to the crowd, a proud smile on his face. On the ground next to him, Hifumi kept pace, waving a flag with the same emblem as the float, panting as they went along the route, an entourage of Reserve Course students pulling up the rear.

Seeing the parade go by, Kyoko turned to Makoto and whispered "Well, all-nighters aside, I'd say you and Nanami-senpai make for good Class Representatives, if this parade is any indication."

Blushing, Makoto smiled bashfully and asked "You…you think so…?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "I don't hand out praise lightly." Smiling, Kyoko whispered "You did well…just remember to go to bed early tonight."

Nodding, Makoto turned his head back to the parade, until a bright pink light caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Um…Kyoko? What's that pink light over there?"

"Hm?"

Kyoko followed Makoto's eyes, squinting to try and get a clearer view. When she couldn't see anything more defined, she reached into her jacket and pulled out a pair of binoculars, putting them up to her eyes. Looking into them, she focused on the light. After a moment, her eyes widened as she saw the light emanating from the end of a long, metal cylinder.

Removing the binoculars from her face, Kyoko hissed "That's an ammunition barrel!" As Makoto's eyes widened in shock, Kyoko explained "Whatever it is, it seems to be charging some kind of energy projectile…right at the float."

Makoto paled as he realized "B…but that means…Taka and Hifumi will get hurt! We've gotta stop that parade and get them out of danger!"

Nodding, Kyoko proposed "I'll jump on the float and get Taka out of there. You pull Hifumi out of the eventual blast radius."

Nodding, the two leapt out of their seats and into action.

XXX

"Wh…what?"

Taka could only stammer, seeing the scorched float that he had once been standing on. Hifumi could only tremble on the ground where he now sat, still processing that he was almost barbequed.

"Is everyone okay?"

Everyone turned their gaze to see Jin Kirigiri running up to the scene, a worried expression on his face.

Makoto turned and nodded, confirming "Yeah, we're fine Headmaster."

A relieved smile crossing his face, Jin nodded and replied "Good; that was quick thinking, Makoto. I'm very proud of the both of you."

Makoto blushed in embarrassment while Kyoko shuffled awkwardly, not quite comfortable hearing praise from her estranged father.

"Headmaster."

The three of them turned to see Juzo strolling up, carrying the long, metallic barrel in his arms as he announced "I secured the weapon; it was attached to a nearby flagpole."

"Ah, good work Juzo. Now we just need to…Hm?"

Jin looked down to see Kyoko gently tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it, Kyoko?"

"…May I inspect it for clues, Headmaster?"

Jin smiled and nodded, agreeing "Of course, Kyoko." Turning to Juzo, he ordered "Juzo, please hand Kyoko the weapon you found."

Grumbling, Juzo reluctantly handed the Ultimate Detective the unknown weapon, who immediately began to comb every inch of it.

"Let's see…we know it's capable of firing some kind of energy projectile, but as for identifying information…hm?"

"Wh…what is it, Kyoko?"

Her eyes settling on an inscription, she told Makoto "It appears to have an inscription etched on the side. Let's see…Novoselic Department of Defense…isn't that the country where Sonia Nevermind is from?"

"Y…yeah…But why would a piece of weaponry from her home country be here?"

Everyone turned their gaze to Sonia who stood some distance away, conversing with her classmates.

Kyoko bit her lip as she confessed "I'm not sure…but it might be worth asking her about this. If nothing else, maybe we can at least get a better idea as to what this is."

Nodding, Jin called out "Sonia Nevermind? May we speak to you for a moment, please?"

XXX

"What? Novoselic weaponry was used in the attack?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "That's right; the projectile came from this ammunitions barrel that was attached to a nearby flagpole. We were hoping you could tell us more about this weapon and how it might have ended up on the grounds."

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone turned to see a furious Kazuichi stomping over to them, ranting with a shaking fist "Accusing me is one thing, but insinuating Miss Sonia's involvement in an attack on our school is totally out of…"

"KAZUICHI!"

The Ultimate Mechanic found himself silenced as Sonia held up a regal palm to his face, a stern, angry expression on her face as she ordered "Go back with the others. It's a fair question and given the presence of my country's artillery, I am honor bound to answer it. Understood?"

Sighing, Kazuichi's shoulders slumped as he obeyed "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Miss Sonia."

After Kazuichi slinked out of view, Sonia turned back to the others, a serious frown on her face as she continued "Anyways…I remember having a meeting with Novoselic's Minister of Defense not too far from the grounds. It's possible that it might have fallen from his stock he had on hand from the presentation he was giving me. And now that I can see it more closely, it looks like a paralysis cannon that Novoselic's military has been developing."

"Stun Cannon?"

Nodding, Sonia replied "Yes; it's supposed to fire a ball of energy meant to stun a target so they can be apprehended. Although given the scorch marks on the float, it would seem someone messed with the power settings to make it capable of inflicting grievous burns." A determined and apologetic expression on her face, Sonia bowed and vowed "I'll phone my country's cabinet as soon as I can and inquire as to how this weapon became separated from the supply."

Nodding with an appreciative smile, Jin replied "Thank you for your cooperation, Sonia. You may go and rejoin your class."

"Thank you Headmaster."

With one final bow, the Ultimate Princess walked off, disappearing from view before Jin cleared his throat and announced "Well, I should go and tell the other students that the festival is cancelled. You two should go and grab something to eat; you must be hungry after such an exciting day. Thank you again for your bravery."

Makoto and Kyoko watched as Jin and Juzo walked off, leaving the two Ultiamtes alone. It wasn't long though until Makoto's stomach started growling.

Makoto turned to Kyoko with a sheepish smile as he confessed "Guess I am a little hungry…"

Letting out a breathy, amused chuckle, Kyoko turned around and urged "Come on; there's a McDonald's not too far from campus; my treat this time."

"Oh…th…thanks, Kyoko…"

"Don't mention it."

Makoto eagerly hurried after the Ultimate Detective, already starting to salivate at the free burgers waiting for him.

XXX

*Burp*

Makoto blushed, one hand covering his mouth as the odor of processed meat as he sheepishly apologized "Ex…excuse me…"

A teasing smile on her face, Kyoko quipped "I take it that ravenous belly of yours is satisfied?"

True to her word, Kyoko paid for their meal once they arrived at McDonald's; all six of Makoto's cheeseburgers and his extra-large coke, as well as her grilled chicken salad and yogurt parfait.

Makoto nodded as they walked, his hand moving to rejoin the other to cradle his stuffed belly, which Kyoko couldn't help but sneak an occasional glance at. Filled to the brim with fast food and soda, Makoto's jeans looked like they were struggling to stay buttoned, his shirt stretched around his upper belly and exposing his lower belly and belly button to Kyoko's eyes.

_His belly looks…cute…all bloated like that…_

Frowning, Makoto asked "Ano…Kyoko…are you okay? You seem a bit…distracted…"

Blushing, Kyoko instantly admonished herself for such inappropriate staring.

_Stupid, stupid, Kyoko! You know better than to stare at Makoto like that…even it makes him look cute, all big and round like that…STOP THAT! BAD KYOKO!_

"Um…Kyoko…"

Huffing, Kyoko averted her gaze, dismissing him "It's nothing. Let's keep walking; campus is still a little ways away."

Frowning, Makoto nonetheless obeyed, following behind Kyoko as he couldn't help but wonder what got her so distracted.

So lost in thought was he that Makoto failed to notice her repeated glances at his jiggling belly, only stopping when they at last parted ways and entered their respective dorms.

XXX

Present Day

Kiki giggled, commenting "Wow, Daddy! Mommy sure loved your belly even back then, huh?"

Kyoko and Makoto both blushed; she because one of her most private secrets was finally out in the open, and Makoto from shock that Kyoko was physically attracted to him on some level at that point in their friendship.

Seeing his wife fiddling with her hair, Makoto took it upon himself to reply "Kiki, when you're older, you may find yourself staring at another person for apparently no reason. That's one of the signs of a crush, and we want you to know that it's completely normal and okay to sneak a couple of glances every now and again, as long as you don't invade the other person's privacy. We'll tell you more when you're older, but do you understand?"

Hesitantly nodding, Kiki accepted "I…think so, Daddy. So…what happened next?"

Looking at the clock, Makoto suggested "I think it's time for you to go to bed, pumpkin. We can continue the story tomorrow, okay?"

"…Okay…"

Sighing in relief at the end of the conversation, Kyoko's blush finally faded as she and Makoto tucked Kiki in, bringing the blanket up to her chin and kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Kiki."

"Sweet dreams, Mommy. Sweet dreams, Daddy."

As Kiki yawned and fell asleep, Makoto and Kyoko smiled sheepishly at each other, closing the door behind them as they walked out of Kiki's room.


	43. Intimacy Arc Chapter Eight

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Eight: A Heated Duel! Bonds Strengthen?

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well…the following evening your mother and I had just finished dinner and went our separate ways. Your mother went to check up on Hifumi who hadn't come out of his room all day. Meanwhile I was studying in my room and started to get hungry again."

Kiki giggled, teasing "Wow, Daddy. You sure had a hungry tummy when you were in school."

Seeing Makoto blush, Kyoko teased "He certainly did, and he still does." She then leaned over, rubbing both of their bellies through their pajamas as she finished "You both have deep tummies, my hungry husband and daughter!"

Said husband and daughter giggled, Kyoko's teasing ministrations just starting to tickle their ticklish tummies. After a second, she brought her hands back to her lap, her victims' giggles subsiding.

"Anyway…I was feeling hungry and went to the Dining Hall. But what awaited me was…"

XXX

September 21, 2014

"Hey, Makoto! Perfect timing!"

"Huh?" Makoto looked with a confused expression at Taka, then Mondo. "What's going on?"

It was Mondo who spoke next, taking over as he demanded "We've got a favor to ask. You've gotta be our witness!"

"Huh? Witness to what…"

Clenching his fist in anger, Mondo seethed "This guy's been talkin' shit about me since day one. Callin' me a coward and shit like that…"

Not one to take an accusation lying down, Taka interrupted "You **are** a coward! That's why you turn to violence to solve your problems!" Pointing his finger at Mondo with authority, Taka roared "That's why you can't do what society asks of you, why you walk around dressed like that!"

Enraged that the uniform of his and Daiya's gang was being mocked, Mondo growled "…The fuck you say? You dunno shit."

Before Mondo could say anything further, Taka continued as if Mondo hadn't even spoken at all "You've already lost to yourself, but you're such a coward you don't even realize it!"

"So what, you sayin' you're **not** a coward? You think you're tougher than me?"

"I **know** I am!"

Mondo scoffed at Taka's confident declaration, replying "Big words coming from someone who was almost turned into a wiener dog. And here I was actually worried about you earlier. Okay, Mr. Hall Monitor, then let's throw down. Prove you got what I don't got!"

Pointing his finger in declaration again, Taka roared "I accept your challenge!"

With that, Mondo turned back to Makoto explaining "So that's what's happenin', Makoto. You gotta be our witness!"

"Wait!" Makoto cried. "You're gonna…throw down? You're not gonna like…star tpunching each other, are you?"

To Makoto's relief, a disgusted Mondo denied "Fuck no! I may have some beef with Mr. Hall Monitor here, but I'd never throw a punch against someone who just survived an attack. I have a reputation to uphold, ya know!"

Nodding, Taka admitted "Well, at least you have some measure of honor. So what did you have in mind, then?"

"There's a bathhouse on the 1st floor of the dorm, right? With a sauna inside?"

_You mean the one I almost died in?_

Makoto internally shuddered as Taka deduced "I see…a simple endurance contest, is it? We're going to see who can stay in the sauna the longest, am I right!?"

"Goddamn straight! Let's go, Makoto!"

"Hey, Mondo!"

As Mondo trapped Makoto's right arm in his elbow, Taka did the same to Makoto's left, the pair hoisting Makoto off the ground.

"HEY! COME ON, LET ME GO!" Makoto yelled as he helplessly kicked his feet, the two feuding Ultimates dragging Makoto against his will to the sauna.

XXX

Present Day

"You always get roped into the craziest things, huh Daddy?"

Kyoko shot her husband a teasing smirk, leaving the patriarch to smile sheepishly and scratch his cheek. Whether it was his run in with Jutaro as a teenager, getting roped into various messes as a student, or even having to clean up his students' various messes and screwups, Makoto never had any boring stories about his day to tell Kiki when he and Kyoko picked her up from his parents.

"Yeah…something crazy was supposed to happen, odds were I'd get roped into it somehow…"

Wife and daughter both nodded simultaneously in agreement before Kiki turned to her mother and asked "So what were you doing when this went down, Mommy?"

"Well…I had decided to check on Hifumi to see how he was recovering. I had just arrived at his dorm when the door opened, revealing…"

XXX

September 21, 2014

"Celeste?"

Kyoko's eyebrows raised in surprise as the Ultimate Gambler closed the door behind her, her eyes containing a hint of surprise as she asked "Oh, Kyoko. What brings you here?"

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Kyoko returned "I could ask you the same thing. I'm just here to evaluate Hifumi's condition, as he was one of the victims in the attack."

Chuckling, Celeste replied "Then it seems we were both thinking the same thing, though for different reasons, it would seem. I merely came by to see if Yamada-kun had recovered sufficiently to resume his expected duties." Sighing, Celeste lamented "Sadly, it seems I will have to wait until he can resume making my Royal Milk Tea."

_Yamada-kun?_ _Why the honorific?_

Before she could think to ask, Celeste finished "Well, inspect him all you wish. As for me, I'm going to enjoy a lovely shower before I retire. Good night, Kyoko."

Kyoko stared at Celeste as she disappeared into her dorm, surprised by how…nice she had been when referencing Hifumi.

_What happened to servant or little piggy? Have things…improved between them?_

Tucking the thought away for later, Kyoko turned back to Hifumi's door, raising her finger to the doorbell and pressing it.

*Ding Dong*

XXX

"Oh, Miss Kirigiri."

Closing the door behind her, Kyoko took in the sight of a resting Hifumi, his roundish form obscured by the blankets covering him up to his chest.

"Are your injuries healing, Hifumi?"

Nodding, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator confirmed "Yeah, they're just some light burns from the float's explosion; nothing that a Burn Heal and some rest at an inn can't fix."

Nodding, Kyoko shifted "I saw that Celeste had visited earlier."

"Oh, yeah…Miss Ludenberg stopped by and graciously permitted me to take a vacation from my obligations of serving her. And what's more…she actually sounded…almost appreciative of me…"

_Hm…maybe almost losing her favorite servant has taught her to be a little more respectful towards those who value her…_Kyoko mused.

"You were right, Miss Kirigiri!"

Her head turned curiously towards the recovering Ultimate, Kyoko asked "About what?"

"You know…your advice from last term! It took a while, but I think Miss Ludenberg finally appreciates me, acknowledges my existence! We've finally had a C-Rank Support Conversation! It's only a matter of time before we finally hit that coveted S-Rank and we wed after the credits!"

_…He's persistent; I've gotta give him points for that…_ Choosing to entertain him, Kyoko replied "Well, good luck with that. I'm glad my advice was…eventually beneficial." Standing up, Kyoko finished "Well, since you're obviously doing alright, I will leave your premises. Good night Hifumi."

Before Hifumi could call back, she closed the door behind her, sighing before she decided to walk towards the Dining Hall.

_Perhaps I'll make a cup of tea before I go study in my room…_

XXX

Meanwhile, Makoto, having been dragged into the sauna with Mondo and Taka, was sweating like a stuck pig, feeling overheated and drowsy.

_Hot…so hot…I've gotta get out of here or I'll faint!_

It was then that Mondo and Taka looked over to the wobbly boy, the Ultimate biker Gang Leader commenting "Yo, dude, you don't look so good. Go on back to yer room!"

Nodding in agreement, Taka agreed "W…We'll r…report the results tomorrow morning…!"

"Yeah g…guys, I…I'm taking off…okay…?"

"See ya!"

Makoto stumbled through the bathhouse, and into the hallway, a flash of purple being the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

XXX

"Oof! What…"

Kyoko looked down to see what had collided with her and instantly blushed; a nearly naked Makoto, covered only by a towel tied around his waist, leaned against her, his breath tickling her neck.

Kyoko barely held back an embarrassed screech as she panicked "Makoto? What are you…Makoto…?"

Concern overriding her embarrassment, Kyoko paid more attention to the breaths tickling her neck, realizing _He's not conscious…_ Immediately worried, Kyoko pressed a gloved hand to his forehead and frowned, concluding _He's hot, but not feverish, I don't think._

Kyoko looked towards the sauna where Makoto had run into her from, causing the Detective to put the pieces together.

_Okay, so he spent too long in the sauna and passed out after suffering heat exhaustion. But why…No, I'd better get him to his room._

Hooking an arm under his knees while securing another one around his shoulders, Kyoko hoisted him into a cradling grip as she walked down the hallway to the dorms. As she continued walking, she couldn't help but sneak a peek at his bare front, her face suddenly feeling heated as her thoughts wandered to how cute his chest and belly looked

_…Look at me, I'm turning into a blushing schoolgirl…_

Kyoko sighed as she approached his door, turning the doorknob with one of her hands while still holding Makoto before pushing it open, at this point no longer surprised that Makoto had neglected to lock his door.

_For once his carelessness is actually beneficial…_ she mused as she walked into the room, proceeding to lay his prone form on the mattress and covering him up with the blankets.

She turned to walk away before turning to face the slumbering Ultimate Lucky Student, concern and worry suddenly filling her.

_…Someone should stay with him…if only to make sure he's not actually sick…_

Sighing, she instead walked over to his desk, pulling out the chair and, after turning it to face his bed, plopped down on it and kept watch, unable to hold back a smile as she watched him slumber.

_He looks…cute while sleeping…_

XXX

September 22, 2014

*Yawn* "…Where am I?"

Makoto rubbed one eye with his fist, trying to wake up as his vision came into focus.

"M…my room? How did I…"

"Sleep well, Makoto?"

A shocked expression on his face, Makoto gingerly sat up and turned to see Kyoko sitting at his bedside, her lips curled in a teasing smirk as she crossed one leg over her knee and her arms were crossed over her breasts.

"K…Kyoko? What are you…?" Makoto then looked down and yelped, realizing he was practically naked, pulled the sheets up to cover his chest as he asked in a panic "Where…where are my clothes?"

Sighing, Kyoko answered "You bumped into me as you ran out of the bathhouse before you passed out due to heat exhaustion. I expect the clothes you brought are still there."

"O…oh…but wait, how did I get back to my room if I passed out in the hallway?" His eyes widening in realization, Makoto stammered in shock "D…did you…"

Nodding, Kyoko finished "There was nobody else in the vicinity, so I carried you and placed you in your bed. Then I kept watch to make sure you weren't seriously ill."

Blushing, Makoto asked quietly "You…carried me? You…watched me sleep."

Hiding her embarrassment behind a teasing remark, Kyoko confirmed "Yes; you snore, by the way."

Looking down in embarrassment, Makoto apologized "Oh…s…sorry…"

"…I didn't say it as a complaint, Makoto; merely an observation."

In truth, Kyoko found his snoring to be rather cute, like a lullaby that tried to lure her to slumber too. There was no way she'd ever tell him that, though.

"Oh…okay…" Looking at the clock, Makoto's eyes widened in surprise before turning back to Kyoko and asking "Ano…Kyoko…not that I mind you being in my room…and I don't mean to sound ungrateful…but could you please leave so I can get dressed and head to breakfast before class?"

Nodding, Kyoko got up from the chair she was sitting in, acquiescing "Of course; I should probably take a quick shower and get dressed into my uniform. I'll see you at breakfast, Makoto."

As soon as she closed the door, Makoto sighed, his blush finally fading from his face as he slackened his grip, the sheets falling to expose his near naked body.

_Well, I should actually get dressed…_

Getting off of the bed, Makoto untied the towel from his waist, letting it drop to the floor as he walked to get his uniform on. As he put on the finishing touches, he couldn't help but think about how Kyoko had carried him, almost naked, back to his room and kept watch over him while he slept, surprised to find he wasn't really that disturbed by it.

_…Guess it just means I trust Kyoko…alright; everyone else is waiting for me. I'd better get going._

XXX

As if his wakeup wasn't strange enough, Makoto found himself flabbergasted by how chummy Mondo and Taka were, trading compliments and calling each other "Bro!"

_What…what just happened?_

Makoto made his way to his usual table, sitting down next to Kyoko, who only had her eyebrows raised in surprise as she took down the scene.

Before they could engage in their usual morning conversation, Mondo and Taka approached them, an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders as Mondo greeted "Hey, Makoto!"

"Thank you so much for acting as our witness yesterday!"

Her attention piqued, Kyoko finished sipping her coffee and turned to face him, asking "Witness?"

Nodding, Makoto answered "They had an endurance contest in the sauna last night to settle an argument and asked me to be their witness."

"Ah…" _That explains why he was in the sauna, and how he suffered from heat exhaustion…_

Curious, Makoto turned to the duo and asked "So? Which one of you left the sauna first?"

Scoffing, Mondo denied "That's water under the bridge little man!"

"That's…completely different from what you were saying last night." Makoto deadpanned before Taka agreed with Mondo.

"Put our duel out of your mind! KAME-HAME-FORGET ABOUT IT!"

"You're over 9000!" Mondo quipped as they fell into another brotherly laugh, managing to creep out everyone else, including Makoto.

_Since when could Taka parody Dragon Ball? Before April he barely even knew what manga and anime were!_

Eventually the two left to have breakfast at their own table, Makoto and Kyoko sighing in relief.

"Well, that was…something…" Kyoko mused.

"Yeah…" Makoto agreed.

"Thank you for your dedication, Yamada-kun."

Makoto and Kyoko turned to see the conversation they had overheard, his eyes widening in shock at seeing Celeste genuinely thank Hifumi.

"Is there anything else you require, Miss Ludenberg?"

Shaking her head, Celeste politely declined "No; you may go, Yamada-kun."

Bowing, Hifumi walked away from Celeste and into the kitchen to prepare his own breakfast.

_What just happened? Doesn't Celeste generally treat Hifumi like a slave? Why is she being so…nice?_

Seeing Makoto's incredulous look, Kyoko explained "She seems to value his dedication to her now that she saw him almost die during the parade on Saturday."

"Oh…that's good, I guess."

Kyoko nodded, going back to her coffee as Makoto processed everything that happened in the last twelve hours.

_For better or for worse, the bonds between us as classmates are becoming stronger._ Glancing over at Kyoko and reflecting on how she took care of him, Makoto decided _Better…it's definitely for the better…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy; you really took good care of Daddy even back then!"

Nodding, Kyoko justified "…I couldn't rightfully leave him there in the hallway all night. And it did help us to get closer and advance our friendship."

Makoto nodded in agreement before shifting "Anyways, I'm afraid the next part will have to wait for later; it's past your bedtime, kiddo."

"Okay…"

Kiki snuggled under the covers as her parents brought the blankets up to her chin, kissing her on the forehead and tucking her in.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

"Love you too, Mommy. Love you too, Daddy."

With that, Kiki fell asleep, leaving Makoto and Kyoko to quietly creep out, gently closing the door behind them as they went to their own room to sleep in their own bed, relishing in just how close their bond had become over the years.


	44. Intimacy Arc Chapter Nine

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Nine: Kyoko's Birthday Approaches! Hiro the Game Show Contestant?

Present Day

"So, Mommy? Your birthday's coming up soon in the story, right? Did Daddy do anything special to celebrate your special day?"

Chuckling nostalgically, Kyoko replied "Actually, there's quite an interesting story behind my first birthday after meeting your father." Turning to her husband, she asked "Makoto, would you like to do the honors?"

Nodding, Makoto began "Sure; you see, about a week had passed since Taka and Mondo became friends. I was still sleeping in my room when…"

XXX

September 29, 2014

*Beep, Beep*

Makoto groaned, the alarm function on his Handbook going off and rousing him from his slumber.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up…" Makoto moaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one fist while his other hand reached over and tapped the "Stop" button on the touch screen. Makoto yawned, letting his vision come into focus as he sat up.

Once he was alert, he opened his Handbook, deciding "Alright, time to see what notifications I missed…huh? Only one notification?" Opening his Calendar app, he read aloud "Reminder: October 6, Kyoko Kirigiri's Birthday." At that, his eyes widened, the boy gasping "Her birthday's in a week? Why didn't she say anything? Does she not celebrate her own birthday?"

Makoto suddenly recalled their conversations about all the things she missed out on due to her grandfather's strict training, causing the boy to shake his head in pity.

"On second thought, it would make sense if Kirigiri-san put no value in celebrating his granddaughter's birth. And with her parents not around and no friends to remind her of it…I guess it would make sense that she wouldn't tell anyone."

A determined frown tugged at his lips as he jumped out of bed, his normally gentle green eyes blazing with passion.

"Well, that ends now! Just you wait, Kyoko; I'm gonna make sure my best friend gets the best birthday ever!" Looking at the time, his eyes widened as he admitted quietly "…I should probably get dressed and make sure I have enough time to grab breakfast before class…"

XXX

"Are you alright, Makoto? You seemed rather distracted at breakfast this morning. And you looked like you were hardly paying any attention during the lecture today."

Makoto froze; all throughout breakfast and during Koichi's classroom lecture, Makoto had been racking his brain for ideas on what to do for Kyoko's birthday next week. Makoto kicked himself for letting himself get scatterbrained and tried to assure her.

Smiling nervously, Makoto replied "No, no, I'm alright! Everything's fine, just one of those off-days, ya know?"

Kyoko's brow furrowed; as a Detective, she mainly dealt with two main types of people: those who could lie through their teeth until confronted with irrefutable evidence, and those who couldn't tell a fib to save their life. Makoto fell into the latter territory; his nervousness radiated from him like a foul odor, and his pitch raised a few octaves as he tried to reassure her. In short, Makoto Naegi was honest to a fault.

Still, the fact that Makoto was **trying **to lie to her admittedly hurt a little. She felt that same sting of betrayal that she felt when he kept the secret of Chihiro's gender from her. Unlike then, however, Kyoko remembered to calm down and not take it as a personal affront.

_He had a good reason then, and if he's trying so hard to lie now, he must have a good reason for this too. I just have to trust that his motivations are pure…_

Before she could think any further, a jubilant yell rang out through the Dining Hall.

"WOO-HOO!"

Makoto sighed in relief at having Kyoko's attention diverted before looking at the jumping Hiro, holding his Handbook above his head.

"Hiro! Bouncing about the Dining Hall like this is unacceptable in a school environment!"

Nodding, Mondo concurred "For once, I agree with Bro. You're jumping around like one of my little cousins in America!"

Finally stopping, Hiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and apologized "Sorry guys, but I just got an e-mail inviting me to participate in "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" They're doing a show right near Hope's Peak; they're bringing back Regis Philbin and everything, for serious!"

Sighing, Celeste put down her tea and lamented "What a waste of an invitation. They should have invited me; my luck as the Ultimate Gambler would have practically ensured my victory."

Pouting, Hiro retorted "Don't be mean! This is a great opportunity! I mean, if I win, I'll finally be able to pay off my debts, for serious! I gotta get going; I need to seriously commune with the spirits about what questions I'm gonna get asked!"

As Hiro dashed out of sight, Makoto pondered _…I didn't know Who Wants To Be A Millionaire did shows in Japan…WAIT!_ A light bulb went off in Makoto's brain as he realized _Kyoko's never been to a game show before, and being right in the audience is totally different from seeing one on TV! Maybe…_ "Excuse me, Kyoko…Hey, Hiro!"

Kyoko watched Makoto run out with concern before sighing and waving it off. That did not however stop Mukuro from getting up and walking by, a concerned and angry glare on her face.

"I don't think he'll try anything." At seeing Mukuro's incredulous stare, Kyoko assured her "Remember, the Kuzuryuu clan said that they wouldn't try to collect on Hiro's debt until after graduation, and Hiro himself confessed when confronted with his crime. Not to mention he's planning to go on that game show to earn money. I don't think he'll try a repeat performance of his organ scheme."

Reluctantly, Mukuro nodded, sitting down where Makoto had previously sat. the two stoic girls sat in a comfortable silence, both hoping that Kyoko's intuition was correct.

XXX

"Hiro, wait up!"

On his way to the dorms, Hiro turned around in the hallway and greeted "Oh, Makoto. What's up?"

Taking a minute to catch his breath, Makoto asked "About that game show you got invited on…could I ask you for a favor?"

XXX

Present Day

"So were you and Mukuro friends after you two rescued Daddy?"

Conflicting emotions running through her mind, Kyoko answered "We didn't hang out regularly if that's what you're wondering. That being said, there was an unspoken…trust that existed between us. Not as strong as the trust I had in your father, but there was an understanding that we would have each other's backs if the situation demanded it." _…Or so I thought…_

Unaware of the last thought echoing through her mother's mind, Kiki nodded before turning to her father and asking "So Daddy…what were you going to talk to Uncle Hiro about? Were you going to take Mommy to that game show he got invited to?"

Seeing Makoto nod, Kyoko explained "I wasn't aware that it was a birthday surprise, but yes, he managed to pull the right strings. It was still a couple of days before my birthday, but your father ended up taking me to Hiro's performance. Once we got there…"

XXX

October 4, 2014

"So…what is the purpose of this…game show?" Kyoko asked as they took their seats.

Makoto turned his head and explained "So, a contestant has to answer a series of questions. If they get one wrong, they're out. But if they answer them all correctly in a row, then they win a million U.S. dollars."

Nodding, Kyoko asked "And do they go home with nothing if they're "out", as you put it?"

"Depends on how many they've already answered. There are certain checkpoints where the contestant is promised that much money if they lose after answering the appropriate question. Anything between those checkpoints…yeah, they lose if they answer wrong."

"I see. And what kinds of questions are they?"

"Oh, mostly random trivia. One might be "What year was the Declaration of Independence signed?" Another might be "When was King Henry the VIII born?" You know, stuff like that."

"In other words, nothing that would actually be useful to know in the practical world…"

Makoto chuckled, scratching his cheek as he admitted "Ninety Nine percent of the time, probably not. But knowing so much trivia is kind of impressive in its own right, don't you think?"

"…I suppose that's true. At the very least, it's at least indicative of an impressive recall ability, I'll grant you that." A small smile tugging at her lips, she teased "You seem to know a good deal about this show…"

Chuckling again, Makoto explained "I uh…had a few friends and cousins who got to visit America, and they got to see it on TV. Apparently it's popular over there, and when they got back they got me a collection DVD as a souvenir, so I know what I know from watching it and looking on the internet."

Kyoko nodded before the lights dimmed, Hiro appearing from the entrance and walking down with a tall, grey-haired man in a tan suit in the arena, each one stopping at their podiums across from each other.

"Good morning, and welcome to this special edition of "Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?"! I'm your host, Regis Philbin, and our guest today is the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Yasuhiro Hagakure! How are you, Hiro?"

Makoto looked Regis over, biting his lip, casing Kyoko to look over in concern and whisper "Something wrong?"

Sighing quietly, Makoto explained "I can't put my finger on it, but something seems different about him from the footage I saw. Maybe my memory's just a little fuzzy, or maybe the TV makes him look and sound a little different…"

"Perhaps, but try to keep your observations in mind. A little skepticism is healthy, and given the frequency of attacks on our classmates, we can't afford to be too relaxed."

Gaping, Makoto whispered "Are you saying that this might be…"

"I can't say for sure, but anything's possible. Let's just keep watching for now and we can let the evidence guide our judgment."

Nodding reluctantly, Makoto turned back to watch with a pensive expression as Regis continued "Before we begin, here are your lifelines."

"Lifelines?"

Nodding, Makoto answered "Options a player can use on any given question to make answering it a little easier. One could be cutting out some of the wrong answers, another might be polling the audience to see what they believe the answer is."

Nodding, Kyoko turned her attention back as Regis continued "Ask the Audience, 50:50, and Phone a Friend."

At that last one, Makoto frowned, causing Kyoko to ask "Did you find another piece of evidence?"

Makoto bit his lip before answering "Phone a Friend was removed from the format about four years ago. Once internet search engines became really popular, using that lifeline became pretty much unfair, so they replaced it with a different one. Even if this is a special edition episode, it doesn't make much sense to use an old lifeline that could stack the game in the contestant's favor. It makes the game fundamentally unfair."

Kyoko nodded, both narrowing their eyes with suspicion as Regis announced "Alright, now, the first question!"

XXX

"Congratulations, Hiro!"

Confetti fell from the ceiling as Hiro leapt out of his seat, cheering at Regis's announcement. Makoto and Kyoko on the other hand sat with their arms crossed over their chests, frowning at the events that played out over Hiro's performance.

Looking over at Makoto, Kyoko asked "I take it noticed it as well?"

Nodding, Makoto agreed "Yeah; I've never seen any game show ask such painfully easy questions. What is the Japanese word for sushi? What type of sword did samurais wield? What is the capital of Japan? You'd have to be trying to actually get one of those wrong!"

"I agree. I think Hiro's been set up; I don't think he's actually walking away with any prize money." _If he walks away at all…_

Makoto opened his mouth to respond when Regis continued "Alright, I unfortunately have a prior engagement, so I have to leave early, but if you walk right through that door, your check will be waiting for you on the other side. Sayonara!"

Makoto's eyes narrowed along with Kyoko's as he realized "That's never happened before. Whenever a contestant won, an assistant would just give them their giant check and they'd leave through the entrance. They never had to get up from their seat…Kyoko; I think you were right. That door's probably a trap!"

Nodding, Kyoko stood up and instructed "You keep Hiro away from that door. I'll chase down the host and get some answers out of them."

Nodding, Makoto watched Kyoko run out of sight before dashing off, grabbing onto Hiro's jacket and grounding his feet.

Turning around with genuine confusion on his face, Hiro said "Yo, Makoto, you mind letting go? I need to get my money!"

"Hiro, you're making a mistake; I don't think…"

Before Makoto could continue a loud crunching sound attracted both of their attentions; the top of the door suddenly collapsed, leaving only the wooden frames and two visible fangs that hung from them.

His jaw dropping in horror, Hiro yelled "UWAH! Did that door just…did it just try to…"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed shakily "…Yeah…I think that door just tried to eat you."

"B…but why? Why would Regis do this, for serious?"

"Because "Regis" was never here." Makoto and Kyoko turned around to see Kyoko walking back towards them, holding what looked like a mask in her fist as she explained "The host was an imposter; by the time I thought I had caught up to him, this mask was all they left behind."

"What! You mean…that was all a bunch of BS?!"

Makoto and Kyoko nodded in sync, the Ultimate Clairvoyant sighing and moaning "Aww man…and here I thought I could finally pay off my debts! Well, I'm gonna head back to my room and drown my sorrows in brewskis."

As they watched Hiro sulk away, Kyoko tapped Makoto's shoulder and said "Makoto. I'd like your assistance on this investigation."

His brow furrowing in surprise, Makoto replied "Oh, okay…but why do you want **my **help with this?"

"I don't think it's a coincidence that the past few attacks have tried to frame our upperclassmen, and I expect the pattern to hold true for Hiro's attack as well. Since you're better acquainted with Class 77 than I am, I need your help determining who the red herring is."

Nodding, Makoto replied "Okay, but where should we start? All they left behind was that mask."

"Exactly; your comment earlier about Regis not looking the same as before struck a chord with me. I think one of our upperclassmen must be talented at acting or impersonation."

"Okay…but according to Nanami-senpai and Yukizome-sensei, none of them were scouted for that kind of talent."

"I see…in that case, one of them might be impersonating a sixteenth student. If that's true, then we can compare photos from their original scouting and compare them to their more recent class photos."

Nodding, Makoto asked "Okay…I see what you're getting at…but how are we going to access those kinds of records."

Sighing, Kyoko lamented "Shikata wa nai…come on, I'll explain on the way."

Nodding, Makoto followed Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective oblivious to his depressed expression as he lamented _…some early birthday surprise…_

XXX

Carrying a binder and plopping it on the desk between him and his students, the Headmaster told them "Normally student records would be off limits to other students. However, given the circumstances and your assertion that Hiro's attack could be linked to the other attacks, I'm willing to make an exception this once. You two may look at it to your heart's content while you're in my office, but you may not remove anything from my office."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Thank you for your leniency, Headmaster…"

Jin smiled at his daughter, an awkward silence passing until Jin stood up, informing them "I'll be over by the window if you need me."

As Jin walked out of earshot, Kyoko reached for the binder and pulled it into her lap, turning it around and opening it for her and Makoto to see.

"Okay, so what are we looking for again?"

Sighing, Kyoko answered "We're comparing Class 77's scouting photos to their class pictures to see if any noticeable physical differences occur."

Nodding, Makoto started to scan the binder along with Kyoko until the oby pointed to a picture, exclaiming "Hey, this looks different!"

Looking over to where Makoto was pointing, she noticed a sickly blond boy in the photo, reading the inscription "Mitarai Ryota…"

Nodding, Makoto explained "He's known as the Ultimate Animator, but when I saw him after meeting Nanami-senpai's classmates, he seemed much healthier…and heavier."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "I see…that would be a stark physical change that couldn't be easily explained by a time discrepancy. Perhaps…"

Kyoko then started to flip through the binder, getting to the very end until she noticed a simple manilla folder, marked with a single label in black marker.

Makoto squinted as he read "Student Number Sixteen?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "It would appear we've found our answer."

Opening the folder, the two found a single page, marked with several copied photos, all detailing different people.

"Hey, is that Byakuya?!"

Kyoko's eyes followed Makoto's finger and her eyes widened once she took in the photo Makoto had referenced. The subject in the picture did indeed bear a startling resemblance to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, yet his body weight was completely out of proportion. Curious as to how that was possible, Kyoko flipped the paper face-down and found a single typed paragraph.

Makoto read quietly "The Ultimate Imposter: a boy with no known name and whose origins are a mystery. He is able to completely replicate a target's appearance, mannerisms, and voice. The only thing able to differentiate him from those he imitates is his portly figure, but even that usually overlooked by others, due to the accuracy of his disguises."

"Portly weight…Makoto, you said that when you saw Ryota Mitarai, he looked healthy and that he had a heavy appearance, right?" Seeing Makoto nod, Kyoko deduced "Then I think the person you met wasn't Mitarai-senpai, but rather this Ultimate Imposter." Placing the paper back in its original position, Kyoko closed the binder and placed it back on the desk, calling out "Headmaster."

"Hm?"

Seeing her father walk back over to them, Kyoko replied "I have one more matter that I require of you…"

XXX

Closing the door behind him, Ryota closed the door behind him and shyly asked "The Headmaster said you two wished to speak to me in private?"

Nodding, Kyoko whipped out the mask she had confiscated, holding it for display in front of him and asked "Is this your mask, Ultimate Imposter?"

His eyes momentarily widening, Ryota sighed and reached for his nose, pulling at the skin until it started to peel away, revealing a green-eyed face with shoulder-length black hair.

"I'm surprised you figured out who I am; you're the first to see through my disguises. Kirigiri-kohai, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "I repeat, is this your mask? It was found during a faux game show after our classmate Yasuhiro HAgakure was attacked."

His eyebrows furrowed in surprise, the Imposter gingerly took the mask, inspecting it until his eyes widened in shock.

"Th…this is one of my old masks from when I was a child. Back when I was still developing my talent, I would try to imitate various celebrities, making my own cosplay outfits. This Regis Philbin mask was one of my old ones. I hadn't used it in so long, I didn't even notice when it was missing."

_I see…that's disappointing…_ Sighing, Kyoko finished "If you find a clue as to who the culprit was, have that information relayed to Makoto."

Seeing the Imposter nod, Kyoko finished "Then our business has concluded. Good-bye."

"Hey, Kyoko, wait up!"

The Ultimate Imposter watched as Makoto hurried after Kyoko out of the Headmaster's office.

XXX

"Makoto, are you alright?"

Makoto had just finished his dinner and stood up without a word, walking away as Kyoko looked at him in concern.

Without turning back to look at her, Makoto assured her "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just exhausted, so I'd like to be alone for a while."

Kyoko frowned as he walked out of sight; although she didn't sense he was lying this time, she couldn't help but feel like there was something he wasn't telling her. Concerned, but wanting to respect his rarely expressed desire for privacy, Kyoko sighed and continued sipping her tea, unaware of the true nature of his thoughts.

XXX

Makoto flopped on the bed, his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling, his hair still damp from having taken a shower and his body dressed in his pajamas.

_I thought taking a shower would make me feel better, but no luck. _Makoto sighed and kicked himself _I totally blew it! Today was supposed to give Kyoko a new experience for her birthday, but today's game show turned out to be a total fake! Some best friend I turned out to be…_

*Ring, Ring*

"Huh?"

Makoto turned his head, his hand reaching for his phone and reading "Mom. Oh, right; I forgot to call her tonight. Guess I should answer…"

Tapping the "Accept" icon, a video window covered most of the phone, Hana, Shingi, and Komaru's faces displayed on the screen as they greeted "Hey, Makoto!"

"Hey, guys. Sorry I forgot to call earlier."

Makoto tried to smile, he really did. But, being the observant mother that she was, Hana was able to see right through him.

"What's wrong, Makoto? You look so glum…"

"Yeah; are you having a fight with your girlfriend?" A moment of silence passed, Komaru's teasing expression fading into one of genuine concern as she realized "Wow, you **must** be feeling down if that can't get a rise out of you."

Equally concerned, Shingi urged "What's wrong, son? You can tell us."

Sighing, Makoto confessed "It's kind of silly…but…it's my friend Kyoko's birthday in a couple of days. She's never really celebrated her birthday before, so I wanted to do something for her as an early birthday present. I tried showing her a new experience, but it turned out to be a total flop."

All of his family frowned in pity; they knew firsthand the lengths Makoto would go for his family and friends, as well as his more…extreme reactions when his plans as a little kid didn't go smoothly.

"Makoto…" Hana began "I know it must have been disappointing, but you said her birthday's not for another couple of days, right?"

Seeing his son nod, Shingi encouraged "Well, that means you still have time to make good on your promise. Just spend tomorrow planning what to do and I'm sure she'll love it."

Makoto felt his confidence returning, a genuine smile spreading across his face as he started to cheer up. His parents smiled at seeing their son's mood improved, while Komaru had a teasing smile on her face.

"And if she likes your surprise enough, she might even give you a thank you kiss!"

Seeing his sister wink after that remark, Makoto blushed and exclaimed "K…Komaru!"

Komaru giggled at seeing her brother's reaction until Hana chided "Komaru, don't go teasing your brother right now." Turning back to her son, Hana told him "We'll let you go; you should go to bed early so you can plan with a refreshed mind."

"Good night, son. We all love you!"

Before he could even think to reply to his father, the app closed, the phone returning to the main menu. Sighing, Makoto placed the phone back on the dresser and plugged it in before snuggling closer into his pillow.

_They're right; it's not too late! I can still make sure Kyoko has the best birthday ever! Thanks Mom, thanks Dad! I'll find it tomorrow; I HAVE to find it!_

With his newfound determination, Makoto quickly fell asleep, snores reverberating through the room as he let his mind refresh itself for the monumental task ahead of him.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy! Baa-ba and Jii-ji really helped you out when you needed a pick-me-up!"

Smiling nostalgically, Makoto replied "Yeah…they're the best! I don't know how I would have turned out without them…"

Kyoko smiled in agreement, reflecting on how warm she felt when she interacted with her in-laws.

It was then that Kiki interrupted "Yeah, Baa-ba and Jii-ji are great and all…" Kiki turned around and crawled into her father's lap, surprising him with an embrace and snuggling up against his chest as she finished "But you and Mommy are the best parents ever!"

"Kiki…" Makoto's eyes watered in joy at hearing his daughter's exclamation.

Even Kyoko couldn't hide her tears of joy, all of her anxieties about motherhood seeming to fade away as her daughter's words reverberated in her ears.

As Kiki released her grip on her father, Makoto told her "Alright, Kiki. Go give your mother a hug before bed."

Nodding vigorously, Kiki crawled over to Kyoko, climbing up her torso until she could wrap her legs around Kyoko's waist, snuggling up against her shoulder as she cooed "I love you, Mommy! SOOOO MUCH!"

Giggling, Kyoko stroked her daughter's hair as she cooed "I love you too, Kiki. You're the best daughter anyone could ask for."

Feeling her mother kiss her cheek, Kiki let go of her embrace, climbing back down her mother and wiggling back into her spot between her parents, head resting on the pillow. Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko got off the bed and tucked her in before nuzzling noses with their daughter.

"Sweet dreams, Kiki."

"Sweet dreams, Mommy. Sweet dreams, Daddy."

Kiki yawned, her eyes drooping shut as she fell into slumber. Their moods noticeable brighter from Kiki's encouragement, Makoto and Kyoko quietly tiptoed out of her room, ready to fall into slumber.


	45. Intimacy Arc Chapter Ten

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Ten: Kyoko's Birthday Surprise!

Present Day

"So what was your plan, Daddy? What did you do to celebrate Mommy's birthday?"

"Well, the next day I wandered into the kitchen to make my breakfast. And while I was there…"

XXX

October 5, 2014

"Okay, no time to sit down and chat with everyone like I usually do! I've gotta get something quick in my belly so I can think on a full stomach. Besides, if I stick around for too long, Kyoko's gonna suspect something. So…some leftover natto and rice should be good. I'll just throw that in the microwave and scarf it down!"

After Makoto gathered the ingredients and put them in the bowl, he immediately put it in the microwave and set the timer for ninety seconds. As he waited for it to finish cooking, he started to pace up and down the kitchen to keep himself occupied. Eventually his gaze settled on the case of deli meats, Makoto smiling at the various salted meats that lined the inside of the case.

_I bet the girls would go crazy if something this big was filled with cakes and sweets and stuff…wait a minute…that's it!_

*Beep, Beep*

Makoto raced over to the microwave and opened it, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the drawer while he took the bowl out of the microwave and closed the door. He then scarfed it down as fast as he could, placing is empty bowl in the sink no more than half a minute after he started eating.

_Alright; I've got an idea! I just need their permission first to make it work! First off…him!_

Makoto power-walked out of there, surprising everyone else as the boy made his way out of the dining hall.

"Hey, Kyoko…" Sayaka asked as she wandered over to the solo Detective. "What do you think Makoto's hurry was?"

Sipping her coffee, Kyoko shrugged and replied "Your guess is as good as mine."

Secretly though, she was intrigued, as rather than the pensive frown that had been on his face last week, she saw an excited determination in his eyes.

_Makoto…what's going on with you?_

XXX

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in."

"Ano…Headmaster?"

Jin looked up in surprise, seeing Makoto shyly peek through the door, a hesitant expression on his face.

"Oh, Makoto. Come in, don't be shy. Please, have a seat."

Smiling, Makoto walked in, closing the door behind him as he went to sit in one of the chairs across from Jin.

Still feeling nervous, Makoto said "…I hope I didn't come at a bad time…"

Shaking his head, Jin assured the boy "Not at all, Makoto. This is actually a slow day for me; I just have a mountain of paperwork to get through." Gesturing to the pile of forms that reached up to Jin's nose, the Headmaster smiled ruefully as he commented "The necessary evils of managing a school, I suppose. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well…ano…sir…it's Kyoko's birthday tomorrow, sir…and I…"

Nodding, Jin urged "Go on."

"Well…she didn't mention to me or anyone else that it was her birthday…so it made me think that maybe she just didn't celebrate it…"

Frowning, Jin nodded and interrupted "I'm not surprised; my father never really made it a point to celebrate birthdays, not even with his own son. He viewed them as a frivolous waste of time, time that could be used to further cultivate one's skills in the field."

_So I was right…_ Makoto lamented.

"My wife Hibiki and I made it a point to celebrate Kyoko's birthdays when she was a little girl, but…after she was taken from us and I had my falling out with my father, that stopped happening…"

Jin frowned, his eyes drooping with the regret of years past, making Makoto frown with pity.

Not long after, Jin forced a smile back on his face as he asked "Anyway…you were saying?"

Nodding, Makoto continued "So I…I wanted to do something to give her a really memorable birthday, and I had an idea, but I…I kinda need your permission first, Headmaster."

Smiling appreciatively, Jin looked at Makoto and replied "I see…you're a good friend to Kyoko…to go so far for her…"

Blushing slightly, Makoto confessed "W…well…she's my best friend here…and she's really done a lot to help me since the Akafuku incident…so I…I wanted to make sure she could smile on her birthday…and I wanted her to know…that I'm grateful that she was born…"

Smiling at Makoto's embarrassed confession, Jin nodded and replied "I agree, and I'd be happy to help you out with whatever you have planned. Now…what do you need my permission for?"

XXX

"So you'll do it?"

Sonia nodded, excitedly assuring him "Absolutely! If you believe that your friend will enjoy it, then I'd be happy to make sure she receives some of my country's delicacies on her birthday. Besides, once I spread the news of its success as a birthday present in Japan, this will be a boon for trade between our two countries!"

_Of course the Ultimate Princess views this as a business opportunity…_ Makoto deadpanned. "And getting it's not going to be a problem?"

Shaking her head, Sonia assured him "Not to worry; I actually keep a healthy stash in my refrigerator, so moving it will be an easy task! I'll coordinate with the Headmaster on its transfer, so you can go and plan the rest of her party."

Bowing deeply, Makoto replied "Thank you, Nevermind-senpai!"

Grinning, Sonia gave a smaller bow and assured him "It's my honor!"

Standing up straight, Makoto turned around and walked out of her dorm, waving back in thanks before he closed the door. Impressively, he managed to keep an excited grin off of his face until he got back to his room. Collapsing on his back, he fell onto his bed, confidence surging through him.

_It's gonna work! It's really gonna work! Just wait, Kyoko; I'm gonna give you the best birthday ever!_

XXX

Present Day

"I still can't believe just how much work you put into preparing for my birthday…"

Makoto smiled sheepishly at his wife and replied "Hey, I wanted to see you smile on your special day!"

Giggling, Kyoko replied "And you certainly succeeded, sweetie."

Giggling at seeing her mother ruffle her father's hair, Kiki asked "So how did that all go down anyways?"

"Well, I was working on some paperwork in my room when your father asked me to join him for lunch. I was abnormally busy, but after seeing the excitement in his eyes I caved and agreed. As we were walking to the Dining Hall…"

XXX

October 6, 2014

"Was it really necessary to ring my doorbell half a dozen times?"

Chuckling, Makoto admitted "Okay…I admit that might have been a little overboard…"

"Kind of like what you're doing now?"

Kyoko glared as Makoto continued to push her from behind, somewhat forcing her to walk forward, causing him to smile sheepishly.

"Hey, I just want to make sure we get there before…ano…before…"

Sighing, a now suspicious Kyoko asked "Alright, what's going on, why are we really going…"

"SURPRISE!"

"What…?"

As soon as Kyoko stepped into the Dining Hall, everyone shouted and confetti fell from the ceiling, leaving an incredibly baffled Kyoko to stare at her classmates who had all lined up in a row.

"Makoto…what's going on?"

Makoto only smiled and angled his gaze towards the ceiling by the far wall. Kyoko followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she spotted a lavender banner hanging from the ceiling with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO" in large, white text.

_You…remembered my birthday?_ Barely able to maintain her emotional mask, Kyoko turned her head and deduced "I take it this was your idea?"

Grinning sheepishly, Makoto replied "Yeah…I just wanted to be sure you had a memorable birthday. Everyone else did too, right?"

Everyone nodded in confirmation except for Byakuya and Toko, the Ultimate Affluent Brogeny declaring "For the record…I'm only here because Makoto and the others wouldn't stop pestering me until I agreed."

"And I'm only he…here because Master is!"

Hina pouted and argued "Really? Did you two have to say that out loud?"

"All we did was tell the truth; I see no reason why I should fib about my lack of enthusiasm."

As Hina, Byakuya, and Toko continued bickering, Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropped, the Ultimate Detective looking to her friend as she reluctantly explained "Makoto…I have a **lot** of casework to do…I don't have time to celebrate my birthday…" _That's your grandfather talking, and you know it, Kyoko…_

Pouting, Sayaka walked up with Leon in tow and urged "Oh come on, Kyoko! Makoto worked really hard to get us all together to plan this birthday party for you!"

"Yeah, so stay a while and enjoy yourself!"

Seeing everyone else nod in accord and turning to see Makoto's puppy-eyed stare, Kyoko caved, sighing and acquiescing "…I suppose I can put in extra time tomorrow in between classes…"

"YAY!"

Seeing everyone else smile, Makoto reached down to grip her hand in his own, urging "Come on; I've got a surprise for you in the kitchen!"

It wasn't long before Kyoko felt herself being dragged by Makoto's enthusiasm, the pair stumbling right past the bickering trio as they walked into the kitchen.

Finally being let go, Kyoko took a moment to regain her bearings before she demanded "Alright, Makoto; what's this big surprise you had planned?"

Grinning, Makoto pointed to the meat case in the corner; following his gesture, Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw the meat case packed with various chocolate delicacies of various shapes and sizes.

"Makoto…how did you…"

Beaming proudly, Makoto answered "I convinced Nevermind-san to help fill the meat case with Novoselic chocolate, after I got your dad's permission to do so."

_You…went to the Headma…my father?_

"And look in the center!"

Kyoko slowly walked up to the case, placing her palm against the glass as she looked down, staring at a chocolate mousse cake with the words "Happy Birthday Kyoko!" in lavender frosting.

"You…did all this?"

Nodding, Makoto took her hands in his own as he explained "I get that you don't usually do much to celebrate your birthday; I understand if you normally treat it like any other day. But…" Makoto squeezed her hands as he continued "I wanted to give you a reason to smile on your birthday! Your smile is too cute to let it go to waste! And I…I wanted to show you that we…that I'm really grateful that you were born and got to be my friend. To me…the anniversary of your birth is something worth celebrating!"

Makoto ended his heartfelt speech with a blush spreading across his face, an embarrassed smile stretching from ear to ear. Unable to keep her emotional mask any longer, Kyoko showed her cute smile before acquiescing "…Just no singing, okay?"

Letting go of her hands and scratching his cheek, Makoto replied "Yeah…I figured you wouldn't like that, so I told everyone not to sing beforehand."

Smirking, Kyoko quipped "You seem to know me too well…fine, grab the cake and let's head back into the Dining Hall."

Nodding, Makoto walked around the counter, urging "You go ahead and grab a seat; I'll come out after I get the cake out and all lit."

Nodding, Kyoko turned around, giving Makoto one last smile before walking out of the kitchen to take her seat with the others.

XXX

"Thank you, Hina."

The Ultimate Swimming Pro grinned as Kyoko placed the lavender bikini that Hina gifted to her on the chair next to her. Like Makoto had promised, no singing had occurred and they instead went straight to blowing out the candles and dividing the cake amongst the class.

Immediately afterwards, they proceeded to give Kyoko the presents they had gotten. Well, almost everyone; Byakuya claimed to have paid for everyone else's gifts, Junko claimed that just being at the party was a gift in and of itself, and Toko stammered that any gift she chose Kyoko would just throw away.

In addition to the bikini she got from Hina, she got an upcoming music album from Sayaka, a supply of protein packets from Sakura, a signed baseball from Leon, an extra uniform from Taka, a basic programming book from Chihiro, a dish of gyoza from Celeste, a Detective Conan DVD from Hifumi, a Crazy Diamond jacket from Mondo, and a survival knife from Mukuro. Since Makoto's orchestration of the party and the novoselic chocolates he procured was plenty gift enough, that left Hiro.

"Alright, my birthday present is going to be a free fortune for you. Hey, Makoto; you come in here too!"

"Huh? Why me?"

"'Cuz I still owe you for saving my life a couple of days ago. And since your last gift of bringing Kyoko to that game show flopped, this is my way of making up for that, for serious!"

Kyoko looked at Makoto in shock, who chuckled sheepishly as he sat down, scratching his cheek.

_So…when he was distracted a few days ago…it was because he was trying to figure out what to do for my birthday…at least it wasn't anything serious…_

As Makoto finished settling in his seat next to the touched Detective, Hiro took out his crystal ball and instructed "Alright, you two put a hand each on the crystal ball and I'll be able to tell your fortunes."

Nodding, Kyoko placed her hand on the ball's smooth surface, followed by Makoto placing his hand over hers. Hiro's hands hovered over the ball, the Ultimate Clairvoyant humming and closing his eyes for about thirty seconds.

Once they flashed open, Makoto and Kyoko removed their hands before Hiro asked "Hey, Makoto? Remember that reading I gave you once where I said that our children would have the exact same mother?"

_You mean the one where I prayed to Amaterasu, Jesus Christ, and Buddha that you'd be wrong?_ Nodding, Makoto meekly affirmed "Y…yeah…"

Kyoko glanced at Makoto, her eyes saying "_I pity you…_"

Unaware of their inner turmoil, Hiro grinned and declared "Well, the spirits have clarified that viison to me! The mother of our children is…YOU, KYOKO!"

"WHAT?!" A blushing Makoto shook his head as he denied _Nope! Denied! Don't like it!_

Sighing, Kyoko calmly denied "That fortune is bogus."

Shaking his head, Hiro retorted "Nope; it's not bogus! All my fortunes have at least a 30% chance of coming true."

"Which means that conversely, they have a 70% chance of not coming true."

"…You suck, you know that? I'm never giving you another fortune ever again! Besides, this one's somewhat based in precedent."

Her eyebrows raised in curiosity, Kyoko questioned "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well…even if the part about me is wrong…you guys really like each other, right? I mean...everyone here can see it. So it's only a matter of time before you two get married and have kids."

"MARRIED?"

"KIDS?"

Makoto and Kyoko blushed, embarrassed by Hiro's assertion.

"Hiro, we're not…"

"Sorry I'm late to the party, kids!"

Everyone turned around to see Headmaster Kirigiri, holding a wrapped box with Koichi by his side.

Kyoko sighed in relief as she thought _I never thought I'd be glad to see the Headma…my father in my life…_

Walking up between them, Koichi kneeled between their seats as he teased "So what was that about? You two planning to make the Headmaster a Jii-chan already?"

Makoto blushed as he tried to fervently deny the tease, while Kyoko, long used to Koichi's teasing, merely sighed and denied "Merely a bogus fortune from a bogus Clairvoyant."

Grinning, Koichi stepped back as Jin walked forward, standing next to Hiro. Taking the hint, Hiro stood up and, after collecting his crystal ball, went to join the others, filing out and back to their dorms to give Kyoko and her father some privacy.

Once the four of them were alone, Jin smiled and looked his daughter in the eye, congratulating softly "Happy Birthday, Kyoko; I should have been there for a lot more of them. I hope someday we can start fresh, but until then, I'd like you to have this from your mother and me."

"From Mom?" Kyoko asked in surprise as she gingerly took the package from her father.

Seeing him nod, Kyoko opened the package, revealing a simple box. Opening the lid, she removed two naturalistic dolls, rope like ligaments forming their arms and legs. Kyoko's eyes widened as memories of years past came flooding back.

"Bojobo dolls?"

Nodding, Jin explained "When you were six or seven years old, you kept begging your mother and me to get you some after coming across a pair on one of your trips with your grandfather. Your mother had bought some and planned to give them to you for your eighth birthday. Unfortunately, after your mother passed and your grandfather assumed guardianship, they just sat in my attic. I know it's a decade late, but I hope you still like them. Happy eighteenth birthday, Kyoko."

Examining them for just a second, Kyoko nodded and replied "…Thank you, Headmaster."

Smiling, Jin nodded before turning around and walking out of the Dining Hall, Koichi tipping his hat as he followed, leaving the two friends alone.

XXX

"That was really nice of your Dad, to come by and celebrate your birthday for a little bit."

Kyoko nodded as she carried her presents and Novoselic Chocolate in a bag in one hand while carrying her Bojobo dolls in the other, the two walking back to their dorms.

"Yes. If things continue…I suppose…reconnecting with the Headmster won't be the…worst thing in the world."

Smiling, Makoto replied "I'm glad to hear that. I can tell he really does care about you…"

Shaking her head with an amused smile, Kyoko corrected "I think that honor belongs to you." Turning to him with a barely concealed blush, Kyoko forced out "…Thank you, Makoto. You really made my birthday a memorable one." Giving him her cute smile, Kyoko admitted "I can't remember the last time I felt so…happy on my birthday. You were right; I haven't actually celebrated my own birthday in ten years. I never thought I'd have a reason to do so."

"Kyoko…"

"I…I'm glad you gave me a reason to celebrate it…even if I didn't get any work done."

"Hey, come on; nobody should have to work on their birthday! It's a time to celebrate, not stress out in front of paperwork."

Kyoko giggled, making Makoto smile as he took in the sound of her laughter.

_I've never really heard her laugh out loud like that. I think that must be her natural laugh. It's…really pretty…_

Once her giggles subsided, Kyoko settled into a smile as they arrived at her dorm, the Ultimate Detective finishing "I should get a good night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Makoto."

Nodding, Makoto bowed his head and returned "Okay…good night, Kyoko."

"…Makoto?"

"Huh?"

Makoto turned his head around to see Kyoko biting her lip in hesitation before finally offering "I have another case this weekend. Would you like to assist me again?"

Nodding, Makoto smiled, agreeing "Sure! If I can help you, I'm happy to do so!"

Smiling, Kyoko replied "Good. We'll leave on Saturday at the same time and place that we did with the Akafuku case. Good night, Makoto; thanks again for today."

Makoto watched as Kyoko closed the door behind her, leaving the boy to walk back to his own dorm alone. He took one last look at her door before uttering one last sentence.

"Happy Birthday, Kyoko Kirigiri."

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy! It was sure nice of Daddy to do all that for you. Plus it was really great of your Daddy to come and wish you a happy birthday too!"

Nodding, Kyoko smiled nostalgically and replied "Yes…it was. I wish I hadn't been so hard on him when I was a child…"

Smiling sadly, Makoto wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close, kissing the top of her hair in comfort and reassurance.

Once they were done, Kiki asked "So what was this case you asked Daddy to help you with?"

"…That will have to wait until tomorrow, sweetie. It's already past your bedtime."

"Aww…" Kiki pouted before wiggling under the blankets.

Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko pulled the blankets up to Kiki's chin, tucking her in before leaning down to kiss her nose.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

"Love you too…"

Kiki yawned before finally falling asleep. Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko crept out of the room, closing the door behind them as they left to slumber in their bed.


	46. Intimacy Arc Chapter Eleven

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Eleven: After School Lesson!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy? You said Daddy helped you on another case, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "Yes, your father met up with me at the agreed upon time and place…on time this time, thankfully." Makoto beamed proudly as Kyoko continued "We then rode the car to the scene where we would be investigating. But when we got there…"

XXX

October 11, 2014

*Creak*

The huge metal doors slowly opened as Makoto and Kyoko pushed on them, the Detective and her assistant walking inside the grey building.

Makoto looked around and broke the ice "So…you think the culprit might have been hiding out in this instrument factory?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes; like I said in the car, numerous musical instruments in the city were stolen by an unknown burglar."

Makoto nodded in return; normally Kyoko only took murder cases of her own volition. However, once the guitar of one Ibuki Mioda had been stolen, Kyoko instantly volunteered to take on the case. Of course, she had an ulterior motive, as Makoto recalled.

"_Considering that all the attacks on our classmates involved items connected to the 77__th__ class in an attempt to frame them, finding Mioda's stolen property before it can be utilized in another assault could help us to track down who our mystery assailant is."_

Makoto looked around the factory; various musical instruments lined the walls, conveyor belts crisscrossing the area below their feet and above their heads, as though forming a giant maze with no discernable beginning or end.

"So…you think the culprit might have chosen to hide the guitar in plain sight?"

Smiling in approval, Kyoko confirmed "That's right; nobody would dare think a culprit would hide in a musical instrument factory, since it's filled to the brim with instruments that get produced every day."

"Which conversely means that it would be the perfect place to hide the fruits of their labor, right?"

Kyoko smirked and replied "That's correct. So our first order of business is going to be to find Ibuki's guitar. If we find it, I can inspect it to see if the culprit left any identifying marks before we return to Hope's Peak."

"Okay…so…should we start with this giant room first?"

Nodding in confirmation, Kyoko confirmed "Yes; you start investigating along the left wall while I start from the right. We'll meet in the center and see what we found, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, the two separated and got to work.

XXX

"Find anything?"

Makoto shook his head and denied "No; the guitar wasn't in this main chamber."

"I see…alright, let's check out the next room. Follow me."

Nodding, Makoto followed Kyoko through another set of doors into a long corridor. Makoto gazed around the room, spotting a long conveyor belt with a giant metal press at the end.

"So…you think it's here?"

"…It's possible. This looks like a processing plant used to press scrap metal into usable sheets." Turning around, she suggested "Let's start looking, same formation as before. We should stay away from the press though, it might be…"

*Clang*

"AGH!"

"KYOKO!"

Makoto stared down in horror as Kyoko was forced to the ground, various iron pipes pinning her legs and lower back.

"Kyoko! Are you okay?"

Kyoko gave him a pained smile and assured him "Yes, I'm fine. This place must have been abandoned if the architecture is in such disrepair. We should…"

*Grind*

Before she could finish, misfortune struck a second time; the conveyor belt started moving, making her freeze as a pounding sound rang in her ears. Turning her head, Kyoko's eyes narrowed as the press activated, pounding up and down as the conveyor belt pulled her closer and closer.

*Bang*

Makoto rushed over in horror, yelling "Kyoko! Hang on, I'll…"

*Bang*

"No time!" Kyoko interrupted "Makoto, there should be a control switch in this room. Find it and shut off the machine before it's too late!"

*Bang*

Nodding, Makoto agreed "Alright, leave it to me!"

*Bang*

Makoto rushed off and out of sight, leaving Kyoko alone. Seconds flew by, the pounding getting louder and louder as the conveyor belt drew her closer and closer. As her death drew closer with still no sign from Makoto, Kyoko started to panic inside.

_Where is he? Makoto, you need to hurry!_

*Bang*

Kyoko felt her breath constricted, her lungs refusing to work as though preparing for the end. Eventually, she was only a few feet away, making the Ultimate Detective shut her eyes, her face turning purple as she felt true terror for the first time.

*Bang*

Abandoning all hope of survival, she bemoaned _This is it; I'm going to die here! This is where I meet my end. Makoto's…abandoned me…Huh?_

Kyoko heard a creak, and just like that, the conveyor belt came to a stop, the press stopping just above her feet. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief as she internally rejoiced.

_It stopped; that was TOO close. That must mean…_

"KYOKO!"

As if answering her deduction, Makoto ran up to her, stumbling into a kneeling position before her and started throwing the various metal pipes off of her body.

"Are…are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

_Makoto…_ Feeling tears of joy threatening to bubble, Kyoko took a deep breath, restraining her emotions as she answered "I'm alive; that's what matters, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just…thank Kami I found it in time! We should get out of here and regroup at Hope's Peak."

For once, Kyoko agreed; having just survived a traumatic near-death accident, she wasn't exactly eager to risk her life further for a guitar, even if it might have held clues to the other mystery.

Once Makoto got the last pipe off of her, Makoto asked "Can you stand?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "I…I think so…"

Kyoko attempted to stand up, then hissed and collapsed, her legs roaring in pain and unable to support her weight.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up at Makoto's panicked expression, Kyoko assured him "I'm alright; just the impact of those pipes must have injured my legs. I'm…"

Kyoko blushed, embarrassed to admit that she couldn't presently walk. Makoto nodded before turning his back to her and kneeling on the floor.

"Here; climb on my back. I'll support you until we get back to the car."

XXX

Makoto kicked open the double doors with his foot, supporting an embarrassed Kyoko who was draped across his back, Makoto respectfully supporting her thighs as her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck.

In an attempt to keep her thoughts away from how embarrassed she was, she forced a smile and quipped "You know, this is the second time you've saved my life during a case; I'm slipping."

Makoto smiled at the joke before it drooped along with his eyes as he admitted "…Actually…I'm wondering if maybe…I might be to blame for your injuries…then and now."

Frowning with concern, Kyoko asked "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Makoto continued to walk as he explained "…Because I'm unlucky." Before she could even think of retorting, Makoto continued "You don't know this, but I first ran into Jutaro Akafuku in a run of bad luck before entering Hope's Peak." Kyoko DID know, but feigned ignorance by keeping silent as Makoto continued "Then when we were investigating his escape, my bad luck caused us to run into him, then caused the house to collapse on you before you could escape. And now this…"

"Makoto…"

Shaking his head, Makoto continued "What were the odds that those pipes fell on you and nearly got you killed during our investigation? It could only have been because you were with me, and my bad luck rubbed off on you. Maybe…if he hadn't met…you would never have been put in danger…"

_Makoto…_ "…No, that's wrong!"

"Huh?"

Makoto turned his head to look Kyoko in the eye, an irritated and angry detective retorting "Naegi-kun, stop saying such nonsense. You're not unlucky, and your luck isn't what nearly got me killed. If anything, your luck saved me. I was lucky that you came back to carry me out of there, and I was lucky today that you were here to stop the conveyor belt in the nick of time. So don't go berating yourself and saying that I'd be better off if I never met you. The truth is…your friendship had made me a better person, and I…I can't imagine how I would have turned out if you hadn't decided to be my friend. I…I value you, Makoto…"

"Kyoko…" Both Makoto and Kyoko blushed before Makoto gave her a cheerful smile and agreed "Okay, it wasn't my fault. Now, let's get out of here."

Makoto turned his head back around and continued walking, Kyoko still blushing at both her current predicament and her uncharacteristically heartfelt speech. As she continued to reflect on how much she had changed because of him and how better off she was since meeting him, she started to feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart.

_Makoto…_

Choosing not to ignore this feeling for once in her life, Kyoko leaned her head down, burying it against the shoulder of his hoodie and hiding a warm smile at how safe and protected she felt, being carried by him.

XXX

"How bad is it?" Jin asked, the three of them assembled in the nurse's office as Mikan finished inspecting Kyoko's injuries.

Once Makoto got Kyoko back to Hope's Peak, he carried her on his back again to the Nurse's Office since she wasn't able to walk. After determining that Kyoko wasn't in any immediate danger, Mikan called the Headmaster, who rushed into the room in a frightened panic, making Kyoko feel a sense of déjà vu.

"W…well…" Mikan stuttered "She's extremely lucky; none of her bones are broken or even fractured. Her muscles are just really sore and tender form the impact. So as long as she stays off of her legs for the evening and applies ice to the afflicted areas, she should be fine by tomorrow."

Makoto and Jin breathed out a sigh of relief while Kyoko teased "Your good luck must have rubbed off on me."

Makoto and Jin smiled, the Headmaster replying "I'm glad you can still exhibit a sense of humor."

Kyoko went silent, still not used to having a normal exchange with her father.

After a minute, Kyoko turned to Mikan, asking "So may I go now, Tsumiki-senpai?"

Nodding, Mikan answered "Yes; just take some ibuprofen for the pain and be sure to stay on bedrest for tonight. Will you need a wheelchair?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko turned to Makoto, who nodded in acceptance of her silent request. The boy then walked over to the bed, squatting down so Kyoko could slump over his back, carrying her to the entryway.

"I'll bring you the ice and ibuprofen" Jin volunteered, carrying several ice packs and a generic pill bottle in his arms as he followed Makoto and Kyoko back to her room, her father smiling as he noticed Kyoko tighten her grip against the boy supporting her weight and burying her face against his shoulder.

XXX

"Here's your ibuprofen and your water. Is there anything else you need?"

Kyoko took the water and medicine from Jin gratefully while Makoto gradually handed her more ice for her to apply to her legs and lower back. The only thing she wouldn't let either of them do was help her change into her nightgown. For that, Makoto briefly called in Sayaka who gently nudged them both outside for a minute while she helped Kyoko change. Once the door opened again, she gave them the all clear before going back to her room.

"No thank you Fa…Headmaster…"

Makoto and Jin smiled at the momentary slipup before Kyoko drank her medicine and water, handing the now empty cup back to her father.

Makoto replied "Than we'll leave you to get some rest. Just…text me if you need anything, okay?"

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "Very well. Good night, Makoto."

As Makoto left, Jin followed the boy before turning his head to smile warmly at his daughter, telling her "I'm glad you're safe, Kyoko."

At last Jin turned off the light and closed the door, just before Kyoko muttered "…Me too…"

Settling into a laying position and adjusting the ice pack on her back. As she prepared to doze off, Kyoko thought back to Makoto's heroic behavior, blushing as she felt that unidentifiable, yet warm feeling in her heart that made her feel safe and protected.

…_Thank you…Makoto…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy! Daddy sure was there for you when you needed him! Was that when you realized you were in love with him?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "I…the feeling was definitely getting stronger. Being conscious while he carried me to safety definitely pushed me in the right direction…but I think I just passed off my love for him as severe gratitude. It wouldn't be until later that I caved."

"Well…love or not…I'm glad that you at least felt like you could depend on me. You know I'd do anything to protect you, back then and now."

Makoto's execution flashed though her mind, the former detective well aware of exactly what lengths Makoto had gone to in the past to protect her from harm.

"Yeah…I know, Makoto. Besides…you remember that day wasn't the last time I would need to lean on you."

Her interest piqued, Kiki asked "What do you mean, Mommy?"

"…That incident led to something that I didn't know how to deal with, that I needed your father to cope with. As for what it was…that will have to wait until tomorrow."

Kiki nodded without complaint; hearing about her mother's second brush with death was scary enough. Even she could admit to needing to sleep on it a night before hearing more of her mother's emotional pain.

As Kiki settled under the blankets, Makoto brought them up to her chin. As Kyoko leaned down to kiss her forehead, Kiki reached up and wrapped her arms around, Kyoko's neck, pulling her down and nuzzling her mother's nose with her own.

Surprised, Kyoko just smiled warmly, nuzzling her daughter in return as Kiki cooed "Good night, Mommy. I love you."

Finishing with a kiss to her nose, Kyoko pulled back as her daughter released her, returning "We love you too, Kiki. Good night."

Kiki yawned before falling into slumber, leaving the two beaming parents to reluctantly leave the room, closing the door behind them as they left to nuzzle and snuggle under their own blankets.


	47. Intimacy Arc Chapter Twelve

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Twelve: Kyoko's Nightmares and Makoto's Comforting Embrace!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy? You said something happened that you needed Daddy's help to handle, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "That's right. Physically, I was recovering swiftly. However, my second brush with death ended up taking a toll on my emotional health. I tried brushing it off the next morning, but that evening…as I was trying to sleep…"

XXX

October 12, 2014

*Bang*

Kyoko gasped, struggling to get up from her prone position, only for her body to refuse to listen as the pounding of the press got closer and closer.

*Bang*

Still pinned down by an invisible force, Kyoko started to hyperventilate, her face starting to turn purple as she felt terror overcome her.

*Bang*

"Makoto, where are you?"

*Bang*

"Makoto, I need you!"

*Bang*

Now crying, Kyoko wailed "Makoto, please!"

*Bang*

"PLEASE! Don't abandon me!"

*Bang*

At last Kyoko was completely under the press, her heart rate skyrocketing as she trembled in fear, wailing as all hope left her body. With nothing left to do, she screamed.

*Bang* *SPLAT!*

XXX

*GASP!*

Kyoko skyrocketed into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a self-contained embrace as she shivered, the terror she felt during the nightmare still ravaging her soul.

"Just a dream…Just that dream…again…"

Last night, Kyoko had the same nightmare she just awoke from, except last time she was able to brush it off and go back to sleep. Now however, the young girl felt her panic and terror overtake her. As a result, she was nowhere near calm enough to suppress her emotions and go back to sleep. Seeing a single drop of moisture fall on her nightgown, Kyoko brought her bare hands to her eyes, feeling what had to be tears falling from her cheeks.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kyoko. You've survived close calls before. You didn't even cry after you nearly died during the Akafuku case. So why now?" _Because last time you weren't consciously depending on someone for your survival. This time you were, and the possibility that Makoto could have abandoned you terrified you…_

_Makoto…_

Kyoko's gaze wandered to her desk, where the Detective Conan plushie that Makoto won for her sat, just barely in arms' reach.

_Makoto…_

Kyoko flashed back to how he carried her when she was unable to walk, as well as the warm and happy feeling that washed over her when he cared for her.

_"Makoto, I need you!" "PLEASE! Don't abandon me!"_

Kyoko's eyes widened at the realization that she craved that warm, safe feeling. She craved the intimate protection that Makoto offered her during her time of need…no, she didn't crave it; she **needed** it, and she needed it **now**.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kyoko!" Kyoko chided herself "You are the Ultimate Detective; you can't go bother Makoto this late at night just because you had a bad dream!"

_"Just…text me if you need anything, okay?"_

Recalling Makoto's offer, she stared at the plushie sitting on her desk, eventually closing her eyes and sighing in resignation.

"I must be out of my mind…"

XXX

*Yawn* "Boy, I can't believe I beat Resident Evil in one sitting!" Makoto exclaimed as he powered off his Gamecube.

Makoto had just spent nearly three hours playing through the entirety of the remake of Resident Evil, trying to see if he could beat it in one sitting just for fun. Luck seemed to be on his side, as he was able to complete Chris's campaign in record time.

"And I used to get so scared playing that game…scared…"

His thoughts drifted to Kyoko, the panicked look on her face etched into his mind.

_Even if she denied it, there's no way she wasn't at least a little scared by what…nearly happened._

Makoto didn't admit it, but deep down he was scared that day, more so than he was during the Akafuku case.

_And if I was scared, then Kyoko must have been terrified…_

Makoto frowned as he recalled that morning, asking her during breakfast if she was alright. Kyoko waved him off and assured him that she was fine, but even she couldn't hide the haunted look in her eyes as they locked gazes that morning, almost as if she were secretly calling to him for help.

_…I shouldn't pry, but I'm really worried about her…I just wish she'd…_

*Ding Dong*

"Huh?"

Confused, Makoto looked at the clock in his room, frowning as he saw the time.

"It's almost ten; who's still awake at this hour?" Sighing, Makoto resolved "Guess I should see who it is…"

Makoto walked over to his door, opening it before his eyes widened at the sight of Kyoko Kirigiri, dressed in her lavender nightgown, dark circles under her purple eyes and dried tear tracks staining her cheeks. Her normally elegant, flowing violet hair was all frazzled, unnerving the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Kyoko?" Her eyes gazed up into his own, starting to scare the young boy as he realized _The look in her eyes…it's just like this morning…only it's ten times worse! She looks…truly terrified…Whatever this is about, I __**have**__ to help her!_

Wordlessly, Makoto nodded, opening his door fully and gesturing for Kyoko to come in. Nodding gratefully, Kyoko slowly walked inside, grunting with minor pain and causing Makoto to rush forward, supporting her as they sat down on his bed.

"Kyoko, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "My legs are still slightly sore, but I'm fine…"

_Physically, maybe…but not emotionally…_ Makoto deduced as he watched Kyoko clasp her hands together, the Ultimate Detective staring down at her knees for several minutes as an uncomfortable silence permeated the air before Kyoko finally spoke.

"I know this isn't exactly the best time, and I apologize for bothering you like this, but I…needed to speak with you."

Seeing the doubt flicker in her eyes, Makoto reached for her gloved hand with his own, squeezing it as he reassured her "Whatever it is, it must be important. You're not one to go visit people without reason, and besides, you're not a bother, Kyoko. If you need something, I'm happy to give you whatever of my time you need."

Her cheeks just faintly dusting pink, Kyoko smiled briefly before frowning and admitting "I…I've been having some…bad dreams these past couple of nights."

Alarmed, Makoto asked "What? Bad dreams?"

XXX

By the time she finished recounting her nightmare, Kyoko had grown quiet, the girl barely able to retain her emotional mask. For his part, Makoto gaped at the suffering girl sitting next to him, his heart breaking at hearing exactly how traumatized she was.

"Kyoko…I'm…"

"…I didn't come here seeking your pity, Makoto…" Kyoko nearly spat, already ashamed and embarrassed enough for seeking his help without adding on his well-intentioned pity to the pile. _Then what __**do**__ you want from him?_

Taking a deep breath, Makoto openly pondered "Kyoko…you know I'm happy to help you with anything…but maybe you'd feel better talking about this kind of stuff with your Dad…you saw how much he cared about you when you were injured yesterday. Or if things are still too strained between you two…maybe another girl like Sayaka or Hina…"

Shaking her head before he could finish, Kyoko admitted "The Headmaster…I tolerate his presence in my life…but I can't trust him with something this delicate…not at present at least. And I'm not close enough with anyone else in my class to divulge such personal stories to…You're the **only** one I trust with my secrets, Makoto."

"Kyoko…" Makoto stared incredulously at the embarrassed girl currently in his bedroom, thinking _I knew we were close…she's my best friend after all. But…to admit that I'm the only one she can trust…I don't know what to say!_

Makoto's thoughts were interrupted as Kyoko sighed and berated herself "I don't even know **why** I'm getting so upset over this. It's not like I haven't faced life-threatening danger in my job before. I didn't even get bad dreams after the Akafuku incident…"

"Kyoko…" Reaching down to grasp her gloved hand with his own, Kyoko looked up at him as he gently squeezed her hand, encouraging her "There's no shame in admitting you're afraid. It's normal to be scared after coming so close to dying like that."

"But it shouldn't bother me. Makoto, I'm the Ultimate Detective; I've been training to do this ever since I was born. I've had years and years to suppress my fears, so this shouldn't be happening…"

"…Do you remember when I told you that I had nightmares after the Akafuku case, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked at him with befuddlement, wondering where he was going with this as she slowly nodded.

"Well, I don't remember too much of it back then, but apparently even when I was a little kid, I was really vulnerable to night terrors. But I wanted to be the strong big brother for my little sister, and I didn't want my parents to worry about me, so I kept my bad dreams to myself and pretended everything was fine."

_…Just like my grandfather told me to do…_ Kyoko realized as she digested the beginning of Makoto's tale.

"I couldn't keep it in forever, though. Eventually the fear just festered until apparently one night, I woke up screaming. I screamed so loud that my Mom came rushing in to see if I was okay. Once I had calmed down, I came clean, realizing that I was caught, and further fibbing would have been pointless. After my Mom put me back to sleep and I woke up the next morning, she and Dad sat me down and told me a hard truth."

"…What was that?"

Smiling nostalgically, Makoto revealed "That bottling everything inside wasn't healthy; that I was just making things worse for myself by trying to tough it out and not telling anyone that I was scared. They also told me that it was okay to lean on others and ask them for help."

Smiling warmly, Makoto then turned to face Kyoko, making the Ultimate Detective gasp as she felt him wrap his arms around her torso, pulling her in for a comforting hug.

"Makoto…"

"…I know you're not typically someone who relishes in physical contact…but my Mom always told me that a warm hug when you're scared always helps. I don't want to be crossing any boundaries I shouldn't, but you look like you could really use one. If I'm crossing a line, just let me know and I'll stop."

"I…" _This is what you wanted, wasn't it? Stop lying to yourself; you were terrified and his touch made you feel safe and warm. Now here he is, offering his warm embrace to you freely. Just stop overthinking it for once and admit you like his hugs!_

The blushing Kyoko didn't say a word, but her actions spoke volumes; partially to bask in the warm safety his embrace offered, and partially to hide her blush from his sight, Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and resting her head against his shoulder. Makoto beamed, happy that Kyoko was permitting him to held her close. And so the two friends sat, Makoto holding her close and protecting her from the trauma that threatened to plunge her into despair.

After a long, pleasant silence, the two best friends reluctantly pulled apart, Kyoko standing up as she said gratefully "…Thank you, Makoto…it…helped. I should…get back to my room now. I've taken up enough of your sleep cycle as it is."

Makoto frowned, but nodded and relented "O…okay…just remember…if you need anything…"

Kyoko couldn't help the relieved smile that crossed her face, assuring him "Thank you, but I'll be okay. I'm…feeling better now, Makoto."

Slightly relieved, Makoto accepted "Okay…good night, Kyoko."

"Good night, Makoto."

As Kyoko closed the door behind her, Makoto sighed with worry, thinking _…I hope she'll be okay...well, I've done what I can for now. Besides…_ Makoto looked at the clock, realizing _It's eleven o'clock; I need to get to bed._

Makoto proceeded to shut the lights off before crawling into bed, laying his head against his pillow and falling into slumber.

_Pleasant dreams, Kyoko…__**please**__, just have pleasant dreams tonight…_

XXX

Kyoko didn't have pleasant dreams…in fact she didn't dream at all. With Makoto now in another room and Kyoko too guilty and embarrassed to admit to him that she wanted him close, she just laid in her bed, unable to fall asleep out of fear that her traumatic nightmare would come back and haunt her into another cold sweat.

_…This is ridiculous. You can't let a bad dream beat you like this, and you can't just go run to Makoto every time you want a hug. You have to tough it out alone…alone…_

Her eyes widening in realization, she turned to the desk adjacent to her bed, spotting the Detective Conan plushie that seemed to stare at her, its familiar warmth seeming to taunt her.

_…Oh, what the hell!_

Caving to her desires, Kyoko reached for the plushie and hugged it close to her face, cuddling with it as she pretended that the plushie was Makoto, hugging her and comforting her until she felt at ease.

"Makoto…" Kyoko sighed, a smile finally crossing her face as she felt her eyelids droop, snuggling Makoto's plushie close as she finally fell into slumber, her sleep finally filled with pleasant dreams for the rest of the evening.

XXX

Present Day

"That plushie I got you really helped that much?"

Nodding, Kyoko twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she confirmed "…Yes. It really helped me to calm down and sleep that night."

"But Mommy!" Kiki asked "Why didn't you just go back and snuggle with Daddy?"

Frowning, Makoto tried to explain "…Kiki…once you get to a certain age…sleeping in the same bed with a boy your age who isn't family…isn't really viewed as appropriate. Remember that at the time, your mother and I were still just friends. Friends that crushed on each other, but still just friends. Even though I…wouldn't have minded if she asked for that…" Makoto blushed as he finished "We were both too nervous for her to ask or for me to offer." _…Even though I made the suggestion to Sayaka…_

"But that's silly!" Kiki refuted "If you both liked each other and Mommy wanted you to hug and snuggle her, then she should have just gone back and told you!"

Kyoko had to hold back a giggle at her daughter's childlike, straightforward logic, unimpeded by societal rules and norms.

"Well, regardless sweetie, our talk did help us to become closer and would become another step to our eventual romantic relationship."

Sufficiently distracted by Kyoko's revelation, Kiki beamed and exclaimed "that's great, Mommy! What happened next?"

Giggling, Kyoko ruffled her daughter's hair and promised "Tomorrow, sweetie. It's late."

"Awww…" Kiki pouted, but nonetheless obeyed.

She got nestled under the blankets, feeling her parents drape the covers up to her chin before kissing her goodnight on the forehead. Makoto and Kyoko smiled as they quietly crept out of Kiki's room to slumber in their own.

XXX

"I can't believe you still kept that!"

Kyoko smiled at her husband as they snuggled together, a worn, beat-up Detective Conan plushie sandwiched between them.

"It's not often, but sometimes I like to sleep with it when I'm feeling particularly nostalgic for the good old days."

Makoto gave a teasing grin as he quipped "That thing just better not replace me, alright?"

Shakign her head, Kyoko promised "Never; no plushie could ever replace you, Makoto Naegi. I love you."

Grinning with love, Makoto leaned to kiss his wife, her husband quickly pulling away as he cooed "I love you too, Kyoko Naegi. Pleasant dreams, honey."

Snuggling into his chest with the plushie between their bellies, Kyoko cooed "I always do, now that I can snuggle you every night."


	48. Intimacy Arc Chapter Thirteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Thirteen: Bullies from Dusk High School?

Present Day

"So what happened after you and Mommy hugged, Daddy?"

"Well…it was some time later; things had pretty much gotten back to normal and the attacks on our classmates ceased. Your mother went back to the instrument plant with Juzo Sakakura and a security squad later that week. It was that Wednesday morning just before class when she told me about the fruits of her labor…"

XXX

October 15, 2014

"Nothing? No clue at all?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko confirmed "Nothing; no clues or identifying marks that would tell us who stole the guitar. By extension, that means I still have no clue as to who our classmates' assailant was."

"…Well, at least Mioda-senpai got her guitar back. And besides…" Makoto ventured in an attempt to cheer her up "Whoever was responsible, it looks like all they've done is bring us all closer together as a class."

Makoto and Kyoko looked to the windowsill on the other side of the classroom, spotting Chihiro, Leon, and Mondo standing in a group man-hug, grinning and all-in-all jubilant as Mondo ruffled Chihiro's hair and rested his fist against Leon's chin while Leon had his elbow comfortably wrapped around .

"Yamada-kun, give me that camera, NOW!"

"B…but Miss Ludenberg! I need this photo of you so I can make a new manga to celebrate your elegance!"

"Like hell you are! My gothic beauty is not to be turned into one of your silly, vulgar creations!"

"PLEASE, MISS LUDENBERG!"

Makoto and Kyoko turned to see the commotion; Celeste had a slight blush on her cheeks as she grabbed the sides of Hifumi's head, the tips of her metallic accessories pressing slightly into his cheeks as she scowled at the boy who playfully wailed for mercy. None of the usual anger or fear was present in their eyes though, making Sayaka giggle at the slightly playful fight as she watched the scene while sitting on her desk.

_He's right…these incidents have brought us all closer together…_ Kyoko flashed back to how Makoto rescued her from an untimely demise and hugged her close after her nightmare, making her smile softly as she finished _…Us too…their attacks have brought me and Makoto closer too…_

*Click*

"Huh?"

A pair of flashes flickered in the classroom, making the rest of the class turn their heads as they saw a slightly short girl with freckles and short, red hair walk in, clutching a camera in her hands as Koichi walked in behind her.

"Alright, kids; before we begin, this is Mahiru Koizumi. She's the Ultimate Photographer in Class 77, and she wants to take a couple of photos for the school yearbook."

To his surprise, Mahiru shook her head and informed him "Actually, Kizakura-sensei, I just got the shots I need. I'll be…oh, Naegi-kun!"

Mahiru walked up to the duo, a serious look on her face as Makoto greeted "Oh, Koizumi-senpai, good morning. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Nodding, Mahiru asked "I just thought I'd ask while I was here if you or your friend Kirigiri-san had found any new leads on who's been trying to frame my classmates."

His shoulders sagging, Makoto shook his head and denied "I'm sorry, Koizumi-senpai, but Kyoko just told me that she wasn't able to find any leads from inspecting Mioda-senpai's guitar."

Nodding, Mahiru turned to face the Ultimate Detective and commented "I don't think we've been introduced; it's nice to meet you, Kirigiri-san." Seeing her nod in return, the Ultimate Photographer continued "You picked a good Class Representative, Kirigiri-san. In my experience, it's rare to find a boy who's actually dependable and polite."

_…I suppose he is…_

A knowing smile crossing her face as she analyzed Kyoko's surprised expression, Mahiru finished "Well, I need to get back to class. Let us know if you find out who the culprit is. Goodbye Kirigiri-san, Naegi-kun."

XXX

Present Day

"Did Mommy end up finding any more clues after that, Daddy?"

Nodding, Makoto replied As a matter of fact, she ended up solving the mystery later that weekend."

"Really?! How'd she do that?"

Chuckling, Makoto scratched his cheek and answered "It…kinda had to do with me. You see, We had just finished breakfast when…"

XXX

October 18, 2014

"You're going for a walk?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah; I've been feeling a little burnt out from studying for our tests on Monday and thought a walk around town might clear my head a little."

Frowning, Kyoko asked "Are you sure you want to go alone? If anything happens, there'd be nobody to get you out of danger."

Smiling reassuringly, Makoto replied "It's just a walk, Kyoko, and besides, we haven't seen any new attacks in a while. It'll be okay."

Still uneasy, Kyoko relented "Alright…if you say so."

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch, Kyoko!"

With that, Makoto walked out, waving back at the concerned Detective. Neither of them noticed when a single person sitting in the opposite corner dug out their cell phone and dialed a number.

XXX

Makoto hummed absentmindedly, walking down the street at a leisurely pace as the fresh air gave him peace of mind.

_Ah, what a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the air is crisp…taking a walk was a great idea; much better than staying in my room or in the library studying! I'm already feeling refreshed; I'm really starting to see why Hina and Sakura enjoy their morning jogs so much. If I were a touch more athletic, I might ask to join them._

"Well well…what have we here?"

His reverie interrupted, Makoto turned around, silently gasping as he saw two brutish, tall, menacing young men looking down on him, grinning with sinister grins that made Makoto quake in his sneakers.

"Kankura-kun? Yugu-kun?"

Kankura craned his head down, getting in Makoto's face, causing Makoto to flinch backwards as he replied "Glad you remember your old classmates from Dusk High, Naegi!"

The two walked towards Makoto, causing Makoto to walk backwards in the alley he was currently in front of in a futile attempt to avoid them as Yugu taunted "Word on the street was that you enrolled at Hope's Peak as an Ultimate. But you don't look so Ultimate to me…"

"I…" Makoto stammered "I am an Ul…Ultimate. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student…"

Kankura and Yugu cackled, Kankura jesting "Did you hear that? Ultimate Lucky Student? Is that even a talent?"

Shaking his head, Yugu replied "No way! I bet he just got picked out of a hat! Isn't that right, Naegi?"

_…I mean…it's not exactly wrong…_

Taking Makoto's silence as confirmation, the two laughed again, Kankura continuing "Oh, Naegi! Even as an Ultimate, you're still the same average, boring, worthless little kid back at Dusk High!"

"Yeah!" Yugu taunted "I bet you don't even have any friends!"

Shaking his head, Makoto trembled as he denied "I…I do SO have friends! Friends that value me, that think I'm important!"

"Not important enough if none of them are here! Face it Naegi; you're all alone in this world!"

_I'm a…alone?_

Grinning, Yugu continued from Kankura's taunt as he walked behind Makoto "That's right…and now we're gonna knock you off your high horse!"

Makoto's eyes widened before Yugu slipped his hand down the back of Makoto's jeans, grasping the waistband of Makoto's underwear and tugging with all his might, lifting Makoto off the ground as he squealed in pain.

"YEOW!"

Both bullies cackled as countless memories of wedgies, swirlies, and beatings came rushing back to Makoto.

"That's it, Naegi! Scream! Scream and realize just how little you're worth!"

"P…please…enough…" Makoto begged, only for Yugu to chuckle.

"Enough? You've had enough? Well we're not done yet, Naegi. In fact, Kankura-kun, what do you say we make this more interesting?"

_More…interesting?_

Following Yugu's vision, Kankura spotted an empty, decrepit wooden barrel and grinned, exclaiming "Great idea! Bring him over and…make him comfortable."

Makoto gulped and whimpered as Yugu carried him by his underwear, the Ultimate Lucky student bounding in the wedgie as Kankura walked over to the barrel and lifted the lid off. Once Yugu had caught up, he lowered Makoto into the barrel, securing the stretched underwear on one of the loose planks so that the Ultimate Lucky Student had no choice but to kneel in the barrel, slumped over as his bottom cried out in pain from being continuously tugged by the wedgie.

A few seconds later, Makoto yelped in shock and fear as a single metal pole burst through the side of the barrel, just barely missing his cheek. Makoto heard the two bullies laughing as the pole withdrew, only to burst through again at a different angle, making the boy cry and whimper in fear as they repeated their action, slowly turning the barrel into swiss cheese as Makoto bemoaned his fate.

_This is it…I'm gonna die! I'm sorry, Kyoko; I should have listened to you!_

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL! AAAHHHH!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH! YEEEOOOOWWWWW!"

_Huh?_

After that brief commotion, everything went silent, making Makoto look up as he saw a familiar pair of lavender eyes staring down at him through the opening.

XXX

Present Day

"That's so mean! Why would those guys do that to you, Daddy?"

"…We'll explain their specific motivations tomorrow, sweetie. But Kiki…there are some people who, for one reason or another, feel satisfaction from making other people miserable. Those people are called bullies."

Nodding, Kyoko explained "In their case, those bullies targeted your father when he was in middle school because he was smaller than them and not able to fight back."

"Then…how did you deal with them, Daddy?"

"We'll explain that tomorrow, Kiki. In the meantime, you should get to sleep."

"Okay…"

Kiki snuggled under the blankets, Makoto and Kyoko draping the blanket over her and kissing her good night before retreating to their own bedroom.


	49. Intimacy Arc Chapter Fourteen

A/N: The ending scene of this chapter is the result of an ask sent to my Tumblr ask box by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Fourteen: Mukuro's Warning? Kyoko Returns a Favor!

Present Day

"So how did you save Daddy, Mommy?"

"Well, around the time your father was taking his walk, I was just finishing my breakfast when…"

XXX

October 18, 2014

"Kirigiri."

Looking up from her now empty coffee mug, Kyoko saw the Ultimate Soldier looking down at her, an urgent look in her eyes.

"Ikusaba-san, is there something I can help you with?"

Nodding, Mukuro sat down where Makoto had just been sitting and explained "I think…Naegi-kun might be in danger."

Her eyes widening, Kyoko forced herself to take a deep breath before she asked "I see…and how do you know that?"

"I…" Mukuro averted Kyoko's gaze as she answered "I don't have any concrete evidence…but when we saw him leave, I…I just had this feeling of dread in my gut that made me shiver. And as a soldier, I've learned to trust my instincts."

Kyoko nodded, having relied on her instincts to solve mysteries countless times as a Detective. Before she could ask further, a teasing voice rang in their direction.

"Ah, there you are, Muku!" Both turned to see Junko sauntering up to them before yanking Mukuro into a standing position by the elbow and continuing "Come on, or we'll be late for my next fashion show!"

"But I…yes, Junko…"

Grinning, Junko turned to the Ultimate Detective, bidding her "Bye, Kiri!" before dragging Mukuro out of sight.

_Naegi-kun might be in danger._ _Makoto might be in danger._

"Ah, Kyoko. Are you ready for our training?"

Looking up to see Sakura looking at her, Kyoko stood up on shaky legs and apologized "I'm sorry, Sakura, but something just came up and it requires my immediate attention."

Frowning, Sakura asked "Do you need my help?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko assured her "Thank you, but it's probably nothing. This may end up being a wild goose chase, so it doesn't make sense to waste your time with something so trivial."

Skeptical, Sakura nonetheless nodded and agreed "If you say so, Kyoko. Well then, I'll leave you to your errand and go jogging with Hina."

Nodding, Kyoko turned around and walked out of the Dining Hall, bidding her friend "Goodbye, Sakura."

As she left the Dining Hall, Kyoko burst into a sprint as she ran for the school entrance.

_Please let this be a wild goose chase!_

XXX

_Damn it, Makoto, where are you?_

Kyoko stood, panting from shortness of breath after having spent the last half hour running through the adjacent streets, trying and failing to find even a hint of Makoto.

Kyoko took a deep breath, recentering her concentration as she assured herself _Calm down, Kyoko. Just call his cell and check on him that way. That's what you should have done from the start anyways…_

"YEOW!"

Gasping, she turned her head towards the familiar, pained yelp, staring at an empty alleyway.

_Makoto! Hang on, I'm coming!_

Dashing quietly, she ran down the alley, hiding behind a corner as she observed two brutish thugs, one of them lowering Makoto into an open barrel by his underwear. She watched with horror as the other began to taunt his victim as he repeatedly jabbed an iron pipe through the barrel, Makoto's cries ringing in her ears as the two thugs continued to laugh and taunt at their victim. Kyoko clenched her fist, feeling rage and anger boil within her as she quickly formulated a plan.

Her course decided, she quickly ran up to the thug, gently yanking the pipe into her grasp, much to the surprise of the assailant.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL!" As he turned around, Kyoko used the pipe as leverage to deliver a vertical kick to his chin, making him fly upwards and behind her, yelling "AAAHHHH!" before he fell on his head, knocked unconscious from the fall.

Growling, the second thug roared "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He attempted to rush at her, only for her to duck and jab the iron pipe right in his crotch, the unfortunate man collapsing onto his knees as he covered his bruised genitals and screeching "YEEEOOOOWWWWW!"

The thug cowered as Kyoko sauntered forward, hoisting him into the air by his neck as she growled "Alright…why did you and your cohort assault my friend?"

"Y…you're Naegi's…f…friend?"

Smirking, Kyoko replied "Yes; his **best** friend, as a matter of fact. Now, why did you attack him?"

"W…we were bribed to corner him and scare him!"

"Who? Who bribed you, and with what?"

"E…Enoshima-sama!"

"Enoshima?"

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock as the thug blubbered "Y…yeah…that model, Enoshima Junko. She said he'd been a thorn in her side, been messing with her plans."

_…Those attacks on our classmates…she must have orchestrated them all…_

"So she…she promised to give us a private show…if we just made Naegi scared, was all!"

The thug whimpered, Kyoko's gaze momentarily shifting to the barrel where Makoto still hung before returning it to her captive, the Detective sighing as she told him "Gather up your cohort and never come near Makoto Naegi again. Am I understood?"

Seeing him nod fearfully, she dropped her captive, watching as he scurried to drag his unconscious partner by the leg out of the alleyway. Turning her sight to the barrel, she sighed and quickly ran over to it, peering into the barrel to see a crying, kneeling Makoto looking up at her in shock and relief.

"Kyou…Kyoko?"

Seeing him blush with embarrassment, she smiled softly and gently dislodged his underwear from the barrel. Once he wordlessly stuffed the stretched fabric back in his jeans, Kyoko held out her hand.

"Come on, let's get you out of there, alright?"

XXX

Present Day

"But why did Junko do all those things to you and your friends?"

Sighing, Kyoko admitted "…That's a question even I don't know the answer to, Kiki."

Nodding, Makoto continued "And truthfully Kiki, there are some things in this world of ours we're better off not knowing. Junko's exact motivation for her actions that autumn is one of them."

"Okay…" Kiki moaned, the serious hardness in her parents' eyes clueing her in that this was one thing they would never budge on. "So what happened after Mommy rescued you, Daddy?"

"Well, after I stopped crying and got out of that barrel, I was still in pain from the attack and couldn't walk comfortably. So, in an ironic reversal, your mother ended up carrying me on her back as we made our way back to Hope's Peak."

XXX

October 18, 2014

"Ano…thanks again for rescuing me back there…" Makoto meekly trailed off, still blushing from embarrassment at being found in that sorry state.

Kyoko turned her head to give him a small smile as she replied "Hey, you carried me back when I was incapacitated. **Twice**, might I add. I'm just returning the favor."

As Kyoko turned her head back to see where they were going, Makoto nodded and replied "…I'm sorry…for not listening to you earlier, I mean…"

"…Don't worry about it. Anyways, what's the story behind those two assailants? Did you know them personally?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "Y…yeah…before I attended Hope's Peak, we attended the same high school. They were…the class bullies, I suppose you could call them."

"Ah, so they picked on you?"

"Y…yeah. I was…their favorite punching bag because I was so average. They…always called me boring and worthless…ow, Kyoko, you're squeezing my legs too tight!"

Instantly slacking her supporting grip on his thighs, Kyoko apologized "My apologies; I just don't enjoy hearing such blasphemy about my friend. And there's something I don't understand…"

"Hm?"

"…How did you come out so optimistic even after suffering such physical and emotional abuse? I don't think anyone would have blamed you if you turned out to me as much of a recluse as me and Mukuro were…"

Chuckling slightly, Makoto answered "I guess…since I couldn't overpower them…trying to be friendly with everyone…was the only way I had to fight back, you know?"

_Ah, so it's not solely a sunny disposition; it's also an anti-bullying tactic…_

"…What if they're right though? I mean…I'm an Ultimate, yeah, but I did only get in by luck, and I couldn't even fend off a couple of bullies. What if I…am worthless?"

Sighing, Kyoko felt her inner rage boil at how his former bullies had made him feel so depressed. She turned her head back to face him, giving him the most reassuring smile she could muster.

"We've really got to work on your self-confidence." Turning back around to look ahead, Kyoko continued "Someone who's worthless wouldn't have been able to save my life twice and bring me out of my shell. Someone who's worthless wouldn't have been able to help me to make friends with everyone in my class. Makoto, you're a lot of things, but worthless isn't one of them."

"…I'm still not strong, though. I…"

"But you are strong, Makoto; just in different ways. I'll concede it takes a certain strength to overpower your enemies. But it takes a special strength to befriend someone who didn't know how to make friends. It takes a special strength to comfort someone who's haunted by past trauma. Makoto…you're stronger than you know."

"Kyou…Kyoko…"

Kyoko felt Makoto's arms tighten their grip around her neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder. The Detective smiled, sensing that Makoto had been sufficiently cheered up.

"Anyways…" Kyoko began as the Academy finally appeared in sight. "There was an upside to all of this; those two were hired by the one who assaulted our other classmates, and they sang like a canary once I started questioning them."

"Really? Who was it?"

Smirking in victory, Kyoko revealed "It was…"

XXX

"Junko Enoshima…"

Headmaster Kirigiri sat behind his desk, glaring at the Ultimate Fashionista, who simply sat in the chair with a bored and nonchalant expression on her face. The normally spacious office was currently packed with all of her would-be victims; Makoto and Kyoko sat in two other chairs in the same row as Junko, while Sayaka, Hina, Sakura, Chihiro, Byakuya, Toko, Taka, Hifumi, and Hiro stood behind them, glaring with anger and betrayal at their classmate.

"Nearly amputating Sayaka Maizono's foot with a bear trap, filling the swimming pool with exotic piranhas, programming an army of robots to assault Chihiro Fujisaki and Sakura Ogami, rigging construction equipment to injure Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa, using stolen military technology during a parade, sending Yasuhiro Hagakure to a fake game show…"

Jin's eyes narrowed in anger as he continued listing Junko's remaining crimes.

"Planting a stolen guitar to trap Kyoko Kirigiri on a converyor belt leading to a metal press, and hiring two students from Dusk High School to terrorize Makoto Naegi."

"Ah, come on! Can't you all take a joke? Those were just pranks, I swear!"

The numerous glares aimed at the Ultimate Fashionista showed that they were not amused at all.

Clearing his throat, Jin retorted "Pranks or not, your actions wounded and had the potential to kill many of your classmates. By all rights, I should expel you for your actions these past few weeks, Junko."

Everyone stared at the Headmaster with bated breath, awaiting the moment that their assailant would finally get her comeuppance.

Sighing, Jin admitted "However…the Steering Committee has been extremely adamant about their position in favor of your attendance at this school. As disgusted as I am to admit it…I am unable to expel you from this institution."

All the students save for Makoto, Kyoko, and Junko erupted in a roar of outrage, their many complaints melding together in an unintelligible cloud of noise.

"Silence!" An unusually stern Jin roared, his outburst quieting the crowd as he explained "As I explained before, my hands are tied in this matter. However, just because expulsion is off the table doesn't mean Junko will get off scot free." Turning his glare to face Junko, Jin announced "You are hereby suspended until the start of the new year. You may have the weekend to pack your things and leave campus. Koichi Kizakura will send lecture notes, homework assignments, and tests electronically to your e-Handbook."

Sighing, Junko moaned "Oh, bummer. Whatever you say, teach." Standing up, she began to walk through the crowd of students, stopping once she got to the door and turning around before asking "Any last words before I leave you all for the rest of the year?"

"…I have something I want to say."

Everyone looked to Makoto, who squirmed in his seat before he gingerly stood out of his chair, rubbing his still sore bottom before turning to face Junko, the rest of the class parting into two groups so they could face each other.

"Junko…I can't deny that you hurt a lot of my classmates. And the fact that you sent two of my former high school bullies after me hurts…not to mention my butt still stings from the wedgie they gave me…but even with all that in mind…I've decided to forgive you, Junko."

_SAY WHAT?! _Was the collective thought of the entire class, though none was more shocked than Junko, who gaped in disbelief at what Makoto just said.

"What? No, this can't be! I…I caused you unimaginable pain and torment! You should hate me, not forgive me!"

Giving a pained smile, Makoto replied softly "It's okay, Junko; I **do** forgive you. I just hope…that your suspension will teach you to value us…as I value you."

_What's…going on…WHAT'S HAPPENING?_

Junko didn't say a word, turning around and hanging her head as everyone watched her slink out of the Headmaster's office.

XXX

"I should be surprised…but honestly forgiving Junko fits perfectly with your personality."

Makoto chuckled nervously as they packed up their things, Makoto admitting "Well, she may have tried to hurt a lot of us, and I'm not excusing what she did…but honestly, when she's not being mean like that…she can honestly be fun to hang with on occasion. And maybe…she might have partially done all that stuff to rile us up? So…the best thing to do is to forgive her, right?"

"…I suppose there's some logic in that…" Kyoko admitted. "Well, I should head to bed soon. I'll see you…what?"

"What is it, Kyoko? Whoa!"

Makoto gaped and Kyoko stared at seeing Sayaka and Leon leaning against one of the bookshelves, arms wrapped in an embrace as their lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

"Makoto…are they…"

"Yeah…they're kissing…"

Makoto suddenly found the scene melting away, feeling Kyoko's lips locked with his own as she leaned forward, her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him close.

_What the…Kyoko's…kissing me? _Shaking his head, the scene melted back to reality, the two of them watching Sayaka and Leon's kiss as he chided himself _Get a hold of your hormones, Naegi! Kyoko's your friend, that's all. There's no way she'd ever want to kiss you!_

Unbeknownst to Makoto, Kyoko was having a similar daydream, her eyes glancing down as an imaginary Makoto stood on the tips of his toes, wrapping his arms around her neck as he pulled her down to press his lips against her own. Just like Makoto, she shook the thought from her head and forced herself to reality, chiding herself just as Makoto did.

Finally parting, Sayaka and Leon turned their heads and nearly jumped at seeing Makoto and Kyoko just staring at them, Leon rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment as he apologized with a sheepish grin "My bad, my bad! Sayaka and I were just having a study date and she told me that Junko had been suspended for assaulting her and the others. I was so relieved that she wasn't in any more danger that I just had to kiss and hold her, you know?"

Noticing, Makoto and Kyoko's blushing faces, Sayaka teased with a smirk "You're not the only one thinking about that, Leon; looks like Makoto and Kyoko here were just daydreaming about kissing each other!"

"No, no we weren't!" Makoto waved his hands in denial as he lied, too embarrassed to admit that was exactly what happened, particularly to Kyoko.

Before Sayaka could tease the two further, Leon dragged her away by the elbow, telling her "Come on, babe! Let's continue this in private; besides, we still have to pick our outfits for the Halloween Dance this year."

"Ooh, great idea, Leon. Hey Makoto, Kyoko, that'll be the perfect time for you two to finally kiss!"

"Let's go, Sayaka!" Leon urged as he dragged her out of sight, leaving the blushing pair alone, standing awkwardly in the library.

"Yeah…I gotta get to bed; Nanami-senpai and I have a meeting tomorrow to plan the Dance."

Nodding, Kyoko followed Makoto out of the library before they parted ways, the mutual fantasy and Sayaka's teasing weighing heavily on their minds as they trekked back to their respective rooms.

_Do I…want to kiss Kyoko?_

_Do I…want to kiss Makoto?_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, you guys dreamed about kissing? Was that when you decided you were in love with each other?"

Shaking their heads, Makoto answered for him and his wife "No, Kiki; our crush on each other was starting to impact our hormones after seeing Sayaka and Leon kiss, but at the time, all we thought was that it was our teenage hormones talking. Although…" Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other as he continued "It wouldn't be much longer until we started to entertain the possibility that we might be in love."

Seeing her mother nod, Kiki beamed "Really? How did that happen?"

Smiling, Kyoko answered "…Tomorrow, Kiki. It's time for bed."

"…Lousy cliffhanger…" Kiki pouted before wiggling under the blankets.

Makoto and Kyoko draped the sheets up to their daughter's chin, kissing both of her cheeks before cooing "Good night, Kiki. We love you…"

*Yawn* "…Love you too…"

Makoto and Kyoko smiled as they quietly crept out of the room and into their own. The two ex-Ultimates snuggled in their own bed as they shared a nostalgic dream, flashing back to the day that ultimately kickstarted their loving romance.


	50. Intimacy Arc Chapter Fifteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Fifteen: Hope's Peak Halloween Dance!

Present Day

"Alright, Kiki. Are you ready to hear about the day that your mother and I finally started to admit to ourselves that we liked each other as more than friends?"

Beaming, Kiki nodded excitedly and nearly screeched "Yes! I've been waiting forever to hear this part of the story!"

Kyoko giggled at her daughter's excitement as her husband smiled, continuing "Well, the next week and a half went pretty quietly after Junko was suspended. Eventually Halloween came, and I had just finished putting up the final decorations with Chiaki the night prior. After having gotten a good night's sleep, I had just sat down to have breakfast with your mother when…"

XXX

October 31, 2014

"I take it you were able to get a good night's sleep this time?"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "Yeah; Nanami-senpai and I were able to get the gymnasium ready for the Halloween Dance in record time, and I was actually able to get a good night's sleep for once."

Smiling, Kyoko replied "I'm glad; you deserve a good night's rest after all your hard work as Class Representative."

"Th…thank you…"

Nodding, Kyoko asked out of curiosity "So…are you going to attend?"

Chuckling nervously, Makoto denied "I…don't think so. I mean…I can dance okay…but I get nervous dancing in a group. Plus…call me old-fashioned…but I kind of think that dances like that are best enjoyed with…someone special…"

Kyoko suddenly felt the cafeteria melt away, watching as a dressed-up Makoto took her hand and pulled her into a waltz, smiling warmly as Kyoko felt her cheeks heating up.

_Someone special…_

"Kyoko?" Watching the fantasy melt away, Kyoko watched as Makoto looked up at her, his brow furrowed in concern as he asked "Kyoko, are you okay?"

_Stupid! Get your head out of the clouds, Kirigiri! You're letting Sayaka's words get to you!_ Shaking her head, Kyoko assured him "My apologies, Makoto; I was lost in thought for a moment. What was it you were trying to tell me?"

"Oh, um…I was just asking if you had planned on going."

Shaking her head, Kyoko explained "No, though my reasons aren't as sentimental as yours. While like you I'm competent at the skill, I simply don't enjoy being in the spotlight that a school dance would inevitably provide."

Makoto nodded in understanding and accepted "I get ya. Since we're both not going, why don't we just study in the library while everyone else is away?"

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING?"

Kyoko's reply was interrupted by the combined shrieks of Sayaka and Leon, who rushed up to Kyoko and Makoto respectively, the two friends in shock at what they just heard.

"Kyoko, you don't know what you're missing out on! You've gotta go!"

"Sayaka's right, dude!" Leon agreed, continuing "You're our Class Representative; you've **gotta** show up!"

"For once, the lazy baseball player is right." Everyone turned their heads in surprise as Byakuya walked up to the commotion, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny explaining "Normally I wouldn't care whether or not you attended such frivolities. But as our Class Representative, it is your responsibility make your presence known at the site of your own accomplishments."

"B…but I don't even have a costume…" Makoto tried to decline.

"Then Kuwata and I will simply take you out and help you buy one. Kuwata, escort Makoto and follow me."

Watching Byakuya leave the Dining Hall, Leon and Makoto sweatdropped before Leon answered "…Sure…I guess…come on, Makoto."

"HEY!" Makoto objected as Leon pulled him by the arm out of his seat before dragging him out of sight.

Sighing, Sayaka turned to her prey and continued "Well, guess it's our turn…"

"No…"

Pouting, Sayaka moaned "Aw, come oooonnnnn! It'll be fun! And besides, Makoto's going to be there, so what's your excuse?"

Sighing, Kyoko deduced "…You're not going to let this go until I say yes, aren't you?" Seeing Sayaka grin victoriously, Kyoko warned her "I don't have a costume either…"

"No problem. Hey, Hina!"

Turning around, Hina got up and walked over to the table, curious about why Sayaka was calling her over.

"We're gonna get Kyoko a costume for tonight's dance!"

Gasping, Hina asked "You mean Kyoko's coming? Great, let's go!"

Each one grasping one of her wrists, the two girls tugged the reluctant Detective out of her chair, encouraging "Come on!"

"H…hold on…"

The two girls ignored her as the rest of the students watched them drag Kyoko out of sight, the Ultimate Detective sighing in surrender as she felt herself being dragged out of the school.

_…Well…if Makoto's going…then…maybe it won't be so bad…_

XXX

"Alright, dude. Let's find the perfect costume for you to win Kyoko's heart!"

"Huh? Hold on, Leon! I'm not trying to win Kyoko's…"

"Oh come on; how much longer are you two going to dance around each other like this?" Makoto and Leon turned to face Byakuya, shock plastered on their faces as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny lectured "You two have been avoiding your feelings for each other since before summer vacation. If I have to watch you two continue to blush and stutter around each other, I'm going to feel sick!"

_Then don't watch us…wait! I mean…Gah! Get a hold of yourself, Naegi! You're not going to woo Kyoko! You're not going to go out with Kyoko! You're not going to…kiss…Kyoko…_

Makoto instantly flashed back to his fantasy of kissing Kyoko, making the boy blush as red as a tomato. Byakuya smirked while Leon smiled knowingly at the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Looks to me like you're already fantasizing about kissing her, dude!" Taking pity on his friend, Leon smiled and gripped Makoto's shoulders, encouraging him "Look man, Byakuya's…blunt, and Sayaka's…a little strong, but they're right. This dance is a unique opportunity for you two to confess your feelings and get together already!"

"But I'm not…"

"For kami's sake, Makoto, stop acting like such a scaredy-cat and find your resolve!"

Leon glared at Byakuya before his eyes widened in realization, asking "…Makoto…the reason you keep denying a crush on Kyoko…is it because of what happened with Sayaka?"

Makoto's eyes widened as he thought _…Is Leon right? Am I just scared of being rejected again? Do I…really…like Kyoko like that?_ Sighing, Makoto admitted "I…You're not wrong…Ever since I misinterpreted Sayaka's feelings…I'm…a little more cautious about…romance…"

His eyes softening in pity, Leon assured him "Look man, I get that asking a girl out can be scary. I know that I actually succeeded in wooing Sayaka, and I know I may have seemed like a bit of a player when we first met…but believe it or not, I got scared asking girls out too."

"R…really?"

Makoto stared at Leon incredulously as the Baseball Star confirmed "Yeah; every time I asked a girl out, I was always scared stiff at getting rejected. My easygoing grin was just a way to hide how scared I was. But no matter how many times I struck out, I did eventually score my home run!"

"As romantically disgusting as Kuwata's pep talk is, you don't have to worry about failure, Makoto. After all, you have the Ultimate Perfection preparing you for victory. In fact, I've already picked out a perfect costume for you."

_Already?_

_Man, the dude works fast!_ "Wow, man; if Byakuya's telling the truth, you're bound to get together with Kyoko by the end of the night!"

"But I…" _…I need a costume regardless. If I'm going to the Halloween Dance, I need a costume. I'll just pick whatever Byakuya decided, I'll have fun, talk with Kyoko, maybe even…_ Makoto saw Leon and Byakuya and the costume shop melt away, giving way to an empty gymnasium, looking into the lavender eyes of a smiling Kyoko, her gloved hands gripping his hand and his back respectively. Makoto blushed as they waltzed in a circle, her sleeveless, crimson dress flowing elegantly with their movements.

"Yo, Makoto?"

Makoto shook his head, coming back to reality as he chided himself _Don't get carried away like that! Just take the costume, go to the dance, mingle, then go to bed!_

Seeing Makoto nod in acquiescence, Byakuya smirked as he thrust the costume into Makoto's arms, commanding him "Now, go into the changing room and see if it fits."

XXX

"Alright Kyoko, what kind of costume do you want to get?"

Turning to Hina, the reluctant detective shrugged and answered "Any one should be fine, right?"

Pouting, Sayaka retorted "No, no, no! Kyoko, what was it I told you last semester about a woman's wardrobe?"

"That it's supposed to make a statement, right?"

"Ding ding ding, good memory! So the same rule applies to costumes; it needs to be what **you** want to wear! Is there anything you wanted to dress up as when you were a little girl?"

Much to Sayaka's disappointment, Kyoko shook her head, explaining "I…didn't exactly get to experience much outside of my detective training, so I never got the chance to really dress up."

Sighing, Sayaka moaned "This is gonna be harder than I thought. Alright, since Kyoko's never really dressed up for Halloween, we should stick with the classics."

Nodding, Hina agreed "Good idea; I never really got crazy with cosplay or anything, so I probably couldn't help out with anything more obscure than the stereotypical Halloween monsters."

"Now let's think; what are Kyoko's core traits?"

_My traits?_

Oblivious to Kyoko's thoughts, Hina replied to Sayaka "Well…she's a detective, so she needs to stick to the shadows to do her job."

"Yeah, so something related to the nighttime would be perfect for her!"

_…I'm standing right here…_Kyoko deadpanned, but otherwise stayed silent, letting the two girls deliberate her costume.

"Oh!" Hina's eyes brightened in realization as she smiled in victory, exclaiming "I've got it! Wait here, I'll be right back!"

As Hina ran off, Sayaka turned to Kyoko and cheered "It won't be long now, Kyoko! Soon you'll be walking out of here with the perfect costume. Then you'll absolutely woo…"

"You seem particularly adamant about pushing me and Makoto together. I must ask…why the enthusiasm for a pairing that doesn't exist?"

"Your statement just now is why; you don't seem to be enthusiastic enough when you have the perfect opportunity to get together!" Sighing, Sayaka explained "Look Kyoko…I know I come off as a little…strong. But that's because after the weeks I've spent dating Leon…I know firsthand just how good it feels to be in love with someone, and for them to love you back."

"…Solely for the sake of argument, let me remind you that such romantic emotions can also get people hurt."

Wining, Sayaka admitted "…Yeah, you got me there. But, Kyoko…we all see it. The way you and Makoto look at each other, how you always smile at each other, how you two blush around each other, the way you do everything together and support one another…it's way more intense than the looks Leon and I give each other. Everyone in our class knows you two really like each other…maybe even **love** each other, and this Halloween Dance is the perfect atmosphere for you two to just accept it and confess to one another! Plus…"

Intrigued, Kyoko replied "Plus…"

Sighing, Sayaka confessed "After everything you two have been through together…I just want my friends to be…happy, you know? That's why I'm constantly pushing you two together; so you two can be happy with each other, like I am with Leon, only better!"

For once, Kyoko was left speechless, pondering _It's true…being with Makoto has made me happier than I ever thought possible. But does that mean I'd be happy WITH Makoto? Is Sayaka right? Am I just living in denial?_

Before she could ponder any further, Hina came rushing back in with a costume in her hand, exclaiming "I found it; this should be perfect for Kyoko!"

"Alright, let's see…" Sayaka grinned at the first sight of the costume, agreeing "Oh, this is perfect! Thanks a bunch, Hina; she and Makoto will be kissing on the dance floor in no time with this on!" Confiscating the hanged costume from Hina and thrusting it into Kyoko's arms, Sayaka urged "Here, Kyoko; go to the changing room and try it on!"

Sighing, Kyoko wordlessly acquiesced, carrying the costume with her as she walked over to the changing stalls, Sayaka and Hina tailing her from behind.

XXX

"Are you sure about this? I feel…overdressed…" Makoto complained as he and Byakuya stood a fair distance away from their classmates in the gymnasium.

Byakuya scowled as Makoto tugged at the frilly white dress shirt that covered the top of his body. Obscured by a flowing, crimson cape, Makoto looked over his black dress pants and sleek black dress shoes.

"You know, you should be a little more grateful; I didn't have to go out of my way to help you, you know. I even topped off your cosplay with red eye contacts and fake vampire fangs."

"I **am** grateful, really! It's just…"

"Makoto?"

"Kyoko…whoa!"

Their conversation interrupted, Makoto spun around, his eyes widening in shock as he took in Kyoko's costume. Donned in a sleeveless crimson dress, Kyoko stared at him with crimson red eyes, a pair of similarly fake vampire teeth protruding from her lips as she stood in ruby red stilettos. Byakuya smirked, walking away in his own meticulously prepared Seto Kaiba costume and leaving the two crushing classmates alone.

"Kyoko…"

Staring at him with widened eyes, she returned "Makoto…"

"…You're a vampire too?" They both exclaimed, taking in each other's costumes.

Chuckling nervously, Makoto admitted "Yeah; Byakuya picked it out for me when we got to the costume shop. The red eyes are because of contacts and the fangs are fake."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Same here; Sayaka and Hina decided to go with a classic since I had never celebrated Halloween before."

_…Well, that's a coincidence. Could they have…no way; it's probably just luck. There's no way they could have coordinated our costumes like this._ Shaking the thought, Makoto gestured to the table, offering "So, you…wanna sit down and watch?"

_Just watching…_ Smiling, Kyoko agreed "I suppose that's amenable. I don't plan on dancing, but observation in case I have to attend something like this when I go undercover sounds good."

_…Of course she's still thinking like a detective…_ Makoto deadpanned before smiling and agreeing "Sure, that sounds nice…" Taking her hand in his own white glove, Makoto looked at her long, sleek red gloves and commented "The gloves are new; they look good on you."

"You…think so? Sayaka and Hina recommended I wear ones that matched my costume better, and this is the first time I've worn gloves that weren't designed for practicality, so…"

Shaking his head, Makoto assured her "They look great on you, really they do!"

"Th…thank you…" Kyoko uttered, blushing along with Makoto as she gently squeezed his hand, letting him lead her to one of the small tables before they sat down, smiling as they both snuck glances at the other.

_She looks…really beautiful…_

_He looks…really cute…_

XXX

"Alright, then; it's time for the final event of tonight."

"Wait…final event?" Makoto's brow furrowed in confusion as he digested Chiaki's words.

Turning her head to face him, Kyoko asked "Wait…you didn't know about this?"

Shaking his head, Makoto denied "No; she must have added this last minute and forgotten to tell me."

Turning their attention back to Chiaki, they watched as she explained "One boy and one girl will be chosen at random to be crowned Hope's Peak Lord and Hope's Peak Lady. Our Lord and Lady will then share a waltz on the dance floor."

_…I have a feeling how this came about…and I bet it won't be random…_ Kyoko realized as Chiaki fished for a name from a black top hat on top of the podium she was standing behind.

"And our Hope's Peak Lady is…Kirigiri Kyoko."

Turning to Kyoko with a smile on his face, Makoto exclaimed "congratulations, Kyoko! I wonder who's gonna be the one to dance with you!"

Nodding, Kyoko thought _If who I'm thinking of actually set this up then…_

"And our Hope's Peak Lord is…Naegi Makoto."

"Huh? Me?"

_As I thought…_ Kyoko deadpanned, sneaking a glare at the high-fiving Sayaka and Hina, along with Byakuya who smirked victoriously at the outcome.

Makoto on the other hand started sweating nervously, his eyes darting as he panicked _Oh man! I'm about to dance with Kyoko? What od I do? What if my luck turns sour and I cause her to trip? Or what if she laughs at me if I mess up…_

Sighing, Kyoko stood up and commented "Well, we might as well get it over with…" Turning to Makoto, she held her hand out, asking "Are you ready?"

_No, but…_ Taking a deep breath, Makoto nodded and replied "Sure…" taking her hand and walking with her to the center of the gymnasium.

"So…" Kyoko began as they started walking "Do you know how to waltz?"

Nodding, Makoto revealed "My mom taught me and Komaru when I was little. We attended a cousin's wedding and I had to learn. Do you know how to waltz?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "I learned when I had to go undercover during a case. I'm proficient in it, but I've never danced for fun or pleasure."

Nodding, Makoto vowed "Well in that case, I'll do my best…to make your first time fun."

Closing her eyes for a second, Kyoko smiled and joked "I'll hold you to that."

Chuckling nervously, Makoto turned to face Kyoko as they finally arrived at the center of the dance floor, Kazuichi adjusting the light switches so that a bright circle of light shone down around the two Ultimates. Taking the lead, Kyoko reached for his right hand with her left, threading their fingers together. As Kyoko placed her right hand on his back, Makoto nervously placed his left hand on her waist, the Luckster and Detective blushing slightly at the newly intimate contact.

Gulping, Makoto asked "Are you ready?"

Seeing Kyoko nod, Makoto took a step backwards, pulling Kyoko with him as she stepped forwards to keep pace. With each step, Makoto gradually angled himself so that he was leading Kyoko into a circle, Kyoko expertly keeping pace with his simple movements. As their costumes shimmered and flowed with their bodies, Makoto and Kyoko stared into each other's crimson eyes, the gym seeming to melt away as they lived out their fantasy of dancing with each other, just the two of them.

"You're not half bad, Makoto."

Chuckling, Makoto replied "Hey, you're the one making us look good. I'm just taking the first step is all."

Smiling warmly at him, Kyoko chided "Give yourself a little more credit, Makoto. You really are…a good dance partner…"

"R…really?"

"Yes…any girl would be lucky…to dance with you…"

"You're…you're exaggerating…besides, any guy would be lucky to be leading you…like this…"

By now, Makoto and Kyoko were both blushing, their heads inching closer and closer to each other. The rest of their classmates watched with bated breath as the moment they had all been waiting for seemed at hand.

_She's so…beautiful…like a real…princess…_ Makoto thought as hecraned his head up.

_He's so…handsome…like a prince coming to sweep me off my feet…_ Kyoko thought as she bent her head down, both of them too mesmerized by each other's loving eyes to stop now.

_Kyoko…_

_Makoto…_

_I…want to…_

_I…want to…_

*Clack*

Their fake vampire fangs collided, knocking their heads back slightly and shattering the illusion that had been created. Both pulled their heads back, mouths gaping and eyes staring incredulously at each other in shock at what just happened.

_Did we just…_

_Did we almost…_

Overwhelmed with raw emotion, Makoto and Kyoko simultaneously released each other, stepping backwards before bursting into a simultaneous sprint out of the gymnasium. Everyone else stared in shock and disappointment, knowing that they were not escaping to confess or make out. Indeed, it wasn't long until they had separated, slamming the doors to their rooms behind them as they rushed to their respective bathrooms, removing their fake vampire teeth and contacts. Both Makoto and Kyoko gripped their sinks with their hands for support as they stared into their mirrors, trying to process what just happened.

"I…I almost…"

"I…I almost…"

"…kissed her…"

"…kissed him…"

"But why…"

"But why…"

"Unless…"

"Unless…"

Their eyes widened as they finally accepted what everyone else had been telling them for weeks, the hard truth that they both had been too afraid to face.

"I…have feelings for…"

"I…have feelings for…"

"Kyoko Kirigiri…"

"Makoto Naegi…"

XXX

Present Day

"NO!" Kiki cried "You were SO close! Why didn't you just kiss?"

Smiling sadly, Makoto wrapped an arm around his daughter, explaining "Kiki…at that point…we were scared. Despite our developing affections for each other, we hadn't been planning on kissing each other that night, even if that was our entire class's end goal."

Nodding, Kyoko continued "Coming so close to kissing, without meaning to do it…it forced us to really sort out our feelings and where we stood with each other. And that was really scary for both of us. Me because I had no experience with love, and your father for having already been rejected once before."

"But then why didn't you two face your fears together, like you told me you do?"

Smiling sheepishly, Makoto admitted "Because when you're a teenager in love, you're not always thinking straight. When you're older, you're going to be really confused about love and boys. It's just…part of growing up, Kiki. Falling in love isn't the romantic fairy tale that Aunt Toko's books make it seem."

"So…how did you deal with your fears then?"

Smiling nostalgically, Kyoko answered "We'll tell you tomorrow, Kiki; you've had enough excitement for one evening, I think."

Nodding, Kiki accepted "Okay, Mommy."

As Kiki snuggled under the blankets, Makoto and Kyoko leaned down to kiss her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams."

*Yawn* "…Sweet dreams, Mommy. Sweet dreams, Daddy."

Seeing their daughter fall into slumber, Kyoko circled around to join her husband, leaning down to peck him on the lips. The smiling Makoto took her hand in his own as the silently walked out of their daughter's bedroom, reminiscing about their last days before getting together on the way to their own bedroom.


	51. Intimacy Arc Chapter Sixteen

A/N: This chapter was inspired by an ask sent to my Tumblr ask box via one of my AO3 and Tumblr followers. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Sixteen: Kyoko Disappears?!

Present Day

"So, what happened after you and Mommy almost kissed, Daddy?"

"Well…after our near-kiss, we felt really awkward about it. I continued going to class and everything, but I didn't see your mother for some time. It was three days later when I got really worried…"

XXX

November 3, 2014

Makoto sighed, sipping his water as he sat at their usual table, alone for the third day in a row.

_Still a no-show…is she…mad at me? …I guess I can't really blame her; I feel really awkward and embarrassed about what happened too…_ Makoto lamented as his cheeks turned rosy pink, flashing back to their near-kiss on Halloween. _I just…wish she'd talk to me about this…I…miss her…_

"Makoto…are you okay?"

Makoto looked up, smiling weakly at the concerned eyes looking down at him before replying "Oh, hey Mukuro. I'm…alright…don't worry about me…"

Frowning, Mukuro pulled out Kyoko's usual chair and sat down across from Makoto, her normally hard eyes soft as she prodded "…Are you sure? It's none of my business…but if I can help you feel better…I'd like to…"

Makoto smiled gratefully and nodded, replying "Alright; thanks, Mukuro. You're the best."

Blushing slightly, Mukuro denied "D…don't worry about it. So…what's on your mind?"

"Well…" Makoto began, stirring his chopsticks in his bowl aimlessly "It started at the Halloween Dance a couple of days ago…oh, but you weren't there, were you?"

Mukuro nodded; since Junko's expulsion, she had stayed away from extracurricular class activities, only coming to class and the Dining Hall.

"Well…during the dance, Kyoko and I had to dance together and we…almost kissed…"

_You…almost…kissed?_ Mukuro thought incredulously as her eyes widened at the realization.

Oblivious to Mukuro's thoughts, Makoto nodded and confirmed "…Yeah…but it got interrupted, and we were both shocked and embarrassed. I think I might…I think I might…you know…**like** her…but she hasn't shown up at all since then, so we haven't been able to talk about it." Makoto sighed and confessed "Honestly Mukuro, I'm getting really worried about her. I never wanted to make her upset, and if she's upset with me about this then…"

"Makoto."

His rambling coming to a halt, Makoto looked up at the Ultimate Soldier, staring at him intently as she continued.

"When I was in Fenrir, I had to trust the other soldiers and my CO completely. Avoiding each other over petty misunderstandings meant that we could get killed. If any of us let our feelings get in the way of working together as a squad, we were promptly kicked out before we could inadvertently sabotage the mission. "If Kyoko can't do the same with you as you're doing for her, then she's not worth worrying over."

"Mukuro…"

Makoto felt conflicted; though he didn't appreciate the fact that Mukuro was speaking negatively about the girl he had a crush on, he did appreciate the fact that she was trying to cheer him up in her own way.

Deciding to listen to the grateful part of him, Makoto gave a small smile and closed his eyes, replying "Thanks, Mukuro. Here you are, trying to cheer me up…when I'm the reason your sister's not at school with us…"

Mukuro stayed silent; knowing that it was Junko's own fault that she got suspended, but still unable to directly criticize her own sister. Before either of them could say any more, the class heard the bell ring.

Standing up, Makoto commented "Well, I guess that's our cue to head to class."

Nodding, Mukuro got up and followed Makoto, asking as they walked "What will you do?"

"…I'll probably take a walk around the grounds after class…clear my head, you know? Hopefully then, I'll…come to a decision…"

Mukuro nodded, the two remaining silent as they walked into the classroom and took their seats, Koichi sitting at his desk and sipping from his mug as they waited for the rest of the class to file in and take their seats.

XXX

Present Day

"…Mommy…do you think Mukuro was trying to sabotage your and Daddy's relationship?"

"Ki…Kiki!"

Ignoring her husband's shocked exclamation, Kyoko answered "Well, she was enamored with him, so I can't deny that it was possible…although I don't think it was the main reason."

"Then you think…she really was trying to comfort Daddy?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes…your father had helped Mukuro come out of her shell, just like he did with me, so like me at first, I think she wanted to repay his kindness. That's most likely why she offered to help him and give him advice."

Nodding in acceptance, Kiki replied "Okay, Mommy. So…what were you doing during this time? Were you really…avoiding Daddy?"

Reluctantly nodding, Kyoko confirmed "…Yes…I…didn't know how to deal…with the fact that I was crushing on your father. So I thought the optimal solution was to spend some time away from him so the feelings would die down. Although…that strategy didn't work, for you see…"

XXX

November 3, 2014

Kyoko scribbled away at her pile of paperwork, sitting alone at her desk. Yet although she seemed hard at work, all was not well with the Ultimate Detective; her processing and writing speed had noticeably slowed, her constant flashbacks to her near-kiss with Makoto splitting her concentration.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I spent the last couple of days holed up in the office so I could get __**away**__ from Makoto and stop thinking about kissing him. So why…why don't I get him and my urge to kiss him out of my head?_

"Kirigiri-chan?"

Brought out of her monologue, Kyoko looked up to see the police chief staring down at her with disapproval in his eyes.

Frowning, Kyoko asked "Chief; is there a meeting?"

Shaking his head, the Chief denied "No, but we need to talk about your recent work, Kirigiri-chan."

Confused, Kyoko repeated "My…work?"

Nodding, the Chief explained "I thought it was strange at first; you coming in and actually taking part in coffee hour with us. Then, you practically demanded to take on everyone's paperwork for them. As if that wasn't strange enough, your output has slowed considerably these past couple of days. The only reason you've matched your daily output is because you've been working from sunrise to sunset, only taking breaks for meals or to use the bathroom."

"That's…"

"I've seen this form others during my time on the force, Kirigiri-chan. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're having boy troubles and you're hiding in the office and burying yourself in your work to avoid thinking about them, right?"

Kyoko stayed silent, unable to truly refute her boss, causing the Chief to sigh.

"I thought so. Look, Kirigiri-chan, you're the best detective we have…but I can't have you working when you're head's not in the game. I won't pry, but you need to get out of this office for a while. Take a walk, shop with some friends at the mall, heck, spend some time with your Dad for all I care. Just…stay away from the office until you're feeling better!"

Before she knew what was going on, she found herself being shooed out of the station, the doors closing behind her as the chief walked back inside.

XXX

"Oof!"

Kyoko stumbled backwards, caught off guard as she looked up at the person she had just run into.

"Sa…Sakura?"

The Ultimate Martial Artist stared at Kyoko, eyes widened in shock as she exclaimed "Kyoko?! Where have you been? You haven't shown up for two days, and you didn't even come to our weekly sparring session! We're all worried about you!"

Kyoko averted her gaze guiltily and apologized "I…apologize for worrying you all like that. I just…had a lot on my mind and needed some space."

Sakura reached up and nudged Kyoko's cheek so that she was looking into the Ultimate Martial Artist's eyes. The Ultimate Detective resisted the urge to squirm, clearly uncomfortable with how Sakura seemed to be searching into her soul. At last, Sakura lowered her hand, giving a small smile.

"Follow me."

XXX

Kyoko closed the door behind her, walking over to Sakura's bed as she patted the seat next to her, encouraging the detective to sit with her. Not even five seconds had passed after taking her seat when Sakura asked her next question.

"Do you have a crush on Makoto?"

Flinching, Kyoko averted her gaze, replying "…I thought you weren't going to pry about my personal life…"

Nodding, Sakura confirmed "Yes, I did say that, and if you really don't want me to pry, I won't. But we all saw what happened on Halloween night." Kyoko blushed, flashing back to her near-kiss as Sakura continued "Most anyone could infer that your disappearance had to do with that incident. And while I am perfectly content to leave you alone on the matter…others in our class, like Hina, might not be so willing to respect your privacy."

Kyoko stayed silent, her eyes widening in realization at Sakura's point.

Smiling wryly, Sakura reflected "Hina means well…but her forward assault approach to solving problems doesn't work for everybody…nor for every problem. But I ultimately can't stop her or the others from confronting you about the issue out of concern. So I'm giving you an opportunity to air your grievances in a controlled environment, without eavesdroppers."

An uncomfortable silence passed before Kyoko clasped her hands together, admitting "…Yes…and I…don't know how to deal with this…my parents were never around to explain this…subject matter to me…and my grandfather told me to stay away from boys…"

Nodding in understanding, Sakura commented "I see…you know…you and I aren't that different from each other." Seeing Kyoko suddenly look up at her suddenly, Sakura asked "Do you remember last semester, when I said that even I have the heart of a woman?"

Kyoko nodded, giving Sakura the go ahead to continue.

"When I was in middle school, I was completely focused on becoming the Strongest Human Alive. I respected physical power and little else. I still fought with honor, but I believed that being strong meant that you had to be strong in body and body alone. Then, when I first entered high school…I lost to somebody."

Kyoko looked at Sakura incredulously, unable to believe that Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist, had lost to another in battle.

Sakura smiled nostalgically and confirmed "Yes, I lost to someone; his name is Kenshiro. And when I found myself overpowered, lying on the mat, instead of gloating about his strength, he instead reached out his hand to me. He showed me compassion and respect. From that point on, he taught me about the importance of showing kindness, and taught me how to recognize strengths other than physical prowess."

_Just like Makoto taught me…_

"It's thanks to Kenshiro that I learned to be strong in mind and spirit, not just in body. And before long…I found myself falling for him. I suddenly found myself at a loss; I had spent my entire life training in martial arts, not giving even a moment's consideration towards dating, falling in love, or starting a family."

"…What did you do?"

"…I did what I always did when facing difficulties in my training; I pushed through. I met Kenshiro alone, told him how I felt, and we agreed to try a relationship." Seeing Kyoko's shocked expression, Sakura continued "That being said, my approach doesn't necessarily work for everyone. I would suggest you talk to someone who had a more…orthodox love life. Makoto may have a strong core, but he's not Kenshiro."

_…It's not bad advice, but…_ Shaking her head, Kyoko admitted "That's not possible. I'm not close to anyone but Makoto, who I can't ask for advice for…obvious reasons."

Nodding, Sakura suggested "What about your father?"

"My…father?"

Nodding, Sakura confirmed "yes; he is the headmaster, so even if he wasn't around to give you advice back then, you would be in the perfect position to ask him for advice now."

_My father…I should ask…my father…?_

XXX

Present Day

"So…what did you do, Mommy? Did you ask your Daddy for help? And what about you, Daddy?"

Shaking their heads, Kyoko and Makoto turned to face their daughter, the young mother answering "Tomorrow, Kiki."

Nodding, Makoto agreed "It's getting late…and this is a good cutoff point for the story. Otherwise, we'll be up all night."

"…Stupid cliffhangers…" Kiki groaned before wiggling underneath the blankets, her parents tucking her in and kissing her good night.

Once she was asleep, Kyoko and Makoto smiled before quietly closing the door behind them and retreating to their room.


	52. Intimacy Arc Chapter Seventeen

A/N: This chapter combines two asks sent to my Tumblr ask box by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Seventeen: Naegiri Counsel!

Present Day

"So what did you do, Mommy?"

"Well, I left Sakura's room soon after, and I took some time in my room and later that afternoon, I decided to…"

XXX

November 3, 2014

*Sigh* "…I can't believe I'm about to throw out the last of my pride…" Kyoko muttered as she stared at the nameplate above the wooden door, the word "HEADMASTER" etched on the metallic surface. "…Well, I knew I'd come here outside of casework eventually. I just imagined that I'd be cutting ties with him, not acknowledging ghim as my father…this is all your fault, Makoto…"

She sighed, recalling her near kiss with the Ultimate Lucky Student three days prior.

"Well, no use just standing here; let's just get this over with…"

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Enter" Kyoko heard the masculine voice call out before she slowly turned the doorknob, awkwardly stepping inside, seeing her surprised father and Koichi Kizakura look up at her from his desk.

"Oh, Kyoko!" Jin exclaimed as his daughter began closing the distance until she directly in front of his desk. "What can I do for you? Is there another case concerning Hope's Peak…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied "No…no case this time, Headmaster. I…"

It was then that Koichi glanced at Kyoko, a teasing grin on his face as he interrupted "You're here for some daddy-daughter time, aren't you, Kyoko-chan. It's about time you two…"

"Professor Kizakura, don't you have assignments to grade?" Jin asked as he glared at his employee.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Koichi smiled, replying "Alright, I got ya, Boss!" Tipping his fedora, Koichi smirked before walking out the door.

Jin sighed, causing Kyoko to turn back to face him as he smiled wearily and explained "Your Uncle Koichi means well…but to be honest he grates even on my nerves sometimes." Sitting up straight, Jin folded his hands as he looked his daughter in the eye and asked "Now, if you're not visiting me about casework, then what do you need me for?"

"I…I need your counsel…" Seeing Jin's eyebrow rise in curiosity, she reluctantly explained while averting her gaze "Not as the Headmaster of this school…but…as my…father."

Kyoko didn't miss the joyous, beaming grin and shining eyes as Jin hurriedly cleared his desk of paperwork, messily shoving papers in whatever empty drawers he could find.

"Of…of course, Kyoko! I'd be happy to make time for you! Come; pull up a chair and come around to the other side!"

Nodding, Kyoko awkwardly dragged one of the chairs from in front of the desk until it was parallel with his own large, black chair, the Headmaster spinning around until he was facing her, Jin smiling warmly as she sat down, holding back the urge to squirm in her seat.

"So…what do you need guidance on, Kyoko?"

Kyoko bit her lip; now that she was here, she felt her anxiety creep up, unsure of how to proceed.

"I…I'm unsure…how to articulate it…"

Smiling warmly, Jin assured her "Take as long as you need to think, Kyoko. I'll cancel all of my meetings if I have to."

_He…he'd actually do that? For me?_ Taking a deep breath, Kyoko began "How…how did you and Mom…fall in love?"

His eyes widening momentarily in realization, Jin smiled understandingly as he concluded "Ah, so you're having your first crush…Makoto Naegi, right?"

Barely holding back a shocked gasp, Kyoko could unly utter "How…"

Chuckling under his breath, Jin answered "I remember when he brought you back to campus after that incident involving Ibuki Mioda's guitar. You wouldn't let just anyone carry you on their back while you were still conscious, and it was impossible not to notice how closely you clung to him when we brought you back to your room."

"I see…" Kyoko responded, chiding herself _I really need to gain a better handle of my…romantic emotions…_

"More to the point…" Jin continued "Word travels fast in this school, so I heard about the incident during the Halloween Dance." Jin held back a chuckle at seeing his normally stoic daughter blush at the memory of her near-kiss with Makoto, assuring her "I'm guessing you must have felt pretty startled by what almost happened, and more than a little confused and embarrassed. Kyoko, that's perfectly normal to feel that way with any crush, especially your first."

"…Then…how did you and Mom handle it?"

Smiling nostalgically as he leaned back in his chair, Jin began "I can't speak for your mother; I can only speak through my own perspective."

Kyoko nodded, giving her father the go ahead to continue.

"Your mother and I first met not long after I left the Kirigiri family to forge my own path. It wasn't easy at first; I was barely out of high school, and I had no job, no savings, and no home to go back to. Luckily, I had met your maternal grandparents, the Uzuchis, through a case during my detective training. I bumped into your mother during the brief period of time I was out on the streets. She recognized me from when we happened to cross paths during the case.

"…And what happened?"

"…She asked me how my detective career was going, and I told her about my falling out with my father, and in an act of incomprehensible compassion, she dragged me home and begged your grandparents to let me stay with them."

_…An act of incomprehensible compassion…Just like Makoto…_

"In the weeks after I moved in with them, your mother and I became practically joined at the hip. We did everything together, we shared our deepest secrets with each other, and eventually…I started to fall for her…"

_Just like Makoto and me…_ Kyoko realized, shocked at just how much her parents' path mirrored her and Makoto's dynamic.

"When I realized that I loved her, I was terrified. I shied away from her, scared to tell her how I felt, scared of how everything would change."

_Just like I am…_

"Eventually though, your mother cornered me when your grandparents were asleep and forced the truth out of me. She told me that no matter what happened, she would never abandon me, that whether or not we became lovers, she would always be my friend."

_That's more or less what Makoto said to me…the day he rescued me in April…_

"We agreed to try a courtship, and a year after dating, she proposed to me, not trusting me to be the one to pop the question myself. Your grandparents gave their blessing, gifted us with a small cottage, and withing a couple months, we married, and not even a year after we got married, you were born. And those first few years where we were a family…those were the happiest I've ever been…"

As Jin continued to reminisce about his early marriage and parenting days with Hibiki, Kyoko felt her jealousy bubble to the surface, beginning to feel her long held resentment towards her father take root.

_He has all these memories of Mom; years of experience with her love. And me? The most I get are brief flashes from before she was taken from me, and I can't even control them. The only memory I can recall on command is seeing her pale face floating above a white sheet in the morgue. And while I come to him for help with my own feelings, he has the nerve to make a tangent to the years that we were a family that I can't even remember. Has there ever been a worse father?_

Jin froze, noticing Kyoko biting her lower lip while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ki…Kyoko? Are you alright, darling?"

Jin reached out to touch her cheek, gasping as he angled her face to reveal the hardened, angry glare that seemed to be a Kirigiri family trait. He watched helplessly as Kyoko slapped his hand away, jumping out of her chair and running out of the office.

"KYOKO!"

Jin's plea was in vain, as the door had already slammed shut behind her. Sighing, Jin moped back to his desk, picking up an old photo of him and his wife Hibiki holding an infant Kyoko in their arms.

"Oh, Hibiki…where do I go from here? How do I reconnect with her? No matter what I do…I always seem to fail as a father…without you…"

XXX

*Sob*

Kyoko barely made it around the corner before she collapsed on her knees, emotionally overcome from the combined stress of her feelings towards Makoto and her frustration with her father. So absorbed was she by her tears that she didn't notice someone running over to her.

"Oh my! Kyoko Kirigiri? Are you alright, dear?"

Barely able to make out a feminine voice, she wiped her eyes on her glove before looking up at the woman who had taken pity on her.

"Yukizome-sensei…" Gradually standing up, Kyoko croaked "I'm fi…"

Shaking her head, Chisa refuted "Don't be stubborn, dear. You are NOT fine!" Walking behind the detective and gently nudging her forward, Chisa urged "Come on, let's get to my office and you can tell me what's wrong."

Not having the mental energy to properly argue, Kyoko merely nodded and let Chisa guide her across the hall.

XXX

"I see…so you went to talk to your father about your crush on a boy and when he accidentally went on a tangent, it made you angry, right?"

Kyoko nodded, dabbing her tears with the handkerchief Chisa had loaned her.

With her emotions more under control, Kyoko replied "I…apologize for unloading on you like that…"

Shaking her head, Chisa urged "Don't apologize dear; it's a teacher's job to be there for the students, even if she's not the one teaching them."

_…I can see why my father hired you…_

As if she could read her mind, Chisa commented "Just…don't stay too mad at your father, alright? I'm sure he meant well…but sometimes it takes a woman to give counsel on woman's issues." Seeing Kyoko nod, Chisa clapped her hands together and continued "Splendid! In that case, let me share a story that has a little more relevance to the problem at hand."

_…Is this really a good idea? That's what I thought with my father, and look how that turned out…_

Nevertheless, she reluctantly nodded, allowing Chisa to begin "When I attended Hope's Peak Academy, I had two good friends. One was Juzo Sakakura…"

_The head security guard?_

"…and the other was a man named Kyosuke Munakata. We were all the best of friends, and while we attended school together, I…developed an…attraction to him. But, I was always so scared of breaking the tight-knit friendship the three of us had, that I hesitated. I kept my feelings to myself, and we stayed the best of friends. Eventually, graduation had come and gone, and we went our separate ways without ever telling him how I felt about him. To this very day, he still doesn't know my feelings."

"…And…you regret that you didn't tell him?"

Nodding with a sad smile, Chisa confirmed "Yes, dear. I learned a powerful lesson from that experience; If you spend all your time trying to avoid danger, you'll never move forward. What I'm saying dear, is that if you let this boy you're crushing on go without telling him how you feel, you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life. I know it's scary, but sometimes you just need to take the plunge and show him how much he means to you!"

_If you spend all your time trying to avoid danger, you'll never move forward…_ Sniffling one last time, she stood up from her chair, handed the handkerchief back to the 77th Class's teacher and thanked "Thank you, Yukizome-sensei. I…should get going now…"

Grinning, Chisa nodded and replied "Of course, dear. You go chase after your man. I'll be rooting for you!"

Blushing, Kyoko merely turned around and exited the office, closing the door gently behind her and walked back to her room. Once she had gotten back into her dorm and showered, she laid on her bed, falling asleep with a new resolve.

_…I'll do it…I'll tell Makoto…that I like him…and that I want to court him…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy! That was really nice of Miss Yukizome to help you like that."

Nodding, Kyoko reflected on the late Chisa and agreed "Yes; she was a very kind woman, dedicated to her students. Although…in retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have blown up at my father like I did…"

Makoto laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, reassuring her "Hey, it's okay to get a little upset. You were overwhelmed about your feelings, and you were just starting to mend the fences with Dad. I don't blame you for getting a little upset, given the circumstances."

"Makoto…"

Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into her husband's shoulder, making peace with her guilt over blowing up at the Headmaster all those years ago. Kiki watched as her father stroked her mother's hair lovingly, Kyoko purring at her husband's ministrations.

Once the two separated, Kiki asked "So what about you, Daddy? What were you doing when this was going on?"

"Well, like I told Mukuro, I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. As luck would have it, your Baa-chan had called my phone during my walk around the grounds. And while we were talking…"

XXX

November 3, 2014

"Are you sure you're all right, Makoto? You don't sound as cheery as you usually do."

"I'm fine mom, I…" Sighing, Makoto confessed "I just…have a lot on my mind, and I'm taking a walk to clear my head is all."

"…Okay. Just remember, Makoto, if something's bothering you, you can talk to us about it. We're your family after all, and we love you."

"I know…thanks Mom. I'll see you later, alright? Love you."

"You too, sweetie. Have a good evening."

With that, Makoto hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket and sighing as he continued to walk through the grounds.

_What am I going to do? I know Mom would approach this with tact, but the moment Komaru and Dad know that they were right about me having a crush on Kyoko, I'll never hear the end of it! And I can't deal with being teased right now…_ "Oof!"

Stumbling backwards, Makoto looked ahead of him, his eyes widening as he saw a young girl engrossed in a Game Boy Advance, unfazed by their collision.

"Oh, Nanami-senpai. S…sorry…are you…"

"I'm fine, Makoto. Are you okay?"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "Y..yeah, no worries…"

Still engrossed in her game, Chiaki asked "So what are you doing out here? I've never seen you come by this fountain before."

"Oh umm…it's…it's nothing. I just…had a lot on my mind and needed to take a walk to clear my head."

"I see…" Chiaki walked over to the nearby bench, plopping down before offering "Well, come on. Sit down and tell me about it. I'm listening."

_You seem a little too engrossed in that game to be listening…_ Makoto deadpanned. Nevertheless, Makoto walked over to the bench and sat down next to the Ultimate Gamer, taking a deep breath and beginning "Ano…you remember Kyoko Kirigiri, right?"

Slightly nodding, Chiaki asked "The purple-haired girl from the Halloween Dance, right?"

"Y…yeah…well…during our dance, we almost kissed and now we're both feeling really awkward."

"Yeah…I see what you mean."

Nodding, Makoto continued "Yeah. We haven't spoken since the Halloween Dance. I want to talk to her about it, but honestly, even if I could corner her…I'm honestly not sure what I would say."

A brief silence passed, the beeps of Chiaki's Game Boy the only sounds ringing in their ears before Chiaki finally asked "And why are you hesitating?"

"Well…I guess…I think I really…**like** her, and I'm just really scared to tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I tell her and she decides she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if…"

*Click*

"Huh?"

Makoto turned his head, seeing Chiaki's Game Boy now turned off, the Ultimate Gamer now staring into his eyes with a rare, hardened stare.

"Na…Nanami-senpai?"

"Makoto…take my advice, don't hesitate or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

His eyes widening in shock, Makoto asked "Nanami-senpai…are you…speaking from…experience?"

Nodding solemnly, Chiaki asked "Do you remember when I mentioned to you and Kyoko the name Hajime Hinata at the spring festival?" Seeing Makoto nod, Chiaki continued "We met at this very fountain, a couple of months before your class enrolled here. We bonded over our shared love of games, before I had even bonded with my class, and since we couldn't meet on the Main Campus since he was a Reserve Course student, we met at this fountain every day to play games together."

_It's not that different from how Kyoko and I always ate meals together after she began to trust me…_

"After about a month, I started to see him differently…I wanted to be near him more often…do more things with him than just play games…I had started to crush on him. But, like you, I hesitated. I was afraid of what would happen if he refused my affections. I'm not that good at dating sims after all, and I was…content with our daily game sessions, so I didn't want to give that up."

_It's just like how I feel with Kyoko…_

"One day though, just before your class's orientation…he stopped coming. I thought that maybe he might be overwhelmed with schoolwork, or that he was feeling stressed about having to pay the tuition fees, and that he'd come back with time. But weeks went by, and he still hasn't shown up." A single tear dripped down Chiaki's cheek as she lamented "Maybe if I had been fore forthright about my feelings, I'd have given him a reason to stay…"

"Chiaki…I mean…"

Shaking her head and wiping her eyes with her hand, she assured him "It's okay; we work together so often as Class Representatives, so I don't mind you using my first name in private."

"O…okay…Chiaki…"

Staring intensely into her underclassman's eyes, Chiaki advised him "Don't make the same mistake I made with Hajime, Makoto. Don't let Kyoko get away just because you're scared. If you do, I can guarantee you that you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Chiaki…" Smiling, Makoto nodded and agreed "Okay…I'll do it; I'll tell Kyoko how I feel. Thank you for helping me, Chiaki."

Returning his smile, Chiaki replied "I'm glad I could help you two out. You go; I'll wait here; maybe this will be the day that Hajime comes back. It's worth hoping, right?"

_Hope…yeah, I have to hope, just like her!_ "Okay, Chiaki. I'll see you at the next meeting, okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye, Makoto."

Waving goodbye, Makoto walked off, a nervous determination in his eyes as he walked back to his room.

_I'm still really nervous, and I need to plan out how I'm gonna say it to her…but I have to tell Kyoko…how much she means to me…and tell her…I want to date her!_

XXX

Present Day

"And then you two confessed to each other the next day, right?"

Chuckling, Makoto answered "It was…a little more complicated than that, Kiki."

Nodding, Kyoko assured her "We'll tell you that particular story tomorrow, okay?"

"…Stupid cliffhanger…" Kiki grumbled before slithering under the blankets.

Nuzzling her pillow, she watched as her parents brought the blankets to her chin, kissing her cheeks as they bid her good night.

Yawning once, Kiki fell asleep, her parents' smiling faces the last sight she saw as she fell into slumber.


	53. Intimacy Arc Chapter Eighteen

A/N: So, just a brief warning. Because of the ending of this chapter, it borders on an M rating, and I struggled to decide whether to change the rating of this fic. Ultimately, I decided to keep it rated T, but just know that it's a little steamier than your typical T-rated fic. You have been warned. Anyway, now that the public service message is out of the way, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Eighteen: Mixed Bathroom

Present Day

"So when happened the next day, Daddy? Did you and Mommy at least talk to each other after you met with Grandfather, Miss Yukizome, and Chiaki?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "Sort of. Your mother thankfully came to breakfast and we sat at our usual table. We exchanged apologetic glances, but when it came time for us to actually try and talk to each other, we were still feeling really awkward and our thoughts just became jumbled in our heads. So we ended up sitting in silence until it was time to go to class."

"Even after the advice that Chisa and Chiaki gave you?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "There are times when you plan to do something, but when you finally get to that point, all your courage just leaves you and you want to run away and hide. It's called getting cold feet, and it's the problem your mother and I had at that point."

Nodding in comprehension, Kiki asked "So how did you two handle it?"

"Well, after the fourth day of attempting and failing to talk to each other about how we felt, I was laying on my bed, lost in thought about your mother when…"

XXX

November 7, 2014

"Mattaku! Who knew that confessing to a girl you like could be so…frustrating?!"

Makoto sighed, sitting up and leaning against the bedframe, kicking himself for not having the guts to confess at all these past four days.

"Get it together, Naegi! It's just Kyoko; you haven't had any problems talking to her before, so why is now any different. In fact, you could do it right now! Just go over, ring her doorbell and…" Makoto sighed, shaking his head as he dismissed "No…I don't wanna bother her. This is important…but not an emergency. If I go this late, I could just end up ticking her off…"

Makoto sighed, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Unfortunately, the moment he tried to close his eyes, Kyoko's face flashed in his mind, refusing to leave him alone.

Groaning in frustration, Makoto muttered "That's it; I can't live like this! I need to calm down, and I don't think a shower's gonna do the trick this time. But what? What can I…" Makoto's eyes widened in realization as he declared "Bath…a nice, warm bath. That should do the trick. Yeah, and it's almost ten, so nobody should be using it now. Ahh, a nice, private bath."

With his goal in mind, Makoto quickly ran to his bathroom and grabbed a towel from the shelf before walking back to his door. Creaking it open and checking to make sure Taka wasn't doing a last minute patrol to ensure everyone was obeying "curfew", Makoto sighed in relief before power walking over to the bathhouse.

_Sorry Taka, but tonight, a relaxing bath is absolutely essential!_

Once he was alone in the changing room, Makoto placed his towel on one of the benches proceeded to disrobe, his shirt, jeans, and boxers falling to the floor to reveal his nude form. Bending down to fasten the towel around his waist, Makoto then picked up his discarded clothes, quickly folded them and placed them in one of the open lockers, closing it gently. Holding the towel secure with both of his hands, Makoto then walked through the metal doors, only to stumble backwards and shield his eyes with his forearm as he was assaulted by a fog of steam.

"Agh! Boy, the Headmaster wasn't kidding when he said the sauna's steam machine was malfunctioning."

Earlier that week, an announcement rang through the loudspeakers that the machinery in the bathhouse was on the fritz, creating a fog of steam in the sauna. The Headmaster advised all students to refrain from entering the sauna until the plumbing was fixed, an advisory that Makoto knew he was disregarding.

_Sorry, Headmaster…but it's worth the risk this time!_

With that thought in mind, Makoto began walking around to the left side of the tub, dragging his right foot as a way to feel where he was. Once he was confidently at the edge, Makoto reached down and unraveled the towel from his waist. Quickly folding it, he bent down and placed it on the floor behind him. With that done, Makoto slowly dipped his right toe into the water, gradually easing the rest of his body into the tub with a sigh of pleasure.

"Ahh…this **is** relaxing. I can already feel my anxieties evaporating with the steam. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to…tell Kyoko…how I feel…"

XXX

Present Day

"And did it help, Daddy? Did the bath warm up your cold feet and help you to confess to Mommy?"

_…In a manner of speaking…_ Makoto thought, he and his wife staring at each other knowingly. "Y…you'll see once we get further into the story, pumpkin."

Pouting, Kiki grumbled "Okay, Daddy." Turning to her mother, Kiki asked "So what were you doing when this happened, Mommy?"

Giving a rare, bashful smile, Kyoko answered "Funny you should ask that. You see, like your father, I was in my room trying to get him off of my mind so I could sleep. After tossing and turning on my bed, I got frustrated and decided to…"

XXX

November 7, 2014

Kyoko sighed with relief, stepping into the bathhouse changing room, towel in hand as she walked over to one of the benches, placing her towel on the bench before loosening her tie, letting it fall to the floor as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

_Thank god Taka's not awake right now; I'm in no mood to put up with his lectures about going to bed at a reasonable hour…_ Kyoko thought as she shrugged off her shirt, reaching down to unzip her skirt. _Steam malfunction or no, curfew or no, I really need a nice, relaxing bath to get my mind off of confessing to Makoto…_

With her skirt now unzipped, Kyoko pushed it along with her black lace panties down her legs, kicking them off her feet and into the pile of clothes next to her. She then started to inspect her now naked feminine body, her thoughts wandering like they did after Hiro and Hifumi dragged Makoto along to peep on her and the other girls.

_Would…would Makoto like me if…he saw my…NO! Snap out of it, Kyoko! You came here to get your mind off of Makoto Naegi, not to fantasize about him taking a peek. …Besides, the boy never would do that anyway; he's too much of a goody two-shoes to do something like that. Would I be the same? Would I resist taking a peek…if I caught him naked? I'll admit, I'm a teenage girl, and I am a little curious to see what he might be…_

Kyoko shook the thought from her head before she could start fantasizing further about Makoto's naked body. Sighing, she opened the closest locker she could find before bending down, grabbing her clothes, and stuffing them inside, slamming it shut for good measure. Fastening the towel around her upper body, Kyoko proceeded to walk through the metal doors, barely impacted by the steam.

_This isn't so bad; I just have to tread cautiously to make sure I don't fall_.

With that in mind, Kyoko began walking around the right edge of the tub, using her left foot to survey her position until she came right to the edge of the water. Letting her towel drop behind her unceremoniously, Kyoko gracefully stepped into the water, relaxing into a sitting position so that she was waist deep, blissfully unaware of Makoto on the opposite side of the tub. Before she could let out a relaxed sigh, both her and Makoto's attention was captured by an automatic announcement that rang through the bathhouse.

"Attention! Steam pressure leaks now at zero. Steam levels returning to normal."

_Well, that was convenient timing. At least now I can go back without having to approximate my position_ Kyoko thought as the steamy fog slowly began to clear, revealing the very boy she was trying to avoid on the other side.

_Makoto?_

_Kyoko?_

Both Makoto and Kyoko blinked, a momentary silence passing as they tried to process that yes, they were currently in a bathtub with their crush. Both teenagers' faces turning red from embarrassment, Makoto was the first to break the silence.

"GAH!"

Makoto moved his hands down to try and cover his crotch, while Kyoko, although keeping her voice silent, wrapped her arms around her breasts in an attempt to preserve her modesty, sinking further into the water until only her head and collarbone were showing.

"K…Ki…Kyou…KYOKO?! How? What?"

Still blushing, Kyoko managed to utter "Makoto…what are you…"

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously, mortified by the situation.

Panicking, Makoto replied "I came here to take a bath! I figured since it was so late, nobody would be here!"

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko regained some sense of calm, willing her blush to diminish into a faint dusting of rose on her cheeks as she replied "It's the same with me. I intended to come take a private bath to relax."

Though still blushing, Makoto nodded in understanding and offered "Oh, okay…if…you just close your eyes, I'll get my towel and get out."

Feeling guilty about making him leave, on top of the guilt she already carried with having avoided him during the weekend after the Halloween Dance, Kyoko shook her head and denied "That's not necessary; you were here first, so I should be the one to get out and leave you to your bath."

Shaking his head, Makoto refused "But that's not fair to you, Kyoko. You shouldn't have to leave because of me!"

Kyoko pondered her next course of action, touched by Makoto's chivalry and consideration while simultaneously not wanting to kick him out. Suddenly her eyes widened at the obvious solution.

_I must be out of my mind; this could create so many more complications…oh, what the hell?_ "Then…" Kyoko suggested "…we'll just have to share the bath…"

Makoto's blush instantly darkened from rosy pink to blood red as he stuttered "Sh…share…?"

Unable to keep the blush off her cheeks, she admitted as she let her arms fall from her breasts to her sides "I…I trust you, Makoto."

"O…okay…then…we'll share, I guess…"

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two as they waited for their emotions and hormones to calm down.

_I can't believe it! I'm sharing a bath…with KYOKO! This is your chance; you can…NO! Absolutely not; you're both embarrassed as it is. This is the worst time to confess. You just have to wait a few days until you both forget this incident. Just make small talk, Makoto; make her feel comfortable._ Removing his hands from his crotch and letting them rest on his knees, Makoto ventured "So umm…how's your detective work coming along? Have you gotten any new cases?"

Now that Makoto was no longer yelling and panicking, Kyoko struggled to hear his attempt at a conversation from across the tub. She briefly contemplated asking him to raise his voice, but the idea of nearly shouting a conversation was unappealing to her.

_The only way this is going to work is if we're in closer proximity to each other_ Briefly imagining herself resting her head on Makoto's soft chest, Kyoko shook the thought away, blushing slightly as she committed _Well, here goes nothing…_

Makoto's eyes widened as she gradually inched her way closer, hugging the wall of the tub until she was only a few inches away from him, the two embarrassed Ultimates nearly side-by-side.

"Ano…Kyoko…what are you…"

"…It's kind of difficult to have a conversation when we're on opposite sides of the tub. Now we can hear each other talk."

"Ohh…yeah…good idea, Kyoko…" _Oh my god, she's next to me. We're naked, and we're almost touching!_ In an effort to distract himself from his thoughts, as well as out of genuine curiosity, Makoto scratched his cheek nervously and asked "So…why did you feel the need to take a bath tonight anyhow?"

Kyoko blushed as she realized _This is it! This is your chance to confess! Just…no, if you're embarrassed, then he's super embarrassed. Wait for another night, just tell a half truth, Kyoko!_ Fiddling with her hair, Kyoko answered "I…had a lot on my mind, and I had trouble relaxing, so I thought a bath might put my mind at ease and allow me to sleep tonight."

Nodding, Makoto admitted "…Same here. I…was feeling a little stressed and I thought soaking in a hot bath might calm my nerves."

Kyoko frowned, biting her lip as she pondered Makoto's confession.

_So we came for the same reason…that can't be a coincidence. Is it possible…could he be…attracted to me too?_ Kyoko reflected on her recent wonderings of whether Makoto would find her physically attractive, her eyes widening as she realized _This is my chance to test my assumption, to see if Makoto really is attracted to me. Well…here goes nothing…_

A blush on her cheeks at just what she was about to do, Kyoko sat up slightly straighter, allowing the tops of her breasts to rise above the water and into Makoto's view. Makoto's jaw gaped as he took in the sight of Kyoko's partially exposed cleavage.

_Just turn away, Makoto…don't look, don't look, don't…ah, I looked! Quick, look away before she sees you looked!_

_…He looked. So he does find me attractive, after all!_ Secretly excited at her discovery, Kyoko smirked victoriously as she teased "So, our Class Representative isn't completely immune to the temptations of women…"

Blushing, Makoto brought his palms to cover his face as he apologized "I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to peek, honest! Just…when it was right in front of me…I couldn't help it.. You're…I mean…"

Hearing Kyoko giggle, Makoto lowered his palms, relaxing at seeing her teasing smile as she assured him "You don't need to apologize. I can't expect you to not look if I'm right in front of you; you are a boy, after all."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Makoto agreed "Yeah, true. I won't sneak in to peek on women, but I do have hormones like any other boy."

Makoto couldn't help but glance between her eyes and her cleavage, feeling a slight warmth pool in his lower belly, causing him to reprimand himself for letting the slightest bit of Kyoko's forbidden beauty arouse him.

He was thankful when Kyoko's voice brought his attention back to her face as she admitted "Truthfully, if anyone owes you an apology…it's me."

His brow furrowed in confusion, Makoto asked "What…what do you have to apologize for?" _Did she not like that…near-kiss we had during the Dance? Or does she think she made __**me**__ uncomfortable?_

Fiddling with a strand of her hair, Kyoko explained "For…dropping off of the map last weekend like I did…after the incident at the Dance. It was…immature of me, and I never really explained myself or apologized for not letting you know I was okay. So…I'm sorry for acting so childish, Makoto."

Blushing at the memory of their near-kiss, Makoto nonetheless assured her "Oh no, you don't need to apologize for that. Truthfully…" Makoto averted his gaze as he explained "…I was feeling really awkward about it myself, and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. So I just…tried to go back to life like everything was normal. But if you needed some space…then I would have understood, Kyoko."

Kyoko couldn't help the blushing smile that tugged at her lips, touched by Makoto's confession. Kyoko found herself inching closer until their bodies were touching, her left hand reaching underneath the water to grab his right, threading her fingers with his and squeezing his hand.

"Kyou…Kyoko?" Makoto gasped as Kyoko laid her head on his shoulder, blushing at her affectionate gesture.

"…Thank you, Makoto. You've always been there for me, even when I acted immaturely. I'm…truly lucky, to have your friendship."

"Kyou…Kyoko…" Makoto stammered, unused to seeing Kyoko so "foolishly open", as she used to call him.

Glancing at Makoto's reddened face, Kyoko wondered _If he's blushing out of attraction…does that mean that…his heart rate spikes when I get close to him? Only one way to find out…_

Makoto sat, shocked as Kyoko lifted her head from his shoulder, then realigned it so that her ear was pressed against his chest, secretly smiling as she listened to the quickening *Thump, thump* of his heart.

"Kyoko? What are you…" _I gotta admit though…having her resting against my chest…it feels…really nice. Does this mean…she __**likes **__me?_

Oblivious to Makoto's thoughts, she then glanced down at the water, where his belly was obscured. Kyoko blushed, flashing back to the two instances this semester where she had stared at his soft abdomen.

_…Maybe just…_

Giving into temptation, Kyoko let her free hand wander, stroking down his chest, making Makoto shiver as he felt her fingertips stroke his muscles.

Trying to ignore the heat pooling in his lower regions, Makoto forced out "Kyou…Kyoko…what are you…"

Makoto's voice died in his throat as she rested her palm against his belly, the center of her gloved hand resting over his belly button.

_…I did it! I'm touching it…it's really smooth…and soft…_

_What…what's going on with her? Why is she…touching me…?_

Both Makoto and Kyoko felt the warmth of arousal pooling inside them, brought forward by Kyoko's unexpected advances. Rather than feeling sated, however, Kyoko found herself wanting more.

_…It's not good enough. I…I want him. …Yes, this is the perfect way to show Makoto how I feel. And based off of his physical reactions to my touches…I'm fairly confident that this will be well-received. It's time I take the plunge!_

Makoto stared, confused as Kyoko removed her hands from his body and lifted her head from his chest, her standard, neutral mask now firmly in place.

"Kyoko…are you okay…"

Kyoko chose not to respond with words. Instead, she merely stood up in the tub, leaving her nude back exposed for Makoto to see.

"WAAH!"

Before he could even move his palms over his eyes, Kyoko urged "Grab your towel and meet me in the changing room."

Makoto watched, dumbfounded as walked through the water, grabbed her towel and quickly fastened it around her body before walking through the metal doors.

Sweatdropping, Makoto wondered "What was that about? First she proposes we share a bath, then she slides right next to me, then she lays her head on my chest, and finally she starts stroking my chest and touching my belly? What's with her? And why does she want me to meet her in the changing room?" Sighing with befuddlement, Makoto decided "I'd better do as she says, before I make her angry."

Standing up in the water, Makoto turned around and got out of the tub, bending down in order to reach his towel, fastening it around his waist before making his way through the metal doors. Without a word or even a moment to breathe, Kyoko grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him along as he yelped, his free hand keeping his towel in place as she dragged him out of the bathhouse, Makoto stumbling to keep up with her pace.

"Hey, Kyoko!"

XXX

Present Day

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Kiki laughed, clutching her own belly as she wheezed "Boy Daddy, you get in the strangest situations, huh? Taking a bath at the same time that Mommy was?"

Makoto and Kyoko blushed as they remembered that particular accident, forced to silently agree with their daughter that the former Ultimate Lucky Student really did have a track record of getting into the strangest situations, often dragging Kyoko along for the ride with him.

Finally quieting down, Kiki continued "So, Mommy obviously took you somewhere to talk things over. So, what did you guys talk about?"

Still blushing, the two parents smiled with a nostalgic bashfulness as Makoto explained "That…will have to wait until tomorrow, Kiki. It's late."

"Aww…but it was just getting to the good part!"

Ruffling her daughter's hair, Kyoko promised "Tomorrow, Kiki. Then it'll get to the really good part."

"…Promise?"

The two parents got off the bed, sweeping the blankets to cover up to Kiki's neck as Kyoko leaned down to kiss her daughter's nose, agreeing "Promise."

Yawning, Kiki acquiesced "…Okay…good night."

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Snore*

Seeing their daughter was now asleep, Makoto and Kyoko smiled and retreated to their room to retire for the evening.

XXX

"…I'm really glad Kiki didn't ask what happened **before** we talked." Makoto admitted as he snuggled his wife "That would have been difficult to explain to a five-year-old."

Kyoko nodded, nuzzling her husband's chest as she admitted "True…that night was…magical…and it definitely pushed us to confess and become a couple…but she doesn't need to know the details of our little encounter."

Makoto nodded, the two blushing as they recalled the events of that evening.

XXX

November 7, 2014

"Hey! Kyoko, where are we going?"

"Shush!" Kyoko silenced him as she dragged him through the halls, Makoto closing his mouth as she dragged him to her door. While Makoto struggled to catch his breath, she hurriedly flung the door open, yanking him into her room. Makoto yelped as he rubbed his likely bruised wrist as Kyoko kicked the door shut.

Just when he had finally caught his breath, Makoto's eyes widened as the towel dropped to the floor, revealing Kyoko's full nudity for the first time, Makoto suddenly feeling out of breath as he tried to process what was going on.

_Holy shit! Kyoko…Kyoko's…mmph!_

The forbidden sight didn't last long, as Kyoko practically tackled him, mashing her lips against his own, aggressively kissing him as she grabbed his wrists once more, his towel dropping to the floor too as she walked forward, pushing him against and onto the bed.

_Kyoko's…kissing me! Kyoko's…my first kiss!_

Crawling over him, Kyoko pinned him against the bed, Makoto forced to stare into her passionate violet orbs as she continued to kiss him, the boy feeling his arousal from back in the bathhouse stir once more, stronger than ever.

As Kyoko released his lips to come up for air, the confused Makoto couldn't help but demand "K…Kyoko? What's going on? Why did you bring me into your room and tackle me onto your bed? Why are we…"

"Shh…" Kyoko urged, bringing his hands to the sides of her breasts as she urged "Don't talk. Just feel."

_Don't talk? Just feel?_

If Makoto had any further objections or demands, they were silenced when Kyoko returned her lips to his own, the boy's resistance crumbling as he felt her tongue poke at his lips, demanding entrance.

_Oh, what the hell?_

Completely relaxing against her bed, Makoto parted his lips, moaning as her tongue tangled with his. Smirking in victory, Kyoko began stroking his chest, passion overtaking both of them as she slammed down on him from above, the passionate detective riding him as he let her guide him to greater pleasures than he could have ever imagined.


	54. Intimacy Arc Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Well here we are, the final chapter of Intimacy Arc. Tomorrow I will be posting Interlude Three, then I will be taking another break to plan out the structure of the next Arc of HIMYM; Love Arc. In the meantime, please read and review, and let me know what you thought of Intimacy Arc as a whole. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Intimacy Arc

Chapter Nineteen: It's About Time!

Present Day

"So what happened after Mommy dragged you away, Daddy?"

Both parents still blushing at the memory, Kyoko continued "Well, I brought him to my room to clear the air between us. Eventually we were lying on my bed, relaxing when…"

XXX

November 7, 2014

Finally back from their passionate highs, Makoto and Kyoko laid on their sides, facing each other as Kyoko absentmindedly drew random patterns on his chest and upper belly with her pointer finger.

_Did that…did that just happen?_ Still not believing that this wasn't some crazy, lustful dream he was having, Makoto mustered up the focus to avoid the pleasurable distraction of Kyoko's ministrations and asked "So…did we…did we just…"

Something between a smirk and a smile tugged at Kyoko's lips as she merely answered "The sticky fluids between our legs would indicate so, yes."

_Okay, so that confirms it. I just had a bath with Kyoko, I just kissed Kyoko, I just had sex with Kyoko…Oh , kami! I JUST HAD SEX WITH KYOKO!_

The implications of that realization just hit Makoto, whose eyes widened in a panic, the boy on the edge of hyperventilating as he started to shake.

Removing her hand from his chest and placing it on his shoulder in a firm grip, Kyoko frowned as she asked "Makoto? What's wrong?"

Finally gasping, Makoto shut his eyes as tears started to leak from his eyelids, the boy crying "I…I'm sorry! I promise, I'll take responsibility for what happens! I swear I won't abandon you! I…"

_Responsibility? What's he…oh…_ Realizing what Makoto was so scared of, Kyoko placed both hands on his shoulders, urging "Makoto, calm down, look at me, okay?"

After a second, Makoto slowly opened his eyes, wiping his eyes on his wrist before looking straight into Kyoko's eyes as she spoke with a reassuring voice.

"Makoto, don't worry. I'm not going to get pregnant; I'm on daily birth control."

Finally calming down at that revelation, Makoto stammered "O…oh…that's good…" *Phew* _…At least I don't have to worry about explaining tonight to my mom…_

Nodding, Kyoko explained "Yes. You know firsthand how dangerous my line of work can get. If a criminal managed to subdue me and have his way with me, I can at least take comfort knowing that I won't have to carry a piece of him with me."

_…How can she talk about getting raped at work so casually?_ Makoto wondered incredulously, blocking out the image from his mind. Shaking his head, Makoto asked "Anyways…I have a question." Seeing Kyoko nod curiously, Makoto continued "What…are we, exactly? I know things have been…awkward between us…after the dance last week, so we never got to talk about what was going on."

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "That's fair. After I dragged you here and pressured you into having sex, you deserve some honest answers at the very least." Taking a deep breath, Kyoko confessed "When we were picked to dance together, I didn't intend to kiss you, nor did I intend to get so close to you during tonight's bath. In both cases, however, I found myself suddenly wanting to, and unable to restrain myself."

_It's the same as me…does she…is she saying…_

"Makoto, how deep do your feelings for me run?"

Caught off guard, Makoto felt all his courage leave him after Kyoko asked her question, in spite of the advice Chiaki had given him earlier that week. Flashing back to Sayaka's rejection of him last term, he suddenly became hesitant.

"Are…are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…you know what happened the last time I…I told a girl how I felt. Besides…you warned me before about the consequences that can arise from a lock of good judgment…"

Kyoko's gaze lowered, saddened by Makoto's anxiety and fear, as well as disappointed in herself for not doing more to help him regain the faith and hope he had shown when he told her of his intentions to court Sayaka.

"Makoto…look at me…" Makoto hesitantly looked up, noticing a rare warmth in her violet eyes as she said encouragingly "If you spend all of your time trying to avoid danger, you'll never move forward." Squeezing his shoulder, she continued "I understand that you're scared about opening yourself. I was scared of that too, until you befriended me and helped me to open up to our class."

"Kyoko…"

She then reached up to cradle his face, pulling him close, Makoto blushing at the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest as she assured him "I promise, no matter what happens when we leave this room, I will **never** stop being your friend, just as you would never stop being mine if I was the one confessing my fears. And…" Kyoko hesitated before steeling her resolve, continuing "as a show of good faith…"

Makoto watched with widened eyes as she lowered her hands from his cheeks, gradually tugging off her left glove for him to see.

"Kyoko…you…"

Smiling, Kyoko reached down for his right hand, threading their fingers together as she explained "…Don't expect me to do this often. But if I'm asking you to be transparent with me about your feelings, then it's only fair that, in this moment, I'm transparent with you." Squeezing his hand with her own, Kyoko pleaded with him "Tell me how you feel, Makoto…**please**."

Gulping, Makoto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, steeling his courage as he let the air out of his lungs and opened his eyes, confessing "After I…saved you last term, I truly treasured our friendship. And when we had our disagreement over Chihiro's secret and you stopped talking to me…I felt…empty inside. And when we made up…I felt like jumping for joy."

_Makoto…that's how I felt too…_

"As we grew closer and closer over the weeks, I…looked forward to spending time with you. It became my favorite part of attending Hope's Peak. And when you almost died on that press…" Makoto swallowed his tears, squeezing Kyoko's hand before continuing "I was so terrified, and so happy when I was able to stop Junko's trap in time. Plus, when you rescued me from those bullies…I was…embarrassed, but also…happy…that you came for me."

_Makoto…_Kyoko thought, reflecting on how relieved she felt when she carried Makoto back largely unharmed.

"At first…I told myself…that my happiness around you…was just because we were really good friends. But…when we almost kissed on Halloween…I had to admit to myself…that everyone else in our class and my little sister were right. I…I really like you, Kyoko."

Nodding, touched by his confession, Kyoko replied "Makoto…you're the first person I ever opened up to. You were my first friend, and the person I trust most in this world. And after we almost kissed…I was startled. I thought if I drowned myself in work, that I could forget about my crush on you…but it didn't work. You're always the first thing I think of, Makoto."

"Kyoko…"

"I…I don't know for sure if I'm in love, so to speak, but I can say that I…I really like you, too."

_She does? She…returns my feelings?_ Restraining the joy bursting in his heart, Makoto asked "So, ano…what are we then if we're more than friends?"

Smiling up at him, Kyoko asked "Well, what do you want us to be, Makoto?"

Suddenly feeling his nervousness take root again, Makoto returned "Well…what about you?"

Seeing the question as the delaying tactic that it truly was, Kyoko assured him "Makoto, your opinion matters just as much as mine. I already know what I want, but I want to hear what **you** want. So, what do you want us to be? I promise, I won't get angry or laugh at you."

Gulping, Makoto forced out "I…I want…to go on dates with you. I want to hold your hand. I want to be able to hug you…and maybe kiss you once in a while. I want you to be my girlfriend…and I want to be your boyfriend."

Feeling her heart swell with joy, despite having read his feelings, Kyoko smiled, wrapping her free arm around his torso and holding him close, whispering in his ear "I want the same."

"Kyoko…" Makoto felt the tears of joy trickling down his cheeks, wrapping his free arm around her bare back in a joyful and affectionate embrace as the two of them thought simultaneously _We did it! We're dating! We're boyfriend and girlfriend!_

As they broke apart, the two smiled blushing smiles at each other, Makoto's blush reddening as he saw that they were still naked against each other.

Looking up into her eyes, Makoto began "Ano…can you just promise me something?"

"Hm?"

Seeing that he had her undivided attention, Makoto asked "Can we just…take this slowly from now on? Don't get the wrong idea; tonight was…absolutely wonderful! But…it was also moving really fast, and I'd like to do things like you know, taking walks, going to dinner, watching a move or whatnot before…we have…sex again."

Biting her lip in guilt, Kyoko nodded and agreed "That's amenable. I apologize for pressuring you into this…but I've always been better expressing myself through my actions than my words, and after my hormones ran wild during the bath…I…lost control of myself."

Makoto smiled at her, silently letting her know that all was forgiven before he asked "Kyoko…? If it's not too much trouble…I had an idea for what our first date could be…"

"Hm?"

Kyoko looked up at him, intrigued as Makoto explained "When I was a little kid, my parents would take me and my little sister Komaru to Yoyogi Park to walk around and see the Cherry Blossoms. I know it's…not exactly Cherry Blossom season, but…I'd like to be able to share at least some of that experience with you. Of course, if it's not your thing, then…"

Kyoko leaned in, pecking him on the lips to silence him, making him blush as she agreed with a smile "It sounds like a good idea, Makoto. Let's go tomorrow, after breakfast."

"Oh…great!"

Makoto beamed as Kyoko smiled at him, both excited over their first date plans. Eventually, Kyoko released herself with a reluctant sigh, getting up and off the bed. Slipping her glove back over her hand, she walked to her closet as Makoto's couldn't help but stare at her sexy ass.

"Kyoko…what are you…"

"…We should probably make sure we're still in our own rooms by morning. The last thing either of us needs is someone finding out and getting a reprimand from Taka about unwholesome relations before marriage."

Shuddering at the lecture that Taka would no doubt have prepared for them, Makoto admitted "Oh, yeah…good point."

Makoto watched as Kyoko pulled out a pair of panties, a spare skirt, and a blouse, the Ultimate Detective slipping on the panties as she continued "Plus, both of our clothes are still in the Bathhouse lockers, and since this is my room, it makes the most sense for me to go and retrieve them."

"Oh…good idea…"

Fastening her skirt in place and pulling the shirt over her head, Kyoko walked over to the nearby table and grabbed her key, informing him as she walked to the door "I'll be back in a few. Just stay here; I'll lock the door so nobody else walks in on you."

With that, she walked out of view, the door closing behind her as Makoto was left alone in her room, naked on her bed.

XXX

Makoto jumped slightly as Kyoko opened the door, tossing him his bundle of clothes along with his towel as she called out "Here; get dressed."

Nodding, Makoto unballed his clothes, slipping on his boxers before his jeans followed suit. Once that was done, he pulled his shirt over his head, the boy now fully covered. With that the boy got off the bed and walked over to the doorway where Kyoko was waiting.

"Well…I guess that's my cue to head back…good night, Kyoko…"

Makoto blushed as she quietly leaned in and kissed his cheek, hearing her whisper "Good night, Makoto" before closing the door behind him.

Makoto walked back into his room with a blissful smile on his face. After stripping out of his clothes once more, he fell onto his bed in a swoon, his eyes turning into big, pink hearts as he brought the blankets over his body.

_I can't believe it! Kyoko and I…we're dating! We're finally dating! This is the greatest day of my life! I really am…the Ultimate Lucky Student!_

XXX

Kyoko sighed and, deciding that there was no sense in wearing a brand new outfit to bed, stripped herself of her clothes, letting them fall onto the floor before crawling into bed, relieved that a great weight had finally been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Makoto and I…we're dating. He's my boyfriend now…I'm nervous, but also excited. I don't know for sure if I **love **him…but I'm eager to find out."

Toning down her excitement at their first date tomorrow, Kyoko relaxed and let herself fall asleep, she and Makoto dreaming of their upcoming date at Yoyogi Park.

XXX

Present Day

"And that's the story of how I began dating your father."

"Wow…that was so romantic! It took way longer than it should have, but you two finally confessed to each other, and you're about to go on your first date!"

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other, reminiscing about their date at the park where they would eventually get married.

"So, when do I hear about your first date?"

Ruffing his daughter's hair, Makoto promised "Soon, Kiki. Soon…In the meantime, you need to go to bed."

Nodding obediently, Kiki snuggled under the blankets, resting her head against the pillow as Makoto and Kyoko leaned down to kiss her on the nose.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "…Love you too…"

With that, Kiki fell into slumber, her parents smiling as they listened to her snore, lingering before reluctantly sneaking out, closing the door behind them as they snuck into their room.

XXX

"You know…I'm looking forward to telling Kiki about our past dating life…" Kyoko admitted "They're some of my happiest memories."

Nodding, Makoto snuggled against his wife's breasts, smiling as he felt her stroke his hair and agreeing "Mine too. Our first date, the Christmas we spent together, the double dates with Leon and Sayaka…I'll always treasure those as long as I live!"

Kyoko smiled at her husband, both feeling more and more drowsy with each stroke against his scalp. Both yawning, they closed their eyes, Kyoko's ministrations gradually coming to a halt, the husband and wife dreaming of their past life as high school sweethearts.


	55. Interlude Three

A/N: Well, here's the interlude between Intimacy Arc and the upcoming Love Arc. As a reminder, I'm gonna take some time to write out Love Arc, so until then please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Interlude Three: From Intimacy to Dating! Am I in Love?

Present Day

"Alright, give me the details! I wanna hear all about your first date!"

Giggling at her daughter's enthusiasm, Kyoko assured her "We'll get there in due time, sweetie. But there's one part of the story we have to get through before we can get to our first date."

Seeing Kiki's curious stare, Makoto explained "You see, we woke up a little late due to how late we had stayed up clearing the air between us. I had just gotten dressed and was looking in the mirror when…"

XXX

November 8, 2014

Makoto looked at himself in the mirror, comb in hand as he finished running it through his hair. He was dressed in his usual hoodie, jeans and sneakers, his hair in its usual brown spikes, the boy frowning as he started to feel his anxiety creep up on him.

"Ohh…my hair still looks messy! And my outfit's the same as it's always been! I can't go out looking like this; Kyoko's gonna think I'm lazy if I wear this to our first date! I bet she picked something elegant and beautiful to wear; she's gonna be so disappointed once she gets a look at me, she's never gonna want to go out with me ever again!"

*Ding, Dong*

"GAH!" _She's here!_ Makoto took a deep breath and resigned "It's too late to do anything now. You just have to grin and bear it." Releasing his breath, Makoto managed to force a small smile, nodding as he declared "Alright; let's go."

He walked over to the door and opened it, pulling the door back to reveal Kyoko standing on the other side. To his surprise, she was not elegantly dressed; instead, she wore her typical purple skirt combined with a hot pink T-shirt, her standard high boots exchanged for the pair of lavender sneakers that she wore to Leon's baseball game. Makoto breathed an internal sigh of relief, feeling less stressed now that he saw Kyoko looking casual too, although he still worried that he wasn't making a good first impression.

"Good morning, Makoto. Are you ready?"

Nodding stiffly, Makoto answered "Yeah, sure. Let's go grab breakfast."

Nodding, the two then started walking side by side. Kyoko quickly noticed how tense and nervous he looked. Frowning, she reached for his right hand with her left, grasping it and threading their fingers while her thumb soothingly across his knuckles.

"Makoto, take a deep breath; relax. You look really wound up."

Sighing, Makoto apologized "Sorry, Kyoko."

Nodding, Kyoko assured him "It's okay. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"…I just…I was a little worried…you might not like my outfit was all…"

Looking at him incredulously, Kyoko told him "You've worn it every weekend since we first enrolled. If I found it distasteful, I'm pretty sure I would have given some indication."

"But that's the problem!" Kyoko stopped in her tracks, watching with worry as he explained "It's fine for casual hangouts, sure, but a first date? I…wanted to make a good impression today, and I thought my usual wardrobe might have been…I don't know…inadequate?"

"…Makoto, you do remember we're just going for a walk, right? Unless you came up with fancier plans while you were asleep."

Sighing, Makoto admitted "…No, I didn't…"

"Besides, you've been making a good impression since our second week of class. You don't need to fret about impressing me."

"…I just…I was worried that if I didn't dress up at least a little, you might think I was lazy about dating and not want to be with me anymore…"

Reaching up to touch his left cheek with her right hand, Kyoko reminded him "Makoto…you went out of your way a month ago to plan my first birthday party in years. I could **never** call you lazy after that. Besides, you're talking to someone who didn't know anything about fashion before you helped her make friends. I'm not going to care if you're dressed up or not for a walk. As long as you're comfortable with what you're wearing, then I'll be happy."

"Kyoko…"

Seeing him smile with relief, Kyoko squeezed his hand one more time and urged "Come on, silly; let's go get some breakfast and we can be on our way."

Nodding, Makoto resumed walking with Kyoko, squeezing her hand back in gratitude.

Smiling, she then started to frown as she raised "When we get close to the entrance, I'll need you to let go of my hand."

Suddenly worrying again, Makoto asked "Are you…embarrassed to be seen with me?"

_…I thought we just talked about this…_ Sighing in exasperation, Kyoko assured him "No, I could never be embarrassed being with you. But understand Makoto, I'm a private person by nature; I don't want to make a scene to the rest of our class about our relationship. So I would just prefer to keep any public displays of affection between us."

Nodding in comprehension, Makoto relented "Okay…I guess…just…part of me wants to tell the whole world how happy I am having you as my girlfriend. Not literally, just…"

Squeezing his hand once more, Kyoko interrupted "I know what you mean…I'm happy about our relationship too…happier than I know how to describe." As Makoto stared at her, Kyoko continued "Just…for now…can we keep any affectionate gestures between us? Take it slow, as you put it?"

Nodding, Makoto wordlessly released her hand, the pair now standing in front of the doors to the Dining Hall. With Makoto swallowing his disappointment and Kyoko masking her guilt, the two walked through the doors, beginning their first breakfast together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

XXX

Breakfast proceeded as normal; Makoto and Kyoko sat back at their usual table, Kyoko sipping her coffee as Makoto took his time eating his eggs and bacon. The two seemed to be off in their own little world, unable to resist smiling at each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Save for Mukuro, everyone looked towards the new couple and smiled, unsure of what exactly happened, but nonetheless relieved that things had finally gone back to normal.

With one last sip of his tea, Makoto gathered up their dishes and told her "I'll go wash these out and meet up with you at the entrance."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Alright. I'll meet you at the gates, Makoto."

Makoto then turned around and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Kyoko to sip the last of her coffee. Finished, she stood up and pushed their chairs in before waling out into the hallway, dropping her empty disposable cup in the nearby trash can on her way out.

"I take it you two have resolved things?"

Kyoko turned around to see Sakura walking up to her from behind, a knowing smile on her face. Knowing it was pointless to lie, not to mention the fact that she helped to guide the young Detective when she was confused about her feelings, Kyoko could only nod in confirmation.

"We…talked about things late last night…speaking of which, I'm afraid I'll have to miss our spar again this week."

Rather than become upset or annoyed, Sakura merely kept her smile as she guessed "I assume it's because you two have made plans?"

"Yes…I apologize for skipping out twice in a row, but…"

"It's alright; spending time with your beloved is more important than any sparring match." Seeing Kyoko avert her gaze, Sakura frowned as asked "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko admitted "…Makoto and I are dating, that much is true…but…I don't know…whether I'm in **love** with him or not. Makoto's the first boy I've ever had a crush on, and all my life, I've been focused on my Detective career. So, I have no frame of reference to know whether what's between us is love or simply an attraction."

Nodding, Sakura replied "That's understandable; lots of people, myself included, struggle with coming to terms with their first love. Ultimately though, that's a question that only you can answer. I'm sure that after you and Makoto go on a few dates, you'll be able to find that answer."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Speaking of which…I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the others about my relationship with Makoto. I'm…a private person in most regards, let alone involving intimate subject matter. So I don't want to make a scene by going public about our relationship with the class."

Nodding, Sakura cautioned her "I don't think you have to worry about that; if Sayaka and Hina are any indication, we've been waiting for you two to get together for months. That being said…if you don't wish for the confirmation to spread, then I'll respect your wishes and keep my mouth shut."

Kyoko let a small smile of gratitude show before Makoto burst through the doors, both girls turning to face him.

"Oh…Sakura. Was I interrupting anything?"

Shaking her head, Sakura explained "Kyoko was just informing me that she wouldn't be able to attend our regular session since you two made plans."

"Oh…s…sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Chuckling, Sakura assured him "It's alright, no harm done. I'm going to go to the locker room to get some weights for my training. Enjoy your date, you two."

After watching Sakura disappear, Makoto looked questioningly at his girlfriend, to which she explained "Sakura had given me advice before about telling you my feelings, so she knows about us, but as far as I know, she's the only one who knows. So, shall we go?"

Nodding, the two started walking through the halls and out of the school building.

"…Do you think I could at least tell my family about our relationship when I call them next?"

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "…I suppose that's permissible. They are your family, so I can't expect you to keep them in the dark about this."

Makoto smiled gratefully, resisting the urge to hold her hand while they were still on the grounds as they approached the gates. Makoto waved down a taxi, holding the door open as Kyoko climbed inside, Makoto following soon after before giving the driver the directions. As they sped off to their destination, Kyoko looked up at Makoto.

_I…I don't know…whether or not I'm in love. I just have to hope that our first date today will give me some clue to help me find that answer…_

XXX

Present Day

"You really didn't know that you were in love with Daddy? After the heartfelt confession from the other night?"

Nodding, Kyoko admitted "I was…still insecure about my feelings. I had never been in love before, so I was hesitant to say that I was when I had no idea what it even meant to be in love."

Nodding understandingly, Makoto explained "Kiki, many people who go on their first date aren't necessarily in love with each other. Part of dating someone is to see whether or not you **do** love them."

Nodding, Kiki relented "Okay…so how did your first date go?"

"We'll have to save that for tomorrow; it's kind of a long story, and it's only a few minutes before bedtime."

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "Indeed. Better to get to bed early than late."

"…Stupid cliffhanger…"

Nonetheless, Kiki laid down, her head colliding with her soft pillow. Makoto and Kyoko leaned down to kiss her cheeks, cooing "Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams!"

Nodding as her parents tucked her in, Kiki yawned and fell asleep. Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko turned around and crept out of Kiki's room, venturing to the kitchen to make some calming tea before going to bed themselves.


	56. Love Arc Chapter One

A/N: Alright, here's the first chapter in the long awaited Love Arc! Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter One: First Date! Walking at Yoyogi Park!

Present Day

"Alright, Kiki. Are you ready to hear about the first date your Father took me on as his girlfriend?"

Bouncing in place, Kiki answered excitedly "On boy oh boy oh boy! I can't wait to hear about it! You guys must have had a romantic dinner and kissed under the moonlight!"

Giggling, Kyoko disappointed "Nothing like that, sweetie. Remember, your father said that he wanted to take things slow after that incident in the bath." Kiki deflated, making both parents smile before Kyoko continued "Now, we had just taken a nearby train over to the park. We got off our stop and had just finished walking when…"

XXX

November 8, 2014

"So this is it, huh?"

Kyoko looked around; a finely carved woken sign hung at the entrance, reading "YOYOGI PARK". Past it, green fields and hills stretched as far as the eye could see.

Smiling, Makoto nodded and confirmed "Yep, welcome to Yoyogi Park, Kyoko. This place is…very special to me…"

"_Mom, Dad, wait for me!"_

"_Better catch up quickly, Onii-chan!"_

"_Komaru, be careful! You'll fall!"_

"Makoto?"

"Huh?"

Makoto reawakened from his nostalgic trip down memory lane, seeing Kyoko wave her hand in front of his face, a worried expression on her face.

Makoto smiled sheepishly and apologized "Sorry, Kyoko. I was just…reliving my memories with my family here."

Nodding, Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled, replying "Well, I look forward to seeing what kinds of memories you can help me create here with you." Opening her eyes and looking ahead, she suggested "So, shall we go?"

The blushing Makoto nodded, smiling as he and Kyoko walked side by side, their swaying hands close enough to touch. Time passed as they walked down the dirt path, a comfortable silence between the lucky-in-love couple as they took in the sights. Eventually, a sparkling lake appeared in the distance, causing Makoto to let out a beaming gasp.

"Kyoko, quick, this way!"

"H…hey! Makoto!" Kyoko exclaimed, blushing as Makoto dragged her by the wrist energetically until Makoto at last came to a stop, gasping for breath. Looking out at the beautiful lake before them, she asked "Makoto…what…what is this?"

Turning to smile warmly at her, Makoto replied "…It's beautiful, isn't it? My parents would take me to this lake all the time. Every time I would come here, I always thought about how pretty and sparkly it was. I…I guess I wanted to share that with you."

Smiling at her boyfriend, Kyoko replied "…Thank you, Makoto. Although…maybe we should sit down and admire the lake's beauty. You kind of wore me out dragging me here like a ragdoll…"

Blushing in embarrassment, Makoto apologized "S…sorry…I wasn't thinking…I didn't mean to…"

Waving it off, Kyoko assured him "It's okay. I'm glad you decided to share this with me. Just…I'd like to relax for a little bit now that we're here."

"Y…yeah…"

With that, Makoto and Kyoko sat down, legs stretched in front of them as they focused their attention on the lake that Makoto was so fond of…and that Kyoko was becoming steadily fonder of.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow! When you get excited, you **really** get excited, huh Daddy?"

Makoto chuckled sheepishly as his wife sent him a knowing glance, admitting "Alright, I admit I can get a bit carried away at times. It's just who I am, ya know?"

Nodding energetically, Kiki agreed "Yeah! Daddy is Daddy, and I wouldn't want another one if I could."

Closing her eyes and smiling, Kyoko concurred "Indeed. Your Father is one of a kind, Kiki."

His eyes threatening to water with joy, Makoto managed to hold back his tears as he responded "Aww, thanks girls! And I wouldn't trade you two for anything!"

All three of them giggled before Kiki asked "So what happened next?"

Makoto answered "Well, after we sat down on the grass, we just watched the beautiful scenery. Your Mother was never someone to feel the need to fill silence with needless small talk, so we just kept sitting in a peaceful silence, until…"

XXX

November 8, 2014

Neither was sure how much time passed as the two Ultimates gazed out at the peaceful lake, watching a family of ducks swim out on the water.

"You know, every time my parents and I came to this lake, my Mom would bring along some bread crumbs and she would teach me how to throw the food so that the ducks could eat it."

"…Don't most public parks have rules about not feeding the animals?"

Chuckling sheepishly, Makoto defended "Hey, it never hurt anybody, right?"

Smirking, Kyoko teased "I don't know…it doesn't really set a good example if you continually disobey clearly defined rules. And as a member of law enforcement, I should have you reported and fined for your years of violations."

As Makoto gaped in shock, Kyoko couldn't help the giggles that burst out of her throat. Her mouth covered by her glove, the fabric did little to muffle the sound of her restrained laughter.

_He really is too adorable sometimes…_

Finally catching on to the fact that Kyoko wasn't actually going to have him fined, Makoto groaned and flopped onto his back, moaning "For Kami's sake, Kyoko, don't **scare** me like that! It's too cruel to have someone reported for something so minor!"

Giggling, Kyoko conceded "I suppose you're right…" before flopping down on her back, angling herself so that her and Makoto's heads were touching.

She stretched her arms behind her, her T-shirt rising just enough to expose her midriff before she and Makoto looked towards each other, smiling.

Makoto then refocused his gaze up towards the clouds, pointing up at the sky and remembering "You know, on a really sunny day, my Dad and I would just lie down like this and see what shapes we could make out of the clouds that were passing by."

"So…like constellations, but with clouds?"

"Sort of…here, let's give it a try. Look!" Makoto exclaimed as he pointed at a cloud passing right over them "That one looks like a fish, don't you think?"

Biting her lip, she scrutinized the cloud and nodded "…Yes, I suppose I see why you would come to that conclusion."

Grinning, Makoto urged "Alright, now you try!"

Glancing away from Makoto and towards the sky, Kyoko bit her lip and scrutinized a cloud to the north, making out "A…dagger…?"

Makoto clanked at her with a disbelieving expression on his face as he exclaimed "Kyoko…for once, put the Detective stuff away. Think about something a little more innocently, and see what you come up with. Use your imagination, and try again…"

Sighing, Kyoko replied "Alright, alright…" Looking up again, Kyoko focused on that same cloud, focusing her vision before concluding "It looks like…a lightning bolt…?"

Grinning, Makoto praised "See, now you're getting it! Alright, that one looks like…a centaur!"

Nodding, Kyoko continued "Alright, then that one looks like…a unicorn."

"**Now** you're getting into it! Alright, next…"

As they continued to take turns, Makoto and Kyoko's free hands started to move closer, their fingers eventually threading. Feeling their hand-on-hand contact, Makoto and Kyoko stopped, looking down at their joined hands before giving each other blushing smiles.

Looking back up at the clouds, Makoto pointed up with his left hand and exclaimed "Hey, that one kinda looks like you!"

Giving him a fake frown, Kyoko scoffed and replied "Really? Now I'm a cloud? If that's your attempt at flattery, I'm afraid it's a rather flat note, Naegi-kun."

"Hey, it totally looks like you! Look, there's your beautiful hair, there's those awesome boots you always wear, and that's your cute smile."

Blushing, Kyoko rolled over and essentially tackled him, rolling them on the grass as she exclaimed "I think you've been spending too much time looking at the sun, Naegi-kun. I'll have to redirect your vision."

"WAAH! Kyoko!"

They rolled through the grass like a couple of children, at last coming to a stop with Makoto flat on his back, Kyoko pinning his legs with her feet and his wrists with her hands. The couple's hyperventilating breaths soon turned to grins, which then devolved into giggles at their position. The two stared into each other's eyes lovingly, lost in their fun.

*Grrrowwwllllll*

Makoto blushed, embarrassed at having the happy moment interrupted by his hunger.

Kyoko smirked, poking his belly with her finger as she teased "Looks like somebody's hungry."

*Grrrowwwllllll*

Kyoko blushed, embarrassed that the tables were now turned on her. Makoto smiled, waving his hand from where it was pinned against the grass.

"Mind helping me up? I know of a good lunch stand nearby."

Smiling sheepishly, Kyoko nodded, getting up and threading her fingers with Makoto, using their hands as leverage to pull him up. Once he was up and Kyoko had let go, Makoto dusted off his pants before pointing to the dirt path they had been traversing. Both Makoto and Kyoko smiled softly, stealing glances at each other during their walk to fill their bellies.

_So far so good, Makoto…Just hope your luck holds…_

_It's still early…but so far…I'm having a good time…_

XXX

Present Day

"Aww! Why didn't you just kiss already! You had the perfect opportunity, and you let your rumbly tummies ruin the mood!"

Smiling at her daughter, Kyoko calmed her "I know we almost kissed during the Halloween Dance, and that we were probably closer than most other new couples, but we were still a new couple."

Nodding, Makoto continued "Most new couples don't kiss on their first date anyway, Kiki. It varies form couple to couple, but we were still kind of testing the waters at this point."

Pouting, Kiki grumbled "Stupid dating rules…"

Smiling at their little girl's enthusiasm, they ruffled her hair simultaneously, causing her to laugh and try to swat them away, forgetting all about her disappointment.

Once she stopped them from trying to mess up her ahoge anymore, Kiki asked "So if you didn't kiss there, then did you kiss over a bowl of ramen?"

Smirking, Kyoko asked "How many times have you watched "Lady and the Tramp" with your Father?"

Both Kiki and Makoto blushed, looking away as they replied simultaneously "Ano, well…you see…ano…"

Sighing, Kyoko shook her head and concluded "Apparently too many; I think we'll have to delete that movie from our streaming list for a while."

"Awww…" Kiki and Makoto groaned.

In order to distract them from their disappointment, Kyoko decided to continue "Moving on…you see, your Father took me to a nearby picnic table near a stand that sold ready-to-eat bento lunches. I insisted on paying, but your Father wouldn't have it." Makoto beamed proudly as she continued "Finally I relented and allowed him to pay. I was waiting for him to come back with our food when…"

XXX

November 8, 2014

"Here you are, Kyoko!"

Makoto ran over to the picnic table where Kyoko sat patiently, smiling as she happily accepted the lavender bento box he had bought for her.

"I still could have paid for my own lunch, Makoto. You didn't have to go so far as to pay for my lunch too…"

Chuckling, Makoto opened his green bento as he sat down next to her, revealing a meal of three onigiri, some fried shrimp, and mixed vegetables.

"Hey, I'm the one who invited you, so I figured it would be rude of me to ask you to pay when you're my guest."

Humming, Kyoko acknowledged "…I suppose there's some truth in that…"

Opening her own lunch, Kyoko looked inside to see natto, salmon, and mixed vegetables.

Looking briefly to each other, they both exclaimed "Itadakimasu" before they both dug in.

As Kyoko swallowed a mushroom, she noticed that Makoto was biting into his rice ball with a much more controlled pace than she had ever seen him eat in the Dining Hall.

"I've never seen you eat this…neatly before…"

Swallowing his rice, Makoto smiled sheepishly and answered "Well…my Mom always told me that I should develop better table manners in case I ever got to go out with a girl. But well…you know I wasn't popular in school before Hope's Peak. On top of my bully problems, no girls ever showed any interest in me, and I was too shy to approach anyone, so since I figured there was no way a girl would like me…I saw no reason to change my habits."

Kyoko frowned, pondering what Makoto had just told her about his lack of self-esteem.

_Makoto...nobody ever made you feel special…so you never thought you'd have to learn the accepted culture of dating etiquette. But even so…_ "Makoto…you know you don't have to change who you are for me, right?"

Scratching his cheek nervously, Makoto admitted "Well…I just want to be someone…you're not embarrassed to be seen dating in public, you know?"

*Sigh…* "How many times do we have to do this song and dance?" Reaching down with her left hand, Kyoko threaded their fingers together, making her boyfriend gasp as she smiled reassuringly at him, stroking his hand with her thumb as she told him "Makoto, I'm not going to be embarrassed to be seen dating you. I don't know yet if **this…**" she placed her bento next to her, gesturing to the two of them with her freed hand as she assured him "is love…but I **do **know that, despite what your past might have taught you, you truly are a kind, sweet, and brave boy who any girl would be lucky to be in a relationship with, just the way you are."

"Kyoko…"

"So don't feel the need to change your habits to please me, alright? Just stay true to yourself, the boy who saved my life, the boy who taught me to trust in others again, and the boy I trust beyond compare."

"Kyoko…"

Makoto grinned from ear to ear, nodding energetically. Seeing that the issue was resolved, Kyoko smiled, letting go of his hand and reaching back to continue eating her lunch. To her satisfaction, Makoto continued to eat his onigiri with the same childlike spirit that was strictly Makoto.

Relieved that his eating habits didn't make his new girlfriend feel embarrassed, Makoto finished his onigiri, reminiscing "You know, when my little sister and I ate here, we would always compete to see who could finish their meal the fastest. Mom would always tell us to slow down so we wouldn't get a bellyache, but Dad would just cheer both of us on, encouraging us to keep going even when we felt like we couldn't stuff anymore."

The vision of her boyfriend as a little boy engaged in an eating competition with an equally voracious young girl made Kyoko giggle.

Once her laughter had died down, Kyoko realized "You've never really told me about your family. I'd…like to know more about the family who raised you."

Of course she knew what they looked like; the short video she had unintentionally spied on the day they were formally introduced to each other was ingrained in her memory. But other than the fact that they obviously showered their son with love and praise that she was largely unfamiliar with, she knew next to nothing about the Naegi family.

_And I want to know more…and I want Makoto to be the one to tell me…_

Gulping down his last shrimp, Makoto stammered "Are…are you sure? I mean…I'm kind of interested to hear about your family…I'm sure the Kirigiri line of detectives must have much more interesting stories than an average, middle-class family like mine."

"Makoto…I want to know. Please…tell me?"

Sighing in surrender, Makoto smiled softly and conceded "If you insist…" Taking a deep breath, he began "My Mother is named Hana Naegi. She's a tall, slender woman with wavy brown hair and the kindest smile you could ever see."

Smiling at him, Kyoko remarked "I'd say that smile's genetic."

Waving off her compliment with an appreciative smile, he continued "Mom is your stereotypical housewife; she always cooked the food for us, she kept the house clean, always came to all of my extracurricular activities…and she was always there when I needed her. When I was sad, she let me cry into her shoulder. When I had problems with my grades, she'd do her very best to help me do better. I asked her one time if she ever wished that she could have had an actual career instead of always taking care of us…but she assured me that having me for a son was more fulfilling than any career. I'm really lucky…to have a mom like her."

_Yes…you are…_ Kyoko concurred, wishing not for the first time that she could remember more clearly what her relationship with her own Mother was like. "And what about your Father?"

"My dad's name is Shingi Naegi. He's a tall, thin man with short black hair, and he's the breadwinner of our family. You see, he's a teacher at an elementary school at a different prefecture. He said he always loved working with kids, and wanted nothing more than to make them smile during the day."

_I'd say his son is the one to live out that dream…_ Kyoko thought wryly as Makoto continued.

"You see, while Mom always made us smile, Dad always made us laugh. He's a nearly insufferable jokester, the personification of every "dad joke" ever conceived. And he's also my best friend at home. No matter how busy he was with work, he always made sure to take time out of his day to play a game with us, or read me a bedtime story when I was really little, or take us to a park to play wiffleball."

"Sounds like a wonderful father to have." Kyoko commented, wishing not for the first time that she had been able to have that kind of a relationship with her own Father after her Mother died.

"Yeah…no matter how embarrassing he can get with his teasing, Dad's always there when I need him."

A comfortable silence passed, both of them continuing to eat their meals before Kyoko brought up "You also mentioned you had a little sister. What's she like?"

Kyoko of course had run into Komaru when she went to the mall with Sayaka, Hina, and Sakura. But they were never formally introduced, and meeting someone in passing was totally different from meeting them as their brother's girlfriend.

Smiling at her, Makoto answered "Her name's Komaru. She's slightly taller than me, despite the fact that I'm older by a little more than a year, and like me, she has an ahoge, though she's able to get it to go down when she wants to. She and I are basically like two peas in a pod. Ever since I can remember, we did everything together."

"Sounds like you have the ideal sibling relationship."

Smiling ruefully, Makoto corrected her "Oh, not exactly. We didn't always get along; in fact when we were really little she had this habit of trying to sit on me." Pouting momentarily at hearing Kyoko giggle at his description, he relaxed and continued with a wistful smile "She also has this habit of teasing me to no end. You know how I said that my Dad can tease? Well, Komaru's like that, but on steroids. It takes Mom and sometimes Dad to get her to stop. But once she's told that she's gone too far, she always apologizes and we're best friends again."

"I see…" Kyoko smiled and remarked "Well, your family seems like a joy to have around. I…wouldn't mind getting to meet them one day."

"…Funny you should say that…" Makoto chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek as he revealed "Mom and Dad have been saying since summer vacation how they wouldn't mind if you came and visited. Komaru especially has been hounding me about "bringing my girlfriend home", even though we only just started dating."

Smirking, Kyoko replied "Then I'll have to make a good impression when I meet them one day."

Kyoko may have spoken with a teasing tone, but deep down she was incredibly nervous about meeting Makoto's parents and sister. More than anything, she wanted his family to be proud of his choice in women. But having never had any friends of her own, and visits to her maternal Grandparents being a rarity, she had no idea what to do or how to act whenever she did end up meeting the Naegi family.

The two continued to eat the remainder of their food in silence, Makoto oblivious to Kyoko's anxiety, a fact that the Ultimate Detective was extremely grateful for.

_I know it makes me a hypocrite…but I don't want him worrying about me like that…_

As soon as they finished their meals, Makoto let out a small burp; covering his mouth, Makoto chuckled with an obvious embarrassment in his voice as he blushed and apologized "Excuse me…"

Smiling at him, Kyoko told him "Don't worry about it." Confiscating his bento box, she stood up, informing him "I'll throw these in the garbage, then we can continue our date. I look forward to seeing what you'll show me next."

Makoto could only smile joyfully as he stood up and followed Kyoko, watching as she threw the empty bentos into the nearby trash can.

"So, shall we go?"

XXX

Present Day

"And then what?"

Grinning, Makoto ruffled Kiki's hair and told her "Tomorrow, Kiki. It's past your bedtime, and there's still a ways to go before we get to the end of my first date with your Mom."

"Awww…" Kiki groaned, but nonetheless wiggled further under the blankets. Makoto and Kyoko got out of bed, tucking her in and leaning down to kiss her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

Kiki yawned before her eyes fluttered shut, the young girl officially in dreamland. Grinning Makoto and Kyoko walked out hand-in-hand, closing the door behind them as they retired to their room and snuggled against each other in their bed, dreaming of the rest of the date that would open their eyes to the true depth of their feelings.


	57. Love Arc Chapter Two

A/N: Here's Chapter Two of Love Arc, a continuation of Makoto and Kyoko's first date from last Chapter. In addition, this chapter was the result of an ask sent to me by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Two: Surprise Sakura! Makoto's Confessions and Kyoko's Realization!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, after we had lunch, we continued our walk through the park. We were just walking through the cherry blossom trees when…"

XXX

November 8, 2014

"You mentioned that you and your family would see the Cherry Blossoms in bloom every year, right?"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "Yeah; the last time we went together was just before I enrolled in Hope's Peak. They seemed to be especially in bloom; Komaru and I were even able to take a bouquet home for our rooms." Looking at the now barren branches, Makoto remarked "Though it's a shame that I couldn't bring you here when they're actually in bloom."

"Even so, they're quite elegant."

Looking at his girlfriend with his eyebrows raised in surprise, Makoto asked "This is what you consider elegant?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Remember, I spent most of my childhood under my Grandfather's tutelage. Flower viewing for pleasure was never something I was able to participate in. Plus, I lived overseas for a long time, so this kind of Japanese-style scenery is refreshing."

Makoto nodded, biting his lip as he took in what Kyoko told him.

_She…really missed out on a lot, didn't she? Maybe…part of why she agreed to go out with me…was because I symbolize a life that she never got to experience…and I was willing to share it with her…_

Smiling wistfully, Kyoko continued "Although…I am rather fond of cherry blossoms." Seeing Makoto's attention focused on her, Kyoko elaborated "A lot of my childhood is rather fuzzy, but one of the few good memories I have of my parents was when my Mother got me a Cherry Blossom when I was five. All I could think at the time was how pretty it was."

"_Here you go, Kyoko. It's a cherry blossom; Daddy picked it out for you."_

"_Wow! It's really pretty, Mommy!"_

"_It sure is, Kyoko. Now go thank Daddy for finding it for you."_

"_I will; thanks, Daddy!"_

Makoto watched as Kyoko closed her eyes, realizing _She looks so…happy…that must be a really happy memory. It's too bad the cherry blossoms aren't in bloom; I bet getting one today would make her really…_ "…No way!"

Seeing a pink glint in the distance, Makoto ran off, the sound of his footsteps shaking Kyoko back into reality, calling as she watched him dash away "Hey, Makoto! Where are you going?"

She followed in hot pursuit, struggling to keep up as he managed to achieve nearly Sakura levels of speed.

_I don't think I've ever seen him go this fast before. What could he have seen to make him so excited?_ At last, Makoto came to a stop, Kyoko just barely avoiding bumping into him.

Panting, Kyoko asked "Makoto…why did you…"

"Kyoko…look…"

Following the direction that his finger was pointing, Kyoko gasped into her glove as she saw a single group of Cherry Blossom flowers, decorating a single branch of one of the otherwise barren trees.

"I don't believe it…an actual Cherry Blossom…still in bloom…during November…" Smiling from ear to ear, she murmured "Makoto Naegi, you really are the Ultimate Lucky Student…"

Makoto looked back to Kyoko, seeing her lavender eyes sparkling as she stared up at the pink flowers on the branch above them.

_That flower…it reminds her of better days…when she was actually happy and still had a family. Those memories make her happy…_ Makoto's eyes narrowed, determination burning in his green pools as he decided _Alright, if that Cherry Blossom makes Kyoko happy, then I'm gonna get it for her!_

Kyoko was shaken out of her nostalgic reverie by Makoto's grunts and groans. Her mouth gaped as she saw him with his arms and legs wrapped around the trunk of the tree as he attempted to shimmy his way up.

Staring at his with concern as he started to struggle, she called out "Makoto Naegi, get down from there! You're gonna…" *Thud* "…fall…"

"Oww…" Makoto groaned, rubbing the growing lump on his head.

Kyoko sighed, then watched with shock as Makoto immediately got up and started trying to climb the tree again.

She ran up to him and tried to pry him by the waist, scolding him "Naegi-kun, just let go! A flower isn't worth your safety!"

"I'm not getting it for me! I'm getting it for you!"

_For…me…?_

Feeling Kyoko's tugging on his waist cease, Makoto explained "I saw how happy you looked when you saw the cherry blossoms in bloom, how much you smiled when you recalled your memory of getting one from your Mom. So I thought…if I could get one for you…then it would make our first date one you would remember fondly!"

"Makoto…" Touched by his determination to make her happy, she sighed, her lips curving into an exasperated smile as she murmured "Baka mono…"

As Makoto was about to grab one of the lower branches as leverage, he felt a sudden weight on his back. Turning his head, he gaped at seeing Kyoko grasp his shoulders, trying to lift herself up onto him.

"Kyoko! What are you…"

"If you let me climb on your shoulders, you can give me a boost and I can safely pick the Cherry Blossoms. Is that amenable?"

After thinking it over, Makoto nodded, smiling as he crouched down, giving Kyoko a better angle to climb up his back and sit on his shoulders. Once she was properly situated, Makoto gradually stood up until they were both straight, achieving maximum height while he held onto her ankles to keep her balanced.

As Makoto carefully moved them, Kyoko hanging on to his ahoge for balance, Kyoko realized their position and couldn't resist the temptation; she smirked and teased "I'd tell you not to sneak a peek under my skirt…but you've kind of already seen what's under it, haven't you."

Blushing furiously, Makoto mumbled "…I promise I won't peek…I respect you far too much to do that, Kyoko."

Makoto felt his blush slightly recede as she playfully ruffled his hair, realizing that she was just teasing him. Focusing on the mission at hand, Makoto stepped leftward until he was just under the branch where the treasure hung.

"Can you reach…?"

"…Yeah, I think so. Just have to…stretch my hand…got 'em!"

Hearing the victorious *snap* of flowers being severed form their stems, Makoto gradually fell down into a sitting position, allowing Kyoko to slide gracefully off of his back. Once the weight on his back was gone, he turned around, facing Kyoko as she admired the bouquet of flowers in her hand. Just after shifting her gaze to stare into his eyes, Kyoko leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck in an affectionate hug, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Makoto gasped "Ky…Kyoko…"

Before he could even think to reciprocate, Kyoko released him, beaming from ear to ear as she whispered "Thank you, Makoto…I'll treasure this gift…and the memory associated with it…"

His mouth opening in a joyful grin, Makoto stood up and offered her his hand without a word. She accepted with her free hand letting him tug her up until she could stand. Dusting off her skirt, she held the bouquet to her heart, making Makoto's own heart beat faster at her reaction.

"Come on; let's finish our walk, then we can head back to Hope's Peak and put these in a vase."

As she was about to turn around, a breeze blew past them, making Kyoko instantly start to shiver.

"Kyoko?!"

Kyoko smiled reassuringly and conceded "It's November; afternoons are starting to get chilly after all. I should have been prepared for a cold breeze; a careless mistake on my part."

Seeing her start to rub her arms for warmth, Makoto came to a decision; he shed his signature hoodie, leaving him in his white T-shirt and placed it around Kyoko's shoulders.

Staring up at him, she initially tried to protest "Makoto, no! I'll be fine, you don't have to…"

She was silenced by Makoto's reassuring smile as he replied "I'd be a terrible date if I let my girlfriend get cold. I'll be fine until we can get back to Hope's Peak."

Blushing, she looked down and smiled, murmuring "Th…thank you…"

After awkwardly putting on his hoodie, shifting her bouquet from one hand to the other when she needed to put an arm through the sleeve, she looked at Makoto. She frowned as she saw him try to subtly rub his hands to create friction. Looking at the hoodie he loaned her and feleing a twinge of guilt for making him feel cold now, she came to a decision.

Makoto gasped as he felt her pry one of his hands with her own, threading their fingers together in a warm grip.

Kyoko still blushed as she said "Now we'll both be warm. So, shall we go?"

Makoto blushed and nodded, squeezing her hand and smiling at her. Stealing glances at each other, the two returned to the dirt path, continuing their loop around Yoyogi Park.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that's **so** romantic!"

Blushing at the memory of their teenage days, Kyoko smiled softly and agreed "Yes, Kiki, it was. For all his inexperience at romance, your Father had this knack for being able to hit all the right notes when he really needed to."

Chuckling with a blush of his own, Makoto scratched his cheek as he tried to protest "I…just got lucky, that's all…"

"No, Daddy!" Makoto froze as Kiki pointed at him with the same determined stare that he himself had used during the class trials. "It's because you loved Mommy; your love for her was what made the date such a success!"

Gaping at his daughter, Makoto turned to his wife, who merely nodded with a smile and concurred "Yes, I couldn't have put it better myself. His affection and desire to put me first helped to ensure that our romance continued to blossom."

"Kyoko…you…you really mean that?"

"I do, sweetie. The only luck involved was finding that Cherry Blossom. Everything else, that was all you."

"Kyoko…honey…"

Sensing things were about to get mushy, Kiki interrupted the mood, asking "So what happened next, Daddy?"

Chuckling, Makoto explained "Well, after that we went back to campus. I dropped the flowers your Father got me in a vase in my room, then after I gave him back his hoodie, we went to the Dining Hall to have dinner. Your Father then escorted me back to my room when…"

XXX

November 8, 2014

"Thank you for today, Makoto; I really had a good time." Kyoko told him earnestly as he dropped her off at her room, the hallway of the dorms completely empty save for the two of them. "It probably has something to do with the fact that it was you with me." She blushed as she admitted "If you want to…I wouldn't mind if you invited me out again."

Smiling shyly, Makoto agreed "Thank you…I…" Makoto scratched his cheek nervously as he finished "I had fun too. I'd love to go out with you again sometime, if you want."

Nodding, Kyoko suggested "In that case, how about a movie night in a couple of days? We have that test in class that day, so it would be the perfect way to celebrate."

"S…sure! That sounds…nice…how about my room after dinner?"

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "That sounds nice; it's a date."

_A date…a second date with Kyoko Kirigiri! How lucky can one man get?!_ Smiling softly, Makoto started to turn as he said "Well, I need to call my Mom and tell her about…you know…I'll see you…"

Makoto ceased his farewell, his eyes widening as he felt Kyoko gently press her lips to his cheek, her innocent kiss making his heart go *thump thump* in his chest before she removed her lips from him.

"Good night Makoto; I'll see you in class tomorrow. Sweet dreams…"

As Makoto heard the door close, his eyes turned into great pink hearts as he walked in a lovesick swoon to his door, opening it and stumbling inside before closing the door behind him. Still swooning, he collapsed onto his bed, landing on his belly and sighing with pleasure.

Finally coming down from his romantic reverie, he realized "Oh, that's right, I still have to call home and tell everyone about me and Kyoko."

Getting up off the bed, he went into his closet and began sifting through it, pulling out a functional laptop that his Father had given him. Bringing it over to his bed, he sat cross-legged on the mattress, opening it up on his lap and booting it up. Once it was totally on and connected, Makoto moved the cursor and clicked on the "Skype" shortcut.

"Now let's see…" Makoto hummed as he scrolled through the contacts. "Grandma, Grandpa…ah, Home!"

Clicking on the contact, he adjusted the angle of the camera as Skype began to ring. Before long, the ringing ceased, the blank screen disappearing to reveal the familiar scene of his living room at home, his Mother, Father, and little sister staring back at him.

"Makoto! What a pleasant surprise!"

Shingi smiled at him and asked "How've things been at school, son? Have you been having fun with your friends?"

"Onii-chan, what's with the surprise call?"

Chuckling at his family, he answered "Thanks, Mom. Yeah, I've been having a good time with my friends. Anyways, I…ano…I'm calling because I have some news I wanted to share with you."

"Good news or bad news?"

"What is it, Makoto?"

"Don't keep us in suspense, Onii-chan!"

Makoto sweatdropped, suddenly becoming nervous at his family's leaning closer to the camera.

Making a slight cough, he stammered "W…Well…you see…I'm…I'm…dating a girl…"

All three of them gasped before beaming proudly at him.

"Ohh…my baby boy has his first girlfriend!"

"Mooommmmmmm!" Makoto groaned, embarrassed at Hana's reaction.

As if none of them heard him, Shingi chimed in next, congratulating "Way to go, son!"

"Is it that Kyoko girl?" Komaru demanded "It has to be Kyoko, right? She's the one you've called on a daily basis during summer vacation after all!"

Gulping, Makoto nodded and confirmed "Y…yeah…it's Kyoko…but we really weren't dating during the summer. We only just got together last night, and we went on our first date at Yoyogi Park this morning." Makoto smiled, remembering their date as he explained "I wanted to share the same kind of fond memories with Kyoko that Mom and Dad helped us make when we went every year as kids."

Smiling, Shingi nodded and approved "A fine idea, son."

"So, how did it go, Makoto; did you two have fun?"

"Y…yeah…we had a lot of fun…we walked through the park, we watched the lake, we made out…"

"Ooh…you guys made out?" Komaru teased "You must be moving really fast!"

Blushing Makoto stammered "Ko…Komaru! We didn't make out; we didn't even kiss!" Taking a deep breath to calm down, he explained "We made out what shapes the clouds were, that's all." Seeing Komaru deflate, Makoto went on "We had lunch and talked, then we continued walking, and get this; we found a Cherry Blossom! Still in bloom!"

"Wow, son! In November? Talk about Super High School Level Luck!"

Chuckling, Makoto confirmed "Yeah; it was really lucky. We picked it together so that she could keep it. She loves Cherry Blossoms, so I thought it would make for a nice memory to look back on."

Smiling warmly, Hana concluded "It sounds to me like you both had a good time, Makoto."

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah, we did. She even said that she wants to go out again. We have a movie date planned in three days."

"That's great, son!"

"I told you you'd find someone who loved you for you."

"Yeah! So when are you gonna bring her home, Onii-chan? I wanna meet my future sister-in-law!"

Makoto blushed, stammering "Ko…Komaru! We're nowhere near discussing something like marriage! And we don't know if it is actually love yet, so we're taking it slow until we can figure that part out." Taking a deep breath to calm down, Makoto continued "And we've…talked a little about her meeting you guys…but like I said, she's a really busy Detective. We hadn't set any goal of when to meet you by; all she said during our discussion was that she'd have to give you her best impression when the time comes."

Nodding in understanding, Hana assured him "Still, whenever you two do find an opening, just let us know and we'll welcome her home with open arms."

Smiling appreciatively, Makoto thanked "Thanks Mom; I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that. Well, I should take a shower and head to bed early; I have class tomorrow."

Smiling, Hana nodded and replied "Alright, Makoto. Thanks for the call."

Nodding, Shingi encouraged him "Have fun, but don't push yourself too hard."

Grinning cheekily, Komaru waved and said "Have fun with your new girlfriend, Onii-chan!"

"Thanks! Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi!"

With that, the connection cut, leaving Makoto alone in his room.

Sighing with relief, Makoto remarked "Well, that went well…"

Satisfied with how telling his parents of his new relationship went, Makoto closed the laptop and carried it back to his desk. Going to his closet, he dug out a set of pajamas and boxers, taking them to the bathroom with them. He then placed them on the counter and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up as he proceeded to disrobe, his clothes falling into a heap on the floor. Stepping inside to the now warm water, Makoto gave a relaxed sigh as the water ran down his skin and was absorbed into his hair.

"Kyoko…thank you…for being such a good girlfriend…if I truly do have Super High School Level Luck, it's that I'm going out with a girl as awesome and supportive as you…"

XXX

"What is this flutter in my chest?"

Kyoko just stepped out of the shower, aiming to relax and fall into her dreams after her wonderful first date with her new boyfriend. However, even with the warm water rolling down her skin, she still felt overwhelmed with emotion, the butterflies in her chest starting to spread into her stomach and making her want to let out girlish giggles even as her face felt like it was on fire.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not usually like this…" She wondered as she pulled her nightgown over her head, walking over to the sink and turning on the cold water, splashing her face for good measure.

Yet no matter how cold she adjusted the water temperature, the heated blush on her face refused to recede, and the butterflies fluttering within her body simply intensified the beating of their wings. Reaching for the nearby hand towel, she wiped the water from her face, looking into the mirror as flashbacks of Makoto holding her hand, Makoto walking with her, Makoto lying down with her, Makoto eating lunch with her, Makoto trying in vain to secure that Cherry Blossom bouquet for her, and Makoto covering her with his hoodie ran through her mind, filling her with joy.

_Makoto…Makoto…Makoto Makoto Makoto Makoto Makoto…_ Kyoko was forced to ask herself "Is it possible already? I'm a school girl…in love?"

Eventually the butterflies fluttering within her became too strong; the tickles in her belly caused her to giggle uncontrollably, the Ultimate Detective no longer bothered by the joyful grin that had spread across her face, nor the blush that painted her cheeks rosy red.

"No…there's nothing wrong with me…on the contrary, everything's wonderful!" Still giggling, Kyoko ran into her room, shutting off the lights and jumping onto her bed, her lavender eyes transformed into giant purple hearts as she exclaimed with a lovesick giggle "I'm a school girl in love. I'm a school girl in love. I'm a school girl in love with Makoto Naegi!"

Kyoko looked up at the vase of Cherry Blossoms on her desk, Makoto's face appearing in her mind. Reaching over to the small table next to her bedside, she grabbed her Detective Conan plushie, snuggling it as she crawled under the blankets, her eyes still hearts even as she drifted off to sleep, chanting with a lovesick voice.

"I love you Makoto. I love you Makoto. I love you Makoto. I love you Makoto Naegi…"

XXX

Present Day

"And that was the day I realized I truly was in love with your Father."

"Awww…" Kiki cooed "That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard! Even Aunt Toko's fairy tales don't compare to that!"

Kyoko blushed, smiling with the same kind of lovesickness that had overcome her all those years ago. Makoto on the other hand stared at his wife curiously, as that was one tale she had never shared with him.

"Alright, I'd say you've had more than enough excitement for one day, young lady. Besides, it's past your bedtime."

For once completely satisfied, Kiki didn't argue, snuggling against her Mother. Smiling warmly, Kyoko stroked her daughter's hair before reluctantly easing Kiki's head onto the pillow, leaning down to kiss her forehead as Makoto got off the bed and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "Love you too…"

As Kiki started snoring, Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other, staring down at the beautiful culmination of their love from all those years ago.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Makoto offered "Shall we go to bed as well?"

Nodding, Kyoko barely held back a squeal and a giggle as Makoto carried her bridal style out of the room and into their own. Once they were in bed, Makoto snuggled against his wife's breasts, while Kyoko reached up and stroked his hair.

As the two began to fall asleep from their romantic gestures, Makoto yawned "I love you, Kyoko Naegi. Sweet dreams."

Kissing his head, Kyoko cooed "I love you too, Makoto Naegi. Sweet dreams."


	58. Love Arc Chapter Three

A/N: So, here's Chapter Three of Love Arc. This particular chapter is the result of an ask from one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr.

On another note, I might not be able to post Chapter Four for a couple more days, because I am currently working on a commission request. Thank you for your understanding. In the meantime, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Three: A Movie Date with Makoto!

Present Day

"So next was your movie date, right? What movie did you guys pick?"

"…Well, yes, we did plan out a movie date, but there's still more to the story before we get to that." At Kiki's inquisitive stare, Kyoko explained "A couple days after our first date, we had that test in class. Once we got out, I went to the police station to work while your Father planned out what move we were going to watch. While I was there…"

XXX

November 11, 2014

"Mmm mm mmm mm…"

Kyoko's fellow officers watched, befuddled as Kyoko hummed absentmindedly with a smile on her face as she filled out paperwork.

"Who is this woman, and why is she sitting at Kirigiri-chan's desk?"

"Don't you have eyes? That **is** Kirigiri-chan!"

"No way! Kirigiri-chan's always so serious, and even when she cracks a case, she just smirks! This woman here has had this…happy smile on her cheeks since she came in!"

"I know it's strange, but it's kind of nice, isn't it? Whatever it is, we should be happy that Kirigiri-chan's happy…"

"Alright, what's going on here? Don't you all have things to do? Get back to work, all of you, and stop huddling around Kirigiri-chan's desk!"

With the Chief's order, the crowd of officers dispersed, heading back to their desks. Sighing, he strutted over and peered down, his brow furrowed at the smiling Kyoko, signing the last of her forms before she unclicked her pen, gathering her papers into one perfectly neat pile.

*Cough*

Her smile still radiating pure happiness, Kyoko looked up and answered "Yes, Chief?"

Not used to such a pleasant tone from one of his coldest detectives, the Chief answered "How's the paperwork for that case coming?"

Without missing a beat, she handed him the pile of paperwork and answered "I just finished it all, Chief. We should be ready to close it now."

Gaping as he took the paperwork from her, the Chief stammered "B…but…it would normally take you three days to get through this much paperwork!"

"What can I say? I guess…I've just been extra productive lately."

_That's an understatement…_

Ever since she came back to work the day after her date with Makoto, Kyoko had been much more pleasant at the office. So much so that even the Chief, who made it a policy not to pry into his subordinates' personal lives, was genuinely curious about why his best detective was acting so out of character.

"So, what's next, Chief?"

Sweatdropping, the Chief shook his head and answered "…Nothing. I don't know why you've been smiling so much lately, but it's made you so much more productive…"

Sighing pleasantly, Kyoko answered "I guess…I've just been in an unusually good mood lately." _I probably should make an effort to not smile so much at work…but I just can't bring myself to care. I'm just SO HAPPY!_

"Well, whatever it is, we don't have any more work for you right now; it's been too slow! So go take the rest of the week off! Hang out with some friends, play a game, heck, go out on a date if you have someone in mind."

…_A date, huh? Maybe it would be a good idea to check in with Makoto…_ Nodding, Kyoko got up pushed in her chair and replied "Alright, then I'll see you Monday, Chief."

The Chief watched as she walked out of the office, her joyous smile still plastered on her face.

XXX

Throughout the entire walk back to Hope's Peak, Kyoko couldn't stop smiling and humming, the young Detective off in her own little world.

_I wonder what kind of movie Makoto will pick? Perhaps a comedy? Or maybe a horror movie? Possibly a fantasy adventure?_

Kyoko couldn't help but blush and giggle as she started to daydream about watching a movie with Makoto, snuggled up against his chest and listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her back.

As she shook away her romantic daydream, she saw that she had walked through the opening gates and was now a few yards away from the central fountain. Her smile widened as she saw Makoto in the distance, happy to see her boyfriend earlier than expected. Her smile soon turned to a frown as she saw Makoto talking with her Father.

_Why is Makoto talking with the Headmaster? He didn't…blab, did he?_

The fear in Kyoko's heart soon turned to panic as she heard them start to chuckle to each other, the young girl asking herself _What did they say that was so funny? Did my Father tell him something embarrassing from my childhood? Did…_

Realizing that nothing would be accomplished by standing there and panicking, she took a deep breath and approached them, asking with a serious tone "And what is so funny?"

The two men turned towards the Ultimate Detective, Makoto blushing as he stammered "Kyou…Kyoko! N…nothing's…"

Jin held his hand up in surrender and explained "We happened to cross paths when Makoto tripped over his shoelaces and I caught him. Once he stood back up and he re-tied his sneakers, I asked where he was going and he said that he was going to pick up a movie nearby to watch with a friend. I joked that he should make sure his shoes are tied before he leaves the store or he'd have nothing to watch. That's what we were laughing about."

Kyoko sweatdropped, realizing she had overreacted to the situation.

Jin gave a knowing smile as he told them "Well, I have to get to my study. Have fun, you two…"

As he walked off and out of sight, Makoto looked to Kyoko, who was anxiously biting her lip.

"I…I didn't tell him, I swear. Do you…think he knows…about us…?"

Kyoko sighed and explained "…It's not your fault. I…went to him for advice when I was still struggling with my crush on you. And you can't tell a convincing lie to save your life. If he hasn't connected the dots yet, then I'm just worrying for nothing. If he has…it won't mean anything I haven't already put up with…" _…I'm not looking forward to hearing Uncle Koichi's teasings about us, though…_

His eyes drooping, Makoto apologized "I…I'm sorry…"

Giving him something resembling the smile she had on her face for the past couple of days, she assured him "Don't worry about it, I'm not upset with you. Now, you said you were going to pick out a movie for our date tonight, correct?" Makoto smiled, instantly cheered up at the reminder of their date tonight before Kyoko offered "Why don't we go pick one out together?"

Makoto bit his lip, conflicted as he uttered "…Ano…I kinda wanted to surprise you tonight…so if it's okay…"

_You've been surprising me since day one, Makoto…_ Nevertheless she relented, softly smiling and assuring him "That's fine. But at least let me get the snacks. There's a convenience store not far from here, so I'll grab some popcorn and candy, alright?"

Returning her smile, Makoto nodded energetically and answered "Okay, cool! Alright, I'll go and pick out a movie! See you at seven, Kyoko!"

Kyoko watched him run out of view before shaking her head with an exasperated smile and thinking out loud "That boy...he's seriously trying too hard…but I wouldn't have him any other way…alright, time to get those snacks."

XXX

Present Day

"I…made you **that** happy back then?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes. I had never been in a relationship before, and after our first date, every moment I spent with you seemed so magical. It was…quite the honeymoon phase."

Makoto and Kyoko shared blushing smiles as they glanced at each other, reminiscing the emotional highs of the early weeks of their relationship.

"So what movie did you guys end up watching?"

Shaking their blushes away after hearing Kiki's question, Makoto answered "Well, it was after dinner when your Mom followed me back to my room. We each carried a bag of popcorn that we had microwaved in the kitchen, plus some candy bars and a cup of Cola for each of us. We had gotten settled in my room when…"

XXX

November 11, 2014

Makoto blushed as Kyoko sat on his bed next to him, the two stealing glances at each other.

_Kyoko's in my room…Kyoko's on my bed…we're gonna be watching a movie on my bed!_

"So…what movie did you pick out?"

Shaking away his blushing thoughts, Makoto reached under his bed and pulled out several DVD cases, explaining "Well, I got a couple that I thought you might like. How's The Maltese Falcon?"

Biting her lip, Kyoko reluctantly told him "I've watched it with my Grandfather more times than I can count."

"Oh, okay…how about The Silence of the Lambs?"

"Same thing."

"Oh…then…Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"

"It was one of the few cartoons my Grandfather let me watch, and I'm honestly not too partial to animated works. Did you just pick out Detective films?"

Nodding glumly Makoto answered "Yeah…I figured, since you're a Detective and all, you'd enjoy watching one with me…s…sorry…I'm not doing too well, am I?"

Taking pity on him, Kyoko rubbed his back and assured him "It's not your fault; I should have been more specific about what kind of movie I wanted to watch. But you looked so excited about surprising me…I didn't have the heart to ruin it for you."

Touched, Makoto smiled, his eyes regaining some of their sparkle as he assured her "Don't worry about it. So, what **do** you want to watch? Maybe I have something in my private collection that you'd like."

Adopting her traditional thinking pose, Kyoko mused "Well…you've introduced me to so many experiences that I never would have done if we hadn't met. So…I guess…I want to see something obscure…something I never would have watched if we hadn't been dating."

"Something obscure, eh…?"

As Makoto closed his eyes and started to think, a light bulb went off in his head. An uncharacteristically devious smirk spread from ear to ear, unnerving his girlfriend as he turned to her.

"I think I have just the thing. How familiar are you with American comics?"

"…Other than the few times they came into play during a case, not much. I remember a case or two where the murder victim was killed by a relative so that they could inherit their exceptionally valuable comic book collection."

Suddenly excited, Makoto exclaimed "Really? That sounds so cool! You'll have to tell me more!" Realizing he got sidetracked, Makoto rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and continued "Anyway, one of the more popular comics goes by the name of Spider-Man, and apparently in the '70s, Japan got their own live-action adaptation of the series. My Dad was a bit of a comic book geek when he was a kid, so he managed to snag the DVDs and gave them to me when I was a kid. How does that sound?"

"…Sure, why not? I'm game if you are."

"Great!"

Kyoko watched as Makoto rocketed off his bed, racing over to his closet and hurriedly sifting through, throwing out various toys and games in his desperate search. An amused smile stretched from ear to ear as he continued his energetic search, finally raising the DVD box in victory. He then ran over to his TV and inserted the disc into the DVD player. Grabbing the remote, Makoto then walked over to the bed, bouncing on top of it and sitting next to Kyoko again as he navigated the menu.

As he pressed play, Makoto warned her "You might wanna turn off Detective mode for this; it's not really something you should try to make sense out of."

Smirking, Kyoko elbowed her boyfriend and told him "You know that's impossible; I'm the Ultimate Detective. There is no mystery I can't solve!"

Grinning, Makoto teased "Alright, then. In that case, I challenge you to follow along for three episodes and give a recap after each episode."

Crossing her arms over her breasts, Kyoko returned with an air of confidence "Challenge accepted!"

Makoto and Kyoko giggled before turning their attention to the screen. As the intro started, Kyoko lay her head on Makoto's shoulder, making him blush before he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Both boyfriend and girlfriend blushing now, they watched as the opening ended and the meat of the episode began to play.

XXX

*Click*

Makoto hit the pause button on the remote, the credits frozen in place as Kyoko just stared at the screen, befuddled as she asked herself _What…did I just watch?_

Turning to Kyoko with a shit-eating grin on his face, Makoto asked "So, what did you think so far?"

Shaking the befuddlement out of her mind, Kyoko recapped "So…the motorcyclist, Takuya-kun, he intercepted his father who was investigating something with two other women when they were ambushed by the…Iron Cross Army…sent by…Professor Monster, ne?"

Makoto nodded approvingly, silently urging Kyoko to continue.

"Takuya-kun's father was killed, then in a skirmish, he fell into a cavern and he was saved by…Garia…of…Planet Spider, right?" Makoto nodded, leaving Kyoko to sigh and roll her eyes, commenting sarcastically "How creative…"

"Hey, I never said the writing would be Sherlock Holmes worthy!"

_I suppose not…_ "Then Garia saved Takuya-kun's life by injecting him with…Spider Extract…and giving him Spider Powers…none of which were even remotely realistic, might I add."

"It's loosely based off of a comic book, Kyoko. It's not supposed to be realistic, it's supposed to look cool."

"Noted. Then, for no reason other than revenge, Takuya-kun went to save a completely unrelated scientist from the Iron Cross Army, defeated their underlings, and blew up a giant monster with his own giant fighting robot."

"That's basically the gist of it."

Kyoko sighed and deadpanned "That kind of recklessness would get him killed were it not for the writers. And it's so obvious that the fights were fake."

"Hey, it was the 70's! Special effects weren't exactly impressive back then."

"I suppose that's true enough. Alright, let's turn on the next one."

His eyebrows raised, Makoto retorted "Didn't you just say you hated this show?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko elaborated "I don't…hate it, per se, but I probably wouldn't have chosen to watch it if it wasn't with you."

Blushing, Makoto stammered "O…okay. Well, then, let's continue."

*Click*

XXX

*Click*

"Do the characters in this show not have any sense of self-preservation at all?"

Makoto turned to his irate girlfriend, sweatdropping as once again she tried to use logic to evaluate a sci-fi TV show.

"I mean seriously, Hitomi was almost killed for knowledge she wasn't supposed to have, which was finaly going to be a half-reasonable motive for once, and immediately after she's saved, she decides she's going to follow him further into danger to snap a few photos!"

Makoto chuckled and agreed "Yeah, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. But…that's what makes these shows kind of fun."

Glaring at him, she continued "Even if I were to accept that premise, they then, with no real explanation, gave Takuya-kun psychic abilities. I think the writers of this show are just being lazy and giving him whatever powers suit the plot without any real coherence."

Makoto shrugged "Hey, that's comic books for you."

Sighing, Kyoko decided that arguing wasn't worth the effort and let it drop.

"Alright, one more episode, and that's it. I'm never touching a work of fiction this incoherent ever again."

Frowning, Makoto asked with concern "Are you not having fun? We can stop, or pick something else, or…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko assured him "It's fine. Yes, this TV show isn't my favorite, but…" Kyoko leaned her head against his chest, making them both blush as she admitted "It is fun in a way…watching it with you…"

Smiling bashfully, Makoto consented "All right. One more episode, then I promise I'll let you pick out the next movie. Fair?"

"Fair. Besides…" Kyoko's eyes narrowed with determination as she declared "I won't lose to this!"

Remembering their kind-of-bet, Makoto chuckled and wordlessly hit the Play button.

XXX

*Click*

Makoto turned off the TV, announcing "Alright, that's a wrap. So, how'd you like it, Kyoko?"

*Thud*

"Kyoko?"

Looking down, Makoto saw that Kyoko had collapsed, her head landing face-up on his lap.

"Kyoko! Are you…" Makoto sighed with relief as he felt her breath against his palm, realizing _She just fainted…what a relief._

Now that he realized that Kyoko was fine, he couldn't help but admire her unconscious form resting against him.

_She looks…really cute…almost like a Sleeping Beauty…_

Before he knew it, he found his hand reaching down and stroking her hair, the young girl to his surprise smiling while unconscious. Encouraged, Makoto wrapped his other arm just below her breasts, securing her against him as he continued to stroke her hair, smiling at her lovingly.

XXX

*Groan…*

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open as she sat up, trying to shake the drowsiness out of her. Once she got into a sitting position, she noticed a soft pressure around her middle, pressing her against a warm surface. Looking down and then behind her, she realized that Makoto had been holding her securely against his body.

Blushing, she asked "Ma…Makoto…what…happened?"

Smiling at her, he told her "You fainted after the third episode, so I did my best to make sure you were comfortable until you woke up. I take it Spider-man is a hard NO then, right?"

Feeling the urge to faint again as she recalled the last episode, she nodded weakly and leaned against his chest, groaning "…Too obscure. Even when the plot is genuinely interesting, the monster fights make it too obscure. I need something more realistic next time."

Stroking her hair, Makoto leaned down to kiss the top of her head, promising "Alright…no more sci-fi, no more fantasy, no more magic…I promise."

"…Good…"

Kyoko leaned further back against him, listening to his heartbeat with no desire to leave his protective grasp at this very moment. Makoto smiled, continuing to stroke her hair as she closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the moment.

XXX

Present Day

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kiki laughed, exclaiming "You fell asleep during the movie night, Mommy?"

Pouting, Kyoko defended "It's not sleeping, it's fainting!"

"Same difference, Mommy. At least it must have been comfy to fall asleep on Daddy!"

Seeing his wife blush with embarrassment, Makoto took pity and decided to intervene, scolding "Alright, Kiki, that's enough. No need to make her feel embarrassed about it."

Her laughter dying down, Kiki nodded, acknowledging "You're right, Daddy…" She turned to her Mother and apologized "Sorry, Mommy…"

Her Mother, now over her embarrassment, smiled warmly and forgave her "It's okay. We'll tall you more tomorrow, but it's almost your bedtime, sweetie."

"…Okay, Mommy."

Kiki rested her head against the pillow, feeling her parents tuck her in and kiss her cheeks. Once they had bid her good night, Makoto and Kyoko quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them without a peep.

XXX

"SWORD VIGOR!"

They watched on the TV in their living room as Spider-Man vanquiched yet another creation of the Iron Cross Army.

Grinning at his wife, Makoto teased "I thought you hated this show."

Smirking back, Kyoko defended "Hey! I can change my mind after a decade. Besides…after the things we've lived through…this doesn't seem **that** unrealistic by comparison."

"So it's still unrealistic?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes. Even Hajime couldn't pull off anything like this."

Nodding back, Makoto turned his attention back to the TV, feeling his wife rest her head against his chest, her eyes closed while a soft smile spread from ear to ear. Smiling lovingly, Makoto brought one hand to stroke her hair, while the other wrapped around her belly, helding her close as she nuzzled against his heart.

"Mmm…I love you, Makoto."

Grinning, Makoto whispered suavely "I love you too, Kyoko."

He then turned his attention back to the TV, waiting for Kyoko to gradually fall asleep in his gentle, loving grip.


	59. Love Arc Chapter Four

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Four: Makoto's Salary? Dinner and Dancing with Kyoko!

Present Day

"So what happened after your movie date, Daddy? Did you and Mommy fall asleep in each other's arms?"

Chuckling, Makoto shook his head and answered "No, Kiki; we didn't sleep together. After cuddling on my bed, Mommy got up and bid me good night. We were both having breakfast together the next day before class when…"

XXX

November 12, 2014

"Makoto."

Said Luckster and his girlfriend looked up to see Byakuya staring down at him, two slips of paper in the Ultimate Affluent Progeny's hand.

"Oh, Bya…Byakuya. Can I…help you with something?"

Nodding, Byakuya answered "I'm here to pay you your salary."

Kyoko raised her eyebrows as she drank her coffee, wondering _Salary?_

_Salary, what's he…oh kami…_

"You may have rejected my offer to make you my secretary, but I still intend to pay you your salary of $550,000 per year."

Kyoko nearly spit out her coffee, her eyes widening as she looked at her clearly uncomfortable boyfriend, thinking incredulously _$550,000 a year? To do __**nothing**__?!_

Shakily raising his voice, Makoto objected "But then I wouldn't have earned it! I can't possibly…"

Holding up his hand to silence Makoto, Byakuya interrupted "Yes, yes, I expected such an answer from a proud commoner like you. Which is why instead of gifting you with money, I'm instead going to compensate you with something that has no inherent monetary value."

Byakuya slammed the two slips of paper on the table, leaving Makoto to hesitantly pick them up and read them.

"November 12 2014 Reservation at 18:00 to Dinner and Dessert at Chez Olivier – Paid for by Byakuya Togami…" Makoto's eyes bulged as he realized _Wait…Chez Olivier?! That's one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo!_ "But wait, Byakuya! Even if I eat until I explode, that's still not enough to cover a week's work at that salary!"

Rolling his eyes, Byakuya rebutted nonchalantly "That's why there's two; invite whoever you want to join you. And if the fact that I've spent valuable money on you isn't enough incentive, then consider your attendance a punishment."

"Punishment?"

Makoto gaped in shock before Byakuya glared down at him and lectured "I gave you the perfect opportunity to sweep Kirigiri here…" Kyoko barely held back a blush as Byakuya continued "…off her feet, and you somehow managed to blow **that**."

_Something blew, alright…_ Makoto thought wryly as he recalled the passionate night they had the next week.

"So, as your punishment, I am hereby ordering you to accept that reservation and bring a partner."

"But Byakuya…"

Byakuya turned around, only replying "Don't make me repeat myself…" before storming off to class, Toko getting up from her seat and following him.

Makoto sighed, looking at the two tickets that had been forced into his hand.

"…I can't believe you turned down a handout of over half a million dollars a year."

Makoto chuckled, pleasing Kyoko that he had successfully been distracted as he defended "Hey, I wouldn't feel right about accepting money that I didn't work for. Whatever I make…I want to earn, you know."

Nodding, Kyoko gave a small smile as she mused "That's not such a bad quality…so, are you going to do as Byakuya says?"

Sweatdropping, Makoto admitted "…I mean…he did spend all this money on me, so it would be kind of rude to me if I outright refused. But…that place is pretty fancy…I don't really have the wardrobe for that kind of an occasion…"

Looking to her boyfriend, Kyoko made sure to keep her voice down as she suggested "…Why don't we go together? It's the perfect opportunity for a date night, and if you're worried about proper dress, our Halloween costumes could double as dress clothes. All we'd have to do is leave the fangs and contacts in our dorms."

Smiling at her suggestion, Makoto nodded and agreed "That sounds…wonderful…" _I can't believe it! Three dates with Kyoko in one week! I really __**do**__ have Super High School Level Luck!_

Smiling softly at her jubilant boyfriend, Kyoko mused _He's looked…happier…since we've started dating. And…although he's still got a ways to go…I think it's starting to help his self-esteem issues…_ Sighing, Kyoko stood up and told him "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for class. So, shall we go?"

Nodding, Makoto got up and started to follow his girlfriend, the two walking side-by-side as they headed off to class, looking forward to their upcoming third date.

XXX

Present Day

"Really? Uncle Byakuya did that for you?"

Makoto chuckled sheepishly as he confirmed "Yes, Kiki. I don't know if knew we were already together, or if he didn't know and either was trying to push us together or genuinely trying to get back at me for not immediately getting together with your Mother at the Halloween Dance. No matter what his intentions were though, we kinda did have to thank him for giving us the opportunity for our third date."

Seeing her Mother nod, Kiki asked "So what happened after you went to class?"

"Well, after we got out of class, we agreed on our way to lunch that we would meet each other at the restaurant, since we were still trying to keep out relationship a secret at that point. So after our last class, I got some homework done before I put on my improvised dress clothes and took a train to the restaurant…"

XXX

November 12, 2014

Makoto tugged at his collar, nervously kicking his heel with his toe as he waited for his date to show up.

_I kinda look like a penguin in this suit…I just hope I'm making a mountain over a molehill…I'm sure she…_

"Makoto."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Makoto turned around, opening his mouth to greet his girlfriend, only for his jaw to hang open as he took in Kyoko's form. Dressed in her sleek, sleeveless crimson dress that hugged her curves, Makoto's eyes gazed downward, noting her sleek red gloves and ruby red stiletto shoes, as well as her lavender hair that was tied into a single, flowing ponytail, her signature braid currently absent.

Memories of their near kiss during the Halloween dance came rushing back as Makoto blushed and uttered "Ky…Kyoko…wow…you look…really…pretty…no…beautiful!"

Kyoko's cheeks dusted a faint shade of pink as she smiled softly at him, looking over his white dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes as she complimented "Thank you…you don't look so bad yourself."

Makoto gave a relieved smile at the realization that Kyoko did indeed still find him attractive; visibly relaxing, Makoto replied "Thanks." Looking up to the top of his head, he joked "Still couldn't get the antenna down though."

"I wouldn't worry about it…if anything, it just makes you unique."

Makoto blushed cherry red, making Kyoko hold back a giggle before she offered him her hand and offered "So, shall we go? It's almost time for our reservation."

Grinning, Makoto nodded, threading their fingers together as they took their first steps into the restaurant.

XXX

"Ano…sumimasen. We have an 18:00 reservation for two. Naegi Makoto and Kirigiri Kyoko."

The Maître D looked up and took the two tickets from Makoto's outstretched hand, scanning the text until his eyes shined in realization.

Handing back the tickets to Makoto, he answered "Ah, yes. Togami-sama mentioned that he was making a reservation for the Naegi party. Right this way, please."

Makoto and Kyoko followed the Maître D to a simple rectangular table, draped with a red tablecloth and decorated with two lit candles.

Once Makoto and Kyoko had taken their seats across from each other, the Maître D bowed and excused himself "A waiter will be with you shortly with your menus. We hope you have an enjoyable dining experience here at Chez Olivier. Shitsureishimasu."

Once he left, Makoto and Kyoko turned their gazes to each other, smiling warmly at each other as their smiles seemed to glow in the romantic candlelight.

"A fancy French Restaurant, free dinner and dessert, **and** being seated at a table with romantic caldelight? This almost seems too good to be true."

Nodding, Kyoko concurred "I agree, it does seem like everything's falling into place." Smiling wryly, Kyoko mused "Perhaps this is simply your talent at work…in any case, perhaps, it's better not to question it and simply enjoy it."

Makoto grinned, nodding and deciding "You're right. I'm going to enjoy my third date with you, Kyoko!"

Kyoko giggled, happy that Makoto was enjoying himself. It was at that moment that a waitress came by, two menus in their hands as they approached the couple's table.

"Here you go. One adult, and one child."

Turning to the waitress incredulously, Makoto asked "Ano…who's the child?" His eyes widened as he realized _Oh no…_

Without missing a beat, the clearly mistaken waitress explained "Boy, elementary school students automatically get a kids' menu."

…_This always happens…_ Makoto groaned to himself as he double face-palmed, his face as red as a tomato as he recalled every time he was mistaken for a child whenever he was out with his older cousins or friends. _Curse my short height and baby face!_

Kyoko's eyes narrowed, the Ultimate Detective furious at how the bumbling waitress had singlehandedly humiliated her boyfriend.

"I would appreciate it if you treated my date like the mature adult he is, rather than relying on your own preconceptions about his age."

The waitress blanched, immediately realizing her mistake as she bowed and apologized "G…gomen! I…I just thought he was your little brother…"

Kyoko's tone ice-cold and impatient, she cut her off "I don't care what you thought; just go and get him an adult menu like you should have done from the start."

"H…Hai!"

The waitress rushed away, leaving Kyoko to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose in aggravation. Looking to her boyfriend, who was still hiding his face behind his pals like he wanted to disappear, Kyoko's eyes softened, her focus completely shifting to comforting her emasculated boyfriend.

Reaching forward to pry his hands away with her own, she soothed "Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. The waitress just made an improper assumption…"

"…It's not just her…" Makoto groaned. Kyoko looked at him in concern, listening intently as Makoto revealed with watery eyes. "This always happens…every time I go out somewhere with my friends or cousins, or even god forbid my **little sister**. Because I look so young, people always assume I'm someone's little brother or something. Why would you ever want to go out with someone who has to keep correcting other people about his age?"

Kyoko resisted the urge to sigh, not wishing to exacerbate his self-esteem issues. Forcing a reassuring smile on her face, she threaded their fingers together, making Makoto look into her eyes.

"Your youthful appearance isn't a bad quality, Makoto. It's merely indicative of the fact that the world hasn't come and stolen your innocence. In fact…" Kyoko blushed as she admitted "Part of the reason I found you so attractive…was because I know that when I'm with you, I don't have to spend my time analyzing your every word and gesture to look for lies. I can just enjoy spending time with your foolishly open self."

"Kyoko…" Makoto gasped, touched by Kyoko's admission that she enjoyed spending time with him. _I don't even mind that she called me foolishly open again!_

Squeezing his hands, Kyoko advised "Although…if you do want to take this incident as a growing experience, then I'd say you could stand to stand up for yourself more. You stand up for me and everyone else in our class when you know something's wrong. When you exposed Shutaro Fukuka as Jutaro Akafuku's accomplice, I can't put into words just how cool you looked as a man. So show off that kind of confidence and passion when **you're** under attack. I doubt people will mistake you for a child if you show that side of you more."

"Kyoko…" Makoto beamed as Kyoko let go of his hands, reaching to wipe the tears off his face as he decided "Okay…let's enjoy our dinner date."

Kyoko grinned, satisfied that her boyfriend was all cheered up. As their hands retreated, they heard a flurry of footsteps getting closer and closer. Turning their heads, they saw the Maître D power walking to their table, an embarrassed expression on his face as he handed Makoto a menu.

Bowing deeply, the Maître D apologized "On behalf of the entire staff here at Chez Olivier, I would like to apologize for the disrespect you've suffered, young master. The offending employee has been suspended from her shifts until she is retrained and properly reevaluated."

A guilty expression formed on Makoto's face, feeling bad that someone else had suffered because of a misunderstanding.

"As a show of good faith, there is a private dance room on the second floor. Once you have eaten your meals, you may make use of it to your heart's content until closing time."

Gaping, Makoto asked "A…are you sure? It was just a misunderstanding, you don't have to…"

Nodding, the Maître D confirmed "I insist, young master. Here at Chez Olivier, we pride ourselves on complete customer satisfaction. Since one of our own employees insulted your maturity, accidental though it might have been, leave it to us to correct their folly."

Seeing a nod from Kyoko, Makoto agreed "Oh…okay…"

Seeing that everything was in order, the Maître D handed Makoto his menu, an adult one this time, and left their table. Relieved that the situation was rectified, Makoto and Kyoko gave each other relaxed smiles, opening up their respective menus and scanned their options, all while subtly, or not subtly in Makoto's case, stealing glances at each other.

XXX

Present Day

"…That tends to happen a lot to you, doesn't it, Daddy?"

Makoto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. More often than not, someone unfamiliar with Headmaster Naegi would mistake him for a student from the graduating class or a college intern.

_Half the time, Kyoko had to bail me out…_ Makoto thought wryly as he recalled all the times Kyoko had to explain that he was both her husband and the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. _At least they make for good laughs when we retell the stories to Mom and Dad and Komaru…_

Said Vice-Headmistress intervened, explaining "It's certainly frustrating, but at the end of the day, it's just a minor annoyance."

Nodding in acceptance, Kiki answered "Okay…so what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, your Father and I had finally gotten around to ordering our drinks and food, and we were waiting for our food when…"

XXX

November 12, 2014

Makoto sipped his tea, a calm smile on his face as he savored the flavor and calming effect it had on his mood.

"Mmm…delicious. You were right, Kyoko, the herbal tea is helping."

Kyoko smiled softly as she sipped her own herbal tea, replying once she had swallowed the warm liquid "I'm glad. I'm usually more of a coffee person, but on occasion I have to work on a case that even I can find disturbing. Whenever I can't get to sleep because of those kinds of cases, I find a nice cup of herbal tea is exactly what I need to calm me down and get to sleep."

Before they could converse any more, their waiter came by with two dishes in his hands; expertly balancing them and shifting them onto the table, he announced "Here you go; two orders of Organic Rabbit and Blue Lobster."

"Itadakimasu." Makoto and Kyoko thanked simultaneously as the waiter bowed and made his exit.

Looking down at his plate, Makoto admitted "…Never in my life did I think I'd ever get to eat food this fancy!"

"Indeed. My Grandfather is well-off, but we've always eaten modestly. I can't even remember the last time we went out to a restaurant as high-class as this." Raising her tea cup, she suggested "Now, what do you say we enjoy the food, and let Byakuya worry about the price tag."

Chuckling, Makoto nodded, clinking his own cup with her own as they said simultaneously "Kanpai!"

The both of them then grabbed their knives and forks and began to dig in. As Kyoko took her first bite of rabbit, she noticed Makoto eating much more neatly and restrained than normal.

Frowning, she swallowed her bite of rabbit before telling him "I told you, you don't have to restrain yourself to make me happy. It's okay if you eat like you normally do."

Swallowing his bite of lobster, Makoto explained "If it was just us in a casual setting like Yoyogi Park, I'd totally agree. But…this **is** a five-star French restaurant. I should at least show good table manners in a setting that demands it, you know?"

…_I suppose that's fair…_ Kyoko admitted, letting the matter drop before returning to her rabbit, the two eating their meal in a comfortable silence, subtly smiling at the other throughout their meal.

XXX

Kyoko patted her napkin against her lips, wiping the chocolate residue away as she glanced at the remains of the chocolate mousse cake she and Makoto had shared.

"Boy…I'm stuffed!" Makoto announced as he patted his belly underneath the table, feeling full from the flavorful meal he just ate.

Smiling, Kyoko agreed "I as well; the food here is definitely filling." Looking up at her boyfriend's face, Kyoko suddenly started to giggle, making Makoto frown before Kyoko calmed down and apologized "I'm sorry, Makoto…it's just…you have a bit of a…chocolate mustache…"

_What?! I DO?_

As Makoto hurriedly grabbed his napkin, Kyoko grabbed his wrist and offered "Here, let me…"

Makoto watched with befuddlement as Kyoko let go of his wrist before letting her pointer finger approach his upper lip. His eyes widened as she made contact, wiping the chocolate away before bringing her finger to her mouth, subtly licking the chocolate frosting off of her finger.

_Oh kami! Kyoko ate the chocolate from my lip. Was that…an indirect kiss?_

Seeing Makoto blush, Kyoko leaned closer, breathing "This date has been wonderful…Thank you, Makoto…"

"Oh, no worries…I…I was happy to go with you…"

"Mmm…I'm glad…you know, since this is a romantic dinner…"

"R…romantic dinner…?"

"…Maybe…we should…follow the formula…to the end…"

"…The…End…?" _Is…is she really…?_

Barely half an inch separated their lips as she asked "…Kiss me…"

She leaned forward…only to be met with his cheek.

_Huh? Did he just…_

Kyoko looked at Makoto, who had turned his head, his eyes clamped shut as a distraught expression was carved on his face.

"Ma…Makoto…you didn't…"

Turning his head and opening his eyes after noting the disappointment in her voice, he waved his hands in front of her and apologized "I'm sorry! I just…I just panicked!"

"Panicked? Why would you feel panicked? I thought I read somewhere that couples usually had their first kiss on the third date."

Her slight heartbreak pushed away in favor of curiosity, she listened as Makoto explained "It's just…we haven't even been dating for a week. It's true that kissing on the third date is the general rule, but…it's one thing when you kiss me good night on the cheek. But…when you wanted to kiss me on the lips tonight…I just…I got scared. I wanted to take things slow, and it felt like things were moving so fast in the past few days…I…I just felt things needed to slow down…or…you know…we might end up having sex again…before I'm ready…"

"Makoto…" Kyoko reached for his hands, threading their fingers together. Gasping, Makoto looked up and saw Kyoko smiling warmly at him.

Squeezing his hands in comfort, Kyoko assured him "Of course we can take things slow. You're half of this relationship, so your opinion matters just as much as mine. We can go as slow as you need us to." Looking down, Kyoko apologized "I should be the one apologizing; I was having such a good time that I got carried away. I'll…try to keep your own comfort in mind for future dates."

"Kyoko…" suddenly feeling bad at causing her the sexual frustration that was evident on her face, Makoto stood up from his seat and pulled Kyoko up with him, offering "Come on, let me make it up to you. I believe I still owe you a dance tonight, am I wrong?"

Flashing back to their Halloween Dance, Kyoko instantly blushed and grinned, nodding and accepting "Lead the way then."

XXX

Makoto stood in the center of the private dance room and Kyoko turned on the lights. Underneath them was a small, silver dance floor. The walls and ceilings were painted in red, white, and blue stripes, with a silgle slit in the ceiling.

"That's probably where they keep a disco ball…" Makoto mused.

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "That's a good assumption; I can't think of anything else that a dance facility would need hidden in the ceiling." Makoto stared as Kyoko walked over to him, her dress waving with her ponytail as she asked "So, shall we begin?"

Nodding, Makoto closed the remaining distance between them, threading their fingers together and placing his freehand at her waist. Kyoko for her part used her free hand to encase the back of his neck in a gentle grip, the two smiling at each other as Makoto led, his foot stepping backwards as a surprised Kyoko followed his tempo.

Going in a circle on the dance floor, Kyoko commented "Just like back then, you surprise me with how much fun it is to dance with you."

Makoto blushed as he continued to lead Kyoko, memories of their Halloween Dance flooding his mind as he replied "I…I'm glad. Perhaps my optimism **isn't** my only redeeming quality after all…"

_Finally, some self-confidence!_ Pleased that Makoto's perception of himself was improving, Kyoko smiled and agreed "Of course it isn't. Whether you recognize it or not, whether Hope's Peak recognizes it or not, you're a special and talented young man, Makoto. I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if I didn't find you worth my attention."

Makoto felt his heart go *Thump Thump* even faster in his chest, a huge beaming smile spreading across his face as they came to a stop in the center. The instant they separated, Makoto wasted no time in lunging for his girlfriend.

"Makoto!" She gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her torso and grasp her back, pulling her closer until he buried his face in her breasts.

Kyoko looked down, barely making out his lovesick smile as she felt him nuzzle against her. A warm, teary-eyed smile crossed her face as she looked down at him lovingly. Wrapping her own arms around him, she placed one hand on his back and one on the back of his head, stroking his hair. Feeling him moan against her, Kyoko began to gently sway back and forth, staring at him lovingly as they lost themselves in their love for each other.

_Kyoko…I…_

_Makoto…you're so adorable…I love you…_

XXX

Present Day

"Okay, that dance at the end was really cute and all…but WHY didn't you take the opportunity to kiss Mommy when she asked?"

It was Kyoko who came to his defense, explaining "Kiki, everyone progresses at their own pace in a relationship. Your Father felt that we were going too fast, and said that he wasn't ready to progress to kissing yet. Remember, Kiki, when the time comes that you have a special someone in your life, you need to respect their boundaries, just like they need to respect yours. If they say STOP, then you need to STOP."

Secretly Kyoko dreaded the day that Kiki became interested in boys; she loved being Kiki's Mom and the idea that she would one day move out and depend on someone other than her and Makoto was terrifying to her.

_Plus… _She looked to her husband as she admitted to herself _…Not all boys are as kind and loving as her Daddy…_

Threading their fingers together and squeezing her hand, Makoto smiled reassuringly at her, aware of her worries and fears and doing his very best to calm her.

Turning to his daughter, Makoto nodded and agreed ""Your Mother's right, Kiki. Promise me that if you ever fall in love, you'll respect the other person's boundaries."

Nodding, Kiki agreed "Okay, Daddy, Okay, Mommy. I promise."

Both parents smiling, Makoto told her "Good. In the meantime, it's time for bed, Kiki."

Yawning, Kiki nodded, feeling the blankets pulled up to her chin as her parents tucked her in.

Stroking her daughter's hair, Kyoko assured her "Kiki, I know I might have sounded harsh earlier, but your Daddy and I just want you to be able to make the right choices when you grow up."

Nodding, Makoto agreed "Your Mom and I won't always be around to protect you and tell you what's right and what's wrong, so we want to make sure you can tell that for yourself."

Yawning again, Kiki nodded and said "Okay…I understand…"

Satisfied, Makoto and Kyoko kissed her cheeks, cooing "Good night, Kiki…we love you!"

Yawning one last time, Kiki's eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep. Both parents smiled, Makoto getting up while Kyoko continued to sit on the bed and stare lovingly at her daughter.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Makoto assured her "She'll still be here; she's only five after all. We've still got plenty of time to be Kiki's parents, so let's go to bed so we can do a good job of it in the morning."

Nodding hesitantly, Kyoko stood up, her husband wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her out the door, closing it behind them as they retired to their room, where Makoto would banish her worries and anxieties with his loving snuggles.


	60. Love Arc Chapter Five

A/N: This chapter is the result of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Five: Naegiri Ambushed! Help Me Get Stronger, Mondo!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, your Father and I only danced for a little bit; it was still a school night, after all. So we left the restaurant and took the train back to Hope's Peak. We had just left the train station when…"

XXX

November 12, 2014

Makoto and Kyoko were beaming, walking down the dimly lit street, hands intertwined as they made their way back to campus.

Looking at her boyfriend, Kyoko thanked "Thank you for tonight, Makoto. I had a lot of fun with you."

Blushing, Makoto smiled softly and replied "I'm glad…" Makoto frowned as he continued "I'm still sorry I…refused your kiss earlier. Part of me really wanted to…but I just…chickened out…"

Squeezing his hand, Kyoko admonished "You're not a chicken; like I said before, this is **your **relationship too, and you're allowed to go whatever speed you're comfortable with. I can wait for my first real kiss with you as long as you need to."

"Kyoko…"

Makoto suddenly circled to a stop, surprising Kyoko as he cradled her face in his palms.

"Makoto…what are you…?"

Makoto bit his lip, hesitating before deciding to explain "…Maybe I shouldn't be scared anymore. If I spend all my time trying to avoid it, I'll never be able to move us forward." Slightly tugging her head down, he breathed "Maybe…I **am** ready…and I just got spooked."

"Makoto…"

"Maybe…just a quick kiss…"

Makoto and Kyoko felt their heart rates skyrocket at he pulled her towards him, their lips barely an inch apart.

"Makoto…"

"…Kiss me, Kyoko…"

She leaned down, the two feeling each other's breath on their lips, tantalizingly close to their first kiss as an official couple.

*Whistle*

The two instantly broke apart, blushing and startled by the sudden noise. Turning their heads, they saw three muscular bikers in long, black overcoats, whistling at them…more specifically, Kyoko.

Makoto and Kyoko frowned as one of the bikers called out "Hey, babe! You're looking **fiiinnnneeeeee** tonight!"

The second one called out "You said it, man! I **love** how that dress just hugs her boobs! And her ass looks totally plush!"

Seeing Makoto clench his fists, Kyoko tugged at Makoto's wrist and whispered "Let's go, Makoto. They're not worth it."

Before he could reply, the third biker walked up and approached them, flirting "Hey babe! You seem like a hot young thing, and based on your current choice in men, I'd say you're an easy kisser? Why don't you drop the kid and let me and my boys show you a **really** good time?"

Without missing a beat, Kyoko turned her head and states simply "No."

"Hey, come on, babe, don't be like that…" The lead biker stepped even closer, invading her personal space and cupping her breast, making Kyoko shiver at being touched as he continued "See, I can be gentle. Now, don't be shy, kitten. Just come with us and we'll…"

"B…Back off!"

Kyoko gasped at feeling the slight pressure on her breast being removed. She looked at the biker, who was just as surprised as she was. Looking to his arm, she saw that Makoto had walked up and forcefully grabbed his wrist. Removing it from his girlfriend's breast, he narrowed his eyes, his green irises blazing with fury at seeing his girlfriend being sexually assaulted.

"Ma…Makoto…"

Kyoko blushed before her eyes narrowed as the biker retracted his hand and taunted "Oh, lookie here! The little puppy thinks he's a **big dog**!"

The three bikers laughed as the leader reached down and ruffled Makoto's hair, making Kyoko clench her fists in anger at how they disrespected her boyfriend.

Slapping his hand away, Makoto stammered "Sh…shut up! Ba…Back away from my girlfriend, or…or else…"

"Or else what, **puppy**?"

Kyoko watched Makoto with concern; though his bravery and courage in talking back to them at all made her heart flutter, she could see how obviously intimidated he was by them.

_It's not like when he exposed Fukuka; he may have been an accomplice to murder, but he posed no physical threat to Makoto. With three bikers to contend with, he could really get hurt!_

"Or else…I'll…AGH!"

"MAKOTO!"

Kyoko rushed forward and caught Makoto in a spooning embrace as he flew backwards. Panicking, Kyoko turned him in her arms and held his hair away from his forehead, gasping as she saw hot pink blood coating his forehead.

"Urrrgh…Ky…Kyokoooo…?"

"Makoto!" As a dazed and barely conscious Makoto groaned, she called out "Makoto, are you alright?"

"There's nothing I find more annoying than a yipping puppy." Kyoko's fists clenched, the Ultimate Detective furious at the bikers' taunting of Makoto as the leader placed his hand on her shoulder and continued "Come on, babe! No need to fret over such a weak puppy. Come with us, and we'll show you a…YEOW! OW!"

The other bikers ran to catch their leader as he flew backwards, his wrist bruised from Kyoko twisting it painfully while his mouth was bloodied. Kyoko's fist hung outstretched, loose teeth lying at her feet from her forceful punch.

Wiping his mouth, the lead biker growled "You little bitch! I was prepared to be nice and gentle when I fucked you, but now I'll send you and your boyfriend to the hospital. Get them boys!"

As the other two bikers placed their leader down and visibly cracked their knuckles, Kyoko gently placed Makoto so that he was sitting up against the wall of a nearby building, then turned to the bikers, fury and scorn in her eyes as she tugged on her gloves in an intimidating gesture.

_Bring it on! After you all ruined my first real kiss with Makoto and decked him without provocation, I could use a way to blow off a little steam!_

As the two sides stared each other down like cowboys in an old American Western film, they were interrupted by a familiar masculine roar "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone sans Makoto turned their heads to see three more motorcycles stop right in front of them, one of their owners lifting off his helmet to reveal a violet-eyed man with a familiar pompadour.

"Mondo?"

"BOSS?!"

_Boss? Wait…then these are…_

Confirming her suspicions, Mondo looked over the scene, his eyes widening as he called out "Kyoko? Makoto? Dude, are you okay? Did my boys do this to you?"

As Makoto groaned, Kyoko sighed in resignation and explained "We were…walking back from a date and your goon squad tried to hit on me and touch me. Makoto stood up to them, but they decked him shortly before you arrived."

Steam piping out of his ears, Mondo turned to his recruits who were currently cowering and lectured "YOU THREE SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! YOU KNOW OUR RULES; WE **DON'T HIT WOMEN!** I LET YOU THREE JOIN THE CRAZY DIAMONDS BECAUSE YOU HAD POTENTIAL DESPITE YOUR WOMANIZING WAYS. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY LAYING YOUR HANDS ON AN UNWILLING CHICK AND BEATING UP HER BOYFRIEND?"

Seeing them whimper in fear and recalling Taka and Chihiro's advice to him on controlling his temper, Mondo took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose until he had calmed down.

"Takemichi! You and your bro bring these lowlifes back to the hideout for disciplining. I'll rejoin you once I've calmed down."

Nodding, Takemichi and the sixth biker loaded the three recruits onto the two bikes before getting on and speeding off. Once they had sped out of sight, Mondo turned and rushed over to Kyoko, who was checking on Makoto's condition.

"So, how is the little dude?"

"…His only injury of note is the bloodied wound on his forehead. It's not very deep though, so once he rests in his own bed the most he should wake up with is a headache." _Thank kami for that…_

Nodding, Mondo replied "I see…and you're not injured at all?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko proudly replied "Not at all; I **can **protect myself after all. As their leader, you should worry more about them."

Looking down and seeing the blood smeared on Kyoko's glove as well as the loose teeth scattered on the ground, Mondo whistled and remarked "Damn! Kyoko, you're seriously a badass!"

Smirking, Kyoko turned to face her boyfriend, who was still unaware of his surroundings, before frowning and hooking her arms under his knees and neck, explaining as she hoisted him into her arms and cradled him protectively "I'll bring him back to his dorm; you go take care of your…rebellious recruits."

Nodding, Mondo replied "Yeah…I get ya…I'm sorry this all happened by the way…most of us in the Crazy Diamonds are honorable men…just…"

"Jus tmake sure the few rotten apples don't spoil the whole barrel."

"Right…" Mondo boarded his motorcycle, placing his helmet on his head and revving up his engine before dismissing "Well, I'll go take care of those rotten apples…see you in class, Kyoko."

As Mondo rode off into the distance, Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized _Crud! I never told him to keep our relationship a secret!_ Sighing, she conceded _Well, guess the cat's out of the bag now…no sense crying over spilled milk. Besides… _She looked down to the barely conscious Makoto in her arms, tightening her grip on his body as she determined _I have something far more pressing to attend to…_

XXX

Makoto groaned, his vision coming into focus as his girlfriend's determined face became clearer and clearer.

Coughing, Makoto uttered "Wha…Where…where am I…"

Staring down at him with a relieved loving gaze, Kyoko shushed him "Shh, Shh…"

His eyes widening, Makoto asked "Ky…Kyoko…whare…what happened to…those bikers…?"

Shakign her head, she assured him "Taken care of…just relax, Makoto. We're almost at campus."

Still too woozy to think about arguing, Makoto relented, reaching up and wrapping his arms around her neck for support. Smiling warmly, Kyoko continued her walk, the gates of Hope's Peak slowly coming into view.

XXX

Makoto gulped the ibuprofen down, handing Kyoko back the cup of water she had given him. Now in his pajamas, he watched as Kyoko tucked him in, his forehead no longer bleeding after Kyoko wiped the blood away with a damp cloth and dried it with a dry one.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Shaking his head, Makoto stammered "N…no, I'm good. Thanks for everything, Kyoko…"

"Don't mention it…" Kyoko replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Makoto blushed before Kyoko told him "Good night, Makoto. Sweet dreams."

"Y…yeah. You too…" He stammered as he watched her shut the lights and the door behind her.

Makoto sighed before turning on his side and closing his eyes, the moment he got knocked down replaying on loop in his dreams.

XXX

Present Day

"How could those guys violate you like that, Mommy?"

Stroking her daughter's hair, Kyoko replied "Kiki, there are some people, who view women as little more than property, people who believe that women can be used for their own perverted pleasure. Part of the reason I was so tough on you last night about respecting other people's boundaries wasn't just so you would know restraint, but so that you could be prepared to deal with people who don't respect those boundaries."

Makoto took over "That doesn't mean I want to hear of you beating people up. But just as we want you to stop when other people say stop, we also want you to know that you can say STOP if someone tries to touch you in a way you find inappropriate."

Nodding, Kiki replied "I understand Daddy." Turning to Kyoko, Kiki asked "So what happened next, Mommy?"

"The next day, I was sitting with everyone at lunch. Your Father hadn't shown up for breakfast, making me worried. Even when I saw him in class, he wouldn't talk to me, and when class ended, he and Mondo raced out before I could corner him. A few minutes afterwards I finally managed to pursue him. And that's when…"

XXX

November 13, 2014

"_Congratulations, Kyoko!"_

"_I was totally right; I predicted it, remember?"_

"_Tell Makoto Sayaka and I said congrats, okay babe?"_

Kyoko grunted as she stomped through the halls, exasperated with her classmates' congratulations on her and Makoto's relationship.

"I know they mean well, but this is exactly why I wanted to keep it secret in the first place. I hate the attention; I'd rather be tied up with a bolas and dragged to my room by force than have all my classmates poke and prod about my relationship with Makoto!" Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, her thoughts now turning worried as they shifted to her boyfriend.

"Makoto…where are you…" she wondered worriedly as she approached the gymnasium.

"Help me to get stronger, Mondo!"

"Huh? Is that…"

Opening the door just a crack to peek inside, she indeed saw her boyfriend, Makoto Naegi talking with Mondo Owada.

Sighing, Mondo asked "Dude, is this about last night's scuffle with my boys?"

Nodding glumly, Makoto explained "I…I tried to protect Kyoko…but I got decked instead and she had to step in to defend me. And then she had to carry me back to the dorms…"

Looking at him sympathetically, Mondo told the distraught Luckster "Dude, no offense, but you're not exactly intimidating. The fact that you found the courage to stand up to three Crazy Diamonds at all, that makes you a **True Man!**"

Biting his lip, Makoto countered after briefly hesitating "But did't you also tell me that a man is supposed to protect the women close to him?"

Kyoko looked down, kicking herself for not seeing Makoto's self-depreciation beforehand and addressing it.

Scratching the back of his neck, Mondo replied "…You're not wrong, I **did** say that…but honestly dude, there's nothing wrong with dating a girl who can kick ass. Besides, you remember how I said I'm on a ten-game losing streak, right? The fact that you got yourself a pretty cool girlfriend like Kyoko when I have none at all, proves that you're strong as a man in all the ways that matter."

"He's right, you know…"

Makoto froze as he turned around and blanched, seeing Kyoko walk calmly over to them.

Seeing that this was a conversation they needed to have in private, Mondo told them "I'll uh…leave you two alone to talk…" before leaving the gymnasium.

Makoto started to sweat, scared of his girlfriend before sighing in resignation and hanging his head.

"I…I'm sorry…you're…you're mad at me, aren't you? I couldn't protect you last night, then Mondo found out about our relationship and told everyone this morning…"

"I'm not angry." Makoto gasped, staring up incredulously at his girlfriend as she walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "How could I be mad at you? You overcame your fears to defend me against perverted males who wanted to touch my body, and the circumstances of Mondo's arrival made the revelation of our relationship mandatory; you shouldn't beat yourself up over that."

"But I…I shouldn't have burdened you with having to carry me back to the dorms…shouldn't it be the guy that protects the girl?"

Sighing, she told him "Makoto, just because that's how society dictates our standard gender roles, doesn't mean we have to follow them. We're free to choose our own dynamic, and I wasn't looking for a musclehead to be with." She softly smiled, stroking his cheek with her thumb as she explained "I chose to be with you. You showed me what true strength is; the ability to be open with your emotions and to lean on others. You taught me to lean on you for strength, that it was okay to confide my fears in someone else, to seek them out for comfort. Makoto, you're strong in the ways that truly matter. If that means I have to protect you on occasion, then that's okay…"

Makoto responded by instantly wrapping her in a tight embrace, surprising the Ultimate Detective momentarily before she returned the affectionate gesture, both resting their chins on the other's shoulder as they basked in the warmth of their affection for each other.

Once they released each other, Kyoko asked "Are you feeling better now?"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "Yeah…thanks, Kyoko. You know…I never did get to give you that kiss I promised you…"

Frowning at Makoto's uncharacteristic persistence, she wondered "Makoto…do you feel pressured as my boyfriend to kiss me?" Makoto bit his lip, confirming Kyoko's suspicion before she asked "Why?"

"It's just…" Makoto sighed as he explained "What if I'm moving too slow for you? What if I put this off for so long that you decide you don't want to be with me anymore? Besides, you told me that if I just run from danger, I'll never move forward. Shouldn't I just ignore my cold feet then if it's something you already want?"

Reaching to cradle his face in her hands and stroke his cheeks with her thumbs, Kyoko responded "Makoto…you should never feel pressured to do something you're not entirely comfortable with. It's true that I want my first kiss to be with you, but I also want it to be a happy occasion for **both** of us. And if you're just doing this because you feel pressured to, then that defeats the purpose of doing it at all."

"But…how will I know if it **is** the right time?"

"…I'm no expert in these things, so the only advice I can give you is to rely on your instincts. If they were good enough to expose an accomplice to murder, then they're good enough to tell you when the right time to advance our relationship is." She reached down to thread their fingers together, squeezing his hands as she urged "**Trust** yourself, Makoto, like **I** trust you."

Taking a deep breath, Makoto smiled, squeezing her hands as he agreed "Okay…you're right; it's too soon for me. We'll wait…"

Smiling, she leaned to his side and kissed his cheek, making him blush as she let go of one of his hands, tugging on the other as she turned around and started walking.

"Come on; let's go have lunch."

"O…okay…"

XXX

The budding couple sat in their usual spot, Makoto smiling at his girlfriend after he realized just how silly he had been acting. Kyoko gave him an even wider smile, relieved and happy that Makoto was acting like his usual optimistic self again.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked to see Sayaka waving at them, a grinning Leon walking by her side as they approached their table.

"Dude, congrats on your new relationship!"

Blushing, Makoto replied "Ano…thanks, Leon."

"Ah, no sweat, dude. Anyways, Sayaka wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Nodding, Sayaka explained "Leon and I are planning to go on a date Sunday afternoon, and since you and Kyoko just got together, maybe you two could join us and make it a double date."

_A double date?_ _I mean…that doesn't sound so bad. If anything, it'll probably feel like hanging out as friends again._ Looking over to his girlfriend, Makoto asked "What do you think, Kyoko?"

After pondering the offer for a moment, she nodded and agreed "Why not? It sounds interesting."

Smiling at his girlfriend's agreement, Makoto turned back to Sayaka and Leon and confirmed "Sure, sounds like fun."

Sayaka squealed excitedly, Leon smiling as he agreed "Cool! We'll meet up for lunch at this restaurant close by. Sayaka and I will e-mail you the name of the place later. See you guys on Sunday!"

As Sayaka and Leon left the Dining Hall, Kyoko turned to Makoto and pondered "So…a double date with Sayaka and Leon. You're sure you're okay with this? Nobody would blame you if you felt awkward about it, considering…"

Already knowing where her thoughts were headed, Makoto waved off her concerns and assured her "I'm fine, Kyoko; Sayaka and I buried the hatchet months ago, and I never held a grudge against Leon, nor have either of them held a grudge against me. Besides…I'm kind of looking forward to us having fun as a group."

Closing her eyes and smiling, Kyoko agreed "Since it's no longer an issue…then I'll be looking forward to it too…Sayaka and Leon can both be fun, in their own ways."

With the conversation effectively over, Makoto and Kyoko continued to eat their lunch in silence, finishing off their burgers before getting up and heading to their final class for the day.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, a double date with Leon and Sayaka?! That must have been super fun! What was it like?"

Chuckling, Makoto replied "Unfortunately, that'll have to wait for tomorrow; it's time for bed, pumpkin."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned, but nonetheless obeyed, snuggling underneath the covers as her parents tucked her in and bid her good night. Once Kiki was snoozing, they quietly crept out and closed the door behind them.

XXX

"Are you sure you'll be okay to tell this particular part of our story?" Kyoko asked with concern in her voice, tracing patterns on her husband's bare chest as she explained "I know how much Sayaka meant to you before we got together, and Leon was one of your best friends. Not to mention that their deaths hit you especially hard during the Killing School Life. Kiki wouldn't blame you if remembering their fonder memories hurt too much."

Smiling reassuringly, Makoto stroked Kyoko's hair as he replied "I'm fine, Kyoko, really. Besides, I said back then that I would carry their memories with me. That burden, if you can call it that, has gotten easier over time. Remembering our happier days before the Killing School Life doesn't bother me anymore. Besides, for those like Kiki whose only knowledge of the 78th Class will be their roles in Junko's Killing Game, I at least want my daughter to know what amazing people they were before all that madness."

Sighing, Kyoko conceded "If you say so…alright, I'll trust your judgment."

Smiling, Makoto gently lifted her hand off his chest and kissed her knuckles, making Kyoko blush as he cooed "Let's go to sleep now, Kyoko. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Nodding, Kyoko snuggled against her husband, yawning as she let his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Kissing her hand one last time, Makoto wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent as he too faded into slumber.


	61. Love Arc Chapter Six

A/N: This chapter is the result of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Six: The Ultimate Double Date! Naegiri and Leosaya!

Present Day

"So, how did your date with Sayaka and Leon go? What did you guys do?"

Makoto answered "Well, right around noon, we met up at restaurant and we sat down at a booth. However, despite my assurances that everything was fine, once we had gotten our drinks and placed our orders, we ended up sitting in an awkward silence."

XXX

November 15, 2014

All four teenagers sipped their cokes, Makoto and Sayaka fidgeting awkwardly, unable to look each other in the eye as they struggled to come up with an ice breaker.

Both inwardly sighed in relief as Leon was the one to break the silence, asking "So…Makoto, Kyoko…when did you guys get together?"

Looking at Kyoko for permission, Makoto saw her nod before he turned back to Sayaka and Leon, answering "We got together a week after the Halloween Dance." His cheeks turning rosy red as he recalled the night where they lost their virginity to each other, Makoto continued "We'll keep the details to ourselves, because they're private, but after we decided we wanted to try dating each other, we went on our first date exactly one week ago."

Sayaka's eyes sparkled as she squealed "Really? Today's your one-week anniversary? And you're spending it with us?!"

Everyone except Sayaka sweatdropped, with Kyoko deadpanning "I don't think you can call it an anniversary if the original event is less than a year old…"

Leon smiled as he replied "Maybe a week is a little too soon to be celebrating an anniversary. But it's not uncommon for couples to celebrate being together for a month or two months or six months…once they hit a year though, those kinds of regular celebrations fade in favor of actual anniversaries."

"I see…" Kyoko nodded, absorbing Leon's words as she wondered _Should I…plan something for Makoto…when we get to our one-month anniversary?_

Her ponderings were interrupted as the waiter came to their table, removing four plates from the cart he was pushing and placing them in front of the four hungry teenagers.

"Douzo. Four cheeseburger platters."

"Itadakimasu!" All four customers thanked as the waiter bowed, pushing his cart away and disappearing from sight.

With that, they all dug into their meals, Leon practically slobbering over his burger, while Makoto ate his with vigor and energy.

In the middle of his bite, Leon commented "Wow, dude! You sure can whip up an appetite, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Sayaka elbowed her boyfriend and commented "You're one to talk, Leon. At least Makoto here **has** table manners; you don't seem to have **any**, as your slobbering over your cheeseburger proves!" As if further proving her point, Leon suddenly belched, letting out a loud burp that seemed to echo throughout the restaurant, causing Sayaka to sigh and finish "I rest my case."

Kyoko patted her boyfriend on the back, smiling at him and assuring him "You see, Makoto? Your table manners are just fine."

Smiling back at her, Makoto opened his mouth to thank her, only for his bad luck to kick in as he also let out a softer burp.

Makoto covered his mouth with his palms, too late as Sayaka teased with a faux-exasperated face "…Boys…no table manners…none of them."

Playing along, Kyoko commented "But we date them anyway."

Sayaka and Kyoko giggled, causing their respective boyfriends to blush simultaneously. Once their giggling died down, they all got back to eating their burgers, the boys eating at a more controlled pace to save face while the girls rolled their eyes at their boyfriends.

XXX

Present Day

"I'm glad you and Sayaka were able to become good friends again, Mommy!"

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "Indeed; Sayaka was a nice woman and a good friend. It was only because your Father had a crush on her before me that things were awkward. But, after Leon broke the ice, we were able to giggle at the antics of our respective boyfriends."

Makoto gave a sheepish smile, making Kyoko and Kiki giggle for a moment, before Kiki asked "So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, after we finished our lunch, we headed to a nearby theater to watch a Kabuki show. We stayed for a couple of short plays, then headed out. During our exit…"

XXX

November 15, 2014

"Ohh, I loved that play!" Sayaka squealed as they left the theater. "I just love how the actors move so gracefully and powerfully on the stage!"

Smiling softly, Kyoko agreed "Indeed. I had fun, seeing my first Kabuki performance."

Sayaka, as well as Leon who was walking beside Makoto and behind the two women, stared at Kyoko incredulously as the Ultimate Pop Sensation asked "Really? You've never seen a Kabuki play in your life?"

Kyoko bit her lip, hesitating to tell Sayaka details about her past that she had only told Makoto, before caving and disclosing "My grandfather trained me overseas as a Detective, and my Mother died when I was seven, so I don't remember if my parents took me to a play when she was still alive."

"Kyoko…" Sayaka breathed, shaken by the revelation that Kyoko had also grown up without her parents. Putting on a smile for her sake and patting Kyoko on the back, Sayaka continued "I know how you feel…I told you before how I grew up without my parents around…"

_That's right, you did…_ Kyoko realized as she flashed back to her outing with Sayaka, Hina, and Sakura.

"Which is why I'm glad I got to share this experience with you…it certainly helped me when I was growing up." Seeing Kyoko's suddenly curious stare, Sayaka explained "Shortly after my Dad found out I was watching pop concerts on TV, he managed to scrape together enough vacation time to take me to a Kabuki show. And when I saw one for the first time…I watched all of their movements, analyzing the actors and seeing what I could learn from it to adapt into my own career as a pop idol. Before long, it became one of our favorite things to do together."

Makoto and Leon approached them, shock on their faces as Leon asked "I…is that true, babe?"

Nodding, Sayaka confirmed "Yeah; my Dad still makes sure to save up his vacation time to take me to one whenever a good show is playing where we live." Facing her boyfriend, Sayaka offered "We'll have to go together when I introduce you to my Dad."

"Great…swell…" Leon agreed, his pitch higher than normal as he nervously realized _Great; I'll have to impress Sayaka's Dad! Somebody help me!_

Ignorant to Leon's anxieties, Kyoko turned to her own boyfriend and asked "What about you, Makoto? Have you seen a Kabuki play before?"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "My family doesn't make a ton of money, with Mom taking care of us and Dad making a modest income as a teacher, so since neither Komaru nor I were as interested in it as Sayaka was, we didn't go all the time. But our parents did make sure that we went to at least a couple together, just to make sure we had the experience."

Nodding, Leon agreed "Yeah, same here. I only saw a couple, since I didn't have the interest in theater…"

Makoto deadpanned "Didn't you say that you were considering becoming an actor to impress Sayaka?"

Sayaka doubled over in laughter, while Kyoko rolled her eyes and Leon shot Makoto a glare that just said _TRAITOR!_

Wiping away her tears of laughter as she calmed down, Sayaka asked "Is…is that true, Leon?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Leon sighed and admitted "…Yes…I…I really liked you…so I really wanted to impress you, Babe…"

Smiling warmly, Sayaka walked over to him and cupped his cheeks, assuring him "Leon…I like you for you…you don't need to change careers just to please me. Whether it's becoming a rock star or going back to your old baseball team, I'll support you all the way."

"Babe…" Leon breathed after Sayaka had leaned in to peck his lips.

Makoto and Kyoko stood to the side and watched, smiling at each other as they watched the touching scene between their friends.

Once Sayaka had stepped a reasonable distance away, Leon admitted "…Alright, I admit I don't **really** want to become an actor. But one thing I did like about the Kabuki shows was their amazing props. They were just so amazing, I wanted to use some of those on my stage when I become a musician. I heard Hope's Peak's drama club has a supply in a storage room in the auditorium, but it's always locked, so I'll never be able to try them myself...we're trapped outside with no way in!"

As Sayaka patted his shoulder in comfort, Kyoko reached into her jacket and pulled out a key ring with a single silver key, twirling it around her finger as she countered with a smirk "Are we now?"

XXX

The four students walked side by side, carrying a load of drama props in their arms as they made their way to the auditorium's stage.

"Dude, you are **super **lucky! Having a girlfriend that can unlock any room in the school? Think of all the opportunities you two will have to sneak away and smooch!"

Makoto blushed at the insinuation as Leon asked "That reminds me, have you guys kissed yet…OW!"

Sayaka smirked, retracting her foot that she used to kick his ankle as she teased "Leon, you know it's not polite to ask other couples to kiss and tell."

Being the calmer of the two, Kyoko settled "There's been nothing to tell anyways; we've only been dating a week."

Nodding, Sayaka assured them "And that's totally fine; no two couples are exactly alike. Neither of you should feel the need to rush into kissing or anything like that if you don't want to. Leon and I didn't even kiss right off the bat."

Perking up, Makoto asked "Really?!"

Nodding, Sayaka confirmed "Yeah; he wanted to, but I told him I had to make sure this wasn't going to be a short fling before I let his lips anywhere near mine. And once he proved himself, that was when I was ready to advance our relationship. But your metric might be different from mine, so don't worry about moving further than you feel comfortable."

"Th…thanks, Sayaka…" Makoto stammered, Kyoko giving him a warm smile as she saw the proof on his lips that he had gained just a little more self-confidence about his quality as a boyfriend.

As they approached the stage and dropped their respective loads, Leon grinned at the Ultimate Detective and thanks "Thanks again for letting us access the storage room, Kyoko!"

Turning to the Ultimate Baseball Star, Kyoko cautioned him "Don't get excited; this is a one-time thing. I normally only use this skeleton key for official Detective work. Doing this one time is harmless, but don't go asking me for favors."

Nodding nervously, Leon uttered "Y…yes, ma'am!" while Makoto and Sayaka giggled at the scene.

Shaking away his embarrassment, Leon pumped his fists and urged "Alright, then let's make the most of it! Let's use these props to make the most spectacular stage Hope's Peak has ever seen!"

Nodding in agreement, Kyoko and Makoto paired off while Sayaka went with her boyfriend, each team picking up a prop to place.

XXX

"Alright, WE DID IT!"

Leon whooped, while Sayaka, Makoto, and Kyoko admired their handiwork. Using various props, they replicated a western castle complete with a fake moat.

Makoto wiped the sweat off his brow as he remarked "Boy, we sure worked up a sweat, didn't we?"

Sayaka shot them a glance as she returned "Maybe **you** did, but this is nothing for me. Not only have I built some serious muscle jumping around on stage, but this castle stage would never have been built right if you didn't have someone who knows what appeals to fans helping you boys."

Indignant, Leon pouted and demanded "And how do you know so well what the fans want?"

Smirking, Sayaka began "Because…"

"Because, I'm psychic." Leon and Makoto commented, grinning as they turned to each other.

"Dude! She says that to you, too?!"

"Are you kidding? It's her catchphrase; she **loves** to tease people with that line." Makoto remarked as they laughed together.

Sayaka pouted and replied "Oh yeah? Well…well…my voice gives me super strength!"

Leon doubled over in laughter, making Sayaka pout even more cutely until Leon calmed down, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes as he argued "Babe, come on. You're not weak like Makoto here…" Leon ignored Makoto's indignant glaring pout as he continued "…but come on! Super strength?! If that's true, let's see you prove it!"

Playing along, Kyoko smirked, making Makoto frown as she interjected "Alright then…" She gestured to the wall displaying one of the towers and directed "Sayaka, knock down that wall with one punch."

Turning to Kyoko, Sayaka bit her lip and asked hesitantly "Are you sure? I'm not sure I…"

"You can do it."

"Al…alright…"

"Now **this** I gotta see!" Leon exclaimed, stepping to the side along with Makoto, who had admittedly grown curious about Kyoko's suggestion.

Sayaka shakily walked over to the wall prop and got into a fighting stance, mimicking Sakura or Mukuro whenever they would spar. She then took a deep breath and wound back her right fist, launching it forward.

"SHOOTING LOVE, SHOOTING HEART!"

*Thud*

"Huh?"

"Leon…did you…"

"I see it dude…but I don't believe it…"

Sayaka panted while Kyoko smirked, their boyfriends' jaws hanging open in a flabbergasted expression as they tried to process what just happened. The previously sturdy wall lay shattered on the ground, pieces strewn across the stage.

"I…did it…?" Sayaka's lips spread into a beaming grin as she whooped "I DID IT!"

"Indeed you did, Sayaka…" Turning to Makoto and Leon, who visibly gulped, Kyoko instructed them "Well, you boys lost, so you two can put the props back in the closet." Turning her head, she continued "Sayaka, what do you say we celebrate your win at the dining hall."

"That sounds great, Kyoko!" Smirking cheekily, Sayaka dismissed them "Bye boys!", sticking her tongue out at them as they disappeared.

"K…Kyoko…wait!"

"Yeah, babe! We can't do this all by ourselves!"

Only their own voices echoed throughout the auditorium, causing both boys to sigh in defeat as Makoto resigned "Come on, let's get started. The sooner we put this stuff away, the sooner we can go to bed."

Leon grumbled, but nonetheless started picking up the smaller props as Makoto went straight to the broken tower.

"Man, we're gonna need a **TON** of glue to put this…" Makoto frowned as he realized _Wait a minute…_ Looking over to see Leon coming back from the supply closet, he called out "Hey Leon! Come over here and get a look at this!"

Curious, Leon walked over and knelt down next to the Luckster, asking "What is it, dude?"

Lifting up two pieces, Makoto fit them together and deduced "Take a look at this; these pieces fit together like a puzzle."

"Wait…you mean…"

Makoto nodded, explaining "It wasn't Sayaka's strength that made the wall crumble; she just happened to punch it where the pieces would latch together."

"…Dude…our girlfriends pranked us…"

"Yeah…they did…"

"…And we still have to clean this up, don't we…"

"…Yeah…" Both boys sighed before getting back to work, Makoto fitting together the pieces of the tower as Leon carried other props into the supply closet.

XXX

Present Day

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiki doubled over in laughter as she wheezed "Mommy and Sayaka sure got you good, didn't they Daddy?"

Kyoko smirked, making Makoto sweatdrop as he answered "Yes…yes we did…"

"In all fairness, it was your fault for teasing her."

Scratching his cheek, Makoto chuckled sheepishly as he admitted "…Yeah…maybe we didn't **have** to…but with how much she had teased us both…it was just too good to pass up an opportunity for the shoe to be on the other foot."

Kyoko rolled her eyes at her husband's excuse, answering "Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetie."

"Speaking of sleeping…" Makoto derailed, turning his attention to his daughter as he told her "It's time for bed, pumpkin."

"…Okay…"

Makoto and Kyoko proceeded to tuck her in, kissing her cheeks as Kiki yawned.

"Good night, Kiki."

Placing one more kiss atop her nose, Kyoko cooed "Sweet dreams, Kiki."

Kiki yawned one last time, her eyes falling shut as she fell into dreamland. Their daughter now snoring, Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other and tiptoed out of Kiki's bedroom, closing the door behind her as they retired into their own room to fall into slumber in each other's warm embrace, memories of their joint dates with the deceased Leon and Sayaka flooding their dreams.


	62. Love Arc Chapter Seven

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Seven: Hifumi's Gift! Going to Comic Market?

Present Day

"So what happened after you and Leon cleaned up the auditorium, Daddy?"

"After that, we both went to bed and went to breakfast the next day, where Kyoko and Sayaka were both waiting for us. We tried to pout at them for their prank, but we found ourselves unable to stay mad at them for more than a few minutes."

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other, briefly nuzzling each other's noses before Kyoko continued "The next couple of days went by without real incident. The bulk of our romantic interactions consisted of study dates in our rooms, though those were more serious study sessions than romantic escapades. Then one day, during dinner…"

XXX

November 18, 2014

"Hee…hee hee hee hee hee…"

Everyone watched, creeped out as Hifimi walked into the Dining Hall, cackling to himself as he walked over to the table, his hands clenched together.

It was Byakuya who ended up voicing the sentiment shared by everyone in the room; with a great big sigh, he placed his cup of coffee down and demanded "and **what** is so funny, you boisterous baboon? I can't stand to hear the sound of your laughter any longer."

Letting out one final cackle, Hifimi removed his hands from their clenched position, fanning out several slips of paper as he held them proudly and explained "If you **must** know, Mr. Togami, I, **the Alpha and the Omega**, after slaving night and day, have finally gotten my hands on tickets to Comic Market!"

Turning to her boyfriend, Kyoko asked curiously "Comic Market?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "It's this big anime convention that happens every year…"

"Oh, not just a "big anime convention", Mr. Naegi." Makoto and Kyoko flinched, startled as Hifumi was practically right in their faces. "It's one of the biggest anime conventions in all of Japan! They hold it every year during Christmas vacation, and only the biggest, best, most talented stars in all of anime get guaranteed tickets. And, as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, I just got a booth to sell my work! I was even able to score some extra tickets, and all I had to do was bribe the organizers with a cut of my profits!"

"BRIBERY IS UNACCEPTABLE IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!"

Ignoring Taka's lecture, Hifumi rushed over to Celeste, drooling as he asked "Miss Ludenberg, what do you say we…"

"No." Celeste stated simply before sipping her Royal Milk Tea.

His mouth hanging open, Hifumi begged "B…but Miss Ludenberg…"

Sighing, Celeste put her cup down and explained "Hifumi, you may be higher on my spectrum of D-Ranks than you were earlier in the year, and you brew delicious Royal Milk Tea now that you know how to brew it correctly. But I still have no interest whatsoever in your hobby, especially not with the perverted storylines that you like to brag about so much."

"M…Miss Ludenberg…please, I…"

Turning to glare at him, Celeste struggled to maintain her sweet, polite tone as she silenced him "Hifumi, do not try my patience!"

Quaking, Hifimi nodded "Y…yes Miss Ludenberg."

Celeste sighed with relief as Hifumi made his way over to Chihiro, offering "Mr. Fujisaki, you must enjoy the occasional video game now and again. Anime conventions have plenty of video game-centric paraphernalia. Would you like a ticket."

"Hmm…" Chihiro pondered for a moment before smiling and nodding "Okay, sure; it sounds like fun!" Taking a ticket, she cheered "Oh yay! My first anime convention; I'm so excited!"

Almost everyone smiled at Chihiro's gleeful face, before Hifumi moved over to Hina and Sakura and asked "Miss Asahina, Miss Ogami…what about you two? As two athletes, this would be an excellent opportunity to broaden your horizons and experience the otaku culture!"

Frowning, Sakura replied "…I'm not sure…I've never held any interest in anime, and I don't think it would benefit my goal of becoming the Strongest Human Alive."

Turning to her friend, Hina countered "Yeah, but it could be fun if we went together! Besides, you'v eplayed the occasional video game with us during Makoto's video game tournaments at the beginning of the year, so you wouldn't be completely out of place."

Smiling softly, Sakura conceded "You make a good point, Hina. And I suppose the bravery of trying new experiences is its own strength…very well, I'll attend."

As the two athletes took their tickets, Hina squealed "Ohh, we're gonna have so much fun picking out our costmes together! I'll call Yuta and ask him for suggestions."

As Sakura smiled at her friend, Hifumi moved to where Leon and Sayaka were sitting and offered "Mr. Kuwata, how would you…"

"Sorry, dude, but I'm spending vacation with Sayaka; I'm gonna meet her Dad!"

That caught Makoto's attention; the boy thought _Sayaka invited you to meet her Dad over Christmas vacation?_

"_Whenever you two do find an opening, just let us know and we'll welcome her home with open arms."_

Makoto recalled his Mother's words, staring at his girlfriend as he started to wonder _Would she…could she…_

His musings were interrupted as Sayaka replied "Yeah, but Comic Market's only for one day. Dad and I can drive you there, you can have fun with the others, and then we can pick you up."

Leon frowned, asking "Are you sure, babe? It won't be the same without you to share it with…"

Sayaka giggled and assured him "I'm sure you can survive **one day** without being joined at the hip. Just bring me back a souvenir, okay?"

Grinning, Leon nodded "You got it, babe! Just help me pick out a costume, cool?"

As Leon accepted his ticket and Sayaka nodded, Hifumi ran back to the table that Makoto and Kyoko were sitting at and held out the last two tickets.

"Mr. Naegi, Miss Kirigiri, surely you'd be interested in attending. It would be your first convention as a couple, wouldn't it?"

Kyoko was hesitant; she had no interest in any anime except for Detective Conan, and her interest was nowhere near high enough to want to attend a convention.

_Not to mention, my movie date with Makoto didn't exactly endear me to anything remotely otaku…_

Before she could voice her denial, Makoto eagerly grabbed the tickets, a beaming smile spreading from ear to ear as he exclaimed "Oh boy! My first anime convention, and we get to share it together! Doesn't this sound really fun and exciting, Kyoko?! I can even dress up as Detective Conan so I can look like your Detective partner!"

_You…you're looking forward…to sharing this with me…?_

Kyoko felt her resistance wane as she saw just how happy and excited Makoto was, practically bouncing in his seat like a child.

_He really wants to go…and he said that going with me…would make him happy. I suppose…if it was with Makoto…then…it would be fun for me too. If I was able to have fun watching Spider-Man with Makoto, even if the show went over my head…then this should be fun too…_ Kyoko gave a small smile, accepting her ticket that Makoto held out to her and agreed "Sure; I'm looking forward to sharing another new experience with you."

Makoto grinned while Hifumi beamed proudly and proclaimed "Excellent! Now, I must be off, for I have many new fanfics to write if I'm going to sell them at Comic Market. Farewell!"

Everyone watched as Hifumi left, Makoto and Kyoko turning to each other once Hifumi was out of sight. They smiled at each other before looking down at their tickets.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Hifumi gave you guys tickets to an anime convention? What was it like?!"

Chuckling, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair and told her "Kiki, that convention was still over a month away; it's gonna be a while before we get to that point in the story."

"Awww…" Kiki groaned, before turning to her Mother and asking "So what did happen next?"

"Well, after I showered and put on my nightgown, I was lying on my bed when I realized I had no idea what to dress up as. I knew your Father would definitely look cute as Conan…" Makoto blushed at that remark while Kyoko continued "But I had no idea what kind of costume I would look good in, and I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb by wearing my regular clothes."

"Honey, you would have looked cute no matter what you wore to Comic Market!"

Kyoko blushed and replied "Th…thank you…". Once her blush had receded, she continued "At any rate, I felt like a fish out of water, so I made the decision to consult an expert on the subject…"

XXX

November 18, 2014

*Knock Knock*

"Miss Kirigiri?"

The door opened to reveal Hifumi, looking curiously at Kyoko who was standing on the other side in her violet nightgown.

"Hifumi. May I come inside. I…am in need of your assistance."

Hifumi's eyes widened in surprise as he repeated "**You** require **my** assistance?" Musing, Hifumi then nodded and agreed "It's a little late…but I suppose I can take on a quick side quest. You may enter my home base, Miss Kirigiri."

Hifumi swung the door open completely, allowing Kyoko to walk in before Hifumi closed the door behind her.

"So what can I help you with? Do you need help overcoming a past trauma? Maybe saving a village or beating a boss? If so, wouldn't that be something you should ask Mr. Naegi?"

Kyoko shook her head and denied "Nothing like that. It's about the convention you invited me and Makoto to." Seeing Hifumi cock his head in confusion, Kyoko explained "I…don't know what I should dress up as. My only experience with anime has been watching or reading Detective Conan as a child; I don't know any other relevant characters, so I have no opinion on who would be good to dress up as."

"I see…so you're feeling overwhelmed by the broad spectrum of choices, ne?" Hifumi beamed proudly as he proclaimed "In that case, the master of 2D, **the Alpha and the Omega**, would be happy to help you design a cosplay!" Rubbing his hands together in glee, Hifumi declared "By the time we're finished, you'll have the greatest, most dazzling, intricate costume at the event. All the boys will be falling head over heels for you! If Mr. Naegi had decided to go with **my** costume instead of that childish Conan outfit, then you two could have worked at my booth and attracted your own harems!"

_Okay, maybe I should have been more specific…_ "Hifumi!" Silencing his rant at Kyoko's interruption, Kyoko told him "I don't want anything too fancy. Nothing too fantastical, nothing too intricate, nothing that'll make me stand out like a sore thumb. Just one that's serviceable."

Gaping at the limits she was setting, Hifumi seethed "But…Miss Kirigiri…you don't understand! These kinds of conventions are sacred! You don't go to fit in and make friends! You go to make a statement, your costume needs to demolish the competition! Otherwise…"

"Hifumi!" Kyoko glared at him sternly as she repeated "Serviceable."

Sighing in defeat, Hifumi dragged himself over to his shelf of manga and caved "Fine, we won't go with anything fantastical. No mythical monsters, no spirits, no aliens…we'll just go with teenage high school girl characters. Is that better?" Seeing her nod approvingly, he began to sift through his bookshelf, grumbling "Way to take the fun out of this…now let's see…"

XXX

"Great work, Miss Kirigiri! Leave the rest to me! By the time I give it to you at Comic Market, your costume will be in mint condition!"

Kyoko stumbled out as Hifumi slammed the door behind her, the Ultimate Detective cringing as the *slam* hurt her ears. Sighing, she made her way back into her room, closing the door behind her and crawling underneath the covers. Reaching over to her dresser, she pulled the Detective Conan plushie Makoto had won for her all those weeks ago and held it in front of her face, admiring it and imagining Makoto's face on the stuffed toy.

"Makoto's gonna look super cute in his Conan costume when we go together. I just hope he finds me cute when I dress up as…"

XXX

Present Day

"Dress up as…what, Mommy? What did you end up deciding to cosplay as?"

Smirking, Kyoko teased "I'll save that for when we get to that part in the story."

Kiki crossed her arms over her chest, pouting cutely as she grumbled "No fair…"

Chuckling, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair and told her "We'll get there soon enough; it's almost your bedtime anyway. We'll pick up again tomorrow."

Grumbling, Kiki wiggled under the blankets, placing her head on the pillow as her parents tucked her in.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you!"

"Love you too…" Kiki yawned before falling asleep.

Smiling at each other, Makoto and Kyoko tiptoed outside, Makoto closing the door behind them as they walked away and left Kiki to slumber.

XXX

"Hifumi's story development actually isn't half bad…" Kyoko remarked as they snuggled on the couch, keeping the TV at a low volume so as not to wake Kiki up as they watched an anime adaptation of one of Hifumi's Princess Piggles fics.

Makoto nodded and agreed "Yeah, it's a good thing Fujiko was able to recover her brother's old works and start an anime studio to air them in his memory."

Makoto and Kyoko turned their attention back to the program, memories of Hifumi flooding their minds as his life's work played in front of their eyes.


	63. Love Arc Chapter Eight

A/N: This chapter is the result of an ask sent by Atashi-Wa. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Eight: Another Culprit Almost Escapes! Ice Skating with Makoto?

Present Day

"So if you didn't go to the convention until Christmas Vacation, then what **did** you do next?"

It was Kyoko who answered, replying "Well, a couple of days passed and I was back on Detective duty. I was chasing a robbery suspect when…"

XXX

November 21, 2014

The culprit's breath could be seen as they panted, dashing as far away from their pursuer as they could, screaming "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

Kyoko's breath could be seen as well as she picked up the pace, the burning in her legs somehow remaining low even as she closed the distance between her and the culprit.

_I'll have to thank Hina and Sakura for all those training sessions; they've really made the physically demanding parts of my job __**so **__much easier…_

Her eyes widened as a giant lake came into view, making the culprit pick up the pace in a desperate bid to escape capture. Kyoko however merely smirked, the obstacle that caused her to nearly fail one of her previous assignments not even worrying her this time.

_Nice try, but the lake's frozen over now. There's nowhere to swim to, and if you try to walk across, that'll make it easier for me to capture you!_

To her surprise, the culprit didn't stop; he just plowed ahead leaping onto the icy surface and gracefully skating across.

_Alright, no problem. I can easily catch up to…_ "WHOA!"

The moment she tried to run across, lost her balance, stumbling and falling on her back, hitting her head against the icy surface.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! NICE TRY, BUT I WAS ICE SKATING CHAMPION BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL! LATER, PRINCESS!"

Kyoko growled in frustration, roaring out in rage as she slammed her fist against the ice. As it turned out, her punch caused the ice to crack, one fracture turning into hundreds as the floor started to cave under her weight.

_Oh crap…_ was all Kyoko had time to think before the ice completely broke, the Ultimate Detective sinking into the water as the escaped culprit's cackles still rang in her mind.

XXX

Kyoko's teeth chattered as she squeezed the water out of her hair, having managed to crawl her way out of the lake and was now circling the perimeter in search of any clues of the culprit, even though she'd rather be anywhere but out in the cold.

_What I wouldn't give to be snuggled up with Makoto in front of a roaring fire right now with some hot chocolate and marshmallows…_ she thought as she started to daydream about being wrapped up in a soft, fuzzy blanket against Makoto's chest as he embraced her with his arms and peppered the top of her head with light kisses. Shaking the thought out of her head, she admonished herself _Get your head out of the clouds, Kyoko! You can ask Makoto for another movie date later. Right now you need to find…wait, is that…?_

Kyoko rushed forward, her teeth still chattering as she saw the exact culprit she was chasing, lying face-down on the ground with a knee pressed against his back, its owner handcuffing the culprit.

_Déjà vu…_ "Yui?"

Gasping, she removed her knee from the man's back and turned her head, grinning and waving as she called out "Hey, Kyoko! What a coincidence, huh?"

Sighing, Kyoko wrapped her arms around herself as she walked up, guessing "Let me guess…we were after the same culprit again?"

Gigglign sheepishly, Yui replied "I guess so…I was just about to…" Yui's eyes widened as she realized "Kyoko! You're soaking wet, and you're teeth are chattering!"

_Thanks for stating the obvious…_ Kyoko explained "I was chasing him and the ice cracked beneath me while I was pursuing him over this lake."

Yanking the culprit by his cuffs, Yui exclaimed worriedly "Oh, you must be soaked and freezing! Come on, my car's close by; you can get a warm change of clothes at the station while we book this guy."

An indeed freezing Kyoko didn't have the energy for her pride to refuse Yui's offer like last time; the girl simply nodded and shakily followed Yui away from the lake.

XXX

Kyoko sighed in relief, now dressed in a dry set of spare clothes she had kept at the office in case of emergencies.

Seeing that Yui had just finished talking with the Chief and was now lazily filling out paperwork, Kyoko walked over and lightly coughed. Yui looked up, curious as Kyoko fidgeted with her braid, unsure of what to say.

"Th…thank you…for bringing me back here. I…I should apologize…for blowing you off like I did during our last meeting. It was…childish of me…"

Yui merely smiled and assured her former partner "Hey, I'm just glad you let me help you this time. So…" In an attempt to strike up a conversation, Yui continued "You said that you were investigating around Hope's Peak the last time we met. That must mean you're a student there...right?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes…I'm the Ultimate Detective."

Closing her eyes, Yui remarked "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. You always were talented; sometimes I wonder who was the teacher and who was the apprentice in our partnership."

Smirking, Kyoko retorted "You had talent; how else could you have beaten me to my own culprits twice?"

Kyoko and Yui soon found themselves back in their old banter, the two Detectives feeling at ease, as though no time had passed during their separation.

Grinning, Yui remarked "I haven't seen you this expressive…ever, I don't think. You're really changed, Kyoko."

Closing her eyes, Kyoko admitted "Yes, I suppose I have."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the panicked cry of "KYOKO!"

Both Detectives turned to the entrance of the station, seeing a brown haired boy rush forward and envelop Kyoko into a bear hug, shocking them into silence.

"Kyoko! Are you okay? You missed dinner, and you weren't answering your cell phone, so I thought…"

Somehow prying his arms off of her, Kyoko shushed him "Shh…Makoto, shh…I'm fine." Threading their fingers together, she assured him "I was just out late on a case. I ended up falling into a lake; my phone's battery probably short-circuited in the water. Look, see…" She gave him a reassuring smile, making her boyfriend sigh in relief as she told him "I'm fine!"

Yui blinked, watching the scene unfold before her widened eyes as she realized _Wait…a boy her age…holding hands…a smile I've never seen Kyoko have before…oh kami! She's got a…Kyoko's got a…_

Yui giggled, making Kyoko and Makoto turn towards her, their faces flushed as they realized what they ahd said and done in front of an audience.

Calming down, Yui apologized "I'm sorry…I shouldn't laugh…it's just…I never expected Kyoko to get a boyfriend!"

Their cheeks turning rosy red at having been caught, Kyoko and Makoto released each other, the Ultimate Detective deciding to do damage control and commence with introductions.

"Yui, this is my classmate at Hope's Peak Academy and **friend**, Makoto Naegi. Makoto, this is Yui Samidare."

Makoto's eyes widened as he recalled the brief backstory Kyoko had given him on the day that they became friends.

Still embarrassed at how he rushed in, Makoto bowed deeper than was strictly necessary as he stuttered "N…nice to meet you, Samidare-san."

Grinning, Yui got up, walking over and shaking Makoto's hand with both of her own, squealing "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Naegi-kun. It's obvious you've been really good for my imout."

_Imouto?_ Makoto and Kyoko thought simultaneously, Kyoko a fair bit more indignantly than her boyfriend.

Veins popping in her head, Kyoko commanded "Naegi-kun, let's go; it's late as it is."

"UWAH! N…Nice to meet you, Samidare-san." Makoto called out as Kyoko dragged him out by the hood of his hoodie.

Yui sweatdropped as she watched her former partner leave with her boyfriend in tow.

_Makoto Naegi…you seem like a nice boy…and you've made my imouto smile again…so thank you!_

XXX

"I…I blew it, didn't I?"

Kyoko sighed, having since let go of Makoto's hoodie and calmed down, her embarrassment having mostly receded.

"…You didn't have to rush in so panicked…but I don't blame you for being upset. I know full well how dangerous my job can be, so…" Kyoko allowed a small smile, threading their fingers together again and squeezing his hand as she offered "…water under the bridge?"

Makoto smiled, squeezing back and confirming "Sure." They smiled at each other, continuing to walk in silence until Makoto asked curiously "So…how did you fall into the lake?"

Immediately sulking, Kyoko grumbled "…I was chasing a culprit over the ice and I slipped and fell. After I punched the ice once in frustration, it collapsed under me…" Kyoko glared at him and mumbled "I swear Naegi-kun, your luck is rubbing off on me…"

Makoto chuckled sheepishly before Kyoko kicked herself "If only I had kept my balance while running on the ice, I could have caught him without Yui's help."

Makoto's eyes drooped, feeling guilty for chuckling at his girlfriend's misfortune and wanting to help cheer her up.

_What can I do? It's not like I can keep my balance sliding on ice…wait…on ice…I'VE GOT IT!_ Turning his head to look at her, he asked "Kyoko, I think I might be able to help; are you free tomorrow?"

Intrigued by Makoto's words, she nodded and accepted "Yes; I'm not terribly busy. What did you have in mind?"

Beaming, Makoto replied "Met me tomorrow after lunch at…"

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy! What was it like, meeting Yui?"

Smiling, Makoto recalled "Well, remember I had just embarrassed myself by being openly affectionate with your Mother right in front of Yui. Even if that didn't happen though, I doubt I would have felt less nervous. Meting your girlfriend's former Detective partner is in a way kind of like meeting their parents; you don't want to give them any bad impressions. In my case, I wanted to minimize any damage to her perception of me."

"I don't think you had to worry about that sweetie. Yui obviously took a liking to you back then, so I had no doubt you already had her approval."

Makoto chuckled and replied "I'm glad."

"…So where did Daddy take you, Mommy?"

Clearing her throat, Kyoko replied "After lunch the next day, we left the Dining Hall together and took a short walk over to…"

XXX

November 22, 2014

"Meiji Jingu Gaien Ice Skating Rink?"

Kyoko stared at the large, white dome in front of them while Makoto nodded and confirmed "Yeah; my parents took me and Komaru here on occasion to go ice skating on occasion. I figured it would be the perfect place to help you learn how to ice skate; that way next time you can better balance yourself on the ice."

Shooting him a grateful smile, Kyoko asked teasingly "And is that your only reason for inviting me here?"

Makoto chuckled sheepishly and scratched his cheek, admitting "Well…I also thought…going ice skating together would make for a good fifth date…?"

Kyoko allowed herself to giggle and teased "Alright; let's go in and get registered, then you can teach me the art of balancing on frozen water, Naegi-sensei."

Makoto blushed, but grinned as he took her and exclaimed "Alright; let's go!" tugging her along as they ran for the entrance.

XXX

Kyoko wobbled, struggling to keep her balance as she walked to the rink in her ice skates.

_How the hell am I supposed to skate in these when I can't even __**walk**__ in them?_ "WHOA!"

Kyoko tripped, closing her eyes as she prepared to face plant against the hard, cold metal floor.

_Huh?_

Kyoko looked up, seeing Makoto smiling down at her. Kyoko blushed as she realized that Makoto had caught her, feeling his arms wrapped under her armpits and around her back as he gradually and gently adjusted her into a standing position.

"Yeah, the serrated blades on the skates are supposed to help you balance on the ice, but they can get tricky to get used to at first. Here…" Kyoko blushed redder as Makoto held her hands, keeping her upright as he advised "Just hold on to me for now. We'll take baby steps; just match my footwork until we get to the ice rink."

Nodding, Kyoko wordlessly let Makoto lead her, the Ultimate Detective taking still wobbly small steps at first while she gripped his hands like a lifeline. Eventually she stopped wobbling, feeling more confident as she took bigger and bigger steps, Makoto smiling proudly as they eventually made their way to the ice.

"Wh…whoa!"

Kyoko's feet started to slip again, the embarrassed girl face-planting into Makoto's chest again as he quickly wrapped his arms around her again.

"Easy, easy…" Makoto soothed "Look, we're on the ice. You see that railing over there?" Seeing a long, silver railing that stretched along the edge of the perimeter, Kyoko nodded before Makoto continued "We're just gonna make our way over there, then you can grab onto it and practice keeping yourself upright while you walk. Okay?"

Kyoko nodded, dreading letting go of Makoto but placing her trust in him. Once they got to the railing, he helped her wrap her hands around the railing before maneuvering around her. Kyoko took a deep breath, forcing her nervous knees to stop wobbling while she found her center of gravity.

"There; do you feel balanced?" Kyoko felt for a falling sensation and, upon feeling none, nodded, allowing Makoto to continue "Great! Now you're gonna just practice walking. You don't have to go fast; just put one foot in front of the other; work your way up until you can walk at a normal speed without slipping."

Kyoko bit her lip, anxious about practicing walking when she couldn't even stand up without assistance. She gasped in surprise when she felt a warm, gentle pressure on her shoulders. Turnign her head, she saw Makoto, his hands squeezing her shoulders while the boy flashed a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Kyoko; you don't need to worry about falling. You have the railing for support, and push comes to shove, I'll catch you."

Feeling the slightest bit of confidence and hope flood through her, Kyoko nodded before taking a deep breath, putting one foot slowly in front. Once she was sure she was balanced, Kyoko did the same with the other foot, repeating until she had formed a tepid rhythm.

"That's it; you're doing great Kyoko! I think you're ready to go a little faster!"

_FASTER?! I can barely stand at a __**snail's pace!**_

Seeing her still timid pace, Makoto frowned, racking his brain for ideas on how to revive his girlfriend's self-confidence, until a memory from his childhood caused the lightbulb in his head to light up. Taking a deep breath, he started a familiar tune.

"Put one foot in front of the other…And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. Put one foot in front of the other…And soon you'll be walking out the door."

Kyoko gasped; although she had no memories of watching any Christmas movies as a little girl, she felt Makoto's song start to lift her spirits, his encouragement boosting her confidence. Makoto smiled as he saw Kyoko gradually pick up the pace, placing one foot in front of the other with greater stride and frequency as Makoto repeated the verse.

"See, you're doing it, Kyoko! I think you're ready to try actual skating."

_You mean…this __**isn't**__ skating?!_

Looking to her boyfriend incredulously, she listened as Makoto explained "It's not too different from the walking you've been doing, except you let each step carry you before kicking off into the next step. If you do it right, it'll feel like you're gliding. Here, watch!"

Kyoko watched as Makoto skated a few feet ahead of her, analyzing his movements as her boyfriend indeed seemed to glide across the ice, coming to a stop as he used the railing to support himself as he turned around to face him.

"Alright, now you try. Just skate over to me, use the railing for support."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko kicked off with her right foot. Just when she felt like she was about to slip, she kicked off with her left foot. To her surprise, she felt her momentum righted, until she felt like she was about to fall. Panicking, she kicked off with her right foot again, beaming with surprise as she felt the falling sensation and panic vanish.

"I…I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Kyoko exclaimed as she skated along the perimeter, her hands sliding along the railing in tempo with her legs.

"You did it, Kyoko! Great job!" Makoto praised, clapping as she made his way over to him. Turning around, he instructed "Alright, now we'll do a few laps around the rink as practice. Just try to skate side by side with me."

Kyoko nodded, feeling the movements become easier and easier as she kept pace with Makoto, who gradually increased his pace as he skated to her left, Kyoko feeling the slightest tinge of jealousy that he was able to skate on the ice without any support whatsoever. By the time they completed their fifth lap, Kyoko had been able to keep up at his top speed, a fact that made Makoto smile with pride and Kyoko beam with shock and joy.

_I did it! I kept pace with Makoto; I didn't fall __**once!**_

"Great job, Kyoko! Are you ready to try without the railing?"

For once, Kyoko was shell shocked, her jaw hanging open as she stuttered "W…without the ra…railing?" _Are you nuts, Makoto? I'll __**fall!**_

Makoto smiled as he held out his hands, elaborating "We can do it together; you hold on to me and we'll skate without the railing together. Trust me, Kyoko…you're ready!"

Gulping with anxiety, she nonetheless took comfort in the fact that Makoto would be holding onto her and making sure she wouldn't fall. Gingerly letting go of the railing, Kyoko stumbled briefly as she pushed her way over to Makoto, the Luckster catching her and helping her upright.

"It'll be okay, Kyoko…just follow me and hold on." Kyoko gripped his hands like a lifeline again, blushing as Makoto exclaimed "Alright…here…we…GO!" before kicking off, Kyoko stumbling while she struggled to find her balance.

_It'll be okay…it'll be okay…Put one foot in front of the other…_

Using his verse as her mantra, Kyoko was able to find her balance, his beaming grin giving her strength as she was slowly able to match his pace.

"That's it…you're doing it…" Makoto praised as they glided across the ice, the two almost looking as if they were dancing.

"I am…I am doing it, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're…WHOA!"

"AAHHH!"

Makoto slipped, falling backwards and pulling Kyoko along with him. Kyoko face-planted into his chest, groaning as her knees cried out in pain when she tried to remove herself.

"Oww…Makoto! Are…are you okay?!"

Makoto had swirls in his eyes for the briefest of moments; blinking them away, he groaned "Owww…" Sitting up, he smiled sheepishly and explained "As you can see, I'm not perfect; even the best skaters fall from time to time."

Kyoko blinked before breaking out in uncontrollable giggles, Makoto soon joining her with his own laughter, their bellies bouncing from their reaction to the humor of their situation.

Eventually, their giggle fest came to a close as Makoto shivered; seeing Kyoko's concerned expression, he assured her "My hands just feel cold from landing on the ice, that's all…"

As Makoto started to rub them together, Kyoko encased them with her own, the equally cold fabric somehow feeling warm to him. The both of them blushed as Kyoko smiled at him, a specific daydream coming to mind.

"Come on…" She offered as Makoto helped both of them stand up. "I think we've both had enough ice skating for one day, and I have an idea that'll warm both of us up."

XXX

"Well, there's no roaring fire, but I'll take what I can get."

Kyoko snuggled up against her boyfriend as they sat together on his bed, her tie and Y-shirt on the floor with Makoto's hoodie, leaving them in their T-shirts as a fuzzy blanket encased them in a cocoon, Makoto's arm wrapped her lovingly as they drank from their hot cocoa mugs that were in their free hands.

Makoto chucked and defended "Well, unfortunately Hope's Peak didn't give the dorms fireplaces."

Humming, Kyoko mused "Maybe I should make the suggestion to the Headmaster one of these days…"

_He's your Dad; if anyone has a chance of convincing him, it's you…_

Makoto was smart enough to keep that thought to himself, knowing that her Father was still a touchy subject to Kyoko despite the progress they had made. So with another sip of hot cocoa, they turned their attention back to the TV, where one of the DVD movies Kyoko had brought with her was playing in Makoto's DVD player.

"You know…I thought you said you didn't like animated movies…"

Looking up at him, she shrugged and elaborated "Detective Conan is an exception; it was the only real anime my grandfather let me watch as a little girl. Why do you think I was so happy when you won me that plushie during the festival?" Kyoko sighed contently, tracing patterns absentmindedly on Makoto's chest as she muttered "I swear, I don't know why it got cancelled in America. Don't they know what they're missing out on?!"

Makoto chuckled as he squeezed her tighter against him, her ministrations on his chest making him feel oddly comfortable.

As Kyoko removed her hand and replaced it with her ear to listen to the *thump thump* of his heartbeat, she mused "You know…" *yawn* "…I wouldn't mind…spending more days like this…curled up alone with you…" As her eyes started to gently close, she finished "I really…" *yawn* "…want to spend my vacation with you…"

Taking their mugs and placing them on the nearby dresser, Makoto watched Kyoko nap against him. His heart melted, the lucky boy blushing as he came to a realization.

_Kyoko…I think I want that too…I…I think I…I love you…and I don't want our Christmas vacation to be a vacation spent apart…_

Makoto's eyes widened as he recalled his Mother's words, looking down at his slumbering girlfriend snuggled against him.

"_Whenever you two do find an opening, just let us know and we'll welcome her home with open arms."_

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was SO ROMANTIC!" Kiki gushed "You were really lucky to have Daddy, weren't you, Mommy?"

Blushing and smiling wistfully, Kyoko admitted "Yes, Kiki…I was. Jus tlike you're lucky to have him as your Daddy!"

"YEP!" Kiki agreed, nodding vigorously, the support from his wife and daughter warming Makoto's heart.

Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last, as Makoto looked at the clock before sighing and reluctantly ordering "Alright, Kiki; it's time for bed."

"But I wanna hear about what you did when you decided you wanted to spend Christmas with Mommy!"

Leaning down to kiss her forehead, Makoto promised "Tomorrow, Kiki. The story will still be there in the morning."

"…Stupid cliffhangers…" Kiki pouted before getting into sleeping position.

Makoto and Kyoko brought the blankets up to Kiki's chin, kissing both of her cheeks before cooing "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

Kiki nodded, yawning before closing her eyes and going to sleep. With their daughter now asleep, Makoto and Kyoko got off of the bed and tiptoed out to their own room. Once inside, Makoto grabbed a spare blanket from the nearby closet, cocooning them both like they did so many years ago. Pressed tight against her husband, Kyoko snuggled against him, the two sharing a loving kiss before she pressed her ear against his chest, the *thump thump* of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Makoto stared lovingly at his wife, pressing a single kiss atop her head before yawning and lying backwards, closing his eyes as he fell into slumber.

"I love you, Kyoko Naegi. Sweet dreams…"

Unknown to him, Kyoko's sleepy smile stretched from ear to ear across her face.


	64. Love Arc Chapter Nine

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Nine: Hope's Peak Thanksgiving! Makoto Invites Kyoko?

Present Day

"So what happened when you decided you wanted to spend Christmas with Mommy?"

"Well, it was the day we celebrated Thanksgiving with the rest of our class and Class 77. Shortly before we gathered in the Dining Hall, I had decided to Skype Baa-chan and ask for permission to invite your Mother to stay with us for Christmas vacation. Once we connected, we had some brief small talk before I…"

XXX

November 27, 2014

"Can Kyoko to stay with us for Christmas? Please, Mom?"

Hana blinked, surprised that Makoto had asked her after she had repeatedly told him they would be happy to meet Kyoko.

"Makoto, you know I don't mind you inviting your girlfriend here, I'm just surprised you asked. You've always said how she's really busy as a Detective. Have you asked her if she's okay with coming over?"

Makoto fidgeted with his fingers, stuttering "Uh…n…not exactly…I just…didn't want to promise something I couldn't necessarily deliver."

Nodding in understanding, Hana guessed as her eyes softened "This girl is really important to you, isn't she Makoto?"

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "She is Mom! I…I **love** her, Mom!"

Taken aback by the pure passion in her son's voice, Hana asked with concern "Are you sure, Makoto? You and Kyoko haven't even been dating for three weeks yet. There's no shame in taking more time to sort out your feelings; don't feel pressured to decide you're in love before the Honeymoon Phase has had a chance to fade."

Despite the furious blush lighting up his face, Makoto had a determined fire in his eyes as he reaffirmed "I'm sure. I'm in love with her, Mom! She means everything to me! Whenever I'm with her, she makes me smile. Whenever I start to feel insecure and depressed, she makes me feel like I'm worth something again! Whenever I hold her hand, sparks just fly, and whenever we snuggle on my bed while watching a movie…I just get this warm and fuzzy feeling and part of me cries out when I have to let go!"

"Makoto…"

Sighing, Makoto explained "It's not like I'm asking for your blessing to propose to her or anything…I just…I want you guys to meet her and see just how amazing she is! I want her to meet you and Dad and Komaru, and I want her to be welcomed like she's part of the Naegi family!" Tears welling up in his eyes, Makoto begged "**Please**, Mommy?"

Hana stared at her son through the screen, again taken aback by the sheer passion in his voice as he begged for her permission, all doubt about the validity of his feelings erased from her mind as she was convinced that Makoto was indeed in love and had found his soulmate.

Hana smiled and nodded, granting "Okay; I'll have your sister clean up the guest room, and I'll make sure we have enough food to feed five instead of four."

Tears of joy streamed down Makoto's face as he grinned from ear to ear, exclaiming "THANK YOU SO MUCH, MOM! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

*Knock Knock*

Makoto gasped, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he exclaimed "Oh, sorry Mom, but I've gotta go. My classmates and I hare having a Thanksgiving Dinner soon."

Raising her eyebrows in curiosity, Hana asked "Isn't Thanksgiving an American holiday?"

Scratching his cheek nervously, Makoto answered "Yeah, but Hope's Peak decides to have their own Thanksgiving holiday concurrent with the American one. Yukizome-sensei says it's to give us a chance to bond and say what we're thankful for…"

*Knock Knock*

"Sorry Mom, but I really gotta go! Kyoko's waiting for me…"

Nodding, Hana said "I understand. One last piece of advice though…if you haven't already…tell Kyoko what you told me about your feelings. Girls love being told that a boy loves them."

Blushing, Makoto nodded "O…okay…bye Mom, I love you."

"Goodbye Makoto. I love you too!"

With that, Makoto closed the call, pushing the laptop off of his lap and jumping off of his bed. He rushed to the door and swung it open, revealing a concerned Kyoko on the other side.

Makoto smiled sheepishly and apologized "Sorry, Kyoko…"

Kyoko's eyes softened as she took in his face, resting a hand on his forehead and asking "Are you alright? Your face looks a little pink; if you're feeling ill, then…"

Removing her hand from his forehead, Makoto assured her "I'm not sick; I was just on a phone call with my Mom…"

Kyoko's brow furrowed as she asked "Your Mom? What was it about?"

Chuckling sheepishly, Makoto assured her "I'll…tell you about it after dinner…so, shall we go?"

Nodding, Kyoko turned to let Makoto out of his room. Once he had closed the door behind him, the two walked side by side to the Dining Hall to join with their classmates.

XXX

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone dug in, devouring their turkey, vegetables, and stuffing at varying paces. Teruteru beamed proudly as Chisa stood behind him, keeping a careful eye on the Ultimate Cook to make sure he kept his hands to himself. While everyone was taking a bite, Chisa suddenly coughed, causing everyone to drop their utensils and swallow before looking up at said teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but since it **is** Thanksgiving after all, why don't we take some time to go around and say what we're all thankful for in our lives." With Akane being the only one groaning, Chisa clapped her hands together and exclaimed "Okay! Why don't we start with my class. You don't mind, do you Koichi?" Seeing Class 78's teacher tip his fedora and nod in reply, Chisa exclaimed "Excellent! Now, Akane, why don't we start with you!"

Still chowing on a drumstick, she replied "I'm…nom nom…just grateful for…nom nom…all this delicious food!"

Realizing that was all she was going to get out of the Ultimate Gymnast, Chisa looked down in front of her and asked "Teruteru, what about you? What are you thankful for?"

Getting a nosebleed as he looked around the table, Teruteru drooled "I'm just thankful to be surrounded by…such sexy sirens…"

As all the girls shivered in their seats, Makoto and Leon wrapping their arms protectively around Kyoko and Sayaka respectively, Chisa wisely decided to move on and asked the Ultimate Imposter "Ryota, what are you thankful for?"

"Well…I'd say I'm grateful that I have such amazing friends that can depend on if I need them."

As the Ultimate Imposter blushed in embarrassment upon receiving the touched gazes of his classmates, Chisa moved on "Okay, next is…Mahiru!"

"Well…" Mahiru pondered before answering "I'm thankful to have met some guys who are actually dependable during my time at Hope's Peak."

The boys at the table smiled at the Ultimate Photographer's compliment, causing Mahiru to snap a few photos while the moment was still fresh.

"Okay, Mahiru, that's enough photos I think. Peko, what about you?"

"…I'd say I'm thankful that I'm now able to place value on something other than my sword training."

Nodding approvingly, Chisa then asked "Fuyuhiko, what are you thankful for?"

Grinning wryly, the Ultimate Yakuza leaned back in this chair and stated "I'm thankful to have a teacher as fuckin' badass as you!"

Grinning, Chisa retorted "Flattery will not improve your grades, Mr. Kuzuryu." Ignoring a deflated Fuyuhiko, Chisa asked "Ibuki, what are you thankful for?"

Pumping her fist in the air with a grin, Ibuki cheered "Ibuki is thankful she can rock out with her own style here at Hope's Peak! Ibuki's so grateful, she'll so a solo right now!"

Everyone in Class 77, except for the Ultimate Musician herself and Hiyoko clamped their hands over their ears, sighing with relief when Chisa covered Ibuki's mouth and interrupted "…Maybe another time, Ibuki." After Ibuki grumbled in disappointment, Chisa moved on "Hiyoko, what are you thankful for?"

Beaming proudly, Hiyoko replied "I'm thankful I'm no longer the shortest one in class, thanks to my growth spurt!"

…_I wish I had a growth spurt…_ Makoto thought jealously until he felt Kyoko squeeze his hand reassuringly, the Ultimate Detective staring warmly into his eyes.

Makoto smiled, his girlfriend letting go of his hand as Chisa moved on "Mikan, what are you thankful for?"

Shaking in her seat, Mikan stuttered "W…well…I…I guess I'm tha…thankful for having fr…friends…who don't ha…hate me…you don't hate me, right? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

Chisa rubbed the Ultimate Nurse's shoulders and soothed "Shh, shh, nobody hates you, Mikan. Nobody hates you…" Chisa glared at Hiyoko, who then quickly shut her mouth before Chisa continued "Nekomaru, what are you thankful for?"

Blue lightning seeming to shoot out of his eyes, the Ultimate Team Manager roared "I'M THANKFUL TO BE AROUND SO MANY PEOPLE WHO HAVE **SO MUCH SPIRIT!**"

Everyone waited for Nekomaru to calm down before Chisa continued "Gundham, what are you thankful for?"

Gundham scoffed "Hmph. Mere mortals such as yourselves could never comprehend the things that earn **my** ratitude. However, if you must know…" Gundah's hamsters jumped out of his scarf, landing on his hands as he declared "It is that my four Dark Devas of Destruction have not left this cruel, human world!"

Sonia applauded, while Taka objected "Tanaka-senpai! With all due respect, having live rodents at the dinner table is completely unsanitary! I insist that you return them to your room immediately!"

His eyes narrowed, Gudnham roared "Rodents…RODENTS? How dare you refer to my Four Dark Devas as mere house mice! Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P alone could claw your eyes out in a single scratch!"

As their argument heated, Mondo urged "Bro, calm down, okay? As long as his Devas stay in that scarf of his, our food is fine!"

"Okay Gundham, calm down…" Once both Taka and Gundham had reluctantly relented, Chisa continued "Alright…Sonia, what are you thankful for?"

A wide smile spreading across her face, the Ultimate Princess squealed "Oh I am most thankful for getting to experience so much new culture that Novoselic simply couldn't offer!"

_And we're thankful that you came to Japan…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought simultaneously, recalling the delicious Novoselic chocolate that Sonia had contributed to Kyoko's surprise birthday party.

After Chisa inadvertently voiced their thoughts, she turned to Kazuichi and asked "Kazuichi, what are you thankful for?"

His eyes sparkling, the Ultimate Mechanic exclaimed "I'm just thankful that we have someone as amazing as Miss Sonia gracing us with her presence!"

_And I thought I was crazy for Kyoko…_ Makoto deadpanned as Sonia sweatdropped, far used to Kazuichi's affectionate compliments by now.

Turning to her last present student, Chisa asked "And last but not least, Chiaki…what are you thankful for?"

To everyone's surprise, Chiaki's eyes drooped as she confessed "Some of you might not know, but I had a friend in the Reserve Course. His name's Hajime Hinata…he seems to have disappeared recently and I can't find him…but even if I never see him again…the memories I have of him…the games I've played with him…I'll always be thankful for those…"

Chisa squeezed Chiaki's shoulder comfortingly, smiling down at the saddened Ultimate Gamer. Silence filled the room as nobody wanted to be the one to speak next. Eventually though, Chisa broke her gaze with Chiaki and redirected it to Koichi.

"Alright, Koichi! I believe it's your class's turn."

Tipping his hat in acknowledgement, Koichi shrugged and instructed "Alright class, you guys pick what order you wanna go in."

_I wish Yukizome-sensei was our teacher…_ the whole class thought as they watched Koichi sit in a nearby chair and drink from his thermos of sake.

Eventually it was Leon who spoke first, saying "I'm thankful I get to date someone as awesome and sweet as Sayaka!"

Giggling, Sayaka said "In the interest of not being redundant, I'm thankful that I get to spend what time I can with my Dad."

Mukuro spoke next, timidly offering "…I'm thankful that Junko will be coming back after Christmas Vacation and that she'll have the chance to redeem herself."

Junko's various victims all sweatdropped, realizing that they should have expected that from Junko's obedient twin sister.

Chihiro spoke next, confessing "I'm thankful that I can be myself without being made fun of for being weak."

Most of Class 78 smiled at the Ultimate Programmer, admiring his hidden courage and strength that he had displayed on that fateful day. Makoto and Kyoko briefly frowned, remembering their awful separation related to the incident, before shaking the thought from their heads and giving each other's hands a gentle squeeze before retreating.

Mondo grinned as he proclaimed "Wel, other than the continued loyalty of my gang…"

_You mean the gang that assaulted us…_ Makoto and Kyoko deadpanned.

"…I'm thankful for all my friends who have become my role models…like Makoto, Bro, and Chihiro."

_M…ME?!_ Makoto and Chihiro thought incredulously, disbelieving that anyone would consider them role models.

While they were still blushing from Mondo's praise, Taka told everyone "I'm thankful that I was finally able to fill the blind spot in my studies and make friends, thanks to Professor Makoto!"

Makoto's blush deepened before Hifumi took over, exclaiming "I'm thankful that Miss Ludenberg is finally being nice to me!"

Said Ultimate Gambler coughed before contributing "I'm thankful that I continue to get served my Royal Milk Tea in the morning without being asked."

Sakura went next, smiling at Hina as she said "I'm thankful for having such energetic training partners like Hina and Kyoko."

Beaming, Hina replied "Same here, Sakura! I'm so thankful to have you as my friend and training partner!"

Toko went next, stuttering "I'm just grr…ateful that…Genocide Ja…ack hasn't been…in the news for we…eeks!"

Sighing Byakuya confessed "I suppose having the experience of interacting with some of the more…talented commoners isn't the worst thing in the world…"

Everyone else rolled their eyes at Byakuya's indirect way of saying he was thankful to have known them.

Hiro grinned, exclaiming "I'm just thankful I'm not dead!"

_You would be if Makoto hadn't forgiven you!_ Kyoko and Mukuro simultaneously thought, sending a double glare to the Ultimate Clairvoyant and making him sweat.

Makoto placed his hand on Kyoko's and sent a pleading stare towards Mukuro, silently urging them to let it go. Sighing, they obeyed, making Hiro sigh in relief and send a thankful stare towards Makoto.

Said Luckster took a deep breath and began "I'm thankful for so much; for attending this school at all, for befriending so many talented people…" Makoto looked into Kyoko's eyes as he finished "But most of all…I'm **so grateful** to be dating a woman as awesome as Kyoko Kirigiri!"

Kyoko couldn't help the blush that threatened to envelop her face, forced to hide her touched and loving feelings with a cough before finishing "…To avoid redundancy, I'll say that I'm thankful that I had the opportunity to befriend so many of you and experience so many new things that I wouldn't have if I solely focused on being a Detective."

With the last of their answers now out in the open, the 77th and 78th classes wordlessly dug back in to their meals, silently enjoying each other's company.

XXX

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kyoko asked as she sat on Makoto's bed, the two of them having showered and dressed in their pajamas after returning to their dorms.

Biting his lip in nervousness, Makoto took a deep breath and began "Do you remember our first date and I mentioned while we had lunch that my family had wanted to meet you?" Nodding, Kyoko listened intently as he asked "Would you like to come home with me for Christmas?"

"Makoto…I…" Kyoko breathed, a cherry red blush staining her cheeks as she sat there, shell shocked into silence.

Panicking at her silence, Makoto hurriedly explained "I was talking with my Mom today before you knocked on my door. She said it's alright, so…if you don't mind…I'd **really** want to spend Christmas with you. OF course…if you or and your Grandfather had other ideas, that'd be okay too…I just…"

"_Tell Kyoko what you told me about your feelings. Girls love being told that a boy loves them."_

Remembering his Mother's words, Makoto continued to ramble "I really want my family to meet you and see just how amazing and wonderful you are and…"

"Makoto…" Makoto found his speech silenced as she held a lip to his fingers, informing him "You're rambling."

Blushing in embarrassment, he was about to apologize when Kyoko smiled and told him "I'd love to come over. I'm…looking forward to meeting your family too."

"Kyoko…"

Makoto was silenced once more as Kyoko tackled him into a hug, Makoto lying on his back with her on top, nuzzling her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Makoto smiled lovingly and reached down to rub her back, the two teenagers looking forward to a magical Christmas together.

_I can't believe it! I'm spending Christmas with Kyoko! I'm gonna introduce my family to Kyoko! I get to spend my Christmas Vacation alone with Kyoko!_

_I can't believe it! I'm gonna spend my Christmas Vacation at Makoto's house! No schoolwork, no Detective work, just a couple weeks alone with Makoto and meeting his family…wait…family…__**oh crap**__!_

XXX

Present Day

"But why were you suddenly upset about meeting Antie Komaru and Jii-chan and Baa-chan?"

Biting her lip, Kyoko explained "I wasn't...upset about **meeting them**…there was just…something else that I hadn't taken into account." At Kiki's questioning stare, she explained "I'll tell you tomorrow during storytime."

"…Stupid cliffhangers…" Kiki grumbled as her parents tucked her in, kissing her good night as she yawned and quickly fell into slumber.

Their daughter now snoring, Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other and tiptoed outside, closing the door behind them before retiring to their room to fall into slumber themselves.


	65. Love Arc Chapter Ten

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Ten: First Snow of the Year! A Call from Fuhito?

Present Day

"So…why **were** you suddenly upset after Daddy invited you to spend Christmas together?"

"…It was my Grandfather. You see, I had never told him about my relationship with your Father, and so for two days…"

XXX

November 29, 2014

Kyoko sighed, stirring her spoon in her now cold coffee as she waited alone at her usual table waiting for Makoto to join her.

"_Stay away from any boys for the time being."_

Kyoko scoffed at Fuhito's words, almost not recognizing her past self as she reflected on just how much not staying away from Makoto had changed her. As her mind wandered to her boyfriend, she felt her anxiety ratchet up.

_How do I tell him I broke my promise? How do I tell him that I'm in a romantic relationship with Makoto Naegi? __**Should **__I even tell him?_

"_Grandfather, NO!"_

Recalling the day that Fuhito had met Yui, she shook her head and scoffed to herself _No, I shouldn't…if Grandfather ever found out, I'd be grounded at the station until I was Christmas Cake, and Makoto…_

"Ano…Kyoko…?"

Startled, Kyoko looked up, her musings cut off as she saw her boyfriend with a concerned look in his green eyes, biting his lip as he asked "Ano…may I sit with you…?"

Kicking herself for making him inadvertently feel unwelcome, she forced a smile and nodded "Of course, Makoto. Go right ahead."

Smiling softly, Makoto sat down across from her with his breakfast tray and the two began eating.

As Makoto finished the last bite of his apple and Kyoko had finished the last sip of her now bitter coffee, Makoto asked "So…is everything alright? We haven't spoken a word since I invited you to stay with me for Christmas. Are you…having second thoughts…"

Kyoko reached for his hand, threading their fingers and squeezing as she denied "It's not that…I still want to spend Christmas with you. I just…I've been worried about my Grandfather…" Seeing Makoto's head cock in curiosity, Kyoko elaborated "I…haven't told him…about us…you see, my Grandfather only consents to things that contribute to growing my skills as a Detective, and having a romantic relationship or even friends didn't exactly make the list growing up…"

Makoto nodded, remembering how he only came to see his injured Granddaughter to urge her to return to work at the first opportunity.

"So…you think he wouldn't react well to us dating or you spending Christmas with me?"

Her brain envisioning multiple scenarios of Fuhito beating Makoto to a bloody pulp with his cane, Kyoko shook her head and confirmed "No, he would not. So I've been spending the past couple of days trying to come up with an excuse to keep him in the dark." Kyoko looked into Makoto's eyes with a remorseful expression, blushing as she apologized "But that still wasn't an excuse to make you feel ignored. As your girlfriend, I should have been more attentive to your feelings, so I apologize for that…"

Makoto frowned in concern as he watched Kyoko's expression become downcast and guilt-ridden, wanting nothing more than to cheer her up and put a smile on her face.

_This isn't anyone's fault! She just needs to get her mind off of this for a little bit…but how do I…_ A light bulb went off in his head, Makoto grinning as he asked "Hey Kyoko…are you busy today?"

Taken by surprise, she looked up at him and answered "No…not really…but why…"

"Great! Go get a winter coat and meet me outside the gates; we're gonna go for a walk! See you there, Kyoko!"

"A walk…Makoto, wait!" She shouted in vain as she watched him disappear from sight. Sighing she mumbled "..It's not like I don't want to walk with him anyway…"

XXX

Fingers intertwined, the loving couple held hands as they walked through Yoyogi Park again, Kyoko wearing a purple winter coat while both of them wore red winter scarves around their necks. Their cheeks stained pink, Makoto looked away, smiling bashfully as he scratched at his partially exposed chin while Kyoko snuck glances at her boyfriend.

_This is nice…_ Kyoko thought as she squeezed his hand, sufficiently distracted from her dilemma.

Makoto smiled softly, seeing the soft smile that had appeared on his girlfriend's face. They continued their walk, a comfortable silence passing between the couple, until their gaze simultaneously shifted up towards the cloudy sky, Makoto's eyes sparkling as he saw countless little white snowflakes falling down, one touching the tip of his nose ad making him shiver.

Despite that, Makoto grinned from ear to ear and proclaimed "SNOW! Kyoko, it's snowing!"

Nodding, Kyoko mused "I suppose so…it is below zero, so it makes sense that the precipitation I forgot about would fall as snow…"

Her musings seeming to go in one ear and out the other, her eyes widened as Makoto suddenly let go of her hand, walking forward with childlike glee on his face as he stuck his tongue out, leaning his head back.

Flabbergasted, Kyoko watched with some slight amusement as she asked "What the hell are you doing?"

Turning to grin at her, he asked "What, haven't you ever tried to catch a snowflake on your tongue before? Come on, try it!"

Shaking her head, Kyoko lectured him "You don't know where that water evaporated from before it became snow. You could get sick!"

"Aw, come on! Komaru and I did this every winter when we were kids, and we turned out just fine!"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko refused to budge, countering "Past precedent does not guarantee future results." Seeing him completely ignore her, Kyoko sighed and relented "Just don't blame me if you catch swine flu!"

"You worry too much!" Makoto retorted before he stuck his tongue at her, leaning his head back again to try to catch snowflakes.

Kyoko couldn't help the giggles that erupted from her belly as she followed him, his childish, fun persona making her feel all bubbly and ticklish inside.

XXX

Present Day

"You really haven't changed, Mommy." Kiki observed, recalling "You never try and catch snowflakes with me or Daddy or Auntie Hina or Auntie Komaru!"

Frowning at her grinning daughter and husband, she deadpanned "You could still get sick; you've merely inherited your Father's luck."

"Yeah, yeah…" Makoto and Kiki dismissed, making Kyoko pout.

Turning to her Father, Kiki asked "So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, the next week passed without incident. Before we knew it, our one month anniversary was coming up and we were talking about what to do when…"

XXX

December 7, 2014

"We…should have planned this better, huh?"

Kyoko sighed as Makoto scratched his cheek sheepishly, replying "It is what it is…let's just decide on something so we can do it tomorrow."

Nodding, Makoto began "It should be something special…this **is** a special occasion after all…"

"Agreed…so did you have any ideas?"

"Ano…well…maybe we could…I enjoyed that restaurant we went to. Maybe if we went to…I mean, I can't afford a five star restaurant on my allowance, but we could still go to a fancy restaurant…I…I had fun with you the last time…insults and bruises not withstanding of course…"

Smiling softly at him, she replied "I had fun too…although it doesn't need to be fancy. If all I wanted was to eat at five star restaurants, then I'd just go out with the billionaire in our class. I wouldn't mind just going to a café with you…and maybe we could catch a movie at an actual theater."

"Really? Coffee and a movie for our anniversary? Doesn't that seem a bit…normal?"

Smirking Kyoko retorted "You forget that I had a very **abnormal **childhood. So by comparison, what you find to be average and dull…I find new and refreshing."

"O…okay…" His eyes widening in realization, Makoto suggested "I know of this coffee shop not too far from Hope's Peak. And it's part of a mall that has a theater, so…we can go see a movie after we have coffee."

Smiling, Kyoko accepted "That sounds wonderful. Why don't we see…"

XXX

"I can't believe tomorrow's our one month anniversary, ne?"

Kyoko leaned her head on his shoulder, sidling closer to him on her bed as she nodded "Hmm…you know, if you had asked me when I got my invitation to attend Hope's Peak that nine months later I'd be celebrating my anniversary with my first boyfriend, I would have recommended you for a psychiatric ward."

Makoto chuckled nervously as he agreed "And if you had told me nine months ago that I would be dating the Ultimate Detective, I would have said that there was no way someone as awesome as you would ever dream of going out with someone as dull and untalented as me."

Kyoko sighed, telling him "I really wish you'd stop putting yourself down like this." Looking up at his face, she reached up and cradled his cheeks in her hands, encouraging him "You may have gotten in this school through a random drawing, but you are **not** dull or untalented. On the contrary…you and your optimism have helped me to believe in people again, have helped me to bond with people again."

"Kyoko…"

Makoto blushed as Kyoko gradually tugged his face closer to hers, continuing "You helped me learn how to love again, and you reminded me what it meant to feel loved in return."

"Kyoko…" _Is she saying…does she…does she…love me…?_

Kyoko's voice became huskier as their lips drew closer, asking him "Will you let me show you…how much I value having you in my life?"

"Y…yes, Kyoko…" Makoto breathed just as huskily as the two closed their eyes, their lips inching closer and closer until…

*Ring Ring*

The two froze in place as Kyoko's cell phone continued to ring from within her jacket. With a frustrated groan, she released a still dazed Makoto and got off of the bed, digging out her cell phone and, after grimacing at reading the Caller ID, answered it and held the phone up to her ear.

"Yes, Grandfather?" Now out of his romantic daze, Makoto tried to listen intently as Kyoko continued to converse with her Grandfather, a nervous frown on her face. "I see…you're…you want me to…TOMORROW?! I…no, it's nothing, Grandfather…yes, I know Detective work is important…yes…I understand…alright…goodbye, Grandfather…"

Makoto watched worriedly as Kyoko seemed to almost slam her thumb on the hang-up button, the Ultimate Detective gritting her teeth as a furious fire blazed in her eyes.

"FUCK!" She swore, startling Makoto as she slammed the phone on her desk, the Ultimate Detective cursing under her breath "Fuck! Of all the…Fuck! Why now?! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

An officially disturbed Makoto couldn't take it anymore; he stood up from his seat on her bed and strode over to the pacing and muttering Detective, holding her wrists and looking into her eyes, making her stop her mostly silent tirade.

"Kyoko, calm down! Whatever it is, it's going to be okay! I promise!"

"Ma…Makoto…"

Breathing heavily, Kyoko felt the tears well up in her eyes and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso, leaving the Ultimate Lucky Student shocked at her emotional outburst. Sighing, Makoto smiled softly and walked them backwards, ending at the bed where he sat down, pulling her with him so that she was sitting on his lap and straddling him. The boy rubbed both hands up and down her back, soothing the distraught Detective.

"Shh…it's okay…it's okay…"

He continued his mantra until Kyoko finally calmed down, her breathing returning to normal as she removed her head from his chest, tears receding as she said with a pink blush on her cheeks "I…apologize for my outburst…That was…improper of me…"

Shaking his head, Makoto continued to rub her back as he assured her "No, no…it's fine, really…so…what's wrong, Kyoko? …You can tell me…"

Sighing, Kyoko grumbled "…My Grandfather…he's being recruited for a case and wants me to tag along and help him…"

"Really? That's great, Kyoko! I'm sure…" Makoto trailed off, his eyes widening as he remembered what bits and pieces of their conversation he could hear and realized "So…he wants you to help…tomorrow?"

Gritting her teeth, Kyoko confirmed "That's right. He wants me to come out and work on a case…the same day as our anniversary!"

"Well…we kinda never told him we were dating, so…" Kyoko glared at him, making Makoto backtrack and apologize "Sorry, my bad…but even though I have…sharp disagreements with some of your Grandfather's philosophy…I'd **never** try to stand in the way of your Detective work, Kyoko. Besides, it's just another day; we'll have other dates…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko objected "You're my boyfriend, Makoto. I should be putting you above my own career…just like you've put your own life on the line to protect me…you put **me** first before, now **I** need to do the same for you…Isn't that what people are supposed to do for the people they care for…the people they…love…"

Makoto's breath caught in his throat as he processed the end of Kyoko's speech, as well as the Ultimate Detective herself as she blushed at her admission.

…_Well, I've already said "love"; might as well go all the way…_ Taking a deep breath, Kyoko struggled to move past the lump in her throat as she forced out "I…I love you, Makoto…"

"Kyoko…" Makoto felt like shouting with glee as he thought _She LOVES me! SHE REALLY LOVES ME!_ Feeling the courage well up in his heart, he hugged her closer as he returned "…I love you too, Kyoko…"

Kyoko gasped as she thought ecstatically _He…he really does love me!_

As they sat there, blushing smiles stretching across their faces as they basked in their mutual love. Eventually though, the real world came crashing down on their romance, Makoto and Kyoko both frowning as they realized they still had a serious dilemma on their hands.

"So…what do we do?"

Sighing, Kyoko retracted her arms and crossed them over her breasts, pouting as she grumbled "I don't see how I'm going to get out of it now…if I say no, he'll suspect something. I may be a decent liar, but he'll see right through me, and then I'd have no choice but to tell him about…us…"

Keeping an optimistic smile, Makoto asked "…Would that really be the worst thing in the world?"

Visions of Makoto getting beaten to a bloody pulp flooding her mind again, Kyoko deadpanned "Yes, yes it would."

Sighing, Makoto concluded "…Then I guess we hold off on our anniversary…"

Seeing the somber disappointment in his eyes, Kyoko clenched her fists, shaking her head as she decided "…No…I refuse to make you wait just because my Grandfather is pulling me away on a case…I'm going to do both."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he asked "Ano…is that even possible? Don't get me wrong; you're called the Ultimate Detective for a reason Kyoko. It's just…you don't even know what kind of case it is yet. Can you really guarantee that you'll have enough time in your day to do both?"

Her eyes narrowing defiantly, Kyoko nodded and vowed "I'll **make **it work. You're not going to take a backseat to my career, Makoto. We planned an anniversary together and I won't cancel at the last minute!"

Staring into her eyes, Makoto smiled, hugging her tighter as he relented "…Alright…I'll have faith in you, Kyoko…"

Smiling wryly, she assured him "I'll be fine; remember, I'm good at my job. Besides, I can't lose when I'm dating the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

…_I'm not sure my luck is a good thing…_ Makoto sweatdropped before deciding to believe in his luck along with her. _If I really do have talent…if I really do have Super High School Level Luck…then please…let Kyoko have every last bit of it tomorrow!_

XXX

December 8, 2014

Kyoko stepped out of the car, Fuhito waiting patiently for her. Once she closed the car door, he reached out and shook her hand.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Kyoko."

"As you said, Detective work is important." Gesturing to the alley leading to the crime scene, she offered "So, shall we go?"

Nodding, the former Master and Apprentice walked side by side, Fuhito musing "I'm surprised you didn't bring that assistant of yours to tag along…Naegi, right? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

Scoffing, Kyoko retorted "Naegi-kun has other schoolwork he has to attend to, Grandfather."

Shrugging, Fuhito replied "Hmm…shame. If he was only a little more serious about this line of work, he might have made a fine Junior Detective, based on how you've improved since he assisted you on the Akafuku case."

Suppressing the swell of pride that formed from Fuhito's backhanded compliment, Kyoko requested "So what are the details of this case?"

As Fuhito proceeded to regurgitate the details of the case file, Kyoko filed every word into memory, right down to the punctuation marks. As they approached the corpse, Kyoko pulled her gloves tighter on her hands as she kneeled down, her analytical mind working into overdrive.

_This is the Ultimate test of my skills as a Detective. Prepare yourself, Grandfather, for I will wrap up this case AND make it back to my anniversary with Makoto, and nobody's going to stop me. Not this corpse, not this mystery, __**not even you, Grandfather!**_

XXX

Present Day

"Awww…" Kiki gushed "You FINALLY told Daddy you loved him!"

Blushing, Kiki turned to her husband with a loving grin as she confirmed "…That's right, I did. And at the time when we confessed that we truly did love each other…I had never been happier…"

Makoto nodded in agreement, wordlessly leaning in to nuzzle his wife, who nuzzled back in return.

"So what kind of case did you work on, Mommy? Did you catch the bad guy?!"

Giggling at her daughter's enthusiasm, Kyoko ruffled Kiki's hair and promised "Tomorrow, Kiki. It's right around your bedtime."

"…Lousy cliffhangers…" Kiki grumbled, but nonetheless wiggled under the blankets as her parents tucked her in.

Leaning in to kiss her cheeks, Makoto and Kyoko cooed "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "…Love you too…" Kiki moaned before closing her eyes and falling asleep, her parents' blushing cheeks seeming to light up the darkness as they shut the lights off and tiptoed outside, closing the door behind them.

XXX

Makoto and Kyoko sat alone on their bed, the former Detective straddling her husband as they locked lips, eagerly unzipping his pajamas before reaching under her nightgown to slide down her panties.

Gasping for breath, Makoto reluctantly pulled away, giving Kyoko time to pull her nightgown over her head as he panted "I love you, Kyoko Naegi!"

Grinning, Kyoko leaned forward, helping him ease out of his pajamas and sliding his boxers down his legs as she panted excitedly "I love you too, Makoto Naegi!"

She proceeded to knock him onto his back, the two spouses squealing as they repeatedly exchanged I love you's, their passions heightened by the memories of the first time they told each other how much they loved them.


	66. Love Arc Chapter Eleven

A/N: Sorry for the delay; I got my new PC recently and have had some issues setting it up. That combined with some recent back pain delayed my completion of this chapter.

On another note, I'm going to be taking a small break from writing HIMYM in order to complete Danganronpa V3 and work on a few miscellaneous Gaiden oneshots that are still in my backlog. In the meantime, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Eleven: A Race Against Time! Prowess of the Ultimate Detective!

Present Day

"So what happened when you got to the crime scene, Mommy?"

"Well, once my Grandfather and I got to the crime scene, I moved to inspect the corpse…"

XXX

December 8, 2014

"The victim is 35 year old Ken Ichijoji. Cause of death is a single stab wound to the heart; bleeding suggests he was stabbed from behind. The lack of other wounds suggests that the victim was taken by surprise." Replacing the corpse back to its original position, Kyoko decided "That matches the description in the case file, but where's the weapon…Hm?"

A silver glow caught Kyoko's eye; reaching down, she picked it up and inspected it, analyzing what appeared to be a metal fracture.

"It's shaped like a point…and it's stained red…this must have been part of the murder weapon! Based on its small size, I'd say it was part of a dagger…but the tip must have broken off when the killer withdrew the blade…" Sighing, Kyoko stood up and determined "That seems to be all the physical evidence left behind…I should start questioning the witnesses…"

"That was awfully fast, Kyoko…wouldn't it be wise to spend a little more item combing the scene?"

Kyoko turned to her Grandfather, her eyes narrowing at his criticism of her technique and scoffed "Grandfather, I know what I'm doing. You asked me to assist you because of my talents as a Detective, so let me use them **my way**."

Fuhito frowned, but wordlessly relented, making Kyoko sigh in relief as she approached the grieving widow.

_I swear, this isn't even a complicated case; Grandfather **knows** I can solve cases more complicated than this…so why did he insist that I tag along?_ Shaking her head, she placed her hand comfortingly on her shoulder, telling herself _It's what Makoto would do…_ before telling the distraught widow "I'm sorry for your loss, Ichijoji-san. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions to help solve this case?"

A young woman with long, purple hair blew her nose into a handkerchief before handing it back to a young man with a brown bowl cut, nodding and replying "Sure…and please, call me Miyako."

Nodding, Kyoko began "Miyako-san, could you please give me a brief account of the last time you saw your husband? Maybe there's a clue to finding his killer in that last meeting."

Nodding, Miyako recounted "It was about two…no, three days ago. Ken-kun had left and kissed me goodbye, saying that Iori-kun…ano…Hida Iori-kun…" gesturing to the young man next to her, Miyako continued "had invited him over for a guys' night. I was glad, because the two of them had fought like cats and dogs since we were in middle school together, and it was only a few months ago that they decided to bury the hatchet and become friends."

Frowning, Kyoko nodded and replied "I see…continue."

"But Ken-kun never called me after that. So the next morning, I called Iori-kun, and he told me that Ken-kun had never come to the apartment. We met up in a nearby alleyway and started searching…and before long…we found…Ken-kun's body!"

Miyako erupted into another melody of wails, Iori rubbing her back comfortingly as Kyoko went over her account. It was then that she noticed a reddened streak running down Iori's left arm.

"That's a nasty cut, Hida-kun…"

Covering it up with his right hand instinctively, Iori grinned sheepishly and explained "Oh this? I was cutting up food with a kitchen knife and I lost my grip when Miyako called and it slipped out of my hand." Iori chuckled and remarked "Seems impossible when you consider my hobbies…"

Seeing Kyoko's confused expression, Miyako explained "Iori-kun has taken karate since he was a little kid; it **is **kind of surprising he'd lose control of a kitchen knife considering how much self-control it takes to become a black belt."

Kyoko's brow furrowed, their combined testimony making the gears in her head turn as she thought _Something about that statement feels…significant…_ Choosing to pursue it further, she asked "Hida-kun, after you hung up with Miyako-san, did you immediately go and search for Ichijojo-san?"

Shaking his head, Iori answered "Uhh no…you see, after I cut myself, I cleaned up my blood in the kitchen and my arm. Didn't want my kitchen counter stained with blood, you know?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kyoko pressed "And you didn't think to bandage yourself?"

Shaking his head, Iori answered "No…I didn't want to keep Miyako-chan waiting; we didn't know Ken-kun was dead after all, so I just did the bare minimum before I met up with her."

Turning to a nearby Police Officer, she asked "Can you verify this account?"

Nodding his head, the officer confirmed "Yeah…we checked his apartment just to be safe…the kitchen was all squeaky clean…it was almost unnatural."

Kyoko frowned, then nodded, turning her attention back to the two witnesses as she asked "Just for the sake of curiosity, Hida-kun, how far is your apartment from here?"

"Oh, it's not too far, just a couple buildings down…why all the questions?"

Ignoring him, Kyoko turned around and walked back to the corpse. Kneeling down, her eyes widened as she realized _Wait…some of the ground…it's slightly redder than the rest of it…and it's leading to…_

Standing up, she walked over to where the red trail ended; a large, black wall, the side of one of the surrounding buildings.

*Knock, knock*

To everyone's shock, the wall tipped over, revealing a hollow entryway, blood visibly staining the floor.

"A secret passageway…" Kyoko mused before walking though the bloodstained hallway, everyone else frozen in place for a split second before curiously following the Ultimate Detective.

XXX

*Gasp* "Iori-kun…isn't this **your** apartment?"

Everyone's eyes narrowed at the now sweating Iori who admitted "Y…yes…but I'm not the killer! Why would I want to kill Ken?"

"As I recall…you and Ken fought like cats and dogs until recently…am I wrong?"

Miyako shook her head, a depressed gloom in her eyes as she confirmed "No…you're not wrong…Iori and Ken-kun…were at each other's throats…all the time…"

A betrayed look in his eyes, Iori gasped "Miyako…you suspect me…just because of that?"

Kyoko shook her head and continued "That's not the only thing. There's also the matter of the bloodstained passageway, yet this kitchen is completely clean…now why would this entire kitchen be spotless, if all you needed to clean was a streak of blood from a simple kitchen accident?" She shook her head and deduced "Unless…the alley wasn't the crime scene at all…it was **this apartment**."

Frowning, the Chief asked But if that's the case, then why did we find a shard of the murder weapon in the alley?"

"It was likely planted as a red herring to throw us off. Once the body was moved, all the culprit had to do was plant the broken shard next to it in order to move the crime scene. The rest of the knife was probably cleaned after the switch then placed back with the other knives to avoid suspicion."

"Found it!" One of the other officers held up a simple kitchen knife with a broken point, making Miyako gasp in shock and disbelief.

Growling, Iori shouted "So what? Anyone can have a knife break on them! If I was the killer and I knew about the secret passage, wouldn't I have cleaned **that** too?!"

Shaking her head, Kyoko rejected "No; given the proximity of Miyako-san's call to your meetup, the culprit probably didn't have time to destroy all the evidence, so they prioritized the most damning evidence, hence the cleaning of the murder weapon and the kitchen, as well as the switch."

As Miyako sobbed at the damning evidence, the Chief asked "Kirigiri-chan, perhaps now would be the time to wrap up this investigation; do you have enough evidence to give us a basic sequence of events?"

Nodding, Kyoko began "This is the one, absolute truth! This case began when the culprit invited Ken Ichijoji to their apartment. After his arrival, Ken had turned his back, and that's when the culprit seized their chance. They grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and stabbed him once in the back, killing him almost instantly. But at that moment, Miyako called, making the phone ring. Surprised, they yanked the knife out, causing the point to chip off. Once it fell to the floor, the culprit lost their grasp on the knife, causing it to fly out of their hand and cut their left arm."

A still sobbing Miyako gazed at Iori's left arm, the young man flinching with guilt.

"The culprit then answered the phone and made plans to meet up with Miyako in a nearby alley. Realizing their time was limited, they carried the body through a secret passageway, planting it and the chipped point in the alley, switching the crime scene! Making their way back and replacing the cover, the culprit got to work destroying the evidence. First they washed off their arm to prevent any more blood, then they cleaned the entire kitchen to cover their tracks."

The other officers nodded, having seen the squeaky clean kitchen firsthand.

"At this point, the culprit was running out of time, so they washed off the knife, placed it back with their other knives, and went to meet up with Miyako. The two of them then searched the alley and "discovered" Ken's body. The culprit pretended to be surprised, but was probably relieved that their plan came to fruition." She pointed her right pointer finger at the scowling Iori, a victorious smirk on her face as she concluded "And that's the one, absolute truth! Am I wrong, Iori Hida?"

XXX

A sobbing Miyako was led away by an officer as another escorted Iori away in handcuffs, Kyoko and Fuhito watching the scene play out before them.

Once the crime scene had cleared, Fuhito remarked "Impressive; you solved this mystery in record time with minimal investigation…as expected of the heir to the Kirigiri legacy." Kyoko allowed a small smirk which soon dropped from her face when Fuhito dropped "Since you solved this case all on your own, I'll leave the paperwork in your hands."

Her eyes narrowing as Fuhito walked away, Kyoko challenged "This was **your** case; shouldn't you be the one handling the paperwork?"

Shaking his head, Fuhito rejected "Nobody cares who does it as long as it gets done…besides, you deduced the culprit, so you're in the best position to finish the paperwork; it'll be waiting for you at your desk." With a wry smile, Fuhito dismissed "It was nice to see you in action, Kyoko." before walking out of view, leaving the flabbergasted Ultimate Detective alone.

XXX

Kyoko felt like pulling her hair out as she sat at her desk, furiously scribbling away at the mountain of paperwork Fuhito had left for her.

_If there's one thing I **hate** about my job, it's the mountains upon mountains of paperwork. Investigating in the field, apprehending criminals, exposing them in court…those I find thrilling! Paperwork on the other hand…it's tedious, boring, and time-consuming! And I don't need time-consuming on my anniversary…_

"Wow, that's a mountain of paperwork!"

Kyoko looked up, then sighed at the grinning face above her and replied "Not now, Yui; I'm not in the mood to talk. I have all this paperwork to do for a case and I want to get it over with."

"Yeah…I'm kinda surprised you're not out with your boy…uwah!"

Kyoko tugged Yui by the collar, bringing her down to eye level and hissing "Are you **trying** to clue my Grandfather in to my relationship?!"

Flashing back to her initial encounter with Fuhito, Yui sweatdropped and realized "Oh yeah…I can see why you'd wanna keep him a secret…"

Nodding, Kyoko continued scribbling as she quietly ranted "My Grandfather was the one who saddled me with all this paperwork, and on my one-month anniversary of all days…"

"Ah I get it; you two made plans and you couldn't say no to helping him out because it would have raised suspicions, ne?"

Kyoko nodded, confirming "That's right; I just have to hope that I can get this paperwork done in time to…hey, what are you?..."

Kyoko stared incredulously at a grinning Yui, the older Detective having confiscated her pile of paperwork before urging sweetly "I'll take care of your paperwork before I go."

Blinking, Kyoko asked, touched "You…you'd do that for me?"

Still smiling, Yui confirmed "This date is very important to you, so if it's important to you, it's important to me. Go enjoy your anniversary."

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Yui froze, caught off guard by Kyoko's emotional reaction, as well as the way her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Realizing after a second what she just did, she withdrew her arms and stepped back before coughing into her glove.

"I apologize…that was…improper of me…"

Grinning, Yui shook her head and assured her "It's fine, imouto. Honestly I'm surprised you finally called me Onee-chan after all this time…if that was all it took I would have set you up with a boy years ago!" Hearing Kyoko's embarrassed mumbles, she urged "Go; have fun on your anniversary, and if he ends up not treating you right…just send him to Onee-chan!"

Not wanting to fall for Yui's teasing, Kyoko nodded and walked towards the door, stopping once she had gotten to it to turn around and call "Onee-chan?" _What was she even doing here in the first place?_

"Hm?"

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kyoko swallowed her curiosity and allowed a small smile as she finished "…Thank you…" before walking out the door.

Yui shook her head with an amused smile as she sat down at Kyoko's desk and opened the case file scribbling on the mountain of paperwork before her.

XXX

Present Day

"That was really nice of Aunt Yui to help you out like that, Mommy!"

While Kyoko nodded in agreement, Makoto looked at his daughter with a hint of amusement and asked "**Aunt **Yui?"

Nodding, Kiki replied "Of course Daddy! Mommy called her Onee-chan, so that makes Yui my Aunt!"

_…I suppose that makes sense…besides if we tell her that Yui's not actually her Aunt, then we'll have to strip Hina of her Auntie title too…_

Oblivious to her Father's ponderings, Kiki realized "Hey, I just realized that I've never met Aunt Yui…so when can I finally meet her?"

Biting her lip, Kyoko reluctantly confessed "…I haven't seen or spoken to Yui in years…I don't honestly know where she is, or even if she's still alive…" _The Tragedy took so many people we all cared about…I wouldn't be surprised if it took Yui too…_

Seeing his girls saddened by Yui's possible fate, Makoto decided to distract them by offering "Say Kiki, do you want to hear about when your Mother and I met up for our anniversary?"

"YAY! Tell me more, Daddy?"

Secretly grateful for having the mood shifted, Kyoko listened as her husband began "It was about an hour before the movie was set to begin. I was waiting at the café we had agreed to meet up at when…"

XXX  
December 8, 2014

"Hey, Makoto!"

Said Ultimate Lucky Student turned, beaming to see his girlfriend with a wide smile on her face, rushing over to him as her purple skirt flowed in the wind, her long sleeve pink shirt tightly hugging her curves.

"Hey, Kyoko! Glad you could…OOF!" Makoto nearly fell over as Kyoko tackled him into a hug, ensnaring him in her loving grasp, asking "Kyoko…what's…?"

Separating from him with a pink blush tainting her cheeks, Kyoko admitted "…I'm just…happy I didn't miss this with you…"

Smiling warmly, Makoto reached over and threaded their fingers, assuring her "Don't worry about it…now, let's go sit down and grab some coffee before our movie!"

Kyoko smiled warmly as Makoto led them inside, the two of them sitting down and picking up their menus. As Kyoko's eyes started to wander, she gasped as she saw that they were sitting next to a traditional Western fireplace, the appliance radiating a gentle heat that warmed her to her soul.

"Ma…Makoto…this is…"

Smiling sheepishly Makoto explained "…I remembered you said you wanted a roaring fireplace during our movie night, so since I couldn't get one in my room, I figured this was the next best thing!"

Feeling happy tears trickle down her cheeks, and for once not caring, she put down her menu, resting her palms over his knuckles as she whispered "I love you…"

Smiling softly, he put his menu down and reached for her face with his hands, her own still covering them as he cradled her face and wiped the tear tracks from under her eyes, whispering back "I love you too…" Once he had wiped her tears away, he retracted his hands and suggested "Alright, let's order our coffee so we can go watch that movie on time."

Kyoko nodded and they picked up their menus, Kyoko's lovesick smile hidden behind it as she looked over the beverage and pastry menu.

_For being so thoughtful on our anniversary…his favorite gluten and sugar mixture is the least I can do to repay him!_

XXX

"Happy Anniversary, Kyoko."

Makoto smiled as they lay on his bed, his girlfriend snuggled against his chest as he stroked her hair. His frown vanished however when he saw Kyoko's lips tugging in a slight frown.

Panicking, Makoto rambled "Ano…did I…did I mess something up? I'm sorry! I…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko denied "No…you've been absolutely wonderful today, Makoto. You found us a café with an actual fireplace, you paid for our movie, the popcorn, our coffee before that…you even paid for the chocolate cake we shared, despite my insistences that I would pay for it."

Makoto chuckled sheepishly, scratching his cheek with his free hand and defending "Hey, I just wanted to treat my girlfriend well on our anniversary."

"And you did, and that's the problem." At Makoto's befuddled expression, Kyoko elaborated "You gave me **so much** Makoto, but I didn't get **you** anything. The only present I ever got you was showing up, and I couldn't even guarantee that because of my surprise case today."

"Kyoko, your job is important, and…" Makoto sighed and continued "Look, I won't go into detail about my insecurities again, but I never thought I'd be so lucky as to be dating a girl as awesome as you! Just being with you…that's all I need!"

Though touched by his words, Kyoko wouldn't budge, retorting "But you deserve so much more, and I need to be a little more proactive as your girlfriend. Let me make it up to you…you remember that Christmas Ball that our two classes have been planning?"

Makoto nodded; he had come back to his room many a night exhausted beyond belief, the Class Representative reflecting _There are no words to express my gratitude for the extra coffee Kyoko's had ready for me during breakfast._

Smiling expectantly, Kyoko continued "Not that I have any reason to think you'd decline, but would you like to be my partner?"

Makoto couldn't nod fast enough, exclaiming "Yes! Of course I'd love to go with you!"

The loving couple now flooded with bliss, they resumed cuddling, knowing that sooner or later they'd have to worry about what to wear to the Christmas Ball. For tonight however, they filed that thought away in favor of spending the rest of their anniversary snuggled against each other.

XXX

Present Day

"Awww! That was so sweet of you! Is that why you've never missed any of our birthdays or made sure we always had Christmas presents from you?"

"That's part of it, yes…" Kyoko admitted, not yet ready to tell her daughter about her anxiety-induced nightmares from when she was pregnant with Kiki. "I love you and your Father both, and I don't want to be the Mother who ignores her children…nor the wife who turns her back on her husband."

"Kyoko…" Makoto frowned in concern as she bit her lip, the both of them flashing back to when she had thrown suspicion onto him during Mukuro Ikusaba's trial and inadvertently condemned him to die.

"You'll never be that, Mommy! You're the best Mommy anyone could ask for!"

As Kiki grabbed her hand, Makoto wrapped an arm around Kyoko's waist, encouraging her "And you're the best wife any man could ever marry."

"Kiki…Makoto…" Kyoko wiped her happy tears away and nodded, suggesting "Alright, what do you say we all get to bed?"

"But I wanna hear about when you guys went to the Christmas Ball!"

Chuckling Makoto assured "Tomorrow, Kiki. We'll get to that tomorrow."

"Okay…" Kiki grumbled before her parents separated from their group hug.

Getting up off the bed, they brought the blanket up to Kiki's chin as the young girl lay down, each parent taking turns kissing her nose before they cooed "Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams!"

*Yawn* "Sweet dreams…"

Once she really was dreaming, Makoto and Kyoko quietly crept out, Makoto closing the door behind them. Once they arrived back into their room, they snuggled in their bed, replicating their cuddling forms from when Kyoko asked him to the Christmas Ball all those years ago. Arms wrapped around each other, Makoto leaned his head down to kiss her hair, the two yawning as they fell into dreamland themselves, dreaming of the Christmas Ball they attended where they took the next step in their relationship.


	67. Love Arc Chapter Twelve

A/N: So I've decided to post the next two Chapters in Love Arc while I work on the next Mini-Arc in HIMYM. It will probably be some time before I start posting the next stretch of story, so hopefully these next two chapters will tide you over in the interim. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twelve: What Do I Wear? Shopping with Sayaka and Leon!

Present Day

"So what happened at the Christmas Ball? Did you two finally kiss?"

Makoto chuckled and assured her "We'll get there, Kiki. We'll get there." Once Kiki had calmed down, Makoto began "Now then…over the next few days we were ecstatic that we were going as each other's dates. Eventually though, we realized that we hadn't decided on what to wear."

"Why didn't you guys just wear your Halloween costumes?"

Kyoko explained "They were Halloween costumes. This was a Christmas Dance, and we wanted this to be a special memory, so we also wanted to make sure we were dressed in appropriately festive clothes."

Nodding, Makoto continued "So we both started to panic…well, I don't know about your Mother, but I was probably obvious about it…"

Kyoko smiled at her blushing husband and agreed "You were an open book back then, sweetie. Though, you weren't alone. Even though I wasn't obvious about it like you were, I was nervous too. After all…I wanted that night to be special, so even though fashion wasn't my thing, I wanted to be sure I picked out the right dress for you."

"Kyoko…" Makoto uttered before leaning over his daughter and pressing a kiss to Kyoko's cheek, making her blush before he pulled away, coughing into his fist as he continued. "So that Friday, I pulled Leon aside after class while your Mother did the same with Sayaka and…"

XXX

December 12, 2014

"So I need your help, Leon! This dance is going to be my first one going with Kyoko as my date, and I wanna make sure I wear something that doesn't make me look totally goofy!"

Seeing Makoto's panicked expression as he assumed the worst, the Ultimate Baseball Star grinned and patted Makoto on the back, assuring him "Dude, calm down! Of course I'll help…truthfully, Sayaka and I were going to go pick out our outfits tomorrow. Why don't you and Kyoko come with us?"

"Come…with you? You mean…together?"

Nodding, Leon confirmed "Yeah…besides, I'm pretty sure I saw your girlfriend chasing down mine right after class. So I'm sure Sayaka will give her the same invitation I just gave you."

Deciding that this was the best way to both get Leon's advice and Kyoko's opinion before the Ball, Makoto nodded and agreed "S…sure…it sounds fun…"

Giving a thumbs-up, Leon exclaimed "Great! Sorry dude, but I have to go get my homework done. Sayaka made me promise when we got together that I had to keep being serious about school ifto keep going out with her."

_…Makes sense, you hate doing schoolwork…_ Makoto reasoned, then smiled as Leon waved at him as he ran off. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Leon!"

"You too, dude! I'll e-mail you the details tonight!"

XXX

"So I…need your assistance with obtaining an appropriately festive dress for my first dance with Makoto as his boyfriend." Kyoko admitted, unable to keep the nervousness out of her eyes as she imagined the inevitable disappointment on Makoto's face.

Sayaka grinned and took Kyoko's hands in her own, stunning the Ultimate Detective as Sayaka assured her "Kyoko, there's no need to be so nervous. I know that you're scared of disappointing Makoto and you want this to be a special memory, but there's no reason to be; you and Makoto are made for each other, so there's no way he'll ever be disappointed in you."

"H…how did you…?"

Hearing Kyoko's surprised gasp, Sayaka grinned cheekily and replied "Because, I'm psychic!" Seeing Kyoko's suddenly blank stare, Sayaka released Kyoko's hands and pouted, murmuring "That line always works on Makoto…"

Sighing, Kyoko replied "Well, I'm not my boyfriend, so that line isn't going to work on me."

Her pout transforming into a more relaxed smile, Sayaka nodded and explained "In all honesty, it's just good intuition. Plus I kind of know firsthand the anxieties that come with the honeymoon phase of a relationship."

_She is dating Leon, so that does make sense…_

Seeing Kyoko's unspoken acceptance in her eyes, Sayaka continued "Anyway, your timing was actually impeccable. Leon and I were going to buy our outfits at the mall tomorrow; why don't you and Makoto join us?"

Kyoko bit her lip and asked "…Isn't that against the rules though? I thought I'd read somewhere that boys aren't supposed to see their significant other's dress until the day of the event…"

Sighing, Sayaka informed her "That tradition only applies to weddings in America. And even if it did apply to a high school dance, you shouldn't try to make everything picture perfect!"

_…He **deserves** perfect though…_

Seeing the doubt in Kyoko's eyes, Sayaka assured her "I know that you want to make Makoto happy, but take it from someone who knew him before you. Makoto doesn't need perfect to be happy; he just needs to feel loved. As long as you treat him nicely and don't torture yourself with all these anxieties of yours, you two will do fine! So, come with us tomorrow; I'm sure Leon's already invited Makoto…"

*Beep, beep*

"Ah, chotto…" Sayaka apologized, digging her cell phone out of her pocket and looking at her notifications before smiling and confirming "Speak of the devil…yep, he just invited him. So come with us! We can help you pick out the perfect Christmas dress, and you can make sure Makoto likes it too!"

_…It **is** the best way to ensure that I get the perfect dress to please Makoto…_ Nodding, Kyoko gave a small smile and agreed "Alright…I'll trust your judgment, Sayaka."

Sayaka squealed and jumped up and down, exclaiming "YAY! Oh this'll be **so **much fun!" Her bouncing finally coming to a halt, she turned around and told Kyoko "I gotta go; I'm meeting Leon for a study date and if I'm not there, he'll never focus! I'll e-mail you the details after my date, Kyoko! See you later!"

Kyoko sweatdropped as Sayaka zoomed away, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake, before she shook her head and started walking to her room for a study date of her own with her boyfriend.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, so did you and Daddy have another double date with Leon and Sayaka?"

"It wasn't a double date, per se…we just happened to have the same goal in mind, so it made sense for us to go together, Kiki."

Kiki cocked her head in confusion and replied to Makoto "But you and Mommy were together, and Leon and Sayaka were together…so it was a double date, wasn't it, Daddy?"

Sighing, Kyoko interjected "It wasn't a double date because we didn't plan it as one; Sayaka and Leon simply offered to help us pick out our clothes for the dance."

Still not really getting it, Kiki merely nodded and moved on "So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, after our study date in my room, we woke up early the next morning. After your Mother's training with Sakura and Hina, we met up at the nearby mall and…"

XXX

December 13, 2014

"Hey, Makoto! Hey, Kyoko!"

Said couple turned around, smiling as they saw Sayaka and Leon running up to them. Makoto and Kyoko had decided to grab a small lunch at the food court, both of them slurping the last noodle of their Lo Mein when the other two Ultimates approached their table.

"Alright, you two ready to find an absolutely stunning Christmas dress?"

As Sayaka grinned at Kyoko, Leon elbowed Makoto and grinned, assuring him "Don't you worry, dude! By the time we're done, you'll have an outfit that'll knock Kyoko's skirt off! OW!"

Makoto and Kyoko blushed as Sayaka slapped the back of Leon's head. Once Leon finished nursing the lump on his head, he and Sayaka grabbed Makoto and Kyoko by the wrist respectively and dragged the still blushing couple over to the nearest clothing store.

XXX

"Alright…so, what are you planning on going for in terms of style?"

Makoto adopted a thinking pose as he considered Leon's question. Once they arrived, Leon took Makoto over to the Men's area while Sayaka took Kyoko to look at the dresses.

"Well…I just…I don't wanna look goofy in front of Kyoko…so nothing goofy like those ugly Christmas sweaters my parents made us wear every year…"

Mulling over Makoto's words, Leon nodded and replied "I get ya…but you said that this Ball isn't a super formal event, right? And to be honest dude, I think the whole sweater look kind of suits you." As Makoto opened his mouth to protest, Leon held up his hands and explained "And there are plenty of Christmas sweaters that aren't "ugly" sweaters. So if we throw those together with a pair of khakis, then throw some dress shoes on, I think you'd get something that's warm and comforting, but not super casual either."

_…I guess…but is that going to please Kyoko?_ Still uneasy, Makoto decided to give it a shot; he nodded and agreed "…Alright, let's see what kind of sweaters they have…"

Grinning, Leon assured him "Cheer up, dude! I'm sure we can find something that strikes a middle ground! Now, this way!"

XXX

"So, what kind of dress are you gonna pick out to wear for Makoto?"

_…Isn't this why I came to you for advice?_ Kyoko deadpanned, then reconsidered. _Still…it **is** ultimately my decision. I have to be comfortable in it, so I should at least have some idea of the framework…_ "Nothing extraordinarily fancy, maybe something in a similar vein to my Halloween costume, but more festive."

Nodding, Sayaka's eyes lit up and she exclaimed "I've got it! Wait here!" Sayaka disappeared for only a minute, long enough for Kyoko to start tugging at her gloves nervously before the Ultimate Pop Sensation returned, grinning with a dress in hand and urging "Here! Take this dress and try it on in the changing room!"

Kyoko looked over the dress; colored as green as a Christmas tree, the dress had no other designs, exposing no cleavage, while the hem reached just above her knees, similarly to the trademark skirt she wore as part of her detective uniform.

_And this one has sleeves…this might work…_

Kyoko confiscated the dress from Sayaka and walked to the changing stall, the Ultimate Pop Sensation in tow as she walked behind Kyoko, smiling with satisfaction at having picked out a dress that she was sure was perfect for Kyoko.

XXX

*Pant* "Yo, babe! We've got a problem it's Makoto…"

*SLAM*

"What's wrong with Makoto?"

Sayaka and Leon jumped as the door to the changing stall slammed open, Kyoko narrowing her eyes as the still exhausted Leon sweated even more profusely.

"We found an outfit for him and he went into the changing stall to put it on. But the instant I asked him to come out so he could show it off to you, he got cold feet and refused to come out. He's afraid you'll laugh at him when you see it…**his** words, not mine!" Leon clarified at seeing Kyoko's intimidating glare.

Kyoko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering "My boyfriend and his self-esteem issues…alright, lead us to the stall, Leon."

Nodding, Leon turned around and wordlessly started walking, Kyoko marching by his side with a fierce determination in his step. Sayaka, left in the dust sweatdropped before sighing "…I'm kinda glad I turned him down…I don't know how I could handle dealing with Makoto's emotional baggage on a regular basis…"

Sighing one last time, Sayaka hurried after her boyfriend and Kyoko, trying to catch up with their breakneck pace.

XXX

"Makoto, open the door!" Sayaka rapped on the door with her fist, trying to encourage him "It's me, Sayaka! Come on, open up and come on out so Kyoko can see how awesome you look!"

"NO! I'm not coming out!" Sayaka's eyes widened, Leon murmuring "I told you so…" while Kyoko stood there baffled as her boyfriend objected with panic in his voice "Once Kyoko sees me in this, she'll laugh at how silly and goofy I look in this!"

"That's not true, Makoto; if Kyoko has an issue with your clothes, she'll tell you to your face…"

"I don't **want** to have her tell me! I just wanted to pick out something that she'd love, and this isn't it!"

Sighing, Sayaka was officially aggravated as she rebutted "Naegi, you're acting like a big baby about this…"

Sayaka's tirade was cut off as she felt a soft squeeze on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Kyoko, shaking her head as her violet eyes softened, the Ultimate Detective letting go of Sayaka as she approached the stall door.

"Leave Makoto to me. Sayaka, you and Leon stand at the entrance and keep watch. And don't turn around until I give the okay; this is going to involve something I'm not ready to show you yet."

Curious, Sayaka nevertheless nodded and replied "O…okay…come on, Leon, let's leave this to Kyoko."

Kyoko watched as Leon obediently followed his girlfriend, the two standing guard in front of the entrance to the stalls. Sighing, the Ultimate Detective turned to the occupied stall, deciding to try one last time to coax her boyfriend out of the stall before resorting to her trump card.

"Makoto? It's me, Kyoko."

*Gasp*

Makoto's face paled behind the door as he stuttered "K…Kyou…Kyoko?"

Biting her lip for a moment, she tried to softly plead with him "…Open the door, please? I promise, I won't laugh at you."

Biting his lip now, Makoto leaned his back against the door and confessed "…I **want** to believe you…but you don't know yet just how dorky this outfit I'm wearing is…you wouldn't want to be seen with me in this, especially at a school dance! You'd either laugh or sigh in disappointment at your choice in men…"

_No I wouldn't…_

Seeing that Makoto was being stubborn and unreceptive, Kyoko sighed and pulled on the fabric of her right glove, exposing the scarred flesh and sticking it through a gap in the side of the door. Stuffing her glove in her jacket's pocket, she felt around with her exposed hand until she tapped Makoto's elbow.

"YAH!"

Once the boy had calmed down, he uttered "Kyoko…your hand…"

Nodding on the other side, Kyoko encouraged him "You don't have to come out if you don't want to…just please…let me hold your hand…"

Gulping, Makoto hesitantly reached for her exposed hand with his own, Kyoko instantly threading her fingers with his, caressing his knuckles with her thumb. Makoto let out a sigh of relief and calm as she continued her ministrations, Kyoko smiling at the progress.

"Makoto…you remember how self-conscious I was…with my hands…I never showed my scars to anyone, in part because I was scared…scared that the first person outside of my immediate family or my doctor to see them would laugh at me or call me ugly. I might not have cared much about personal vanity, but the part of me that was still a teenage girl still wanted to keep the illusion of being pretty…"

Squeezing her hand, Makoto nearly roared "O…of course you're pretty, Kyoko…your hands are beautiful!"

Smiling softly at Makoto's attempt to make her feel loved, Kyoko replied "Well, beautiful is in the eye of the beholder…but what's undeniable is that when you saw my scars for what they were, you never once laughed, nor did you react in disgust or disappointment. So why would I suddenly laugh at or show disgust with you?"

Though most of his self-doubt washed away with Kyoko's reassurances, a small bit remained, causing Makoto to question one last time "…You're not just saying this stuff to make me feel better, are you?"

"…Have I ever been the type of girl who would pull her punches?"

_…No, no you aren't…_ Sighing, Makoto let out a small chuckle, making Kyoko smile as she realized that she had finally gotten through to him. "…Guess I've been acting silly, huh?"

"You have, but I don't hold it against you, Makoto. Just…come outside so I can see you…**please**?"

A moment passed before Makoto retracted his hand, Kyoko doing the same as she stepped away from the door, allowing Makoto to undo the latch and swing it open, the Luckster peering out shyly from behind it. Seeing Kyoko's encouraging smile, Makoto took a deep breath and gradually stepped out of the stall and into view.

Kyoko took in his outfit; his top was covered by a red, fuzzy Christmas sweater, its only decoration a big white snowflake covering almost the entire front. Looking down, she saw his wearing a pair of khaki pants, before readjusting her gaze and walking up to him.

_This is what he was so worried about?_ Kyoko resisted the urge to laugh at how worked up Makoto had gotten over nothing, vowing _I promised I wouldn't laugh at him, and I won't break it!_

Makoto gulped in nervousness as she replaced her glove before placing her left hand on his shoulder. She then rested her right palm over his heart, feeling his panicking heartbeat.

Before Makoto could chicken out and run back into the stall again, Kyoko smiled and evaluated "…Warm and fuzzy…it suits you, Makoto."

His eyes shining in relieved glee, Makoto murmured "Th…thank you…" before sizing up his girlfriend, taking in her elegant forest green dress, beaming as he commented "Wow…you look…beautiful, Kyoko…"

Smiling, Kyoko replied "…I'm glad…so there's nothing to worry about…" With everything resolved, Kyoko threaded their fingers together as she urged "Come on. Let's go tell Sayaka and Leon everything's okay, then we can go and pay for this stuff."

Nodding, Makoto agreed "S…sure…" blushing as he let Kyoko lead him out of the changing room, preparing to apologize to two of his closest friends for causing such a fuss.

XXX

"I'm really sorry I acted like such a baby back there guys. I don't know what came over me…"

Makoto sighed as he walked with Kyoko on his left and Leon on his right, Sayaka walking arm in arm on the Ultimate Baseball Star's other side as she rolled her eyes and told him "We heard you the first time, Makoto." Deciding he had earned a tease, Sayaka grinned cheekily "Jus tmake sure you don't pull anything like this at your wedding. No girl likes being left at the altar, right Kyoko?"

Makoto and Kyoko both blushed profusely, while Leon glared at his girlfriend, who closed her mouth before she could tease them anymore.

Sighing with exasperation at his girlfriend, Leon gave Makoto an easy smile and assured him "Dude, it's cool dude, really! Besides, it all worked out; we all got our outfits for the Ball next week, and you guys got some totally cool accessories to show off!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked down at the bags in their respective hands. Makoto had gotten a fresh pair of black dress shoes while Kyoko had gotten a pair of emerald heels and ruby red gloves to compliment her green dress. At last Makoto and Kyoko reached their respective dorms, bidding farewell to the others as they separated to hang their new clothes in their closets. Once he had it hung up, Makoto sighed as he looked at the sweater and khakis he bought.

"Well, Kyoko says she likes it, so I'll believe in Kyoko! Alright, here's hoping next week's ball is one she'll remember for the rest of her life!"

XXX

Present Day

"You got that worked up over a sweater, Daddy?"

Blushing, Makoto explained to his daughter "Well, it wasn't the sweater so much…more that…I wanted to impress your Mother…and to my teenage self, a sweater just seemed…too casual for an occasion so special…"

Kyoko threaded their fingers together, causing her husband to turn to her as she smiled warmly and assured him "You've never made me not feel special, and you've always impressed me. That's what I'd say to your past self, if I could…"

Happy tears welling in his eyes, he murmured "Kyoko…" before leaning in to kiss his wife's soft lips. She reciprocated for a few seconds, before pulling away, allowing Makoto to urge his daughter "Anyways, it's bedtime for you, pumpkin."

"But I wanna hear about the Ball!"

Giggling, Kyoko promised "Tomorrow, Kiki…I promise…"

"…Okay…" Kiki grumbled, before being tucked into bed by her parents. Kyoko stood back as she let Makoto kiss his daughter good night.

"Good night, Kiki…we love you!"

*Yawn* "…I love you too, Daddy…you're always special to me, too…"

Happy tttears welled in his eyes again at hearing his daughter's sleepy praise before he heard her slight, feminine snores. It was then that Kyoko threaded their fingers together, gently pulling him away from Kiki's bedside as they retreated back to their room.

XXX

They both snuggled under the blankets, Kyoko rubbing Makoto's back and leaning down to place repeated light kisses all over his face to reassure him that he was indeed special.

Once he had closed his eyes and was on the verge of sleep, Kyoko smiled and breathed "Good night, my special Hope…"

Makoto yawned and replied drowsily "Good night, my special Detective. Sweet dreams."

They both squeezed each other tighter, any traces of their insecurities vanishing along with their sense of awareness as they entered each other's dreams, nothing but joy and love in their minds.


	68. Love Arc Chapter Thirteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirteen: Makoto and Kyoko at the Christmas Ball! A Favor from Father?

Present Day

"So what happened after you got back from shopping, Daddy?"

"Well, the next week passed without incident. Your Mother and I had a few study dates in our rooms because we had exams coming up the day before the Ball. The next day I had just put on my clothes and went next door to pick up your Mother and escort her to the auditorium…"

XXX

December 20, 2014

Makoto tugged nervously at the collar of his sweater, sweating as he looked down to make sure it was still tucked into his pants.

Looking up at the nameplate on Kyoko's door, Makoto took a deep breath as he tried to calm down, telling himself "Breathe, Makoto. Kyoko already told you she likes your outfit, so there's no reason to get nervous. Just breathe…and knock…"

Before he could chicken out again, Makoto raised his fist and rapped three times on the door, stepping back and kicking his heel with his toe nervously as he waited for Kyoko to answer the door.

"You don't have to look so nervous, Makoto…" Makoto looked up, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of his girlfriend.

The Ultimate Detective smiled softly, donned in her green dress that seemed to flow down her torso like a green waterfall as her silky smooth feet were encased in emerald green heels, reminding Makoto of Dorothy's ruby red slippers from the Wizard of Oz. He next took note of her hair, missing the usual braid, it flowed down her back like a stream of water. She reached up with her right hand to cup his cheek, Makoto humming and closing his eyes as he felt her ruby red silky fingers stroke his face, feeling his nerves vanish with her reassuring ministrations.

Opening his eyes, Makoto smiled bashfully and apologized "S…sorry…I almost got cold feet again…but…WOW…you look…beautiful, Kyoko…"

Blushing, Kyoko gave Makoto a once-over, smirking as she replied "You don't look so bad yourself, Naegi." Linking her elbow with his own, Kyoko asked "So, shall we go?"

Nodding, Makoto smiled peacefully, leading his girlfriend through the halls as they made their way to the gymnasium.

XXX

"And now, as before we part ways to rejoin our friends and families for the winter holidays, let us all celebrate together as we partake in the annual Christmas Ball!"

Everyone applauded, even Kyoko, as Makoto made his way from the stand next to Chiaki back to his girlfriend, sitting down next to her as all of his friends from the 77th and 78th Classes took to the dance floor to engage in the festivities.

"You're getting better at the public speaking part of your job…Representative Naegi."

Makoto gave an embarrassed chuckle as he waved off "…It was Chiaki that came up with the script." Looking around at the walls of the gymnasium, he took in the various red bows and green wreaths decorating the walls, commenting "And most everyone else decorated the gym…so I kinda had the easy job, ne?"

Nodding in acceptance, Makoto and Kyoko watched their other classmates mingle and dance away, the loving couple content to just watch for the time being.

Seeing Makoto frown, a concerned Kyoko prodded "What's the matter, Makoto?"

Sighing, Makoto explained "It's just…even though Chiaki had done most of the planning during our meetings…she didn't really seem into it tonight. That's why she had me do the speaking…she said she wasn't really in the mood for DDR tonight. She's just normally so upbeat, in her own way…but she seemed…I don't know…almost depressed. I just wonder what could be wrong…"

Kyoko nodded, understanding why Makoto was so concerned, and admittedly more than a little curious herself.

Before she could ponder the matter further, Makoto continued "And then there's Mukuro…"

Mukuro was the only member of their class to refuse to come, claiming that she was going to leave school as soon as the exams were done.

"_I'll return in the new year with Junko when her suspension expires."_

"…You're not having regrets about having exposed Junko, are you?"

"…It's…complicated, Kyoko. What Junko did was wrong, I'd never argue that. I just…wish that Mukuro didn't have to suffer too. And I'm…kind of responsible for it…" Makoto sighed and admitted "I just wish that she felt welcome enough to know that even if her sister's not right here with us, she still has friends…"

Kyoko's eyes softened, understanding now why Makoto seemed so out of it.

_Makoto…you're too kind and self-sacrificing for your own good…but this is __**your**__ dance too…how can I get you to enjoy it?_

"H…Hey!"

Makoto yelped as he found himself lifted out of his seat, Kyoko tugging him by the arm until he was standing.

"It's a dance, isn't it? So why don't we go dance and enjoy ourselves? Look, most of the others have migrated to the tables and started mingling, so it'll be like we have the floor all to ourselves."

His eyes widening as he realized Kyoko was trying to cheer him up, Makoto smiled and nodded, agreeing "Sure, I'd love to."

Beaming at her boyfriend's improved mood, Kyoko slid her hand down his arm until she threaded her fingers with his own, the Ultimate Detective leading him giddily to the center of the gym.

"Remember our dance during Halloween?"

Nodding, Makoto resumed the position from memory; he threaded his right hand with her left, placing his left hand on her waist as she placed her right hand on his back. The couple blushed as memories of their Halloween Dance came rushing forward. With their positions now complete, Kyoko for a change led her boyfriend in a simple waltz, allowing herself to smile as they danced in a figure eight, weaving around what few couples were still on the dance floor.

Makoto relaxed into her grasp, beaming as he stared into her violet eyes, the rest of the room seeming to blur away as they continued to waltz. His heart beat furiously while Kyoko caressed his back with her supporting hand as they continued their loving dance, squeezing the other's hand in their threaded grasp.

All good things had to come to an end though. By their tenth rotation, Kyoko reluctantly came to an end, Makoto's face momentarily slamming into her breasts when he couldn't stop his momentum in time. Seeing Makoto pick his head up, his cheeks blushing furiously in embarrassment, Kyoko giggled until she saw Makoto's eyes widen, his gaze angled above them.

Her brow furrowed, following her boyfriend's gaze until she saw what was catching his attention; a single green plant tied to a long rope that extended past her field of vision.

"…What…is that…?"

Still blushing, Makoto stammered "…Mis…Mistletoe…"

"I see…forgive me, but what is it about mistletoe that's making you blush?"

Makoto stared incredulously at Kyoko until he realized _Oh right…her grandfather focused on training her as a Detective, so he probably never taught her about romantic traditions…_ Gulping, Makoto answered "Um…well…I don't know when it started, but apparently it's a Christmas tradition that when two people stand under a piece of mistletoe together…they have to…ano…kiss…"

Her eyes widening as she took in what Makoto just said, Kyoko blushed before hearing a pair of feminine giggles in the background. Turning her head, she saw Sayaka and Hina, giggling as they held a familiar rope in their palms, Leon and Sakura respectively trying in vain to drag them away.

Sighing, Kyoko turned her attention back to her nervous boyfriend and assured him "…We don't have to if you're not ready. I won't force you to kiss me if you still need more time."

Smiling nervously, Makoto slid his hand from her hip to her back, gradually sliding it up her spine as he admitted "…Would you believe me if I said I was more nervous about coming to this dance at all than I was about the idea of kissing you?"

Kyoko gasped as he threaded his fingers in her lavender hair, cupping the back of her head with his palm as she breathed "Makoto…"

His smile looking more confident, Makoto mustered up all of his courage as he breathed "If you're ready, then I'm ready. I trust you, Kyoko…".

"…I'm ready, Makoto…" Kyoko whispered with glee, her boyfriend applying pressure on the back of her head as he gradually pulled her down to his level.

It wasn't until they could feel each other's breath against their lips when Makoto uttered "I love you, Kyoko!"

"I love you too, Makoto…"

Any other words between them were silenced as their lips pressed against each other. Closing their eyes, Makoto and Kyoko continued to press their moist lips against each other, their tongues staying in their respective mouths.

Unlike when they had sex over a month ago, this kiss was not the result of uncontrollable lust and passion spurred on by their teenage hormones. This truly was a kiss of pure love, the two teenagers releasing their hands so that they could cup each other's cheeks, stroking their faces as softly and warmly as the caresses of their lips. Eventually they both parted for air, Makoto and Kyoko breathing lightly as they beamed at each other with loving smiles.

"…Not bad for a first kiss, Makoto…"

Tears of joy welling in his eyes, Makoto moved forward to capture her lips again in another soft kiss. Once they had separated, Makoto moved his arms to wrap around her waist, burying his head in her shoulder. Looking down at him with a loving expression, Kyoko wrapped one arm around his waist while the other reached to stroke his head, fingers threading through his messy, spiky hair.

"I…I love you, Kyoko. I can't wait…to spend Christmas with you."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Kyoko replied "I love you too, Makoto. I can't wait…to spend Christmas with you and your family…"

Unknown to Makoto, Kyoko's face suddenly looked pensive, the girl now reminded of her dilemma.

_I still need to keep Grandfather in the dark…but how…I need someone who can cover for me, someone who my Grandfather wouldn't suspect…but who…?_

Kyoko's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the Headmaster, leaning against the wall and keeping a vigilant eye on his students, softly smiling at his daughter.

_Perhaps…_

XXX

Present Day

"So how did you do it, Mommy?" How did you keep your Grandfather Fuhito in the dark about your plans with Daddy?

"Well, I had an idea, but I still needed to ponder it for a couple of days. Eventually, I decided to take a leap of faith, and…"

XXX

December 23, 2014

*Knock, Knock*

Jin looked up from his paperwork, curiosity in his eyes as he shrugged and replied "Enter."

To his surprise, the door opened, revealing an unusually shy and hesitant Kyoko, quietly stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Kyoko! What can I do for you? I thought you'd be packing to go back with your Grandfather again…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko approached his desk, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she admitted "I…needed to speak with you again…as my Father…"

Kyoko couldn't even get another word in before Jin rocketed up from his desk pulling one of the chairs behind his desk and plopping down in his usual chair. He gestured for Kyoko to sit down, and after just a moment of hesitation, walked over and sat down in the chair, facing her Father and starting to fidget with her braid, memories of the last time she had sought him out bubbling to the surface of her mind.

"So, what can I do for you, Kyoko?"

Biting her lip, she hesitated before reasoning _Well, everyone else knows…and assuming he saw our kiss at the dance like I think he did, he probably does too. So…_ Kyoko took a deep breath and told him as plainly as she could "…I'm dating Makoto Naegi."

To her relief, Jin feigned ignorance, a look of faux surprise on his face as he nodded and told her "If you're happy with him, then that's all that matters." Looking off to the side, he confessed with a hint of shame in his voice "If you've come to ask for my blessing, you don't need it. I…lost any right I may have had as your Father to weigh in on your relationships after your Mother died, and you're certainly old enough to make your own decisions on this…"

_Glad we're on the same page…_ Kyoko deadpanned before shaking her head and revealing "That's not why I needed to speak with you. I'm here because…" Kyoko sighed and finished "I need a favor from you…one only you can grant."

Jin's head cocked in confusion, but nonetheless he nodded and agreed "Of course, Kyoko…just tell me what you need."

"…I'm planning to spend Christmas Vacation with Makoto and his family this year…"

Smiling warmly, Jin replied "That sounds great, Kyoko. I'm sure the Naegis will be ecstatic to have you with them, if their son is any indication."

For just a second, for just a split second, Kyoko's lips tugged into a smile as she thought about how she wanted Makoto's family to welcome her with open arms. As soon as Jin caught it however, her lips returned to her standard neutral mask.

"However, Grandfather still doesn't know that I'm in a relationship, and I'd prefer to keep things that way for the time being." At her Father's confused expression, Kyoko explained "Grandfather did everything he could to keep me away from boys as a teenager." Smiling in reminiscence, she revealed "I had a friend a few years ago named Yui Samidare, and Grandfather mistook her for a boy and tried to beat her with his cane until I told her she was a girl."

Jin's eyes shined with concern, his fists clenched as he took in his daughter's words, starting to understand why Kyoko took such care to hide her first boyfriend from her guardian.

"I see…and you're afraid that Makoto could be harmed if your Grandfather found out, am I wrong?"

Nodding, Kyoko shook the visions of her Grandfather breaking every bone in Makoto's body as she confirmed "That's right, so I need you to cover for me with Grandfather. Just tell him that you asked me to work on a case that requires me to travel for a long duration."

Smiling, Jin guessed "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

Kyoko blushed before reluctantly nodding, wordlessly confirming Jin's suspicions.

Beaming at her, Jin nodded and agreed "I'll do it; I'll keep your Grandfather off your trail." Kyoko barely had the time to smile before Jin continued "In fact, I'll do you one better…think of it as my Christmas present to you."

XXX

Present Day

"So what did he do, Mommy? What was Grandpa Jin's present to you?"

Smiling with her husband, Kyoko promised "…Tomorrow, Kiki."

"Awww…" Kiki groaned before lying down, grumbling "Stupid cliffhangers…"

Tucking her in, Makoto and Kyoko kissed their daughter good night. Once she was fast asleep, her parents quietly tiptoed out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

XXX

Lying on the bed, Makoto murmured "…I can't believe we're at this part of the story…our first Christmas together…"

"…Indeed…" Kyoko smiled before her eyes widened in epiphany. Turning to her husband, she raised "Makoto, this part is no longer just our story right?"

Confused, Makoto sat up and asked "What are you getting at, honey?"

"I mean…why don't we have **them** come and help tell the story with us?"

The light bulb in his head lit up in realization before Makoto grinned and nodded, agreeing "That sounds like a great idea! Let me just…"

Makoto reached for the cell phone next to his side of the bed, disconnecting it from the charger and tapping the phone app. He scrolled through his contact list until he found the one he was looking for, tapping it before pressing his thumb on the call icon.

*Ring Ring*


	69. Love Arc Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I'm sorry for the hiatus, but I wanted to have this mini-Arc all written out before I started posting again. So, welcome to the "Christmas With the Naegis" mini-Arc! I'll be making daily updates on this fic for the next two weeks, starting today! Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas with the Naegis! Meeting the In-Laws!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy? Did you ever find out what Grandpa Jin promised Mommy?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "You see, Kiki, originally I had planned for your Baa-chan and Jii-chan to pick us up. However, I had to cancel those plans last minute. Because, you see…"

XXX

December 24, 2014

Makoto's eyes darted nervously as he sat in the back of the car, his girlfriend holding his hand and stroking his knuckles with her thumb in an attempt to calm him down. Sitting in the front seat was none other than her father, Jin Kirigiri, who had volunteered to escort them to Makoto's house.

…_Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have my Father be the one to drive us…_ Kyoko lamented as she took note of Makoto's hyper-nervous state. _Father…__**please**__ don't do anything to scare him…_

"So…Makoto…" Jin spoke as he steered. Kyoko narrowed her eyes as her Father continued "Kyoko tells me that you two are dating…"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Makoto stammered "Y…yes, we are. Thanks for dr…driving us, Head…master…"

Giving an amused smile that identified at least one trait Kyoko had inherited from her Father, he replied "If you want to thank me, then you can stop calling me "Headmaster" while we're not on campus. Mr. Kirigiri will do, don't you think?"

Sweating, Makoto asked "A…are you sure…? Doesn't that seem a bit…casual…?"

Briefly turning his head to give Makoto a reassuring look before turning his vision back to the road, assuring him "Your respect for my position is admirable, but I'd like to be able to talk with you as Kyoko's father, too. So please, Mr. Kirigiri will do."

Finally starting to calm down, Makoto nodded and replied "Okay, Mr. Kirigiri. So…" Makoto bit his lip and asked with a hint of nervousness "So…you don't have any issue with me…dating your daughter…or her staying with me for Christmas…?"

"Kyoko is old enough to make her own decisions without her Father butting in…"

_Isn't that what you're doing right now?_ Kyoko deadpanned before her Father continued.

"And besides…" Jin smiled wistfully as he continued "Even with me, my Father was never one to celebrate holidays…" *Ring, Ring* Jin sighed and muttered "Speak of the devil. One moment, please…" Jin pressed a button on his dashboard and answered "Yes, Dad?"

Makoto nearly jumped in his seat as Fuhito's voice echoed in the car "Jin, where's my granddaughter? I came to pick her up from the campus and she was nowhere to be found."

"Oh, I'm escorting Kyoko to her next case. She got a request from an anonymous client that requires her to travel, so she's gonna be away for the entirety of Christmas break."

"Kyoko never mentioned anything about a case to me."

Jin shrugged "What can I say, Dad? It came up really last minute; I just offered to drive her to her first stop. She's reviewing the main case file in the car right now, so she can't really talk."

Jin winked, making Kyoko smile appreciatively at her Father for once before Fuhito sighed and conceded "Well…as long as it's for Detective work…I suppose that's okay. Just have her call me once she's done so I can hear about it."

"Yes Dad, I'll pass it on. Goodbye, Dad…" Jin hung up, making Kyoko and Makoto sigh in relief that Fuhito had bought their lie before Jin continued "Now, where were we…ah, right, Kyoko staying over for Christmas." Jin gave Makoto an easygoing smile as he explained "I don't think it's a stretch to say that my daughter hasn't had an opportunity to celebrate the holidays properly since her Mother died. If your family is as enthusiastic about the holidays as you were about celebrating Kyoko's birthday this year…I think spending Christmas with you and your family will be good for her."

Kyoko blushed at her Father's paternal caring, while an also blushing Makoto smiled, finally relaxing completely as he replied "Th…thank you, Mr. Kirigiri…"

Jin watched through the rear-view mirror, smiling at seeing his daughter and her boyfriend smiling affectionately at each other as he continued driving down the streets of Tokyo, eager to officially meet the parents of the boy who had saved his daughter's life and opened her heart.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, that was really nice of Grandpa Jin to cover for you like that!" Seeing Makoto and Kyoko smile wistfully and nod in agreement, Kiki asked "So what happened next, Daddy? What happened when you and Mommy arrived at Jii-ji and Baa-ba's house?"

"Well, for that…" *Ding* Makoto looked down to his cell phone on Kiki's dresser and smiled, exclaiming "Ah, perfect timing! We have guests, so we have to go greet them!"

As Makoto got off the bed, Kiki whined "But what about storytime?!"

Kyoko got off the bed next, smiling at her daughter as she promised "Soon, Kiki; we'll continue storytime soon. In the meantime, come on and let's help your Father greet our guests."

"But…" *sniff* "storytiiimmmmeeeee…" Seeing that her parents were paying no heed to her demands, Kiki sighed in surrender, wiggling out and off of her bed as she groaned "Mattakuuuuuuu…" Dusting off her footie pajamas, she pouted and stomped after her parents, muttering "This had better be good…"

XXX

"Baa-ba! Jii-ji! Auntie Komaru!"

Hana, Shingi, and Komaru all knelt down in the living room, wrapping the youngest Naegi in a group hug as Makoto and Kyoko smiled in the sidelines.

As she was released from her group hug, Kiki asked "So what are you all doing here? It's almost bedtime."

"But that's **why** we're here, Kiki!" Komaru answered.

Kiki cocked her head curiously at her Aunt before Hana explained "Your Mom and Dad called last night and said they were telling the story of how they met and fell in love, and that they had just gotten to the point where your Mom came over to spend Christmas with us."

Shingi concluded "So they asked us if we could stay over and help tell this part of the story."

Kiki's eyes sparkled as she asked with bated breath "Really? You're sleeping over?!"

Nodding, Hana confirmed "As long as it takes to tell the story."

"YAY! SLUMBER PARTY!"

Komaru grinned, nodding and teasing "That's right! We'll be staying over for a while, so we'll have plenty of time for **tickle fights!**"

"But I wanna hear the story! I don't wanna be ti…tihi…hihihihickllleeed riiighht nowhwohowhowhowhowhow!"

Kiki's objections gave way to a fit of giggles, as Komaru gently tackled her to the floor and started scribbling her fingers over the top of Kiki's pajama-covered belly, urging "Quick Dad; get her feet!"

"Nohohohohoho! Not my feHEHEHEHEHEHEHEET JIII-JIIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiki flailed, her belly bouncing with laughter as Shingi knelt down and started scratching at Kiki's soles. The young girl's laughter sang even higher as her Grandfather's curious fingers tickled under her toes, the fuzzy fabric of her footie pajamas offering little defense against her ticklishness. Makoto watched with an amused smile until he gasped, feeling a soft poke at his waist.

Turning around, he paled at seeing his mother wiggle his fingers in front of him; stepping back in fear, he held up his hands and stammered "M…Mom…I'm almost thirty years old! I'm too old to be tickled by my Mother!"

Makoto quaked in fear at seeing not only his Mother not back down, but his wife join her in threatening to tickle the Hope's Peak Headmaster.

"Now, Ky…Kyoko…h…honey…we have a deal! No ti…tickling me unless I'm de…depressed. So sta…WAH!"

Makoto yelped as his wife tackled him to the floor, scribbling her fingers across her husband's belly while her Mother-in-law kneeled on the floor and started paying attention to her son's ticklish toes, making them wiggle within their enclosed cocoons.

"KiiiiiiYOHOHOHOHOHOKOOOO! MAAAHAHAHAHAHAHMMMMMEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE! STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHPPPPP! PLLLLEEEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!"

Captured in twin ticklish holds, Father and Daughter continued to laugh their heads off as the other four Naegis continued to tickle torture their captives.

XXX

Now back on Kiki's bed, the Naegi girl sat in her Father's lap, the two of them sitting as far away from Kyoko as possible. Meanwhile Hana, Shingi, and Komaru sat at the edge of the bed, all four ex-ticklers smiling guiltily as the tickled pink Makoto and Kiki glanced fearfully at their family, his arms wrapped around his daughter protectively as though to protect her from any future tickle attacks.

Eventually it was Kyoko who broke the ice, suggesting "…Maybe we should continue the story." Hearing her husband and daughter sigh in relief, she suggested "Mom, would you do the honors?"

Nodding, Hana began "Your Father had called us early this morning and told us that your Grandpa Jin would be driving you both home. With that in mind, we waited for you to arrive, and just before you all drove in…"

XXX

December 24, 2014

"So when is Makoto going to get here?" Komaru asked as she and her parents stood in the driveway, waiting for Makoto and his guest to arrive.

Smiling at her daughter, Hana replied "Soon, Komaru. They'll be here soon."

"…They'd better. I can't wait to meet Makoto's new girlfriend!"

Nodding in agreement, Shingi concurred "I'm rather intrigued to see what kind of girl stole your brother's heart as well."

Smiling, Hana agreed "We're all excited to meet Makoto's first girlfriend. On that subject…" Shingi and Komaru frowned as Hana's expression suddenly turned serious and stern "I don't want to hear any teasing from either of you while Kyoko is here. As was stated earlier, she is Makoto's first girlfriend, and we are going to make sure she feels **welcome**. The last thing we want is to make her feel embarrassed through your relentless teasing. Nor do we want to make Makoto never want to bring her home again by embarrassing him."

"Now, Hana…"

"But Moooommmm…"

Hana narrowed her eyes and told them "No "buts". We are going to ensure Kyoko Kirigiri feels welcome in the Naegi household. So **no teasing…**are we clear."

"Okay…"

"Sure, honey…"

Hana smiled victoriously, then her eyes widened as she saw a car pull into their driveway, the Naegi matriarch exclaiming "Oh look! They're here! Well, let's go and greet them, shall we?"

Her husband and daughter nodded, the trio walking up as the car doors opened, Makoto gingerly getting out of the car, leading Kyoko out by the hand as a tall, purple-haired man stepped out of the driver's door. Makoto looked to his girlfriend, who smiled softly and nodded before he let go of her hand and ran up to his family, pulling them into a group hug. As Kyoko got her luggage out of the trunk, she and Jin smiled at the warm family scene playing out before their eyes, briefly flashing back to a time when their family was as whole as the Naegis.

"Mom! Dad! Komaru! It's good to be home!"

Smiling, Hana greeted "It's good to have you home again, Makoto. We're all excited to hear more about your adventures at Hope's Peak."

"But first, is there someone you'd like to introduce us to, son?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan! We're all dying to meet your girlfriend!"

Makoto blushed slightly, stammering "R…right…" As Kyoko was wheeling her suitcase behind her, Makoto lightly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over, introducing "Mom, Dad, Komaru, this is my girlfriend, Kyoko Kirigiri."

As Makoto let go of her wrist, she let go of her suitcase and bowed respectfully before her future in-laws, greeting her future Mother-in-law "Mrs. Naegi, hajimemashite."

Smiling warmly, Hana was the first to rise from her bow, returning "It's nice to meet you, Kyoko." As Kyoko rose from her bow and gave her a nervous smile, Hana's brow furrowed as she wondered _…Have we met, you look familiar somehow…_

Kyoko's nervousness spiked under Hana's scrutinizing gaze, the girl's eyes starting to dart around before her nervous state was broken by her future Father-in-law, who enthusiastically shook her hand, forcing her to turn her attention to the Naegi patriarch as he warmly greeted "We're all excited to welcome you into our home, Kyoko!"

After he released her gloved hand, a new shaken Kyoko reflected _…I can see where Makoto gets his enthusiasm from…_

Taking a deep breath, she turned to her future sister-in-law, who greeted "It's nice to finally get to meet the girl who stole my Onii-chan's heart. Let's try to have some quality girl time during your stay with us."

Nodding, Kyoko agreed "I look forward to getting to know my boyfriend's little sister. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Hana's contemplative expression was finally broken as Jin finally approached behind and gave a slight bow, the Naegi matriarch realizing "Oh, you must be…"

Giving an easy smile, Jin confirmed "Kyoko's father, yes. My name's Jin Kirigiri."

Returning the smile with one of her own, Hana replied "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kirigiri. Thank you for offering to drive Makoto and your daughter home for us." In an attempt to make small talk, Hana asked "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?"

Shaking his head, Jin replied "Not at all…I'm the…Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy."

Her eyes widening in shock, Hana stammered "He…Headmaster?!"

Looking to his son with an expression of amused shock, Shingi commented "Son, you never mentioned you were dating the Headmaster's daughter."

Komaru whistled and commented "Damn, Onii-chan. Way to date above your league!"

_Well I…I guess that's true, but…_

Jin let out a light chuckle at his future son-in-law's embarrassment, Makoto's blushing bringing levity to the shocked Naegi trio and enabling them to relax.

Nodding, Jin said "Well, I should leave you all to get settled in. Even during Christmas, there's no rest for a Headmaster. I'll come back on January 7th to pick them both up." Bowing to the Naegi family, he finished "It was nice to meet you all. I can tell Kyoko's in good hands here. I'll see you soon, Kyoko."

Seeing his daughter nod, Jin smiled and walked back to his car, getting in and driving out of the driveway and out of sight, leaving Kyoko alone with the Naegis at their doorstep.

Shingi broke the ice by suggesting "Well, let's not keep standing out here in the cold. Come on, let's get inside so you two can get settled."

Nodding, Makoto and Kyoko followed Shingi, Hana and Komaru inside, Kyoko and Makoto smiling at each other as the Ultimate Detective wheeled her suitcase behind her in one hand. Her other hand threaded with Makoto's, squeezing it as she eagerly looked forward to seeing the inside of Makoto's childhood home.

XXX

"This place looks very…homey…" Kyoko observed, standing in the living room after having been given a tour of the first floor. _So this is where Makoto grew up…it suits him…_

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hana suggested "Makoto, why don't you give Kyoko a tour of the upstairs? The two of you can relax in your room while your Father and I make dinner. Komaru, you go take Kyoko's luggage up to the guest room. We'll call you all down when dinner's ready, so make sure to leave your doors open."

Makoto nodded as Kyoko let go of her suitcase, watching as Komaru confiscated it and wheeled it up the stairs and out of sight. Once she was gone, Makoto threaded his fingers with Kyoko and beamed at her.

"Alright, you ready to see the rest of my house?"

Kyoko nodded, permitting Makoto to lightly tug her along as she followed him up the stairs, softly smiling as he started chattering about the family photos decorating the stairway. With that, the Naegi parents, alone on the first floor, filed into the kitchen to begin dinner.

XXX

*Gasp*

Hana jumped as Shingi squeezed her shoulders from behind, commenting "You look so tense, Hana. You're usually so carefree when you work in the kitchen…"

Hana sighed and turned off the stove, looking over her shoulder at her concerned husband and apologized "Sorry, Shingi…I've just…had a lot on my mind lately…"

"…Does it have to do with Kyoko?" Seeing his wife's widened eyes, he shrugged and explained "You had this scrutinizing look on your face once you got a good look at her, so I figured something was bothering you…"

…_That would make sense…_ Hana sighed and explained "I'm not…bothered by Kyoko…I just…can't help but feel like I've seen her before, but I can't put my finger on it…"

Shingi nodded in understanding and replied "I see…but Kyoko's a Detective, and Makoto never met any Detectives before he started attending Hope's Peak. And he's never gotten in trouble or been witness to a crime…so he wouldn't have been in a situation where he needed to go to a police station…not since the day he got his invitation anyhow…"

Shingi chuckled while his wife froze, realizing _His invitation…the Akafuku incident…the police station…that girl Makoto __**ran**__ into…_ Her eyes widened as she wondered _Could Kyoko have been the one Makoto ran into that day?_

"Hello? Earth to Hana, are you in there?"

Blinking and seeing her husband's hand waving across her face, she smiled apologetically before her husband took the frying pan out of her hand and suggested "If you're gonna keep spacing out like this, maybe I should be the one to cook tonight."

Hana immediately swiped the pan back and bonked him on the head with it, laughing as Shingi nursed the growing lump on his head before she complained "Kami, no! You'd burn down our kitchen if we let **you** cook!" A determined fire burned in Hana's eyes as she declared "Just get some ice for your head and leave it to me!"

Grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer, Shingi grinned at seeing his wife in the zone.

_In the end, it doesn't really matter whether I met Kyoko before or not. She's our guest now, and I need to make sure she enjoys the best Christmas dinner I can cook!_

XXX

Present Day

"So you…you recognized me…?"

Hana nodded and replied "That's right; it took me a while, and it didn't help that I only talked ot you for a few seconds when we first met, but I did remember you. I apologize if I appeared standoffish, Kyoko. The last thing I wanted was to make you feel unwelcome…"

Kyoko waved her hand, assuring her "That doesn't matter…though I will confess…my past self had drawn her conclusions motivated by anxiety…"

Realizing what she was referencing, Makoto explained "I think I know what Kyoko's referring to. It was that evening, before we got called down for dinner. We were in my room when…"

XXX

December 24, 2014

Makoto and Kyoko sat on his bed, the Ultimate Detective looking around the room out of curiosity. A single TV sat along the far wall, various DVD and game cases scattered around it. In the corner sat a simple wooden desk with a single PC.

_Nothing fancy, but it's not run down either…_

She continued to investigate with her eyes, seeing a singe bureau and closet for clothes, a bookshelf containing various manga, and on top sat a handful of figurines, designed after popular fictional characters she guessed.

"Ah, you saw my Digimon figurine collection…" Makoto commented. Seeing Kyoko's confused expression, Makoto explained "It's a popular franchise of toys, anime, and video games. That center figurine is my personal favorite; he's called Wargreymon."

Makoto tried to explain the gist of the story to her, but just like the Spider-man series, it went completely over her head, the Detective only able to pick out a few nonsensical phrases like "Crest of Hope" and "Crest of Courage". As a result, her mind started to wander, eventually reflecting on her initial meeting with Makoto's Mom, making her frown.

Seeing that he had lost her, Makoto apologized "S…sorry…I'm probably boring you, aren't I?"

Refocusing her attention, Kyoko shook her head and assured him "No, not at all…it's just a little over my head is all. Plus, I'm…a little…lost in thought…"

Makoto frowned and prodded "About what?"

Sighing, Kyoko decided to be honest with her boyfriend and answered "I's just…after we were introduced…your Mother seemed to be scrutinizing me…" Fidgeting with her braid, she wondered "Does she…not like me…?"

His eyes widening in disbelief, Makoto denied "That **can't** be it; Mom loves everybody Komaru or I have brought home. Look, maybe she's just out of it from getting everything ready for us or something, I don't know. But she doesn't dislike you, alright?" Kyoko gasped as Makoto cradled her face in his hands and assured her "I promise, Kyoko, by the end of the day, Mom and Dad and Komaru are going to love you!"

"Ma…Makoto…"

Seeing her blush, Makoto leaned forward and captured her lips again with his own in a soft, reassuring kiss. Surrendering to his kiss, and making sure to keep her hormones in check, Kyoko reached to cup his cheeks as she returned his kiss, feeling her anxieties and worries about the Naegis' approval melt away as she continued to bask in Makoto's love for her.

"MAKOTO! KYOKO! KOMARU! DINNER TIME!"

Makoto reluctantly pulled away, smiling at Kyoko who warmly smiled back as they released each other's cheeks.

Standing up and offering his hand, Makoto asked "Ready to have dinner with my family?"

Giving a relaxed smile, she nodded and accepted his hand, letting him pull her up into a standing position before she admitted "I haven't had a real family dinner since I was seven. I'm looking forward to reliving the experience with you."

Beaming, Makoto gently led her out of his room, fingers threaded as they made their way downstairs to the Dining Room.

XXX

Present Day

"You were **that** worried that Baa-ba wouldn't accept you, Mommy?"

Nodding, Kyoko admitted "…Just like your Father was worried that he'd disappoint me if he wore the wrong clothes to our dance, I wanted to make a good impression on your Grandparents so I could tell myself that Makoto made the right choice in choosing me as his girlfriend. And when I couldn't say definitively…I started to worry…"

Kyoko gasped as she suddenly found herself trapped in her Mother-in-law's warm embrace, the Naegi matriarch apologizing "I'm sorry…I made you worry like that. But Kyoko…my pensiveness back then had nothing to do with your own self-worth. I simply wasn't sure where I had seen yu before. Even when we hadn't been properly introduced…the fact that you made Makoto smile so brightly…told me all I needed to know."

"M…Mom…"

Closing her eyes and smiling, Kyoko returned her embrace, the others smiling warmly at the touching scene between Mother and daughter.

Once they separated, Makoto suggested "Alright, it's pretty late, so why don't we stop here for tonight. Mom, Dad, Komaru, I'll show you to your rooms. Kiki, say good night to everyone."

Nodding, Kiki snuggled under the blankets as everyone got up and Kyoko tucked her in. Once she was done, Hana, Shingi, and Komaru took their turns saying good night.

"Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams."

*Yawn* "…Good night, Mommy, Daddy, Auntie, Baa-ba, Jii-ji…"

Once Kiki was fast asleep, the party of five quietly crept out, Komaru closing the door behind them and blowing her niece a kiss before following her parents and siblings to their rooms.


	70. Love Arc Chapter Fifteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Fifteen: Christmas with the Naegis! Dinner with the Naegis!

Present Day

"So how did dinner go, Mommy?"

"Let's see…your Father led me down the stairs to the Dinner Table and we took our seats just as your Baa-chan had finished setting up the table."

XXX

December 24, 2014

"Itadakimasu!"

Kyoko looked at the table and stared in amazement at the assortment of dishes prepared. As she expected, there was a big bowl of rice and a platter of fried chicken, but in addition there were platters of fried shrimp, sautéed vegetables, corn on the cob, sushi, and Makoto's favorite, curry. Kyoko looked next to her to see her boyfriend practically drooling at the sight, sweatdropping.

Hana giggled, directing Kyoko's attention across to see the Naegi matriarch sitting on the other side of the table, her husband on one side and her daughter on the other. Kyoko fiddled with her braid, fearing that they were evaluating her, until Hana broke the silence.

"Curry is Makoto's favorite; whenever I make it for him, he drools. I remember when he was a little boy, I would sometimes have to bribe him with curry to get him to help around the house."

Makoto blushed at the embarrassing memory, while Kyoko smiled, relaxing in her seat as she commented "I didn't know that…I'll have to keep that in mind." Turning her attention back to the buffet in front of her, she shyly said "Thank you for cooking all this, Mrs. Naegi. This must have been a lot of work…"

Shaking her head, Hana replied "Please, call me Hana; we're don't really exercise formality in this house, so no need to worry about calling us by our surname."

Slightly taken aback by the sudden friendliness from the woman who not even a couple of hours ago had looked at her with scrutiny, Kyoko chose not to look a gift horse in the mouse, nodding and accepting "Yes…Hana…"

Still smiling, Hana continued "As for the food, it was no trouble. Makoto never told me what you liked to eat, so I decided to cook an array of meals so you'd have something to eat." Extending her hand expectantly, Hana asked "Now, what would you like, dear?"

"Oh, well…other than coriander, I'll eat pretty much anything, so…a little of everything, please?"

Hana sweetly gestured with her outstretched hand, confusing Kyoko until Makoto whispered "She's asking for your plate; give it to her and she'll fill up your plate for you."

"O…oh!" Blushing in embarrassment, Kyoko handed Hana her plate, apologizing "My apologies; I'm…not used to having other people put food on my plate for me."

Staring incredulously at Kyoko, Komaru asked "Really? Your Mom or Dad never did any of that stuff for you during family dinners?"

Makoto opened his mouth to divert the topic of conversation, but was interrupted when Kyoko beat him to it, explaining curtly "My Mother passed away when I was seven and my relationship with my Father is…strained. Legally, my Grandfather is my actual guardian, and he's…not the warmest man, so our dinners together are rather quiet." Fiddling with her braid, Kyoko confessed "This is actually my first family dinner that I can remember…"

The three Naegis blinked, baffled that this girl in front of them hadn't experienced the warmth of a family dinner before. Kyoko nearly jumped in her seat as she felt Makoto squeeze her hand comfortingly. Turning to him, she sent him a grateful smile, her boyfriend reflecting it before they turned back to the startled family.

"So…do you talk with your Father at all?" Shingi asked, continuing "He seemed rather warm when he dropped you and Makoto off, so surely you must talk some time…"

Kyoko bit her lip, admitting "We've…started to reconcile…" She turned to her boyfriend, her lips tugging into a small smile, she admitted "…I have your son to thank for that…"

Makoto smiled bashfully as Shingi beamed proudly, commenting "That must be one interesting story…"

Seeing that this was a sensitive issue for Kyoko, Hanna interrupted the conversation by placing Kyoko's now full plate in front of her, declaring "That can wait until after dinner, though." Skillfully taking the others' plates and scooping food onto them, she continued "Right now though, we should get to eating dinner; no sense just sitting here with our tummies rumbling."

As if on cue, both Makoto and Kyoko's bellies growled in sync, causing the loving couple to blush as Komaru giggled into her palm.

"Like I said, best to fill our stomachs and save further conversation for later." As she finished giving Makoto his plate and bowl of curry, Hana smiled at Kyoko and offered "Feel free to take as many second helpings as you want. Though you might have to fight Makoto for some curry; he won't even let Komaru have any…oh!"

Hana's eyes widened in shock as Makoto took his bowl and poured roughly half of its contents on Kyoko's rice.

"Makoto…"

Chuckling, Shingi commented "Well, I'll be…he actually **shared**!"

"I want some too, Onii-chan!"

Suddenly cradling his curry bowl protectively, Makoto snarled "Mine!"

Kyoko couldn't help the giggle that burst from her belly as Hana and Shingi laughed at the exchange.

Pouting, Komaru turned her gaze to her future sister-in-law and asked "Kyoko…how about…"

Kyoko slapped away Komaru's wandering hand and refused "This was a precious and rare gift from my boyfriend; I'm not about to let it go to waste."

"Ow!"

"Here, Komaru, take your plate and dig in!" Hana told the pouting Komaru as she handed a sans-curry platter.

Grumbling, Komaru obeyed, taking the plate from her Mother before everyone started eating.

XXX

Present Day

"But that can't be!" Kiki objected "Daddy **always** shares his curry with me and Mommy!"

Makoto looked to the side, scratching his cheek nervously as Hana offered "I think he just has a soft spot for his two special girls."

Komaru nodded sagely, adding "In the seventeen years that we grew up together, your Father **never** shared his curry with me. That day your Mother came over was the first time I saw him share his curry with anyone."

Turning to her Father, Kiki asked "Is that true, Daddy?"

"Well I, erm, you see…ano…" Makoto sighed in defeat, making everyone else laugh as he confessed "Yeah, it's true…"

Choosing to save her husband from further embarrassment, and to distract Kiki from the revelation of her Father's selfishness, Kyoko continued "Once your Baa-chan served the rest of us and sat back down, we began to eat. No real conversation happened during that time, although…"

XXX

December 24, 2014

"Gochisosama!"

Kyoko leaned back in her seat, her lips tugging into a small, content smile as she reflected on the meal she just ate.

_The food was delicious, yes, but it's more than that. This warm atmosphere, being surrounded by Makoto's welcoming family…I've __**never**__ felt like this when I ate dinner with Grandfather…_

"I take it you liked the food, Kyoko?"

Despite her reserved personality, despite the fact that she and Makoto's family hadn't even been acquainted for a day, Kyoko couldn't bring herself to replace her emotional mask when she confirmed with a nod "Yes…Makoto truly is blessed to be eating your homecooked food every night. Thank you for sharing it with me Mrs…I'm sorry, I…"

Beaming, Hana nodded and told her "We'll get there…"

"Anyhow…" Komaru interrupted "We still haven't heard about how my brother helped you and your Dad reconnect. Is that when you two fell in love?"

"Komaru!" Makoto objected. "That's…"

"…Fine. It's fine, Makoto." Seeing Makoto's concerned stare, Kyoko justified "Your family was kind enough to welcome me into your home. The least I can do is be honest about our past." Turning to the surprised Naegi trio, Kyoko explained "I asked Makoto not to mention this story to anyone because it related to one of my Detective cases. But I think I can disclose a shortened version without violating any client privacy."

Seeing everyone reluctantly nod, Kyoko took a deep breath, and started her tale.

"Makoto and I weren't exactly close, by my own personal choice. Then, his deductive skills intrigued me, and two weeks after we attended class together, I asked for his assistance on one of my cases. He agreed, and we went to investigate the hideout of a culprit that had escaped, but it turned out to be a trap."

Kyoko watched as her future in-laws' eyes widened, waiting with bated breath for her to continue the story as she started to kick herself. _This is it…I put their son in mortal danger and now they won't accept me as his boyfriend. I did this to myself, I…_

Kyoko's self-depreciation was interrupted as she felt Makoto squeeze her hand. Briefly glancing over to him, she saw his soft, reassuring smile, and the desire to softly kiss her anxieties away. Feeling her doubts start to disintegrate, she squeezed back gratefully before turning her attention back to his parents and sister, taking a deep breath and continuing her tale.

"The culprit ambushed us during the investigation. I ensured Makoto's escape as a contingency plan and had him call for backup while I subdued the culprit. After I subdued him though, he set the hideout on fire and left us both trapped inside. Makoto saw the fire and decided to rush back inside; as I was losing consciousness, he carried me outside and got me back to Hope's Peak so that I could receive medical attention."

Hana smiled proudly at her son as Shingi beamed and exclaimed "Way to go, son!"

"Yeah, Onii-chan! You were like one of the knights in those RPGs!"

Makoto smiled bashfully, scratching his blushing cheek as he thought _I'm not sure I'd go that far, Komaru…_

Kyoko continued "After I received medical attention, my Father came rushing into the medical ward. I was slipping in and out of consciousness, so I didn't hear everything, but from what I could gather, he was remorseful that he wasn't there to protect me. Makoto apparently reassured him that, despite our rocky past, he could still try to make amends and be a Father to me. And after I heard that…I…" Kyoko blushed as she admitted "I didn't have the heart to cut him out of my life like I had planned."

Shingi nodded understandingly before Komaru asked "So is that when you fell in love with Makoto? He **did** save your life, after all…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko denied "No, though it **did** make me realize that I could depend on him, so I decided from that point on, that I would be his friend. My…attraction wouldn't come for several more months. Still…" Kyoko looked to her boyfriend as she admitted "I regret having put him in danger…if you're mad at me for that, I under…"

"Mad? Why would we be mad?"

"Huh?"

Kyoko stared incredulously at Hana, who smiled reassuringly at her and assured her "You **asked **for his help, you didn't twist his arm into it. Plus it helped you reconnect with your Father, and everything turned out okay, right?"

Shingi nodded in agreement as Komaru commented "Besides, I know my brother; his luck is absolutely horrible. If it wasn't through helping you, he probably would have gotten in some other wacky mess."

_Come on! My luck's not __**that**__ bad, is it?_

Makoto pouted before Hana assured Kyoko "So no, we're not mad."

…_This can't truly be happening, can it? …Then again…she __**is**__ Makoto's Mother, so…_

Kyoko nearly jumped in her seat as a plate with a slice of strawberry shortcake landed in front of her, Hana smiling as she urged "You need to stop worrying about upsetting us so much, dear. I know "meeting the parents" can be scary, but you need to relax. Have some Christmas cake; it always helps us to relax when we're wound up."

Seeing the fork nudged in front of her, Kyoko nodded dumbly, choosing to take a bite, letting the remainder of her anxieties get swept away by the sweet flavor of the Christmas dessert.

"Mmm…" _She's right; it is helping…_

Hana grinned victoriously, happy that Kyoko was totally relaxed. Her job now done, she proceeded to serve everyone else Christmas cake, the entire family following Kyoko's example and digging in.

XXX

By the time they were finished, everyone was stuffed to the brim. Makoto and Komaru were the most bloated of all, their shirts just barely covering their navels, though even Kyoko's standard dress shirt had risen to just barely expose her midriff.

"Well…" Hana clapped and announced "I'd say we're pretty stuffed, so why don't we turn in early for tonight? Kyoko, since you're our guest, why don't you shower first? Komaru, could you please show Kyoko how the shower works?"

Nodding, Komaru rose from her seat, cradling her stuffed belly with one hand as she moaned "Come on, Kyoko; grab some pajamas from your room and follow me."

Nodding, Kyoko rose from her seat, pushing it in and quickly bowed to Makoto's parents, thanking them for the meal before following after Komaru.

XXX

Now dressed in a purple nightgown, Kyoko brushed her hair while sitting on the mattress, the Ultimate Detective looking around the admittedly simple room.

_It's strange…this guest room lacks many of the luxuries I have at Grandfather's mansion…yet somehow…I feel more at home here than there…_

*Knock Knock*

"Come in…"

The door opened, revealing Hana in a simple green nightgown and Makoto behind her, now dressed in a simple pair of fuzzy, Christmas themed pajamas, white snowmen decorated against a green background.

"Is everything to your liking, dear?"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes…thank you for agreeing to house me during my stay here."

Smiling, Hana assured her "No need to thank us, Kyoko; we're happy to have you over. It means a lot to Makoto, so it means a lot to us too." Ignoring her blushing son, Hana told their guest "We'll be opening presents under the tree tomorrow morning, so if you brought anything you wanted to give…"

Understanding Hana's meaning, Kyoko dug around in her suitcase before fishing out a small box in festive wrapping paper and tied with a purple bow, handing it to Hana before apologizing "I apologize that I didn't bring something for everyone; I just didn't know what to get you all, so…"

Shaking her head, Hana told her "It's alright, dear; the only present we need is having you here." Confiscating the present, she told them both "I'll go put this under the tree. Makoto, say goodnight to your girlfriend, then off to bed with you."

"S…sure…" Makoto mumbled as the door closed behind them, leaving them with some privacy. "So…how did you like everyone?"

Smiling at her boyfriend, she assured him "You were right; your family was warm and loving…even if your sister can be a little nosy…"

Makoto chuckled and agreed "Yeah, she's like that…I can't begin to tell you how many times she asked me if we were dating from when you slipped me your phone number."

Smiling wistfully, Kyoko replied "She means well though…"

"Yeah…she can be a bit of a pain…but she's my sister and I love her…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her or Mom or Dad…"

As Makoto sat down next to her, Kyoko mused "They're lucky to have a brother and a son like you in their lives…" Threading their fingers together, Kyoko flushed pink as she confessed "…**I'm** lucky to have you in my life…"

Shaking his head, Makoto grinned, separating their hands so he could wind his arms around her waist and denied "No, **I'm** the lucky one here. I **am** the Ultimate Lucky Student after all, and I can't imagine there being any better luck than having the privilege of dating you…" Makoto leaned in to softly kiss Kyoko on the lips, pulling away all too soon as he breathed "I love you, Kyoko."

Blushing red, she cupped his cheeks, leaning in to give him a soft kiss of her own before returning "…I love you too, Makoto…"

The two smiled lovingly at each other before Makoto reluctantly pulled away, standing up as he said "I should…let you get to sleep. I'll shut off the lights for you on my way out." Seeing Kyoko nod before crawling under the blankets, Makoto tuned around and walked towards the light switch, turning back to face his girlfriend as he murmured "Good night, Kyoko. I'll see you in the morning…"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "You too, Makoto…sweet dreams…"

Makoto's smile was the last thing she saw before the room went black, the lights off and the door shut, Kyoko completely in the dark as all light was cut off. Sighing, Kyoko settled under the blankets and settled into slumber, curling under the blankets and nuzzling the pillow the Naegis provided for her.

XXX

Present Day

"Hey! I'm **not** nosy…am I…?"

"Yes, yes you are" was the simultaneous answer, causing Komaru to pout.

"…Even you, Kiki?"

Kiki smiled guiltily and apologized "…Sorry, Auntie, but you **did** start asking Miss Maki all sorts of questions once Mommy and Daddy hired her…"

Komaru grumbled while Makoto and Kyoko laughed at the memory. Hana and Shingi smiled with amusement, not having witnessed Komaru's reception to Maki themselves but having heard enough to get a decent imagination.

"So what happened Christmas Day? Did you and Daddy share a Christmas kiss, Mommy?"

Laying a kiss on her daughter's head, Kyoko promised "Another night, Kiki. We have to get ready for work tomorrow, and your Baa-chan and Jii-chan need a good night's sleep if they're going to spend the day with you tomorrow."

"…Okay…"

As everyone got off the bed, Makoto and Kyoko drew the blankets up to Kiki's chin, tucking her in before kissing her good night.

"Good night, Kiki."

"Good night…" Kiki yawned in response to everyone's cooing before falling asleep herself.

Their daughter now asleep, Makoto and Kyoko led the others out of Kiki's room and showed them to the guest rooms once more as a precaution before retiring to their own room and falling into slumber.


	71. Love Arc Chapter Sixteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Sixteen: Christmas with the Naegis! Snuggle Me, Makoto!

Present Day

"So what happened? I wanna hear all about what happened Christmas morning!"

Kyoko looked to her Mother-in-law, the two sharing a smile which confused Kiki before Kyoko answered "There's…more before we get to Christmas morning, Kiki…"

"There's MORE?!" Kiki exclaimed as she grinned, awaiting with bated breath as Kyoko sweatdropped at her daughter's enthusiasm. Her husband's eyes widened in realization while Komaru and Shingi's heads cocked in surprise and confusion before Kyoko explained "As it turned out, recalling the time your Father rescued me was more painful than I thought. It **did **make me anxious about earning your Baa-chan and Jii-chan's acceptance, but even beyond that…"

XXX

December 24, 2014

"Where…where am I?"

Kyoko hyperventilated as she was surrounded by flames, the Ultimate Detective trapped under flaming, wooden beams. The flames continued to eat away at her clothes, nipping at the skin underneath until it turned as red and coarse as her now exposed hands.

"Makoto?! Makoto, where are you?"

Kyoko struggled, unable to move the beams trapping her inside the burning building as she waited for the boy who would rescue her…but Makoto never came.

"MAKOTO?! MAKOTO! PLEASE, I NEED YOU!"

But no matter how much she cried and begged, the boy never came to her rescue. As she cried tears of despair and surrendered to her impending death, a burst of flames charged right at her, her violet eyes shining in terror as the flames covered every inch of her body, disintegrating the Detective along with the terrified scream lodged in her throat.

XXX

*Gasp, Gasp*

Kyoko shot up, her screams and gasps for air muffled by her palms as she looked around her surroundings. She finally relaxed, lowering her palms as she realized she was safe at Makoto's house.

"Just a dream, just a dream…" The flames flashing in her mind, she decided "That's it, I need…" Kyoko started to sift through her suitcase next to the bed, only to panic as she muttered "No, no, no…don't tell me I left it at the school!"

But sure enough, the Detective Conan plushie that Makoto had won her prior to their courtship was nowhere to be found, still sitting in her dorm room at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Fuck! Now what am I gonna do? I can't go back to sleep, so…"

Kyoko's eyes widened as her gaze wandered to the doorway, the answer to her problems suddenly obvious.

"No! No, no, no no no! That's a violation of trust! Makoto's family set up a room for you without complaint, Kyoko! You can't just…We're not even…" The flames of terror flashing before her eyes again, Kyoko caved, throwing the blankets off her body before standing up and muttering "Oh, what the hell?!"

XXX

Having successfully tiptoed across the hall to Makoto's door, she quietly creaked it open, praying that Makoto's family was conked out as she crept inside and closed the door behind her. Sighing in relief, she crept over to the bed where Makoto slept, able to make it out in the relative darkness, the crescent moon providing just enough light so she didn't trip over anything.

Once she made it to his bed, she stared down at the snoozing Makoto, curled on his side as he lay protected under his Digimon blankets. Kyoko smiled at how cute he looked while asleep, already feeling the slightest bit of her terror slipping away.

Still not satisfied though, she reluctantly kneeled on the bed and shook his shoulder, whispering "Makoto! Makoto, wake up."

Luckily, Makoto wasn't deep into sleep; he groaned and his eyes cracked open, his vision blurry as he moaned "Wh…Who?"

"It's me, Kyoko."

"Kyoko…?"

"Yes."

Still not really aware, Makoto asked as if he hadn't heard her "Kyoko…?"

Already in a bad mood from her nightmare, Kyoko confirmed with a hint of irritation leaking into her voice "I **said** yes…"

Smiling dreamily, Makoto mused "So Kyoko's here…" Once his brain realized what his mouth just said, his eyes widened, now fully awake as he exclaimed "Wait, WHA…MMMPH!"

Kyoko muffled his voice with her palm, hissing "Are you **trying** to get me caught?"

Once Makoto calmed down, Kyoko removed her palm from his mouth, allowing him to whisper as he sat up "S…sorry…but…what are you **doing** here? You're supposed to be asleep!"

Fidgeting with a lock of her hair and tucking it behind her ear, Kyoko blushed, embarrassed as she admitted "I…I was hoping…you could…snuggle with me…while I slept…"

Fantasies of Kyoko snuggled against his chest flashed through Makoto's mind before he shook them away and asked incredulously "Kyoko, have you lost your mind? If my parents catch us sleeping together, I'll be **grounded** and forbidden from bringing you over again! And if **Komaru** catches wind of this, I'll never hear the end of it! We can't…"

"I NEED TO**!**" Shocked into silence, Makoto stared curiously at her, silently urging her to explain. "I…I had a bad dream tonight, and I can't get back to sleep. So I…" Kyoko blushed cherry red, her violet eyes starting to water as she confessed "I was hoping…you could snuggle me and keep it away…"

_Kyoko…_

Makoto sat in silence, shocked by Kyoko's pleading confession. Kyoko took his extended silence as a timid refusal. The Ultimate Detective turned her head and started to cry, shocking Makoto as he saw tears start to fall from the normally stoic Detective's cheeks.

"You're right; I wasn't thinking…of course it would be inappropriate for us to sleep in the same bed together; a breach of your parents' trust. I'll…" *sniff* "…go back to my room now. I'll wait for morning to come…maybe I'll be able to get some sleep eventually…"

…_Kyoko's crying! _Just as she turned around and got off his bed, she heard Makoto sigh and lift up the covers, the Ultimate Detective gasping as Makoto urged "Get in here." _I can't stand to see you cry…_

Deciding not to question her good luck, Kyoko practically dived in under the covers, slamming into Makoto's petit form as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Oof!"

Pulling him close, she nuzzled her cheek against his fuzzy chest.

Still worried about his girlfriend's terrified state as she nuzzled her cheek against his fuzzy chest, he gently craned her head with his hands and pulled her up until they were at eye level before he asked "…What did you dream about that got you so panicked, anyway?"

Biting her lip, she decided to tell him the truth, murmuring "The Akafuku case…I was trapped in the burning house, waiting for you to come rescue me…but you never came…"

As Kyoko gripped the shirt of his pajamas like a lifeline, Makoto realized _…Talking about it must have revitalized her suppressed terror…_ Realizing she never really dealt with the trauma, he wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs before wiping her eyes as he assured her "That didn't happen, Kyoko. I came for you; I'll **always** come for you. Whenever you're in danger, I'll always be there to save you, even if it means I have to give up my life in the process!"

"…Don't even joke about that, Makoto…"

Makoto smiled guiltily and apologized "Right, sorry…but I meant it when I said I'd always be there for you…I love you, Kyoko…"

Makoto brought her lips to his own in a soft, reassuring kiss, Kyoko closing her eyes and parting her lips as his tongue gently sought entrance. The moist appendage softly stroked her own tongue, seeking to calm her from the inside, just as his hands were doing from the outside.

As they parted, Kyoko cried joyful tears before burying her face back in his chest and whispering "I love you too, Makoto…"

Smiling lovingly at his girlfriend, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, his soothing strokes and the gentle sound of his heartbeat lulling her into sleep. Once he was sure that she was indeed deep into slumber, he looked at the nearby clock, just barely making out the time "00:01".

"Kami, **please** don't let me mess this up; Kyoko's the best thing that's ever happened to me…" Feeling sleep start to take him, he pressed a kiss atop her hair before moving to nestle his head on her shoulder, murmuring "Merry Christmas, Kyoko…"

XXX

Present Day

Komaru held back the urge to laugh; even she could recognize that Kyoko's episode back then was nothing to laugh at, even if the image of her snuggled against her brother was comical without context.

"So that's why you two spent most of your vacation snuggling in Makoto's room…" Shingi realized.

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "Yes, I…I needed Makoto to fall asleep that night. I apologize for sneaking around about it without permission…"

Hana gave her daughter-in-law a knowing smile, which Kyoko returned before Kiki asked "So what happened when you woke up from snuggling with Daddy, Mommy? Did Daddy kiss you awake? Or did you kiss Daddy awake?"

Sharing a knowing smile with Hana, Kyoko explained "Well, I woke up before your Father did, and decided to sneak back into my room before anyone else woke up. I managed to slither out of his hug without waking him up, and then…"

XXX

December 25, 2014

Kyoko looked over her shoulder at the still snoring Makoto, snoozing away in bed. Already missing the warmth of his protective embrace, Kyoko felt the urge to go back and continue snuggling with him until he woke up.

…_No, I can't press my luck. I've gotta sneak back into the guest room before anyone notices…_

Briefly smiling at her slumbering boyfriend, she quietly turned the doorknob and drew it open just enough for her to slip through the opening. Once she was on the other side, she closed the door behind her, sighing with relief as the creaking stopped. She turned around to flee into her room, but gasped, her face paled as she came face to face with her future Mother-in-law.

…_Busted…_

To her shock though, Hana just grinned at the girl and greeted "Ah, Kyoko! Ohayo. I'm glad you're up; I need your help with something."

…_Huh?_

Hana nodded and explained to the befuddled Kyoko "Every Christmas morning, I bake Christmas cookies that we all eat before we open presents. Since this is your first Christmas with us, I figured it would be a good experience if you helped me make them!" Hana giggled and turned around, walking to the stairs as she finished "This'll be **so **much fun! Follow me!"

As she watched Hana walk away, Kyoko just stood there, frozen in place as she tried to process what just happened.

…_What just happened? Obviously she caught me sneaking out of Makoto's room, so why aren't I getting a stern lecture? Is baking cookies the punishment? But that's not really a punishment at all…_

"Hurry up, Kyoko, or I'll start without you…"

"H…hai…" Filing the conundrum away for later, Kyoko began walking to the kitchen so that she could rejoin her future Mother-in-law.

XXX

Present Day

"You mean Baa-ba caught you trying to sneak out of Daddy's room?"

Nodding reluctantly, Kyoko admitted "…Yes…apparently I had gotten rusty…"

Hana smiled and reassured her daughter-in-law "Hey, it all worked out, right? I didn't get angry or threaten to ground Makoto or try to kick you out of the house, did I?"

Kyoko gave a small smile as she acknowledged "…No, you did not…though honestly I had been wondering at the time if your initial kindness upon catching me in the act was a ruse before the punishment."

"I never would have done that, dear. Worst case scenario, I might have given you a stern lecture, but I would have at least heard you out before drawing a conclusion."

As Kyoko nodded in gratitude, Kiki asked "So…how did Baa-ba end up reacting to you sneaking into Daddy's room once you got to the kitchen?"

Chuckling, Makoto ruffled Kiki's hair, promising "Tomorrow, Kiki. It's past your bedtime."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned before Komaru crawled over and ruffled her hair.

"It'll be okay, Kiki. Plus, tomorrow, we can have an Auntie-Kiki day when you wake up!"

"YAY!"

Everyone else smiled as Komaru kissed Kiki good night. Once Komaru and her parents got off the bed, Makoto and Kyoko proceeded to tuck Kiki in, followed by Hana and Shingi who leaned in to kiss their granddaughter good night.

"Good night, Kiki…"

*Yawn*

Without another word, Kiki fell asleep, snoring just like her Father. With their task now complete, Makoto and Kyoko nudged the rest of their family out of Kiki's room, closing the door behind them as they all filed into their own respective rooms for the evening.


	72. Love Arc Chapter Seventeen

A/N: So because there's a hurricane and tornado warning where I live, I'm posting the next chapter of Love Arc now in case I don't have power in the morning. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Seventeen: Christmas with the Naegis! Baking Cookies with Mama Naegi!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Baa-ba? Did Mommy end up getting in trouble?"

Hana giggled at Kyoko's embarrassed blush before shaking her head and assuring her "Not at all, though I did think it was a good excuse to bond with her. After inviting her to bake cookies with me, I walked downstairs and waited for her. It wasn't long before she came through the kitchen door. The poor dear; she looked so nervous, like your Father or Auntie Komaru when I caught them with their hand stuck in the cookie jar."

Kyoko fiddled with her hair, her blush deepening as the embarrassment from the incident came flooding back at full force. Makoto squeezed her hand, making her turn to look at his reassuring smile. The former Detective smiled back, squeezing his hand as Hana continued the story.

"So your Mother just stood there, nervously fiddling with her hair until finally…"

XXX

December 25, 2014

"So…how should I start?" Kyoko wondered, having never baked before.

Smiling warmly, Hana replied "I'll preheat the oven and hook up the mixing bowl and eggbeaters. Why don't you go get two sticks of butter and sugar? The butter is in the refrigerator door and the sugar is in that cupboard down there."

Nodding, Kyoko went to the fridge, taking out two sticks of unopened butter before going to the cupboard and retrieving the bag of sugar. Once Hana had set up the mixing bowl on the counter, Kyoko carried the ingredients over and placed them next to it.

Smiling, Hana took out a measuring cup and scooped out some sugar, leveling it off with a butter knife until half a cup remained.

"Here; put the butter and the half cup of sugar into the bowl, then I'll start the eggbeaters. Remember to remove the covers from the butter; it wouldn't do to have bits of paper stuck in the cookies!"

Nodding, Kyoko nervously did as was asked of her, unwrapping the two butter sticks and carefully dropping them in the bowl before dumping the contents of the measuring cup into the bowl. As she withdrew her hands and Hana pressed the "LOW" button, the machine roared to life, the eggbeaters slowly rotating in a circle and mixing together the ingredients.

Picking up the empty wrappers, Kyoko asked "Ano…where's your garbage can?"

Pointing to the corner, Hana informed her "It's right over there, dear. I'll get out the eggs and vanilla extract while you're doing that."

Nodding, Kyoko turned around and walked over to the garbage can, dropping the butter wrappers in as Hana dug in the fridge and cupboard for the egg carton and the bottle of vanilla. As Kyoko returned from the garbage, Hana set the ingredients next to the bowl and, after peeking into the bowl, pressed the "HIGH" button.

"Okay, so I just set the beater to "HIGH", so while I get the remaining ingredients, wait here and let me know when the mixture is creamy."

"Ano…how will I know if it's creamy without touching it?"

Smiling at her future daughter-in-law's culinary naïveté, Hana asked "You've seen creamy foods, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then you know when something looks creamy. If it looks creamy, then odds are the texture is also creamy."

Nodding, Kyoko stepped forward and peered into the bowl while Hana dug out the flour and baking powder.

"…Is this creamy?"

Peering into the bowl, Hana nodded, pressing the "LOW" button and, while waiting for the eggbeaters to slow down, removed an egg from the egg carton and handed it to Kyoko.

As she dug out a tablespoon from the drawer, Hana asked as she began squeezing out vanilla into the spoon "Why don't you crack the egg open and deposit the yolk into the bowl for me?"

Nodding, Kyoko held the egg in her hand and tried to make it collide with the edge of the countertop…only to put too much momentum into her push, making the egg shell shatter and the yolk fly on her nightgown, landing right between her breasts.

Horrified, Kyoko panicked "M…My apologies! I don't know what…"

"Shhh…it's okay, it's okay…" Hana said soothingly as she grabbed a nearby kitchen towel and wiped the egg smears off of Kyoko's nightgown. Kyoko blushed in embarrassment as Hana cleaned up her mess for her, the Naegi matriarch assuring her "It's not a perfect science, and it's only an egg, so no harm done, okay?"

Still embarrassed, Kyoko nodded as Hana guessed "…You don't have much experience with baking, do you, dear?"

Reluctantly shaking her head, Kyoko confessed "My Grandfather's focus on my Detective training didn't exactly leave much in the way of culinary education. He views things like baking pastries a waste of time…"

Thankfully, Hana didn't vocalize her disagreements with Fuhito's philosophy; instead, after setting the towel aside, she dug out a white apron from the nearby drawer and hung the loop over Kyoko's head. The white fabric hung over Kyoko's front as Hana took the strings and walked behind the Detective, tying then until the knot was snug against the small of her back.

"There; now any more messes will be caught by the apron instead of your nightgown."

"Th…thank you…"

"Not a problem, dear." Still smiling, Hana took out another egg and offered "Here, why don't I help teach you how to crack an egg?" Seeing Kyoko nod and lightly grasp the other end of the egg, Hana guided her hand to the edge of the bowl and offered "Now, your idea about cracking it on the edge of the counter wasn't wrong. But since we're going to be putting it in the bowl anyway, cracking the egg against the bowl will save us some time. You follow me so far?"

Kyoko nodded as Hana continued her explanation.

"Now, most of the time you don't need to smash the egg against the surface; just a light tap will do. Let's try it together, okay dear?" Kyoko nodded as she let Hana guide their momentum, counting down "On three…One…Two…THREE!"

The both of them barely putting any force behind their collision, Kyoko watched as they removed the egg, a single crack forming along the side as egg started to leak out.

Hana adjusted her grip so that her thumb was poking into the crack as she instructed "Now just place your thumb on the opposite side of the crack. We'll hold it over the bowl and pull at the same time, making the yolk fall into the bowl."

Once Kyoko nodded her comprehension, Hana counted down again, both of them pulling on the shell and causing it to split in two, the yolk falling into the bowl. Kyoko couldn't keep the amazed smile off her face as she watched it get beaten in with the rest of the mixture, Hana beaming proudly at her future daughter-in-law's accomplishment.

"Here, pour this tablespoon of vanilla into the bowl while I measure out the flour and baking powder."

Nodding, Kyoko took the spoon and tilted it until the liquid poured into the bowl, Hana taking out three measuring cups and scooping flour into each of them, leveling them off with her butter knife again until she was left with three cups. Next, the Naegi matriarch dug out a half teaspoon from the drawer before scooping out baking powder with it, leveling off the excess until she was left with the half teaspoon.

Nudging the cups and spoon towards Kyoko, Hana requested "Pour these contents into the bowl and let me know when everything's blended together, okay?"

Nodding, Kyoko poured the contents into the bowl and kept a vigilant gaze on the inside of the bowl for a minute until she called out "It's blended, I think."

Smiling, Hana pressed the "OFF" button and waited for the machine to come to a halt before detaching the eggbeaters and handed one to Kyoko, announcing "Now we can lick the batter from the eggbeaters before we put them in the sink!"

Clearly disgusted, Kyoko deadpanned "…That's unsanitary; just the raw egg alone could give you salmonella."

Smiling reassuringly, Hana assured her "Kyoko, I've been doing this for seventeen years, and nobody's gotten sick yet. Besides…" Hana took a lick of her eggbeater, making Kyoko cringe as she continued "…this is Makoto's favorite part of helping me bake."

…_That __**does**__ sound like my boyfriend…_ Her resolve wavering, she asked once more "…Are you sure it's safe?"

Smiling reassuringly, Hana replied "I wouldn't be encouraging this if I thought it would make you sick. So go ahead; eat up, dear!"

Gulping with fright, Kyoko caved, taking a tentative lick of the batter and swirling it around her taste buds. Her eyes widened as she felt her mouth overcome with sweetness, her lips curling into a soft smile as she surrendered to the explosion of flavor, Hana smiling victoriously at her future daughter-in-law's enjoyment.

_Mmm…I can see why Makoto likes this so much…_ Kyoko mused as she and Hana both tossed their respective eggbeaters in the sink.

Kyoko watched as Hana got four small plates from the cupboard and placed them next to the bowl. Next, she reached into the bowl and meticulously tore the batter apart into four roughly equal pieces, placing each piece on an individual plate.

"Kyoko, would you mind covering these with plastic wrap, then putting them in the fridge? The plastic wrap is over there on the counter."

Kyoko nodded, taking two plates at a time and covering them with plastic wrap before carrying them to the fridge, opening the door and placing them wherever they would balance. She repeated this one more time before closing the refrigerator door.

Smiling, Hana told her "Now we have to wait for an hour before we can cut the dough into cookies."

With that, the two stood in the kitchen, Kyoko nervously fiddling with a lock of her hair and kicking her heel with her toe as she waited. With the act of helping to bake cookies no longer there to distract her, Kyoko's worries and anxieties started to return in full force, the Ultimate Detective fearful of how much trouble she had gotten herself and Makoto into by sneaking into his room in the middle of the night.

"Kyoko, **relax.**" Hana smiled as she assured her "I promise, I'm not gonna bite!"

"Right, my apologies. It's just…ano…" _Come on, Kyoko; just admit what you did and apologize for violating their trust so you can move on…_

Scrutinizing Kyoko's nervous expression, Hana smiled in realization and asked "…Is this because I caught you sneaking into Makoto's room last night?" Kyoko's blushing face was all the confession she needed; Hana giggled, shocking Kyoko as the Naegi matriarch told her "You're not in any trouble, Kyoko."

…_Na…Nani?!_

Hana smiled as she told the baffled Kyoko "I remember your story from dinner last light; I could tell just how much you and Makoto depend on each other as you spoke last night. You two sleeping together was unavoidable, and honestly, the thought of you too snuggling together on his bed is just too cute to be upset about."

"…So you're…you're not…mad?"

Shaking her head, Hana told her "I was a young girl in love too once, Kyoko." Smiling wistfully, Hana blushed as she reflected "I still remember the days when Shingi and I were dating and I would sneak into his room to snuggle with him…" Turning her attention back to the amazed Kyoko, Hana decided "So…here's the deal; I'll permit you two to sleep in the same bed together during your stay…provided you agree to two conditions."

Gaping at her good fortune, Kyoko hesitantly asked "…Which are…"

"First, you still have to change clothes in the guest room we've set up for you." Kyoko blushed before Hana continued "Second…" Hana smiled as she finished "As long as you're in this house, young lady… call me **Mom**."

…_M…Mom…?_

As Kyoko stood there, baffled at Hana's condition, the Naegi matriarch offered "Mom, Mommy, Okaa-san, Haha-ue, take your pick; I'm not picky."

"…Why…?" Kyoko stood there baffled by Hana's proposal, asking "Why though?" Turning her head to the side and averting her gaze, Kyoko mumbled "You haven't even known me for a day, and yet…you're already treating me like one of your own children."

Smiling warmly at her future daughter-in-law, Hana explained "I saw how you and Makoto were at dinner last night, the way you glanced at each other, smiled at each other, and held hands under the table to comfort each other…call it Mother's Intuition, but I have a feeling that your relationship isn't some brief fling. I think you two are sticking together for the long term. And if that's the case…then I see no reason why I shouldn't treat you as my own daughter."

Gaping in shock, Kyoko hung her head, obscuring her eyes from view as she admitted "…Ten years…it's been over ten years…since I could call someone Mom…"

Kyoko gasped as she felt Hana pull her into a hug, her face nestled against her future Mother-in-law's breasts.

"Kyoko…I would never dream of trying to replace your Mother…but I am willing to be **a** Mother to you…to love you as though you were one of my own children…if you're ready…"

Kyoko flashed back to the time prior to their relationship where Makoto offered to hold her in his protective embrace after her nightmare of being crushed to death.

…_Guess now I know where he gets it from…_ "…Mom…"

Hana smiled at Kyoko's answer, feeling the Ultimate Detective return her embrace before the Naegi matriarch squeezed back, smiling warmly at the girl in her arms.

As they separated, Hana looked to the clock and suggested "We've still got a while before the dough is finished cooling…why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?"

Nodding in agreement, Kyoko removed her apron and followed Hana to the nearby table, the two sitting across from each other as Hana asked her future daughter-in-law innocent questions, Kyoko unable to keep from smiling as she felt the warmth of being loved by a Mother again flood her heart.

XXX

No longer anxious, Kyoko happily took out the now cooled dough with Hana and placed them on the cutting board that Hana had taken out and sprinkled with flour.

Taking out a wooden rolling pin from one of the kitchen drawers, Hana instructed "Alright, next we're going to take this rolling pin and roll it over the dough until it's thinner. You hold that handle, I'll hold this handle, and we'll roll together until I say stop. Then we'll move on to the next piece of dough until all of them are flattened."

Kyoko nodded in understanding, taking one of the handles and matching Hana's movements until the first piece of dough was flattened. The two briefly smiled proudly before moving on to the remaining pieces of dough, stretching and flattening them in no time at all.

Withdrawing four small cookie cutters, Hana explained "Okay; now that we're done with the rolling pin, we're gonna cut the dough into shapes." Hana spread out the cutters before Kyoko and explained "Since this is your first time, I figured we'd start simple. We have a snowman cutter, a tree cutter, a star cutter, and a gingerbread man cutter. Just press the cutter into the dough until you feel it touching the cutting board, then remove the cutter and repeat until there's not enough dough to fit the cookie cutter into."

"…So what do we do with the extra dough?" Kyoko wondered.

"We'll probably just throw it out; there likely won't be enough to get more than a couple more cookies out of. Not worth the added effort if you ask me."

_Well, you're the expert I suppose…_

Seeing Kyoko nod, Hana suggested "We'll each take two cutters and apply one to each piece of dough. What two cutters do you want, dear?"

Contemplating for a moment, she eventually shrugged and picked "How about the star and the tree?"

Hana nodded and with a smile, handed Kyoko the star and tree cutters. Without another word, the two then got to work, easily falling into a rhythm as they cut their respective shapes out of the dough. Once they were done, Hana took the remaining dough and deposited it into the garbage can.

Hana then got out two baking trays and asked "Kyoko, would you please put the star and tree cookies you baked on the left tray and I'll put the snowman and gingerbread man cookies on the right tray?"

Nodding, Kyoko got to work, placing the cookies on her tray in neat rows as Hana did the same.

Once they were done, Hana, now equipped with two oven mitts, opened the oven door and offered "I'll put these in the oven; I know you're wearing gloves, but I still don't want you to accidentally burn yourself in my kitchen."

…_Yes…that would be bad…_ Kyoko mused as she looked at her concealed hands while Hana placed the two cookie sheets on the oven rack.

Once she closed the door, she set the timer and announced "Now we wait for ten minutes…"

XXX

*Beep*

As Kyoko recognized the timer, Hana quickly turned it and the oven off, pulling the oven door open again and withdrawing the cookie sheets from it, placing the hot trays on the stove top. She then kneeled down and opened the nearby drawer under the oven, withdrawing two wire racks and standing them up. After removing the oven mitts, she removed a spatula from one of the drawers and started transporting the cookies to the cooling racks.

"Okay, now we have to wait for them to cool…"

After a couple of minutes passed, Hana dug around the drawers until she pulled out several colored tubes, removing the caps on each of them before putting them in front of the cutting board.

"Okay, so now we're going to frost them. Since this is your first time, we'll keep it simple. Stars are yellow, snowmen are blue, gingerbread men are white, and trees are green. Since you cut the stars and the trees, why don't you frost those?" Seeing Kyoko nod in acceptance, Hana offered "Here, I'll demonstrate with one of my snowmen so you know how to frost."

Kyoko watched intently as Hana squeezed the end of the tube with one hand, blue frosting pouring out as she waved her hand back and forth at a slow pace until the entire top side of the snowman was covered in blue frosting.

"There, now you try."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko took the yellow tube, holding it over one of her star cookies and squeezed, only to cock her head in confusion as no frosting came out.

"Ano…M…Mom…nothing's coming out…"

Curious, Hana mused as Kyoko continued squeezing "Hmm, that's odd…maybe there's some dried frosting in there that won't come out. I'll get a…"

*SPLAT*

Before Hana could finish, the opposite end of the tube burst open, gold frosting blasting out like a cannonball and splattering every inch of Kyoko's face like a mask.

"Kyoko! Are you…he…hehe…hahahahahahah!"

Hana fell into a fit of giggles at the sight of Kyoko's frosting mask, Kyoko soon following suit as she realized how ridiculous she must look with her face covered in yellow frosting.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Hana apologized "I'm sorry, dear; I shouldn't be laughing…here, let's get your face cleaned off." Hana swiped as much frosting as she could off Kyoko's face with her pointer finger before bringing it to her tongue, tasting it before she moaned "Mmm…delicious…"

Curious, and missing that sweet batter taste from earlier, Kyoko followed Hana's lead and started swiping frosting from her own face and suckling her frosting-coated finger. Like Hana, Kyoko moaned in pleasure and, before they knew it, they kept taking turns cleaning Kyoko's frosting mask, moaning and giggling all the while.

Eventually, when Kyoko's face was mostly clean, Hana handed her a kitchen towel and urged "Here, go wipe the rest of your face while I get a spare frosting tube."

Once Kyoko had cleaned off what little frosting remained on her face, Hana handed her another yellow frosting tube, testing it this time to avoid a repeat incident. Kyoko sighed in relief as she got to work frosting her star cookies. Once they were done, she grabbed the green frosting and moved on to her tree cookies while Hana worked to frost the snowman and gingerbread man cookies.

As she took the frosting tubes and [placed them back in the drawer, Hana mused "I wonder why Makoto hasn't come down yet…usually he comes racing down the instant he smells cookies baking…"

*Slam*

Kyoko jumped when, as if on cue, Makoto slammed the kitchen door open, still half asleep as he sighed in pleasure.

Beaming, Kyoko moved to hug her boyfriend as she greeted "Makoto, Good…Makoto?"

Kyoko stood there, frozen in disbelief and disappointment as Makoto walked straight past her, seeming to ignore her completely as he approached the stove, his fingers wiggling as he moaned "Cookie…Christmas Cookie…OW!"

Now aware of his surroundings, Makoto nursed his bruised hand as he looked up to see his Mother, spatula in hand as she lectured "Uh-uh, no first dibs, young man. I'll bring out the cookies after your Father and sister come down. In the meantime…" Hana pointed her spatula at Kyoko as she ordered "Go get your girlfriend settled on the couch while you wait."

"Huh?" Turning around and finally realizing that his girlfriend was in the kitchen, Makoto blushed as he exclaimed "Oh, Kyoko! S…sorry…I guess I'm just…" *yawn* "…not totally awake yet…"

Kyoko blinked, then fell into a brief fit of giggles, making Makoto stare in confusion before she assured him "It's nothing…" She threaded their fingers together as she urged "Come on; let's get settled around the Christmas tree."

Still feeling lightly drowsy, Makoto nevertheless smiled and squeezed his girlfriend's hand, walking out with Kyoko in tow and leaving his Mother alone in the kitchen.

XXX

Present Day

"Hahahahahahahah!" Kiki giggled before exclaiming "No wonder you always wake up to the smell of Mommy's cookies! It was the same with your Mommy's cookies!"

Makoto gave a guilty smile, everyone else chuckling at his embarrassment. Just like when he was a little kid, whenever Kyoko would bake cookies for them and Kiki, he would come straight out of bed, lured in by the nostalgic smell. And just like his childhood, Kyoko would slap his hand if he tried to take a bite before Kiki got to.

"So what happened next, Daddy? What did you and Mommy get for Christmas?"

"…Sorry, Kiki; that's gonna have to wait until tomorrow."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned before wiggling under the blankets, resting her head under the pillow as everyone got else got off her bed.

Hana and Shingi brought the blankets up to her chin, tucking their granddaughter in before everyone kissed her good night simultaneously. Makoto and Kyoko kissed her forehead, Komaru took her nose, and Hana and Shingi each claimed one of her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki; we love you."

"…Love you too…" Kiki yawned before falling asleep.

Her parents, Aunt, and Grandparents smiled at the sleeping girl before Makoto and Kyoko nudged them outside, Makoto giving his daughter one last smile before quietly closing the door behind him, following his wife back to their room.


	73. Love Arc Chapter Eighteen

A/N: So good news; I didn't actually end up losing power, so I'm resuming my regular posting schedule. As a result, here's the next chapter of Love Arc this morning! Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Eighteen: Christmas with the Naegis! Gathered Around the Christmas Tree!

Present Day

"So what happened after you and Mommy sat around the Christmas tree, Daddy?"

"Well, we sat on the floor in front of the couch as we waited for Auntie Komaru and Jii-chan to come down. While we were waiting…"

XXX

December 25, 2014

Kyoko sat cross-legged, leaning her head on Makoto's shoulder as his arm around her waist squeezed protectively. She looked in front of her, seeing a spruce tree fixed in the center of the room not much taller than her boyfriend, decorated with multicolored lights and a red ribbon running around the perimeter before being tied in a bow at the top. In the space between the tree and the floor was a small circle of wrapped boxes.

Noticing Kyoko's wandering gaze, Makoto guessed "I imagine your Christmases with your Grandfather must have been more extravagant than at my house…" Before she could shake her head, Makoto continued "We don't have a ton of money, so we can't get the tallest tree or the most presents, but…Komaru and I have always been happy to spend Christmas morning with our parents."

"…My Grandfather never celebrated Christmas." Staring at his girlfriend incredulously, Makoto listened as Kyoko revealed "Since Christmas isn't a mandatory holiday in Japan, we always spent it doing more casework. Since my Mother died…this is the first Christmas that I can remember…actually celebrating…"

"Kyoko…"

"So…I don't care whether it's extravagant or not. I'm just happy to spend it with you and your family. Besides…" Kyoko smiled as she admitted "I like your home…it has a coziness and warmth…that I've been missing for a long time…"

"Kyoko…" Makoto breathed before smiling, wrapping his other arm around Kyoko's waist and tugging her into his lap, making the Ultimate Detective blush. "I promise…we'll all make your first real Christmas one to remember!"

"Makoto…" Overcome with joy, Kyoko leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own in a soft kiss.

Makoto's eyes widened briefly before both of them closed their eyes, squeezing each other tightly as they relaxed into the soft kiss, their moistened lips pressing against each other as they lost themselves in their love for each other.

"…And I didn't even have to break out the mistletoe…"

Gasping, Makoto and Kyoko instantly broke apart blushing as they looked up at Komaru, who was looking down at them while grinning cheekily. Startled, the two instantly released each other, Kyoko scurrying out of his lap and sitting down next to him, the two staring down at the floor in embarrassment while Komaru giggled.

As she took her seat at her brother's other side, a masculine voice called out "Merry Christmas, everyone!" Makoto and Kyoko reluctantly looked up from their laps to see a smiling Shingi entering the living room, a bungle of small wrapped boxes in his arms as he announced "I got the…huh?" Cocking his head in confusion as he took in Makoto and Kyoko's blushing faces, he asked "What's with you two?"

It was Komaru who answered, revealing "I caught them smooching when I came down into the living room."

Shingi nodded in understanding, about to open his mouth to comment before Hana came in with a plate in her hands, the Naegi matriarch reprimanding "Shingi, Komaru, remember what I said about teasing Makoto and his girlfriend." Smiling after they both deflated, Hana suggested "Shingi, why don't you put the ornaments in front of the presents? Then we can all have these delicious cookies that Kyoko helped me bake!"

His blush now vanished, Makoto turned to his girlfriend and commented "I didn't know you baked."

"I…I don't…this was my first time…"

Smiling, Makoto reached down and squeezed her hand, encouraging "Well I can't wait to sample your handiwork."

Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled, opening them once Hana placed the plate of cookies on the nearby coffee table and announced "Alright; dig in everyone!"

XXX

Makoto patted his belly, moaning in delight as his last cookie disappeared down his throat.

"Those were amazing! Thanks Mom! Thanks, Kyoko!"

Shingi and Komaru nodded in agreement, making Kyoko blush slightly and mumbling with an embarrassed smile "Th…thank you…"

Hana clapped her hands and announced "Okay; now that we've had our fill of Christmas cookies, let's get to opening the ornaments!" Walking over to the pile, she gathered the boxes into her arms and started to distribute them, announcing "This one…, is for Shingi and me, this one's for Komaru, this one's for Makoto…"

As Kyoko watched her boyfriend accept his ornament, she started to feel slightly left out, before shaking the thought and reasoning "I'm Makoto's girlfriend, not his wife or fiancée. Plus, my visit was sort of last minute, and they didn't know what I looked like before yesterday. So…"

"And last but not least, here's one for Kyoko!"

"What? M…me…?"

Hana grinned as she forced the box into Kyoko's hands, confirming "Of course, dear. You and Makoto are dating, so you're part of the family as far as we're concerned. And in this house, everyone in the family gets an ornament!"

"I get…an ornament? I'm…part of the…family?"

Kyoko sat there, befuddled as she watched everyone else open their ornaments. Hana gushed as she opened a married couple figurine ornament that Shingi had bought for them. Komaru grinned as she opened a round, disc-shaped ornament that had the words "Best Little Sister" displayed in bright red text. Looking to her boyfriend, she saw him smile as he opened an ornament that was a ceramic four-leaf clover, an obvious reference to his "Ultimate Lucky Student" title.

"Go on, dear; that ornament of yours isn't going to open itself!"

Kyoko looked down at the box in her hands, still in disbelief that the ornament in her hands was a gift for her, until she felt Makoto nudge her.

Smiling reassuringly, the Ultimate Lucky Student encouraged "Go ahead, Kyoko. We all pitched in to get this for you."

_You…you all…_

Wordlessly nodding, Kyoko finally began to meticulously undo the wrapping paper, treating it as sacred until she placed it next to her, now looking at a standard box. With bated breath, she removed the cover, taking out a ceramic miniature magnifying glass, with text printed across the lens in big, lavender letters.

"Ace Detective…" Looking at her newfound family who had already done more for her than her own flesh and blood family, she whispered "…Thank you…"

Everyone grinned, enjoying a comfortable silence for a minute before Hana clapped her hands and suggested "All right, why don't we hang up our ornaments on the tree? Makoto? Kyoko?"

Nodding, Makoto stood up, helping Kyoko to her feet and leading her to the tree.

"Here, these two branches look sturdy. Just take the ribbon looped through your ornament and hang it around the branch. That's it, now just push it in the direction of the trunk until you're sure it won't fall. There; now I'll hang mine on the branch next to it!"

When he was finished, Makoto and Kyoko stepped back, admiring how the two ornaments hung right next to each other, their edges on the verge of touching. Smiling at each other, they then sat back down in their original spots, allowing the others to hang their own ornaments.

"Okay, now it's time to open presents!"

"YAY!" Everyone cheered save for Kyoko, who still smiled.

Hana dug out a long, rectangular box, announcing "Since Kyoko got the last ornament, in the interest of fairness, she should open a present first! Here you go, dear."

Stunned once more, Kyoko breathed "You…you got me presents too?" Hana grinned and nodded, forcing the box into Kyoko's hands, the Ultimate Detective closing her eyes and accepting _of course they did; this __**is**__ Makoto's family, after all…I shouldn't be surprised anymore…_

In contrast to opening the ornament, Kyoko ripped into the wrapping paper excitedly, making everyone else chuckle at her enthusiasm before she opened the box and her eyes widened as she withdrew a green Christmas sweater with the name "KYOKO" printed across the chest in bright, purple font.

"What…how…"

Kyoko turned to Hana, who grinned and asked "Like it? I had to use Komaru's sweaters as a base, since I didn't know your measurements. But hopefully I didn't do too bad of a job knitting it…"

"You…knitted this…all by yourself?"

"Of course, dear. I'm something of a stay-at-home Mom, so I've knitted plenty of sweaters and stuff for my kids since they were little."

_She made this…by hand…for me…_ Kyoko's eyes watered, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she confessed "…I love it…nobody's ever done something like this for me before…thank you…Mom…"

Makoto smiled, offering Kyoko his sleeve to wipe her eyes on, which Kyoko accepted, mumbling an apology before Hana assured her it was fine before kneeling and sifting through the pile of presents again.

"Here; I know that we just gave you one dear, but these presents for you and Makoto are meant to be opened simultaneously."

Makoto's eyes sparkled in curiosity as Shingi took them from his wife and gave the presents to the young couple, explaining "Here; I had to work a little extra overtime this month, but I think it was worth it."

_Makoto's Dad…worked overtime…to get something for both of us…?_

Still wondering how she ever got so lucky, she filed the thought away and looked to Makoto, who nodded along with her as they silently agreed on a course of action. After three seconds had passed, they ripped into their respective wrapping paper, tearing them open to reveal two rectangular boxes.

Kyoko examined it, turning it every which way as she tried to decipher what it was, only for Makoto to exclaim "Wow! A Nintendo 3DS? And it's bundled with Pokemon X!"

Spotting the relevant text, Kyoko reveled "I got one too…only mine says Pokemon Y…"

Nodding, Shingi answered "When Makoto and Komaru were little kids, they would play those Pokemon games together all the time. But since you see him more often now than she does, I figured it would be a nice activity for you two to do together when you're just relaxing together."

Beaming with childish glee, Makoto exclaimed "Oh wow; thanks, Dad!"

Shingi chuckled as he moved to wrap Makoto in a hug, assuring him "Don't mention it, son!"

Kyoko watched the grin on Makoto's face, then looked down at her own 3DS, her insecurities taking root as she thought _But…I don't even know how to play…how can I…_

Kyoko was startled out of her anxious contemplation as she felt Makoto's hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Makoto's reassuring smile as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'll teach you how to play later."

Feeling her anxieties trickle away in the face of Makoto's reassurances, Kyoko smiled and nodded, turning to her future Father-in-law and thanking "Thank you, Mr. Nae…D…Dad…"

She turned to Hana, who nodded and smiled approvingly, while her son smiled warmly at the sight of Kyoko getting along with his parents so well.

"Oh! Mine next! Give them the presents from me, next!"

Hana chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm, caving "Alright, alright, Komaru…" Hana sifted through the pile again and pulled out two Christmas-themed boxes, tied with a green and purple bow respectively and handed them to Makoto and Kyoko, explaining "These are from Komaru to the both of you. For some reason, she insisted on packaging these herself; even I don't know what's in them."

As he stared at the box, Makoto's expression suddenly turned pensive as he wondered _Even Mom doesn't know what's inside…Komaru, what are you up to?_

Reasoning that it was pointless to worry, Makoto sighed before looking at Kyoko who nodded and, after three seconds had passed, the couple simultaneously untied their respective ribbons, opening the lids of their boxes and pulling out the contents with befuddled expressions on their faces.

_What the…_ Kyoko wondered as she pulled out a single headband with two long, lavender bunny ears attached to it.

"K…KOMARU!" A mortified Makoto shrieked as he held up a headband of his own, complete with emerald green bunny ears. "WHAT THE…HOW DID YOU EVEN…WHERE DID YOU **GET **THESE FROM?!"

Barely managing to hold back her giggles from seeing her brother's reaction, Komaru grinned and explained "I got them from an internet seller; someone with the username hareracer. Besides, you should be thanking me; now you two can roleplay or use them for your next Halloween costume or something."

_R…roleplay…?_ Makoto stammered in his thoughts as he started to imagine a bunny-eared Kyoko dressed in a purple leotard and gray leggings.

Unknown to him, a blushing Kyoko was currently fantasizing about a similarly bunny-eared Makoto dressed in shorts and a sleeveless green hoodie vest that left his chest partially exposed.

"Ha! You're both thinking about it! I **knew** this was a good idea!"

"T…that's not…"

"Let's just…move on for now…and we can decide what to do with these…accessories…later." Kyoko suggested, leaving her boyfriend to stare incredulously at her before admitting that was probably the path of least embarrassment and nodding in response, the two placing the bunny ears on top of their respective present piles.

"Okay!" Hana announced as she started sifting through the present pile again before withdrawing two more wrapped boxes, one of which Kyoko recognized. "These are the last two presents for the two of you. Here you go; to Kyoko from Makoto, and to Makoto from Kyoko!"

Nodding to each other, they once again ripped into the packaging simultaneously, opening the boxes and staring inside.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she withdrew a pair of gloves identical to the ones she was currently wearing, complete with identical silver studs. These however had a much fuzzier texture, indicating a warmer, more insulated material than her everyday gloves.

Makoto smiled and explained "I thought your gloves might leave your hands a little cold in winter weather, so I found this website that makes custom gloves and got you a pair of winter gloves."

Kyoko's heart instantly grew three sizes, joyous tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat there, amazed at her boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

"WAH!"

Makoto yelped as Kyoko put the gloves on her pile and tackled him into a hug, whispering in his ear "Thank you…Thank you…I LOVE THEM!"

Hana and Shingi watched the scene with touched smiles, while Komaru wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Finally letting go and blushing, Kyoko urged "…Now you open mine…please…"

Makoto nodded, reaching in and removing a single book, reading the title "A Collection of Mystery Fiction."

Looking at her boyfriend shyly, Kyoko confessed "I know you're always interested in my work…so I thought…when we're done with our study dates…we could read them on your bed together to unwind…"

To her relief, Makoto beamed, pressing a kiss to her cheek and nodding "I'd like that…very much."

Everyone stayed silent, enjoying the moment before Hana clapped her hands one more time and announced "Okay! That's all for you two; next is…"

XXX

Present Day

Kiki erupted into a fit of giggles, managing to say "Oh man! Auntie Komaru…gave you…bunny ears? Where…where are they…now?"

_Someplace you'll never find them…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought simultaneously as their thoughts wandered to the hidden box in their basement.

Seeing that her parents weren't gonna tell her anytime soon, she asked "So what happened once you guys finished opening presents, Daddy?"

"Another time, Kiki; it's almost time for bed anyway…"

Kiki groaned but nonetheless laid her head on the pillow. Everyone got up off the bed, but just as Makoto and Kyoko were about to tuck Kiki in, Hana and Shingi stopped them.

"Why don't you let us tuck her in tonight? You must have a busy day at the Academy, so you two go get some early sleep in while we say good night to our granddaughter."

Makoto and Kyoko blinked in surprise, but smiled and nodded, calling out "Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams."

Kiki waved back with one hand, replying "You too, Mommy. You too, Daddy."

Makoto and Kyoko soon walked out, Komaru following them to her room as Hana and Shingi finished tucking Kiki in.

"Good night, Kiki…we love you!"

"Love you too, Baa-ba…Jii-ji…" *Yawn*

Kiki soon fell asleep, her Grandparents smiling lovingly as they heard Kiki's snores. They quietly crept out, closing the door behind them as they retired to their guest room for the evening.


	74. Love Arc Chapter Nineteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Nineteen: Christmas with the Naegis! Makoto and Kyoko in the Snow!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

Komaru pouted at the memory while her brother smiled wistfully and explained "Well, once we finished opening our presents, we had lunch together. After that, I looked out the window and, upon seeing that it was snowing, I invited your Mother to play in the snow. After some encouragement from your Baa-chan, she agreed and we went to change into our winter clothes. But as we were about to head out the door…"

XXX

December 25, 2014

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY WITH MAKOTO AND KYOKO?!"

Hana shook her head and told Komaru sternly "I warned you and your Father against teasing your brother or his girlfriend during her stay. Consider this your grounding for the bunny ears; you can play a board game with your Father instead."

"But Moooommmmmmmm…"

Komaru's whining was interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her Father's reassuring smile as he nodded.

"Listen to your Mother, Komaru. Come on, we can play a round of Shogi while your brother and his girlfriend play in the snow."

Komaru grumbled as her Father led her back into the living room. Meanwhile, Hana smiled at the slightly guilt-ridden Makoto, dressed in black snow pants and a green winter coat that obscured his similarly green Christmas sweater. Kyoko on the other hand was dressed in grey winter pants and a purple winter jacket that also obscured her new sweater. Kyoko had traded in her standard gloves for the ones she got from Makoto, and both had red scarves wrapped around their necks.

"Don't mind your sister; she'll be free of her grounding tomorrow. Have fun, you two!"

Feeling slightly better, Makoto smiled and nodded, exclaiming "We will, Mom!" Threading their fingers together, he exclaimed "Come on, Kyoko!"

Kyoko yelped as Makoto tugged her out the door, slamming it behind them, leaving the Naegi Matriarch to smile and giggle at the antics of her son and his girlfriend.

XXX

"Look, Kyoko!"

Kyoko stared as Makoto beamed proudly at the collection of three snowballs stacked on top of each other, largest on the bottom and smallest on top.

"…You made three spheres of differing sizes out of snow because…"

Makoto pouted "Good grief, Kyoko; I'm building a **snowman**! You've never seen a snowman before?"

Kyoko pondered before a memory flashed through her mind, nodding as she admitted "It's a little fuzzy, but…I think…I might have built one with my parents when I was five…it was just so long ago, I forgot it even happened…"

Makoto frowned sympathetically before offering "Well, how about you help me finish it? Kyoko, do you wanna build a snowman?"

…_Maybe…if I do it with Makoto…then I'll better be able to remember doing it with my own Mother. Besides, I…I don't exactly…hate the idea…_ Sighing she asked "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Beaming, Makoto asked "Can you help me find a handful of pebbles? I'll explain what we're going to do with them later."

Before she could say anything else, Makoto ran around to the backyard. Sighing, she decided to just do as he asked, somewhat interested in what he wanted to do with them.

XXX

"Alright, I'm back! You got the pebbles?"

She turned to see Makoto running from the backyard, two large sticks in hand. Walking up to him, she nodded and uncurled her palm, revealing a collection of twelve round stones, roughly equal in size.

"Great!" As he led her up to the snowman, he made two small indentations with his fingers and instructed "Here; put one stone in each socket."

Finally starting to understand what he was going for, Kyoko did as he asked, installing two eyes in the snowman's head before guessing "So the rest of these pebbles…do they go…like this…?"

Makoto watched proudly as Kyoko put the stones a fair bit below the eyes in a straight horizontal line, interjecting when she was done "You're on the right track, though it's better if…" Makoto started rearranging a third of Kyoko's pebbles before exclaiming "There!"

As he stepped back, Kyoko looked at his handiwork, her unexpressive mouth changed into a smile.

She nodded before Makoto declared "Only one thing left for the face…" Kyoko stared curiously as Makoto withdrew a single carrot, sticking it into the head between the eyes and mouth as he exclaimed "Carrot Nose!"

Kyoko sweatdropped as she gave an amused sigh, commenting "You're such a little boy sometimes…"

Makoto grinned before he stuck a twig on each side of the torso, then walked around the snowman, inspecting it before musing "Something's still missing…" His eyes flashed in realization as he exclaimed "Now I understand! Wait here, I'll be right back!"

Kyoko sweatdropped as she waited for only a minute, Makoto blazing back outside with his scarf in one hand and a black top hat in the other. Kyoko watched as he wrapped the scarf around the snowman's "neck", before standing on the tips of his toes and placing the top hat on top of the snowman's head.

Makoto stepped back, looking through his hands that had formed an imaginary camera before he gave a satisfied smile and declared "There; just like Frosty!" At Kyoko's befuddled stare, Makoto realized "Oh, that's right; you've never seen old Christmas movies. There's this old fairy tale about a snowman that came to life when the kids who built him put a magic hat on his head and named him Frosty."

Kyoko sweatdropped before shaking her head at the ridiculousness of such a fairy tale.

Frowning at his exposed neck, Kyoko lectured him "You should at least take your scarf back; you'll get cold without it."

Makoto stuck his tongue out and rebutted "I already got the lecture from my Mom. Anyway, I'm not gonna freeze to death just from…HEY!"

Makoto shivered as he felt snow slide down his neck and melt against his chest, turning to see Kyoko tossing a snowball up and down in her hand as she smirked and concluded "I rest my case."

As the shivers subsided, Makoto gave an uncharacteristically evil grin as he bent down, grabbing some snow and packing it into a ball in his palm as he challenged "Oh, you're **on**, Kiri!"

Before she could say anything further, Kyoko found her face covered in snow, Makoto's snowball having hit her right between the eyes. Wiping the snow from her face, she bent down and started making another snowball, her eyes narrowed in determination as she stood up with a smirk.

"Alright, Naegi-kun! You want war, I'll give you war!"

XXX

It wasn't long until they were both covered in snow, Kyoko not really trying to avoid Makoto's projectiles as she recognized that this was only a game. They ended the game by charging at each other, snowball in hand and, upon embracing each other with one arm, used their other hand to throw their weapons down the other's sweaters. They both shivered as they fell together into the snow, lying on their backs as they burst into laughter.

Still giggling, Makoto spread and retracted his arms and legs repeatedly as he urged "Come on, Kyoko; make snow angels with me! Just do what I do!"

Still drowning in her gleeful giggles too deep to care about how silly she was being, Kyoko obliged, matching his movements and creating a snow angel of her own, her heart rate spiking for a split second each time their hands and feet touched. Eventually they stopped, their toes touching as their adjacent fingers threaded with each other. The loving couple turned their faces toward each other, blushing smiles spreading from ear to ear as they basked in the fun moment.

"MAKOTO! KYOKO! HURRY INSIDE, OR YOU'LL BOTH CATCH COLDS!"

"COMING!"

Makoto sighed and stood up, helping his girlfriend to stand before they dusted the snow off of their clothes and, still holding hands, headed back inside to change out of their damp winter clothes.

XXX

Present Day

"But if Daddy could, why can't **I** put my scarf on the snowman?"

Kyoko stared at her daughter and lectured "Kiki, just because your Father could put his scarf on the snowman, doesn't mean he didn't get cold. I had no authority as his girlfriend to force the scarf around his neck. As your Mother however, I am telling you that you must keep your scarf on when you're building a snowman. We have plenty of spare scarves around the house; use one of those for the snowman if you have to."

Pouting, Kiki groaned "…Okay, Mommy…" Turning to her Father, Kiki asked "So what happened when you got back inside, Daddy?"

"Well, after we got inside, we changed back into regular clothes and had dinner, though your Baa-chan quickly dried our sweaters. We still needed them, for you see…"

XXX

December 25, 2014

"Alright everyone, get into position for our first family photo with Kyoko!" Hana directed from behind the tripod propping up the camera. "Makoto, you sit in the center of the couch. Kyoko, Komaru, you get on either side of Makoto. Shingi, stand behind the couch."

Everyone followed the directions, Kyoko plopping down on Makoto's left while Komaru sat on Makoto's right. Everyone wore traditional Santa hats that Shingi had dug out of the closet, as well as Christmas sweaters with their names on them.

"Good, good! Makoto, since you're shorter than Kyoko, lean against her shoulder; it'll make the picture cuter!"

"O…okay…" Makoto stammered, blushing before threading his fingers with Kyoko, leaning his cheek against her shoulder.

Kyoko blushed, before closing her eyes and smiling. Komaru shot them a teasing stare, deciding that if she was getting grounded today for teasing, then she'd make the most of it.

"Okay, I'll set the timer for thirty seconds; just keep that pose and don't move!"

Pressing the button, Hana quickly ran behind the couch next to her husband, the two parents staring down lovingly at their lucky in love son and future daughter-in-law. Before they knew it, a bright light flashed for a split second before dissipating, startling the couple out of their romantic pose. As they separated, Hana ran over to the camera, fiddling with the buttons before giving a satisfied smile.

"Perfect; absolutely perfect! I've gotta go upload this to the computer and print off some copies! I'll give you all one tomorrow."

The others sweatdropped as Hana ran up to the office, giggling with glee.

Shingi sighed, smiling as he said "Well, I'll go and make sure she actually sleeps tonight; you two know how your Mother gets when she takes a family photo she likes." Turning to his children and future daughter-in-law, he suggested "You kids should get yourselves to bed; see you all in the morning."

With that, Shingi jogged up the stairs, leaving Makoto, Kyoko, and Komaru alone on the couch.

XXX

"I still can't believe Mom agreed to let us sleep in the same bed together…" Makoto commented as he cuddled with his girlfriend, now in their pajamas as the moon shone through his window as their only light source.

Kyoko smiled lovingly, stroking his head as they lay under the covers, the Ultimate Detective musing "Indeed…though I'm not complain…"

*Ah-ah-ah-choo*

Kyoko frowned as Makoto sneezed, the boy reaching for a nearby tissue and leaning back just far enough to let him blow his nose before taking it back and tossing it onto his dresser.

"Makoto, are you alright? I told you to keep your scarf on…"

Makoto pouted as he moaned "Geez, now you're **really **sounding like my Mom. I'm fine, Kyoko; I just sneezed. People can sneeze without being sick, you know."

Kyoko frowned, still concerned as she tried to counter "But…"

Makoto groaned as he interrupted "Kami, Kyoko! Could you **please** not turn into my Mom?"

Kyoko let go of her boyfriend, startled by his response. It wasn't long before Makoto's rush of annoyance dissipated in the absence of Kyoko's touch, guilt for yelling at his girlfriend swiftly taking its place.

He hung his head and apologized "S…sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you, honest…"

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Makoto again, squeezing him gently to let him know all was forgiven as she returned "It's okay…besides…I…may have overreacted myself." Blushing, Kyoko explained "I know I'm not your Mother, Makoto. But as your girlfriend, I care about you and want you to be healthy. If I have an opportunity to keep you from getting sick, I'm going to take it."

Taking in her words, Makoto nodded "…Okay…I'll try to listen to you more when it comes to my health…"

Nodding response, Kyoko returned "And I'll try not to get on your case about it so much…especially when your own Mother is in the same house."

Makoto and Kyoko grinned at each other, the boy snuggling against her as they pulled each other closer, Makoto becoming slightly drowsier the longer he listened to the *thump thump* of Kyoko's heart.

"Good night, Makoto…" She cooed as she stroked his hair, finishing "Merry Christmas…I love you."

Makoto sighed, softly smiling as he murmured drowsily "Merry Christmas, Kyoko…I love you too…"

Smiling lovingly again, Kyoko continued to stroke his scalp, the soothing motion lulling him to sleep. It wasn't long until he started snoring, the quiet sound serving as a lullaby to her as she was pulled into dreamland with him.

XXX

Present Day

"Daddy…did you get sick after all?"

"Well, I, erm…" Seeing his wife and Mother glare at him, Makoto sighed and settled on "You'll find out tomorrow, Kiki. It's time for bed."

_Copout…_ Kyoko, Hana, and Kiki all thought before Kiki sighed, snuggling under the blankets as everyone else got off. Komaru tucked her in, bringing the blanket up to her chin and pressing a kiss to Kiki's nose.

"Good night, Kiki. Auntie Komaru loves you!"

*Yawn* "…Love you too, Auntie Komaru…" Kiki mumbled before falling asleep.

Makoto and Komaru beamed proudly at their sister before shooing everyone out of Kiki's room, the four elder Naegis filing to their respective rooms to retire for the night.


	75. Love Arc Chapter Twenty

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty: Christmas with the Naegis! Sick in Bed!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy? Did Daddy get sick after all?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied as Makoto blushed in embarrassment at the memory "I was the first to wake up. At first I thought your Father was just sleeping in like he did Christmas morning. But you see…"

XXX

December 26, 2014

*Yawn*

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open, stretching as she sat up, yawning away her drowsy state. Once she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and her vision came into focus, she looked around, her brow furrowing at the unfamiliar room.

"Where…where am I…"

Kyoko's eyes continued to wander until she looked down at Makoto's sleeping form, her eyes widening as the memories of Christmas Day came flooding back. Kyoko smiled softly as she couldn't help but think about how cute her boyfriend looked asleep in his fuzzy pajamas.

…_I suppose we should get up sooner rather than later…he'll probably be hungry…_ She leaned down and breathed just above a whisper in his ear "Makoto…time to get up…" Makoto only shivered, making Kyoko frown in worry as she asked after sitting up "Makoto…?"

Makoto groaned and struggled to get up, finally getting on his hands and knees before looking up at his girlfriend with a barely aware expression.

"Kyou…Kyou…koooo…?"

Kyoko frowned worriedly as she saw his face covered in a sweaty sheen, the boy still shivering as he coughed, his arms looking like they were going to collapse at any moment. Kyoko reached for his forehead, only to retract it at the abnormal heat emanating from his body.

"Makoto! You're burning up!"

As she withdrew her hands and stared at the clearly sick Makoto, she saw his nose twitch until "Ah…Ah…Ah-choo!"

Makoto sniffled, wiping his snot on the back of his hand before he continued to shiver. Finally his arms gave out, his sneeze costing him the last of his energy.

"Makoto!"

Kyoko caught him in her arms, wrapping them around his back and pulling him up to support him as she panicked _He's clearly sick, but what do I do? I can't just leave him alone, but I don't know how to take care of someone sick! What should I…_

"C…cold…" Kyoko was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard Makoto's words; the boy continued to shiver as his teeth chattered "Soo…c…cold…"

Following her instincts, Kyoko pulled him as tight against her chest as she could, praying that her body's natural warmth would be enough to keep Makoto's chills away. Makoto's hands clawed at her back in a desperate, secure grip as he continued hacking. Kyoko patted his back to help him get the coughs out of his system as she turned her gaze to the bedroom door, desperate fr someone more knowledgeable to help her take care of the boy she loved.

_Mom…Dad…Komaru…please, hurry!_

XXX

Present Day

"So who helped you take care of Daddy, Mommy? Was it Baa-ba, Jii-ji, or Auntie Komaru?"

Hana nodded and answered "It was me; when your Father didn't come down for breakfast, I peeked me head in to see what was keeping him. Your Mother saw me and stared with this pleading expression. Once I saw how your Father was sweating and shivering, I nodded and walked over to the bathroom to grab a thermometer. I then went back with it and a glass of water and took your Father's temperature…"

XXX

December 26, 2014

*Beep, Beep*

Hana removed the thermometer from Makoto's mouth, the boy now propped up into a sitting position by several pillows that Kyoko, after some direction from Hana, placed against Makoto's back.

Makoto groaned as she observed the thermometer and announced "Thirty-eight degrees…you have a fever…probably the sign of a cold you caught from playing in the snow yesterday."

…_I told you to keep your scarf on…_ Kyoko kept to herself, realizing that berating him wouldn't get rid of his cold.

Makoto sneezed, then, as if reading her mind, glanced at his girlfriend and apologized "S…sorry…"

Kyoko's eyes softened before Hana announced "I'm going to go make some nice hot soup…Kyoko, would you mind just staying with him until I'm done?" Seeing Kyoko nod with determination in her eyes, Hana smiled and continued "Good; in the meantime, make sure he drinks all of this water…it'll help…"

Kyoko accepted the glass gratefully, helping him to bring it to his mouth and tip it so that cool liquid poured down his throat and worked to bring down his temperature.

"Hey Onii-chan! Wanna build a snow fort toge…"

Turning to the unaware Komaru, Hana smiled sadly and told her "Your brother caught a cold, dear. You can help me cook some nice hot soup for him."

Komaru pouted and grumbled "Mooouuuuu…" before following her Mother outside, leaving Kyoko to help him sip the glass of water in between coughs.

XXX

Hana walked back in, carrying a bowl of piping hot soup in her hands. Kyoko's eyes widened as the scent passed her nose, shocked by how delicious it smelled.

_I haven't even tasted it and it already smells like the most delicious thing on earth!_

Hana pulled the chair from Makoto's desk over and sat down in it, suggesting "Kyoko, why don't you get dressed while I feed Makoto this soup?"

"…But…shouldn't I stay here…and try to help…?"

Hana smiled, touched by Kyoko's eagerness to tend to Makoto before she encouraged "Dear, this is just a cold. I've tended to my son countless times, and although it's sweet that you want to be there for him…you shouldn't neglect yourself in the process. Go on Kyoko; go get dressed and you can be there for him when you get back."

Kyoko bit her lip before acknowledging that Hana was probably right as an experienced Mother. Before leaving to change out of her nightgown, Kyoko walked up to Makoto and lightly pressed her palm against his cheek to get his attention.

"I'll be right back, okay? I promise…just hang in there until I get back…"

Makoto weakly nodded, Kyoko forcing herself away and closing the door behind her. Hana sighed, smiling at the love her future daughter-in-law was showing towards her son.

Spooning out a bit of broth, Hana encouraged "Alright, Makoto; open up!"

XXX

Present Day

"That's right; Daddy **did** say that he learned to make that soup from you…so who makes it better? You or Daddy?"

Hana smiled and replied "I'm sure your Father would say me since I **did** create the recipe…but I haven't really had a chance to sample his version, so I can't really say."

Kiki looked up at her Father and smiled, saying "Don't worry, Daddy! Even if Baa-ba does make it better, you still make great soup when Mommy and I are sick!"

Makoto blushed as he mumbled an expression of gratitude before Kiki asked "So what happened after you left, Mommy?"

"…Well, I did as I was asked; I took a brief shower before getting dressed and I did my usual hair braid. Afterwards my stomach started growling and…"

XXX

December 26, 2014

*Grumble*

Looking down at her belly, Kyoko sighed "I suppose I should get something to eat…Mom **did** say not to neglect my health…"

Slipping on a long sleeve shirt, Kyoko opened the door and headed down to the kitchen.

XXX

Present Day

"And what did you decide to eat, Mommy?"

Komaru grinned and took over, revealing "**She** didn't decide anything…it was me who gave her breakfast. You see…"

XXX

December 26, 2014

"Here."

Kyoko looked at the steaming hot bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal and the plate of breakfast sausage Komaru held out in front of her, confused as to why her future sister-in-law had already prepared breakfast from her.

Komaru sighed and explained "Mom said you would be hungry when we were making soup for Makoto, so when we were done, she asked me to nuke a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of sausage for us. So…eat."

Finally understanding, Kyoko smiled and accepted the food, replying "Thank you, Komaru."

Food in hand, Komaru followed her to the dining room table, where they sat down and ate in comfortable silence, no words needing to be exchanged as they simply enjoyed each other's company.

XXX

Present Day

"That was so sweet of you, Auntie Komaru!"

Komaru grinned, ruffling Kiki's hair as she cooed "Aww, thanks, Kiki!" Inside, she gloated _Point: Auntie Komaru!_

Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropped at the look of satisfaction on Komaru's face before sighing simultaneously and lamenting _…Shikata wa nai…_

Kiki turned to her Mother and asked "So what happened after you and Auntie Komaru had breakfast together, Mommy?"

"Once we finished eating, Auntie Komaru volunteered to wash the dishes. With that chore out of the way, I headed back up to your Father's room. Your Baa-chan had just finished feeding him his soup and he seemed to be in better spirits, so after she left…"

XXX

December 26, 2014

Kyoko sat on the bed next to Makoto, who was currently wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. The boy's chills and exceptionally high fever had mostly retreated, sniffles and sneezes being the only persistent symptoms of his cold.

"Ah-choo!" Makoto sneezed as Kyoko grabbed a tissue, letting him blow his reddened nose into it before dropping it next to his bed. Makoto looked up to her and apologized "S…sorry…You must be annoyed with having to spend your vacation taking care of me…like this…"

…_Please don't tell me…another one of his insecurities…_ Deciding to nip this one in the bud, she told him "I'm not annoyed with you; you didn't decide to get sick, so I can't hold it against you."

*Cough*

As Kyoko patted his back, Makoto wheezed "Even so…you should know…this isn't a fluke…" Seeing Kyoko raise her eyebrows in confusion, Makoto explained "I…I get sick really easily. Is there's a bug going around, I'm virtually guaranteed to catch it. If you stay with me…you know…long-term…" Makoto blushed as he continued "You'll have to take care of me way more often than the other way around. Why would you want to keep tending to someone who's just going to be a burden…?"

Kyoko held back the urge to slap him, thinking _He's already sick; slapping him back to his senses isn't what he needs…it's unnecessarily cruel treatment…_

Sighing, Kyoko chose to smile as she wrapped har arm tighter around him, the boy's blush darkening in shade at their more intimate contact.

"Makoto…you're **not** a burden, okay? You're the boy I love…not just in health, but in sickness too. To be honest…I can't think of a better way to spend my vacation than spending time with you…especially curled up on your bed together. So please…don't think you're burdening me…I'm **happy**…happy being with you and spending time with you…and yes, even helping you to blow your nose."

Makoto's eyes watered as he uttered "…Kyoko…you…" before pulling his arms out of his cocoon and turning to wrap them around his girlfriend, nuzzling his face against her breasts.

Kyoko smiled lovingly, reaching to wrap the blankets around the both of them, keeping them warm as she continued to nurse her boyfriend back to health with the love she had for him.

XXX

"A…are you sure you want to sleep together tonight…" Makoto asked worriedly before sniffling. "You…you might end up catching my cold…"

Kyoko sighed before sliding under the blankets and wrapping her arms around him, holding him close and looking into his eyes as she rejected "It's a chance I'm willing to take…remember what I said, Makoto. I promised to be there for you in health and sickness, and I won't leave you to sleep in the guest room while you deal with your cold alone."

"…If you insist…" _Not that I'm complaining…_ Makoto admitted to himself as he smiled and returned her embrace, nuzzling her shoulder. "Good…" *Yawn* "Good night, Kyoko. I love you…"

Smiling lovingly at her now snoozing boyfriend, Kyoko caressed his fuzzy head and cooed "I love you too…get well soon, Makoto…" before she fell into slumber along with him.

XXX

Present Day

"Daddy…you really thought you were a burden to Mommy?"

Makoto blushed in embarrassment as he took a deep breath and admitted "At the time…there were instances when I believed that. Because there was still a part of me that believed I was normal and uninteresting…I was admittedly a bit of a pessimist when it came to my romantic capabilities."

Kyoko reached down and squeezed his hand, making him look at her as they smiled lovingly, blushing pink as she assured him "But you outgrew it eventually…"

Makoto kissed her on the cheek before he cooed "Thanks to you…I never could have done it without you…"

"Makoto…"

Hana and Shingi smiled at the loving scene, while Komaru and Kiki let out a simultaneous "Blech!" in disgust.

Once Makoto and Kyoko came back from their romantic trance, Kiki asked "So what happened tomorrow, Daddy? Did Mommy get sick too?"

"…At first, when I woke up refreshed the next morning, I thought she was just sleeping in. Normally I would have stayed until she woke up, but my stomach was growling so…" Komaru and Kiki giggled while Kyoko, Hana, and Shingi gave amused smiles before Makoto coughed into his palm and continued "…so I went downstairs to get breakfast and…"

XXX

December 27, 2014

"Mama, Ohayo!"

Hana smiled at a refreshed Makoto and greeted "Good Morning, Makoto! Are you feeling better?"

Makoto nodded energetically and replied "Yeah; my cold is all gone and I'm feeling much more energetic!"

"I'm glad…" Hana's brow furrowed as she realized "So where's Kyoko?"

"Oh, when I woke up she was still asleep." Makoto blushed when he explained "She took such good care of me the other day…I figured she deserved to sleep in a little…I would have stayed with her, but…"

Hana grinned knowingly and guessed "You got hungry, right?" Seeing Makoto's embarrassed nod, Hana brought over a plate of pancakes topped with syrup, as well as scrambled eggs and a side of bacon, telling him "You're in luck, I just finished cooking breakfast. Eat up, dear."

"Yum! Thanks, Mom!" Makoto thanked before digging in ravenously, the Naegi matriarch smiling as she continued cooking breakfast.

A couple minutes later, Makoto let out a contented sigh, rubbing his slightly rounded belly as he opened his mouth to thank his Mother for the scrumptious breakfast. Before he could do so, the quiet dragging of feet attracted his attention and caused him to turn around. Makoto smiled at seeing his girlfriend, her body obscured by the blanket she had draped around her, walk into the Dining Room.

"Kyoko, Good Morning! Did you sleep we…Kyoko?"

Makoto frowned, his brow furrowing in concern as he finally took in his girlfriend's face. Kyoko's eyes were half-shut, the girl sniffling as her cheeks were painted rosy pink.

"Kyoko…are you al…"

"Ma…koto…" she managed to utter before dropping the blanket and clinging to his surprised form, hugging him close and allowing him to feel her shivering and sweating, her sniffles ringing in his ears.

"Kyoko…you must have caught my cold again; you're burning up! You should be in bed resting!"

Shaking her head against his chest, Kyoko moaned "I'm fine…just get me some coffee and I'll be as good as new…"

Kyoko's hopes were dashed as Hana informed her "There's no coffee in this house, dear." As Kyoko cursed under her breath, Hana smiled and replied "I'll forgive your language this once seeing as you're sick." As Kyoko mumbled a barely coherent apology, Hana continued "It's okay dear, just go back to bed and I'll heat up some leftover soup for you. Makoto, help your girlfriend upstairs, alright?"

Makoto nodded, wrapping his arm around Kyoko's waist to support her as they walked. Kyoko, with her stuffy nose clogging up what little brain power she possessed, lacked the energy to be stubborn and relented. The girl leaned into Makoto's embrace as he helped her up the stairs and into his room.

XXX

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Makoto pleaded, his hands resting on her shoulders now that she was resting on his bed once more.

Kyoko averted her gaze and muttered "It's nothing I'm not already used to…" Glancing back at Makoto's confused expression, Kyoko sighed, then sniffled before explaining "Being raised by my Grandfather, being sick was never an excuse to slack off on my training. Whenever I was sick and didn't require hospitalization, he would just leave my casework in my room for me to do while I was in bed."

_That…that's awful!_ Makoto kept that thought to himself, not wanting to insult her family.

"So…I'm used to being active while I'm sick…so we can still…"

"What you can still do dear, is lay in bed and rest." Makoto and Kyoko turned their heads to see Hana standing in the entryway, carrying a piping hot bowl of soup in her hands as she smiled and came over to them, telling the sick Detective in a kind, yet forceful voice "In the Naegi household, we don't push ourselves until we collapse. When we're sick, we lie in bed and recover our strength so our bodies can focus on healing."

"But…"

Kyoko was silenced by Hana's kind, yet stern stare as the Naegi matriarch encouraged her "Kyoko, I understand that your guardian raised you differently, but you're on vacation. It's perfectly okay to just spend a day lying in bed and resting, especially if you're sick. You don't need to tough it out, Kyoko."

Seeing her boyfriend nod and feeling her nose twitch at the scent of Hana's delicious soup, Kyoko sighed in defeat and nodded.

Hana smiled in victory and urged "Alright then…have some nice, hot soup while you're resting; it'll help your body recover…"

Hana walked over and started to spoon some broth for Kyoko, only for the sick Detective to try and grab the bowl and insist "I can…eat it…myself…"

Her body betrayed her, for Hana smiled and pointed out "You're still shaking from the chills, dear. You'll just spill the soup if you try and eat it by yourself." As Kyoko pouted, Hana guessed "…I take it your Grandfather never waited on you like this when you were little…"

Kyoko's silence was all Hana needed; Kyoko was too young to remember her parents taking care of her when she was sick, and her Grandfather always pushed her to do things on her own.

"Kyoko…it's okay to want to be independent…but it's also important to be able to lean on others and allow them to help you while you get better…even with things as simple as eating soup." Hana smiled warmly as she continued "I promised you that I'd treat you like my own daughter, and I've done this for both Makoto and Komaru multiple times when they were sick, even into their teenage years. So don't be stubborn about this; let me wait on you as your Mother…and let Makoto wait on you as your boyfriend."

"…" The argument that she was simply being treated like one of Hana's own children broke what remaining resistance she had left; Kyoko sighed and opened her mouth, letting her future Mother-in-law spoon-feed her the soup. _It…it's even better than I imagined!_

Kyoko's eyes widened as she couldn't help but smile at the delicious delicacy. Hana smiled as Kyoko continued to comply more enthusiastically, opening wide as Hana continued to spoon-feed her, Makoto smiling at how his Mother and girlfriend were bonding.

XXX

"I'm glad you let us take care of you today…" Makoto admitted as they snuggled under the blankets, her sniffles and stuffy nose being the last remaining evidence of her cold after consuming Hana's homemade soup.

"…" Kyoko nodded against his chest and told him "…Don't get used to it…I'm still a very independent girl, and I'm not someone who's entirely comfortable being waited on like a Princess…your Mother can just be very persuasive."

…_We'll work on it…_ Makoto smiled as he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. Yawning, Makoto urged "…Get some sleep, Kyoko…"

Nodding, Kyoko lifted her head off of his chest to press her lips against his own in a soft, loving kiss. Makoto reciprocated, pressing back in a gentle display of loving affection before Kyoko broke off their contact, retreating back to nuzzle his chest.

"Good night, Makoto…I love you…"

Makoto smiled, stroking her back as he cooed "I love you too, Kyoko…sweet dreams, and get well soon…"

XXX

Present Day

"Really? You resisted having Daddy and Baa-ba take care of you?"

Makoto and Hana smiled wistfully before he explained to his daughter "Kiki, your Mother was, and still is to some degree, a private person. Her Grandfather raised her to struggle through life with her own strength, so I wasn't surprised when she tried to resist at first."

Nodding, Kyoko explained "But I'm a different person now." Holding her husband's hand, Kyoko smiled as she continued "Your Father, and your Baa-chan…" Hana smiled as Kyoko continued "…taught me that it was okay to lean on them. I've become a better person because of them, and I wouldn't be the Mother I am today if it weren't for them."

Kiki glanced at her Father and Grandmother gratefully, who smiled and nodded in return.

*Yawn*

Kyoko smiled and commented "Sounds to me like you're ready for bed, young lady…"

"…Maybe…" Kiki moaned as everyone else got off the bed, her parents tucking her in before everyone leaned in for a simultaneous good night kiss.

Without another word, Kiki's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Smiling, Kyoko and her husband nudged the others out of Kiki's bedroom before exiting themselves, Kyoko closing the door behind her as she left with her husband to cuddle to sleep in their own bed.


	76. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-One

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-One: Christmas with the Naegis! Pokémon Trainer Kyoko Starts Her Journey!

Present Day

"So did you feel better after you snuggled with Daddy, Mommy?"

"…For the most part." Kyoko smiled at her husband and revealed "Your Father made sure to stay with me until I woke up this time, and after I assured him I was fine, we walked down to the kitchen together for breakfast where…"

XXX

December 28, 2014

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" Hana greeted as Makoto and Kyoko joined Hana, Komaru, and Shingi at the table, the Naegi matriarch handing them both breakfast platters and urging "Dig in!"

"Itadakimasu."

With that, the young couple instantly dug in to their meals, Kyoko a little more sluggishly than normal.

Shingi noticed and asked "Are you alright, Kyoko? You're not still sick, are you?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko assured her future Father-in-law "I'm fine; I just have this feeling of general fatigue." Kyoko smirked at her boyfriend who smiled bashfully as she commented "After all, not all of us can have your son's uncanny ability to bounce back in a heartbeat." Redirecting her attention back to Shingi, Kyoko continued "Anyway, I was thinking maybe it would be a good day to take it easy…Makoto and I are meeting some friends at Comic Market tomorrow and I want to be sure I'm at a hundred percent when we go, so perhaps it's not unwise to refrain from doing anything too strenuous for today."

Hana smiled, glad that Kyoko was taking her lesson to heart as she replied "That's a good idea; perhaps your body is telling you that you still need to recover. There's nothing wrong with just enjoying your vacation."

Makoto nodded in agreement before Kyoko realized "That reminds me…Makoto, how are we getting there tomorrow?"

Shingi smiled and informed her "Makoto called and told us after he asked if you could stay over; I'll be driving you there tomorrow morning."

Komaru pouted and groaned "Mou! I'm so jealous; I've never been to an anime convention before."

Kyoko looked to her boyfriend who smiled and explained "Komaru's a huge anime and manga fan, so going to Comic Market is like a dream come true to her…I remember how she begged me to give her my ticket once I told her what had happened…"

"_Onii-chan, PLEASSSEEEEE! I'll pay you anything for it!"_

"_Sorry, Komaru. This is for an upcoming date with Kyoko, so I wouldn't trade it for anything!"_

"_Mattaku!"_

Komaru pouted for a moment before realizing with an excited smile "Hey, Kyoko; do you have a costume yet? 'Cuz I can totally help you make one! It'll be super fun, like a girls' day!"

Kyoko chuckled and shook her head, explaining "…I hate to burst your bubble…but one of my classmates that we're meeting up with has already made me a costume and is going to give it to me there."

Komaru pouted, her enthusiasm deflated as everyone smiled with amusement before Makoto asked "So…what do you want to do today? You wanna watch a movie, or…"

"…I was thinking…you know that…device…your parents gave us for Christmas? What was it…the…3DS?"

Nodding, Makoto asked "You mean the ones that came bundled with the Pokémon games?"

Kyoko nodded and suggested bashfully "…Since this is a relaxation day…perhaps…you could teach me…how to play?"

Nodding energetically, Makoto answered "Of course! I'd be happy to show you how to play! And it's not that hard at all; before long, you'll be starting your own Pokémon journey!"

Kyoko smiled at her boyfriend's boundless enthusiasm and finished what was left of her breakfast, picking up her plate as she got up.

"I'll meet you in your room later; after I wash my plate I need to take a hot shower. I've spent an entire day in this nightgown and I really need to get dressed in actual clothes."

Makoto smiled and nodded, watching as his girlfriend went into the kitchen, then came back out a minute later and headed upstairs to shower and change.

XXX

"…That was a lot of setup for a game system…" Kyoko remarked as they sat side by side on his bed, now dressed.

Makoto smiled and commented "Yeah; ever since Wi-Fi connectivity in video games became a standard, new systems make players create an online profile before they can actually play anything."

"Alright, so now that you've set up your 3DS profile, we can start playing."

Nodding, Kyoko looked around the display and asked "So how do I start? Is it pre-installed?"

Shaking his head, Makoto held up a square game case and answered "A case like this should have come in the box your 3DS came in."

Reaching for the nearby box, Kyoko fished around until she pulled out a nearly identical game case. Smiling in approval, Makoto opened his, prompting her to open her own and reveal a small cartridge the size of an SD card.

"Alright, now just watch what I do and insert your game cartridge into the slot."

Kyoko nodded, watching him remove the game from the box and insert it in the back of his 3DS. Taking a deep breath, she brought hers to the slot and pushed it in until it clicked.

"…The icon changed…" Kyoko noticed after she inserted the game into her 3DS.

Makoto nodded and directed "Just take out your stylus and tap the icon twice to boot it up."

Kyoko nodded again, removing the stylus from its holder and grasping it like she would her pen at work, lightly tapping the icon twice and watching as the screen faded into black.

XXX

"I'm creating…an…Avatar, you called it?"

Nodding, Makoto explained "It's a character representing you in the game. You get to pick your gender and your name…hmm…looks like you can pick your hair and skin tone in this one too…"

"…Not too many options…" Kyoko pointed out as she selected the peach skin and brown hair option. "If it's supposed to represent me, there should be more customization options."

Makoto chuckled and replied "Yeah, but this is the first game in the series that let you customize those things at all. In the original game, you were stuck playing as a boy."

"I see…" _Perhaps I am being a bit too critical of something I've never played…_ Kyoko mused as she typed in "Kyoko" with her stylus and Professor Sycamore continued with his pre-game monologue.

XXX

"So…which one do I choose?" Kyoko asked as she was presented with her choice of starter Pokémon.

Makoto smiled and replied "There's not really a right or wrong answer; just pick whatever one you think looks cutest or something."

Sighing, Kyoko turned her attention to the screen and mulled _Hmm…there's this Grass-type, Chespin…_ Kyoko smiled as she mused _that pure smile and spikes on its head remind me of a certain someone…_

Sneaking a glance at her boyfriend, she decided that picking a Pokémon that looked like Makoto would be a little weird and moved on.

_There's this Water-type named Froakie…_

Kyoko frowned; though she couldn't deny the frog design had its cuteness, it's neutral frown reminded her too much of her past self, and decided against that one too.

_Alright…last is this Fire-type Fennekin…the fox design looks kind of cute, and the smile is nice but not inherently pure…alright, Fennekin it is…_ "What? Nickname?"

Makoto leaned over and looked at her screen, exclaiming "Oh, you picked Fennekin! I went with Chespin."

…_So he __**did **_pick _that one…it suits him…_

"Getting back on topic…" Makoto continued "…whenever you get a new Pokémon, you can choose whether or not to give it a nickname. I think I might give mine one…but what should I name it…"

"…How about Koto?"

Looking at her incredulously, Makoto asked "You think I should name my Chespin after me?"

Pulling a lock of hair behind her ear shyly, Kyoko defended "…It kind of bears a resemblance to you, so why not?"

"Hmm" Makoto hummed, pondering "…I guess I can see the resemblance…" Smiling mischievously, Makoto proposed "Alright, but only if you name your Fennekin "Kiri"…deal?"

Kyoko blushed, realizing that she had dug herself into a hole that Makoto wouldn't help her out of. Sighing, she wordlessly typed in "Kiri" with her stylus. Makoto grinned before typing in "Koto" for his Chespin, the two stealing glances at each other while progressing through the dialogue.

XXX

"Huh? What…a battle?"

Makoto turned to Kyoko and explained "Yeah…the main draws of Pokémon is using your creatures to battle. It's basically a turn-based RPG."

Nodding in slight comprehension, a still lost Kyoko asked "So…what should I do?"

Smiling reassuringly, Makoto explained "First, tap "Fight", okay?" Once she did so, Makoto explained "So Pokémon battles are largely influenced by a Rock-Paper-Scissors mechanic. Each type of Pokémon is strong or weak against Pokémon of another type. That means that if a Pokémon is hit with an attack of a type it's weak against, it takes twice the damage it normally would. On the other hand, if it's hit by an attack of a type it's strong against, it only takes half the damage."

"I see…and how do I know what the rules are?"

"Normally you can figure it out through common sense. Using the three starters as an example, Fire beats Grass, Grass beats Water, and Water beats Fire."

_I see…that does make sense…_ Kyoko looked at her screen and noticed "It says I have a Fire-type move called "Ember"…Chespin was a Grass-type, right?" Seeing Makoto nod, Kyoko guessed "Then…it would be wise to attack with Ember, correct?"

Seeing him nod encouragingly, Kyoko proceeded with her plan of attack. Barely two turns had passed until…

"It…fainted?"

Makoto nodded and explained "Pokémon is designed to be a family friendly game, so instead of killing the other Pokémon like you would goblins or imps in a game like Final Fantasy or Dragon Quest, the losing Pokémon just faints."

Nodding, Kyoko asked "So…I won…?"

"The tutorial battle, anyway…I think that trainer battle was a tutorial meant to teach the player how to battle." Before Kyoko could feel disappointed at the reduced importance of her accomplishment, she felt Makoto's lips press against her cheek as he praised "Nevertheless, that was good deduction; you did well for your first time, Kyoko."

Kyoko blushed at the praise, smiling bashfully as the screen shifted back to the exploration mode of the game.

XXX

"A…wild Pokémon…?"

Makoto nodded and explained "Wild Pokémon are Pokémon not owned by another trainer. After you get items called Poke-Balls, you can catch them and add them to your team, but we haven't gotten any yet, so we can't anything."

"You can…get more Pokémon?"

"Yeah, it's one of the big draws of this game. Some people play because they like RPGs, some people play because they like the battles, and others play so they can catch every Pokémon in the game."

"I see…and how many are there in the game?"

"Well…in the first games, Red and Green, there were 150, then with each new generation they added more and more…I read online that there were a total of around 700 or so with these games. But there's always a handful in each generation that are exclusive to a single version, so players who want to collect all of them will trade with each other to complete their collections."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she replied "I see…that would keep a potential player busy for a long time…and you can have that many on your team?"

Shaking his head, Makoto explained "No, you can have up to six in your party at one time. Any more you catch after that get sent to a digital space within the game. Once you get to a Pokémon Center in the next town…think of it like an inn…you can switch out Pokémon in your party on the PC there."

"Okay…so what stops someone from trading for an extremely powerful Pokémon and steamrolling through the game faster than the designers intended?"

"It's slightly complicated, but there are these items you collect at certain intervals called Badges. Unless you have a certain Badge, Pokémon above a certain level will just stand there and do nothing when you try and get them to battle; that's how the game incentivizes you to play as it was intended."

"I see…what happens if you try to catch another Trainer's Pokémon?"

Shaking his head, Makoto denied "The rules don't allow you to do that."

_Yes…I suppose that would in effect be stealing…_ Turning her attention back to the wild Pidgey in front of her, she observed "It looks like a small bird…probably based off of a pigeon. Is Fire strong against it?"

"Fire is neutral against both Normal and Flying types. At this stage, neither of your attacks are super effective against it."

"So…what should I do?"

"Both Ember and Scratch will still deal decent damage, and Ember will likely deal a little more damage since it shares the Fire-type with Fennekin. You could also use Tail Whip to lower its Defense stat and make it more vulnerable to Scratch. Use whatever tactic you like, Kyoko, though as your Pokémon learn more moves, I would recommend familiarizing yourself with their effects so you can strategize."

Nodding, Kyoko asked "And is there a limit to the number of moves one Pokémon can know?"

"Four; each Pokémon can only know four moves at one time. If you want it to learn a new one, you have to force it to forget a move you don't want anymore. You'll have to do that a lot throughout the game; that's what makes this game so popular. It's easy to pick up and learn, but there's a lot of strategic depth if you're willing to go deep enough. After you get more Pokémon and have more moves to remember, I'd take a pause and look at their effects in the Status Menu so you can better strategize with your Pokémon."

"I see…" Kyoko turned her attention back to the screen and tapped on the "Tail Whip" option, opting for a less direct tactic.

XXX

"Oh wow! You caught a Pikachu already?!"

Kyoko looked to Makoto who was bouncing excitedly next to her as she asked "I take it…you like Pikachu…?"

Grinning excitedly and making her flinch, Makoto gushed "Are you kidding? Everyone loves Pikachu; he's like the mascot of the entire Pokémon series! Catching him in your game is like an unofficial necessity for any Pokémon fan! Plus he's not exactly easy to find, so you have **no idea **how lucky you are to catch one so early in your playthrough!"

…_If you love it so much, I'll trade…oh, right; the whole badge mechanic would make that pointless…_

Realizing that his enthusiasm was getting a little out of hand, Makoto chuckled bashfully and apologized "Sorry…I overdid it again, didn't I?"

Kyoko giggled and assured him "It's okay, besides…your enthusiasm for this game is…rather cute…"

They both blushed before Makoto broke the silence, his eyes blazing with determination as he decided while clenching his fist "Well, now that I know that Pikachus can be found in Santalune Forest, I'm not leaving this place until I catch one!"

Giggling once more, Kyoko ruffled his hair and told him "You're such a little boy sometimes…"

Laughing, Makoto ducked away before she relented, the two both focusing on their respective objectives; Makoto on catching a Pikachu, and Kyoko on progressing through Santalune Forest.

XXX

"Pokémon…Gym…?"

"Yeah, remember when I mentioned about Badges?" Seeing Kyoko nod, Makoto explained "Well, Badges are earned at Gyms. Each Gym has a Gym Leader; they're like the bosses of the Pokémon Games. If you defeat one in a Pokémon Battle, you get their badge."

"Ah, so they exist as a progression system…"

Makoto nodded and explained "Yeah, gym Leaders generally specialize in a specific Pokémon type; they're basically a way to test the player to see if they know what they're doing. Usually, you can beat them without too much trouble if you have one or two Pokémon on your team of a comparable level that have a type advantage against it."

"I see…so it would make sense to have a team of different types so you can cover as many weaknesses as possible…"

Makoto grinned and cheered "Now you're getting it! Alright, let's go challenge the Santalune Gym!"

XXX

"I…did it…" Kyoko felt her lips curve uncontrollably into an excited smile as she breathed "I did it…I got my first badge."

Makoto glomped her and praised "Way to go, Kyoko; I'm so proud of you!"

Blushing, she then coughed into her fist to compose herself, Makoto letting go as he turned his attention back to his own attempt to beat the Santalune Gym.

"…It certainly wasn't easy…" Kyoko lamented "If I hadn't kept my Fennekin at the front of my Party for every battle…I might not have been able to do it…"

Nodding, Makoto replied as he continued to play "You're telling me…Koto is weak against Bug types, so I have to resort to my Pidgey to battle. But…NO! She fainted my last Pokémon!"

"…What happens when all your Pokémon faint?"

"…You lose some in-game money and get sent to the last Pokémon Center you visited." Makoto groaned "Guess I should go back to Santalune Forest and grind up my Pidgey a few more levels…"

"…Grind…?"

Makoto nodded and explained "It's when you fight low-level enemies over and over in RPG games with the express purpose of accumulating Experience or money." Makoto hung his head and moaned "It's a real pain…"

Taking pity on him, Kyoko saved her game and shut off her 3DS, placing it next to her before she removed her gloves and draped them over her 3DS. Reaching for his face, she cradled his cheeks in her bare palms, making him gasp and blush. Angling his face up, she leaned down to softly kiss his lips. Stunned momentarily, Makoto soon closed his eyes, dropping his 3DS on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her back and reciprocated her kiss.

A good minute or so passed before they separated, Kyoko breathing "…Better?"

Makoto smiled as he breathed "…Yeah…"

Kyoko smiled, slipping her gloves back on now that her boyfriend was sufficiently cheered up. Makoto immediately picked up his 3DS and went back to his game, only pausing when he realized that Kyoko hadn't turned her game back on.

"Kyoko…aren't you gonna keep playing?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko explained "I'm waiting for you to catch up."

Immediately feeling guilty, Makoto objected "But you shouldn't have to stop playing on my account! I'll be fine, really…"

"Makoto…" Makoto shut up, allowing Kyoko to explain "I enjoy playing this with you; I wouldn't have experienced this at all if you hadn't played it with me. I don't want to get ahead of you, so I'm willing to wait until you beat the Santalune Gym…then we can play side-by-side again."

"Kyoko…" Makoto smiled and agreed "Okay…and once I do, after we have dinner and get into pajamas…before we get into bed…why don't we have a Pokémon Battle?"

"…You can…battle…with human players?"

Makoto nodded and explained "That's one of the other draws of the game; some people like to battle against human opponents; there's even a competitive tournament where people battle their Pokemon teams against one another."

"I see…" Kyoko smirked and accepted "In that case…you'd better get a move on, Mr. Pokemon Trainer!"

Makoto grinned before going back to his game, determined to level up his Pidgey so it would stand a chance against the Gym Leader's Bug Pokemon.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was so sweet of Mommy to cheer you up, Daddy!"

Makoto turned to his wife and smiled, agreeing "Yes, it was…"

Kyoko blushed, then smiled wistfully and lamented "…I still can't believe I let you get me that interested into a children's video game…"

"Hey!" Makoto cried out indignantly, protesting "Pokémon appeals to all ages!"

"Yeah!" Komaru and Kiki agreed, remembering with fondness how the two of them had played one of Komaru's old games and watched a couple of the anime episodes together…with Makoto's permission.

Hana and Shingi smiled with amusement before Kiki sighed and asked "So Daddy…did you ever get past the Santalune Gym? And did you guys get to battle each other?"

Makoto nodded and explained "Luckily my Pidgey only needed to gain a couple more levels, so grinding didn't take as long as I thought. Just after I beat the Gym Leader and saved, your Baa-chan popped her head in and let us know that dinner was ready."

Makoto and Kyoko blushed as they recalled how an excited Makoto had tackled Kyoko into a hug upon clearing the Santalune Gym, and how Hana had smiled upon walking in on their moment.

"After we had dinner together, we took turns showering and getting changed into our pajamas, then after we figured out how the new multiplayer battle system worked, we picked our teams and…"

XXX

December 28, 2014

"Wait, Level 50?"

Makoto nodded, explaining "Yeah; when you battle a human opponent, the game automatically changes all Pokémon's levels to 50 in order to make it fair."

Nodding in acceptance, Kyoko finished picking out her team and asked for confirmation "So, first player to have all their Pokémon faint loses, correct?"

Nodding, Makoto's eyes flared with playful determination as he warned her "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're my girlfriend!"

Makoto smirked and confirmed her team, replying "Wouldn't want you to!"

Makoto stuck his tongue out at her from the side of his mouth before confirming his team, beginning their battle.

XXX

It was a close battle, but in the end, Makoto's years of experience playing Pokémon just narrowly edged out Kyoko's quick study skills.

Seeing a slightly disappointed Kyoko, Makoto nudged her with his elbow and assured her "Hey, that was a really close battle. If you had just had a better grasp of your typing matchups, I don't think I would have won that battle."

Kyoko's lips twitched into a smile at Makoto's attempt to cheer her up before she admitted "Don't misunderstand; I did have fun battling you…I guess…I'm just not used to…losing…you know?"

She sighed, making Makoto frown as he tried to think of how to cheer her up before they hit the hay. Suddenly their soft kiss from when she cheered him up after his loss came to mind, making Makoto blush. Without another word, he reached to cradle her cheeks, making her blush as he twisted her face to make her look at him.

"Makoto…mmph!"

Kyoko was silenced as Makoto shyly pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, both of them closing their eyes as she reciprocated the kiss. All thoughts of her defeat banished from her mind, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and started to roll them until he was underneath her, pinned down by her hands on his shoulders.

"Kyoko…"

"Makoto…"

They stared at each other with loving, blushing smiles as they met in another kiss, Kyoko reaching down to pull the blanket out from under him to drape over the two of them. By the time they were done smooching, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, their lips still barely touching as she lay lazily draped over his snoring form. Unbeknownst to the dreaming couple, their 3DS systems lay abandoned at their bedside, dimly glowing as they continued to run throughout the night until they ran out of power.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was sweet of you to cheer Mommy up after she lost!"

Makoto and Kyoko blushed, smiling bashfully at each other as they recalled the loving memory.

Coughing into their fists to compose themselves, Makoto and Kyoko said simultaneously "Alright, Kiki, time for bed."

"Aww…but I wanted to hear about Comic Market!"

"Me too!" Komaru agreed.

"Please, Daddy?!" Kiki pleaded.

Kyoko smiled with amusement as she promised "Tomorrow, Kiki. I promise, tomorrow."

"Aww…" Kiki and Komaru groaned, leading Hana and Shingi to nudge her off the bed.

"Come on, Komaru; let's let Kiki sleep." Hana urged.

Nodding in agreement, Shingi agreed "It's probably past her bedtime, so let's say our good nights so she can get a good rest."

Huffing, Komaru turned her head and called out "Good night, Kiki…"

Waving, the defeated Kiki called back "Good night Auntie Komaru, Baa-ba, Jii-ji…" as the three headed out the door.

Now left alone, Makoto and Kyoko tucked Kiki in, kissing both of her cheeks as they bid her good night. As Kiki yawned and went to sleep, Makoto and Kyoko walked away, closing the door behind them as they headed to their room, settling into bed until their sleeping forms mimicked their teenage selves that night.


	77. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-Two

A/N: This chapter is the result of an ask sent to my ask box by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-Two: Christmas with the Naegis! Reunion at Comic Market!

Present Day

"So what happened at Comic Market, Daddy?"

"Yeah! I wanna hear it after all these years of being kept in the dark!"

Kiki and Komaru leaned closer to Makoto, making his sweatdrop before he coughed in his fist and began "Well, luckily my alarm managed to work this time, so we got up with plenty of time to spare. We played some more Pokémon in the car while your Jii-chan drove us until…"

XXX

December 29, 2014

"Alright, you kids have fun!" Shingi called as Makoto helped Kyoko out of the car. "I'll be back in four hours to pick you up."

Kyoko nodded as she shut the door behind her, Makoto replying "Okay, see you then, Dad!"

Shingi smiled and waved before driving off, disappearing from sight. Kyoko turned to look at her boyfriend, smiling as she fluffed his blue sit jacket and straightened his red bowtie.

"You look pretty dapper in your Conan cosplay…wait…" Kyoko adjusted his fake glasses and clicked her tongue, announcing "There; perfect. Though it's a good thing you went with jeans instead of shorts; it **is** winter after all."

Makoto blushed before coughing into his fist and suggesting "Let's go inside and meet up with the others."

Kyoko nodded, treading their fingers together as they walked inside the venue together.

"I didn't expect it to be so packed…" Kyoko noted as she observed the insane crowd of people packed together.

"…Well it **is** the most popular anime convention in Japan…" Makoto reminded her. "I'm surprised Hifumi was able to secure tickets at all…"

"Hey dude!"

"Hey, Kyoko!"

"Leon! Hina!" Makoto exclaimed as they waded their way through the crowd and over to their classmates, seeing Leon, Chihiro, Hina, and Sakura gathered together.

Meeting Leon in a handshake, Leon greeted "Dude, how've you been?"

Hina and Kyoko smiled at each other in greeting, while Sakura and Chihiro smiled at their mini-class reunion.

Suddenly, Hina cocked her head in confusion and asked "Ne, Kyoko, Why aren't you wearing your costume?"

His eyes widening in surprise, Chihiro asked "Did you not have one? I…I'm sorry…I should have brought one for you…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko clarified "No need to apologize, Chihiro…Hifumi actually has mine; I had him make one for me and he said he'd give it to me when we met up at this event."

Pumping her fists, Hina declared excitedly "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go so we can see your costume!"

"HEY! HINA!" Kyoko exclaimed as Hina dragged her by the wrist into the crowd.

Everyone sweatdropped before Sakura sighed and apologized to Makoto "I apologize for Hina's enthusiasm…"

Shaking his head, Makoto assured her "No, no, it's okay, really. I'm excited to see Kyoko's cosplay too…" Looking over into the crowd, he suggested "Let's go try and catch up with them, then we can talk more about costumes…"

Nodding, the remaining group waded through the crowd, Leon grinning as he asked "So dude, while your girlfriend's not here, gimme all the details about your vacation together so far!"

Makoto barely held back a blush as he lied "N…nothing exciting. Just…hanging out with my family, really…" _No way am I telling them how we've slept in the same bed or anything else…that's private!_

Leon continued to poke and prod in vain as Sakura and Chihiro smiled in amusement while the four hurried to catch up with Kyoko and Hina.

XXX

"Ah, Mr. Naegi, Miss Kirigiri, Miss Asahina, Miss Fujisaki…" Chihiro smiled gratefully at Hifumi's decision to refer to her as female while in public before he continued "Miss Ogami, Mr. Kuwata…welcome to my booth!"

The six guests gazed around the booth, seeing various mangas, T-shirts, and posters depicting anime-esque characters. Behind them was a petit, chubby girl who bore a striking resemblance to the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.

Seeing their curious gaze, Hifumi grinned proudly and introduced "Ah, this young lady working by booth is my older sister and partner in all things fanfic, Fujiko!"

_But…she's shorter than you…_ everyone except Makoto and Kyoko deadpanned.

Finally taking notice of Kyoko, Fujiko stood up and greeted "Oh…you must be that girl Hifumi made that cosplay for. I think you'll like it; we worked really hard to make it. Now, if you'll follow me…"

With a nod from Hifumi, Kyoko let go of Makoto's hand and followed Fujiko to the nearby changing room.

XXX

"…She got really defensive about removing her gloves…she wouldn't let me inside the stall at all until she put the gloves on herself…" Fujiko shivered as she approached the booth.

"…How do I look…?"

Everyone looked at the blushing Kyoko, Makoto's eyes widening as he took in Kyoko's costume. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail with a light blue beaded elastic, and curling just above her eyebrows in a V shape was a golden tiara. Showing off her curves was a white leotard with a pink bow on her breasts as well as one tied at her lower back, as well as a dark green collar that was reminiscent of sailor uniforms.

…_Is she…_ Makoto wondered as he continued to observe her costume, Kyoko fidgeting with her front bow in nervousness.

In place of her standard studded gloves were two long, white gloves with green collars. Looking lower, he saw the short green skirt that barely covered her panties, as well as green high heels with white lacing.

"…Sailor Jupiter…" Makoto breathed as he flashed back to his days of watching Sailor Moon reruns with Komaru.

Hina's eyes flashed in realization as she exclaimed "Oh yeah, from that Sailor Moon anime…wait…in the show, her name was…Makoto…" Hina grinned slyly as she walked over and elbowed Kyoko in the side, teasing "…You picked that out 'cuz the character has the same name as your boyfriend, didn't you?"

Blushing even redder, Kyoko denied "N…no…it's just a…coincidence…I've never even seen that show before…"

Sakura then walked over and placed her hand on Kyoko's shoulder comfortingly and flashed a reassuring smile, encouraging "It's okay; you don't need to feel embarrassed even if that is the reason. If it makes you feel any better…I chose my costume because the character is engaged to another character who shares the same name as my boyfriend."

Hifumi pushed his glasses up against his nose as he deduced "Ah yes, then you must be Yuria of Fist of the North Star", taking in Sakura's unusually elegant hair and beautiful red dress that parted at the waist to reveal her muscular legs encased in long-sleeved white boots.

Sakura's words did help to ease Kyoko's blush, which only disappeared when Makoto walked up and held her hands, smiling as he assured her "It's okay…you look beautiful, Kyoko…" Makoto blushed as he admitted "To be honest, I…had a bit of a boyish crush on Sailor Jupiter when I was a little kid…"

Makoto chuckled nervously, allowing Kyoko to finally smile and relax, squeezing his hands in gratitude before nodding and separating.

"…Thank you, Hifumi…Fujiko…I am…satisfied with the costume."

The Yamada siblings grinned proudly before Hifumi took note of everyone else's costumes, pointing out "And Miss Asahina, I see you're dressed as Sumia from Fire Emblem: Awakening!"

Hina nodded in her silver and purple armor and purple high boots, standing to attention with her toy spear as she admitted "I considered going as this swimming anime character Amuro Ninagawa…but then I realized I'd just be wearing one of my swimsuits…and that's not really cosplay, you know? So I asked my brother Yuta for advice, and he recommended this one because I've always liked horses, and she's a Pegasus Knight, so I decided to give her a try!"

…_That's the only reason?!_ Hifumi thought, flabbergasted before sighing and turning his attention to Leon and taking note "Ah, Mr. Kuwata…you're dressed as Ranma from Ranma ½ ."

Rubbign the back of his head as he stood dressed in a red one-piece with a yellow Chinese dragon on his chest and black slippers, Leon replied "Yeah, but I can't pull off the female form…my voice is too deep and my goatee gives me away…I envy your acting capabilities, Chihiro…"

Chihiro flushed, fidgeting in his blue hakama, turquoise coat, and tan vest, muttering "It's just pr…practice and lack of fa…facial hair…and my voice is high enough that I can pull it off…"

In an attempt to distract Chihiro from his nervous state, Makoto noted "So, Chihiro…you're dressed as Shippo from Inuyasha…"

Chihiro nodded, his creamy bushy tail seeming to quake with the rest of his body as he stammered "Y…yeah…I…I'd like to be able to come out pu…publicly…but I'm still sc…scared. So I…I thought if I could cosplay as a we…weak male character…it would give me the confidence I ne…need to ta…take the next step…"

Everyone's eyes widened, before Makoto and Sakura gave easy smiles, the Ultimate Lucky Student kneeling in front of Chihiro and squeezing his shoulders before encouraging "It's okay, Chihiro…you do what you feel comfortable doing, okay?"

Sakura nodded "Indeed; train at your own pace, Chihiro."

"Everyone…" Happy tears streamed down Chihiro's face as he bowed and muttered "Thank you…"

Nodding in approval, Hifumi turned to Makoto and remarked "Mr. Naegi, both you and Miss Fujisaki's costumes are aesthetically pleasing. In fact, you should all take part in the cosplay contest my circle is…"

"No."

Hifumi and Fujiko gaped at Kyoko's simple refusal, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator protesting "But Miss Kirigiri…"

Sighing, Kyoko explained "While I am grateful to the both of you for making this costume for me…I never agreed to parade myself for you and your…circle's amusement. I prefer to keep a low profile, and partaking in a competition and parading my scantily clad body would attract unnecessary attention to myself." _Especially my Grandfather's…_

Turning to Makoto, Hifumi begged "Mr. Naegi, surely…"

Makoto shook his head and answered "If Kyoko wanted to, I might have been willing to do it…but I'm not really comfortable partaking in a cosplay contest either."

Hifumi turned to Chihiro, who was suddenly guarded by Hina and Sakura who glared at him while the Ultimate Martial Artist warned him "Don't even think about it, Hifumi."

Nodding, Hina remarked "Besides, none of us are into this like you, so why would we want to enter a contest?"

"Mr. Kuwata, surely…"

"Like Makoto said, if it was with my girlfriend, I might be willing. But she's not, and I don't want to be accused of taking the chance to flirt with other girls, so I'm gonna have to say no, dude."

Hifumi and Fujiko sighed in defeat; with that out of the way, Makoto suggested to the others "Hey, why don't we walk around and check out the other booths? We can see if there are any souvenirs we want to take home with us."

With a simultaneous nod, the group of six started to walk around, splitting off into pairs. Makoto went with Kyoko, Hina went with Sakura, and Leon went with Chihiro as they went to investigate the various stands and booths.

XXX

Present Day

"Is that true, Daddy? You had a crush on Mommy's cosplay?"

Sighing, Makoto muttered "Yes…"

Kyoko, Komaru, Hana, and Shingi smiled with amusement as Kiki burst into laughter, only ceasing when Makoto started grumbling.

Once his grumbling had stopped, Kiki asked "So what did you guys do after you split up, Daddy?"

Shrugging, Makoto revealed "It was actually pretty uneventful; you'd be surprised how much time you spend just wading through the crowds and waiting in line. We grabbed some souvenirs and ate some lunch at one of the nearby restaurants, but it wasn't anything noteworthy."

Kiki and Komaru huffed, disappointed that the Anime convention story turned out to be a narrative bust.

Kyoko then took over, continuing "After lunch, we decided to call it a day; we bid our goodbyes and Makoto called your Jii-chan to let him know we were done. Before long he picked us up and drove us home. When we walked in the door…"

XXX

December 29, 2014

"Tadaima!"

Hana and Komaru got up from their spot on the couch to walk over and greet the returning Naegis and Kyoko.

"Welcome home you three! You three are back early. Did you have fun?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered Hana "It was…enjoyable to reunite with our classmates, though Makoto and I both agree that conventions of that size are a touch too crowded for our tastes."

Komaru huffed "Mou…you should have just given me your ticket if that's how you feel…Oh, Kami!" Kyoko flinched as Komaru ran up excitedly, nearly hopping in place as she exclaimed "I **love** your cosplay, Kyoko!"

Taken aback, Kyoko muttered "Th…thank you…"

Kyoko froze as Komaru latched onto Kyoko's gloves, babbling "Seriously, who made this Sailor Jupiter costume? It's really well done? Are you willing to sell it? I'd totally…"

*Slip* *Slap*

"Hey! Makoto!" Komaru exclaimed as she nursed her slapped hands, her brother standing in between the two girls with a fierce, protective glare aimed straight at his sister, his hands latched around Kyoko's to obscure them from view.

After a tense moment, Makoto sighed and apologized "Sorry…but you shouldn't have touched her hands without her permission!"

"Makoto, I…"

Makoto sighed and told his shocked family "We'll be upstairs for now…come on, Kyoko…" before walking then awkwardly backwards until they reached the top of the stairs and out of view.

Still shellshocked, Komaru turned to her parents and asked "What was that all about?"

His brow furrowed in concern, Shingi admitted "I don't know…but you shouldn't have gotten in her boundaries like that, Komaru…" sounding uncharacteristically stern.

Nodding, Hana said equally as sternly "When they come down for dinner…I want you to apologize to Kyoko."

"But what about Makoto? He slapped me; isn't he gona get punished for that?!"

Komaru shivered at Hana's glare as she rebutted "Makoto already apologized, and I don't know why he reacted the way he did, but it seemed to me that he was protecting Kyoko. I'm not going to punish him for trying to safeguard the girl he loves. So I'll say this one more time, young lady; **apologize to Kyoko and your brother**."

Seeing there was no way she was gonna argue out of this one, Komaru sighed and resigned "Yes, Mommy…yes, Daddy."

Nodding with a motherly smile, Hana replied "Good…now, help me cook dinner tonight."

Komaru held back her groan and followed obediently into the kitchen, beginning her punishment for her overexcitement.

XXX

*Snap*

Kyoko pulled her cosplay gloves tighter against her skin and looked at her boyfriend who was removing his fake glasses.

"Thanks for the save back there, Makoto."

Removing his jacket, Makoto smiled and replied "Don't worry about it…sorry about Komaru by the way; she didn't mean any harm, she just gets really excited."

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied "It wouldn't have even been an issue if I had been wearing my normal gloves. These aren't custom designed to fit the size of my hands, so they started to slip off when Komaru started to exert pressure on them." She smiled reassuringly and told him "I'm not upset, Makoto; I'm just not ready to show my scars to your family, regardless of how kind they've been to me so far."

"Oh…that's good then…"

Nodding, Kyoko smirked and teased "Besides, if nothing else…now you can fulfill a childhood fantasy."

"Childhood…fantasy?"

Nodding, Kyoko sauntered up to him, making Makoto sweat as she continued "You said earlier you had a childhood crush on Sailor Jupiter…" Before he could even stammer, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed "So, now you have an opportunity to kiss your first crush."

Kyoko leaned forward, eager to press her lips against his, only to be stopped in her tracks as she felt Makoto press a finger to her lips.

"That was a long time ago…I don't want to kiss Sailor Jupiter now…" Before she could feel even a twinge of disappointment, she felt Makoto remove her tiara and her hair elastic, letting them both fall with a *clang* before he cradled her cheeks, smiling lovingly as he cooed "…I want to kiss Kyoko Kirigiri…"

Kyoko's eyes watered as she breathed "Makoto…mmph!"

Kyoko was silenced as her boyfriend finally pressed his lips against hers, the tow closing their eyes as they melted into the loving kiss. Eventually though…

"MAKOTO! KYOKO! DINNER IN FIVE MINUTES!"

With a frustrated groan, Makoto pulled away, Kyoko releasing him from her grasp as she admitted with a blush "…We should…get dressed in regular clothes…I'll change in my room, then meet you downstairs."

Seeing Makoto reluctantly nod, Kyoko turned around and walked across the hall to the guest room, locking it for good measure as she changed out of her cosplay and into her standard skirt and a long-sleeved shirt.

XXX

The Naegi family and Kyoko sat at the dinner table, an awkward silence pervading the room as they ate, Makoto and Komaru averting their gazes as Kyoko fidgeted, feeling like she was in the middle of a warzone.

Once they had finished eating, Hana put her chopsticks down and asked politely "Komaru, is there something you'd like to say to your brother and his guest?"

Gulping, Komaru reluctantly looked the nervous Kyoko in the eye and apologized "Ano…Kyoko…I'm sorry I got in your space earlier…I just…got really excited by your costume and…"

"…That doesn't matter anymore." Seeing Komaru's astonished stare, Kyoko clarified "What happened today was an accident, and I don't wish to hold a grudge against Makoto's family. Let's just…forget it ever happened."

Tears welling up in her eyes, Komaru bowed her head respectfully, making the Naegi parents smile in approval.

The tension now gone, Makoto turned to Kyoko and asked "So, Kyoko…what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Kyoko shrugged and admitted "I'm not sure…there's so much I haven't experienced…I'm really open to anything…"

Hana smiled and suggested "Well, let's play twenty questions and find out what you have and haven't experienced so we can get an idea of what to introduce you to. Does that sound okay to you?"

…_Twenty questions…?_ Kyoko slowly nodded, not seeing the harm in it.

"Okay then…I'll start!" Hana began "Have you ever been to an amusement park?"

Kyoko shook her head, making Hana smile and make a pondering pose as her husband turned to her and asked with a smile "Hana, are you thinking…"

"Mm-hmm…" Hana grinned and stood up, clapping once before announcing "Let's all turn in early, everyone! Tomorrow morning, we're going to…"

XXX

Present Day

"Going where, Mommy?!"

Everyone else smiled at the memory before Kyoko ruffled her daughter's hair and decided "Tomorrow, Kiki; it's almost bedtime for you."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned before snuggling under the blankets.

As Hana, Shingi, and Komaru filed out, Makoto and Kyoko tucked Kiki in and kissed her good night. Once she reluctantly fell asleep, Makoto and Kyoko quietly tiptoed out, closing the door behind them and retiring back to their own room.


	78. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-Three

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-Three: Christmas with the Naegis! We're Going to Tokyo Disneyland!

Present Day

"So where did you guys end up going?"

Makoto and Kyoko nodded to Hana who explained "So we woke up bright and early the next morning and after a quick breakfast, we all got dressed and got in the car. I then drove us to…"

XXX

December 30, 2014

"Tokyo…Disneyland…?" Kyoko repeated as she looked at the white and blue castle in the distance.

Makoto nodded and explained "It's an amusement park owned by an American cartoon company. It's themed around many of their cartoon characters: Micky Mouse, Donald Duck…" Seeing Kyoko's blank stare, he finished "You'll…see what I mean when we get inside."

Shingi nodded and smiled, commenting "And it looks like we're in luck; this place isn't as packed as it usually is."

Kyoko looked around and realized that the parking lot was only filled to half capacity, pondering _At least we own't have to wade through crowds again…perhaps I will be able to enjoy this…_

Komaru jogged a little ways ahead of them, calling out "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going already, slowpokes! I wanna go ride Splash Mountain!"

Hana shook her head with an amused smile as she called out "All right, all right. But let's all stay together as a group, since this is Kyoko's first time."

Komaru held back a groan, reluctantly slowing down as the others continued walking in her direction, Kyoko threading her fingers with Makoto as they got closer and closer to the entrance.

XXX

"Woo-hoo!"

A soaked Makoto and Kyoko walked behind a cheering Komaru, the Ultimate Detective wringing the water out of her hair as she grumbled "You could have warned me I'd get splashed."

_It __**is**__ called Splash Mountain…_ Makoto deadpanned as they walked over to the waiting Naegi parents.

After one glance at Kyoko's cranky expression, Hana guessed sympathetically "…I take it Splash Mountain wasn't to your liking?"

Huffing, Kyoko explained "I enjoy a good water park as much as the next girl…but only when I'm mentally prepared and dressed to get wet. And the theme seemed a bit too cartoonish for my tastes."

Komaru stuck her tongue out, then retracted it upon a glare from her Mother, before Shingi suggested "Alright, so Splash Mountain wasn't your thing…so let's try to find something that is."

Makoto suggested "Why don't we try visiting the Penny Arcade? There's pinball and stuff, so that might be more Kyoko's speed."

Shingi smiled and praised "Good idea, son. Any objections?" Hearing none, Shingi directed "Alright, let's go!" as the others followed the marching Father to the Penny Arcade.

XXX

Kyoko smirked as they walked out of the arcade, Makoto and Komaru walking on opposite sides of her as the siblings wore matching Mickey Mouse hats.

"I can't believe you creamed us at pinball! And not just that, but miniature baseball, and the freaking crane game too! Those crane games are rigged!"

Kyoko's smirk grew bigger and bigger as Komaru continued to grumble is disbelief. While in the Penny Arcade, Kyoko went on a winning streak; in pinball, she managed to score a million points compared to Komaru's five hundred thousand and Makoto's seven hundred fifty thousand. She also managed to hold her own in the other various mechanical arcade games, and when Makoto failed to get a Mickey Mouse plushie, Kyoko took it upon herself to beat the rigged game and get it for him.

Makoto blushed as he looked down at said plushie in his arms and defended "Hey, if anyone can deduce the trick to those crane games, it's Kyoko!"

Kyoko blushed, smiling at the praise before they approached the waiting Naegi parents, Hana smiling as she remarked "It looks like you had a lot more fun, dear."

Makoto nodded and agreed "She totally kicked butt in the Arcade; she even won me this plushie!" Makoto beamed proudly before realizing "Oh, that reminds me…" Digging into his shopping bag, Makoto pulled out a third Mickey Mouse cap and held it out to her.

"…I'm not wearing that…"

_To be rejected so simply…_

While Makoto looked disappointed, Komaru shrugged and remarked "Ah, her loss, Onii-chan. She doesn't know what…"

*Splat*

Kyoko and Komaru looked at Makoto, their hands over their mouths as Makoto's brow furrowed and he asked "Uh, what's so…oh, don't tell me…"

Sure enough, upon removing the Mickey Mouse cap from his head and inspecting it, he groaned at an obvious white splatch in between the ears. Unable to hold back any longer, Kyoko and Komaru let out muffled giggles into their palms.

"Ultimate Lucky Student my butt…" Makoto grumbled, walking over to the nearby trash can and dumping the ruined hat inside, replacing it with the hat that Kyoko had rejected.

Still smiling even after her giggles had subsided, Kyoko comforted "At least you had a spare…"

Once Makoto's grumpiness subsided, Hana suggested "Why don't we grab lunch; then we can decide what to do next."

Everyone nodded in agreement, following the Naegi matriarch to the nearby restaurants.

XXX

Makoto licked his fingers as he finished off the last of the shrimp tempura his parents had ordered for the five of them to share.

"So, what do you kids want to do next?" Shingi asked.

Before Makoto or Kyoko could ponder what to do next, Komaru replied "Ooh, ooh, I wanna go to the Westernland Shootin' Gallery and Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters!" Turning to stare at her future sister-in-law with a fierce determination, she vowed "I gotta make sure I get back at Kyoko for crushing us at the arcade!"

Makoto sighed and warned her "Komaru, you'd be better off just giving up; Kyoko's almost unbeatable…"

Standing her ground, Komaru rebuffed "No way! My pride is on the line! Let's go!"

Komaru marched off while everyone sweatdropped and sighed, Makoto murmuring "I suppose it would be pointless to ask you to let her win…"

Nodding, Kyoko told him "A Kirigiri never takes it easy on their opponent, and I won't stop now, not even for your sister."

"…I was afraid of that…"

"Hey! Come on, slowpokes, or I'll start without you!"

Sighing collectively one last time, they hurried to catch up with the determined Komaru.

XXX

Komaru's head hung, dejected as they walked out of the Buzz Lightyear attraction. At both games, Kyoko managed to outshoot her; it wasn't even close.

_At least I did better than Onii-chan_… she comforted herself, recalling how he just sat back leisurely next to Kyoko and let her do all the shooting.

Makoto smiled reassuringly at his sister and patted her on the back, commenting "…I'd say I told you so, but ano…"

Komaru sighed in defeat and mumbled "…Yeah…I know…it's pointless to challenge your girlfriend…"

"…Don't take it personally…"

Before Komaru could ask what she meant, Makoto, in an effort to prevent a continued rivalry, got between them and urged "Hey, why don't we just go on some rides for the rest of the day? No competition, just to have fun, okay?"

Glancing at each other, Komaru and Kyoko nodded and replied simultaneously "That's fine."

Makoto smiled and pondered "All right, so what should we ride next?"

XXX

*Blech*

Kyoko rubbed Makoto's back, whispering words of comfort in his ear as he heaved his lunch into a nearby trash can, the Big Thunder Mountain ride too much for his stomach to handle.

At last he leaned away from the trash can, Kyoko easing them into a sitting position as he assured her "I'm okay, I'm okay…"

As Makoto caught his second wind, Kyoko commented "I still don't understand why you insisted on riding that roller coaster if it just made you sick."

Makoto smiled weakly before shrugging and replying "What can I say? I guess it was just the thrill?" Kyoko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before Makoto asked "Anyways, other than the roller coaster…have you been having fun?"

Smiling sweetly, Kyoko answered "It's been a new experience, but aside from Splash Mountain…yes, I am having fun. If I had to pick a favorite so far…I'd say the Haunted House ride was especially fun."

Makoto blushed while Kyoko remembered fondly how Makoto had gotten spooked by the holographic ghosts haunting the ride and held onto her for comfort as she squeezed him against her with one arm.

"_WAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Shh…it's okay, it's okay…"_

Kyoko looked up and, noticing the setting sun, asked "It's getting late; was there anything else you wanted to do here before we head back home?"

Makoto pondered "Well, my stomach still feels woozy, so…" Makoto's eyes widened in realization as he decided "There's a Riverboat ride that we could go on…you know, watch the sunset on the lake…"

Kyoko closed her eyes, smiling as her cheeks gained a pink dusting while she agreed "That sounds…romantic…sure, why not?"

Wrapping her arm around is back for support and helping him to stand, she spotted Makoto as they walked over to where his parents and Komaru were standing, watching the scene with warm, and in Komaru's case, teasing smiles.

"Hey, before we go, can we…"

XXX

"Hey Mom, Kyoko and I are gonna go over there, okay?" Makoto told Hana, pointing to a secluded part of the already sparsely populated riverboat.

Nodding, Hana smiled and replied "Okay dear, you and Kyoko have fun; just be sure to stay where I can see you so we can leave together when the ride ends."

Makoto nodded and threaded fingers with Kyoko, the two of them walking to the far end of the boat as Hana and Shingi smiled at the obviously in love couple.

"I've never seen him so happy…" Shingi remarked in awe. "I always regretted that I couldn't help to boost his self-confidence, but ever since he started dating Kyoko…it's like he's started to smile and look more emotionally secure."

Hana wrapped her arms around her husband, nodding in agreement before resting her chin on his shoulder and murmuring "I agree…it really is like she's become part of the family…"

As the two parents started to giggle at each other, Komaru, being the only single Naegi left on the boat, fake-gagged in disgust at how lover-dover her parents and brother were being. Said brother was out of earshot, his arm wrapped around Kyoko's waist while her own was wrapped around his.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Kyoko?"

The Ultimate Detective nodded in agreement, replying "It is…thank you for bringing me here…I can't think of a better way to close out this field trip." Glancing down at his belly, Kyoko asked "Is your stomach feeling better?"

Makoto nodded and replied "It is…luckily I don't get seasick, so my queasiness is all gone."

Kyoko smiled before wordlessly pivoting behind and wrapping her arms, locking her fingers securely over his belly and pulling him against her until his back lay snugly against her front. Makoto gasped, blushing before relaxing into his temporary pillow, nuzzling her breasts and pulling the edges of her jacket around him. Smiling, they watched as the sun set in an explosion of reds and purples, their faces matching the sky's complexion.

XXX

"So, did you have fun at your first amusement park, Kyoko?" Hana asked as she drove their car out of the parking lot.

Nodding, Kyoko replied "For the most part…yes, though running around to all the various attractions is…" Yawn* "…exhausting in its own way."

Makoto matched her yawn and agreed "Yeah…I'm always…exhausted whenever…I go to one of these amusement parks…" *Yawn* "…I could use a nap…"

"…then rest, Makoto…" urged Kyoko, unable to hold back another yawn.

Nodding, Makoto mumbled, his eyes feeling droopy "Yeah…you too…" *Yawn* "Kyoko…"

Kyoko opened her mouth to reply, but only a final yawn came out, the two teenagers leaning against each other's shoulders as their eyes closed and they fell into slumber.

Komaru was about to nudge her brother, but Hana shook her head, smiling warmly as she quietly urged "Let them sleep, dear…and don't even think about taking a photo of them for blackmail."

Seeing her Father nod, Komaru quietly huffed before leaning back in her seat, smiling softly as she watched them unconsciously squeeze each other's hands in their sleep, content smiles on both of their faces.

_Sweet dreams Onii-chan, Kyoko…_

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was **so** adorable!" Kiki gushed, her parents blushing at the memory of falling asleep in the car.

Hana smiled and agreed "They really were…even back then, when their relationship was in its infancy, your parents loved each other very much."

Shingi nodded in agreement and contributed "And they brought out the best in each other; your Mother helped your Father to believe in himself, and from what I understand of her history, your Father helped your Mother to smile again."

Seeing Komaru nod in agreement, Makoto and Kyoko blushed before Kiki asked "So what happened next, Daddy?"

Makoto, no longer embarrassed, ruffled Kiki's hair with a smile as he replied "Next is your bedtime, pumpkin."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned before wiggling under the blankets.

As Hana, Shingi, and Komaru walked out, Makoto and Kyoko tucked her in, kissing her forehead as they bid her goodnight. Once her eyes were closed and she was snoring, they tiptoed outside and closed the door behind them, heading to the kitchen to make some herbal tea before bed.


	79. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-Four

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-Four: Christmas with the Naegis! Oshogatsu!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, the next day was New Year's Eve. Your Baa-chan encouraged us to go get some fresh air while she, Jii-chan, and Auntie Komaru cleaned the house. So, after making sure we both dressed warmly, we left the house and started to explore your Father's home neighborhood…"

XXX

December 31, 2014

The two walked in comfortable silence on the sidewalk, smiling softly at each other through their scarves.

Suddenly, Makoto turned his head and exclaimed "Oh, Kyoko!" Hearing her hum in curiosity, he pointed across the street to an abandoned playground next to what looked like a high school building and explained "That's the playground my parents took me and Komaru to all the time…and there's the high school I went to before we met!"

Seeing the nostalgic smile on his face, she nudged him with her elbow and asked "So are we just going to stare at it all day or are we actually going to investigate it?"

Makoto grinned and pulled her by the wrist, Kyoko yelping as he dragged her to the nostalgic playground.

XXX

"You wanna go on the swings with me?" Makoto asked as he sat down on an old swing set.

Nodding, Kyoko walked over to the swing next to him, launching with her feet as she and Makoto began to swing back and forth in tandem.

"So…" Makoto began "It'll be a new year tomorrow…" Seeing Kyoko nod curiously, Makoto turned his head to smile at her and mused "I can't believe it's been nearly nine months since we first met."

Smiling back at him, Kyoko replied "It would seem so; we enrolled back in April together…" _Technically March, but you don't remember that…_ "…so it has been nine months, and we've been dating for almost two…" Frowning as she turned her head to look straight ahead at the Dusk High School building, she admitted "…Sometimes I wished I'd gotten my head out of my case files sooner and realized how much I loved you…then perhaps you wouldn't have had to find out through a shared bath…"

Makoto blushed at the memory before asking curiously "Ano…do you…regret…having sex with me back then…?"

Her own cheeks heating up at the memory, she nonetheless shook her head and denied "No…I didn't regret it, per se…but I still kind of forced you into it…and perhaps in hindsight…I just wish I had come clean about my feelings in a healthier way than by letting my hormones dictate my actions." Squeezing the chains of her swing tighter, she finished "…You deserved better from a girl who loves you…"

"Ah…don't worry about it, Kyoko; it all worked out in the end, right? I'll admit…I was shocked in the moment…but I'm just grateful that you're willing to say that you love me." Both blushed, smiling as they continued to swing in silence before Makoto asked nervously "So...on that subject…can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

Makoto bit his lip, murmuring "…So…I know that we haven't even been dating for two months…but…you know that I love you…and you've said that you love me…but I'm just wondering…do you envision…us…being something…long-term?"

Kyoko smiled teasingly as she remarked "Seventeen's a little young to be getting married, isn't it?"

His face turning as red as a tomato, Makoto yelped in shock as he fell off the swing.

As Kyoko sweatdropped, Makoto sat up, nursing his head before holding his hands up in surrender as he protested "Oh no oh no oh no, Kyoko! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I haven't even been thinking about marriage, I just…"

Makoto was cut off as Kyoko giggled and apologized "I'm sorry…I just couldn't resist the opportunity to tease you…"

Seeing his blush start to recede, Kyoko sighed and got off the swing, pivoting to sit down cross-legged in front of him. Makoto's eyes widened as she removed her gloves to thread their hands together.

Blushing again at the intimate contact, Makoto listened intently as Kyoko told him "All joking aside, Makoto…you know the story of my past…about how my Grandfather raised me. Every aspect of how to live he taught me centered around being a Detective; love was never part of the equation, and as a result, I never thought at all about my romantic future."

Makoto squeezed her hands, trying to provide some measure of comfort to the girl who was reflecting on her painful past.

After squeezing back, Kyoko continued "But then you came along…and even if I made things a little rocky at first…" Kyoko's expression morphed into one of guilt before she continued "You broke through to me, and helped me to truly feel again…you gave me my first friends since Yui…and you gave me someone I could trust my heart to…someone to love…Makoto, that's something I never thought would ever happen to me. And I don't want to give that up for anything…"

"Kyoko…mmph!"

Makoto's exclamation was muffled against Kyoko's breasts as she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him against her, assuring him "So yes…I envision this being long term…our relationship is no short fling…I promise you that!"

Feeling happy tears stream down his cheeks, Makoto relaxed against her breasts, wrapping his arms around her waist and trying to get as close to her beating heart as possible. Kyoko smiled down at him, stroking his head with one hand while caressing his back with the other, Makoto reciprocating her affectionate gestures as they sat on the playground in silence, enjoying their promise to stay together for a long time.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was so cute! But Daddy, why didn't you propose to Mommy right then and there? You were obviously thinking it!"

Blushing, Makoto replied "Kiki…you have to understand, we weren't even dating for two months at that point in time…and even if we had been dating longer and did want to get married…seventeen is an extremely young age to get married. I would have needed your Baa-chan's approval first."

To Kiki's shock, Hana nodded "and I would have declined." Looking to Kyoko she explained "No offense dear, but I would have been extremely nervous about letting my baby boy get married at such a young age, especially considering the infancy of your courtship."

Nodding, Kyoko assured her "None taken; it was just a joke on my part at the time."

Kiki huffed, grumbling before moving on "So…what happened when you got back, Mommy?"

"After we walked back from the playground, we headed home and had dinner with your Grandparents and Auntie Komaru. Then after that…"

XXX

December 31, 2014

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did we hike out to Yoyogi Park in the middle of the night?"

Makoto smiled energetically and answered his girlfriend's question "Because, every year on New Year's Eve, we all go to the tip of this hill so we can catch the New Year's sunrise."

Komaru explained further "We'd do it on our roof, but it has too much of a slope to be safe."

"…Aren't you worried about being too tired in the morning?"

Makoto shook his head and denied "Nah, we all sleep in New Year's Day anyway."

Kyoko stared incredulously at her boyfriend before Shingi exclaimed "Oh look; we're here!"

_How can you tell? I can't see the texture of the grass…_ Kyoko thought as she held onto her boyfriend's hand like an anchor, the family making their way up and sitting on the grass.

For all her skepticism, once they sat down on the grass, Kyoko found herself actually relaxing, leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder while the Naegi parents and Komaru engaged in light conversation, the sky still too dark to do anything else.

Looking over to his girlfriend, Makoto offered "If you're feeling tired, feel free to take a nap; we'll wake you when the sun rises."

Kyoko shook her head and assured him "It's okay; I'm used to staying up at odd hours when I'm on a case. I have no issue with staying awake past midnight." Even though he couldn't see it yet, Makoto could almost feel Kyoko smiling at him as she offered "You on the other hand have no such training, so if you needed a shoulder to rest on…"

His cheeks blushing at fantasies of Kyoko stroking his hair while he lay on her lap, Makoto shook his head and declined "Nah, I've done this before, so it's no big deal."

With that, they sat in comfortable silence, occasionally toying with each other's fingers as they waited for the sun to rise.

"Look you two!"

Dropping what they were doing, Makoto and Kyoko looked ahead to see daybreak, a perfect explosion of reds, yellows, and oranges breaking through the curtain of darkness and restoring light to the Land of the Rising Sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Kyoko?"

Nodding, Kyoko smiled and agreed "It is…thank you for bringing me to see it…"

They both wrapped their arms around the other, pulling each other close in a mutual embrace.

Hana smiled and urged "Quick everyone; make a wish before daybreak ends."

"I wish for another class of fun, energetic children to teach in the coming year!"

"I wish for a bright, happy future for my children."

"I wish that I can get into Hope's Peak like my big brother. Ne, Onii-chan, what are you and Kyoko gonna wish for?"

…_I wish for Kyoko to always smile…and to keep spending my days with her!_

…_I wish for Makoto to continue believing in himself…and to keep spending my days with him!_

Keeping their wishes to themselves, Makoto and Kyoko closed their eyes, nuzzling their heads together as they looked forward to another year in love with each other.

XXX

Present Day

"So **that** was what you wished for! Why didn't you tell us when we made our wishes?!"

Makoto blushed as he remembered the New Year's Wish he made with Kyoko; finally he turned to face Komaru and answered "I chose to keep my wish private; just because you're my little sister doesn't mean I have to spill my every secret to you Komaru."

Kiki nodded and answered matter-of-factly "Yeah! Besides, if they told you their wish, it wouldn't come true!"

Komaru stared at her niece incredulously, unable to believe that the daughter of the Ultimate Detective would fall for such an obvious lie.

…_She is only five, I suppose…_

After Komaru sighed in defeat, Kiki asked "So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, after we got in the car, your Mother and I took a nap on the ride home. Then when we got home, we changed into pajamas and tried to go to bed. But…"

XXX

January 1, 2015

Kyoko groaned as she and Makoto tried to snuggle under the blankets, sleep frustratingly eluding them as they tried to find a comfortable position.

Eventually Makoto sighed and gave up, voicing "You're…not feeling sleepy, are you?"

Kyoko frowned, releasing him from her embrace and sitting up, Makoto joining her as she pondered "It's strange…we didn't even sleep last night; all we had was a brief nap in the car ride home. That wouldn't have been nearly enough to make up for the eight hours of sleep we lost."

Assuming her standard thinking pose, Makoto guessed "Maybe it messed up our biological clocks. You know…since it's morning, our bodies are making us stay awake, even though we're tired…?"

With a frustrated sigh, Kyoko concluded "In other words, we just have to wait it out until nighttime, right?"

Nodding, Makoto asked "So…what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Kyoko groaned and admitted "…Even though I'm not drowsy, I'm still tired. And I've been thinking about what your Mother said when I was sick…maybe…I want to just lie here and not do anything active…" Makoto smiled at Kyoko's change of philosophy since coming to his childhood home before she continued "That being said…I'm not that good at staying still. I want to be doing **something**…I'm just not sure what…"

"Hmm…" A light bulb turned on in Makoto's head as he realized "How about we watch some old Christmas movies together?" Instantly jumping out of bed, he ran to his entertainment center and sifted wildly through his DVD collection, explaining as she stared at him with curiosity "Mom and Dad got me a few of the older classics on DVD over the years, so how about we watch a couple together?"

Intrigued by the idea of cuddling while getting a taste of Makoto's childhood, she nodded, smiling softly as she agreed "Alright, I suppose there's no harm."

Makoto grinned as he pulled out a DVD triumphantly, fiddling with the DVD player as he put in the disc and closed the drive. He grabbed the remote and ran back to the bed, jumping onto it so that he was sitting next to Kyoko again.

As he fiddled with the remote, Makoto explained "This one's one of my childhood favorites; it's called Santa Claus is Comin' to Town!" Seeing Kyoko's blank stare, Makoto explained "There's this…fairy tale…I guess you could call it…the short version is that there's this man who lives at the North Pole called Santa Claus who delivers presents to good children every Christmas Eve."

"…In other words, a way for authority figures to incentivize good behavior…" Kyoko deadpanned, leading Makoto to sweatdrop as he wordlessly started the movie.

XXX

"So **that's** where you got that song from when you taught me how to ice skate."

"So he taught you to ice skate…"

Makoto immediately hit the "PAUSE" button, stopping the movie as he and Kyoko turned their heads to see Hana in the doorway, holding a tray containing two plates of eggs and sausage, as well as two cups of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

Hana smiled and placed the tray on Makoto's dresser, handing them their brunches as she explained "When you two didn't show up at the table for breakfast, I figured you'd be here together." Makoto mumbled a quiet apology before Hana just continued to smile and waved it off "No harm done; after how late we all stayed up, you two deserve a day to just lie in bed. So, what are you watching…ah, that's a classic…and one of Makoto's personal favorites."

Kyoko nodded and explained "He suggested that we watch some of his childhood Christmas movies together."

Hana smiled nostalgically and reminisced "Yes; I remember when Makoto and Komaru used to believe in Santa Claus…he'd insist we all get to bed early on Christmas Eve, and when Komaru would ask why, every year, he would sing "**Because**, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town…" I swear, he had that movie's entire musical score memorized."

…_Why doesn't that surprise me?_

Kyoko giggled at the image of a seven-year-old Makoto singing about an imaginary man delivering presents to his house, making Makoto blush before screeching "MOM! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

Hana smiled sweetly and apologized "Sorry, dear. Anyway, I wanted to ask you two…Komaru's been saying how she wants to go ice skating tomorrow, so I thought I'd come by and ask how you felt about the idea."

His embarrassment giving way to intrigue, Makoto handed back his now empty bowl along with Kyoko's and nodded, agreeing "I don't mind; it sounds fun…what about you, Kyoko? You up for going ice skating again tomorrow?"

_Ice skating…with Makoto again…?_ Blushing at the memory of how he had supported and encouraged her during the whole date, she smiled and agreed "Sure…I'm looking forward to it."

Hana smiled and replied "That's wonderful; I'll go tell Komaru the good news. In the meantime…" Hana handed them the two cups of still warm hot cocoa and offered "Here, why don't you two have some hot cocoa while you snuggle in bed for the movie?"

Holding back his blush, Makoto eagerly took the cup, nearly salivating as he accepted "Smells delicious, thanks Mom!"

"…Indeed." Kyoko replied simply as she closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma of chocolate, smiling as the scent reached her taste buds.

Hana smiled sweetly before turning around and walking out, finishing "In that case, I'll leave you two to your movie. Have fun, dears."

Wordlessly nodding at each other, Makoto reached with his free hand and pressed "PLAY" on the remote, bringing their cups of hot cocoa to their lips and slowly savoring the flavor as they sipped, smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the moment.

XXX

"…That movie was riddled with scientific inaccuracies. I can accept the premise of a family of toymakers and a tyrannical mayor, but a Winter Warlock whose powers weaken upon being given a toy? Kernels that make reindeer fly upon being ingested…"

Makoto sweatdropped and replied "Well…it's not supposed to be realistic; it's supposed to be entertaining. At least say that it was entertaining; I don't think my childhood could take it if you said no!"

Sighing, Kyoko smiled and nodded "I can admit that the film contains a certain charm that would appeal to children…probably helped by its catchy lyrics…" She smirked teasingly as she remarked "…It's no wonder your Mom said you liked to sing those songs all the time as a little boy."

Makoto instantly pouted, his cheeks flushing as he grumbled.

Kyoko giggled and assured him "You don't need to feel embarrassed; it's **cute**!"

"…It is not! She might as well have shown you my baby pictures!" Seeing the curious flash in her eyes, Makoto performed a very close imitation of her Kirigiri glare as he warned "Don't even think about it, Kyoko Kirigiri!"

Realizing that sating her curiosity wasn't worth Makoto feeling embarrassed, along with being satisfied at having gotten a rise out of him, Kyoko smiled and conceded "Alright, I'm sorry…"

Sighing now that his embarrassed anger had subsided, Makoto wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in her lap in an unspoken apology for making a mountain out of a molehill. Kyoko smiled lovingly at the boy, resting a hand on his back while the other caressed his messy brown hair. Makoto practically purred, relaxing into her loving gesture.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was so sweet! Bud Daddy…why were you embarrassed at Mommy seeing your baby pictures?"

Now that Kyoko had years to coo and giggle at his baby pictures, Makoto was able to answer without embarrassment "Kiki, when you're older, you'll understand that most people get embarrassed when someone brings up their time as a baby. It's not wrong or right, it's just…a fact of life."

"…I still don't get it, but okay, Daddy…" Turning to her Grandmother, Kiki asked "So Baa-ba, were they still like that all day?"

Smiling wistfully at the memory, Hana answered "Well, I tried to call them down for dinner, but they never showed up. So your Jii-chan, Auntie Komaru, and I all went up to check on them. But when we peeked inside…"

XXX

January 1, 2015

"Makoto, Kyoko, dinner's…oh…" Hana trailed off, Shingi and Komaru's jaws hanging open as they took in the sight of Makoto and Kyoko snuggled under the blankets, having nodded off some time ago.

Hana smiled warmly at the content smiles on both of their faces, turning to her husband and daughter as she suggested "What do you say we let them sleep?"

Shingi nodded, a joyful smile on his lips as he agreed "Sure, they look so peaceful together…I don't have the heart to wake them up."

As the trio left the room and Hana closed the door behind them to give Makoto and Kyoko privacy, Komaru pouted and quietly exclaimed "Why do Onii-chan and his girlfriend get to sleep together? They're not even married!"

Shingi smiled and admitted "I'll admit it's unorthodox, but did you see how peaceful your brother looked, Komaru? I doubt they're doing anything they shouldn't, so what's the harm?"

At that point, Hana interrupted "Alright, that's enough gossip from you two. We're still having dinner at the table, so go set the table, okay? I'll be down in a bit."

Grumbling, Shingi and Komaru went back down to get dinner ready. Meanwhile, Hana tiptoed back to Makoto's room and quietly crept inside, the door quietly creaking open as she collected their used hot cocoa mugs.

*Snore* "Kyoko…I love you…"

*Groan* "Makoto…I love you too…"

Smiling warmly and still holding the mugs in her hand, she proceeded to fix the blanket, tucking them in before gently pressing two gentle kisses on the cheeks of her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Sweet dreams you two…" she whispered before tiptoeing back outside, quietly closing the door behind her before walking back downstairs to feed her husband and daughter.

XXX

Present Day

"H..huhuhuhuhuhu…HUH?!" Makoto exclaimed, both Makoto and Kyoko obscuring their furiously blushing cheeks with their palms as they realized what happened while they were asleep.

"You tucked Mommy and Daddy in?"

Hana smiled at her granddaughter and nodded to Makoto and Kyoko "I had just planned to bring your dishes into the kitchen. But you two just looked so cuts snuggling together…I couldn't help it, dears."

Slightly calmer than her husband, Kyoko managed to sigh, still blushing as she replied "That explains why I couldn't find our dishes the following morning."

Seeing how embarrassed the two were at her revelation, Hana offered "Why don't you two go to bed early? We can tuck Kiki in for you."

Nodding, the two of them got up, uttered a simple "Good night, Kiki" before scurrying out of the bedroom, the others sweatdropping at Makoto and Kyoko's embarrassed states.

"Are Mommy and Daddy gonna be alright, Baa-ba?"

Smiling as she proceeded to tuck Kiki in, Hana placed a kiss on Kiki's forehead as she told her "They'll be fine Kiki; they're just in shock."

"But why?" Kiki cocked her head in confusion as she protested "They shouldn't be embarrassed that you tucked them in. That's what Mommies are supposed to do!"

Shingi kissed Kiki's nose as he explained "Once you reach a certain age, most people find it embarrassing. You'll understand when you're older, Kiki…"

"…The story of my life…" Kiki sighed before settling her head under the pillow.

Komaru was the last to kiss her niece good night, cooing "Sweet dreams, Kiki…we love you."

Kiki yawned, then nodded before her eyes closed, snoring filling the room as she fell into slumber. Smiling, the three Naegis quietly tiptoed out, closing the door behind them before retiring to their guest rooms.

XXX

*Snap*

"Makoto…isn't locking the door a little extreme? She's your **Mother**!"

Makoto shivered, denying "She tucked us in…when we were practically adults, Kyoko! Do you have any idea how **creepy** that is?"

Kyoko sighed as she reminded him "Makoto, it was technically her house, and as your guardian, she was responsible for your well-being. And we're talking about a woman who embraced me as her daughter after knowing me for less than twenty-four hours. You should be grateful to have a Mother who would happily tuck you in at night when you're a teenager."

Makoto sighed, unlocking the door in surrender as he sat next to Kyoko and admitted "I love my Mom, don't get me wrong…she's the best Mother anyone could ask for…I'm just…creeped out, ya know?"

Nodding, Kyoko sat up and drew him into a hug, assuring him "Makoto…I'm not…entirely comfortable with her tucking us in either…but that was years ago, and we have a house of our own now. She has no reason to tuck us in at night, because she has no reason to check on us. So…let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Sighing, Makoto surrendered "Okay…I'll forget it ever happened."

Smiling, Kyoko pulled him down into a soft kiss, Makoto's eyes closing as he melted into the sweet gesture. Kyoko reached over and pulled it over them, continuing their soft kiss as they snuggled against each other, separating to smile drowsily at each other before yawning once, falling asleep and rejoining each other in their dreams.


	80. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-Five

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-Five: Christmas with the Naegis! Ice Skating Redux!

Present Day

"So what happened when you all went ice skating, Mommy?"

"So, we didn't go right away. We had breakfast and your Father and I played some more Pokemon together until lunchtime. Once we finished eating, we all got in the car and drove off to the same ice rink that your Father used to teach me how to skate. Once we paid our admission and changed into our ice-skating gear…"

XXX

January 2, 2015

"Whoa!" Kyoko closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain of falling against the hard ice, only to find her fall suspended by two arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her up to stand again.

Opening her eyes, she saw Makoto's relieved smile pointed right at her; she sighed with disappointment as she muttered "So much for my training…"

Skating over to them on her ice skates, Hana smiled reassuringly and asked "Don't get so down, dear. You said Makoto taught you how to ice skate, right? How long ago was that?"

"…Nearly six weeks ago…"

"And have you gone ice skating since?"

"…"

Hana smiled and concluded "I thought so. You shouldn't hold yourself to such a high standard of skill, dear, especially when your first and only time was over a month ago. Even for someone who does it regularly, ice skating can be tricky to do and takes a long time to feel natural. I remember when Makoto and Komaru were first learning how to skate, whenever he fell down, he would feel discouraged and cry about how he was never going to get any good at it."

"He did..?" Kyoko wondered, unable to reconcile the discouraged boy Hana described with the hopeful young man she fell in love with.

Hana nodded, recalling one of her many emmories of encouraging a distraught little Makoto.

"_It's too hard, Mommy! I'll never be any good at ice skating! I wanna go home!"_

"_Shh…Makoto, it's okay. I know it sucks to fall down, and I know you probably feel cold and sore, but nobody's born good at something; you'll only get better with practice! Eventually, you're gonna be able to skate circles around this rink without Mommy here to hold you up!"_

_*Sniff* "Okay…if you say so Mommy…I'll…I'll try again!"_

Shaking the memory from her mind, Hana flashed Kyoko the same reassuring smile she gave Makoto years ago and encouraged her "So don't get down just because you slipped; take it slow, and soon it'll be like riding a bicycle."

Nodding, Kyoko found her balance, nudging his arms away before she reached for the railing, promising "Okay…I'll try to lower my expectations of myself…"

Makoto smiled as he stood next to his girlfriend and encouraged "Just take it one step at a time, Kyoko. You remember, just put one foot in front of the other until you find your balance."

Somewhat missing his tune from last time, yet understanding that he didn't want to get teased by his Mother again, Kyoko took a deep breath as she held on loosely to the railing, repeating "Put one foot in front of the other…" as she walked on the ice. Before long, she found herself walking confidently on the ice, letting go of the railing as she remarked with surprise "…That took less time than I thought it would…"

Kyoko saw Makoto's proud smile before Hana skated over to her and encouraged warmly "What'd I tell you? Like riding a bike!"

Nodding, Kyoko took another deep breath and started to skate, remembering Makoto's teachings of the motions and momentum. While she felt a little wobbly at first, she never once felt like she was about to fall. Eventually, she felt like she could skate almost as fast as she could walk, never once reaching for the nearby handrail as Makoto skated beside her. Kyoko smiled at her boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of skating by his side again

Hana caught up to them, smiling at her progress as she praised "You're doing really well, dear. Why don't we try the next step?"

"…Next step?"

Kyoko looked at her future Mother-in-law, confused as Hana nodded "If you can do this, then you'll have mastered the basics of skating." Curious, Kyoko watched as Hana stated elegantly over to the other side of the rink and called "You and Makoto try skating over to me, alright Kyoko?"

_Skate…through the middle? But…but there's no support railing! What if I fall? Then Makoto will just fall down with me!_

Kyoko gasped as she felt her boyfriend squeeze her hand; turning to face him, she felt her heart warmed by his warm smile and his reassuring voice as he encouraged her "It'll be fine, Kyoko. Don't worry about falling down; you've got this, and I trust you!"

_You…trust me?!_

Encouraged by his trust in her, and by the barely visible, yet still radiant smile of his Mom, Kyoko decided to take a leap of faith. Taking a deep breath, Kyoko kicked off and started to skate across the rink, Makoto keeping pace with her as he held loosely onto her hand.

Kyoko gasped once they got halfway across, beaming as she realized _I'm…doing it…I'm doing it!_

Seeing her boyfriend's grinning nod, Kyoko felt all her fears wash away as she continued to skate with her usual Kirigiri confidence, Makoto letting go of her hand and skating off to the side as she skated straight into Hana's motherly embrace.

"See, dear? You're a natural at this; all you needed was a little more practice…" Hana praised as she shared a grateful hug with her future daughter-in-law.

"Uwah!"

"Eeek!"

Kyoko jumped out of Hana's grasp, turning around to see Shingi and Komaru collapsed on the ice, groaning in pain as the soreness of their respective falls racked their bodies.

Kyoko turned to see Hana smiling at her as she commented "As you can see, even the best of us fall sometimes, but we just have to get up and try again. Come on, dear, I'll go help my husband, why don't you and Makoto help Komaru?"

Feeling Makoto thread his fingers together with her, she smiled and nodded at his own smiling face, taking the lead as she elegantly skated them both to her future sister-in-law, her confident smile returned to her as she skid to a halt, holding out a hand with her boyfriend to the bruised and embarrassed Komaru.

XXX

Present Day

"You're amazing, Mommy! To have mastered ice skating after only two lessons?! Even if you had Baa-ba and Daddy helping you, that's still incredible!" Kiki suddenly pouted and grumbled "Why can't **I** be that quick of a study?"

Makoto and Kyoko smiled reassuringly at their daughter; they had taken her to a skating rink a handful of times, but she hadn't quite mastered skating without the support of the railing or her parents' secure hands.

Leaning down to kiss her daughter on the temple, Kyoko assured her "You'll get there, Kiki. Everyone learns at their own pace."

Makoto nodded in agreement and comforted her "Your Mother's right, Kiki. It took me a while to get confident while ice skating, but I eventually did it; it just took longer. I know that someday, you'll learn how to skate, too!"

Kiki sighed, then smiled with a renewed hope as she accepted "Okay, Daddy." Turning to her Mother, she asked "So what did you do next, Mommy?"

"Well, after we got back from the ice rink, we had dinner and went to bed. When we woke up, we went downstairs to have breakfast, and after we were done…"

XXX

January 3, 2015

Komaru peered out the window, beaming as she saw the familiar sight of snowflakes falling down from the sky and coating their lawn. She ran over to her brother, who was smiling at his girlfriend as they sipped hot cocoa together.

"Onii-chan, look! It's snowing, it's snowing!"

"Waah!" Makoto exclaimed as she tugged on his arm, forcing him out of his seat. "That's great, Komaru…but why does that necessitate yanking me?"

"**Because**…this is the perfect time to go play in the snow and build a snowman! I got grounded on Christmas Day, and the day after you got sick!"

_The first time was your fault with those bunny ears…_ Makoto deadpanned. As he felt Komaru's insistent tugs on his arm, Makoto objected "But…Kyoko and I…we were…"

Both siblings stopped struggling once Kyoko shook her head and assured him "It's okay; I'll be fine. Go have fun with your sister."

"You…you sure…?"

Kyoko nodded, assuring him with a smile "We've been joined at the hip this entire vacation; a couple of hours apart won't kill me."

"If you're sure…" Makoto turned to his sister and nodded, agreeing "Alright, Komaru; we can go play in the snow today. Just stop tugging on my arm, okay? You'll yank it out of its socket."

Grinning, Komaru raced up the stairs to her room to change. Makoto sweatdropped, then chuckled under his breath before walking up to his own room to find a set of winter clothes.

XXX

"Alright, are you two dressed warmly enough for the snow?"

Makoto and Komaru nodded in confirmation, dressed in matching snow pants, boots, jackets, gloves, scarves, and winter hats.

Hana smiled and replied "That's good; alright, you two have fun out there!"

"Hey, wait for me, kids!" Everyone turned to see Shingi rushing over to his children and zipping up his coat, exclaiming "I didn't get to play out in the snow with you guys yet either!"

Makoto and Komaru sweatdropped as Kyoko thought _Now I think I get where Makoto inherited his childlike disposition from…_

Seeing their Father was too excited to take no for an answer, the Naegi siblings both sighed before Komaru conceded "Alright, come on, Dad."

As the three walked out of the house and closed the door, Kyoko smiled at the family moment, continuing to sip her hot cocoa as Hana continued to wash dishes, humming absentmindedly while she kept an eye out the window and watched her family play in the snow.

XXX

…_Maybe I should have brought a book…_ Kyoko thought, now dressed and sitting on the couch. _It's strange…I used to relish the quiet and solitude of my room. But now that Makoto and I aren't in the same room…I'm actually starting to get bored without him…_

Sighing, she looked up, and nearly jumped in her seat as she saw Hana looking down at her, a familiar wooden board in her hands as she asked "Feeling bored, dear?"

"…My apologies…I didn't mean to worry you…"

Sitting down next to her, Hana assured her "Don't sound so guilt-ridden, dear; it's a Mother's job to worry. Now, what's the matter?" Kyoko bit her lip in hesitation, causing Hana to search her eyes before smiling in realization and guessing "You don't know what to do with yourself now that you're no longer with Makoto, right?"

Sighing in defeat, Kyoko admitted "…It's petty of me…but since we got here, we haven't really spent more than a minute apart. All the things I can think of to do…are things I want to do with him…I…didn't account to having time to myself."

Hana rubbed Kyoko's back as she assured her "Kyoko, that's not petty; it's normal to want to be with your special someone during the honeymoon phase of a relationship." Seeing Kyoko's hesitant expression, Hana suggested "But since he's occupied, why don't we have some Mother-daughter bonding time?"

…_Mother-daughter…bonding time?_ Curious, and not really opposed to spending time with the woman who had already welcomed her with open arms, Kyoko asked "What did you have in mind?"

Smiling, Hana handed her the board, Kyoko gently holding onto it as she finally saw the bags of shogi pieces resting on top.

"Th…this is…"

"I remembered back in April, Makoto asked me for the family shogi board to play shogi with you. I assumed that meant shogi would be something you enjoyed."

Nodding, Kyoko admitted "…I…turned him down at the time…because I was making every effort possible to avoid making friends…but I do enjoy playing the game, so…" Kyoko smiled and nodded "…Sure, let's play."

Grinning, Hana exclaimed "Excellent!" Standing up, Hana suggested "Let's go to the dining room table and set it up, dear!"

Smiling softly at Hana's excited state, she followed her future Mother-in-law to the dining room so that they could bond over shogi.

XXX

_Let's see…_ Kyoko thought, impressed with Hana's skill as a shogi player. _She's managed to replace her supply of pawns that I captured, blocking my offensive strategies. If I don't find a way to create an opening, she'll promote her generals and…_

"Don't look so pensive, dear…" Kyoko looked up, her concentration interrupted as Hana smiled at her and continued "It's just a game; no need to treat this as though it were life or death…"

Kyoko sighed as she moved a random piece, trying her best to follow Hana's advice as she apologized "My apologies…it's just…" Kyoko sighed and explained "I used to play shogi with my Grandfather all the time…only it wasn't really for recreational purposes, it was for my Detective training."

Nodding, Hana moved one of her pieces and urged "Tell me more, dear."

"…My Grandfather's goal was to train my ability to dissect a culprit's psyche and learn to spot their weaknesses. Every time I lost a game, he would lecture me on how I wasn't paying close enough attention to his moves and strategies, and he would urge me to pay closer attention in our next game."

"_You need to take me more seriously as an opponent, Kyoko!"_

"_But I __**am**__ taking you seriously, Jii-chan! You're just too good for me to beat!"_

"_You __**need**__ to be able to beat me, Kyoko; your life may depend on how well you can anticipate your opponent when working a case!"_

Hana nodded and replied "Kyoko, I'm sure your Grandfather meant well…but games don't always have to be training exercises; they can be played just for fun."

Kyoko stared at her skeptically, looking down at the board as she asked "Are you sure? I mean…you seem to be matching me move for move at my best; are you telling me you're not analyzing the board state and trying to figure out my overall strategy?"

Shaking her head, Hana smiled with amusement as she denied "Nope; I'm just trying to have a good game with my children. Maybe it's my intuition, or heck, maybe Makoto inherited his good luck from me, but I just take a quick glance of the board, and if I spot a move I think looks good, I make it. I don't try to think two or three moves ahead, I don't try to evaluate the risk-reward ratio, I just try to have fun with my kids."

_You play…to have…fun? You're…not worried about losing?_ The idea seemed baffling to Kyoko, who had been trained to win as though her life depended on it, but she started to consider Hana's words and decided _Maybe…I should give it a try…she did say this was a bonding activity…so maybe…I should just relax and have fun…_ Breathing a sigh of relief, Kyoko's posture finally relaxed, the Ultimate Detective smiling at her future Mother-in-law as she replied "My apologies, I'll try to…relax and enjoy the game. So…shall we continue?"

Hana smiled in victory as she watched Kyoko move her next piece, the girl finally taking her eyes off the board and redirecting her attention towards Hana. Her heart flooded with happiness as she, for the first time, paid no heed to her chances of victory, but instead redirected that energy to having fun.

XXX

Present Day

"So who won, you or Baa-ba?"

Kyoko and Hana looked at each other, smiled, then turned back to Kiki and said simultaneously "That doesn't matter."

Kiki pouted, grumbling at the apparent mystery before turning to Komaru and asking "So Auntie Komaru, did you and Jii-ji and Daddy have fun playing in the snow together?"

Makoto blushed and Shingi smiled in amusement while Komaru grinned mischievously and explained "Oh, we had fun; we started by building a snowman and a snow fort. Your Jii-chan and I were then making snowflakes on the ground, but your Father…"

XXX

January 3, 2015

"Onii-chan, come and make snow angels with us!"

Makoto smiled at Komaru before his eyes lingered back to the house where his girlfriend and Mother were.

_Kyoko…_ he thought, feeling somewhat alone without her even with his Dad and sister with him. "Uwah!"

Makoto's cheek shivered as he wiped away the remains of the snowball from his face, immediately facing Komaru who smirked at him, her right glove coated with the dust of snow.

"Makoto, didn't you hear me? I told you to come and make snow angels with us!"

Makoto smiled sheepishly as she and Shingi approached him before he apologized "Sorry…I guess I was just…lost in thought…"

Komaru's brow furrowed, while Shingi looked at his son in concern. Komaru leaned forward, causing Makoto to flinch at how close she was while she seemed to inspect his eyes.

Makoto started to fidget nervously until Komaru deduced with a sly grin "…You miss having Kyoko out here, don't you Onii-chan?"

Blushing at how accurate her guess was, Makoto tried to deny "N…no I d…d…don't!"

Grinning mischievously, Komaru teased "I think you're lying…Dad, you remember how you and Mom always punished us when we lied, right?"

Catching on, Shingi smiled and brought his hands in front of him, wiggling his fingers and making Makoto sweat as he tried to dissuade them "Dad…don't listen to Komaru…I'm not…Wah!" Makoto yelped as Shingi and Komaru tackled him to the ground, the Ultimate Lucky Student landing flat on his back as they pinned him to the ground, Komaru unzipping his jacket before Shingi untucked his shirt to expose his bare, shivering belly.

As Komaru and Shingi's hands inched closer and closer to the ticklish skin, Komaru taunted "Last chance, Makoto; just admit you miss Kyoko and this can all end."

Shaking his head in futile denial, Makoto objected "B…but I don't! She's only inside the house, so why would I miss her?"

Sighing, Komaru replied "Have it your way…Dad, you wanna start?"

Nodding, Shingi lowered his hands, gloved fingertips finally making contact and spidering across Makoto's belly. His eyes widened for a split second before Makoto burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"He…he…hehehehehehehahahahahahahahahaa! Daadddddyyyyy! Heheheheheheheeee…Stahahahahahahahppppp!"

Grinning and unpinning Makoto's legs, Shingi looked to his daughter and asked "Komaru, he doesn't seem to be listening; you mind giving me a hand?"

Smirking, Komaru unpinned Makoto's arms and spidered her hands up and down Makoto's sides, traveling in a seemingly infinite loop from his armpits to his hips.

"Tickle tickle, Makoto…coochie coochie coo…"

Makoto's giggles erupted into full belly laughter as he flailed his arms from side to side in a desperate yet futile attempt to shake off his two captors.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! DAAADDDDYYYYYYY…HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! THAAAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLLLEEESSSSSS! KOMAAAAARUUUUUUU!"

Komaru looked around Makoto's flailing body and informed him "Hey Onii-chan, you're finally making snow angels with us!"

"H…HOHOHOHOHOHOOWWWWWWW CAN YOU TAAHAHAHAHLLKK ABOUT THAAT NOWWWWW?! YOU'RE TIHIIHIHIHIHICKLLLIIIIHIHIHIHING MEEEHEHEHEHEHEEE!"

Continuing to spider at his son's belly, Shingi told him "You know how to make this stop, son…"

Grinning, Komaru reminded him as she kneaded his hips, making him buck in the air "Yeah, just admit you miss Kyoko!"

Having had more than his fill of being tickled, Makoto screeched "OHOHOHOHOKAAAAYYYYY! I AHAHAHAHADMIIIHIHHIHIT IT! I MISSSSS KYOUHOHOHOHOKOOOO!"

A few last pokes to the belly, and it was over; Shingi and Komaru eased off of him, allowing him to stand up and tuck his shirt back in before zipping up his jacket.

Shingi looked down at Makoto's imprint, whistling as he remarked "Not a bad snow angel, son."

Blushing, Makoto murmured "I…guess it is…" Turning to face his Father and sister, Makoto asked with a blush "Just please…don't tell Kyoko about…"

Shingi smiled and nodded, assuring him "Don't worry; we won't tell Kyoko you're ticklish, or that you missed her while you were outside…" Looking to his daughter, he asked "Right, Komaru?"

Komaru groaned at having lost such an amazing piece of blackmail and caved "Alright, I won't tell her."

Nodding, Shingi suggested "Good, then let's head inside; I'm sure your brother's cold and could use some of Mom's hot cocoa."

Nodding vigorously, Makoto followed his Father and sister inside, trying in vain to erase the embarrassed blush from his face.

XXX

Present Day

"So **that's** why I heard you laughing outside towards the end of our game…" Kyoko smiled with amusement as she admitted "I just thought you were having fun with your Dad and sister."

Makoto blushed, making Kiki giggle at her mental image of her Dad getting punished by tickle torture.

Choosing to save her son from further embarrassment, Hana suggested "Alright, that's enough storytime for now. Isn't it time for Kiki to go to bed?"

Nodding, Makoto shot his Mother a grateful smile before agreeing "She's right; you three should head to your guest rooms while Kyoko and I tuck Kiki in."

"Aww…" Kiki and Komaru groaned before the latter hopped off the bed and faced Kiki.

"Sweet dreams, Kiki."

"Sweet dreams, Baa-ba, Jii-ji, Auntie Komaru…"

The smiling Naegi Grandparents and their still pouting daughter left the bedroom while Makoto and Kyoko tucked their daughter in, leaning down to kiss her cheeks as she yawned.

"Good night, Kiki…we love you!"

With one last yawn, Kiki fell into slumber, her snoring ringing in their ears as her parents tiptoed out, closing the door behind them as they retired to their own room and snuggled to sleep.


	81. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-Six

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-Six: Christmas with the Naegis! Bonding with Komaru and Dad!

Present Day

"So what happened next?"

It was Komaru who answered Kiki, taking over "I can answer this next part. After we went to bed that night, we woke up the next morning and had breakfast when…"

XXX

January 4, 2015

Makoto and Kyoko nearly jumped at the momentary thud that reverberated in their ears when Komaru placed her bowl on the table and stated "Kyoko, you and I need to have a girl's day together."

_You're being way too forward about hanging out with my girlfriend, Komaru…_ Makoto sweatdropped before Kyoko cleared her throat and addressed his sister.

"…Komaru, not that I have any reason to decline, but is there a specific reason you want to have a…girls' day…together?"

"Because…I haven't had time to just get to know you, Kyoko. This entire vacation, you've either been joined at the hip with my brother, or with us as a family. And while those family outings are fun…there's just too much going on for us to really sit down and get to know each other like I promised we would!"

"…That's true…" Kyoko conceded, noting _she and her brother both have unbelievable determination in their eyes when they set their minds to something…_ Sighing before giving her future sister-in-law a small smile, she decided "I suppose that's fine…Makoto, do you have any objections to me spending time with your sister?"

Makoto caught Komaru subtly wiggling her fingers at him in an obvious threat, making him gulp and hold out his hands in surrender as he replied "Sure, sure, it's fine…you girls have fun!" Seeing Kyoko nod and Komaru cease her silent threat, Makoto sighed and thought _Not that I was planning to deny her anyway…_

Makoto's thoughts trailed off as Hana smiled at the trio, suggesting "In that case, why don't your Father and I take you on a picnic at Yoyogi Park so your sister and Kyoko can have the house to themselves."

Nodding, Makoto agreed "That sounds great, Mom!" _…It'll be a little lonely without Kyoko there with me, but I guess it can't be helped…_

Nodding in agreement, Shingi offered "I'll get dressed and then pack the picnic basket."

Smiling in agreement, Hana suggested "Perhaps we should all get dressed…"

Nodding, the five separated and went to their separate rooms, changing into proper clothes so that they could start the new day.

XXX

Makoto and Kyoko were currently wrapped in a tender embrace at the door, Makoto stalling having to separate from his girlfriend as much as possible. Hana and Shingi watched with amused smiles as Komaru tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for them to leave.

"…Have fun, okay Kyoko?"

Kyoko smiled as she felt Makoto squeeze her as she whispered "I will, and so will you. Have fun with your parents, okay?" Squeezing him before letting go and leaning back, she patted his cheek as she encouraged "Go; I'll still be here when you get back."

Makoto sighed, reluctantly nodding before turning around and walking over to his parents.

Hana smiled at the girls while Shingi placed his hand comfortingly on Makoto's shoulder, the Naegi matriarch informing them "There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge in case you get hungry; Komaru knows where everything is and how to cook it, so ask her if you get hungry, Kyoko." Seeing Kyoko nod, Hana bid farewell "Alright, let's get going; you have fun, girls! Come along Makoto, let's get into the car!"

Nodding, Makoto waved goodbye, longing still in his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder before obediently following his parents and shutting the door behind him. With Makoto and his parents now gone, Kyoko and Komaru looked at each other.

"So…" Kyoko fidgeted with her braid as she asked "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" Pondering the question, Komaru's eyes widened in realization as she decided "Why don't we go talk in my room so we can get to know each other? Just give me a minute to clean up, okay?"

…_I'm not really good at talking about myself to anyone other than your brother, but…_ Kyoko nodded, forcing her to say "That's fine. Just come and get me when you're ready."

Nodding, Komaru energetically ran up the stairs, leaving Kyoko in the dust as she left to clean up her room and make it presentable for her future sister-in-law.

XXX

Kyoko strolled into Komaru's room, noting the hot pink walls and various anime-themed posters adorning them. In between a wooden desk and Komaru's bed stood a modestly large bookcase stacked to the brim with varying mangas.

…_She could give Hifumi a run for his money…_

Komaru plopped down on the bed and patted the Sailor Moon themed blankets, inviting "Come on; take a seat!"

Nodding, Kyoko walked over and sat down, noting "Makoto said that you liked to watch anime together as children…I can see he wasn't kidding."

Komaru blushed, embarrassed as she admitted "…I guess he would have told you that, huh? I admit…I can be a bit of an otaku; even my friends at school think I can be a bit geeky about it…but I can't help it! It's just part of who I am, ya know?"

Kyoko sat there and listened, impressed by Komaru's self-confidence as she thought _…If only your brother had your self-confidence…_

Kyoko's musings were interrupted as Komaru asked "But enough about me; tell me about you! I know that you live with your Grandfather since your Mom died and you and your Dad have issues, but tell me more about you! You know, favorite color, what you like to read, what video games you enjoy…"

Kyoko sweatdropped at Komaru's enthusiasm before clearing her throat and indulging her "Very well…my favorite color, as you can guess from my skirt and jacket, is violet. When I'm not working on my Detective cases, I enjoy reading a good mystery novel on my bed."

"Ooh; what kinds? Do you go for the classics like Sherlock Holmes? Or do you go for more modern takes like Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys?"

"I enjoy a mixture, but my personal favorite is Ellery Queen novels." Seeing Komaru's confused look, Kyoko sighed and finished "I'll bring a copy the next time I visit and we can read it together." Seeing Komaru's satisfied grin, Kyoko continued "As for video games…my Grandfather never let me have any video games; he never even let me own a cell phone for most of my life. My experience with video games has been limited to what your brother has been kind enough to introduce me to."

Komaru gasped, staring at Kyoko as though she had just said that she had been denied water, before asking "So you've never played video games before? Or watched anime or read a manga?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "The only applicable series I know of is Detective Conan, and that's only because my Grandfather deemed it sufficiently educational." Smiling wistfully, she recalled "Every time we finished reading one of the cases, he would quiz me on who the culprit was and how they executed their crime."

An indignant Komaru exclaimed "That's insane! You're not supposed to study anime and manga; you're supposed to **enjoy** them! You've been totally missing out! Hang on!" Kyoko sweatdropped as Komaru got off her bed and ran up to her bookshelf, thumbing through her manga collection and muttering "Let's see…Sailor Moon, too magical…Fruits Backet, too romcom…ah, here we go!"

Komaru yanked a tankobon from her shelf and tossed it to Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective catching it before inspecting the cover and reading "…Death…Note…?"

Plopping back down on the bed, Komaru nodded and explained excitedly "It's about this guy who finds this notebook that lets him kill someone by writing their name in it. He then decides to use it to rid the world of criminals, so he's the main character, but he's also kind of a bad guy, and he has to outwit the police and this Detective who are trying to catch him, but…"

Komaru was silenced by Kyoko's gloved finger on her lip who informed her "…You're losing me, Komaru; why don't we just read it together instead?"

Happy with that plan, Komaru nodded as Kyoko removed her finger and started to flip to the first page, looking through the panels as Komaru provided commentary.

XXX

Present Day

"So you helped introduce Mommy to anime and manga, Auntie Komaru?"

Komaru beamed proudly and confirmed "That's right, and that's how we started on the path to becoming true sisters!"

Everyone else sweatdropped at Komaru's declaration, sighing before Kiki asked "So what happened after you and Auntie Komaru had your girls' day, Mommy?"

Kyoko smiled wistfully and explained "Well, we basically spent the entire day reading Death Note until your Father arrived from his picnic. When he came home, he breathed this sigh of relief and hugged me so tight I thought my lungs would burst." Makoto blushed in embarrassment before Kyoko continued "Anyway, after I let him have his fill and he apologized, we had dinner together before going to bed."

Hana then took over "The next morning, after everyone had breakfast, I took the dishes and your Jii-chan and I went into the kitchen while your parents and Auntie Komaru sat at the table and…"

XXX

January 5, 2015

"I think you should have a Father-daughter day with Kyoko."

"Hm?" Shingi looked at his wife, slightly surprised by the suggestion. "I'm not against the idea honey, but I kinda thought we were getting along pretty well…"

Nodding, Hana agreed as she washed the dishes "As a family yes, but as for alone time…of course Makoto has had plenty of alone time with her, I played shogi with her while you were playing with Makoto and Komaru in the snow, and Komaru had that girls' day with her yesterday. And she's going to go back to school with Makoto in two days, so if you two are going to bond, it has to be soon."

Nodding in understanding, Shingi couldn't help but think "…This…has another purpose besides getting to know Makoto's girlfriend, right…?"

Hana hesitated, then, making sure to keep her voice down, admitted "I'm…also worried about Makoto…"

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Shingi asked "Worried? Last I checked, Makoto was getting along great with Kyoko; he hasn't said or done anything inappropriate, so why should we be worried?"

Sighing, Hana elaborated "I just…I think that all of us being under the same roof together for this long without any classes or jobs or whatnot to deep them occupied is making Makoto a bit too…attached to her. Remember our picnic yesterday? All he could talk about was all the places he showed Kyoko. Plus he didn't even want to leave in the first place. And when we got back? He embraced her like she was going to disappear at any moment."

Finally understanding where his wife was coming from, Shingi nodded and concluded "I see…so you think that getting Makoto some fresh air outside and away from his girlfriend for a bit might tone down his attachment to a healthier level?"

Nodding, Hana confirmed "Exactly; I just don't want him to be so attached to her when they go back to Hope's Peak Academy. So, I'm going to take Makoto and Komaru shopping for school supplies. While we're gone, you can bond with Kyoko."

Nodding, Shingi agreed "Alright…I think I have a few board games I can bring down to play with her."

Hana smiled and agreed "Excellent; I just convinced her to relax and enjoy herself while playing games a couple days ago, so you two can bond over that."

With their plan agreed on and the last dish washed, Hana turned off the faucet and dried her hands before walking out with her husband to put her plan into action.

XXX

Present Day

"…I wasn't that bad…was I…?" Makoto asked meekly, to which everyone except Kiki nodded in confirmation. Makoto hung his head in shame, apologizing "Honey…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Kyoko stared at her husband sympathetically while Hana crawled over and embraced her son, comforting him "Makoto…you had never been in a relationship before that point…I didn't blame you for feeling attached to Kyoko. I just didn't want you to be used to being joined at the hip 24/7 when you went back to school."

Sniffling, Makoto muttered "…Okay, Mommy…"

As she let go, Makoto found himself embraced by his wife in a gesture of forgiveness, joined in by Kiki who hugged her parents on their sides, the Naegi Grandparents and Komaru watching with happy smiles as the family trio enjoyed their moment.

Once they let go and got back into position, Kiki asked "So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, after we all got dressed, your Father and Auntie Komaru left with your Baa-chan, leaving me and Jii-chan alone…"

XXX

January 5, 2015

As the door closed, Kyoko turned to her future Father-in-law and asked "So…what do you want to do?"

Shingi smiled and suggested "I have an idea…have you ever heard of a board game called Clue?"

Pondering the name, Kyoko admitted "The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't say I've played it personally…"

Shingi nodded and replied "Then I think you'll like it; wait here, and I'll bring it down from the attic." Shingi turned around and ran up the stairs, leaving Kyoko to sweatdrop at his blazing fast pace.

XXX

"I'm surprised you've never played Clue! I figured it'd be right up your alley as a Detective…" Shingi remarked as he set up the board on the table, Kyoko sitting across from him.

Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, Kyoko asked "Why do you say that? What exactly is the purpose of this game?"

"So, you're one of a handful of people visiting a mansion, and overnight, the mansion's owner ends up murdered, so you have to find out who killed Mr. Boddy."

"Mr. Boddy? The victim's name is Mr. Boddy?"

Shingi grinned and admitted "The game is marketed towards kids, so the names are rather silly. Professor Plum, Colonel Mustard, Dr. Orchid…"

Kyoko held up a hand as she told him "I think I get it…so, how do we play?"

"So first we have to choose between one of six characters to play as: Professor Plum, Ms. Scarlett, Dr. Orchid, Mrs. Peacock, Colonel Mustard, or Mrs. Peacock. You can pick first, Kyoko."

…_They all sound silly…my Grandfather would have my head if he knew I was playing a game with such silly character names…but if I must…_ Kyoko decided "I'll go with Ms. Scarlett."

Shingi handed her a red figurine before taking a purple one for himself and deciding "Then I'll be Professor Plum; I **am** a teacher after all, so I think he suits me." Kyoko rolled her eyes as he continued "So just place your token on the "Ms. Scarlett" space, and I'll do the same for Professor Plum." As Shingi and Kyoko finished setting up the board, he explained "Next I have to shuffle these three decks of cards."

"Cards? A deduction game uses shuffled cards?"

Nodding, Shingi continued "They're divided into three categories. First are the suspect cards, which depict one of the characters in the game. Second are the room cards, which signify a specific room in the mansion where Mr. Boddy could have been killed. Finally are the weapon cards, which represent one of six possible weapons that Mr. Boddy could have been killed with."

"…Why only six? There are as many ways to commit murder as there are people."

Shingi sweatdropped at Kyoko's logic and tried to explain "Remember Kyoko, this is a kids' game; if the designers made it too complex, it couldn't sell."

…_I suppose that makes sense…it detracts from the game's realism though…_

Kyoko watched as Shingi shuffled the respective piles, then picked one from the top of each and, without looking at them, placed them inside a pale miniature envelope with the words "CASE FILE CONFIDENTIAL" in big, black font on the front.

Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, Kyoko asked "You're not even going to look at them?"

Shaking his head, Shingi explained "These three cards contain the killer's identity, the place of the murder, and the murder weapon. No player is allowed to see them until the end of the game."

_So…the outcome is decided by random chance?_

She then watched as Shingi shuffled the remaining cards together, dealing her three before himself and telling her "It's okay, you can look at those; they're important for playing the game."

Nodding, Kyoko looked at her cards, reading _Ms. Scarlett, Library, Rope_.

Seeing that she was done reading her cards, Shingi explained "Alright, next here's your checklist so you can keep track of notes…"

Shingi handed her a blue and white disposable spreadsheet listing the characters, weapons, and rooms on it before taking one for himself.

"So, during each of our turns, we roll these two six-sided dice and move to a room on the grid whose distance is less than or equal to the number of squares indicated on the dice. I'll go first to demonstrate how to play. Normally whoever plays as Ms. Scarlett would go first, but in this case we're going to ignore that rule."

…_It sounds like a silly rule anyway, so it's probably for the best that we're ignoring it… _Kyoko reasoned as Shingi rolled his dice, watching as they landed on a six and a four respectively.

"Alright so that's ten…I think I'll move to the library!" Moving his purple figurine to the library, Shingi explained "Alright, so now that I'm in a room, I can try to think about how the murder could have occurred in this room. Let's see…" Kyoko sweatdropped as Shingi appeared to contemplate the matter before announcing "I think Mr. Green could have done it in the Library with the rope!"

"…And what are you basing that assumption on? Have you investigated the bookshelves? Did you find a rope hidden near the bookcases? Or did you find evidence of asphyxiation in the library?"

Sweatdropping, Shingi shook his head and explained "No no, there's no mechanism for investigating the room, Kyoko. You just make a postulation."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes and replied in a frustrated tone "So we're investigating a murder, with limited suspects, and without investigating the room, we're just supposed to **guess** who the culprit is?!"

"Ano…well…yes…"

Kyoko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she muttered "I see now why Grandfather never introduced me to this game…it has the right setting, yes, but its methodology for determining the outcome is almost completely random…" Refocusing her attention on her future Father-in-law, Kyoko sighed "…Fine, let's pretend this makes sense…do these cards we're holding come into play at all?"

Nodding, Shingi answered "So if any of the cards in your hand are the same, you can show them to the person making the suggestion in order to tell them that the relevant part of their postulation is impossible. Oh, and in a game with more than two players, you can't show any of your cards to anyone else, not even during this phase."

Nodding, Kyoko realized _I see…so there __**is**__ some strategy to this… _A thought coming to her mind, Kyoko asked "What if I can disprove more than one part of your assumption?"

Shaking his head, Shingi replied "Sorry, but the rules only allow you to disprove one aspect of an assumption at a time."

_I see…so there's the possibility a player could be withholding more information than they're letting on…_ "One last question; say you're confident enough in your assumption to accuse the culprit…what happens then?"

Nodding, Shingi answered "In that case, you begin by saying "I accuse…", and then continue your postulation. When you're finished, that's when we open the case file. If you're correct, then you win. But if you're wrong, then the actual culprit wins instead."

Finally warming up to the game, Kyoko's expression turned from inquisitive to neutral as she decided _So this game has a high risk for making an accusation…alright, I'll admit this is sounding moderately entertaining…_ Taking the "Rope" card from her hand and briefly showing it to Shingi, she watched as Shingi quietly took notes on his spreadsheet, Kyoko taking care to make similar recordings on her own sheet after placing the card back in her hand.

"Alright, Kyoko…your turn…" Shingi said, handing her the dice, which she then rolled.

"Let's see…twelve, so…I think I'll go to the hall." Moving her token until she was in the hall, Kyoko looked at her sheet, reasoning _It's too early to narrow anything down, so for now it comes down to luck…_ With that, Kyoko suggested "It's possible that Colonel Mustard shot Mr. Boddy with the revolver in the hall."

Wordlessly, Shingi flashed her the "revolver" card, the Ultimate Detective realizing _So the revolver wasn't the murder weapon…however it's still possible that the hall could have been the place of death or that the culprit could be Colonel Mustard…I can't believe I'm actually getting into this game…_

XXX

"You killed Mr. Boddy in the hall with the wrench! And that's the one, absolute truth! Am I wrong, Professor Plum?"

Shingi wordlessly deposited the case file cards from the envelope onto the board, whistling as one by one, Kyoko's accusation was correct.

"Not bad, Kyoko; you won on your very first try! Guess now I know why they call you the Ultimate Detective."

Kyoko smirked before replying "Of course, if this were a real case, I'd be doing actual investigations instead of deductive guesswork. It also occurs to me that there was no way you could win. Since you were Professor Plum, you'd have to accuse yourself, which meant you would have lost even if you did figure it out."

Shingi chuckled sheepishly as he admitted "…I guess that's true…so did you have fun, Kyoko?"

Nodding with a smile on her face, Kyoko confirmed "I still can't believe it, but yes…this game does have its charms."

Nodding, Shingi added "And even though I lost, I still ahd fun teaching this to you."

Nodding, Kyoko remembered "Makoto said you were a teacher…it was because you liked to make kids smile, right?"

Shingi nodded proudly as he confirmed "Yep; it's one of my greatest joys in life. I'd always been good at babysitting my neighbor's kids, and after my wife gave birth to Makoto and he smiled at us for the first time, I just knew I wanted to become a teacher. Whether it's teaching kids how to multiply, or teaching you and my own children how to play a board game, the smile on someone's face when something just clicks is something I always look forward to."

…_Perhaps I should have my own Father hire you…_

"Tadaima!" Kyoko turned to see Makoto rushing up to her, wrapping his arms around her in a much briefer hug than yesterday, greeting "Hey, Kyoko!"

Kyoko looked behind him to see Hana and Komaru walking behind them, carrying several bags of notebooks, pencils, and calculators in their hands while the Naegi matriarch greeted "Did you and Dad have fun together?"

Nodding, Kyoko smiled softly as she explained "I was taught how to play Clue…"

"REALLY? CLUE!" Makoto stared down at the table, beaming with excitement as he exclaimed "I love Clue! Can I play too?"

"Oh, me too! Me too!" Komaru interrupted.

Shingi chuckled and assured them "Alright, alright, we can all play after dinner, alright?"

Makoto and Komaru instantly sat down at the table hands folded politely as they waited for their food.

Kyoko giggled as Hana smiled and assured them "Alright, I'll get dinner ready soon. Kyoko, would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?"

Nodding, Kyoko stood up, taking a brief moment to kiss Makoto on the cheek, making him blush before she wordlessly followed Hana into the kitchen.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy! You and Auntie Komaru really loved that board game!" Cocking her head in confusion, Kiki asked "Wait, then why haven't I played it yet if we all love it so much?"

Makoto and Kyoko ruffled their daughter's hair and Makoto informed her "It's for ages 8 and up. Don't worry, once you're old enough, we'll teach you how to play properly."

"YAY!"

Kyoko smiled and reminded her "And it'll go by much quicker if you get to bed on time, young lady."

Nodding, Kiki wiggled under the blankets, making everyone else smile in amusement as they got up and off the bed. Makoto and Kyoko brought the blanket up to her chin, tucking her in before kissing her good night.

"Good night, Kiki. Sleep tight."

Kiki yawned "…don't let the bed bugs bite…" giving the two parents brief flashbacks to Monokuma's prerecorded message before banishing it from their minds.

Once Kiki's snores reached their ears, they quietly nudged the others out of the room, Kyoko closing the door behind them as they retired to their own rooms.


	82. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-Seven

A/N: Alright, so here's the final chapter of the Christmas With the Naegis Mini-Arc! Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Christmas with the Naegis! Kyoko's Farewell Party!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, after we went to bed that night, we woke up the next morning, which was going to be our last full day at your Father's house before we had to go back to Hope's Peak Academy. But I failed to notice…"

XXX

January 6, 2015

"SURPRISE!"

"What…?"

"Huh?"

Makoto and Kyoko gaped in shock, any drowsiness completely wiped away by the shock running through their minds as confetti fell from the ceiling. Hana, Shingi, and Komaru stood, smiling as they stood under a colored banner reading "THANKS FOR STAYING WITH US, KYOKO!"

"What is this…?"

Hana smiled and explained "We know that this is your last full day with us, so we wanted to throw you a party to show you how much we appreciated you being here and becoming part of our little family."

"You…" Kyoko gasped, before turning to her boyfriend suspiciously and asking "Was this your idea?"

Pointing at himself with an incredulous expression, Makoto replied "I **wish** I could take credit for this, but I'm just as surprised as you are. I was barely able to keep your birthday party at Hope's Peak a surprise from you. You really think I could manage this when we're living in the same house?"

…_That __**does**__ makes sense, I suppose…_

Shingi spoke next, redirecting Kyoko's attention to his smiling face as he continued "So after you and Makoto went to bed, the three of us stayed up all night to get everything set up for today."

Kyoko gasped again, holding her palms over her mouth in genuine shock as she thought with disbelief _You…stayed up all night…to throw me…a party?!_

Kyoko was brought out of her thoughts as Komaru yawned, Kyoko finally noticing the bags under her eyes as her future sister-in-law groaned "Alright, now that the surprise is over, I'm gonna go take a nap in my bed…wake me up when it's lunch time and the party gets started, okay?"

They watched as Komaru yawned again and slowly disappeared up the stairs. Hana and Shingi stared at their daughter with sympathy while Kyoko bit her lip in guilt.

Kyoko uttered "You…shouldn't have…sacrificed your sleep…for me…"

Hana smiled reassuringly as she walked up to Kyoko, placing her hands comfortingly on Kyoko's shoulders as she told her "Kyoko, it's no trouble at all; when you become a Mom, you kin dof get used to functioning on limited sleep, so I actually don't feel tired."

Looking to her future Father-in-law, Kyoko watched as Shingi nodded and agreed "And I sometimes have to pull all-nighters grading my students' homework assignments, so I'm kind of used to it too."

Looking to her boyfriend, Kyoko saw Makoto's smile and nod, the boy telling her "Don't be so surprised, Kyoko; this is kind of what parents do; they do whatever they can to make their kids feel happy and valued. Don't question it; just enjoy it!"

Kyoko's eyes began to water, tears of joy streaming uncontrollably from her eyes as she began to cry "…Mom…Dad…" before stepping forward and embracing Makoto's parents in a group hug, the smiling parents returning her longing embrace.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Makoto laughed as he stepped up and joined in the festivity, wrapping his arms around Kyoko and Hana, making Kyoko smile and close her eyes at the warm, bubbly feelings bursting from her heart.

*Growl*

The rumbling in Kyoko's belly interrupted the mood, making her let go and step out of the family embrace. Upon a second growl from her tummy, Kyoko blushed in embarrassment, making Hana and Shingi smile as Makoto laid his hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"I suppose it is time for breakfast…" Hana suggested, smiling at Kyoko as she asked "So, what do you want for breakfast? This is your special day, so you can have anything you want, as much as you want. Come on, don't be shy, dear."

Upon seeing an approving nod from her boyfriend, Kyoko tossed caution out the window and asked "Well…I'd love more of those chocolate chip pancakes you cooked. With syrup and whipped cream? And some eggs and bacon if you still have some?"

Nodding, Hana replied "Coming right up, dear! You and Makoto just sit tight at the dinner table. Shingi, mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?"

Shingi nodded, following his wife as Makoto and Kyoko sat down at the table, his belly now rumbling with hers in sync as their tummies begged to be fed as they both blushed with embarrassment.

XXX

Makoto le tout a small belch, holding his hand over his mouth as he blushed, the boy and his girlfriend giggling. All four of their plates were officially licked clean, Makoto and Kyoko's bellies letting out a low, appreciative growl at finally being fed.

Setting down his newspaper, Shingi asked "So, Kyoko, what do you want to do today? It's your party after all, so you should be the one to decide what we do together."

All eyes now on her, Kyoko barely refrained from squirming in her seat as she pondered nervously _It's up to me…? Well…it should be something I haven't experienced yet. I know I've already watched movies with Makoto…but not new ones…_ An idea popping into her head, Kyoko hesitantly suggested "Ano…I've…never actually been to a movie theater before…so…"

Hana nodded and agreed "Sure, we can go see a movie together. How about we go after lunch, once Komaru wakes up, and we can decide on a movie in the interim."

Shingi volunteered "I'll go get my laptop so we can browse what's playing" before getting up and racing up the stairs, making everyone else sweatdrop.

They weren't kept waiting for long, as Shingi raced back into the dining room with an open laptop in his hands, nearly slamming it down as he took a seat next to Kyoko.

"Alright, so let's see…here are the names of the movies that are playing at our local theater…Kyoko, you see anything that catches your eye?"

Kyoko scanned down the list, reviewing the names and brief plot blurbs until one at last caught her eye.

"What about…Expelled From Paradise?"

Looking at the movie description she was referencing, Shingi smiled and remarked "Ah, I can see why you would pick that one…it does have a sort of Detective-esque vibe to it…I'm kind of surprised it's still playing in theaters; it came out like six weeks ago." Shingi smiled at Makoto and remarked "Maybe that's your good luck at work, son."

Makoto smiled, joyful that his luck was actually working in his and Kyoko's favor as he agreed "I guess so…"

Nodding, Hana interrupted "In that case, we'll make plans to go to the two o'clock showing after lunch. Then we can go have an early dinner at a nearby restaurant. Does that sound good, Kyoko?"

Nodding in agreement, Kyoko turned to her boyfriend and suggested "We've got some time to kill in the meantime. Why don't we get dressed and then play some Pokemon together? We probably won't have as much free time once we go back to Hope's Peak Academy, so we should probably get one last session in while we still can."

Makoto nodded, grinning as he agreed "That sounds like a great idea, Kyoko!"

Kyoko smiled, getting up as she replied "I'll meet you in your room then."

Makoto then got up and followed his girlfriend upstairs, leaving his parents alone in the dining room.

XXX

The five of them filed into the theater room, Makoto carrying a large bucket of popcorn for him and Kyoko to share, while Komaru carried one for her to share with her parents.

Kyoko smirked as they sat down, remarking "You and your sister really like your popcorn, don't you?"

"Hey!" Makoto defended "It's one of the best parts of the movie experience; there's nothing quite like fresh, warm, buttery popcorn during a movie. Stores don't really sell it like this, so it's well worth the price!"

Seeing him offer her some, Kyoko sighed and took a few kernels, polling them in her mouth and letting her taste buds soak up the butter before chewing the kernels and letting them slide down her throat.

"Hmm…I see what you mean…" The Naegis smiled as Makoto and Komaru's parents looked around the mostly deserted theater.

"It looks like we lucked out." Shingi remarked "We basically have the whole theater to ourselves."

Komaru nodded and lamented "Too bad we have to sit through all the commercials."

"Commercials?" Kyoko wondered "I thought commercials were primarily for TV shows."

Makoto shook his head and explained "Before a movie starts, they run a bunch of previews for upcoming movies."

Nodding, Kyoko mused "I see…I suppose that makes sense from a marketing perspective…"

Suddenly, the screen lit up and Komaru hushed "Hush, the movie's about to start!"

Kyoko ceased her musings, grabbing some more popcorn as she and Makoto leaned their heads against each other, getting comfortable as they waited for the previews to pass so the movie could start.

XXX

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Makoto and Komaru exclaimed simultaneously as they left the movie theater, Kyoko smiling as she walked on Makoto's other side, listening to the Naegi siblings continue to gush about the movie's action scenes.

Hana smiled as she and Shingi walked behind them, the Naegi matriarch asking "So did you all have fun watching the movie?"

Both her children nodded "Yep!" before Makoto turned to his girlfriend.

"So Kyoko, how'd you enjoy the movie?"

"Well, I'll admit the action scenes don't resonate with me as much as you and Komaru, and I'm not sure I found the pseudo-3D art style that aesthetically pleasing most of the time…" Kyoko had to hold back a giggle at Makoto and Komaru's incredulous stares before she finished "That being said…I enjoyed the mystery and the character growth of the protagonist in the first two-thirds of the movie. And I'll admit…I identified with Angela a bit…"

Makoto smiled understandingly at his girlfriend, having noted the parallels between the movie protagonist and his own girlfriend.

"I also thought it conveyed the moral of not letting technological advantages replace our real world lives in a cohesive way." _Though if Chihiro's Alter Ego program advances more than it already has, that kind of a future might not be too far off…_

"So…" Makoto pressed "Did you enjoy the movie overall? Or did you like watching it in the theater as opposed to just on a regular TV?"

Nodding, Kyoko admitted "It was a mixed bag, but yes, overall I did enjoy it. And I'll admit watching something in a theater has a certain appeal that modern televisions simply can't replicate." Looking at her butter-stained gloves, Kyoko grimaced and remarked "Though I'll probably have to wash the butter off of my gloves when we get home."

"Before that though…" Hana interjected "We did promise that we would go out for an early dinner after the movie. Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat, Kyoko?"

Pondering the question for a moment, Kyoko flashed back to their double date with Sayaka and Leon and decided "Well…how about an American restaurant? You know, hamburgers, hot dogs, the like?"

Nodding with his wife, Shingi replied "That sounds like a good idea, Kyoko; I know of a good American restaurant nearby that will do."

Makoto and Komaru looked to each other, grinning as they exclaimed "YES!", making Kyoko giggle as she and the Naegis made their way back to the car so that they could head out for lunch.

XXX

Present Day

"That movie sounds so awesome!" Kiki gushed "When can I see it?"

Kyoko ruffled Kiki's hair and told her with a smile "Not for another few years at least. It may be rated G, but there's still content in it that you're simply not ready for."

"Awww…" Turning to her Father, she pleaded "Daddy…"

Shaking his head, he scolded "You heard your Mom, Kiki; asking me isn't gonna change her decision."

Kiki pouted, grumbling "So not fair…"

Komaru looked at her niece sympathetically, knowing exactly how she felt as the younger sibling.

Once she had gotten over it, Kiki asked "…So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, after we had an early dinner, we went back home and played a few games of Clue. Afterwards, I was about to go take a shower upstairs, when your Baa-chan called us all to the dinner table. After we all sat down, your Grandparents went into the kitchen, and came out with…"

XXX

January 6, 2015

"What…?" Kyoko gasped as she saw Hana place a large, chocolate mousse cake in the center of the table, Shingi carrying a stack of plates and silverware in one hand and multiple tubs of ice cream in the other. "You…baked me a cake?"

Nodding, Hana smiled "Why did you think we had to stay up all night? The decorations were part of it, but baking the cake was what took the longest."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, Kyoko muttered "Thank you…you've been so kind to me…kinder than I had any right to ask of you…"

Smiling with a motherly warmth at her future daughter-in-law, Hana answered "Of course we were kind to you, dear. That's what parents do for their children, and I already told you that we would treat you as if you were our own."

"Besides…" Shingi grinned as he asked rhetorically "What's a party without a cake?"

Kyoko beamed wider than she ever had before, unable to maintain even a hint of her stoic mask as she let herself enjoy this one last gift from the Naegis.

Taking the large knife in hand, Hana started cutting the cake while she asked Kyoko "So what kind of ice cream would you like, dear? We have strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate."

"Oh, ano…strawberry, please."

"Vanilla for me!" Makoto piped up.

"I'll have chocolate!" Komaru ordered.

Hana giggled and assured them "Alright, alright, everyone. There's plenty for everyone in case you want seconds. Shingi, you mind scooping out the ice cream?"

Shingi nodded and scooped a glob of strawberry ice cream onto Kyoko's plate before handing it and a spoon to Kyoko, who accepted it gratefully and waited patiently for everyone else to receive their own dessert.

At last cutting her own cake and receiving her own ice cream, Hana raised her spoon and toasted "To Kyoko, for making our lives more interesting by staying with us!"

"TO KYOKO!" Everyone else agreed, leaving said Detective touched.

_Minna…_

Kyoko let the happy tears fall, raising her own spoon as she replied "Itadakimasu!"

XXX

Kyoko sighed "I'm stuffed…", patting her stuffed belly as she swallowed down the last of her ice cream.

Makoto and Komaru nodded; to everyone's surprise, Kyoko had decided to ask for seconds once everyone finished eating, and it wasn't long before Makoto and Komaru joined in. As a result, not only was all of the cake now gone, but every tub of ice cream was practically licked clean.

All three of their bellies were now stuffed and bloated, but Kyoko surprised everyone by nudging out her boyfriend his sister for the biggest belly, her shirt having ridden up to expose her belly button while Makoto and Komaru's midriffs were just barely peeking out from their shirts.

Kyoko stood up and told Makoto "I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll meet you in your room." Turning to her future in-laws, she bowed with a twinge of discomfort from her full tummy and thanked "Thank you for everything…" before turning around and leisurely making her way upstairs to the guest room.

XXX

"Hard to believe this is our last night sleeping in the same bed together…" Makoto voiced, struggling to snuggle with his girlfriend under the blankets as their still bloated bellies made embracing each other difficult. "It's…gonna be a change."

Kyoko smiled and reached down for the protrusion on his pajamas, rubbing his belly as she assured him "It's not like I'm gonna be moving to a different building; my room is just down the hall."

Makoto moaned in pleasure, tentatively reaching down to stroke the protrusion in Kyoko's nightgown to make her hum in pleasure as he admitted "I know…and I know I shouldn't complain…it's just…I…came to like our…current arrangement."

Smiling, Kyoko mused "Then perhaps I should thank that nightmare I got Christmas Eve."

Makoto suddenly looked at her with a serious expression as he told her "Don't even joke about that; I know what it's like to have night terrors and I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemy."

Kyoko's eyes softened as she sighed, rubbing his belly with both hands as she relented "You're right, I'm sorry. I was just…noting the silver lining of our…arrangement as you put it."

Makoto nodded, the look in his eyes letting her know that all was forgiven. Moving his hands to cradle her cheeks, Makoto felt her reciprocate his gesture as they pulled each other's faces closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss, the two closing their eyes and enjoying the moment. Their lips parted, letting their tongues intertwine with each other and taste the chocolate residue still clinging to their teeth and gums. Eventually they let go, opening their eyes and staring at each other lovingly as they stroked each other's cheeks with their thumbs.

"I love you, Kyoko…"

"I love you too, Makoto…sweet dreams…" Kyoko sighed as they rested their heads on each other's shoulders.

As they drifted off and closed their eyes, they slid their hands down to grasp each other's hips, pulling them together as snugly as they could, letting themselves enjoy one last night in bed together as they drifted off into dreamland.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was so **cute**!" Kiki gushed as she imagined her two stuffed teenage parents doing their best to snuggle for one last night before the magic ended.

Hana, Shingi, and Komaru smiled warmly as well, silently agreeing with the young girl.

Eventually, Makoto and Kyoko got off the bed, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy announcing "Alright, I think that's enough story time for now." Turning to his family, he asked "Mom, Dad, Komaru, you want to be the ones to tuck Kiki in tonight? It is your last night with us for story time after all…"

The three nodded, Makoto and Kyoko smiling in reply as they quickly kissed Kiki good night, then filed out of the bedroom to go to their own room.

As Hana and Shingi brought the blanket up to Kiki's chin and Komaru ran her hand through Kiki's hair, Kiki asked "…Do you guys really have to go tomorrow? It's been so much fun having you guys here for story time!"

Having just finished tucking her in, Hana and Shingi walked over, smiling as Shingi confirmed "Sorry, kiddo, but your Father asked us to come and help with the story that we were able to see. Next in the story is your parents going back to Hope's Peak, so we can't really help to tell a story that we didn't experience."

Hana kissed her cheek and assured her "There there, Kiki…it's not really goodbye. We'll still see you before you know it. And besides, now you can have private story time with Mommy and Daddy."

Komaru nodded, pointing out "Plus your bed must have been getting crowded, what with all six of us sitting on it every night."

"…Maybe a little…" Kiki admitted, before continuing "But I **liked** sharing it with you!"

Hana grinned and kissed Kiki's nose, thanking "And we appreciate that, Kiki. You're such a considerate little girl…but all good things must come to an end eventually."

"…Okay…" Kiki reluctantly conceded, allowing her Grandparents and Aunt to lean in and repeatedly pepper her with kisses.

"Good night, Kiki; we love you! Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…"

*Yawn* "…Good night, Baa-ba. Good night, Jii-ji. Good night, Auntie Komaru…"

With one last yawn, the young girl finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. Smiling warmly, the three Naegis planted three final light kisses on her cheeks and forehead before withdrawing from the room, Hana sneaking one last smiling glance at the dreaming Kiki before quietly closing the door behind her.


	83. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-Eight

A/N: Alright, I apologize for the hiatus everyone, but I just finished getting through my Gaidenverse fic request backlog, so now we'll be going back to HIMYM! With that in mind, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Back at Hope's Peak Academy! Class 78th Reunites!

Present Day

"So what happened the next morning?"

Makoto began "Well, after we got dressed and had breakfast for the last time, we waited outside for your Grandpa Jin to pick us up…"

XXX

January 7, 2015

"It's been a pleasure having you stay with us, Kyoko." Shingi told his future daughter-in-law as they stood on the Naegis' front step.

Komaru nodded, holding out her hand and urging "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Kyoko smiled softly, shaking hands with her future sister-in-law as they watched Hana smother Makoto with kisses on his cheeks.

"Have fun back at Hope's Peak, dear. I'm gonna miss you when you're gone."

Makoto blushed furiously and groaned "Mooooommmmmmm! You're embarrassing me in front of Kyoko!"

Makoto's blush only reddened when he heard his sister and girlfriend giggle at his embarrassed state. The boy sighed in relief when his Mother finally relented, the boy furiously wiping the saliva off his cheeks with his hoodie sleeve as Hana approached Kyoko, wrapping her arms around her future daughter-in-law and bringing her into a hug.

"We're going to miss you too, dear."

Her cheeks turning pink, Kyoko closed her eyes and admitted "…the feeling is mutual."

Hana smiled as they separated, Kyoko opening her eyes as Hana fished for a scrap of paper and a pen from her purse. After scribbling on it, she handed the scrap to Kyoko, who curiously accepted it.

"You really are like a daughter to me, Kyoko. So, if you ever feel like you need a Mother to talk to…don't hesitate to give me a call, dear…"

"Mom…"

*Vroom*

Everyone turned to see Jin Kirigiri's car pulling up into the driveway, the Headmaster stepping out after turning off the ignition.

He walked up to the group and smiled, looking at Hana and thanking "Thank you for taking care of my daughter during her vacation, Mrs. Naegi."

Hana smiled and bowed, assuring him "It was no trouble at all, Headmaster; your daughter was a joy to have with us."

Jin beamed and replied "I'm glad to hear that, and please, Jin will be fine."

Hana and Shingi nodded in acceptance before Jin fished around his pocket before pulling out a business card and handing it to Hana.

"I truly am grateful for everything you and your son have done for my daughter, so if you ever need anything, feel free to give my office a call and I'll do my best to make it happen."

Makoto blushed at the praise while Hana and Shingi nodded, the Naegi Matriarch pocketing the business card as Jin turned to Makoto and Kyoko asking "Alright, you two ready to head back to Hope's Peak Academy?"

The two nodded before Makoto quickly turned to hug his family, uttering "Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Bye Komaru. I love you."

"We love you too, Makoto."

Having said his goodbyes, Makoto and Kyoko dragged their luggage as they followed Jin to his car, the Headmaster helping to load their suitcases into his trunk before closing it. They then got in, Kyoko helping Makoto inside before he closed the door. Once they were buckled, Jin turned on the ignition and drove out of the driveway, Makoto's family waving goodbye as they disappeared from sight.

XXX

Jin hummed absentmindedly as he drove, Makoto's nervousness at a much healthier level than when the Headmaster drove them to the Naegi house as he sat next to Kyoko.

"So, Kyoko…" Jin began, waiting for her to acknowledge him before continuing "Did you have fun during your vacation with Makoto and his family?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Yes…I did…did Grandfather ask any more about my case?"

Shaking his head, Jin replied "No, he's still waiting for you to call him and inform him about your case. Speaking of which…" Jin grinned as he reached for a manilla folder on the passenger seat, holding it in front of Kyoko as he revealed "While you were gone, I took the liberty of drafting this case file for you. The information is fake of course, but the Chief agreed to play along with it if your Grandfather ever called. I'd suggest that you review it before calling so you can familiarize yourself with its contents."

A shocked expression on her face, Kyoko gingerly took it in her hands, staring at it as she was forced to acknowledge further proof that her Father was trying to **be** a Father to her.

"Th…thank you…Father…" Makoto smiled at the added step towards his girlfriend's reconciliation with her Father, before she shook the thoughts away and asked "Makoto…since this isn't a real case, would you like to look at it with me on our way back?"

Ecstatic at the opportunity to learn more intimately what his girlfriend did for a living, he nodded energetically and exclaimed "O…of course! I'd love to learn how your job works, Kyoko!"

Kyoko smiled and opened the folder, pointing to the first page and explaining "Here's the case summary, which gives me the most important details about the case."

Makoto nodded and noted "So it contains information about the crime and the victim, right? Then, what's that page for?"

"Oh, that's…"

As Kyoko explained what the page was for and Makoto listened intently to her explanations, Jin smiled warmly at the interaction occurring behind him. The smile of Kyoko's enjoyment reflected in his rear-view mirror, Jin's heart warmed as he refocused his attention on the road.

_Makoto Naegi…thank you for making my daughter smile…_

XXX

"Hey, Kyoko!"

"Yo, Dude!"

Makoto and Kyoko had just put their luggage in their rooms when they turned to see Sayaka and Leon running over to them, cheerful smiles on their faces as they approached the Ultimate Lucky Student and Detective in the dorms.

"Hey Sayaka, Leon!" As Makoto and Leon shook hands and Kyoko and Sayaka nodded at each other in greeting, Makoto asked "How were things at Sayaka's house?"

Sayaka beamed and exclaimed "It was great! My dad managed to take off all vacation and we got to celebrate together as a family! It was just…" Sayaka sighed and finished "…magical!"

Leon grimaced and complained "Easy for you to say…you weren't the one constantly being eyed like some thief out to steal you away in the middle of the night by your Dad!"

Sayaka rolled her eyes and defended "That's just because Dad's trying to make up for not being there all the time by trying to judge my suitor's character."

"So he treats me like a criminal?! I bet Kyoko never had to put up with that from Makoto's parents!"

_No…we didn't…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought, recalling the sleeping arrangements that Hana had miraculously permitted during her stay.

"Lighten up, Leon…" Sayaka chided as she playfully tugged his ear. "You survived, and Dad trusts you now, so everything's good!"

Sighing, Leon acquiesced "I guess…" Shaking his head to dislodge his ear from Sayaka's grasp, he moved on "Anyway, Sayaka and I had this idea for our first day back." Intrigued, Makoto and Kyoko listened as Leon explained "We were thinking of gathering everyone out in the courtyard to have one last snow day before classes start. We were just about to go ask everyone. Well, except Junko and Mukuro; they haven't arrived yet. So, you guys game?"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other, then nodded before Kyoko answered "That sounds amenable."

Sayaka grinned and exclaimed "Awesome! Alright, we're gonna go ring everyone's doorbells. See you guys outside!"

As the two walked further into the dorms, Makoto and Kyoko faced each other, Makoto suggesting "Alright…guess we'll go change into winter clothes then."

Kyoko nodded then told him sternly "And make sure you wear a scarf this time…" before turning around and walking to her door.

Makoto sweatdropped as she opened the door to her dorm and slipped inside. Makoto sighed with exasperation before walking to his dorm room and stepping inside. Once he closed the door, he began digging through his luggage in search of his winter clothes.

XXX

"Hey, guys!"

Makoto beamed as he saw Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Hifumi, Celeste, Sakura, Hina, Hiro, Byakuya, and Toko gathered in the courtyard. Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Hifumi, Hina, and Hiro greeted their Class Representative energetically. Sakura and Celeste gave small smiles, while Byakuya and Toko merely nodded in greeting.

As Kyoko, Sayaka, and Leon stood next to him, Makoto remarked "Guess we're all back together again! The 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy…"

"Yoo-hoo! Aren't you forgetting someone?!"

Everyone except Makoto and Kyoko groaned as none other than Junko Enoshima, flanked by her sister Mukuro, walked up with a rock star-esque grin.

"That's right, everybody! Junko Enoshima is back!"

Byakuya scowled and muttered "Tch…would it have been too much to ask for her to just drop out and never come back?"

Everyone except Makoto glared at the Ultimate Fashionista, the Ultimate Lucky Student waving awkwardly at her until a glare from everybody else, including his girlfriend, caused him to lower his hand.

Junko walked up to her classmates before clasping her hands together and bowing her head in a rare show of humility, surprising the entire class as she began to apologize.

"So um…I've had a while to think about what I did after summer vacation…and…" *sniff* "I feel so awful; looking back on how I nearly killed you guys with my pranks…it fills me with such despair!" Junko looked up, a completely depressed expression on her face as tears fell from her face, the Ultimate Fashionista moaning "I understand if you hate me…I hate me after what I did to you. But…I just want to start fresh…to be your classmate again. So…bygones?"

"Tch…do you really think we're going to fall for such obvious crocodile tears?"

"Byakuya!" Makoto admonished, horrified at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny's callous attitude towards their classmate.

"Ma…Master's right though…" Toko stammered "She could easily be…betray us again! We should…tie her up and ga…gag her…!"

Mukuro's hand instantly went to her dagger, prepared to defend her sister should her classmates agree to Toko's suggestion.

The gesture was unnecessary, as Hina objected "Hey, I don't exactly trust her either Toko, but that seems a bit harsh!"

The rest of the class looked split; some like Celeste and Sakura, although not wanting to go as far as physically restraining Junko, looked skeptic of her claims of remorse. Others, like Chihiro and Sayaka, seemed willing, albeit reluctantly, to give Junko the benefit of the doubt.

Seeing the unease of his classmates, Makoto decided to take a gamble and urged "Guys…I know Junko did some really bad things before, and I'm not condoning them." Flashing back to the moment when he thought Kyoko was going to die, as well as when she came to him for comfort after her nightmares, Makoto grit his teeth as he admitted "Believe me…I'm still furious at what she did…"

"Makoto…" Kyoko muttered, concerned for her boyfriend.

"But even though I'm still mad as hell…she looks remorseful…that was the whole point of suspending her, wasn't it? So she could realize that what she did was wrong? It seems to have worked! So I…I'm going to believe in Junko…because I want to believe in all my friends!"

Makoto's speech had the effect it desired; everyone's unease morphed into something that wasn't exactly trust…but something akin to lenience and mercy.

Only Byakuya and Toko were unconvinced, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny scoffing "Tch…do whatever you all want. But know this, Enoshima…" Togami glared at her as he proclaimed "In the name of my family, I'll be keeping an eye on you!"

"Y…yeah…so watch it, you bi…bimbo…"

Before Mukuro could unsheathe her dagger in a threat, Junko's depressed expression morphed into one that just screamed creepy cuteness, the Ultimate Fashionista exclaiming "Ookee dokee! Don't worry, everyone; I won't break your trust EVER AGAIN! And to celebrate, let's have another class photo to celebrate our reunion as a class!" Taking out a camera, she offered "Look! I even brought my own camera this time!"

Makoto smiled and agreed "I'm game; what about you guys?"

Everyone eventually agreed, the group staring at Byakuya expectantly until he finally caved "…I suppose there's no danger of a photo. Now, who should…" Eventually his eyes settled on the Ultimate Writing Prodigy; he pointed his finger at the surprised girl and ordered "Toko; I've just decided that you will be the one to take the photo of us."

Toko gasped "M…me…? Master…wants me…to photograph…HIM?!" Drooling as she entered yet another exaggerated fantasy, Toko hugged herself as she agreed energetically "It would be an honor…to capture a photograph of Master!"

Snatching the camera from the approaching Junko, Byakuya handed it to Toko and ordered "Just acquaint yourself with the settings, then take one that you think is good. Hopefully your skill for establishing literary settings will transfer into a proficient sense of good photography."

"Y…yes…Master…"

As Toko fiddled with the settings, the others went and did their own thing, staying in view so that Toko could take a photo when she figured out the camera's controls.

"Hey Kyoko!" Makoto urged "Let's build another snowman together!"

Kyoko shook her head, smiling in amusement as she declined "I think I'll just watch you try to build one."

Makoto pouted, then turned to Byakuya and asked "Hey Byakuya! You ever built a snowman before?"

Byakuya scoffed "As if I would ever lower myself to such a plebian activity…however it would be entertaining to direct you in making a sculpture of my perfection."

"In that case, why not have a snowman making competition?"

"Great idea, Sayaka! Sakura, wanna build one with us?"

Sakura nodded and agreed "It would be an interesting test to see how my strength can be utilized to create rather than fight…"

"Hmph…very well, but don't think I'll let you win just because you're commoners. Makoto, build the body and roll it by my feet."

Sweatdropping, Makoto nonetheless obeyed, packing the nearby snow into a large ball and rolling it y Byakuya's feet.

"Hmm…not bad…for you. Now, create a smaller one and roll it next to the larger one."

While Makoto worked on creating and rolling another snowball, he heard Leon engage Taka, Mondo, Hiro, and Hifumi in a snowball fight, the four complaining about how unfair it was due to Leon's Ultimate Baseball Star talents.

Kyoko looked around, smiling slightly at the playful scene that was playing out before her eyes.

*Snap*

XXX

Everyone huddled around Toko, making her flinch as they all looked over her shoulder at the picture she took.

Byakuya nodded approvingly and concluded "It's serviceable. Not bad, Toko."

"Master…liked…my photography…?!"

Before she could drool in ecstasy, Junko scowled, snatching the camera back from Toko and showing everyone "You call this serviceable?! It's my fucking camera, and my face still gets obscured in the shot!"

She was correct; Junko's face was obscured by a pile of snow that had fallen from a nearby tree branch. Rather than agree with her however, Byakuya smirked at Junko's misfortune.

"I stand corrected; this photo is an artistic masterpiece. Toko, you did a good job."

"Master…thinks I did a good job…that I …created a masterpiece?!"

This time Toko did drool, everyone else sweatdropping as she embraced her perverted fantasies. Shrugging it off as another day in the life of Class 78th, they went back to playing in the snow, Kyoko deciding to join Makoto in making a snowman after all. Makoto smiled, seeing it reflected in her own expression before they focused with determination on following Byakuya's instructions.

XXX

*Yawn*

Makoto and Kyoko were sitting on Makoto's bed in their pajamas, having finished dinner and showered some time ago.

She lightly elbowed him and asked with a knowing smile "Tired?"

"A little…though mostly I'm dreading the next few Class Representative meetings I'll have to go to. Chiaki and I are planning this year's winter festival. Those meetings would drag on anyway, but because Junko ruined the Fall Festival, there's a lot of pressure to make the Winter Festival really amazing."

"Then you should get to sleep sooner rather than later so you can function during your meetings." Kyoko realized "…You know…it just occurred to me that this will be our first school festival as a couple…"

Makoto smiled, taking her hand and promising "Then I'll make sure it's extra special, just for you."

Kyoko blushed before standing up and urging him "Then you'll really need to go to sleep early." As she turned to leave, she frowned at seeing Makoto's forlorn expression and asked "What is it? What's wrong, Makoto…"

Blushing in embarrassment, Makoto admitted "It's silly, but…I'm still trying to get used to…you know…"

Grimacing in empathy as she realized what he was getting at, she sat back down and cradled his face in her palms, drawing him into a brief, soft kiss. As they separated, she smiled lovingly at him and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

"It'll be fine…I'm right next door…" Unable to resist the opportunity to tease, Kyoko finished "Besides, if you're good, maybe you'll get to sleep in my bed for your birthday…"

Makoto chuckled and remarked "…Don't tease me like that…"

"Then get to bed already, sleepyhead."

Makoto giggled as she ruffled his hair before standing up and walking towards the door. Before closing it behind her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams, Makoto. I love you."

Nodding, Makoto smiled and returned "I love you too, Kyoko…" before she closed the door behind him. "…I **should** probably get to bed early…" Makoto reasoned as he went to turn off the lights, walking back to the bed once the room was dark and crawling under the covers, curling up as he let himself fall asleep. "Mmm…Kyoko…" he moaned as he started snoozing, the Ultimate Detective influencing his happy dreams.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, that was really nice of Junko to apologize for what she did!"

_If only you knew how wrong I was back then…_ Makoto thought, though he and Kyoko kept those thoughts to themselves, unwilling to spoil Kiki's good mood so early into the story.

"So, what happened at the festival, Daddy?"

Makoto chuckled before ruffling his daughter's hair, assuring her "Tomorrow, Kiki."

Kiki pouted, but relented, wiggling under the covers as her parents got up and tucked her in. Once the sheets were up against her chin, they kissed her good night, watching as she fell into slumber before quietly retiring to their own room.


	84. Love Arc Chapter Twenty-Nine

A/N: This chapter is partially the result of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Also, as a warning, a small scene towards the end dives a little into M-rated territory, so you have been warned. With that in mind, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Naegiri's Winter Festival! Makoto's Birthday Approaching!

Present Day

"So what happened during the Winter Festival, Daddy?"

"Well, it wasn't for a couple more weeks. In the meantime, I still had a lot of meetings to go to in order to get the festival up and running, and with the both of us having to attend class again, not to mention your Mother picking up her Detective work, we didn't really have time to go on many dates during that time."

Kiki pouted, leaving Kyoko to smile and ruffle her daughter's hair as she explained "Maintaining a relationship can be hard, Kiki. Luckily, since we were joined at the hip during all of winter vacation, the time apart was actually kind of a blessing. It allowed us to get back into a routine without smothering each other."

Nodding, Makoto continued "Anyways, once the festival was ready, everyone gathered in the courtyard and…"

XXX

January 21, 2015

"You get better at this with each speech you make…" Kyoko commented as Makoto separated from Chiaki.

Makoto gave an embarrassed chuckle while scratching his cheek nervously and replied "I guess…practice makes perfect…?"

Kyoko nodded and agreed "There's some truth in that…although…" Kyoko bit her lip, hesitating before continuing "It appears your speech wasn't universally admired…"

Makoto nodded, looking around at the Reserve Course Students who had segregated themselves from the Main Couse Students as much as Hope's Peak forced them to during most of the year.

"Ano…is it just me…or do the Reserve Course Students seem…rather tense?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko confirmed "You're not wrong; relations between the Main and Reserve Course Students have gradually frayed. I suspect the forced discrimination policy enforced by the Steering Committee is to blame. Don't let yourself feel guilty, Makoto; these matters go beyond your and Chiaki's capabilities as Class Representatives."

Reluctantly nodding, Makoto conceded "…I guess…"

Her eyes softening at Makoto's sense of misplaced guilt, Kyoko threaded their fingers together in an effort to distract him and suggested "Anyways, enough about that. I'm looking forward to our first school festival together as a couple."

Instantly cheered up, Makoto grinned and vowed "You got it! I'm gonna make sure you have fun today!"

"UWAH! Makoto!" Kyoko yelped as he practically dragged her along, her surprised expression giving way to a small smile as she took comfort in the fact that Makoto was sufficiently cheered up.

XXX

"These sculptures really are impressive…" Kyoko commented in between bites of her mochi.

The two had started with a leisurely walk around the courtyard, gazing at the large ice sculptures that Makoto and Chiaki had carved in preparation for the festival. There were several of Japanese ice yokai, along with several of Santa Claus, his various reindeer, and Mrs. Claus. At Chiaki's request, there was even one of Mario wearing a santa hat with a giant bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well Chiaki's the artist between the two of us; I just followed her directions." As Kyoko nodded, Makoto's eyes sparkled as he pointed out "Hey, there's the snow slide! And it looks like there's no line! Whadda ya say we go sledding, Kyoko?"

Flashing back to their time at the water park, Kyoko smiled and agreed "Why not, it looks like fun."

XXX

"WAHOO!" Makoto cheered as their sled went down the artificial slide, his arms and legs wrapped around Kyoko's torso as the momentum caused their hair to whip in the wind.

Eventually they came to a stop, Makoto letting go and standing up as he exclaimed "Wasn't that fun, Kyoko?"

Rubbing her ear, Kyoko gave a pained smile as she got up, agreeing "Yes…though perhaps my eardrums could have done without you screaming at point blank range."

Blushing in embarrassment, Makoto apologized "Oh, s…sorry…I just had so much fun, I couldn't help it. If we…" Makoto hesitated before continuing "If we go again…I can try to keep myself from screaming."

Kyoko giggled before she told him "Why don't we go grab an early dinner? I think one of the stands is serving curry and hot cocoa."

Grinning from ear to ear, Makoto told her "You had me at curry…let's go!"

Kyoko sweatdropped as he started racing towards the food stands, then giggled as she hurried to keep up with him, calling out "Makoto! Wait for me!"

XXX

After having eaten and gone back on the sledding attraction countless times, the sun had set, leaving the countless lanterns that were strewn across the courtyard to illuminate the night sky. With most everyone else having gone back inside, Makoto and Kyoko had the courtyard essentially to themselves as they leisurely walked around, the ice statues seeming to glitter like their eyes as they gave each other blushing smiles.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Makoto nodded in agreement and replied "Yeah, this reminds me so much of the winter festivals I went to every year as a kid." Seeing Kyoko's curious gaze, Makoto explained "See, my birthday tends to fall right in the middle of the different winter festivals held in Japan, so at some point during that week, Mom and Dad would take me and Komaru to a random winter festival to celebrate." Makoto smiled warmly as he confessed "Those days…are some of my fondest memories, Kyoko…"

As Makoto seemed to stare at the lanterns in a nostalgic daze, Kyoko quickly dug out her handbook and sifted through the apps until she pulled up Makoto's student profile, reading quietly "February 5…"

"Hmm…did you say something, Kyoko?"

Quickly putting her handbook away before he could see, she shook her head and denied "It's nothing…" Before he could try to pry further, Kyoko grabbed his hands and urged "Come on; let's dance in the moonlight together."

Beaming, Makoto vigorously nodded, letting Kyoko lead him into a waltz before she pressed her lips against his in a soft, romantic kiss. Once they separated, Makoto leaned his head against her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her jacket. Kyoko smiled lovingly, moving her hand from his back to his head. Slowing to a sway, she stroked his hair, making him purr in happiness as the lanterns and the moon shone.

_Makoto…thank you for today…I promise to make your birthday one you'll remember, just like you did for me. But…how do I do that…?_

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was so cute!" Kiki gushed. "Not only did you guys have fun at the festival, but you also started planning out Daddy's birthday party!"

Shaking her head, Kyoko revealed "It…wasn't exactly a party, Kiki. You see…I had a hard time trying to come up with the perfect way to celebrate your Father's birthday. Days passed and I was still stumped, so I decided to…"

XXX

February 1, 2015

*Ring Ring*

"Moshi Moshi, Naegi Residence."

"Ano…Mrs. Naegi…it's Kyoko…"

A smile crossed her face as Hana told Kyoko "Kyoko, dear, I told you, you can call me Mom."

"A…Apologies…I just…since we're back at Hope's Peak, I thought…"

Hana giggled and assured her "It's fine, dear. Now, what can I help you with?"

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko explained "Ano…Makoto's birthday is going to be in a few days, so…"

"Oh, yes, Makoto's birthday. Eighteen is such a huge milestone; my baby boy is now a grown man! Shingi and I sent a care package this morning, so it should be there within a couple of days…" Her eyes widened in realization before she asked "Kyoko…did you want to talk about Makoto's birthday?"

Nodding, Kyoko explained "Y…yes…it's just…when my birthday came around, Makoto did everything he could to make sure I was happy. He filled the kitchen with chocolate, made sure I had a cake, and threw a small party with all of our classmates." Kyoko smiled wistfully as she admitted "I was so **happy **back then, and I…I want to make sure I make him just as happy…" Kyoko sighed and admitted "…But I don't know the first thing about throwing a party; I don't have Makoto's innate social skills. So I…I need your advice…on what I should do to make Makoto happy for his birthday!"

Hana smiled on the other end and told her "Kyoko…you don't need my advice. Makoto doesn't need you to throw him a big party. We threw him and Komaru birthday parties as kids because kids love parties when they're little. But you're both grown adults now, and you two are each other's best friends. Any suggestion I give you will just end up being another present from his Mom. If you really want to make him remember his birthday as one he spent with you, dear, you have to decide what to give him on your own."

Kyoko bit her lip, self-doubt flooding her soul as she asked "…What if it's not good enough? Makoto deserves perfection, Mom…"

"…Kyoko…Makoto has **never** asked perfection of anybody, and you shouldn't expect yourself to be perfect either. If you really want my advice, here it is: just think of something that you and Makoto haven't often done together. That way, it will be a real treat for his birthday. What that is, I'll leave that up to you; you're a smart young woman Kyoko. I have no doubt that you'll be able to do something for my son in a way that demonstrates just how much you value his birth."

_Something we don't often do together? But what could that be? He's always the one showing __**me**__ new experiences, not the other way around… _"…Okay…I'll think about it…"

Hana smiled and assured her "Don't stress on it too much, dear. I have faith in you, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled and thanked "…Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, dear. I have to go cook dinner for Shingi and Komaru, but don't hesitate to call us anytime."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "I appreciate that. Good night, Mom…"

"Good night, dear."

Kyoko sighed as she hung up, deciding that a shower was in order if she was going to clear her head enough to come to a decision. Her course of action decided, she grabbed her nightgown and a pair of panties and went to her shower room. After placing the pajamas on the sink and stripping down, she turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Once the water was sufficiently hot, she stepped inside and let the water soak her hair and flow down her back, allowing herself to marginally relax as she applied soap and shampoo to her hair.

Once she was completely clean, she turned off the water and toweled off, making sure her body was totally dry before putting gon he rpanties and nightgown. Her shower unable to relax her enough to think on the dilemma at hand, she decided to sleep on it. Shutting off the lights, she crawled under the covers and snuggled under the blankets.

_Makoto…how can I make your birthday…one to remember…?_

XXX

Present Day

"So what did you do, Mommy? What did you decide to do to celebrate Daddy's birthday?"

Kyoko smiled softly before answering "Tomorrow, Kiki. Mommy and Daddy have to get up early tomorrow for a meeting, so we all have to be up early so you can be awake when Baa-chan and Jii-chan come by to babysit."

"…Okay…" Kiki groaned before wiggling under the blankets, feeling her parents tuck her in and kiss her good night, only leaving once her snores echoed across the room.

XXX

Makoto's snores echoed throughout their bedroom, Kyoko on the verge of sleep as she recalled the source of inspiration that finally gave her the idea she needed to celebrate Makoto's birthday.

XXX

February 1, 2015

*Gasp*

Kyoko shivered as a pleasurable sensation traveled from her leg to her core. Looking down from her desk, her eyes widened as she saw a familiar brown-haired head leaning against her leg, its lips pressed against her ankle.

"Ma…Makoto…?"

Makoto raised his head, revealing lust burning in his pupils, his usually pure smile tainted with sensual desire as his chest and belly were exposed due to the boy not wearing his shirt or hoodie.

"Makoto…what are you…oooohhhhhhh…" Kyoko moaned as he continued to kiss up her calves until he reached her knees. _What…what's going on?! Makoto's never…initiated anything remotely sexual before!_

Before she could process Makoto's new dominance, the Ultimate Lucky Student pushed her chair out from the desk as he stood up, his petit presence suddenly seeming seductive to the shocked Detective.

"Hey! Makoto!" Kyoko yelped as he hooked his arms underneath her knees and arms, lifting her out of the chair as he carried her bridal style to the bed. As she was dropped on the plush blankets and Makoto crawled over to her, staring hungrily at his girlfriend, Kyoko demanded "Makoto, what's going on? Why are you…what are you doing?!"

Makoto ignored her as he reached for her skirt, his hands palming her waist and buttocks until he finally found the zipper. Pulling it down, he threw the garment aside, Kyoko blushing as her black panties were exposed. Still speechless, Kyoko quivered as Makoto licked his lips hungrily before kissing up the inside of her thighs, making her panties dampen with the girl's arousal.

"Ma…Makoto…" She moaned, before gasping as Makoto kissed the fabric over her panties, sending the girl into aroused shock. "Makoto…"

Following her instincts, she reached down and pulled the dampened fabric aside, revealing her most sacred of sanctuaries just before Makoto dived in and began to eat her out.

"MAKOTO!"

XXX

"MAKOTO!" Kyoko gasped as she sat upright in bed, looking around for her boyfriend. Alas, he was nowhere to be found. "Makoto…?"

She looked down below her, seeing her nightgown hiked up to her belly, one hand still pulling aside the underwear while her other fingers rested over her entrance. Gasping, she slowly removed her hands, obscuring her entrance once more before smoothing out her nightgown.

"A dream…a wet dream…" Kyoko realized, blushing as she realized that she had just dreamed of a sexual encounter with Makoto. "Wait…" She realized "A sexual encounter…with Makoto…yes…we haven't done that since the bath in November…that's **perfect!** It's settled, for Makoto's birthday, I'm going to treat him to a romantic date, and I'll offer to have sex with him again…only this time…he'll get to dominate instead of me!"


	85. Love Arc Chapter Thirty

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty: Happy Birthday, Makoto!

Present Day

"So what did you do for Daddy's birthday, Mommy?"

Smiling wistfully, Kyoko answered "Well, I got up early and got dressed before walking over to your Father's room and…"

XXX

February 5, 2015

*Knock Knock*

Makoto yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up.

"Who…who's there…" Makoto mumbled, getting out of bed and walking sleepily over to the door, yawning again as he opened the door.

*Smooch*

Makoto was wide awake now, the sleep banished from his mind as he found himself ensnared in a soft kiss. Familiar violet eyes stared into his own green irises as soft, gloved hands cradled his cheeks.

_Ky…Kyoko…_

Kyoko then pulled away, still cradling his cheeks as she stared at him lovingly, breathing "Happy Birthday Makoto…"

Makoto gasped, joyful tears streaming down his cheeks as he smiled in awe, asking "You…remembered…?"

Kyoko giggled "Of course I remembered, silly." Looking over his state of dress, she urged him "Now, go get dressed. I'll wait for you here and we'll head to breakfast. I've got a surprise for you after class!"

"Sur…surprise…?" Makoto wondered as she closed the door on him. "What could she…ah, who cares? I know I'll love whatever she came up with today!"

Suddenly giddy, Makoto started stripping out of his pajamas in a hurry as he eagerly searched for his school uniform.

XXX

…_That was fast; he must be excited…_Kyoko mused as Makoto opened the door, a beaming smile on his face as excitement shone in his eyes. "You look happy today…so, shall we go?"

Makoto nodded, weaving his fingers with her own as they made the walk over to the dining hall.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Daddy! You must have been really excited to see what Mommy had planned for your birthday! Too bad you had class though…"

Makoto smiled sheepishly and remarked "Funny story…you see, we had just gotten into the Dining Hall, when…"

XXX

February 5, 2015

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"What the…?"

Makoto and Kyoko blinked, completely caught off guard as balloons were tied to the various chairs in the Hall. A multicolored banner reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO" hung from the far wall. In the various chairs sat Sayaka, Mukuro, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Celeste, Sakura, Hina, Byakuya, Toko, and Hiro.

"You guys…"

Sayaka giggled, explaining "We knew your birthday was coming, so we wanted to do something to celebrate our friend and Class Representative!"

Junko then took the lead, announcing "So, with my help, we threw together a birthday bash to remember!" Putting a crown on her head, Junko continued in her "ruler" persona "You should be grateful we have permitted you get to attend a party organized by me!"

"Yeah!" Hina exclaimed excitedly "We even bought you presents, Makoto!"

Byakuya interrupted "Excuse me? I was the one to buy all the gifts; you all just pestered me until I agreed to buy them."

"Tomato, tomato!" Hina retorted.

Mondo grinned and told him "It was tough to convince Bro, but we convinced Kizakura to cancel class for today."

Taka's fists tightened as he forced "Sometimes…even education…must be put aside…in the interest…of celebrating…one's birth…isn't that right, Professor?"

Mondo patted Taka on the back in comfort while Makoto and Kyoko's attention turned to the center table, which had a small stack of wrapped boxes for him.

"You guys…" Makoto closed his eyes and smiled, uttering "…Thank you…I've never had such awesome friends before…"

As Makoto separated from Kyoko to thank everyone individually, Kyoko walked over to Sayaka and Leon and asked "…Why wasn't I made aware of this little plan?", slightly miffed that she was left out of a planned birthday party for her boyfriend.

Sayaka grinned sheepishly and admitted "We…kind of figured you had your own birthday plans for Makoto, so we wanted to get our idea out of the way so you could have plenty of time to celebrate privately."

…_That…does make sense…_ Kyoko admitted to herself, waiting for Makoto to return to her side.

Once he did though…

"Hey Hey!"

"Sorry we're late to the party, kids!"

"It's good to see the lengths my students will go to support one another."

"Oh, look at you all! You've all grown from rotten little oranges into close knit friends!"

Makoto and Kyoko turned to the entryway, their eyes widening at seeing Chiaki Nanami holding a chocolate birthday cake with lit candles, flanked by Koichi Kizakura, Headmaster Jin Kirigiri, and Chisa Yukizome.

"Nanami-senpai? Kizakura-sensei? Yukizome-sensei? Headmaster Kirigiri?"

Koichi grinned and confirmed "Hey, I'm never one to turn down a good party!"

Chisa grinned proudly and revealed "When Chiaki here revealed that it was your birthday today, my whole class wanted to join in! But, we thought having two classes crammed into the Dining Hall might be a little much…"

Chiaki nodded and explained "So as a compromise, they sent me as a Class Representative. Sonia even sent a cake made from Novoselic chocolate."

Jin, carrying a single wrapped box in his hands, wordlessly smiled at his daughter's boyfriend, the appreciation in his eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

Leon clapped his hands together and urged "Alright, let's get this party started!"

Chisa squealed and volunteered "I'll get the plates and silverware!"

Makoto smiled appreciatively at what everyone had done for him, only to be approached by the Headmaster as the man smiled and told him "Happy Birthday, Makoto Naegi."

"Headmaster…thank you…" Makoto breathed, smiling as Jin handed him a present while Kyoko smiled appreciatively at her Father's gesture.

"Alright, everybody!" Chisa cheered as she came back with a stack of plates and silverware. "It's time for singing, cake, and presents!"

Makoto turned to his girlfriend and asked "You gonna be okay with this? I know you didn't want us singing at your birthday, so…"

…_Even on your special day, you still put others before yourself…_ Kyoko nodded with a reassuring smile as she told him "I think I can stomach it for 30 seconds."

Makoto nodded in appreciation as he and everyone gathered around the table where Chisa had placed the cake and plates, squeezing Kyoko's hand as he thought _Kyoko…everyone…you're all the greatest birthday present I could ever ask for!_

XXX

"…I take it you enjoyed your birthday party?" Kyoko smiled at the content Makoto, who was carrying a bag filled with his presents back to his room.

"Yeah, my parents used to throw me and Komaru birthday parties like that, so it was a nice throwback to my childhood. Thanks for surprising me with that, Kyoko."

Kyoko shook her head "I'm afraid our classmates never asked me to help out with that little party; I was just as surprised as you were."

A look of surprise on his face, Makoto replied "Really? Well…at least let me say thanks for going along with the singing." Blushing, Makoto told her "You really have a beautiful voice, Kyoko."

After Chisa finished the countdown, Kyoko surprisingly joined in, singing shyly to the tune. The only ones to not join in were Byakuya and Toko, the former of which deemed it beneath him while Toko followed his lead.

"Th…thank you…and don't worry about it…it was your birthday, so I figured I should at least go along with it for your sake…"

Nodding, Makoto asked "So…if that wasn't the treat you mentioned…then what is it?"

Kyoko smirked and told him cryptically "You'll see; just go put your gift bag in your room and change into some more casual attire, alright?" Stopping to open her door, Kyoko told him "I'll see you in a minute, Makoto" before closing the door behind her, leaving Makoto to sigh and open the door, the birthday boy eager to see what his girlfriend truly had planned for his birthday.

XXX

Present Day

"That was really sweet of your classmates to throw you a surprise party, Daddy! Though I still can't believe they didn't tell Mommy!"

Makoto chuckled and answered "Well, the two of us were pretty joined at the hip, so I don't imagine there was much of a way to tell her without me suspecting something."

Kiki nodded, accepting his answer before turning to her Mother and asking "So what did you two do together, Mommy?"

Smiling, Kyoko answered "After your Father got changed into his hoodie and jeans, we met at the entrance hall where we walked out and I took him to…"

XXX

February 5, 2015

"A Karaoke Bar?" Makoto wondered as they walked into the same Karaoke Bar that he and Komaru had gone to the day that he ran into Kyoko, Sayaka, Hina, and Sakura during their girls' day last term.

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed as they took their seats "I remembered you said before we got together that you liked it when I sang…so I…" Kyoko blushed shyly as she continued "…I thought I could treat you by singing just for you."

"Ky…Kyoko…" Makoto cried joyfully as he breathed "Thank you…I love hearing you sing!"

Kyoko smiled before signaling over the nearby waiter, telling him as he approached "I'd like to do a song for my boyfriend over here."

"Very well, right this way, Miss…"

Kyoko nodded and nervously got up, reassured by Makoto's encouraging smile as she walked up more confidently to the stage where a microphone stood on a stand.

The waiter then announced "Tonight, this young woman is going to be doing a solo, dedicated to her boyfriend."

"Aww…" The crowd gushed as the waiter walked off the stage and resumed his duties, leaving Kyoko blushing as she was once again the center of attention. _And this time, Sayaka's not here to guide me…good thing I spent so many hours listening to her CDs as background music while I did my homework…_ Kyoko thought as, after steeling her resolve by looking into Makoto's reassuring eyes, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Ashita no machiawase no basho wo toku ni kimenai mama ni BAIBIAI. Ofuro ni haittetemo sowasowa isso denwa shichaou kana DOKIDOKI tomannai."

"Toururu yobidashi nikaime no KOORU. Yatto kikoeta kimi no koe iro. Nanka munyamunya de "ohayo"."

"MONOKUROOMU na koi ga futari wo tsutsunde. Ondo sa mo itooshii kurai. MONOKUROOMU na shikai kitto watashi dake KARAFURU. Hakkiri shinai soko mo suki yo."

"Omekashi shite junbi OK sonna toki ni jiken hassei. Okiniiri no akai TIIKAPPU nomikake no REMONTII goto. SUKAATO ni DAIBU."

"Gomen…Okureta watashi ni mukatte. "Otsukare sama" to atamaku shari to. Nadete kureta ne arigato."

"MONOKUROOMU na futari hanarete mieru kedo. Hontou ha ichiban chikai no. MONOKUROOMU na yume ga kimi to issho nara niji iro. Hakkari shiteru sonna kibun."

"MONOKUROOMU na sekai de MONOKUROOMU na hanashi wo shite. SEPIA iro no kioku ayafuyana mama de. MONOKUROOMU na keshiki ni azayakana iro nagarete. Afuredashite mukau yo kimi ni."

"MONOKUROOMU na futari hanarete mieru kedo. Hontou wa chiban chikai no. MONOKUROOMU na yume ga kimi to issho nara niji iro. Hakkari shiteru sonna kibun."

"MONOKUROOMU na mirai iie FURUKARAA. Futari nara KIRAKIRA ni nareru. MONOKUROOMU na kyori de tokeatte ikeba KARAFURU. Hakkiri shinai soko mo suki yo. Hakkiri shiteru kotae itte."

Kyoko's voice came to a halt now that the song was over, the girl now nervous as the suspense was killing her.

_Please tell me he liked it, please tell me he liked it…_

*Clap*

_Huh?_

To Kyoko's surprised relief, Makoto clapped, creating a domino effect where the entire bar clapped in applause for her. Kyoko gave a blushing grin as the clapping erupted into cheers.

_He liked it! He really liked it!_

"Encore!" Makoto cheered, surprising Kyoko as she couldn't believe that he wanted more.

"Encore! Encore!" The entire establishment eventually erupted in demand.

…_They all…want me to sing again? Maybe…_ An idea coming to her, she smirked and agreed "Alright…on one condition…" She stared straight at her boyfriend and called out "Makoto…join me for a duet, won't you?"

"Huh?" Makoto uttered, shellshocked that she was asking him to sing with her.

"What are you waiting for? Get up there man! Yeah, your girlfriend's waiting for you!"

Seemingly every customer in the room proceeded to push Makoto on stage as he tried to protest "Wait! You don't want to hear me sing! I'm terrible at singing!"

His protests were in vain, as the crowd was unrelenting in their insistence that he sing a duet with his girlfriend. As he got up on stage, he opened his mouth to protest, only to close it as Kyoko shot him a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine, Makoto, just trust me. You trust me, right?"

His panicked expression giving way to a blushing smile, he nodded "Always…alright, Kyoko…I'll trust you…"

XXX

Makoto patted his stuffed belly, giving out a slight burp, causing him to blush and giggle in embarrassment. Kyoko smiled with amusement at her boyfriend as they walked through the dorms.

"I take it the all-you-can-eat curry buffet was worth having to sing on-stage with me?"

Makoto nodded vigorously as he exclaimed "You bet! Even if my voice totally sucked, it was fun singing with you! And treating me to my favorite food; this is the best birthday ever!"

Blushing, Kyoko corrected "…You have a nice singing voice…and thank you…I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…" _He definitely enjoyed himself…_ Kyoko thought, glancing at his bloated, cute belly as it jiggled while they walked. "I hope you're not too tired, because I have one last surprise for you in my room."

"…A surprise?" Makoto asked, his interest piqued.

Kyoko opened her door before smirking over her shoulder and making a "come hither" gesture with her hand, slipping inside. Makoto excitedly followed her inside, eager to see what surprise she had planned for him.

XXX

Present Day

"That was so amazing, Mommy! You really planned the perfect way to celebrate Daddy's birthday!"

Makoto smiled wistfully as he agreed "Yeah…that was the best birthday I had…though it's since been dethroned…".

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other, remembering the first birthday after they got married.

Kiki meanwhile urged "So what was the final surprise Mommy had for you, Daddy?"

Makoto and Kyoko blushed before Makoto denied "Sorry, pumpkin; that's a secret to everyone but Mommy and Daddy."

Kiki pouted "No fair! I wanna know!"

Kyoko ruffled her daughter's hair and agreed with her husband "Kiki, some things are meant to stay secret; this is one of them, alright?"

"…Okay…" Kiki grumbled.

Makoto smiled and told her "It's late anyway, and we all need to head for bed, alright kiddo?"

Kiki sighed before getting settled, feeling her parents tuck her in and kiss her good night.

"Good night, Kiki…we love you."

*Yawn* "…Love you too…" Kiki moaned before she fell into slumber.

XXX

Makoto and Kyoko panted, coming down from their sexual high as they remembered the aftermath of Kyoko's final birthday surprise from all those years ago.

XXX

February 5, 2015

Makoto lay on top of Kyoko, panting into her shoulder as he started to calm down. Kyoko meanwhile smiled, reaching to stroke his hair lovingly as she adored his naked body, the Ultimate Detective deciding to shed her gloves for this special occasion.

"Happy Birthday, Makoto…I love you!"

Makoto nuzzled her shoulder with his nose, murmuring "I love you too, Kyoko…this truly was the best birthday present ever!"

"Glad I didn't disappoint…" Kyoko smirked as she complimented "Neither did you by the way…who knew you'd be so good at dominating in sex if you put your mind to it?"

Makoto blushed, feeling his body become aroused again. The boy willed his building erection to go away before he started to get on his knees, sliding out of her.

"I should probably…get back to my room…"

Seeing his hesitance and desire to stay, Kyoko pulled him back down against her, breathing "Stay."

Conflicted and shocked, Makoto half-heartedly protested "But what if someone finds out? Isn't it risky to…"

"Stay…please. I want you to stay…it's your birthday…" Kyoko pleaded as she rubbed his back with her bare hands.

Caving, Makoto relaxed, embracing his girlfriend as he surrendered "Okay…I'll stay…just…" *yawn* "…promise me you'll wake me up early enough so I can get back without anyone noticing."

Nodding, Kyoko reached down for the blankets, pulling them up to their waists as Makoto pulled himself up to kiss her forehead, his eyes droopy as he stared into her own while she proceeded to rub his shoulders.

"Good night, Kyoko…I love you…"

Kyoko gave him a soft kiss before returning "I love you too…good night, Makoto…happy birthday…"

Makoto collapsed against her, his chest pressing down against her breasts as he weakly nuzzled her nose with his own before nuzzling her forehead and wrapping his arms around her neck. Her gentle strokes on his back lulled him to sleep before she moved her grip to his shoulders, closing her eyes as sleep took her too.

XXX

February 6, 2015

"Makoto…Wakey wakey, Makoto…"

Makoto groaned pulling himself away from Kyoko's body as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the boy now wide awake as he was treated to the sight of her naked breasts. Kyoko giggled at his blushing face before easing her way out from under him.

"Let's get dressed so you can sneak back into your room undetected."

Makoto nodded, crawling out of bed to gather his clothes and Kyoko got dressed.

"Ano…are you…decent, Kyoko?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes as she thought _You've seen me naked twice, Makoto; you don't need to get embarrassed about it now…_ With amusement in her voice, she confirmed "Yes, I'm dressed, Makoto."

Breathing a sigh of relief as he zipped up his hoodie and buttoned his jeans, Makoto turned to look at his girlfriend appreciatively. Before she could teasingly ask him why he looked so happy, she found her voice muffled by Makoto's lips pressed against hers, his tongue pressing insistently against her lips. Moaning, she granted him access, feeling his tongue lash against her own as they cradled each other's cheeks in their palms.

By the time he broke away, Kyoko was left panting, her eyes threatening to turn into giant pink anime hearts from how much he made her want to swoon. A blushing Makoto coughed into his fist before turning away and sitting back down on the bed to tie his shoes.

"I should uh…get going now. Thanks for everything, Kyoko!"

"Wait…" Kyoko called as he started to walk toward the door, making Makoto turn back in surprise. "Let me pay you back for that…amazing kiss just now…"

"Kyoko, you don't need to…"

Makoto's voice trailed off as he stared in shock at what Kyoko was doing right in front of him. Before she could second guess herself, she slid her bare hand up her thigh and under her skirt. Makoto's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as, after a split second of hesitation, Kyoko's hand appeared back from under her skirt, clenched in a fist around a black-laced fabric.

_Holy…Kyoko's…is she…?!_

Blushing, Kyoko continued to pull down the pair of panties down her legs, letting them fall to her feet. She then expertly stepped out of them with one foot, raising her other leg so that she could take them off with her hand. With a blushing smile, she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, placing the underwear in his hand and closing his fingers around the fabric into a fist, obscuring her panties from view.

_What the…did she really just…_

"…You should get going now, before someone sees…I'll see you at breakfast, Makoto…"

She bid him farewell with a kiss on his cheek, making Makoto blush before he wordlessly nodded, making his way shakily over to the door and opening it, nervously walking out into the hall before closing it behind him with his free hand.

…_Did I really just…give Makoto…my panties?_

XXX

Makoto slammed the door behind him, now panting heavily in shock as he uncurled his fist, inspecting the fabric that was just gifted to him.

_What just…did Kyoko really just…give me her panties?!_

Sure enough, the fabric was a black pair of soft, lace panties, a small ribbon tied at the side. Stretchign the waistband just slightly, he saw the name "KYOKO" engraved in violet embroidery.

"No way…this really is…Kyoko's panties…Kyoko gave me her PANTIES!" Imagining the humiliation that would inevitably ensue if any of his friends, or god forbid, his MOTHER, found out, he realized "I've gotta find some way to hide these!"

Looking around, he saw one of the empty boxes that one of his birthday presents had come in. He quickly went over to it and ripped the cover off, quickly but neatly folding Kyoko's panties before placing them inside the small box and placing the cover on top.

"It'll have to do…" Makoto decided before he realized "Wait, I've gotta make sure somebody doesn't open it and find them!" Grabbing a nearby pen from his desk he wrote on the top "SPECIAL GIFT", sighing "There, now I just have to put this in my closet, and nobody should find it!"

Quickly running to his closet, he carefully placed it on the top shelf, closing his closet door before grabbing a fresh set of clothes and heading to his bathroom, turning on the water before setting his change of clothes down and turning on the water. He then proceeded to strip down until he was naked again, stepping under the water and rinsing his hair.

"Ahh…" Makoto sighed in relief as he talked to himself "Kyoko's surprise last night was wonderful…but I really need a shower before I head to breakfast…" Makoto blushed as he recalled the passionate night with her, closing his eyes and murmuring with a smile "Kyoko…thank you…for making me feel special on my birthday…you're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for!"


	86. Love Arc Chapter Thirty-One

A/N: This chapter is the result of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty-One: A Naegiri Wedding?!

Present Day

"So what happened after Daddy's birthday?"

Kyoko chose to continue, beginning "After I gave your Father his surprise, the next week or so passed without incident. Your Father got busy after class one day, so he couldn't make it to lunch. So instead, I…"

XXX

February 13, 2015

"Mind if I join you?"

Sayaka, Leon, Hina, and Sakura all looked up at Kyoko, lunch tray in hand as she stood at the empty chair in front of the circular table.

"Of course, feel free!" Sayaka smiled.

"Yeah, take a seat!" Leon agreed.

"Yeah, totally!" Hina grinned.

"Of course; we'd love your company, Kyoko." Sakura softly smiled.

Kyoko nodded appreciatively, taking her seat and beginning to bite into her apple when Hina asked "Ano…Kyoko…not that we don't want you to eat with us…but don't you and Makoto usually eat together?"

Pausing to swallow her bite of apple, Kyoko explained "He has cleaning duty today, so he has to clean all of the boys' bathrooms in the school before he can come and have lunch."

"Man…what a bummer…" Leon commented sympathetically as everyone else nodded in agreement with the Ultimate Baseball Star.

After that the group continued to eat their lunch, finishing after a few minutes. It was then that everyone noticed Kyoko's unusually joyful smile, stretching from ear to ear as she closed her eyes and sipped her coffee.

Sayaka smirked and asked "So I take it you and Makoto have been doing well?" Seeing Kyoko's confused expression as she opened her eyes, the Ultimate Pop Sensation elaborated "You've had that beaming smile on your face since the day after Makoto's birthday!"

"Yeah!" Hina agreed "It's like you're **trying** to be obvious about how happy you are!"

Blushing as she recalled the passionate night she and Makoto had shared on his birthday, Kyoko closed her eyes again and smiled, admitting "…I guess I've just been in a really good mood lately…"

Sayaka grinned and assured her "And you have every right to be! You're in a romantic relationship with a sweet boy who loves you! And it's only gonna get better, since tomorrow's Valentine's Day!"

As Leon grinned at the thought of receiving chocolates from his girlfriend, Hina pouted "Mattaku…I wish I had a boyfriend…" She then turned to Kyoko and asked "Say, Kyoko…would you mind if I…"

"No, you may not borrow Makoto and have him pretend to be your boyfriend for Valentine's Day."

Hina pouted again and groaned, leaving Sakura to chuckle in amusement and pat her shoulder in comfort, assuring her "Don't worry, Hina. Someday you'll find the boy for you."

A teasing smile on his face, Leon encouraged "Yeah! And in the meantime, I think Byakuya's still single."

Hina stuck her tongue out and rejected "Blech! No way would I date someone as stuck-up and condescending as Togami!"

"I heard that!" Byakuya called out from across the Dining Hall, which everyone else ignored.

After the girls shared a giggle, Kyoko mentioned "Speaking of Valentine's Day, I'm hoping to use tonight to bake some chocolates for Makoto. His Mom helped to teach me how to bake when I stayed at his house during Christmas, so I thought I'd put it to good use with a basic recipe she was kind enough to send me."

"Aww…that's so cute!" Sayaka gushed "Can we help you make them? I might not look like it, but I'm actually a pretty good cook!"

"Yeah!" Hina agreed "I want to help too! I might only know how to make chocolate donuts, but making actual chocolates can't be too much harder!"

Kyoko smiled appreciatively and replied "Thank you…but it's not exactly a gift from **me** if everyone pitched in. Though…perhaps you could stand with me and supervise, Sayaka, just so I don't burn down the kitchen…I'm still new at this…" ending her admission with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Okay! Just leave it to me, Kyoko!"

Before Kyoko could reply, Leon sniffed the air and asked "Yo babe, you smell anything…off…?"

Furrowing her brow, Sayaka concentrated for a moment, then shook her head and denied "Sorry, but I don't smell anything. Kyoko? Sakura? Hina?"

They shook their heads in denial, leaving Sayaka to suggest "Maybe it's just your imagination, Leon."

Leon shrugged in acceptance as they ignored the transparent, subtle aroma that had begun to permeate the school.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was so sweet of you!" Kiki gushed "I bet they were super tasty! You were really happy with Daddy, weren't you Mommy?"

Blushing as she smiled wistfully, she confirmed "I was…I guess…after your Father's birthday…I found myself in a bit of a second honeymoon phase…that's probably why I thought nothing was wrong; I was so distracted by my own happiness that my mind was elsewhere."

Furrowing her brow, Kiki asked "What went wrong, Mommy?"

"…I'll leave that to your Father to explain. Makoto?"

Nodding, Makoto began "So while your mother was eating lunch, I was cleaning the bathrooms. I was just finishing up mopping the boys' bathroom on the second floor when…"

XXX

February 13, 2015

"…There!" Makoto wiped his brow as he finished mopping up the floor. "I've washed the sinks, cleaned the toilets, and mopped the floors for the bathrooms in the dorms, the first floor, and the second floor. That's three down, three more to go." Makoto sighed in exhaustion as he remarked "Boy am I tired though. I'll just…put this mop back…and rest…for a minute."

After placing the mop back in the storage closet, Makoto sighed, resting his hand on the tiled wall as he leaned against it for support. Before he could rest though, he stumbled as the wall gave way, spinning as Makoto stumbled inside with a yelp.

"Oww…" He moaned, his knees aching as he stood up, wondering "What the…did that wall just…Whoa!" Makoto's eyes widened as he stood up, taking in the dull, gray room with a single desk in the middle and a packed bookshelf on the far side as he wondered "What the…a secret room? Kyoko would probably have a field day with a discovery like this…"

Curious, Makoto made his way to the bookshelf, walking over and picking out a random book. Makoto coughed as a cloud of dust jumped out at him, tickling his throat.

"Man, how long has it been since someone's been in here? The bookshelf is totally dusty!" Once he stopped coughing, Makoto turned the book to the front cover and read "Hope's Peak Class 77th Student Registry…" Makoto's eyes widened as he realized "Wait a second…this is a storage room for student profiles of past classes!" Unable to resist, he opened the cover and recognized "Hey! That's Chiaki! Date of Birth…Height…Weight…**Chest Size?!**"

Deciding that he was now reading details that he had no right to know, Makoto slammed the book shut and placed it back on the bookshelf, his action jostling little clouds of dust into the air.

"Man, this place really needs a good dusting…maybe there's a feather duster in here; I **was** put on cleaning duty after all…"

He made his way over to the desk and opened the drawer, coughing as another cloud of dust jumped out at him and got into his lungs.

"Man, even the **desk** is dusty!" Once he finished coughing, he sifted through the drawer and mumbled "Pens, no. USB cables, no. Ah, here we are, feather duster!" Pulling it out triumphantly like he had just gotten the Master Sword, he decided "Alright, let's start with this desk…thankfully there's just it and the bookshelf…though it couldn't hurt to give the walls a little dusting too, to get rid of the cobwebs…"

XXX

Makoto yelped as he was pulled out the door of the bathroom by his wrist.

"L…Leon? What are you…"

"Dude, we've been looking all over for you! We gotta go or you're gonna be late for your special day!"

Even more confused, Makoto asked "What do you mean "my special day"? My birthday was over a week ago!"

Leon pulled him over to a more spacious part of the hallway. Finally reorienting himself, he looked around to see Byakuya, Hiro, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, and Hifumi standing in a semi-circle.

The Ultimate Clairvoyant shook his head and corrected "Nah, man! This is even worse than missing your birthday!"

"Quite, Mr. Naegi! It would indeed be Game Over for you if you were to miss this ceremony!"

"What ceremony? And why are you all wearing tuxedos?" Makoto asked as he took in the sight of all his guy friends wearing tuxedos. _Byakuya I get; his regular outfit isn't that far off from a tux, but everyone else?_

"The question is, why aren't **you** wearing one, Professor?" Taka pointed at him as he nearly screeched "That hoodie may indeed be stylish, but it's completely unacceptable for this environment!"

"What environment? What's going on?!"

Taka continued as though he didn't even hear Makoto's interruption "Take off that incredibly stylish hoodie this instant!"

Mondo nodded "For once, I agree with Bro. Even I know that it's bad manners to wear something so casual to the most important day of your life."

"Luckily for you commoners, I have a spare tuxedo in my room that's in Makoto's size. Ishimaru, Owada, carry him and follow me so we can trade out Makoto's distasteful wardrobe."

"YAY!" Chihiro cheered as Mondo and Taka each grabbed Makoto by the underarm, lifting him up into the air as Makoto kicked helplessly, being carried by Mondo and Taka as they followed Byakuya, Leon, Chihiro, Hifumi, and Hiro forming an entourage behind them as they made their way to the dorms.

"HEY, LET ME GO!"

XXX

"Okay, you guys got me into a tux…now can you **please** tell me where we're going and why?"

Leon looked to him as he continued to drag Makoto by the wrist up the stairs, explaining "We're going to the music hall! It's the best place in the school for your wedding!"

Makoto's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he stammered "W…WE…WEDDING?!"

Byakuya sighed and told him "Open those ears of yours, you simpleton. We're going to the music hall so you can get married, hence the tuxedo."

"M…M…MA…MARRIED?! BUT THERE'S GOTTA BE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE! I'M BARELY OLD ENOUGH TO GET MARRIED! I'M NOT EVEN ENGAGED YET! AND WE DON'T EVEN HAVE SOMEONE TO LEGALLY OFFICIATE…"

Leon flashed him an easygoing grin as he assured him "Dude, relax! Kizakura-sensei called in an old Hope's Peak Graduate, the Ultimate Priest, to officiate."

Makoto gaped as he exclaimed "Our TEACHER'S in on this?"

Byakuya nodded "Quite, now let's go, unless you want to keep Kirigiri waiting at the altar."

_What the…Kyoko's in on this too? Something must be wrong, she's not the type of girl who'd jump into marriage after just three months of dating! Sex was one thing, and I love her, but isn't this moving a little fast?!_

_XXX_

As Makoto and the others entered the music hall, Makoto spotted Sayaka in a formal white dress playing the piano on the stage, an American cathedral tune playing in the background. Standing next to her was a young man dressed in a formal black suit and white dress shirt.

_Guess that must be the Ultimate Priest Leon was mentioning…_

Makoto looked around, seeing the rest of his female classmates except for Kyoko, and even his teacher sitting in the rows of chairs.

_KIZAKURA-SENSEI?!_ _Is everybody but ME in on this? _Makoto wondered as Koichi raised his flask to him in a toast before drinking from it.

As he was walked down the aisle, he spotted a strangely relaxed Juzo Sakakura. Makoto sent him a pleading stare, only to become disheartened as the Security Guard merely grinned in amusement, making it clear that he was having too much fun watching to save Makoto from his fate. Seeing that there was no way out of this matrimonial nightmare for him, Makoto gulped in anxiety as he was led onstage.

*Boom*

Makoto jumped as the doors swung open, revealing a beautiful, lavender-haired woman whose face was obscured by a white veil, wearing a traditional white American wedding dress. Standing by her side was the Headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, who was looking at the young woman fondly as he linked elbows with her, walking her down the aisle. It wasn't until they arrived next to him and the young woman unlinked her elbow before circling around in front of him that he saw the soft violet eyes and the blushing smile beneath the veil.

_Ky…Kyou…KYOKO?!_

Makoto looked to the Headmaster, who only smiled at them with a strange mixture of love and pride before walking over to take his seat next to Koichi.

_Okay, the surprise wedding was strange enough, but Kyoko letting her Dad walk her down the aisle? There's no way she'd be comfortable enough yet to let him do that! Their relationship hasn't mended enough yet!_ _Something's seriously wrong here!_

The Ultimate Priest coughed, letting Sayaka know to stop playing. After the Ultimate Pop Sensation hurried back to her seat with Leon, the Ultimate Priest began to recite his lines.

"Kyoko!" Makoto hissed under his breath. "Don't you think there's something seriously wrong here?"

Kyoko giggled and replied "What's wrong? We're getting **married**, sweetie!"

_S…SWEETIE?!_ His face cherry red at the cutesy pet name, making Kyoko stare at him and giggle.

"You want to marry me too, right sweetie?" Kyoko cooed.

_How do I even respond to that?! _Clearing his throat, Makoto forced himself to continue "Kyoko…honey…" _I can't believe I'm actually calling her that…_ "Don't you think this is moving a little fast? We're still in high school, and we've only been dating for three months!"

"We're old enough to get married, and I can't imagine loving anyone else like I do you…"

Makoto couldn't help the *thump thump* in his ribcage as he processed Kyoko's expression of love.

Shaking his urge to just go along with it from his mind, he pressed "Kyoko! Something's seriously wrong here! Even if all of our friends planned this, I doubt your Dad would want you to get married before you even finished High School! And your Grandfather! We haven't even told him we're dating yet! If he finds out we got married…"

"My Dad's only wish is to make me happy and fulfill my dreams. And the dream that would make me the happiest that I've wanted for so long…is to spend the rest of my life with you, as Mrs. Kyoko Naegi!"

"K…Kyoko…"

"And as for my Grandfather…" Makoto's eyes widened as as she leaned close, a teasing smile on her face as she finished "…Fuck what he thinks. He's made my life a living hell and I won't let his Kirigiri traditions keep us apart, my little Koto!"

_K…KOTO?!_

If Makoto had anything else to say, it was interrupted as the Ultimate Priest declared "It's now time for the bride and groom to recite their vows. Miss Kirigiri…"

Nodding, Kyoko looked at Makoto with a bashful, loving smile as she began "Makoto Naegi…we entered this school as classmates, and ever since you saved my life, you have become my closest confidant. Then, although I didn't realize it at the time, I began to fall in love with you."

Makoto felt his heart rate spike as she continued "Over the past three months, you've made me feel like I was worthy of being loved, you gave me a family again when you invited me to stay with you for Christmas, and even though our courtship has only been three months, it's long enough to know that I don't ever want to be without you. I vow to be a kind, understanding, and loving wife to you, Makoto Naegi!"

"K…Kyoko…" Makoto uttered, truly touched by her vows, the genuine emotion behind them making him temporarily forget that something was seriously wrong here.

He was then brought back to reality as the Ultimate Priest turned to him and asked "Mr. Naegi…"

Makoto froze up, panicking _What do I say? What do I do? I wasn't planning on getting married today! Hell, I never even gave marriage a thought!_

Seeing how panicked he was, Kyoko took pity and turned to the Ultimate Priest with a smile on her face and suggested "…Why don't we skip that for now and we can finish the vows later in private?"

Nodding, the Ultimate Priest moved on "Kyoko Kirigiri, do you take Makoto Naegi to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

Kyoko shed a single tear of joy as her lip quivered, clutching the bouquet in her hands tighter in her grasp as she cried "…I do…"

Makoto gasped in shock and awe as his eyes became watery, the madly in love part of him touched by Kyoko's promise before the Ultimate Priest turned to him and asked "Makoto Naegi, do you take Kyoko Kirigiri to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I…I…" Makoto panicked, struck with indecision as he panicked _What do I say?! Am I really gonna agree…to get married?! I mean…I love Kyoko…but are we really ready to tie the knot? She looked…SO happy…but is that really how she feels about it?_

As Makoto continued to stammer, Kyoko frowned and asked "Makoto? What's wrong, sweetie? You want to marry me, right?"

*Boom* *Hiss*

Everyone coughed as some kind of grayish gas flooded the room, everyone inhaling it as whatever had covered the music hall started to settle, dissipating as the coughing in the room started to quiet down.

Once he stopped coughing and Kyoko became visible again, Makoto asked "Ano…Kyoko…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Makoto…" Finally getting a good look at him, she cocked her head in confusion, asking "Makoto…why are you wearing a tuxedo?" Looking out to the crowd of students who were now scratching their heads in confusion, she asked "For that matter, why are all the males in our class along with the Headmaster and our teacher wearing tuxes?"

_So I was right, she __**wasn't **__in her right mind…_ Makoto tried to reply "Ano…it's a funny story actually…"

Her brow furrowing in confusion she looked down at her own body, causing her eyes to widen as she felt the wedding dress hugging her curves as she screeched "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!"

"Ano…Miss Kirigiri…are you and Mr. Naegi ready to continue with your wedding vows?" The Ultimate Priest asked, causing Kyoko to freeze in place.

_WEDDING?! I was about…to MARRY MAKOTO?!_

Seeing her panicked state, Makoto tried to calm her down "Wait, Kyoko…I can explain!" _Actually…I really can't…_ he thought, though he kept that to himself as he saw her panicked eyes start to water.

As he laid his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort, the Ultimate Detective felt herself overcome with emotion; she slapped his hand away and screeched "LEAVE ME ALONE!" before dashing out of the music hall, leaving him at the altar.

"Kyoko! Wait, come back! Let's talk about this…" Makoto cried in vain, as her fleeting footsteps were getting fainter and fainter, leaving everyone else confused as they were trying to process what the hell happened.

"Hey, Hey." Everyone turned to see Chiaki Nanami standing inside the entrance, a slightly concerned expression on her face.

Chisa then walked in behind her and asked "Is everyone okay?"

Finally having gotten a hold of his bearings, Jin walked up to them and replied "I think we're all a little woozy, but I think we'll be okay. Any chance either of you know what happened to us?"

Chiaki nodded and explained "I was taking inventory today and I saw that a vial had gone missing from Seiko Kimura's former laboratory. So I asked Yukizome-sensei for help, and she was able to pull up the inventory list and she told me that it was for a hypnosis potion that would make its victims want to plan out a wedding."

_That's…oddly specific…_ Makoto deadpanned before Chisa took over.

"So we were hypnotized into trying to throw a wedding for Makoto and Kyoko?" Hina asked.

"Holy matrimony is unacceptable in a school environment!" Taka roared.

Mondo nodded in agreement and commented "I bet it was fucking Junko who did it."

Ignoring Junko's glare, Taka mused "Hmm…she **did** pull those pranks that almost killed half of us. It wouldn't be out of the question if she planned this as some kind of elaborate prank."

Junko placed her hands on her hips and finally complained "Oh come on! I was hypnotized too, you know! Just because I pulled those pranks on you guys last fall, that automatically makes me a prime suspect **every time** someone pulls some shit?"

"YES!" was the nearly unanimous reply of everyone one of her classmates; only Mukuro, Makoto, and Chihiro held their tongues.

Trying to get back on track to the discussion at hand, Jin interrupted "We'll investigate who the culprit was and determine fact from rumor." Turning back to Chiaki and Chisa, the Headmaster asked "Would you please continue?"

Nodding, Chisa explained "Luckily, we were able to locate the antidote and Chiaki here was able to find you guys."

Nodding, Chiaki explained "Once I heard there was going to be a wedding at the music hall, my experiences playing Detective games allowed me to deduce that its participants were the ones afflicted by the potion."

_They must have been hypnotized when I stumbled into the secret room in the 2__nd__ floor boys' bathroom while I was cleaning…_

"Once we found you, I was able to spread the antidote gas into the music hall and cure your hypnosis. You guys should all be back to normal…I think…"

_Now's not really a good time for your catchphrase, Chiaki…_ Makoto sweatdropped.

"Well, actually…" Everyone looked at Juzo as he revealed "I wasn't anywhere near that gas. I just heard there was a wedding going on and I was bored, so I decided to come and watch."

Glaring, Jin asked sternly "Sakakura, don't you have patrols to do?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going…" Juzo mumbled as he walked out, everyone sweatdropping.

Jin sighed, then smiled appreciatively at Chiaki and Chisa and thanked "Well, thank you for bringing us back to our senses, you two." Looking around at his students, he decided "I think we should all head back to our rooms; we've all probably had enough excitement for one day." Turning to the Ultimate Priest, he announced "Shinko Shinsei, your services are no longer required."

With that, everyone started to file out, Makoto noticing a slightly jealous look on Chisa's face as she left with Chiaki. Too emotionally exhausted to contemplate on the reason for it though, he forced himself to walk out with everyone, until he found himself stopped by Koichi, the teacher's wry smile somehow comforting.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry about Kyoko, alright? She probably just needs some time to herself. You look like you could use some time to collect your thoughts too."

Makoto nodded before realizing "But I still have to…"

Jin smiled sympathetically at Makoto and told him "If it's about the rest of your assigned cleaning, I think it can wait. I'll just have one of our staff take over. You go and relax in your room, alright?"

"Yes, sir." A few stray tears falling from his face, Makoto apologized "I'm sorry I made your daughter so upset, sir…" before silently storming back to his room, leaving the Headmaster behind with a concerned look on his face.

XXX

Present Day

"But why, Mommy? Why did you just leave Daddy at the altar like that?"

Kyoko sighed, wrapping her arms around Kiki and holding her close as she explained "Kiki…although I was coming a long way with your Father's help…I still wasn't the best at dealing with my emotions. And after I was back in my right state of mind and realized I was about to marry your Father…I felt so many conflicting emotions that I panicked and ran off."

She turned to glance at Makoto, tears in her eyes before continuing "But if there's one thing I'll never forgive myself for, it's acting like a child and running away from your Father. I hurt his feelings, Kiki, and that's a stain on my conscience I have to live with…and unfortunately it's not the only one…"

"Kyoko…" Makoto leaned over to embrace his wife and daughter, cooing "Honey…we were all confused and upset that day…and yes, I might have been upset in the moment…but it's all water under the bridge for now, okay Honey?"

Sniffling, Kyoko wiped her eyes and replied "…Thanks, Sweetie. Kiki, you know Mommy loves Daddy, right? You know that Mommy wouldn't do that now, right?"

Nodding, Kiki confirmed "Of course, Mommy! I won't get angry for mistakes you made in the past!" Feeling Kyoko squeeze them both tightly, Kiki asked "So…can we continue with the story?"

As Kyoko released them both, Makoto looked to the clock and shook his head, denying "It's past your bedtime, pumpkin. We'll tell you the rest of this part of our story tomorrow, okay?"

Kiki crossed her arms over her chest and pouted "…Stupid cliffhangers…"

After twin kisses from her parents, Kiki's pout dissolved into a small smile, the young girl letting her arms fall to her sides as she wiggled under the blankets. As her parents tucked her in and bid her good night, she felt sleep overtake her, her eyes falling shut as she snored, her mind resting in preparation for the second half of this particular chapter in her parent's lives.


	87. Love Arc Chapter Thirty-Two

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty-Two: A Heart-to-Heart!

Present Day

"So what happened next Daddy? Mommy? Did you guys end up talking about the wedding?"

Nodding, Makoto began "Yes, but it wasn't exactly easy for either of us. You see…we had both gone to our rooms to try to calm down. But in my case, I was anything but calm. Being left at the altar like that allowed my insecurities about your Mother's love to fester until…"

XXX

February 13, 2015

Makoto sobbed into his pillow, not even bothering to change out of his tuxedo before succumbing to the guilt and sorrow that had festered in his heart.

"…Kyoko hates me! She didn't even want to look at me when she snapped out of it! Dammit, I should have tried harder to get away and stop that sham wedding! Instead, I just made her feel embarrassed…she'll never want to go out with me ever again, let alone…" *sob*

*Ding Dong*

"Huh?" Makoto got up from his prone position and looked over to the door, frowning as he wondered "Who could possibly be looking for me right now? I just wanna be left alone anyway…"

*Ding Dong*

Makoto sighed and wiped his tears on his wrist, mumbling "Let's just get this over with, whoever it is…"

He slowly walked over to his door, opening it until his eyes widened at the sight of who was on the other side. Though her veil had been removed, Kyoko Kirigiri stood in front of him, still dressed in her white wedding dress.

Her hardened eyes softened at the traces of sadness in his expression before she asked "Makoto…may I come in?"

…_Here it comes; she's come by to break things off between us…well, it was nice while it lasted. Might as well bite the bullet now…_

Makoto meekly nodded, opening the door and allowing Kyoko to hike up her dress and walk inside. She proceeded to sit on his bed and pat the spot next to her, silently asking him to sit beside her. Taking a deep breath, Makoto obeyed, sitting next to her and gripping his thighs with his hands anxiously. Taking pity on him and swallowing her own unease, Kyoko placed a hand on his back, nearly making Makoto jump in place as he tried to process the fact that Kyoko was still being gentle with him.

"Makoto…would you mind explaining to me what happened while I wasn't in my normal state of mind? I apologize for running off on you like I did, and it was wrong of me to slap your hand away like that, but I was…" Kyoko blushed as she finished "…embarrassed at the turn of events that I had no recollection of."

Makoto hesitated, only to relax slightly as she threaded their fingers together, feeling her bare skin on his own as she had discarded her gloves in a show of good faith. Feeling slightly assured that things were going to turn out okay, Makoto nodded and took a deep breath before telling Kyoko everything.

XXX

"I see…so we inhaled a gas that hypnotized us into throwing a wedding for the two of us, which you were unaffected by because you stumbled into a secret room while you were cleaning the boys' bathroom on the second floor…" Kyoko remarked "That must have been the odor Leon smelled when we were having lunch in the Dining Hall…"

Seeing his curious stare, she assured him it wasn't important and continued.

"Once you got out, you were forcibly dragged to the music hall where my Father walked me down the aisle and we proceeded with the wedding ceremony before Chiaki cured us with Seiko Kimura's antidote…am I wrong?"

"N…no…that's the gist of it…"

Kyoko closed her eyes and chuckled, opening her eyes as she smiled in amusement and fidgeted with a layer of her wedding dress.

"You know…I never thought I'd be getting married so young…even if the wedding was a sham…and I never thought I'd find someone I'd **want** to marry."

_Huh? Is she saying…_

Kyoko turned to look at him, threading their fingers together as she explained "I'm starting to remember the things I said when I was still under hypnosis. And although some of the things I said were exaggerated…" Kyoko's cheeks tinged red with shame as she recalled cursing her Grandfather before continuing "…none of them were untrue…"

Gasping, Makoto couldn't help but ask "So then…you really wanted to…"

Kyoko smiled bashfully and elaborated "While I still can't say if I'm ready to get married…I can say that if I ever **did** get married…I can't imagine anyone else I'd be married to than you, Makoto."

"Kyoko…" Overcome with joy at her confession, he let go of her hands only to tackle her in a hug, making her gasp in shock before she smiled lovingly, returning his embrace as she rubbed her hand up and down his back, the two enjoying the romantic moment together.

Once they released each other, Kyoko looked down at her dress and remarked "Though if we ever **do** get married…I'm **never** wearing a dress so frilly ever again."

Makoto chuckled "Yeah…I figured the traditional American white wedding dress might not be your style…"

Kyoko smiled at him, placing a hand on his chest before teasing "Although…you looked rather handsome in your tuxedo if I don't say so myself." Makoto blushed and gave a bashful smile, making Kyoko giggle before asking "Now that you know my feelings on the subject…it's time to hear yours. I know things were rushed and you never got a chance to process it before the ceremony…but Makoto…what are your feelings on getting married?"

Makoto froze, paling as he stammered "M…Mine?"

Nodding, Kyoko urged soothingly "Tell me how you feel, Makoto…"

Taking a deep breath, Makoto searched his soul and answered "I…never put any thought into getting married. For years, I thought I'd never get a girlfriend…even during the three months we've dated, marriage wasn't anywhere on my radar. Part of me…still thinks that this entire relationship is one amazing dream my mind has concocted, and I'm scared to wake up and find out it **was **just a big dream!"

"Makoto…" Kyoko uttered, realizing that for all the progress he had made with his insecurities, Makoto still had a long way to go.

"So I put all my efforts into being a good boyfriend to you, so that it **wouldn't** be some dream!"

"You **have** been a good boyfriend…" Kyoko interrupted soothingly "You've been the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, Makoto."

Makoto smiled at her before nodding and continuing "Once I was confronted with the possibility of marrying you…I froze; I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to run away and try to process what the hell was going on. But another part of me…the part that would do anything to make you happy…saw how **joyful **you were under the potion's influence…when you were about to marry me."

_I __**was **__joyful…_ Kyoko admitted to herself, recalling how much she smiled and cried tears of joy during her sham wedding.

"That part of me…even though I wasn't ready to do it for **me**…was screaming at me to say yes and marry you…because it would have made you happy…"

"Makoto…" Kyoko beamed, confessing "I don't think either of us are ready right now to get married…but just the thought that you would do so to make me happy…makes me happier than I could ever put into words…"

"Kyoko…"

Kyoko smiled and offered "Let's…not worry about marriage right now…let's just focus on being the best boyfriend and girlfriend we can be to each other for now…deal?"

Makoto nodded "Yeah, deal…" He raised his right pinky in front of her and offered "…pinky swear?"

Kyoko couldn't help but giggle at the childish gesture her now adult boyfriend was offering, the girl nodding as she wrapped her own pinky around his own and agreeing "…Pinky swear."

They held the gesture for a minute, neither one wanting to separate, until finally they broke it off simultaneously. It was then that Kyoko noticed the residue of tears on his cheeks. Frowning, she reached up to cradle his face in her palms, using her thumbs to wipe the remains of his tears away.

"You were…crying?"

Blushing, Makoto answered "…It's silly of me…but I thought you were mad at me after the wedding incident…and I kinda thought…you were gonna…break up with me…"

Kyoko's frown intensified as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his own in a soft, reassuring kiss, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs in a gesture of comfort. Makoto surrendered, allowing her love to wipe away his shame and guilt from earlier.

As she broke away, Kyoko apologized "…I'm sorry…I let my emotions get the better of me…I yelled at you…I hit you…I ran away from you…and I made you cry…You deserve better from your girlfriend than that, Makoto. I swear I'll make it up to you…"

"Kyoko…" Makoto pleaded "You don't have to do that; it wasn't your fault, and I overreacted!"

Shaking her head, Kyoko insisted "I still allowed you to think I was breaking up with you…so I'll make it up to you tomorrow…" Kyoko smiled at him as she explained "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and I still have to make your chocolates for the special day. I promise, I'll make you an extra-large batch tonight to give you tomorrow."

"Kyoko! You don't have to…"

Kyoko held a finger to his lips as she assured him "I **want** to, Makoto. I want to make it up to you, alright?" Seeing he wasn't going to dissuade her, he nodded, allowing her to get up off his bed as she decided "In that case, I'll leave you alone; I'm sure you're exhausted from today, so I'd recommend turning in early."

Nodding, Makoto smiled at his girlfriend and told her "Alright, I'll crawl into bed soon…good night Kyoko…I love you."

Smiling lovingly at him as she walked over and opened the door, she called back "I love you too!" before quietly closing the door behind her and leaving Makoto alone with his thoughts.

XXX

Kyoko hummed as she mixed the batter, now dressed in her nightgown as she prepared her Valentine's Day present for Makoto. Sayaka stood behind her, supervising as previously agreed to before the wedding episode.

"I'm kinda surprised you still wanted to do this…" Sayaka interjected "After almost getting married, I wouldn't have blamed you if you thought you needed some time to yourself."

Kyoko smiled as she admitted "…It was…embarrassing…but Makoto and I talked things out. And this is kind of a Valentine's Day tradition; as his girlfriend, it would be immature of me to not follow through just because I was embarrassed. And it's not like he planned the whole thing, so there's no reason for me to be upset with him about it."

Sayaka smiled and commented "You're really mature about this, Kyoko…more than I honestly am." Sayaka giggled and admitted "Sometimes when Leon and I have a fight, I won't talk to him for several days to make him think about what he's done, even when I'm the one at fault."

"…Guess we all deal with these things differently…"

Sayaka nodded, the conversation coming to an end as she continued to watch Kyoko make her two batches of chocolate for her boyfriend.

_Makoto…I'm sorry I ran off like that and made you think I was breaking up with you. I can't take back what I said and what I did…but hopefully these chocolates will be a good start of a proper apology…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wait, WHY didn't you guys just go through with the wedding?! You two were PERFECT for each other!"

Makoto shook his head, amused before he told his daughter "Kiki…we were very much in love with each other, that much is true. But…we still weren't ready to get married. We were still in school, we hadn't even moved out together, we had only been dating for three months, and we were barely old enough to get married anyway."

Kyoko nodded in agreement and revealed "Kiki, you'll understand more when you're older…but marriage is a commitment. Even for couples who love each other as much as your Father and I do, it takes a lot of hard work and compromises, and it's not always pretty."

"It's not?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "Not all marriages last, Kiki; in fact, a lot of them fail because the people who entered them realized too late that they didn't love each other like they thought they did. We didn't want that to happen to us, and three months of dating just wasn't enough time to come to a good judgment on the matter. No matter how much we loved each other, we just weren't ready."

Kiki slowly nodded "…Okay…I think I understand…"

Kyoko smiled and ruffled Kiki's hair, replying "That's my girl. Alright, time for bed, kiddo."

"…Okay…" Kiki mumbled as her parents began to tuck her in.

After kissing her cheeks, Makoto and Kyoko cooed "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "…Love you too…"

As their daughter fell into slumber, Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other. Once her snores reverberated in the room, Makoto and Kyoko quietly tiptoed outside, Makoto closing the door behind him as they went to retire to their own room.

XXX

Makoto and Kyoko sat on their bed, looking on Makoto's phone of the various pictures Mahiru took at their wedding.

"We had to wait a little while…but I'd say the wait was worth one of the happiest days of my life." Makoto commented as he admired the current photo of the two dancing at their wedding reception.

Kyoko nodded, agreeing "We weren't ready back then…but after we got officially engaged, I was ready to face the world with you. And now look at us…we're living in my Grandfather's old mansion, with a beautiful little girl who loves us as much as we love her."

Makoto plugged his phone back into the charger at their bed side before snuggling against his wife, laying his hand against her as it trailed from her neck down to the center of her belly, letting it rest against her womb as he finished "And hopefully, we'll have more wonderful children just like Kiki."

Kyoko giggled, slapping his hand away as she teased back "That will depend entirely on your **luck**!"

Makoto laughed as he decided "…Maybe another night, we can try again. For now though…" Makoto yawned and decided "Let's go to sleep; I'm too tired for anything else."

Kyoko nodded, resting her head against his chest and cooing "Good night, Makoto…I love you…"

Placing a kiss against her head, Makoto returned "I love you too…" before both of them were dragged into slumber, their dreams filled with the fond memories of their actual wedding as they danced together in bliss.


	88. Love Arc Chapter Thirty-Three

A/N: This chapter is the result of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty-Three: Chiaki's Cry for Help?

Present Day

"So what happened once Valentine's Day hit? Did you give those chocolates to Daddy?"

Makoto grinned, nodding as he answered for her "She did, and they were some of the best tasting chocolates I ever had!" Kyoko blushed at the compliment before Makoto continued "After dinner, instead of going on a romantic date, since the memory of our almost wedding was still fresh in our minds, we…"

XXX

February 14, 2015

"AND THE WINNER IS…SAMUS!"

Kyoko smirked as Makoto groaned, both of them dressed in their pajamas as they sat in front of Makoto's TV.

"Man…" Makoto whined as he threw his controller on the floor "You're just too good with Samus! I really should just have her banned from our games."

Kyoko grinned and teased "If you're upset about losing, then I'd suggest improving your proficiency with the character you already play as so I don't win by five-to-one margins."

"Yeah yeah…" Makoto grumbled as he reached into the bag of chocolates Kyoko gave him, popping one into his mouth as he mumbled "I need a pick-me-up…"

Kyoko frowned as she warned him "I'm glad you like your chocolates so much, but maybe you should slow down. You've already eaten half the beg. If you keep eating, you'll get a bellyache."

Makoto waved her off "You're worrying too much, I'm not gonna feel…" Makoto suddenly clutched his stuffed stomach as he groaned "…sick…"

Kyoko sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering "…I told you so…" Standing up and helping him to his feet, she urged "Come on, let's get you to bed."

As she forced him to lie on his back, Makoto blushed as he asked uncertainly "Ano…are you sure having a slumber party is a good idea? What if the others find out? Taka would have our heads…"

Makoto imagined Taka yelling _"It is a problem! A boy and a girl spending the night together? It's…it's…UNWHOLESOME!"_

Kyoko rolled her eyes and assured him "He's not going to find out; I'll be going back to my room before anyone else wakes up, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now, take off your shirt."

Makoto blushed as he started flashing back to their passionate evening on his birthday, the boy stammering "Wait…are we…so soon…"

Kyoko sighed and scolded "Get your head out of the gutter, Makoto. I'm just going to soothe your aching tummy. Now, shirt off."

Still blushing slightly, Makoto nodded, pulling his T-shirt off his head and lying backwards as he threw it on the floor. Kyoko removed a single glove before laying to the side of him on the bed, reaching down until her pointer finger was tracing circles around his belly, making Makoto moan in relaxed pleasure.

"Ohh…Kyoko…that feels so goooddddd…"

Smiling at his content expression, Kyoko continued to rub his tummy, relieving him of his self-inflicted aches as he relaxed against her touch.

*Snore*

Suddenly pausing, Kyoko looked up to see Makoto's eyes closed, his smile still plastered on his face as he snored.

…_He fell asleep…_

Sighing, she smiled softly as she got up and went around the room, turning off the lights and the TV before getting back onto the bed, grabbing the blankets with one hand and throwing them over their bodies. She then took off her remaining glove, letting it fall to the floor before snuggling up to him, wrapping her right arm around his back and resting her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, her left hand dropping to trace lazy patterns against his belly.

"…Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto…I love you…"

Makoto's arms reflexively wrapped themselves around Kyoko's frame, holding her close as he sniffed her hair in his sleep. The boy mumbled sleepily before trailing off, sleep capturing the Detective not long afterwards as she was wrapped in her Luckster's warm and comforting embrace, the *thump thump* of his heart serving as a lullaby to hasten her dreams.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…" Kiki gushed "You guys FINALLY slept next to each other!"

Shaking his head, Makoto corrected her "Actually…it was just because it was Valentine's Day and your Mother proposed a slumber party. We wouldn't sleep together regularly for some time."

Kiki pouted and blew a raspberry, making Kyoko giggle before Kiki shrugged in consolation "Oh well, at least you got a belly rub from her, Daddy."

Makoto blushed as Kiki and Kyoko giggled before the Naegi Patriarch coughed into his fist and interrupted "Let's move on…Kyoko, I believe you know the next part?"

Her giggles trailing off, Kyoko nodded and recalled "Let's see…it was a few days later and I was on my way to meet your Father for a date. I was walking through the courtyard when…"

XXX

February 18, 2015

Kyoko walked through the courtyard, the target of the glares of many Reserve Course students. Putting on her stoic mask, she ignored them all and continued walking, though deep down she was worried, not for herself, but for Makoto, whose dorm she was going to in order to play Pokémon on one of their dates.

_Relations between the Main and Reserve Course students seem to have gotten more and more volatile despite Nanami-senpai and Makoto's efforts…it might be wise for me to tell him not to go out into the open without a partner…_

*Beep Beep*

"Hm?"

Kyoko turned, seeing the Ultimate Gamer sitting on a bench in front of the water fountain, playing her Game Boy Advance as though she was completely unaware of the intense stares from the Reserve Course students.

_Maybe she isn't aware, with all her attention on that game of hers…_

"Good afternoon, Kirigiri-chan."

…_I stand corrected…_ Kyoko coughed into her fist and returned "Good afternoon, Nanami-senpai." Looking around at the still glaring Reserve Course students, Kyoko advised "Perhaps it might not be wise to stay here by yourself. The Reserve…"

"The Reserve Course students? I'm not frightened, and I won't be alone. Hajime should be coming."

"Hinata-kun? Did he finally return to…?"

Chiaki shook her head and replied "Not yet…but this could be the day that he finally shows up to play again…I think…"

…_She's persistent, I'll give her that…_ Kyoko sighed and, against her better judgment, replied "…If you say so…I'm going to go meet my boyfriend for a date. Goodbye…"

*Click*

"Wait…" Kyoko turned to face Chiaki, who had just turned her Game Boy off, surprising Kyoko as Chiaki patted the seat next to her and told her "I need to talk to you…come, sit…"

…_She's almost always buried in one of her video games…to have turned it off now…she must be extremely serious right now…_

Nodding, Kyoko took her seat and asked "…What can I help you with, Nanami-senpai?"

Biting her lip, Chiaki hesitated before answering "…I'd like to purchase your services, Kirigiri-chan."

"My…services?" Kyoko wondered what she was talking about, thinking _The only service I can provide is as a Detective…wait…is she…_

Chiaki nodded and confirmed "There's something I'd like you to investigate on my behalf. I'm okay at Detective games, but this is too important for me to try and tackle by myself. I need a professional Detective."

Now intrigued, Kyoko nodded "I'm listening…what is it you need me to investigate?"

"…It's Hajime…" Seeing Kyoko's surprised expression, Chiaki admitted while gripping her Game Boy tighter "…It's been a year today since I last saw him. My Intelligence and Wisdom stats aren't in the negative; I know deep down that he's not coming back, but I've been telling myself that he would if I just kept waiting for him…because it's all I can do…"

Feeling a twinge of sympathy for Chiaki, Kyoko pressed "I see…but if you know he's not coming back, then why do you need me to investigate him?"

"…Because he never told me that he was leaving. One day we were playing games together by this very fountain, the next day he was just gone. He never texted me, never called me, he never once gave any indication he was leaving or made any effort to say goodbye!"

Kyoko's brow furrowed, concerned by Hajime's abrupt disappearance.

_Still…I've dealt with a number of cases revolving around deadbeat boyfriends…it's possible that he might have just gotten cold feet. Or perhaps he couldn't afford the tuition any longer and was too embarrassed to tell her…_ Looking to Chiaki, Kyoko asked "You said Hinata-kun was a Reserve Course student, am I wrong?" Seeing Chiaki shake her head in confirmation, Kyoko suggested "Is it possible that Hinata-kun couldn't afford the exorbitant tuition fees and simply dropped out? He might have been too embarrassed to tell you and decided dropping off the map was a better alternative…"

"HE WOULDN'T!" Kyoko jumped in her seat as tears streamed down Chiaki's face, the Ultimate Gamer hanging her head and sobbing as she cried "Hajime wouldn't do that! He was my first real friend at this school, and we shared everything together! He wouldn't just leave without telling me! I just know…something terrible must have happened to him! I don't have any proof, but I just know it!"

"Nanami-senpai…" Kyoko was struck speechless as the normally calm girl was now openly sobbing and refuting any suggestion that Hajime had simply left Hope's Peak Academy of his own accord.

"He…he always talked about how much he admired the Main Course…he **never** would have left this school, even if he was a Reserve Course student. I think…I think someone must have preyed on his desire to belong in the Main Course…to have a talent. But I need evidence so I can find him!" Latching onto Kyoko's lapels, she begged "PLEASE, Kirigiri-chan, investigate Hinata-kun's disappearance! I'll pay you whatever you want, just please…help me find him!"

As Chiaki continued to sob, Kyoko began to empathize with the girl, realizing _If it was Makoto who was missing…I'd turn this entire school upside down to find him. How can I call myself a Detective if I won't help find the truth? Even if there's a chance that he did drop out, it's my duty as a Detective to uncover the one, absolute truth! Besides, if Makoto were here, he'd be begging me to help find him too…_

Kyoko took Chiaki's hands in her own, causing the Ultimate Gamer's sobs to fade as she looked helplessly into the Ultimate Detective's violet orbs.

"I'll help, senpai, free of charge. Now, can you tell me as much as you can about Hinata-kun?"

Chiaki beamed, nodding gratefully as she thanked "ARIGATO, KIRIGIRI-CHAN! Let's see…he has spiky brown hair with an ahoge, he's 5 foot, eight inches…"

XXX

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" a cheery voice rang from the other side before Kyoko slid the door open and walked inside taking in the sight of Chisa Yukizome grading papers before she looked up with surprise at the Ultimate Detective. "Oh, Kyoko! What can I do for you?" Chisa asked as Kyoko slid the door closed and walked up to her desk.

"Yukizome-sensei, I'm working on a case, and I thought you could provide me with some insight to aid in my investigation."

Slightly confused, Chisa nodded "Well, I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'd be happy to answer whatever I can. Now, what is it you need information on?"

Nodding, Kyoko stated plainly "I'm investigating the whereabouts of Hajime Hinata."

Chisa went rigid for a split second, a fact that was not unnoticed by Kyoko's trained Detective eyes, before she relaxed again and asked "If you don't mind me asking? Why are you investigating Hajime?"

"…Nanami-senpai came to me today and told me that she hadn't heard from him since before my class enrolled here. She said she had a feeling that something terrible had happened to him and that she needed my help to determine what happened to him. She also told me that you had spoken with him a handful of times, so I determined that I should speak with you to get your perspective on the matter."

Chisa smiled sadly before she answered "Well, I wasn't his teacher, but I did talk to him a handful of times. I can't say I really knew him that well, but I can say that he obviously suffered from self-confidence issues because he didn't possess a "Talent"."

_I see…he's not that different from Makoto…_ Kyoko reflected, remembering all the times she had to cheer her boyfriend up after he beat himself up over being average.

"The last time I saw him was after the death of another Reserve Course student, Natsumi Kuzuryu…"

Kyoko's eyes widened as she breathed "Kuzuryu? Any relation to…"

Chisa nodded solemnly as she confirmed "Yes, she was my student Fuyuhiko's little sister. The Steering Committee ordered us to keep quiet about the incident to protect the school's reputation. Not long after the incident, Hajime sought answers and tried to talk to one of my students on the Main Course grounds, and in an effort to keep him from trespassing and snooping around, Hope's Peak Security roughed him up."

Kyoko pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she vowed _I'll have to have a word with the Headmaster about Hope's Peak's Security's policy on violence on students…_

"I intervened towards the end of it, and offered to help him up, but he just slapped my hand away, bitter, and ran off. That was the last time I ever saw him…soon after I found out that Hajime had been expelled."

"Expelled?" _If he was expelled, that would explain why he left without warning…but something doesn't add up. Nanami-senpai never described him as a troublemaker, and Yukizome-sensei's description doesn't fit that narrative either…_ "Do you know what the reason for expulsion was?"

Chisa shook her head and denied "I'm sorry…it wasn't even listed on his official student records."

Kyoko's brow furrowed as she thought _That's suspicious…I've worked on a number of cases involving student expulsions, and the reasons were mandated to be printed on their student records. If Hajime's reason for expulsion wasn't listed on his student records…then it's unlikely that he was expelled at all. There must be something more going on, and given that his disappearance was precluded by the Steering Committee covering up Natsumi's death, it stands to reason that they had a hand in Hajime's disappearance too…_

Chisa smiled sadly and apologized "Sorry I couldn't be of more help…even though he wasn't my student, I still wanted to help him…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko revealed "Actually, your testimony has been of great assistance, Yukizome-sensei."

Frowning in concern, Chisa nodded and replied "If you say so…just be careful on this investigation of yours, alright?"

Nodding, Kyoko replied "Thank you, but I'll be okay. If you'll excuse me, I have a date with my boyfriend that I need to get to."

Chisa beamed and shooed her out of her classroom, cheering "Then by all means, go! Have a good time with your special someone!"

Kyoko sweatdropped as the door slammed behind her before she sighed and made her way back to the dorms.

_I just hope I won't be late…even though Makoto would understand…_

XXX

Present Day

"Wait…Chiaki asked you to find Hajime? Is that the same Hajime that sometimes comes to our house?"

Makoto nodded and confirmed "The very same, though neither of us had actually met him at the time. We wouldn't meet in person for several more years."

Nodding in comprehension, Kiki asked "So what happened after you asked Yukizome-sensei? Were you late for your date with Daddy?"

Makoto smiled and told her "Tomorrow, Kiki…it's late."

"Aww…stupid cliffhangers…" Kiki grumbled before complying and wiggling under the blankets. Makoto and Kyoko proceeded to tuck her in, drawing the blankets up to her chin and kissing her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki…we love you…"

"…Love you too…" she yawned cutely, before falling asleep.

Her parents smiled before quietly tiptoeing out of the room, Kyoko closing the door behind them as they retired to their own room.


	89. Love Arc Chapter Thirty-Four

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty-Four: Stonewalled by Juzo Sakakura?

Present Day

"So what happened, Daddy? Was Mommy late for her date?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "Just a little bit, but I wasn't kept waiting too long…it's what some people call being fashionably late. She apologized profusely for being tardy, but I assured her that it was alright."

Makoto grinned at Kyoko's embarrassed blush, reveling in the rare opportunity to get his wife flustered, especially with all the times she managed to pull one over on him over the years.

"In any event, we got to playing Pokémon and having a battle together. But for some reason, her heart just wasn't in it. I knew something was wrong, so I…"

XXX

February 18, 2015

Kyoko frowned as her Pikachu fainted, giving the win to Makoto. Makoto frowned as well, sighing as he closed his 3DS, the sound making Kyoko look up from her own 3DS.

"Ano…Kyoko…is something wrong? It's just…usually you can give me a good run for my money when we battle…but this time you couldn't even make one of my Pokémon faint…is something on your mind?"

Kyoko sighed before closing her 3DS, sidling next to a confused Makoto on his bed as she admitted "You're right, my mind's been elsewhere…I'm sorry, you deserve my undivided attention when we're on our dates…"

Makoto shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, the Ultimate Detective leaning into his touch as he assured her "You don't need to apologize…just…you wanna talk about it? It might help if you do…"

Kyoko paused before revealing "I'm…working on a case…"

"A case?"

Kyoko nodded and elaborated "Chiaki Nanami asked me to help find out what happened to her friend Hajime Hinata…he's been missing since before we enrolled."

Makoto nodded, recalling "Yeah, she mentioned him during the Spring Festival, before we got together…"

"I did some preliminary investigation before I came here…it's why I was a little late to our date tonight…again my apologies…" Makoto squeezed her in assurance before Kyoko continued "Official records say he was expelled, but there's no reason listed on his student records. I think…there's something more going on…and whatever the truth is…I don't think it'll give Chiaki the hope that she's looking for…"

An awkward silence passed, making Kyoko's worries fester, until she gasped as Makoto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, smiling reassuringly at her.

Makoto moved one of his hands to rub her back as he assured her "I know you can do it. I know you'll be able to find Hinata-senpai, and that you'll be able to reunite him with Chiaki. I know I don't have any evidence to back it up…but I have hope…and I have faith in your skills, Kyoko…you've never let me down, and I know when you put your mind to it, you won't let her down either."

"Makoto…" Kyoko beamed, her confidence reinvigorated as she whispered "…Thank you…"

Smiling lovingly at his girlfriend, Makoto cradled her cheeks in his hands as he gently pulled her down for a soft kiss. Both of them closing their eyes, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself deeper into his kiss, letting his affectionate gestures wash away her fear and despair at the likely outcome of this case.

XXX

Present Day

"Daddy's always great at cheering people up!"

Kyoko smiled and nodded, agreeing "He is…he has a knack for brightening our moods no matter what…" _…It's not an exaggeration to say we never would have survived Junko's Killing Game without him…_

Makoto blushed, stammering "You're…you're exaggerating…and you've cheered me up plenty of times in the past, honey!"

"…Maybe so, but you've done it more times than I have."

"No, you have!"

"No, you have!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Seeing this was going nowhere, Kiki interjected "As cute as this is to watch, can we get on with the story? I wanna hear all about Mommy's investigation!"

Blushing, they both nodded and settled down, Kyoko answering "Very well…I had spent the next ten days keeping my ears open for any gossip or rumors that I could use to find any additional leads. Eventually, I decided that I needed to get answers straight from the Steering Committee. So I made my way to the administrative building where their office was. I was about to open the door when…"

February 28, 2015

"AGH!"

Kyoko was thrown to the floor, the roots of her hair crying out in pain as she soothed her scalp. Looking up, she saw the olive haired Juzo Sakakura glaring down at her. A few stray lavender strands of hair fluttered to the floor in front of him, identifying him as the one who had yanked her away from the Steering Committee's office by her hair.

"How did you get in here, kid? This entire building is off-limits to students."

Standing up and dusting off her skirt, she returned his glare and informed him "I'm in the middle of an investigation. Now, get out of my way, Sakakura."

"An investigation? Oh, right, I remember now…you're Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. You may be the Headmaster's little girl, but you still have no right to snoop around whatever buildings you like. Maybe I should keep a couple of guards posted near the locker rooms so you can't peep on the boys…"

Kyoko's glare hardened, her frustration morphing into fury. There were two things that grated on her nerves more than anything; being treated with kid gloves by her peers because of her age and sex, and being accused of being granted special favors because of her Father's position.

_I am NOT a little girl, and I go tin this school on my own merits, with nobody's help but my own! Not my Grandfather, and certainly not my Father!_ She grit her teeth as she demanded "I won't ask again, Sakakura; get out of my way so I can continue my investigation!"

Juzo scoffed "Determined, combative, AND nosy…I swear…you're just like that Hinata kid last year…" Juzo froze as he realized what he just said, Kyoko's eyes widening in realization as he cursed "Ah, shit…"

_Sakakura, he knows Hajime…could he be the Security who roughed him up?_ Her new lead now obvious, Kyoko demanded "Alright Sakakura, tell me everything you know about Hajime Hinata. NOW!"

A growl rumbled in Juzo's throat, adding to the ex-Ultimate Boxer's intimidating physique. Kyoko soon found herself lifted up by her throat, Juzo's hand threatening to choke her as she kicked her legs uselessly.

"Who do you think you are, you little bitch? You think you can order me around? If you're not careful, you just might end up wherever…"

"JUZO!"

"Sakakura…"

Juzo and Kyoko turned their heads to see Chisa Yukizome and Headmaster Kirigiri several feet away from them. Chisa had her hands on her hips as she glared at her former classmate in an expression of disapproval. For his part, Jin surprisingly kept his neutral, professional demeanor, but Kyoko could see signs of paternal rage swirling in his calm eyes.

"We've talked about this, Juzo! You can't get rough with students again! The Headmaster specifically put in place a rule forbidding violence against students after the incidents with Hajime and Makoto!"

_Makoto?_

Before she could ponder the matter further, Juzo argued "But I found her snooping around, then she demanded to be let into an unauthorized room!"

Despite the tight grip around her throat, Kyoko managed to squeeze out "I'm conducting an investigation…"

"Shut it, you little…"

*Cough Cough* Juzo was silenced as Jin rebutted "As Headmaster, I'll determine the nature of this investigation and see if it warrants the search of this building. In the meantime, Sakakura…" Jin glared, dropping all pretenses of calm as he demanded "Put. Kyoko. Kirigiri. Down."

A tense moment passed before Juzo sighed "Fine…" before unceremoniously dropping her on the floor, Kyoko slightly gasping for breath before she blushed, embarrassed by the fact that she had to be rescued by her Father.

Chisa ran up to her, fretting over her as she helped her to stand. Once Kyoko was back on her feet, Jin turned his attention to the two women.

"Kyoko…come with me to my office and we'll discuss your investigation in full. Chisa, I expect you can handle Juzo's reeducation about the use of force on students?"

Chisa grinned as she cheered "It'll be my pleasure!" making Juzo gulp in fear as she snuck him the evil eye. "Come along, Juzo; we have a lot of work to do!"

"OW, OWW! Okay, I get it! Can you just let go of my ear? OW!" Juzo whined as Chisa dragged him out of view by the ear, making the two Kirigiris sweatdrop.

Jin sighed and urged "Come on, Kyoko; let's head to my office and we can discuss this investigation of yours."

Kyoko reluctantly nodded, following her Father as she snuck a glance at the Steering Committee room, just out of reach for the time being.

XXX

"Are you okay, Kyoko?" The Headmaster asked, the angry and stern Jin replaced with the now concerned, fatherly Jin that Kyoko had been missing for years.

Not yet ready to let her guard down completely, Kyoko took the water he offered her and replied "Other than my aching roots and the imprints around my neck, fine."

Jin's eyes softened in guilt as he apologized "…I apologize for what Sakakura did to you…I have him as Head of Security because he's good at his job, but I'll agree he can get overzealous at times…hopefully Chisa will be able to get the lesson through his skull this time…"

_Let's hope so, or your anti-violence policy will just be some meaningless chicken scratch…_

"Now…" Jin redirected "What's this investigation you were working on? Why were you trying to access the Steering Committee's office?"

"…Chiaki Nanami asked me to investigate the disappearance of a Reserve Course student by the name of Hajime Hinata." Jin's eyes widened as Kyoko continued "She told me that he had disappeared not long after the death of another Reserve Course student named Natsumi Kuzuryu. She also said that Yukizome-sensei had spoken to Hinata-kun a handful of times, so I questioned her and she told me that the Steering Committee covered up her death. Is that true?"

Jin reluctantly nodded, the disapproving expression on his face cluing her in that he had nothing to do with the decision and his disapproval of the Steering Committee's coverup.

…_At least __**your**__ heart is in the right place…_ Kyoko took solace as she continued "She also told me that Hinata-kun had been expelled after being roughed up by Hope's Peak Security for trespassing on the Main Course Grounds, not long after Natsumi's death, but that there was no official reason listed for his expulsion on his student records, something that is mandated in every other school by the Ministry of Education."

Nodding in understanding, Jin replied "I see…so the timing of the two incidents combined with the lack of an explanation for Hajime's expulsion led you to investigate the Steering Committee, and that's when Juzo apprehended you, am I wrong?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko asked "Then you know what I'm going to ask now, right?"

Jin smiled apologetically and replied "Unfortunately, I don't have any more information to give you on Hajime Hinata's whereabouts."

Gaping, Kyoko rebutted "B…but…you're the Headmaster! Surely you would know of the reason for Hinata-kun's expulsion. Or if the Steering Committee covered it up or…"

"…Do you remember when you exposed Junko Enoshima's antics that nearly killed you last term?"

…_How could I not? That near-death experience was one of the few things that could terrify me, give me nightmares…and drove me right into Makoto's arms…_

Seeing her nod, Jin explained "Then you surely remember why I couldn't just expel her. It was because the Steering Committee favored her, and if I had expelled her, then they would have fired me and rescinded her expulsion…and there would have been nobody in the Administration to protect you or the other students."

"…So basically, you're…"

"…a figurehead, yes…" Jin admitted shamefully. "I have to pick and choose what battles I can wage, and I have won a few…Makoto's enrollment being one of them."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she repeated "Makoto's…enrollment?"

Smiling, Jin revealed "As you know, Makoto is enrolled in the Main Course as the Ultimate Lucky Student. When we were scouting your class, the Steering Committee wanted to abolish the Ultimate Lucky Student lottery. They believed that Luck was a waste to research. I however pushed back, pointing out the effects of Nagito Komaeda's luck, and they relented." As Kyoko was processing this information, Jin continued "Also, Makoto Naegi wasn't originally going to be Class 78th's Ultimate Lucky Student."

"He…he wasn't?"

Shaking his head, Jin explained "It was originally going to be an average high school girl. But, during Makoto's original run-in with Jutaro Akafuku, the acceptance letter that was mailed to her was being transported on the same mail bike that Jutaro stole and crashed, causing the letter to go up in flames."

_That was when he was apprehended, and I was called to the station to interrogate him…_ Kyoko realized.

"Once word reached us that the original letter had gone up in flames, the Steering Committee originally wanted to just resend the letter. But I refused, believing that if the Ultimate Lucky Student was unlucky enough to have their acceptance letter go up in flames, then they didn't deserve to be the Ultimate Lucky Student. And although they were less than pleased, the Steering Committee allowed us to redo the drawing…"

"…Which is when Makoto's name was picked, right?"

Nodding, Jin continued "I had no idea when we did that drawing that I'd be welcoming your future boyfriend into your class…but I swiftly sent out his acceptance letter and it arrived at his house the same day."

_And if he hadn't, Makoto and I never would have met…and I very well might be dead…_Kyoko realized, remembering with fondness how Makoto had carried her to safety in spite of how she had treated him their first week of class.

"…Regarding the Hinata case…" Kyoko's interest was immediately piqued as she listened intently to her Father's words. "I can promise to keep Juzo Sakakura and Hope's Peak Security off your tail. Beyond that though…I'm afraid it's out of my hands…the Steering Committee keeps many secrets, even from me."

Kyoko sighed and admitted "…In the end I suppose that's all that can be expected of you…" leaving her other thoughts unsaid. _Useless…useless as a Father, useless as a Kirigiri Detective…and now useless as a Headmaster…_

As though he read her mind, Jin sighed apologetically and finished "…One last thing. It's just my gut instinct, but I have a feeling that Hajime's disappearance and the tense relations with the Reserve Course are connected…and I don't think either of these cases are going to have a happy ending…I promise to stay out of your way…just be careful, Kyoko. I believe in your skills as a Kirigiri Detective…but at the end of the day…you're still my daughter…and I don't want you getting hurt."

_Too little too late for that, Headmaster…_ Kyoko thought as she glanced down at her gloves, recalling the injury that scarred her for life. She nodded and replied "I'll keep that in mind." Standing up, she excused herself "Now if you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I have an investigation to continue. Goodbye…" before turning around and walking away, leaving Jin Kirigiri alone with his thoughts.

XXX

Present Day

"Wait…" Makoto exclaimed "So I wasn't supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student?"

Smiling wryly, Kyoko confirmed "It would appear not…yet your luck gave you the opportunity to be a part of our class, proving that you deserved the title of Ultimate Lucky Student." Kyoko snuggled up against her husband and told him "For the record, I'm glad you were accepted…if you hadn't been, then we never would have met or fell in love, we never would have gotten married, and Kiki never would have been born!" _And we would all be dead right now…_

"Kyoko…" Makoto breathed, staring lovingly at his wife.

Kiki let them have their romantic moment before interrupting "So what did you find out about the Steering Committee? And did you ever find Hajime? You must have if he visits us every once in a while."

Kyoko told her daughter "Tomorrow, Kiki…it's getting late."

Kiki grumbled but snuggled under the blankets nonetheless. After her parents tucked her in and kissed her good night, she fell into slumber, her snoring echoing throughout the room as her parents smiled at her sleeping form.


	90. Love Arc Chapter Thirty-Five

A/N: This chapter is partially the result of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty-Five: Ground Zero for The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy!

Present Day

"So how did your investigation into the Steering Committee go, Mommy? Did you find any information on Hajime?"

"Well…we found out what happened to Hajime, but not because of my investigation. You're a little too young to hear the full details, but an unknown source leaked to the entire student body that the Steering Committee preyed on Hajime's desire for talent and convinced him to let them overwrite his personality with that of one who had assimilated every talent that Hope's Peak Academy had researched."

Kiki gasped "That's…too cruel! They erased his identity? There's no talent that could be worth removing who you are!"

Makoto nodded and continued "And they used the tuition of the Reserve Course students to do it. Relations with the Reserve Course were already tense with Hope's Peak's discrimination policy, but knowing that their parents' hard-earned money was being used to fund an extremely unethical science experiment was the straw that broke the camel's back."

A confused, yet worried expression on her face, Kiki asked "…What do you mean, Daddy?"

"With the knowledge that they were being taken advantage of, and having spent months and months being treated as inferior, they began to protest. At first, the Steering Committee tried to ignore it, calling it a Parade. Eventually though…it turned into a riot…"

"A…riot?"

Makoto nodded, explaining "It's basically a protest that turns violent…the Reserve Course students were willing to hurt any Main Course students they could find to make their point." Kiki gasped, leaving Makoto to nod solemnly as he continued "It was a really scary time for us, Kiki. We were all really scared when this was happening…"

XXX

March 7, 2015

*BANG* *BOOM*

Makoto jumped in his chair at the noise outside, the Hope's Peak grounds sounding like a warzone. Mondo, Sakura, and Mukuro bravely stood outside the entrance to the Main Course building, beating back any rioters who dared to try and invade the Class 78th dormitories. Mondo had even decided to suspend his "no hitting women" rule given that said female students weren't exactly holding back.

"_My Mom's gonna kill me for this later, but at least we'll all be alive for now. No fuckin' way am I letting these shits try and kill my friends!"_

That left Makoto, Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Taka, Hifumi, Celeste, Byakuya, Hina, Hiro, Toko, and Kyoko sitting at the dining table. Like the Reserve Course, they too had recently learned about the Steering Committee's unethical experimentation and exploitation of Hajime Hinata. With the grounds no longer safe to traverse, Headmaster Kirigiri had suspended classes, and encouraged all students to only leave their dorms when necessary. This of course brought Kyoko's investigation to a premature end, and her focus quickly shifted to keeping some sense of calm among her classmates.

_And protecting him…_ Kyoko thought, her vision shifting towards her boyfriend, the Ultimate Lucky Student barely keeping it together as he clenched his interwoven hands together, his eyes nervously darting around. _I can't blame him for being scared…this has escalated from threatening glares to violent riots in less than a week…I can't blame any of them for being scared…_

Kyoko looked around from her seat next to her boyfriend. Some, like Chihiro and Hiro, were visibly more terrified than Makoto. Most of the others, like Hina, Taka, and Leon were outwardly nervous, just like Makoto. Only Byakuya and Celeste were expressively neutral, though Kyoko knew from having worn an iron mask of stoicism that they were as scared as everyone else. Sighing, she laid her hand on Makoto's shoulder, causing him to jump in his seat before turning to look at her with his panicked expression.

Kyoko pushed away her own fear in order to give a reassuring smile as she assured him "Calm down. I know you're scared…" She addressed the remaining classmates in the Dining Hall as she continued "I know we're all scared of what's going on, but now more than ever, we need to remain calm."

Makoto smiled, leaning against her shoulder to let her know he was okay, while Taka stood up with a frustrated expression and exclaimed "R…Right…she's right! Sometimes, even if you're nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward!" Shameful tears welled up in his eyes as he chided himself "To forget such a simple fact…I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed!" Everyone sweatdropped as Taka begged "Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Someone hit me! Punish me!"

"Jesus, Bro. If you have time to yell about it, you have time to DO something about it."

"Mondo! YAY! You're back!" Chihiro squealed as he ran over to hug the slightly bruised Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

"Whoa, Chihiro! What's with all the worry? We're fine, see?"

True to his word, Mondo was flanked by Sakura and Mukuro, who similarly to Mondo had a handful of bruises from their efforts to defend the Main Course Building, but otherwise were no worse for wear.

Sakura nodded and assured them "The Parade has dispersed for tonight; we should be safe for tonight at least."

Mukuro nodded in agreement, raising "Still, we should have some kind of surveillance system in case they try to break through again so we can be prepared."

Chihiro volunteered "Ano…I can ask Soda-senpai to help me construct some security cameras. Then I can program them to wire the feeds into the Data Center."

Sayaka's eyes lit up as she realized "Then we could take turns keeping an eye in the Data Center in case the Reserve Course tries to bust in again!"

"She's right!" Hina agreed. "We can even have a few set up in the hallways in case some try to sneak in and launch a sneak attack!"

"Hmm…" Byakuya mused "Not bad for a bunch of commoners."

"Indeed…" agreed Celeste "The added security would cut down on our stress levels and allow us to relax."

"So…" Chihiro asked hesitantly "…are we all in agreement?"

"You bet! You're the best, dude!" Leon gave a thumbs up.

"Hell yeah!" Mondo followed suit as the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know that Junko would say yes if she were back from her photo shoot…" Mukuro added.

Makoto nodded and replied "It sure is lucky that Junko was away right before the Student Council was murdered and the Parade got out of hand."

Kyoko nodded, musing _…Almost too lucky…still, maybe I'm overthinking things…_ "It is fortunate that she's away at the moment…but how is she going to get back safely with things as they are?"

"I already called Junko to let her know. Once she calls again, I'll formulate a plan to retrieve and escort her back to the dorms."

"…Would you like some assistance when the time comes?" Everyone looked at Kyoko in shock, surprised that she had made such an offer; the Ultimate Detective explained "The bruises on your body indicate that you can hold your own, but there's no indication of how dangerous the grounds will be, and there's strength in numbers." _Besides…_ Kyoko thought, glancing back to Makoto _…you helped me save Makoto's life last year; so I should at least offer to return the favor._

Mukuro shook her head and denied "Thank you, Kirigiri, but I'll be okay. I'm not called the Ultimate Soldier for nothing; I can handle whatever the Reserve Course can throw at me."

Kyoko nodded, suggesting "In that case, perhaps we should all turn in early. A good night's rest should allow us to act more calmly in the morning."

With everyone nodding in agreement, they quietly filed out, heading back to their own rooms.

XXX

"If you need me…you **call**, alright?" Kyoko pleaded as she hugged Makoto in his room, afraid to let go with how things had gone so downhill.

Makoto leaned out of her grip as he assured her "Kyoko, I'm gonna be fine. I'll even lock my door this time, okay?"

Kyoko bit her lip, then hesitantly nodded, turning around and walking towards the door, her hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Stay safe…I love you, Makoto…"

"I love you too, Kyoko…you stay safe too…"

…_Even now, he's worried about me…_ Kyoko smiled before opening the door, slipping outside and shutting it behind her.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, that was a smart plan Mukuro came up with!" Kiki smiled as she continued "Now you guys could all get a good night's sleep!"

_If only you knew the trap we had walked into…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought, lamenting how those cameras designed to secure their safety had been expanded and subverted by Junko for her own sadistic schemes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kiki frowned as she asked "Are you okay?"

Shaking their heads, they smiled as Makoto assured her "We're okay, Kiki. Let's continue with the story." Seeing Kiki reluctantly nod, Makoto continued "A couple more weeks had passed and your Mother continued to investigate the Steering Committee. I meanwhile tried to go about my days as normally as I could so as not to worry your Mother."

"…I was always worrying about you, sweetie…" Kyoko admitted.

Makoto smiled appreciatively before continuing "Anyway, I found a handbook belonging to one of my senpai, Yasuke Matsuda the Ultimate Neurologist. I went to find him so I could return it to him and ran into this girl I had never met before named Ryoko Otonashi. Just as she was finally starting to trust me, we were ambushed by a student named Misshiki Madarai, who threatened to kill me if Ryoko didn't give him the information that he needed."

Kiki gasped before climbing into her Father's lap hugging him close as he returned the hug, stroking his daughter's hair.

"It's okay, Kiki. Daddy's here…Daddy's here…" Once she composed herself and climbed out of his lap, Makoto continued "Thankfully, in the nick of time, Mukuro arrived and knocked out Misshiki, saving us before helping me back to the dorms…"

XXX

March 22, 2015

"Ow…" Makoto groaned as he leaned against Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier helping him walk as they reached Kyoko's dorm.

"Thanks again for saving me back there, Mukuro…"

Mukuro blushed before assuring him "Don't mention it…come on, I'll drop you off with Kirigiri…"

*Ding Dong*

The door immediately opened, Kyoko's eyes widening in shock and worry as she took in Makoto's battered state.

"Makoto!" She went and eased him out of Mukuro's grip, holding him in a gentle grip as she inspected his condition, fussing "Are you okay? What happened? You're covered in bruises!"

Mukuro sweatdropped as Makoto tried to assure her "Kyoko, I'm fine, really! I…"

"Makoto, you are NOT fine! Madarai-kun would have killed you had I not intervened!"

"Killed…?" Kyoko's heart grew cold as she took in Mukuro's words, her gaze shifting to the Ultimate Soldier as she thanked "…Thank you, Mukuro. You have my sincerest gratitude…"

"…Don't worry about it, Makoto's life is important to me too…" An awkward silence permeated the hallway, Mukuro's unspoken feelings clear to both Kyoko and Makoto before Mukuro finished "Well…I'll leave you to care for him, Kirigiri."

As Mukuro walked out of sight, Kyoko turned her attention back to the injured Makoto, urging as she gently led him inside "Come on; you can tell me all about what happened while I get some ice from my freezer to treat your bruises."

XXX

"Ow…" Makoto hissed as Kyoko pressed the ice pack against the imprint of Madarai's hand on his neck, the two of them sitting on her bed as Makoto told her about the encounter with Madarai and Ryoko.

"Hush, it'll feel better soon…" Kyoko ordered before remarking "Madarai certainly didn't hold back, did he? If his grip had been any tighter, you would have suffered severe asphyxiation and cranial trauma."

_Thanks for reminding me…_ Makoto deadpanned as he sighed and blocked out the pain of his bruises, focusing on Kyoko's touch through the cold ice, eventually able to relax.

As Makoto looked to her gratefully, she voiced "I'm grateful that Mukuro saved you and all…but this is exactly why I told you not to travel alone…maybe I should put my investigation into the Steering Committee on hold, make sure…"

"No." Makoto shook his head, ignoring his aches as he told her "No…I can't ask you to do that. I promise, I won't travel outside of the dorms and Dining Hall by myself anymore…I'll ask Mondo or Sakura or somebody else to travel with me if I need to go anywhere else…but you **can't** abandon your investigation for my sake…now more than ever, we **need** your Detective skills, Kyoko. Your investigation into the Steering Committee may be the only chance we have of bringing Hope's Peak back to normal. PLEASE, Kyoko…don't lose hope now!"

Kyoko stared intently into his eyes, nodding at the determined expression swirling within them as she agreed "…Okay…I'll keep investigating…AFTER we get dinner together…I imagine you're hungry, and some food may help heal your injuries."

Makoto smiled, nodding as Kyoko helped him up, the two leaving Kyoko's bedroom with Kyoko gripping his hand like a lifeline to keep him safe.

XXX

Present Day

"You were willing to drop a case to protect Daddy, Mommy?"

Kyoko nodded seriously as she admitted "…I was…" She looked to her husband, the two of them sharing loving smiles as she told her daughter "Some things are worth more than any case…"

The two briefly nuzzled noses before Kiki interrupted with a cough. The two blushed as they broke apart before Kyoko coughed into her fist to recompose herself.

"Anyways, I continued my investigation thanks to your Father's pleading. After some more investigating, I managed to dig up some secrets on one of the Steering Committee members that he would rather have preferred not come to light, and threatened to expose them to the media if he didn't meet up with me and allow me to interrogate him."

"But Daddy, didn't you say that blackmailing people is wrong?"

Makoto bit his lip in hesitation before answering "In general yes, blackmail is wrong. But we were desperate, and sometimes these underhanded tactics do have their uses."

Kyoko nodded "Indeed…understand Kiki that these kinds of approaches are my last resorts; I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think I had to." Not really convinced, Kiki nonetheless nodded, allowing Kyoko to continue "I met up with him in an empty courtyard, but before I could interrogate him, he was crushed by desks that fell from the sky. I myself barely escaped the attack, and his body was taken before I could retrieve it."

Gasping, Kiki exclaimed "That must have been so scary, Mommy!"

Nodding, Kyoko mused "That's what your Father said that day too…I had just come back from reporting the incident to my Father, and after a tense exchange with him, I visited your Father in his room and told him the same thing I told the Headmaster…"

XXX

March 28, 2015

"WHAT?! Crushed by desks? Kami, Kyoko, that must have been really scary!"

Kyoko sighed and assured him "Makoto, I'm fine, really. I've survived worse, trust me. This all part of the job sometimes…"

_All part of the job…_

Kyoko noticed Makoto's pensive expression, casing her to cradle his cheeks and angle his head so that he was facing her as she asked "What's wrong, Makoto?"

*Sigh* "…I know you can take care of yourself, really. It's just…hearing what happened…it made me flash back to…to when you almost died in that factory…"

Kyoko frowned, understanding where he was coming from as the metal press flashed in her mind again, the same metal press that had threatened her sleep last year.

"Makoto…"

Kyoko was caught by surprise when Makoto embraced her and buried his head against her neck, shedding tears as he told her "…I meant what I said before…I won't ask you to stop investigating…I know this is important and I know that we need you to get out of this…but I'll still be worried about you. I'm still gonna be scared when you're put in danger and I'll still be upset that you have to put your life on the line…but I'll understand that the world needs your talent and I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you…"

"Makoto…" Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, reaching up to stroke his hair as she assured him "I won't die…I'm going to solve this mystery…I promise you that. Have faith in me…show me that boundless optimism that's just one of the many reasons I fell in love with you…"

*Sniff* "…Okay…I'll try…and I DO believe in you…I'm just scared…"

Kyoko clutched him tighter as she admitted to herself _…I'm scared too…I'm scared that something will happen to me…I'm scared that something will happen to you…but I have to stay strong…for our class…but most of all…so that you can continue to have hope…_

XXX

Present Day

"That…was a really scary time, huh?"

Makoto and Kyoko solemnly nodded, no words needing to be said for Kiki to understand how grave things were back then.

Makoto looked up at the clock, deciding "It's time for bed, Kiki…we'll tell you more tomorrow…"

Kiki nodded and got settled under the blankets without complaint. For once, Kiki was tucked in without a single word being said, her parents' good night kisses being the only communication between the three as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Not even smiling, the two wordlessly left Kiki's room and closed the door behind them.

XXX

"Honey…" Makoto soothed as Kyoko snuggled against his chest, the Headmaster stroking her back in comfort.

"…Tomorrow's story time isn't going to be pretty, Makoto…we both know what happened…my biggest mistake up to that point…"

"Shh…" Makoto soothed "I promise, it'll be okay…We'll explain exactly what happened, and we'll tell Kiki that we came back stronger than ever. Okay, honey?"

Kyoko nodded, clutching her husband tighter as he grabbed the blankets with one hand and drew them over their bodies, leaning down to kiss his wife's forehead. They fell into an uneasy sleep, secretly dreading the next part of their story they had to tell.


	91. Love Arc Chapter Thirty-Six

A/N: This chapter is the result of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty-Six: Makoto and Kyoko Break Up?!

Present Day

"So…" Kiki began, for once hesitant as she asked "…what happened next, Mommy?"

"…I continued my investigation into the Steering Committee, which was made harder after they all died. A little more than a week after my conversation with your Father, the Headmaster, my Father, called me into his office and told me…"

XXX

April 7, 2015

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M OFF THE CASE?!"

Kyoko glared at her Father, furious at his demand that she end her investigation into the Steering Committee and the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. For his part, Jin maintained his professional expression, even as his own daughter focused their family's genetic glare on him.

"This case is getting too dangerous. I already had my reservations when your meeting with the Steering Committee member went awry, but I let you continue because I had faith in your capabilities. But after your run-in with the Madarai brothers, I cannot just stand by and watch any longer. As the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, I am responsible for your safety. Given how you very well could have died were it not for Mukuro Ikusaba's intervention, I have no choice but to order you to cease your investigation and stay in the dormitories with your classmates until things return to normal."

Kyoko could barely refrain from shaking in fury, aghast that her own Father, the one who scouted her to attend Hope's Peak because of her Detective skills, was asking her to go to her room and twiddle her thumbs while the "grown-ups" handled this mess.

Unwilling to give up, and simultaneously swallowing every ounce of her pride as a Kirigiri Detective, she pleaded with the man "Please…**Father**…you asked me to attend this school as the Ultimate Detective. You wrote on my acceptance letter that you were **proud** of me! If that's true, then why don't you believe in my talent anymore?"

Jin bit his lip in guilt as his daughter continued to plead with him.

"You know my talent is of use here; that's why you asked me at first to help investigate the Tragedy. You say you're proud of me? Then let me use my talent to help put an end to this, and **make **you proud of me! **Please, Father!**"

Jin sighed, admitting "I am proud of you, Kyoko…both as your Headmaster…but also as your Father. And as your Father, my first priority is keeping you alive. I wasn't there to protect you before…but I'm not going to make that mistake again. I hate saying no to you, my baby girl…"

"…Stop it…"

Jin trailed off, frowning as Kyoko grit her teeth, angry tears streaming down her face, the Ultimate Detective not even trying to hold them back, wanting him to see just how much he was hurting her.

"Just stop it…don't call me your **baby girl**…you have no right to call me that when you walk out on me…both in the past…and right now. You know, I was starting to entertain the notion of mending the bridges between us, to start being a family again…but you haven't been a Father to me…just a big coward. Instead of trying to encourage me and my talent like…like Makoto's Father would…you're just trying to keep me locked up, unable to use my abilities…I WISH THE NAEGIS WERE MY PARENTS INSTEAD OF YOU!"

"Kyoko…wait…"

"I HATE YOU!" Kyoko cried as she stormed out, her hair whipping behind her as she slammed the door behind her.

Jin sighed, holding his head with one hand while grabbing a picture frame in the other, looking with teary eyes at the family photo of him and his wife with a five-year-old Kyoko.

"Hibiki…I did the right thing, right…? I just…I don't know anymore…Maybe I am a coward…"

XXX

Present Day

"You blew up at your Daddy? But why, Mommy? He was just trying to protect you! That's what parents are supposed to do!"

Even Makoto didn't speak up immediately, struck speechless by the revelation that Kyoko had invoked his parents in what was essentially a temper tantrum.

Kyoko bit her lip, nodding in defeat as she admitted "I was hurt…and angry…so I lashed out, saying things I didn't mean…but Kiki…that still didn't give me the right to use your Father's parents in an argument." Looking to her husband, she told him emotionally "Makoto…I am SO sorry…I should have refrained from using your parents in my fight with my Father…can you ever forgive me…?"

Makoto sighed before giving his wife a small smile and assuring her "Honey…that was years ago, even if I am hearing about it for the first time. Bygones are bygones, alright?"

Kyoko blushed, smiling as Makoto kissed her cheek before her expression turned solemn once more as she revealed "Unfortunately, that wasn't the extent of my anger that day. You see…after I stormed out of my Father's office, I asked your Father to come to my room, hoping that he would be able to help me calm down. But instead…"

XXX

April 7, 2015

Makoto frowned as he watched Kyoko pace back and forth, frustration obvious in her eyes as he sat on her bed, waiting for her to talk.

"I can't believe the nerve of him! Talking down to me like I'm some child…as if he has any right to be a parent after not even giving a damn about me for ten years!"

Makoto stood up and took her hands in his own weaving their fingers together before squeezing her hands and assuring her "He's just trying to be the parent he should have been for all those years. Parents protect their kids, Kyoko; that doesn't change regardless of how old they are."

"But I can still help, Makoto! You said yourself, we need my talent to solve this! Why can't that man see the truth? Why can't he trust in my talent? Like you trust in my talent?"

Makoto smiled sadly as he squeezed her hands again and assured her "I do believe in your talent, Kyoko…but I also said how much it terrified me that you were out there risking your life. And it's different as your boyfriend; I'm not responsible for your safety, even if I want to keep you safe. Your Dad had to make a choice, and he chose **you!** You're more important to him than any mystery, that's why he told you to not investigate anymore."

Kyoko sighed in frustration, the girl throwing her hands up in the air and out of his grasp, turning her back to him as she seethed "Yeah, he chose me…me over dozens and dozens of students who have died. And he's potentially dooming even more to die by not making use of my talent."

His fingers twitching with the desire to hold her in his arms and comfort her, Makoto refrained as he tried to assure her "You did the best you could…you've been investigating ever since Chiaki came to you for help. You're the best Detective I know, Kyoko…and you did the best you could…"

Kyoko shook her head as she let loose "You don't know that. I could have done better. I could have discovered the culprits and stopped the Tragedy before it began. I COULD HAVE SOLVED THE MYSTERY IF I HADN'T BEEN DISTRACTED BY DATING YOU!"

*Gasp*

Kyoko went silent, her words just now registering in her mind as she thought _Oh no…did I…actually SAY that?! _

She turned to face Makoto, gasping as she saw tears streaming down his face, the boy whimpering as he looked totally heartbroken.

"Makoto…" She tried to backtrack "I didn't mean it, I swear! I just…I lost my temper and…"

"…I'm sorry…"

Kyoko trailed off, her own heart breaking as she saw Makoto sobbing openly as he cried "…I'm sorry…for wasting your time…I…I won't get in your way anymore…I promise…"

"MAKOTO!" Kyoko cried out, reaching out in vain as he ran out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Kyoko sighed, turning to her bed and shakily walking forward, collapsing on the mattress and curling up into a ball, her tears of sorrow finally flowing down her face as she cried for the relationship she had inadvertently discarded.

"Way to go, Kiri…you just tossed aside the only boy who really cared about you…the only boy to love you for you…the boy who helped you to feel again and helped you to make friends…the only boy who gave you a family again and you threw him away…Some girlfriend I turned out to be…"

XXX

Present Day

"You…" Kiki sniffled as tears streamed down her face, crying "…broke up with Daddy? Why? Why would you do that?!"

Tears of guilt streamed down Kyoko's face as one of the most shameful acts she had perpetrated in her life was laid bare before her daughter.

"Kiki…if I could take it back, I would do so in a heartbeat. As soon as I realized what I said, I wanted to slap myself, turn back time, anything to make up for what I did to your Father…" _…And not for the final time, either…_

Makoto sighed, deciding to intervene before things got out of hand by soothing "Kiki…your Mother knew she was in the wrong, and we made up eventually, so please, don't hold it against her, okay?"

Kiki nodded "…Okay Daddy…" Wiping the tears off her face with her wrist, she turned to Kyoko and apologized "I'm sorry, Mommy…"

"Kiki…" Kyoko wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her into her lap as they shed their final tears together, Makoto smiling softly at the sight. After they separated, Kiki climbed off Kyoko's lap and into her spot between her parents, assuring her "I'm okay now, Mommy." Turning to her Father, she asked "What happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, I can't speak for your Mother, but I was so upset and depressed that I locked myself in my room, refusing to come out. Word spread quickly about our breakup, and eventually Sayaka, Leon, and Mondo came by to…"

XXX

April 8, 2015

*Ding Dong*

"Makoto, open up, please? We brought you breakfast; you must be hungry!"

"No!" Makoto's sobbing voice could be heard through the door as he wailed "I don't wanna eat anything! I can't even feel anything now that Kyoko's dumped me!"

"Come on, man, I know Kyoko was a cute girl, but there are other fish in the sea!"

"Yeah, dude!" Mondo agreed with Leon "I've been on a ten-game losing streak! You can easily find another girl who will love you even more than Kyoko did."

"OW!" Leon and Mondo yelped as Sayaka slapped them upside the head.

"Leon, Mondo, you're **not** helping! Nobody wants to have their ex's significance diminished right after a breakup." Sighing, she tried again "Makoto, please just talk to us, okay? We can help you get through this…"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Makoto…" Sayaka began, before Leon laid his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Look, babe, I get you mean well, but maybe you might not be the best person to try an dcheer him up about a breakup."

Her expression turning indignant, Saya demanded "And just what do you mean by that, Kuwata?"

Holding his hands up in surrender he exclaimed "Whoa, chill out babe! All I meant was that you kind of already broke his heart once, so he might not be that receptive if the message of comfort comes from you."

"Oh…right…" Sayaka deflated, kicking herself once more for having broken Makoto's heart last year as Leon rubbed her back in comfort.

"Fuck…" Mondo cursed "So what do we do now? I mean, we can't just leave him here, crying and shit. I mean…we need his optimism now more than ever. I mean…with everything going downhill, he's the glue holding us together…"

"Then leave him be…"

Everyone turned to see Mukuro walking towards them, a neutral expression on her face as Mondo greeted "Oh, hey Mukuro…you here to cheer up Makoto too?"

"…I just finished my shift in the Data Center and came to find you so you could switch off with me. More to the point…if you really want to see Makoto happy again, then it's best if you give him some space. Take it from me, sometimes being crowded by your comrades does more harm than good, and some time in solitude can be much more beneficial."

Sayaka bit her lip before nodding "Okay, Mukuro…I'll go put this in the fridge in the kitchen in case Makoto still wants it. Come on, Leon."

As Leon followed his girlfriend out of sight, Mondo rubbed the back of his head and decided "I'll head up to the Data Center then for my shift. See ya…"

As he walked away, Mukoro walked up to the door and told Makoto "If you ever want to talk about it…just remember you have friends who care about you and want to help you…"

Makoto sniffled and called back "…Thanks Mukuro…I just want to be alone right now if that's okay."

Mukuro nodded "Of course; take as much time as you need. I'll see you later, Makoto…"

XXX

Present Day

"That was really nice of Mukuro to help you get some alone time…but what about you, Mommy? Why didn't you try and make up with Daddy?"

"…Truthfully, I was…embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I didn't feel like I could face your Father yet. So, like your Father, I just stayed in my room most of the day, only leaving to grab meals to bring back to my room. Around the same time that Sayaka, Leon, and Mondo tried to cheer up your Father, Sakura and your Auntie Hina tried to cheer me up and tracked me down on my way to the Dining Hall…"

XXX

April 8, 2015

"Kyoko!"

"There you are! We've been really worried about you, Kyoko!"

Kyoko saw Sakura and Hina approaching her, worried expressions on their faces, causing Kyoko to curse _Of all the luck…can't I be left to wallow alone?_! "…Sakura…Hina…my apologies, I didn't mean to make you worry…OOF!"

Hina collided into a hug, embracing the sorrowful Detective as she rambled "Are you okay?! We heard that you and Makoto broke up! He didn't hurt you, did he? I had no idea he could be so dirty! I swear, he's the President of Dirtlandia for…"

"Hina." Hina trailed off, silenced as Kyoko untangled herself from Hina's forced hug and told them "While I appreciate your anger on my behalf…Makoto's not to blame for this mess."

Hina's angry expression deflated, the Ultimate Swimming Pro asking "Then…what **did** happen?"

Sighing, Sakura intervened "If you're not ready to talk about it, then you don't have to. But if you want to talk about it, we'll be happy to help you sort out your feelings."

Kyoko looked to Sakura, who's serious expression told her that she would indeed leave her alone if asked. Then she turned to Hina, whose determined, pumped expression told her that in spite of Sakura's objections, she had no intention of abandoning Kyoko in her time of distress.

Sighing, the Ultimate Detective guessed with the softest of smiles "…You're not going to let this go until I agree, are you Hina?"

Hina grinned and agreed "Nope! If my friends are feeling down, I need to help them get back on their feet so they can keep striving for their gold metals! Besides, you finally cracked a smile!"

Shaking her head in amusement, Kyoko caved "Alright, but I need to grab my breakfast, then we can head to my room. I'd rather this conversation remain private."

"No problem! I'll go grab some donuts while we're there. There's nothing like having some nice, chewy donuts when you're down! Firs the sweetness floods your mouth, then the soft dough cushions you…"

Kyoko and Sakura sweatdropped as Hina walked towards the Dining Hall ahead of them, both sighing before Sakura apologized "Apologies for Hina's antics…she means well, and her energetic disposition does wonders for helping you feel reenergized."

…_I suppose that's true…_ Kyoko nodded, allowing the smallest of smiles to show as she urged "Let's go…the sooner we get my breakfast, the sooner we can head to my room and get this over with."

XXX

"I see…" Sakura mused "So you were angry at your Father and when you went to Makoto in the hopes that he would help you feel better, you ended up taking your anger out on him."

Kyoko nodded, nibbling on the donut in her hand as she finished "Then when I said that I would have solved the mystery if I wasn't dating him, he thought I was breaking up with him and ran off."

Sakura rubbed Kyoko's back in comfort before Hina spotted a picture frame laying face-down against Kyoko's desk, exclaiming "Hey, what's this?" The other two girls looked towards Hina as she walked back over to them and sat next to Kyoko, cooing "Aww, this is such a cute photo, Kyoko!"

Kyoko froze as she caught the glimpse of the family picture Hana had sent her after she and Makoto went back to Hope's Peak, before she bit her lip and hesitantly explained "…That's from when Makoto and I spent Christmas together with his family."

Kyoko smiled wistfully, recalling how loved she felt as she bonded with Hana, Shingi, and Komaru, as well as the nights she snuggled with Makoto, taking solace in the warmth his loving embrace offered.

…_Now I'll never experience a love like that ever again…_

Sakura smiled as she looked at the photo, remarking "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy as you are in that photo."

"Sakura's right!" Hine exclaimed. "But…why was it face-down on your desk? This is too cute and adorable to keep hidden!"

Kyoko bit her lip and explained "…You're right; I remember when we got back, I'd look at that photo every night before I went to bed…but…ever since out breakup…looking at it just reminds me of how badly I screwed up…I can't bear to even look at it…"

Frowning, Hina wondered "But…you said that you didn't mean to break up with him, right? Wouldn't telling him you're sorry fix the problem?"

Kyoko sighed and placed her donut on her lap, replying "…An apology is the very least he deserves, regardless of whether it repairs our relationship. Even so…I'm just…so embarrassed by my conduct…that I can't bring myself to look him in the eye…I acted exactly like the spoiled child I accused my Father of believing I was…how can I face him now?!"

Sakura smiled sadly and rubbed Kyoko's back, replying soothingly "That's completely understandable…I remember when my courtship with Kenshiro was in its infancy…there were times when my insecurities would take root and I would lash out at him. But after I faced my immaturity and apologized, he would always open his arms and welcome me back. Given how happy Makoto looks in that photo…" Kyoko smiled as they all admired the loving expressions in that memory before Sakura concluded "I think that Makoto would be equally as forgiving if you chose to apologize to him."

_Could he? Would he forgive me? I know he forgave Junko…but even he must have his limits, right?_ Kyoko sighed and concluded "I…I need to think…"

Sakura nodded and accepted "That's understandable…spend some time to yourself, take a few deep breaths, try those meditation exercises I taught you during our training sessions. Whatever it takes for you to come to a secure decision." Standing up, Sakura urged "Come on, Hina; let's leave Kyoko to her thoughts."

Pouting, Hina complained "But we haven't cheered her up yet! I can't just leave my friend…"

"Hina." Sakura urged more forcefully "Sometimes some alone time is better than being crowded. Let's give her some space so she can think."

"Okay…" Hina stood up and told her "Good luck, okay Kyoko? I'll leave the donuts here so you can enjoy them."

Kyoko smiled and nodded "Thank you, Hina."

Sakura and Hina nodded before heading out the door. Upon hearing the door close, Kyoko sighed and laid back on her bed, holding up the family photo to admire once more.

"Can I really do it? Can I really face Makoto again? And will he accept my apology? Will he ever open his arms to me again?" Kyoko sighed as she placed the photo face-down on her dresser, curling up into a ball as she murmured "I just feel so lost without you, Makoto…"

XXX

Present Day

"Auntie Hina was right, Mommy! Daddy will always forgive you if you say you're sorry! Heck, even if you're not sorry, he'll still forgive you!"

Makoto smiled sheepishly while Kyoko smiled softly as she replied "…In hindsight yes, it was foolish of me to think that he wouldn't welcome me back. But at the time…I was really scared and insecure, and as your Father can attest, sometimes fear and insecurity wan overrule all rational judgment."

"So does that mean you didn't apologize right away?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko confirmed "Not yet, Kiki; I still needed to calm down and think."

Makoto nodded "Even if she was, I was still sobbing in my room and was in no mood to discuss anything."

"So…when **did** you two make up?"

Looking at the clock, Makoto told her "Tomorrow, Kiki; it's late."

Kiki sighed, but nodded, wiggling under the blankets as her parents tucked her in before kissing her good night.

"Good night, Kiki." Kyoko kissed her daughter's cheek and cooed "Sweet dreams."

"…You too, Mommy, Daddy…" Kiki yawned before her eyes drooped shut, her snores reverberating in the room.

Makoto wrapped one arm around his uneasy wife, silently urging her to relax as he led her out of Kiki's room and to the kitchen, hoping that a nice cup of herbal tea would help to banish his wife's guilt from her memory.


	92. Love Arc Chapter Thirty-Seven

A/N: This chapter is the result of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Junko Enoshima to the Rescue?!

Present Day

"So how did you and Mommy get back together, Daddy?"

"Well, by the next day, we had both calmed down, though we were still too terrified to make the first move and try to mend our relationship. Then, while we were trying to figure out what to do about our current situation, we each received an e-mail on our e-Handbooks…"

XXX

April 9, 2015

"Dear Makoto,

I need to apologize for how I acted the other day; it was immature of me. I'd like to meet you in the Dining Hall so we can talk. Would it be acceptable if you headed there as soon as possible? I prefer not to be kept waiting, so I'd appreciate it if you headed there first and I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I appreciate your cooperation.

Love,

Kyoko Kirigiri."

Makoto sat up, staring incredulously at his e-Handbook as he wondered "She wants to talk? She wants to apologize?" Leaping off his bed, the slightest bit of optimistic spirit returned to his eyes as he realized "I can't waste this chance! I'll head over there, grab a snack for myself while I wait, and maybe even make Kyoko a coffee! Even if I can't win her heart again…at least I can salvage our friendship!"

XXX

"Dear Kyoko,

I'm so, SO sorry about what I said the other day! I should have taken your feelings more seriously! I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, but I'd really like to make it up to you. If it's okay with you, could you meet me in the Dining Hall in fifteen minutes so we can talk over a cup of Civet Coffee? I'll understand if you don't want to be anywhere near me anymore, but I'd love nothing more than a second chance if you can find it within yourself to forgive me and talk things out together.

Love, Makoto Naegi."

Kyoko smiled tearfully as she remarked "How like you Makoto to bear all the responsibility and blame by yourself." She got off her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, noting "My hair looks like a mess…okay! Fifteen minutes is enough time to take a shower before meeting Makoto. Then I can apologize to him for how much I hurt him and beg him to take me back…even if I don't deserve it…"

XXX

Makoto paced back and forth, two cups of coffee in his hands as he waited nervously for Kyoko in the Dining Hall.

_Come on…where is she, where is she…oh no, what if she changed her mind? Should I…no, I have to trust Kyoko! She'll come any minute now, I just have to…_

"Makoto."

Makoto held in a gasp as he turned his head to see a relieved Kyoko setting foot in the dining hall. Showing a relieved, beaming smile of his own, Makoto walked in her direction, the two of them meeting halfway.

The two shuffled awkwardly before Makoto handed her the coffee in his left hand and offered "I thought maybe you'd like a Civet Coffee while we talked."

Accepting it gratefully, Kyoko gestured for him to follow him to their usual table for two. Makoto nodded, following her and sitting down across from Kyoko.

Keeping his hands clutched together, Makoto thanked "Thank you **so much** for meeting me here, Kyoko!"

Relaxing into an easygoing smile, Kyoko returned "The feeling is mutual; I'm happy that we could meet like this."

Bowing his head, Makoto continued "Me too! I really need to apologize for not taking your feelings as seriously as I should have, so thank you for suggesting our meeting today…"

"Wait, what?!" Unsure of what he had just heard, Makoto looked up to see Kyoko's shocked expression as she asked "What do you mean, **I** suggested this meeting?"

Makoto felt himself start to grow incredibly anxious, dreading her answer as he asked "You mean…ou didn't…suggest this meeting?"

"N…no…I came because I got an e-mail from you saying that you wanted to talk over coffee about what happened."

"That…that can't be…" Makoto stammered "I got an e-mail from you saying you wanted to talk in the Dining Hall. You even made clear that you wanted me to head there first so you wouldn't be kept waiting."

"…Makoto, may I see the e-mail you're referencing? I'll show you mine as well…"

Nodding in agreement, the two confused teenagers exchanged e-Handbooks, quickly skimming the contents of the e-mails.

"Well, it's certainly an impressive forgery…" Kyoko noted as she thought _The author not only correctly guessed my inner feelings, but managed to mimic my speech patterns…_ "…But I don't remember ending this e-mail to you."

Makoto nodded "S…same…I wish I had been brave enough to send this…but I was too chicken to do it…"

Frowning at Makoto's self-depreciation, Kyoko wondered "Then who…"

"IT WAS ME! JUNKO FUCKING ENOSHIMA!"

"Junko?!" Makoto and Kyoko exclaimed as the Ultimate Fashionista, currently rocking her punk persona.

"You sent us these e-mails?"

Reaching into her pocket to put on a pair of glasses, Junko spoke with a much more professional tone as she revealed "Correct, Miss Kirigiri. I simply persuaded Mr. Fujisaki to create two temporary, fake e-mail addresses and use spoofing techniques to mimic your addresses. I then sent e-mails to the both of you, mimicking your respective personalities to make them authentic."

Uneasy that he had been manipulated into meeting Kyoko under false pretenses, Makoto stood up, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head in an effort to make himself disappear before saying "If Kyoko didn't want me to be here…then I don't want to upset her more than I already have. I'll head back to my room."

Kyoko bit her lip, secretly not wanting him to run away again, but her desire for him to stay took a back seat to her reservations about being deceived about Makoto's initiative.

Standing up, she concurred "I agree…if Makoto had no initial desire to see me today, then I refuse to waste his time any longer. I'm leaving too…"

"I did not dismiss the two of you, now sit back down!" Junko told them, forcing them back into their seats with a soft push of her hands before continuing, still in her professional persona. "I may have deceived you both into coming here, but none of the things I wrote in your respective e-mails were untrue. Mr. Naegi, you've been wanting to apologize for hurting Miss Kirigiri's feelings, correct? And Miss Kirigiri, it's your desire to apologize for saying something you didn't mean, am I wrong?"

Makoto nodded and Kyoko shook her head, both blushing at having their private feelings being laid bare by Junko of all people.

Changing personalities once more, Junko replaced her glasses with a crown and proclaimed "Not to worry, peasants! Your benevolent ruler will assist you in rekindling your romance! No need to thank me, I always ensure my subjects are well cared for." Reverting back to her rock star persona, Junko exclaimed "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, Hope's Peak has kinda gone to shit! The Reserve Course fucked it up so much, we can't even go outside! Well, if ya wanna get technical, I suppose the Steering Committee fucked it up, but tomato, tomato, am I right? Anyway, you guys can't get hung up over one fuckin' argument when there's shit like that goin' on and lots of students will never have the chance to experience what you guys have!"

…_Maybe I haven't had my priorities straight for a while…_ Kyoko admitted to herself.

…_When she puts it like that, I __**do**__ feel kinda silly for panicking and hiding in my room instead of talking things out with Kyoko…_ Makoto concluded, an embarrassed smile forming on his lips.

"…Besides…" Junko continued, her personality now devoid of any happiness or hope whatsoever as she fiddled with her hair "You have no idea how happy your relationship makes our class. When you guys were dating, you two were so disgustingly happy, you would light up whatever room you were in and cheer up everybody in it. Even Toko looked like she was actually having a good time, even if it was only because if gave her ideas for fantasies about her and rich boy."

Blushing, Makoto and Kyoko both wondered _Did we…did we really affect everyone that much…?_

"And now look at what happened. Once you two broke up, everyone started feeling as down in the dumps as the two of you. Your lovey-dovey relationship was the only solace we all had during this Tragedy. Now that you broke up…we have nothing to distract us from our despair. We **need **you two to bring us even just a spark of hope."

_She's right…_ Makoto realized _I'm already terrified by what's happened…by what's still happening outside…Kyoko was the only one to keep me grounded. What was I thinking running away like I did?_

…_I don't like to admit it…but she's right…_ Kyoko admitted _I might have been able to keep calm, but that's only because I had Makoto's safety to focus on. When we broke up, I felt so lost and unsure of myself that I couldn't keep any of the others calm. If we're not able to think rationally and stay composed…we could end up dead…_

Makoto and Kyoko's hands drifted on the table until their fingers intertwined, smiling softly at each other as their eyes shone, both of them silently saying through their eyes _I'm so sorry…wold you please take me back?_

Reverting to her normal personality, Junko walked around them and pushed both of their chairs until the couple were face-to-face with each other, the toes of their shoes touching as they were once again caught off guard by Junko's antics.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time for you two to make up and get back together. I mean, seriously! I'm gone for a little while for a photo shoot, then when I come back I find out that not only has the Reserve Course taken up torches and pitchforks and turned Hope's Peak Academy into a battlefield, but now our resident couple broke up over one little fight? COME ON, GUYS! JUST KISS ALREADY SO YOU CAN BE A COUPLE AGAIN AND MAKE US ALL HAPPY!"

_K..Kiss…in FRONT OF YOU?!_ Makoto and Kyoko exclaimed in their thoughts, making Junko grin as she read their thoughts.

"Yep, you two have to **kiss**. Right here, right now. And no wimping out with kissing the cheek or the nose or any of that other cutesy shit. I'm not letting you two leave until I see you two totally smooching on the lips, WITH TONGUE!"

Makoto and Kyoko blushed, not exactly eager to give Junko the kind of show that she was describing.

_We'd be hesitant to kiss in front of anybody, let alone the kind of passionate kiss that you're describing!_

Pulling a rope out of her jacket, Junko threated "And if you don't kiss, I'll just tie you two together in your chairs until you do!" Her eyes suddenly turning overly cutesy, Junko pleaded "So, kiss? Pretty please?"

Makoto and Kyoko gulped, Kyoko making the first move as she reached to cradle his cheeks in her hands, reasoning _…Might as well get this over with…_

His cheeks heating up from the intimate contact he had sorely needed, Makoto returned the gesture, cradling her face in his hands as they pulled each other closer, their breath tickling each other's skin as they paused in a moment of hesitation.

…_I'm scared…_ Makoto thought, his green eyes staring into Kyoko's own violet ones.

_Don't be scared…I'm here this time…_ Kyoko silently encouraged, giving Makoto the courage to close his eyes as he finally closed the distance.

Upon feeling his lips upon her own, Kyoko closed her eyes, feeling their tongues shyly poke into each other's mouths as they tangled and embraced and danced and stroked each other in a loving, reassuring gesture. When at last they broke apart, blushing furiously as they smiled lovingly as each other, Junko clapped, her hands now empty as she had reverted back to her normal personality.

"Well done, you two! No need to thank me, repairing relationships is just one of my many talents. Alright, you're free to go talk and shit in your rooms or whatever. I'm off to go spread the good news to our class. Later!"

Makoto and Kyoko watched as Junko walked away, sweatdropping before they both sighed and turned to smile at each other, the repaired couple feeling more at peace than they had in a long time.

Makoto stood up first, offering his hand as he invited "Would you like to come to my room with me? I still would like to apologize properly for what happened…"

Kyoko returned his smile, accepting his hand before he pulled her up and Kyoko nodded "Likewise…I too have some things I need to say. So, shall we go?"

Nodding with a soft smile, the two joined hands as they walked out of the Dining Room and headed to Makoto's bedroom.

XXX

"Junko really has changed, hasn't she?" Makoto mused as they sat on Makoto's bed, holding hands as they blushed, their shoes and boots sitting by the door. "She's gone from being an insufferable prankster who didn't know when to stop, to a girl who cares enough about her friends to step in and help them in her own way."

Kyoko nodded "…Then I suppose you were right; her suspension turned out to be the attitude adjustment she needed." _Still, her intuition was almost too perfect…_

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted as Makoto let go of her hands and drew her into a hug, the two laying their heads on each other's shoulders as they rubbed each other's backs in apology, Makoto starting "I'm really sorry…I didn't consider your feelings when you came to me for help. I should have tried to…"

Kyoko shook her head, her lavender locks tickling his cheek as she denied "Makoto, you did nothing wrong. I acted like a spoiled child, both in front of my Father, and in front of you. You were just trying to show me how much he was trying to protect me…and I responded by lashing out and blaming you for my own shortcomings. But I swear…"

Tears streamed down Kyoko's cheeks as she told him "I swear Makoto…I didn't mean it. I never wanted to break up with you, and these past couple of days without you have been torture. I was just too embarrassed, too ashamed…to terrified to try and talk things out before."

"…You're not alone, Kyoko. I let my emotions rule me too. I ran away because I felt so distraught and I didn't want to talk to anyone about it, and I **never** should have run away from you. I love you, Kyoko."

*Sniff* "I love you too, Makoto…and I swear I'll never hurt you like that ever again!" Lifting her head off his shoulder and moving her hands to grasp his head and pull it in front of her, she smiled lovingly as she cooed "Let me make it up to you…"

"Kyoko…" Makoto frowned as he tried to assure her "You don't have to…MMPH!"

Makoto closed his eyes and moaned as he relaxed into Kyoko's loving kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist as her now bare hands shifted from cradling his cheeks to wrapping around his neck. He immediately began to reciprocate her kiss, their tongues more confidently entering each other's mouths to dance with each other in a sensual dance of hove.

_Makoto…_

_Kyoko…_

_I love you…_

XXX

Present Day

"YAY!" Kiki cheered "You guys got back together, thanks to Junko!"

_If only her motives were as pure as we thought back then…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought.

Rather than clue her into their thoughts, Makoto nodded and agreed "Yeah, your Mother and I hit a rough spot, and for a couple of days it seemed like we were drowning in despair, but we came out of it stronger than ever, didn't we honey?"

Kyoko blushed, agreeing "Indeed we did, sweetie" before the loving parent nuzzled noses, giggling all the while. Kiki stuck her tongue out, making a sound of disgust before the two split apart.

"So what happened next?"

Kyoko ruffled her daughter's hair and answered "Tomorrow, Kiki…it's getting late."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned before wiggling under the blankets, watching as her parents tucked her in and kissed her good night.

"Good night Kiki, we love you."

"Love you too, Mommy. Love you too, Daddy."

As Kiki closed her eyes and began to snore, Makoto and Kyoko smiled lovingly at their snoozing daughter, then to each other. Nuzzling noses one last time, they then turned to walk out of her room, taking one last look over their shoulders together at her peaceful form before closing the door and returning to their room.

XXX

Makoto and Kyoko embraced in their bed, Makoto musing "That particular memory is fond to me, in spite of the circumstances. I'm glad Kiki got the chance to hear it."

Kyoko agreed "Indeed; it was the calm before the storm."

Makoto smiled lovingly at her as he rubbed her back, replying "At least we weathered it together. And not just the two of us, but all of our class."

Kyoko replied by leaning forward to kiss her husband, which he eagerly returned. They then proceeded to pepper each other's faces with soft kisses as their hands began to roam, trying to memorize every curve and muscle of each other's bodies, just like their past selves from all those years ago.

XXX

April 9, 2015

Makoto panted, coming down from his sexual high as his girlfriend slumped against him, her head nuzzling against his chest as her lavender locks fanned out above him, her breasts pressing against his upper belly.

Finally calm, Makoto reached to caress her head, Kyoko humming contentedly in response to his touch as he mused "…Not that I don't enjoy this…but maybe we might want to come up with a better way to make up after a fight besides having sex."

Kyoko traced patterns on his belly with her right hand as her muffled voice advised tiredly "…Don't jinx us, okay? Let's just…enjoy the moment for now." Glancing up at him, she asked "…So…am I forgiven?"

Makoto smiled at her shy expression, reaching down to take her free hand in his own and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles, making her blush as he assured her "…Yeah…apology accepted."

*Click*

Kyoko's giddy giggles were interrupted as the sound of the doorknob turning registered in their minds, Makoto freezing as Kyoko drew the blankets to their waists in a panic, clutching his waist with her hands to hide them from view.

"Makoto, Junko told us you and Kyoko got back together. Is she with…EEK!"

"Sayaka, babe what's wrong? Did you find…WHOA!"

Sayaka held her palms over her eyes to obscure the sight from her eyes, while Leon gaped in disbelief. Laying on Makoto's bed was Kyoko, currently on top of Makoto. Only their heads and torsos were visible, but the two were obviously naked, seeing as all of their clothes and underwear were strewn across the floor.

"You…you guys…you really…" Sayaka stuttered, her palms hiding her blushing cheeks as she realized what they were doing.

Leon couldn't help the teasing smile on his face as he told the embarrassed, blushing couple "Congrats on a spectacular makeup. We'll uh…let you guys get decent…and wait outside until you're ready."

Leon led his girlfriend outside and closed the door, leaving Makoto and Kyoko to sweatdrop. After a minute had passed, Kyoko looked down to glare at her boyfriend, leading him to smile sheepishly.

"You forgot to **lock the door?!**"

"Hehe…sorry…guess…my mind was elsewhere…?"

Kyoko sighed and admitted "…I suppose I can't really blame you…I was more concerned with apologizing to you than anything else…and re-consummating our relationship **was **honestly a spur of the moment kind of thing…well, the cat's out of the bag at any rate." She then slid off of him, Makoto's eyes following her naked form as she searched for her clothes and told him "Come on, let's get dressed and see what Sayaka and Leon needed us for."

Nodding as Kyoko put on her gloves, Makoto threw the blankets off of him and started searching for his clothes, locating and sliding on his boxers as Kyoko did the same with her panties.

XXX

"…Well…that's one way to make up…" a still blushing Sayaka commented as Makoto and Kyoko's cheeks tinged pink, recalling how the couple had walked in on the aftermath of their lovemaking session.

Leon laughed, clapping his girlfriend on the back as he commented "Man babe, it's not every day that **you're** struck speechless! Usually you're the one teasing **us!**" Suddenly growing serious, Leon moved on "As much as I'd love to continue teasing you about your makeup, I'm afraid things have gotten serious."

Seeing Makoto and Kyoko's worried expressions, a now composed Sayaka explained "Yeah; just as Junko was telling us that you two had gotten back together, the Headmaster came by and told us all to gather in the Dining Hall. Apparently he has a really important announcement to make. He wouldn't say what, only that he would answer when all sixteen of us were gathered together."

His brow furrowed in concern, Makoto looked to his girlfriend and asked "Any idea what he might mean by that, Kyoko?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko answered "For once, I'm as in the dark as you are. Our only option is to meet with the others and see what he has to say." Offering Makoto her hand, she asked "So, shall we go?"

Nodding, Makoto accepted Kyoko's offer, threading their fingers together as Leon and Sayaka copied their gesture. The four of them then began the short walk to the Dining Hall, the four of them glancing to their respective significant others as they make a silent vow.

_Whatever happens, we'll face it together!_


	93. Love Arc Chapter Thirty-Eight

A/N: Alright, here's the final chapter of Love Arc! I apologize that this arc ended up being so long, so thanks for sticking around! Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Love Arc

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Class 78th's Ultimatum!

Present Day

"So what happened after you guys made up, Mommy?"

"After we made up, Sayaka and Leon came to get us, and told us that your Grandpa Jin had an announcement for our class and told us to gather in the Dining Hall. We had just arrived when…"

XXX

April 9, 2015

The four Ultimates walked into the room, looking in surprise as they saw their remaining classmates sitting in a row of chairs, the tables they used to be at pushed haphazardly against the wall closest to the entrance. The two couples then sat in the four remaining chairs, Makoto and Kyoko sitting next to each other on the far left, while Sayaka and Leon sat adjacent on the far right. Kyoko took in the sight of her Father, who to her surprise wore a pensive and reluctant expression on his face.

…_I take it he hasn't gathered us to tell us that the riots are over and we can start preparing for our exams…_

Clearing his throat, Jin began "Thank you all for coming…I'm glad that you all are here unharmed."

_What? He thought we could have been hurt?!_

Most of the class seemed to share Makoto's sentiment, their eyes fearful at how the Headmaster had opened his speech.

"Unfortunately, I have nothing but dire news to share with all of you." Taking a deep breath, Jin told them somberly "Last night, one of the Main Course buildings exploded, killing Chisa Yukizome and most of the 77th Class. Only Chiaki Nanami wasn't present during the explosion, and she has recently gone missing, so we have to assume that she is among the deceased as well."

A collective gasp filled the room, eyes widened as they took in the news, Makoto thinking in disbelief _Dead? Everybody's…dead…?!_

A small squeeze around his hand brought him back. Looking next to him, he saw Kyoko holding onto his hand, assurance and fear waging war in her eyes.

_She's scared too…and yet…she's still trying to keep me calm…then…I should be calm for her too…_

His goal now clear, Makoto took a deep breath, smiling appreciatively at his girlfriend before Byakuya interrupted "If our upperclassmen are in fact dead, then perhaps you and your staff should focus on escorting us off the ground so we can be out of danger."

As several others voiced rare agreement with Byakuya, Jin shook his head and told them "I'm afraid that is…no longer practical."

_No longer practical…?_ Kyoko wondered as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm afraid…the riots are no longer contained to Hope's Peak Academy…we don't yet know how, but similar riots are now taking place all across Japan. I fear that they may eventually encompass the entire world before this Tragedy is over."

_All over Japan? The entire WORLD?!_ was the collective thought of the entire class, leaving even Kyoko shocked in her seat.

"As of right now, the sixteen of you are all that remains of the student body of Hope's Peak Academy. As Headmaster, it is my duty to ensure your survival to the best of my ability."

_Considering how you've failed at everything else of importance, I fear for our lives…_ Kyoko deadpanned.

"Therefore, I am here to present you with an ultimatum. Option one is, as Byakuya said, I can mobilize what's left of Hope's Peak Security to attempt to escort you back to your families."

_And if things are as bad in the outside world as you claim they are, then not only would safely escorting us be almost impossible, but even if we did make it back to our families, our chance of survival would be just as bad…_ Kyoko realized.

"Option two, is for all of you to be sealed inside this building. We will barricade the doors and windows so that you will be safe from attacks, and we will turn Hope's Peak Academy into a shelter. As a result, you will be isolated from the outside world in a communal life until the Tragedy has come to an end and the world returns to normal…whenever that might be."

Makoto's eyes widened as he realized _So…there's a chance that if we accept, we could be stuck here for the REST OF OUR LIVES?! How can we even make such a choice?!_

Jin sighed, finishing "And that's all of what I have to say. I realize that this is extremely sudden…no, that would be an understatement. Regardless, I know you all need time to digest this and think things through as a class."

Walking past them until he reached the entrance of the Dining Hall, Jin told them "I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide, at which point you will be called to my office to inform me of your decision. Those of you who choose to stay, I will make sure to protect with my life. Those of you who choose to leave, I will do my best to have you escorted to safety. Remember, once you choose…there's no turning back."

His footsteps creating earthquakes in their ears, they watched as the Headmaster disappeared, leaving the sixteen students alone to decide their fate.

"Okay…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Junko broke the silence as she screeched "LIVE HERE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES?! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN AGREE TO THAT!"

"Y…yeah…" Sayaka shook as she agreed with Junko "I mean…if I stay here for the rest of my life…I'll never get to perform onstage again…my dream…my dream…I CAN'T AFFORD TO BE STUCK IN HERE!"

"Babe, babe, it's okay, it's okay…" Leon soothed as he brought her into a hug, the Ultimate Baseball Star stroking her back as he whispered words of comfort into her ear while she clutched onto his shirt for dear life. Once Sayaka stopped shaking in his grip, Leon looked to his other classmates and asked "So…we know how Junko and Sayaka feel about this…what about the rest of you?"

Sighing, Mondo spoke up next "I…get how Sayaka feels…I mean…I gotta go find my boys and make sure they're safe…I'd be a coward if I didn't at least try…"

Taka shook his head and disagreed "I understand your feelings, Bro, but at least if we stay here, then we get to keep our natural lifespans. And at least we'll be a school, where we'll be able to continue our educational crusade."

Everyone sweatdropped at Taka's outlook, Mondo facepalming before glaring at Taka and reminding him with annoyance obvious in his tone "Bro, in case you forgot, we haven't had classes since the riots fuckin' started! This ain't a school anymore, it's just an empty building! There's nothing left here for us; we should just pack up our bags and find an **actual** shelter."

"Hey!" Taka retorted "At least here, we'll have the Headmaster's protection! And this may not be a functioning school anymore, but we still have a library and textbooks, so we can reinforce what we've already learned, just like Professor Makoto taught me!"

…_Maybe not the best time to bring that up, Taka…_ Makoto deadpanned as everyone else glared at him, reminded of the conversation the two of them had when Koichi first cancelled class and Taka was beside himself.

As the others relented, Celeste cleared her throat as she brought up "As for my opinion, I'm inclined to stay here where it's safe, and I have plenty of Royal Milk Tea and food to sustain me." _Besides, it would be impossible to secure a castle now, given the state of world affairs…_

Hifumi grinned and volunteered "If you choose to stay, then I shall stay as well, Miss Ludenberg!"

"The rest of you plebians can do whatever you want, I have the best security forces on my payroll, so I will have no trouble surviving in the world outside."

Sakura shook her head and warned him "Be careful about that confidence of yours, Byakuya. I may be the Ultimate Martial Artist, but even I don't think I could fend off every single rioter in the outside world."

Mukuro nodded "You should heed her words, Byakuya. Take it from someone with experience, you don't want to experience the horrors of a battlefield firsthand. If Junko wants to leave, then I'll accompany her, but I would advise against it for the rest of you."

Hina nodded in agreement, suggesting "Maybe Sakura and Mukuro are right; we should stay here. After all, we have exercise equipment, a pool, and a lifetime supply of donuts! What more could we really need."

"G…glad you have your priorities straight, you dumb walrus!"

"Who are you calling a walrus, Toko?!"

As the rest of the class started to fiercely debate their positions, Kyoko sighed and stood up, leaving Makoto to chase after her as she walked towards the entrance.

"Hey, Kyoko! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to get some more answers from our Headmaster…" _…and to give him a piece of my mind…_ She looked at Makoto with a serious stare in her eyes and told him "It would be best if you stayed here for now; safety in numbers after all." Seeing his worried stare, Kyoko assured him "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Kyoko…" Makoto uttered with worry as she walked out of the Dining Hall and out of view, her eyes flaring with determination as she set her sights on the Headmaster.

XXX

*SLAM*

Jin jumped in his seat as the door to his office was thrown open, his vision focusing on his clearly irate daughter, who glared at him as she walked through and approached his desk.

Recomposing himself, Jin folded his hands and asked "Kyoko, is there something I can help you with?"

"Don't feign ignorance to me, Headmaster. You know exactly why I'm here."

Sighing, Jin concluded "…You're here to get more answers on the Hope's Peak sheltering plan…and to berate me for springing it on your class like this…am I wrong?"

Glaring as she folded her arms across her chest, Kyoko nearly snarled "You made a selfish decision without consulting anyone else…least of all the ones you would be isolating…as usual…"

"Kyoko…" Jin tried to reply, only for Kyoko to slam her hands on his desk and glare at him.

"What exactly is the point of isolating us inside this school for the rest of our lives? Hope' Peak is filled with enough dark secrets to make your claim of preserving our lives and livelihoods just a little suspect. If that was your only goal, you would have consulted us earlier and offered to save our families too. Do you have **any idea** what you asked of us? To give up our dreams of the future forever? To give up possibly seeing our families ever again?"

Guilt started to cross the Headmaster's face as he silently agreed that he had failed his students.

But Kyoko wasn't done, as she continued "My classmates deserved better than that. **MAKOTO** deserved better than that!" Scoffing, she finished "I thought that maybe I might have overreacted a bit when I was here last time. But now, I see that I was right from the start. **I can't imagine a worse father.**"

A moment passed, the guilt growing stronger and stronger within the elder Kirigiri before he hung his head and admitted "…You're right…I am the worst Father…and apparently, an awful Headmaster too…I should have acted sooner…I shouldn't have taken you off the case so soon…at the very least, I should have consulted your class about the possibility sooner….and done what I could to save your families…all of you…and especially Makoto…deserved better…"

"…If your words are sincere…if you truly feel remorse for your failures…then tell me everything about this sheltering plan. What is the true purpose behind it?"

Jin sighed and began "Okay…I'll tell you…The point is to keep our student prodigies safe, to keep them as our hope for the future."

"Hope for the future?"

Jin nodded, elaborating "Only their genius can overcome disaster, and only their hope can overcome despair."

_Not many of us are feeling hopeful about the future right now…_Kyoko thought to herself, reflecting on the despair that was felt by all of her classmates in the aftermath of her Father's announcement.

"For the future of our country, our world, it's not an exaggeration to call this our final hope. We must isolate our superior youth from the corrupted world, to serve as the foundation for a new era."

"You expect us to rebuild civilization **by ourselves** once the Tragedy has ended?!" Kyoko asked, aghast at the pressure that was being placed on their shoulders. _I'm not sure how some of our classmates, Makoto especially, will be able to handle that burden…_

Jin nodded apologetically as he finished "This is the **only hope** we have. I hope that you'll be willing to go along with this plan…"

Kyoko scoffed "**Willing** to go along with this plan…like we even have a choice?! If we go outside, we'll be signing our own death certificates." Turning around, she told him "I'll tell my classmates that this is our only option, and that we should agree to it for our own safety…but know that I take **no** pleasure from doing so…**we deserved better!**"

"…I'm sorry…" were the last words she heard from her Father before she walked out, storming back to the Dining Hall where her classmates waited.

XXX

"So that's why the Headmaster asked us to agree to this plan?"

Kyoko nodded at her boyfriend and explained "That's right; the students of Hope's Peak Academy have been seen as beacons of hope for the world to look up to, and we are no exception. In order for society to rebuild, the last symbols of hope must survive. That is the philosophy behind the Headmaster's proposal to isolate us from the Tragedy in the outside world."

Byakuya nodded, commenting "That makes sense. After all…" Byakuya smirked as he finished "…the world will need the perfection of the Togami Corporation if modern industry is to resume."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Byakuya before Taka stood up and declared "Although Byakuya's motivations are egotistical at best, I agree. When the Tragedy ends, the world will be in need of hard-working minds who value education in order to rebuild society!"

Everyone else sweatdropped before Kyoko chimed in "…I have my own disagreements with the Headmaster…but this is our only realistic chance for survival. In our own best interests, we have no practical choice but to agree to live an isolated, communal life for as long as the Tragedy endures." Looking to her boyfriend, she asked "What do you think, Makoto?"

Nodding, Makoto agreed "I'm with you, Kyoko. The Headmaster entrusted us with the world's hope. We have to do this…we need to agree to the Headmaster's plan. This is all for hope, and we can rebuild the world when we get out…**together!**"

Kyoko smiled, pleasantly surprised at how well Makoto had handled the pressure, as well as his authoritative speech, musing _I was wrong…Makoto's a natural born leader. I could see him running this school one day…once the world becomes safe to live in again…_ Turning to their classmates, Kyoko asked "What about the rest of you? Are you in on this?"

Sayaka and Leon looked to each other, nodding before smiling as Sayaka agreed "Leon told me that he'd support whatever choice I made, so I need to support him by prioritizing his safety over my dream. And besides…even if my dream is over…even if I'll never be able to perform with my idol group on stage again…I know I'll be able to endure it…as long as I have all of you to bear it. Then…when the world goes back to normal…we can all carve a new dream…together!"

Chihiro nodded, deciding "I wouldn't last a day out in the world the way it is now…I'm too weak…so…if I stay…I can continue to cultivate my programming talents, and create programs that can help to rebuild society. So…I'm gonna do my best!"

Mondo smiled and agreed "I uh…I've been thinking…about my brother Daiya…he's dead. But…I think he'd tell me to save my own ass and bide my time until I could rebuild the Crazy Diamonds. So…although I've got some reservations about leaving my boys to fend for themselves…I'm gonna stay. Both to honor Daiya…and to make sure you all stay alive."

Taka teared up as he nodded "Well said, Bro! I already said before my view on this, but beyond that…we need to show the world that we can stay united and support each other! That's the best way to show hope to the world! So, I agree to stay here and bide my time by reinforcing my studies!"

Celeste smiled as she repeated "The walls of Hope's Peak Academy are the safest bet to ensure my life, and all our needs are taken care of while we're here. So, I will agree to stay here as well."

A determined fire shone in Hifumi's eyes as he vowed "In that case, I shall stay and continue to serve you to the best of my abilities, Miss Ludenberg!"

Celeste smiled appreciatively while everyone else rolled their eyes at Hifumi's dedication.

Sakura nodded solemnly as she agreed "In order to become the Strongest Human Alive, I must stay alive. For that reason…as well as for the many wonderful friends I've made over the past year…" almost everyone else smiled in appreciation as she finished "I will agree to stay here until the world goes back to normal."

Hina clenched her fists as she cheered "Sakura's right; we have to stick together as a class. I've made so many good friends here, so I'll stay so that I can support them! And besides, when we do get out, we can shoot for the gold medal together as a class!"

Everyone felt invigorated by Hina's enthusiasm before Makoto turned to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and asked "Byakuya…?"

Byakuya sighed and admitted "As much as I hate to admit it, my best chance to rebuild the Togami Corporation is to secure myself in here with you plebians. Besides…" Byakuya blushed as he admitted "As far as commoners go…I can think of worse company than the lot of you…"

Everyone else smiled, encouraged by Byakuya's backhanded compliment before Toko agreed "Wherever Ma…Master goes…I g…go…"

Hiro went next, deciding "My crystal ball isn't telling me anything about whether I'll survive out there…so since I can't count on the spirits…staying here seems to be the best option to keep my life."

Everyone else facepalmed at Hiro's reliance on his fortunes before Makoto turned to Junko an dMukuro and asked "Junko, Mukuro, what about you?"

Seeing everyone look expectantly at her, Junko sighed and caved "Fine…since everyone else is in agreement…we'll stay too." Letting her depressed personality take hold, Junko moaned "Besides…with how useless Muku is…we probably wouldn't survive out there…"

_Junko, we've __**really**_ _got to address how you treat Mukuro during our communal life here…_ Makoto thought before asking one more time "Then…we're all in agreement? We're really staying together as a class, for the rest of our lives if need be?" Seeing everyone nod without hesitation, Makoto announced "Then, it's decided. Tomorrow we'll head up to the Headmaster's office and tell him of our agreement after breakfast."

Kyoko nodded and suggested "In the meantime, we should turn in early, try to get as much sleep as possible."

With that, the class dissipated, everyone going back to their rooms as they mentally prepared themselves for the biggest decision of their lives.

XXX

"…You know, you sounded really inspiring back there…"

Makoto and Kyoko had made it back to their dorms and Makoto was about to open the door to his room when Kyoko's voice stopped him.

"You…you think so…?"

Kyoko smiled, nodding as she told him "You're a natural-born leader, Makoto."

Makoto chuckled, smiling bashfully as he waved off "Y…you're exaggerating…I told you, I'm average, my optimism is the only thing I have going for me…"

Makoto trailed off as Kyoko took his hands in her own and told him "I told you before, you're **special**, Makoto. And your optimism is exactly what we needed right now. When everyone was unsure about what to do, you reminded them that they were the world's hope, and you gave them hope for a future when the Tragedy passes. You and you alone got everyone to agree to this plan; if that doesn't make you a good leader, then I don't know what does…" Kyoko smiled wistfully as she mused "Is it any wonder why we elected you Class Representative in a landslide?"

Makoto blushed, touched by Kyoko's encouragement as they squeezed each other's hands, enjoying the comfort and reassurance they were giving each other.

Reluctantly, Makoto let go of her hands and told her "Well…I should go and get some sleep for tomorrow…"

"…do you need me to stay with you tonight? You **did** tell me you were nightmare prone, and given the news we just received, I wouldn't blame you if you needed…"

Smiling gratefully at Kyoko, he assured her "Thank you Kyoko…I'm so happy you're thinking of me like that…but I think I'll be okay. If I need anything, I'll come knock on your door, but I think I'll be okay for tonight."

"…If you say so…" Kyoko complied with unease in her voice before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Makoto's lips. Before he could even think of returning it, she pulled away before telling him "Good night, Makoto. I love you."

Smiling widely, Makoto nodded "I love you too, Kyoko."

"Sweet dreams…" were the last words she said to him before slipping into her own dorm, leaving Makoto to sigh and finally enter his own room.

XXX

Present Day

"So…you guys really decided to stay in Hope's Peak Academy for the rest of your lives?"

Nodding, Makoto told her "It was a really scary time, pumpkin. We were scared for our lives, so we made the decision to ensure that we survived." _Little did we know that we'd be sending ten of us to our deaths…_

Kiki smiled and replied "But it must have worked, otherwise you wouldn't be Headmaster, right? You guys got out and rebuilt the world!"

Kyoko nodded, agreeing "There's truth to that statement, I suppose…"

"Anyway, let's move on to something much more important…" Kiki's face grew indignant as she demanded "WHY didn't you agree to let Mommy sleep with you, Daddy?! She wanted to keep your bad dreams away, and you two loved each other, so you should have let her!"

Makoto chuckled sheepishly as he admitted "…I guess…I was trying to be strong for her…like she had been for me…"

"Makoto…" Kyoko smiled lovingly at her husband before turning to Kiki an dtelling her "In any case, it would still be a little bit before we would sleep together regularly, Kiki."

Kiki pouted, then relaxed before asking "So you guys went to talk to Grandpa Jin the next day, right?"

Makoto nodded "Yes, but we'll save that for tomorrow; it's late, Kiki."

Kiki grumbled before complying, wiggling under the blankets before her parents tucked her in and kissed her good night. As her snores reverberated in her bedroom, Makoto led his wife out of Kiki's room and to her own room, where they would do what Makoto's past self didn't have the courage to do; snuggle with the woman he loved.


	94. Interlude Four

A/N: Alright, here's the Fourth Interlude before we reach the final arc of HIMYM, Despair Arc! I'm going to take a little bit of time to write a couple of other projects and prepare a few chapters of Despair Arc so I can post regularly. I promise, Despair Arc will be MUCH shorter than Love Arc. With that out of the way, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Interlude Four: Love Provides Solace Even in the Depths of Despair!

Present Day

"So what happened when you went to tell Grandpa Jin of your decision, Mommy?"

"Your Father and I woke up bright and early the next morning. Thankfully, my fears of your Father having nightmares were unfounded this time. We made our way to the Dining Hall and ate breakfast together with everybody. Once we were done, we made our way to the Headmaster's office, your Father leading our group as our Class Representative and…"

XXX

April 10, 2015

*Knock Knock*

The 78th Class stepped back as the door opened in response to Makoto's knock, revealing Headmaster Kirigiri as he stepped outside.

"Ah, Makoto, everyone, I trust you're here to tell me of your decision?"

Nodding, Makoto bowed and told him "Headmaster Kirigiri, as Class Representative of Class 78th, I am here to inform you that we have all agreed unanimously to participate in the Hope's Peak Sheltering Plan."

Jin smiled apologetically as he nodded "I'm glad to hear that. Now there's just one thing left to take care of."

_Huh?_ The entire class stared in confusion as they tried to figure out what the Headmaster was referring to.

Jin explained "For official archiving purposes, I'll need to keep evidence that you all agreed to this proposal. So, I'll be asking each of you individually if you agree to this plan, and I'll be recording it on video. Think of it like a job interview of sorts if it makes you feel better."

_Except instead of getting paid, we're agreeing to be trapped here for the rest of our lives…_ the entire class deadpanned.

Eventually Kyoko sighed and relented "…Let's just get this over with…if you want hard evidence that we agreed to your plan, then we'll give it."

Jin nodded and replied "Excellent. In that case, Sayaka Maizono, would you come inside first?"

Nodding with unease in her expression, Sayaka timidly followed Jin inside, the door closing temporarily as the Ultimate Pop Sensation began her interview.

XXX

Present Day

"Wait, so Grandpa Jin recorded your agreements?" Kiki grinned as she gushed "That's **so cool!** It's like a home video! Do you guys still have it?"

Makoto shook his head and told her "Sorry Kiki, but the CD it was on was damaged a couple years later…" _Thanks a lot, Junko…_ Shaking the thought from his head, Makoto smiled at Kiki's grumbling, pouting expression before he continued "Anyway, it was only a minute or so after Sayaka finished her interview that…"

XXX

April 10, 2015

Sayaka walked out with the Headmaster, letting a sigh of relief as her interview was over.

Everyone's gaze turned to the Headmaster while Sayaka rejoined her boyfriend and Jin nodded "Thank you Sayaka. Would you mind sticking around until all the interviews are done? Then I'll dismiss you as a group." Seeing everyone nod, Jin replied "Thank you. Now then…Makoto Naegi, would you like to come next?"

Gulping with nervousness, Makoto nodded, separating from Kyoko as he followed the Headmaster inside, closing the door behind him as Sayaka had during her interview.

"Please, Makoto…have a seat…" Jin offered as he started to fiddle with the camera's buttons behind his desk.

"Y…yes, sir…" Makoto nodded as he timidly made his way to the chair across from Jin's, sitting up straight as he tried to treat this interview like the serious matter it was.

Jin chuckled as he assured him "You can relax, Makoto; no need to be so uptight."

Makoto nodded, taking a deep breath and, although still sitting up straight, relaxed his muscles and let his serious expression be slightly more at ease. Satisfied, Jin pressed the "PLAY" button on the camera and sat down.

"Okay then, are you ready to begin?" With a nod from Makoto, Jin proceeded "So, Makoto. Before we begin, I should let you know that I'll be recording our conversation."

"Yes…" Makoto answered seriously.

With a slightly joking smile, Jin continued "I'm a little slow, you know. I never really got the hang of taking notes while having a conversation." Makoto couldn't help the slight smile as the Headmaster tried to ease his tension with humor, nodding as Jin continued "So, this video is meant to serve as a kind of contract substitute. It's not that I don't trust you guys. It's more like…insurance. So please don't worry too much."

_I understand, sir…_ Makoto thought, nodding his acceptance of Jin's explanation.

Sighing, Jin's expression turned serious as he asked "Now, shall we get straight to the point? Makoto…There's a chance you may have to spend the rest of your life here in the school. Can you accept that?"

A tense moment of silence passed until Makoto steeled his resolve, thoughts of his girlfriend and classmates giving him the courage to accept "Yes…"

An apologetic smile forming on his lips, Jin told him "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this." _Kyoko's right…this is my fault…_

Shaking his head, Makoto responded "Well, I mean…we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"But I promise that as long as you're in this school, I will do everything I can to protect you. As the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, that's the very least I can do for you." _As Headmaster…and as Kyoko's Father…_

The interview now complete, Jin stood up and hit the "STOP" button on the camera, giving his permission for Makoto to stand up from his seat.

"Thank you, Makoto…shall we rejoin the others outside?"

Makoto nodded, walking to the door with the Headmaster in tow, opening the door to rejoin his girlfriend.

XXX

Present Day

"Did it go like that for you too, Mommy?"

Kyoko nodded and replied "Yes, but I didn't go immediately after your Father. Before I went, your Uncle Byakuya, Aunt Toko, and Auntie Hina conducted their interviews. Then, your Grandpa Jin called me in and I followed him inside, closing the door behind me and…"

XXX

April 10, 2015

"Please, Kyoko…have a seat…" Jin offered as he started to fiddle with the camera's buttons behind his desk.

Kyoko wordlessly nodded and strode over to the chair, sitting down with the stoic mask she had worn when she first enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy. Understanding that this was his daughter's way of coping with the situation, Jin pressed the "PLAY" button on the camera and sat down.

"Okay then, are you ready to begin?" With a nod from Makoto, Jin proceeded "So, Makoto. Before we begin, I should let you know that I'll be recording our conversation."

Unlike her boyfriend, Kyoko stayed silent, waiting for him to get to the real reason for the interview.

Trying to get even the slightest smile out of her, Jin continued with a slightly joking smile "I'm a little slow, you know. I never really got the hang of taking notes while having a conversation."

Kyoko stayed completely still, unappreciative of her Father's attempt to lighten the mood. Sweatdropping in disappointment that his little joke had failed, Jin sighed before he gave the standard public service announcement that he had given with the last six students.

"So, this video is meant to serve as a kind of contract substitute. It's not that I don't trust my own daughter. It's more like…insurance. So please don't worry too much."

Another period of silence passed, though even though her stoic mask remained in place, Kyoko was silently tapping her foot in annoyance, thinking _Just get to the point already…_

Sighing, Jin's expression turned serious as he asked "Now, shall we get straight to the point? Kyoko…There's a chance you may have to spend the rest of your life here in the school. Can you accept that?"

Makoto's face flashed through her mind as she told him "Yes…" _If I don't, then not only will I die, but I won't be there to protect Makoto…_

An apologetic smile forming on his lips, Jin told her "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this." _My own daughter deserved better than this…I really have failed as her Father!_

"It's fine…" Kyoko dismissed, not wanting to hear his rehearsed apology after their last two arguments.

"But I promise that as long as you're in this school, I will do everything I can to protect you. As the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, that's the very least I can do for you." _After abandoning you after your Mother died, and failing to stop the Tragedy that's forcing us to take this drastic step…I owe you so much more…as your Father…_

The interview now complete, Jin stood up and hit the "STOP" button on the camera, Kyoko rising in sync.

"Thank you, Kyoko…shall we rejoin the others outside?"

Kyoko nodded, walking to the door with her Father in tow, opening the door to rejoin her boyfriend.

XXX

Mukuro exited the Headmaster's office, the last of the students to give her consent to the Hope's Peak Sheltering Plan.

Closing the door behind him, Jin addressed the 78th Class as Mukuro rejoined Junko "Thank you all for making this difficult decision. I know I've told you all individually, but as Headmaster, I promise that as long as you're in this school, I will do everything I can to protect you all."

Seeing everyone nod in acceptance, Jin told them "For now, spend your day however you like. Tomorrow we'll work on barricading the school after breakfast. Lastly, if any of you need me, I'll be in my regular office from 9-5 every day. Outside of those hours, I have a small residence set up on the second floor of the dorms. Just knock and I'll answer, and I'll try to help you with anything you need. Do you have any questions for today?"

The class shook their heads, leaving Jin to nod in acceptance.

"In that case, class dismissed." As the 78th Class started to file out, Jin called "Ano…Makoto, Kyoko, could you two stay for a minute? There's something I need to discuss with the two of you in private."

_In private?_ The loving couple wondered, stumped as to what the Headmaster could possibly want with them.

Nevertheless, Makoto nodded, trusting that what the Headmaster had to say to him was important. Kyoko sighed but followed her boyfriend, secretly intrigued as to what her Father had to say to the both of them.

XXX

"Ano…what did you want to talk to us about, Headmaster?" Makoto asked once Kyoko had closed the door behind them.

Nodding, Jin answered "I actually had news for the both of you, so I figured it would be easier to tell it to both of you. First, Kyoko…" Jin sighed once Kyoko nodded in acknowledgment and he told her somberly "Ever since the Tragedy expanded to the outside world, I've been keeping tabs on your grandparents." Seeing Kyoko's eyes flash in surprise, Jin told her "Fuhito last I knew has found shelter and is holding out in his old Detective Agency, but…" Jin bit his lip before admitting "Grandma and Grandpa Uzuchi…didn't make it…they're gone, Kyoko…"

_Grandma…Grandpa…they're dead…the last links to my Mom are now gone…just like she is…_

Although Kyoko's stoic mask didn't break, her fists clenched in anguish and a single tear trickled down her right cheek.

_Kyoko…_ Makoto thought, his heart going out to his girlfriend who just lost more of her family.

Makoto wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her close in a subtle gesture of comfort. Kyoko didn't fight it, leaning her head against his shoulder as she took solace in Makoto's loving warmth, not caring that her Father could see it. Eventually, they separated, Kyoko wiping the tear from her face with her finger as they redirected their attention towards Jin.

"Now, Makoto…" Makoto gulped as Jin smiled and asked "Do you remember when I drove the two of you back to Hope's Peak and I gave your parents my business card?"

Makoto and Kyoko nodded, with Kyoko chiming in "You also promised them any favor they asked for, correct?"

Jin nodded, replying "Excellent memory, Kyoko…yes, well your parents finally called in their favor, Makoto." Seeing Makoto and Kyoko's shocked gazes, Jin nodded "Well, to be honest, they called in two favors. One was that I would do everything in my power to protect you, Makoto."

_Mom and Dad…used their favor…to protect me?!_

Kyoko nodded, not surprised by the Naegis' request given how close she was with Makoto.

"And the second?"

Jin smiled in response to Kyoko's question as he answered "Funny you should ask, Kyoko. The Naegis' second request was to talk to the two of you."

_What the…Mom and Dad…_

_Wanted to talk to the both of us?!_ Kyoko finished Makoto's thought as Jin circled around to his computer and started navigating his desktop.

Makoto began to walk over to where Jin was standing before he stopped, turning back to see Kyoko hadn't moved an inch, a pensive and guilt-ridden expression on her face.

"Kyoko…" Makoto made sure to keep his voice low so that Jin wouldn't notice their conversation. "What's wrong?"

Kyoko bit her lip, clenching her fists and looking at her boots as she told him "…Why would they want to see me, Makoto? I broke your heart, and even though we're back together again…why would your parents and sister forgive and welcome a girl who hurt their son like that?!"

His eyes widening in realization, Makoto hurriedly took her hands in his own, making Kyoko gasp and look up at Makoto as he threaded their fingers together, his eyes shining with warmth and reassurance.

"Kyoko…" Makoto squeezed her hands as he assured her "I never told them about our breakup, and I'm not going to tell them. That incident will stay between us, I promise. And even if I did tell them, I know my family would welcome you back. Mom would say that everyone makes mistakes, Dad would pat your shoulder and help you try to learn from what happened. And Komaru…okay, Komaru might be a little miffed, but give her a day and she'll be back to normal. You're part of my family, Kyoko, and they know it too! That's why they wanted to talk to the both of us!"

"Ma…Makoto…" Kyoko uttered, her heart flooded with Makoto's hope, washing away every ounce of her despair. Kyoko at last smiled, squeezing his hands back as she nodded "…Okay…let's go talk to your family…"

Makoto nodded, letting go of one of her hands as they walked together until they were next to Jin, who pressed a button and called out "Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Naegi? Are you coming in?"

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes widened as Hana, Shingi, and Komaru appeared on the desktop monitor, Hana calling "We're coming in, Headmaster Kirigiri."

Shingi spoke next, asking "Are Makoto and Kyoko there?"

Jin nodded, gesturing for Makoto and Kyoko to stand in front of the monitor as Jin took a step back. Taking a deep breath and squeezing Kyoko's hand to hide just how panicked he was, Makoto led his girlfriend to the monitor and greeted his family with as much cheer as he could muster.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad, Hi Komaru."

"Makoto! Kyoko!" Hana gushed with worry "Thank Kami you're both safe!"

Shingi spoke next, asking "How bad is it over there, son? The Headmaster told us a little, but how are you holding up?"

Makoto's expression turned somber as he explained "…It's bad out here, Dad. We can't go outside, and my classmates and I are the only surviving students at Hope's Peak. But we've all agreed to stay inside the dormitory building and barricade the door and windows until the Tragedy ends, so we should be safe until this passes." Makoto smiled at seeing his parents and sister sigh in relief before he asked hesitant "So…how bad is it out there?"

Shingi bit his lip in a rare expression of seriousness before answering "…It's no better here, I'm afraid. There seem to be riots everywhere in the streets, and…I'm sorry son, but Grandma and Grandpa didn't make it…"

"Grandma…Grandpa…" Makoto breathed, the shock of losing his Grandparents making Makoto's eyes well up with tears.

The tears started to recede as Makoto felt Kyoko's hand rub up and down his back in a silent gesture of comfort. Makoto looked to her appreciatively before rubbing his eyes on his wrist and nodding in assurance that he was okay. Reluctantly, she removed her hand from his back, laying it on top of their threaded hands before Hana spoke up.

"We're gonna barricade the doors and windows, and we'll take shelter in the basement in case anyone tries to break in." Makoto nodded silently, agreeing with his Mother's caution before the Naegi Matriarch turned her attention to her future daughter-in-law and addressed "Kyoko, dear…"

Kyoko gulped as she addressed "Yes, Mrs. Na…Mom…?"

Hana smiled shakily as she replied "Dear, I know that we only knew you for a couple of weeks, but I just want you to know that I couldn't have picked a better girl to be with my son."

"Mom…" Kyoko stammered, touched by the compliment.

Tears streamed down Hana's face as she struggled to keep her composure, the Naegi Matriarch crying "I have just one thing to ask of you, Kyoko…"

"Anything…" Kyoko breathed, determined to pay back the family that had shown her kindness and love for the first time in a decade.

"…We don't know how things will turn out…but…if anything happens to us…I want you to promise me to take care of my baby boy!"

Makoto repressed a groan of embarrassment, not wanting his potentially last memory of his family to be one of annoyance and embarrassment as Kyoko nodded solemnly "Of course, nothing will happen to Makoto as long as I'm alive."

Shingi smiled, embracing his crying wife as he replied "Thank you, Kyoko…" Looking at both Makoto and Kyoko, he told them "I'm very proud of you, **both **of you! I know you'll live a long and happy life together, whether it's with us or not."

Makoto and Kyoko smiled, nodding in gratitude as Hana recomposed herself, wiping her eeys on her sleeve.

*Sniffle*

Makoto and Kyoko's smiles were wiped off their faces as everyone turned their attention to the sniffling Komaru.

"Komaru? What's wrong?" Makoto asked, only to be greeted by more sniffles from his sister.

"It's just…you heard what Mom and Dad said…it's really dangerous out there, and there's no guarantee that we're safe in here. Grandma and Grandpa weren't even safe! We're all gonna die! We're gonna die, and I'll never be able to see your graduation, your wedding, your kids…I won't be able to see ANY OF IT!"

Restraining the blush that threatened to paint his cheeks pink, Makoto soothed "Hey, Komaru, imoto…it's gonna be okay! I promise, you're not gonna die. None of you are gonna die! I don't know how, but I just know we're **all** gonna survive this! But in order for that to happen, you have to be strong for Mom and Dad and support them while I'm here at Hope's Peak. Can you do that, Komaru? Can you be strong for Mom and Dad, and for your Onii-chan?"

Komaru sniffled one last time, before looking up at her brother with a hopeful, tearful smile as she nodded "Okay…if you two can be strong for us, then I can be strong for you. Alright, I'll believe you, Onii-chan. And Kyoko?" Kyoko nodded at her future sister-in-law before Komaru answered "When you and Onii-chan get married, I want to be one of your bridesmaids."

Surprisingly, Makoto and Kyoko didn't blush, Kyoko instead smiling and nodding "It's a deal, Komaru. I'll look forward to having you as my bridesmaid."

Komaru grinned cheekily before Shingi interrupted "Alright…we should go barricade the house…stay safe you two…and thank you, Headmaster…for everything."

Hana nodded with a smile "Hopefully the next time we meet, we'll be planning our children's wedding."

Jin smiled and at last admitted "I'd like that, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi. Alright, Makoto, Kyoko, we should say our goodbyes."

Makoto went first, saying with tears in his eyes "Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Bye Komaru. I love you!"

After an elbow from Makoto, Kyoko sighed and smiled, nodding "…I love you too…"

Hana beamed, returning "And we all love you too dear!"

Nodding, Shingi finished "Makoto, Komaru, take care of yourselves."

Giving one last wave, Hana, Shingi, and Komaru called out "Goodbye Makoto! Goodbye, Kyoko!"

"Goodbye Mom! Goodbye Dad! Goodbye Komaru!" Makoto and Kyoko waved back along with Jin as the connection closed, leaving the three of them alone in the Headmaster's office.

XXX

Present Day

"You…you really thought…you wouldn't see Jii-Ji or Baa-ba or Auntie Komaru ever again?"

Makoto hugged his crying daughter, pulling her into his lap as he told her "Like I said, it was a scary time, Kiki, and none of us knew for sure if we were gonna make it out alive. Your Mother and I had the safety of Hope's Peak to count on, but my old house was no castle. We just had to hope that we would make it out in one piece."

Nodding in acceptance, Kiki murmured "…Okay, Daddy…" as Makoto wiped the tears off of her face. As she scooted back to her original spot, Kiki turned to her Mother and asked "And you protected Daddy like you promised, right Mommy?"

Kyoko bit her lip, the events of Mukuro's Class Trial flashing through her mind before Makoto covered for her, nodding "That's right, Kiki; Mommy did her very best to protect Daddy." _That particular story you're not ready to hear yet…_ "Anyways, it's late, pumpkin, so it's bedtime."

Kiki nodded, wiggling under the blankets as her parents got off the bed. Makoto and Kyoko then proceeded to tuck Kiki in, Kyoko drawing the sheets up to Kiki's chin as her Father kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Kiki…we love you!"

*Yawn* "Love you too…" Kiki yawned one last time before falling asleep.

As he listened to his daughter's snores, Makoto took Kyoko's hand and led his wife to their room, frowning at the pensive expression on her face.

XXX

"…She'll find out one day, you know…"

Makoto sat next to his wife on their bed, frowning in concern as he asked "What do you mean, honey?"

"…I broke my promise…I didn't protect you, Makoto. I threw you under the bus to further my own agenda. I…" *sniff* "…I sacrificed you to further my own needs!"

Makoto looked at his crying wife as he realized "Kyoko…is what happened during Mukuro's murder trial still weighing down on your soul?"

"…It'll **always** weigh down on my soul, Makoto. I abandoned you, I almost killed you. Junko may have orchestrated it, but that doesn't cleanse my sins…nothing will…not even me sacrificing my life for yours is enough to purify my soul. And when Kiki finds out what I did…she'll HATE ME, Makoto!"

Makoto rubbed his wife's back in comfort, cooing in her ear "Kyoko, Kiki will NEVER hate you! She loves…"

"You don't know that!" Kyoko sobbed into her palms as she cried "Right now she just sees us as her loving Mommy and Daddy. But once she matures and finds out what happened during the Killing Game…she'll only see me as the wicked witch who condemned the boy she loved to death!"

As Kyoko sobbed, Makoto frowned, wanting to console her, but recognizing that pretty words weren't going to cut it this time.

_Alright then, if my words of hope won't melt the cold of your despair, then I'll flood you with the warmth of hope through my actions!_

With that in mind, Makoto tackled his wife to the bed, making her yelp and shocking her out of her sobs. Before she could open her mouth, Makoto slammed his lips against her own, forcing her mouth open and lashing her tongue and gums with his own tongue.

As he broke for air, Kyoko gasped "Makoto…what are you…"

"…I'm gonna…show you…just how warm you make me feel. Then maybe…you'll forget this garbage about Kiki hating you…"

"Makoto…MMPH!"

Kyoko moaned, closing her eyes as her husband's hands continued to run up and down her body, the former Detective closing her eyes as she surrendered to every spark of warmth that Makoto's touch made her feel.

XXX

Makoto snored, his breaths muffled against Kyoko's breasts as he lay atop her naked body. For her part, Kyoko smiled, her eyes barely open a crack as she reflected on the warmth Makoto had spread to every inch of her body, feeling his last load of sperm settle in her womb.

_Makoto…thank you…thank you for helping me to believe in myself again…_ Kyoko thought as she closed her eyes, surrendering to slumber as her arms gripped her husband tighter against him, savoring the feel of his own nude body against her own as the passion of their lovemaking pervaded her dreams.


	95. Despair Arc Chapter One

A/N: Alright, here's the first chapter in the final arc of HIMYM, Despair Arc! This arc will cover Class 78th's year of isolation in Hope's Peak Academy up until the memory wipe prior to Trigger Happy Havoc. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter One: Sealing the School!

Present Day

"So you guys sealed the school the next day, right Daddy?"

Makoto nodded and answered "That's right, Kiki. Right after breakfast, we went to work one floor at a time on putting up iron plates on all of the school's windows. Thing is…I wasn't very strong, so…"

XXX

April 11, 2015

"Urrgghhh!" Makoto grunted as he tried to secure the nut against the iron plate. Unfortunately, the metallic hardware refused to budge, Makoto unable to make it budge with his wrench as he groaned "Come on, move already!"

Makoto gasped in surprise as he saw a familiar pair of gloved hands wrap around his own and hold the wrench with him. He turned and smiled to see his girlfriend smiling down at him.

"Here, we'll do it together, alright?"

Makoto nodded eagerly, a determined fire in his eyes as Kyoko instructed "On three. One, Two, Three!"

Completing their task felt almost too easy as with Kyoko doing most of the heavy lifting, the nut easily fastened against the plate, locking in place as the two dropped the wrench on the floor, Makoto wiping the sweat off his brow as he sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall as his girlfriend joined him.

"Phew…I had hoped I could at least be helpful with a wrench…"

Kyoko frowned as she laid her hand on his shoulder comfortingly and assured him "You just haven't built up the upper body strength to do this regularly, Makoto. Some people just aren't suited to manual labor; that doesn't mean you're not helpful."

"Yeah; don't beat yourself up, Makoto!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked up to see Sayaka and Leon walking up to them, a wrench in Leon's hand as Sayaka looked as sweaty as Makoto.

"Oh, hey Sayaka, hey Leon. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'm sure you guys myst have gotten tons of plates secured by now."

To his surprise, Sayaka shook her head and denied "actually, I'm no good with this manual labor stuff either. Leon's been the one doing all the work, with all the muscle he's built up pitching baseballs and swinging bats."

Makoto frowned and asked "Didn't you say you'd built up some muscle moving around on stage during your concerts?"

"That's mostly my legs! I can kick a good soccer ball, but the most I've had to do with my arms is hold the microphone to my lips while I dance and sing. So I'm just as bad at this as you are."

Makoto at last smiled, strangely comforted as he replied "Thanks, Sayaka."

Kyoko nodded at seeing his self-confidence restored before Sayaka offered "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you and I take a walk around the halls, you know, patrol and see what else needs to be done on this floor?"

Makoto looked hesitantly to Kyoko before confessing "Is that going to be alright with you? I don't want to leave you to do this all alone…" _Even if you were the one putting in all the work…_

Kyoko smiled reassuringly at him and told him "I'll be fine. You go and have fun walking with Sayaka and I'll handle the rest of the plates with the others."

Makoto nodded "Okay…" before dusting off his jeans and agreeing "Alright, let's go, Sayaka."

Smiling, the two friends walked off, leaving their respective lovers to stand back up and get back to work on the iron plates.

XXX

"Ano…I'm glad you and Kyoko got back together…" Sayaka told Makoto as they walked, blushing as she recalled walking in on him and Kyoko in bed together.

Makoto blushed in return and replied "Th…thanks…ano, sorry you guys had to walk in on us like that…I really should remember to lock my door more often."

Sayaka shook her head and denied "No, I should have knocked…it's just…after you wouldn't leave your room or talk to any of us…we kinda…thought you wouldn't come out if we knocked…"

Makoto nodded, his eyes drooping as he admitted "Y…yeah…I was so upset about my misunderstanding with Kyoko…that I didn't want to talk to anyone at that point…I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

Shaking her head, Sayaka assured him "Don't be, Makoto; we all get upset sometimes. Kami knows I've blown up at Leon a handful of times and needed to cool off, so I can't blame you for wanting some time to yourself. We just…didn't want you to starve was all. You hadn't come out in at least a couple days, so we brought you something from the Dining Hall so you wouldn't go hungry."

Makoto teared up, touched by how much she still cared for him in their own way; he wiped his watery eyes on his sleeve before he told her "I don't know what I did…to deserve friends as good as you guys…WHOA!"

*Thud*

*CLANG!*

His sneaker caught on a stray slip of paper, Makoto slipped, falling on hisback and hitting his head on the floor.

Gasping, Sayaka immediately kneeled next to him and asked "Are you alright?!", completely oblivious to the metal wrench that had just flown past them and lodged itself in the opposite wall.

"Oww…" Makoto groaned as he got into a sitting position, nursing his aching head.

"What's going on?!"

Makoto and Sayaka turned to see Junko and Mukuro walking up towards them, Makoto giving a pained smile as he greeted "Oh, hey Junko. I'm okay. Just a little of a klutz maybe."

"Yeah well, no argument here." Junko teased before she closed her eyes and continued "Whatever, I'm just glad you're not hurt, especially at a time like this."

As Junko finished talking, Sayaka grabbed his hand and helped him up, the boy dusting off his jeans again as he waved off "ahh, don't worry about me…I'm kinda used to it. Well, see you later Junko, Mukuro. Come on, Sayaka, let's continue patrolling the halls."

Hurrying up after him, Sayaka asked worriedly "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Totally."

Sayaka bit her lip as she cautioned "Be careful. If anything happens, treatment's not that easy to come by."

Makoto chuckled and assured her "I told you I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll only need to hold out for a bit."

"Hope so…" Sayaka replied, her smile widening just a little bit more in the face of his optimism.

XXX

Present Day

"You sure can be a klutz sometimes, huh Daddy?" Kiki giggled as they recalled all the times that Makoto had seemed to slip on apparently nothing at the most random of times.

Makoto blushed, chucking "I'm just glad you didn't inherit my clumsiness, Kiki. You take after your Mother when it comes to your sense of grace."

Kyoko blushed at the compliment, smiling as her heart warmed at hearing Makoto's indirect compliment.

Turning her attention to her Mother, Kiki asked "So what were you doing when Daddy slipped, Mommy?"

"Well, with your Father off on his walk with Sayaka, I had paired up with your Auntie Hina and was about to grab the next nut for the iron plate we were working on when…"

XXX

April 11, 2015

"WHOA!"

"Huh?" Kyoko immediately dropped the nut in her hand, standing up straight as she asked "What was that?"

"Hmm…" Hina contemplated "It sounded like Makoto. You think he might have fallen or something?"

That "or something" made Kyoko's heart grow cold, her mind creating numerous scenarios of Makoto being seriously injured or…

_No, we should all be safe in here. Still, even if it's just to calm my nerves, I need to see with my own eyes…_ Her mind made up, Kyoko said "Hina, you keep working on the iron plate. I'm going to check on Makoto and Sayaka."

"Oh…you sure? I know you guys love each other and all, but maybe he just slipped on something."

Nodding, Kyoko acquiesced "That may be, but I…I need to see with my own eyes to make sure he's alright."

Nodding understandingly, Hina relented "Okay, just don't…wear yourself out too much…" as Kyoko disappeared, a cloud of dust in her wake as she rushed to find her boyfriend.

Hina sighed, sweatdropping as she went to pick up the nut from their bag while Kyoko ran after her boyfriend.

XXX

"Kyoko!" Makoto called out in surprise as she skid to a halt in front of them, panting as her lungs refilled after exhausting their oxygen supply to boost her legs in her attempt to catch up with them.

Once she was breathing normally, Kyoko asked frantically "Are you alright? I heard you yelling, so I came rushing in case something was wrong."

Makoto blushed as Sayaka smiled in amusement and informed her "We're fine. Makoto just slipped on a stray paper and fell on his back. He hit his head, but he says he's…fine…"

Sayaka trailed off as Kyoko immediately ran up to her boyfriend, cradling his head in her hands as she inspected him with the thoroughness of a Kirigiri Detective, asking "Are you okay? You don't seem to be bleeding, but…"

Sighing with just the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice, Makoto whined "Geez, Kyoko, sometimes you can be worse than my Mom with how you fuss over me. I'm fine, really!"

Kyoko bit her lip before reluctantly nodding "…If you say so…"

Sayaka coughed into her fist, making both of them turn to her with slight blushes on their cheeks as she told them "I'll…get back to helping the others with the iron plates. You guys can continue your patrol in privacy. See ya…"

The couple watched as Sayaka disappeared out of view before sighing, Makoto turning to smile softly at his girlfriend before suggesting "Sayaka and I were going this way when you ran into us…come on!"

Nodding Kyoko walked alongside her boyfriend at a more relaxed pace, somewhat enjoying the solace that the empty halls provided them. She hesitated, fiddling with her braid before she reluctantly voiced her thoughts.

"…Are you sure you're alright? I…I know I can be a bit fussy sometimes, but it's only because I love you and I hate seeing you hurt. Especially since we can't just send you to a hospital with the world the way it is and we don't even have Mikan anymore and…"

Kyoko trailed off, feeling Makoto circle around and hug her, nuzzling his head against her shoulder as he squeezed her tightly, letting her know that he was okay. Sighing, Kyoko returned the embrace, squeezing him just as tightly.

"…I'm sorry…I know I'm acting irrational…"

"Don't be…I know I can get annoyed when you coddle me, but I do appreciate it on some level…it reminds me that I actually do feel loved, and to me there's no greater feeling than that, Kyoko."

"Makoto…"

Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled, reaching up to caress his fuzzy hair, not out of an attempt to inspect him for injuries, but just to feel him against her.

_I love you…I don't ever want to spend another day without you, Makoto…_

Makoto reluctantly separated from her, giving a reassuring smile as she released him and he told her "In any case, I'm fine, Kyoko. I just bumped my head a little, but it doesn't even hurt anymore."

Nodding, Kyoko replied "If you say so…"

Makoto threaded their hands and suggested "Come on, let's go rejoin the others; I think I've slacked off long enough."

Nodding, Kyoko squeezed his hand and continued to walk alongside him, stealing glances at her optimistic boyfriend as her mind began to wander.

_I know he said I shouldn't worry, but there's so many ways he could get hurt out there, and there may come a time when I can't protect him. No, I need to be able to protect him. I need to rest easy knowing that I'll always be there to protect him. So…perhaps it's time I…_

XXX

Present Day

"You guys really loved each other way back then, didn't you?"

Makoto and Kyoko shared blushing smiles, nodding "We really did."

Makoto continued "Especially after our temporary breakup, we didn't want to be without the other. It's not an exaggeration to say we viewed each other as our soulmates, Kiki."

"Makoto…" Kyoko began to tear up, touched by the revelation that he truly loved her as much as she loved him.

Makoto noticed his wife's tears and reached over, wiping her tears with his thumbs, making her relax into his touch and close her eyes in comfort. Kiki smiled at the loving gesture between her parents and waited patiently until they finished with a brief peck on the lips.

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

Kyoko ruffled her daughter's hair and promised "Tomorrow, Kiki. We have to make sure to get up bright and early for a meeting tomorrow."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned before wiggling under the blankets, Makoto and Kyoko drawing them up to her chin before leaing down to kiss both of her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

"Love you too…" Kiki yawned before her eyes finally closed.

Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko tiptoed out of her room, Kyoko closing the door behind them before they went to make some relaxing green tea in the kitchen before bed.


	96. Despair Arc Chapter Two

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Two: Makoto Gets a Roommate?!

Present Day

"So, what did you decide to do, Mommy? What did you do to ensure you would keep Daddy safe?"

Nodding, Kyoko answered "Well, I slept on it when we went to bed that evening, and when I woke up the next morning, I made up my mind as your Father and I had breakfast together. So I swallowed my pride once more and…"

XXX

April 12, 2015

*Knock Knock*

"It's open."

Jin looked up, surprise on his face as he saw his daughter enter his office, closing the door gently behind her.

"Ah, Kyoko, what can I do for you?"

Kyoko bit her lip, making Jin frown in concern before Kyoko asked hesitantly "Can we…can we talk?"

Confused as to why she wanted to speak to him, but secretly happy that he was getting another chance to reconnect with his estranged daughter, Jin smiled reassuringly and told her "Of course, Kyoko. Pull up a chair, please."

Kyoko nodded, dragging one of the spare chairs around his desk as he rotated his own so that when she at last sat down, they were facing each other.

"Now, what do you want to talk to me about, Kyoko?"

Kyoko bit her lip before swallowing her pride and admitting "I've come to…apologize…for lashing out at you during my last two times in this office." His eyebrows raised in surprise, Jin listened intently as Kyoko explained "I was…frustrated with you for your decisions as Headmaster…and I took my anger out on you. I let my emotions control me, and I should have acted like an adult instead of lashing out like a little girl."

"Kyoko…"

"Don't get excited. I'm still upset with you for taking me off that case, and I'm still angry at you for springing this sheltering plan on us with only a day to consider and not giving most of us an opportunity to say goodbye to our loved ones. But…I went too far before, so…I'm sorry…"

"Kyoko…" Jin smiled and told her reassuringly "Your anger wasn't entirely unwarranted. I made a lot of mistakes, mistakes I wish I could go back and fix, but I can't. All I can do is my best to protect you and the other students."

Kyoko nodded, content that she was at least able to apologize and that if nothing else, they had come to an understanding.

"Now…what is it you want me to do?" Seeing Kyoko's surprised expression, Jin smiled and told her "Don't look so surprised, Kyoko. I may have had no interest in the craft, but I was trained as a Kirigiri Detective. I'm more than capable of picking up on someone's hidden intentions. So…what is it you want me to do?"

Biting her lip again, Kyoko told him "…I'm worried…about Makoto Naegi's safety." Seeing Jin's surprised expression, Kyoko elaborated "The other day, he slipped and hit his head. He's fine, but it reminded me that the world we live in is extremely dangerous, and I want…no, I need to be able to protect him at all times. You told me just now that your goal was to protect the students of Hope's Peak Academy, including Makoto. I want to ensure his safety, but to do so I…need your…permission."

Jin smiled knowingly and nodded, remarking "Makoto really means the world to you, doesn't he? You would do anything for him, wouldn't you, Kyoko?"

Kyoko stayed silent, unwilling to confess her feelings in front of her Father, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away. Jin merely smiled and nodded, accepting his daughter's feelings towards his future son-in-law.

"Alright, just tell me what you need from me and it's yours, Kyoko. What do you need my permission to do?"

XXX

Present Day

"So what was it, Mommy? What did you need Grandpa Jin's permission for in order to protect Daddy?"

Makoto glanced at his wife, who nodded and let him take over, the young Father saying "So regarding your Mother's request, I found out the next day while I was relaxing in my room. I was just playing Super Mario Sunshine when…"

XXX

April 13, 2015

"Come on, you stupid watermelon, go that way. No, stay away you Cataquack! No! No, no, no NOOO! Now I have to go back up the hill and get another big watermelon!" Makoto sighed and lamented "Might as well take a break…" hitting the "START" button on his controller as he stood up.

*Ding Dong*

"Huh?" Makoto looked over to his door, his brow furrowing in confusion as he wondered "Who's looking for me? Might as well answer it and find out?" He walked over and opened the door, his eyes widening in surprise as he greeted "Oh, Headmaster Kirigiri! What can I do for you?"

Jin smiled apologetically and replied "Sorry for the surprise visit, Makoto, but I just came to help move some things into your room." Seeing Makoto's befuddled expression, Jin elaborated "One of the other students requested a change in rooming arrangements, so you'll be getting a roommate."

"R…Roommate?!" Makoto exclaimed, befuddled at this turn of events. _I wonder who wants to room with me. I can't image it would be Byakuya, nor Mondo. I can't say Taka would be interested. Maybe Chihiro? No, he feels safest with Mondo and Taka. Maybe Leon? We're both in committed relationships, so maybe he wants to room with a guy to be able to talk to someone about his relationship with Sayaka privately…_

Makoto's thoughts trailed off as Jin stepped aside, revealing an unusually shy Kyoko Kirigiri, her suitcase in hand as she looked to her astonished boyfriend and told him "I hope it's okay…I made a request with the Headmaster to move in with you."

_Kyoko…wants to move in…WITH ME…?! Is this a dream?!_ Shaking the thoughts from his head, Makoto forced a nervous smile and nodded "Of course; you're always welcome in my room! Come in, make yourself at home!"

Kyoko wheeled her suitcase as she began to walk in, a grateful smile on her face as she pecked his cheek, whispering "Thank you…" before dragging her suitcase over next to the closet.

As Makoto continued to recover from the shock, Jin coughed into his fist, getting both their attentions before continuing "So since two of you are going to be rooming together, we need to move in a second dresser so that Kyoko can fit her clothes, though the closet should be large enough to hang all your shirts. We also need to swap out your bed for a larger one to accommodate the both of you. Lastly, I'll need to swap the nameplate on your door to reflect your change of residence."

Makoto nodded and volunteered "O…of course, Headmaster. I'll help out with moving the dresser and the bed!"

Jin nodded appreciatively and replied "That's very kind of you, Makoto. In that case, why don't we start by moving Kyoko's dresser into your room? We can worry about the bed afterwards."

As Jin turned and exited the room, Makoto gave Kyoko a still confused glance before shrugging and following her to help move her dresser next to his own.

XXX

"And…there!" Jin wiped his brow as Makoto began to reapply the sheets and blankets, praising "Good work to the both of you! I'll get your new nameplate in a couple of days. For now, I'll leave the two of you to get settled. Have a good evening!"

As the door closed, Makoto went to sit down on his…their new bed, patting the space next to him in a silent request for her to sit next to him. Kyoko nodded, walking over and sitting next to him on the mattress, a moment of silence passing before Makoto asked the question that had been on his mind since she had become his new roommate.

"Ano…Kyoko…don't think I'm ungrateful or anything…but why did you want to move in with me? I know we shared a bed for a couple weeks when we were at my house, but we haven't even been dating for half a year. It just seems…I don't know, like we're rushing things a little?"

Kyoko fiddled with her braid as she replied "I apologize for putting you in this position Makoto…but I…I want to make sure I can protect you…"

His brow furrowing, Makoto asked "What do you mean, Kyoko? We're safe in here, remember? That's why we agreed to stay in the school…"

"We don't know that!" Makoto flinched at Kyoko's strangely emotional outburst as she continued "We don't know for sure, Makoto. What if something happens to you and I'm not there? What if that fall you took was down a flight of stairs and you got a concussion? What if those riots manage to cut through the iron plates and door and flood the school? Maybe I'm being irrational here, but I…I don't want to chance losing you, Makoto!"

"Kyoko…"

"So…if I at least could see with my own eyes that I was waking up next to you every morning…it'd do a lot to give me some peace of mind. I know that this is happening really fast, but…please…"

"Kyoko…" Makoto cradled her cheeks in his hands and angled her face so she was looking up at him. Makoto smiled before leaning in to peck her lips for a split second, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"If it gives you peace of mind, then of course we can share a room together. I love you, Kyoko, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Ma…Makoto…" Kyoko stuttered before smiling at him, making Makoto happy that he was able to calm his girlfriend's worries.

At last releasing her face, Makoto got up and offered "alright, why don't we grab a quick dinner at the Dining Hall before we finish putting your stuff away?"

Smiling, Kyoko nodded, threading her fingers with his as she stood up and agreed "That sounds wonderful. Come on, let's go."

The two then walked hand-in-hand to the Dining Hall, ecstatic that they had taken a big new step in their relationship.

XXX

Makoto awkwardly slipped under the covers as Kyoko finished brushing her hair. She placed the hairbrush on the table next to her and smiled reassuringly at her nervous boyfriend.

"Hey, there's no need to be so nervous; it'll be just like when we slept together at your house." As she slipped under the covers, Kyoko smirked and commented "Besides, weren't you the most reluctant to sleep in separate rooms again when we came back in January?"

Makoto chuckled bashfully as he replied "Yeah, but that was still just sleeping in the same bed, not exactly living together. It's…a little nerve wracking."

Kyoko smiled at him before removing her gloves, placing them on the small table next to the bed. Turning off the lamp, she rested her scarred palm on his cheek, making him blush.

"Let's just take this one step at a time, alright? Besides, it's late, and we're both tired. Let's…worry about the other stuff in the morning."

Nodding, Makoto yawned cutely, feeling his hesitance retreat as he extended his arms to her. Giggling, she accepted the unspoken invitation, snuggling into his arms and wrapping her own around his back. Makoto nuzzled his nose against her breasts as he felt her rub his back, practically purring in pleasure.

"Good night, Kyoko…I love you…"

Kyoko smiled, kissing the top of his fuzzy head as she yawned "I love you too Makoto…sweet dreams…"

With that, the two fell into slumber, smiling in bliss as they ended the day not just as lovers, but as roommates too.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww, you guys finally moved in together!" Kiki gushed "I waited SO LONG for you two to finally sleep together regularly!"

Makoto and Kyoko smiled nostalgically at the memory as Makoto confirmed "Yes, we did, and it was a dream come true for both of us. Although…not everybody was as ecstatic as we were…"

Kiki cocked her head in confusion and asked "But why, Daddy? You two were so in love with each other, and after having to stay in the school for the rest of your lives, you guys deserved to sleep together!"

Makoto chuckled as he answered "While I don't deny that, not everyone in our class had the same point of view, Kiki. You see, after we woke up…"

XXX

April 14, 2015

*Yawn*

Kyoko stretched her arms above her head, her eyes fluttering open as she awoke with a feeling of being completely refreshed and peaceful. A single glance to the boy sleeping next to her gave her all the explanation she needed.

_That's right, I asked to move in with him…_

Kyoko listened to his quiet snores, smiling as she admired how cute he looked while sleeping.

_I never thought I'd have anybody I'd want to sleep with, but in Makoto I found more than I ever thought I'd want. Makoto Naegi…_ Kyoko smiled lovingly as she caressed his cheek with her hand before lying back down to embrace him, cooing in a whisper "I love you…I promise to stay by your side forever and ever…"

Her words broke the slumbering magic keeping Makoto asleep. His eyes fluttered open, the boy yawning cutely as he threw his arms up too.

"G…good morning, Kyoko…"

Kyoko smiled and leaned in to peck his lips in a good morning kiss, cooing "Good morning, Makoto."

Makoto tried to sit up on the bed, Kyoko reluctantly releasing him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Now more alert, Makoto realized with a blush "So we…we're really living together now, huh?"

Kyoko nodded "We are, we've taken a new step in our relationship. And I've never felt more refreshed than I am this morning, knowing you're safe by my side."

Makoto smiled, the awkwardness gone from his mind as he nodded "I'm glad; as long as you're happy, then that's what matters."

Kyoko blushed, beaming at how considerate Makoto was of her feelings, before her eyes glanced to the nearby clock.

"We should…probably get dressed and head for breakfast. Mind if I go change first?"

Makoto nodded, watching Kyoko slide out of bed and walk over to her dresser, picking out a new pair of gloves, a pair of panties, a skirt, a pair of socks, and a T-shirt. She then walked over to the closet and opened the door, picking out one of the Y-shirts and jackets before closing it.

"I'll be out in a bit. See you later, Makoto."

Makoto nodded, watching as she disappeared into the bathroom, the door locking behind her as he sighed "Might as well get dressed out here while she's in the bathroom…"

XXX

"MAKOTO! KYOKO! THERE'S SOMETHING WE MUST DISCUSS!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked up, confused as an angry Kiyotaka Ishimaru stormed over to the table that they were eating at. Apparently his announcement had attracted the attention of everyone else, as their small table was now the target of so many curious stares, as well as Taka's furious glare.

Makoto sweated nervously, while Kyoko sighed and asked "Is there something we can help you with, Taka?"

"You bet there is! I shamefully woke up late and, on my way to the Dining Hall, witnessed you and Makoto exiting his room together. How do you explain this?!"

"Oh, ano…you see…"

Kyoko sighed and revealed "If you must know, I moved in with Makoto and we slept in the same bed together. Is that a problem?"

"Wh…wha…"

Makoto blushed at her blunt explanation, thinking _Kyoko, did you have to say it so plainly?_

Pale as a sheet, Taka shook as he retorted "It is a problem! A boy and a girl spending the night together? It's…it's…unwholesome! Surely the Headmaster wouldn't agree to such a stain upon Hope's Peak Academy!"

"It's not a stain!" Sayaka interrupted "I think it's kind of cute!"

Leon agreed "Yeah, lighten up, man! Leave them be!"

"B..but they haven't even graduated from High School yet!"

Mondo sighed in exasperation and told Taka "Bro, this ain't a school anymore; it's a shelter. They're both adults now, so let 'em do whatever the fuck they want."

"B…Bro…" Taka gasped, shocked that the man he considered his sworn Brother was taking their side.

Taka would gain no sympathy from the rest of his classmates, as they all voiced statements of either support for Makoto and Kyoko or outright indifference.

Shocked that he was so outvoted by his class, Taka stammered "B…but…surely…the Headmaster…"

Kyoko finally revealed "The Headmaster consented to the room change; he helped move my belongings into Makoto's room himself."

"Wha…but…but…nothing makes sense anymore!" Taka shouted, before collapsing on the floor, having fainted at having his world being flipped upside down.

Everyone else sweatdropped at the extreme reaction before Mondo sighed and walked over, assuring them "I'll bring him back to his room until he wakes up. I'll make sure he understands not to harass you guys about sleeping together."

Makoto and Kyoko nodded in gratitude, watching as everyone else went back to their breakfasts and side conversations while Mondo carried Taka out of the cafeteria. Sighing, the loving couple awkwardly went back to their breakfasts, trying to put the Ultimate Moral Compass's tirade out of their minds.

XXX

Present Day

"Taka was so upset that he fainted?!"

Makoto nodded and explained "Try to understand Kiki, some people have very strong opinions about how people should act and behave. For Taka, the thought of two people of the opposite gender sharing a bed before they graduated from High School was scandalous to him, so when the news that the Headmaster had signed off on it reached his ears…he couldn't take it."

Kyoko nodded "Eventually he came around though, at least tolerating it if not outright approving of it."

Nodding in understanding, Kiki insisted "I still think he's wrong though. If two people love each other, there's nothing wrong with wanting to snuggle! It's just a way of showing affection and love!"

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at their daughter's childish innocence, Kyoko telling her "Alright, in that case what do you say you start snuggling your pillow? It's bedtime young lady!"

"Aww…" Kiki moaned before obeying her Mother's command, snuggling her pillow as her parents tucked her in.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you!"

*Yawn* "Love you too…"

As Kiki's eyes closed and she started snoring, Makoto and Kyoko smiled, quietly tiptoeing out of her room and closing the door behind her, leaving the girl to her slumber.


	97. Despair Arc Chapter Three

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Three: The Problems with Living Together!

Present Day

"Alright, you ready to continue the story, Kiki"

Kiki nodded, replying "Yeah! I can't wait to hear more about how happy you were, even stuck in the school like that!"

Makoto and Kyoko rolled their eyes at their daughter's enthusiasm before Kyoko replied "I hate to disappoint you, Kiki, but it wasn't all smiles between us. Believe it or not, we did hit the occasional rough patch."

"Y…you did? But I thought you guys got that out of the way after your breakup!"

Shaking his head, Makoto answered "It wasn't anything like that, but it's one thing to love someone. It's another to actually live with them. Your Mother and I found out the hard way just what that meant. You see after a few days of officially living with each other, we had yet to adapt our lifestyles to share a living space with another person. As a result, some of our behaviors started to annoy the other, and things finally came to a head when…"

XXX

April 20, 2015

"MAKOTO!"

Said Ultimate Lucky Student ran into the bathroom, starting to panic as he heard his girlfriend's annoyed voice.

"Kyoko what's…oh…" Makoto trailed off as he saw his girlfriend glaring at him disapprovingly, holding up a familiar pair of boxers for him to see.

"Yeah…oh."

Makoto blushed as he apologized "I thought I picked those up last night…Kyoko, I'm sorry; I must have forgot…"

"Just like the last two times you forgot." Makoto winced, reminded of his bad habit of not putting his laundry in his hamper the instant he got out of the shower as Kyoko pinched the bridge of her nose and continued "I'm trying to be patient, but I do not particularly enjoy stepping on your underwear when I'm planning to shower."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Makoto appeased her "Alright, alright, I promise I won't leave the bathroom until I make sure there's no more of my laundry on the floor."

Kyoko nodded "See to it that you don't. I'll put this in your hamper this one time, but no more after that!" Makoto nodded, leading Kyoko to sigh and mutter as they left the bathroom and walked around their shared bed "Now, where did you put that hamper anyway…AY!"

"Kyoko!" Makoto kneeled down to help his girlfriend who had tripped on the floor, asking as he tried to grip her shoulders "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kyoko hissed as she slapped his hands away, disentangling her feet from the tangle of wires that she had stepped in. "But I've told you before, you need to make sure you put your controllers back in the entertainment center when we're done playing for the night. This is exactly why!" Pointing to herself, she groaned "Makoto, you're not just living by yourself anymore; we're living together as a couple. You've got to be more considerate about your living quarters!"

_I am considerate!_ Swallowing that thought, Makoto swallowed and relented "…Okay…I'll make sure the Gamecube stuff is put away before bed."

Kyoko nodded, the air tense as she replied "Okay. Now, I'm going to go take a shower, then you can take one before we go to breakfast."

Kyoko turned around, walking back into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, locking it for good measure. Makoto sighed, walking over to her side of the bed and sitting down on the mattress, holding his head in his hands in frustration.

…_This is gonna be harder than I thought…_

XXX

Makoto walked out of the shower, his dirty clothes in hand as he made sure to dump them into his hamper, Kyoko nodding approvingly as he did so.

"Better. Now, shall we go?"

Nodding, Makoto walked over to his closet and replied "One minute, let me just…WHOA!"

Makoto fall face-first on the floor, books scattered around him as he got on his hands and knees.

"Makoto! Now look what you've done! You scattered my organized stack of Detective novels!"

Suddenly feeling annoyed that his girlfriend seemed to care more that her book organization was messed up than the fact that he tripped on them, Makoto groaned as he stood up.

"Well if you hadn't just left them on the floor, I wouldn't have tripped on them!"

Makoto wasn't normally one to visibly show annoyance over something so petty, but after Kyoko got on his case so fiercely about his own quirks, the normally passive boy felt that turnabout was fair play.

Not one to back down, Kyoko hissed "I put the stack next to my side of the bed so that I couldn't lose track of what book I'm reading when we're getting ready for bed."

"That doesn't mean you should leave them where I can trip on them! Kyoko, this isn't just your room anymore! It's **our** room! If I have to be considerate about my quirks, then you need to be considerate about yours!"

In her mind, Kyoko acknowledged the truth of Makoto's argument, knowing that it was only fair to expect her to make sacrifices for him if she was expecting him to make sacrifices for her. However, the rational side of her mind was overruled by her emotional heart, which caused her to become red with fury at having the proverbial shoe be on the other foot.

Taking a deep breath, she barely managed to restrain the temptation to yell at him, turning around and walking over to their door without another word. Makoto's irritated expression turned to one of panic as he saw her turn the doorknob and open the door.

"Wait! Kyoko, where are you going?!"

"TO GET SOME SPACE!" Kyoko yelled back, unable to restrain her angry tone as she stomped outside, her boots creating earthquakes in his ears before slamming the door shut.

"…Great…" Makoto sighed, collapsing on his back and lying on the mattress.

He dug out his e-Handbook and looked through his saved Photos, opening the family photo that was taken on Christmas Day. Makoto's lips drooped in longing as he took in his and Kyoko's blushing, loving smiles. His vision flickered to his parents, seeing for the first time how Hana and Shingi had stared lovingly at their son and future daughter-in-law that night.

"Mom…Dad…what do I do…?" Makoto murmured, desperate for their guidance at a time when he couldn't get it.

XXX

Present Day

"You blew up at Daddy **again?!** Just for that?!"

Kyoko's eyes lowered in shame at the memory as she admitted "I'm not proud of it, and if I could take it back, I would."

Deciding to step in, Makoto reminded his daughter "Kiki, remember that we were still getting used to actually living together. Your Mother and I loved each other very much, but love isn't easy; it takes real effort to keep. Sometimes that means we argue and squabble over little things. They're bumps in the road, but if you truly value each other, eventually you'll be able to move past them."

Kiki slowly nodded before asking "So how did you move past this bump?"

Kyoko took over "It wasn't easy; I didn't want to admit I was at fault. That was a…trait I picked up from my Grandfather…" Kyoko briefly flashed back to the last time they saw Fuhito alive, and recalled how he had disowned them rather than accept Makoto as her husband, before she continued "So I spent the rest of the day being anywhere other than our room."

"What did you do all that time?" Kiki asked.

"I read books in the library for a chunk of it. I also just walked around the school, testing the metal plates to see if they were still secure. Basically I did anything to keep my mind off of the current problem. A little bit after lunch time, your Father messaged me to ask where I was, but I was still annoyed at him, so I never messaged back. It wasn't until bedtime that I finally returned. And when I walked into the room…"

XXX

April 20, 2015

"What the…" Kyoko breathed, looking around the room that she had stormed out of.

Her Detective novels that had been knocked over were now organize din a perfect pillar, exactly where she had put them and in the exact same order that she had left them. The Gamecube and controllers were put away neatly into the cubbies of the entertainment center. In fact, there wasn't even a speck of dust she could trace on the now clean floor. Even the bed had been made, not a wrinkle in the sheets and not a single corner out of place.

"You…cleaned up the entire room by yourself…?" She asked as she caught sight of Makoto, the boy now in his pajamas as he sat on the foot of the bed, weakly kicking his legs to keep away his boredom.

Without even turning his head to look at her, Makoto shrugged "…I had a lot of time on my hands since my girlfriend was gone all day…"

Kyoko's eyes widened as Makoto finally got off the bed and turned around to face her. His normally bright eyes looked just a shade duller, the dark circles under his eyes proof of his changed emotional state.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, Kyoko?! You just stormed out without even an attempt to reconcile."

Sighing, Kyoko retorted, albeit weaker than before "I told you, I needed some space, Makoto…"

"If you needed space, fine, but did that really mean not having lunch or dinner together? Or not even replying to my message from hours ago asking if you were okay? What if something had happened to you?!"

Sighing, Kyoko reminded him "Makoto, this school is secure, and I can take care of myself, you know that."

"Oh, so it's perfectly fine for you to fuss over me, but when I fuss over you, I'm overreacting?!"

Her glare hardening, Kyoko retorted "Well if you had just made sure your belongings were picked up before, I wouldn't have needed space to cool off and you would have had no reason to worry!"

"Kami, Kyoko, you are **so** stubborn sometimes! Can't you admit for once in your life that maybe you might be partially at fault here?"

"My fault? You're the one who…"

"What going on here?"

Makoto and Kyoko went silent, turning to see Headmaster Kirigiri standing in the open doorway, dressed in plain purple pajamas with a concerned expression on his face.

"…Headmaster…" Kyoko acknowledged.

"…Headmaster Kirigiri…what are you doing here?"

Jin smiled softly and walked inside, explaining "I was just stepping outside of my private residence for a moment and I saw Kyoko walking down the hallway. I got a little concerned, so I decided to follow and see if anything was wrong. I'm surprised you didn't sense me Kyoko; your mind must have been restless if you didn't detect me."

Kyoko blushed in embarrassment, struck silent at the revelation that her Detective skills had been thrown so out of whack by her mood. Jin shook his head in amusement and circled around to Makoto's side of the bed, patting the two spots adjacent to him.

"Come on, sit. It's not often I see you two arguing with each other, and maybe I can help you two resolve whatever the problem is if you tell me what it is."

Allured by the opportunity to have a father figure help settle their dispute, Makoto turned to Kyoko and admitted "…Perhaps having a mediator could help us to move on…"

…_But does it have to be my __**Father**__?!_ Not really seeing any other option, and honestly fed up with being angry at Makoto, Kyoko sighed "…Let's just get this over with…"

Jin smiled as Makoto sat on his left, while Kyoko sat on his right.

"Now, what happened?"

Makoto blushed, embarrassed by the memory as he recalled "Well…"

XXX

"I see…" Jin nodded in understanding "So basically, after you two struggled to adapt to living together, you two got into an argument and Kyoko stormed off, am I wrong?"

Makoto and Kyoko blushed, embarrassed by the recent memory as they realized _…When you put it that way, it __**does**__ sound kind of silly._

Jin gave an amused chuckle before explaining "Alright, listen you two…believe it or not this is perfectly normal. Lots of couples have difficulty adapting to living together at first; I was certainly no exception to the rule."

Makoto looked up at his future Father-in-law curiously as he exclaimed "You and Kyoko's Mom had issues?"

Nodding, Jin replied nostalgically "Oh yes, after the Uzuchi family took me in and Hibiki and I started dating, we had very similar difficulties adapting when we first moved in together." Jin blushed as he continued "I'll…keep the details to myself, but it was difficult at first. Luckily because we were still living with her parents at the time, they were able to guide us and help us move past our initial stumbling blocks."

"And…what advice did they give you?"

Jin smiled at his now curious daughter and answered "They taught us to compromise, to meet halfway and to help each other to adapt. They also taught us that we should temper our expectations, that change was gradual and that we shouldn't try to rush it."

This caused Kyoko to think, pondering _…Was I too harsh with him?_

"Now, as this advice applies to the two of you…" Jin turned to the Ultimate Lucky Student and urged "Makoto…I know from experience that it can be frustrating to have your girlfriend on your case about your bad habits. But if she ever nags you like that, don't try and return fire at the first sign of hypocrisy. Kyoko's the type of woman that doesn't like being told directly that she's wrong."

"So then…what should I do?"

Jin smiled at Makoto and answered "In these cases, it's important to take a deep breath and try to make suggestions about how she can adapt without direct criticism. It helps to move you both forward while reminding her that you can be an adult in these situations."

…_An adult…right…something I haven't been recently…_ Kyoko admitted to herself, reflecting on how she blew up at her Father and broke up with Makoto prior to being sealed inside the school.

"And Kyoko…" Said Ultimate Detective looked up at her Father as he continued "I know that some of Makoto's habits can be irritating, but they stem from having lived in his own room for years. It's going to take time to adapt to sharing his bedroom with a second person, and maybe he'd appreciate it if you helped him at first. For example, maybe you two could commit to putting away the Gamecube together every night. And if you see he forgot his clothes in the bathroom, maybe gently remind him instead of picking it up yourself so that he eventually grows into the habit of doing it on his own."

Makoto nodded "…I'd be okay with that. I don't want to have you be cleaning up after me, but I just need some practice is all."

Seeing Kyoko nod in understanding, Jin continued "As for your habit of placing your stack of books next to your bedside for easy reach…would it be reasonable for you to keep a reading checklist on your e-Handbook's Excel app so you can keep track of where you are? Or if you really need those books physically next to you, maybe putting the stack on the little table next to the bed would work so that Makoto doesn't risk tripping on them?"

Embarrassed at how she had completely missed those possibilities in her anger, Kyoko nodded "…I could do that, I suppose."

Jin dusted off his hands and replied "See? Compromise, teamwork, and tempering expectations help to weather these kinds of storms." Standing up, the Headmaster finished "Well, if that's everything, then I'll be off to bed myself. Have a pleasant evening you two."

Makoto and Kyoko watched as the Headmaster walked out, having finished his job as the wise parent that they needed.

XXX

"Wait, Father…"

"Hm?"

Jin turned around, seeing a hesitant Kyoko in front of him biting her lip as she mulled over her words.

At last she swallowed her pride and forced out "…Thank you…for…helping to resolve our dispute…I…"

Jin smiled and interrupted "I was happy to help out, Kyoko." Waling up to her and resting his hand on her shoulder he spoke with a warm, yet serious tone "I know I wasn't there to help you navigate these things when you were little…but I want you to know that I'm willing to help you now if you're willing to ask for it."

Kyoko bit her lip before removing his hand from her shoulder and telling him "…I'll…consider your offer…"

Jin nodded "And in the end, that's all I can ask of you…well, good night, Kyoko."

…_Good night, Father…_ Kyoko thought as she watched her Father disappear down the hall.

"…Ano…is everything okay?"

Kyoko smiled after hearing Makoto's concerned voice behind her and replied "I'm fine, Makoto." Looking over her shoulder to look at him, she offered "Come on, what do you say we take a bath in the sauna together? No sex; I don't have access to my birth control medication anymore, so we can't chance a surprise pregnancy. But I'd like to have a warm bath with you…if you're willing…"

Makoto's cheeks heated up at the prospect of being naked in the sauna with Kyoko again, but ultimately temptation won out; the boy smiled and nodded "Sure, a bath before bed sounds nice…"

XXX

Makoto and Kyoko gave a relaxed sigh, Kyoko neck-deep in the water so as to not tempt Makoto with her naked breasts. Makoto for his part sat waist-deep against the wall of the tub, an arm wrapped around Kyoko's back as she laid her head against his soft chest, the *thump thump* of his beating heart comforting her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I…I'm sorry…" Kyoko apologized "I yelled at you when I should have tried to work with you."

Shaking his head, Makoto assured her "It's not like you were wrong really…I do have some bad habits I need to break, and I should have been more understanding when I tripped over your books."

"…Still, I should have calmed down and tried to talk to you instead of lecture you. I thought that if I walked away, I could prevent it from getting out of hand, but it backfired on me."

Makoto smiled reassuringly, rubbing Kyoko's back with one hand while cradling her head with the other. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on top of her head, making the remorseful Detective blush.

"Let's just…agree to help each other, alright? We both have some growing up to do, so why don't we do it together?"

Kyoko hummed, nuzzling his chest as she murmured "…Sounds good to me…I love you, Makoto…that won't ever change."

Makoto's arms lowered as he lifted her into his lap, felling her now technically exposed breasts press against his chest as their foreheads touched, smiling softly as he murmured "I love you too, Kyoko…"

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was really nice of Grandpa Jin to help you patch things up!" Kiki asked excitedly "Does that mean you and Grandpa Jin patched things up too, Mommy?"

Kyoko hesitated before answering "…I'd say that…we were back to the point in our relationship that we were at before he took me off of that case. Talking with him as his daughter still felt awkward and unnatural to me, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. It would still take time before I completely forgave him for the past, but we did make progress, and I was grateful for helping us."

"Well, at least there was progress made…" Kiki looked to Makoto and asked "So what happened next, Daddy?"

Makoto smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair, promising "Tomorrow Kiki; it's just about your bedtime."

"…Okay…" Kiki relented before wiggling under the sheets, her parents draping the blankets over her body before pressing a kiss to her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki…sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams…" Kiki yawned before falling asleep, quickly being taken to her dreams.

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at their sleeping daughter before turning around and walking hand-in-hand out of their daughter's room, Makoto closing the door behind them as they walked into their own room.


	98. Despair Arc Chapter Four

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Four: Our Loved Ones on the Outside!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, a few days later, we were all starting to go a little stir crazy. Your Mother and I were able to keep calm because we managed to get our frustrations out during our little argument. But everyone else, well…"

XXX

April 25, 2015

Makoto could feel the tension in the Dining Hall as he sat with his girlfriend, the two sipping herbal teas while they watched their classmates. Everyone was starting to get cabin fever and they all knew it. It was only a matter of time before somebody voiced what everybody else was feeling.

That person turned out to be Mondo, who was tapping his foot against the floor when Celeste placed her cup of tea on the table and turned to him, asking "Mondo, would you please cease that incessant foot tapping? It's like a fly buzzing in my ear."

In a rare show of criticism for Mondo, Taka looked up from his textbook and agreed "I hate to say it Bro, but Celeste is right. I can barely concentrate on reinforcing my education with that noise you're making."

Mondo sighed and, with great effort, stopped tapping his foot, rubbing the back of his neck and muttering "Sorry…I'm just going a little stir crazy. I haven't been able to ride my hog in two weeks!"

"Please spare us your whining, plebian." Byakuya retorted "We're all making sacrifices to ensure our survival. The last thing we need is to hear you complaining about how you can't ride that piece of trash across the city."

"Fuck you!" Mondo swore.

"I don't approve of Byakuya's tone or insults…" Sakura began "…but he does raise a point. The locker rooms limit the ways I can train, so I've been feeling restless also."

"Me too!" Hina agreed "I love swimming in the pool, don't get me wrong. But I need to swimunder the blue sky too!"

"At least you have a pool!" Leon snapped. "Even Sayaka has the stage in the music room to sing and dance. I don't even have a baseball field I can use to throw a ball around!"

"I may have a stage, and I may have my idol costume, but I still don't have any other girls I can do a routine with!" Sayaka retorted.

Nodding in agreement, Chihiro confessed "Normally I'd be able to connect online and talk with my programming friends on the internet, but with things as bad as they are, nobody's online anymore…"

"I understand how you feel, Chihiro!" Taka exclaimed "I like to study as much as everybody else, but even I sometimes feel like getting up and stretching my legs once in a while! Staying completely still for hours on end can cause your mind to become sluggish!"

…_Pretty sure you love studying more than anyone…_Everyone else deadpanned.

Celeste sighed and commented "Getting my Royal Milk Tea every day is certainly a luxury, but I do so miss my trips to the underground gambling circuits…" Celeste giggled as she recalled "Oh how I miss the looks on their faces when I cleaned out their life savings…"

Everyone else save for Hifumi sweatdropped before the Ultimate Fanfic Creator agreed "Indeed, Miss Ludenberg! I too miss the days where I would crush those ignorant peons with all my might at free-for-alls!"

"…Hifumi?"

"…Yes, Miss Ludenberg?"

"Nobody wants to hear about your lame hobby, so kindly do us all a favor and stop talking about it."

"B…but I…yes, Miss Ludenberg…" Hifumi sighed, depressed as he went to sit at an adjacent table.

Before Hiro or Toko could add to the discussion, if one could call it a discussion, Junko interrupted "Look, we're all a little on edge 'cuz we're stuck in here while our families and friends are stuck on the outside, right?"

Everyone reluctantly nodded; Makoto had been given the opportunity to say goodbye to his own family, but nobody other than Kyoko knew that and none of the others had been given a similar opportunity.

"Thought so…" Junko suggested "Look, I've got an idea to help settle our nerves. Why don't we all sit around this table here and talk a little bit about our loved ones on the outside? It might make it a bit more bearable if we just got it off our chests."

Makoto nodded "…I'd be okay with that; we've been in here for a couple of weeks already; who knows how much longer we'll have to hold out. Maybe if we share our burdens with each other, it'll make our stay just a little bit easier…"

Kyoko nodded "…As long as we don't have to give out too much information, it seems like an acceptable solution…" _Besides, if today is any indication, we could use a bonding exercise, if only to settle our nerves…_

After everyone reluctantly agreed and moved to sit at the main table in the center of the Dining Hall, Junko grinned and took her seat next to Mukuro.

"Great! Let's start with Sayaka and go in a circle, okay?"

Nodding, Sayaka began "Well…I'm really worried about the other members of my idol group. We're all really great friends, but I'm really close to two girls named Ayaka Haneyama and Satomi Aoba. They're like the sisters I never had, and I really want to see them and perform on stage with them again."

Leon rubbed Sayaka's back in comfort, making her smile in gratitude before the Ultimate Baseball Star admitted "I'm…a little worried about my cousin. Her name's Kanon Nakajima. She manages my baseball team, but she's totally crazy, guys! She's totally in love with me, even though I've rejected her like 3000 times already!"

_THREE THOUSAND?!_ Everyone couldn't help but gape in shock at the sheet number of times Leon had to reject his own cousin's affections.

"…Yeah, but even so…she's like a little sister to me, so if anything happened to her, I'd feel responsible, even though I can't do anything about it from here. It just really bites, you know?"

This time it was Sayaka's turn to rub Leon's back in comfort, smiling reassuringly at him and making him relax before Chihiro went next.

"Well…I'm worried about my Dad; his name's Taichi. He taught me everything I know about being a programmer, and he's a great Father. But he's not exactly strong…if he gets caught up in those riots, I don't see how he'd make it out alive…" Chihiro teared up, apologizing as he started to cry "I'm sorry…I'm not the only one who's loved ones are in danger…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, little dude!" Chihiro stopped crying and looked up at Mondo's warm smile as he reassured the Ultimate Programmer "Just because we're worried about our families doesn't mean you're not allowed to worry about yours! That's what this whole bonding shit is for, right? So we can let off a little steam?"

"Mondo…" Chihiro beamed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he replied "Thank you…"

"D…don't mention it. As for me…well, of course I'm worried about all the Crazy Diamonds…but in particular I'm worried for my right hand man. His name's Takemichi Yukimaru…"

That name caught Makoto and Kyoko's attention; the Ultimate Lucky Student asked "Wasn't he with you when you rescued me and Kyoko form some of your recruits after our date?"

Mondo nodded "That's right, and he's stubborn and proud, with a head as hard as metal. Out of all my boys, Takemichi is the one I trust to lead the Crazy Diamonds the most. I just hope he learns a little flexibility, or he could get killed out there."

"Not to worry Bro! He learned from the best Biker Gang Leader I know, so I have no doubt he'll be fine!"

Mondo smiled at Taka wrapping his arm around the Ultimate Moral Compass and laughed "Thanks Bro! You're the best!"

Laughing along with him, Taka then grew serious as Mondo put his arm back at his side, the Ultimate Moral Compass explaining "I'm worried about my Father; his name's Takaaki. He's a Police Officer, and he instilled in me a strong sense of order and justice. I wouldn't be the person I am without him…"

_Now I understand why Taka's so serious all the time about studying…_ Makoto thought as he looked towards his once strict friend.

"…But he's…not exactly fit. All the long hours at the station to support us and help stave off debt collectors have left him worn. He's not the Law Enforcer he used to be, and especially with all these riots going on, I fear for his safety…"

Mondo patted Taka's shoulder and assured him "Don't worry, Bro. The moment we can communicate with the outside world, I'll have Takemichi guard over your old man and make sure nothing happens to him."

Taka smiled softly and replied "Thanks Bro…though you might want to have someone outside of the Crazy Diamonds deliver the message. My Dad isn't the most sympathetic man, especially around those he sees as troublemakers."

Rubbing his neck, Mondo nodded "Alright…I'll make sure the messenger is squeaky clean…"

With that little conversation, Hifumi went next, explaining "Well…I'm worried for my sister Fujiko. She's my fanfic partner, and she helps me to run my booth at conventions."

Makoto, Kyoko, Leon, Chihiro, Hina, And Sayaka nodded, recalling her presence when they went to Comic Market last Christmas.

"But her Wisdom stat isn't very low, so it doesn't take a very high Persuasion skill to manipulate her, especially if her HP is critical. So with how dangerous the outside world has become, I don't know if surviving this is a quest she can complete on her own."

For once, everyone stared sympathetically at Hifumi, Makoto especially since he could relate with Komaru's life on the line.

After a brief silence passed, Celeste explained "As for me…I am fretting over my dear cat."

_YOUR CAT?!_

Nodding as if she had heard their thoughts, Celeste smiled and elaborated wistfully "Yes, my dear Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg. Oh, I do so hope my parents are able to feed him his favorite gyoza dish in my stead. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my dear Cheri!"

_YOU VALUE YOUR CAT MORE THAN YOUR PARENTS?!_

As Celeste let out one last nostalgic giggle, Sakura spoke next, revealing "I'm worried about my boyfriend, Kenshiro. He's the only person in the world who I've never been able to defeat in combat."

_Someone's more powerful than YOU?! _Everyone except for Makoto, Kyoko, and Hina thought, as they were privy to Sakura's more private romantic side.

"…But he's fighting an illness. They said he only had six months to live. But six months have come and gone and he's still fighting…I visited him once, before the Tragedy. He'd lost so much weight. He looked like an entirely different person. He may be able to defeat this illness, but his physical state has been so weakened, that I don't think he could survive being caught off guard by rioters. And if that happens…then not only will I never be able to start a family with him one day…but I'll never be able to take the title of Strongest Human Alive fairly…and **that** would be unacceptable to me!"

"Sakura…" Hina smiled and assured her "Hey, cheer up, okay? If he's strong enough to beat you AND this illness, then he's not gonna get killed by a few rioters! You'll see, and when thing sget better, we'll all go with you to visit him, you know, for moral support. I'll even bring a box of my best donuts to help him recover his strength!"

Sakura chucked "Thank you, Hina. I'm sure he'll love them."

Hina nodded before her expression changed to a worried frown and she confessed "I'm…worried about my little brother; his name's Yuta. We both like to do tons of sports together, but his specialty is track. He always calls me a spaz, but I still love him and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him."

Sakura laid her hand on Hina's shoulder, not saying a word but instead smiling softly at her friend, letting her know that she was there if she needed her. Hina smiled, nodding to assure her that she was fine. Sakura dropped her hand, allowing Byakuya to begin.

"Well, I don't have any family whom I'm particularly worried for…"

_Considering his family's history, I'm not surprised…_ Makoto deadpanned, recalling Byakuya's tale about the terrible competition he and his siblings were forced to go through.

"…But if I must name someone…I'd say that I'd rather not lose the employ of my butler. His name is Aloysius Pennyworth, and he was the closest thing I had to a friend growing up. It would be a…shame if he got killed in the Tragedy…but I trust that the Togami Family will be able to protect him, so I'm not worried."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Byakuya's cockiness, though they kept silent, none of them wanting to argue with him about his and his family's fallibilities.

The only exception was Toko, who stammered "I'm wo…worried, Ma…Master! Because if he di…dies…then I'll never get to kn…know the man who help to raise my darling Ma…Master after we get ma…married…"

"Cease such prattle at once; I cannot tolerate your fantasies on a normal day, let alone while we're stuck in here with you."

"Y…yes, Ma…Master…" Toko agreed, clamming up.

"Ano…Byakuya…" Makoto told Byakuya hesitantly "…We kind of need her to be able to talk. It's her turn next in this bonding exercise…"

Byakuya sighed and relented "Very well, but don't blame me if you regret it later…Toko, bore us with your prattle about who you're missing on the outside."

Nodding, Toko stammered ""Well, I'm wo…worried for Kameko…she's my pet…sti…stinkbug…"

_WHO KEEPS A STINKBUG AS A PET?!_

"D…don't look at me li…like that!" Toko pointed accusingly at her classmates before defending "She's a spe…special stinkbug! She's the only one who un…understands my fe…feelings!"

…_Considering what I know about Toko's childhood and romantic life, I'm not surprised she counted an insect as a friend…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought, recalling their respective conversations with Toko.

"But she's we…weak…sure she can sense da…danger…but that won't stop ri…rioters from ste…stepping on her! If I lose my first real fr…friend…I don't know what I'd do!"

Byakuya sighed and remarked "I told you you'd regret hearing it…we never should have wasted time hearing her little sob story…"

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Hiro defended "If she thinks that stinkbug is her friend, well then, more power to her! It's nice to have friends at all, don't you think?"

_Hiro…_ Almost everyone thought, surprised as how passionately he had come to Toko's defense.

Byakuya sighed and replied "Alright then, commoner; I suppose the person you're the most worried about is one of your friends, since you care about friendship so much."

Hiro grinned and nodded "Oh yeah, she's my best friend in the world! She's…my Mom!"

_YOUR MOM IS YOUR BEST FRIEND?!_

_I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…Hiro did say he didn't have a single friend when he tried ot get me to donate my organs…_ Makoto sighed to himself as Hiro continued.

"Her name's Hiroko. And unlike **all of you**…" Hiro glared for a moment before relaxing into a smile and continuing "She says I'm successful, sharp, handsome, and kind! She tells me I'd be perfect…if I weren't clumsy with money, or if I didn't have problems with school or women…but she says she finds my flaws cute!"

As Hiro laughed, everyone sat there, baffled as they wondered how anyone could think those things about Hiro, even if they were his Mom.

_Well, I guess that just goes to show how strong parental love can be sometimes…_ Kyoko thought, reflecting on her own strained relationship with her own Father as well as Makoto's loving relationship with his parents. _Could I actually have that kind of relationship with my Father now?_

Before she could ponder further, Hiro finished "Yeah, my Mom's awesome! I just hope her instincts from her delinquent days help her to survive this!"

With Hiro's speech ending, Kyoko nodded and explained "I'm worried about my Grandfather Fuhito. He raised me after my Mother died, and taught me everything I know as a Detective. He's perfectly capable of looking out for himself, but he's not as athletic as he used to be, so if he's not careful harm could befall him."

Makoto reached over and threaded his fingers with her own, squeezing her hand. He might have had negative opinions about Fuhito and his parenting style, but he was important to Kyoko, and Makoto wanted to let Kyoko know that he was there for her.

Kyoko smiled and squeezed back. In truth, Makoto's family was just as important to her now as her Grandfather, but she felt it would have been out of place for her to publicly mention her boyfriend's family as the most important people in her life, so Fuhito seemed like a safer option.

Clearing his throat, Makoto answered "For me…I'm worried about my little sister Komaru, as well as my parents. Their names are Hana and Shingi. They raised me, and they're the best parents anyone could ask for. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them." Kyoko squeezed his hand in comfort, making him smile gratefully at his girlfriend before he turned to the last two students and asked "What about you Mukuro? Junko?"

Mukuro nodded and answered "I have a group of acquaintances that I keep in touch with from my days in Fenrir. We've all survived worse though, so I'm sure they'll be fine."

Junko nodded and finished "I mean…the only one I care for is Muku here, and she's on the inside, so I guess I don't really have anyone I can talk about. Sorry…but how'd you all enjoy this little bonding exercise?"

Makoto nodded, smiling as he replied "I think this really helped to get our frustrations off our chest. Thanks Junko; I think we can rest a little easier tonight."

Junko grinned, replying cheerfully "That's what I'm here for. Alright, whadda ya say we grab some food? I'm starving!"

"HERE HERE!"

XXX

"I miss them too…"

"Huh?"

Makoto looked at his girlfriend in surprise as the slipped under the covers together.

"Your parents and Komaru…I miss them too. Don't look so surprised; they opened their arms to me and gave me the feeling of being part of a loving family again, so of course I'd worry about them too. And also I…wanted to make sure you knew that you're not alone. If their safety ever worries you, you can talk to me about it."

Makoto smiled as she touched his cheek with her bare hand, leaning into her touch as he reciprocated the gesture and told her "Thank you, Kyoko. The same goes for you too. I know I have some…disagreements with your Grandfather…but he's still your family, and if he's one of the most important people in your life, then he's one of the most important people in my life too. So I don't mind worrying about him with you, if it makes it easier."

Kyoko smiled in amusement as she murmured "…Selfless…" Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and squeeze her tightly as she continued "…You're so selfless…but that's one of the things that made me fall in love with you…I love you, Makoto Naegi…"

Makoto smiled, the leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kyoko's in a soft, loving kiss. They closed their eyes, enjoying the romantic moment and feeling their worries for their respective families diminish as they took solace in the fact that they had each other.

As they separated, Makoto returned "I love you too, Kyoko Kirigiri…sweet dreams!"

As Makoto snuggled against her, Kyoko tightened her hug, one hand reaching down to rub his back as she cooed "Sweet dreams…"

With that, they fell into slumber, entering what they hoped would be happy dreams of their life after the Tragedy.

Little did Makoto know that his dreams would be anything but happy.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, that was nice of Junko, to help you guys with your anxiety like that!"

_If only you knew, Kiki…_ Makoto and Kyoko grimaced to themselves as they reflected on how they had essentially giftwrapped to her their loved ones for her to rip away from them.

Looking to the clock, Makoto announced "Alright pumpkin, it's time for bed."

"Aww…" Kiki moaned, but obeyed regardless, wiggling under the blankets as her parents draped the blankets over her shoulders and kissed her goodnight.

As she fell into slumber, her parents quietly snuck out, closing the door behind them as they retired to their own room.

XXX

"Are you sure you want to relive the next part of the story?" Kyoko asked worriedly as she clutched her husband tighter. "I remember how hard that was for you, and I'm sure Kiki wouldn't blame you if you decided you wanted to avoid that particular memory."

Makoto smiled, stroking his wife's cheek as he assured her "I'm fine, Kyoko. It's just a distant memory to me, and it's important enough that I want Kiki to know how you and your Dad helped me to overcome it. Besides, I'm not as nightmare prone as I was before we had Kiki, so I'll be fine, okay?"

Nodding hesitantly, Kyoko acquiesced "…Okay…"

Makoto leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose before nuzzling her cheek and cooing "Good night, Kyoko. I love you."

"Good night Makoto…I love you too…" She returned lovingly before joining her husband in slumber, praying that he wouldn't have nightmares the next time they went to sleep.


	99. Despair Arc Chapter Five

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Five: Makoto's Breakdown!

Present Day

"So what happened after you went to sleep, Daddy?"

Makoto grimaced and reluctantly told his daughter "Unfortunately Kiki, I didn't sleep well that night. Ironically, talking about how worried I was about your Baa-chan and Jii-chan and Auntie Komaru worsened my emotional state that night, especially given the fact that I was always nightmare-prone."

Kiki frowned and asked "You had a night terror, Daddy? Even with Mommy holding you?"

Makoto nodded and explained "Yes Kiki, you see later that night I dreamt that…"

XXX

April 26, 2015

"Mom, Dad, Komaru, I'm home!" Makoto called out as he turned the doorknob, only for his eyes to widen in shock as the door to his house literally off the hinges. "Wh…what the hell…" Makoto breathed as he saw the interior of his childhood home.

Windows were smashed open, all the furniture was completely destroyed, walls were slashed, family pictures were in tatters. In short, the Naegi home looked like a warzone, and his family was nowhere to be found.

Makoto's heart grew cold, the boy starting to shiver as he yelled in a panic "MOM! DAD! KOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Unfortunately, all Makoto heard was the echo of his own voice, but still the boy refused to believe that his family was dead.

He ran all over the house, repeating to himself _I have ot find them! I HAVE TO FIND THEM! I WILL FIND THEM!_

Makoto searched every room in the house; the kitchen, the dining room, the bedrooms, even the bathrooms for any sign of them. He even searched the attic and the basement for good measure. In every room, the architecture was in immense disrepair, mirroring the destruction in the living room, but still Makoto's family was nowhere to be found.

Hugging himself as he shakily made his way back to the living room, Makoto's cried tears of despair as he whimpered "Where are they? What happened? They can't be dead…can they?"

As Makoto sank to his knees, a high pitched, cheerful voice began taunting him "Makoto Naegi, accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. And his family, who supported such a lucky boy…But it seems like…something's happened to this family's well-being! Oh boy, this is bad! What could have possibly happened to this family's well-being!? **Find out the answer after graduation!**"

_After graduation?! What the hell does that even mean?! And where's my family?!_

As brutal images of Hana and Shingi's pale corpses hanging from nooses in the shadows and Komaru's bloodied body assaulted his mind, Makoto screamed in fear and terror.

"EEEEEYAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

XXX

Kyoko gasped as she shot up in bed, awoken by Makoto's terrified screams as she looked around frantically for her boyfriend.

"Makoto?"

"Wh…what is this?" Makoto whimpered, the sound breaking her heart.

"Makoto?"

"What happened to everyone!?"

"Makoto, what do you mean? What happened to whom?"

She pressed her hand against his cheek, turning his face towards her so she could see it. The sight unnerved her; still hyperventilating, Makoto's eyes darted constantly, his entire expression radiating terror and trauma.

"Makoto…are you okay…"

Makoto didn't even let her finish; he pushed her away and after a shout of "GOD DAMMIT!" leaped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"MAKOTO!" Kyoko cried out, trying to get him to come back to bed and talk to her, but all she could hear was the progressively faint earthquakes in her ears that his desperate running created. "Dammit…" Kyoko muttered before she quickly slipped on her gloves and ran after him, praying to whatever god would listen that her terrified boyfriend wouldn't do anything stupid in his current state.

XXX

It wasn't until she had chased him into the Main Hall that she finally caught up with him, wheezing "How did he run…so fast?!"

Once she caught her breath, she looked ahead to see him on his knees, wailing as he clawed at the recently installed circular iron door in a useless attempt to pry it open and escape. Even more unnerved by his sudden behavior and starting to panic at the idea of what must be going on in his head to make him act like this, she ran up and kneeled behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She locked her fingers around his belly and tried to pull him away from the door.

"Makoto! What are you doing? Let go of the door!"

Makoto stubbornly clung to the edges of the door that his fingernails could latch onto, crying out "I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

As she continued to try to dislodge him from the door, Kyoko told him "Makoto, there's no way out of here! We're all stuck here until it's safe to go outside!"

She finally managed to tug one of his arms from the door, only for Makoto to bang his fist against the surface over and over again as he shook his head and yelled "I HAVE OT GET OUT, RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE'S SAFE!"

"Make sure who's safe?"

With one final tug, she finally managed to get him away from the door. Without giving him a chance to lunge for the door again, she turned him around in her grasp so that his tearstained face was looking at her own, getting a firsthand look at the terror and worry in his gentle green eyes.

"My…my…my…my…"

Makoto couldn't finish his blubbering answer. With a piercing cry that would leave Kyoko's ears sore in the morning, he dived into her chest, wrapping his arms around her like a vice as he sobbed against her nightgown.

"Makoto…" Completely heartbroken at Makoto's emotionally wrecked state, she decided her first priority was calming him down, and that answers could wait until he was able to speak coherently. She shifted her legs to sit cross-legged and pulled him into her lap, rocking him back and forth as she whispered soothing words in his ear to calm him down.

"Shh…it's okay, it's okay. I'm right here, Makoto. You don't need to be afraid. Shh, Shh, I'm here, it's okay…"

As she reached up to stroke his hair, Kyoko placed light, soothing kisses atop his head, not really knowing what she was doing but desperate to try anything to bring her beloved Makoto back to reality. Kyoko grew encouraged as Makoto's sobs grew fainter and fainter, his body starting to relax in her warm, protective embrace.

"Shh…it's okay, Makoto. I'm here, I'm here…don't be afraid…don't be afraid…"

At last with one final whimper, Makoto collapsed against her chest, passing out from emotional overload. Kyoko sighed in relief, glad that Makoto's breakdown was over.

_Is it though? I still don't know what he saw in his night terror. When he wakes up, I'll need to get answers of course, but he also needs someone to comfort him. I can't do that by myself; I'm no good at being a source of comfort. I've always gone to Makoto for comfort, not the other way around! He needs a parent he can turn to, but who could possibly…_

"_I'm willing to help you now if you're willing to ask for it__…"_

Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized what she needed to do. Looking down at Makoto's unconscious form, she sighed and awkwardly shifted her arms so that her left hand secured his knees and her right hand secured the back of his neck. She stood up, turned around and briefly froze upon seeing the rest of the class, drowsy yet disturbed at seeing their Class Representative's ragdoll form cradled in her arms, his tearstained face clueing them into what had transpired.

"…Not a word…go back to bed…" Kyoko ordered as she walked past the stunned class and up the stairs to the second floor of the dorms, cradling Makoto protectively as she set out on her mission. _Time to see if you meant it when you said you'd help me, Father…because I need it now more than ever!_

XXX

Kyoko kicked the door to the Headmaster's Residence with her foot, unable to knock with her hands since they were currently cradling Makoto against her body. Luckily, she saw the lights turn on from the crack under the door, and the shuffling sound that was getting louder and louder clued her in that her Father wasn't asleep.

At last, the door opened to reveal an exhausted Jin Kirigiri, his purple hair sticking up in every direction and a look of drowsiness in his eyes as he mumbled "It's two in the morning, can this wait until…"

Jin trailed off, now visibly awake as he took in the hardened, yet pleading stare of his daughter's eyes. Following her gaze, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of her boyfriend in her arms, the boy clearly not at peace as proven by the tear tracks on his cheeks.

Understanding that this could **not** wait, Jin nodded and urged "This way, put him on the couch over there."

Without another word, Kyoko walked in and gently placed his legs on the tan sofa. Sliding her arm out from under his legs, she awkwardly maneuvered her body on the sofa until she could sit down, resting his head on her lap as she stroked his hair, staring worriedly at her boyfriend.

Jin took a seat next to his daughter and asked quietly "So, what happened to him? Is he…"

Kyoko felt like crying as she recalled "…I think he had a night terror. He woke up screaming and ran off. When I found him, he was clawing and banging on the door at the Entrance Hall, trying to get outside. He started crying and wailing about how he needed to get out of here and make sure somebody was safe."

Jin frowned, clearly disturbed by Makoto's strange behavior.

"I tried asking for more details, but he quickly lost any sense of composure and quickly clung to me and sobbed against me. I tried my best to calm him down, but eventually he passed out, I'm guessing from emotional overload."

"I see…that certainly sounds like a night terror…you were too young to remember, but your Mother and I had to help you through a night terror phase when you were really young."

"I see…" The thought comforted Kyoko as she explained "That's actually why I came to you. Eventually when Makoto wakes up, he needs someone to comfort him so that this episode doesn't happen again. But…Grandfather never thought of being warm and comforting as a valuable skillset, so I don't know how to provide the comfort he needs. Most of the time, it's been the other way around."

Jin smiled reassuringly at his daughter as he tried to counter "Even so, you shouldn't sell yourself too short, Kyoko. Even just listening to him and urging him to talk about his feelings once he calms down would probably help him a lot."

Kyoko allowed a small smile to cross her lips before she became serious again and replied "Maybe, but I don't want to leave his mental state to chance. I think he needs a **parent** to reassure him right now, and since…"

Jin nodded, agreeing "Well your Mother was honestly the better parent between the two of us, and I'm no psychologist, but I'll do what I can to make him feel better. I promise, Kyoko."

Kyoko barely had time to nod gratefully before Makoto groaned, his eyes fluttering open as he tried to sit up.

Kyoko quickly supported his back as she helped him to sit up on the sofa, urging "Easy, easy, you gave us quite a scare, Makoto."

"…K…Kyoko…" Makoto shook his head to force his vision into focus as he looked around the room, his brow furrowed as he took the sight of Jin in his pajamas, staring with concern at Makoto.

"He…Headmaster…? Where…where am I?"

Kyoko answered "We're in the Headmaster's Private Residence. You had a bad dream and ran off. After I found you, you passed out and I brought you here."

Makoto's eyes widened as the memory of his night terror and subsequent escape attempt came rushing back, the boy blushing in embarrassment as he apologized "S…sorry…I didn't mean to worry you like that."

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Kyoko assured him "Don't worry about it. Just…would you please tell us about your dream? It might help to prevent a reoccurrence."

Makoto looked down at his feet, ashamed at how he had acted as he hesitated "A…are you sure? You already carried me here and let me rest on the Headmaster's couch…I don't wanna be a burden to you both any more than I already have."

…_Now I see why you asked for my help, Kyoko…_

Sighing, Jin got up and walked around to Makoto's other side, sitting down on the sofa and placing his hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Makoto, you can talk to us about this. I know that technically I'm still your Headmaster, and I'm no psychologist, but I do have **some** experience with being a Father, so if you need a parent to talk to about these things, I'm willing to try my best to fill that role. And I know Kyoko is willing to provide whatever support she can offer you as your girlfriend, even if that support tis just listening and holding your hand."

Kyoko nodded, reaching to thread her fingers with his own and squeeze his hand, urging "Talk to us, Makoto…please…"

"Kyoko…Headmaster…" Makoto sighed in resignation, letting a small smile cross his lips, making the two Kirigiris smile before his face settled into a neutral expression and he acquiesced "Okay, I'll tell you…"

He took a deep breath and, after swallowing the lump in his throat, began to speak.

"I was…coming back home from school. I went to open the door, but it completely fell off. And when I stepped inside, my house was completely destroyed. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find them. When I returned to the living room, I heard this weird voice taunting me and saying that I had to wait until graduation to find out what happened to my family…whatever that meant…"

Nodding, Kyoko mused "I see…so that's who you were talking about when you screamed that you had to make sure they were safe."

Nodding, Makoto confirmed "Y…yeah…I don't know what the voice meant by graduation, but all I could think about was how I needed to get out of this school…" Makoto sighed, looking to Jin and apologized "I'm sorry, Headmaster. I promised that I could accept staying here for the rest of my life, and I almost broke my promise…"

Shaking his head, Jin consoled "Don't be sorry, Makoto. You had just woken up from a bad dream; anybody would act irrationally after something that terrifying. The important thing is that you're awake and back to your senses."

As Makoto nodded in understanding, Jin continued "Furthermore…I want you to understand that Hope's Peak Academy is currently a shelter, not a prison. I have no intention of keeping you and your classmates locked up in here any longer than necessary to protect you. As soon as it's safe to go outside again, I promise to let you all leave and help you to search for your families. It's the least I can do for you."

Makoto smiled, cheered up by his future Father-in-law as he nodded "Thank you, Headmaster. That means a lot to me."

Jin smiled "It's my pleasure, Makoto. Just remember, if you have any more nightmares, it's okay to lean on Kyoko. It's okay to lean on your friends. And if necessary, you can come to me for parental support." Seeing Makoto nod in acceptance, Jin urged "Alright, I think we could all use a good night's sleep after tonight."

Nodding, Makoto and Kyoko both stood up, Kyoko turning to face the Headmaster and thanking him "Thank you…Father…your help was…appreciated."

Jin nodded "It was my pleasure, Kyoko. Alright, off to bed with you two."

Makoto and Kyoko both smiled and bowed respectfully before turning around, Kyoko resting a cautious hand of support on Makoto's back as they left the Headmaster's Residence, their fear and sorrow replaced by a sense of calm and peace as they left to head to bed.

XXX

Makoto blushed as Kyoko took great care in tucking him in before sliding under the sheets on her side. Makoto wrapped his arms around her back and snuggled into her nightgown before Kyoko returned the gesture, pressing a kiss against the top of his head.

"…Thanks for taking care of me like this Kyoko…and I'm sorry I worried you like that."

Kyoko clutched him tighter against her frame as she whispered "Shh…don't worry about that anymore…I forgive you. Just go to sleep, okay?"

Makoto nodded, yawning as he continued to nuzzle Kyoko with his nose, mumbling "Good night, Kyoko…I love you…"

Yawning as well, Kyoko mumbled "Good night, Makoto. I love you too…" before they both closed their eyes and fell into slumber, finally sharing pleasant dreams together like they wanted the first time.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, that sounds super scary, Daddy! And I thought my dream about Aunt Jill was bad…I can't imagine what it would have been like if I had a bad dream about you or Mommy!"

Makoto wrapped his arm around Kiki protectively as he replied solemnly "Hopefully you never will…but if you ever do, know that it's only a dream, and we'll always be here for you, no matter what!"

Looking to her parents, Kiki smiled and nodded "Okay Daddy, okay Mommy."

Makoto ruffled Kiki's hair and finally chuckled "That's my girl. Alright, time for us all to go to bed…"

"You can sleep here, Daddy!"

Makoto smiled in amusement as he asked "Oh? Are you afraid you'll have a bad dream, pumpkin?"

Shaking her head, she denied "No, Daddy! But you might! You and Mommy said that you're nightmare-prone, and since this was a dream you had in the past, remembering it might cause you to have it again. So I wanna be there to snuggle you and make sure the bad dream stays away!"

"Kiki…" Makoto's eyes watered as he drew Kiki in for a hug, mumbling "…my brave little girl…" Looking to his proud wife, Makoto asked "Well Kyoko? Do you have any objections to the three of us sleeping together tonight?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied "Not at all; if Kiki wants to help keep your nightmares away, then I see no reason why we should deny her."

Nodding, Makoto turned back to his daughter and accepted "Alright, pumpkin. We can snuggle together for tonight."

"YAY!"

Giggling at their daughter's cheers, Makoto and Kyoko awkwardly shifted places under the blankets until Makoto was in the center, with Kiki on his left and Kyoko on his right. Makoto's arms wrapped around his daughter and wife as they snuggled against his chest, filling him with a warm, bubbly feeling in his heart.

As their arms wrapped around him, they yawned "Good night Makoto." "Good night Daddy." "Sweet dreams…"

*Yawn* "…Sweet dreams, pumpkin…Sweet dreams, Kyoko…"

With that, Makoto's eyes drooped shut, the young Father and Husband snoring as his smile stretched from ear to ear, in peaceful bliss now that he was under the protection of his two favorite girls that no nightmare could ever penetrate.


	100. Despair Arc Chapter Six

A/N: This Chapter is part of an ask sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Six: Relaxing at the Sauna!

Present Day

"So what happened after your night terror, Daddy?"

"Well, even though your Mother and Grandpa Jin had helped me through the worst of it, my family's safety still weighed heavily on my mind. To make things worse, Sayaka had a similar breakdown a couple days later. Leon helped her through it, but we were both still far from okay. Your Mother invited them to eat breakfast with us at our table, hoping that the group solidarity would improve our moods. But…"

XXX

April 30, 2015

Kyoko and Leon watched as their significant others drank their teas. Makoto and Sayaka had shared an uneasy smile when she and Leon had sat down with them, but other than that, neither of them had said a word to the others, obviously still shaken from their respective breakdowns.

Clutching her coffee cup tighter, Kyoko thought _I can't take this anymore! He might not have had another nightmare, but Makoto still looks miserable! And Sayaka's not any better from the looks of it. And Leon looks just as frustrated as I do!_

Kyoko looked over to Leon, who was scratching the back of his head with a pensive expression on his face, obviously struggling with what to say to improve the situation.

_If only we had a way to help them relax…wait, maybe…_ Sighing, she cleared her throat to get their attentions and finally spoke "This needs to stop; ever since your respective breakdowns the two of you have barely said a word. I understand you both have your reasons for being scared, but you need to get it together or we won't be able to weather this storm."

Makoto and Sayaka looked down at their hands in guilt, while Leon asked "I agree with you Kyoko; I'm tired of seeing this gloomy look on Babe's face instead of her pure smile…but how do you propose we cheer them up?"

Nodding, Kyoko suggested "We still have the sauna in the dorms. Why don't we take a relaxing hot bath?" Seeing the three pairs of widened eyes staring at her in shock of her suggestion, Kyoko backpedaled "Let me rephrase that. I'm not suggesting we all take a mixed bath together. But why don't we go in pairs? Leon, you can take Makoto after breakfast, while I can take Sayaka after dinner so that the water has a chance to reheat."

Leon nodded in understanding and smiled, replying "I'm down with that. Makoto, Sayaka, what about you? You really look like you could use an opportunity to relax, and this looks like the best opportunity."

After a moment of hesitation, they both nodded, allowing just the smallest of smiles to cross their faces, lifting Kyoko and Leon's spirits in the process.

"That's the spirit!" Leon laughed, clapping Makoto on the back before wrapping an arm around Sayaka, his grin and Kyoko's reassuring smile making them look forward to their relaxing day in the sauna.

XXX

"Ahh…" Makoto sighed in relief as he felt the warm water envelop his body, letting his limbs go limp as he felt the heat melt his anxieties and worries away.

Leon grinned as he cheered "That's better, dude! You have no idea what a relief it is to see you smiling again!" Leon frowned as he recalled "You really had us worried with that breakdown of yours…"

Makoto blushed, asking hesitantly "You…saw that?"

Nodding, Leon revealed "Your screaming and crying woke us all up. We all ran to see what was wrong, but when we got there we say you clinging to Kyoko while she rocked you. It was…really scary, dude!"

Makoto gulped and apologized "S…sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Leon waved it off, a small smile on his face as he assured his friend "Ah, water under the bridge, dude, don't worry about it! Besides, we're here to relax and forget about stuff like that."

Makoto nodded, asking as he felt himself relax in the water's warm embrace again "So…what should we talk about, then?"

"Hmm…" Leon hummed, deep in contemplation for a second before his eyes opened realization. Grinning at Makoto, the Ultimate Baseball Star suggested "I've got an idea; why don't we talk about how we got together with our girlfriends! Those have gotta be happy memories, right?"

Makoto blushed, recalling exactly how he had gotten together with Kyoko in the very sauna that he and Leon were now bathing in.

Deciding he could give a cliffnotes version, Makoto agreed "O…okay, I guess…"

"Cool! Why don't we start with you, dude? I know we often teased a lot about you two getting together, but I'm curious, when did you start crushing on her? And how did you guys get together?"

"…Well, I don't know if I can pinpoint exactly when I started crushing on Kyoko, but if I had to pick a timeframe, I'd have to say…it was probably around summer vacation last year. You see…just before we went home, Kyoko slipped me her phone number."

"Makoto, you lucky dog!" Leon teased, elbowing the bashful Makoto.

"Yeah…I was lucky. We ended up talking or texting every day. My little sister Komaru and my Dad would often tease me about how I talked with Kyoko more than my own family, and would ask when I planned to bring my new girlfriend home, even though we weren't dating and I didn't even know what my own feelings were."

Leon nodded and commented "Sounds like you guys got really close before the new term."

Makoto smiled wistfully and nodded "Yeah…we really did. Plus there was that time at the water park when she offered to slide down with me. Even though our position on the slide wasn't a real hug, feeling her from behind and having her hold me in her arms like that…" Makoto gave a blushing smile as he admitted "It felt really nice…"

Leon grinned as he replied "Yeah, you guys looked really cute coming down the slide like that…and watching your girlfriend chase Junko around after she took that photo was really funny!"

"Yeah, I guess it was kinda funny to watch…" Makoto chuckled, feeling the mirth flow through his body. "When we came back…we just spent more time with each other, and we got closer and closer. It wasn't until after we saw you and Sayaka kiss in the library that I actually started to entertain the idea that maybe I might feel something more than friendship for Kyoko…"

"Ah, so we gave you the idea, huh?" Leon teased.

Shaking his head, Makoto denied "No, I was still in denial about my feelings, just…slightly more unsure. Anyways, after that was the Halloween Dance that you and Sayaka dragged us into attending, and rigged the drawing so that we'd be forced to dance together."

Leon smiled sheepishly as he asked "Ah…you figured that out, right? It was Sayaka's and Hina's idea, really…"

"…Actually…Kyoko was the one who figured it out. I was too shocked by the outcome to think that it had been rigged. Anyways, after we almost kissed on the dance floor, I finally realized that I had a crush on Kyoko."

Leon smirked and mused "Ah, so even in failure, our plan was a success! But you guys didn't immediately get together after that, right? Kyoko kind of avoided you for a couple of days and even when she stopped physically avoiding you, you guys didn't exactly talk much for a couple more days. So how did you guys get together?"

"Well, I ended up getting some advice from Nanami-senpai about how I should just go for it, but even after that I got cold feet. I was sitting in my room one night stressing out about how to confess to Kyoko and decided I needed to take a hot bath in the sauna to calm my nerves." Makoto blushed as he admitted "The thing was…Kyoko had the exact same idea, and while I was relaxing in the bath, the steam cleared, and…Kyoko was sitting right across from me in the bath…"

"…HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Leon laughed as he slapped his knee, making small slashes in the water as he exclaimed in laughter "Oh man! You guys actually decided to take a bath at the exact same time?! Completely by accident?! Oh dude, that's gotta be some serios Super High School Level Luck if I've ever seen it!"

Makoto's blush darked as he admitted "…Yeah, though I certainly didn't think so at the time. We were both embarrassed, and offered to leave so the other could bathe in privacy, but neither of us wanted to force the other out, so Kyoko…suggested…that we share the bath…"

Leon giggled and asked "Seriously? You guys just **shared** a bath?!"

Makoto nodded meekly and confirmed "Yeah…we did…then one thing led to another and after snuggling me in the bath, she told me to grab my towel and meet her in the locker room. Once I had, she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to her room and we…well…"

His eyes practically bulging out of his head in shock, Leon exclaimed "Oh Kami! You guys…you actually…in Kyoko's room…"

His entire face as red as a cherry at this point, Makoto confirmed "…Yeah…we had sex on Kyoko's bed…" Seeing Leon's teasing grin, Makoto weakly protested "It was her idea, I just…went along for the ride…"

"Still! I've heard of getting lucky, but wow dude! You REALLY got lucky!"

"…Yeah, I suppose I did…anyways, after we had sex, we kinda had to talk about our feelings. I mean, you don't just have a one-night stand with a girl you like and not talk about how you feel. So, after some prodding from Kyoko, we admitted that we liked each other and decided to try dating. And the rest is history…"

Leon whistled, impressed as he commented "Wow, dude! That sounds totally amazing!"

Makoto smiled and agreed "…Yeah…it was amazing…" Turning to Leon, Makoto asked "So, how did you get together with Sayaka? I know you always had a crush on her, so I don't really need to ask about that. But how did you get her to agree to go out with you before I tried to ask her out?"

Leon closed his eyes and hummed, sifting through his memories before he finally opened his eyes and explained "It certainly wasn't easy, that's for sure. Honestly, if the two of us had asked her out during that first week of class, I think she'd be more inclined to say yes to you, given how you two had middle school history. Plus, she looked so enamored with you when you rescued Kyoko, I was sure she'd ask you out."

_She was…enamored…with ME?!_ Shaking the thought from his mind, Makoto asked "So, what changed?"

Leon smiled at Makoto and confessed "Actually, I kinda have you to thank for that, dude!" Seeing Makoto's surprised expression, Leon explained "After you convinced me to take up baseball again, I started taking the rest of my life more seriously. That got Sayaka's attention and we started having actual conversations together. She started giving me advice on my musician dream and she even helped me with my singing."

Makoto smiled and replied "I'm glad that I was able to help you guys connect with each other."

Leon nodded and replied "Thanks, dude. As time went on, I started to really like her for more than just her cuteness; I started to like her personality as well. I realized I really wanted to be in a relationship with her, and just as I was contemplating how to confess my feelings…she came up and asked **me** out! I was totally over the moon man, so of course I said yes, and the rest is history! Both the good, and the bad…" Leon frowned as he apologized "I know I said it before, but I really am sorry my crush on Sayaka ended up ruining you chances with her…"

Makoto smiled reassuringly at Leon as he waved off "Hey, it's no big deal, Leon. And in the end, everything worked out. I'm now in a loving relationship with Kyoko, and I've never been happier!"

"I'm glad…" Leon scratched the back of his head as he apologized "Listen, about your breakup earlier…I didn't mean to belittle your love towards Kyoko when I told you there were other fish in the sea. I just…"

Makoto shook his head and interrupted "It's okay, Leon. I know you were just trying to cheer me up, and I know you never meant any harm. At any rate, it's over with, and like you said, we're supposed to be talking about happy memories, so why don't we talk about some of the dates we've gone on with Kyoko and Sayaka?"

Leon grinned and nodded energetically "That sounds totally rad, dude! I'll go first! My first date with Sayaka was…"

Makoto smiled and relaxed as Leon rambled on and on about his first date with Sayaka, feeling happiness flood his heart where fear and despair had formerly taken root.

_Thanks for suggesting this, Kyoko; it's really helping! Hopefully Sayaka will find this just as relaxing as I am…_

XXX

Present Day

"I'm glad that Leon was able to cheer you up, Daddy!"

Makoto smiled wistfully as he nodded "Yeah…Leon was a good friend", the young Headmaster barely keeping the frown off his face as he remembered with pain in his heart the moment that he condemned one of his best friends to death for Sayaka's murder.

Oblivious to her Father's concealed anguish, Kiki turned to Kyoko and asked "So what about you, Mommy? Were you able to help Sayaka feel better during your bath?"

Kyoko smiled and explained "Yes, Kiki. After your Father and Leon came back from their bath, he had this warm smile on his face that made me so happy to have him back to normal. We went and played a few games together in the Game Room until lunch time. Then we read books together in the library until it was time for dinner. After we ate, I brought Sayaka to the sauna, and after we undressed and got in the bath, we…"

XXX

April 30, 2015

Kyoko eased her way into the bath, a relaxed sigh escaping her lips as she saw Sayaka gingerly dip her feet into the bath, easing herself waist deep, the Ultimate Pop Sensation still looking uneasy as she folded her arms in front of her breasts.

"…You know, I never thought I'd be the one urging you to relax…" Kyoko joked, a small smile on her lips.

The joke had the desired effect; Sayaka finally cracked a smile and let her arms fall to her sides, exposing her breasts to the Ultimate Detective.

"That's better…" Kyoko encouraged before realizing "You know, this is the first bath we've taken together since we took one with the rest of the girls that night when Hiro and Hifumi tried to force Makoto to peep on us."

Sayaka giggled, the humor finally relaxing her and bringing out her cure smile as she remarked "Hey, you're right!" Her eyes drooped as she reflected "…Things really have changed since then, huh? What I wouldn't give for that to be the worst thing we'd have to put up with."

Kyoko nodded "Perhaps, but for tonight at least we can escape the anxieties and worries of what's going on in the outside world and just have a relaxing bath between girls. Would it help if we talked about something? As long as it stays between us, and you're willing to answer the same question, I'm willing to answer any question you might have for me if it gets your mind off things."

Sayaka looked at her incredulously and breathed "…You'd do that?"

Kyoko nodded and explained "You and Makoto looked absolutely miserable these past couple of days, and whatever Leon and Makoto talked about int heir bath this morning seems to have helped. I haven't seen a smile that peaceful on Makoto's face since before his breakdown. So as a gesture of gratitude for helping my boyfriend…I'm willing to do what I can to help you feel better."

Sayaka nodded, closing her eyes and mulling over her first question. Eventually her eyes opened and, after a minute of hesitation, she began to speak.

"Ano…I know it's none of my business, but have you and Makoto ever…you know…"

Sayaka formed a circle with her left hand and moved her right pointer finger through the hole several times, making Kyoko blush as she caught onto what Sayaka was implying.

"I see…I didn't expect you to be so direct…"

Nodding, Sayaka assured her "I promise, I won't tell anybody, and I'm not Junko, so I'm not gonna tease you about it. I'm just…I've been a little curious…since Leon and I walked in on you and Makoto when you guys got back together…I've been wondering if that was your first time."

"I see…very well, I'll give you a cliffnotes version, but no details." Seeing Sayaka nod, Kyoko began "After our near kiss at the Halloween Dance, I was forced to admit to myself that I had a crush on Makoto. I was struggling to find the words to express my feelings, and decided to take a bath here in the sauna to calm my nerves so I could attack the problem with a refreshed mind. However…Makoto had the exact same idea, and when the steam cleared, I saw he was in the bath with me."

"Oh…that must have been embarrassing…" Sayaka couldn't help but giggle as she imagined the situation Kyoko found herself in.

Kyoko smiled wistfully, her cheeks dusted pink as she admitted "Yeah, it was…after we both offered to get out so the other could bathe in private, we agreed to share the bath."

"Wow…that was…very mature of you…I don't know how I would have reacted if it was me and Leon in that scenario."

"I suppose so…however, I soon felt my hormones getting stronger and I couldn't hold them back. After I started snuggling against him in the bath, I…more or less dragged him back to my room in our towels and I…persuaded him to have sex with me."

Sayaka blushed along with Kyoko as she remarked "…Okay…that certainly is one way to get a relationship rolling."

Kyoko nodded and remarked "Indeed; after we had that one-night stand, we finally talked about our feelings and agreed to date. And now here we are; not only are we deeply in love with each other, but now we're roommates. I never thought I could have turned out so lucky, but I wouldn't trade what I have for anything."

Sayaka nodded, smiling as she replied "I'm glad you're so happy…well, as promised, I'll answer the same question. I'll tell you about my first time with Leon." Kyoko listened intently, admittedly curious as Sayaka began "It happened the night that Junko was suspended. We were walking back from that kiss we had in the library you saw when…"

XXX

"I see…" Kyoko mused "I had no idea Leon had such a shy and insecure side…"

Sayaka smiled nostalgically as she agreed "Yeah, it was pretty surprising when I found out. But I guess it just showed how much he had matured from his player personality once we started dating."

Nodding in agreement, Kyoko asked "And how do you feel now that you've talked about it?"

Sayaka gave a blushing smile as she admitted "…A little embarrassed, but I'm strangely calmer. Thanks for doing this with me, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled and assured her "Don't worry about it; like I said, I owed Leon for helping Makoto to heal, so doing this with you was an easy decision…even talking about such…private moments."

"Speaking of which…you never did tell me about your first date with Makoto. So tell me what it was like! I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours!"

Giggling, Kyoko acquiesced "Alright, alright I'll tell you. He took me to Yoyogi Park and we…"

As she continued to talk about her first date with Makoto, she happily accepted Sayaka's energetic questions, happy that one of her best female friends was back to her normal cheery, if slightly pushy, self.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy! You did such a great job cheering Sayaka up!"

Kyoko blushed, smiling bashfully as she thanked "Thank you Kiki…alright, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Aww…" Kiki groaned before wiggling under the sheets, her parents tucking her in and kissing her good night.

As she fell into slumber, Makoto and Kyoko smiled before tiptoeing outside, Kyoko closing the door behind her as they went to bed themselves.


	101. Despair Arc Chapter Seven

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Seven: Junko's Second Bonding Exercise!

Present Day

"So did you and Sayaka feel better after your baths, Daddy?"

Makoto nodded and replied "Yes Kiki, we did. We felt much more at peace than we did after our breakdowns. And your Mother and Leon weren't the only ones to notice our improved moods, for you see…"

XXX

May 1, 2015

"My, you two look sooo much happier!"

Makoto, Kyoko, Sayaka, and Leon looked up at Junko, currently in her cute persona as Makoto nodded "Yeah, we're feeling a lot better. Thanks for asking, Junko."

"No worries!" Junko suddenly shifted to her depressed personality as she apologized "Anyway, I feel really bad that my initial bonding exercise made you both cry like that. Like, super super super super super bad!"

"Ano…you don't have to apologize…I know you didn't mean any…"

"No, I need to apologize…so, if you guys don't hate me too much…I'd like to try a different bonding exercise with you guys. One that won't worsen your anxieties. Of course, I'd understand if you hate me…"

"W…we don't hate you, Junko…"

Despite his words, Makoto was a little hesitant to go along with Junko's idea. He believed she meant well, but he was afraid of a repeat of his and Sayaka's breakdowns after whatever Junko had planned.

In the end, the part of him that wanted to give Junko the benefit of the doubt won out as he turned to the others and asked "Guys, what do you think?"

"Hmm…" Leon mused uneasily "I mean…I guess there's no harm in giving it another go…"

Sayaka hesitantly nodded, deciding "I mean…even though it reminded me of my idol group, it did make me feel a little better knowing we were all in this together…so…as long as it's not too bad, I guess it's fine."

Kyoko was the only one who outright opposed the idea in her mind, remembering how distraught Makoto had been after the nightmare that had followed. She did not want to see him reduced to such anguished tears again, even if it was entirely by accident. She quietly gasped as she felt a light squeeze around her hand. Looking next to her, she saw Makoto give her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand once more.

…_If Makoto says it's okay, then…_ Kyoko sighed and relented "…Alright, I'll go along with it if you will."

Junko grinned, reverting back to her normal personality as she exclaimed "Great!" Turning back to the others in the Dining Hall, she proclaimed "Alright everybody, we're gonna do another bonding exercise, so gather 'round the big table!"

Everyone more or less grumbled, but having nothing better to do at the moment, took their seats around the large table as Junko began to explain her new bonding exercise.

"Alright everyone, so since we're the sole surviving class of Hope's Peak Academy, I thought it would really help us to bond as one big family if we shared one of our secrets with each other!"

Makoto blushed as he realized just what he had agreed to, worrying _Oh no…I only have one big secret…and it's totally embarrassing! Kyoko's gonna laugh at me, I just know it!_

"And why should we have to tell our secrets to you, plebian?" Byakuya questioned.

Celeste nodded "I concur; telling you all my secret would not just be difficult, it would be impossible."

"Aw come on!" Junko whined "I promise, nothing leaves this school, even when we all get out! So what's wrong with a little kiss and tell? I'll even tell you guys my and Muku's darkest secret as a show of good faith okay? Before I became the Ultimate Fashionista and she joined Fenrir, we were both homeless!"

_HOMELESS?! _Everyone else thought as they stared in shock at the twins, finding it hard to believe that two immensely successful young women were once homeless.

Mukuro nodded, confirming "It's true. Our parents died when we were young, and without any way to pay the mortgage, we were forced out and had to live on the streets for a time."

_Junko…Mukuro…_ Makoto thought in awe at their life story.

Junko then grinned "Okay, now that I've spilled the beans, it's time for all of you to!"

Annoyed that Junko had basically tricked them into complying before they could walk away, Kyoko sighed "…There's no dissuading her at this point, so let's just get it over with."

As everyone mumbled reluctant agreement, if only so she'd stop pestering them, Junko grinned "Okay, same rules as last time. So…Sayaka! What's your biggest secret?"

Sayaka gulped, blushing as she started "…Well…the idol business can be brutal to get your foot in the door, so I had a hard time getting a first audition. Then I met this agent who promised he could make me a household name, if I could prove my commitment to my dream. So…before he could pull some strings and get my foot in the door, he…he demanded…that I pose naked for a photo shoot for a pornographic magazine!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Mondo exclaimed.

"Babe…is that true…?" Leon whispered, leaving Sayaka to reluctantly nod, tears in her eyes at the memory.

_Sayaka…_ Makoto thought, his heart going out to her as he recalled a conversation they had before he and Kyoko became friends.

"_I did whatever it took to reach that dream. I mean it. Even some things that…weren't so pleasant."_

_So that's what she meant…the poor girl…_

Sayka gasped as she felt Leon wrap his arm around her, assuring the distraught idol "Sayaka, don't worry. I don't think any less of you for what happened in the past. That sleazeball just better hope the riots do him in before I can catch up to him!"

"Leon…"

"He's right!" Mondo roared "No girl should ever be forced to do shit like that. If I ever see that sleazeball when we get out, he's fuckin' dead!"

"Mondo…everyone…" Sayaka flashed back to their first day at Hope's Peak, when everyone said they'd stand up for her if Teruteru tried to hit on her again. Sayaka wiped her eyes on her wrist, giggling as she assured them "Thank you…I'm better now!"

Makoto and Leon smiled warmly at their friend, happy that she was feeling better when Junko interrupted "Alright, if we're done feeling warm and fuzzy, let's move on. Alright Leon, what's your secret?"

Leon also blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously as he admitted "Well…my first kiss…was with my cousin Kanon."

"Leon!" Sayaka gasped, everyone else wide-eyed at the revelation as well.

"Leon Kuwata, sharing a romantic kiss with your cousin is unacceptable!" Taka roared, pointing his finger at the Ultimate Baseball Star.

Leon held his hands up in surrender as he defended "Hey, it wasn't by choice, okay? She cornered me and forced her lips on me! Once she let me go, I told her never to do that again and stormed off, I swear!"

Everyone stared in silence, making Leon's blush redden until he felt Sayaka's hand wrap around his own and give him a reassuring squeeze. He turned to face his girlfriend who merely gave him a reassuring smile. Leon's blush faded into a gentle pink as he wordlessly smiled back, happy that she had come to terms with his secret. Makoto and Kyoko smiled warmly at the romantic moment between the two lovers.

"Ugh, alright, enough mushy stuff, let's move on." Junko said, ruining the tender moment before she asked "Alright Chihiro, what's your secret?"

"Well…my only real secret is that I'm a boy, and you guys already know that, so…"

"Aww, come on, you must have some other secret to share! So…"

"Junko, stop it!" Everyone turned their astonished gaze to an unusually stern Makoto Naegi, who scolded "Chihiro shared with us an extremely painful secret; it would be extremely distasteful of us to ask him to dig up more of them!"

"Makoto's right!" Mondo agreed "We agreed to this fuckin' exercise to bond as a class, not to humiliate ourselves for your amusement, Junko! So give Chihiro a free pass, okay?!"

"Makoto…Mondo…" Chihiro smiled as he mumbled "…Thank you…"

Seeing the unified glares sent her way, Junko relented "Fine, I won't push anymore." Chihiro sighed in relief as Junko continued "Alright then…Mondo, your turn!"

Mondo clenched his fists together, his eyes suddenly becoming downcast, his expression filled with remorse as he recalled "Well…as ashamed as I am to admit it…I'm responsible for my brother Daiya's death."

"SAY WHAAAAAAT?!" Hifumi exclaimed, voicing the thought racing through everyone's minds as they tried to reconcile this admission with the honorable Mondo that they had come to know.

"Yeah…it's true. See, Daiya was about to retire and hand over control of the Crazy Diamonds to me. But then…everyone started talkin' shit behind my back, sayin' how I wasn't gonna be able to fill Daiya's shoes. Eventually I knew that I had to beat Daiya just once! Just fuckin' once!"

"Bro…"

"So on the day of his retirement, I challenged him to a street race! And while we were racing…I drove my hog completely recklessly! I was desperate to get an edge over him, to prove that I could beat him! But in my rush…I drove right into the path of an oncoming truck! I thought I was a goner! But then…Daiya…he pushed me out of the way and took the hit that was meant for me! He went flying into the woods off the road. So I pulled over and ran over to him! He was bleedin' so much; Kami, there was so much blood! I knew he wasn't gonna make it, that it was all my fault!"

_Mondo…_ Makoto thought, his heart going out to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

"But then Daiya…with his last breath, he said as I held him in my arms "M…My bad, kid…I fucked up. Sorry. Hey, kid…The rest is up to you. No matter what, you gotta keep the gang together. Cuz it's the team…**you and me** put together. It's…a pr…**a promise…between men…**" After I got back, I told the gang a bald-faced lie. I told them that Daiya had gotten cocky and gotten himself killed. It was a lie to keep the Crazy Diamonds together, and they all bought it! It was the only way I could keep the promise I made to Daiya! I lied and desecrated my brother's memory to keep the promise I made to him!"

By the time he finished, crying manly tears of anguish, everyone was rattled, even the more stoic ones like Kyoko and Celeste.

"Bro…" Taka muttered, unsure of what to say to comfort his best friend.

Luckily, Makoto was there to lend his support, assuring the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader "Mondo…you shouldn't keep kicking yourself for this…your Brother did what any Big Brother would do…protect their little siblings. I'd do the same thing if it was me and Komaru!"

"Makoto…" Kyoko whispered, trying to block images of a mangled and bloodied Makoto out of her mind.

"Professor Makoto is correct, Bro!" Taka finally found his voice, urging "Daiya wouldn't want you to keep blaming yourself for his death! And even though I may disapprove of how you did it, you **did **keep your promise to him; you kept the Crazy Diamonds together! They respect you as their leader! Once we get out of here, you can tell them the truth about what happened and why you lied back then. But until then, make peace with yourself, Bro! It's what Daiya would want!"

"Bro…Makoto…" Mondo smiled, the guilt finally dissipating from his face as he vowed "I promise, between men…and women…that I'll tell them the truth once I get out of here. Then I can really be the strong leader that the Crazy Diamonds deserve!"

"That's the spirit, Bro!" Taka cheered as he clapped Mondo on the back, the two Ultimates laughing as the others smiled, happy that Mondo could finally move on with his life.

"Alright then, **Bro**…" Junko interrupted "What's your secret?"

This time it was Taka's turn to gulp, admitting meekly as he bit his lip "…As ashamed as I am to admit it, one time in elementary school…I was struggling in studying for one of my tests…and I didn't want to bring home a failing grade to my parents…so I…I CHEATED!"

Everyone let out a collective gasp, shocked that the leader of his school's Public Morals Committee actually cheated on a test.

"Hit me if you must for my transgression! I was so guilt-ridden when I got my test back, that the next day I confessed to my teacher. Not only did he allow me to retake it, but he also recommended that I start volunteering on the Public Morals Committee. As shameful as my decision was…it made me into the man I am today! But still…it's a stain on my character that I don't want anyone to know about! Imagine if I ran for Prime Minister and my opponent used that skeleton in an attack ad! Even if I paid off my Grandfather's debts, I'd be no better than he was!"

"Bro, chill! If I'm not defined by my stupid decisions that cost Daiya his life, then you're not defined by cheating on **one test **just because you got nervous!"

"Bro…" Taka smiled, nodding vigorously as he pledged "You're right, Bro! Even if my opponents were to find out, I'll simply use my own experiences to show the people that I can relate to the pressures placed on them by society! Then I'll pledge to work tirelessly to give them every chance to succeed that I was given!"

"That's the spirit, Bro!"

Mondo and Taka shared one last laugh before Junko coughed into her fist and interrupted "Alright, enough of the Bromance…Hifumi, what's your big secret?"

Hifumi clenched his fists and seethed "Grr…as ashamed as I am to admit it…I used to loathe the very idea of anime and manga!"

Everyone's mouths dropped in shock; the idea that their perverted, geeky classmate could once have hated the very anime he was so passionate about.

"My sister Fujiko would have them on all the time, but I could never get into it! It wasn't until I was home alone and Princess Piggles happened to be on that I was finally hooked! I began to appreciate anime for what it truly was! It was then that Fujiko and I were finally able to bond over anime and we were able to help each other with our respective creations! But if my peers ever found out, I'd become the laughingstock of the fanfic community!"

As Hifumi let out a sigh to let everyone know he was done ranting, Junko continued "Alright then…Celeste, your secret? And no saying "it's impossible"; we all know that's a load of crap."

Smiling politely, Celeste started "Before I reveal my secret, I must have your collective words that you will not disclose this to anybody. If you do…" Celeste glared at them and threatened "…I will pay a special organization to have you all killed. Your very existence will be unforgivable."

Everyone nodded in cautious agreement, unsure of whether to take her seriously or not.

Returning to her usual polite smile, Celeste agreed "Very well…my secret is…my name is not actually Celestia Ludenberg."

_No, really?!_ Everyone thought sarcastically, not believing from day one that a Japanese girl could actually be named Celestia Ludenberg, especially if said girl was the Queen of Liars.

"You see…my real name is…Taeko Yasuhiro."

"WHAT?! You mean your last name is the same as my first name?!"

"Yes, and I do NOT wish to be associated with someone as stupid as you." Ignoring Hiro's protests of "Don't be mean!", Celeste continued "So please, I would appreciate it if you continued to call me Celeste."

Hifumi grinned and assured her "Of course, Miss Ludenberg! Whether it's Miss Ludenberg or Miss Yasuhiro, that doesn't change the fact that you're still the pure white rabbit I shall swear to serve for the rest of my days!"

A slight blush darkened her cheeks before she forced it away, thanking in a rare show of gratitude "Oh…thank you, Hifumi…"

As Hifumi grinned victoriously at having made Celeste blush, Junko interrupted "Alright, so that's Tae…sorry, Celeste's secret. Next is…Sakura!"

Sakura folded her arms over her breasts and closed her eyes, admitting "As ashamed as I am to admit it…I wasn't always the honorable person I am today…in fact, I used to be a…bully…"

"Sakura…" Hina gasped, taken aback by Sakura's admission.

Kyoko's eyes widened, surprised that the woman she had confided so deeply in when Makoto wasn't an option had a darker past to her than she had initially let on.

Nodding, Sakura elaborated "It wasn't until I met my boyfriend Kenshiro that I began to value more than just brute strength, and truly sought to become stronger in heart and soul as well as body. I understand if this revelation makes you think less of me…"

"No way, Sakura!" The Ultimate Martial Artist's now open eyes widened as she turned to a determined Hina, who assured her "So what if you were less than pleasant when you were younger? That's not the Sakura I know NOW! All I care about is that you're the Sakura I met when I entered Hope's Peak Academy last year!"

"Hina…" Sakura smiled and bowed her head, thanking "Thank you, Hina…"

Makoto smiled at the touching scene before Junko interrupted "Alright, this is touching and all, but let's move on…Hina, what's your secret?"

Hina gulped and began "Well…you guys know how I'm addicted to donuts, right?"

…_It's kind of one of the core tenets of your personality, Hina…_ Makoto deadpanned as he recalled how she threatened to uppercut him if he got in the way of her donuts.

"Well, you see…the reason I played so many sports…was because I was so overweight from all those donuts and I needed to find a way to burn off all that fat!"

…_So that's why she was so concerned about her figure…_ Makoto realized as he recalled another past conversation where she was so worried about losing her figure.

"Hmph, that's your embarrassing secret? How plebian…"

Suddenly angry, Hina retorted "What did you say, you jerk?"

Byakuya sighed and elaborated "Obesity is a such a common fear among the 99% that it's not even worth worrying about in here. And obviously your training regimen has worked, so clearly you've been more successful at beating it than most commoners…"

"O…oh…" Hina muttered, blushing at Byakua's backhanded way of cheering her up.

As the room grew quiet, Junko asked "Alright Mr. Togami, since you apparently know so much about the secrets of us commoners, perhaps you can enlighten us to the secrets of the 1 %...so, what's your secret?"

Byakuya sighed as he admitted "…I never knew my Mother."

Sayaka stared at Byakuya with empathy in her eyes, having never met her own Mother as well. For her part, Kyoko stared at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny with sympathetic shock.

_My Mother died young, so my memories of her are faint…but at least I had time to spend with her…_

Toko teared up, exclaiming "D…don't worry Ma…Master…you can have one of my Mo…mothers…"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he sighed "This is why this secret is embarrassing; the last thing I want is for a bunch of commoners to look down on me and feel sorry for me because of this…so never bring this up with me ever again."

"Eep! Yes, Ma…Master!"

Kyoko nodded, remembering how angry and bitter she felt as her extended family looked down on her as a child and saw her as only a little girl who was abandoned by her Father.

Junko sighed "Alright, alright, we won't bring it up again…now, next would be Toko, but I doubt there's a worse secret than Genocide Jack, and we already gave Chihiro a pass, so it's only fair that we give her a pass too." Toko sighed in relief as Junko moved on "Next is Hiro…so, what's your secret?"

Hiro grinned sheepishly and admitted "Well…it's embarrassing because it's such a turnoff to women…but I uhh…I only wash my hair once a season."

_YOU ONLY WASH YOUR HAIR FOUR TIMES A YEAR?! _Everyone exclaimed to themselvesas they resisted the urge to pinch their noses.

Toko however, did pinch her nose as she exclaimed "Th…that's why you sm…smell like a big f…fat ugly donkey!"

Junko laughed and commented "This coming from the girl who doesn't bathe every day? I figured with a secret like that, you two would be made for each other!"

"Sh…shut up! I might not ba…bathe **every day**, but I still wash my hair more than h…him! And I'd ne…never go out with h…him!"

"HEY! DON'T BE MEAN!"

As Toko opened her mouth to retort, Byakuya interrupted "Toko, cease this pointless squabble so we can get this ridiculous Bonding Exercise over with."

"Y…yes, Master…"

With Toko no longer arguing, Hiro calmed down as well, allowing Junko to continue "Alright…Kyoko…what secret are you hiding in that big Detective brain of yours?"

Makoto watched with concern as Kyoko closed her eyes and folded her arms across her breasts, the Ultimate Detective deep in anxious contemplation.

_The most obvious one would be why I wear my gloves…but I only want to divulge that information to family…_ She decided, glancing at Makoto before contemplating what secret she could reveal. Her eyes opened, widening in realization as she decided _Well…I suppose THAT would be harmless…_ Sighing, Kyoko stated simply "…I'm very ticklish."

Junko burst into laughter and giggled "Seriously?! TICKLISH?! That's your secret? Hey Makoto, now you have the perfect weapon to get your girlfriend to do whatever you want…"

"…Forget it, Junko!" Kyoko silently gasped, taken off guard by Makoto's serious, scolding expression and tone as he retorted "Kyoko's my girlfriend, not my toy. Her body isn't mine to touch and tease whenever I want. The only way I'd tickle her is if she said it was okay, but I'm not going to touch her body without her permission!"

"Makoto…"

Junko sighed and relented "…Fine, sorry and shit." Seeing Makoto's glare soften and his head nod in acceptance, Junko announced "Anyways, you're last Makoto! So…what's your deepest, darkest secret?"

Everyone leaned forward in their seats, curious at what secret a book as open as Makoto could possibly have hidden within its pages.

Gulping, Makoto blushed as he mumbled "Ano…this is kind of embarrassing to admit…but…I…ano…used to wet the bed until fifth grade…"

At least half the class burst out in laughter or giggles, finding his secret to be absolutely hilarious. The more stoic ones merely held smiles of amusement as they found humor in the innocence of Makoto's secret. Makoto was relieved that Kyoko's voice was absent from the chorus of laughter, her hand rubbing his back in a gesture of comfort as he buried his face in his palms and wished he could just disappear.

As the laughter died down, Junko exclaimed "Oh man! That's your secret?! You really are an open book if you have no other skeletons to talk about! Alright, thanks for the free comedy, Naegi!"

Serious again, Byakuya stood up and announced "Then that should complete this **Bonding Exercise.** What a waste of time; I'm going back to the library."

Celeste stood up and announced "I shall be on my way too; I will be playing a round of solitaire in my room if anyone wishes to see me."

One by one, everyone left the Dining Hall, making similar claims of wishing to be alone after having revealed their secrets to the others. The last to leave were Makoto and Kyoko who, after Kyoko managed to pry his hands from his face, left together for their room.

XXX

"…I'm surprised you didn't laugh at my secret…" Makoto finally told her after the Ultimate Detective finally managed to coax him into talking to her in their room.

"…I'll admit it was a little humorous…but remember what I told you when you were feeling self-conscious about your Christmas Ball outfit." Makoto finally looked up at her, making Kyoko smile as she cradled his cheeks with her bare hands and reminded him "I promised I wouldn't laugh at you, no matter what! I meant it, Makoto; I wouldn't laugh at you for an embarrassing secret from your past. And your…bedwetting has no bearing on our relationship; I love you, no matter what!"

"Kyoko…"

Blushing, Kyoko admitted "…If I'm being honest…I'm surprised you refused to take advantage of my secret so…vehemently…I figured you'd at least be tempted once you learned of my…sensitivity."

Makoto smiled and explained "Yeah, well…I've been on the receiving end of tickle fights from my parents and Komaru, so I…know how it feels to be tickled without agreeing. Sure, it might be all fun and games when you're a kid with your family…but as your boyfriend, I might not be so eager to get into tickle fights with you, especially when neither of us have consented…" _…Plus you'd win every time…good thing you don't know how ticklish I am…_

Kyoko smiled appreciatively as she told him "And I'm so grateful you're always taking my feelings into account…but just in case you're worried…" Kyoko leaned forward until their lips were just a breath away before she assured him "…You have my permission to kiss me at any time…"

"…Thank you, Kyoko…" Makoto breathed before he leaned forward and closed the distance, their lips parting as their tongues danced with each other, the loving couple embracing each other and rolling on the bed as they lost themselves in their passionate, consensual kiss.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that was so cute!" Kiki gushed before asking "You really thought Mommy would laugh at your secret, Daddy?"

Makoto smiled sheepishly as he nodded "I was still an insecure man, Kiki, and we had never talked about either of our secrets before, so of course I wasn't exactly confident that she wouldn't laugh at me…I'm glad I was wrong though."

Kyoko nodded "Indeed, and our relationship was able to grow stronger because we shared our secrets with each other."

_Too bad we can't say the same for everyone else…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought as they reflected on how they again walked into Junko's trap and gave her free ammunition for her Killing Game.

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

Kyoko shook her head and told her "Tomorrow, Kiki. It's already past your bedtime."

"Aww…" Kiki grumbled, then yawned.

"See, you're already tired. You should head to bed, Kiki."

"…Okay, Mommy…" Kiki reluctantly agreed as she wiggled under the blankets, her parents whisking the blankets over her body as they tucked her in.

Placing kisses on her cheeks, Makoto and Kyoko cooed "Good night, Kiki. We love you."

"…Love you too…" Kiki yawned before her eyes finally closed, snores reverberating off the walls as she faded into her dreams.

Makoto and Kyoko smiled as they quietly walked out, Kyoko closing the door behind her as they yawned, tiredly making their way to their room so they could collapse on their bed and follow their daughter into slumber.


	102. Despair Arc Chapter Eight

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Eight: Class 78th's Talent Exams?!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, a few days later, Taka had approached me after your Mother and I had breakfast and insisted that the two of us needed to speak to the Headmaster immediately. When I asked him why, he simply said that he'd tell me when we got there and dragged me off."

"And you didn't try to stop him, Mommy?"

"…I was confused, but I trusted that Taka didn't have any malicious reasons to speak with your Father and Grandfather."

Nodding, Makoto continued "Once we got in and had your Grandpa Jin's attention, Taka finally began to explain…"

XXX

May 4, 2015

"We need to schedule our final exams for the year, Headmaster, sir!"

Taka bowed as Makoto sweatdropped, deadpanning _I should have expected this…_

Jin sighed and told him "Kiyotaka, while your enthusiasm is admirable…there aren't any teachers left to give any exams. Even if I had them already printed out to give you, I'm an administrator, not a teacher."

"I'm aware of that sir! But even though we can't have a traditional exam…we **have** spent over a year honing our talents, so surely we can have some kind of substitute for our Talent Exam!"

His eyes flashing in interest, Jin asked with a slight smile on his lips "…What did you have in mind, Kiyotaka?"

His interest admittedly piqued as well, Makoto listened as Taka suggested "Sir, perhaps we could demonstrate our talents before you in a…talent show kind of format…and you could grade our performances."

"Hmm…" Jin closed his eyes in contemplation for a few seconds before opening them and answering "Well…I can't make the grades official…but I suppose I could give them out for purely symbolic purposes…"

"I'll take what I can get, sir!"

Jin turned to Makoto and asked "Makoto, you're the Class Representative, so I'll leave the final decision up to you. Are you on board with Kiyotaka's request?"

Seeign Taka's pleading stare, and honestly not having anything better to do due to being trapped in the school, Makoto caved "Alright, I suppose it could be a fun diversion. Perhaps we could hold it at the end of the month so everyone could have time to prepare?"

Jin nodded "That sounds fair." Turning back to Taka, Jin added "I will have to be fairly lenient in my grading, since our resources in this shelter are limited, but it looks like you have your talent exhibition."

Taka bowed and thanked "Thank you Headmaster! Thank you Professor Makoto! I'll be sure to tell everyone the good news!"

In a flash, Taka raced out, Makoto calling out "Taka! No running in the halls!"

Unfortunately, all that was left of Taka was a dust cloud, leaving Makoto and Jin to sweatdrop as Makoto deadpanned _Who knew I'd be telling __**Taka**__ to follow rules…_ Makoto sighed as he murmured "Well…I'd better go tell the others too…"

Jin smiled and nodded, wishing him "Good luck, Makoto. I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of talent show you and your classmates show me."

_Yeah…me too…_ Makoto thought as he gulped, turning around and walking out with nervous excitement.

XXX

Present Day

"You guys got to put on a talent show! That sounds so cool! I bet you and Mommy stole the show!"

Makoto scratched his cheek as he disappointed "Actually, Kiki…we almost didn't even participate at all…"

Gaping, Kiki asked "But why, Daddy?!"

It was Kyoko who explained "Well, it was a couple weeks later that we found out the other wasn't going to participate. You see, I had just come across him in the Dining Hall when…"

XXX

May 17, 2015

Kyoko frowned as she walked in, hoping to share a nice lunch with her boyfriend. Instead, she saw an anxious, contemplative expression on his face as she sat down with her coffee.

She waved her hand in front of his eyes and asked "Hello? Earth to Makoto, are you in there?"

Makoto gasped, startled by her sudden appearance as he scolded "Kami, Kyoko, don't **do** that!"

"…My apologies, but you seemed lost in thought and didn't notice that I had sat down in front of you."

Makoto's expression softened as he apologized "S…sorry…I've just been trying to figure out what to do for the talent show and I can't come up with anything! I mean…my talent was Luck; I got picked at random from a lottery to come here! And usually my luck is terrible! How am I gonna come up with an act when my talent isn't really a talent?!"

Kyoko frowned sympathetically as she realized _I can't truly understand how Makoto feels…even if it's not something easily demonstrated, I still have my Detective talents…but Makoto, at least in the Steering Committee's eyes…has no such talent…he got in on luck alone. But even so…_

Kyoko reached for his hands and threaded their fingers together, causing him to look up at her and her reassuring smile.

"You say that…but I disagree. Your luck saved my life multiple times; even if you can't rely on it, it's always gotten you out of a pinch whenever you needed it to. You've always come through for me before; I have no doubt you'll come through for this too."

"Kyoko…" Makoto smiled and nodded "Thanks, Kyoko…I just gotta think harder and I'll come up with something!" As Kyoko beamed at seeing his self-confidence return, Makoto asked "So ano…if you don't mind telling me…what are you going to do for the talent show?"

"…I'm not participating."

Makoto gaped as he spluttered "H…huh?! But…why not?!"

Kyoko frowned as she explained "Makoto, my talents are designed to be utilized from the shadows. I was able to make my abilities visible enough for Hope's Peak to notice, but they're not something I can just show off on a whim."

"You still have that case file I gave you?" Makoto and Kyoko turned to see Jin, a sheepish smile on his face as he apologized "Sorry, I came to grab a sandwich and I couldn't help but overhear. Kyoko, do you still have that fake case file I gave you?"

"…Yes, what of it?" Kyoko cautiously asked, unsure of where her Father was going with this.

Jin smiled and replied "Well, you could give a lecture about the various parts of a case file and explain their significance."

Makoto's eyes sparkled with excitement as he urged "Do it, Kyoko! I know you showed me, but honestly some of it still goes over my head, so if nothing else I'd love to hear you fully explain it to us!"

Makoto's enthusiasm made her cave; she sighed "…Well, I don't have any better ideas, so…alright, I'll participate." Turning to her Father with a glare, she warned "Of course, I fully expect you to grade my performance fairly, and not to show favoritism to family."

Jin held his hands up in surrender as he defended "Hey, I've always been fair in my decisions as a Headmaster. I just don't want my daughter to feel left out is all." Analyzing the look in his eyes, Kyoko slowly nodded, accepting his explanation before Jin excused himself "Well, I'd better go get that sandwich. I'll be looking forward to both of your performances."

As they watched Jin disappear, Makoto turned back to Kyoko, squeezing her hands as he told her "I'm really excited to see your performance, Kyoko!" _I just hope I'll come up with something that's remotely enjoyable…_

XXX

Present Day

"So what did you do, Daddy?"

"I'll get to that soon, pumpkin." Seeing Kiki pout, Makoto chuckled before continuing "Anyway, after two weeks, the talent show was upon us. I made a few opening remarks as Class Representative, then sat back down next to your Mother as…"

XXX

May 31, 2015

Kyoko smiled at Makoto as he sat in the chair next to her, Makoto returning her smile before they both turned their gazes back to the stage as Sayaka walked up on stage, clad in her frilly white and pink idol costume as she bowed with a microphone in hand.

"Hi, everyone!" She greeted with a pure smile "It's so good to see you all! So, for my talent, I'm going to sing a brand new single that I came up with, one that will **never** be released in an album, jut for you guys!"

Makoto grinned excitedly as he thought _Oh boy! A song just for US?! Komaru's gonna be SO JEALOUS once we see each other again!_

Kyoko chuckled with amusement on her face as Sayaka continued "Okay, One, Two, Three!"

XXX

Sayaka's single went off without a hitch, with Makoto and Leon yelling for an encore by the end of it. Jin unfortunately had to spoil their fun by telling them that they still had other acts to get through. With some rather cute pouts from the two boys, Sayaka giggled as she made her way off stage.

With that out of the way, the other students proceeded with their acts. Mukuro demonstrated her weapon skills with one of the kendo swords from the dojo, while Junko wore one of her old photoshoot outfits and walked back and forth across the stage like it was a runway, smirking as she caught the attention of the more perverted and still single male classmates.

From there, Leon got on stage and repeatedly threw baseballs against a faraway wall at a blinding speed, impressing his classmates as he caught them when they bounced back without even batting an eye. Chihiro, after making them promise not to tell anyone, finally showed Alter Ego to her classmates, explaining the AI's functions, much to everyone' amazement, save for Kyoko who had already seen it.

Mondo then took to the stage and gave a brief lecture about what it meant to be a Crazy Diamond and his responsibilities in leading the gang, since he didn't have the resources to give an actual demonstration. Next up was Taka, who also gave a brief, yet passionate lecture about what the Public Morals Committee did and the importance of maintaining order and compliance within the school. Most of his classmates rolled their eyes but said nothing as he bowed and walked off stage.

Hifumi walked up next, dragging a small table up the stairs while a pencil and rolled-up paper sheet were stuffed into his pocket. Without even a word, he unrolled the paper from his pocket and gripped his pencil. With an energetic gleam in his eyes, he started scribbling on the paper faster than their eyes could keep up with. Barely a minute had passed when he slammed down his pencil, holding up his paper victoriously for everyone to see.

_HOW DID HE DO THAT SO FAST?!_ Everyone thought as they saw a completely sketched and shaded one-page manga panel.

Hifumi grinned proudly as he walked off stage, Celeste walking up in his place with a deck of cards in hand. Making use of Hifumi's table, she shuffled the deck and dealt five cards on the table, correctly guessing each one. Giggling in the face of their shocked stares, she elegantly made her way off stage. Sakura walked up next and, similarly to Mukuro, showed off several martial arts maneuvers, her last punch braking Hifumi's table in half, much to his shock and despair.

After briefly apologizing and promising to fix it later, Sakura walked off stage, leaving Makoto to ponder _Okay, so that leaves Byakuay, Hina, Toko, Hiro, Kyoko, and me. I wonder what Byakuya will do for his talent…_

XXX

Everyone watched as Byakuya pulled a dolly up the stairs, a black curtain obscuring its contents.

Byakuya smirked and announced "Consider yourselves fortunate, commoners, for you are about to witness just the smallest shred of evidence as to why I have earned the title of Ultimate Affluent Progeny and heir to the Togami Corporation."

Without another word, Byakuya yanked the curtain behind him, watching with satisfaction as their eyes widened at the mountain of monetary bills stacked on top of the dolly.

"Th…that's a whole lotta cash! As ex…expected of Ma…Master!"

Byakuya nodded "Ten Million U.S. Dollars' worth of cash, to be accurate." Hiro and Celeste stared with greed in their pupils as he gloated "Of course, this is only a small fraction of my assets. When the Tragedy has run its course and the stock market opens up, I will be investing this small amount to bring the Togami Corporation to greater heights than it has ever known before. That is my prowess as Ultimate Affluent Progeny, and heir to the Togami Corporation. For now though, this small deposit will stay guarded in my room so that certain individuals…" Byakuya glared at Hiro and Celeste, who smiled uneasily and politely respectively, as he finished "Can't get the grubby claws on it."

With that, Byakuya covered up his pile of money and wheeled it back to his room, nobody noticing the interested stare from a certain Fashionista as they waited for him to come back so they could resume the Talent Show.

XXX

Once Byakuya had returned, they all took a quick field trip to the pool where Hina, still in her standard outfit, dived into the pool and swam several laps around an obstacle course that she had set up. Everyone sweatdropped and sighed, smiling with amusement as they were far used to Hina's love for swimming by now.

Once she got out of the water and had changed into a dry set of clothes in the locker room, they made their way back to the gym. Toko went next, getting up on-stage and, miraculously without stuttering once, read a chapter of a new novel that she was working on.

…_Yep, that's the new novel she showed me that one time. It's really good and I'm glad she gathered the courage to show it to everyone…but man, it's still so dark it could give the Tragedy a run for its money…_ Makoto thought as he shivered in unison with everyone else, both amazed by the quality and poetic prose of her writing, and somewhat terrified by the horrific subject matter contained within its pages.

Once she got off after mumbling about how they must have hated it since they shivered, Hiro got up next and gave them a prediction about how they would all survive the Tragedy and lead luxurious lives.

…_I sure hope you're right, Hiro…_ Makoto thought as he prayed that Hiro was actually right this time. _That just leaves me and Kyoko._

XXX

Kyoko walked nervously on stage, trembling as she carried the case file on stage. Although she could stare down the most hardened of criminals without even flinching, she had a secret that not even Makoto knew; she easily got stage fright.

_Dammit, I'm used to presenting in front of the Chief or a criminal I'm interrogating, not an audience! The only reason I could sing in front of all those people last year was because Sayaka guided me! How am I…_ She saw Makoto's encouraging smile and took a deep breath, steeling her nerves and telling herself _You can do this, Kyoko. Makoto's right there, and these are your friends and classmates. This is your element; you'll do fine! You'll do fine…_

Kyoko took a deep breath and held up the manilla folder for everyone to see.

"As the Ultimate Detective, it's rather difficult to show you my talent in action. However, I can show you one of the core tools I use during every case. This is a case file; it contains a variety of documents I constantly reference when working on my cases. Normally, such files would be confidential, but this one is completely fictional, so in this case I can show you these documents." _Thank you, Dad…_

Kyoko opened the file and removed the top sheet, holding it up and explaining "This is the case summary. Since I'm a murder detective, the case summary condenses the details of a murder into its most important details, such as victim identification, time of death, cause of death, and the murder's location."

Now that she had started talking, Kyoko started to relax, a confident smile now crossing her lips as she took out the second sheet and began explaining with a more authoritative air.

"This is a Witness Account Report. When a murder happens, I have to question the witnesses and take their statements. They then get written into this report, which contains their identifying information, a photo, and a summary of their testimony. Next is…"

Makoto beamed proudly as Kyoko continued to talk with an energy and enthusiasm that only an Ultimate Detective could possess. Looking around, he saw his other classmates listening in, Kyoko's lecture somehow sounding interesting to them even if they weren't Detectives themselves.

_You did it, Kyoko! You found a way to show off your talent, and you look so happy doing it! I'm so proud of you!_

XXX

"Great job, Kyoko!" Makoto whispered with a proud grin as she took her seat next to him.

Kyoko smiled bashfully as she whispered back "…Thank you…I'm glad I won your approval…" Kyoko smirked as she continued "…But now it's your turn. And I'm eager to see how you intend to demonstrate your luck!"

Makoto's grin faded, the boy gulping as he nodded, shakily getting up from his seat as he made his way up to the stage. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, curious as to how their Ultimate Lucky Student would demonstrate his luck. Makoto began to sweat until he saw his girlfriend give him the same encouraging smile that he showed her. Somewhat calmer, Makoto took a deep breath and began to speak.

"For the last three weeks, I've tried to think of how I can demonstrate my Ultimate Lucky Student talent. But…I've realized…that I can't. Luck isn't something I can control. I can't use it to draw a manga, or throw a baseball, or win at poker; my luck is totally random. But…even though I can't channel my luck, I do feel like the Ultimate Lucky Student, and I'd like to tell you all why."

"You see, I found out I got into this school after I had the Worst Day Ever! At that point, I just felt so lucky that I'd even be attending this school…that my Worst Day Ever didn't even matter anymore. And not only did I get to be part of this class, but I got to make the coolest friends ever!" Makoto blushed as he looked at Kyoko, grinning from ear to ear as he commented "Not to mention I got to date, the coolest, kindest, most beautiful girl I could imagine!"

Kyoko blushed, hiding her smile behind her lavender locks as Makoto continued with his speech.

"So yeah, I can't demonstrate my Lucky talent…but I'm living it every day, so I'm hoping that this speech of gratitude will have to suffice for an act."

_Makoto…_

A few moments of silence passed through the gymnasium, until at last Kyoko started to clap her hands. As Makoto started to smile at Kyoko applauding him, she was soon joined by Sayaka, then Leon. One by one, everyone erupted into thunderous applause, making tears of shocked gratitude fall from Makoto's cheeks.

"Kyoko…Mina…" Makoto bowed and whispered "…Thank you…"

As Makoto ran down to join his girlfriend, everyone stood up from their seats, turning to the Headmaster who congratulated them "Well done everyone! Simply for coming together to throw this talent show alone, you all deserve perfect marks."

…_Copout…_ was what Kyoko would have thought, had her heart not been beating so fast from Makoto's somewhat flirtatious remark, her eyes threatening to turn into anime hearts from his heartfelt words.

"Alright everyone…" Jin continued "I think we can say that this talent show is as good as over. Thank you Kiyotaka and Makoto for suggesting it. So, class dismissed…"

"Uwah! Kyoko!"

Everyone else turned to see Makoto and Kyoko gone, sweatdropping as a cloud of dust was left in their wake, the Ultimate Detective dragging her boyfriend off to their room.

XXX

*SLAM*

"Kyoko! What's…why did you…MMPH!"

Makoto's questions were silenced as Kyoko mashed lips with him, the startled Makoto parting his lips in shock which gave Kyoko an opening to tangle her tongue with his own. She discarded her gloves before she grabbed his hands, threading their fingers as she walked forwards, forcing him to stumble backwards until he fell backwards onto the bed.

Their lips parting, she quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist with her legs as the two hyperventilated, Kyoko staring into his eyes with her own tearful, loving orbs.

"That speech…it was **so beautiful**…I love you, Makoto!"

Still panting from the raw passion, Makoto smiled lovingly at her and whispered "…I love you too, Kyoko…mmph!"

Makoto relaxed as she leaned down to kiss him again, their tongues dancing together once more as they rolled around on his bed, their legs tangled as they continued to smooch, sharing their love and passion for each other without a single word needing to be shared.

XXX

Present Day

"Aww…that speech was amazing, Daddy! No wonder Mommy wanted to kiss you so bad!"

Makoto and Kyoko blushed, recalling just how passionately they had acted in the aftermath of his speech. Only the lack of any birth control had kept their more sensual hormones at bay that night.

Once they had recovered, Kiki continued "Still, your Detective presentation sounded really cool too, Mommy! You had an awesome job when you were in school!" Kiki's brow furrowed in confusion as she pondered "So…why did you give it up to help run a school, Mommy?"

Kyoko smiled wistfully at her husband before replying to her daughter "…Let's just say that your Father found his calling when he took over Hope's Peak Academy, and by that point I treasured helping him with his dreams than my own career." _Not to mention I had become sick of dealing with murders and death by my early twenties, and I pray that you never have to take on a career as dangerous as I did…_

Nodding in acceptance, Kiki replied "Okay Mommy…even if you're not a Detective anymore, you and Daddy still do a great job running the school!"

Makoto smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair, replying "Aww, thanks Pumpkin. Though I could never do it without your Mother's help and guidance."

Kyoko gave her husband a bashful smile as Kiki asked "So what happened next, Daddy?"

"…Tomorrow, Kiki. It's bedtime, so we'll continue the story tomorrow."

"…Okay…" Kiki moaned before wiggling under the blankets.

Makoto swept the blankets up to her neck, tucking her in before he and Kyoko took turns kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Kiki…sweet dreams…"

Kiki yawned before closing her eyes and falling into slumber. With one last smile, the two loving parents quietly crept out of Kiki's room, Makoto closing the door as they retired to their own room to snuggle for the night.


	103. Despair Arc Chapter Nine

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Nine: Kyoko's First Father's Day?!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, it was nearly three weeks later that Father's Day was upon us. Your Mother and I had just gotten dressed and were talking when…"

XXX

June 20, 2015

"So Kyoko, what's on your agenda for the next couple of days?" Makoto asked as he tied his shoes.

Rolling her eyes at Makoto's attempt at small talk, she pointed out as she buckled her boots "Makoto, we're trapped in this school while the world waits for the Tragedy to run its course so it can recover. Without any classes to attend, we don't have an agenda for the foreseeable future."

Scratching his cheek nervously, Makoto admitted "Err…maybe…but still tomorrow's a very special day!"

Kyoko looked to her boyfriend with a confused expression on her face as she asked "What do you mean? It's June 21st tomorrow; that's not exactly a special occasion to my memory."

_Oh, right…I guess living with her Grandfather for the last decade, she wouldn't have been in a position to celebrate it…_ "…Kyoko…tomorrow's Father's Day."

"…Father's Day…?"

Makoto nodded "Yeah; it's not an official holiday recognized by the government or anything like that, but it's a day where people celebrate their Dads and spend time with them and let them know how much they appreciate them…"

"Makoto." Makoto clammed up as Kyoko shook her head, telling him "In case you've forgotten, my relationship with my Father is rather strained. We're in a better place than we were at a year ago; I won't deny that. But our interactions are still awkward, and I can't say that we have a Father-Daughter relationship yet, so I see no reason to…"

"No, that's wrong!"

Kyoko trailed off, her eyes widening in shock as she heard Makoto's unusually hard tone, a determined glare in his eyes that he normally reserved for people like Shutaro Fukuka. To say the sight was unsettling was an understatement.

"I know things had been strained after he took you off that case, but before that, you had been getting closer for months! He proved as much when he came to your birthday party and brought you that present from him and your Mom!"

…_He's right, we had been gradually reconnecting before then…_

"And now, he's doing everything he can to be the Father he wanted to be! He agreed to let you move in with me because he knew it was what you wanted more than anything! And when we had trouble adapting to living together, he stepped in without being asked and helped us to compromise because he didn't want to see his daughter upset."

…_He did…he did do those things…_Kyoko admitted to herself, reflecting on how grateful she had been for his assistance.

"Plus, when I had my night terror and you pleaded with him to help me get through it, he agreed without complaint, even though it was so early in the morning. He was a Father to both of us when we needed one, Kyoko! And don't forget, when you originally planned not to participate in the talent show, he helped you to come up with an act because he didn't want his daughter to feel left out. And we both saw the proud smile on his face as he watched you talk about your Detective work! That's the smile only a Father could have!"

…_He's right…I didn't want to admit it…but ever since I was accepted into this school, my Father has been trying his best to be a parent to me. But…even so, am I ready for this…? Am I ready…to love him…as a Father? Am I ready to be family in the ways that really matter?_

Clenching his fist, Makoto told her as he bowed his head "…You don't know how lucky you are, Kyoko! The rest of us can't celebrate today with our Dads. My Dad might very well be dead right now, and even if he's alive and well, I can't celebrate with him because we're trapped in here! But…your Dad is still with us, here in the school! You have an opportunity that the rest of us don't…you get to spend Father's Day with your Dad! You can't pass this up, Kyoko!"

…_Makoto's right; I've been petty, holding onto a grudge for over ten years when my Father has tried to make amends and start fresh. If he had been like that for the past ten years, I'd still see him as family, so why should I hesitate now? It's time to bury the hatchet and take that step I've been too afraid to take…_

Kyoko reached for his hand, threading their fingers and replying as he looked up at her "Alright…I'll talk to him tomorrow morning before breakfast about spending Father's Day together. Just…" Kyoko looked at him shyly as she asked "…Can you be there with me when we talk? I just…I don't want to lose my resolve and chicken out by regressing into my old habits."

Makoto smiled, leaning to kiss her cheek before accepting "Of course I will." Seeing Kyoko beam at him, Makoto stood up, tugging her into a standing position as he offered "For today though, how about we grab breakfast, and then I can help you brainstorm some things to do with your Dad tomorrow."

Kyoko nodded "That sounds nice…lead the way…" before she felt Makoto gently tug her out of their room and into the dining hall to start the day.

XXX

Present Day

"YAY! You finally decided to see Grandpa Jin as your Daddy again?!"

Kyoko nodded, blushing in embarrassment at how petty and stubborn her teenage self was as she confirmed "Yes…it was something I should have done a long time ago."

Makoto smiled reassuringly at his wife and told her "Hey, don't worry about it, honey. The important thing was you made amends."

"Daddy's right, Mommy!" Kyoko smiled appreciatively at her daughter and nodded before Kiki asked "So what happened on Father's Day, Mommy?"

"Well, after we got dressed, your Father and I went straight to his residence on the second floor of the dorms. We knocked on his door and, after he gave us the okay, we went in and…"

XXX

June 21, 2015

Jin looked up in surprise as he saw his daughter, the girl unusually anxious as Makoto followed her, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Kyoko, Makoto…what can I help you with?"

After turning to her boyfriend, who nodded reassuringly, Kyoko took a deep breath before approaching her Father with a slight tremble in her gait.

"F…Father…" She stuttered, clearly forcing herself to go through with this. "H…Happy Fa…Father's D…Day…"

Jin's eyebrow raised is surprise, his lips forming a small smile as he replied "Thank you, Kyoko. I'm a little surprised you remembered; your Grandfather was never the type to put stock in those kinds of holidays."

"…You're right; he wasn't…" Kyoko glanced to Makoto and smiled, explaining "Makoto explained to me the significance of this particular holiday. And…" Kyoko bit her lip, hesitating before she finally forced out "For Father's Day…I think it's time we…finally buried the hatchet." Seeing her Father's shocked stare, she finished "I think it's time we reconnected…and became a family again. I…"

Kyoko trailed off as Jin laid a hand on her shoulder, her Father smiling happily at her as he told her "Just you saying that…is a greater Father's Day gift than I could have ever hoped for…"

"Father…"

As Kyoko grew silent, Jin shifted his gaze to the Ultimate Lucky Student behind her, the boy now fiddling with his ahoge as Jin deduced "I take it you had something to do with this, Makoto?"

"Oh, ano…Kyoko just said she wanted some emotional support so she didn't change her mind, so I just…accompanied her is all…"

Beaming at his future son-in-law, Jin bowed and told him "Thank you…for giving me my daughter back!"

Makoto blushed, not used to being bowed to as he scratched his cheek and replied "Oh…it was nothing sir, really…"

Jin stood up straight from his bow, then turned to his still awkward daughter as he suggested "Come on; I'll cook breakfast for the two of us in the Dining Hall. Then we can talk about what to do for Father's Day."

Kyoko nodded as Makoto smiled at them and told them "I'll uh…hang out with Sayaka and Leon today so you can celebrate in private. I'll see you later, Kyoko!"

"Y…yeah..see you later, Makoto…" she uttered before he waved and jogged out the door, leaving the two Kirigiris alone. Turning to her Father, she forced out "Come on…shall we…have breakfast together?"

XXX

"Hope you like them!" Jin announced as he placed Kyoko's plate in front of her, a tower of chocolate chip pancakes standing on top of the ceramic as the delicious aroma made its way into her nose, making Kyoko want to sigh in pleasure.

"…It smells good…" Kyoko admitted, making Jin smile. "Well, bottoms up…" she remarked as shecut a small triangle off the top pancake with her fork, gingerly inserting it into her mouth. Her eyes widened as the sweet chocolate taste and fluffy texture overtook her taste buds, unable to keep the smile off her face as she remarked "This is good!"

Jin smiled, pleased that she liked the breakfast he cooked for her as he poured syrup onto his pancakes and replied "I'm glad. You were a little young to remember, but your Mother used to make these all the time."

"She did…?" Kyoko asked as she chewed on another pancake bite.

Jin nodded as he passed her the syrup bottle "Indeed. Every chance you got, you would beg for her to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, and more often than not, she would cave and you would eat until you got a bellyache."

"I see…" Kyoko remarked, a brief flash of her five-year-old self gorging into a stack of pancakes next to her parents flashed through her mind as she poured a waterfall of syrup on her pancake tower. "So this is Mom's recipe specifically? Would you be…willing to teach it to me?"

Jin smiled and informed her "Well it's not exactly a family recipe; you could find it in any Betty Crocker cookbook. I think the reason it tasted so good…was because your Mom poured her love for you as a parent into each and every one of those pancakes. She was always a better cook than I was, but hopefully these are as good as the ones your Mom made all those years ago."

_Made with a parent's love…is that why Mrs. Naegi's cooking always tasted so good?_ Filing away the thought to consider later, she continued to dig into her pancakes, her Father joining her as they ate in a comfortable silence.

As they finished their pancakes Jin asked "So…what do you want to do, Kyoko?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and thought back to Makoto's advice from last night.

"_Try to suggest things you like doing to start. If he really wants to be your Dad, he'll be interested in whatever you like."_

Opening her eyes, she suggested "Well…there's an Othello board in the game room. Makoto's not really good at Othello, but maybe…"

Jin nodded, standing up and agreeing "Alright then…let's go play some Othello."

XXX

Present Day

"So the reason I like pancakes so much is because you liked them so much when you were a kid, Mommy?"

"Well, your Father likes them too, so I'd say that you inherited your taste for pancakes from both of us." Kyoko smirked as she remarked "Besides, we both know that between the three of us, your Father is the glutton in the family."

Makoto pouted as Kyoko and Kiki giggled before the youngest Naegi asked "So how did your Othello game go?"

"Well, it was a short walk to the Game Room, which luckily was empty, so we had it to ourselves for the time being. Your Grandpa Jin had just dug out the Othello board and we both sat down when…"

XXX

June 21, 2015

"So…you know how to play Othello?"

Jin nodded, smiling wistfully as he placed the board in front of them, emptying the coin-shaped pieces on the side as he explained "Believe it or not, we used to play this game all the time when you were five. You would pout every time you lost, which against me was roughly half of the time. You fared better against your Mom, though she would always laugh off her losses and praise how smart her **Baby Kyoko** was."

Kyoko blushed, memories of her five-year-old self pouting as Hibiki and Jin laughed at how cute she looked.

"So, do you want to go first, or should I?"

Pondering the strategic advantages of turn order for a moment before remembering Hana's words about just having fun during a game, Kyoko shrugged and answered "You can go first; it is Father's Day after all."

Jin nodded gratefully before placing his first black tile on the board, flipping over the adjacent white tile before gesturing to Kyoko and allowing her to take her turn.

XXX

"Well…" Kyoko looked down at the game state, Jin the clear winner of that particular round as she admitted "I guess you can still beat me half the time."

They had played a total of four rounds, Jin winning the first one while Kyoko had won the next two in close games. Jin however had staged a comeback on the fourth round, winning in a landslide.

"Perhaps, but at least you've moved on from pouting when you lose." Kyoko blushed in embarrassment, making Jin chuckle as he assured her "I'm just teasing, Kyoko. I had a lot of fun playing with you."

"…The feeling is mutual…" Kyoko admitted, surprised by how much fun she had playing Othello with her Father.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm…well, the Library has a few Sherlock Holmes books; would you…like to read one and…discuss one of the mysteries together?"

XXX

Present Day

"Wow! Can you teach me how to play, Mommy?"

Kyoko smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair, answering fondly "I'd love to play with you, Kiki…just don't pout if you don't win right off the bat…"

Kiki pouted, making her parents laugh before Makoto assured her "Don't worry, Kiki; you'll have an easy time beating me, so you and Mommy can team up against me while you learn the rules."

Kiki pouted for a minute longer, then eased into a slight smile and nodded in acceptance before changing the subject "So what were you doing while Mommy was with Grandpa Jin?"

"Well, like I said, I was hanging out with Sayaka and Leon while your Mother was away. After we had breakfast, I invited them into our room to play video games and…"

XXX

June 21, 2015

"You sure this is okay, dude?" Leon asked as he followed Sayaka inside Makoto's room.

Sayaka nodded, agreeing "I mean…this is Kyoko's room too, so…"

Makoto waved off their concerns and assured them "It's fine, guys! Kyoko's spending Father's Day with her Dad, so as long as we don't make a mess, playing a few video games won't hurt. Now, let's start with some Super Smash Bros!"

Assured that they now had permission to be there, Leon cheered "Dibs on Ness!"

"You'll never beat my Sing and Rest Combo Attack with Jigglypuff, Leon!"

Makoto sweatdropped as he closed the door, chuckling at their banter as he dug out the Gamecube and controllers.

_I hope you two are having fun, Kyoko!_

XXX

Present Day

"Was it really okay for Daddy to do that, Mommy?" Kiki asked "I mean…you guys did fight over the Gamecube before…"

Kyoko smiled at her daughter and assured her "It was alright, Kiki. It was as much his room as it was mine, and I had mellowed out by then about out living space, so as long as he cleaned up the controllers and wires, it was ifne for him to play with friends while I was away."

Kyoko nodded at her husband, who nodded gratefully before Kiki sighed That's good. So how did reading with Grandpa Jin go?"

"Well, we picked out a classic Sherlock Holmes story called **The Boscombe Valley Mystery**. We sat in the library at one of the tables and we took turns reading pages. When we were done reading the story…"

XXX

June 21, 2015

"Hmph! This story makes a mockery of my profession."

"Oh? How so?" Jin asked, amused by his daughter's declaration.

"Well to start, the authorities arrested James McCarthy with only a suspicious remark as evidence. They didn't even try to look for other suspects. Not that Holmes's deductions were any more sensical; they were just as circumstantial, and by no means solid evidence of the culprit's identity."

"Perhaps, though these stories were written in the 1800's; it's likely that circumstantial evidence was far more persuasive to a court back then than it is today."

Kyoko nodded, conceding Jin's point before continuing "That's not all; even with a lack of hard evidence, the culprit just confessed when he could have just bluffed his way to freedom. And Holmes just decides to let him go without turning him in."

"Well, not that I'm defending the culprit, but from the way things sounded in the story, he seemed not that far from death itself. Maybe Holmes took pity on him and decided that he'd end up paying for his crimes in the afterlife sooner than a court could convict him anyway."

Kyoko huffed, grumbling "If it were me, I would have promptly turned him in; that's my duty as a Detective. We're agents of justice, not charities."

Jin nodded, proud of his daughter's strong sense of professional ethics as he asked "Maybe so…but did you have fun reading this?"

"…" Kyoko sighed, then smiled as she nodded "…Yes…I did…this was…enjoyable, Father."

Jin's eyes sparked as he replied "I'm glad to hear that, Kyoko…would you like to read another one, then?"

Kyoko nodded "Yes…but can we read an Ellery Queen book this time? You know…" Kyoko fiddled with her braid as she finished "…for old times' sake?"

Jin grinned as memories of a younger Kyoko sitting on his lap as he read Ellery Queen stories to her flashed through his mind.

He picked up the book and nodded "Of course, Kyoko…now let's see…Ellery Queen, Ellery Queen…"

Kyoko watched as Jin walked over to the bookshelf, sifting through its contents as he searched for the novel that contained such fond memories for them.

XXX

It was several hours and many chapters later that they had decided to call it a day. Jin offered to escort her back to her and Makoto's room. Despite the knowledge that she was perfectly capable of walking back on her own, she didn't object and instead walked side-by-side with her Father down the stairs and through the halls.

"Well, here we are…" Jin smiled at her and, after a moment of hesitation, brought her in for a surprise hug, surprising the young Detective.

"Thank you, Kyoko…reconnecting with you, spending the day together, and being a family again…it's the best Father's Day present I could have ever asked for."

"Fa…Father…" Feeling the paternal warmth radiating from his embrace, Kyoko at last felt her long-lasting grudge melt away, allowing the smallest of smiles form on her lips as she returned his hug, replying in a hushed tone "…I had fun today…Dad…I'm sorry I didn't forgive you sooner…"

Jin smiled at his daughter, the two Kirigiris enjoying the moment as they completed their reconnection, their family truly together again for the first time in over a decade. At last, Jin and Kyoko released each other, a beaming smile on his face as he bid her farewell.

"Alright, I'll…leave you to your boyfriend. Have a good evening, Kyoko…I love you…"

As Jin turned around and started walking away, Kyoko murmured "…You too, Dad."

Jin gapsed before lcosing his eyes, a single joyful tear trickling down his cheek as he continued to walk down the hall and up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Kyoko turned around and opened the door, walking into her room. Her eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon gathered around the TV, playing a round of Super Smash Bros. Melee together.

"AND THE WINNER IS…MARIO!"

"Yes!" Makoto cheered as he processed that he won their last match.

"Aw nuts! How did you beat my Jigglypuff strategy?!" Sayaka huffed as she threw her controller on the ground.

"Or Ness's baseball bat and magic?! Seriously dude, I'm supposed to rule when it comes to baseball!"

"I would venture it comes down to Makoto's experience with this game…"

Makoto, Sayaka, and Leon's eyes widened as they immediately turned to face Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective standing over them with a smirk on her face.

Makoto sweated nervously as he stammered "Oh, Ky…Kyoko…we were jus tplaying a few games…since you were with your Dad and all…"

Kyoko giggled and assured him "It's fine, Makoto; you're allowed to have friends over when I'm not in the room…and as long as the Gamecube is already set up, I wouldn't mind playing a round or two."

Makoto nodded "…Alright, but no Samus!"

As Leon plugged in a fourth controller and handed it to Kyoko as she sat down next to her boyfriend, Sayaka turned to Makoto with a confused expression as she asked "Umm…why isn't she allowed to play as Samus?"

"Because she's too good as Samus! She'd kick our butts, hands down!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and agreed "Fine, you big baby. I'll just kick your butts as Fox instead."

"Oh, you're on!" Sayaka cheered as she and Leon went with their previous characters again.

Makoto picked out Young Link and Kyoko picked out Fox as agreed. Afte rpickign a random stage the four instantly became engrossed in their match, thumbs waggling Control Sticks and mashing buttons faster than they eye could detect.

"So…" Makoto asked "How did things go with your Dad…?"

Kyoko smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder as she informed him "…We had fun…thank you for suggesting that we reconnect, Makoto. You've made my family whole again…"

Makoto blushed as he tried to deny "Oh…it was no problem, Kyoko. I'm just glad you had a good Father's Day with…" Makoto's eyes widened as Young Link fell off the platform, the boy's stare hardening as he accused "Hey! You're trying to make me flustered so I';ll be easier to beat, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Makoto. You asked me a question, and I gave you an honest answer."

"I can see you smirking, Kiri! So don't lie to me like that!"

"Please, Makoto; I don't need to fluster you to beat you. You want to prove me wrong? Then get your head in the game!"

"Oh, you're ON, Kiri!"

As Makoto redoubled his efforts, Kyoko snuck a glance at her boyfriend, her own cheeks heating up as she thought _I really wasn't lying, Makoto. You reconnected my family and gave me my Father back. I can never repay you for that. Thank you for convincing me to spend Father's Day with my Dad, Makoto…I love you…_

XXX

Present Day

"I'm so glad you got to spend Father's Day with Grandpa Jin!"

Kyoko nodded, agreeing "Me too, Kiki. I missed a lot of Father's Days with my Dad. I don't want you to miss out on that; that's why I've always been so insistent on you and your Father spending the day together every year."

Kiki nodded "Yeah, and I love every single Father's Day with Daddy!"

"Aww, thanks, Kiki!" Makoto looked at the clock as he told her "Anyway, it's past your bedtime, Kiki."

"Aww…" Kiki moaned before wiggling under the blankets, watching as her parents tucked her in.

She felt them kiss both of her cheeks before cooing "Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams."

*Yawn* "…Sweet dreams…" Kiki mumbled before sleep finally took her, her gentle snores reverberating in the room.

Makoto and Kyoko smiled lovingly at their daughter before tiptoeing outside, Makoto closing the door behind them as they retired to their room.


	104. Despair Arc Chapter Ten

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Ten: Pool Party and Renewed Training!

Present Day

"So what happened after Father's Day, Mommy?"

"Well, about a month later would have been our summer vacation, but obviously since the Tragedy was still going on, we couldn't go to the beach or anything like that. Though that didn't seem to dissuade your Auntie Hina, who…"

XXX

July 25, 2015

"Come on, everybody!" Eveyrone stopped their conversations and turned to face Hina, who had gotten up from her seat and asked "Why are we just sitting here in the Dining Hall? It's summer vacation for crying out loud!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes and asked "And what is it we're supposed to do? In case you haven't realized it yet, we're still confined within the school. Even if we could go outside, any beaches or water parks are flooded with rioters. Trying to go anywhere would be a suicide mission."

Hina pouted and retorted "Don't be such a grumpy gus, Togami! Even if we can't go anywhere, we still have a pool! So why don't we throw a pool party?!" Seeing everyone stare incredulously at her, Hina whined "Come on, guys! Today's the one-year anniversary of the pol party we threw before summer vacation last year! There's no better day to have a pool party!"

"Hmm…" Sakura pondered "The idea does have merit…"

Flashing back to his memories of swimming with Kyoko before they got together, Makoto smiled and admitted "I agree…a pool party does sound fun right about now."

Having the same thoughts as her boyfriend, Kyoko concurred "I wouldn't be opposed to it; the idea sounds like fun."

Hina grinned and cheered "That's the spirit! Even if we can't swim under the warm sun or the bright blue sky, we can still enjoy ourselves just swimming in the water!"

One by one, everyone came around, agreeing to Hina's proposal, even Celeste who hated having water splashed on her face.

"I suppose a little dip in the shallow end would be a nice distraction."

That left Byakuya and Toko as the only holdouts; the Ultimate Affluent Progeny caved first, sighing "…I suppose I have nothing better to do…" He finished with a smirk "And it would be fun to humiliate you plebians with my superior athletic skill."

With Byakuya in agreement, Toko immediately agreed as well, stuttering "If Ma…Master goes…then I'll go t…too…"

Grinning, Hina cheered "Awesome! Alright everybody; follow me to the locker rooms!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Hina raced out of there, sighing collectively at her enthusiasm before leisurely following the Ultimate Swimming Pro to the pool.

XXX

_Déjà vu…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought as they looked around the room.

There were some differences between their current pool party and the one they had a year ago. Celeste was sitting in the shallow end, isolated from anyone who might splash her. Byakuya was swimming neck and neck with Hina in an energetic contest, with Toko treading on the side cheering for her Master. All in all though, the scene in front of them bore some striking parallels to the pool party they had when things were still peaceful.

_Though some things have definitely changed…_ Kyoko thought as she glanced at her boyfriend. _We weren't together back then…and now we're living with each other!_

Seeing how distracted he was, Kyoko grinned and made a light wave motion with her hand, splashing water in his face and knocking him out of his trance.

"Agh! Kyoko!" Kyoko giggled, only for Makoto's eyes to blaze in teasing determination as he announced "Oh you're on, Kiri!"

"Agh!" Kyoko flinched from the wave Makoto returned her way, then giggled again as they engaged in a playful splash war. The two giggled and laughed as they splashed water back and forth, forgetting about the Tragedy's existence as they lost themselves in their childish fun.

"Huh?"

Catching a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye, Makoto stopped splashing, turning around to see what it was.

"…Makoto?" Seeing her boyfriend's attention diverted, she stopped splashing and waded over to him asking "What is it, Makoto?"

"…Is that…your Dad?!"

Surely enough, Jin Kirigiri, clad in a pair of purple swim trunks, had just gotten into the pool and was wading his way over to them, a bright smile on his face as he waved at them and greeted "Hi kids!"

Slightly embarrassed, Kyoko asked "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I like a good day at the beach too! So when I passed Aoi Asahina in the hallway and she told me that you guys were throwing a pool party, I figured it was a good opportunity for me to go for a swim too."

Kyoko silently nodded in acceptance, while a curious Makoto asked "Ano…did you and Kyoko go to the beach often before her Mom died?"

Kyoko blushed in deeper embarrassment while Jin smiled nostalgically and answered "Yes, actually. Hibiki and I took her to the beach all the time to teach her how to swim. Whenever she learned something new, she would always challenge me to a race in order to beat me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Kyoko alright…" Makoto chuckled as Jin laughed at the memory, causing Kyoko to pout and blush in embarrassment.

Turning to his daughter, Jin asked "Speaking of which, Kyoko, how'd you like to have a swimming race, for old time's sake? I'm kind of intrigued to see how much you picked up from Aoi Asahina."

Her pout disappeared, her lips forming a competitive smirk in its place as the blush vanished from her face, the Ultimate Detective accepting "You're on, Dad."

Nodding, Jin turned to Makoto and offered "Makoto, would you like to join us?"

Makoto scratched his cheek nervously and declined "Oh, ano…I think I'll just be the Judge. I'd lose if I tried to race either of you."

"Suit yourself…" Jin shrugged as they waded to the shallow end of the pool.

Makoto smiled as he saw the mutual playful teasing in their eyes, a far cry from their relationship at the beginning of their time at Hope's Peak Academy.

_Kyoko…Headmaster…you guys really are a family again…_

XXX

Present Day

"Sounds like you guys had a really fun pool party!"

Kyoko smiled at the memory and confirmed "We did; we lived in a really scary world, but just for one day, we were able to escape it and just be a bunch of teenagers again."

Kiki grinned, happy for her parents before her impatient side won out and she asked "So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, the next day, we were eating breakfast when Sakura and Hina approached our table and…"

XXX

July 26, 2015

"Kyoko. May we have a word with you, please?"

Kyoko looked up from her coffee to see Sakura with a serious expression on her face, as well as Hina who stood next to her with a smile on her face.

"Ah, Sakura, Hina, how may I assist you?"

Nodding, Sakura asked "Do you remember when we used to train together last year?"

Kyoko nodded. Truthfully her once weekly sessions with Sakura had become more sporadic once she and Makoto started dating, as she began to prioritize him above her other extracurriculars. And when the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy had begun with the murder of the Student Council, their sessions had stopped completely.

_And yet, she never once thought ill of me for skipping out… _"Yes, and I do apologize for not making more of an effort to keep my promise and come every week."

Sakura shook her head and waved off her apology "Don't worry about it; I understand you had your reasons, and you did become stronger, so it's not as if you needed to keep attending every session if you were satisfied with your growth."

"…Then…what made you bring it up?"

Sakura explained "Since our isolation from the outside world, I've been trying to continue my training by using the exercise equipment in the locker rooms. But…it still doesn't offer everything I need to complete my training. I feel like I'm getting weaker by the day…" Sakura grew visibly frustrated as she asked "Am I supposed to just accept that? Accept my atrophy? I…I can't do it…If something doesn't change, I'll…I'll…"

Hina placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, urging "Sakura, calm down!"

Realizing where she was, Sakura took a deep breath and apologized "My apologies, all of you." Seeing them nod in acceptance, the Ultimate Martial Artist continued "Anyway, I would appreciate it if you would join me and Hina for our daily sparring sessions after breakfast. Of course, if you and Makoto have plans on a given day, I won't ask you to prioritize…"

"It's okay, Sakura." The three girls turned to Makoto who explained "I get to see Kyoko nearly every hour of every day. I don't mind if she wants to go spar with you for a little bit in the morning."

"Makoto…" Kyoko smiled at his thoughtfulness before turning back to Sakura and nodding "Sure, I'd be happy to. At the very least, I'd have something to do during the day, and I could keep up my physical performance that I developed last year."

Sakura smiled appreciatively and replied "Thank you, then…"

"Can I join too?"

Everyone turned to see Chihiro of all people nervously walking up to them, their eyes widening in surprise as he explained "I…I had become a little bit stronger when I was training with Sakura. But after we stopped when the Student Council was murdered…I…I couldn't even carry one of the metal plates by myself. I don't…I don't want to fight…but if you guys are doing a general exercise routine…I'd like to get stronger again…so…"

Sakura smiled at Chihiro and told him "We'd be happy to help you, Chihiro. I'm sure Hina can help you with general exercise while Kyoko and I spar."

An idea coming to her, Kyoko turned to her boyfriend and offered "Makoto…why don't you come and help Chihiro train."

"HUH?!" Makoto gaped as he processed what his girlfriend was suggesting to him. "Me? But…I'm at the bottom rung of masculinity! I'd just slow you all down…"

"Come on, Makoto!" Hina urged "If Chihiro can join us, you certainly can too!"

Chihiro nodded in agreement "Yeah, you're way stronger than me, Makoto!"

"Everyone…" Seeing he was outnumbered, he caved and sighed "…Alright, I'll try…just don't blame me if you regret it later."

_We'd never regret having you join us, Makoto…_ Turning her attention back to Sakura, Kyoko asked "So, when do we start our training sessions?"

Nodding, Sakura suggested "I was thinking we could start on the first of August; a new routine with a new month."

"In that case, do you have room for one more?"

Everyone turned to see Mukuro Ikusaba walking over to them, confusion in their eyes as they wondered why Mukuro wanted to join in on their sparring/exercise sessions.

"Oh, hi Mukuro." Makoto greeted with a soft smile and a wave.

Mukuro nodded before Sakura addressed her "I don't object to you joining our exercise sessions if you wish, Mukuro. I am surprised though; not once in the past year have you ever expressed any interest in exercising with any of us."

"…All of my past exercise routines have depended on resources outside of Hope's Peak Academy. Since we're trapped inside the school for the time being however…"

"…Ah, so you've been feeling restless without any way to exercise your Ultimate Soldier talents…"

Mukuro nodded and confirmed Sakura's guess "That's right, and I'd like to be in peak fighting condition so I can protect Junko in case anything happens. But since I can't go to most of my usual dojos for weapons practice…"

Nodding in understanding, Sakura asked "What do the rest of you think?"

Makoto, being the boy who wanted to include everybody, suggested "I don't mind if she comes."

Chihiro nodded in agreement "Yeah, the more the merrier."

Hina spoke next, agreeing "Sure, I don't mind."

All eyes fell to Kyoko and her answer. Unlike the others, she felt conflicted; Mukuro had been a valuable partner when Makoto's life had been in danger, and even if they weren't friends, they were at least comfortable around each other. On the other hand, Mukuro's request had come rather out of the blue, and she couldn't shake the feeling that the Ultimate Soldier had some ulterior motive for asking to join them.

_Maybe I'm overthinking this…and she must be skilled as the Ultimate Soldier, so sparring with her would be a good way to improve my own capabilities…_ At last Kyoko nodded "…I don't see the harm with letting Ikusaba join."

Nodding, Sakura declared "Then it's decided; we'll all meet in the gymnasium on August 1st right after breakfast. Have a good day everyone."

Sakura, Hina, Chihiro, and Mukuro went their separate ways, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone at their table.

Makoto smiled nervously, leaving Kyoko to return it with a reassuring one, soothing his anxiousness about exercising with her. With a mixture of unease and excitement, they looked forward to this new addition to their school life within the walls of Hope's Peak Academy.

XXX

August 1, 2015

"Thank you all for coming." Sakura greeted as Makoto, Kyoko, Hina, Chihiro, and Mukuro stood in front of her, the six of them now changed into what used to be their P.E. uniforms.

As the five classmates nodded in greeting, Makoto asked "So ano…how are we going to all train together?"

Sakura turned to Hina and asked "Hina, since Makoto and Chihiro have no interest in combat training, perhaps you could lead them in a general exercise routine?"

"You got it, Sakura!" Turning to the two boys, Hina's expression changed to a determined grin as she directed "Alright boys, let's start with ten laps around the perimeter. We'll go at a jogging pace, so just follow me and you'll do fine. Chop chop!"

As they broke into a light jog, Sakura suggested "Let's move to the center so we give them plenty of room." Nodding, Kyoko and Mukuro followed Sakura to the center of the gym before she suggested "Alright, since there's three of us, why don't we do a rotation structure? Two of us will spar for five minutes at a time and the third will stand by as a judge to intervene if one of us falls down. Does that sound agreeable?"

Kyoko and Mukuro shared a nod, then turned to Sakura as Kyoko asked "We have no complaints, but how do we decide the rotation order?"

Sakura hummed, pondering the question before opening her eyes and suggesting "How about this? Kyoko can judge me and Mukuro, then Mukuro can judge me and Kyoko, and finally I can judge Kyoko and Mukuro. Does that sound fair?"

Kyoko and Mukuro nodded, then wordlessly got into position, Mukuro standing a few feet away from Sakura as both fighters took their initial stances. Meanwhile, Kyoko stood a few feet to the side, equidistant between them.

Raising her hand, Kyoko declared "On three. One…two…THREE!"

XXX

"Come on boys! Just twenty more pushups to go!"

Makoto and Chihiro groaned, struggling to push their bellies off the floor and up with the rest of their bodies.

"No groaning! You'll never get the gold medal with an attitude like that!"

_Come on, Hina! We can barely even move!_ Makoto thought as he stole a glance at the center where Kyoko was sparring with Mukuro. _I'll never understand how Kyoko got fit enough to fight; I can't even do Hina's pushup practice!_

Said Ultimate Swimming Pro interrupted his thoughts, yelling like a drill sergeant "No slacking, Naegi! You can ogle your girlfriend later. You still have pushups to do, on the double!"

Makoto let out a sigh as he struggled to push himself up in rhythm with Chihiro, their arms feeling like jelly as they tried to finish Hina's torturous exercise.

For her part, Kyoko was locked in a heated duel with Mukuro. She may have been weaponless, but she had clearly demonstrated during her match with Sakura that she didn't need a weapon to hold her own against a skilled martial artist. And now Kyoko finding out just how skilled Mukuro Ikusaba was firsthand.

_Damn! This is just like the fight with Fukuka all over again!_ Kyoko thought, annoyed as Mukuro blocked her punch with her forearm before launching her right foot into the air. _I can barely dodge her attacks!_ Kyoko realized as she made a tactical retreat, Mukuro's foot just a hair away from colliding with her nose.

Seizing an opportunity as Mukuro's foot came back down, Kyoko roundhouse kicked with her right foot, only for Mukuro to raise her foot just above Kyoko's line of attack until her heel passed, letting her heel fall back to the ground and reestablishing her root.

_Every time I exploit a weakness in her form, she's always one step ahead of me! How do I possibly fight against someone like…_

"TIME!"

Kyoko and Mukuro fell on their rears, panting as their fatigue started to catch up with them.

Sakura smiled as she walked over to them, kneeling beside them and giving them a congratulatory clap on the back, praising "Good job, ladies. That was a truly intense spar!"

Kyoko and Mukuro nodded in agreement, Kyoko forced to admit "You're…good, Ikusaba. I can see why they call you the Ultimate Soldier."

"…Thank you. You were a difficult opponent as well, Kirigiri. Not many can block all of my attacks like you and Ogami did."

"Oww…"

Whatever response Kyoko might have had was interrupted as Makoto and Chihiro's groans were heard across the gym. Turnign their gaze to a far corner, they saw the two boys collapsed on the floor, panting as Hina took her role as Coach a little too seriously.

"Up and at 'em, slowpokes! You won't even win a bronze medal with that kind of performance."

"But Hina…I can't move an inch!" Makoto protested.

"Yeah…me neither…I'm just not strong enough to keep up with you…I'm sorry…" Chihiro agreed.

The remaining three girls sweatdropped as they stood up, Sakura suggesting "Come on, let's make sure Hina doesn't end up sending them to the Nurse's Office, shall we?"

XXX

Makoto sighed in pleasure, sitting on his bed between Kyoko's legs as she sat behind him, the boy shirtless as his girlfriend rubbed and massaged his aching back and shoulders.

"Ahh…that hits the spot…" Makoto moaned as he leaned back into her touch, feeling his aches melt away. "Thanks for offering to do this for me, Kyoko…"

Kyoko smiled as she gently pressed her thumbs into his neck and replied "You deserved a little reward after working so hard…though Hina really wore you and Chihiro out, huh? I'll…talk to her about putting you two through a less intense workout for now…the last thing I want is for you to break your back or tear a muscle."

Makoto chuckled before he replied "Thanks…Hina's just so energetic, and my physical strength is too average to take something that intense right off the bat." Kyoko normally didn't like when Makoto sold himself short by calling himself average, but in this case she couldn't really disagree with him, so she held her tongue and rubbed soothing circles into his spine as Makoto asked "So…how was sparring with Sakura and Mukuro? You looked really cool from what I saw, being able to keep pace with them like that…"

Makoto's question and compliment made her pause. While her cheeks flushed from being flattered, she was reminded of just how ferocious Mukuro was on the battlefield.

Before Makoto could ask what was wrong, Kyoko answered "Sakura was a skilled combatant, as expected. It's little wonder that she's earned the title of Ultimate Martial Artist. Mukuro…is no slouch either…I couldn't even land a solid hit on her. Neither could Sakura for that matter; she's definitely earned her title as Ultimate Soldier."

"Still, the fact that you kept pace with the both of them…you're amazing, Kyoko!"

Kyoko blushed and remarked "Well…thank you…" Despite her heart fluttering at Makoto's words, she still felt uneasy, thinking to herself _I don't honestly care if Sakura's stronger than me. I trust her not to hurt me. Ikusaba though…I can't put my finger on it, but something about her just makes my hair stand on end. I hope that I'm wrong, but if I'm right to be on edge around her…then I need to make sure I can stand up to her if the need presents itself._

She stared down at Makoto, who almost seemed to recline against her, reminding her that he trusted her with his life and his health as .

_Makoto's life may very well hang in the balance if I'm right…_

XXX

Present Day

"Auntie Hina was really that tough, Daddy? She was never like that when I had swimming lessons with her."

Kyoko answered for her husband, explaining "Kiki, keep in mind that you were four when you started swimming with Auntie Hina. Your Father on the other hand was eighteen; Auntie Hina had a different expectation of his and Chihiro's physical capabilities. Plus, Auntie Hina's energetic side had mellowed out as she got older, so she didn't get carried away with teaching you. And even if she did, your Father and I were always there, so we could step in if things did get too intense."

Kiki nodded in understanding and accepted "Okay, Mommy…" before grinning and gushing "but you were really good against Sakura and Mukuro! I really wish I could have seen it! It sounded so cool!"

Kyoko smiled as she listened to her daughter idolize her capabilities, while Makoto grinned and ruffled Kiki's hair, agreeing "That's right, Kiki…your Mom is one of the best fighters out there!"

Kyoko giggled and replied "Thanks you two…alright Kiki, it's bedtime."

"Aww…" Kiki moaned, but nevertheless complied, wiggling into bed as her parents tucked her in and kissed her good night.

Once her snores were heard, Makoto and Kyoko quietly crept out, Makoto closing the door behind them as they retired to their room for the evening.


	105. Despair Arc Chapter Eleven

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Eleven: Sports Day!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, a couple months went by with little excitement. Your Mother and I kept our daily exercise routines with Sakura, which was made easier once your Auntie Hina lightened up on the intensity of our workout. Anyway, we had just come back from an exercise session and went to the Dining Hall for lunch when…"

XXX

October 1, 2015

"Wow dude, you two sure look like you worked up a sweat!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked up from their lunches to see Leon and Sayaka sitting across from them.

"Oh, hey Leon, hey Sayaka!" Makoto greeted with a weary smile "Yeah, Hina's exercise routines can be brutal, and Kyoko says that both Sakura and Mukuro can be difficult opponents."

"Yeah, I can imagine…" Leon agreed, starting to sweat when his imagination started to show visions of him getting pummeled by the Ultimate Martial Artist. Shaking the thought from his head, Leon admitted "To be honest dude, I'm kinda jealous of you. I can't even practice my own talent!"

"Leon…" Makoto asked "Do you…want to play baseball?"

Leon sighed and admitted "I just wanna throw the ball around a little. I don't wanna practice or anything like that! I really, seriously hate practice! I hated getting all sweaty and junk when I was with my old baseball team. I just wanna play!"

Sayka smiled, patting his back as she took over "As you can see, Leon really wants to play and actually move around, but the intensity of your training with Sakura isn't really Leon's style. So, he was thinking that maybe we could set up Sports Day in the gym."

"Sports Day?"

"Yeah, dude!" Leon pleaded "It would be so much fun! We could have baseball, basketball, soccer! We could even have the ceremonial tug of war at the end! Please dude? You're the class Representative; if you suggest it, everyone's bound to be on board!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other, thinking _It would give us something to do…_

After a quick nod, Makoto turned back to Leon and replied with a small smile "Sure, it sounds fun, Leon."

Grinning, Leon cheered "Great! I'll tell everyone the good news! See ya dude!"

Makoto, Kyoko and Sayaka sweatdropped at Leon's enthusiasm as he ran over to Hina and Sakura to tell them.

Sayaka sighed and finished with an amused smile "Well, I'd better go after him. See you guys later!"

As Sayaka chased after her boyfriend, Makoto turned to Kyoko and admitted "Sports Day, huh? I'll admit, I always had fun…even if I sucked at it…"

Kyoko frowned, but held back her scolding; instead she admitted "I've…actually never attended Sports Day. Grandfather never taught me how to play any sports, and my memories of my parents are a little fuzzy…"

Makoto smiled reassuringly and told her "Hey, don't worry about it, Kyoko. I might not be good at them, but I'm sure Leon and I can help you learn how to play. And I doubt these will be full games. They'll probably just be exhibition exercises, so it'll just be about having fun!"

"Fun…" Kyoko smiled as she mused "Then I'll be looking forward to this…my first Sports Day with you…"

XXX

Present Day

"Really, Mommy? You never played baseball or soccer or basketball or any of the other games that you guys played with me and Auntie Hina?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko explained "Remember, Kiki, for ten years I had been raised by my Grandfather, who had no desire to introduce me to anything that wasn't strictly related to Detective work. He had his own methods of increasing my physical capabilities, so I never got to experience that kind of fun before."

Seeing how sorry Kiki felt for her Mom, Makoto wrapped an arm around his daughter and assured her "Don't worry about it, pumpkin. Leon and I got to give her a crash course on her birthday. I felt bad that I didn't have anything better to give her on her birthday, but she just assured me that learning something new with me was a perfect birthday present."

Makoto and Kyoko smiled bashfully at each other, recalling the gentle kiss they shared after her reassurance until Leon awkwardly broke them up so they could start.

"Daddy, any day with you is a great gift!" Kiki giggled "And I'm sure she put it to good use on Sports Day!"

Nodding, Makoto agreed "She did. We had just gathered in the gym when Leon greeted us…"

XXX

October 12, 2015

"Alright dudes and babes, welcome to Sports Day!" Leon greeted as he observed his classmates, dressed in their P.E. outfits, Kyoko being the only exception as she wore the pink tank top she had bought when she went shopping with Sayaka, Hina, and Sakura. "So, here's how this works! We've got a wiffleball stand, a soccer net, and a basketball hoop. Feel free to take part in them as much as you like. When we've all had enough, we'll finish with an obstacle course race, followed by a tug-of-war between boys and girls. Alright, let's play!"

As everyone separated, Makoto turned to his girlfriend and asked "So…what do you want to do first?"

"…How about the wiffleball?"

Makoto nodded and the two got in line for the wiffleball exhibit.

XXX

"Alright, so just like we practiced, Kyoko. Put your right foot forward, perpendicular to your left." As Kyoko got into her stance, Makoto continued "Grip the bat firmly with both hands, put your right hand above your left."

"…Like this?"

Kyoko blushed as she felt Makoto's hands curl around her own, the oby taking an identical stance as he pressed right behind her and confirmed "Yeah, just like that. Now, with me…just wind your arms back…"

Kyoko nodded as she felt Makoto help her pull the bat back until the pommel was almost against her ear.

"And, swing!"

*BAM!*

Makoto and Kyoko watched as the two swung together, the tip of the bat colliding with the wiffleball as it flew against the far wall, bouncing off of it and rolling until it touched their feet. Kyoko's lips curved into a satisfied smile while Makoto grinned.

"You did it, Kyoko!"

As she placed the wiffleball back on the tee, she turned back to Makoto and shook her head, correcting "**We** did it, Makoto…although in a real game, I'd have been lucky to get to first base with that hit."

Makoto chuckled and conceded "Yeah…still, it was fun. So, you wanna go again?"

Kyoko nodded, smiling as she agreed "As long as you're doing it with me, I'd love to."

Makoto nodded in agreement as they went to the back of the line, looking forward to hitting more balls together.

XXX

*Boom Boom*

Kyoko dribbled the ball as she stared at the basketball hoop, the Ultimate Detective standing just behind the white tape on the floor. Makoto on the other hand couldn't help but stare, completely enamored by how sexy she looked in her tank top.

_Kami…she's…so HOT!_

"…Why thank you, Makoto…I'm glad you think I'm so attractive playing basketball."

"…Was…was that out loud?!"

The giggling behind Makoto confirmed that yes, he did give voice to his inner thoughts just now, causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. Although Kyoko gave him a teasing smirk, she too was blushing at Makoto's unintended compliment. Deciding that she had embarrassed him enough, she took a deep breath and stopped dribbling. Grasping one side of the ball with each hand, she briefly squatted down before leaping up into the air, throwing her arms forward as she released the ball and let it fly.

Makoto's embarrassed frown turned into a beaming grin as the ball landed perfectly through the net, the boy running up to hug her as he exclaimed "You did it!"

Kyoko giggled "Yes, I did, now can you let go of me so I can get the ball?"

"S…sorry…" Makoto's blush returned as he released Kyoko from his grip.

She walked forward and bent over to reach for the ball, then stood up straight and walked over to Makoto, tossing the ball into his grip and teased "Your turn!"

Makoto gulped as Kyoko stood off to the side. Mimicking her pose, Makoto took a deep breath and jumped with a noticeably reduced height from his girlfriend's jump. At his apex, he released the ball watching as it flew onto the rim, circling round and round on the metallic circle. Makoto bit his fingernails in nervous anticipation, then let out a sigh of relief as it finally went through the net.

He turned to look at his girlfriend, who smiled proudly at him and praised "Not bad, Makoto."

Makoto scratched his cheek nervously and denied "Haha…I think that was the only time my luck worked as intended. I…don't think I could replicate that again."

"Oh really?" Kyoko challenged with a smirk "Shall we test your theory?"

"I uhh…suppose I'd be up for a few more hoops…" _Even if I miss them all…watching you is fun enough…that was in my head, right?_

Makoto would never know the answer, as Kyoko merely replied with her smirk "Alright then, let's get back in line."

XXX

*BAM*

Kyoko and Makoto watched as Kyoko launched the soccer ball with a powerful kick, sending it flying straight into the center of the net. Kyoko smirked in satisfaction while Makoto beamed at his girlfriend's performance.

"You know…if you ever grow bored of Detective work…you'd make a pretty good soccer player."

Kyoko smiled at her boyfriend as the picked up the ball that had rolled back at her, replying as she handed it to him "Thank you…now, your turn. Show me just how much stronger your legs have gotten form Hina's training."

Gulping, Makoto started to sweat as Kyoko stepped to the side, her violet eyes seeming to analyze him. Taking a deep breath, Makoto gently set the ball on the ground, then wound his right foot backwards before launching it forward, making the soccer ball fly into the net. Kyoko beamed proudly at her boyfriend as Makoto grinned at his successful kick.

_I did it! I…uh-oh…_

Makoto watched, frozen in place as the ball slammed against the wall, bouncing back out of the net and flying right at his head.

"AGH!" Makoto cried as he fell backwards, the soccer ball leaving a bruise against his forehead as it bounced on the ground.

"Makoto!" Kyoko gasped as she ran up to him, kneeling and resting he rhand against his back in order to help him into a kneeling position.

"Oww…oww…" Makoto groaned as he gave her a pained smile. "I told you…my luck is the worst most of the time…"

Kyoko sighed and shook her head, moving to lift him into her arms, ignoring his protests as she urged "Come on; you're in no shape for more exercise."

"Kyoko, I'm kinda used to it, really! Besides, I don't want you to miss out on…"

"I'm not missing out on anything." Kyoko insisted, shushing him. "I've already had so much fun with you, but now that you're injured I want to take care of you."

Makoto lost his resolve, shutting up as Kyoko carried him out, the boy blushing in embarrassment as the others watched him be carried protectively by his girlfriend.

XXX

Present Day

Kiki couldn't help but giggle at her Father's misfortune, making Makoto sigh and comment "…I still can't believe how unlucky I was…getting hit by the ball right after scoring a goal…"

As Kiki's giggles subsided, she denied "I think you were **very **lucky, Daddy!" Seeing Makoto's raised eyebrow, she elaborated "I mean…you got to spend the rest of the day being taken care of by Mommy! That's really lucky!"

Surprised, Makoto found himself unable to deny it, smiling at the memory "…I suppose you're right…" The two smiled at each other before Makoto admitted "I still feel bad that you had to miss out on the rest of Sports Day on my account…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko cupped his cheek and replied "And I told you, I already got what I needed out of it. I had a lot of fun, but I will always prioritize you above any festivity."

"Kyoko…" Makoto breathed as they stared lovingly at each other, lost in their own little world.

It was Kiki's cough that brought them back to reality, the young girl asking "So what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, I was nursing your Father's bruise when…"

XXX

October 12, 2015

"Oww…Thanks, Kyoko…" Makoto groaned as he took the ice pack she offered him, placing it on his bruise as he sat on his bed.

"Don't worry about it…I'm just glad it was only a bruise. A good night's sleep should…"

*Ding Dong*

"Huh?" Kyoko turned to the door in surprise, then moved to stop Makoto from trying to get off the bed, assuring him "I'll get it."

Once he complied and stayed where he was, Kyoko turned back to the door and walked over to it. As she opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the Ultimate Fanfic Creator standing in the doorway.

"Hifumi? Can I help you?"

Oh, Miss Kirigiri. Is Mr. Naegi available? I had something I wanted to ask him briefly."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, then reluctantly nodded, sighing "As long as it's brief…" As she opened the door fully, letting him walk in as she informed him "Makoto, Hifumi's here to ask you something."

Makoto sat up straighter, locking eyes with Hifumi as he approached and asking "Oh, Hifumi. What do you need?"

Hifumi's eyes narrowed in determination as he explained "Mr. Naegi, it just occurred to me after we lost the tug of war that Halloween will be upon us in less than three weeks. Furthermore, with the outside world in disrepair, this year will be the first that I won't be able to attend Comic Market! Going a full year without some kind of costumed event is completely unforgiveable!"

Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropped as Makoto replied "I see…but what do you want me to do about it? I can't snap my fingers and make the world better."

Makoto's eyes widened in shock as Hifumi got on his knees and clasped his hands together, begging "Please, Mr. Naegi, as our Class Representative, allow us to hold a Halloween Party this year!"

"A…a Halloween Party?" Makoto and Kyoko blushed, recalling the last Halloween Party they had gone to that kickstarted their relationship before Makoto shook the memory away and conceded "Well…it **is** the season…alright, I suppose a Halloween Party couldn't hurt, but you have to be responsible for planning it."

Hifumi cheered as he stood up and thanked "Thank you, Mr. Naegi! I'll make this the best Halloween Party ever! I'll even put on an official stage play of my favorite Spin Rangers episode! You and Miss Kirigiri can be two of the leads!"

_WAIT, US?!_

Before they could object, Hifumi continued with a snicker "And Miss Maizono can sing the theme song, and Miss Ludenberg can be the Evil Queen you all defeat! Goodbye, Mr. Naegi, Miss. Kirigiri; I have many more things to plan if I'm gonna crush those other lame Halloween parties!"

"Wait, Hifumi, we didn't…agree to that…" Makoto trailed off as Hifumi slammed the door shut behind him. Makoto sighed and turned to Kyoko, apologizing "Sorry…I should have been more specific…"

Shaking her head, Kyoko assured him "It's fine; as long as nobody takes any pictures or video, I suppose I can stomach it." Makoto smiled at how well she was taking it before Kyoko brought up "Although…since we are throwing a Halloween party, we should at least try to dress up."

Nodding, Makoto suggested "Well, we still have our vampire costumes. Plus we should still have our Conan and Sailor Jupiter cosplays from Christmas Vacation."

Kyoko nodded "That's true, though perhaps we should try dressing up as something new…if only for a little variety." Kyoko closed her eyes, pondering her conundrum, until she opened them, her eyes widening in realization as she asked "Makoto, do you still have your Christmas gift from Komaru?"

"Well, yeah, it's buried in the closet somewhere, but why…" Makoto's eyes widened in shock, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he rejected "Kyoko, No! You can't actually be serious…can you…?"

Kyoko's lips stretched into a mischievous grin, leaving her boyfriend to gulp as he realized that yes, she was being serious.

XXX

Present Day

"Wait, did you…" Kiki asked, giggling as she grinned in realization "Did you guys dress up as…"

Makoto blushed in embarrassment, leaving Kyoko to smile as she promised "You'll find out tomorrow, Kiki; it's time for bed."

"…Stupid cliffhangers…" Kiki grumbled as she flopped against the mattress and wiggled under the covers.

Makoto and Kyoko smiled as they tucked her in, draping the blankets across her body before leaning in to kiss her forehead. After bidding her parents good night, Kiki yawned before her eyes closed. As they listened to their daughter's snores, Makoto and Kyoko tiptoed out of her room, Kyoko closing the door behind them as they returned to their room so they could join their daughter in slumber.


	106. Despair Arc Chapter Twelve

A/N: This Chapter is the result of two asks sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Twelve: Happy Halloween!

Present Day

"So did you guys really dress up in the bunny ears that Auntie Komaru got you?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Makoto admitted "…Yes…we did. Your Mother was **very** persuasive, and on Halloween we were getting dressed…"

XXX

October 31, 2015

"I still can't believe you found this stuff in the warehouse…" Makoto grumbled as he secured his fake bunny ears atop his head, the white band buried in his hair just in front of his ahoge.

"…I'm a little surprised myself…I stumbled across it by accident while I was taking a walk when we had our argument about living arrangements." She revealed as she secured her own lavender bunny ears on her head in the bathroom. "Is your costume on?"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Alright, mine too."

The door swung open as Kyoko stepped out into their room, Makoto staring as he took in the sight of Kyoko standing nervously in front of him. Kyoko was now dressed in a purple leotard, with matching purple boots and gloves that extended to just below her knees and her elbows respectively. Her thighs were covered by light gray leggings, and around her neck was a detached collar and an orange tie.

Kyoko smirked, her nervousness dissipating as she teased "Glad to see you approve of my costume."

Blushing, Makoto smiled and nodded "Yeah…you look…really cute as…as a Bunny Girl…"

Kyoko walked up to him as caressed his green bunny ears, replying "You look pretty cute as a Bunny Boy yourself…"

Removing her hand from his bunny ears, Kyoko stepped back to admire his costume. Although he still kept his usual sneakers, he now wore a pair of dark brown shorts and a sleeveless light green hoodie that was unzipped about halfway, exposing a small amount of his flat chest. Similar to Kyoko, he also wore a detached white collar around his neck, except attached to his was a simple red bowtie, as well as a pair of detached white cuffs around his wrists.

Seeing his embarrassed expression, Kyoko giggled and told him "Don't look so glum; it's only a costume!"

Makoto sighed and admitted "I know, and it **is** a costume party…I'm just…embarrassed is all." Reaching up to touch his Bunny Ears, Makoto explained "I…kinda thought these would just stay in the closet forever…"

Kyoko smiled understandingly and suggested "Well, think of it this way; Komaru will be very happy that we're thinking of her by wearing her gifts."

His embarrassed frown shifting into a small smile, Makoto nodded "…You're right, Kyoko. Whether Komaru's alive or not, we're going to keep her in our hearts and memories."

"That's better…now…" Kyoko offered her hand as she asked "Shall we go, my Bunny of Good Luck?"

Accepting her hand and threading their fingers together, Makoto kissed her cheek and returned "Yeah…let's go, my Bunny Detective."

XXX

The room went completely silent for a split second, everybody's eyes widening as they took in the sight of Makoto and Kyoko's Halloween costumes.

Makoto sighed as they both thought _Three…Two…One…_

As they predicted, their classmates burst into a chorus of laughter and giggles, only Byakuya, Sakura, and Mukuro keeping silent, though they still held amused smiles as they observed Makoto and Kyoko's costumes.

Makoto blushed in embarrassment as Kyoko squeezed his hand in comfort until the laughter died down. Sayaka and Leon walked over to them, the Ultimate Pop Sensation dressed in a dark blue leotard with matching boots, a blue jacket, and grey leggings while Leon was dressed completely in green: green gloves, green pants, green boots, a green vest and a green Robin Hood-esque hat.

Leon snickered "Dude, nice costumes!"

Sayaka couldn't help out a giggle as she teased "Yeah, the bunny ears are a nice touch."

Seeing as her boyfriend was too flustered to answer, Kyoko explained "They were a Christmas gift from Makoto's sister. Since this is a costume party, we figured this was the perfect opportunity to try them."

The two of them sobering up after hearing about the accessories' origin, Sayaka and Leon nodded while Sayaka complimented "Oh…well she must have good taste; they do look cute on you."

Leon rubbed the back of his neck nervously and apologized "Yeah, dude, sorry about laughing earlier…"

Now recovered, Makoto shook his head and assured them "It's fine; I think they're embarrassing too. You guys look really cool in your Green Arrow and Black Canary costumes by the way."

Sayaka and Leon grinned before the Ultimate Baseball Star replied "Thanks! We haven't exactly been able to go costume shopping, and Sayaka and I wanted our costumes to complement each other. That meant I had to leave my Ranma cosplay in the closet so we could reuse our costumes from last year."

"Well…at least **some** of us were able to procure new costumes."

"Oh, Celeste…" Makoto greeted as they turned to see the Ultimate Gambler coming towards them. "Nice costume!" Makoto sincerely said as they took in her black gown, red lace collar, and black scepter with a white star ornament attached to the top.

Celeste giggled and twirled in place, bragging "I'm glad to see you recognize the quality of this costume. Hifumi **does **have his uses after all."

All four of their eyes widened as Makoto asked "Wait, then that costume is…"

"Correct, Mr. Naegi! Miss Ludenberg's costume is for her part in tonight's Spin Rangers play! She's set to play the evil queen Sorceress Spinda!" Turning to Celeste, Hifumi thanks "Much appreciation for agreeing to take part in my production, Miss Ludenberg! Perhaps in the future you wouldn't mind starring in…"

Hifumi trailed off as Celeste glared at him, smiling politely as she interrupted "Hifumi, remember I'm only doing this because you said I could keep the costume. You make fine tea and your costume creation capabilities are indeed admirable, but I have no interest in your hobbies. This is a one-time deal while we're stuck in here, understood Hifumi?"

Hifumi gulped and nodded "Y…yes, Miss Ludenberg…"

"Much better…" Celeste giggled.

"At least you look good in your costume…I look fuckin' dorky in this!" Mondo interrupted as he approached them, clad in a red Sentai outfit, accompanied by Mukuro who was dressed in a black Sentai outfit. Bringing up the rear was Hiro, who was dressed in a multicolored robot suit.

The Ultimate Clairvoyant shot Hifumi an annoyed glare and agreed "Yeah, and what the hell, man! Forget looking cool, I can't even bend over in this!"

Fire blazed in Hifumi's eyes as he pointed at Hiro and declared "Mister Hagakure! You are supposed to be the Spin Zord! I'll have you know that I based your costume design off of my previous Robo Justice costumes! They're not supposed to bend at the waist, because robots don't bend! You need to have a costume that fits the part!"

"But what if I need to go to the bathroom, for serious?!"

Everyone watched as Hiro and Hifumi continued to bicker about his costume, sweatdropping as they sighed in exasperation.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck and commented sarcastically "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Seeing Makoto and Kyoko's confused expressions, Leon elaborated "Hifumi roped me into playing one of those stupid rangers in his little stage play. So uncool, man…at least Sayaka will be singing the theme song."

_SAYAKA?!_

Seeing Makoto and Kyoko's incredulous stares, Sayaka smiled and nodded "Yep, I promised to sing his silly little theme song if I could do a quick pop concert after his play is done."

Makoto's eyes sparkled, making Kyoko roll her eyes in amusement as he exclaimed "Really?! That's so awesome, Sayaka! I can't wait to see it!"

Sayaka giggled and replied "I'm glad you're looking forward to it! Although…" Sayaka pouted as she admitted "I'm used to doing these things with a partner; I don't want to sing on stage by myself! If only I had a partner…" She then smirked at Kyoko and Mukuro, who gulped before Sayaka cheerfully asked "Kyoko, Mukuro, how would you like to form an idol group with me tonight after Hifumi's play?"

"Oh, me? I don't really sing that much…I'm not sure my singing voice would cut it for an idol group…" Kyoko weakly protested.

Nodding, Mukuro agreed "Being on stage is Junko's thing…and I have a terrible singing voice…"

"You girls should totally do it!" Kyoko and Mukuro turned to an energetic Makoto in shock as he told them "Kyoko, I've heard your singing voice, it's absolutely beautiful! And Mukuro, your voice is so soft, it's perfect for singing on stage! You'd know that if you just tried! And Sayaka will be there to help you every step of the way, so there's no reason not to!"

"M…Makoto…" Kyoko and Mukuro blushed, touched by Makoto's compliments.

Seeing Makoto and Sayaka stare at her expectantly, Kyoko caved and sighed "…Alright, I suppose I can do **one song**."

Sayaka grinned, then turned to Mukuro and asked "What about you, Mukuro? We'd love to have you!"

"O…oh…I still don't think…"

"DO IT, MUKU!" Everyone stared as Junko sauntered over to them, wrapping her arm around Mukuro's shoulders as she told her "Do it! It'll be fun to watch you try and sing on stage!"

"Ju…Junko…" Unable to resist in the face of her sister's pressure, Mukuro nodded "O…okay, Junko!"

"Perfect! And I'll be taking video so I can look back on watching you humiliate yourself whenever I'm bored! Well, I'm gonna go mingle with the others, so see ya!"

Junko left before Makoto could scold her, leaving the others to sweatdrop as Sayaka tried to reassure her "Don't listen to her, Mukuro; you're gonna do great once we get onstage!"

Mukuro merely nodded and walked away in the direction of her sister, leaving the others alone for the time being as Leon turned to Sayaka and offered "So babe, you wanna go mingle for a little bit? I think we have about an hour before I have to get in that stuffy costume."

Sayaka giggled and agreed "Sure; let's go grab some candy!", taking his hand as they walked away.

It wasn't long until Mondo followed suit, muttering "I uh…I'll go hang out with Bro and Chihiro until its time for that fuckin' show. Later, dudes…" as he left Makoto, Kyoko, Celeste, and Hifumi alone.

Celeste smiled and excused herself "Very well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and have some punch before I make my debut."

"W…wait for me, Miss Ludenberg!" Hifumi begged as he chased after her.

"Hey, Hifumi, man! You've gotta help me get out of this costume until the show starts!" Hiro pleaded as he waddled after Hifumi, leaving Makoto and Kyoko to sweatdrop alone.

Sighing, Makoto offered his hand and suggested "Let's go grab some food too; I'm hungry."

Kyoko giggled and accepted his hand, threading their fingers as he led her to their usual table.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Mommy!" Kiki's eyes sparkled with glee as she gushed "Being in a play with Daddy AND singing in an idol concert with Sayaka and Mukuro?! You're amazing, Mommy! I can't wait to hear all about it!"

Kyoko blushed as she stammered "Th…thank you, Kiki…"

Makoto smiled, amused at his wife's rare, flustered state before he sighed and told his daughter "Alright, Kiki…it's time for bed."

"Aww…but it's **so** early!"

Makoto chuckled, ruffling his pouting daughter's hair as he replied "I know, but the rest of this part is gonna take a while, more time than we have time for. Besides, it's better to go to bed early than late."

"…I know…" Kiki's pout softened as she sighed and bargained "…Can you just…lie down with me until I fall asleep?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded "Sure, Kiki."

With that, they all crawled under the blankets, Kiki resting her head against her parents' chests as they al snuggled together. None of them knew how long it took, but without another word, they all drifted off together, Makoto and Kyoko too happy snuggling with their little girl to even think about retiring back to their room.


	107. Despair Arc Chapter Thirteen

A/N: This chapter is the result of two asks sent by one of my followers on AO3 and Tumblr. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Thirteen: A Sentai Show and a Pop Performance!

Present Day

"So how did the show go, Daddy?"

"Well, after we mingled a bit, Hifumi approached us with our costumes and we took them to the bathrooms so we could change. Once we had gotten changed, we met up in the hallway with the others and…"

XXX

October 31, 2015

"…Not bad…" Kyoko complimented as she took in Makoto's blue costume.

Makoto blushed and replied "Thank you…you look pretty in pink. Too bad there's no purple Ranger though; you'd look really hot in purple!"

Kyoko blushed, smiling as she returned "Thank you, and you'd look much better in green personally; the costume would go with your eyes."

"At least you guys can make jokes about your costumes." Makoto and Kyoko turned to see Leon, Mondo, Mukuro, Celeste, and Hiro approaching them as the Ultimate Baseball Star whined "Why do I get stuck in this yellow suit? Why does Mondo have to be the Red Ranger? Red is **my** color, man!"

Mondo huffed and explained "Apparently the Red Ranger is the fuckin' leader, and Hifumi thought that since I lead a Biker Gang, I'd be a good choice for the Red Ranger."

"At least you can move normally in your costumes!" Hiro reminded them as he waddled "I still can't bend in this thing!"

Celeste giggled and commented "How awful it must be for the lot of you to have to act in such silly costumes…at least I got one worthy of my status in life."

Everyone else rolling their eyes, Kyoko suggested with a sigh "Let's just get this over with…"

"Excellent suggestion, Miss Kirigiri! It's almost time to begin anyway!"

Everyone turned, eyes widened as they saw Hifumi approaching them in a green lizard costume with curved yellow horns on his head.

"Hifumi?" Makoto asked "What are you wearing?"

Hifumi grinned proudly and announced "This is my costume for tonight's production. I'll be cast as the monster Miss Ludenberg's character conjures to destroy the Spin Rangers."

_You cast yourself?! _Everyone sighed and shrugged, realizing _We should have expected this…_

Turning around, Hifumi marched towards the doors to the Gym and ordered "Come everybody! Let's show the others a Sentai show they'll never forget!"

XXX

Celeste giggled, standing off on the side of the stage and pointing her scepter at a rampaging Hifumi as she ordered "Go, my Phantom Kerberos! Unleash your wanton destruction on this pitiful city!"

Hifumi let out a roar before he was interrupted by a masculine cry "Not so fast, Sorceress Spinda!"

Celeste scowled and cursed "Oh no, not…"

"That's right!" Mondo spun on stage as he chanted "Spin Red!"

Then Makoto and Kyoko spun on stage behind him.

"Spin Blue!"

"Spin Pink!"

Leon spun on stage next, chanting "Spin Yellow!"

Finally, Mukuro brought up the rear, chanting as she spun "Spin Black!"

All five of them simultaneously spun and exclaimed "Spin Rangers!" _…I can't believe we're actually doing this…_

"Ugh!" Celeste stuck out her tongue as she spat "If it isn't you pesky Spin Rangers! Well, you five have foiled my plans for the last time! Even you can't defeat my latest creature!" She cackled and raised her scepter, exclaiming "MAGIC SCEPTER! UNLEASH YOUR SPINNING STAR POWER, AND MAKE MY KERBEROS…GROW!"

As Hifumi stomped on stage, Mondo declared "WE NEED SPIN ZORD POWER NOW!"

Hiro awkwardly waddled onstage, arms stuck out to the side in his costume, Mondo, Makoto, Kyoko, Leon, and Mukuro declared "SPIN ZORD!"

After one final roar from Hifumi, Hiro spun into and collided with Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator dramatically falling off the stage as the five rangers spun one more time and declared "Spin Rangers!"

Celeste yelled in frustration as she pointed her scepter at them and cursed "Curse you, Spin Rangers! You haven't seen the last of me!"

With a final "HMPH!", Celeste stomped off stage, Hiro and the five Rangers following after her as they were all too eager to get out of their costumes.

XXX

Makoto watched, now back in his Bunny of Good Luck costume as Sayaka led Kyoko and Mukuro on the cleared stage. The three were now clad in perfect duplicates of Sayaka's frilly pink and white idol outfits, Kyoko and Mukuro were blushing in embarrassment at being seen by the boy they loved in outfits that were totally antithetical to their respective personalities.

"Alright, everybody!" Sayaka cheered "We've got a great show for you tonight!" Grinning at hearing twin cheers from Makoto and Leon, Sayaka explained "So, the three of us are going to sing one of my famous songs, Negaigoto Ensemble!"

As Mukuro's brows furrowed in confusion, Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized _Oh, I remember that! It was the song she made me sing with her in front of Makoto when we went shopping with Hina and Sakura!_

"So, here's how this single is going to work! Kyoko and I will sing one verse at a time, and then Mukuro will repeat that verse. Are you ready!" Hearing cheers from Makoto and Leon, Sayaka exclaimed "Alright, then. A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!"

Holding their microphones to their lips, Sayaka and Kyoko sang "Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart."

Gulping, Mukuro took a deep breath and sang "Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart."

Mukuro sighed in relief as Sayaka and Kyoko smiled encouragingly at the nervous Soldier and continued "Motto takaku takaku."

With an increased confidence that reminded Kyoko of her first time singing, Mukuro repeated "Motto takaku takaku."

Nodding in approval, Sayaka and Kyoko continued "Gimon fuan USO bakari kakemeguru nichijou, Togisumasareta kono sekai ni ukabu na mo nai yuuki, Yozora no hoshi tachi ni uchiakeru negai wa, Otona ni naru ni tsurete chiisaku chiisaku natteku no kana."

Her nervous blush disappearing, Mukuro mimicked "Gimon fuan USO bakari kakemeguru nichijou, Togisumasareta kono sekai ni ukabu na mo nai yuuki, Yozora no hoshi tachi ni uchiakeru negai wa, Otona ni naru ni tsurete chiisaku chiisaku natteku no kana."

Mukuro looked down, seeing Makoto smile at her and felt her determination return as she, to Junko's displeasure, copied the tune and rhythm of Sayaka and Kyoko's lyrics perfectly.

"Dare ka no BUUTSU wo haku yori hadashi de hashiritai, Kagayaku chikara ga dare ni mo aru."

"Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Miageta sora ni PURIZUMU, Yume ni tsuzuku youna michi wo fumishimete, Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Machikogareteta mirai he, Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..."

"Kioku no katasumi ni korogaru ENTAAPURAIZU, Shokisettei no kono sekai wa oboete ite kureru ka na."

"Kizutsuita dake kokoro wa yawarakasa wo mashite, Kodoku ni makenai tsubasa ni naru."

"Ima wa Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Kokoro nakusanai you ni, Hoshi ni todoku youna mizuiro no kotoba, Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Mabushii hodo no mirai he, Motto tsuyoku nareru yuuki ga hoshii."

"Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, ima wa chiisana TAMAGO mo, itsuka takaku takaku tonde yukeru yo ne, Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart, Machikogareteta mirai he, Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..."

As Mukuro's final word leaving her lips, the class burst out in light applause, Junko doing so reluctantly after tossing the video camera in the trash behind her. Mukuro blushed, unused to the praise as Sayaka and Kyoko grinned at their boyfriends' proud grins.

As they stepped offstage, Mukuro went to rejoin Junko as Sayaka and Kyoko went to rejoin their boyfriends.

"Babe, that was awesome!"

"You too, Kyoko!" Makoto praised "The three of you made a great idol group!"

Kyoko blushed as she muttered "Th…thank you…" Her blush vanished as she saw Jin approach her, embarrassed by his proud smile. Embarrassed at having her Father witness her two performances, she hardened her stoic mask and told him "Not. A. Word." Seeing him hold up his hands in surrender, Kyoko turned to her boyfriend and told him "I'm going to go change into my costume; I'll be back in a bit."

Makoto and Jin watched as she walked out of the Gymnasium, sweatdropping before turning to each other.

Now that his daughter was out of earshot, Jin smiled and remarked "She really was quite good, wasn't she? I wish…I had been around for more of these kinds of things…"

Makoto smiled and agreed "Yeah, she was…and you're here for her now, Headmaster. That's what really counts in my book."

Jin nodded, replying "…Thank you, Makoto."

Unbeknownst to them, Kyoko could hear every word though the crack in the door, an exasperated smile on her lips as she took in their remarks.

_Yes…you are here now, Dad. And even though I'm embarrassed you saw those performances…I'm also…happy you cared enough to come watch…_

XXX

Present Day

"You were embarrassed that your Daddy came to watch? But why?! I'd never be embarrassed if you and Daddy came to school plays or stuff!"

Makoto smiled and told her "Kiki…it's one thing when you're eight. But Your Mother was a grown woman of nineteen. Once you become a teenager…having your parents come to those kinds of things feels embarrassing on some level. I know I would have been at least a little embarrassed if your Baa-chan and Jii-chan had seen me in that costume."

Kyoko nodded, admitted "Even so...I was still happy to see that he was being my Dad, even if I didn't exactly show it. I might have frowned at him…but my glare had none of the venom it did on my first day of school."

Kiki smiled and nodded "That's good…so what happened next, Mommy?"

"Well, after I got changed back into my Bunny costume, we continued to chat and mingle for a bit before we decided to call it a day. Once we were both showered and dressed in our pajamas, we crawled into bed and…"

XXX

October 31, 2015

"So…did you have fun this year?" Makoto asked as they slid under the blankets.

Kyoko nodded, commenting "I'm still not sure if it tops last year's…it **did** serve as the catalyst for our relationship after all…and I'm honestly not sure which one was more embarrassing for me…but yes, I did have fun."

"I'm glad…and at least Komaru's gift did come in handy tonight…" Makoto and Kyoko giggled, their thoughts wandering to Makoto's sister.

Kyoko kissed his cheek and assured him "Komaru's gonna be okay, Makoto…we'll get out of here soon, then we can go and thank her for her gift."

Makoto smiled bashfully as she replied "Thanks, Kyoko…" He yawned cutely before mumbling "…Guess that means we should go to sleep, huh?"

Kyoko held up a finger and corrected "Just one little thing…"

Makoto looked at her curiously as she reached for the table next to her side of the bed, his eyes widening in realization as she revealed the two sets of Bunny Ears they had worn today. Before he could utter a word, Kyoko placed his green Bunny Ears on his head, while attaching her lavender Bunny Ears on her head.

"There; now we can have a perfect end to this Halloween."

Makoto sighed, then shook his head in amusement as he smiled at her, snuggling against her and resign his forehead against hers. The two of them smiled lovingly at each other as the tips of their respective Bunny Ears pressed against each other, the fake appendages bending to form the shape of a heart.

"Good night, my Bunny Detective." Makoto mumbled as his eyes closed.

"Good night, my Bunny of Good Luck." Kyoko cooed before she closed her eyes as well, joining him in slumber as they shared one last thought before losing consciousness.

_Thanks, Komaru! You're the best little sister anyone could ask for…_

XXX

Present Day

"Aww, that sounds soo cuuute!" Kiki gushed as she tried to imagine a bunny-eared Makoto and Kyoko snuggled together. Makoto and Kyoko gave each other blushing smiles, happily embarrassed at the memory until Kiki asked "So what happened next?"

Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair and promised "Tomorrow, Kiki."

Seeing that her Mom wasn't going to budge, Kiki grumbled "…Okay…" before wiggling under the blankets.

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other before draping the blankets over their daughter's petite form, covering her up to her neck as they readjusted her pillow before leaning in to kiss her daughter's nose.

"Good night, Kiki. Sweet dreams…"

*Yawn* "…Sweet dreams…" Kiki returned before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Nodding, Makoto and Kyoko quietly tiptoed outside, gently closing the door behind them as they went to their own room to snuggle on their bed, their foreheads eventually touching in the same manner as their teenage selves that one Halloween night.


	108. Despair Arc Chapter Fourteen

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Fourteen: A Search, A Date, and A Question!

Present Day

"So what happened next, Daddy?"

"Well, the next couple of months came and went. Christmas was uneventful, as we couldn't put up a tree or give each other presents, but we spent it together and welcomed the new year. After New Year's Day, we were having breakfast together when…"

XXX

January 2, 2016

"So, like…can we talk about something?" Everyone stopped eating their breakfast and looked up at Junko, who stood up and continued "Like, we've been trapped in here for nearly eight months! Who knows how much longer we'll have ot hold out before we can finally go outside and shit! Do you think the Headmaster will be able to keep getting us enough food for however many more weeks it'll take?"

"_Don't worry, I'm sure we'll only need to hold out for a bit._" Makoto looked down at his plate as he began to eat his own words instead of his breakfast. _She's right…who knows how many more months we'll need to hold out. The Headmaster __**did**__ say that we could need to live here for the rest of our lives. But, do we really have enough supplies to last us that long?_

Nodding, Sakura admitted "I see your point, Junko…but what do you propose we do? It's not like we can go outside to get more supplies."

"Indeed, Miss Enoshima! We don't have nearly enough party members to vanquish all the low level Moblins outside."

"Well, duh, of **course** we can't go outside!" Junko retorted "But we can still search **inside** the school!"

Byakuya scoffed "Please, Enoshima, don't try and become a comedian. How would we search for supplies **inside **the school?"

"Come on, Togami! This school is enormous! Who knows what valuable materials and supplies we've dropped or misplaced who knows where?! If we just spend like an hour after breakfast each day, who knows what we could find?!"

Nodding, Sakura deduced "I see…so basically you're suggesting we all pitch in to form a group recycling system…"

Junko grinned and nodded "That's riiiiight! So, whadda ya say?"

Mukuro nodded and agreed "Junko's right. As a soldier, I always needed to make do with what I had at my disposal, but even I couldn't complete a mission with nothing. Sometimes I needed to scavenge resources from my surroundings and improvise."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, feeling like there was some ulterior motive behind the Ultimate Fashionista's suggestion as she thought _Wouldn't Dad have told me though if we were having supply issues? Something doesn't feel right…_

Before she could voice her objections, Makoto nodded "That's not a bad idea, Junko. Who knows what we could find and put together? At the very least, it'll give us something to do."

Taka grinned and cheered "Professor Makoto is right! Plus, some of us can clean while the rest of us search for supplies!"

Everyone else groaned at the prospect of having to clean the school, but after Makoto gave his approval, the rest eventually fell in line, even Kyoko who decided to believe in his optimism.

_I just hope I'm being paranoid…_

Junko beamed and exclaimed "Excellent! Then we can begin the search after we eat! Once we finish searching, we can put all the supplies in the Repository so everyone can access them if they need it!"

Nodding, the others went back to eating, savoring their last bites before they had to comb the school.

XXX

"How did we miss so many aluminum cans?!" Makoto called to Kyoko as he carried a pile of cans over to the garbage bag they had brought with them to the Dining Hall to gather their supplies.

"Probably because we hadn't established proper cleaning duties since the school shut down." Kyoko called back from the fridge. Walking back into the main seating area, she told him "And based off of how much milk we still have, I doubt we'll be running short on food anytime soon. Still, I'll check in with Dad every now and again and make sure we don't run low on food."

"That's good…we probably don't need to bring any of the milk to the repository, right?"

Kyoko nodded "Correct; it would just spoil if left out in the open like that. As simple report of the fridge contents will do. We could probably do the same thing for the Hot Dog Buns."

Makoto nodded in return, commenting "And we probably shouldn't take all of the kitchen knives or silver spoons; we'll still need enough to use when we eat."

"Agreed; just a handful should be enough. Same goes for the Recipe Books; I'm still not the best chef and I'd like at least one or two handy in the kitchen on the rare instance that I do cook." Kyoko smiled as she fiddled with her braid, admitting "…It'd be nice if I could treat you to a nice meal every now and then…"

Makoto blushed, then smiled as he suggested "Alright, so shall we…"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Kyoko asked as they turned their gaze to the open doorway. Their question was soon answered as Chihiro burst through the door, being dragged by the ankle as a strange, wheeled contraption moved on its own.

"Is that…Chihiro…being dragged by a vacuum cleaner?" Makoto asked incredulously.

"It…would appear so…" Kyoko answered, equally baffled by the sight in front of them.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!"

Chihiro's cry for help brought them to their senses, Kyoko ordering "You try and grab on to the vacuum and keep it still. I'll grab one of the kitchen knives to sever the tubing around Chihiro's ankle."

Makoto nodded, running over to the vacuum and grabbing its handle, keeping it in place as he searched the device frantically.

"Come on! Off Button, Off Button…ah, OFF BUTTON!"

With his new discovery, Makoto quickly pressed the OFF Button, sighing in relief as the whirring of the vacuum came to a slow halt.

"Makoto, I've got the kitchen knife, have you…" Kyoko trailed off as she saw Makoto kneeling next to Chihiro, attempting to untangle his ankle from the tubing of the now deactivated vacuum. "Secured the vacuum…well, I guess severing the tubing wasn't necessary after all." Approaching the two boys, Kyoko asked "Are you alright, Chihiro?"

Finally free, Chihiro pulled his leg away and nodded while rubbing his head "Yeah…th…thank you…though my head feels kind of sore…nothing serious though."

Makoto smiled and nodded "That's good; we're glad to see you're alright, Chihiro!"

"Indeed, though…" Kyoko frowned as she asked "What were you doing with that vacuum, Chihiro? And where did you even find it?"

"Oh I…" Chihiro blushed as he finished "I made it…"

"You made it?!" Makoto and Kyoko exclaimed, wondering how he was able to make such a functional vacuum.

"Y…yeah…you see…I found a couple of dustcloths in the Gym, a stepladder in the Garden, and a set of watercolor paints in the Art Room. So I started doing some tinkering around using some tips that Soda-senpai taught me before he died, and I made this Small Vacuum."

_How do you make a functional vacuum with THOSE?! _Makoto and Kyoko thought incredulously as they tried to process the sheer absurdity of Chihiro's explanation.

"I thought it would make cleaning less of a chore for everyone…but then my foot got caught and it dragged me down the hall…and you guys had to come rescue me…I'm sorry, I took up valuable time you could have used to do more searching…"

Makoto shook his head, smiling reassuringly as he told the saddened Programmer "You didn't interrupt us, Chihiro. Kyoko and I were actually just about done; we were just going to get the last of our things to bring up to the repository."

"Oh, what a relief!" Chihiro sighed before turning to his vacuum and announcing "In that case, I'll just…"

Chihiro grunted and groaned as he tried to carry his vacuum away, but to no avail. The machine wouldn't budge, leaving Makoto and Kyoko to sweatdrop.

_Guess Hina's training hasn't taken effect yet…_ "Chihiro, if you just wait a minute, one of us can help you…"

"…You go ahead, Makoto…I'll get the rest of our things and meet you up in the Repository."

Makoto turned to Kyoko and asked "You…you sure?"

Kyoko smiled and assured him "Don't worry about it; I can handle things from here, and Chihiro needs your help."

Makoto nodded, smiling as he accepted "Okay…come on, Chihiro, let's get this bad boy up to the Repository!"

"Okay…thank you!" Chihiro beamed as the two of them, with some effort, were able to pull the vacuum away, leaving Kyoko alone in the Dining Hall.

XXX

Present Day

"Wow, Chihiro sounds amazing!" Kiki gushed as she processed her parents' tale of how Chihiro had made a functional vacuum out of basically nothing.

…_Yeah…he was…_ Makoto and Kyoko smiled nostalgically, looking back fondly on their memories of the Ultimate Programmer.

"So what happened next, Mommy?"

Brought out of their memories by Kiki's question, Kyoko answered "Well, several months passed with little incident. Your Father's birthday came and went, but we couldn't really do much because of not being able to go outside. Still, your Father didn't complain at all; he told me that all he needed was to spend it with me."

Kyoko blushed as Makoto smiled lovingly at her, remembering the moment fondly before Kyoko awkwardly coughed into her fist and continued.

"A couple months later, it was the one-year anniversary of our sheltering within the school. We had just gotten dressed when…"

XXX

April 11, 2016

"So, shall we go and get breakfast?" Kyoko asked as she tugged her glove over her right hand.

Makoto removed his hand from his pocket, a nervous look on his face as he replied "Actually…I was thinking…instead of eating at the Dining Hall…maybe we could…have a picnic in the Garden?"

"A picnic?" Kyoko cocked her head to the side, intrigued by Makoto's sudden suggestion.

"Y…yeah…we haven't really gone on a proper date in the last year, after all. I know the Garden isn't exactly Yoyogi Park…but I still really want to go on a date with you again!"

Kyoko giggled, cradling his cheeks with her hands as she placed a chaste kiss atop his nose before nodding "You don't have to be so nervous, Makoto. I'd love to go on a picnic with you!"

Makoto beamed and exclaimed "Really?! Thanks so much, Kyoko! You go head up there and I'll grab a picnic basket and some food from the Kitchen! See you there!"

"Makoto…wait!"

Kyoko's call was in vain, as only a dust cloud remained of her joyful boyfriend. Sweatdropping, she shook her head as an amused smile tugged at her lips.

"He must be really happy about going on a date again…" She felt butterflies flutter in her belly as she admitted "I'm happy to go on a date with him again too…well, I'd better not keep him waiting…"

Kyoko walked out of her room and down the hall, not noticing Makoto standing near the Dining Hall with his right hand stuck in his pocket, his fist seeming to clench something within.

…_I hope she likes it…I REALLY hope she likes it…_

XXX

Makoto beamed as he saw Kyoko sitting in the middle of a field of flowers, the Ultimate Detective smiling at him and waving him over. Lugging the picnic basket in his hands, he marched over and sat across from her, placing the picnic basket between them as he opened the lid.

"So…" Kyoko wondered "What did you pack for us this morning, Makoto?"

"Here; I packed you…" Makoto reached into the basket, pulling out a sandwich and apple and handing them to her, explaining "A turkey sandwich with tomato and an apple for you…" He reached into the basket again, pulling out a travel mug as he finished "And a Civet Coffee to drink!"

Kyoko's eyes sparkled as she placed the food on her lap and brought the coffee to her nose, sniffing the delicious aroma as she praised "Ohh, you know me so well, Makoto. Thank you for making this for me." As Makoto nodded with a grin, Kyoko asked "And what about for you?"

Makoto reached into the basket and pulled out another sandwich and a banana and answered "I made a turkey, ham, and roast beef sandwich and a banana for me." Seeing Kyoko's smile, Makoto suggested "Alright, let's eat!"

"Kanpai!"

XXX

Makoto briefly popped his fingers in and out of his mouth, making Kyoko giggle as he tried to get every last crumb of his sandwich. Kyoko's travel mug, long since drained of her coffee, sat in the picnic basket along with the banana peel and apple core to be disposed of later.

Looking around at the various plants surrounding them, Makoto commented "This Garden really is beautiful…I wouldn't mind doing some gardening with you someday…"

Kyoko smiled in amusement as she chuckled "Is that so? You're very interesting…to suggest that. It…would be a good way to ensure we'd never run out of food in here…and I wonder…since you're the Ultimate Lucky Student, if you were to tend a garden, would you perhaps end up raising some kind of rare, precious plants?"

Makoto scratched his cheek as he chuckled "Haha, I don't think my luck works like that…"

As she giggled along with him, Makoto looked around at the flowers surrounding them and suggested "Hey, since we're surrounded by all these flowers, let's make some flower garlands!"

Kyoko gave him a blushing smile as she shyly nodded "If you promise you would accept, then…I suppose I don't mind the idea."

With Makoto's energetic nod, they quickly got to work, the both of them meticulously picking flowers and tying the stems together to make a flower crown for their beloved. After a few minutes, they held up their respective flower crowns and bowed their heads, allowing the other to simultaneously place them on each other's heads. As they looked up at each other and admired their handiwork, Kyoko surprised Makoto by cradling his cheeks with her hands, pulling his face forward so that she could hungrily, yet softly, kiss him.

_Kyoko…_ Makoto thought as he moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes along with her as he cradled her cheeks too, both of them enjoying the soft tender moment.

As Kyoko reluctantly broke off the kiss, they opened their eyes and stared at each other lovingly, getting lost in the pools of each other's eyes as they stroked each other's cheeks.

It was Makoto who reluctantly broke the tender moment, coughing into his fist as he gently removed his own flower crown, making Kyoko frown as he asked "Can we…talk for a moment? There's something I…really want to discuss with you…"

…_Why does he look and sound so nervous? He knows he can talk to me about anything…_ Kyoko wondered worriedly as she took in his expression. _…It must be serious if he looks this tense…then I should treat this seriously as well…_ She sighed, turning her expression neutral as she removed the flower crown from her head and placing it on top of hers before she told him reassuringly "Okay, Makoto…tell me what's on your mind."

Nodding, Makoto bit his lip before asking "A…about us…how long do you envision us being…together?"

Cocking her head in confusion, Kyoko answered "Makoto, you're the only boy I ever want to be with. Like it or not, you're stuck with me until the day I die."

"So…do you still mean it…?" Makoto asked hopefully "When we almost got married…and we had that talk afterwards and you said that you could imagine…being married to me…do you still mean that?"

Still somewhat confused, Kyoko nodded "I told you, Makoto, you're stuck with me until the day I die. Of course that means that I wouldn't object to marrying you when we're ready. I meant it then, and I still mean it now." Seeing his posture relax just slightly, the confused Detective asked "What…brought this on?"

Reaching into his pocket, Makoto answered nervously "I…ano…just wanted to make sure we were on the same page before…"

Kyoko's eyes widened as he pulled out a small, thin, circular object, colored purple as its shiny gleam indicated its metallic origins.

"Makoto…is that…"

"…A ring? Yeah, I used a welder on some stainless steel sheet scraps, and then painted it purple with some watercolor paints…but that's not important right now." With a nervous gulp, before he could chicken out, Makoto gentle reached for her left hand, cradling her wrist as he slid the ring onto her ring finger before he asked with the most serious expression he could muster "Will you let me become part of your family, officially, Kyoko?"

Kyoko gasped, exclaiming to herself _KAMI! Is he really…?_

"Will you marry me, Kyoko Kirigiri?"

XXX

Present Day

"Oh, kami!" Kiki tearfully gushed, a beaming smile on her face as she nearly shrieked "You asked Mommy to marry you?!"

Kyoko grinned, staring down at the wedding ring on her finger as she confirmed "Yes…he did…and at that point, it was the happiest day of my life, Kiki."

Looking up at her Father, Kiki gushed "That was so brave of you, Daddy!"

Makoto chuckled, blushing as he scratched his cheek and admitted "Honestly…I still have no idea how I got the guts to propose like that back then…"

"That doesn't matter, Daddy!" Kiki grinned as she insisted "The important thing is you did it! And because you did, we're now one big happy family!"

…_It's a little more complicated than that, Kiki…_ Makoto and Kyoko thought, but nonetheless nodded, not quite ready to tell their daughter the full story of their marriage just yet.

Looking up at both of them, Kiki's eyes sparkled as she asked energetically "So you said yes, right Mommy? You did, right? RIGHT?!"

Kyoko giggled, ruffling her daughter's hair as she promised "…Tomorrow, Kiki. It's time for bed."

Kiki pouted and grumbled "Stupid, stupid cliffhangers…"

Makoto smiled in amusement and soothed her "I know it's hard, but I promise you'll love tomorrow's story time, Kiki. Just be patient, okay?"

Kiki sighed, her pout disappearing as she acquiesced "…Okay, Daddy…"

Ruffling her hair, he cooed "That's my girl."

As Kiki wiggled under the blankets and got comfortable, Makoto and Kyoko meticulously tucked her in and kissed her cheeks.

"Good night, Kiki. We love you."

*Yawn* "Love you too…"

As Kiki drifted off, Makoto and Kyoko smiled at their sleeping daughter before quietly walking out of her bedroom, Makoto closing the door behind him.

XXX

"So…tomorrow's it…our last happy memory as a unified class before…"

Makoto kissed the top of Kyoko's head, assuring her "We knew it was going to come eventually. And even if it didn't turn out exactly like Kiki's imagining…we can at least give her one last night of happiness before we have to explain what happened the following morning."

Kyoko nodded, snuggling her head into Makoto's chest as she yawned, Makoto rubbing her back with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Good night, Kyoko…I love you."

Kyoko yawned one last time and mumbled "Good night, Makoto…I love you too…" before her eyes closed, the former Detective falling into slumber as Makoto's arms tightened around her in a warm embrace.

With one final yawn, Makoto rested his nose against the top of her head, inhaling her alluring scent through his nose and letting it lull him into slumber with her, memories of the happiest day of their Pre-Killing Game lives pervading their dreams.


	109. Despair Arc Chapter Fifteen

A/N: So, we're down to the final two chapters of Despair Arc. These last two chapters are going to be considerably longer than my usual chapters in this fic, so just bear that in mind as you read them. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Fifteen: A Father's Blessing and a Kirigiri Engagement!

Present Day

"So…what happened?!" Kiki bounded in her seat excitedly as she asked "What did you say, Mommy? Did you say yes? You said yes, right? Please tell me you said yes!"

Kyoko giggled and assured her "We're getting there, we're getting there, Kiki. Just settle down!" As Kiki's bouncing reduced to squirming, Kyoko explained "Your Father had just proposed to me, and I…"

XXX

April 11, 2016

"Will you marry me, Kyoko Kirigiri?"

Kyoko gasped in shock, covering her gaping mouth with her palms. Never in a million years before meeting Makoto Naegi did she even entertain the idea that she would find love. Now, not only was she madly in love with Makoto, but now here he was, surprising her yet again with his nervous request for her to marry him. Kyoko's brain threatened to completely shut down, her heavy breathing the only thing she could do in the face of this uncharted territory.

Her silence made Makoto fear the worst; desperate for either joy or closure, Makoto pleaded as he let go of her hand "…Kyoko…please say something…anything! Just please, tell me…MMPH!"

Makoto's pleading was silenced as a reawakened Kyoko found her courage and gave her answer in the clearest way she knew how. In the middle of Makoto's pleading, she grabbed his head, her palms resting below his ears as she pulled him close. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, she proceeded to pepper his face with kisses until half of his face was covered in purple lipstick.

Makoto gasped as he felt a droplet of moisture touch his neck, wondering _What the…is Kyoko…is Kyoko crying?!_

Sure enough, as she pulled away, Makoto saw her lavender eyes watering, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried tears of joy. Her lips quivered, stretching from ear to ear in a joyful, loving grin before she buried her head into his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck like a vice as she started blubbering.

"You…you adorable, sweet, thoughtful boy…no…young man! You helped me to trust in people again, you helped me make friends again, you made me fall in love, you gave me a family again, you helped bring me and my Dad together again…and now you're offering me a future with you…OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, MAKOTO NAEGI!"

Makoto released a beaming gasp, relieved and over the moon that Kyoko had agreed to marry him, cheering silently _SHE SAID YES! I'M GONNA GET MARRIED! I'M GONNA GET MARRIED TO KYOKO! I'M GONNA BE PART OF KYOKO KIRIGIRI'S FAMILY!_

Composing herself, she removed her face from Makoto's chest and wiped away her tears on her wrist before frowning and starting "There's just on thing I'm a little confused about…" Makoto froze before Kyoko explained "When you proposed to me, you asked me if I would let you join my family. Perhaps I'm reading too much into this…but did you have a special meaning behind that part of your request?"

Makoto started to sweat, becoming nervous as he admitted "Ano…yes, there is a special meaning. You see, I…"

"Makoto." Makoto clammed up as Kyoko placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb as she smiled reassuringly at him and promised "You don't have to be nervous. Whatever it is you want to say, I promise I won't think ill of you for it. Now, what did you want to ask me when you proposed?"

Nodding, Makoto took a deep breath and confessed "…I want to take your last name when we get married."

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock and confusion as she asked "Makoto…why do you want to take **my** last name? Your last name, the name Naegi…it's one that has given me **so much** over the last two years…and is one I would be honored to take as my own."

Makoto sniffled, smiling gratefully at his fiancée as he told her "Kyoko…you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. But…just as the name Naegi means so much to you…the name Kirigiri means the world to me!"

"Makoto…"

The Ultimate Lucky Student smiled as he explained "I gained so much self-confidence…I got friends…I learned how to lead…and most important of all…**I found love**! And it was all thanks to a beautiful woman with the name Kirigiri! And…I know that you and your Grandfather take pride in the legacy of the name Kirigiri. So…if I decided to give up my last name so you could keep yours…then I could demonstrate how much I respect and value the name Kirigiri…the name that allowed the woman I love to be born!"

Kyoko frowned and tried to assure him "Makoto…you don't need to appease my Grandfather to make me happy. It's true that I'm proud of my heritage, but I'm not so proud anymore that I would demand that you relinquish your identity to allow you to join me as my husband. I…"

"Kyoko…would you be proud of me if my last name was Kirigiri?"

Taken off guard, Kyoko stuttered "Ma…Makoto…I'm al…always proud of you…so of course I'd be proud of you if you took on the name Kirigiri…"

"Then that settles it! I'm taking your last name when we get married!"

Kyoko sweatdropped, then sighed as she shook her head and guessed "…You're not gonna budge on this, are you?"

"Nope!" Makoto grinned in response.

Smiling in amusement, Kyoko acquiesced "Alright…you can take my last name when we get married…but not a moment sooner! You need to savor your identity as a Naegi while you still have it."

Holding his hands in surrender at her serious stare, Makoto conceded "Alright, alright…" As Kyoko relaxed into a smile, Makoto stood up and announced "…Guess there's just one thing left to do…"

Her head cocking in confusion, Kyoko stood up and asked "And what's that, Makoto?"

Makoto scratched his cheek nervously as he admitted "I…ano…I haven't actually asked your Father for his permission yet…"

…_That's it?!_ Kyoko smirked as she teased "Oh? I would have thought that you would have done that first!"

"Hey, I didn't know if you'd say yes or not! I didn't want to waste his time if you were gonna turn me down!"

Sighing in exasperation, Kyoko told him "Makoto…the answer is always yes. You didn't need to worry about me rejecting you; I'll **never** reject you, Makoto!"

"Kyoko…" Makoto brought her in for a hug, which she eagerly returned as he mumbled into her shoulder "Thank you…thank you…"

Kyoko smiled lovingly, patting his back until he felt like he could separate from her, the boy confessing "I'm…still a little nervous…about asking your Dad for his blessing…"

Kyoko smiled and told him "I don't think you have anything to worry about. We've had the occasional conversation since reconnecting, and the man practically idolizes you for befriending me and loving me and helping us to reconnect."

Makoto chuckled "You're exaggerating…"

Rolling her eyes at Makoto's denial, Kyoko returned "Then he'll just have to prove you wrong. First though…" Kyoko bent down, collecting the picnic basket and flower crowns in one hand before standing up and suggesting "We should drop this picnic basket off in the kitchen and dispose of its contents. Then we can drop off these flower crowns in our room. While we're there, you can wash up."

"Wash…up…?" Makoto asked, confused at what she meant. _I don't stink…DO I?!_

Seeing his confused, panicking expression, Kyoko reached inside her jacket, pulling out a hand mirror from her pocket and holding it in front of his face and showing him "Here, look."

Makoto blushed as purple as the lip marks stamped across his face, making Kyoko giggle as she replaced the mirror and threaded their fingers, urging "So…shall we go talk to my Father about our engagement?"

XXX

Present Day

"Wait, Kirigiri?" Kiki stared at her parents baffled as she exclaimed "But your married name is Naegi! You took Daddy's name, Mommy, not the other way around!"

Kyoko turned to her daughter and explained "It's true that at first, your Father wanted to take my last name to honor my heritage. But later on, we had another conversation and we agreed that I would take his last name Naegi." Seeing her daughter's curious gaze, Kyoko answered "That's a story for another time, Kiki."

Nodding, Kiki asked "So what happened when you went to talk to Grandpa Jin? Did he give you his blessing, Daddy?"

"Well, after we dropped off the picnic basket and flower garlands and I washed your Mom's kisses off of my face, we went and knocked on your Grandpa Jin's office and…"

XXX

April 11, 2016

*Knock Knock*

"Enter."

Jin's eyebrow raised in surprise as a rigid, nervous Makoto walked into his office, holding Kyoko's hand as they entered. Jin's eyes flickered in curiosity as he noticed the purple band around her finger before redirecting his attention to the young couple.

"Makoto, Kyoko, what can I do for you?"

Kyoko smiled and answered "Makoto wanted to come and ask you something." Kyoko released his hand and clapped him on the back, making him stumble as she nudged him forward, encouraging "Go on, Makoto…ask him."

Jin's eyes widened in realization as he put two and two together before smiling softly at the nervous Ultimate and nodding "Take a deep breath, Makoto. Relax, and ask me what you want from me."

Makoto nodded, taking a deep breath and began "Headmaster Kirigiri…I've been dating your daughter for a long time now…and I've grown to love her so much! I can't imagine a life without her anymore, so I…" Makoto bowed the deepest bow he could as he pleaded "I'd like your permission to marry Kyoko, sir!"

A brief silence passed, making Makoto worry that he had overstepped and angered Kyoko's Father by asking to marry her while they were so young.

_Come on, Dad; don't make Makoto more nervous than he already is!_ Kyoko sent her Father a pleading stare before Jin smiled.

"I knew it…" Makoto gaped in surprise, standing up straight as Jin answered "The moment I saw the ring on Kyoko's finger and she told me you wanted to ask me something, I knew you had wanted to ask my permission to marry her." Jin adjusted his gaze to look at Kyoko as he asked "I assume Makoto has already proposed to you?"

Kyoko nodded "Yes, he has…and I accepted.", the Ultimate Detective barely keeping her stoic mask in place.

Jin nodded and turned back to Makoto, telling him "Makoto, I appreciate that you wanted to follow tradition and ask for my permission to marry Kyoko, but she's a grown woman and doesn't need her Father's permission to marry. Even if she weren't a grown woman, I walked out on her years ago in a moment of anger. I have no right to weigh in on any of her personal decisions."

Makoto opened his mouth to object, only to remain silent as Jin held up his hand. Makoto nodded and allowed Jin to continue.

"If you truly want my opinion however…" Jin smiled and continued "You befriended my daughter and opened her heart. You helped her to make friends, and you even went so far as to save her life multiple times. And most important of all…you gave her something she was lacking for a decade…you gave her love. For everything you've done for her Makoto…how could I be anything less than ecstatic as the prospect of you asking to marry her?"

Makoto gaped in awe as he stuttered "You…you mean…"

"…I can't give you my permission, because you don't need it, but…" Jin beamed as he finished "I would be happy to give you my blessing and accept you as my son-in-law."

Kyoko stepped forward, nudging the teary-eyed, beaming Makoto with her elbow as she pointed out "See? I told you he idolizes you!"

Nodding, Makoto wiped his eyes on his sleeve and bowed respectfully, replying "Thank you so much, Headmaster Kirigiri! I promise, I'll make the Kirigiri family proud as Kyoko's husband!"

At this, Jin's head cocked in confusion as he asked "Make the Kriigiri family proud?"

Kyoko answered right away, explaining "He wants to take our last name instead of having me take the name Naegi." Seeing her Father open his mouth, Kyoko interjected "Don't bother trying to convince him otherwise, Dad. I've already tried. He's adamant on honoring our family legacy by taking on our last name."

Jin's mouth closed before his lips stretched into a beaming smile, the Headmaster closing his eyes as he remarked "To go so far as to sacrifice your own last name to honor Kyoko's heritage…I truly couldn't have picked a better husband for Kyoko if I had tried!" Jin opened his eyes, nodding "If that's what your heart desires, Makoto…I'd be more than happy to welcome you into the Kirigiri family!"

"Th…thank you, sir! I…"

Jin interrupted Makoto by shaking his head and rejecting "Uh-uh, no **Sir**, and no **Headmaster **or **Mr. Kirigiri!** You're my son-in-law, Makoto, so you can call me **Dad** from now on, okay?"

Makoto beamed in shocked joy as he nodded "Thank you…Dad." _That's gonna take some getting used to…_

Jin nodded, replying "Good…now that we've gotten that out of the way…"

Jin reached under his desk, pulling out a single bottle of alcohol and three small goblets before uncorking the bottle and pouring a small amount of wine in each one.

"Let's toast to your wedding with a drink, shall we?"

"B…but sir…sorry, Dad, we'r eonly nineteen! We're not old enough to drink!"

Jin chuckled "Come now, Makoto, I'm not going to get you in trouble for underage drinking. Besides," Jin smiled wistfully as he revealed "This was Hibiki's favorite wine to drink."

"M…Mom's…?" Kyoko uttered in surprise.

Jin nodded, confirming "That's right, we had it at our wedding. After she died, I made sure to procure a couple of bottles for safekeeping. I gave one to Koichi Kizakura in case you had a special occasion that I was unable to attend so that he could share it with you in my stead. I'll send him a message later and tell him to save it for your actual wedding instead. For now though, I can't think of a better reason to drink than to toast to your marriage."

Seeing Kyoko slowly nod in acceptance, Makoto caved "Oh…okay…"

Jin smiled as he handed them their respective goblets before they clinked their drinks together and exclaimed "Kanpai!" before drinking their beverages.

As Jin collected the goblets and put them back on his desk, a light bulb went on in his head as he declared "You know, this is too happy of an occasion for just one drink."

"D…Dad!" Makoto exclaimed "You're not insisting we drink the whole bottle, are you?!"

Chuckling, Jin shook his head and answered "No, nothing like that. I'm not Koichi after all. But we need to throw you all a proper engagement party."

"A…an **Engagement Party?!**"

Jin nodded, grinning as he got up and walked around them towards his doors, throwing them open as he cheered "Come on; let's go tell your other classmates so they can celebrate with us!"

"D…Dad, wait!"

Alas, he was gone, the engaged couple sweatdropping as they realized that their Father hadn't heard their call.

Kyoko sighed, then smiled in amusement as she admitted "I suppose…we are due for an engagement party…"

Makoto nodded, smiling softly as he agreed "Yeah…although if we're going to have a party…I'd rather be a little more dressed up than jeans and a hoodie."

Kyoko nodded "Agreed…in that case, shall we go to our room and change while we still have some peace and quiet? We could wear the outfits we wore on that dinner date before Mondo told everyone we were dating."

Makoto grinned "Sure, I'd like that. So, shall we go?"

Kyoko giggled at the use of her catchphrase and nodded, threading their fingers together as they at last left their Father's office, looking forward to their engagement party.

XXX

Present Day

"Cool!" Kiki cheered "Not only did Grandpa Jin give you his blessing, he threw you an engagement party too!"

Makoto nodded, smiling at the memory as he confirmed "That's right, he did. While your Mother and I were getting changed, he went and told everyone that we had gotten engaged, and that we needed to throw together a party to celebrate. Somehow, Taka managed to throw a little thing together, and before we knew it, we were gathered in the Gym, sitting around different tables and…"

XXX

April 11, 2016

"Dude! Way to go!" Leon grinned as he and Sayaka stood next to the lucky boy, who smiled bashfully at them before looking up at the hastily, yet professional multicolored banner hanging from the ceiling that read "CONGRATULATIONS MR. AND MRS. KIRIGIRI!" Leon rubbed the back of his neck and continued "Seriously, I can't believe you and Kyoko are already going to get hitched! Babe and I really have some catching up to do!"

Sayaka gave her boyfriend an amused smile and shook her head, chastising playfully "Leon, just because Makoto and Kyoko decided they're ready to get engaged doesn't mean we have to rush to catch up with them. Let's enjoy life a little bit!"

Leon chuckled sheepishly as he admitted "You're right babe, I'm not ready to get married either…I'm just jealous of you, dude!"

"Me too!" Mondo grinned as he, Taka, and Chihiro approached, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader telling him "I'm still on a losing streak, while you totally hit it out of the park!"

Chihiro smiled and patted Mondo's back, cheering him up "Don't worry Mondo; someday you'll find someone who likes you!"

Makoto nodded in agreement, then looked at Taka and thanked "Thanks for throwing this party together for us, Taka! Kyoko and I really appreciate this."

Taka saluted as he replied "As our Class Representative, you and Kyoko deserve the best we can offer, Professor Makoto!"

"Without a doubt!" Hifumi declared as he made his way over to Makoto's table. "You and Miss Kirigiri's affection stat is officially at MAX! Throwing this party is the least we can do to celebrate your class change Mr. Nae…I mean, Mr. Kirigiri!"

Makoto chuckled and shook his head, assuring him "It's okay, Hifumi. My name's still Naegi until the wedding."

Chihiro's brow furrowed in curiosity as he remarked "Hey, where is Kyoko anyway? Weren't you two sitting together as the future bride and groom?"

"We were, but she's dancing with her Dad right now."

They all looked over to the center of the room, where Kyoko and Jin were dancing together, doing a simple waltz as Jin stared into his daughter's eyes, exuding a paternal warmth that made Kyoko feel at peace.

"I'm so proud of you, Kyoko. You and Makoto both. I love you, Kyoko…"

"Dad…Daddy…I love you too, Daddy…" Kyoko breathed, the two Kirigiris staying silent as they enjoyed the moment, feeling like a true family once again.

After finishing their dance, they shared a brief hug before separating and walking back to the table where Makoto was sitting. As Kyoko took her seat next to her fiancé, Jin extended his hand, causing Makoto to look at his Father-in-law in curiosity.

"Makoto would you care to dance too? I know normally it would be your Mother dancing with you at your wedding, but since she's not here to celebrate with us, I hope that I can stand in for her, at least for tonight."

_Headma…D…Dad…_

Kyoko nudged him with her elbow, smiling encouragingly as she urged "Go on, Makoto. You have fun with Dad."

Beaming, Makoto nodded, taking Jin's hand as he stood up. Before they could walk away, Leon called out "Hey dude, don't forget to make me your best man at the wedding!"

Makoto chuckled "Sure thing, Leon" before he left, Kyoko watching as her fiancé followed her Father to the dance floor before they began to waltz.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck as he announced "I'm uhh…gonna go grab some juice. See you back at our table, Sayaka?"

Sayaka nodded "Sure thing, Leon. I'll be right with you after I'm done talking with Kyoko."

"Cool! See you later, babe!" Leon grinned before walking away, the other boys making similar remarks as they migrated back to their original tables.

Sayaka smiled at Kyoko and remarked "We're all really happy for you and Makoto. Leon even joked about how we have a lot of catching up to do."

Kyoko chuckled and replied "Is that so? Still, I wouldn't rush things. In a world without the Tragedy, we probably would have proceeded a bit more leisurely before rooming together and getting married." As the two girls giggled to themselves, Kyoko mused "It's interesting…if Makoto had gotten the guts to ask you out a little bit earlier…perhaps you would be in my shoes…"

Sayaka smiled and nodded "Perhaps…but in the end, he chose you and I don't think either of us would have it any other way." As Kyoko nodded in agreement, Sayaka teased "Just make sure I get to be one of your bridesmaids."

Kyoko nodded "It's a deal. You and Hina and Sakura can all be my bridesmaids."

"Hina will be ecstatic to hear that…" Kyoko and Sayaka turned their heads to see Sakura making her way over to their table, smiling gratefully as she finished "As am I, Kyoko. You've found true love with Makoto, and I am grateful that you want me to play a part in your day of holy matrimony."

Kyoko nodded and reminded the Ultimate Martial Artist "You helped me process my own feelings and became a trusted confidant when I needed to discuss my feelings privately. You've become one of my best friends, Sakura; there's no reason I wouldn't want you by my side at my wedding."

Sakura smiled, thanking "Thank you, Kyoko. Kenshiro and I can't wait until we can celebrate your wedding."

"Indeed, and what a wedding it will be…" Kyoko turned towards the sound of the high-pitched giggle and saw Celeste walking towards their table. "Just leave it to me, Kyoko…I'll make sure your wedding becomes an event worthy of European royalty."

…_I'm not sure I want my wedding to be Gothic-themed…_ Kyoko deadpanned, but kept that thought to herself. Instead, she gave a small smile and nodded "Thank you, Celeste. It's comforting to have all of you here to celebrate my engagement to Makoto."

Sayaka nodded, pointing out "Yeah, except for Junko and Mukuro. I mean…it's not exactly a secret Mukuro liked Makoto, so I can imagine why she might not be ecstatic about him getting engaged…"

Celeste nodded "Indeed, though I am surprised that Junko didn't come. This seems like the kind of event that she lives for and would love to make all about her."

As the other girls nodded, Kyoko's eyes closed as she pondered _It __**is**__ strange…why aren't Junko and Mukuro here? Like Celeste said, this kind of thing is what Junko lives for. And even if Mukuro's not ecstatic about the fact that Makoto's getting married, I figured she would have come to make Makoto happy…_

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted as Sayaka decided "Ah, their loss. Come on guys, let's enjoy ourselves!" As the others nodded, Sayaka announced "Well, I'm going to go back with Leon. I'll see you later, Kyoko."

As the other girls made similar remarks, Kyoko bid them farewell and focused her gaze on her fiancé, smiling and letting her concerns about Junko and Mukuro dissipate as she watched him waltz with her Father.

Jin smiled, resisting the urge to chuckle as Makoto stumbled in an attempt to keep up with his Father-in-law.

"Should I slow down my pace a little bit, son?"

Makoto blushed in embarrassment as he declined "Tha…that's not necessary Headma…D…Dad…sorry, I'm just a little nervous, and I guess…it hasn't quite sunk in yet that you're gonna be my Father…"

As Makoto looked down in embarrassment, Jin patted his back and assured him "…We'll get there…you know, when I welcomed you into Hope's Peak Academy during your orientation, I had no idea I'd be talking to my future son-in-law."

Makoto chuckled "Yeah, me neither…"

Jin smiled and continued "But looking back on the past two years…I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, me neither, and I promise I'll do right by Kyoko."

"I know you will." Jin gripped Makoto tighter in their waltz as he told him with the utmost seriousness in his tone "I love you, Makoto."

Gasping, tears fell from Makoto's eyes as he returned "I…I love you too, Dad…"

No more words needed to be said as they continued to waltz on the dance floor, the two of them silently bonding as Father and son. Eventually they separated, Makoto wiping his tears on his sleeve before he followed Jin back to the table where Kyoko sat.

"Did you two have fun?"

Makoto nodded "Yeah…Dad and I had a fun time…would you mind…dancing with me too? It is our engagement party, and it wouldn't do to end the night without a dance."

Beaming, Kyoko nodded "I'd love to, Makoto."

Taking his hand, she stood up and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Once they had reached the middle, they turned to face each other as Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and Makoto wrapped his around her waist. Once they had gotten comfortable, Kyoko began to pull him with her as they swayed back and forth, making a simple rocking motion that left them feeling an inner peace that made all of their worries and anxieties vanish.

Smiling gratefully at her, Makoto told her "Thank you for agreeing to marry me, Kyoko. You've made me happier than I've ever been before." Sighing, he admitted "…I just wish Mom and Dad and Komaru were here to see this."

Kyoko leaned down to kiss his hair before whispering in his ear "I promise, Makoto, once it's safe to go outside, we'll find them and tell them the good news. Then we can have them participate in our wedding and we'll all be one big happy family." Kyoko chuckled as she mused "One big happy family…I never thought I'd hear myself say that I'd be part of a big, happy family, but here we are…"

Cheered up, Makoto looked up into her eyes and smiled, nodding "Yeah, we'll be one big happy family, especially once Grandfather learns that I've decided to take your name."

Still doubtful that Fuhito would be quite as warm to Makoto as they hoped he would, Kyoko chucked "Well, you are nothing if not optimistic…but that's just one thing I love about you. I love you, Makoto Kirigiri."

"I…I love you too, Kyoko Kirigiri…" Makoto breathed before standing on his toes to kiss his fiancée.

Bending down so Makoto wouldn't have to keep standing on his toes, Kyoko returned his soft kiss, the two of them closing their eyes as everything else seemed to disappear, the two of them lost in their own little world as their lips caressed and assured each other, sending sparks of love to their hearts.

All good things had to come to an end however, and eventually they had to part for air. After opening their eyes, Makoto stared into Kyoko's loving eyes as he refilled his lungs. Without another word, Makoto buried his head into her breasts, nuzzling her in another gesture of love. Kyoko merely smiled lovingly at him and slid her hands down to rest on his back, continuing to sway him back and forth as she began to murmur just loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you Makoto, I love you Makoto, I love you, Makoto."

Kyoko repeated this mantra, making Makoto close his eyes and grin against her dress as they swayed back and forth. Eventually, they separated, Makoto and Kyoko finally releasing each other as they smiled lovingly at each other.

Seeing the fatigue in Makoto's eyes, Kyoko suggested "Perhaps we should call it a night and head to bed. Would you like to carry me back to our room, like you carried me when you saved me from the fire?"

Grinning, Makoto moved his arms under her knees and shoulders, gripping them tightly before, with some effort, hoisting his fiancée into his arms, cradling her lovingly and protectively in his grip. Smiling at Makoto, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling his head down and drawing him into a soft kiss as Makoto tried to navigate out of the gym. His classmates smiled in amusement, while Jin beamed at his daughter and son-in-law's romantic exit.

"Happy engagement, Kyoko. Welcome to the Kirigiri family, Makoto."

XXX

Present Day

Kiki sniffled, wiping the joyful tears from her eyes as she breathed "That was…so beautiful!"

Makoto and Kyoko nodded, smiling bashfully at each other Kyoko agreed "It was…for that moment in time…it seemed like nothing could go wrong." _And how wrong we were…_

Kiki nodded before asking hesitantly "Um…is that…the end of your story?"

Makoto shook his head and answered "Not yet, pumpkin. We still have one more night of story time before our tale is complete." _Although by the time we're done, you might just wish we had omitted it._

"YAY!" Kiki cheered, blissfully ignorant of her parents' thoughts before their conflicted faces settled back into loving smiles.

Kiki yawned, making Makoto remark "I think it's time for you to go to bed, kiddo."

"Yeah…it's…" *yawn* "…past my bedtime…"

"Never thought I'd hear **you** say that, Kiki…"

"Hey…I can be tired, too…"

Kiki yawned one last time before closing her eyes and collapsing against her parents' chests, softly snoring in slumber. Makoto and Kyoko smiled lovingly at their snoozing daughter before reluctantly nodding and easing her off their chests, cradling her with their hands until they were able to pull back the sheets and lay her on the mattress.

Once Kyoko rested Kiki's head on her pillow, Makoto and Kyoko reached for the sheets and draped them over her body. Placing their right pointer fingers over their lips, Makoto and Kyoko smiled before quietly tiptoeing outside, taking one last look over their shoulders to smile at Kiki before they closed the door together, leaving the girl to slumber alone.

XXX

Makoto and Kyoko moaned as they clawed at each other's naked bodies, their legs tangled together as their pajamas lay scattered around their bed on the floor. Everything else seemed to disappear around them as they lost themselves in their passionate, sensual kiss as they sought to relive the night of their initial engagement.

XXX

April 11, 2016

Makoto and Kyoko finally broke their kiss as he awkwardly opened the door to their room, stepping in and kicking the door closed behind him before, with one last mutual giggle, they released each other. Makoto set Kyoko down on her feet and Kyoko unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"So…shall we take turns showering before we head for bed?"

"Yeah…you can…hey, what's that?"

"Hm?"

Kyoko turned her gaze and followed Makoto's gaze, the boy pointing to a black box on the side table, obscured by a single handwritten note.

"I wonder what this is…" Makoto pondered "And who could have left it here?" Makoto's eyes widened as he removed the note, taking in the gold font label on the front of the box as he exclaimed "What the…WHO WOULD LEAVE A BOX OF CONDOMS IN OUR ROOM?!"

"…I have a theory…" Kyoko grudgingly admitted, blushing in embarrassment as she instructed "Read the note. We'll know for sure who left it once you do." _Although besides me, only one other person in the school should have a skeleton key…_

"O…okay…" Makoto took a deep breath before he began reading.

"Dear Makoto and Kyoko,

I dropped these off in your room during the party. I guessed that since the sheltering plan, you hadn't procured any birth control, and I wanted you to be able to enjoy your engagement night to the fullest, so I had these stored away in case of emergencies. Consider it my engagement present to the two of you. Have fun and enjoy yourselves, but remember that your walls aren't soundproof.

Love, Papa"

Makoto blushed furiously, trying to process the fact that his Father-in-law had given them condoms and encouraged them to have sex.

Kyoko meanwhile pinched the bridge of her nose, her cheeks as red as her fiancé's as she groaned in a whisper "Oh, Dad…"

"So ano…what should we do…?" Makoto asked hesitantly. "Do you want to go straight to sleep or…"

Sighing one last time, Kyoko gave an exasperated smile before turning to her fiancé and admitted "Well…it **is **our engagement night." She continued as she walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights "While we're have the supplies, we should…consummate it."

"Y…you mean…?!"

Nodding, Kyoko grinned mischievously as she replied huskily "Come here, Makoto…" Makoto obeyed, slowly marching over to Kyoko as she suggested "Let's make love, my beloved fiancé!"

"Kyoko…MMPH!"

XXX

Makoto panted against Kyoko's neck, still coming down from his sexual high as Kyoko caressed his back lovingly, no longer ruled by her sexual desires.

"Kami…that was…I've never felt…so much pleasure!"

Kyoko smiled and replied as she reached down with her free hand and pulled the condom off of his now flaccid cock, tossing it to the side of the bed "Neither have I…"

Indeed, even though they had made love a handful of times in the past, they had never put as much love and passion for each other in their sexual activities as they did tonight. Indeed, tonight was the night they solidified their bond as future husband and future wife. Once the aftermath of his sexual pleasure had left him and his lungs refilled with oxygen, Makoto grinned as he nuzzled his face against Kyoko's breasts.

Kyoko moved her hand up to stroke his hair, her touch acting as a lullaby as Makoto purred, tightening his grip around her waist as Kyoko cooed "You seem exhausted…get some sleep, sweetie. You've earned it."

Makoto yawned, nodding against her and whisper-yawned "…You too…good night, Kyoko…I…I love you…"

Kyoko continued to stroke his hair, smiling as she cooed "I love you too, Makoto…good night…"

At last closing her eyes, Kyoko followed her fiancé into dreamland, the two smiling against each other as her hand settled on the back of his fuzzy head, dreaming about their soon-to-be married lives together.

Little did they know that it would be ripped away from them the very next day.


	110. Despair Arc Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Alright, here we are at the final Despair Arc Chapter! All we have left is the Epilogue tomorrow, and this fic will finally be complete! Please read and review, and let me know your thoughts on Despair Arc overall as well as your thoughts on this chapter specifically. Thank you, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Despair Arc

Chapter Sixteen: Welcome to Despair!

Present Day

As the three of them got settled, Makoto began "Alright, Kiki, this is the final night of our story. Be sure to brace yourself because the ending is a bit of a rollercoaster, okay?"

Looking at her Father with a curious expression, Kiki cautiously nodded and replied "…Okay, Daddy. So…what happened after your engagement party?"

"Well, your Mother and I had just woken up, and…"

XXX

April 12, 2016

"Wakey wakey…wakey wakey, Kirigiri…"

Makoto groaned, his eyes fluttering open as he yawned. Once his vision came into focus, he looked up to see Kyoko's beaming face, the Ultimate Detective staring down at him lovingly as she stroked his hair.

*Yawn* "Good…good morning, Kyoko…"

His eyes wandered down, then widened at seeing Kyoko's naked breasts pressing against his equally naked chest. Memories of their engagement night rushed through his brain, making him gasp and blush.

"Kami…did we really…last night…?"

Kyoko grinned, glancing to the engagement ring that was sitting on the small table next to their bed as she confirmed "That's correct, Makoto. You proposed to me the other day, and we got engaged. Then our friends threw us a party to celebrate…and we had quite the night…and I've never been happier!"

Makoto smiled softly at his fiancée, then looked over to the engagement ring he had hastily crafted for her before assuring her "Sorry if the ring is a little crude…I promise, once we get out of here I'll buy you a better one…"

Kyoko shook her head and told him "Makoto, I love the ring you gave me just fine; you poured your heart and soul into making it, and that means more to me than any amount of expensive jewelry. If you really want to get me a new one, then I won't stop you, but you don't need to either, because I'm happy with what I've got."

"Kyoko…" Makoto looked back at his fiancée and compromised "I'll…think about it until stores open up again…then I'll make my decision on whether or not to buy you a new ring."

Kyoko smiled, nodding in acceptance before releasing him from her grasp and suggesting "Well…what do you say we get dressed and meet everyone for breakfast?"

Makoto nodded "Sure, that sounds nice."

With that, they slid out of bed and went to get dressed, sneaking some last-minute peeks at each other's naked bodies before they became obscured by their clothes.

XXX

Makoto tapped his foot impatiently as they sat at their usual table in the strangely empty Dining Hall. They had entered an hour ago and were greeted by an empty cafeteria. Although they found it odd, they chalked up the Dining Hall's emptiness to everyone being tired from the Engagement Party and decided to wait for them. Yet even after an hour, nobody showed up, worrying the newly engaged Luckster.

"Man…where is everybody? It's too late for all of them to be sleeping in, and I doubt they all had to go to the bathroom at the same time!"

A feeling of dread rushed through Kyoko's heart, causing her to bite her lip in anxiousness as she started to fear the worst. This didn't go unnoticed by her fiancé, who frowned and looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Kyoko…are you okay?"

Immediately going into Detective mode, Kyoko replaced her anxious expression with the stoic mask that she had gradually abandoned after being saved by Makoto before standing up, startling her fiancé.

"I think we should start searching for our classmates."

Nodding, Makoto stood up and agreed "Yeah…let's start with the dorms…just in case they really did oversleep."

"At the very least, we can discard the possibility if your optimism proves to be false. So, shall we go?"

Not waiting for his response, Kyoko immediately made her way to the doors, throwing them open before walking into the halls.

"Hey, Kyoko, wait up!"

XXX

"You start on this end, Makoto. Ring everyone's doorbells and call their names through the door. I'll do the same thing on the other side. We'll meet in front of Hina's door once you stop at her room."

Makoto nodded, watching as his fiancée run around the corner and out of view. Sighing, he ran over to the first door on the left, ringing the doorbell as he called out.

"Taka? Are you in there? It's Makoto…you're late for breakfast!" Yet not even a peep could be heard from his room, making Makoto sigh "I was sure that'd get him up and moving…"

Realizing that further bell ringing was a lost cause in Taka's case, Makoto zipped back and forth between the doors in the hall, calling out each occupant's name as he rang their doorbells.

"Mondo? Byakuya? Sayaka? Toko? Junko? Mukuro? Celeste? Chihiro?"

Meanwhile, Kyoko had just arrived at Hifumi's door, and after ringing his doorbell, called out "Hifumi? Are you awake?"

Yet not even a peep could be heard from Hifumi's door. Sighing, she proceeded to the next three doors and rang their doorbells while calling out their names as she approached each one.

"Hiro? Leon? Sakura?"

When even the Ultimate Martial Artist didn't answer, Kyoko frowned and muttered "That's strange…I'd imagine she'd be the first one up…she always says she gets restless if she doesn't exercise…"

"Hina? Hina, are you there?"

Hearing Makoto's voice, she walked over and saw him calling Hina's name and ringing her doorbell.

"Any luck?" She asked as she approached him, only for him to shake his head.

"No; nobody answered. I don't suppose you got any answers?" Seeing her shake her head, Makoto became visibly distressed as he asked "Kyoko, what's going on here? I can't figure this out! Last night we were all smiling and having fun at our engagement party…and now they've all disappeared!"

_All…all…_ Kyoko's eyes widened as she latched onto Makoto's last sentence, coming to a realization. "No…not all of us were there. Junko and Mukuro were noticeably absent from our engagement party."

His eyes widening in shock, Makoto exclaimed "Wait…you're not suggesting that…"

Nodding, Kyoko elaborated "I thought it was strange that they didn't come…Junko **lives **for parties like that, and Mukuro follows here like a dog on a leash. But I ignored the alarms because I was so happy about being engaged to you that my…detective instincts were…elsewhere…"

Nodding, Makoto asked hesitantly "So…what do we do?"

Kyoko reached into her jacket and pulled out her skeleton key, swinging the keyring around her finger as she answered "We go and investigate their room."

Gaping, Makoto objected as she started walking "B…but…that's an invasion of privacy!"

Without even turning to look back at him, Kyoko retorted "Makoto, all of our classmates seem to be missing, and right now, Junko and Mukuro's room may provide the only lead we have to find them. Now are you coming to help me investigate or not?"

After hesitating for a moment, Makoto grabbed his head and shrieked "Ohh, I hate this!" before running after his fiancée to catch up with her.

XXX

"What…the…hell?!" Makoto gaped as he took in Junko and Mukuro's room.

The room had two distinct styles, dividing the room in half. On the left sat one bed, decorated with fancy sheets and blankets, with pictures from various photoshoots adorning the walls. On the left side however, sat a much plainer bed with numerous guns, swords, and grenades hanging on the walls. Indeed, the room was reflective of Junko and Mukuro's talents. What caught Makoto's eye however was a treasure chest on Mukuro's side against her closet, and about ten or so statues against Junko's closet.

"Are those…giant teddy bears?"

"…It would…appear so…" Kyoko confirmed as she took in the various bears on Junko's side.

They all shared the same design, black on the left and white on the right. Its mouth grinned on the left side in a Cheshire grin, made even creepier by the red eye just above it that was stylized after Hope's Peak Academy's emblem. Its right side had a completely normal eye and mouth that could be found on any stuffed teddy bear, but this only made them creepier to the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"What are these things? They look really creepy, and why does Junko have them?" Makoto wondered as he approached them, kneeling on the floor in front of one of the bears.

"Somehow, I don't think this is simply Junko's warped sense of humor at work…" Kyoko kneeled next to him and cautiously placed a hand on one of the bears, rubbing it to get a feel for its texture before she concluded "This has a metallic texture…I don't think these are simple plushies or sculptures…in fact, I'd say these were designed as robots."

"R…Robots?! But where did they get robots?!"

"I don't know…" Kyoko admitted as she began to inspect the robots. "Wait…these screws…they have the Hope's Peak Academy logo on them." Kyoko looked to the side and exclaimed "Look, Makoto! There's a wrench and a screwdriver that have the same logo right next to the bear."

Makoto's eyes widened as he exclaimed "Wait! Are you saying that these things were made **inside** of Hope's Peak?"

Kyoko nodded "Indeed; that's the only way Junko and Mukuro could have these robots in their room."

"B…but where did they get all the parts! I doubt they could have gotten the resources smuggled in from outside, and could they really have made these on the inside?"

_Inside…inside…_ Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized "Makoto, recall a few months ago when Junko suggested we start looking for supplies and create a communal pile for us to share. I don't think she was thinking of the class's welfare when she made that suggestion for us to look for resources every day."

Makoto's eyes widened as he gasped "A…are you saying…?"

Kyoko nodded "If she were the only one gathering these parts, then she would have looked very suspicious hauling them to her room. But by suggesting we all form a communal resource pile to share…she was able to build these bears from the parts we gathered right under our noses."

"B…but why did she need a bunch of robot teddy bears?!"

"I don't know…some further investigation might be required."

Makoto nodded "Right, I think I see a hatch on the back. I'll open it and see what's inside."

"Okay, just be care…"

"UWAAHHHHH!" Makoto screamed as he stumbled backwards, getting as far away from the bear as possible. Before Kyoko could ask what was wrong, Makoto shakily pointed at the bear and shouted "B…B…B…BOMB!"

"What?!" Kyoko gasped before crawling around to its backside and looking at the open hatch.

Surely enough, directly in its center was a large red sphere with a black fuse attached to it, making Kyoko frown as she confirmed "You're right, it is a bomb. Based on its size, it's likely powerful enough to kill someone if they stood in the blast radius. I wouldn't be surprised if there's one in all of these robots."

Gaping in shock, Makoto stuttered "B…but…why did Junko put BOMBS in these things anyway? And how did she get BOMBS in the first place?!"

Pondering the question, Kyoko deduced "Whatever these robots are for, she probably didn't want anyone disassembling or destroying them, hence the need for explosives. As for how she got them…Mukuro is probably skilled with making her own grenades from scratch. She probably magnified that talent to create these bombs for Junko."

"B…but why…why would they do that?!"

Shaking her head, Kyoko admitted "I don't know…regardless, the presence of explosives makes further investigation too dangerous to continue with these bears. We'd better leave them alone until we can get someone to safely defuse them."

Makoto nodded, standing up shakily before shifting his gaze towards the treasure chest and remarking "Then the only thing left to investigate is that chest over there…" Walking towards it, he frowned and remarked "It looks like something out of the Legend of Zelda…"

Nodding, Kyoko stood up and approached him, advising "Just be careful, Makoto. We have no idea what's in that chest."

Nodding, Makoto started to sweat nervously as he gripped the sides of the chest, shaking as he bit his lip and, after a moment of hesitation, threw the lid open.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Makoto screamed as he fell on his rear, struck by shock, confusion, and terror.

Kneeling beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder, Kyoko urged "Makoto, what is it? What's inside the chest?"

Makoto shakily pointed at the chest and screamed "C…C…CO…COR…COOOORPPPSSSEEEEE!"

"What?! A corpse?!" Seeing Makoto nod, Kyoko stood up and gingerly approached the chest, peering inside.

True to Makoto's word, Kyoko found a disassembled skeleton lying inside the chest, the bones looking too real and unique to be the mass-produced fake variety found in science classrooms.

"I doubt it's any of our classmates…even if they were dead, decomposition wouldn't have begun so soon. I'd say this corpse is at least months old…Hm?"

Kyoko's eyes widened as she pulled out a simple pink backpack with a kitten head on top facing the back. She turned around and held it up for Makoto to see.

His eyes widened as he exclaimed "Th…that's…that's Chiaki's backpack!"

Closing her eyes for a split second, she gazed towards the chest and concluded "Then there can be no doubt; this is Chiaki's corpse in this chest."

Makoto gasped, his eyes widening in shock as he realized "But…but that means…"

Kyoko nodded solemnly "Yes, Junko and Mukuro murdered Chiaki Nanami, then stashed her corpse in their room. That, combined with the robot bears explains why they never allowed anyone in their room once the Tragedy started. In fact, they're probably the ones who masterminded the Tragedy in the first place."

Makoto's eyes widened in shock as he thought _Junko and Mukuro…started the Tragedy?!_ Shaking his head, Makoto tried to deny "No…there must be some kind of mistake! It has to be a misunderstanding! Junko and Mukuro are our friends! Junko's a fashionista, and yeah, she pulled pranks that went too far a couple years ago, but she helped us get back together! And Mukuro, sure, she's the Ultimate Soldier, but she's not a murderer!"

Kyoko sighed, dreading having to break his faith in his friends as she answered "If you don't believe in my deductions, then perhaps my Father's office will have some clues that will settle things."

Instantly standing up, Makoto nodded "Yeah, your Dad should be able to clear things up! Let's go!"

…_If I'm right, he won't be there at all…_Kyoko thought with dread as she watched Makoto march out of Junko and Mukuro's room. "For once…please…let my deduction be wrong…" Kyoko prayed before following her boyfriend to her Father's office to settle this mystery once and for all.

XXX

"Wha…what happened in here?!" Makoto gasped as he took in the disheveled office; documents were scattered all across the floor, chairs were turned over, drawers were pulled out of the Headmaster's desk.

"So, as I suspected…Junko and Mukuro got to my Father too…and it appears that they struggled…" Kyoko deduced as she closed her eyes, fighting to reign in her dread and worry over her Father's fate.

"Kyoko…" Makoto uttered, looking at his fiancée with concern as he asked "Are you…"

Brushing off his hand, she told him "…I'm fine. Let's see if my Father left behind any evidence that will speak to Junko and Mukuro's guilt or innocence…"

Reluctantly, Makoto nodded, wandering over to the desk as Kyoko started to comb it for clues.

"Makoto, look at this."

Makoto approached her as she held up a blue binder, looking over her shoulder as he read "Class #78…Student Registry…?"

Kyoko nodded "That's right; it contains profiles for all of us. It's likely formed through a combination of Koichi Kizakura's scouting and my Father's private observations of us. I'm sure you'd be intrigued to know what the Headmaster thought of you, but since we could be on a time limit, let's focus on Mukuro and Junko's profiles."

Seeing him reluctantly nod, Kyoko turned to Mukuro's profile and began to read.

"Mukuro reappeared suddenly, and in the background an entity floats, close but just out of reach. The entity known as…the Ultimate Despair. Right now, I can't be sure if this is a single person, or some kind of group. Whatever it is, Mukuro definitely has some sort of connection to it. I have a bad feeling about this. I need to push forward with my research into the Ultimate Despair."

"The…the Ultimate Despair?!"

Kyoko nodded at Makoto and answered "It makes sense; the Tragedy started at Hope's Peak Academy, and since Despair is the antithesis of Hope, it would make sense for a group wanting to destroy Hope's Peak Academy to call themselves Despair. Mukuro's connection to it must be Junko; she's the only person she regularly interacts with after all."

As Makoto struggled to process this new information, Kyoko continued to read.

"And I need to pay attention to Mukuro's behavior, too. This is just my gut feeling, but I think she's dangerous. Despite the countless battles she must have gone through as a member of Fenrir…when she entered Hope's Peak, she didn't display any signs of battle wounds or scars. That fact alone proves her tremendous skill in battle. Naturally, I want to believe in her. She's one of my students, after all. But if I decide she's a danger to the other students…I will be forced to take all reasonable measures."

_Tremendous skill in battle…yes, that much is true…_ Kyoko thought, pulling out her handbook and a pen from her jacket as she began to write in it while reflecting back on their spars over the past few months. _If I'm right, and she is partially responsible for the Tragedy, then I…I may not be strong enough…to defend Makoto or any of the others. _

Kyoko's worries about her capabilities against Mukuro were interrupted as she heard Makoto's knees give out, the boy collapsing on his rear as his face turned pale.

"I…I can't believe it…this…this is…"

Kyoko sighed and reluctantly turned to face her distraught boyfriend, putting her notebook and pen away before she explained "Makoto, think about it. Even my Father had suspicions; he knew that Mukuro had a connection to this Ultimate Despair, and knowing that she largely interacts only with her sister makes it likely that Junko is this connection."

"Th…that's not enough to…"

"The Tragedy had to be started by more than one person, at least two." Kyoko continued, cutting Makoto off "Even with her skill in battle, Mukuro couldn't start a war against Hope's Peak by herself. She needed someone with such natural charisma and persuasive capabilities that could convince the entire Reserve Course to rebel and riot against the Main Course and the faculty of Hope's Peak Academy."

"That's likely where Junko came in. Given her allure as the Ultimate Fashionista and her ability to change personalities, that made her perfect for stirring up resentment and creating the Tragedy. In fact…I think it's safe to say that she was the Mastermind behind this, while Mukuro likely served as the muscle she needed."

Makoto gasped as he realized "S…so then…when she helped us get back together…"

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed "It wasn't because she was concerned about us. She wanted to ensure I was too distracted with my relationship with you in order to watch her objectively. It was to prevent me from being a thorn in her side. And that's not the only time she manipulated us…Makoto, do you remember when she convinced us to talk about our loved ones on the outside, or how she tricked us into divulging our secrets?"

Makoto turned completely pale, gripping his knees as he whispered "So she…she…she…"

"Junko probably did that to use our secrets and our loved ones against us for who knows what…she manipulated all of us, and we fell for it because we considered her a friend."

"So our…our families…they're in danger…because of ME?!"

Kyoko's eyes widened as she spun around to face the boy she loved. Makoto was beyond distraught, tears streaming down his eyes as he hugged his legs while he buried his face in his knees and cried.

"I trusted her…I was the first one to trust her…I always gave her the benefit of the doubt…and she manipulated me into convincing everyone else to trust her! And now…all of our families are in danger! Your Father's in danger! Our classmates are in danger! It's all my fault, Kyoko! I'm a terrible friend! I'm a horrible son! I'm the worst big brother imaginable! And I'm a wretch of a fiancé who doesn't deserve to marry you!"

_No, you're not! You're the greatest friend there is! You're a wonderful son, to both of our parents! You're an incredibly kind brother to Komaru! And most importantly of all, you, my love, are the best boyfriend and future husband any girl could ask for! Junko violated your trust! She manipulated your faith in your friends for her own selfish schemes! You're not to blame, my love!_

That was what Kyoko wanted to say to her sobbing fiancé at that moment. She just wanted to drop everything, to hug him in her arms and let him cry into her shoulder. She wanted to rock him in her lap and whisper words of encouragement in her ear until his self-confidence was restored. But she knew that they were potentially on a time limit, and that the longer they stayed, the greater chance there was that they, her Father, and their friends could end up dead. So she settled by kneeling before him and squeezing his shoulders.

The teary-eyed Makoto sniffled as he looked up at her before she said "Now's no time to wallow in your depression. If we can rescue my Father and our other classmates, then we still have a chance to rally our forces and stop Junko and Mukuro. But for that to happen, we have to get moving, now. If you really want to make them pay for what they've done, you need to let go of your guilt for now."

Makoto looked into her eyes, latching onto her words like an anchor before nodding. Letting go of his shoulders, Kyoko watched as Makoto stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes on the sleeve on his hoodie.

*Sniff* "Y…you're right…sorry about that, Kyoko." Makoto's eyes narrowed as a fire of determination blazed within his normally gentle green orbs as he exclaimed "Come on; we've got to save Dad and the others! They've got to be around here somewhere! We just have to find them!"

_There's my Makoto!_

Kyoko nodded, allowing a small smile before settling her stoic mask back in place as she followed Makoto to search the school for their classmates and their Father.

_Don't worry, Dad! We'll save you and the others! Just hang on!_

XXX

Present Day

"B…but…why…?" Kiki breathed, her face becoming as pale as her Father that day. "Why…would Junko **do** that?! She sounded…nice…and fun…? And Mukuro…why would she help her? I thought she liked Daddy!"

Makoto frowned, worried about how his daughter would take the truth about Junko, while Kyoko hummed before explaining "That just goes to show how manipulative Junko really was. We told you at the beginning that Junko wasn't a good person, and now you know why. She manipulated your Father's kind heart to distract the rest of us from her plans, she manipulated me by using my love for your Father to distract me from investigating her. And she likely manipulated Mukuro into obeying her every command."

"B…but…her feelings for Daddy…"

"Mukuro liked your Father, but for reasons I still don't know, she was still loyal to Junko, and she abused that loyalty and trust to persuade her to help begin the Tragedy and put us all in danger."

"I…" Tears fell from Kiki's face as she muttered "I…can barely believe it…why…why didn't I see this coming? Why didn't I predict this…after she sent those bullies after Daddy?"

Makoto wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her against his front in a comforting hug while Kyoko explained "Because you're your Father's daughter. The both of you like to believe the best in everyone, to give them the benefit of the doubt. And normally that's a quality that I admire. But…there are times when it can leave you open to being manipulated, as your Father can attest to."

Makoto nodded, then said soothingly "But Kiki…I don't ever want you to lose that quality of yours…it's part of what makes you Kiki. It's okay to trust in others, just…be mindful of those who might try to take advantage of you, okay?"

Kiki sniffled, then nodded as she wiped her eyes "O…okay, Daddy…"

Frowning, Makoto offered "…Do you want to stop, pumpkin? I don't blame you if you want to stop, and your Mother wouldn't blame you either…"

Kiki shook her head, rejecting "N…no…I promised that I'd hear this story to the end, and Kiki Naegi doesn't break a promise."

"…Okay, pumpkin." Makoto leaned down to kiss her head, then turned to his wife and asked "Kyoko, would you care to continue the story?"

Reluctantly nodding, Kyoko continued "After your Father found his resolve, we began to search the rest of the fourth floor. Eventually we came across the Data Center, and when we got inside…"

XXX

April 12, 2016

"What the…this wasn't here before…" Makoto pointed out, baffled at the door on the inside of the Data Center.

"Indeed…Junko must have added it in secret…though I doubt she could build a whole new room behind it. She probably repurposed it from whatever function it used to serve…" Kyoko commented as she scrutinized the door, stylized after the bears that they had found in Junko and Mukuro's room.

"Do you…do you think…your Dad and our classmates might be in there?" Makoto asked hopefully.

Kyoko nodded "It's possible; we won't know for sure until we get inside."

"Alright, well then…here goes nothing…" Makoto started as he reached for the doorknob, only for it to barely budge as he tried to turn it. "No, it's locked! I can't get it open!"

Kyoko sighed and walked up, ordering "Move." as she took out her skeleton key and inserted it inside the lock. To her dismay however, the key refused to budge, causing her to curse as she replaced the key "Damn, Junko must have changed the lock on this door. My key won't work on it!"

Makoto bit his lip before asking "So…what do we do…?"

Sighing, Kyoko admitted "…Our only option right now is to track down Junko and Mukuro and get them to open the door. It's dangerous, but right now we don't have any other choice." _And a confrontation will inevitably follow. Can I really outwit Mukuro in a fight?_

Her worries were interrupted as Makoto nodded "You're right…come on, let's find Junko and Mukuro. If we're lucky, maybe we can at least get Mukuro to switch sides and help us save everyone before it's too late?!"

Despite the situation, Kyoko couldn't help but smile softly as she shook her head and remarked "Forever the optimist, I see…"

Makoto smiled and tried to tease "Isn't that why you agreed to marry me?"

"…One of many reasons…alright, we'll try to sway Mukuro. First though, we have to find them. Let's get to work."

Makoto nodded, following his fiancée as they continued to comb the school for the Ultimate Despair.

XXX

"We've checked every floor except the first. Junko and Mukuro **have** to be on this one!" Makoto declared as they walked down the stairs.

"Either that or they've returned to their dorm room. In which case we might be able to catch them by…surprise…"

Hearing Kyoko's voice trail off and seeing her stop with a wide-eyed expression on her face, Makoto asked "Kyoko? Why did you stop…Whoa!" Makoto exclaimed as he looked in the direction that Kyoko was facing and saw a set of double red doors about ten feet in front of them. "Where…where did these come from? I've never seen these doors in my life! Didn't there used to be a regular old wall in here?!"

Regaining her stoic mask, Kyoko deduced "Junko probably had these installed some time ago, and simply kept the wall as camouflage. I had heard rumors of Hope's Peak Academy having a hidden basement, but I could never find it during our sheltering. Obviously Junko and Mukuro found it and made use of it."

"…You think…they might be down there?"

Nodding, Kyoko deduced "Considering that none of us knew about this, it's likely that they made the basement their hiding place…" Kyoko sighed and advised "We should be cautious…there's no telling what's behind these doors."

Makoto nodded as they approached the doors, each of them grabbing one doorknob and pushing as the doors swung open, the engaged couple cautiously walking inside and observing the dull room inside.

"…It's a lobby…and that must be the elevator to the basement!"

Kyoko followed Makoto's pointing finger to the gate over the elevator shaft and agreed "You're right; that elevator must be the only way in or out of the basement…Let's go…"

Kyoko walked up to the elevator and pressed the button on the wall to the side, leaving Makoto to approach her as the elevator sped up and arrived on the first floor with a soft *ding* sound. Turning to each other, they uneasily nodded as the elevator door opened before walking inside, Kyoko pressing the single button on the inside. The doors closed with a soft *thud* before they felt the elevator taking them downwards.

Makoto took a deep breath, anxious about what lay underneath their feet as he wondered _Can I…can I really do it? Can I help save Dad and the others from Junko and Mukuro? What if Luck isn't enough to do it?!_

Makoto looked to his left and saw Kyoko's eyes downcast, worry swirling in her purple pools as she bit her lip.

_She must be terrified right now…not only are our friends' lives on the line…but her Dad's too! Her Dad that she just got back in her life…she's terrified of losing him again! I have to reassure her that things are gonna turn out okay!_

Forcing a smile on his face, he reached over and threaded their fingers together, causing her to gasp and look up at her fiancé, her stoic mask as good as gone as her fear and anxiety were written on her face like an open book.

Makoto squeezed her hand and assured her "I promise, we'll save Dad and the others, Kyoko…we'll do it TOGETHER!"

"Makoto…" Filled with renewed hope, Kyoko gave him a small smile and nodded, squeezing his hand as she took a deep breath, a single *ding* informing them that they had arrived at their destination. "Let's go!" She declared, letting go of his hand as the elevator door opened, the engaged couple steeling themselves for what stood behind it.

XXX

"DAD!" Kyoko cried as she and Makoto ran up, blocked off by a sturdy iron gate, their eyes widened fearfully at the sight.

On one side of the room was their Father, Jin Kirigiri, tied to a wooden chair with a blindfold around his eyes.

"Kyoko, look! It's one of Junko's bears!"

Kyoko looked towards the other side of the room. Sure enough, an exact replica of said robot bear was sitting across from Jin on the other side of the room, a big, shiny red button right in front of it.

As Kyoko was taking in the sight before her, Jin gasped, turning his head in their direction as he called out "Kyoko? Makoto?"

"Dad!" Kyoko called out frantically "Dad! We're gonna get you out of there! Makoto, help me tug open this gate!"

Makoto nodded and grasped part of the gate, groaning as he tugged at the gate with all his might, Kyoko doing the same as she grit her teeth, a determined fire blazing in her eyes. Yet for all their struggle, the gate wouldn't budge.

Finally giving up, Makoto released his section and called out to the still struggling Detective "Kyoko, it won't budge! We're not strong enough to pull it off ourselves!"

Undeterred, Kyoko decided "Then we'll unlock it! Makoto, help me find a lock!"

"Right!" Makoto frantically searched along the surface of the gate before his eyes widened in shock as he called out "Kyoko, this gate doesn't have a lock! I think it's automatic! I don't think…"

"NO!" Kyoko yelled "I'M NOT LEAVING HIM! I'LL GET HIM OUT OF THIS EVEN IF I HAVE TO KICK THIS GATE DOWN MYSELF!"

"Kyoko."

Kyoko gasped, freezing mid-kick as Jin turned his head to face her, a warm smile across his face as tears streamed down his cheeks, the man clearly accepting his fate as he told her "I'm so proud of you, my baby girl."

"Da…Daddy…?" Kyoko breathed as she clung to the gate.

Keeping his warm smile, Jin called out "Makoto?" Sensing that he had gained his son-in-law's attention, Jin told him "Protect my baby girl…won't you?"

Gaping, Makoto called back "Dad…what are you saying?! We're gonna…"

"Promise me, son. Promise me you'll protect Kyoko with your life."

_No, Daddy…don't…_

Kyoko's pained thoughts were interrupted when Makoto gulped, swallowing his own tears as he shakily nodded, vowing "I…I promise, Father. I'll protect Kyoko…"

With Jin giving one last sigh, all three of them turned their attention back to the robot bear. Dread made itself apparent on Makoto and Kyoko's faces as the bear raised its right paw and slammed it down on the button, Kyoko and Makoto clutching onto the gate tightly. Their eyes widened as a mini rocket ship with the bear's head sculpted on the top burst from the floor, opening its hatch to reveal a compartment just spacious enough for a single occupant.

"NO!" Kyoko screamed as Jin's eyes widened from under his blindfold and he let out a scream of terror as the hatch closed around him, ensnaring him inside the rocket before twin propulsors popped out from the sides and a giant screen hanging from the gate lit up, temporarily blinding Makoto an dKyoko before it dimmed and displayed a black background with white font.

_BLAST OFF?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

Before they could even process the absurd sight, the propulsors activated, blasting the rocket through the roof of the school. Makoto and Kyoko's dread-filled eyes glued to the screen, showing the rocket blasting up through the atmosphere and into the stars.

_This can't be happening…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! _ Kyoko panicked as she saw the rocket's propulsors shut down, causing the rocket to tip in a semi-circle before falling down to earth.

The screen shut down as the rocket crashed back into the classroom, landing upside down. The force of the impact rang in Makoto and Kyoko's ears as the vibrations forced them to briefly turn away. When they were able to look back at the rocket ship, they watched as the hatch swung open, showing an empty compartment.

_Where is he? Where's Daddy?!_

Kyoko's panicked question was answered a split second later as a disassembled skeleton fell from the floor of the rocket onto the floor of the basement.

_No!_ Makoto thought trembling with wide eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he processed what he just saw, realizing _Dad…he's dead…Junko killed Dad! She killed Kyoko's Father!_

As if to confirm Makoto's realization, the bear started to let out a high-pitched giggle that reminded him of his nightmare from months ago. That giggle soon erupted into a gleeful cackle, causing Kyoko's knees to buckle as she finally collapsed, Makoto rushing over to kneel behind and wrap his arms around his fiancée.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoko cried as she broke down, waterfalls of tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed "DAAAAAADDYYYYYYYY!"

Makoto sniffled as they both grieved for the Father that was stolen from them right before their eyes. A few seconds into their grief, the gate finally retracted with a groan, sliding past Kyoko's weakened grip. Gasping, she looked up and desperately crawled out of Makoto's grasp before stumbling to her feet, dashing to Jin's disassembled skeleton before falling to her knees.

"DADDY! DADDY!" She cried as she picked up his skull, sobbing once more as she hugged it against her chest. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tears streaming down his own cheeks as he walked over to her, Makoto kneeled behind Kyoko once more, cradling her in his arms as he rocked them back and forth, trying his best to soothe her in her grief like she had done for him.

Eventually, Kyoko's sobs subsided, her grief turning into rage-filled hate as she grit her teeth, looking down at Jin's skull as she growled "…Junko…Junko Enoshima…I'll kill her for this…I'LL FUCKING KILL JUNKO ENOSHIMA FOR WHAT SHE DID TO YOU, DADDY! YOU HEAR ME, JUNKO?! YOU'LL PAY FOR TAKING MY DADDY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kyoko…" Makoto muttered as he started to truly become terrified of his fiancée's hateful threats, despite his own grief and righteous fury towards the Fashionista he once considered his friend. In an attempt to bring her back to her senses, Makoto squeezed her tighter and urged in her ear "Kyoko, I know how you feel, believe me. Jin Kirigiri was a Father to me too, and I can never forgive Junko for what she did."

"What's your point, Makoto?!" Kyoko growled, her normal patience evaporated in the face of her grief.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto explained "We need to find the others and regroup so we can figure out how to beat Junko. But to do that, we have to get out of here, now. If you really want to make Junko pay for what she did, you have to let it go for now so we can stand a chance!"

Kyoko began to hyperventilate, her thirst for Junko's blood at war with her objective Detective instincts. Eventually, her Detective instincts, combined with Makoto's warm, soothing presence embracing her, won out. Sensing that she was back to normal, Makoto released Kyoko from his grasp as she placed Jin's skull back with the rest of his bones before standing up, sighing.

"You…you're right, Makoto. My apologies…" The two of them turned back in the direction of the elevator as she urged "Let's get back to the elevator and…"

*Clang*

A single metallic ball rolled in front of their feet, making Kyoko's eyes widen. Before she could even utter a word or move a muscle, the ball doused them with a grey gas, making them cough as they covered their mouths too late.

_A smoke grenade?! But what…_

Kyoko's thought went unfinished as her eyes closed against her will, the world around her going black as she stumbled woozily.

"Kyoko!" Makoto managed to call out before the gas started to affect him too. "What…" was all he managed to utter before his eyes also forced themselves to close, the boy losing consciousness along with Kyoko as they both woozily collapsed face-first on the floor.

The impact caused Kyoko's engagement ring to dislodge itself from her gloved finger, rolling along the floor until it fell over a few feet from where they lay.

*CRACK*

A black military boot landed on top of it, crushed into dust by its owner's heel as they walked over, stopping right in front of the drugged Ultimates. The assailant wore a standard gas mask, their grey eyes staring down with equal parts victory and remorse at the successful subduing of their targets.

XXX

Present Day

"After Mukuro knocked us out, she took us away and Junko stole all of our memories of the last two years, and your Mother's memories of being a Detective. When we and the others woke up again, we didn't know that we had been classmates for the past two years."

Kiki gasped as she processed her Father's ending to their story, tears streaming down her cheeks as she asked "How…how could Junko do that?! She killed Grandpa Jin and took away your memories?! She…She's worse than the villains in Aunt Toko's books!"

Kyoko nodded "Yes, she was. You'll…learn more about what happened after we woke up…and how we regained our lost memories when you're older, Kiki. But trust me…you're not ready to hear that yet."

Kiki nodded solemnly in agreement, not wanting to put up a fight after the horrific ending she just heard. Even thinking about Junko and what she had done to her family made her shiver in fear.

"Kiki…?" Kyoko asked hesitantly "…Are you okay…oof!"

Kyoko winced as Kiki turned around and slammed into her Mother, hugging her as much as her little arms would allow as she pleaded into Kyoko's nightgown "Will you…will you please stay with me tonight?" She looked up at her Father and asked "You too, Daddy? I'm a little…I'm a little scared of…"

Nodding, Makoto and Kyoko moved to hug their daughter, the five-year-old girl clinging to their pajamas as her Father assured her "Of course, Kiki…and we promise, Junko isn't going to hurt you, okay?"

"…Okay…"

Smiling lovingly at their scared little girl, Makoto and Kyoko wiggled under the blankets, embracing their daughter so that she was snuggled between their chests, their twin heartbeats soothing the young girl.

Kyoko stroked her hair as she assured her "Mommy will protect you…you trust Mommy, don't you?"

"…Of course I trust you, Mommy…I love you Mommy…you too, Daddy!"

Makoto smiled, kissing the top of her hair as he returned "We love you too, Kiki. Now, try and get some sleep. Mommy and Daddy will keep the big bad nightmares away, alright pumpkin?"

"Okay…good night, Mommy…good night, Daddy…" Kiki yawned before falling asleep.

Her parents smiled at her before looking up to face each other, Kyoko frowning as she asked "…Makoto…do you regret it? Telling Kiki about our past?"

Makoto frowned, admitting "…I wish we didn't have to tell her the ending…but she would have found out eventually, with the Tragedy being taught in middle school. And…" Makoto smiled as he confessed "I kind of liked…remembering all the fun times from our first two years together…they're some of my most treasured memories."

Kyoko smiled wistfully as she admitted "Yeah, me too…" She looked down at her daughter and frowned before confessing "I just wished I could have protected her from the pain of hearing the bad parts…"

Makoto smiled at his wife and advised her "I know you want to protect her, honey, but we can't protect Kiki from the world forever. The best we can do is prepare her for it, and I think we've managed to teach her a number of life lessons through this story that she'll take to heart before she goes out into the world."

Kyoko smiled and nodded "You're right, it's just…" Kyoko glanced down at her five-year-old daughter again and admitted "She's growing up so fast, Makoto. In a couple months, she'll be starting school. It still feels like yesterday that she was clinging to my leg, calling "Mama, Mama"…"

Makoto leaned forward to kiss his wife's nose, smiling as he assured her "They all have to grow up sometime, Kyoko…and besides, she's still only five, so we've still got at least thirteen more years with her before she even thinks of moving out."

"Don't remind me…" she sighed as she playfully slapped his arm. "I just want to hold her like this and keep her safe against me."

Makoto smiled as he told her "Then hold her, at least for tonight. She's counting on us to keep the big bad boogeyman away after all."

Kyoko giggled, admitting "You're right; what would I ever do without you, Makoto?"

"Run a Detective agency and Hope's Peak at the same time?"

Again, Kyoko slapped him playfully before chastising "Hush, now go to sleep."

Makoto nodded, smiling as he embraced his wife and daughter, yawning as he muttered "Good night, Kyoko…I love you…"

"Good night, Makoto…I love you too…" Kyoko returned before their eyes closed and they fell into slumber with their daughter.

So exhausted were they that they failed to notice a purple-haired spirit materialize at the foot of Kiki's bed. Smiling, he rested a ghostly hand on both of their cheeks, causing them to unconsciously grin in their sleep. Removing his touch from them, he then rested one of them against Kiki's head, stroking her hair and down her back, repeating this last cycle until Kiki's scared frown changed to a peaceful smile.

The spirit smiled, satisfied with the completion of his task as he whispered too softly for any of them to hear "Good night, Kiki…my beautiful granddaughter. Good night Makoto, you've made me proud, as my successor…and as my son-in-law. Good night Kyoko Naegi, my baby girl. Daddy's so proud of you…"

He then snapped his fingers and vanished, as though he was never there in the first place.


	111. Epilogue: Hope Keeps On Going!

A/N: Alright, here we are at the Epilogue for this fic! It's been a long journey, and thank you all for following along the past seven months! I hope you enjoyed this interpretation of Makoto and Kyoko's first two years together before the events of Trigger Happy Havoc. Please read and review, and thanks again!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: How I Met Your Mother (And How I Met Your Father)

Epilogue: Hope Keeps On Going!

Two Months Later

"Kiki…wake up, Kiki…"

Kiki groaned, sitting up as she rubbed her now open eyes with her fists. Letting out one last yawn before her vision came into focus, she saw Makoto and Kyoko staring down at her, amused smiles on their faces.

"…Daddy? Mommy?"

Makoto merely smiled and greeted cheerfully "Good Morning, Pumpkin!"

Kiki groaned "Daddy…why did you wake me up so early?!"

Kyoko chuckled and asked "Did you forget already, sweetie? You've gotta get ready or you'll be late for your first day of school!"

At the mention of school, Kiki's eyes widened, finally awake as she threw the sheets off of her, exclaiming "Alright, I'm up, I'm up!"

Once Kiki had wiggled out of bed, Kyoko took her hand and urged "Come on; let's quickly do your hair and get you dressed while your Father makes breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Makoto smiled and made way for the kitchen while Kyoko led her daughter to the bathroom to brush her hair.

XXX

Kyoko grunted as Kiki sat on her lap, brush in hand as she prepared to brush her daughter's hair.

Kiki looked over her shoulder and frowned worriedly, asking "Mommy…are you okay?"

Kyoko smiled reassuringly as she held a hand over her belly and assured her "I'm fine, Kiki; Mommy just woke up with a bit of a tummyache this morning, but I'll be okay."

Smiling in relief, Kiki nodded "Okay, Mommy…" before turning her head back in front of her and allowing Kyoko to finally start stroking the hairbrush down her long brown locks, the bristles soothing her scalp as she purred.

After a minute, and luckily encountering no knots in Kiki's hair, Kyoko put the brush down and asked "Alright, Kiki, which side do you want your braid?"

"The left! I want to look like you, Mommy!"

"Alright, alright, the left it is then." Kyoko giggled as she took two strands of Kiki's brown hair from the left side of her head, then separated them into two strands and expertly wove them around each other, forming the nostalgic braid before tying one strand in a circle around the bottom, leaving the rest of the strands to hang loosely from the knot. After taking a pink ribbon and tying it near the top of the braided strand, Kyoko announced "There; it's done. Good thing we never have to worry about that ahoge of yours."

Kiki giggled as she reached up to touch the stubborn lavender strand of hair "You're right; that thing never goes down!"

"That's a trait you inherited from your Father…" After Kiki jumped off of Kyoko's lap, Kyoko stood up and urged "Alright, go get dressed and meet us at the Kitchen table."

Kiki nodded, running off to her bedroom while Kyoko headed to meet her husband for breakfast.

XXX

"Daddy, Mommy, I'm all dressed!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked up and saw Kiki enter the Dining Room, doing a little spin to show them her outfit. Kiki was now dressed in a hot pink T-shirt, the hem tucked into a purple skirt that reminded Kyoko of her younger years at Hope's Peak Academy. On her feet, Kiki wore a pair of white socks that went up to her ankles and a pair of laced sneakers that were mostly pink, but were white in the area that covered her toes. Makoto couldn't help but smile wistfully as he was reminded of his own sneakers that he wore as a teenager.

Kyoko was a little more vocal with her emotions, gushing as Kiki sat at the table "Oh Kiki, you look so adorable!"

As Makoto chuckled at Kyoko's doting antics, Kiki asked "So what's for breakfast, Daddy? Pancakes?"

Chuckling, Makoto shook his head "Sorry, pumpkin, but we all know that if I gave you pancakes for breakfast, you'd eat too many and have a tummyache. That's fine on a weekend, but we can't have your belly aching right before school."

Seeing her daughter pout, Kyoko smiled in amusement and playfully scolded "No pouting at the table, Kiki."

"…Okay…" Kiki's pout faded into a soft smile as she asked "So what did you make me, Daddy?"

Smiling, Makoto walked over from the stove with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other, setting them down in front of his daughter and explained "Tamagoyaki on rice with apple bunnies and a glass of apple juice."

"YAY!" Kiki cheered as she dug in, grabbing her chopsticks and digging in, making her parents smile as Makoto sat down in front of his plate. He took a bite of his own breakfast before taking a look at his wife's plate, frowning in concern.

"Honey, aren't you going to eat something a little more filling? All you've got are crackers and a cup of green tea."

Kiki chimed in, telling him "Mommy said she woke up with a tummyache this morning."

"Is that so? She never told me that when we woke up."

Kyoko blushed, murmuring "I just…didn't want you to get worried over an upset stomach is all…"

Makoto stared at her suspiciously, then shrugged and continued eating, making Kyoko sigh in relief as the family of three continued to eat in silence.

XXX

Kiki gulped down the last of her apple juice before getting out of her chair and exclaiming "Alright, my plate's clean!"

Makoto smiled and replied "Good…alright, go and grab your backpack from your room. Your pencils, textbooks, and notebooks are still in it, right?"

Kiki nodded "Yep, haven't touched them since we packed them last night!"

Kyoko smiled and urged "Then go get it, Kiki, and hurry back here so you're not late for school."

"Okay, Mommy!" Kiki replied before running off to her room.

"…Alright, what's up?"

"Huh?"

Kyoko turned to face her husband, his gentle smile replaced with a scrutinizing frown. Kyoko resisted the urge to squirm in her seat, standing up instead.

"Kyoko, I know you, and while Kiki and I fit the term glutton much more aptly, you always eat a full breakfast. Even when we wake up late, you at least make sure to drink a cup of coffee, not tea. I haven't seen you eat so lightly since you had…" Makoto's eyes widened as he finished "…morning sickness…with Kiki…"

Kyoko raised her hand to rest it over her belly button, staring at her husband while silently confirming his suspicions.

Makoto gasped "…Are you…are you really…p…pregnant?!"

Smiling, she nodded, replying quietly "…I took a test a couple of weeks ago…it came back positive."

Makoto's shocked expression slowly turned into a beaming smile as he rested his hand over her own, resting over their baby in her womb as he asked "When did we…when did we…"

"…I think it was…the night we told Kiki about our interviews with Dad and our video chat with your parents and Komaru. Remember…? I was feeling so distraught…that you cheered me up…"

Makoto blushed as memories of their lovemaking came rushing back. Barely able to hold back tears of joy, Makoto settled for reaching up to cradle his wife's cheeks and pull her into a soft, loving kiss. Kyoko returned the gesture, both of them closing their eyes and melting into the kiss, their lips caressing each other with their love and joy of becoming parents a second time.

As they separated, Kyoko asked "So…when should we tell Kiki…that she's going to be a big sister?"

Grinning, Makoto suggested "…Why don't we wait until she starts to notice? Let's just enjoy this moment as long as we can. And besides…we should let Kiki enjoy her first days of school for a while…no sense overshadowing that with the news of a little sibling."

Smiling, Kyoko commented "In that case, we'll probably only have at most a month. I'll start showing in at least a couple weeks, and she's bound to suspect something."

Makoto chuckled "You're right; I remember how she was always asking Toko questions about her baby. Thank goodness we were able to get her to stop until Kawako was born."

Kyoko giggled at the memory and nodded "Indeed, though our youngest will be close enough in age that we can arrange a playdate between our little one and Kawako."

"Alright, I've got my backpack!"

Their conversation interrupted, Makoto and Kyoko turned to their daughter, who had just arrived, wearing her plain purple backpack.

"Mommy, Daddy, why are you guys smiling so much?"

Kyoko quickly covered "We're just excited for your first day of school, Kiki. In fact, why don't we get a quick photo to commemorate the occasion!"

As Makoto sighed in relief at her quick thinking, he nodded and pulled out his iPhone, activating the Camera App on it. Kiki sweatdropped, then sighed and walked over to the nearby wall and stood against it, grabbing the straps of her backpack with her hands.

Makoto handed Kyoko his phone, who then walked in Kiki's direction, holding the phone in front of her as she fiddled with the options before smiling at finding one she liked.

"Okay, smile, Kiki!"

Kiki smiled softly just before Kyoko tapped the virtual button on the screen, capturing the desired image in the phone's memory. Kyoko admired the shot before her husband snatched away the phone and chuckled at her pout.

"Alright, we have to get going now, Honey. We can develop the photo when we get back from work. Come on, Kiki; your Mom and I will drop you off on our way to work."

"Okay, Daddy!" Kiki nodded as she followed her parents out to the car.

XXX

"Alright Kiki, we're here!" Makoto announced as the car rolled to a stop in front of the school building.

Kyoko stepped out and walked around to Kiki's door, opening it and unbuckling her from her booster seat before lifting her out and onto the ground.

"Higashimachi Elementary School…" Kyoko read as they stared up at the plaque on the side of the school building. Kneeling next to her daughter, Kyoko put her hands on Kiki's shoulders and told her "Alright, head straight inside the Main Building and check in, okay? Miss Maki will be here to pick you up after lunch. Your Father and I still have to work at Hope's Peak, but she'll be with you until we get home, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Smiling, Kyoko hugged her daughter and replied "That's my girl. I want to hear all about your day when we get back home, okay? Mommy and Daddy love you, Kiki!"

"I love you too, Mommy! You too, Daddy!"

Seeing Makoto's smiling wave, Kiki smiled, then turned around when Kyoko released her and jogged off into the entrance and out of sight. Sighing, Kyoko walked over to the car and opened the passenger door, buckling her seatbelt as she sat inside and closed the door. With a nod, Makoto drove off, Kyoko staring longingly at the school building as it got smaller and smaller.

"Hey!" Kyoko turned to face her husband who smiled reassuringly at her and continued "I know it's hard, but she'll be fine at school. And besides…" Makoto placed one hand against her slightly curved belly, making her blush as he continued "All this fretting can't be good for the baby, so relax, alright?"

Kyoko smiled, nodding before he removed his hand from her belly and put it back on the steering wheel. Kyoko stared down at her womb, placing her own hand where his had just rested, marveling at how she was going to become a Mom for the second time.

_And to think…all of this might never had happened if hope hadn't kept on going…_

XXX

April 12, 2016

Mukuro strolled into the secret room adjacent to the trial room, Makoto and Kyoko's ragdoll forms slung over both of her shoulders. In front of her lay twelve human sized open pods, filled with each of their subdued classmates as strange, wired helmets were attached to each of their heads. In addition, two empty pods sat, completing the circle of devices. All fourteen pods were wired to a single computer which Junko was now tinkering with.

Mukuro coughed, causing Junko to look up at her and grin before exclaiming "Oh, you managed to get the drop on them? Well done, Muku; I guess you're not so worthless after all! Now just hook them up to the memory erasure pods, then finish hooking up the extra surveillance cameras and applying the soundproof paint in their rooms. Oh, and make sure to swap out the doorknob in Makoto's bathroom with the wonky one, okay?"

Nodding, Mukuro walked over to the remaining two pods, awkwardly sliding Kyoko into one, then Makoto into the other. With a conflicted expression on her face, she reached up and attached the helmets from the ceiling onto their heads. Mukuro turned around and started to walk back out, only stopping once to look over her shoulder at her classmates and friends one last time.

…_I'm sorry, everyone…_Mukuro thought before she left, leaving Junko alone with her captives.

"Man, she needs to lighten up and get more excited; we're about to put the final phase of our plan for Ultimate Despair into motion after all!" Sighing, she looked at her unconscious classmates and decided "I suppose I should say some final words to you all before I wipe away your memories…it may end up being the last time I talk to some of you after all…"

Junko stepped away from the computer and approached Sayaka's pod first, monologuing "Sayaka Maizono…the biggest pop idol in all of Japan, a girl who came to Hope's Peak with the goal of securing her career. Little did you know that you would not only reconnect with the boy you were enamored with in middle school, but you found love too…"

Junko approached Leon's pod next, commenting "Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star…you came to this school with a talent you hated, only to realize how much you loved it…and despite your player reputation, you managed to snag the most famous pop idol in all of Japan as your girlfriend…away from your best friend…"

One by one, Junko approached the rest of their pods, saying some last words for each of them.

"Chihiro Fujisaki…born weak, you dressed as a girl to avoid bullies. And yet, through your friends, you disgustingly found the strength to come clean as a boy. Ohh…to think, all that progress down the drain…how despairful that must be for you…"

"Mondo Owada…the most feard biker gang leader in all of Japan…and to think, that reputation was created by a lie…a lie you told over and over again when your brother died saving you…oh, I can barely imagine the despair you felt back then…"

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru…the grandson of the disgraced Prime Minister, working hard every single day to become the success he couldn't, all at the cost of your own social life. Only to finally get a personality when a certain Class Representative showed you the importance of fun…ohh how you must have despaired when you realized what you were missing out on!"

"Hifumi Yamada…what can I say? An obese boy with no friends and no social skills whatsoever…honestly, it's a wonder you made friends here at all. I'm despairing just feeling sorry for you…"

"Celestia Ludenberg…no, Taeko Yasuhiro…disgusted with the normalcy of your own name, you took on a fake moniker and wrapped yourself in a veil of lies and gambled your own life to amass an untold fortune. It wasn't until you came to Hope's Peak that you finally learned how to value the lives of those you stepped on…and to think, you're going to forget that valuable life lesson in a heartbeat…ohh, the despair!"

"Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist, who came here in search of a partner to test her strength. Not only did you find them in that annoying Detective and my worthless sister, but you even found friends in the Detective and that energetic swimmer girl. Speaking of which…Aoi Asahina…you came here, insecure in your own femininity, only to find your confidence after making friends here at Hope's Peak Academy. And now, to think you're going to lose that self-confidence…ohh, the nostalgic despair you'll feel when you awaken…"

"Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. You came here as nothing less than a King-in-Training, viewing the rest of us as little more than steppingstones, unworthy of so much as shining your shoes. To think, that noble blood you derived your ego from…ohh, how you'll despair when you find out I killed them all!"

"Toko Fukawa…honestly, your personal life is so messed up, I envy you. Even more than mine, and that's saying something! I wish I had a split personality that I had no control of. At least then I wouldn't need despair to stave off boredom…"

"Yasuhiro Hagakure…honestly, even with my Analyst talents, I can't fathom why Hope's Peak would have let a worthless cheapskate like you in. At least Muku can prove herself in battle; all you can do is produce worthless fortunes for insane prices. It's no wonder you never had any friends…and to think you were willing to sell out your only friend's life for money…I still can't fathom why he'd forgive you…"

That brought Junko to her final two captives, Kyoko and Makoto. Junko grinned gleefully as she stared down at the biggest threat to her plan, now neutralized by Mukuro.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective…as good as orphaned at the tender age of seven, abandoned by your Daddy, only to claw your way into the very school that he presided over. You came with the intention of severing him from your life…only for him to become the center of your world…well, one of two, anyway. Thanks to the boy who would become the second center of your world…you disgustingly bonded with all of us…honestly, it was a pain to turn Muku against you…of course, your choice in men made my job a lot easier."

"Not only did he love you, he gave you your family back. I swear, the joy radiating from you this past year has been so disgusting. The only silver lining is knowing the despair you'll feel when I take those happy memories away from you. Your memories of coming here, of making friends, of falling in love, of reconnecting with Daddy, and of your precious engagement to your man. Speaking of whom…I bet he's the only one who's seen your bare hands…since you never take those fuckin' gloves off…I wonder…"

Junko reached for Kyoko's fingertips and yanked her gloves off, eyes widening in shock as she took in the charred flesh covering Kyoko's bare hands. Eventually her shocked expression gave way to giggles, which transformed into mirthful cackling.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU HAVE **HAMBURGER HANDS**?! Haha, no wonder you didn't mention this when I tricked you guys into sharing your secrets! Oh, this is just delicious blackmail material! Imagine the despair you'll feel when this little secret becomes part of the game! Oh, but not for my embarrassing secrets motive; I'll onor your ticklish secret. No, I'll save this for when the game gets **really good!**"

Junko walked over to Makoto and finished "And last but not least, Makoto Naegi…the biggest potential monkey wrench in my plan. A painfully, disgustingly average boy in every way. A boy who only got into Hope's Peak Academy through sheer, dumb, unpredictable luck. A boy who had his middle school crush stolen from him in a month. And yet…not only did you manage to befriend all of us, you found a girl who loved you even after getting rejected. And not only did you get to date her, you got her to agree to marry you!"

Junko sighed and lamented "Too bad for you that is wasn't Muku; getting together with you might have been the only thing that could have convinced her to betray me. And if that had happened…man, my plan would have been over before it could really begin. But, too bad for you, you had to choose Kyoko. And now, all those friendships you made, your loving relationship and engagement with Kyoko…it's all going to go down the drain once I erase all your memories!"

Junko ran back to her computer and started fiddling with the options again, murmuring "Alright, now that that's over with, set memory erasure for two years, oh, except for Kyoko Kirigiri. Set additional erasure for all memories with the keyword **Detective**. If I just keep her Detective memories intact, it'll stack the Killing School Life entirely in their favor, and that's no fun!"

With the settings fixed, Junko giggled as she held her hand over the big red button next to her computer.

"Upupupupupupupupu…here we go, the Killing School Life…sixteen students enter, but how many will come out alive? And how many will taste the despair of death? Even if you survive, you'll all despair into tomorrow! Despair into your memories! Despair into nothingness! Let's give it everything we've got! LET THE KILLING GAME…BEGIN!"

*SLAM*


End file.
